


Infuriato

by ArveyMammy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha bottom, Alpha/Omega, Art, Conversations, Difficult Relationship, Drama, Experiment, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminism, First Sex, Gentle Sex, Healthy Relationships, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW Art, Obscene lexicon, Omega Tom, Omega Verse, Piercing, Power Bottom, Queer Character, Realism, Resurrection, Scents & Smells, Service Top, Sexism, Sexual Equality, Smoking, Teen Romance, Temporary Character Death, Tenderness, romantic, switch - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 56
Words: 294,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArveyMammy/pseuds/ArveyMammy
Summary: Борьба с канонами и типичностью омегаверса, включая не истинных главных героев, несочетающиеся запахи, омегу-актива, что имеет во всех смыслах альфу-пассива. В этой работе НЕ будет упора на животные отношения и секс под властью инстинктов, присущие омегаверсу.Омега Том, который ненавидит разделение волшебников на альф и омег, не принимает свой пол и отношение к нему.Альфа Гарри, переживший психологическую травму и боящийся омег.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter & Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 43
Kudos: 55





	1. Столкновение

— Еще одна омега заболела, — доложил старшекурсник, хлопнув новым выпуском Ежедневного Пророка по обеденному столу. — Четвертый раз за месяц.

Гарри не повернул головы в сторону говорившего, машинально нашарив взглядом фигуру Джинни на другом конце гриффиндорского стола.

— И чего твой батя?

— Да ничего. Опять. Даже намеков не дает, странное дело — подобное вспыхивает все чаще, а толку? В газеты просачивается, но подробностей жаба нарыдала. Поттер, выкладывай, что опекуны рассказали?

Все посмотрели на парня, что до этого старательно игнорировал все разговоры, держась ближе к Лонгботтому. Гарри вздохнул, замечая собравшихся вокруг стола студентов других факультетов.

— Почему вы решили, будто я что-то знаю?

— Давай только без отговорок! Все знают, что год назад…

— Это засекреченная информация, смысл каждый раз спрашивать? Аврорат указания дал, что делать в случае обострения, — он сжал под столом руку Невилла, и тот, поняв намек, потянул его прочь из-за стола. — Не поднимайте панику, вот и все.

— Конечно, хорошо тебе говорить, Поттер, всегда в курсе всех событий, и при опасности первому же защиту обеспечат, а мы «панику продолжать поднимать не будем»! Эй, хватит сбегать, ответь нам!

Гарри сжал кулаки, дернув за собой молчаливого Лонгботтома, чтобы не нарваться на очередные каждодневные скандал и ссору, все еще слыша за спиной недовольные выкрики. Почти не видя ничего перед собой, парень вылетел из Большого Зала, сбивая всех, кто на пути попался, пока не столкнулся с тем, кто подобного обращения к своей персоне потерпеть не смог. Как итог — Гарри оказался прижат упирающейся волшебной палочкой в горло к стене. Ошарашенно проморгавшись, волшебник попытался убрать помеху, но оружие от шеи никуда не делось.

— Смотри по сторонам, Поттер.

Он невольно прижал к носу ладонь, когда слизистые обожгло знакомым едким запахом. Гарри, будто очнувшись от ослепляющих разум эмоций, чуть опустил глаза вниз, распознав перед собой весьма существенную угрозу в виде Реддла. Тот, заметив реакцию второго волшебника, удивленно приподнял изящные брови, перед тем как на лицо опустилась привычная маска.

— Как интересно, — слизеринец приблизился, явно намеренно окутывая Поттера запахом, и надавил кончиком волшебной палочки сильнее. — Теперь я вижу.

— Что ты видишь? — напряженно пробормотал Гарри, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на сокурсника возле себя. Химический запах стал совершенно нестерпимым, отчего начали слезиться глаза. — Слушай, извини, не увидел тебя, ладно?

Возле них стали невольно скапливаться студенты, с любопытством поглядывая на любимое развлечение: склоку между гриффиндорцами и слизеринцами. Поттер, заметив приближение явно намеревавшихся продолжить разговор одногруппников, сильно помрачнел. Реддл повернул голову, проследив за взглядом парня и опустив палочку. Затем сухо бросил перед тем, как пойти прочь:

— Следуй за мной.

Гарри помялся на месте, когда к нему подскочил взволнованный и перепуганный Лонгботтом:

— Нет, ты же не пойдешь за ним?

— А что мне остается? Меня сейчас с потрошками сожрут, а к этому точно не сунутся, — буркнул парень, отнимая от лица руку и нехотя направляясь за скрывшейся за поворотом коридора спиной. — В башне встретимся.

Найти слизеринца было не сложно. Подобный запах испускал лишь он один, и Гарри следовал за шлейфом, приближаясь к неприятному для него аромату, пока не заметил одиноко стоявшую у статуи фигуру. Реддл терпеливо дожидался медлительного сокурсника, не подавая виду, насколько был раздражен. Поттер не стал подходить близко, слишком напряженный присутствием второго волшебника даже неподалеку от себя. Тот, заметив состояние парня, криво ухмыльнулся:

— Ближе. В отличие от _вас_ , я не кусаюсь.

— Если ты не заметил, то и я этим не промышляю, — неприязненно поморщился Гарри, все же подходя еще на несколько шагов вперед.

— Какая удушливая настороженность, ты всегда такой пугливый? — Реддл сам оторвался от стены и приблизился почти вплотную. — Я привлекаю тебя.

Поттер растерялся от подобного заявления, не сразу найдясь с ответом. А слизеринец, чуть приподняв подбородок, смотрел на собеседника с ледяным превосходством, будто раскрыл доступную лишь ему тайну.

— Поэтому лишь я могу дать тебе то, ради чего ты согласишься на сотрудничество.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

— О, как раз наоборот.

Том Реддл с недовольством заметил, что Поттер отступает назад. Этот спектакль мог продолжаться бесконечно долго, но дать своей добыче удрать, когда та наконец зажата в углу, слизеринец позволить не мог.

— Учитывая твою тупую натуру скажу прямо: я дам тебе свое близкое общество в обмен на информацию, которой владеют твои опекуны.

Гарри размышлял над смыслом сказанных слов всего пару мгновений. Но этого хватило, чтобы на его лице отразились понимание и уже явственная неприязнь.

— Торгуешь своим телом? Не похоже на тебя, Реддл.

— А что, ты знаешь, что именно на меня похоже? — парень подавил в себе ярость, натягивая на губы улыбку.

— Если бы это было так, твой запах… — Гарри скривился, обходя мага по левому боку и прислоняясь к стене, уже не надеясь улизнуть от максимально неприятной встречи. Одно дело наблюдать за Реддлом издалека, но совершенно другое контактировать с ним. — Был бы другим. Так. Мы разобрались, что подобным не занимаешься, так что с обманом ты поспешил.

— Именно. Мой запах, — ухватился за слово Том, не собираясь уходить от темы. И говорить на расстоянии тоже, учитывая раскрывшуюся правду. — И как выясняется, ты наблюдал за ним, если знаешь подробности моей личной жизни.

— Будто его так легко можно не замечать.

Поттер старался даже дышать реже, он второй раз был настолько близко к парню. На миловидном лице Тома отразилось торжество:

— Я не предлагаю тебе свое тело, Поттер, мне это совершенно не интересно. Я говорил именно о своем обществе. Находиться близко к источнику идеального аромата, что может быть чудеснее? Насколько я мог заметить, пары нет и у тебя. Как и…

Том немного нахмурился. Только теперь он осознал то, что лежало совсем на поверхности: от Поттера не пахло _ничем_ , а ведь они разговаривали на расстоянии меньше метра. В такой близи от альф разило так, что выбивало собственный запах из ноздрей. Реддл быстро приблизился и нисколько не таясь дернул на себя чужую руку, притягивая ее к лицу.

Поттер изумленно наблюдал за действиями слизеринца, растерявшись от неожиданности. Том же осторожно втянул носом воздух, опасаясь услышать привычный оглушающий запах. Однако вместо типичного всем альфам ореола мощных феромонов, легкие наполнил сдержанный и довольно слабый аромат чая с чабрецом. Но аромат не подавляющий и подчиняющий, а, скорее, успокаивающий. Реддл притянул запястье ближе, разглядев на нем росчерк чужого имени.

Гарри моментально отдернул руку от неожиданно цепкой хватки пальцев и отскочил в сторону, смотря на сокурсника уже со злостью, страхом и предостережением.

— Какого хрена ты творишь?!

Том нашелся с ответом не сразу. Теперь, когда он знал, что искать, одновременно свежий и сухой запах Поттера отчетливо читался на фоне уже застарелых чужих. Он не назвал бы его вкусным или восхитительным, парень сторонился любых запахов и альф, и омег. Они были по большей части неприятны природой своего происхождения. Но легкий и ненавязчивый Поттера отличался что от первых, что от вторых. Это было интересно.

— Мне подходит. Не перебьет мой собственный, — невозмутимо произнес Реддл, но, все еще видя в глазах опаску, решил приукрасить и польстить: — Он великолепен и будет превосходно сочетаться при нашем контакте.

— Будто твой можно хоть чем-то перебить, — зло выплюнул Гарри. — Век бы его не замечал!

— Но раз уж я так сильно тебе нужен…

— Ты что, не понял? — перебил его гриффиндорец, когда вместо разочарования или обиды на лице волшебника видел лишь удовлетворение и превосходство. — Он мне _неприятен_. Реддл, меня ведет от него не потому, что он идеален для моих вкусов. _Это отвратительно._

— Что? — не поверил Том, но в выражении эмоций Поттер был слишком искренен, и лжи совершенно не ощущалось. Еще никто не смел высказывать такое ему прямо в лицо.

Гарри провел ладонью по лицу, уже жалея о признании. Теперь стало ужасно стыдно говорить подобное даже такому, как Реддл.

— Волшебникам нравится мой аромат, — холодно произнес Том. — Они ищут встречи с ним.

Ему было безразлично на самом деле, как к его природным феромонам относятся окружающие. Но не иметь над кем-то превосходства даже в таком ущемляло. Но, стоит признать, никто никогда не пытался наброситься на Реддла даже во время течки, которую тот в раннем возрасте еще не умел подавлять. Пытаться ухаживать, просить внимания, настойчиво предлагать любые виды близости — это привычная обыденность. Но никакого животного желания во влюбленных и восхищенных глазах не наблюдалось.

Гарри помялся, перед тем, как осторожно ответить:

— Они ищут встречи с _тобой_. Как омега ты… — парень заломил руки, отчаянно желая закончить этот жуткий разговор с жутким омегой. — Я думаю, что лучше переспал бы с альфой во время гона, чем с тобой.

— И дело вовсе не в том, что ты сторонишься омег? — с насмешкой парировал Реддл, удовлетворенный ответом, найдя в нем куда больше, чем сам гриффиндорец рассчитывал. — И даже не в том, что ты до сих пор не повязан со своей истинной парой?

— Не твое дело, — голос дрогнул и Поттер тут же перешел в наступление, задетый словами слизеринца и своей оголенностью перед ним: — Уж кто бы говорил, Реддл, который девственник-до-самой-старости.

— Меня так называют?

Том рассмеялся, и в этом было столько непередаваемой угрозы, что гриффиндорцу поплохело от осознания, что его могут размазать по стенке парочкой взмахов волшебной палочки. Поттер не был слабым, но сравниться с первым учеником Хогвартса ему было не под силу.

— Мы отклонились от темы, — ласково произнес парень, довольный полученным эффектом. Но этот альфа был ему нужен, поэтому использовать запугивание было неуместным. — Если не общение, я могу дать многое другое. Мои связи и деньги позволяют немало, видишь ли. И достать нужные знания могу, но что до закрытого Аврората… Чего ты хочешь? Денег? Но ты достаточно богат. Связей в обществе? Могу устроить. Достать девчонку Уизли? Она помолвлена? Я разорву помолвку.

— Я не собираюсь быть с Джинни. Я уже нашел, с кем связать жизнь.

— На тебе нет аромата омеги, — резко отозвался Том. — Не пытайся меня обмануть.

— Невилл не омега, а бета. Он не оставляет запахи.

— Бета? Стой, Невилл? Ты спишь с _Лонгботтомом?_

Реддл рассмеялся уже с издевкой, и миловидное идеальное лицо исказилось непривлекательной гримасой. Гарри поджал губы, уже привычный к такой реакции, а кулаки крепко сжались.

— Я сейчас дам тебе в морду.

— Как типично для альфы, но не для тебя. Не смей меня разочаровывать, сломанный Поттер, — вновь посмеялся слизеринец, не впечатлившись угрозой. — Это смешно. Лонгботтом — бесполезная грязь под ногтями, не заслуживающая внимания. Убогий волшебник, который не способен ни род продолжить, ни развиться хотя бы до уровня человека. Быть не может, что ты…

Закончить парень не успел, так как в его челюсть прилетел кулак. Реддл отлетел назад, пораженно коснувшись ушибленного места, дезориентированный нападением. Но не успел гриффиндорец продолжить начатое, как оказался подвешен в воздухе верх тормашками, а из кармана мантии выпала волшебная палочка. Том лениво взмахнул своей, и разгоряченный гневом парень сильно приложился головой о статую.

— Теперь, когда мы определили хозяина положения, мы закончим разговор на более приятной ноте. А именно — удачной сделкой.

— Тебя не должны касаться дела Аврората! Немедленно опусти меня вниз, Реддл!

— Нет, пока ты не приведешь в порядок мысли. Терять время на дуэли я не собираюсь.

— А я не собираюсь терять время на тебя! Уже жалею, что когда-то восхищался таким ублюдком, — парень осекся, подловив себя на сказанном, и зарычал от бессилия. — Иди занимайся всем тем, что ты обычно там делаешь: детишек запугивай, кто сдачи дать не может. Ты не способен на комфортные для окружающих взаимодействия, и тебе абсолютно _нечего_ мне предложить, потому что у тебя никогда не будет того, что мне нужно.

— А ты попробуй. И я получу, то, что хочу, — выводя из себя самодовольной насмешкой превосходства возразил слизеринец, явно забавляясь своим портретом личности.

— Никогда. Даже не будь информация засекречена, я _никогда_ тебе не помогу, — запальчиво ответил Поттер. — Ни крупицы информации. Просто назло тебе.

— Какие мы обидчивые, — пожурил его Том, начиная раскаляться. Сталкиваться с упрямством, которое не было возможности сломить еще не приходилось. Он мог это сделать, но тогда шанс сотрудничества упустит навсегда. — Хорошо. Приношу свои извинения за червя под ногами, но ведь это не моя вина, что ты путаешься с подобным сбродом?

А гриффиндорец внезапно успокоился. Он понял причины такого отношения и к бетам, и к окружающим людям. Потому что подобное уже встречал ранее.

— Тебе вовсе не обязательно следовать требованиям общества, в котором ты вертишься, Реддл. Ты делаешь это со всем остальным, что тебя не волнует или что ты ненавидишь, но этого пока оставить не можешь.

— Пытаешься анализировать меня? Не стоит. Потому что если я начну изучать тебя, — глаза Тома потемнели, и он перестал улыбаться. — Места живого не оставлю. А теперь говори, чего ты хочешь. Довольно бессмысленных споров. Не оттягивай неизбежное.

— Да что за непомерный интерес к чужим тайнам? — намеренно насмешливо поддел его Гарри, скрестив руки на груди. Перевернутое лицо озарилось четко выраженным пониманием дела. — Думаешь, сможешь таким образом решить свои проблемы? Проблемы с обществом, которые будут видеть в тебе лишь хорошенькую внешность и связи, благодаря которым ты пробрался к верхушкам? Даже если ты добился всего самостоятельно, никто не поверит в это.

Реддл молчал некоторое время, разглядывая зависшего в воздухе парня. Он тоже успокоился. Поттер искал больное место противника, и оказался слишком наблюдательным. Это говорило лишь об одном: сам слизеринец ранее задел нечто болезненное и скрытое.

— Значит мы решили поговорить о внутренних конфликтах. Хорошо, мы поговорим, если ты того желаешь. Одна из спятивших омег выпотрошила твою идеальную семейку, и за один единственный день ты потерял и родителей, и крестного, который нашел больного и самостоятельно растерзал его без суда. До сих пор грустит в тюрьме, да? — парень говорил тихо, без эмоций на лице.

— Замолчи.

— Твое отношение к омегам можно было бы объяснить некоторыми допущениями, чего не нашли мои люди в архивах: эта омега была в течке и изнасиловала тебя? Твой внутренний конфликт основан на притягательности запаха убийцы твоей семьи? Как же авроры паниковали от факта, что навредить течной омеге невозможно, и это делает ее неуязвимой. Неприкасаемой.

— Хватит, черт бы тебя побрал!

— И вместо того, чтобы мстить за жестоко убитых родственников, ты с упоением отдавался разврату, как безмозглое животное. Что ты там говорил об обществе, для которого связь во время течки священна? До сих пор боишься ощутить себя грязным? Но я понимаю, как нелегко быть выше ожидания остальных. Ведь поймавший вас вместе Блэк нисколько не винил своего крестника за соитие с преступником, наверное, он даже дождался, пока ты не закончишь. Конечно, было странным, что больше никто не заметил состояния пропавшего во время каникул Поттера, который по возвращению едва не блевал при виде омег. Вот, какой я наблюдательный.

Реддл затих, следя за эмоциями гриффиндорца. И если он не попал в самую суть, то был весьма к этому близок. Однако никакого веселья или удовлетворения не ощущал. Это было то, что парень ненавидел.

— Мы все еще говорим о внутренних конфликтах? Ты все еще хочешь анализировать мои поступки и решения? Посмотри на меня, — мягким убеждающим тоном продолжил Том.

Поттер отнял руки от лица, а взгляд его казался напуганным происходящим.

— Если ты не заметил, я — омега. И происходящее напрямую меня касается. Мои связи, деньги, ум — это все можно использовать, чтобы добиться правды. Я не собираюсь сходить с ума и уподобляться животным началам, но процент обострений все растет. И среди аристократии. Я часть их мира, значимая часть. И потеряю _все_ , если эта грязь меня коснется. Мне _нужна_ эта засекреченная информация.

— Это происходит не со всеми омегами, — убито ответил парень. Слова Реддла надорвали сердце острыми раскаленными ножами, хоть и не были правдой. Они дали воспоминаниям и страхам вновь завладеть сознанием, и кошмары этой ночью ему были обеспечены. — Есть некая закономерность среди…

— Стоп. Не так сразу.

Реддл плавно перевернул волшебника и опустил его на пол, вновь подходя ближе и вдыхая немного усилившийся от эмоций запах. Поттер же резко отшатнулся прочь, не сумев удержать довольно забавной гримаски.

— Неужели мой запах настолько неприятен тебе? — поинтересовался Том с усмешкой, порадовавшись, что альфа не собирался разрыдаться или впасть в истерику из-за вскрывшихся душевных ран.

— Будто носом в хлорку ткнули, — огорченно ответил Поттер. — А потом плеснули в морду растворителем и нашатырем. Знаешь, это маггловские… Неважно. Ты мне был настолько интересен своей жизненной позицией, что я попытался на четвертом курсе познакомиться поближе.

— И почему же только пытался?

— Когда я впервые к тебе приблизился, меня толкнули в спину. Не специально, но ты ведь имеешь представление о большей части придурков на моем факультете? Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но мы повалились на тебя.

— К сожалению, помню, — процедил Реддл с презрением. В отличие от альф, физической силой или крепостью он похвастаться не мог. — Но тебя — нет. Теперь мне ясно, все дело в твоем незапоминающимся слабом запахе. Я не уловил его за запахами остальных.

— Зато я твой уловил в полной мере и больше забыть не смог, — с еще большим огорчением подхватил Поттер, так же не обижаясь на неприглядность своих феромонов для собеседника. — Когда меня вжали лицом тебе в грудь. Реддл, я ходил блевал весь остаток дня. Мне слизистые обожгло.

Том неожиданно искренне и весело рассмеялся, не удержав лица. Гриффиндорец слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Теперь придется терпеть и привыкать, пока твоя полезность и мой ум себя не исчерпают в том деле, — отсмеявшись, произнес слизеринец. — И оставаться должником не собираюсь. Хочешь, вытащу из Азкабана Блэка? Оправдать убийство даже течного омеги мои люди сумеют за пару подписей бумаг.

Гарри внезапно перестал улыбаться.

— Не лезь в мое прошлое, Реддл. Не касайся моих проблем и семьи. Я расскажу тебе, но условия будут иными — ты и твой факультет прекратит издеваться над моим парнем.

— Ох, Лонгботтом, — закатил глаза Том, ощущая раздражение. — Да что ты нашел в… _Этом_?

— Запах мокрого бетона намного приятнее едкого химозного букета твоего общения. Как думаешь, что я выберу?

— Ладно-ладно, не воюй с ветряными мельницами. Будет тебе хорошее отношение к… парню. Еще что-то?

Гарри на миг прижал руку ко лбу, борясь с легкой головной болью. Затем протянул руку ладонью вверх, открывая взгляду имя Джинни Уизли на запястье.

— Сходят с ума омеги, у которых есть истинная пара. Пока лишь они. Мы не можем добиться внятных причин, потому что после преступлений они кончают жизнь самоубийством. Реддл, их просто не успевают ловить. А предугадать следующего заболевшего не можем, ведь большинство истинных пар живут в гармонии с собой. И они слишком редки, чтобы знать наверняка. Аврорат в тупике.

Слизеринец немного побледнел от слов Поттера, ничего не ответив даже после нетерпеливо приподнятой брови. Он очень медленно повторил жест стоящего рядом альфы, так же открыв взору запястье, на котором чернело имя Беллатрисы Лестрейндж.

— Вот теперь я не просто заинтересован в этом дерьме.

— На тебе остатки его запаха, — тихо произнес Невилл, присаживаясь рядом с парнем на диван. — Выглядишь ты подавлено, будто… Что он тебе сделал? Где ты ему дорогу-то перейти успел?

— А что, он и для тебя отвратительно пахнет? — промычал Поттер, не отрываясь от размышлений.

— Да не сказал бы, просто неприятно. Не связывался бы ты с той компанией, Гарри. Он красивый, популярный, я все понимаю. Но…

— Чего?

— Не подумай, что я ревную, — твердо продолжил бета. — Вовсе нет. Всего лишь беспокоюсь, что его общество понесет проблемы.

Гарри приобнял Лонгботтома, рассмеявшись от его предположений.

— Я не стану встречаться с омегой, даже если она будет пупом земли. И тем более с Реддлом. Ты же знаешь, я отлично справляюсь и без этих страстей, ведь у меня есть ты.

Они тепло улыбнулись друг другу. У парней не было всепоглощающей любви или желания, но комфорт от общества друг друга, доверие, спокойствие — именно то, что было нужно. Поттер не стремился найти любовь всей жизни, ведь по идее это была Джинни. Но альфа не мог даже посмотреть в ее сторону без удручающих сравнений и воспоминаний. Насмешка природы — ее внешность — так сильно похожая на материнскую. И он сам, копия отца. Будто толстый намек, что история пойдет по такому же сценарию.

— Он предложил помощь со своими связями. Невилл, Реддл непростая фигура в обществе. И его сила поражает воображение. Ты хоть представляешь, что будет, если и его коснется та же участь? Нам крайне повезло, что он в какой-то мере уже неправильный. Возможно, проблемы с психикой омег из-за темной магии, а Реддл крутится среди темных волшебников, он и сам такой же.

— А это уже повод переживать, что он не помогать с расследованием собрался, а стопорить его. Не думал об этом?

Гарри некоторое время молчал. Том, который презирает сущность омег и альф, в последнюю очередь станет уподобляться животным началам. И он уже переходит грань возможного: добиться таких результатов будучи от природы слабым, бороться с системой взглядов, обращать на себя внимание не феромонами, а умом и силой… Да, Том Реддл это последний человек, который опустится в своих глазах и в глазах общества, которое этого от него и ожидает.

— Будет хорошо, если вы не станете пересекаться. Я не хочу видеть тебя таким опять.

Гарри помнит свое удивление, когда хрупкий маленький омега уложил на обе лопатки преподавателя Защиты, когда тот отвлекся на насмешку в его адрес во время показной дуэли. Омеги не сражаются на дуэлях.

Гарри помнит, что в преддверии и во время течек омеги липнут к притягательным альфам, стараются найти себе партнера и даже пару. Том за все время учебы не обзавелся альфой, не накрыл себя чужим запахом. Омеги не остаются одиноки.

Гарри помнит, как выглядят обыкновенные омеги. Нет, Реддл вовсе не отличался от них, имея тонкокостное телосложение, чарующую привлекательность и природную грацию. Он все еще имел изящные руки и чистую фарфоровую кожу, его улыбка вводила окружающих в трепет, а голос гипнотизировал. Однако эти руки погубили не мало волшебников, доводя провинившихся _последователей_ или _недругов_ до отчаяния и всеобщего презрения. У омег не было врагов и почитателей. Улыбка Реддла наполнена холодом и чаще всего жестокостью, она была оружием, точным и действенным. Омеги его не использовали. Пожалуй, решающим фактором был специфический запах, который источал парень. Поттер буквально упивался тем фактом, что существует омега, чей аромат не был приятен окружающим. Что подобный Тому Реддлу вообще существует.

И это была единственная омега, которую Гарри не опасался после произошедшего. Происходящего сейчас. И если кто мог перебороть эту странную инфекцию или проклятие, то это существо носило слизеринскую мантию и имело шлейф химических токсичных феромонов.

Гарри застыл, когда за ужином к нему подсела Джинни. Его мгновенно опутал в свои сети нежный цветочный аромат девушки, от которого сбивалось дыхание. Уизли склонила к нему голову и улыбнулась:

— Я думаю, поговорить нам нужно. Сколько можно бегать друг от друга?

Поттер не отрывал взгляда от лежащих на столе в спокойствии тонких пальчиков с аккуратными ногтями, почти до физической боли мечтая к ним прикоснуться. И на самом деле они могли бы. Бросить все и всех, забыть про обещания, ведь они буквально созданы друг для друга, чтобы быть вместе до самой смерти в своем идеальном сочетании. Уизли положила вторую руку на щеку своей истинной пары и повернула его голову в свою сторону. И как только гриффиндорец увидел лицо омеги, наваждение резко сменилось иступленным ужасом воспоминаний. В глазах почудился красный блеск, а розовые пухлые губы будто вот-вот должны изогнуться в агрессивном злобном оскале.

Гарри не мог пошевелиться, загипнотизированный близостью и запахом истинной, но не мог и поддаться им, движимый удушающим осознанием, что мысли о их судьбоносном предназначении вызваны его животными инстинктами. Теми самыми инстинктами, что сводят с ума омег. Инстинктами, из-за которых его родители были с изощренной жестокостью убиты.

— Я не могу, — выдавил из себя парень. — Я люблю Невилла. Мы не можем разорвать отношения только из-за этого.

— Поговорим за пределами Большого Зала, хорошо? — настойчиво надавила девушка, намекая на развесивших уши гриффиндорцев. — Мы просто поговорим. Нев, вообще-то я имела в виду вас двоих, чего ты отворачиваешься?

Гарри не мог. Если он останется в месте, где волшебный аромат девушки заполнит легкие до остатка, тормоза слетят окончательно, и парень никогда себе этого не простит. И вряд ли соберет себя по осколкам.

Нет. Нет, он не мог остаться наедине с существом, которое было столь похоже на растерзанную мать. Он не мог повторить судьбу отца. И Гарри не смел даже просто сближаться с девушкой, чтобы не свести ее этим с ума, ведь Гарри не мог дать ей тех отношений, что та хотела и заслуживала. Но и заставлять Джинни страдать парень не мог. Имя на запястье начало жечь кожу. Будто клетка во тьме. Присутствие Лонгботтома рядом не спасало, его прохладный и спокойный аромат намокшего бетона не мог заглушить самый великолепный запах на свете.

— Я пытался достучаться до Гарри, пока мы не начали встречаться, — тихо ответил Лонгботтом, когда Уизли нетерпеливо окружила их троих чарами от прослушивания. — Но из-за твоей сущности это просто невозможно.

— Хоть что-то радует в этом, ведь это не лично из-за меня, — огорченно пробормотала Джинни, а ее взгляд погрустнел. Но она быстро взяла себя в руки. — Однако быть истинными, это разве плохо? Разве это не подарок судьбы?

— Ты же не любишь меня, а я не люблю тебя, — выдавил из себя Гарри, смотря на губы говорившей. — Если мы продолжим общение, наши отношения только испортятся. А когда начнется те… — парень покраснел и осекся под нехорошим взглядом девушки.

— Давай, намекни, что я себя в руках держать не смогу или ты сам!

Троица сидела в молчании, пока его не нарушил первым Лонгботтом:

— Я понимаю, что не могу конкурировать с истинной парой. И так же понимаю, что мой запах не сравнится с твоим запахом. Но есть чувства, есть привязанность, что делать с этим? Я часто мечтал о подобном. Найти свою идеальную половинку, но иногда это больше напоминает проклятие.

— Мерлин, какое проклятие, да что с вами?! — не выдержала девушка. — Нужно попробовать. Невилл, ты хочешь лишить своего друга счастья.

— Джин, он мой парень, — Гарри часто дышал, уже не чувствуя лавочки перед собой. Слишком долго он избегал общества своей пары.

— Он даже не омега, не глупи. Лонгботтом — лучший из людей, что я знаю, но это не сделает тебя счастливым, если сама судьба дала шанс. И мне что делать, а? Что делать с твоим именем на запястье? Ты не хочешь даже попытаться стать счастливым.

— Ах, счастье? Наше счастье будет построено на инстинктах и рабстве этой твоей судьбы без свободы выбора, — парень схватил Уизли за плечи, приблизившись к ней. Ее присутствие оглушало. Хотелось показать, что из себя представляют эти черные буквы на запястье на самом деле. — Думаешь, наркоманы не должны бороться с тягой?

— Но это не наркотики!

— Ребята, не надо, — тихо вклинился Невилл, обеспокоенный ссорой — на них уже начали поглядывать, хоть слов и не слышали.

— А ведут себя парочки весьма похоже! И если не… — Гарри шокировано оборвал речь, когда Джинни с тихим стоном припала к его губам в коротком сухом поцелуе-прикосновении.

Он сжал пальцы на ее мягких плечах чуть крепче, во все глаза смотря на покрасневшее от смущения и осознания лицо омеги, а собственные губы начало жечь. Вокруг все замолчали, а Невилл тихо охнул. Поттер не обратил на это внимание, резко подавшись вперед, к вожделенному запаху, когда его голову вдолбили в край стола, пребольно ударив виском о твердое дерево. Все вокруг вскричали угрозы и предупреждения и повскакивали на ноги, тогда как сам Гарри силился прийти в себя, и боль от ушибленной головы в этом начинала помогать. А когда в нос ударил едкий запах хлорки, мысли будто прошибло пониманием.

Гарри слабо толкнул рукой стоявшее рядом тело, показывая, что все, «порядок», и с его головы пропала чужая рука. Джинни выглядела испуганной и разозленной одновременно.

— Я не собираюсь дожидаться окончания твоих развлечений, Поттер, — холодно и спокойно произнес Реддл, не обращая никакого внимания на угрозы гриффиндорцев в свой адрес. — Если не явишься на дуэль, с тобой в этой школе все кончено.

И на этих словах изящно развернулся в сторону выхода, не оглядываясь уходя прочь. Гарри потер висок, на котором наливалась шишка, а пережитое безумие отступило и не спешило возвращаться: уродливый химический запах перекрывал любой другой, практически разъедая ноздри.


	2. Взаимодействие

Они сидели на старой парте в пустующем классе. Гарри упрямо молчал, когда слизеринец мягко пытался его разговорить. Но, потерпев неудачу, замолчал и сам, лишь разглядывая профиль лица возле себя.

Когда Поттер вскочил в кабинет, кинулся к Реддлу безо всякого приветствия, прижимаясь носом к его плечу. Его крупно трясло, он едва смог сбежать от настойчивой девушки, которая уловила тягу своей пары и не собиралась упускать. Вкусовые рецепторы преследовал ее запах, кожа жаждала прикосновений к ней, кровь кипела от ее близости. И едва легкие наполнил удушливый нестерпимый запах парня, Поттера стало отпускать.

— Ты что, обнюхиваешь меня? — опасно мягко произнес Том, опешив от такой наглости и даже не отстраняясь.

— Скорее, занюхиваю тобой Джинни, — пробормотал Поттер, сознание которого прошило насквозь, когда он вздохнул ртом.

— Быть может, я поспешил с тем, что поверил на слово. И на самом деле тебя привлекает мой запах.

— Я сейчас сознание потеряю.

— Даже так? — Реддл скривил губы от отвращения и отдернул от себя напряженное тело гриффиндорца, впиваясь взглядом в его лицо.

Он оторопело приоткрыл рот, когда наткнулся на красные слезившиеся глаза и такое же слегка покрасневшее лицо. Гарри на несколько секунд и вовсе потерял способность ориентироваться в пространстве, не замечая, как его усадили прямо на парту. Том долго его разглядывал, пока тот приходил в себя. Подобная реакция на запах интриговала: у альфы будто легкая форма интоксикации.

Когда Гарри нашел в себе остатки гордости, он тихо произнес:

— Спасибо за сегодня.

— Мне противно видеть в тебе животное. Это разочаровывает. А я не люблю, когда интересные вещи в итоге оказываются пустой тратой моего времени и сил.

— А как ты сам с этим борешься? — он проглотил оскорбление. — С твоим именем на руке. С твоей… С собой.

— Мне хватает представлять, как выгляжу со стороны. Это мой самоконтроль, и он на сей момент совершенный.

— Самоконтроль… — тихо повторил Поттер, не повернувшись, хотя и чувствовал чужой пристальный взгляд. — Сталкивался я с ним, и это приводит к плачевным результатам, когда ты рядом со своей истинной парой. Знаешь, сколько случаев таких повидал? Сколько слышал? Реддл, эти феромоны настроены _заставить_ альфу и омегу желать дышать друг другом. Джинни еще молодец, великолепно держится. Но это только потому что я стараюсь не приближаться к ней. Остался последний год, я выпущусь отсюда, и мы больше не встретимся. И до того момента она не должна привыкнуть ко мне. Я не должен чувствовать ее лишний раз.

— Почему? Боишься, с ней то же случится?

— Это случится, если мы будем вместе. Не в этом дело.

— А в чем? — настойчиво не дал замяться парню Том. — Мне нужны подробности.

— Я не могу, — мотнул головой гриффиндорец, а сердце сжалось. — Не сейчас.

— Тогда я попробую догадаться.

— Я не готов это обсуждать. Слушай, давай по… — его дернули за затылок, впечатывая лицом в чужое плечо, и Гарри едва не задохнулся от усилившегося запаха и рези в глазах и носу.

Том широко ухмыльнулся, довольный приобретенным преимуществом.

— Итак, значит дело не в расстоянии. Меня это устраивает. Беллатриса уже давно школу окончила и вышла замуж, встречаться с полоумной женщиной я не собираюсь. Проблема с истинными весьма страшна среди чистокровных древних родов. Представь, идеальный выгодный брак, наследники и альянсы, благодаря которым магия совершенствуется, усиливается, кровь все так же чиста. И вдруг на горизонте появляется мерзкая полукровка, из-за которой все тщательно выверенные десятилетиями планы рушатся на корню. Это даже не любовь. С чувствами еще можно согласиться — заводи любовников и радуйся жизни, разве запретит кто? Но только не с истинными парами, у которых сносит крышу при виде партнера. И как последствие — ребенок на стороне, которому они отдают предпочтение. Позор в обществе, неадекватное поведение, скандалы на публике. Ты не знаешь, что устроила Лестрейндж, когда я отказал ей. Когда ее муж, семья отказали ей. Это не перетекло в общественность, но несколько родов имели честь видеть на торжестве эту постыдную сцену. Как думаешь, весело было наблюдать, как на глазах у собственного мужа и гостей благовоспитанная леди собиралась оттрахать школьника? И, как видишь, сходить с ума даже после подобного позора я не собираюсь.

— Тебя совсем не привлекла своя пара? — не удержался от вопроса Поттер, пораженный откровениями слизеринца. — Я не спрашиваю, почему отказал. У леди Лестрейндж брак и…

— Брак? — парень жестоко рассмеялся. — Если бы я захотел, я бы его разрушил. Если бы мне потребовалось общество Беллатрисы, она давно лежала бы у моих ног. Но меня не интересуют эта связь от слова «совсем». До пятнадцати лет я испытывал тягу к ее близости, но нашел выход.

Том резко оборвал себя. Он посмотрел на задумчиво закусывающего губу Гарри, но тот, похоже, пропустил последнюю часть ответа. Реддл сам не знал, зачем все это рассказывал. Носа касался легкий запах чабреца, ничем и никем не перебитый. Пара этого гриффиндорца была вполне красива и юна, чистокровна, не обременена брачным контрактом. Но все же он сидел рядом с другой омегой, чей запах вызывал тошноту.

— Я рад, что ты не реагируешь на меня, — отчего-то решил высказать свои настоящие мысли Реддл. Он отвернулся от гриффиндорца, правда постороннему человеку давалась с дискомфортом, но Том был уверен, что не ошибся с выбором. — Еще никого ранее мои феромоны не отвращали, я будто, наконец, являюсь тем, кем хочу. И говорю с тобой не потому что ты надеешься завоевать расположение перспективной омеги, а… Почему?

Поттер тоже не посмотрел в сторону парня.

— Наверное, это странно. Захватывающе странно. Твое естество на этот момент времени — проблема всего Аврората, и я едва справляюсь со своими коленями в обществе таких, как ты. Хотелось бы забыть, что было в прошлом году. Однако единственный, в кого я верю, что он не перекосится от странной болезни — ты.

— Я могу причинить тебе вред и без нее, — фыркнул слизеринец, легко толкнув собеседника плечом. — Вообще-то я собирался, как только твоя полезность себя исчерпает. Учитывая мою уверенность в привлекательности для альфы — тебя, я ожидал по окончании слепую влюбленность и похоть. Я бы этого добился с легкостью.

— Реддл, этого можно добиться и без феромонов, — тоже развеселился Поттер, пихнув плечом в ответ. — Именно поэтому я с Невиллом, понимаешь? Мы не ведем себя как кошки перед спариванием, в наших отношениях тишь да гладь. Великолепное ощущение, учитывая всю мою постельную жизнь с полового созревания.

— Не хочу знать подробностей мира животных, — скривился Том, моментально озлобившись и вызывая своим ответом тихий смех. — Мы говорим о странной болезни омег, и выслушивать любовные похождения сломанного альфы не предел моих желаний за единственный свободный вечер среди недели.

— Ну конечно, это ведь мне интересно узнавать грязные тайны сломанной омеги и ее психоватой альфы.

— Проблемы?

— Не бычь на меня, Реддл, я не обязан сидеть здесь с тобой, — Гарри со вздохом замолчал, когда оказался подвешен в воздухе вверх ногами.

Гарри неловко обнял Ремуса, получив теплые объятия в ответ. Люпин ласково потрепал черную макушку парня.

— Ну как ты, взял себя в руки?

— Все отлично.

— Я совсем на секунду забежал, к Дамблдору дело есть. Списки всех отмеченных парой омег нужны.

— Зачем? — Гарри напрягся. — Есть что-то новое в расследовании?

— Не в расследовании. Еще одно убийство. Министерство требует немедленных действий, нам ничего не остается. Не бойся, мы не внесем в списки твою Джинни.

— Том Реддл, — внезапно подал голос Поттер, вызвав удивление оборотня. — И его не вносите. Он абсолютно безопасен.

— Реддл? Полукровка? — мужчина хмыкнул. — Это та омега, которая стоит рядом под твоей мантией?

Гарри накрыл ладонью лицо. Он забыл предупредить слизеринца о сверхчувствительном нюхе оборотня, а тот и не подумал спрятать запах более тщательно, чем обычно. Реддл же невозмутимо сдернул с себя мантию-невидимку и глянул на аврора с холодком. Обращение к себе как к «омеге» волшебник не терпел. И это была мгновенная ненависть к типичному альфе. Однако и затевать ссору с родственником Поттера не собирался.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Люпин. Прошу прощения за подобную встречу.

— Не сказать бы, что я рад знакомству при таких обстоятельствах, но то, что Гарри приходит в норму — великолепно. А сейчас нам нужно поговорить наедине, — видя, что странный парень не собирается уходить, а гриффиндорца это вполне устраивает, Ремус с намеком надавил: — это разговор между двумя альфами, мистер Реддл. Вам следует понимать, что это значит.

Том мило улыбнулся, заставив тем самым Поттера покрыться мурашками ужаса, а оборотня облегченно улыбнуться в ответ. Когда слизеринец скрылся за поворотом, мужчина обратился к Гарри:

— Не похожи вы на влюбленную парочку.

— Боже упаси, — отмахнулся волшебник, побледнев. — Мы помогаем друг другу, он неплохой парень. Не лезет с лишними расспросами, не сбивает с толку своим поведением, а его ум…

— В любом случае, я против ваших отношений, — жестко прервал поток слов оборотень. Люпин мигом помрачнел, раскусив реакцию парня на омегу куда быстрее, чем все понял тот сам. — Пока в стране не разберутся с состоянием омег и их истинных пар, я запрещаю вступать с ними в отношения. Более того, ваши запахи не сочетаются. При их столкновении выйдет… Не очень приглядная картина. От вас уже, прости, пованивает.

— Это в стране ситуация пованивает! — вспылил Поттер, сам не зная, почему. — И если бы существовали адекватные законы, Сириус бы не!.. Он в тюрьме, блять, Ремус, _в тюрьме_!

— Мы ничего сделать не можем. Мы исполнители всего лишь. Ты знаешь это, прекрасно знаешь. Пора бы уже двигаться дальше, а не прокручивать прошлое каждый раз. И не смей отклоняться от темы. С каких пор ты начал вязаться с чужими истинными? Ничему жизнь не учит?

— Он не… Реддл совсем другой.

— Какой? — мужчина покачал головой. — Лучше других, не такой как остальные омеги, с уникальным запахом и запоминающейся личностью?

— На что это ты намекаешь?

— Ты совсем как Джеймс, когда он встретил твою мать. Но на твоей руке имя вовсе не этого очаровательного парня. Поэтому и выбирать эту омегу ты не в праве.

— Выбирать? Ты что, на полном серьезе сказал «выбирать»?!

— Веди себя как альфа, Гарри.

— Ах, как альфа, — зло выдавил Поттер и внезапно оскалился, низко зарычав на оборотня и встретив ответный рык.

Не успел гриффиндорец доковылять до своей башни, как был схвачен за грудки и с силой пригвожден к стене. Ожидая продолжения драки, он взбешенно зарычал и дернул головой, чтобы вцепиться в шею противника зубами, но был остановлен безжалостно воткнутой в глотку волшебной палочкой. Гарри подавился и попытался отстраниться, встретившись затылком со стеной.

— Значит, разговор не для ушей какой-то омеги? — разъяренно прошипел Реддл, продолжая давить на глотку изнутри. — Быть может, уже обсуждали как меня лучше и в каких позах использовать?

Поттер испуганно завозился, пытаясь вырваться из жесткого захвата, когда воспламененное сознание стало приходить в норму. От Тома разило такой яростью, что поджимались пальцы на ногах.

— Я уничтожу тебя и остаток твоей жалкой семейки, Поттер, даже не сомневайся, — Тома трясло от эмоций, а разлившийся по коридору запах хлорки забивался на подкорку всего естества. — Пытался укусить меня? Отметить собой? _Меня?_

Он выдернул свою палочку из рта гриффиндорца, и Гарри сухо закашлялся.

— Я покажу тебе, на какую роль ты годен, животное, — продолжил Реддл подрагивающим голосом и надавил ладонью на висок волшебника, насильно склоняя его набок, вниз, и впиваясь зубами в основание шеи. — И кто теперь здесь омежка, Поттер?

Парень ошарашенно схватился за прокушенную шею, потеряв дар речи. Вместо праведного возмущения над поруганной честью, он вдруг расхохотался. Том растерянно отступил назад: добивался он совершенно иной реакции.

— Ты же знаешь, это так не работает?

Гарри продолжал смеяться, но уже над выражением лица второго волшебника. Укус от омеги не сцеплял их запахами, не подчинял себе и не перекрывал чужие феромоны своим именем.

— Со мной — работает, — настороженно произнес слизеринец, только теперь разглядев внешний вид парня. — Ты что, дрался?

— Спорили о позах, я делал упор на миссионерской, но Ремус был в корне несогласен, — саркастично скривился Гарри, все еще потирая пальцами поврежденную кожу. — У нас, животных, право выбора решается по-своему.

Лицо слизеринца мгновенно застыло в презрении. Он отступил еще на шаг назад и показательно отряхнул мантию от несуществующей грязи. Поттер, заметивший манипуляции парня, уже совершенно невесело покачал головой:

— Когда ты живешь с оборотнем-альфой, чьи инстинкты заставляют подчинять себе остальных альф, поневоле приспосабливаешься к жизни среди волков. Знаешь, как я провел совершеннолетие? Голым в лесу. Без волшебной палочки. Я выживал там неделю без посторонней помощи и способа вырваться, позвать на помощь и уйти домой. _Домой_. Обратно к Ремусу. Как тебе такое, Реддл? Ожидал, что я расплачусь от позора и унижения, если меня попытается подчинить омега? _А меня подчиняла омега._

Парень изумленно и более растерянно молчал, не найдясь с ответом. За собственный гнев стало неприятно — он сам повел себя как загнанный в угол и разъяренный зверь. Гарри не ждал от Реддла понимания, извинений или чего обыкновенного, людского. То, что следовало бы сделать в подобной ситуации. И тот не разочаровал.

— Что, все-таки изнасилование? Я оказался прав.

Поттер улыбнулся и почесал нос.

— А знаешь, что? Пошел-ка ты нахуй, — и на этих словах со спокойной совестью отправился в свою башню.

На фоне укусов и резкого запаха другого альфы, укус от Реддла остался для остальных незамеченным. На Поттера смотрели с насмешкой и пониманием. Он не был сильным, и другие это прекрасно видели. Парень забился в кресло рядом с Лонгботтомом и привалился к нему боком, закрыв лицо руками.

— Я так устал.

Поттер растерянно хлопал глазами, когда ему на колени был брошен завернутый в бумагу сверток. Над ним стоял Реддл своей собственной химозной персоной, источая холод и безразличие.

— Ешь.

— И что это? Зачем мне… _Салакка?!_ Ты где их достать умудрился? — парень изумленно разглядывал тонко нарезанные и очищенные от кожуры нежно-желтые ломтики. Травануть решил? Опыты ставит? — Что за хитровыебанный план?

— Оставь при себе свои вульгарные выражения и жри, что тебе дают. Я предупреждаю, — он наставил на открывшего было возразить рот гриффиндорца волшебную палочку. — Если ты не съешь их сам, я засуну их силком в твою глотку.

Несколько минут Гарри давился несомненно вкусным, но уже пугающим лакомством под суровым немигающим взглядом.

Когда гриффиндорец заметил крадущийся куда-то знакомый силуэт, направился прямиком к нему, заходя со спины. Так и шел следом, пока Тому не взбрело в голову обернуться назад. От неожиданности он выпустил в Поттера залп малоприятных заклинаний, от которых тот едва успел увернуться. Реддл приблизился к нему, мрачно сверкая глазами.

— Почему я тебя не учуял? Тебе зачем подавители? От кого скрываешься?

— Сейчас будет программа «в мире животных», спасибо, теперь меня заметили, — огорченно протянул гриффиндорец, разглядев, как к нему направляются угрожающего вида альфы.

— Что ж, удачи, — мстительно ухмыльнулся Том и направился прочь.

Гарри тяжко вздохнул и приготовился выслушивать претензии игроков в квиддич, от которых отбрехался идти на вечеринку по случаю их победы — Том был против присутствия посторонних резких запахов при их встречах, а буйствующие пьяные альфы с гулянки то еще сочетание благовоний.

Когда присутствие хлорки в жизни парня достигло своего предела, Гарри вовсе сбежал. Бесконечные вопросы Невилла, который тоже стал замечать на своем парне устойчивый тяжелый запах Реддла, бога ради, из-за этого даже сам Лонгботтом им пропах. Недружелюбные упреки гриффиндорцев за связь со слизеринцем, все более озлобленные взгляды Джинни по этому же поводу, участившиеся драки с Люпином. Это все довело до края привыкшего к спокойной и тихой жизни Гарри Поттера.

И в этот самый момент яростно сдирал с себя пропахшую Реддлом одежду, постукивая зубами от осеннего холода. Когда он начал входить в такое же ледяное озеро, с берега раздался оклик:

— Ты утопиться решил?! Стой, кому говорю!

Гарри передернул плечами и ничего не ответил, целенаправленно двигаясь на глубину, пока не замер под оглушающими чарами и не свалился под воду. Вытянули его оттуда еще одним заклинанием, неаккуратно брякнув на покрытый инеем берег. Том выглядел таким взбешенно-взволнованным, что Поттер передумал затевать драку с разбором полетов, насколько слизеринец имеет право так далеко заходить. Поэтому лишь сверлил глазами брызжущего ядом и оскорблениями парня. Опомнился Том лишь через несколько минут, снимая проклятие и накладывая согревающие.

— Я умею плавать, Реддл. Ты начал забывать, что я не омега, — покачал головой Поттер, натягивая на себя одежду обратно. — Обычная практика. Ты был в океане зимой? Нет, конечно, нет. Ты не можешь плавать.

— Мстишь за выброс обратно на берег? Прощаю.

— А я разве извинялся перед тобой? Ты бредишь, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, но затем поморщился. — Не разглядывай меня.

— Меня удивляет способность к регенерации у альф, интересно, как далеко она может зайти? — нисколько не смутился и даже не отвернулся парень. Укусы от опекуна уже зажили, хотя старые бледные шрамы неизвестного происхождения покрывали тело по всему периметру. — Как же печально, что эксперименты на животных уже запрещены.

— Собираешься отрезать у меня что-то? Какой тонкий флирт, даже такое умеешь. Может, я чего о тебе не знаю? Чего мне в следующий раз ждать?

— Хочешь, за попу укушу?

Гарри замер в нелепой позе и обернулся на слизеринца. Тот уже и сам растерялся от зашедшего в подобные темы разговора. Альфа весело рассмеялся, а у Реддла выступил на скулах едва заметный румянец от злости на самого себя.

— Только попробуй хоть что-то сказать, — с угрозой произнес Том. — Я следовал за тобой не для идиотских разговоров.

— Однако же ты… — парень в панике схватился за рот: губы с лица пропали. — _Мммм?!_

— Без уродливой болтливой дырки твое лицо куда симпатичнее, — насмешливо ответил Реддл и вытащил что-то из кармана, протягивая паниковавшему сверх нужной меры Поттеру. — Будешь принимать каждый вечер по две капли на кубок, это избавит от многих постыдных ситуаций, если твоя девчонка вздумает приблизиться.

Гриффиндорец перепугано дернул парня за мантию, взведенный до крайней степени отчаяния — преобразовывать части тела было высшей практикой трансфигурации, и обычно все заканчивалось весьма плачевно. Том не обратил никакого внимания на действия волшебника и сам сунул пузырек с зельем в карман брюк Поттера. Затем направился обратно к замку, а гриффиндорец поплелся следом, то и дело ощупывая лицо на предмет других изменений. Когда они пересекли двери, студенты во все глаза уставились на странноватую парочку. Реддл же устрашающе промолвил, поглядывая на застывших сокурсников Поттера:

— И так будет с каждым, кто посмеет перейти мне дорогу.

Гарри тоскливо проводил взглядом фигуру омеги, который и не подумал снять сложнейшие чары.

— _Это что?_ — сквозь зубы процедил Том, рывком указывая на лицо парня.

Гарри, если бы мог, счастливо рассмеялся. Но вместо этого на его безгубом лице была нарисована маркером широкая улыбка с клыками. Кто-то особенно умный в спальне для мальчиков обвел края рисунка краснющей губной помадой.

— Прошло три дня, Поттер, — звенящим от напряжения голосом продолжил Реддл, поднимая волшебную палочку и медленно, сосредоточенно расколдовывая собственную трансфигурацию. — Ты настолько отупел, что не догадался обратиться ко мне за помощью? К МакГонагалл? Тьфу, Дамблдору?!

— Мерлин, я почти сдох, — прохрипел Гарри и моментально выудил из сумки флягу с водой, присасываясь к ней вновь приобретенными губами. Он пил долго, жадно и отчаянно под аккомпанемент ругательств и усилившегося едкого запаха злости. — Весьма странный опыт, я бы не хотел его повторить. Преподаватели пытались помочь, но я не дался. Кто знает, вдруг бы ты взбесился?

— По-твоему я настолько жесток? — ледяным тоном переспросил Реддл. — Как интересно. Стерпишь от меня все, что угодно?

Альфа стер с лица рисунки и рассмеялся, за что его наградили жалящим проклятием.

— На самом деле я был люто благодарен, что мне не пришлось отвечать на бесконечные расспросы, участвовать в разговорах и так далее. Это были _божественные_ три дня.

— Век бы не знал такого, как ты.


	3. Сближение

— Мне не хватает последнего паззла в картине, — сходу выложил претензии Реддл, впихивая возмутившегося было Поттера в пустующий класс. — Выкладывай.

— Да что ты прикопался, как клещ?! Я на обед шел!

— Ешь, — он знакомым жестом протянул в руки парня коробочку. — Ешь, и поговорим.

Гарри хотел было высказаться, что при таком благоухании химикатов растерял весь аппетит, но все возражения были прерваны угрозой во взгляде и демонстративно выставленной палочкой. Парень со вздохом развернул очередной принесенный омегой шедевр — на дне небольшой коробки поблескивало золотом пирожное, крупный плод клубники и нежный крем.

— Это съедобно? — осторожно спросил гриффиндорец, разглядывая золотую присыпку и украшения. Выглядело пирожное слишком роскошно для пренебрежительного отношения Тома к нему. — Сколько это стоило?

— А есть разница? — резковато откликнулся парень.

Поттер вздохнул и пристукнул пару раз волшебной палочкой по коробке под недовольным взглядом слизеринца. Затем ошарашенно посмотрел на него.

— Я не стану есть золото.

— Оно не настоящее, не будь глупцом.

— По цене так вполне! — Гарри с величайшей осторожностью поставил приобретшую фирменный вид коробку с надписью «Golden Phoenix Cupcake. Bloomsbury» и ценником в 3810 галлеонов. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи, что все остальное было самым обыкновенным.

— Оно было обыкновенным.

Реддл широко ухмыльнулся под подозрительным взглядом Гарри.

— Разве что немного, — с издевкой над пришибленным видом альфы произнес тот. — Белые трюфели в шоколаде и некоторые виды сыра… Как и ожидалось, ты мало замечаешь, чем питаешься. Наверное, поспешил со съедобным золотом. Я собирался скормить тебе новорожденную акулу-альбиноса.

Гарри спрятал лицо в ладонях, раскрасневшись от стыда и смущения. От последнего заявления начало подташнивать.

— Больше ни крошки в рот не возьму из твоих рук.

— Хоть в чем-то деньги никчемного папаши после моих инвестиций смогли пригодиться, так что не вороти нос от того, что простые люди могут видеть лишь в мечтах. А теперь замолкай, жуй несчастный кекс, да, Поттер, все на дне коробки съедобное, и мы поговорим.

Переборол себя парень далеко не сразу. Вспыхнувшее любопытство при упоминании родителя слизеринца быстро улеглось под очередным устрашающим взглядом. Когда с нежным лакомством было покончено, Том взмахом палочки уничтожил коробку и жестом приказал сесть на парту.

— Мы разобрались, что расстояние и близость роли не играют. Омега «заболевала» странным недугом и при долгих отношениях со своей парой, и при разлуке. Однако я заметил странную закономерность: чаще всего это происходит в новых родах или полукровных. Еще чаще среди грязнокровок. И я не могу понять, что становится причиной.

— Ревность? — Поттер пожал плечами. — Всегда рядом был кто-то посторонний.

— Не всегда. Четыре случая, когда в парах были мир и согласие.

— Тебе-то почем знать? Свечку держал?

Том смерил парня одним из своих великолепных презрительных взглядов.

— Связи решают многое, если не все. Нарскин едва ли не молился на своего омегу, он был весьма религиозен. Для таких измена мужу — величайший грех.

— Тогда омега приревновала к богу, — огрызнулся Гарри, не замечая, как вытянулось от изумления лицо Тома. — Эй, стой, ты куда?

— Мне нужно кое-что проверить, — бросил на ходу волшебник и вылетел из класса, оставляя гриффиндорца сидеть там в одиночестве.

— И что это? — устало вздохнул Невилл, смотря на нетерпеливо читавшего письмо Поттера.

— Хм? — он быстро пробежался глазами по ровным строкам. — Вечером нужно кое-куда отлучиться ненадолго.

— И это совсем не связано с запахом от этой посылки.

— Какой посылки? О.

Гарри сдавленно застонал, разглядев и привязанный к лапке совы сверток. Ну конечно. Он настороженно отвязал небольшую посылку от лапки угрюмой птицы одного из чистокровок-старшекурсников слизерина, и та мгновенно упорхнула прочь — похоже, Реддл и не стал дожидаться ответа, уверенный, что Гарри без вопросов явится на встречу. Явив свету обыкновенную клубнику, парень вздохнул с облегчением, на которое Лонгботтом посмотрел со священным ужасом.

— Нет. Нет, ты же не станешь есть что-то от слизеринца. Он тебе лицо трансфигурировал!

— Ну не обглодал же. А где ты клубнику в начале зимы встретишь да еще и огромную такую? — слабо возразил гриффиндорец уже с набитым ртом, едва ли не закатывая глаза от блаженства сладкого и сочного вкуса. Даже аромат хлорки мало мешал наслаждаться. — Я во время каникул ничего кроме недожаренного мяса диких животных не ем, ты себе даже не представляешь.

— Я бета, но даже я понимаю, что принимать подарки от омеги — ненормально. _Тем более_ от Тома Реддла. Гарри, ты уже на всю гостиную им разишь. Мне стоит переживать? Я верю тебе, но твои похождения похожи на измену. Я бы мог простить тебе Джинни, она твоя…

— Не смей! — вскинулся Поттер, оглядываясь по сторонам, но их никто не слушал. — У нас же собственные расследования, Нев, какие еще похождения? Измены?

— Такие, когда тебе дарят редкие «Бидзинхиме» с самой Японии.

Парень подавился вставшей поперек горла ягодой.

— Реддл, клубника? Какая пошлость.

Том не обратил внимания на пышущего злостью Поттера и указал на стул рядом с собой, не отрываясь от чтения свитка. Он так же особо не впечатлился направленным на себя негодованием, пока не закончил, туго сворачивая пергамент.

— Я нашел, что искал.

— И?

— «И» теперь стало понятно, зачем Аврорату списки омег с росчерком имен на запястьях. Министерство Магии попытается ввести новый закон, в котором подобные омеги обязаны сочетать себя законными узами брака со своими истинными парами. Разумеется, у министерских ничего с этим не выйдет. Куда им пробиться сквозь заслон из чистокровных родов? А когда догадаются, что браком ничего не решить, могут принять более жесткие меры. Отобрать на время палочку, подчинить, совсем смешать с животными, как тебе такое?

— Да бред полнейший, не нагнетай ситуацию. Омега — священна. Министерство падет от рук абсолютно всех волшебников, если те хотя бы попытаются помыслить о подобном.

— У страха глаза велики. Конечно, ничего у них не выйдет. Далее. Я говорил, что заболевания случаются больше у грязнокровок, потому что воспитаны они совершенно в других реалиях. Твои отношения с Лонгботтомом их идеал. Знаешь, я так же ближе к такому отношению. Мое воспитание прошло в маггловской среде.

— Ты ненавидишь Невилла, — угрюмо возразил Гарри, разглядев в синих глазах парня злость.

— Потому что он бесполезный. Нет, хватит. Я не собираюсь тратить на него свое бесценное время. Сейчас не о червях речь, а о достойных магах, у которых свобода и свобода выбора стоят на первом месте. Новомодное американское воспитание, этого нет у древних родов, где вся жизнь проходит по устоявшемуся расписанию. И когда твое привычное существование разрушает имя на запястье, начинается борьба. Они могут быть вместе, могут друг друга и полюбить, но эта борьба и неприятие гложет изнутри. Омеги — чувственны по своей натуре, они ощущают эмоции партнера. И если сердце альфы занимают не всецело они, инстинкты велят устранить помеху любой ценой. А как ты убьешь любовь? Смертью. Это инстинкты.

— Как же… Но… — Гарри растерялся. — Ведь себя не пересилишь. Ты жил, жил, зная, что твоя пара есть, но возможно где-то далеко. И, возможно, не разделяет твои взгляды или убеждения. Ты счастлив в браке, имеешь прекрасных детей и карьеру. Или напротив, ненавидишь это все. И вдруг — получите, распишитесь, пара на всю оставшуюся жизнь и ваше непомерное желание трахаться до потери сознания ради потомства. А что омеги? Реддл, я не думаю, что для большинства из вас сейчас предел мечтания понести от незнакомца.

— Поэтому они и не сходят с ума поголовно. Но чем дольше контакт запахов с истинной парой, тем сильнее укрепляется связь. Ты не осознавал, но на подсознании чувствовал, что нужно ограничить общение с девчонкой Уизли. А почему именно омеги объясняется банально и просто — мы созданы для продолжения рода, в животном мире у самок лишь одна цель, это произвести на свет здоровое потомство.

— Самка-Реддл, ебануться… — Поттер вскрикнул, когда его повалили на пол, а в глаз прилетел маггловский удар от взбешенного парня. — Да шутка это, ш…

Его прервал еще один чертовски болезненный удар кулаком прямо в болтливый рот. Том скривил губы и напоследок приложил голову охавшего гриффиндорца о каменную плитку.

— Полежи пока там и подумай над тем, что извергает твоя болтливая бесполезная дырка. Итак, продолжим.

Поттер обиженно прижал пальцы к рассеченной губе и принял сидячее положение, но спорить со скорым на расправу слизеринцем не стал, опершись спиной о ножки парты. Реддл назвал и описал несколько известных и неизвестных собеседнику преступлений, разобрав каждое по деталям, пока не запнулся на последнем в своем списке. Его взгляд неожиданно смягчился, и Гарри мгновенно понял, почему.

— Мы _НЕ_ станем обсуждать моих мертвых родителей. Ничего странного или особенного в том преступлении не было.

— Вообще-то кое-что было, Гарри, — парень впервые обратился к Поттеру по имени, и тот сразу напрягся. — И это что-то сидит сейчас передо мной. Но ты прав, я не стану затрагивать подобную болезненную для тебя тему, ведь все нужное я уже выяснил.

— Что мы будем делать?

— Ничего. Я узнал для себя, что подобному недугу не буду подвержен. Меня не волнуют остальные, кто уподобится зверью. Предупредить я предупрежу, но разбираться со своими парами волшебники будут самостоятельно. Вплоть до изоляции от них с первых дней появлении чужого имени на руке.

Гарри довольно хлопнул в ладоши и поднялся на ноги, бодро провозгласив:

— Ну, раз наше скучное сотрудничество подошло к концу, и я, наконец, избавлюсь от ароматной компании хлорки и растворителя, спешу напомнить о…

— Я что, разрешал тебе подниматься с пола?

— Твою ж мать, каков гандон! — почти с восхищением воскликнул гриффиндорец.

И был моментально подвешен в воздух в привычной перевернутой позиции. Том скучающе наблюдал за попытками дотянуться за лежащей на парте волшебной палочкой. К успокаивающему и бальзамически-нейтральному запаху альфы он успел привыкнуть и даже по-своему наслаждался встречами, и мысль так резко их оборвать отчего-то доставляла дискомфорт. Хотя, скорее, довольный жизнью вид Поттера порядком выбешивал. Отказываться от компании Тома Реддла? Таких прецедентов еще не было.

— Мне нужно расположение Люпина и его супруги. Думаю, неплохое знакомство на всех правах нужно устроить на зимних каникулах. Как раз к этому времени успею разобраться с подарком нетипичному родителю — с оборотнями я общения еще не имел.

Поттер даже рот приоткрыл от такой бессовестной наглости. А Реддл тем временем невозмутимо продолжил:

— Мне необходимо скорректировать некоторые планы относительно тебя. Так что будь уверен — терпеть мои ароматы тебе еще долго, поэтому никаких пьяных вечеринок и постельных похождений не планируй. Что до твоих опекунов — я напишу им самостоятельно, видеть последствия очередной звериной драки выше моих моральных сил.

— Конечно, как жопы кусать, так первый на очереди, а как потерпеть запахи — Реддл, я терплю твои благоухания уже пару месяцев — так идите-ка вы все в пень дырявый! Мой организм требует развлечений, а не нудного жужжания ПОД ухом.

— Мстительный, — удовлетворенно улыбнулся Реддл, опуская палочку и заставляя альфу тем самым шмякнуться на каменный пол с приличной высоты. — Надо же, все еще живучий. А я надеялся, что шею свернешь. Хотя... Знаешь, во время течки я отложу в сторону подавители и убью тебя одним лишь запахом.

Поттер сверкнул глазами, решительно приблизился к слизеринцу вплотную и прижался носом к его шее, вдыхая удушливый ужасный запах полной грудью, а затем для лучшего эффекта потерся о теплую кожу носом. Второй парень настолько опешил от неожиданных действий волшебника, что тщательно выверенные оскорбления застряли где-то в глотке. Сам же Гарри, ноги которого едва не подкосились от резанувшей легкие хлорки, от жара чужого присутствия на пару секунд позабыл зачем вообще решился на подобное самоубийство.

— И что ты делаешь? — спокойно спросил, наконец, Реддл, коснувшись напряженной подрагивающей спины рукой, приобнимая альфу. Будь на его месте любой другой — был бы немедленно и жестоко проклят, но Поттер буквально фонил своей неприязнью к феромонам Тома.

Гарри ответил, блаженно улыбаясь, а руки на его спине застыли камнем:

— Собираюсь тебя всего обблевать.

— В общем, Ремус поверит, что между нами нет никакой сложной химии, ах, прости, кроме тебя самого, если ты выдержишь наше семейное испытание.

Гарри нависал над парнем в библиотеке, не обращая внимания на поглядывающих в их сторону слизеринцев с другого конца длинного стола.

— Ты писал ему в обход моих приказов, — безразлично ответил Том, не собираясь отвлекаться от написания эссе. — Мне плевать. Ничего никому доказывать не собираюсь, а тем более участвовать в сомнительных развлечениях оборотней.

— Тебе оставят одежду, ведь ты всего лишь… — жалостливо протянул Гарри и широко улыбнулся, довольный полученным эффектом: Реддл застыл и медленно поднял на гриффиндорца потемневший взгляд. — …Но я понимаю, правда. Это мало под силам даже развитым альфам. Разумеется, я справился…

— Да, разумеется. Иначе и быть не могло. Ведь твоему опекуну не с руки терять единственного наследника богатого рода, как и его честь.

Гарри улыбался уже натянуто, тогда как от опасно подобравшегося слизеринца веяло льдом и душной химической угрозой, от чего привычно заслезились глаза.

— Реддл. Если бы я не справился, меня бы растерзали на законных основаниях. Я был несовершеннолетний и был под опекой у стаи. Там свои законы и порядки. _Это зверье_.

Волшебник откинулся на стуле, во все глаза рассматривая склонившегося над ним альфу. Его брови сошлись на переносице.

— Ты никуда не поедешь на каникулах.

— Мой Ремус очень адекватный, добрый и чуткий, правда. Такого больше не случается, и живем мы почти как обыкновенные магические семьи лишь с некоторыми поправками. И не было его вины в происходящем. Во время обрядов и испытаний наблюдает остальная стая. Люпин не вожак в ней. А я там — никто и ничто, — взгляд зеленых глаз потеплел. — Теперь они не имеют права вплетать меня в свои пляски. Ремус не позволяет, а кусать меня в обращенном состоянии грозит для стаи смертной казнью.

— Когда я думаю, что омегам приходится непросто, кажется, это настоящая нелепость по сравнению с этими ужасами, — Том выглядел все еще непреклонно сердитым и над чем-то усиленно размышлял. — И что за испытание уготовлено _мне_?

— Выжить.

Гарри отстранился от парты и, отходя от парня в сторону стеллажа с книгами, добавил:

— Без палочки в лесу. В мороз. Я сказал Ремусу, что от омеги в тебе только запах, и он захотел в этом убедиться.

— Стой. Пошли, выйдем.

Когда они покинули библиотеку и оказались в пустынном коридоре, слизеринец начал шарить по карманам, заставив Поттера обреченно взвыть и отступить назад:

— Только не это, нет!

Когда пошел первый снег, Гарри стоял и наблюдал за бегающими первокурсниками из окна гостиной. Зима навевала ужасающие воспоминания, и мороз парень ненавидел. Именно тогда убили его семью. Тогда его похитили и держали в холодной, продуваемой всеми ветрами хижине, в это время года проводилось большинство испытаний на выживание.

Поттер не допустил бы, чтобы в таком участвовала омега, даже если это великий и ужасный Том Реддл. Не потому что он мог не справиться или тело может подвести в жестоких условиях, где нельзя применять волшебную палочку, совсем нет. Такой участи парень не пожелал бы и сильному альфе. Но Гарри знал, что Люпин всегда будет поблизости и сможет защитить и спасти в случае ошибки. Конечно, пострадавшую униженную гордость слизеринца оборотень вряд ли сбережет, но жизнь и даже здоровое состояние — в первую очередь, его даже просить не нужно, звать.

Гарри отвлекла знакомая походка фигуры внизу, и парень мигом наколдовал патронус, отсылая его куда-то шедшему Реддлу, прося его немного подождать. И сорвался с места, на ходу призывая сумку и верхнюю одежду, не замечая направленного в его сторону укоризненного и разочарованного взгляда.

И уже стоя возле приподнявшего брови парня, взмыленный от долгого бега, опирающийся руками о колени, тяжело переводящий дыхание, он пытался заговорить. В итоге повалился на землю и рассмеялся, понимая, насколько нелепо с красной мордой и прилипшими к голове волосами выглядит. Том покачал головой, аккуратно присаживаясь рядом на корточки и скрупулезно застегивая верхние пуговицы на распахнутой и перекошенной на бок теплой мантии гриффиндорца.

— И чего ты выскочил в холод? Сказал же — сиди в башне, пока сам не вызову.

Гарри, поддавшись какому-то шальному порыву, протянул руку и растрепал каштановые мягкие кудри на макушке Реддла. Волшебник изумленно отпрянул назад на несколько сантиметров, не ожидая от обычно бесконтактного Поттера любого проявления близости. Но второй парень уже сообразив, что делает нечто неправильное, побледнел, а рука замерла в воздухе.

— Я не… То есть… Черт, иди нахуй, — покраснел Гарри, отвернувшись и убирая дрогнувшую руку.

— Опять эта твоя болтливая дырка, — вздохнул слизеринец и поднялся на ноги, стягивая с себя перчатки и кидая их на грудь Поттера. Он вопросительно посмотрел на них, будто в него змею ядовитую швырнули. — Мне неприятны твои ледяные лягушачьи пальцы. Впредь держи их в тепле.

— Если я надену их, это будет равносильно тому, что я руки хлоркой натру, — пробормотал обескураженный поступком Реддла Поттер, приподнимая одну кожаную черную перчатку кончиками большого и указательного пальцев. — Ты нестерпимо воняешь.

— Оставишь на себе хоть какой-то запах, укушенная омежка, — тон парня похолодел на несколько градусов, и Гарри поспешно натянул теплые пропахшие химикатами перчатки на окоченевшие руки. — И не ходи за мной. Если твоей целью было погладить меня по голове, то, считай, она выполнена. Можешь возвращаться в замок. В замок, Поттер, ни правее, ни левее.

— А! — он хлопнул себя по лбу и покривился, когда в нос моментально ударил запах Реддла. — Не утешай себя, мне стало жалко твою промерзшую головушку, поэтому…

Гарри с предвкушающим видом выудил из сумки жутковатого вида вязанную шапку, что хорошо закрывала и шею, и уши. Том смотрел на это безобразие с явственным омерзением, даже отступил назад.

— Я ни за что не надену это убогое дерьмо.

— Но я потратил несколько ночей, не спал, не доедал, пальцы спицами исколол, — со вселенской тоской ответил Гарри, разглядывая свой шедевр современного искусства неопределенного цвета. Он поджал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Это нанесет мне смертельную обиду, ведь от _моего_ подарка ты отказываешься.

— Если ты начнешь дарить мне подарки, я устрою тебе нелегкую жизнь, — разозлился на что-то слизеринец и с силой потер лоб. — Хорошо. Пусть на этот раз будет так, как ты хочешь. Один-единственный. Но что-нибудь другое. А это творение слепых пьяных троллей — сожги.

— Вообще-то это была шутка, и я на самом деле принес другое, но тоже своего великолепного производства, — все же рассмеялся Поттер и вытащил из сумки уже приличный и красивый шарф сдержанного бежевого цвета мелкой вязки. — Уже магией.

Реддл придирчиво осмотрел вещь цепким пристальным взглядом и проверил волшебной палочкой на наличие неприятных мелких проклятий, но на удивление — шарф был чист. Гарри с усмешкой наблюдал за его манипуляциями, но не сказал ни слова, понимая, насколько недоверчив был омега.

— Сойдет, — бросил он и под удивленным взглядом небрежно обернул шарф вокруг шеи. — А теперь разворачивайся и уходи прочь с глаз, мне уже осточертело твое навязчивое общество, видишь ли, у обычных волшебников днем бывают дела.

Гриффиндорец рассмеялся, нисколько не обиженный или сердитый, и пошел в сторону замка, засунув руки в перчатках глубоко в карманы, дабы феромоны слизеринца ощущались менее крепко. На душе отчего-то было легко и спокойно.


	4. Сомнение

Очередная встреча с Люпином оказалась крайне неприятной. Он смерил парня строгим убийственным взглядом вместо приветствия и отволок за шкирку к лесу. Гарри покорно следовал за ним, понимая, что крупно провинился перед главенствующим альфой, который еще и на место его в прошлый раз поставил. Когда они остановились за промерзшими деревьями, мужчина произнес:

— Я же говорил, не сметь сближаться с чужими омегами. Тем более, у кого есть истинная пара. Я неясно выражался? Последняя встреча прошла для тебя даром?

— Мы друзья, — твердо ответил Гарри, покривив душой. — И не смей говорить, что между нами не может быть дружбы. Рем, ты большую часть жизни жил в цивилизованном обществе, ты знаешь, что такие отношения возможны. А я не оборотень.

— Быть может, стоило тебя укусить, чтобы последствий таких не было!

— Ты же так не считаешь, — тихо отозвался Поттер. — Папа не простил бы тебя за такие слова.

— Джеймс мертв, а ты упорно стремишься повторить ту трагедию. Сириус…

— Сириуса здесь нет.

Тон голоса гриффиндорца изменился. Он посмотрел на оборотня жестко и холодно. Гарри не собирался терпеть подобные упоминания, что ворошили боль и страх в сердце. А Ремус продолжал упорно давить прошлым, будто не замечая этого.

— Ты прекрасно меня знаешь, я никогда не стал бы провоцировать свою пару, все в школе знают, что Реддл не имеет ничего общего с подобными себе. Ты слышал его запах? Находишь в нем хоть что-то привлекательное? Я ни за что не сорвусь, а если такое в фантастическом случае и произойдет — он размозжит мою голову о стены прежде, чем я хотя бы помыслю о… — Гарри сморщился, но Люпин не терпел нежных оборотов. —…спаривании. Ты поймешь, когда познакомишься ближе. Трахаться с Реддлом — самое дикое, что может существовать на свете.

— Я рад, что хотя бы феромоны не дурманят тебе мозги, но я говорил не только о спаривании. _Которое произойдет, если ты продолжишь._ Я о чувствах, которые возникнут. Секса возможно избежать. Любви — нет. Твоя пара взбесится, как только все осознает.

— Мы не пересекаемся с Джинни, ничего не бу… СТОП, — Поттер вскинулся, оскалившись. — О какой еще любви ты говоришь?!

— Иначе с какой такой стати ты проводишь свое свободное время со слизеринцем? С источником неприятного запаха? Омегой? Гарри, хватит. Я позволю этой омеге приехать на каникулы, но глаз с вас не спущу. Потерять последнего Поттера только из-за слепой влюбленности к неподходящему существу? Нет.

— Господи, это ты «хватит»! — взвыл парень, схватившись за волосы. — Только попробуй заговорить о подобном с ним! Я сквозь землю готов провалиться уже сейчас! И не зови его омегой. У Реддла имя есть.

Гарри понял, что все летит под откос, когда Невилл отказался идти с ним на свидание. Он посмотрел на парня нечитаемым взглядом, откладывая в сторону горшок с ядовитым растением, за которым любовно ухаживал.

— Я не стану заменой, когда тебе не с кем провести свободные выходные, Гарри. Обычно ты пропадал на них со слизеринцем, даже не оповестив меня об этом. Знаешь, как на меня смотрят окружающие? Что думают? Я ведь говорил, что альфе нужна омега, и на отношения с бетой будут смотреть с пренебрежением. И своими поступками ты только утвердил чужое мнение о нас. А теперь еще и Джинни, твоя истинная пара, если ты не забыл, каждый день выспрашивает про ваши шашни за моей спиной.

— О, Нев, — гриффиндорец приземлился с ним рядом в кресло, приобнимая. — Ты знаешь, ничего романтического между нами нет. Я не собираюсь заводить отношения на стороне.

— Тебе-то я верю. А про слизеринца можешь такое сказать? Или, быть может, ты осознаешь, когда тебе в открытую преподнесут цветы?

— Я не омега! — рассерженно ответил Гарри, сжимая кулаки. — И все эти подачки были лишь с одной целью — издевка. Он сказал, что собирался скормить мне акулу-альбиноса. _Фу!_ А если бы я начал таскать тебе какую-то странную непонятную еду? Пропитанную запахом хлорки, от которой меня воротит? Это ублюдочно.

— Конечно, тратить баснословные деньги, только чтобы насолить этим гриффиндорцу. Гарри, ты тупой.

Поттер раздраженно потер глаза, злясь на абсолютно единогласное сводничество от лица окружающих. Они даже как друзья себя не вели друг с другом. Том даже намеком на дружбу их странные взаимоотношения не обозначал. А всю эту чушь с чувствами ненавидел и не воспринимал как нечто стоящее его времени и внимания. Сам же Гарри впадает в панику, если начинает думать о слизеринце как об омеге. Если не учитывать его характер, мимику и поступки, то с учетом миловидной и привлекательной внешности такие мысли добыть достаточно легко. И секундой позднее все рушится о перекошенное яростью потемневшее лицо.

— Да Реддл выглядит как черт! — он вспомнил взбешенные побои своего несчастного лица и покачал головой, добавив угрюмо: — И поступки как у черта.

— Гриндевальд тоже был тем еще чертом, однако это не помешало профессору Дамблдору воспылать к нему чувствами. И по слухам, запах Темного Лорда напоминал жженую резину.

— Я что, похож на директора? Он всегда был странным.

— Гарри, у тебя дома коллекция камней с дырками и фантиков от маггловских конфет.

— Без комментариев, — жутко покраснел гриффиндорец.

А у самого Реддла были похожие проблемы, только относился он к ним иначе. Разве что его окружение выпытывало интересующие их вопросы с величайшей осторожностью, впрочем, это не спасало слизеринцев от расправы, если Том пребывал в дурном расположении духа. Что было практически его ежедневным состоянием.

— Ты вновь перенесешь общее собрание? — осторожно спросил Малфой, тоскливо смотря на замерших неподалеку слизеринцев. Кто-то ободрительно поднял вверх два больших пальца. — На неопределенный срок? Прошлая сходка была месяц назад, тогда как раньше…

— У тебя с этим проблемы? — Реддл не отрывался от написания заказа в свитке-письме. Колыхания Пожирателей ему были безразличны. У него едва не сорвалась сделка с поставщиком экзотических фруктов — вот это была настоящая проблема.

Или:

— Тебе так сильно полезен гриффиндорец-альфа? Но среди нас есть лучшие экземпляры. Которые не станут западать на привлекательность омеги.

— А я привлекательная омега, Нотт? — Реддл нехорошо улыбнулся, вытаскивая волшебную палочку и лениво поигрывая ею в руках. — И лучший экземпляр для меня это ты?

Естественно, подобные разговоры случались крайне редко, ведь за неосторожные высказывания альф ждала дикая боль.

И Реддлу стало плевать на мнение общественности еще с четвертого курса. Он не подстраивался, Том — менял его. Некоторое время считал, что на собственном примере сумеет избавить омег от стереотипного ярлыка, однако добился лишь того, что этот ярлык был скинут только с одного единственного человека — его самого. Поэтому любые стремления к изменениям в Хогвартсе равны ничтожному нулю. Потому что исключение лишь подтверждало правило в глазах смотрящих.

И в этих глазах Тома Реддла видели именно испорченной омегой, а не совершенным человеком, что добился всего сам, с самых грязных низов, с порицания и уничижения. Даже сейчас слизеринцы заслуживали, по мнению парня, лишь наказания. Ответного пренебрежения. Они даже не помнили своего изначального отношения к полукровке с беззвучным грязнокровным именем и странным запахом. Том смотрел на свое окружение и ощущал ледяную ненависть. Хотелось мстить, но как добиться утешения своей ярости лишь с деньгами отца-магглокровки? Поэтому притворство среди чистокровок стало постоянным спутником. Притворство, которое в итоге приведет к абсолютной победе.

А потом Реддл познакомился с альфой, запах которого не стремился подавить и подчинить. Более того, парень впервые видел альфу, которого тошнило от омег. Так было не всегда, Том учитывал это, но все же ненависти в себе не находил. Быть может, слизеринец и сам был бы зверьем, воспитывайся он в нужном окружении. И что не красит мага лучше, чем саморазвитие? Что бы не произошло в жизни Поттера, он этот рост получил. И смотрел на Реддла без тошнотворной смеси заискивания, фальши и слепого благоговения. Со стороны «животного мира», как все это называл парень, так же не было отвратного поведения типичных альф в его присутствии: покрасоваться, выставить свой запах напоказ, даже в интонациях читались невольное покровительство, снисхождение, попытка подчинения. Как же так, сильная омега, такое бывает? Быть может, странный испорченный Реддл только набивает себе цену и жаждет встретить действительно сильного _альфу_?

В Поттере этого не было абсолютно. И пусть он выглядел как обыкновенный альфа, не обладал популярностью или сверхсилой в магическом плане. Это был обыкновенный человек, но заинтересовывал он до такой степени, что Том оторвать себя от изучения не мог. Вывернув все источники информации о Поттерах наизнанку, слизеринец так и не удовлетворил собственное любопытство, которое неприятно жгло изнутри, подталкивая к действиям.

И взаимодействия с Поттером были настолько человеческими, настолько приятными, что Том, наконец, смог избавиться от ежеминутного напряжения. Не нужно было напоминать себе вести подобающе, соблюдать собственные правила и ограничиваться масками. Не было смысла. Гарри Поттер видел в нем _человека_. Это разжигало непредвиденные и ранее неведомые реакции сознания. _Не тела_ , как это было с Лестрейндж.

Том улыбнулся украдкой, выглядывая из окна шестого этажа, наблюдая за матчем Гриффиндора и Хаффлпаффа, где ловец львов поймает снитч на первых минутах игры.

Гарри задумчиво сжимал в руке снитч, пребывая в разрозненном состоянии духа. Его окружали мощные запахи альф команды, которые шумно радовались победе в матче. Парень не обращал на них внимания, но разгоряченных и вспотевших тел старался не касаться, чтобы не накрыть себя сверхмеры посторонними резкими феромонами, от которых один знакомый слизеринец ходил в дурном настроении. Они так и не прекратили встречи, хотя о действиях Аврората и заболевших омегах больше не разговаривали.

При виде Поттера Реддл привычно поджал губы и поморщился. Тот возмущенно повел плечами:

— Уж кто бы говорил.

— По крайней мере от меня не разит гиппогрифами в случке. Садись, нужно поговорить, Поттер.

Гарри послушно уселся на уже давно трансфигурированный диван, и слизеринец опустился на другом его конце, оправив идеально выглаженную мантию. Альфа немного стыдливо одернул свою — измятую, покрытую пятнами зелий и грязью. Том фыркнул, заметив судорожные движения рук, и гриффиндорец покрылся пятнистым румянцем стыда. Омега подался ближе, облокотив руку о колено и подперев ею подбородок, нервируя пристальным вниманием и улыбкой моментально побледневшего парня. Реддл окинул взглядом широкоплечую фигуру сидевшего рядом волшебника с ног до головы, подмечая каждую мелочь отработанным навыком.

— Даже не прихорашивался на встречу со мной.

— Много чести, — настороженно произнес Поттер, отсаживаясь дальше. Значения улыбки Тома он не понимал. — Может, мне еще трусы менять каждый день?

— Ты отвратительный, — вздохнул слизеринец, сам уже не зная, рад этому или нет. — Хватит трястись, я не подкатываю к тебе. Ты же еще не ел? Голоден после матча?

Настороженность сменилась подозрительностью, а затем переросла в злость. Гарри нахмурился и потянулся за сумкой, вытаскивая оттуда неаккуратный промасленный сверток с бутербродами. Реддл же встретил это действие с нарастающей агрессией. Он резковато протянул руку ладонью вверх.

— Дай сюда, я разогрею.

Видя, что расподозревавшийся до крайней степени Поттер колеблется, сам потянулся и выхватил сверток, брезгливо его разворачивая и с непередаваемым лицом разглядывая его содержимое: раскрошенные ломти хлеба и перекошенный измятый бекон. Реддл склонил голову и, переведя взгляд на гриффиндорца, медленно перевернул кисть ладонью вниз, вытряхивая содержимое свертка на каменный пол.

— Ах, какой я неуклюжий.

— Ты не неуклюжий, ты гандон, — Гарри закрыл руками лицо, сдерживая одновременно злость и восхищение этой невозмутимой наглостью. — Поверить не могу, что все еще терплю твое общество. Ты невыносимый.

— Когда ты разобрался с определением моей личности, что, кстати, в корне неверно, ведь я проявляю неслыханную заботу к такому, как ты, — довольным тоном ответил Том, изящно отряхивая тонкие пальцы друг об друга. — Ты восхвалишь умения лучших поваров, что кормят волшебников, знающих себе цену. И меня, разумеется. Того, кто все еще терпит _твое_ общество, Поттер.

— Реддл, — предостерегающе отозвался парень, зыркнув на слизеринца исподлобья. — На каникулах ты будешь питаться только тем, что едят оборотни. Если ты хочешь добиться расположения моих опекунов, ты сделаешь это с таким же выражением лица, что и сейчас. Мило улыбаясь. Привык питаться позолоченными кексами? Придется спуститься на землю и отведать пищу живых людей.

Реддл мягко рассмеялся, забавляясь реакцией:

— Чем и как ты пытаешься напугать меня? Я до четырнадцати лет жил в маггловском приюте, перебиваясь тем дерьмом, что там давали. Ты не захочешь знать, чем мы удовлетворяли свои потребности, чтобы выжить. Как тебе, скажем, городские голуби? Объедки с мусорки? 

Гарри побледнел и ничего не ответил, пристыдившись своих слов. Второй волшебник не стал дальше сыпать упреки и поставил между собой и гриффиндорцем на диван коробку, в которой оказалось два больших бургера с мясом.

— Не новорожденная акула, — с громадным облегчением выдохнул Гарри, немного успокаиваясь.

— Нет, не акула, — рассмеялся Том и кивнул на принесенную еду, взяв один из бургеров и обернув его салфеткой, чтобы не запачкать руки. — Ешь.

— Неужели что-то людское, — почти радостно произнес маг, тоже взяв свою порцию и откусив от нее кусочек. Выражение лица тут же изменилось, а челюсти замерли. — О, нет.

— Да.

— Я никогда не расплачусь с тобой, — жалким голосом пробормотал Гарри, прикрывая глаза. — Реддл. Том. Пожалуйста.

— Да что с тобой не так? — недовольно процедил сквозь зубы слизеринец, хмурясь от непонимания. — Какая разница, сколько это стоило? На что еще тратить деньги, для чего копить? Едва я выпущусь из школы, я заработаю вдвое больше моего пустоголового папаши. Это мои инвестиции. Мой вклад, возросшее богатство лентяя — лишь моя заслуга. Живя в приюте многое переосмысляешь, Поттер. Живя впроголодь. Если я не могу получить того, что желаю, если не могу жить так, как хочу, то зачем вообще жить? Сидеть на деньгах, трясясь над каждым кнатом? _Это_ предел твоих мечтаний? Хочешь, чтобы таким стал и я?

— Я говорил не о тебе, — совершенно огорчился парень. Сердце от слов Реддла упало. — Я не имел ввиду… Обычно подобные подарки не дарят, словно, так, между делом. И твое отношение ко всему этому меня убивает! Я не хочу, чтобы на меня тратили такие деньги. Это невыносимо. Ты же не… Нет, я не назову это слово. Никогда в жизни. Альфы не говорят так.

— Я не твой «папик», неразумное ты существо, — Том на несколько мгновений прикрыл порозовевшее лицо рукой. Почему обыкновенный ужин перешел в разряд «умри от стыда во время разговора» он не знал. Подобным образом на свои подарки парень никогда не смотрел. Омега внезапно застыл и убрал с глаз пальцы. — _Альфы_ не говорят так?

— Нет, стой, погоди, ты же знаешь, я бы никогда не!.. — Поттер даже вспотел от ужаса, когда осознал сказанное. Неловкость возросла до предела локального взрыва. Он отложил в сторону надкусанный бургер и тоже спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Язык мой — враг мой. Я не намекал на твою сущность. Никогда.

— Знаю. Но, чтобы ты там ни думал, я делаю это не потому что ты чертов альфа, мне надоело слушать это каждый раз. И если я только захочу — ребенка понесут от _меня_ , чего бы там не решила природа.

Реддл скривил губы, понимая, что подобного никогда не случится и все громкие слова остаются громкими словами. Немного успокаивал другой немаловажный факт — хотя бы смерть забороть получилось. А уже это делало парня сверхличностью. Разболевшаяся от гнева голова стала немного утихать. Ведь Поттер и в самом деле не имел ввиду ничего такого, за что его можно было так пугать. Том провел рукой по лицу, смазывая озверевшее выражение с него и возвращая миловидное спокойствие.

— Я уверен, что ты сможешь, — осторожно ответил Гарри, опасаясь вновь увидеть то самое выражение лица, которое пронизывало тело еще хуже аромата хлорки, который, к слову, сейчас был уже практически нетерпимым. — Извини, я открою окно?

Волшебник молча кивнул. Гриффиндорец поспешно встал с дивана и быстро очутился у стрельчатого окна, выпуская из класса душный нагретый воздух во тьму вечера. Красные щеки мгновенно обдало морозом и ветром, охлаждая от жуткой смеси сильных эмоций. Когда стоять вот так спиной к Реддлу стало попросту неприлично, Гарри вернулся к дивану, оставив окно нараспашку. Он устало потер глаза. Ощущения паршивые, а глядя на пустое лицо Тома, состояние ничтожного существа упало еще ниже.

— Прости, — тихо произнес он. — Прости, я не хотел.

— Чтобы серьезно обидеть меня, тебе придется постараться. Хотя за речью впредь следи более тщательно. Если бы на моем месте был менее заинтересованный в тебе человек, легкой интоксикацией феромонами ты бы не отделался.

Парня не особо заботил тот факт, что подобной омеги и вовсе не существовало. Гарри слабо улыбнулся на слова Реддла:

— Можешь задеть меня чем-нибудь в ответ, я заслужил.

— Я мстительный человек, Поттер. Поэтому ты сейчас посмотришь на коробку, смиришься с этим фактом, обдумаешь сказанные раннее мною слова, _осознаешь_ их, и более высказываться по поводу моих желаний остережешься. Потому что все делается только по тому сценарию, что заложу я сам.

Гарри подумал, что даже имей он колоссальный выброс подчиняющих феромонов, этот омега и на дюйм не прогнется. Так же уверенность в том, что его не вывернет наизнанку, наоборот, пропадала. Только теперь волшебник заметил горевшие огнем и сухостью слизистые.

— И я не собирался пренебрегать гостеприимством твоих родственников. Тебе не стоило угрожать мне странным рационом оборотней, я бы в любом случае оставался максимально дружелюбным и благодарным.

— Не делай из меня еще большего урода, чем есть, — едва слышно произнес альфа, опуская глаза и потянувшись рукой к коробке. И говоря в очередной раз: — Прости.

Том скривился и шлепнул парня по руке.

— Не надо. Просто ешь. Ближайшая к Хогвартсу маггловская забегаловка непотребного вида. Все, ничего более. Выражение страданий на твоем лице разбивает мое сердце.

Слизеринец накрыл ладонью название ресторана «Fleur de Lys» и ценник флербургеров по 700 галлеонов за каждый. Уродом отчего-то чувствовал себя именно он сам.

— Лучшие повара благодарны тебе за отзыв, — немного повеселел Поттер, вновь беря в руки бургер. — Как и я. Знаешь, это ужасно, что мы едва не разругались из-за еды. Когда мы доберемся до нашего леса, я тебя как следует отблагодарю, даже если в итоге ценность моего подарка будет не измеримой с твоими. Просто потому что для оборотней это безделушка, а для остальных волшебников — драгоценность.

— Я уже говорил, что не потерплю подарков. Ты нарвешься на мою жестокость в полной мере, если продолжишь. _Я омега_. Подарки омеге означают лишь одно.

Гарри пожал плечами, вонзая зубы в угощение.

— В первую очередь ты Том Реддл. Затем интересный человек. Сильнейший волшебник. Умнее большинства других. Ты пахнешь как ведро с химикатами. И скалишься как химикат. Ты самый настоящий черт, Реддл. Как ты думаешь, я буду относится к тебе как к омеге, даже если решу подарить плюшевую игрушку?

— Ты не посмеешь! — в притворном ужасе округлил глаза парень, но губы дрогнули от сдерживаемого смеха. Сердце словно окунули в жидкий горячий мед. Если бы это говорил каждый волшебник, Том был бы самым счастливым человеком на земле. Но это говорил один лишь Поттер, сидя в грязной мантии, покрытой запахом чужих мерзких альф, с полным ртом еды и крошками на подбородке. Однако Реддл был все еще самым счастливым человеком на земле. _Человеком._ И он неловко произнес: — Можешь дарить мне все, что сочтешь нужным.

— Все еще не подкатываешь? — глаза Гарри смеялись.

— Все еще не подкатываю. О. И раз уж «твое молодое тело жаждет развлечений», сегодня можешь выпить. 

Реддл жестом маггловского лжеволшебника выудил из безразмерной сумки бутылку вина. 

— Да будь я проклят!

— Поспеши, мест в Аду все меньше.


	5. Разделение

— Это так странно, почему на тебе совсем нет посторонних запахов? Как тебе удается избежать прикосновений друзей?

Реддл ответил не сразу, рассматривая в руках наколдованный фужер с вином из тонкого хрусталя. Поттер же рьяно отказался от подобных извращений и пил из безобразного бокала, как плебей. Том смотрел на его шедевр с отвращением, но про себя поставил галочку: трансфигурация гриффиндорца на должном уровне. Уродский бокал был в форме детально проработанного льва, нервируя взгляд.

— Тактильная жажда меня никогда не преследовала. Поощрять или наказывать можно без соприкосновений тела.

— Наказывать? — Гарри удивленно покачал головой, не уверенный, что понял все правильно. — За что, например?

— Люди должны подчиняться, а когда ты перестаешь контролировать их поведение, то теряешь влияние на них. Они должны ясно осознавать свое положение. Кнут и пряник, так это зовется у магглов.

Слизеринец улыбнулся уголками губ, видя настороженность собеседника. Немного забавляла его неосведомленность, что сидящий рядом маг может в легкую убить, не то что боль причинить за непослушание. Гарри уткнулся в свой бокал. Ему не очень понравился ответ парня. Звучало так, словно у него не было друзей.

— Но ведь так было не всегда?

— Нет, не всегда, — спустя минуту молчания соизволил ответить Том. Он не долго боролся с желанием сохранить жалкую правду о своем прошлом и стать еще ближе к странному альфе. Быть может, это был алкоголь, быть может уютная тишина вечера, но Реддл решился. — Человек не может стать сильным лишь от одного желания, по мановению бесполезной палочки в руках тощего ребенка. Уже тогда я не был наивным, но это был жуткий мир волшебников в уродливых одеждах. Мужчины носили длинные волосы и ложились под других мужчин, _беременели_ , люди превращались в животных в переносном и буквальном смысле, они летали на метлах как в бульварных сказках. Естественно, я был страшно напуган и растерян, и не было никого, кто мог бы мне помочь. Кто мог бы подсказать, помочь разобраться и прижиться в этом мире.

— И все же, ты справился.

— Потому что я и не ждал спасения. Мне было _уже_ одиннадцать лет, Поттер. За это время перестаешь надеяться на чудесную сказку. Я ожидал трудностей, но такого предвидеть никак не мог. Мне пришлось драться, много, бесконечно много. Доказывая свое место под солнцем, увеличивая опытом и знаниями силу. В начале своего пути было забавным разбивать носы маггловским способом.

— Ты дрался кулаками?! — восторженно вскричал Поттер, окидывая взглядом хрупкую невысокую фигуру.

— Я из приюта. Конечно, я дрался кулаками. Дрался грязно и без правил. Остальные три факультета меня мало волновали, ибо я их не волновал. На Слизерине _не умеют_ вульгарным образом драться голыми руками, — с удовольствием в голосе произнес Том. — В том возрасте палочкой можно лишь искры пускать, а причинять боль стихийной магией… разве это выпустит мою ярость? И едва бы я начал это делать, волшебникам был бы подан зеленый сигнал к магической дуэли. Я был еще слишком неопытен для нее, и мой проигрыш вылился бы позором. Ранее мне казалось забавным, что омеге не могли причинить существенного вреда в ответ. Ранее. Тогда еще не задумывался, что эта проблема станет причинять дискомфорт. Помимо вреда, и учить меня никто не собирался. Знаешь, даже у безродных приютских сирот были репетиторы, если их способности выделялись из общей массы. _Мои выделялись._ Пришлось вертеться. Шантаж, драки, угрозы… В то время как дети продолжали наслаждаться своим детством, я все еще продолжал бороться за жизнь и право стать сильным.

— Я могу обнять тебя?

Реддл удивленно посмотрел в сторону парня, не ожидая такое услышать от него. По крайней мере точно не так рано. Гарри выглядел пришибленным от рассказа слизеринца, ведь он сам всегда просто плыл по течению и не обращал внимания на то, что ему так легко и просто доставалось. Быть может, в голову ударило выпитое спиртное, но гриффиндорец отчаянно хотел выразить свою поддержку, его всего переполняло желание коснуться, ощутить теплую кожу невозможного парня, убедиться, что подобный человек вообще существует. Нет. Он просто хотел его коснуться.

— Ты можешь, — Том поставил свой фужер на пол рядом с бутылкой и протянул волшебнику свою руку, приглашая.

Поттер неловко убрал бокал, расплескав его содержимое, и подался вперед. Он сел рядом с терпеливо смотрящим на его неуклюжесть волшебником и слабо обернул свою руку вокруг его спины, совершенно растеряв былые зачатки храбрости. Казалось, едва он сделает неверное движение, как окажется на полу с избитым лицом. Однако вместо этого ощутил на своей талии и спине чужие руки, и их прикосновения были уверенными.

— Я похож на кактус? Сильнее, — недовольно процедил Реддл, ощутив вместо предложенных объятий прикосновения мотылька. — Дыхание задержи.

— Окно все еще открыто, — пробормотал Поттер, радуясь, что его отчаянно покрасневшие щеки не были видны — он неаккуратно уткнулся носом в грудь слизеринца. Химикатами ударило так крепко, что запершило горло. — Хотя, пожалуй, ты прав.

Он действительно задержал дыхание, но для этого пришлось глубоко вдохнуть воздух, и голова немного закружилась. Том хмыкнул, впервые раздражаясь, что его феромоны не просто не нравятся Поттеру, он ими буквально травится. И улыбнулся уже мягче, когда почувствовал более крепкую хватку рук на своем теле. Он незаметно склонил голову, вдыхая еле слышный запах альфы, на который его тело никак не реагировало. Это было более, чем просто восхитительно. От волос шел простой и приятный аромат чая с чабрецом и еще что-то. Том немного напрягся и наклонился ниже, раздраженный распластанным положением Поттера на диване, тот не хотел, чтобы их тела плотно соприкасались, и зарылся носом в волосы, глубже вдыхая чужой запах. Как это выглядело со стороны парня мало волновало. Как и ожидалось, Гарри напрягся:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Подожди, не дергайся. От тебя чем-то… Прости, но пованивает.

— Реддл!..

— Да тихо ты! — Том стиснул дернувшегося парня сильнее, и его шлепнули рукой по спине. — Почему это тебе можно меня обнюхивать, а я тебя не могу?

— Потому что я пахну как человек, а не бочонок с отравой!

— И что же, я немедленно потечь от этого факта должен?

— Господи, у меня воздух закончился, — задушено пробормотал Гарри, невольно вдыхая запах хлорки полными легкими. — Не понимаю, почему другие так не реагируют на тебя…

— Быть может, сама Вселенная не хочет, чтобы я от тебя понес? — издевательски ответил Реддл, продолжая обнюхивать спутанные растрепанные волосы. — Хочешь ребеночка копию-Томми, а?

— А что не так с копией-Томми? — раздраженно фыркнул Гарри, начиная терять терпение. — Если мое дитя будет характером как у тебя, это будет чудесный ребенок. В любом случае мой ребенок будет чудесным.

— Я понял, — парень, наконец, отстранился, всматриваясь в покрасневшее лицо немного задыхавшегося гриффиндорца. — Это смешение запахов. Мой подавил твой даже без спаривания, потому что твой слишком слабый. По той же причине я тобой совершенно не пахну.

— Ты… — Гарри счастливо улыбнулся. — Ты признал, что пованиваешь?

— _Сочетание запахов_ имеет неприятный оттенок, — ухмыльнулся Реддл и мягко потрепал альфу по щеке. — Не чувствуешь?

Его волновало, что, осознав, Поттер начнет сторониться встреч.

— Да как можно что-то почувствовать помимо хлорки…

— Что ж, столкновение феромонов дало неожиданный результат.

— И на что это похоже?

— Трупный запах, — Том успокаивающе погладил напрягшуюся спину Поттера, они все еще сидели в несильных объятиях. — Легкий совсем, всего лишь сладковатый привкус гниения первого дня разложения, не более. Сладость чабреца и химия не союзники.

— Травы, химия, гниение… — Поттер поднял на слизеринца такой тоскливый и огорченный взгляд, что тот просто затылком ощутил назревавшую шутку. — Я что, теперь пахну как мертвая бабушка?

Второй волшебник рассмеялся, расслабившись. Глаза Реддла ярко блестели, а на щеках Гарри пестрил румянец уже не только от интоксикации резким запахом. Он мягко улыбнулся в ответ.

— А ты знаешь как они пахнут?

Поттер демонстративно обнюхал себя, но ничего помимо хлорки не ощущал, она будто въелась в одежду. Гарри торжественно кивнул и вновь стиснул парня в объятиях, получая взаимность и тихий искренний смех в чужой груди в ответ.

— Как для тебя пахнет твоя пара?

— Отвратительно, — резковато ответил Реддл.

Гарри выразительно посмотрел на него из дальнего конца комнаты, куда его насильно поместили, когда он начал беспрерывно кашлять. Бутылка стояла рядом с ним: Том не стал пить много, омег слишком развозило от спиртного.

— Врешь.

— Наркотики называют отвратительными, однако эффект для наркоманов это лучшее, что с ними происходило, — слизеринец сдался под укоризненным взглядом. — Талой водой и дорогим табаком. Это было восхитительно. Я едва нашел в себе силы отказать ей.

— А… Почему? Если у меня есть причина отказывать Джинни, ведь имя на руке появилось лишь шесть месяцев назад, то почему ты не захотел?

— Животный мир меня не…

— Отбросив это.

Том смерил его раздраженным взглядом.

— Может, мы тогда обсудим причины _твоей_ неприязни к омегам? Ведь тебе так нравится меня обнажать, стало быть, нет ничего дурного, чтобы обнажиться перед другими самому. Так?

— Может, и обсудим, — спокойно ответил Гарри, отхлебывая еще вина. — Я доверяю тебе. Просто был не готов встречать панические атаки.

— Это шантаж. Ты же знаешь, как сильно я хочу узнать.

Поттер в ответ лишь безжалостно рассмеялся, а Том покачал головой.

— Уже надышался? Иди сюда.

— Ты же хотел поговорить? — спросил гриффиндорец, плюхнувшись рядом на диван.

— А ты в состоянии поддержать беседу? Мне не придется нести твою обрыганную тушку до башни?

Гарри удержался от подкалывания, что Том его даже поднять на руки не сможет, не то, что нести. Его остановило осознание того факта, что со слизеринцем даже просто шутить на подобные темы нельзя.

— Обижаешь. Я стекл.

— Тупая шутка, но ничего умнее я от тебя и не ожидал. Хорошо. Твои родственники. Как они относятся к политике Министерства? Кого поддерживают?

— Ремус что ли? Ты шутишь, нет? Они оба, и Рем, и Дора работают в Аврорате. Аврорат подчиняется Министерству Магии, — Поттер хлебнул из бокала горько-сладкий напиток с легким фисташковым послевкусием. — Хотя стая ненавидит их.

Слизеринец украдкой удовлетворенно улыбнулся, но второй волшебник этого не заметил. Реддл позволил себе наполнить еще один фужер вином.

— Какова численность стаи?

— Четыре десятка примерно, — Гарри фыркнул над пораженным взглядом Тома. — Уже страшно?

— Я могу за себя постоять. Как они скрываются? Часто ли обращают волшебников?

— Хочешь испортить себе сюрприз? Том, тебя ждут незабываемые каникулы.

Гриффиндорец продолжал смеяться, не беспокоясь, как легко стал называть мага по имени. Видя, что его не устраивает ответ, альфа продолжил:

— Редко, когда они обращают кого-то случайно. И как раз подобное случилось с дядей Ремом. Выбрал не то время и не то место для прогулки, вот и поплатился. В основном обращают детей, если родились альфы, в возрасте шести лет.

— Зверье.

Поттер немного помолчал, разглядывая темный напиток в руках.

— Скажи, ты считаешь себя зверьем потому что во время течки основные твои мысли — найти альфу и понести от него? Считаешь меня зверьем только потому что у меня с рождения есть узел на члене?

— Если ты продолжишь, то сильно пострадаешь.

— Не будь таким мудаком, Реддл, мы говорим о самых обыкновенных вещах в нашем мире. И самая обыкновенная вещь среди оборотней — защита стаи, более того, потомства. Ты же в курсе, что во время полнолуния они с удовольствием пожрут человека? _Редко_ когда их жертва остается живой. А знаешь, что для них самое вкусное? Дети. И как только те начинают осмысленно бегать по окрестностям… Сам понимаешь. Обращение альф — безопасность. Они грызут друг дружку за право сильного и главенствующего.

— Ах, альфы, — Том тонко ухмыльнулся, а хрупкий хрусталь в его пальцах треснул и разбился, впиваясь в нежную кожу. — Ну конечно.

— Том, твои руки!..

— Именно поэтому я ненавижу реалии волшебного мира. Равноправия не существует, но здесь это переходит всякие разумные границы. Все всегда решает сила и ум. Остальное при наличие них — приложится. А что я увидел в итоге? Что нашел в этом мире, надеясь, что после приюта попаду в лучшее место? Лучшее место. Моя жизнь — постоянная борьба за нее. Борьба за место в ней. _В итоге_ твою судьбу решает собачий узел или слизь из дырки. Поттер, чего ты уставился на меня? Я до одиннадцати лет не знал о существовании альф и омег. Для меня все это отвратительно, мерзко и пошло. И моя сущность в этом животном мире в самом низу.

— В самом низу?! — Поттер озлобленно зарычал на эти слова и вскочил на ноги. — Омеги — неприкосновенны! Вы даже вне закона! Они сходят с ума, убивают, и за это их не могут убить в ответ!

— Только потому что мы рожаем новых волшебников, — насмешливо ответил Реддл, не впечатлившись видом разъяренного альфы. И он не особо понимал, почему тот вообще пришел в ярость от правды. — И нас крайне мало. Твой оборотень лишь живое подтверждение моим словам. Он смотрит на таких как я сверху вниз не по причине своей силы или власти, а потому что запах велит так.

— Знаешь, что из себя представляют омеги у оборотней и почему их не обращают? — дрожащим голосом проговорил парень, подходя ближе и нависая над слизеринцем. — Ты знаешь, что происходит с омегами, когда их истинная пара, оборотень, помечает их? _Ты вообще видел их?_ Бог тебе судья, если один из них тебя невзлюбит!

— Довольно. Оборотни — наиболее близкие к зверью магические существа. Они волки. И альфы стоят во главе стаи.

— А знаешь какую роль играют самки в волчьей стае? Там нет разделения пола, что в волшебном мире. То есть… Блять, — Гарри со злостью провел рукой по лицу: он был слишком пьян, чтобы объяснить простые вещи человеку, который в них ничего не смыслит. — Есть, конечно. Я не об этом. Они равны. В волчьей стае есть альфа-самки, и я не о параллели с девушками-альфами волшебного мира. Именно самки. Да-да, те, что рожают. Беременный альфа, как тебе такое? Роль играет старшинство и опыт. Реддл, омега Фенрира старше его, и она _вожак_ стаи. Стала ею, как только они друг друга отыскали. Передралась с другими омегами по волчьему обычаю, как только ее пометил новоявленный супруг, _точно так же_ , как делают это альфы между собой. И не обращают омег-детей лишь потому, что омега-оборотень неконтролируемый. Как ты и сказал, оборотни ближе других к животным. А среди животного мира — самки самые агрессивные. И если ты в ночном лесу встретишь обращенного оборотня, будь он хоть тысячу раз голоден, он _сбежит_ от тебя, едва почуяв. А теперь дай сюда свои ебучие руки, пока я не проблевался от твоей вони!

Гарри резко присел на корточки перед опешившим от его речи Реддлом и выхватил волшебную палочку, направляя ее на окровавленные пальцы. Том тут же убрал их из-под прицела, а его глаза потемнели от предостерегающего взгляда. Поттер чуть отстранился:

— Меня научили заживлять раны, — парень перешел на спокойный уверенный тон. — Пожалуйста, Том, я никогда не попытаюсь тебе навредить.

— Будто ты сможешь.

— Я сказал «попытаюсь», — улыбнулся Гарри, когда руки вернулись на место. Он ласково коснулся тонких пальцев, магией вытягивая из них осколки. — Ремус действительно смотрит на тебя как на омегу, _потому что ты омега_. Вот и все. Это не делает тебя ничтожным или годным лишь к спариванию.

— Я не хочу, чтобы на меня так смотрели. Я желаю, чтобы видели _меня_ , а не мою текущую раз в месяц дырку.

— Что ты видишь, когда смотришь на незнакомого человека?

— Что, прости?

Гарри улыбнулся, осторожно делая махи волшебной палочкой рукой, другой же мягко поддерживая чужие пальцы.

— Ты видел _меня_ самого, когда впервые посмотрел? А если бы мои феромоны были бы так же сильны, что и у остальных, ты в первую очередь увидел бы альфу. Просто потому что иных знаний нет.

— Пытаешься выгородить опекуна? Он оборотень. Животные инстинкты будут преобладать, даже если он внезапно осознает какой я хороший и пригожий не только в постели.

— Гроза подушек и пододеяльников, — расфыркался гриффиндорец, за что его щелкнули по носу. — Да знаю я, что ты не о себе, а в целом, но все равно не удержался.

— Поттер…

Реддл вздохнул. Обычно он не позволял другим подшучивать над собой. Но от Гарри не веяло ничем плохим или угрожающим его достоинству. По большей части разговор с ним вызывал приятные чувства.

— Я не пытаюсь его выгородить. Просто оборотни не заморачиваются над этим всем, как мы. Они называют тебя омегой, а меня альфой просто по факту. Как мы называем очертание тела женским или мужским. Или ты станешь вдобавок мучиться от осознания, что тебя и человеком стали называть? Черт, какой кошмар, ведь Том Реддл это отдельное от Вселенной существо. И несмотря на то, как чудесно вы пахнете…

— Ты называешь меня ведром с химикатами.

— У меня хлорка ассоциируется с чистотой, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Гарри, и Том смолк в приближении гнева. — Но все равно ты воняешь как бочка с химикатами. Злобный бочоночек.

— Я все еще могу убить тебя, сорняк, — напомнил ему Реддл, повеселев. Гарри рассмеялся. Он это знал.

— Прости, что сорвался. Омега убила мою семью. А потом я жил в стае среди агрессивных альф и не менее агрессивных омег. Убийца моей семьи похитил меня и держал взаперти. Чуть позже одна злобная омега завалила меня и надавала по мордасам. Мне все равно, кто ты. И что там у тебя в штанах. Но твое отношение к самому себе меня убивает, к твоему естеству. Хотя… Вру.

Том оскалился из-за этой заминки.

— Нет, мне не все равно, что в штанах у людей. Я боюсь омег. И боюсь не напрасно. Вы же священны, вам не писан закон, вам не причинят вреда даже для защиты. Правильно ты сказал, начни меня насиловать убийца семьи — я бы ничего с этим сделать не смог. Господи, не смотри так, никто меня не насиловал. Все. Готово. Не болит?

— Поттер, ты не прав, — Том откинулся на спинку дивана и наколдовал себе еще один фужер, наливая туда вино. Затем отпил и прикрыл глаза. — Если бы все было так, как ты говоришь, мне не пришлось бы из кожи вон лезть ради того места, где я сейчас. Не все жили среди оборотней, не всем хватает сил бороться. Это исключения из правил. И что же, ради равноправного отношения я должен становиться членом стаи? Исключено.

— Я знаю. Это мироустройство. Это реальность среди волшебников. Как ты сказал? Альфы ничего не ждут от вас, кроме семьи. Но скажи мне, а чего сами омеги ждут от нас? Почему ищут в нас защитников? Почему всегда стараются казаться привлекательными перед альфами? Ты скажешь — так воспитали. А тебя воспитывали быть сильным и харизматичным волшебником? Тебя в детстве учили самоконтролю над сущностью? Нет. Ты пришел к этому самостоятельно. Дело не в воспитании или окружении. Омеги _разрешают_ считать себя «инкубаторами», потому что сами так себя ведут. Альфы _позволяют_ считать себя членами петушиных боев, потому что не ведут себя иначе. Им кто-то запрещает? Существует такой закон?

— Ты говоришь так, будто это что-то решит. Знаешь, как на меня смотрели? Как относились сначала к моему происхождению, а затем к стремлению подавить всех вокруг себя? Будто я предложил альфам понести от омег и выкармливать детей своей грудью. Будто моя сила противоречит законам природы. Все считали это бесполезными трепыханиями и голословными заявлениями. Меня считали сумасшедшим. И те, кто сейчас не подчиняется мне, до сих пор так думают. Да, Поттер, это мироустройство. Никто не пытается изменить порядок вещей, потому что в обществе уже устоявшиеся нормы поведения. Поэтому твоего Блэка и посадили за убийство спятившей омеги. За защиту ребенка от нее. Будь любой другой на ее месте, и твой крестный стал бы героем. Странно, что вообще не убили, а дело замяли даже в архивах.

— Мой Блэк… — пробормотал Гарри и прикрыл глаза. Он тяжело и медленно вздохнул токсичный воздух. Сердце на несколько секунд сбилось с ритма. — Собираюсь набухаться. Сильно набухаться.

Том внезапно нахмурился. Он почувствовал идущие от парня волны отчаяния и страха. Слизеринец осознавал, что причинял боль своими словами, но абсолютно ничего не мог с собой поделать в желании вывернуть душу Поттера наизнанку перед собой. Он не предвидел, что легкая беседа выльется в обсуждение проблем общественности. Что под конец диалога гриффиндорец будет сидеть как в воду опущенный, а не радоваться приятной компании и выигранному матчу. Реддл подлил вина парню, недовольно покривив уголок губ. И решил для себя, что вытащит из Азкабана Блэка, только чтобы увидеть в глазах поломанного альфы благодарность и счастье.


	6. Принятие

Гарри и сам не понимал, как мог оказаться в подобной ситуации. Но вот он, стоит в зимнем лесу в окружении слизеринцев старшекурсников и Беллатрисы Лестрейндж. И что делать в ответ на разъяренный взгляд женщины не знал. В нос били запахи всех альф сразу, но талая вода и табак ощущались особенно сильно.

— Так вон он какой, крестник предателя, — тихо и надменно произнесла, наконец, альфа. — Щенок вонючей стаи, что позарился на моего истинного.

— О, нет, и вы туда же, — пробормотал Поттер и нахмурился. — Послушайте, миссис Лестрейндж… А, черт бы вас побрал!

Он успел увернуться от луча заклинания, пущенного психованной альфой. Лестрейндж парень казался надоедливой букашкой, путающейся под ногами. Она злилась сразу на него и свою омегу, но сразиться с Реддлом откровенно боялась. И не понимала, с каких таких троллей он терпит рядом с собой «это». И позволить кому-то предъявить права на свою пару она не собиралась.

— Я скажу лишь раз, кусок мерзкой протухшей собачатины. Если продолжишь крутиться возле моей омеги, я уберу тебя с дороги.

— Мы друзья, и я не стану потакать хотелке безумной женщины, на которую Тому плевать, — разозленно ответил Гарри. — Он уже отказал вам, отказал прилюдно. И у вас есть муж. Так чего вы еще ждете?

Альфа зарычала совершенно как ненормальная, а Поттер внезапно зарычал в ответ, но иначе, так, как это приучили делать в стае.

И каждый из них имел и не имел право злиться. Беллатриса впала в ярость, что Реддл рассказал какому-то беспризорнику о том позоре, едва не теряла рассудок от плотного и такого восхитительного запаха, что окутывал гриффиндорца: это говорило о том, что они соприкасались телами достаточно тесно. Все ее инстинкты вопили убрать с дороги альфу-соперника и прикусить строптивую омегу чуть ниже шеи. Поттер же аналогично впадал в бешенство, что Тома делят, будто он какая-то вещь и обязан быть призом этой драки против своей воли. Что Гарри вообще оказался впутан в их распри. С другой стороны на краю сознания зудело чудовищное осознание, что ведомая инстинктами Блэк после этой драки явится к Тому и насильно пометит. У Гарри не было времени в этой ситуации разбираться с голосом разума. И прямо сейчас инстинкт требовал защитить друга от посягательств разозленной отвергнутой женщины. И если в магическом плане он проигрывал, а слабые безвкусные феромоны и рядом не стояли даже с омежьими…

— Хорошо, — Гарри выпрямился. — Значит, бой. По итогу которого за победителем закрепится право прогнать проигравшего от Тома Реддла.

Белла удовлетворенно растянула губы в усмешке, а рядом стоявшие слизеринцы и вовсе рассмеялись. Дуэль с Беллатрисой Лестрейндж? Это даже не смешно. Это убого.

— Вот теперь я вижу твои истинные намерения, ублюдочный молокосос. Бой за _мою_ омегу? Какая наглость! Я дам, чего ты хочешь. Проигрыш. Доставай палочку!

И был единственный способ выйти победителем. Тот, который главенствовал в стае и которым велись практически все разборки среди альф-оборотней и их омег. Парень стянул с себя верхнюю мантию и стащил реддловские перчатки, которые к радости Поттера уже перестали так сильно им пахнуть. И улыбнулся, заставив Лестрейндж дернуться от злобы и выпустить первый залп темных проклятий, собираясь уложить зарвавшегося юнца с первой же атаки. Не успела.

Поттер молниеносно упал на землю и скачками, на четвереньках, совершенно как дикое животное, налетел на шокированную женщину, обхватывая ее руками и заваливая в снег. Они тут же покатились в сторону, сцепившись всеми конечностями друг в друга. Беллатриса даже перегруппироваться не успела: целилась вверх, где до этого стоял гриффиндорец. Гарри знал, что сможет добраться до тела этой психопатки только таким унизительным способом, но сейчас все здравые мысли оставили голову, уступив место инстинктам — оскалившись, альфа метко прицелился и вцепился зубами в основание шеи громко завопившей колдуньи, которая, наплевав на выбитую из рук волшебную палочку, пыталась отцепить от себя широкоплечую фигуру парня. Поттеру было так же плевать, что на ней не останется практически никакого запаха, он пометил ее и подмял под себя, а это делало его главенствующим альфой. Когда Беллатриса слабо дернулась, парень сомкнул зубы сильнее и тряхнул головой как пес, отчего женщина инстинктивно присмирела.

Гарри встал с злобно сопевшей альфы на ноги и с отвращением утер рот тыльной стороной ладони. На стоящих неподалеку наблюдателей позорной звериной сцены не хотелось даже смотреть. Лестрейндж вскочила следом и призвала волшебную палочку, которая впорхнула к ней в пальцы секундой позже. Однако даже руки с ней поднять не смогла. И обессиленно зарычала от ярости и непонимания. Воспитанная в высшем обществе ведьма понятия не имела как действовал укус от альфы альфе во время драки за омегу. Все уже давно решалось магическими дуэлями.

— Что ты… Как ты… — ее голос дрожал от ничем не сдерживаемых эмоций. — В твоем рту был яд?!

— Вы сами повели себя как животное, и я не стал сдерживаться в ответ, — Гарри подобрал свою мантию с земли и закутался в нее, засовывая перчатки в карманы. — Это продлится примерно месяц, но вы не сможете пойти против меня. И не приближайтесь к Тому со всякими странностями, если он вам не разрешит. Если даст прямое согласие — я отступлюсь. До этих пор — ступайте прочь.

— Пожалуйста, ничего не говорите, — приглушенно пробормотал Гарри, плотно закрыв лицо руками. — Просто молчите.

— О, ну как тут можно смолчать! — с превеликим удовольствием в голосе тут же ответил кто-то из парней. — Все всегда считали, что это только слухи. Что оборотни не грызутся, не бегают на четырех конечностях даже днем и… Ты начал было раздеваться? Ты планировал сделать это _обнаженным_?

Гриффиндорец сдавленно застонал, позеленев от стыда и отвращения, что подобному сыскались свидетели. Предаваться скорби и позору ему не дали, внезапно вздернув на ноги с поваленного дерева — условного места встречи большинства волшебников Хогвартса. На минуточку, иногда это выходило боком, когда на масштабную межфакультетную стрелку просачивались влюбленные парочки. Или решившие прибухнуть преподаватели. Гарри удивленно глянул на Малфоя собственной белобрысой персоной, который не выглядел особо довольным.

— Ну и чего вам-то надо?

— Теперь мы сопроводим тебя к нам в гостиную без лишней нервотрепки, понял? Второй раз свой фокус повторить уже не сможешь, так что не рыпайся особо.

— На кой хрен лютый я вам там сдался? — в ужасе отшатнулся от парня гриффиндорец, который после произошедшего Тома Реддла боялся больше всего на свете. — Нет.

— Поттер, да, — устало сказал Забини. — Пометишь нашего Л… Реддла, тогда он перестанет… Начнет вести себя дружелюбно.

Он заткнулся, и остальные слизеринцы выглядели так же напряженно и подавленно. Сказать вслух «агрессивная тварь» страх не позволял. Это определение подошло бы к обыкновенной злобной омеге, но не к той, которая практикует темные болезненные проклятия даже за неправильный вздох. Слизеринцы совершенно не могли думать о Реддле как об омеге. Им гордость и инстинкты не позволяли подчиняться омеге. И дать возможность никчемному альфе-гриффиндорцу напоминать им об этом не собирались, потому и доложили обо всем Лестрейндж. Но теперь… Выхода не было. Поттер победил.

Малфой цыкнул: он прекрасно видел, что Гарри был так же напуган произошедшим и собирался сбежать.

— Теперь, когда у тебя появилось право завладеть Реддлом на законных основаниях, мы сопроводим его трофей к нему в руки.

— Трофей? _Право завладеть_? — зазвеневшим от удивления и новой волны злости переспросил Поттер.

— Слушай, я пытаюсь говорить мягче! Я сам не в восторге от слов! — поспешно поднял руки побледневший слизеринец, который и сам осознал сказанное. — Мы не можем позволить, чтобы подобного человека во время течки кто-то пометил собой как последнюю омегу. Но если это будет с укусом, а его истинная пара проиграла тебе и разрешила…

— Я сейчас дам тебе в морду.

— Мы защищаем его честь, тупорылый очкарик, — гневно ответил Малфой. — И если потеряет контроль и станет подобно омегам, а ты в это время будешь вертеться рядом…

Гарри всегда держал обещания. И спустя секунду альфа отлетел назад, схватившись за щеку. Сам же гриффиндорец угрожающе приблизился и навис над волшебником, подавляя не запахом, а одним лишь взглядом.

— А Реддл и есть омега. Всегда им был и останется им же. И если для вас это имеет значение, вы недостойны называться его друзьями.

— Мы не…

— Далее, — Поттер повысил голос. — Я ценю, что вы пытаетесь сохранить честь друга, но то _как именно_ вы это делаете… Что по-вашему может произойти, если Том потеряет контроль в моем присутствии? Выпрыгнет рыбкой из штанов?

— Что ты сам сделаешь то, что в чистом сознании Реддл тебе ни за что не позволит! — прорычал Малфой.

Гарри склонился еще ниже, пользуясь более высоким ростом, и распахнул глаза шире.

— Вообще-то я _тебя_ собирался изнасиловать, — мрачно и тихо произнес парень, перепугав этим отшатнувшегося прочь слизеринца. — Я же сломанный альфа. Меня устроит твоя сухая задница, и я натяну тебя, как только ты ее расслабишь.

— Да ты конченный! Парни, тащите его в замок!

Его, связанного, бросили заклинанием под ноги опешившего Реддла. Том медленно перевел потемневший взгляд на Малфоя, который стоял во главе всего безобразия. Альфа замялся, растеряв всю уверенность в происходящем: омега не изменился в лице, но от него повеяло такой жутью, что слизеринцы попятились назад. Гарри же попросту уткнулся лицом в ковер, ибо быть еще более опозоренным попросту невозможно.

— Теперь ты в законном праве делать все, что…

— Подите прочь. С вами я разберусь позже.

Тех сразу же как ветром сдуло. Том некоторое время стоял над обездвиженным альфой, не прерывая угрожающего молчания, перед тем, как отконвоировать его за собой до собственной комнаты. Оказавшись с ним наедине от посторонних любопытствующих младших курсов, Реддл тихо произнес, сверля страшным мрачным взглядом:

— _И что это, блять, такое?_

Он потянул носом воздух, скривившись от резкого запаха табака и талой воды, из-за которого Поттера невольно хотелось коснуться, быть ближе. Не к нему самому, к запаху. И это вывело из себя еще сильнее, чем неоднозначная ситуация.

— Какого Мордреда ты пропах Лестрейндж?

Гарри огорченно поднял на него взгляд.

— Я не знал, что так выйдет, правда.

— Что ты натворил опять, чудовище? — обреченно вздохнул слизеринец уже безо всякой злости, снимая с парня заклинание. — Тебе лучше рассказать прямо сейчас, пока я в настроении.

Поттер сел и повел затекшими плечами, не зная с чего и начать. Говорить о произошедшем было страшно. Страшно, если Том озлобится и отвернется. То, что он нападет и расквасит лицо в лучшем случае — это не пугало. Потерять друга, вот, чего не желал парень.

— Твои друзья позвали меня в Запретный Лес поговорить, — буркнул гриффиндорец. — А там эта Лестрейндж была. Предъявила на тебя права, вот я и… Том, я не пытался получить тебя как какой-то приз, я просто хотел поставить ее на место. И когда она ушла…

— Прости, что? Ушла? Ты хочешь сказать, что выиграл дуэль у _Беллатрисы_?

Гарри помедлил с ответом, смотря куда-то в сторону, и Реддл навис сверху, угрожающе развернув чужую голову пальцами на себя. Заминка ему пришлась не по душе, а так же то, что Поттер что-то вздумал от него скрывать. Руки чесались кого-то запытать.

— Я завалил ее по волчьему обычаю и пометил как проигравшую альфу, — Поттер отчаянно покраснел от стыда, что Том узнал об этой звериной драке, ведь он ненавидел проявление инстинктов. — Боже, прости меня, я сейчас умру.

— Ты покусал Беллу?

И расхохотался до слез. Том долго смеялся, думая лишь о том, что большего публичного позора для спятившей психички придумать было сложно: ее одолел _хитростью_ такой слабак. Вместо злости на самоуправство Поттера отчего-то ощущались веселье и странная нежность, разбавленная раздражением. Разобравшись в причинах последнего, Том перестал смеяться и поджал губы, из-за чего гриффиндорец моментально напрягся и вздрогнул, будто ожидая нападения. И стоит заметить, что прикрываться или доставать волшебную палочку он не стал. Реддл опомнился и смягчил выражение лица:

— Иди в душ и смой с себя ее запах.

— Черт, — Гарри помассировал виски и спешно встал с пола, кинувшись ко второй двери в дальней стене.

Он и думать забыл, что на нем сейчас феромоны истинной пары Тома.

— О, твою мать, — воскликнул Гарри, как только выбрался из ванной комнаты. В нос ударил запах хлорки, который усилился и практически с ног сбивал. — Что за… Том?

Слизеринец угрюмо сидел в кресле, поглядывая на ошарашенно-пришибленный вид парня, и отложил в сторону книгу, потерев изящными пальцами переносицу.

— Антидот подавителя принял. А теперь садись и жди, пока ученики не разбредутся по своим комнатам.

«И пропитывайся моим запахом обратно, Поттер.» — мысленно добавил про себя Том.

— Я смыл с себя твою Беллу, — он немыслимым образом будто догадался об истинной причине своей задержки здесь. Зажал себе нос, оглядываясь в поисках окна и тут же давая себе пинка за это: какие к черту окна в подземельях? — Ты все-таки собрался убить меня?

Но все же осторожно сел на стул у письменного стола, развернув его в сторону Реддла. Сам же Том не собирался объясняться с Поттером и признавать, что в отместку решил последовать за собственными инстинктами — запах альфы способен почти полностью перекрыть запах его истинной омеги, что и стало после грязной звериной драки с гриффиндорцем, и вернуть свои «химикаты», как выражался Гарри, обратно на парня хотелось нестерпимо, до зудящего ноющего чувства.

Реддл раздраженно махнул рукой, высушивая мокрые волосы парня.

— Спасибо? — настороженно произнес тот, совсем не зная, чего ожидать от сидевшего в сторонке слизеринца.

— Хватит уже трястись так. Я не тупоголовый кретин и понимаю, что ты всего лишь угодил в неловкую ситуацию. Я часто бывал к тебе жесток и несправедлив?

— Да бывали разногласия.

Гарри хмыкнул, оттаяв, а Том закатил глаза.

— И раз уж ты здесь, мы не станем начинать новую ссору? — он невозмутимо открыл тумбочку, выуживая оттуда знакомый предмет.

— А что, ситуация может стать все более неловкой еще и из-за насильственной кормежки? — со страданием спросил Гарри, все еще прикрывая нос и рот ладонью. И внезапно снизошло озарение, отчего его глаза расширились, а лицо стало напоминать цветом перезрелый помидор. — Боже, нет, стой. Я не могу этого спрашивать, но… Нет, просто забудь. Пожалуйста.

Реддл не мог не сделать ситуацию _совершенно_ невыносимой, чему очень злорадствовал:

— Да, Поттер, это течка.

— _Бог ты мой, какой же ты черт_.

Гарри полностью спрятал лицо в ладонях, едва пар из ушей не пуская. Он готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Том поспешил его добить:

— Интересно, что решат окружающие, если течная омега и подравшаяся за нее альфа запираются в одной комнате?

— Ты сделал это специально, я ненавижу тебя, — жалким голосом отозвался Поттер, у которого покраснели даже уши. — Реддл, у меня парень есть.

Он замер и медленно отнял от лица руки, встретившись взглядом со слизеринцем. Осознание происходящего прошило такой силы, что сердце сбилось с ритма. Том вопрошающе изогнул бровь.

— Я опозорю его, если прямо сейчас не пойду к нему. Том, я ухожу.

И появился на пороге комнаты старосты Слизерина спустя полтора часа, изумленно осматривая кавардак внутри. Реддл глянул разъяренно и угрожающе направился в его сторону, поднимая волшебную палочку. Подойдя вплотную, он ткнул ею в грудь гриффиндорца.

— Значит, у тебя хватило глупости вернуться.

Гарри попятился, упершись спиной в дверь. В нос ударило химией так крепко, что в глазах потемнело, а горло сдавило. Он даже не сразу смог найтись с ответом. Реддл надавил кончиком волшебной палочки ему в ребра и зло улыбнулся:

— Позорить Лонгботтома ты не можешь, но позорить _меня_ допустимо для твоих моральных принципов? На колени, Поттер.

Альфа шокировано молчал, борясь с желанием зажать нос — тогда его точно проклянут, но за что именно он не имел представления.

— На колени, иначе я заставлю тебя, — зашипел не хуже змеи волшебник, прожигая волшебной палочкой мантию и почти с ненавистью смотря, как парень медленно стекает вниз. — Это малая часть того позора, что я верну тебе с лихвой.

— Я не понимаю.

— Ах, не понимаешь. Ну конечно, как я мог забыть о твоей поражающей твердолобости? Хорошо, я снизойду до объяснений. Сначала ты оспорил права моей истинной пары на меня, затем оказался в комнате во время течки. Да, Поттер, на Слизерине знают мой цикл благодаря психованной Беллатрисе, которой вздумалось за этим следить. И теперь, когда ты буквально заявил на меня свои собственные права, уходишь утешать свою поганую бету, герой-любовник, помечая своим запахом двух партнеров одновременно. Я не потерплю быть посмешищем на своем факультете, не сумев удержать свою собственность от гуляний прямо во время ебучей течки.

Поттер прикрыл глаза, понимая, что именно имели в виду слизеринцы, говоря об ужасном настроении Тома. Будет чудо, если он сумеет объясниться перед тем как его размолотят в кашу. А разозленный до горячки омега, нависающий сверху и обжигающий палочкой, явно не ждал никаких оправданий.

— А теперь, напрыгавшись в чужой постели, возвращаешься обратно к покорной дырке, которая конечно же с радостью раздвинет ноги. _Я убью тебя, Поттер._ Уничтожу тебя, как только шумиха уляжется. Потому что сделай я это сейчас, и все решат, что это акт отчаяния, это станет доказательством моего _унижения_.

— Я расстался с ним, — сумел вставить слово Поттер и все же зажал нос, согнувшись пополам. Его моментально вырвало прямо под ноги успевшего отскочить волшебника.

— Ты мерзкая убогая… Что? — Том попятился еще дальше, опуская палочку. Мысли все сбились. — Ты лжешь.

— Да иди ты нахуй, химикат, я из-за тебя потерял хорошие здоровые отношения! — Гарри зло покосился на слизеринца, утирая рот тыльной стороной руки. Глаза слезились, а горло запершило сильнее. — Я не тупой. И не «мерзкая убогая альфа». Хотя с Лестрейндж сглупил, но я _не мог_ позволить ей тебя забрать.

Осознав сказанное, Гарри спешно отвернулся в сторону, ощутив горящие щеки. Том же и вовсе повернулся к нему спиной, прикрыв ладонью рот. Поттер очистил палочкой пол и стыдливо сбежал в ванную, сразу сунув голову под холодный душ. Спрятаться от слизеринца ему не позволили. Его резковато развернули обратно, впившись в плечи. Альфа дернулся от вновь ударивших феромонов с запахом хлорки. Реддл выглядел натянутым как струна.

— Скажи, что это не было признанием.

— Скажи, что это была не сцена ревности.

Том на этот раз не стал скрывать слегка зарумянившихся скул, но напряжение отступило. Было легче смириться с пожирающей нутро неловкостью и ненавистью к самому себе, когда они оба просчитались с эмоциональной искренностью. Он сжал чужое плечо еще крепче.

— Я был непозволительно груб к тебе и не разобрался в ситуации, начав с ходу обвинять, — осторожно произнес омега, готовясь в случае чего обездвижить альфу, если тот вздумает плюнуть на все и уйти. Потому что имел право. И имел право не слушать уже чужие оправдания. Реддл вообще впервые хотел перед кем-то искренне извиниться. — Я… Прости.

Гарри провел ладонью по мокрому лицу и сухо кашлянул, намекая. Том осекся и отошел от него.

— Ты не должен был драться. Лестрейндж теперь не оставит тебя в покое, — и он впервые задумался, была ли живая ведьма так уж ему полезна. — Если не сама отомстит, то пришлет людей. Я не могу быть всегда рядом, чтобы защитить. Насколько ты ее отвадил?

— Месяц где-то, не больше. Меньше даже, ее феромоны слишком сильные, — Гарри нахмурился. — Она говорила так, будто только росчерк имени делает вас автоматически принадлежащими друг другу. Я не против существования истинных пар, если все по-любовно. А какая тут любовь? Вы, верно, только на приемах и встречались.

— Поверить не могу, что ты дрался голыми руками с такой, как она.

— Эй, ты сам дрался!

— Гарри, мне было одиннадцать лет. Идем в комнату, я выпью подавитель, и мы уйдем отсюда. Или мне ждать очередных обблеванных признаний? Как убого. Уверен, я достоин большего.

— Уж кто и есть здесь герой-любовник, так это ты, — вновь залился краской стыда Поттер, проходя мимо парня. Все произошедшее хотелось забыть как дурной сон. — Я снаружи подожду, если ты не против. И коробку со своими акулами-альбиносами прихвати, чтобы я сразу мог отстрадать твои агрессивные ухаживания.

— Что ты, я был абсолютно нежен с тобой, — фыркнул Реддл на ходу, но внезапно остановился и привлек внимание открывшего было дверь альфы. — Гарри. Я собирался уничтожить твое достоинство перед всей школой. Я действительно собирался это сделать с тобой. И смог бы убить этим. А после — сделать это уже физически. Ты не можешь относиться так просто к моим промахам. Я едва все не загубил.

Гриффиндорец прикрыл обратно дверь и ответил уже без шуток:

— А я на глазах у твоих друзей предъявил на тебя звериные права, зная, как ты ненавидишь свою сущность и избегаешь подобных ситуаций. Я заслужил такую встряску, а Невилл заслужил лучшего, чем я. _Ты_ заслужил лучшего, чем я. Но я все равно хочу быть здесь, попытаться, если ты позволишь. И если бы не произошедшее сегодня, продолжал бы ничего не замечать, просто плывя по течению. Том, это происходит с нами, я не могу держать глаза закрытыми только потому что мы, прости, обросли трупным зловонием.

И, смутившись, быстро забившегося сердца, поспешил сбежать прочь, ругая себя последними словами за болтливый язык и изнуряющую сознание откровенность. Реддл стоял некоторое время на одном месте, рассматривая дверь, за которой скрылся альфа, ощущая собственный ускоренный ритм пульса. И совершенно не понимал, как дрянной день и до тошноты ужасный вечер умудрились в подобное перерасти. Будь он проклят, если Гарри Поттер только что не признался ему второй раз.


	7. Убеждение

Гарри обернулся, когда в Больничное Крыло заглянул Том. Он приблизился к альфе и потянул его за локоть в сторону от чужих ушей. Сам Поттер выглядел перепуганным.

— Что ты делаешь здесь? Я разве не велел тебе не приближаться к слизеринцам? — строго спросил он вполголоса, злясь на самоуправство Поттера. Он был абсолютно бесконтролен, а применять угрозы, наказание и прочее было недопустимым. — Мерлина ради, они обманом привели тебя в руки Лестрейндж.

— Послушай, это не я! Я не приближался к ним! Сам только что узнал, честное слово!

Гарри обернулся, глядя на дышащих на ладан парней. Те были в сознании, но на мельтешение гриффиндорца не обращали внимания. Они смотрели только в сторону Реддла, стараясь по возможности даже не шевелиться. Том же, пользуясь тем, что альфа отвернулся, посмотрел в ответ на своих приспешников таким лютым взором, что слизеринцы ясно осознали, что с ними сделают, если признаются. Когда Гарри повернулся обратно, Том миловидно улыбнулся, что уже было напряженным.

— Ты не веришь мне?

— Что ты, Гарри. Я доверяю тебе. Но ничего с ними серьезного не случилось, довольно-таки удобно откашивать от занятий своим убогим видом. Устроили дуэль между собой той ночью. Я присмотрю за ними.

Нет, просто таким способом они убеждали Помфри задержать их подольше в Больничном Крыле. Том не был глупцом, чтобы серьезно вредить им в Хогвартсе, да и события прошлого вечера стали идеальными, за что слизеринцев стоило даже поблагодарить. Что омега и сделал, не применив серьезного наказания.

Поттер облегченно улыбнулся, расслабив плечи. Некоторое время парень считал, что Реддлу плевать на здоровье своих друзей, странное отношение к ним напрягало. И видеть доброе сердце холодного и злого на вид и запах омеги грело душу.

— Рад, что ты приглядываешь за друзьями. Вот увидишь, их быстро поставят на ноги. Ты ведь к ним, да? Оставлю вас, увидимся вечером, — он не заметил обреченных взглядов слизеринцев и вышел из палаты.

Том зло сцепил зубы, но останавливать волшебника не стал: вообще-то он к этому слепцу и пришел, как только доложили о его перемещениях по замку. Омега приблизился к перебинтованному словно мумия Малфою.

— Хватит валять дурака. Чтоб к обеду уже были на занятиях. А к вечеру свяжешься с нашим хорошим знакомым и передашь ему в руки это, — парень бросил на койку портал. — Деньги получит, как только завершит свою работу. И передай, что накину сверху, если выполнит ее безупречно.

— Невилл, — произнес Гарри, когда отдышался от быстрого бега. — Нам нужно поговорить. Выслушай меня, пожалуйста.

Бета поднял взгляд на своего парня, догадываясь о сути разговора: от альфы разило феромонами Реддла так крепко, что не оставалось никаких сомнений, что они наконец-то добрались до постели.

— Я, конечно, рад, что ты смог пересилить свой страх перед сексом с омегой, но признаваться об измене собственному парню сразу после вашего безусловно жаркого соития — это верх твоей глупости, — спокойно ответил Лонгботтом удивленному альфе. — Но сильно поражает, что ты набрался такой смелости сделать это с _Томом Реддлом_. Не самая подходящая кандидатура, так не считаешь?

— Мы не спали, — отчаянно покраснел Гарри, сердце которого немного пошатнулось от этой мысли. Но парень не стал разбираться, от страха или волнения. — И никогда не станем. Меня разорвут на куски, если я решусь предложить это Тому.

— А я считаю, что именно на это слизеринец и рассчитывает. Гарри, серьезно? Он дарит тебе подарки. Это называется ухаживанием.

— Но не в случае с ним, — Поттер сдвинул брови к переносице. Обсуждать постельные дела ему решительно не нравилось. — И что еще за «неподходящая кандидатура»? Он заботливый и чуткий волшебник, просто немного замкнутый и скрытный. А злятся буквально все люди на планете, но у всех проблемы с тем, когда это делают _слизеринцы_ , которые априори всемирное зло. Том слишком умен, он не станет «ухаживать» за противоположным полом, что может привести к… Нев, он асексуален. Я находился рядом во время т-течки, и он оставался адекватным.

Невилл поморщился.

— Тогда о чем ты поговорить хотел?

— Нам нужно расстаться, — Гарри сжал кулаки, решаясь. Ходить вокруг да около он не любил, предпочитая смотреть в глаза трудностям. Бросить такого хорошего человека ради призрачного намека на отношения с _омегой_ — трудность. — То, как я поступаю с тобой, ужасно. Пожалуйста, брось меня.

— Он вынудил тебя? — Лонгботтом изменился в лице. — Вот, в чем дело? Реддл заставил тебя оборвать со мной отношения.

— Что? Нет!

— Но именно так это и выглядит со стороны. Люди прогибаются под ним, _альфы_ прогибаются под ним, и все всегда выходит так, как это удобно ему.

— Я хочу сделать это, чтобы расставить все точки над «i» до того, как ситуация станет патовой. Она ею уже становится, меня к нему тянет, понимаешь? Я чувствую, что все может закончится моей… Привязанностью к Тому, а сегодня его друзья притащили меня к нему после того как я подрался с Лестрейндж, истинной парой Тома. Я победил ее, и меня подбросили к Реддлу во время течки, и я был в его комнате. На мне запах течной омеги, Господи… — Он провел ладонью по лицу, бледнея. — Остальные будут уверены, что все закончилось постелью. Ты был уверен. Я не хочу, чтобы на тебя косились, я не имею права так поступать с тобой. Потому что со стороны это и впрямь пахнет изменой. Но я не хочу обрывать дружбу с Томом. Он восхитительный. И чистый от всех свистоплясок между омегами и альфами. Даже пахнет чистотой.

— А не ты ли говорил, что не станешь заводить отношения с омегами? Что ты будешь делать, если до этого все же дойдет? Джинни это разобьет сердце, — бета тяжело вздохнул. — Слышу влюбленные речи слепца. Но я понял тебя, спасибо, что в твоих мыслях помимо Реддла я все еще не задним местом. Кстати, сюда твоя Уизли идет.

Том вышел из комнаты примерно через минут десять, уже переодетый и не источающий химию во все стороны. Гарри неловко улыбнулся ему.

— Прости, что заставил ждать. Идем.

Найти вечером уединенное место, где никто не станет тревожить было делом простым. Однако после пережитого оставаться наедине Поттеру казалось жутким и смущающим одновременно, но сам Реддл выглядел впечатляюще невозмутимым, раскладывая на парте захваченный поздний ужин. Видеть краснеющего Гарри казалось ему довольно забавным: он совершенно не понимал, чего Том добивается. Слизеринец же не давал ему возможности разобраться в своих поступках, и напор сбавлять не собирался.

— Спасибо, но что это вообще?

— Ты не станешь есть, если я скажу, — он ухмыльнулся, подталкивая к парню тарелку с тушеным мясом в овощах.

— Теперь точно не стану.

— Скажем, так: в природе он с удовольствием тебя скушает, — Реддл невозмутимо принялся за свою порцию, изящно орудуя вилкой и ножом под ошарашенным взглядом Поттера. — Давай, разве не прекрасно преобладать над тем, кто по всем законам выше тебя в пищевой цепи?

— Звучит как твой личный слоган, — пробормотал Гарри и с превеликой осторожностью насадил на вилку кусочек мяса и положил его к себе в рот. Реддл смотрел на это с ощутимым удовлетворением. — А, крокодил.

— Как ты догадался? — теперь настала очередь Тома пораженно распахнуть глаза.

— Фенрир во время гона решил поразить свою Флею, когда проебался перед ней. Я не знаю, где он в Норвегии достал целого живого крокодила, но на глазах у всей стаи разодрал его голыми руками, — альфа содрогнулся от жутких воспоминаний. — И в доказательство своей победы пожарил его в углях. Конечно, это все выглядело не столь великолепно, но вкус запомнил. Кстати, его все равно не простили.

— Ты ел крокодила, но отказываешься от акулы? Как логично с твоей стороны. Нет, Гарри, ты съешь, — уголки рта слизеринца опустились, и омега напрягся. — И примешь все, что я тебе подарю.

— Как будто у меня тогда был выбор, — огорченно ответил Гарри, но под посуровевшим взглядом спешно начал поглощать принесенное блюдо. — И как будто он есть сейчас…

Том не обратил внимания на последнюю фразу, понимая, что говорил парень не всерьез. Да и вид Поттера, который покорно принимал его подарки, ел принесенную им еду, доставлял практически физическое удовольствие. Но была одна нерешенная проблема.

— И я хочу предупредить тебя, чтобы ты больше не подходил к слизеринцам без меня. Если та ситуация повторится, а меня вновь не будет рядом, Белла тебя уничтожит. Ты не справишься с ней.

— Я голым в зимнем лесу задрал волка, — с восторгом сказал Гарри, пережевывая овощи. — Что мне твоя Лестрейндж? Она в сравнении с моим противником в той драке как старая больная собака. Если смог волка одолеть… Вот, кто действительно смог укусить меня за зад.

— Это что, вызов? — Том показательно промокнул салфеткой рот и сделал вид, что поднимается из-за стола. — Приступаю.

— Нет-нет, одумайся! — рассмеялся Гарри, поднимая руки в поражении. — Ты несносный.

— И нет, какого сучьего дьявола ты делал в зимнем лесу обнаженным? Что за странные животные обряды? _Ешь_.

Поттер со вздохом вернулся к своей тарелке, гоняя вилкой по ней кусочки страшного существа, так как все овощи уже успел съесть.

— Это закаляет, делает сильнее морально и физически. Сближает с природой, связывает с ней. Эти обычаи пошли с далекой древности, но тогда они имели более извращенный характер. К примеру, вытащить из груди убитой тобой жертвы сердце и демонстративно съесть сырым. Содрать шкуру и подать в дар вожаку стаи. Кстати, волка я убить не смог. Дал ему убежать, когда победил. Оборотни позволили мне это, потому что я человек.

— Просто отвратительно, блядь. Если меня заставят делать нечто подобное, убью их всех. То же самое произойдет, если они попытаются при мне вовлечь в свои звериные ублюдские танцы тебя.

— Довольно странно слышать, как ты ругаешься матом. Такое возможно?

Том сбавил градус злобы на своем лице, заметив легкую нервозность второго волшебника. И позволил себе раскрыть еще одну позорную часть правды о своем прошлом:

— В первый год обучения я вел себя как агрессивное быдло. Просто потому что иной модели поведения среди приютских детей не существовало. Это включало в себя грязные ругательства, низкие речевые обороты и непонятный для волшебников маггловский слэнг. Проще говоря, я матерился как сапожник. И если попробуешь осуждать меня за это, я сделаю с тобой нехорошие вещи.

Гарри не собирался осуждать. Он был в священном восторге от представившейся картины: маленький Том, похожий внешностью на сказочного эльфенка, покрывает трехэтажным матом каждого, кто глянет не так. И поколачивает вдобавок.

— Если найдется человек, которому я буду поражаться больше, чем тебе, этот мир пошатнется, — с неосознанным трепетом в голосе ответил гриффиндорец.

Том приподнял от удивления брови, но спорить не стал. Он не особо понимал, что такого в этом находил Поттер, что такого хорошего в отвратительном юном Томе Реддле. Но восхищение от лица гриффиндорца было очаровательным зрелищем, и омега с ухмылкой продолжил поражать самим собою:

— Когда я пытался избавиться от мерзкого запаха во время первой течки курением, от злости на безумные предложения Малфоя потушил об него сигарету.

— Я рожу тебе детей! — воскликнул Гарри, хлопнув рукой по столу так, что зазвенела посуда. — С этих самых пор каждый мой ребенок будет носить имя Тома. Даже если будет девочка. Томасина Поттер, а? Как тебе? После того, как общественность прознает о тебе, случится локальный взрыв рождаемости детей с твоим именем.

— Родишь, родишь, только парту не ломай. И фамилия «Поттер» моему имени не пойдет, ровно как и любая другая фамилия, — еще шире усмехнулся слизеринец. — Надеюсь, когда общественность обо мне прознает, _мое имя запретят даже произносить_.

— А как же я?

— И твою фамилию больше не услышат, — загадочно произнес Том и покачал головой, когда Гарри нахмурился в непонимании, посчитав эти слова угрозой. — Если это будешь ты, я разрешу. Если вести себя будешь хорошо. Едва побежишь в лес драть волков, мой лимит разрешений себя исчерпает.

— Жаль, а так хотелось… — Драматично поджал губы альфа. — Уже подумывал подарить тебе голову волка на Рождество.

— В итоге это окажется твоя прокушенная задница.

Том смолк, осознав, что звучит фраза слишком двусмысленно. И на этот раз Поттер заметил, немного отпрянув назад. Но вместо ожидаемого Реддлом смущения были непонимание и испуг.

— Нет, — вырвалось у него. — Нет, ты же не собираешься?..

— Не собираюсь «что»? Я не имел ввиду ничего пошлого, когда говорил это, — успокоил его чародей, крепко сжав кулаки от подступающей ярости. Том не собирался быть омегой в отношениях, поэтому уготовил эту роль Поттеру, собираясь медленно, но верно приучать парня к этому. — Почему ты постоянно трясешься? Я не обижу тебя.

— Давай не будем об этом, — неловко произнес Поттер и уткнулся взглядом в уже полупустую тарелку. — Поговорим о чем-то другом. Можно о твоей семье?

— Нет, — резко и зло оборвал его Реддл, потеряв всякое настроение.

— Но ты говорил об отце и…

— Мне не хочется причинять тебе боль. Не заканчивай предложение. Уже поздно, и пора расходиться по спальням, — Том задумался на несколько секунд, разглядывая огорченного и разнервничавшегося парня. К планам по изменению его убеждений хотелось приступить незамедлительно, что слизеринец и сделал. — Я тебя провожу.

Гарри побледнел и прижал ладонь ко рту, дочитывая письмо от Люпина. Затем подхватил мантию-невидимку и сорвался с места, на ходу прося друзей его прикрыть.

Когда он ворвался в гостиную Слизерина, застал престранную картину — стоящий на коленях парень и направленная ему в лицо палочка от Тома Реддла. Заметив незваного гостя, он опустил оружие и привычно расслабил лицо, скрывая с него ненависть. Гарри оставил все вопросы на «потом», подлетая к омеге и смотря на него с таким жалобным видом, что Реддл на несколько секунд растерялся.

— Иди прочь, я закончу с тобой позже, — не глядя бросил он в сторону слизеринца, и тот послушно сбежал в спальню. Более в гостиной никого не было. Том достаточно строгим голосом произнес: — Почему ты не в башне? Как ты сюда смог войти?

— Так ты не знаешь… — Гарри тряхнул головой. — Черт, я…

— Чего не знаю? Нет, если начал говорить, говори.

— Мне Ремус писал, — с величайшей осторожностью произнес Гарри, ругая себя последними словами, но Том все равно об этом узнает. — Послушай, мне очень-очень жаль, но твою… Я хотел сказать, миссис Лестрейндж нашли мертвой. Я как дочитал, сразу побежал к тебе, так испугался…

Том мысленно скривился. Он не подумал о том, что работающий в аврорате Ремус Люпин расскажет парню про убийство Беллатрисы.

— Почему?

— Что, прости?

— Почему ты испугался? Ты знаешь, как я относился к этой альфе. И к истинным парам в целом. Она не была мне близка, так из-за чего страдать? Ты слишком чувствительный, Гарри, — Том подошел ближе, заглядывая в зеленые глаза гриффиндорца. — О. Я понял. Нет, я не ощущаю болей. Как говорил ранее, нашел способ избавиться от влияния связи истинных. Все в порядке.

Лестрейндж действительно была бесполезной.

Гарри облегченно застонал и свалился в ближайшее кресло, переживая громадное облегчение. Страдания Тома были бы для него невыносимыми. Реддл довольно улыбнулся, присаживаясь рядом с парнем на корточки, а когда тот перевел на него взгляд, стер с лица это жуткое для ситуации выражение.

— Ты не ответил, как смог попасть сюда.

— Нашел по карте одного из ваших и вытряс пароль из него. Не снимешь баллы?

— Разве я не говорил тебе не подходить к слизеринцам? Почему ты не слушаешься? — с терпеливым спокойствием спросил Том.

Гарри выглядел недоуменным. На несколько мгновений фраза Реддла показалась ему жутковатой, однако на лице была забота и легкий укор. Парень понял, что все было не так просто, когда заметил сжатые до побелевших костяшек кулаки.

— Я переживал. Боже, я страшно переживаю за тебя. Ведь ты терпеть не можешь все «это», а если бы пришлось испытывать боли несколько лет… И, быть может, однажды ты бы пересмотрел свое мнение на счет истинных пар. Или Лестрейндж бы поумнела и вела себя как человек. Или…

— Стоп, — одернул его Реддл. — В любом случае, боль можно перетерпеть. Это не смертельно, чтобы ты паниковал. Даже если бы так было, ничего сделать ты бы не смог.

— Я хотел быть рядом.

Реддл ощутил, как из сердца уходит бешенство. Поттер выглядел несчастным, но слишком напряженным для адекватной реакции. Поэтому Том сосредоточенно попросил:

— Я могу прикоснуться к тебе в личном ключе?

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь? — удивился Поттер, не совсем понимая странного вопроса. Они часто то руками, то ногами соприкасались, то хлопали друг друга по плечам. — Можешь, конечно.

Том улыбнулся и опустил ладонь на колено парня, с утешением его погладив.

— Все хорошо. Не стоит так волноваться. Я рад, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, но не хочу видеть тебя несчастным. Не переживай по пустякам.

— Убийство истинной пары не пустяк, — не согласился Гарри, дернувшись, когда ногу сжали тонкие пальцы. — Даже если ничего к ней не испытывал, не пустяк. _Смерть человека_ не пустяк. Белла…

— Не желаю более слышать имя этой альфы. Не падай в моих глазах, жалея всякий сброд. Люди умирают постоянно, и это абсолютно нормально. Лестрейндж была острой на высказывания, и это могло разозлить кого-то весьма сильного и не менее злобного, — он расслабил хватку и вновь погладил чужую ногу. — Не забивай свою голову ненужными глупостями, почему бы нам не разговаривать о приятном? Но перед этим ты оденешься теплее: что за непотребные маггловские вещи на тебе? Откуда у тебя вообще маггловская одежда?

Гарри нервно хмыкнул, оглядев себя. Наткнувшись взглядом на бледную ладонь волшебника на своем колене, парень покрылся румянцем. Поглаживания не были интимными, лишь успокаивающими и дружескими, но сердце все равно сбилось с ритма. Теперь он понимал, зачем Реддл спрашивал разрешения. Все мысли о Лестрейндж мгновенно выветрились из головы, оставив лишь смущение с легким привкусом страха. Том поднялся на ноги и подал руку гриффиндорцу.

— Прости, но просить кого-то подходящего к твоей комплекции я не собираюсь, и из моих вещей на тебя налезут лишь мантии, — сообщил он, когда парни оказались в комнате старосты. — Чужие вещи вообще не надевай. Пропахнешь ими, твой запах перебьет что угодно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я все тут опять обрыгал и залил соплями?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты не мерз, возвращаясь обратно через весь замок. Рыгай на здоровье, — разрешил Том, выискивая в шкафу свою мантию. Перебороть в себе желание оставить на Гарри свой запах он не мог. Всегда ругал себя за проявление инстинктов, но по отношению к Поттеру отчего-то они казались приемлемыми. Найдя нужную вещь, он решительно направился к гриффиндорцу, накидывая мантию на его плечи. — Что за выражение лица? Я одеваю тебя, а не раздеваю.

И задумчиво расправил темную ткань на груди опешившего от его действий Поттера. Ему была приятна забота, но она порядком смущала.

— Какой у тебя размер одежды?

Смущение тут же сменилось раздраженным сопением.

— Я виноват даже в том, что ты уродился более компактным? — в нос ударил резкий запах хлорки, когда парень не очень удачно пытался просунуть руки в рукава — мантия была слишком узкой в плечах. — Компактный Реддл.

— Я что, спрашивал тебя о своей комплекции? Не беси меня, Поттер.

— «XL», я думаю, откуда мне знать? Я просто покупаю то, что при примерке подошло.

Реддл же осознал, что нашел для себя еще один цепляющий нервы факт — _одеть Гарри Поттера_ доставит ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Однако это тоже было слишком поспешное действие, оно окажет давление на непривыкшего к подобному альфу.

— Можешь возвращаться обратно, у меня еще есть некоторые дела, — довольный внешним видом Поттера произнес Том. Правда, его шмыгающий нос несколько угнетал. — Я попробую сделать что-то со своим запахом, но скрыть полностью не получится.

— Только не кури опять, — мрачно ответил гриффиндорец, поглядывая на слизеринский герб на своей груди, это раздражало. — Серьезно, никаких сигарет.

— Мне нравится запах табака. Это один из моих любимых ароматов. Но если ты настаиваешь… — Том хмыкнул: отдающий ему приказы Поттер забавлял. — Как насчет запаха лаванды?

— Пахнущий цветочками Том Реддл. Убейте меня. Лучше благоухай своими химикатами дальше.


	8. Угнетение

Гарри не смог вернуться в свою комнату незамеченным.

В уже пустой от студентов гостиной его ждала Джинни Уизли. Взгляд ее был мрачным. А завидев свою истинную пару, она скривилась от ревности и тоски. Гарри же замер на пороге, ощутив привычный липкий страх: омега сильно злилась, и это был ужасающий знак.

— Джинни? — напряженно спросил он, когда девушка похлопала рядом с собой по дивану. — Почему ты здесь?

— Тебя ждала.

— Откуда ты знала, что меня в спальне нет? — парень нахмурился. — Следишь?

Гриффиндорка поджала губы. Еще днем к ней подошел старшекурсник со змеиным гербом.

— Весть пришла. Что происходит? Когда ты стал встречаться с Реддлом?

Гарри провел ладонью по лицу. Этого еще только не хватало.

— Пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Разве ты не… Не боишься омег? Ведь именно поэтому ты отказался от меня, от _истинной пары_. Почему? Что со мной не так? Как ты мог влюбиться не в меня? Я не понимаю, пожалуйста, Гарри.

— Мы не встречаемся с ним. Я действительно не могу встречаться с омегой, Джин. Мы дружим, понимаешь? Он… Он замечательный. Том не ведет себя как омега, я не чувствую ее в нем. Его запах отталкивает, а твой пугает меня.

— Пугает?! — она подскочила с места, ведь альфа так и не сел рядом. Джинни быстро приблизилась к свой истинной паре, окутывая его великолепным ароматом цветущей лаванды и нагретой солнцем сосновой коры. Гарри дернулся в сторону, прижимаясь к изнанке портрета спиной. — Ты можешь это повторить _сейчас_?

— Да что с тобой сегодня?..

Он попытался выскользнуть прочь из гостиной, но девушка подобралась вплотную, обхватив его горящие огнем щеки руками. Уизли вдохнула воздух полной грудью, но сквозь душный химический запах не услышала _ничего_. И это взвело ее до запредельной ярости: как Поттер может говорить, что запах чужой омеги его отталкивает и при этом разгуливать по замку в его одежде?! И пытаться доказать что они лишь друзья?

— Почему мы не можем хотя бы попытаться? Только попробовать, ничего более. Я отстану, уйду, забуду все, если ничего у нас не выйдет. На моем запястье начертано твое имя, Гарри, это _навсегда_. Ничей другой запах я не смогу полюбить столь сильно, я уже хочу быть с тобой. И если бы не слизеринец тогда… Ты бы поцеловал меня? Поцеловал в ответ?

Гарри сглотнул слюну, утопая в самом прекрасном запахе на свете. Голова кружилась, а тело свело крепким возбуждением, предвкушением, готовностью согласиться на все на свете, лишь бы его истинная пара не страдала. Джинни видела его реакцию, сама накаленная до предела. Ее переполняла постепенно стихающая ярость, она сменялась тем же опалимым нутро возбуждением, что преследовало ее с самого утра. Она приподнялась на цыпочках, выдыхая гриффиндорцу в самые губы:

— Прошу, мы только попробуем. Дай нам двоим шанс, только один шанс, — и поцеловала его.

Альфа со стоном ответил ей, окутываясь в ее пылающие феромоны и ощущая немыслимую тягу к ее восхитительному вкусу. Из головы вытеснились все мысли, в ней гудела пустота. Казалось, нет ничего прекраснее мягких полных губ истинной пары, ее ласковая податливость и нежность, ее сладость. Все надорвалось, когда ее тонкие пальцы сжали чужую мантию парня, намереваясь ее стащить прочь, чтобы открыть запах альфы. В голове прозвенел насыщенный презрением, разочарованием и брезгливостью голос:

_«Животное. Ты бесконечно мне противен.»_

— Нет! — Поттер отшатнулся, притягивая борт слизеринской мантии к лицу и зарываясь в него носом. Резкий и плотный аромат хлорки мгновенно перебил нежность феромонов другой омеги. Он напоминал о чистоте Реддла.

Уизли затуманено смотрела на свою пару, не сразу осознавая отказ. _Отказ_. Ее взгляд зацепился за то, как парень судорожно внюхивается в запах чужой омеги, отказав своей истинной прямо во время _течки_.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Джинни! — зло и панически выпалил Поттер, распахивая портрет и отступая в сторону, все еще накрывая нос и рот чужой тканью. Двигался он крайне неловко из-за сильного стояка.

— Это черт бы _тебя_ побрал, — скривилась та с болью в голосе, смотря, как ее истинная пара, ее возрастающая влюбленность, что вызывала исключительное желание, такое правильное и настоящее, уходит прочь от нее. Они были созданы друг для друга судьбой, но альфа продолжал отчаянно противиться ей. — Тебе ведь нравится, Мерлин, это _идеальное сочетание_!

— Прости. Прости! Поговорим, когда у тебя закончится течка, я… Я не могу.

И бросился прочь, потому что даже убийственный аромат хлорки не мог сбить образ взволнованной страдающей пары в течке, что вызвала стремительно подступающий гон.

— А вот и наша страдалица, — насмешливо произнес Малфой, остановившись возле гриффиндорки. Та недоуменно подняла на альфу глаза. — Хотел взглянуть на Уизлетту, никогда не видел отвергнутых _истинных пар._

Уизли подавленно молчала, пораженная внезапно нарисовавшимся слизеринцем. Тот осмотрел ее с ног до головы, подавляя одним лишь своим присутствием.

— Вроде не уродка, запах что надо, кровь в порядке, быть может дело в деньгах? В первом ты так же явно проигрываешь. Простушка, даже имя на запястье не поможет.

— Что тебе нужно? — раздраженно скривилась девушка, ощутив как сдавило сердце. — Не твое дело.

— Так-то оно так… — с сомнением протянул волшебник, изображая задумчивость. Затем доверительным тоном заговорил, особенно выделяя некоторые слова. — Но и нас вся эта ситуация не устраивает. Видишь ли, _твой_ Поттер не подходит такому, как наш Том Реддл. _Твой_ альфа слепо влюблен в неподходящего человека. Нам претит его появление среди слизеринских спален. Реддл позволяет ему крутиться рядом, он милосерден к убожествам. Но кто знает, до чего все докатится?

— Он не встречается с омегами, — дрогнувшим голосом ответила Уизли.

— Старосту школы хотят все альфы. Поттер влюблен в запах Реддла. _Твоя пара_ собирается пометить его, а ты, _истинная_ , продолжаешь стоять в стороне. Год остался, и _своего_ Поттера ты больше не увидишь никогда. Мы не позволим Реддлу повязаться не с тем. Или ты решила я утопаю в благородстве и жалости к убожественному гриффиндорскому дуэту?

— Я не хочу его заставлять, это отвратительно. Если Гарри не хочет, кто я такая, чтобы вмешиваться?

Голос Уизли звучал твердо, а вот выражение лица подводило. Она выглядело неуверенной, болезненно-злой. Джинни наблюдала за своей парой с того самого момента, как на запястье появилось его имя. Но подошла к нему лишь несколько раз, натыкаясь на стену опаски и напряжения. Однако Гарри Поттер, ее альфа, относился так ко всем омегам. Парень встречался с бетой, и никакой пылкой любви колдунья между ними не видела. Но Том Реддл?.. Прекрасный, умный, богатый, знаменитый Том Реддл?

— «Заставлять»! Ты не можешь заставить то, что _принадлежит тебе_ природой. Ты проживешь несчастную одинокую жизнь, если не возьмешь то, что кому _сама принадлежишь._ Ты в курсе что от Поттера теперь пахнет трупами? Хочешь, чтобы от твоего альфы несло мертвечиной?

— Он не хочет говорить со мной. Я не стану зас…

— Да выпей ты ускоритель, и дело с концом, — Малфой поморщился. — Едва он поймет, от чего отказывается, и оставит в покое Реддла. _Истинные пары_ — великолепная редкость, чтобы воротить нос. Идеальное сочетание запахов, тел, _идеальное потомство_ и взаимодействие магии. _Любовь_ , семейное счастье, совместная жизнь до самой смерти. Ты все это хочешь потерять только из-за того что тупорылый Поттер упрямится своей _судьбе_? Возьми себя в руки, или мы предложим твоего истинного другой омеге. У которой хватит ума окольцевать богатенького альфу с хорошей наследственностью.

От последних слов все нутро Джинни полыхнуло жаром. Она сцепила зубы, а глаза забегали по коридору. Но если только попробовать, если Гарри укусит ее, пометит собой, как только они окажутся наедине во время течки… Он поймет. Конечно, он поймет. Так должно быть, сама судьба свела их вместе. И если она поддастся разуму, упустит свой шанс стать счастливой, сделать счастливым альфу. Просто он не знает, не знает еще, насколько они могут быть идеальными.

Малфой хмыкнул и пошел прочь, скользнув взглядом по наблюдавшему за ними со стороны Тому Реддлу. Осталось разнести неприятный слушок по всему замку, лишая Уизли шанса что-либо изменить.

— Черт, черт, черт! — воскликнул Поттер, вцепившись в волосы, влетая в кабинет третьего этажа. — Я чуть было не завалил ее! Чуть было не пометил нас! Если бы она… Если бы моя пара!..

Он протяжно закричал, отчего подошедший было к нему Том вздрогнул, с расширившимися от шока глазами наблюдая самый настоящий нервный срыв. Второй маг больше не находил сил сдерживать душащих нутро эмоций, что до этого переживались лишь глубоко внутри. Гарри кричал долго, крупно сотрясаясь, пока совсем не выдохся и не выбился из моральных сил.

— Тише, все хорошо. Тише, Гарри. Я знал, что ты переборешь инстинкты, — Реддл успокаивающе погладил его по плечу. — Ты намного выше них. Возьми, тебе станет легче.

Слизеринец укутал волшебника в собственную мантию, стягивая ее с себя. И альфа действительно не сказал ничего в ответ, быстро уткнувшись в рукав носом, но закашлялся через несколько секунд. Гон давил на рассудок, а распаленный учуянной течкой, он волнами подавлял сопротивление. Едва в мысли пробирались воспоминания об идеальном запахе, о чувственном поцелуе, о желании в глазах омеги, в паху болезненно тяжелело. Гриффиндорец потер лоб, невольно сдвигая очки к кончику носа.

— Как ты теперь себя чувствуешь? Мы же поговорим об этом?

— Все… В порядке? Я…

— Как она выглядела? Для тебя, — Том заглянул ему в лицо, пытаясь перебороть скручивающее нутро беспокойство, которое начало было вытеснять все остальное. — Как повела при встрече? Ведь ты сразу избежал контакта?

— Просила дать нам шанс, — альфа чувствовал себя жалко, испытывая страх. Он вновь принюхался к разившей хлоркой ткани. — У нее течка была, и пахла она изумительно! Лучше всех на свете, а ее губы… Мы поцеловались, мне крышу снесло. Том… Еще бы немного, и я бы ее укусил. Это навсегда. Едва смог остановиться, Господи! Хотелось только подохнуть. Убежал подальше и заперся, пока не смог стать человеком.

Слизеринец застыл, но виду не подал, не дозволяя ярости проступить на лице даже в легком количестве. Он не мог предвидеть, что Поттер так бурно отреагирует на течную пару. И даже не задумывался, что те могли повязаться, несмотря на страх альфы.

И восхищения, трепета, теплоты, направленных в сторону его, Тома Реддла, больше не будет. Все бы досталось постороннему. И Гарри едва не допустил конца их странных и таких нужных отношений. Том не понимал, как такое могло выйти. Внутри него зрело нечто отвращающее сознание и чувства.

— Этот поцелуй... Лучшее из физических ощущений, что происходили со мной, — Гарри едва не плакал от этого позора, но у альфы и в мыслях не было что-то скрывать от друга.

— Так значит ты позволил своей животной натуре взять верх? — вкрадчиво спросил он, не переборов бешенства и чего-то еще, более нетерпимого. — После того, как заездил мои уши напыщенными речами о чувствах и своей разумности?

— Я был не готов, я не знал, что все так… — растерянным и жалким голосом пробормотал Гарри, но его перебили.

— То есть, в любой момент ты запросто сорвешься и убежишь трахать эту девчонку? Напомни, что ты говорил мне?

Реддл сжал кулаки, отчего заболели пальцы. Вид отчаянно виноватого и напуганного парня вызывал внутри непонятные и абсолютно неприятные эмоции. И слизеринец действительно не мог понять в чем дело, ухватившись разумом за единственную доступную ассоциацию: если накажет в должной мере, станет легче. Если человек вызвал отрицательные эмоции, значит виновен.

— «Все равно хочу быть здесь, попытаться, если позволишь». Твои попытки так очаровательны. Я помогаю тебе, подобрал хорошее зелье, что прикрыло бы тягу. Надеялся, что, наконец, встретил достойного моей искренней дружбы волшебника. Может, не стоило? Ведь все сказанное ранее — пустой никчемный звук. Вранье. Доверие, Поттер, как думаешь, оно осталось у меня?

Легче не становилось абсолютно. Том буквально вскипал изнутри, но ненависть отчего-то была направлена на самого себя. Это добавляло еще больше злобы. Он абсолютно не понимал, что сейчас происходило. И почему страдание в чужих глазах поджигало слизеринца все сильнее.

Гарри спрятал лицо в ладонях, чувствуя вновь подступающую паническую атаку от перенапряжения, острой вины и изворачивающего внутренности стыда. Ведь если бы на нем не было мантии Реддла, секс был бы неизбежен. Альфа никогда не противился своей натуре, как Том, и до похищения постоянно спал со своим партнером-омегой. Более того, это было прекрасно. А запах Джинни… Перебил разум, перебил даже ужас воспоминаний. Сравнение с матерью так же не помогало: Уизли пахла иначе.

Если бы он укусил свою истинную пару, это связало бы их навсегда. И Гарри потерял бы Тома Реддла, свое достоинство перед ним, а чувства к невозможному парню, неприятие омег, страх перед ними, довели бы помеченную истинную пару до сумасшествия. Потому что не смог бы ее полюбить. _И история бы повторилась._

— _Черт!_ — Поттер даже глаз не мог поднять на слизеринца. — Прости меня, Том. Господи, прости меня. Я же попросту предал тебя.

— Я прощу тебя на этот раз, — Реддл запнулся. **Абсолютно не те слова**. — Мы забудем о произошедшем, — **не то**. — Я верю, что твое животное поведение… — **совершенно не так.** — _Да что, блять, происходит?!_ Хватит, Поттер! Хватит делать такой идиотский вид! Это _Я_ должен расстраиваться и таить обиду на твои выходки! Ты должен был отказать ей, а не залезать на потекшую дырку с цветочной вонью!

Он разъяренно вскочил на ноги, разломав заклинанием парту в щепки, перепугав гриффиндорца окончательно. Однако осознание произошедшего прошибло омегу тяжелым ударом почти секундой позже: это _он сам_ предал Поттера. Том повернулся было к волшебнику, как в груди закололо вибрацией магического будильника. Все рушилось на глазах. _Он продолжал предавать Гарри Поттера._

— Уходим отсюда. Немедленно. Вставай, — слизеринец вздернул бледного как смерть парня на ноги и резко потянул его за руку к выходу, надеясь все скрыть и исправить, но не успел.

Дверь кабинета открылась, и туда зашла Джинни Уизли, которой _сообщили_ , во сколько и куда приходить. Гарри остановился на месте, упершись ногами в пол, не веря своим глазам. В нос моментально ударил запах течной омеги. Реддл загородил собой альфу, уже не скрывая лютой злобы на лице на себя и весь мир вокруг. Хотел увидеть спятившую истинную пару, отвадив ее навсегда от объекта своего интереса, а получил вышедшую из-под контроля ситуацию: Том спиной ощущал напряженного как струна гриффиндорца, которого могли посетить лишь одни мысли и желания. Темный Маг не учел в должной мере, что лишь он из присутствующих имел высокий контроль над инстинктами. На лице Уизли проступили страдание, ревность, гнев. Она стала решительно подходить ближе, намереваясь разобраться со слизеринцем раз и навсегда.

Том выхватил было волшебную палочку, но дернувшаяся рука замерла. Он не мог сейчас убить истинную пару Гарри Поттера. Даже с измененной душой парень ощущал, солгав об этом другу, довольно сильные боли после убийства Лестрейндж, а что будет испытывать сам альфа, слишком чувствительный даже к посторонним страданиям? Времени на принятие решений ему не дали.

Гарри не стал дожидаться, пока Джинни подойдет ближе. Допустить, чтобы этот позор увидел своими глазами _Том_ … Гон вступил в полную силу, а до носа уже доносился сладостный идеальный аромат, от которого оставалось одно-единственное желание — завалить истинную пару и пометить. Гриффиндорец чувствовал, что в таком случае просто умрет на месте, морально, физически, его не станет больше как личности. Ужас затопил разум, а паника достигла точки кипения. Он прижал рукава к носу и с отчаянием прошептал, пятясь назад:

— Я просто не могу. Блять, я не могу. С меня хватит. Я десантируюсь отсюда. Можешь убить меня. Я все-таки ебаное животное.

И кинулся к окну, силой стихийного выброса распахивая его. Под ошарашенным взглядом Реддла альфа сиганул с третьего этажа, а когда омега кинулся к окну, смог лишь разглядеть удирающий в сторону Запретного Леса силуэт.

— Зачем ты пришел, — устало произнес Гарри, не поднимая головы от обернутых вокруг прижатых к груди коленей рук. Не почувствовать и не узнать едкий тошнотворный запах было нереально. — Я просто собирался…

Он охнул, когда его подняли за шкирку — где только силы у омеги взялись — а в лицо прилетел кулак. Гарри отшатнулся в сторону, вытаращив глаза на Реддла, внешний вид которого оставлял желать лучшего. Парень медленно подошел ближе, источая практически материальные волны гнева и пронзающего волнения.

— _Я искал тебя больше суток_ , — дрожащим от эмоций голосом произнес Том. — Наткнулся по чистой случайности. _Я вообще не ощущаю твой запах._ Чего ты добивался? Чтобы я бегал за тобой?! Отвечай. Что ты пытался с собой сделать?!

— Ты спятил? — растерялся Гарри и едва смог увернуться от проклятия. От усталости, ненависти к себе, пережитого позора накатила злость. — Да я гон сюда убежал пережидать! Подальше от Уизли и всего, что напоминает о ней. Ты-то зачем в Запретный Лес сунулся, неразумный?!

— Ты спрыгнул с третьего этажа _замка_ , — медленно произнес Реддл, а его лицо зверски перекосилось куда в большей ярости, что чуть не стал причиной смерти альфы. Который все еще выглядел так, словно планировал самоубийство. Это причиняло сильную боль. — Я должен был сидеть сложа руки, пока ты возможно убежал кончать жизнь суицидом, если не вышло с первого раза? Как малолетний кретин, решающий проблемы бегством от них?

— Ты спятил, — уже убежденно нахмурился Поттер, ощутив едкий укол вины, а злость стала отступать. Том _волновался_ о нем, а не добивать достоинство пришел. — Какой еще суицид? Я здесь уже раз шесть гон пережидал.

— А сказать и предупредить не хватило мозгов? Попросить меня, чтобы я обездвижил и ту, и другого? Но нет, святым выходом оказалось с лицом смертника выпрыгивать с приличной высоты на промерзшую землю. Да, Поттер, с мордой будущего покойника. Как я должен был на это реагировать?

Том с силой провел ладонью по искаженному эмоциями лицу, принуждая себя вновь не наговорить отвратительных вещей на поводу чувств, о которых позже пожалеет. Он едва не сошел с ума от вины, беспокойства, злобы на себя и тупого на решения парня, на всю ситуацию, от которой тянуло блевать.

— Прости меня. Я…

— _Хватит извиняться передо мной, ты, чудовище,_ — извинения вновь резанули по нутру. — Мы поговорим обо всем в замке, я не собираюсь торчать в этом поганом лесу сверх всякой меры. Ты ранен? — омега опомнился, осматривая тело альфы со всех сторон, старательно ища любые повреждения, зло бормоча себе под нос: — Ублюдок. Ненавижу тебя. И исходящие от тебя проблемы. Что, если бы не нашел тебя? Или на тебя бы напали? Ты выронил свою палочку, когда прыгнул.

Гарри чертыхнулся и отступил в сторону, отворачиваясь. Его сердце болезненно сжалось в грудной клетке и забилось как бешеное.

— Что ты дергаешься? Точно не пострадал?

— Это уже слишком. Ты не можешь заботиться обо мне, после того, что я сделал. Быть таким терпеливым к чужим ошибкам, понимающим. Я абсолютно не достоин нашей дружбы. _Ты такой хороший, Господи._ Я еще не встречал подобных тебе. Так проштрафился перед тобой, постоянно делаю это, а ты все равно прощаешь.

Реддл отступил назад. Уголки его поджатых губ опустились еще ниже, а брови сдвинулись к переносице. Страдание в глазах Гарри не то, что Том может позволить себе допустить.

— Ты не можешь так говорить. Не смей.

— Блять, да, — голос альфы дрогнул, а сердце сдавило куда сильнее. — Только не я.

— Ты кретин, Поттер! Я не о тебе говорю. _О себе._ Гарри.

И это показалось ему единственным верным и нужным поступком за последние часы. Реддл приблизился, мрачно осознав подступающий к горлу страх, что своим признанием разорвет их существующие в шаткой гармонии отношения навеки. _Но это было правильным решением._

— Это _Я_ крупно проебался перед тобой.

Гриффиндорец с непониманием покосился в сторону волшебника, который выглядел странно решительным, угрожающим и покорным одновременно.

— Я хотел вызвать сумасшествие Уизли, чтобы провести наблюдения и исследования, мне требовались опыты над ней. Я _не подумал_ , что это причинит тебе такой вред, не учел, что прошлое так задело тебя. Полагал, что просчитал все на свете. Позже думаю устранить Уизли, я бы ни за что не позволил ей тебе навредить. И найду приемлемый для тебя способ избежать последствий. Да, Гарри, я собираюсь убить ее. Собирался. Потому что процесс уже запущен и, прости, я все еще намереваюсь наблюдать за ним.

Вот теперь Гарри побледнел совершенно как покойник, словно уже настоящий. Его дыхание на несколько секунд остановилось, а лоб покрылся испариной. Он запустил в растрепанные волосы страшно трясущиеся пальцы, едва заметно пошатнувшись на ватных ногах. К горлу подкатил ком дикой тошноты.

Том хмуро следил за метаморфозами альфы, на этот раз зорко наблюдая за каждым движением тела: колдун не мог позволить Поттеру вновь убежать в глубь Запретного Леса, учитывая вновь накатившую паническую атаку.

Гриффиндорец довольно долгое время смотрел в глаза парня в звенящей тишине, но тот все никак не мог понять, что Гарри теперь к нему испытывает. Ненависть? Разочарование? Предательство в полной мере? И что сделает? Закатит грязную истерику, полезет драться, закричит, убежит? Но Поттер, спустя минуты душного и тягучего молчания, повернул в сторону замка и зашагал прочь.


	9. Примирение

Гарри хмуро продирался сквозь колючие заросли кустарника, утопая по колено в снегу, слыша за собой преследующие шаги. Благо, останавливать его Реддл не намеревался, лишь молчаливо шел позади. Когда злость немного утихла, гриффиндорец сменил маршрут, выбирая более удобную местность для передвижения — если уж даже ему с крепким накачанным телом было трудно идти, то омеге — подавно. Закатывать ссору или драку Поттер не собирался: его достоинство и без того захоронено ниже плинтуса.

Когда он повернул в сторону башни Гриффиндора, его запястье обхватили чужие пальцы, дернув назад. Гарри нахмурился, мрачно взглянув на такого же мрачного Реддла. Том заговорил не сразу, что-то выискивая взглядом в лице альфы.

— Выспись, — наконец, прохладно произнес Том, расцепляя хватку и поворачиваясь к изумившемуся парню спиной.

Реддл не хотел вот так отпускать неуправляемого Поттера на все четыре стороны, но тому нужно было успокоиться, а воевать с взбешенным гриффиндорцем, которого не было возможности проклясть, Том решительно не желал.

И пожалел о своем решении уже через пару часов, когда ему доложили о том, что Гарри Поттер покинул свою гостиную почти сразу, как вернулся в нее. Уизли закатила истерику, пыталась даже попасть к слизеринцам, но из подземелий ее быстро вышвырнули. На девушку многие смотрели с грустью: слух дошел до чужих ушей, и истинную пару было искренне жаль. Том пока оставил в покое омегу, разослав своих «друзей» разыскать бесконтрольного парня, а того и вовсе в замке не оказалось. К вечеру же Реддлу пришла прямо в руки записка «Не в лесу», вызвавшая гнев. Поттера так и не нашли.

Когда после четырех дней глухой тишины со стороны альфы, он объявился сам, Том успел поднять на уши всех преподавателей и некоторых взрослых волшебников на стороне. Гарри вошел в слизеринскую гостиную поздно вечером, придерживая в руках охапку каких-то пергаментов. Он приподнял брови, первым делом увидев скопление старшекурсников возле старосты школы. Те, заметив нежданного гостя, подавили всплеск угроз и вопросов, выжидающе уставившись на своего предводителя. Том тихо приказал оставить их наедине, не меняясь в лице. Поттер подошел к омеге, устало опустившись на соседнее кресло и прикрывая глаза. Они некоторое время молчали.

— Когда ты злишься, я совсем дышать не могу, — пробормотал Гарри со все еще закрытыми глазами. — Как же хорошо было где-то вдали от этих химикатов.

— Никто тебя сюда не звал. Где выход ты знаешь.

— Ты не менял пароль в вашу гостиную уже почти полторы недели, — заметил второй парень, слабо улыбнувшись. — Ждал меня? Прости, не злись, нужно было уйти. Вообще-то я не собирался возвращаться так рано, но Рем все мозги выклевал — наш дом атаковали письма непонятной свежести магов. Что за черт?

— И объясняться перед тобой никто не обязан, Поттер, если своих мозгов не хватает сообразить, в чем дело, — холодно ответил Том, разглядывая лицо альфы. — Что за записка? Посчитал ее наличие достаточным?

— Ты сказал предупредить тебя, и я это сделал, — резковато откликнулся Поттер, а без того плохое настроение совсем упало. — Мое отсутствие сделало тебя совершенно невыносимым. Я вернулся не для того чтобы впитывать твою химозность.

— Тогда для чего? Или нашел миролюбивое оправдание моим поступкам? — Реддл сдвинул брови, и правда, сбавляя уровень холода и презрения в голосе. Ведь Поттер на самом деле предупредил, перед тем как уйти. В какой-то степени. А учитывая его обиду, это было даже подвигом. — Твое спокойствие удивляет. Только не говори, что наглотался зелий.

— Да, наглотался, и что? — огрызнулся волшебник, потирая болевшую шею. — Я не собираюсь ругаться с тобой, нам просто нужно спокойно поговорить.

Том мрачно промолчал, подмечая тяжелые синие круги под воспаленными глазами, темную многодневную щетину и заметные укусы на неприкрытых свитером частях тела. Становилось ясно, где пропадал гриффиндорец. И от этого было не легче, совсем наоборот. Внешний вид уставшего и пропитанного успокоительными человека угнетал.

— Я принес тебе кое-что, — продолжил Гарри, протягивая в сторону Реддла перевязанную связку пергамента. — Чтобы ты оставил в покое Джинни. Это из засекреченных архивов, более полная информация о расследованиях. Одну из выживших омег смогли допросить и описать ее поведение, внешние изменения. Этого будет достаточно для твоего исследования?

Слизеринец не обратил никакого внимания на протянутую руку, поднимаясь со своего места и глядя на Поттера с тем же холодком. Он бросил ему:

— Идем.

Оказавшись в комнате старосты, Гарри неловко помялся на месте, сморщившись от резкого неприятного запаха, от которого обдало жаром слизистые.

— Слушай, когда мы поговорим…

— Мы не будем разговаривать.

Реддл отвернулся от опешившего заявлением парня, трансфигурируя кресло в простую одноместную кровать. Гарри приподнял брови.

— Ты не скажешь ни слова, пока не проспишься. Видел себя в зеркале? Я подобное уродство наблюдать не собираюсь. Так же как и говорить с накачанным зельями зверьем, — Том скользнул глазами по укусам. — Уизли я больше не касался в твое отсутствие.

Гарри не стал возражать, что не сможет выспаться в наполненной феромонами комнате — от Реддла стала распространяться ощутимая угроза и предупреждение, мол, только попробуй отказаться или сослаться на хлорку. Да и спать хотелось нестерпимо. За эти дни он и есть нормально не мог, переживая эмоции, воспоминания, встряску от лица стаи, занимаясь поиском секретной информации.

Он настороженно присел на край кровати, стягивая с себя толстый шерстяной свитер, пропахший оборотнями. Том же невозмутимо скрылся в ванной, чтобы переодеться самому и дать такую возможность парню. Гарри хмыкнул, заметив на подушке и наколдованную пижаму, немного раздражаясь слизеринской расцветкой. Но это была забота Реддла, и она была приятна.

Альфа долгое время смотрел в потолок погруженной в темноту комнаты, не зная, уснул ли уже второй волшебник. Вопреки самочувствию, уставшие сухие глаза все никак не закрывались. Через пару часов Гарри тихо заговорил, не уверенный, что его услышат:

— Когда омега похитила меня, я был настолько ослаблен пережитым, что не сумел должным образом сопротивляться. Поэтому не попытался вырваться, а когда меня связали по рукам и ногам, эта возможность была упущена. Он выбрал момент во время полнолуния, когда альфы были далеко и не смогли учуять чужака — местные омеги таким нюхом не обладают, они все еще люди, несмотря на доставшиеся от пары повадки. К сожалению, вернулись в поселение те слишком поздно.

Его слова встретила тишина, и Гарри немного успокоился. Он накрыл одеялом часть лица, чтобы не ощущать едкую хлорку, от которой уже давно слезились глаза и текли сопли.

— Он уже не выглядел человеком. И от человека в нем не оставалось ничего. Меня спас и погубил слабый запах, он напоминал отцовский, поэтому я и оказался в той ситуации. Погубил — меня едва живого оттуда вытащили, а спас — все-таки не изнасиловали. Хотя, в каком я состоянии тогда был, у него это вряд ли бы получилось, — он невесело хмыкнул. — Пах омегой, а лицо как у зверя. Глаза красные стали, мог только рычать и скалиться, а из слов говорить лишь имя отца. Он расцарапывал мне лицо и повторял: _Джеймс, Джеймс_. Думал, наверное, что под этой кожей он и скрывался.

Гарри потрогал свое лицо. Абсолютно все шрамы, что ему нанесли за время похищения, были вылечены, но парень до сих пор ощущал каждый из них. Он не чувствовал особо изменений состояния своим монологом, крепкие зелья действовали хорошо.

— Когда он пришел к нам в дом, это уже не было человеком. И действовало по-звериному, на инстинктах. Мне повезло… наверное. Что не заметил меня за сильными феромонами родителей, — Поттер вздохнул. — Он на моих глазах растерзал мать и отца, знаешь, палочек дома при себе мы не носили. Мама была беременна, на последних сроках уже. Папа в тот вечер слишком устал на работе и физически был не сильным противником. Я же… Просто испугался. Зажался в углу и не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы позвать на помощь или убежать. Смотрел, как он рвет на части их тела заживо, смотрел, смотрел и смотрел. Даже сестренку свою видел. И все равно не сдвинулся с места.

Он настороженно прислушался, но в комнате стояла гробовая тишина.

— Я тогда размышлял, что мамин живот был очень большим, а ребенок все равно оказался каким-то маленьким. Под конец все адекватные мысли из головы вышибло. Это в итоге мне и помогло спастись. Я знал, что меня ищут, весь дом переворачивают в моих поисках. Мой запах был слабым, но он все равно был. И будь я в адекватном состоянии, никогда не сделал бы то, что сделал. Это звучит словно оправдание, но… Да, это все же оправдания. Я подполз к уже мертвому отцу и вымазался в его крови, внутренностях, в его запахе. Не было в тот момент отвращения, боли, горя и… Всего того, что пришло ко мне потом. Выполнял механические действия, голова была пуста. И выпрыгнул из окна, переломав себе обе руки и вывихнув лодыжку. Позже Рем почти до смерти загонял меня, приучая делать это без последствий и с большей высоты.

Вспоминая все полученные за недолгую жизнь травмы, становилось даже смешно. Большую часть он получил именно в стае, а не в плену у психопата.

— Некоторое время меня гоняли по судам. Только представь, альфа-подросток, перемазанный в крови, сбегает из собственного дома. Ведь раньше омеги после убийства кончали с собой сразу же, а мой дом был пуст. Ремус с трудом сумел доказать мою невиновность, к этому времени омега бесследно пропала. Я мало что соображал в то время, это уже потом мне рассказали о произошедшем: пока Сириус преследовал свою цель по запаху, я перебрался в стаю. Меня собирались было обратить, но Ремус, как опекун, на полных правах запретил. Поэтому он и не усыновил меня. Ребенка оборотня обращают. По-началу я даже радовался, что меня не усыновили. Но… Кажется, ради этого я бы даже потерпел звериную жизнь. Ты не видел, насколько близка вся стая. Насколько крепки их семейные узы. Это восхитительно.

Несмотря на все эти испытания, драки, звериные повадки и животные инстинкты, что было частью жизни оборотней, Гарри искренне нравилось сосуществовать с ними. И пусть это было сложно, неприятно в некоторых случаях и почти всегда малокомфортно для тела.

— Понятное дело, что новость о том, что вновь увижу заболевшую омегу, я воспринял максимально ужасно. Тем более, если ее психоз будет вновь направлен на меня. Джинни не заслуживает такой участи, никто не заслуживает. Ты поступил мерзко, самый настоящий гандон в десятикратной степени. Слов моих нет, как хотелось вмазать тебе. Однако… Насилие никогда не будет выходом. Никогда ничему не поможет, только породит еще больше насилия. А я не хочу причинять тебе боль, даже если ты этого заслужил. Бочонок с химическими отходами, твою мать, — пробормотал Гарри удовлетворенный, что мог произнести это в присутствии Реддла и не быть за это избитым. — Не удивительно, Рем морщил нос в моем присутствии, пока я не сменил одежду и не оттерся мочалкой несколько раз. «Ты воняешь мертвецами, Гарри, во что ты на этот раз влип?» Вот, как это было. Я после тебя _воняю_ трупами. Клоп ты, Реддл, вонючий.

Правда, остальные члены стаи старались говорить более мягко: «попахиваешь ты, Поттер, гнильцой». Обычно он встречал довольно забавные шутки, но оборотни видели состояние парня, припоминая, каким он был после гибели семьи и похищения. Гарри был им за это благодарен.

Он некоторое время молчал, думая, что после монолога сможет заснуть. Но сна все еще ни в одном глазу, и Поттер тихо и устало продолжил говорить:

— Я никого не виню. Это было нетипичное преступление, детей не оставляют в живых. А омеги-убийцы совершают суицид. Получить дозволение использовать зелья и заклинания, влияющие на память, возможно далеко не сразу. Куча бумаг и… Не виню их. Меня силком перенесли в Аврорат. Я два дня просидел там, покрытый останками родного отца. Меня оставили так одного в камере, думая, я сознаюсь под гнетом вины. Они принесли туда фотографии матери и папы в камеру, думая, это так же поможет. Даже останки моей сестры, они были на фотографиях. Ко мне не пускали никого, даже Рема. Думали, он помешает расследованию, ведь он так же работает в Аврорате. Сири же не подавал признаков жизни, занятый поиском, по всей видимости. О нем не было вестей. Я варился в этом дерьме один, никакого психолога не было. И как последствие — психологическая травма. Мне помогли не спятить и не сойти с ума в стае, но я все еще чувствовал себя одиноко. А потом было похищение.

Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда до слуха донеслась возня с соседней кровати. И совсем побелел лицом, когда услышал грязное ругательство.

— Да еб твою мать, Поттер! — послышались шлепки босых ног по полу, а матрас на кровати гриффиндорца продавился под весом чужого тела.

Альфа напряженно замер, разглядывая нависшее над собой тело и почему-то ощущая волны звериной ярости. Он чего угодно ожидал, но точно не сильного жестокого удара кулаком в лицо. Гарри пораженно дернулся, а разбитый нос опалило жаром. Том резко развернул его лицо обратно за подбородок и обрушил еще один удар, но уже в губы, прорычав при этом:

— _Дерись со мной!_ — и вновь удар, но уже в скулу. Удивительно, но несмотря на достаточно изящные формы тела, бил Реддл чудовищно болезненно, зная в этом толк. — Бей в ответ, сейчас же! Жалкое и бессильное создание, никчемное, мерзкое, больное и!..

Гарри накинулся на безостановочно избивавшего его омегу и повалил на пол, разозленно ударил в ответ, с первого раза рассекая бровь. Долго оставаться в такой позиции парню не дали — Том ловко вывернулся, ударив при этом в пах, отчего Поттер вскрикнул и упал набок.

Дальнейшая драка была без слов, оскорблений, ругательств. Гарри не сдерживал силу, а Том применял опыт и все грязные болезненные приемы, на которые был способен, так же нисколько не жалея противника. Они швыряли друг друга об мебель, разламывая собой препятствия, и вскоре комната превратилась в полигон разрушений, а сами парни в два разукрашенных куска мяса.

Гарри в последний раз замахнулся, но не рассчитал силы, заваливаясь на пол. Том попытался его поймать, но ему было гораздо хуже, поэтому волшебники упали ничком. Слизеринец болезненно зашипел и грязно выругался, стукнувшись головой о каменный пол, в глазах все зарябило от удара. Поттер не стал вырываться, пытаться подняться или продолжить драку, и Том сам не стал ее продолжать, удерживая в объятиях тяжелое тело. Они оба прерывисто дышали, вспотели, покрытые ссадинами, шишками и синяками. Гарри неприязненно застонал от резкого усилившегося запаха хлорки, бившего по рецепторам, однако отстраниться не смог, все еще прижатый к часто вздымающейся груди омеги.

— Блевану. Господи, блевану прямо сейчас, — пробулькал он с трудом и чуть не закричал, когда ему безжалостно воткнули прямо в глотку волшебную палочку, пропихивая ее внутрь, а пищевод и желудок обдало льдом неизвестного заклинания. Когда руку убрали, горло сдавил спазм, но его пределы ничего не покинуло. — Блять, что…

— Нечем теперь, кретин, чего непонятного? — хрипло ответил Том, который ни в коем случае не мог позволить себе быть обблеванным. Даже если это Гарри Поттер. — Позже дам зелье, я убрал из тебя даже желудочный сок, не говоря об остальном. Ты сучий ублюдок. Все это время держал это лютое дерьмо в себе?

Поттер тяжело вздохнул, пряча лицо в ткани чужой пижамы, а горло и живот все не прекращали судорожно сжиматься от ужасной тошноты. Это было поразительно, странно, невыносимо — но после драки, после этого насилия внутри была одуряющая пустота. Или это было заклинание Реддла?..

— Не думаешь же ты, что я разревусь? — он потерся носом, мстительно вытирая о пижаму кровь и сопли, отчего Том тихо зарычал сквозь зубы. — Во мне успокоительных, как в тебе химикатов.

— Если бы ты заплакал, я бы опять тебя ударил, — соврал Том, душу которого вывернуло наизнанку от монолога волшебника. Он попросту не смог дальше терпеть свою боль, не мог терпеть боль Поттера, которому никто правильно помочь не смог. Который сам себе не смог помочь. Темный волшебник с осторожностью погладил широкую спину над собой. — Видишь теперь, насилие помогает. Иди, избей старину Тома Реддла, и станет легче.

— Черт, прости, я не рассчитал силу, я… — он охнул, когда за его ухо потянули.

— Я сам приказал тебе бить в ответ. Все в порядке, тебе досталось не меньше.

— Благослови Господь тех, кто выжил после кулачных боев с тобой, — пробормотал Гарри и рассмеялся, чуть ли не задыхаясь. — Ты монстр.

— Монстр. Как это в самую суть, — засмеялся омега, но после нескольких секунд тишины строго добавил: — _Вонючий клоп?_ Ты правда сказал мне такое? Мне?

— Я думал, ты спишь.

Поттер поморщился и приподнялся было, но Том тут же жестко сцепил свои руки на его спине.

— Хватит рыпаться, лежи спокойно.

— Дай мне лечь удобнее, ты, черт угловатый, мне твои кости повсюду упираются! — Гарри неловко сполз ниже, чтобы лечь щекой на живот, а не на ребра. Он не ощущал никаких признаков физического влечения к телу омеги при таком тесном контакте, пусть Том и нравился ему. Сейчас альфа чувствовал только свое избитое тело, дурной запах хлорки, остаточную боль от пережитого и — более всего — огромную монолитную благодарность. _Ему на самом деле стало легче._ — Прости, я это не всерьез. Ты же знаешь, я считаю тебя восхитительным. Такой восхитительный клоп.

Он вновь рассмеялся, когда Том отвесил болезненный подзатыльник. Впервые слизеринец не чувствовал себя разозленным от оскорбления. Староста вновь ласково погладил чужую спину.

— Я не знал, что ты хочешь поговорить о _подобном_. Я не должен был тебя затыкать. Прости меня.

— Я вообще не собирался кому-либо об этом рассказывать! — рыкнул Гарри, а его щеки покрылись лихорадочным румянцем. — Повторяю, я не знал, что ты партизански подслушиваешь. А поговорить желал о твоем мерзком поведении!

— Я хочу услышать. Не для исследования. И сожгу бумаги, которые ты принес. Уизли не пострадает ни от меня, ни по моей наводке более. Я защищу тебя от нее.

— Да, давай, сожги секретные материалы, которые я с таким большим трудом для тебя выкрал… Ох, Реддл, ты невозможный человек, — едва слышно произнес Поттер, лицо которого раскраснелось до предела, а в сердце случился локальный взрыв бешеного пульса. — Ты абсолютное зло.

Том фыркнул и тут же скривился от пульсирующей боли в разбитых губах. К сожалению, лечащих составов при себе в данный момент не было. Но сейчас это было и не нужно — тело Гарри Поттера должно болеть сильнее, чем душа. И мерзотно излечить себя, а парня оставить как есть в таком состоянии.

— Так ты поделишься? Про убийство, похищение. Тебе нужно выговориться. Ты говорил, что доверяешь мне. И вернулся, даже после того, как я предал твое доверие. Пожалуйста? Я хочу тебе помочь. Я пытаюсь исправиться.

Гарри боролся с собой несколько минут, и Том не мешал ему думать, лишь легко и мягко поглаживая напряженные, покрытые гематомами плечи.

— Пошли, нажремся. Расскажу. Но перед этим нахуяримся так, что на ногах стоять не сможем.

— Мы _уже_ не можем.

— Я подгоню тебе пачку сигарет?..

— Идем.


	10. Переплетение

— Ты действительно пойдешь в таком виде? — не допускающим возражения голосом спросил Реддл, намекая на измятую и испачканную слизеринскую пижаму.

— Нам только до гриффиндорской башни добраться, а там уж и мантия-невидимка лежит.

Гарри пожал плечами. На Хогвартс уже давно опустилась ночь, и никто их заметить в такое время не должен.

— Вот уж куда я точно не пойду. Даже не рассчитывай на это. Я согласился выпить с тобой, но посещать ваш зоопарк — упаси Мерлин. И тебе придется дождаться, пока не долетит посылка с вином.

Альфа остановил парня, когда тот направился было к сундуку, где хранились чистые пергаменты, и покачал головой. Ждать еще несколько часов Поттер не хотел, иначе точно всю храбрость рассказать растеряет. Том, кажется, уловил это в нахмуренном взгляде. Он поджал губы в недовольстве, с трудом примиряясь с наметившимися планами пить дешевое пойло, и молча очистил и свою пижаму, и пижаму на парне от грязи и крови. Гарри тем временем натянул свой растянутый и пропахший посторонними запахами свитер. Когда они открыли дверь спальни, Том уже плотно застегнул свою идеально выглаженную мантию, не забыв нацепить значок старосты в случае чего. Не успели они выбраться наружу, как им под ноги вывалилась куча парней.

— Какого… — Гарри резко отпрянул, вытаращив на них глаза. И весело рассмеялся. — Смотри-ка, за тебя переживали. Неужели мы так нашумели?

Слизеринцы выглядели напугано, поспешно поднимаясь на ноги под ледяным взором Реддла. Он безо всяких слов, одним лишь своим лютым видом предупредил приспешников держать рот на замке и убираться отсюда. Пожалуй, это был один из немногих омег, что в своем уделанном виде мог выглядеть люто. Поттер продолжал посмеиваться, посчитав страх за друга чем-то милым, учитывая их ужасные характеры. Том скользнул взглядом по приободрившемуся альфе, но комментировать ничего не стал, потянув волшебника за руку прочь из гостиной.

Гарри сосредоточенно рылся в заваленном всяким мусором и хламом классе, пока не разворошил старенький сундучок, прикрытый пожеваной портьерой. Второй парень в нетерпении пристукивал туфлей, скрестив на груди руки. На пыльный мусорный кабинет он смотрел с открытым отвращением. Когда терпение иссякло, он раздраженно заговорил:

— И какого черта, Поттер? С тем же успехом мы могли бы с комфортом разместиться в моей комнате, пока домовой эльф не доставит отличное спиртное. Но нет: мы влезли в какую-то свалку ради бутылки вонючей параши, чем вы обычно любите развлекаться.

— Не суди книгу по обложке, — хмыкнул Поттер и залез в сундук по пояс. Теперь его голос звучал приглушенно. — Мы же не в классе сидеть будем, где нас поймать могут. Еще чего. И хватит ворчать, как старый хлорный дед. Так… Готово. А, черт!..

Том подорвался к сундуку, когда парень с негромким вскриком провалился туда полностью. В сундуке оказалась темная комната с лестницей. Гриффиндорец сидел на полу и с расстройством потирал ушибленную голову.

— Что это за место? — спросил слизеринец, когда изящно спустился по лестнице вниз, не забыв прикрыть над головой крышку.

Гарри с загадочной улыбкой прошел к дальней стене, где располагалась темная потрепанная дверь. Он приосанился и торжественно произнес, перед тем, как ее открыть:

— Добро пожаловать в единственное место в… Практически Хогвартсе, где работают чудесные маггловские приборы.

Том удивленно осмотрелся, не ожидая попасть вместо палаточного вида помещения в чарующую деревянную уютность. Буквально вся мебель была выполнена вручную, имела причудливые резные узоры, на полу разостланы толстые шкуры хищников и пушистые ковры, на стенах висели неподвижные маггловские картины, а наиболее притягивал глаз уютно горевший камин. И действительно, Том рассмотрел древнейшее радио, пузатенький послевоенного времени телевизор, а в углу примостился самый настоящий электрический чайник. Так же слизеринец заметил еще две двери в разных стенах, ведущие, по всей видимости, в туалет и ванную.

Он кивнул в сторону громоздкого квадратного телевизора.

— «Это», что ли, чудо маггловской техники?

— Ты погоди, если правильно натыкать кое-какие кнопочки и повертеть палки… — Гарри смешно закряхтел, нажимая все подряд и вертя несчастную антенну в разные стороны, пока не добился включения. По телевизору пошла резкая серая рябь. — О! А иногда появляется звук. Знаешь, будто ухо к ракушке прикладываешь, и…

— Дай сюда.

Омега бесцеремонно отодвинул в сторону довольного жизнью альфу, самостоятельно настраивая канал и прибавляя звук. Поттер смотрел на действия Реддла с благоговением: то, чего он сам добивался с громадным трудом, парень сотворил за пару минут. Том ответил на взгляд второго волшебника с насмешливой жалостью:

— Это убого. Я каждое лето возвращаюсь в маггловский мир, и поверь, техника сейчас достигла более впечатляющих вершин. Пытался меня удивить? Увы, но нет. Не смотри таким взглядом. Мы _не станем_ говорить о маггловском мире. Сколько дней ты уже без сна? Хочешь растянуть эту ночь до самого утра бодрствованием?

Гарри захлопнул рот, с трудом сдерживая себя от вопросов: Том Реддл и его жизнь интересовали в крайней степени. Да что интересного может быть в нем самом? Спорить не хотелось — зелья все еще прекрасно действовали, не позволяя эмоциям и чувствам преобладать. Поэтому парень молчаливо поднялся с места и под дребезжащие звуки какой-то телепередачи нашарил в деревянном резном комоде большую стеклянную бутыль без этикетки.

— Что ты имел в виду, когда говорил «практически в Хогвартсе»?

— О чем-то абсолютно незаконном, о том, что староста школы знать бы не захотел, — неловко посмеялся Поттер, откладывая палочку в сторону и посмотрев на омегу строгим взглядом. — Убери ее. Здесь **нельзя** пользоваться магией. Том, пожалуйста, без вопросов.

Реддл пересилил себя, положив волшебную палочку возле поттеровской. Он верил парню, и быть разоруженным в его присутствии не влекло серьезных последствий. Гарри улыбнулся почти ослепительно, прекрасно зная, что подобного доверия заслужили немногие. Гриффиндорец протянул в руки Тома глубокую глиняную кружку.

— Не понимаю. У тебя богатая семья… Была, — колдун на секунду сцепил зубы от злобы на себя, но в лице Поттера не отразилось никакого страдания. — Что за прибеднение?

Парень некоторое время помолчал, не спеша открывать странноватого вида темную бутыль.

— Я хочу уехать из Британии. Далеко. И начать все с нуля. Купить землю, построить дом, завести свой маленький бизнес, содержать семью, я бы хотел большую счастливую семью, в которой никто ни в чем не будет нуждаться. На это уйдет огромное количество денег, я не могу позволить себе шиковать в праздных мелочах, чтобы позже обгадиться по-крупному.

— Какие… Мирские безвкусные мечты.

— Да, Реддл, не все стремятся быть пупом земли и хрустальным фужером. Присмотрись, — Гарри кивнул в сторону неаккуратной кривоватой кружки. — Знаешь ее особенность?

Том не стал острить или издеваться над странноватым кривым бокалом, оглядывая его со всех сторон. Темный от времени с небольшим отколом сверху, без излишеств и украшений. Но где-то в середине изделия виднелся еле заметный рисунок, по форме напоминающий человечка.

— Предположу, что ты ее вылепил в пеленочном возрасте. Нет? Твоя мать? Дед? Прадед? — перечислял слизеринец с улыбкой, глядя на мотавшего головой парня. — О, тогда она принадлежала самому Мерлину, и ее нужно нести в музей.

— Когда я скажу тебе, постарайся не разжать пальцы от шока, — Гарри сам пытался не выглядеть гордым, уткнувшись взглядом в точно такое же изделие в своих руках. — Мерлин бы посчитал ее реликвией, но по своей сути это все еще обыкновенная посуда, у которой единственное предназначение — наполняться жидкостью. Обыкновенная кружка, изготовленная двадцать тысяч лет до нашей эры.

И Реддл действительно едва ее не выронил. Он во все глаза уставился на свои чуть дрожащие руки, в которых находилась вещь, куда ценнее всех принесенных Поттеру подарков. И все такая же бесполезная, как и эти подарки.

— Видишь? Я могу быть самым обыкновенным человеком, но приобрести при этом много большее, чем известнейший и богатейший волшебник. Я не о посуде позднего палеолита.

— Откуда вообще у _тебя_ подобное?!

— Да много странных вещичек завалялось у предков, — гриффиндорец пожал плечами. Его не особо волновало происхождение, о котором все равно уже никто не узнает. — Может, подарили. Может, выкрали. Может, нашли. А может, это действительно передавалось из поколения в поколение от первых людей. Суть не в этом. Надеюсь, ты поймешь, — он раскупорил здоровенную бутылку. — А это вино… Самое обыкновенное, старенькое, но по сравнению с иными хорошими винами — эмбрион. Тут другое интересно, подобный напиток ты больше нигде не встретишь и не купишь. Секрет стаи.

Том нечитаемым взглядом смотрел, как Поттер неаккуратно разливает темно-фиолетовый алкоголь по древней бесценной посуде, расплескивая все за края. Парень с глубочайшей осторожностью притянул изделие к лицу и медленно вдохнул в себя аромат алкоголя. Крепко пахло травами, дикой земляникой, хвоей, корой, медом, даже, кажется, солнечным светом. Будто густой лесной запах летнего вечера в ноздри ударил. Гарри смотрел на выражение лица Реддла с удовольствием.

— Что, и животный мир может удивлять? — уже не скрывая насмешливой гордости во взгляде спросил альфа и первым отпил вина, с наслаждением прикрывая глаза и облизываясь. — Мерлин мой, какой восторг.

Второй парень так же пригубил напиток, но ничего не произнес, перекатывая терпкий незнакомый вкус во рту. Это действительно отличалось от привычного ему алкоголя. Будто проглотил лес целиком, вместе со всеми его цветущими полянами в глубине. Кажется, столь древняя кружка подходила к такому вину как нельзя лучше.

Они сели на диванчик возле весело трещавшего камина, некоторое время в тишине наслаждаясь вкусом алкоголя, уютом и обществом друг друга. Заметив, что Поттера стало клонить в сон, Реддл попытался осторожно отнять у него бокал, но тот встрепенулся и слегка отпрянул:

— Ну, нет. Я тебе еще главное не подарил. А после у нас вообще сил двигаться не будет, уснем как убитые, — пообещал Гарри, хмыкая. Заметив приподнявшего в вопросе брови слизеринца, он добавил: — Ты разрешил мне дарить тебе подарки, помнишь? Но это будут не вещи. Никакого интереса дарить материальное, когда вокруг целый мир, которого ты даже не видел.

— Ты и материальных ценностей не видел. Как же там без тебя поживает бедная акула-альбинос? Никто ее не хочет, никто ее не ест.

— Уверен, она прекрасно справляется с этой трагедией.

— Как и я, сидя глубокой ночью в сундуке пыльного класса, пьющий наркотический волчий алкоголь из окаменелостей, — Том покачал головой, поражаясь, что мог оказаться в такой ситуации и искренне _наслаждаться_ ею.

Гарри весело рассмеялся, слегка порозовев. Точнее будет сказать, на это влиял и довольно резкий запах хлорки. Успокоившись, он без предупреждения начал рассказывать.

— Я очнулся в маггловской квартире, связанный и лишенный волшебной палочки. Ничего не соображал, даже не осознавал, что меня похитили. Пока за мной не вернулись. Это существо не было человеком, по крайней мере мне в тот момент оно таковым не казалось. Передвигалось чуть ли не на четвереньках, красные глаза светились в темноте как у животного, изо рта слюна капала. Мимика застыла в одном выражении — ярости, агрессии. Побежал ко мне, начал обнюхивать, рычать. Я едва с ума не сошел. «Джеймс», говорит он. «Нет, не Джеймс», всегда ему кричал я, пока он драл меня ногтями и зубами, пытаясь выцарапать и выгрызть моего отца из похожего на него запаха и тела.

Том мрачным взглядом сверлил глиняную кружку в руке, внимательно слушая тихую речь парня возле себя.

— Я был там почти три недели. Этот… Монстр приносил мне в зубах мертвых кошек и собак, иногда птиц. Надеюсь, в вашем приюте вы их хотя бы готовили. Мне пришлось есть сырое мясо, иногда с кожей и шерстью, потому что иного способа поесть у меня не было. Я все еще был связан. И мне бросали разорванные куски на пол, — тусклым голосом продолжал Поттер, передернувшись от отвратительных воспоминаний. — Вонь стояла невыносимая. Все объедки находились в той же квартирке. И…

Он запнулся, отворачиваясь в сторону. Реддл не стал его торопить, понимая, что ничего хорошего дальше не услышит.

— Никто меня не водил в туалет. Ни в туалет, ни в душ. Как и откуда я добывал себе воду чтобы просто хлебнуть пару глотков, я не стану рассказывать. В первые дни, наверное, ведро слез выплакал, а потом осознал — чем дольше буду плакать, тем сильнее буду хотеть пить. Чем яростнее сопротивляться, тем больше уйдет энергии и… Больше придется _есть_. Потом стало еще хуже, хотя куда, думал я по-началу?.. За всей этой вонью — как ты мог догадаться, мою, прости, обосранную одежду я сменить не мог — это больное животное не могло ощущать запах отца. Да вообще никакой запах. И начало наносить раны серьезнее, а в таком положении… Они довольно быстро загноились, и вскоре я вообще провалился в бредовый жар. Наверное, от трупного запаха мелких животных всполошились соседи. Знаю лишь, что Аврорат вытащил меня из маггловской больницы и переместил в Мунго, а у простецов память стерли. С омегой все было куда сложнее, сам понимаешь.

— А она?..

— Хорошо, я расскажу, если обещал, — резковато перебил Поттер, стиснув пальцы вокруг древней посудинки. — Приходил в основном ночью, а днем где-то отсыпался. Разодрал на себе одежду, бегал обнаженным и на четырех конечностях. Такой же грязный, покрытый кровью и землей. И источающий нестерпимый запах течной омеги. П-по первому времени меня так сильно в-влекло к феромонам, что у меня… Я не… Конечно, когда я перестал особо вникать в происходящее, но сначала…

Гарри вздрогнул, когда одну его руку мягко отняли от кружки и сжали в чужих пальцах. Он пересилил колотящееся от испуга и отвращения сердце, пока вновь не успокоился, пока не стал ощущать тепло изящных рук, пряный вкус трав на языке, блеск искр от каменного большого камина. И внезапно хмыкнул. Том посмотрел на это с ужасом и недоумением.

— А что было бы, стань Джинни неуправляемым монстром? Убив тебя на моих же глазах? У меня хватило бы безумия вымазаться в твоей химической крови, обваляться в кишках, как я это сделал с отцовскими? Это был бы достойный финал твоих исследований? Напади она ночью, в темноте, пока ты спишь? Никакой дуэли бы не было. Существо подкралось бы, ведомое инстинктами, и разорвало на куски. Уверяю, _никто_ бы не посмел тебя защитить от _омеги_.

— _Хватит_.

— А ведь ты что-то там говорил об иерархии. Смотри-ка, я, альфа, сидел в собственной луже и плакал, зовя на помощь. И даже не мог хотя бы попытаться укусить в ответ, только из-за запаха омеги, которой я по всем инстинктам не могу навредить. На которую у меня первую неделю стояло, _стояло_ на убийцу моей семьи. Да, я желал его трахнуть. Каково быть на вершине, а?

— **_Хватит_**.

Реддл до боли сжал его чуть дрожащую руку. Гарри смолк и поспешил взять себя в руки, вздохнув полной грудью химический аромат чужих эмоций. В них не было ни грамма отвращения или неприязни к нему. Гриффиндорец припал губами к бокалу и залпом выпил весь алкоголь, едва не поперхнувшись от оглушающего лесного вкуса. Том молча повторил его действия, но руку от руки волшебника не отнял.

Они долгое время слушали неразборчивую речь телеведущего из черно-белого телевизора, подливая себе время от времени вино. И вновь, Гарри первым нарушил тишину.

— Я все еще не стыжусь и не скрываю, что родился альфой. Я начал было отторгать свою сущность, но… Оборотни помогли мне. Не знаю, что могло бы случиться, я себе даже член отрезать пытался, — невесело хмыкнул он, но прежнего надлома в голосе не ощущалось. Самое ужасное он уже рассказал. — Пожалуй, это хорошо, что я блюю при виде тебя. Иначе бы попросту сбегал.

— Какой кошмар, самый отвратительный комплимент за всю мою жизнь, — поморщился слизеринец. — Ты осыпаешь меня ими, как из рога изобилия. Даже боюсь представить, чем или кем стану дальше. Что там было уже? Ах, да. Блевотный омега, бочка с химикатами, _клоп_?

— О, нет, забудь это, умоляю! — Гарри прикрыл от стыда и смущения слезящиеся глаза. Он понимал, что Том просто пытается разрядить атмосферу после угнетающего рассказа, но краска все же залила лицо — оскорблять человека за то, над чем он был неподвластен, низко и омерзительно. — Еще треть бутылки и мы будем нужной кондиции для приключений. А пока, прошу, давай молчать?

Реддл мягко рассмеялся над смущением волшебника, но спорить не стал. События из прошлого Поттера повергали парня в глубокий шок. Тот не был с виду сломленным или бесконечно больным, как после подобных кошмаров должны были ощущать себя люди. Отлично держался в обществе, наполненном феромонами омег, в его обществе. Том радовался, что новый знакомый никак не реагирует на притягательность противоположного пола, не проявляет «замашки» ухажера. Более того, он был в комнате во время течки Реддла и имел лишь две реакции — моральное смущение, что застал в такой личный момент друга и… Тошноту. Да, староста Слизерина радовался тому, что у Гарри Поттера была психологическая травма. И теперь Том чувствовал себя достаточно мерзко. Но он смотрел на профиль спокойного парня, который попивал травяное вино, смотрел на языки пламени, продолжал уверенно сжимать чужие пальцы, и ясно осознавал: Поттеру не нужна ничья жалость. Ему помощь нужна. Поддержка, понимание. Слушатель. Реддл не был опытным психологом, не привык помогать людям, у него даже друзей, близких не было. Но отчего-то нутром осознавал что и как нужно было делать.

Гарри отвлек его от ленивых неторопливых размышлений, когда они опустошили половину бутылки. У обоих парней комната немного кружилась перед глазами, а внутри сияло пьяное хмельное тепло. Поттер с безобразным звуком втянул сопли, которые появлялись всегда от раздраженных феромонами омеги слизистых, и блаженно улыбнулся, повернув голову к Тому.

— Что? Дошел до нужной кондиции, пьяное чудовище? — Том старался говорить ровно, но из-за выпитого выходило медленно и будто бы по слогам. — И где мои обещанные сигареты?

— Ох! — альфа хлопнул себя по лбу и неуклюже поднялся на ноги, едва не уронив ценнейшую реликвию палеолита на пол. Том прокомментировал это угрожающим шипением.

Нашарив в ящике измятую пачку, Гарри протянул ее другу. Тот с изогнутой бровью осмотрел ее со всех сторон.

— Сигаретами баловался? — омега вытащил из пачки сигарету и зажигалку, чиркнув ею пару раз на проверку огня.

— А слабо об камин?

— Я что, похож на малолетку-гриффиндорца? — раздраженно процедил парень сквозь сжатые зубы, разжигая кончик маггловского наркотика и сразу с удовольствием затягиваясь.

— Пьяный Реддл не сильно отличается от трезвого Реддла, жаль. Надеялся увидеть твои подпаленные брови, — с наигранным огорчением ответил Поттер и потянулся за пачкой, но ее отдернули прочь, даже по руке несильно шлепнули. — Это еще что за фокусы?

Том лишь насмешливо улыбнулся, выпуская альфе в лицо струю белесого дыма, покручивая в тонких пальцах белую сигаретку. Полупустую же пачку спрятал в карман мантии. Поттер прищурился, но ничего не сказал на это явное подзадоривание. Потому что вскоре Реддл за все поплатится. И весь его высокомерный возвышенный над всеми смертными вид полетит к чертям. Слизеринец нечто увидел в чужом взгляде, но напрягаться не спешил, все еще осознанно доверяя другу. Он глубоко затянулся никотиновой отравой, отчего кровь в венах забурлила. Гарри, наблюдая за по сути отвратительным действом — курением — отчего-то считал, что выглядит оно крайне привлекательно.

Наконец, выкурив сигарету и отправив ее ловким движением пальцев в камин, Том поднялся на ноги, чуть покачнувшись, и скрылся за ближайшей дверью, что вела в туалет. Гарри терпеливо дожидался омегу, пока тот не справит нужду и не помоет руки, перед тем как самому встать и нетвердым шагом направиться в сторону вышедшего парня. Слизеринец, заметив решительный вид альфы, со спокойной насмешкой произнес:

— Ты же понимаешь, я не выйду никуда в нетрезвом виде.

— А мы не станем покидать этой комнаты, — зловеще отозвался Гарри, надвигаясь на Реддла. — Все веселье только начинается. Теперь ты в моей власти, во власти этой комнаты.

— Тебя что, от вина совсем плющит? — вдруг рассмеялся Том. Угрожающий Поттер казался занимательным и забавным зрелищем.

Парень немного обиженно сдулся, хотя особо и не рассчитывал, что второй волшебник клюнет на эту жалкую игру. Что же… Гарри резко приблизился и схватил опешившего омегу за грудки, мощно толкая его назад, не разжимая пальцев. Том ошарашенно схватился за запястья Поттера:

— Что ты…

Но гриффиндорец не дал ему закончить, со свойственной всем альфам силой отталкивая от себя более легкого парня в сторону противоположной стены. Реддл успел лишь чертыхнуться, приготовившись к жесткому столкновению со второй дверью комнаты, но… Его тело прошло сквозь нее, а сам он с головой упал в глубокий сугроб.

Вынырнув, Том ошарашено глотнул ртом морозный воздух, дезориентированный темнотой и мокрым ощущением ледяного снега под разгоряченным телом. Секундой позже возле него с громким хохотом свалился Поттер. Реддл взбешенно зарычал и навалился на непрерывно смеющегося парня, на ощупь найдя пальцами шею и сдавливая ее.

— Какого хуя?! Ты посмел напасть на меня? Наложить заклинание? **Отвечай**! Да прекрати ты смеяться, ублюдок конченый!

Гарри расхохотался еще громче, даже не пытаясь защищаться:

— Оглянись, Том!

— Я тебе сейчас так оглянусь, что ты вовек…

— ОГЛЯНИСЬ!

Реддл разозленно сжал зубы и рывком поднял голову, агрессивно вглядываясь в слепящую черноту. 

И отпрянул в сторону, по неосторожности опять падая… _В снег?!_ Парень с широко распахнутыми глазами посмотрел по сторонам, только сейчас осознавший, что на него никто не насылал ослепляющего заклинания. Он сидел почти по пояс в сугробе, а вокруг него расстилался чернющий дремучий лес. 

Том перевел полубезумный взгляд на посмеивающегося гриффиндорца, который вполне удобно разлегся на белом холодном покрывале. Заметив на себе чужое внимание, Поттер приподнялся на локтях и вдохнул зимний морозный воздух полной грудью, выдыхая белый пар. От едкой удушливой хлорки не осталось ни следа.

— Где мы?

— _Норвегия_ , — альфа выудил знакомую темную бутылку и припал губами к горлу, залпом отхлебывая оттуда несколько глотков вина. — Норвегия, Том.

— Ты чокнутый, — с трудом произнес Реддл, не справившись с эмоциями. — Как, во имя всех блядских богов, ты смог притащить в Хогвартс _Нарнию_?!

— Кого-кого?

Том махнул рукой, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая мантию от начавшего таять на ней снега. Секундой позже он заметил, что упали они из хижины, что темным мрачным силуэтом возвышалась над волшебниками. Вопреки всем существующим законам, из ее окон не бил свет, а из трубы не шел дым. Когда глаза привыкли к не освященной ничем ночи, Том смог увидеть, что неподалеку располагались и иные деревянные строения. И у всех них не горели окна, это говорило лишь о том, что в этом поселении были лишь они одни.

— Куда ты нас переместил, чудовище? И как? — кажется, даже опьянение отступило прочь. — И встань, наконец, ты уже весь мокрый. Только простуды для полного комплекта не хватало.

— Так быстро взял себя в руки, ты — нечто нездешнее, — со вселенской тоской пробормотал Гарри, подчиняясь. — Подарок Доры на совершеннолетие. После выпуска я заберу сундук, и он всегда будет у меня под рукой, где бы я ни остановился жить. А значит и вся стая будет рядом. Они переживают. А это… Мы высоко в горах Норвегии, небольшой перевал. Оборотни здесь летом живут. Зимние горы их омегам не нравятся. Есть второе поселение, но оно намного километров ниже, возле моря. Они там сейчас.

— Постой, — тон старосты стал мрачным, а взгляд испепеляющим. — Ты хочешь сказать, что мы одни глубоко в диком лесу и без волшебных палочек? В школьных мантиях? Пьяные?!

— Ну не голышом же, — счастливо улыбнулся Гарри, вызвав тихое рычание.

Том угрюмо двинул в сторону домика, утопая в сугробах, пока не взобрался на немного покосившуюся веранду, ухватившись за ручку двери и стихийной магией отпирая висящий железный замок. Гарри перестал улыбаться, тоже дернувшись к Реддлу. Дальнейшая реакция волшебника не на шутку пугала.

Том распахнул настежь дверь и замер: внутри была совершенно другая комната.

Он с приоткрытым ртом и холодеющим сердцем смотрел на припорошенное пылью и тьмой убранство. Ничего общего с тем местом, где они были минутой назад. Реддл медленно повернулся к напряженному альфе. Тот сразу же приподнял руки и попятился.

— Послушай, мы вернемся обратно, просто иным путем.

— Каким? — обманчиво ласковым голосом переспросил омега, напротив, надвигаясь на побледневшего гриффиндорца. — Через тысячи километров зимнего леса? Мимо всех его опасных обитателей? _Это твой подарок мне?_

— Но я не думал, что ты так расстроишься, — убито пробормотал Гарри, опуская взгляд. — Прости. Я облажался?

Том с силой потер переносицу, немыслимым образом удерживая себя от вспышки гнева и страшных слов. Ситуацию следовало немедленно спасать.

— Поттер… Гарри. Мне не доставит удовольствия ночевать в холоде, где нас могут разодрать не только дикие животные, но и другие темные магические существа. Подобные развлечения меня не прельщают. Ты не… Хорошо, — Реддл терпеливо дождался, пока Поттер вновь не посмотрит ему в глаза. Выглядел он окончательно расстроенным. — Покажи мне то, что мне должно было понравится.

Гарри неуверенно протянул ему руку, и Том, секундой позже, подошел ближе и протянул свою в ответ, сжимая горячую широкую ладонь.

# 

# 


	11. Помрачение

Гарри в молчании тянул за собой слизеринца за руку по малопроходимым сугробам, спускаясь все ниже и ниже. Пустое поселение они уже миновали, и мрачные темные дома теперь не нависали над парнями, но их сменили громадные ели, скрывающие небо. Том ощущал возрастающее напряжение и раздражение, но сжимал кулак на остром желании дернуть за руку несносного Поттера и смачно впечатать кулак в и без того разбитый нос. Холод уже начал остужать разгоряченное камином и выпивкой нутро, но Реддлу было легче — омежье тело по природе гораздо горячее тел альф.

— Почти пришли, — вполголоса произнес Гарри, но слышалось все отчетливо.

Наконец, они замедлились и совсем остановились. Гриффиндорец обернулся на мрачного спутника и приставил к губам палец, чуть улыбаясь.

— Теперь давай осторожнее. Снег и без того скрипит, а нам бы потише.

— Что. За. Херня, — с угрозой, но так же тихо прорычал Том, подавшись вперед. — Я разукрашу твою морду, как только мы вернемся обратно.

— Прости, прости, я просто стараюсь быть осторожным, — помялся тот. — Нам не грозит опасность, никто не навредит, только… Тихо! Начинается.

Гарри крепко сжал руку Тома, неспешно продвигаясь дальше в чащу дремучего леса. Под разлапистыми елями было куда меньше снега, и идти стало легче. Староста Слизерина внимательно сканировал взглядом местность, скользя им по черным высоким стволам, голым веткам кустов и небольшим пригоркам снега, будто его кто-то намеренно сгребал в сугробы. До слуха стал доноситься едва различимый нежный звон, будто что-то звенело многочисленными серебристыми колокольчиками. Реддл напрягся сильнее: этого звука в диком безлюдном лесу быть совсем не должно. Гарри же передвигался уверенно и без страха, сжимая теплую ладонь второго парня и утягивая следом за собой.

Деревья немного расступились, и волшебники закончили свой путь. Поттер придвинулся к Реддлу максимально близко, чтобы он смог различить шепот.

— Это место оборотни зовут «Приют». Здесь не бывает диких зверей, вся живность обходит Приют стороной. Мы в абсолютной безопасности. Ты ведь слышишь это?

Гарри замолчал и легко улыбнулся. Колокольчики стали слышны отчетливо. Том старался не излучать агрессию, но он совершенно не ощущал себя в безопасности. _У них не было волшебных палочек._

Уловив краем глаза вспышку, слизеринец резко повернул голову в сторону и по привычке схватился за пустой карман. Гарри сжал его руку крепче, показывая, что не стоит переживать: все идет так, как должно идти.

Из земли стали медленно выплывать сверкающие огоньки, что и издавали этот перелив чистого звона. И их были сотни. Том заворожено следил за ними взглядом, а тревога сменялась чем-то совершенно иным. И оно не было похоже на радость или восхищение. Зрелище прекрасное, удивительное, но вызывавшее угнетающую тоску.

— Не спугни, — на грани слышимости пробормотал Поттер, положив вторую ладонь на спину друга.

Огоньки стали подлетать к замершим на одном месте парням, выводя незамысловатый танец, то потухая, то вспыхивая вновь. Они излучали чистый белесый свет, который нисколько не слепил. Том медленно скривил губы, когда начало приходить осознание. Омега посмотрел на гриффиндорца, но в его взгляде застыл ничем не прикрытый восторг. Гарри совершенно не разделял настроения второго волшебника, завороженно следя за блуждающими огнями. Том привлек к себе внимание альфы, сжав его холодные пальцы своими. Когда тот посмотрел на него, Реддл свел брови к переносице и медленно покачал головой, указывая подбородком по направлению, откуда они пришли. Поттер непонимающе нахмурился, не заметив того восхищения, на которое рассчитывал.

— Что? Что не так?

Том осознавал, если расскажет правду — напугает. Гарри не видел того, что видел сам Том, точнее, совершенно не догадывался. Откуда появились сугробы в дремучей чаще? Почему животные обходят это место? И откуда взялись огоньки? Реддл вновь посмотрел на них, не уверенный, что сейчас можно двигаться. Они не вели себя агрессивно, парень пока не ощущал от них опасности. Но какой смысл доводить до нее ситуацию? Поэтому слизеринец дернул уголком губ и отвернулся от озадачившегося Поттера, мысленно смирившись с недвижным ожиданием. И вскоре блуждающие звенящие огни стали втягиваться обратно под снег. Гарри отмер и широко улыбнулся. Том же зорко сумел в темноте уловить дрогнувшие губы:

— Испугался?

— Что? Нет, конечно! — воскликнул он и счастливо рассмеялся, судорожно выдыхая. — Я второй раз вижу их. Первый был с Фенриром, когда он еще был вожаком. И это было летом. Просто… Немного прохладно стало. Ах ты ж ебаный рот… Том, прости!

Поттер отшатнулся и стал поспешно стягивать свитер, но слизеринец решительно остановил его.

— Мне еще не холодно. Это ты, балбес, трясешься, если не заметил, — Реддл вновь взял его за руку, показывая, что ладонь у него теплая. — Почему оборотень привел тебя сюда? Он объяснил, что это за место?

— Приют.

Том раздраженно цыкнул.

— Приют, да? Видишь эти «сугробы»? Это никакие не сугробы, Поттер, а курганы. Мы стоим посреди древних захоронений. Настолько древних, что вместо призраков появляются огни без малейшего признака разума и памяти.

— Эм. Я знаю? — осторожно ответил Гарри. — Это же восхитительно. Похоже на звезды.

— Это мертвецы.

Реддл окинул недоуменно парня оценивающим мрачным взглядом. Значит, он все прекрасно знал. И на его лице не было ни малейшего проблеска страха. Более того, Гарри Поттер находил в блуждающих огнях красоту. Да, это _было бы_ красиво, будь они всего лишь мерцающими огоньками-светлячками в ночи. Даже в некотором роде романтично. Том приподнял брови, когда дошел до последней мысли. И взглянул на гриффиндорца уже по-новому. Далее произнес без иронии, только теперь понимая, к чему это все было:

— Да, это прекрасное зрелище.

Поттер замялся, немного покраснев, и облегченно выдохнул облачко пара. И вновь счастливо заулыбался, потянув слизеринца за руку.

— О, это еще не все. Здесь совсем недалеко обрыв, с его края видно зимнее поселение у подножья гор, море, фьорд, маггловские деревушки вдалеке! — говорил он на ходу, ежась от подступающего холода. Они быстро покидали уже окутанную в гробовую тишину лесную усыпальницу. — Скоро мы сами там будем. И сможем оттуда посмотреть на место в горах, где были!

Том ничего не отвечал, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам, ибо гриффиндорец смотрел лишь себе под ноги, выбирая нужную тропу. Когда деревья внезапно расступились, Поттер резко остановился, теперь ступая с глубочайшей осторожностью. Они не подошли к самой кромке обрыва, но и с такого расстояния все было прекрасно видно. И на этот раз Реддл оценил.

Взгляду открывалась заснеженная долина, окруженная кольцом гор, небольшим фьордом, заканчивающимся темным спокойным морем вдалеке. Меж деревьев пристроились знакомые деревянные домики, из которых валил густой дым, а улица была освещена фонарями. Том поднял глаза к небу и пораженно застыл: все оно было устлано звездами и странными неровными вспышками. Пока еще слабыми, но набирающими цвет. Их не было видно за громадными покрытыми снегом елями. Он тихо ахнул:

— Да это же…

— Ага, — негромко подтвердил Поттер, такой же завороженный небесным великолепием. — Скоро начнется.

Минут через пятнадцать-двадцать все небеса озарились зелено-красной Авророй, сделавшей ночь ослепительно яркой, словно день. Парни молча смотрели вверх, пока не затекли шеи, пока даже омега не начал ощущать в полной мере холод Норвежских гор. Том мягко потянул Гарри за руку назад.

— Ты околеешь сейчас. Нам пора возвращаться.

Поттер дико стучал зубами и трясся, судорожно кивнув головой. Теперь уже сам Реддл повел парня в обратном направлении, уверенно ступая по следам. Он старался идти быстро насколько это было возможно в их положении, потому что гриффиндорец совершенно замерз на открытом пространстве, где задували влажные морские ветра. Гарри то и дело прикладывался к вину, словно стараясь тем самым разгорячить кровь, но этот способ уже не помогал. Том в раздражении прокомментировал:

— Хватит пить. Не забывай, что нам обязательно нужно попасть в тепло в ближайшие час-два.

— Захватим палочки и вернемся, — ответил Поттер, послушно закрывая бутылку. — Ведь вернемся? Растопим снег, разожжем костер, захватим пледы. Там нычка с едой даже есть. Пожалуйста?

— Чертов романтик, твою мать, — едва слышно выругался Том, не оборачиваясь. Зубы стучали и у него. Затем уже громче добавил: — Хорошо.

Когда они уже подходили к хижине, гриффиндорец крепко сжал чужую руку и улыбнулся шальной улыбкой, весь пригнувшись к земле и подобравшись.

— Ты доверяешь мне?

— Просто скажи, что нужно…

Реддл не успел договорить: парень сорвался с места, дернув за собой и его самого. И бежали они прямиком в сторону пустующего дома. Припоминая, как они попали в Норвегию, Том оскалился сам, прибавляя шаг. Перед прыжком волшебники не сговариваясь зажмурилились, перелетая сквозь дверь не касаясь ее и приземляясь уже в поттеровском сундуке. Парней мгновенно обдало жаром полыхавшего камина. Гарри облегченно заскулил и кинулся к нему, падая почти у самого огня.

— Мне так тепло, что даже больно, — заплетающимся языком выговорил гриффиндорец, снимая промерзшие школьные ботинки и вытягивая все конечности к жару пламени. Он оглянулся на приземлившегося рядышком Реддла, улыбаясь. — Я и подумать не мог, что буду так счастлив сегодня. Считал, умру со стыда от задушевных гадливых историй. А ты даже не смеялся надо мной. И не ушел. А _последовал_ , когда я облажался.

— Обхохочешься, — тихо произнес слизеринец, придвинувшись ближе и соприкоснувшись плечом с чужой рукой. Он не смотрел в сторону Поттера. — В твоем прошлом нет ничего смешного для кого-то и постыдного для тебя. Я бесконечно не рад, что подобные вещи с тобой происходили. Но рад, что ты о них мне рассказал. И у меня есть некрасивые эпизоды прошлого, о которых мне неприятно говорить.

Слизеринец помолчал несколько секунд, вслушиваясь в дыхание альфы и треск огня.

— Ты не осознаешь опасности. Абсолютно. Природа убивает, а пьяных совершенно не щадит. Уходить в чащу леса без оружия — самоубийство. Я говорил тебе об этом, еще когда ты удрал в Запретный Лес.

— Ты… Прости, Том. Это Я привык к дикой природе, привык обходиться без волшебной палочки, один, в темноте. Ты отрицаешь _любые_ инстинкты, но я же — могу полностью на них полагаться, когда к этому вынудит жизнь, не опасаясь быть захваченным врасплох.

— Хочешь сказать, ты быстрее рыси? Сильнее медведя? У тебя есть зубы, как у них?

— Я — альфа, — осторожно ответил Гарри. — Быть может, ты не знаешь, но во время сражения за жизнь наша магия иначе реагирует на опасность. Твои феромоны помешают кому-либо тебе навредить. Мои — усилят меня самого и напугают противника. Если появится хищник, которого мы не можем укусить и подавить, мы либо сбегаем, либо отпугиваем. Правда, Фенрир… Мерлин, ему и крокодилы, и медведи — что по цветочному полю пройти.

— Если бы феромоны омег могли отпугивать, твоя мать была бы жива, — жестко возразил Том.

— Отпугивают, если это не другая спятившая омега, — альфа потер лоб, а его сердце кольнуло застарелой болью. — Давай не будем об этом. А пока… Мне нужно отлить.

— Все взяли? — в который раз спрашивал Гарри, воодушевленно осматривая одетого в дорогое темное пальто парня, которое тот принес из своей комнаты, потратив на это некоторое время. Сам альфа надел странного вида аляпистую куртку.

— Если и забыли, всегда можем вернуться обратно.

— Тогда какой интерес?

Они сидели на небольшом растопленном от снега участке земли, закутавшись в плед, в котором особо не было нужды: жар от костра шел нестерпимый. Глиняные бокалы оставили в сундуке, и теперь передавали из рук в руки остатки вина. По большей части молчали, лишь изредка лениво кидая шутки и забавные моменты с жизни Хогвартса.

Гарри приложился было к горлышку бутылки, как остановился, искоса взглянув на Тома.

— Хочешь увидеть нечто странное?

— Более странное, чем происходит сейчас?

— Более нездешнее, то, что ты вряд ли когда-либо видел, помимо своего отражения, — загадочно отозвался Поттер, сверкнув шальными зелеными глазами. — Блуждающие огоньки были безобидными.

Тон голоса Реддла стал угрожающим и непреклонным.

— Никаких монстров, пока мы в таком состоянии. Да и нет здесь никого страшнее хищников и мертвецов. И тех, и других отпугивает огонь.

— Никто не ходит здесь зимой, если не позвать, — гриффиндорец посмотрел в слепящие языки пламени. — Потому что здесь никого нет. Оборотни далеко в низине, и никакой человек сюда не заберется в такое время. Не сюда. Ничто не знает, что мы здесь. Поэтому ничто не бродит здесь в одиночестве в наших поисках. Разве что…

— Ты специально злишь меня?

— Да, — рассмеялся альфа, когда у него отобрали бутылку. Затем добавил уже мрачно и серьезно: — Но это не значит, что я шучу. В дверь ты ночью не стучи, за огнями прочь не уходи, а когда наступит тьма, не вернешься ты…

— Поттер.

Парень засмеялся громче над озлобленным выражением лица Реддла.

— Если ты снюхался со всеми местными волками и перекусал за жопы диких мертвецов, это не означает, что ты сможешь втянуть меня в свои сомнительного вида развлечения, — слизеринец резко опрокинул в себя остатки вина, немного расплескав его. — А, Дьявол.

Гарри придвинулся ближе, утирая подушечкой большого пальца каплю с подбородка второго волшебника, все еще посмеиваясь, и заметил, что лицо Реддла стало сосредоточенным, если не решительным. Он смотрел не отрываясь ему в глаза, отчего Поттер замер в неловком положении со все еще вытянутой рукой. Ощущая бешено заколотившееся сердце, альфа медленно склонился ближе, сам от хмельного дурмана не ведая для чего. А когда перевел взгляд на чужие губы, неподалеку громко заухал филин, заставив подпрыгнуть на месте. Гарри дернул головой, отвлекаясь и оглядываясь на вспорхнувшую прочь птицу.

— Если это не знак, то я даже не знаю что. Поэтому! — он рывком вскочил на ноги, скидывая с плеч покрывало и не замечая совершенно озверевшего взгляда Реддла, который готов был растерзать все живое. — Вот теперь мы точно это сделаем. Гаси костер!

— Мы бы, блять, сделали это, не будь ты таким дерьмом тупоголовым, — взбешенно ответил Том, взмахом палочки уничтожая пламя и погружая все пространство в темноту. Опомнившись, омега разъяренным взором заправского охотника стал выискивать филина. — Где эта сучья тварь?

— Ты что, перепил? — Гарри озабочено сдвинул брови к переносице. — Если ты не готов, то…

— Показывай своих монстров, пока я сам им не стал, — буркнул он, плюнув на несчастное пернатое. Осознав сказанное, Реддл дернулся, но второй колдун не подал виду, что упоминание спятивших омег как-то задело. Кажется, он действительно был порядочно поддат.

Поттер решительно направился к своей хижине, и Том настороженно последовал за ним, держа волшебную палочку наготове — гриффиндорец не спешил вооружиться сам. Они поднялись на веранду и замерли перед массивной темной дверью. Альфа отчего-то медлил.

— Знаешь, существует поверье, — тихо начал он, растеряв былое веселье. Голос стал как никогда серьезным, будто и не выпивали последние часы. — Старое очень. Не стучаться в пустые дома далеко за полночь. «В дверь ты ночью не стучи». Я никогда еще не проверял его. Я никогда не был один высоко в горах поздно ночью. И никогда бы не решился на это без тебя. И никому другому не показал.

— Это должно мне польстить? — прохладно ответил слизеринец, ощущая неладное.

— Я пытаюсь показать тебе удивительные вещи, которые не купишь за деньги. Некоторые из них… — Гарри помялся, но свой восторг скрыть не смог.

Он приподнял руку и без предупреждения громко постучал в дверь четыре раза, разнося по темноте глухое эхо. Реддл замер, сам не зная чего ожидая. Ответного стука? Распахнувшейся двери? Рычание неведомых чудовищ? Но в дремучем лесу стояла все та же тишина. Дом был все так же пуст.

Альфа порывисто обернулся, впиваясь взглядом в черноту между дальних деревьев, скользя по ним глазами, чего-то выискивая там. Том поспешил повернуться следом, но ничего постороннего и подозрительного не разглядел. Повисла напряженная тишина. Более того, она была неестественна. Смолк ветер, завывающий в скалах, перестали со скрипом качаться макушки деревьев, даже далекий шум моря затих.

— Я… Чувствую что-то, — вдруг подал голос гриффиндорец, пытаясь разобрать странное давление в голове и продолжая всматриваться в темноту. — Ты ведь все еще доверяешь мне?

— Поттер, чуть что, и я кидаю в любую неровно двинувшуюся тень третье Непростительное.

Гарри кивнул и молча пошел вперед, слыша за собой уверенные шаги, отчего легкий страх улегся. Парни довольно быстро отошли от пустого поселка оборотней, вновь углубляясь в лес. С каждым пройденным метром странные ощущения внутри усиливались, и Поттер всеми жилами чувствовал: они близко. И, наконец, он остановился, во все глаза разглядывая черные сгустки между толстых стволов елей. Том встал рядом, приняв боевую стойку — нечто ощутил и он. Отвратительный страх.

— Ох, — прошептал Гарри. — _Я вижу Ее._

— Кого? — резковато переспросил Том. Потому что сам он не видел ни черта. — О ком ты гово…

Увидел.

Между деревьев нечеловеческими судорожными рывками ползла костлявая фигура. Спутанные темные волосы закрывали лицо и волочились по снегу, который под ее длинными конечностями становился угольно-черным. Движения, будто они причиняли существу дикую боль. Женская фигура была далеко, и по всей видимости парней не замечала или не обращала на них внимания.

Том пошатнулся. Он понял, кто это, с первого взгляда, с первого ощущения. Чудовищная ирония, Гарри Поттер привел их к той, кого Том Реддл боялся больше всего на свете.

— Скандинавское божество, — очень тихо и завороженно ответил альфа, не замечая состояния спутника. — Они зовут ее Мара.

Слизеринец ничего не ответил. Он с расширившимся от ужаса и шока глазами неотрывно следил за дикими движениями существа, чувствуя быстро стучащее сердце и покрывавшуюся холодным потом спину. Палочка в руке безвольно опустилась: просто смешно пытаться атаковать саму Смерть. Том сделал шаг назад. Затем еще один. Наконец, Гарри смог оторваться от созерцания Мары, повернувшись к Реддлу и обомлев от выражения его лица. Он встревоженно потянулся к нему, но омега отпихнул от себя чужую руку, не намереваясь спускать глаз с древнего божества.

Мара замерла на несколько секунд и повернула в сторону наблюдавших за ней парней голову. Когда ее мертвые глаза обратились к источавшему страх человеку, они вспыхнули огоньками. Теперь Смерть смотрела и _видела_ только его. Том резко направил волшебную палочку в сторону припорошенного снегом валуна, отчаянно выкрикнув:

— **Бомбарда Максима**!

Раздался жуткий треск и грохот от взрыва, моментально разнесшейся эхом по округе. Теперь от страха побледнел и Гарри, но не успел он толком разобраться что к чему, как второй волшебник больно впился пальцами ему в запястье и дернул на себя, принуждая бежать со всех ног. В тот же момент вдалеке послышался нарастающий грохот. А позади стремительный скрип снега и хриплое сухое подвывание мертвой глотки.

Том изо всех сил тянул за собой ошалевшего от страха парня, который только и мог, что безостановочно шептать: « _Лавина. Господи, лавина, это лавина_ ». Грохот приближавшегося снега, ломающего деревья, стал невыносимым, когда волшебники уже мокрые от пота и тяжело дышащие добежали до поселения, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Лавина была еще далеко, но ни задерживаться, ни оглядываться на воющую и рычащую Мару не стали, которая, напротив, едва не касалась подошвы ботинок бегущих своими длинными ледяными конечностями. Так же не сговариваясь, они прыгнули на закрытую дверь, проваливаясь в сундук.

Едва их тела коснулись пола, об дверь что-то мощно долбануло, но попасть внутрь не смогло. Реддл судорожно и облегченно выдохнул, откидываясь на спину, только сейчас позволяя ужасу полностью себя затопить. И пообещал себе выебать Поттера раскаленной кочергой за эти «потрясающие» подарки. Гарри так же лежал рядом, бездумно пялясь в деревянный потолок, куда быстрее восстановив дыхание и страх. Альфа повернул голову к другу.

— Зачем ты это сделал?..

— Я видел твой взгляд, — бесцветно ответил тот. — Ты бы вернулся. Я не могу позволить тебе этого.

Поттер перекатился на живот и привстал на локтях, склонившись над старостой и загораживая ему свет. Том, наконец, скользнул взглядом по его непривычно бледному лицу, замечая на нем выражение беспокойства и робости.

— Она за тобой бежала, да? Ведь Мара _тебя_ увидела, она на _тебя_ среагировала. Не должна была. Она смерть, не чудовище, она кошмар и морок, она не причиняет вреда самостоятельно. Может подтолкнуть, но… Том, она только забирает уже мертвых. Я не понимаю.

— Надо же, ожидал бешеного ора, ведь я разрушил поселение оборотней. Адекватная реакция — что-то новое от пьяного гриффиндорца, — Реддл тоже приподнялся, придвигаясь ближе и почти касаясь своим лицом чужого лица. Его потемневшие глаза вперились в обеспокоенные зеленые. — Привести своего друга к Смерти. Это _похоже_ на удачное свидание?

— Я думал, тебе нравятся мрачные вещи, — убито выдохнул Гарри, отстраняясь и покрываясь пятнами краски. Он отвел взгляд, удачно и незаметно отвлеченный от своих опасных размышлений о Маре и ее реакции на омегу. — Ты порой ведешь себя так, будто поедаешь принесенных тебе жертвенных козлят.

— Хочешь сказать, что ухаживания в виде подаренной акулы или крокодила могут сравниться с путешествием за тысячи километров из сундука в холодные горы Норвегии, прогулкой с мертвецами, что способны околдовать и увести к обрыву, обморожением, предполагаемыми встречами с дикими голодными хищниками и уже состоявшейся со скандинавским демоном смерти?

— Да вполне! — от смущения парень поспешно отвернулся и вовсе спрятал пылающее лицо в ладонях. — Блять, просто захлопнись.

— Знаешь, ве́чера у камина в тишине и спокойствии было бы более чем достаточно. Зато теперь я точно вижу, что даже самые невинные светлые мальчики не прочь скоротать ночь в компании древних кошмарных монстров, искренне этим восхищаясь. _Я видел твой взгляд._

— Но это было так восхитительно! Это _божество_. Настоящее божество, не боггарт, не страшный призрак. Мара. Твою мать, мы повстречали Мару!

— Поттер…

— Ну что?!

— Ложись уже спать, пьяное чудовище. С меня хватит на сегодня. Обсудим все произошедшее завтра, — Тому самому требовалось разобраться, что именно будет говорить, когда вполне проницательный и умный Гарри Поттер протрезвеет. И обсудить он хотел не только все эти инфернальные подарки от лица альфы. Заметив протест даже в напрягшейся позе, слизеринец строго добавил: — Я усыплю тебя силой, если продолжишь сопротивляться. Или сделаю своим жертвенным козленком. _Спать, Поттер._


	12. Предупреждение

Гарри со стоном повернулся на бок, когда его принялись навязчиво трясти за плечо. Голова раскалывалась так, что даже двигаться было больно, не то что на ноги встать. Но второму человеку было плевать на недуги организма Поттера, и через пару минут на его голову вылился стакан ледяной воды. Ошарашенно подскочив, гриффиндорец неаккуратно свалился с диванчика, на котором спал, прямиком под ноги переодетому и бодрому Реддлу. Он уже успел сходить за свежей мантией и нужными зельями и теперь терял терпение, ожидая, пока сам Гарри придет в себя и удосужится привести голову в порядок.

— Через полтора часа начнется первая пара. Сдвоенная, к слову. И если ты на ней не появишься — я узнаю.

— Ты мне не мать, — гнусаво прохрипел парень онемевшим и пересохшим языком и шмыгнул носом.

— И слава Мордреду. Вставай уже, я трансфигурировал тебе гриффиндорскую мантию и подогнал нужный размер. Зелья так же принес. Уж прости, но раздевать и натирать тебя ими посчитал слишком личным для такого неженки.

Гарри недовольно сощурил воспаленные глаза, не слишком хорошо соображая после недолгого сна. Том нахмурился, разглядывая его лицо.

— И все же, мои феромоны следует скрыть. Ты ни дня в одном помещении со мной не протянешь. Или заболел после вчерашнего? — слизеринец пощупал лоб Поттера, который немного дернулся от неожиданности. — К счастью, нет. Бодроперцовое не взял.

— Стоп. Полтора часа?! Да я максимум за тридцать минут до нее встаю! Ты психопат, — Гарри с силой потер ладонями лицо. — Какой кошмар. Я траванулся тобой. Мне придется носить маску в твоем обществе. Чары головного пузыря. Противогаз.

— Куплю тебе намордник.

Поттер покосился на усмехавшегося парня недовольно, перед тем как подняться на ноги и доковылять до туалета, не забыв прихватить принесенную омегой мантию и зелья. Вышел он оттуда спустя пятнадцать минут, уже не выглядящий как неизлечимо больной. Гарри неловко улыбнулся, раскаиваясь, что на заботу ответил раздражением.

— Спасибо, что побеспокоился обо мне. И… Прости за вчерашнее, серьезно. Кажется, я слишком напился, чтобы адекватно рассуждать, что для других хорошо, а что плохо. Я никогда бы не причинил тебе вреда. Даже не мыслил о подобном.

— Почему? — ровным голосом спросил слизеринец, прищурившись. Он сел на диван, всем своим видом показывая, что настроен на разговор.

— Прости, что?

— Почему ты не мог помыслить причинить мне вред? По-твоему я слишком слаб? Или настолько добродушен и чист, что не заслуживаю этого?

Гарри оторопело приоткрыл рот, не особо понимая, к чему клонит омега. Он насторожено присел рядышком, с легким недовольством подметив вновь загоревшие огнем слизистые. Реддл же не сводил с парня настойчивого и какого-то странного взгляда.

— Я не совсем понимаю, что ты имеешь ввиду. Эм, Том? Зачем мне делать тебе больно или плохо? Зачем мне вообще кому-то вредить намеренно? Где в твоих словах логика-то?

— Потому что я едва не свел с ума Уизли. Но ты все же вернулся через четыре дня и восемнадцать часов для того, чтобы вверить мне засекреченные Авроратом документы, помочь мне. И это в моих словах логика не прослеживается?

— Ты что, часы засекал? — Поттер рассмеялся, вызвав легкую улыбку на губах собеседника. — Мы же подрались. И, прошу заметить, ты был даже в худшем состоянии, чем я. И… Я понимаю, что тебе было интересно. Ублюдский поступок, однако все ошибаются. Ты пришел за мной в Запретный Лес. Признался во всем, знаешь, если бы я узнал все со стороны, никогда бы тебя не простил. Как я могу ненавидеть тебя?

— Ты настолько наивен, что иногда мне хочется тебя ударить, — нахмурился Том, отводя взгляд, опасаясь, что гриффиндорец прочтет в нем слишком многое. — Что же, всепрощение? Но это не ответ на интересующий меня вопрос. Собираешься нянчиться со мной из-за моего пола? Гарри, _я не слабый._

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — Гарри тоже отвернулся. — Что альфа не может причинить осознанный вред омеге серьезнее маггловской драки? Или намекаешь, что я должен быть груб и резок с тобой? Хамить? Оскорблять? Ты мой друг, как я еще могу относиться к тебе?

Том некоторое время молчал.

— Хорошо, если ты настолько слеп и недалек, я скажу. Мне _не нужна_ защита. Это не то, что ты должен давать мне. Это то, что _Я_ собираюсь дать тебе. Надеюсь, на простых словах тебе понятно? Может, тебя это отвращает, получать защиту от омеги?

— Это смущает, — честно признался порозовевший Поттер, старательно пряча взгляд. — Я абсолютно к такому не привык. Рядом с тобой — весь привычный мир рушится, все аксиомы внезапно оспариваются. Тобою же! Это даже не просто смущает, это голову кружит наравне с твоей хлоркой.

— Я польщен, что вскружил твою бедовую голову, но ты сам, как показала вчерашняя практика, ее не кружишь, а нахуй срываешь подчистую, — отвесил сомнительный грубоватый комплимент Реддл, все еще хмуря аккуратные брови. — До прошедшей ночи мне казалось, что ты самый обыкновенный человек. Посредственный. Но вот он ты, гуляешь среди мертвецов и вызываешь саму _Смерть_ , чтобы _полюбоваться_ ею.

— О, нет, пожалуйста, только не это!

— Да, Поттер, да. С каких пор подобные «подарки» стали обыденностью для невинных примерных мальчиков? И ты называл странным меня?

Поттер внезапно поджал губы, напрягаясь.

— Лучше я буду странным, нежели посредственностью, не стоящей внимания великого Тома Реддла.

— Чтобы привлечь мое внимание, не обязательно рисковать жизнью, — прошипел тот, сжимая кулаки. — Меня привлек _ты_ , а не обещанные драгоценности оборотней. Хватит краснеть. _На этот раз_ это был очевидный факт, а не комплимент. И предупреждаю заранее, я не потерплю более ничего, что может подвергнуть опасности. Человек смертен. Ты должен учитывать это в следующий раз.

— Ты подносил мне великолепно приготовленную еду, но все это — трупы животных. И мои огни это всего лишь души умерших, но они прекрасны, они не причинили вреда. Ты видишь разницу?

— Мара.

— Ах, она… — Гарри замялся. — Она не могла напасть. Может, что-то пошло не так? И это было нечто другое? Но я чувствовал, перед нами была сама смерть, чувствовал, будто кожей ощущал. Почему она напала на тебя? И… Почему ты так испугался? Словно знал, что она набросится?

— Людям свойственно бояться смерти, — сухо ответил Том, чувствуя свое очередное обнажение перед альфой. — Я «увлекаюсь мрачными вещами», как ты выразился недавно. И бегство от смерти переросло из страха в действие. Я совершал волшебство, проводил некоторые ритуалы, которые оставили определенный отпечаток на моей душе. И Мара, по всей видимости, это смогла учуять. Мой страх перед смертью стал практически материальным. И если благодаря мне ты едва не встретил свой худший кошмар — сумасшедшую омегу, то благодаря тебе я его все же пережил прошлой ночью. Быть может, твои подарки действительно были прекрасны, но не для меня.

— Блять, — прошептал Гарри, спрятав лицо в ладонях. — Блять, блять, блять. Я отвратительный.

— Хорошо быть в тандеме отвратительных? — с внезапным весельем парировал Том, легонько толкнув плечом сгорбившегося волшебника. Он не собирался выдавливать из него чувство вины и тоски. — Интересно, насколько далеко мы сможем зайти? Мы знакомы всего пару восхитительных месяцев. И я уже продвигаюсь по всем пунктам дальше.

— Ты что, акулу-альбиноса заказал? — все еще огорченно пробормотал Гарри, с трудом отнимая от бледного лица руки.

Чувствовал он себя неважно. Теперь вчерашнее превратилось в самый настоящий кошмар.

— Не переживай, сие кушанье я оставил на крайний случай. Я хотел поговорить не только о чудовищах, тобою обожаемых, — мягко продолжил Реддл, придвинувшись ближе. — Насколько хорошо ты помнишь произошедшее?

— Я что-то натворил по пьяной дуре?! — с ужасом воскликнул Поттер, едва не подскочив на месте. — Мы же не…

— Мы «не».

«А жаль», — подумалось Тому.

— Ты пытаешься сказать, что лишь в нетрезвом виде способен на близость? Стой. Я не укоряю и не оскорбляю, мне нужно знать. После твоего прошлого мне стали понятны твои реакции, понятно твое отношение к омегам. Но так ведь не будет всегда.

— Я не думаю, что время что-то изменит, Том, — тихо ответил Поттер. — Омеги… Пугают. Они способны вызывать неадекватные реакции организма, в обход разуму. В обход здравомыслию. Я люблю свои инстинкты. Но только не в обществе омег. Если бы я пометил Джинни, переспал с ней… Я подумал в тот момент, что просто умру. Я рад, что ты другой. Что в твоем присутствии я — это я, просто Гарри, а не стоящий член.

Реддл угрюмо отвернулся, напрочь растеряв все желание продолжить разговор. Не только из-за его бессмысленности, но и потому что альфа обязательно уловит в голосе злость. Том понимал, что их отношения будут крайне непростыми, но чтобы настолько? Что Поттер хочет сдохнуть от одной только мысли что они переспят? Настолько, что даже простой поцелуй будет казаться настоящей отравой? И что делать со всем этим, слизеринец еще не знал. _Пока что_ не знал.

Гарри все же увидел появившееся напряжение омеги, но выспрашивать побоялся. Да, он помнил _всю_ вчерашнюю ночь. Как и то, что чуть было не поцеловал друга. От воспоминаний голова немного закружилась, а на щеки лег румянец, который он поспешно скрыл повернувшейся в сторону головой. Они были пьяны. И Поттер был абсолютно уверен, что их дружбе пришел конец, когда Реддл протрезвел бы. Вряд ли асексуалу, что сторонился отношений, были приятны поцелуи. И вряд ли они будут приятны от альфы. Гарри был убежден, что ничего помимо объятий слизеринец ему не позволит.

— Прости, если что не так, — еще более неловким голосом пробормотал альфа, когда молчание затянулось. — Все будет хорошо, я обещаю.

— Что я тебе говорил? — строго спросил Реддл, возвращая себе привычное внешнее спокойствие, тогда как кулаки были все еще крепко сжаты. — Прекращай вести себя со мной как с хрусталем. Это _ты_ поберегись.

— Близкие люди хрустальны, глиняны, они столь же ценны и хрупки, — немного помолчав, ответил Гарри. Ему было важно донести это до второго волшебника. — Враги — это непрошибаемая стена. Я не могу их убить словом, прикосновением. Те, кто мне дорог и кому дорог я сам — мы рассыпаемся на мелкие осколки, если неверно задеть. Ты сутки бродил по опасному Запретному Лесу в моих поисках, но я альфа, мои инстинкты сильны и отработаны в критических стрессовых ситуациях. Ты знал это. Но все равно пошел за мной, боясь, что я рассыплюсь. Не ты ли сам считаешь меня хрусталем? Не оттого, что я слабее тебя, но от того что я близкий тебе человек?

— Поттер, твою нежную душонку только на цветочной поляне держать, — Том покачал головой, пораженный простой откровенностью парня. — Если меня попытаться разбить, я врежусь острыми краями в плоть и разорву на мелкие кусочки. Я не хочу слюнявой защиты, это _выбешивает_. Мои осколки хранятся в надежном месте, однажды ты и о них узнаешь. Мир твой пошатнется, но не от жалости или переживаний, — он скривил губы в некрасивой ухмылке. — По крайней мере, ты поймешь, что меня уже _никогда_ не разбить.

Гриффиндорец непонимающе и изумленно вскинул брови, пытаясь разобрать зашедшую в далекие дебри метафору. Том моментально сбросил с лица жесткое выражение и вновь улыбнулся.

— Не забивай голову всякими глупостями.

— Иногда мне кажется, я совершенно не понимаю тебя. Но иногда — вроде и предвижу, что скажешь.

— Гадалка-Поттер, ну надо же. Как думаешь, что нас сегодня ожидает? — он посмотрел на смеющегося парня практически ласково. — Помимо встревоженных оборотней, обеспокоенных разрушенным поселком.

— Господи.

— Да, Гарри.

И Реддл не ошибся.

Этим же вечером в Хогвартс приехал Ремус, освободив Поттера от последней пары. Гарри старался не выглядеть виноватым, но Люпин слишком хорошо изучил его палитру эмоций.

— Я не хочу тебя слету ни в чем обвинять, но, прости, какого хрена? Летний поселок погребен под тоннами снега, со стороны гор слышится вой бабушкиной сказки, _и ты весь пропах этим омегой_. Я даже тебя самого не слышу.

— Это не он, честное слово! — тут же вскинулся Гарри.

— Естественно, это не он. Только _Ты_ мог совершить подобное. Мара еще несколько дней лютовать будет, все дети почти ночуют в лесу, чтобы на нее поглазеть. Кто с этим разбираться будет? Флея тебе голову свернет.

— Но дома целы?

— Фенрир сказал — да. Но советую тебе не соваться в горы до весны, Гарри, — Ремус покачал головой. — И тем более больше не води туда своего друга. Он мог погибнуть под завалами снега, его могли задрать дикие животные. О чем ты только думал?

— Ты собираешься устроить ему проверку в лесу на выживание.

— И ты прекрасно знаешь, что за мистером Реддлом будут следить, а хищников мы учуем еще на подходе. Ты не оборотень, и твои феромоны несовершенны.

Поттер угрюмо промолчал, сверля взглядом пол. Люпин приблизился и мягко потрепал его по волосам.

— Я тебя не только ругать примчался, Гарри. Есть не самые хорошие новости. Скоро и до людей дойдут. Я не могу рассказать всего здесь, могут быть тяжелые последствия, — со вздохом произнес оборотень, понизив голос. — Они в любом случае будут, но нужно успеть подготовиться. Постарайся до каникул не светиться в обществе министерских детей, за едой и напитками тщательно следи. В Хогвартсе учатся несколько представителей магических существ, как нас любит нейтрально называть Министерство, ты также напрямую связан с оборотнями. И слишком много знаешь о жизни стаи.

— Что происходит? — встревоженно спросил Гарри, нервно оглянувшись по сторонам, но коридоры были пусты. — Это связано с омегами?

— Частично. Происходит кое-что ужасное, и сумасшествие омег, эти странные заболевания — самые заметные тревожные звоночки в изменениях. И, Гарри, постарайся избегать свою истинную пару, пока мы со всем не разберемся. Не отказывай ей, не соглашайся, просто не контактируй. Как твой друг перенес смерть своей пары? Держится?

— С ним все хорошо, — осторожно пробормотал парень.

Люпин кивнул и, обнявшись с гриффиндорцем, поспешил на выход. Гарри удивленно смотрел в след своему опекуну, пока тот не скрылся за поворотом. В тот же момент его ладонь обхватили чужие теплые пальцы, отчего альфа подпрыгнул на месте и выругался. Том так же мрачно смотрел в сторону, куда ушел оборотень, на этот раз более тщательно скрыв запах и стоя в стороне от говоривших.

— Как черт из табакерки! — схватился за сердце Поттер. — Отобрать у тебя нужно мантию, если вздумаешь так пугать.

— Тише, — омега на несколько секунд сжал пальцы сильнее на чужой руке. Он смотрел в пространство задумчивым рассеянным взглядом, сканируя память. — Я ничего не слышал. Мои Пожиратели и словом не обмолвились об изменении ситуации в Министерстве Магии, они много лишнего болтают, но важного для себя не уловил. Либо засекречено настолько, что знают лишь в узком круге лиц, либо… Гарри, — он осекся, а взгляд стал осмысленным. — Если твой опекун прав, а не нагнетает обстановку, ты можешь попасть в беду. Держи, будь по возможности в мантии. В Гостиную приходи когда все спать лягут, на кровать чары накладывай.

Реддл вернул ему мантию-невидимку без особых колебаний или сожалений. Гарри внезапно фыркнул:

— «Пожиратели»? Ты и им странную еду таскаешь?

— Я никому не таскаю еду, — процедил слизеринец, облокачиваясь о стену.

— Стало быть, это только я такой особенный? — он продолжал смеяться, комкая мантию и засовывая ее в сумку. — Вернее сказать, несчастный подопытный.

— Ах, еда и напитки…

— Нет. Том, нет.

— Том — «да», — строго прервал возмущения альфы омега. — До каникул осталось не так много времени. Ничего дорогого, я обещаю тебе. Ты ведь не смотришь, что кладешь в рот в Большом Зале. Совершенно ничего не замечаешь вокруг себя. Твоему Люпину следовало ко мне сразу обратиться: если бы я не присматривал за тобой, то и о предостережениях ничего не узнал.

— У меня нет от тебя тайн.

— Гарри… — Том дернул подбородком, но заканчивать мысль не стал. — Идем. Нас ждет домашнее задание на завтрашний день. Библиотека?

И если Поттер твердо решил игнорировать окружающих, те это делать явно были не намерены. А разлетевшиеся слухи только усилили чужое внимание и шепотки. Нет, Гарри не был популярным или особенно знаменитым в Хогвартсе, но его похищение было у всех на слуху. Тем более, его «парнем» являлся сам Том Реддл — странный популярный омега. Слизеринцы присмирели, но другие факультеты по одному приказу усмирять любопытство не могли. Любопытство быстро переросло в тихую насмешку над альфой, который принимал подарки от омеги.

Реддл плевать хотел на шепотки за спиной и менять свое поведение в угоду устоявшимся нормам не собирался. Гарри же отвечал угрюмым видом и молчанием — ему нравился странный Том, что бы тот ни выкидывал в сторону друга. В конце концов, и сам гриффиндорец не был обычным. Пока однажды Реддл не начал _немного_ перебарщивать со странностями.

— Дьявол, что это?! — ошарашено воскликнул Гарри, во все глаза уставившись на чернющее бесформенное пятно, выглядящее дырой в пространстве.

Том невозмутимо _взял в руки_ черное пятно и протянул его альфе.

— Не бойся, потрогай. Это статуэтка змеи из вантаблэка. Этот материал практически полностью поглощает любой источник света. Ты не увидишь змею, зато ощутишь. Возьми в руки, води по ней пальцами.

Поттер дотронуться до дыры в пространстве решился далеко не сразу. Однако это была действительно статуэтка в форме сложившейся кольцами змеи, мог прощупать каждую чешуйку и изгиб, но глаза видели лишь непроглядную тьму. Реддл рассматривал его удивленное лицо с глубоким удовольствием и тщательно запрятанным восторгом — в конце концов, существуют и материальные вещи, способные восхищать.

Пожалуй, самый дикий подарок являлся вполне обыкновенным, но Гарри согласиться на него не смог. Да и сам Том не казался уверенным, даже настаивать не стал.

Поттер отодвинул от себя коробочку, глядя на волшебника недоверчивым взглядом.

— Том, я не женщина. И не омега. Ты же помнишь об этом?

— В маггловском мире их носят мужчины, — по голосу Реддла было понятно, что он не был в этом абсолютно уверен. Разве что присутствовало осознание, что зашел он слишком далеко и рано.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы я их надел? — у альфы вытянулось лицо и он слегка побледнел. — Чтобы я проколол уши?

— Мне бы это понравилось, — уклончиво ответил Том, мягко подталкивая обратно коробку с довольно-таки массивными сережками с виноградным халцедоном. — Забери их себе. Я не настаиваю и не прошу их носить.

Поттер молча поднес к лицу одну сережку, разглядывая ее со всех сторон. На такое он явно пойти не мог, даже ради восхитительного Тома Реддла.

А понимание пришло настолько внезапно, что вызвало сильный ступор. Гарри держал в руках маленькую шипастую ящерку и смотрел перед собой отстраненным взглядом, то краснея, то бледнея.

— И что с тобой? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Том, озадаченный внешним видом гриффиндорца. — Гарри, она не ядовитая. Малый поясохвост, он не опасен. Я бы не подарил тебе опасное зверье.

— Это что, — очень и очень осторожно спросил Гарри, начав терять уверенность в своих выводах. — Все это — ухаживания?

Реддл раздраженно скривился:

— Блять, нет, я просто так, ради развлечения, выискиваю и вызнаю о всякой пизданутой херне по всему свету и таскаю тебе, слепому и глухому овощу. И тупому.

— Как я мог догадаться? — довольно жалким голосом произнес альфа, спина у которого промокла от волнения, а сердце билось болезненно быстро. — Многое было довольно пугающим для романтических подарков.

— Поттер, во мне нет ничего романтичного. Я не сторонник этого.

Том провел ладонью по лицу, все еще рассерженный тем фактом, что несносный парень даже не понимал ничего. Внезапно он замер.

— Ты что, обо всем догадался при виде рептилии? Это _Я_ -то странный?

Гарри фыркнул, радуясь, что смущение стало отступать, хотя бешено колотящееся сердце униматься не собиралось.

— Да, но ящерица?

— Змея — банально.

— _Банально??_


	13. Соприкосновение

— Поттер, ты либо святой, либо больной на голову.

Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся, заметив в слизеринской гостиной уже бодрствующих старшекурсников. Или еще не спавших. Он собирался было их проигнорировать и идти дальше по своим делам, но ему перегородил дорогу достаточно крупный альфа, от которого сильно пахло шоколадным коньяком.

— Или у тебя настолько стальные яйца?

— Хочешь проверить? — гриффиндорец нахмурился и расправил плечи, теперь нисколько не уступая в росте другому парню. — Мне штаны приспустить или тебе снимка будет достаточно?

— Не стоит. Все прекрасно знают, что ты ляжешь под любого. Даже будь это _омега_. Сраный гомосек.

Гарри тут же расфыркался, немного расслабившись — никакой угрозы в голосе волшебника он не уловил. Просто перебороть свой мерзкий характер они были не в силах.

— Это ты сейчас так завуалированно своего друга назвал?

— Реддл имеет право делать все, что захочет, по статусу сильного. И то, что тебя опускают и опидорашивают — унижает именно тебя, — альфа ухмыльнулся, разглядывая реакцию противника. Тот не думал отнекиваться или злиться, что уже делало словесную перепалку интересной. — И Малфоя трахнуть хочешь. Что, приглядываешься и к остальным?

— Тебе завидно что ли? Слушай, как показала практика, я достаточно туп во всех этих штуках. Знаешь, за мной никто до Тома не ухаживал. И если тебе приспичит перепихнуться со мной, говори сразу, хорошо? Или цветы, там, подсеки.

— Реддл дарил тебе цветочки? — странным зловещим тоном переспросил старшекурсник, изменившись в лице.

Кто-то из стоящих неподалеку омег зажал себе рот ладошкой. Гриффиндорец же наслаждался всей душой отвратительным разговором, ощущая нечто вроде азарта.

— Нет. Мы же не собираемся спать, как ты и я, — мило улыбнулся Поттер, колупая пластырь на пальце. — Ах, да, едва не забыл. Я предпочитаю трахаться в колючих лесных кустах, по-собачьи. Я же среди волков жил, не вы ли слухи распускали?

— Как славно. Упомянул еще одно доказательство своей омежьей натуры, — мерзко улыбнулся еще один альфа, подходя ближе. — Что тебя кусают все, кому не лень. На тебе запахов альф как на шлюхе.

— Хочешь покажу, кто меня кусал и куда именно? Вы же так жаждете постичь мою волчью жизнь, почему бы не начать знакомство с альфами стаи? Думаю, мне даже понравится иметь мужика с перекушенной оборотнями задницей.

— Которые пускали тебя по кругу? — не удержался кто-то из стоявших у камина.

— Оргия — это восхитительно, — ласково отозвался Гарри. — Но без цветов — шиш тебе, а не мой член.

— Может, нам твоя задница приглянулась. Сечешь?

— И кто тут из нас опидорасился? Я, по крайней мере, всегда проявлял заинтересованность лишь к омегам. О. И к Малфою. Куда ж без его мерзкой жопы.

Старшекурсник не выдержал и прыснул в кулак, но почти сразу взял себя в руки.

— А свою прокушенную жопу кому предложишь?

— Что ты доебался до моей промежности?

— Кто доебался до твоей промежности?

Гарри споткнулся на последней фразе и ослепительно улыбнулся выглянувшему из двери своей спальни Реддлу. Тот выглядел сонным и до ужаса раздраженным, глядя исподлобья воспаленными глазами с черными кругами под ними. Осмотрев побледневших слизеринцев, он мрачно произнес:

— Вы отвратительны. _Все._ Поттер, дефилируй сюда, — и шумно хлопнул дверью.

— Держи. Один из подарков Тома, — альфа протянул свернувшуюся клубком ящерицу опешившему парню, и тот машинально взял ее на руки. — Она волшебная. Ее нельзя отпускать и применять к ней магию. Или тебя настигнет страшное проклятие. Как выйдем из комнаты, я ее заберу. Удачи.

И со спокойным сердцем направился к спальне старосты, оставив за собой перепуганного колдуна, смотрящего на рептилию как на ядовитую змею. Впрочем, в искренности слов гриффиндорца сомневался он мало.

Войдя внутрь, Гарри привычно поморщился от ударившего по рецепторам запаха. Том сидел за письменным столом и писал что-то на пергаменте. В сторону парня омега не повернулся. Он бросил ему не глядя:

— Не стой столбом, сядь на кровать. Скоро освобожусь.

Поттер кивнул ему в спину и неловко присел на край идеально заправленной кровати, накрыв нос маггловской футболкой — в выходной день он не видел смысла надевать школьную форму.

— Чем займемся сегодня? Ты что, не спал ночью? — удивился гриффиндорец, но омега ничего не ответил. Посчитав, что из-за прикрытого рта его речь не слышно, альфа добавил уже громче: — Том, ты что, не…

— Я прекрасно слышал тебя с первого раза. Как и твое поведение безмозглого животного в нашей гостиной. Если продолжишь мериться с кем бы то ни было своим собачьим узлом, я жестоко тебя накажу. Повторюсь. Ты отвратительный. Я ожидал подобного от своих… Друзей, но ты казался исключением.

— Не выспался, да? — тихо ответил Гарри и поднялся на ноги, подходя ближе. — Все хорошо?

Том потер переносицу, устало вздыхая и оторвавшись от письма. Он откинулся на стуле и практически невесомо коснулся макушкой торса второго волшебника.

— Да. Прости. Сегодня я планировал провести исследования за пределами замка, но к вечеру освобожусь. Останься здесь, я позабочусь о еде и книгах. Можешь выполнить домашнее задание, но в свою гостиную не ходи.

— Я останусь, если ты отдохнешь, — мягко и без давления предложил Поттер, замечая некрасиво припухшие от недостатка сна глаза. Он протянул руку, желая потрепать каштановые кудри, но осек себя на половине пути. — Подождут твои страшные исследования, будущая гроза науки. Никому не нужен ученый, не умеющий распределять график сна и работы. Пойдем в сундук?

Том испустил смешок на последней фразе, а напряжение, связанное с Блэками, стало отступать.

— Можешь, я разрешаю. Мне будет приятно.

— Что, прости?

— Дай мне руку, — слизеринец обхватил предложенную недоумевающим Поттером конечность за запястье и самостоятельно положил ее себе на макушку. — Или стоило начать дарить тебе цветы? Мерзко. Но я сделаю это, если попросишь.

— Ты не посмеешь.

— Уверен?

— Они завянут, едва ты к ним прикоснешься, от твоих химикатов, — рассмеялся парень, осторожно перебирая в пальцах мягкие пряди и почесывая предложенную голову. — Нет, это на самом деле отвратительно. Я о цветах.

— Хвала богам, что ты так думаешь. Потому что никаких цветочков ты от меня не дождешься, — фыркнул омега. Затем приподнял в удивлении брови. — Что с пальцами? Нет. Только не говори, что ты вытаскиваешь из террариума рептилию и сюсюкаешься с ней. Блять, ну конечно. Как я мог забыть? Волки, Мара и мертвецы. Что тебе до острейших шипов и укусов?

— Ты себя забыл добавить, — пробормотал Гарри, показательно шмыгая носом и утирая левой рукой потекшие из глаз слезы. Другой он продолжал нежно поглаживать чужую макушку. — Между прочим, я оказался среди оборотней по воле случая, а ты стремишься оказаться там добровольно. Тебе не понравится, правда. Только не такому, как ты.

— Потому что я?.. — Том не стал привычно злиться на провокационную фразу, оставляя за Поттером право закончить мысль.

— Цивилизованный. Гордый. Думаю, местные обычаи вызовут брезгливость и стыд. Они не дикари, вовсе нет. Но и не современное общество, где все привычно.

— _Современное._ Я пришел сюда из мира магглов. Для меня и волшебники образцы древности. Настоящие окаменелости. Не мне тебя осуждать, Гарри. Но ты восхищался старым телевизором, что давно не то что из моды вышел, а устарел.

Уловив, что омега подавляет зевок, гриффиндорец нахмурился.

— Ложись, пожалуйста. Не пойдем никуда, я потерплю. Давай, я разбужу тебя через пару часов.

— Пожалуй, ты прав.

Реддл поднялся со стула и шагнул к постели, буквально рухнув на нее без сил — отчего-то не хотелось быть привычно всесильным и стальным, если это знают и без ненужных демонстраций.

— Поттер, я не считаю тебя отвратительным.

Гарри присел рядом с кроватью на корточки и улыбнулся, стараясь не обращать внимания на витавшую плотным тяжелым ореолом хлорку.

— Я знаю.

Том прикрыл сухие от недосыпа глаза и почти моментально провалился в сон. Гарри отвернулся от парня и потянулся, разминая плечи. Он сидел так некоторое время, вслушиваясь в тишину, нарушаемую дыханием омеги, практически умиротворенный и счастливый. Минут через десять встал и аккуратно стащил с ног Реддла школьную обувь и накрыл спящего одеялом — несмотря на вечно горевшие камины, в подземельях всегда было холодно и влажно.

Выйдя из его комнаты, Поттер расширил глаза, увидев суматошные бега по всей гостиной: слизеринцы выглядели весьма и весьма испуганно и взъерошено. Завидев Гарри, один из них подскочил и дернул его за грудки:

— Рептилия Реддла пропала!

— На то она и рептилия, чтобы быть дикой, — приподнял брови волшебник, с силой отцепляя от себя чужие пальцы. Которые, к слову, все были изранены маленькой пастью и острыми шипами кожи-панциря. Гарри оттаял, когда вспомнил свои последние слова друзьям Тома. — Ах, это…

— Да, «это», Поттер. Живо найди ее. И верни ее нашему Лорду в целости.

— С каких пор он стал Лордом? — сильнее удивился альфа.

— Какой же ты тупой! — огрызнулся он, отшатываясь прочь и глядя на гриффиндорца с открытым презрением. — Пошли, она дальше подземелий не должна была удрать. Реддл наказал нам в случае его отсутствия не выпускать тебя отсюда. Тупорылая игрушка Лорда.

— О, Том, — покачал головой Поттер, не понимая, как он терпит вокруг себя таких людей, но послушно присоединился к поискам.

Том стоял в кабинете директора, прикрывая лицо узкой ладонью. Рядом с ним стояла Грейнджер, нервно кусая губы и хмуря украшенное синяком под глазом лицо. Дамблдор сидел за своим столом, невозмутимо помешивая ложечкой свой переслащеный чай. Весь его вид был угрюмым и потрепанным — ситуация в стране отразилась и на директоре Хогвартса.

— Я назначил вас старостами школы не просто так. Мистер Реддл, ты единственный омега, что занял эту должность. Я считал, ты сможешь им быть наравне с другими. Мисс Грейнджер, я надеялся на твою исключительную неконфликтность, а в итоге ты едва ли не возглавила побоище, — это не было чем-то страшным или непоправимым, драки между Слизерином и Гриффиндором происходили едва ли не каждую неделю. Но директор слишком устал для долгих проницательных бесед и взглядов в душу. — На этот раз ваши факультеты отделались снятыми баллами. И это только потому, что конфликт удалось разрешить без вмешательства преподавателей. Но если вы не будете справляться со своими обязанностями, мне придется вас обоих сместить. Пожалуйста, чтобы впредь подобного не повторялось.

Реддл резко кивнул и первым покинул кабинет, вылетая в коридор и едва не врезаясь всем телом в толпу избитых слизеринцев и Поттера во главе. Другие участники «побоища» — старшекурсники Гриффиндора — стояли в стороне и зло поглядывали на противников. Том потемнел лицом и, не прерывая хода, схватил отчаянно виноватого Гарри чуть выше локтя и дернул за собой, удерживаясь от рычания на глазах у чужаков и вместо этого тихо миролюбиво произнеся бледным как смерть сокурсникам:

— Все за мной.

И уже в гостиной, Том яростно взмахнул волшебной палочкой, подрывая несколько кресел и столов, выплескивая злобу за позорный стыд перед отчитывающим его как малолетку Дамблдором. Наконец, чуть остудив пылающую голову, омега угрожающе прошептал:

— Мы проведем разъяснительные беседы, как только я освобожусь, — он проскользил незадерживающимся взглядом по напряженному Поттеру. — С задачей вы не справились. Никто из вас. А поведение не достойно возраста и статуса. Расходитесь по спальням, и сидите там, пока я не позову. Немедленно. Ты, — Реддл подошел ближе к гриффиндорцу. Староста дождался, пока остальные не покинут помещение. — Это был ты. Выставляешь мой факультет на посмешище?

— Черт, прости, — альфа немного отпрянул назад, потупившись. — Не думал, что дойдет до этого. Наши обычно спят в такое время, а Томми не нашелся в подземельях. Мы хотели было…

— **Томми?** Ты назвал своего питомца в честь меня? — медленно переспросил Реддл, темнея лицом и мгновенно теряя самообладание от болезненной ненавистной темы. — Поганая ящерица, безмозглое животное носит мое мерзкое имя? Вот, что его достойно?

— Поганая? Мерзкое? — шокировано ответил Гарри. — Это твой подарок мне, и она прекрасна. Твое имя прекрасно, потому что принадлежит тебе. Почему ты…

— Сотни тысяч людей носят это маггловское посредственное имя, за которое меня травили на младших курсах, — он шагнул ближе, глядя на парня широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых читалась ненависть. — Его носит мой папаша-маггл, и его лицо в точности копирует мое. _Прекрасно?_

— Поэтому ты просишь друзей называть себя Лордом? — свел брови к переносице альфа. — Настолько ненавидишь себя, что заставляешь других считать себя кем-то иным?

Том остановился.

— Кто тебе это сказал?

— Какая разница? Ты не должен называть свое имя…

— Ты говоришь мне о том, что я должен и не должен делать?

— Да хватит лить свою токсичность, нет ничего такого, чтобы назвать питомца именем глубоко нравящегося тебе человека! — взорвался Поттер, сжимая кулаки. — Да, моя ошибка, что повел их в свою гостиную. Я, блять, не знал, что устроят такой погром!

— Довольно. Мне плевать на твои рассуждения. Потеряйся до вечера, где сочтешь нужным. Можешь вернуться обратно в гриффиндорскую башню. Или передраться с оставшимися факультетами, опозорив меня окончательно, — омега сцепил зубы с такой силой, что стало даже больно. Ярость застилала глаза, а задетое достоинство ныло где-то внутри. Новость, что его отвратным пустым именем назвали мелкую тупую тварь, более того, использовав это имя в _честь него самого_ вызывала ослепляющий гнев. — И мне _плевать_ , если тебя там зажмут в угол и сопроводят в Министерство. Если там подохнешь, назову твоим именем дворовую псину, оставив ее на уличной привязи до конца ее недолгих жалких дней. Единственное, что достойно _тебя самого_. А теперь — катись отсюда.

Поттер сплюнул на пол и, крутанувшись на месте, вылетел прочь из гостиной, больше не произнеся ни слова.

Гарри недовольно сверкнул глазами, когда его накрыла чужая тень. Он сидел в подворотне Хогсмида, угрюмо зыркая на проходящих мимо студентов, пока буквально спустя полтора часа после прихода в деревушку его не настиг слегка запыхавшийся Реддл.

— Если ты пришел продолжить ссору, то пошел нахуй и не порть другим настроение, коли не можешь выспаться и взять себя в руки, — огрызнулся Поттер, не собираясь подниматься на ноги. — Или ты нашел собаку и решил поделиться, кого назовешь моим недостойным именем? Пошел. Нахуй.

Том раздраженно нахмурился и подошел ближе, отчего Поттер тут же напрягся, выхватывая волшебную палочку и готовясь кидать защитный купол чар в случае нападения. Слизеринец приподнял руки, но не остановился, пока не навис над альфой.

— Что? Что тебе от меня нужно, токсичный черт? Я тебе не… — Он пораженно заткнулся, когда омега присел рядом на корточки и резковато притянул его за затылок к себе, утыкаясь лбом в чужой лоб.

— Обиделся, да? — тихо произнес Том, немигая смотря в расширенные зеленые глаза. — Прости, — он погладил большим пальцем мгновенно раскрасневшуюся шею. — Мы думаем о разном. Я понял это слишком поздно, а ты успел сбежать. Что мне сделать, чтобы заслужить твое прощение?

От такой близости парень ощущал себя совершенно беззащитным перед другом. Гарри хотел попросить отпустить его, ибо феромоны ударили по рецепторам с такой силой, что голову повело от знакомой интоксикации. Но вместо этого вырвалось:

— Объяснить, что не так.

— Не оттолкнешь, если обниму тебя?

— А что сейчас ты делаешь? — осторожно спросил Поттер, но на требовательный взгляд, все же, качнул головой.

— Спасибо.

Реддл притянул голову альфы на свое плечо, а вторую руку положил ему на спину.

— Дерьмовая ночь, некоторые проблемы, которые не могут решить связи и деньги, ты, в гостиной Гриффиндора, Дамблдор, спятившие слизеринцы… — пробормотал он, глядя в стену дома позади Гарри. — Если однажды скажу что-то на эмоциях вновь — не воспринимай близко к сердцу. Такое уже было, и не раз. Я не контролировал себя в такие моменты. Как итог — срываюсь. И как итог — ты просто отвернешься от такого как я раз и навсегда. А этого я не могу позволить.

Гарри не отвечал, неловко изогнувшись в неудобных объятиях прямо на покрытой снегом земле и обнимая в ответ.

— Я всегда ненавидел свое имя. Самое обыкновенное, невзрачное, распространенное. Второй маг, которого я встретил, назывался Томом. Учитель-пьяница в маггловской школе звался Томом. Двое мальчишек из приюта, мой чертов папаша, — уловив, что альфа в его руках вновь напрягся, омега успокаивающе потрепал того по голове. — Я расскажу. Не сейчас.

Еще некоторое время помолчав, Том более холодно продолжил:

— А дальше факультет Слизерина устроил травлю и бойкот, ведь какой-то невоспитанный грязнокровка без роду и племени с резким именем пытается выпрыгнуть из кожи вон, чтобы занять чужое для его низкого происхождения место. И даже когда я заполучил уважение, заимел связи, доказал свое _истинное место_ , мое настоящее имя стыдятся произносить вслух в высших кругах, на приемах. Приходится, да. Но они _ненавидят_ прогибаться подо мной. Нет, не совсем верное слово. Они ненавидят _себя_ , что подчиняются омеге-грязнокровке. Поэтому я так отреагировал. Ты назвал животное в мою честь. Мне все равно теперь, если об этом узнали Пожиратели Смерти, их всех ждет кровавый геноцид, как только я с их помощью расправлюсь с остальными. Но то, что ты видишь в питомце меня, вызыва…

Гарри разорвал объятия, отпрянув и повалившись задницей в снег, уставившись на говорившего с ужасом и непониманием. А разглядев в выражение лица Реддла серьезность и жестокость, побелел.

— **_Ты что только что сказал мне?_**

Реддл захлопнул рот, осознав. И скривил губы в усмешке, тогда как внутри было пусто.

— Заставлю их писать строчки до конца учебного года, каждый день. Что, уже страшно? — он склонил голову вбок и дернул за конец нелепой вязаной шапочки, закрыв ею чужие глаза. Том постарался привести выражение своего лица в порядок, пока гриффиндорец сдвигает шапку обратно и надевает сбитые очки. — Гарри, ты что, воспринял всерьез простую метафору? Я похож на убийцу?

— Иногда. Прямо сейчас, — он глянул на миловидную улыбку. — Был. Хорошо, мы… И ты прости меня, за то, что послал и ушел. Обычно я терпимее.

— Не извиняйся, — поморщился волшебник и поднялся на ноги, подав руку и второму магу. — Идем, угощу тебя всем, что попросишь.

— Шутишь? Я сейчас блевану. Лучше сигарету дай.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты курил, — строго ответил тот.

— «Всем, что попрошу».

— Обормот, - сдаваясь, качнул головой парень, вытаскивая из кармана полупустую пачку сигарет под тихий, но искренний смех, отчего пустота внутри стала расходиться, наливаясь теплом. Он протянул одну сигарету в покрасневшие от мороза руки. 

— Спасибо.

Гарри накрыл выглядывающую из куртки злобную причину ссоры чарами головного пузыря — согревающие на ящерице гриффиндорец уже применил. 

Затянувшись, они некоторое время даже не разговаривали, лишь изредка выпуская дым из легких. Поттер не отрывал взгляда от сидящего рядом омеги, наблюдая как тот подносит сигарету к губам, выпускает из них дым в пространство зимнего воздуха, окутывая и себя, и друга табачным запахом. Заметив чужой взгляд, Реддл внимательно посмотрел в ответ, не упустив из виду покрасневшего лица. Гарри же и вовсе про свою сигарету забыл.

— Тебе нравится, как я курю? — проницательно спросил он, немного хрипящим от никотина голосом. — Любуешься мной?

— А что, если да? — сам того не ожидая от себя, так же хрипло ответил альфа. 

Том улыбнулся и демонстративно затянулся вновь полной грудью, не сводя глаз с гриффиндорца. Затем приблизился, наклонившись вбок, и выдохнул дым в приоткрытый рот парня. Поттер едва себя не потерял, вдыхая его, прикрыв глаза и не справившись с прошившими голову эмоциями.

— Ого, — неровным голосом прокомментировал парень. Ему казалось, что ускоренный пульс прорывается сквозь каждую букву.

— Хочешь еще?

Гарри зажал рот ладонью, отворачиваясь: все его лицо стало пунцовым. Он кивнул. Реддл и сам не мог скрыть порозовевшие скулы, пусть и показывая свою уверенность и непоколебимость, но абсолютно к такой близости и чувствам не привыкший. 

Развернув чужую голову за подбородок, омега опять затянулся остатками сигареты и, дождавшись, пока Поттер не откроет рот, уже медленнее выдохнул туда никотиновую отраву, аккуратно погладив тонкими и скрытыми перчатками пальцами красные щеки.


	14. Смущение

Гарри хмурился, дочитывая письмо от Ремуса. Затем передал свиток в руки нетерпеливо ожидавшего рядом Реддла. Тот так же быстро пробежался глазами по написанному и кивнул сам себе, убедившись, что ничего нового для себя там не узнал.

— Что делать будем? Рассказать другим? — гриффиндорец лег прямо на покрытую инеем лавочку. — Все деньги с моего счета он успел снять, как и члены стаи. Но другие волшебники…

— Мне все равно, — заметив на себе изучающий пристальный взгляд, Реддл поправился: — Меня не касаются дела других людей, я никогда не страдал излишней добродетелью. Если мы расскажем, начнется паника, все ломанутся в банк, и итог будет другим — гоблины сбегут раньше.

— А как же ты? Твои друзья?

Слизеринец задумчиво посмотрел на лежавшего волшебника, перед тем как приподнять его голову и умоститься с краю, положив ее на свои колени. Он лениво взмахнул волшебной палочкой, набрасывая на себя и второго колдуна тепло.

— Пожалуй, им стоит рассказать. Моего же счета в Гринготтсе нет.

— То есть, как это? — Гарри старался не обращать внимания на заалевшие щеки.

— Все мои деньги находятся в Лондонском банке. Маггловские, — с колоссальным терпением в голосе ответил Реддл, сдерживая лицо от гримасы ненависти и пренебрежения. — Мои родственники-волшебники были бедны. Варварски бедны, и умом, и кошельком. Все маги контактируют с маггловским миром. Они принимают маггловскую монету. И отдавать проценты гоблинской жадности я не намерен.

Поттер сдержал рвущийся наружу вопрос о родителях парня, помня его реакцию на отца. Том заметил его выражение лица.

— Я сегодня огорчил тебя, верно? — мягким голосом заметил волшебник. — Полагаю, ты можешь спросить.

— Не хочу выспрашивать у тебя в обмен на что-то, — твердо ответил Поттер. — Если ты не хочешь об этом говорить, я не воспользуюсь ситуацией, — заметив, что слизеринец в очередной раз скользнул непередаваемым взглядом по его яркой вязаной шапочке, со смешком прокомментировал: — Нравится? Хочешь, свяжу такую и тебе?

— Она отвратительна. Ты выглядишь в ней как сумасшедший. Если ты разрешишь мне ее сжечь, я… Так и быть, проберусь вместе с тобой в гриффиндорскую гостиную.

— Вот это подвиги, — засмеялся Гарри, прикрыв глаза и не замечая чужой улыбки. — Но если ты наденешь мою «уродскую» шапку на себя и будешь ходить всю зиму и весну, так и быть, я позволю тебе проколоть мне уши и вставить эти странные женские серьги.

Не услышав ответа или смеха, он приоткрыл глаза, а собственный смешок медленно увял: взгляд Реддла был весьма серьезным.

— Нет, — вырвалось у гриффиндорца. — Господи, _да ладно_. Я думал, ты пошутил.

Том ухмыльнулся и стянул с парня его самодельный головной убор, замерев на мгновение, вновь его разглядывая. Губы слегка дрогнули от отвращения. Однако спустя пару секунд он натянул ее на свою голову, примяв мягкие каштановые кудри. От удивления Гарри даже рот приоткрыл, позабыв вторую часть сделки: внешний вид Реддла варьировался от отметки «нелепо» до отметки «милый до жути». И верно, ожесточившееся застывшее лицо смотрелось довольно-таки жутко.

— Чтоб я на месте провалился, — с уважением к стальным нервам произнес Поттер. — Но ты оставил меня без шапки.

— Верно, проколотые уши нужно будет держать в тепле, — оскалил зубы в довольной улыбке староста школы, а лицо парня снизу покрылось лихорадочными красными пятнами смущения. — Тогда я…

— Сожжешь ее.

Гарри повторил широкую улыбку омеги. Том вопросительно приподнял брови, но затем весь перекосился от понимания. Он угрюмо посмотрел в сторону Хогвартса, не обращая внимания на взгляды в их сторону от гуляющих в Хогсмиде. Зато их мигом уловил Поттер.

— Мы можем уйти, — негромко произнес тот, внимательно сканируя лицо друга. — Это действительно была шутка, и ты не обязан…

— Заткни свою болтливую дырку.

Том пришлепнул ладонью по чужому лицу, не намереваясь и дальше выслушивать невнятное бормотание и сожаления. Однако направленные на них шепотки и указательные пальцы действовали на нервы. Выглядеть клоуном Реддл никогда не собирался. А его строгое темное пальто, черные дорогие перчатки и безупречная репутация идеалиста… Посмотрев на расстроенный вид альфы, однако, омега оттаял: он и не думал издеваться или насмехаться. В конце концов, чертовы омеги носят милые безвкусные вещи, но если в обществе покажется альфа с омежье-женскими сережками — это вызовет определенный негатив.

— Хорошо, я сожгу ее. Я не против посетить ваше прибежище хаоса, если ты так этого хочешь. Можешь связать повторно свое убожество. Никаких рисунков, — он пригладил спутанные и влажные волосы, отвлекая от плохих мыслей. — Ты хочешь перекусить?

— Не уверен, — настороженно отозвался Гарри, все еще вне себя от удивления. — Ты пойдешь в паб прямо в этом?

— Если ты ходишь в подобном виде без смущения, что не так со мной? — раздраженно ответил Том, легонько дернув за черную прядь волос. — И — нет, никаких убогих пабов. Свежий воздух идет тебе на пользу в моем присутствии. Я бы не сказал, что чувствую себя комфортно с исходящим соплями и слезами альфой. Но я привыкаю.

Поттер не выдержал и расхохотался, а неприятие, шок и смущение стали отступать, сменяясь чем-то другим, намного более теплым и хорошим. Реддл достал из своей сумки сверток и положил его на грудь гриффиндорца, одарив задумчивым взглядом разрумянившееся и смеющееся лицо. Гарри сверкнул в его сторону глазами:

— Что, если бы не получилось вымолить прощение за свой скверный характер, это был крайний способ? — Он глянул на большую темно-бордовую ягоду. — И что это? Яйца орла-альбиноса с острова Юмба?

— Черешня, — закатил глаза Реддл и впихнул в рот Поттера сочную сладкую ягоду. Тот от наслаждения даже глаза прикрыл. А затем повернул голову и громко выплюнул косточку куда-то в сторону, отчего слизеринца всего пробрало с головы до пят. — Какого…

Гарри пожал плечами и самостоятельно потянулся за черешней, но по его руке с шипением шлепнули. На вопросительно приподнятую бровь Том ответил строгим непресекаемым взглядом:

— Ты _НЕ_ будешь вести себя как быдло в моем присутствии, — заметив зародившийся протест, вновь положил ягодку в рот. Затем снял перчатку и подставил ладонь. — Я тебя изобью, если станешь позорить меня на людях. Поттер, я не шучу. Стой, ты что, проглотил? Ты идиот?

— Тебе не противно? — альфа покосился на сложенною лодочкой узкую ладонь.

Том помассировал двумя пальцами переносицу, пытаясь подавить вспыхнувшее раздражение.

— Я рос в приюте. Во мне не будет подобной брезгливости, если ты станешь вести себя культурно, — парень резко отвел руку, когда ее пронзила боль. Приподняв ладонь, омега заметил намертво вцепившуюся в нее ящерку. — И что это значит, Томми?

— Ты согласился с именем? — с осторожным восторгом переспросил гриффиндорец, пытаясь разжать челюсти своего питомца от бледной кожи друга. — Погоди, погоди, обычно она сразу отпускает…

— Я пытаюсь быть терпеливым к твоим решениям.

Решив не терять времени без пользы, Реддл вслух зачитывал главу по Трансфигурации в парящем перед лицом учебнике, что была им задана на понедельник, неторопливо скармливая Поттеру крупную сладкую черешню, тогда как сам ничего из ягод терпеть не мог. Гарри же просто прикрыл глаза, полностью расслабившись. Переборов себя, он все же согласился сплевывать косточки в предложенную руку, стараясь делать это максимально аккуратно и бесшумно после нескольких преболезненных подзатыльников. Агрессивный Томми был благополучно упрятан обратно под куртку.

Отвлекшись от чтения, Реддл проследил за удаляющейся к замку группой слизеринцев-старшекурсников, которые не заметили своего предводителя в тени дома. Он немного сдвинул брови к переносице, вспомнив о тревожном письме оборотня. Факты выходили неутешительные. Уход гоблинов подорвет экономику волшебников, что привыкли жить на готовом, не заботясь о хранении и подсчете своих финансов. Более того, многие не смогут до них даже добраться — мстительные и алчные существа оставят хранилища клиентов как есть, еще и прихватив с собой многочисленные артефакты гоблинской работы из сейфов, которые те считали законно своими. Назревало нечто действительно нехорошее.

Люпин намекал и на других волшебных существ. Значит изменения будут и дальше? Что, если исчезнут и домовые эльфы? Волшебники сойдут с ума.

Ощутив коленями неловкую возню снизу, Том опустил взгляд, натыкаясь на пылающее яркими красками лицо. Поттер был настолько смущен, что даже слова произнести не мог.

— Что? — опустив глаза ниже, омега поспешно отдернул руку, а скулы порозовели и у него. — Блять, прости.

Забывшись, Реддл и не заметил, что уже несколько минут перестал методично скармливать другу ягоду, а попросту гладил его губы пальцами, вызывая своими действиями определенные реакции — абсолютно сбитое дыхание, жжение в слизистых и болезненный румянец на щеках.

— Да все в порядке, — не своим голосом проговорил тот, отведя взгляд. — Я не против. Но у меня все течет уже.

Том скосил на него многозначительный взгляд, и осознавший сказанное парень готов был уже провалиться сквозь землю до самого Ада.

— Ты уверен? — еще раз переспросил Реддл, демонстративно поиграв толстой полой иглой в руках. Та угрожающе сверкнула в свете свечей. — Я не заставляю.

Поттер выглядел бледным как смерть, но бескомпромиссно решительным, будто перед прыжком в пропасть. И омегу это страшно забавляло. Учитывая его похождения среди мертвецов, рядом со снежным обрывом, ночи в диком лесу и сражение с волками — страх перед иглой выглядел смешным и нелепым. Однако Реддл догадывался, что Поттер, скорее, пугается чего-то нового для него и совершенно неприемлемого для альф в обществе. И в то же время Гарри хотелось порадовать слизеринца. Парень все еще помнил его ответ. Ему бы _это_ понравилось. А трусом себя волшебник не считал.

— Ничего страшного, — дрогнувшим голосом проговорил Поттер, пытаясь унять дрожь и в коленях. И замогильным тоном продолжил: — Назад дороги нет. Я жрал твою несчастную клубнику на глазах у моего факультета, что может быть хуже?

— Ношение уродской шапки на глазах у всей школы? — Том подошел вплотную и протер мочку маггловским раствором.

— Пара года: два урода… — вздохнул тот, вызвав хмыканье.

— Хватит дергаться, иначе будет не ровно. И придется перекалывать. Да перестань ногами трясти, ты, невротик! — в раздражении воскликнул Реддл и порывисто сел на чужие колени, придавливая их к полу. — А теперь не шевелись. Поверни немного голову, мне неудобно.

— _Тебе_ неудобно? — ответно воскликнул Гарри, который даже дышать боялся, ошарашенный своим положением. Руки и вовсе зависли в воздухе по разным сторонам от тела старосты — парень не знал, куда их деть. — Ты завонял еще хуже.

— Заткнись, — Том кольнул его в плечо, не собираясь объясняться за свои реакции организма на парня под собой. Затем зафиксировал тонкими пальцами мочку левого уха альфы, оттягивая ее в сторону, и одним быстрым движением проколол ее иглой, не дав Поттеру сообразить что к чему. Он и ойкнул-то с опозданием. — Подставляй второе ухо.

Реддл распаковал вторую одноразовую иголку, первым делом продезинфицировав правую мочку. Осторожно повернув голову парня в удобное для падающего света положение, омега с точным расчетом проткнул и второе ухо. Гарри резко втянул в себя воздух сквозь зубы и прикрыл глаза. Том успокаивающе погладил его по бледной щеке.

— Болеть не будет. Сейчас я протру заживляющим зельем и можно будет вытащить иглы.

— Откуда ты весь этот процесс знаешь? — натянуто спросил Гарри, проследив, как слизеринец призвал колбу и бинт, прихваченные с больничного крыла. — Будто каждый день всем уши колешь.

— Я подготовился. Какой смысл делать что-то, если это будет не идеально? — сосредоточенно ответил второй парень, обильно протирая каждую мочку вязким зельем.

— Я рыгану сейчас, твою в жопу мать, — сдавленно произнес Поттер и перевел молящие глаза на слизеринца, словив жесткий взгляд. — Сейчас я даже не против, если ты воткнешь мне в рот свою палочку, как тогда. Иначе… Постой, ты что, прямо сейчас покраснел?! Так твой усилившийся запах это…

— Мерлин, дай мне сил не убить глупца, — едва слышно пробормотал второй волшебник, спешно вставая с колен ставшего красным как вареный рак альфы, ибо еще немного и _не замечать_ уже будет невозможно. — Сейчас.

Он быстро отошел к окну и распахнул его, впуская в класс морозный свежий воздух. Сам некоторое время постоял там, остужая голову и дав Поттеру шанс самому прийти в себя. Вернувшись, он осмотрел уже зажившие уши и аккуратно вытащил обе иглы, уничтожая их волшебной палочкой. Маленькие дырочки выглядели аккуратно и ровно по отношению друг к другу, и Том довольно хмыкнул.

— Принес?

Гарри кивнул, еще не совсем уверенный, что голос его не подведет, и протянул старосте коробочку. Тот ловко вытащил оттуда тяжелые крупные серьги с нежно-фиолетовым виноградным халцедоном и вдел в проколотые отверстия. Поттер осторожно потрогал сразу же оттянувшие вниз мочки украшения, недоверчиво посмотрев на абсолютно довольное выражение лица над собой.

— И что, это красиво?

— Мне нравится, — мягко ответил Реддл, разглядывая парня со всех сторон блестящими и немного потемневшими глазами. — Тебе очень идут необычные вещи.

— Мне идет спокойная жизнь, но я ее лишен теперь, — он не выдержал такого явного и открытого комплимента и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Они сидели в вагоне поезда, молча смотря на проносящиеся мимо леса, поля и одинокие деревушки посреди заснеженного мира. Оба закутались в верхнюю одежду — узкое окно было приоткрыто, и в купе забивался промозглый зимний ветер. Гарри поглядывал иногда в сторону спутника, который своей невозмутимостью бил собственные рекорды. На его голове красовалась розово-зеленая теплая шапка с помпоном и длинными «ушами» с косичками на конце.

Поттер украдкой улыбнулся, вновь отворачиваясь к окну.

— Твои родственники будут недовольны, — спокойно прокомментировал Том, уловив движение краем глаза. — Тобой.

— С чего бы мне как-то реагировать на их запреты? Я совершеннолетний, и волен делать со своей жизнью что захочу, как и ты. И если я захотел провести рождественские каникулы не со своей истинной парой, а с другим великолепным омегой — идите, остановите меня.

— Ремус не присылал тебе письма?

Гарри удивленно повернулся к слизеринцу, помедлив от странных ощущений взметнувшихся в противоположную сторону крупных сережек. Заметив заминку, Реддл склонился ближе:

— Неприятно? Болит? Ты ведь можешь не носить их все время. Заменяй гвоздиками, что я купил тебе.

Поттер отмахнулся: говорить на эту тему все еще было максимально неловко.

— Что еще за письмо? Откуда ты… — Его глаза расширились: — Ты ведешь переписку с моими опекунами?..

— Ты имеешь что-то против? — невозмутимо подтвердил Том. — Весьма образованные люди, что заботятся о твоем здоровье и дальнейшей судьбе. Мы довольно быстро нашли общий язык. Правда, они до сих пор уверены, что… — омега прикусил язык. — В любом случае, я считал, они сами скажут решение. В стае сейчас довольно неспокойно, и каникулы мы проведем в другом месте. В Норвегию мы поедем летом.

— Что? Что со стаей, что происходит?

— Ничего серьезного. Ремус объяснил это внутренней перестройкой. Что это, кстати?

— О, — альфа расслабился, шмыгнув носом. — У кого-то цикл сбился из-за беременности другого. Там строго с этим, никто таблетки и зелья не пьет. Омеги зверствуют. Обычно если меняется цикл течки у одного, сбой начинается у всех. Это пиздец, что тогда происходит. Альфам сейчас там делать нечего. Таскают им еду из леса и сбегают обратно.

— Какая… Дикость.

Том испытывал колоссальное отвращение и ненависть к самой сути этой проблемы. Представив переплетение многочисленных запахов течных омег, к горлу подступила легкая тошнота.

— Это природа, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Но не дикость. Будь все так, как ты говоришь, беременными бы ходили все и каждый год. Поэтому там и перестройка. Стая внимательно следит за циклом каждой омеги, чтобы в случае чего та не… В общем, — он смутился. — Не многие хотят детей, но во время течки не все себя контролируют. Представь, приходишь ты в себя, а запах уже тройственный. И что дальше?

— Брак по залету? — грубо ответил Реддл, некрасиво скривив рот.

— Том, это омеги оборотней. Беременная не по чистому рассудку рассечет своему несчастному альфе горло в приступе злости. К сожалению, я видел это в далеком детстве, — его голос стал напряженным. — Родители не углядели, пока мы там гостили. И началась перестройка. Кошмарное зрелище.

— Мне жаль, — негромко отозвался староста, нашарив рукой чужую руку и сжав ее.

— Да забудь, мне восемь всего было. Так что с каникулами? Куда мы едем? _К Дурслям?!_

— На станции нас будет ждать мой отец. Кто такие Дурсли?

— Ох, Том.


	15. Подозрение

Выходя из поезда, Гарри неуверенно оглянулся по сторонам, опасаясь наткнуться на опекуна: сталкиваться с его вопросами прямо сейчас совершенно не хотелось. Заметив заминку друга, Том приобнял его рукой за плечи и целенаправленно повел к стене-переходу.

Оказавшись по ту сторону магического вокзала, Реддл сканирующим взглядом прошелся по толпе, натыкаясь на знакомую ненавистную фигуру отца. Он молча повел гриффиндорца в его сторону, стараясь не меняться в лице.

— Том, сынок! — радостно воскликнул мужчина, бросившись к парням. Заметив незнакомца, он вежливо улыбнулся ему. — Томас Реддл, а вы?..

— Гарри Поттер, мистер Реддл, рад знакомству, — почтительно кивнул парень и протянул руку для крепкого рукопожатия.

В целом, впечатления об отце друга у Поттера остались самые положительные. Удивительное сходство с самим Томом, разве что маггл выглядел намного более мужественно и старше, улыбчивее и дружелюбнее. От него исходил приятный и располагающий запах новой книги — бета, как и все простецы. Всю дорогу, пока они ехали на машине, мужчина весело болтал об изменениях в поместье, о новом садовнике, что по случайности выстриг половину сада, о своей матери — бабушке Тома, даже о погоде. Сам же слизеринец всю дорогу напряженно молчал, отвернувшись к окну и не реагируя на мягкие попытки Гарри его разговорить. И альфа абсолютно не понимал, что не так.

Через несколько часов утомительной езды, они, наконец, остановились перед воротами большого поместья в Литтл Хэнглтоне, которые открыл довольно-таки пожилой мужчина.

Подхватив свой чемодан, Гарри проследовал за молчаливым старостой, рассматривая светлый и красивый дом. Зайдя внутрь, слуга попросил верхнюю одежду, и парень неловко передал ему свою аляпистую куртку. Реддл-старший вновь обратился к волшебникам, намереваясь сразу же утянуть их в столовую для беседы. Поттер хотел было ответить согласием — ему было крайне интересен родитель омеги — но Том беспрекословно произнес:

— Нет, отец. Мы устали с дороги, и хотим отдохнуть в моей комнате. Спустимся к ужину. Гарри, идем.

Поднявшись на третий этаж, парни заперлись в просторной и довольно аскетичной комнате. Гарри с любопытством осмотрелся, подмечая идеальную чистоту и порядок. Однако была одна незначительная странность: ни единой фотографии альфа не заметил. Ни слизеринских друзей, ни семейных, ни самого Тома.

Реддл терпеливо дожидался, пока Поттер не закончит рассматривать его комнату, забрав у него чемодан и пристроив его у стены.

— Пустынно, — первое, что сказал парень, наконец, переведя взгляд на пристальное внимание омеги. Его глаза выражали нечто странное, отчего Гарри нахмурился. — Что с тобой?

— Я действительно устал, — он провел ладонью по лицу, меняя выражение на нем. — К ночи наколдую вторую кровать, а пока можешь прилечь на моей. Простыни чистые, я открою окно. У меня есть еще некоторые дела.

— Избавляешься от меня? — улыбнулся Гарри, присаживаясь на край заправленной постели.

Том ответил спокойной улыбкой, покачав головой.

— Вернусь через несколько часов. Пожалуйста, не блуждай без меня по дому.

Гарри распахнул глаза, когда его плечи легонько затрясли. За окном уже было темно, а в комнате стоял сильный холод. Альфа судорожно вздохнул ядовитые феромоны хлорки, только сейчас понимая, насколько же замерз. Том поджал губы в негодовании, что неразумный парень не догадался залезть под одеяло.

— Пора спускаться к ужину. Надень свитер, что ты взял с собой. Тот, уродский.

— Почему все мои вещи тебе кажутся уродскими? — возмутился альфа, получив на это смешок. — И я даже не удивляюсь, что ты знаешь о каждом носке в моем чемодане. Дальше что? Трусы пересчитывать начнешь?

— Какой же ты омерзительный, — с сожалением ответил Реддл, печально покачав головой. — Поторапливайся. Отец собирается наряжать елку, и мы — главные его работники.

Поттер фыркнул и разрыл среди кучи вещей в чемодане свой бордово-фиолетовый свитер с маленькими фигурками волков, при виде которого слизеринец всегда поджимал губы и отворачивался.

В огромной столовой уже был накрыт стол. Во главе сидел сам Реддл-старший, одетый в удобную домашнюю одежду старого стиля. Завидев парней, он широко улыбнулся и указал рукой на два стула справа от себя. Сев за предложенные места, волшебники переглянулись друг с другом. Гарри вопросительно, а Том… Поттер вновь не сумел распознать значение его странного взгляда. Сам же альфа не совсем понимал, почему в такой огромной столовой ужинают лишь они втроем.

Заметив легкое недоумение гостя, мужчина с улыбкой произнес:

— Родителям нездоровится в последнее время, и они не захотели тревожить вас своим внешним видом.

Гарри дернул уголком губ, не найдясь с ответом на престранную фразу.

— Как успехи в учебе?

— Великолепно, отец, — нейтральным тоном отозвался Том, неспешно поглощая баранину с печеным картофелем. — Как ваше здоровье?

— О, все просто чудесно! А твой друг?

— Я…

— Он неплохо справляется.

Поттер захлопнул рот и нахмурился. Далее он не проронил ни слова, не задал ни единого вопроса, лишь прислушиваясь к односторонней беседе двух родственников — хозяин дома задавал кучу вопросов сыну, а Том односложно отвечал, будто совсем и не заинтересованный в разговоре. Когда с ужином было покончено, Том потянул гриффиндорца за руку в сторону лоджии, бросив на ходу Реддлу-старшему:

— Мы курить. Позже присоединимся к вам в гостиной.

— Конечно, сынок, — тепло улыбнулся Томас-старший. — Зажигалка в том же ящике.

Гарри запнулся на ровном месте, но омега даже не остановился, резковато дергая его за собой. Выйдя на свежий воздух, альфа облегченно вздохнул полными легкими, на несколько секунд прикрывая слезившиеся от запаха химикатов глаза. Поттер посмотрел на мрачного друга, который уже довольно продолжительное время судорожно щелкал промерзшей маггловской зажигалкой. Когда та кое как зажглась, он быстро затянулся, облокотившись о каменную колонну. Повернув голову в сторону альфы, Том приподнял брови:

— Что еще за взгляд? Собираешься отчитывать меня за что-то?

— Может, не стоило говорить о курении при родителе? — осторожно поинтересовался парень. — Тебе мозги не вывернут, когда меня рядом не будет? Знаешь, моя мама никогда не ругала меня в присутствии друзей.

— Да? Почему? — со странным интересом спросил тот, вновь поднося сигарету к губам. — Ты опять наблюдаешь за мной.

Поттер поспешно отвернулся, скрывая румянец, вызванный словами волшебника.

— Не хотела выносить сор из избы, — негромко ответил на вопрос гриффиндорец, подойдя к краю большого балкона и рассматривая заснеженную деревушку. — Мистер Реддл ведь знает, что ты омега? И что тебе… Прости, но нельзя курить? Черт, я ничего такого не имею ввиду.

Том некоторое время молчал.

— Он просто рад, что делает мне хорошо, на то он и родитель, верно? А мне нравится курить.

Альфа сдержал себя от резкой грубости. Было в словах омеги нечто отвратительное, неправильное. Это отторгало. Но это была чужая семья, чужой устав. И не ему туда влезать.

— Можно? — Гарри кивнул в сторону полупустой пачки, и Том протянул ему оттуда сигарету, подав и холодную зажигалку. — Спасибо.

Он прислонился к ледяной колонне рядышком, немного передернув плечами от холода. Однако доставать волшебные палочки для чар согревания обоим парням было лень. Гарри раздраженно чиркал кремнием под насмешливым взглядом светло-синих глаз, едва слышно цедя приглушенные сцепленными зубами ругательства.

— Иди сюда, — со смешком подал голос омега, потянувшись вперед.

Поттер вздохнул, отшвыривая бесполезную зажигалку куда-то в сторону покрытого инеем стола, и прикурил прямо от сигареты Реддла. Тот ненавязчиво коснулся его плеча, заставив парня содрогнуться от контраста горячей ладони и ледяного зимнего воздуха. Не уловив сопротивления, Том заботливо притянул гриффиндорца в объятия, обвивая руками плечи и предлагая тепло.

— Мне бы твою способность да во время испытаний, — пробормотал Гарри. — Я тогда отморозил себе все что можно отморозить, пока не нашел способа добыть тепло.

— Что же, это лето обещает быть достаточно жарким, и мне не придется утопать в сугробах по шею. Удобно ваши омеги цикл сбивают.

— Завтра же завалю тебя в снег.

— А сумеешь? — ухмыльнулся слизеринец, дунув сигаретным дымом в чужое лицо.

— Мне тебя с балкона скинуть?

Гарри рассмеялся, когда ему отвесили очередной, ставший привычным, подзатыльник. Дальше они курили в молчании.

В шикарно обставленной гостиной уже стояла разлапистая ель, возле которой на громоздком стуле восседал маггл. Поттер с легким удивлением увидел, что тот уже деловито занялся украшением колючего дерева, навешивая дорогие хрустальные и фарфоровые игрушки. Его сын ровно прошел мимо едва заступорившегося альфы, притягивая магией второй стул с другой стороны елки и поманив друга пальцем. Реддл-старший тут же оживился и разговорился, с новыми силами принявшись за украшение.

Гарри молча сел рядом с омегой, взяв в руки совершенно нового ангелочка и разглядывая его со всех сторон. Он мотнул головой и присоединился к Реддлам.

— Что ты делаешь? — прошептал парень, когда Том умудрился разбить уже шестую игрушку — те просто соскальзывали с тонких веток из-за своей тяжести. Омега лишь методично подчищал за собой осколки, не обращая внимания на свои оплошности. — Может, лучше пойти спать?

— Замечательно.

Том тут же поднялся на ноги, со злобой отпиннывая прочь коробку с брякнувшими елочными игрушками. Поттер посмотрел на него встревоженно, неуверенно вставая следом. Слизеринец улыбнулся отцу и пожелал ему спокойной ночи, дергая совершенно растерянного друга за собой наверх. Уже в комнате, Гарри позволил себе неуверенный робкий вопрос:

— Том, что-то случилось?

— Устал, — парень отвернулся к окну. Его кулаки были крепко сжаты, а плечи напряжены. — Ложись спать, Поттер.

— Я сделал что-то не так? — он попытался припомнить все свои последние действия, что могли привести к ужасному настроению друга.

— Я. Просто. Очень. Устал, — сквозь сжатые зубы ответил староста школы, повернувшись к альфе и трансфигурируя диван в уютную одноместную постель. — Просто заткни свою дырку и спи. Я опять открою окно, поэтому воспользуйся на этот раз одеялом.

Гарри молча удалился в ванную, не забыв прихватить оставленные омегой чистые полотенца и довольно громко хлопнув дверью. Он все еще помнил просьбу друга не воспринимать его слова близко к сердцу, но придушить собственную обиду и разочарование довольно нелегко.

Простояв под обжигающе-горячим душем свыше часа, надеясь, что к тому времени Реддл уснет, альфа бесшумно вышел и сел на наколдованную кровать, прислушиваясь к абсолютной тишине в комнате. Это вызывало воспоминания. Догадавшись в чем дело, Поттер тихо произнес:

— Ты вновь не спишь.

Никакого ответа не последовало. Парень раздраженно хмыкнул и улегся на постель, уставившись в темный потолок. Он уже все понял. Это лежало на поверхности, хоть и было тщательно замаскировано, спрятано. Но как заговорить на эту ужасную тему, Гарри не знал. Им _нужно_ было об этом поговорить.

— Это было твое первое рождество в кругу семьи?

— Поттер, ты заебал. Когда ты уже наконец заткнешься? Бесполезный кусок бодрствующего говна, — раздался невнятный голос, приглушенный одеялом, и альфа не смог различить эмоции. — Усни или сдохни, ублюдок.

— Хорошо.

Том взбешенно скривил рот на то что невыносимый Поттер продолжает говорить, как вдруг дверь комнаты громко хлопнула. Слизеринец вздрогнул и резко сел в кровати, ошарашенным взглядом окинув пустую постель друга. Стиснув кулаки и зубы почти до боли, омега не сразу уловил, как дверь приоткрылась вновь, и в спальню заглянула голова альфы.

— Я иду курить. Тебе тоже стоит охладить голову. Том? Идем, — он вновь позвал замершего отчего-то волшебника. Когда тот быстрым шагом подошел к нему и распахнул дверь шире, сдавленно охнул: Реддл одним движением руки притянул альфу в крепкие объятия. — Да что ты…

— Да. Это мое первое рождество с отцом. Нет, ты все делал правильно. Да, я пойду с тобой курить. И да, мы сегодня спим вместе.

— Я не задавал последнего вопроса, — рассмеялся Гарри, обнимая все еще напряженного друга в ответ.

— Зато я его задаю. Сейчас. Ты не против лечь рядом?

Поттер облегченно улыбнулся, стараясь вообще не дышать.

— Да. Я не против.

— Как ты понял? — безэмоционально спросил Том, не глядя на гриффиндорца.

— Твой отец выглядел таким счастливым, когда мы пришли в гостиную, — негромко произнес Гарри, крепко затягиваясь. — Новые игрушки. И ты, совершенно не знающий, куда и как их вешать. _Ты был очень расстроен._ Я не мог не заметить.

— Это сложно объяснить.

— Я не тороплю тебя, — напомнил ему альфа.

Реддл раздраженно цыкнул и сбил щелчком тонких пальцев пепел, чувствуя себя ублюдком по отношению ко второму магу. Он поражался терпению альфы, это даже граничило с наивной глупостью, если не полоумностью — так просто не обращать внимания на грубость, прощать подобные слова и _помогать_. Том не нуждался в чьей-то поддержке. Однако Гарри Поттер давал ее с лихвой.

— Я расскажу. После Рождества. Не хочу портить нам праздник.

Поттер ничего не ответил, понимая, сколько тайн скрыто за дверьми этого дома. И так же понимая, что омега доверит ему их со временем.

Вернувшись в комнату, парни сдвинули кровати вплотную и раскрыли второе окно, накладывая несколько согревающих на подушки, матрас и одеяла. Улегшись друг от друга как можно дальше, они довольно продолжительное время лежали без движения. Первым и единственным нарушил тишину Реддл, повернув голову в сторону темного силуэта альфы:

— Ты хороший человек. Спасибо. Ничего не отвечай, просто спи.


	16. Празднование

В этот раз первым глаза продрал Гарри. Он судорожно зевнул, прячась с головой под одеяло от ужасного холода — чары за ночь практически выветрились. В этом был единственный плюс — жуткие феромоны друга практически не чувствовались, несмотря на их долгое близкое местонахождение. Свой собственный запах из-за этого постоянного взаимодействия Поттер и вовсе успел подзабыть. Он и без Реддла был слабый и ущербный, его сбивал даже аромат сильных бет.

Поттер, закутавшись в толстое одеяло с головы до ног, сонно зевая и подслеповато щурясь, поплелся в ванную, где быстро переоделся в чистые вещи и умылся. Выйдя оттуда, он вернулся к сдвинутым кроватям и навис над все еще спящим волшебником, мягко улыбаясь. Заметив, что тот, как и Гарри до этого, спрятал пол-лица, накинул сверху свое одеяло, ощутил острое сожаление, что Тому приходится ограничивать себя в удобстве из-за этой странной ущербности друга. Более никто в его присутствии не получает интоксикацию от феромонов. Прислушавшись к дыханию и убеждаясь, что парень крепко спит, альфа склонился ниже и оставил робкий едва ощутимый поцелуй на лбу. Вновь улыбнувшись, он подошел к окнам и закрыл их, задернув шторы — Реддлу следовало хорошенько высыпаться хоть иногда. Затем, крадучись ступая по полу, вышел из комнаты, неслышно притворив за собой дверь.

Спустившись на первый этаж, он огляделся в поисках хоть кого-то живого, невольно обхватив руками плечи от холода.

— Опять он окна свои открывает! — воскликнул голос сзади, и альфа подпрыгнул на месте.

Это был Реддл-старший, который методично закрывал широкие большие окна по всему коридору, сам же морщась от зимнего воздуха.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — помахал ему парень, и мужчина кивнул, не оборачиваясь.

— Доброе-то доброе, но с западной части поместья снега намело в комнаты. Где же тут добро? Нет здесь никакого добра. Родители и без того болеют, а если и до них эта стужа дойдет? — мужчина покачал головой, однако тепло улыбнулся. — Сынок переживает, что его отвратительный запах может усугубить болезнь.

— Простите? — ошарашено отозвался Гарри, опасаясь, что не так понял. — «Отвратительный»?

— О. Прости, наверное, волшебники реагируют иначе, — он рассмеялся. — Но он на самом деле отвратительный, не так ли?

— Возможно, — нехотя отозвался Поттер, следуя за позвавшим его в сторону столовой хозяином поместья. — Но я бы назвал другое слово.

— Хорошее слово?

— Не такое… Обидное?

И альфа заткнулся. Потому что он сам очень часто говорит омеге весьма обидные и грубые вещи по поводу его запаха. Гарри закусил губу и пристыженно опустил голову.

— Я соглашусь, если это хорошее слово, — продолжал Томас, зазвонив в громкий колокольчик. — Если от хорошего человека. Когда крыса говорит «любовь», она все еще остается крысой, мальчик. А мы ведь не крысы, верно? Любое сказанное слово влияет на каждого, кто его услышит. Но в большей степени — на произносившего.

— Не крысы, — механически повторил Гарри, совершенно запутавшись в рассуждениях.

— Не крысы, — рассмеялся маггл. — Ну же, что за лицо? О, что это такое?

Томас подался ближе, будто только сейчас заметив нечто странное. Он смотрел прямо на большие женские серьги в ушах волшебника. Во взгляд скользнуло непередаваемое отвращение.

— Ты один из…

Он не успел закончить фразу. Когда в столовую чинно вошел пожилой слуга, Реддл живо и весело к нему обратился, будто и не собирался проронить оскорбление: 

— Альберт, не расскажете ли, что повара сготовили на завтрак не крысам?

— Ну, если это не крысы, — натянуто улыбнулся второй маггл. — То это мятный омлет и паштет. Остальным же я налью молока.

— Не забудьте окунуть туда оленину. Им это понравится. Гарри, можешь подождать здесь или выйти на улицу: верхняя одежда за небольшой дверью у входа. Решишь побродить по дому — обратись к слугам, не то потеряешься.

— Возможно, следует привязать веревку к мизинцу ноги, — вставил предложение Альберт. — Дом не такой уж и большой, сэр, но я, конечно, с превеликой радостью отвлекусь от дел и проведу гостю экскурсию, показывая чудесные экспонаты из заброшенных комнат и кладовых.

— Прошу, внесите в список родительскую спальню, матушка и отец всю ночь выспрашивали о новом приятеле моего Томми. И ждут, когда он познакомится с их собственными друзьями.

— Конечно, если их прекрасные крысы расскажут мне, где прячутся.

Поттер схватился за голову, путаясь в легком дурдоме этой беседы. Заметив состояние гостя, Альберт сочувственно добавил, когда Реддл-старший вышел из столовой:

— Это слишком частая тема наших разговоров в доме. И наша самая огромная беда. Уж лучше грызуны будут есть предложенное лакомство, чем проберутся в поисках пищи в погреб или кладовую.

— А потравить их? — округлил глаза парень. — Зачем прикармливать вредителей?

— Пожилые хозяева любят грызунов, они не позволяют, — слуга покачал головой в раздражении. Было видно, что эти споры проходили не раз. И все — безуспешно. — Держали бы в клетках — бога ради. А теперь любовью к мерзким созданиям проникся и их сын. Что за напасть?.. Если бы они сами следили за хозяйством и готовили, но нет же…

Его ворчащий голос скрылся за поворотом, и Гарри остался совсем один. Парень некоторое время стоял у окна, разглядывая усыпанный снегом двор, пока со стороны лестницы не раздались торопливые шаги. Обернувшись, он увидел порядком взволнованного Тома, но тот, заметив своего гостя, различимо расслабился и направился к нему.

— Доброе…

— Почему ты бродишь по дому? — строго спросил Реддл без приветствия, пройдя мимо и распахивая створки окна, впуская обратно внутрь холод. — Я же просил вчера. Мог бы дождаться, пока я приведу себя в порядок.

— Ты спал. Видел себя в зеркало в последние дни? Будто на ногах едва держишься. А в мешки под глазами картошку складывать можно.

Том медленно к нему повернулся, окидывая странным взглядом.

— Я не спал, Гарри.

— Обманщик, — нервно ответил альфа, поспешно отворачиваясь, чтобы скрыть полыхающие щеки и быстро бегающий взгляд. Сердце кольнул страх.

— Трус. Настолько жалок, что никогда не смог бы сделать этого, глядя мне в глаза, — вдел провокацию омега, но нахмурился, когда Поттер так и не отреагировал. Он спокойно добавил: — Я не пытаюсь тебя ругать. Альберт говорил, что на завтрак? — попытался отвлечь его Том. — Гарри.

— Молоко с олениной, — нервно откликнулся Поттер, все еще не оборачиваясь. — То есть паштет с мятой.

— Молоко с… — он застыл, сжимая кулаки, а взгляд неприязненно потемнел. — Ты разговаривал с отцом?

Реддл не собирался ждать, пока парень разберется со своим смущением и страхом, самостоятельно разворачивая его к себе лицом. Взгляд омеги был пугающе мрачным.

— Он опять говорил о крысах? Что он сказал?

— Я не…

— Томми! — раздался голос Реддла-старшего, и оба волшебника вздрогнули от неожиданности, а Поттер и вовсе немного отшатнулся прочь, вызвав немалое негодование со стороны слизеринца. — Проснулся уже? Как же хорошо, успел к завтраку. Позже можно смотаться в Лондон за подарками всем вместе. Как вы на это смотрите, разбойники?

— Я уже закупился подарками, отец, — вежливо улыбнулся Реддл, напротив, вновь подходя ближе ко второму парню. — Пожалуй, после я покажу Гарри окрестности.

Поттер вновь весь завтрак молчал. Том не давал заговорить с папой, постоянно прерывая его и отвечая за него. Это было дикостью, но Томас-старший будто и не замечал, соглашаясь с таким искореженным разговором. Альфа чувствовал напряжение друга, видел его побелевшие костяшки рук под столом, его постоянно сжимавшуюся челюсть. И не стал спорить со странностями омеги. Но когда Альберт заглянул в столовую и пожелал всем приятного аппетита, Гарри с удивлением разглядел на губах Реддла-младшего искреннюю улыбку.

Позже они действительно вышли на улицу, хотя Гарри не был этому особо рад: из-за распахнутых окон он не успел как следует согреться. Отойдя от поместья и поселка на довольно приличное расстояние, они остановились в молоденьком лесу.

— Что происходит? — не мог не спросить Поттер.

Том отвернулся от него, поправляя вязанную шапку.

— Я бы не хотел это обсуждать сейчас. Но тебе не следует волноваться по пустякам. Как и обещал, я поделюсь с тобой после Рождества. Не омрачай голову плохими мыслями, Гарри, — он повернулся обратно, приведя выражение лица в порядок и улыбаясь. — Чего бы тебе хотелось на праздничный ужин?

— Разве у ваших поваров уже не все спланировано?

В конце концов гриффиндорец уже привык к терпению. Омега одобрительно кивнул и подошел ближе, поправляя ворот его куртки.

— Я не хочу долго задерживаться в столовой на праздник. Хочу сделать заказ к ночи, и решать нужно сейчас, если хотим успеть.

— Но провести Рождество с семьей…

— Я хочу провести Рождество с _тобой_.

Том раздраженно поджал губы, теряя самообладание. Вместе с титаническим терпением к чужому скверному характеру, Поттер имеет и титаническую твердолобую слепоту. Впрочем, как показало утро, было не все потеряно. Эта мысль принесла успокоение во вспыхнувший гнев, и омега невозмутимо продолжил:

— Если ты не хочешь наслаждаться аппетитной новорожденной акулой-альбиносом, лучше бы сразу назвать, что предпочтешь. Я не хочу заставлять тебя давиться.

Вернувшись в поместье, они не успели раздеться, как к ним вышел чем-то встревоженный хозяин.

— Сынок? Почему ты убрал все блюдца с угощениями?

Том моментально напрягся. Гарри вопросительно на него посмотрел.

— Отец, — омега на несколько мгновений замолчал, беря под контроль свое бешенство: Поттер стоял по близости. — Я ненавижу грызунов, что вы постоянно выпускаете из клеток. Что скажет о нас гость, если наткнется на крыс в своих вещах?

— Что в этом плохого? Томми, они же помогают впи…

— Они не помогают. Это уродует мой дом. Я уничтожу всех до последнего, если это не прекратится к вечеру.

— Да я в общем-то не против домашних питомцев, — вставил слово Гарри, разглядев огорчение на мужском лице. — Ничего страшного, пусть и грызуны. У вас шикарный дом.

— Вот видишь? Твой друг всем доволен, — маггл одобрительно подмигнул парню.

— Знаете, один из друзей моей семьи мог оборачиваться в крысу.

— _Оборачиваться в крысу?_ Я все верно расслышал, в крысу?

— Гарри, почему бы тебе не пойти в мою комнату? Пожалуйста. Я должен поговорить с отцом.

Не став и дальше вмешиваться в ссору, альфа кивнул, поднимаясь наверх.

Парень замер в коридоре: все окна были вновь нараспашку, а на полу стал скапливаться снег от начавшейся метели. Вздохнув, парень стал методично все закрывать, лишь качая головой на все более дикие странности этого дома. А когда взялся за ручку последнего, его занятие прервал друг. Том выглядел непередаваемо разозленно и что-то нес в руках.

— Держи. Если тебе настолько приятны крысы, — он силком всунул в руки удивленного волшебника тощего облезлого грызуна с переломанными желтыми зубками. Гарри дрогнул и попятился, когда нащупал пальцами и переломанные кости. — Ну как? Нравится? Хочешь наловлю еще?

— Чт…

— Давай, обними покрепче своего нового любимца, — жестко ухмыльнулся Реддл, но его губы подрагивали от ярости. — Это так приглянулось моему ублюдочному папаше, что будь он омегой — потек бы от тебя.

Поттер пораженно молчал, слов не найдя от поведения мага. Впрочем, тот как и обычно не ждал ответа на свою ярость. Том приблизился, вперив потемневшие глаза в альфу.

— Или все совсем наоборот? Ты с таким упорством стремишься ему понравиться, верно? Поддакиваешь каждому уродству из его мерзкого рта, его внешность определенно лучше моей, так? Как должен выглядеть настоящий мужчина, если не как маггловский Том Реддл?

Он развернулся и принялся резко открывать обратно окна, едва не разбивая стекла в них. Руки мелко тряслись.

— Прекращай. Они должны быть открыты. К отцу не подходи. И выкинь, наконец, этого урода на улицу или добей уже об стену!

— **Что за ужас сейчас происходит?**

Том осекся на полуслове, обернувшись на глубоко шокированного альфу. Тот стоял белый, как мел, все еще осторожно держа на весу едва живого зверька. Омега моментально опомнился, сам бледнея. Он подошел к парню и отнял у него покалеченное животное. Гарри отступил еще на два шага назад, готовый в случае чего обороняться.

— Иди в комнату, — очень мягко попросил Реддл. — Я скоро вернусь, и мы поговорим. Пожалуйста, не сбегай. Я сорвался.

— Ты не сорвался, ты спятил, — грубо бросил ему Поттер и, развернувшись, быстро пошел в спальню парня.

Слизеринец еще некоторое время стоял на одном месте, перед тем как замахнуться и с силой шмякнуть зверька об пол.

Том застал альфу сидящим на уже заправленной постели, и сел рядом. Они молчали.

— Это сложно объяснить, не рассказав и обо всей ситуации целиком. А я не могу сейчас этого сделать, не хочу испортить тебе Рождество, — тихо начал тот, опустив руку на ладонь Поттера. — Ты второй день здесь, и не знаешь, насколько отвратительно жить среди полчищ крыс, просыпаться от копошения под одеялом, находить их гнезда у себя в шкафу. Это началось в начале лета, когда отец открыл все клетки деда. Любовь к грызунам в этой семье доведена до абсурда. Твое лояльное отношение к проблеме накалило меня. Я никогда не желал пугать тебя.

— Однако ты это сделал, — нервно отозвался Гарри, но руку не высвободил. — Что за бред ты нес про родного отца? Что за необоснованные приступы ревности?

— Не будь столь услужлив с подобными людьми.

— Подобными?! — вспылил было гриффиндорец, но его ладонь крепко сжали, и он насилу успокоился. — Дело не в нем, а в тебе, Том. Твои реакции на происходящее ненормальны. Я не говорю, что… Что ситуация здесь _нормальная_. Но то, что ты вытворял несколько минут назад — это за гранью моего терпения.

— Прости.

— Прости? _Прости?!_ Ты намекнул на мои постельные отношения с твоим _отцом_. Ты намекнул на… Мне хочется ударить тебя.

— Бей, если станет легче, — просто ответил Реддл. — Мне бы стало.

Поттер заскрежетал зубами от бессилия.

— Иногда я забываю, что ты тот еще гандон.

— Я пытаюсь быть другим, — в голос омеги скользнуло напряжение, что он скрывал. — Ради тебя и твоего спокойствия. Я пытаюсь действовать осторожно. Мы вообще не должны были приезжать сюда, это не было запланировано, я не могу быстро ориентироваться в подобной ситуации и держать все под контролем. Гарри, у меня тяжелый характер. _Но я пытаюсь быть другим._

— Хорошо. Допустим. Что не так с окнами? Ты никогда не говорил, что ненавидишь свои феромоны.

— Мои феромоны… — задумчиво протянул Реддл, погладив пальцы гриффиндорца. — Не в них дело. Сложно объяснить, — повторил он, продолжая успокаивающе поглаживать чужую ладонь, с удовольствием разглядев вернувшийся ко второму парню румянец. — Делай как я скажу, хорошо? Тогда все будет в порядке.

Они уютно расположились прямо на полу, сдвинув к стенам мебель и постелив теплый шерстяной плед. Гарри уже успел оттаять и счастливо улыбался, вытаскивая из чемодана несколько свертков в сверкающей оберточной бумаге. Том сидел рядом, наблюдая за действиями альфы и поглядывая в сторону окна, где с минуты на минуту должен появиться филин с посылкой.

— Смотри, — Поттер выудил знакомую темную бутыль без этикетки. — Рем прислал. Тебе же понравилось?

— Мы не станем вызывать сюда Мару, — с легкой улыбкой произнес парень, подставив два тонких фужера. — Бедный Альберт этого не перенесет.

— Мы можем позвать его сюда ненадолго, — негромко предложил Гарри.

— Ты наблюдательный.

И не сказать бы, что Тому на данный момент это нравилось.

— Не можем. Все слуги сейчас со своими семьями, обычно мы доплачиваем им втройне, если остаются на праздники, но в последнее время я стараюсь ограничить их пребывание в доме, — заметив в зеленых глазах вопрос, Том поспешил объяснить: — Я совершеннолетний, но все равно не имею права колдовать при магглах. Давай не будем о посторонних?

Гарри откупорил алкоголь и поднес горлышко к носу, с наслаждением вдыхая аромат. Родной чабрец, дикая груша, цефалофора и гравилат с нотками полыни. Он разлил по фужерам вино, которое оказалось нежного золотистого оттенка.

— Наконец-то.

На подоконник приземлился уставший филин с привязанной к лапке уменьшенной посылкой. Реддл изящно поднялся на ноги и принес на плед поздний праздничный ужин, возвращая коробке прежний размер. Гарри тем временем обновил согревающие чары в комнате.

— Ты немного взволнован, — заметил омега, одарив пристальным вниманием лицо альфы.

— А ты нет? — фыркнул Поттер, даже не смутившись. — Я от твоей химии уже трястись начинаю.

— Здесь уместно иное слово, — загадочно произнес слизеринец, пригубив напиток. Он не стал отвечать на вздернутую в вопросе бровь, лишь кивнул на второй фужер в руках Гарри, намекая. — Если хочешь, завтра уедем куда-нибудь.

— Например? — альфа полулег на плед, упершись локтями в пол и потягивая терпкое травяное вино, прикрыв веки.

— Пока гоблины не ушли, можем заказать несколько порт-ключей в разные страны. В любом случае, торчать все каникулы в этом доме не предел мечтаний.

Гарри некоторое время молчал.

— Если тебе будет легче, уедем.

— _Мне будет._

Том замер, развернув свой подарок. Он со странной примесью изумления и смеха разглядывал стеклянный шар с головой волка внутри, который, если встряхнуть, наполнялся кружащимися снежинками и светящимися звездочками. И едва не поседел, когда волк внезапно распахнул пасть и мрачным грубым голосом рявкнул:

— **Выглядишь как мешок с протухшим дерьмом. Иди просрись.**

— Боже, он сказал это, — Гарри зажал голову ладонями. — Единственная моя помарка, которую я не смог исправить. Но он был таким замечательным, что я не смог уничтожить Чучелко. Я просто хотел, чтобы он убеждал тебя чаще высыпаться. Господи, в нем три тысячи фраз, а он сказал первым именно _эту_.

— Я в ахуе, — честно признался Том, унимая колотившееся от неожиданности сердце.

— Это был шуточный подарок, — еще более неловким голосом пробормотал Поттер, подталкивая другу второй, совершенно маленький сверток. — Я подумал… Ты сказал, что боишься смерти, а Норвегия…

Реддл развернул маленький темно-бордовый камушек, от которого исходило слабое тепло.

— Это одна из бесполезных для волшебников вещей. Чем холоднее становится, тем сильнее жар от него исходит. Мы привыкли полагаться на палочку, но без нее бессильны против природы. С Рождеством.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес слизеринец. — Я отдам камень в мастерскую, из него получится красивое кольцо. Гарри, мой основной подарок должен был прийти еще днем, но возникли проблемы. Трудности.

— Поэтому ты срываешься на все и вся? — понимающе улыбнулся альфа, отправляя себе в рот дольку апельсина. — Неужели это стоит твоих нервов?

— Твои потрепанные нервы тоже будут вознаграждены, ты этого заслужил. Возьми. Не воспринимай эту вещь всерьез, это… Шуточный подарок.

Реддл протянул ему небольшую коробку без всяких изысков и приукрасов. Гарри раскрыл ее и обмер. Он медленно поднял взгляд на омегу, на скулах которого розовел румянец.

— Том, ты извращенец, — очень и очень осторожно проговорил Поттер, не зная, смеяться ему или плакать. Про серьги он тоже всерьез не думал, а поди ж ты. Щеки начал заливать нездоровый лихорадочный цвет, а усилившийся запах химикатов только добавил к нему.

В коробке лежал кожаный собачий намордник, и это _невозможно_ воспринять как юмористический подарок. Гриффиндорец все же ожидал, что друг рассмеется и уколет шуткой, но он продолжал молчать. И лишь спустя несколько долгих секунд решился заговорить, окончательно шокировав Поттера:

— Я могу его на тебя надеть? Гарри?

Не встретив отказа или сопротивления, Реддл подобрался ближе и самостоятельно вытащил черный намордник, не обращая внимания на упавшую на плед коробочку. Затем аккуратно надел на голову и застегнул сзади кожаные ремешки. Он благодарно погладил пальцами чужую щеку и поправил изделие, чтобы оно сидело ровно.

— Гарри, тебе очень идет, — тихо произнес омега, отклоняясь в сторону и потемневшими глазами разглядывая альфу. Тот сидел неподвижно, то бледнея, то вновь наливаясь алым цветом по самую шею. — Ты можешь посидеть так еще немного для меня?

— Тебе действительно, на самом деле _нравится_ подобное? — звенящим от напряжения, нарастающего неприятия и чего-то совершенно странного спросил, наконец, волшебник. Парень слегка поморщился от ударившей в нос хлорки. — Это…

— Что? Что не так?

Том выглядел так, будто не понимал, и Гарри не стал заканчивать мысль, прикоснувшись к подарку пальцами: он был мягким, но отлично держал форму. При более тщательном ощупывании Поттер пришел к донельзя смущающему открытию: этот собачий намордник был изготовлен для _людей_.

— Тебя не увидят посторонние, я обещаю, — продолжил Том, у которого немного участились дыхание и пульс. — Если… Если я куплю тебе ошейник, ты наденешь и его тоже, вместе с ним? Гарри, я могу купить тебе ошейник?

Вместо Поттера на всю комнату громко рявкнула голова волка, заставив парней подпрыгнуть на месте:

— **Дважды подставить жопу под укус — это искусство!**

Оглушающее двойное смущение даже в глаза друг другу смотреть не позволяло. Матеря сраного волка по чем свет стоит, Том так же аккуратно снял с друга намордник, стараясь делать это как можно медленнее. Убрав подарок обратно в коробку, они в молчании допили остатки вина.

— То, о чем я тебе говорил, — пробормотал вдруг Реддл, указав взглядом куда-то в угол.

Гарри повернул голову и наткнулся взглядом на десяток тощих темных крыс, которые сидели на одном месте без движения и смотрели в одну сторону — на них. Маленькие глазки-бусинки сверкали в ночи, и неизвестно, как долго твари уже были там, в темноте.

— Мерлин милосердный!

— Не бойся. Они только наблюдают, не причиняют вреда. Я не дам им подобраться ближе. Но если тебе некомфортно, я убью их сейчас.

Однако грызуны, будто почуяв опасность, поочередно развернулись, и скрылись где-то в тени шкафа. Поттера всего передернуло, и Реддл тут же положил ему ладонь на плечо.

— Это место очень странное, — совсем тихо произнес гриффиндорец, укладываясь обратно на плед и вытягивая ноги. Он почувствовал, как Том лег рядом, вплотную касаясь его плеча. Оба парня посмотрели на темный потолок. — Будто сплю и вижу сон. Все такое сюрреалистичное. Ты говорил, что мой подарок в виде Мары был диким? Забудь.

— Кошмарный сон, судя по всему.

— Сейчас — нет, — Гарри нащупал рукой ладонь Тома и переплел с ним пальцы. — С намордником, конечно, ты переборщил. Я чуть с ума не сошел. Мне казалось у тебя немного иное чувство юмора.

— Я не шутил. Тебе действительно очень и…

— **Если время есть — ешь! Нет времени — все равно ешь! Когда еды не будет, пожалеешь!**

— Блять, разбей его нахуй! — под заливистый смех альфы вскричал вновь до чертиков перепуганный Реддл.


	17. Обретение

— Ты собираешься налакаться до чертиков?

Том с приподнятыми бровями смотрел, как Гарри выуживает из чемодана еще одну полную бутылку вина. В ответ на выразительный взгляд омеги, он ухмыльнулся:

— И не я один. Ты в этом составишь мне компанию, Реддл.

— Да неужели? Знаешь, у _твоего_ намордника есть незаметный крючок, и снять его с тебя могу только _я_. Все еще хочешь пить?

Поттер демонстративно задумался, постучав пальцем по подбородку.

— У меня есть трубочки для коктейлей, влезут. Или ты вздумал смутить меня? Повторюсь, ты извращенец. Реддл, я ухрюкал половину волчьего пойла, мои нервы сейчас ничего не встревожит, — хмыкнул альфа, присаживаясь обратно на плед и легонько толкая плечом закатившего глаза парня. — Кроме во-о-он тех ребят.

Он отсалютовал бутылкой вновь прибежавшим грызунам, которые сидели рядом со шкафом куда в большем числе. Никакой угрозы от крыс Гарри инстинктами не ощущал, поэтому во второй раз напрягаться от их странного поведения не торопился. Том, напротив, весь подобрался. Он поджал губы в раздражении, что гриффиндорец так просто и спокойно относится к мерзким тварям, однако высказываться вслух не стал — омега сам виноват в подобном отношении, ведь всей правды так и не рассказал.

Отобрав из чужих рук бутылку, Реддл самостоятельно ее раскупорил, первым припадая к горлышку ртом и отхлебывая оттуда несколько приличных глотков под уважительным присвистом Поттера.

— Что? — ухмыльнулся в ответ Том, когда отстранился от вина. — Или твое пойло могут лакать одни волки?

— **Только волки могут гулять по лесу голышмя. Одевайся тепло! Надевай носки! Оба носка! На ноги!** — опомнилась голова волка.

— Он заткнется когда-нибудь? Или будет комментировать своей вонючей пастью все дерьмо, что услышит, пока я его не уничтожу?

— **Чтобы жопа не воняла…** — волшебное животное поспешно заткнулось, когда Том направил на него палочку под негромкий смех. — **Понял. Принял.**

— Ты что, и подобный исход просчитал? Нахал.

— Меня несколько тревожит твое осознание моей личности, — максимально серьезным голосом для своего шального состояния подвел итоги Гарри. — То, что я существовал со стаей не делает меня волком.

— Естественно. Псина ты, Поттер.

Парень угрожающе нахмурился, но, не выдержав, прыснул в кулак, вызвав ответный смех.

— Знаешь, одна из тех мерзких пород, что круглосуточно пускает сопли и слюни.

— Я не пускаю слюни!

Реддл ласково потрепал все же покрасневшую от негодования щеку, чем вызвал куда большее возмущение. Драконить Поттера было довольно забавным развлечением — тот совершенно забывался и становился очаровательно-импульсивным.

— Стало быть с псиной ты согласен? Поттер, едва рассветет, и я заказываю ошейник.

Совершенно неожиданно выражение лица альфы переменилось, и он поспешил спрятать это за бутылкой алкоголя. Том озадачено нахмурился, не совсем понимая подобной смены настроения. Более того, от второго парня шли ощутимые и нарастающие волны подавленности. Гарри не стал дожидаться озвученного вопроса, и заговорил сам, стараясь не смотреть другу в глаза:

— Мне жаль, правда. То, что тебе приходится видеть каждый день. Ты говорил это, да, в шутку, и я совсем не обижаюсь на тебя за это, что едва ли не единственное состояние моей рожи — покрытое красными пятнами, соплями и слезами.

— И что? Поттер, люди потеют, у них идут сопли и текут слезы, если исходить из твоей логики — мы все мерзкие отвратительные создания, недостойные близости. Ты, кажется, семью большую хотел. И что-то незаметно твое отвращение к детям. Но, думаю, если бы ты еще и дристал, обоссывался при виде меня — моя самооценка провалилась бы в недра земли.

Гарри неловко рассмеялся, а от сердца немного отлегло.

— Дети — это совершенно другое. Не совсем уместное сравнение, Том, — маг отхлебнул вина и передал бутылку слизеринцу. — Я же альфа, а не…

— А не _кто_?

Реддл и на этот раз не стал впускать в голос угрозу, за что второй волшебник был ему благодарен.

— Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь разделение. Но оно есть, с этим ничего нельзя поделать, — тихо ответил Гарри, разглядывая свои покрытые едва заметными шрамами-укусами пальцы. — И я должен быть сильным, уверенным, таким, каким и должен выглядеть альфа. И вместо всего этого — вот он, поглядите, блюет под ноги парню, который ему нравится. _Из-за него._

— Знаешь что, Поттер? Иди-ка ты нахуй со своими ущербными внезапными признаниями, — слегка покраснел Реддл, а когда не справился с эмоциями на лице и вовсе отвернулся в сторону. — Быть может, это тебя успокоит, но не ты один течешь при парне, который нравится. И не ты один это ненавидишь.

— _Что?!_

Гриффиндорец прекрасно помнил реакцию Тома, когда он сидел на чужих коленях. Старался не думать и не вспоминать до смерти смущающий момент, _но то, что об этом заговорит сам Реддл…_

— С добрым утром, тупое хуйло, — сквозь зубы процедил омега, готовый в случае чего как следует ударить застывшего в шоке Поттера. Когда тот остался без движения и ответа уже продолжительное время, Том похолодевшим голосом добавил: — Тебе нечего на это сказать?

— Если честно, я хочу уйти к своим новым братьям-приятелям, — Гарри указал чуть дрожащей рукой на притаившихся без движения крыс. — Возле которых смогу со спокойной совестью сдохнуть от панического смущения. Я в ужасе. Нет, не от тебя. От нашего разговора. Это дикость — подобные откровения.

— Поздравляю, ты смог связать несколько слов вместе, чего раньше никогда не случалось, — пробормотал Том, который прекрасно понимал состояние альфы. Но говорить о таком нужно, как бы сложно потом ни было. — Меня радует твой моральный прогресс.

— Говоришь так, будто это не ты пар из ушей пускаешь, — едва слышно выговорил альфа, чем окончательно добил выдержку второго мага. Они друг на друга старались не смотреть. — После знакомства с тобой, у меня седых волос прибавилось.

— Пожалуй, вторая бутылка была явно не лишней.

Слизеринец без слов поднялся на ноги и скрылся в ванной комнате, открыв холодную воду и пару раз плеснув ею себе в лицо. Красота — сильный и абсолютно не склонный к романтическим бредням волшебник, что уже безжалостно убивал и калечил, сбегает от подростковых разговоров. Он поднял мрачный испепеляющий взгляд на свое отражение, борясь с потребностью его разбить вдребезги. Останавливали лишь бесконечные вопросы от гостя и его полный тревоги и переживания взгляд.

Вернувшись обратно в спальню, Реддл с непередаваемым чувством брезгливости и гнева обнаружил Гарри Поттера _действительно_ сидящим в окружении едва ли не армии крыс, что без испуга и угрозы смотрели на волшебника и принюхивались к воздуху, ведя своими грязными носиками. При виде нескольких десятков красноватых немигающих глаз волшебнику стало не по себе. Тем более, что альфа находился в такой близости от подобной мерзости и совершенно не переживал о своем здоровье.

Перед глазами появился чокнувшийся отец, который жадно расспрашивал о причастности их гостя к чертовым крысам, его блядское подмигивание и эти любезные улыбки самого альфы.

— Отойди от них. Гарри, я предупреждаю.

Том показательно направил в его сторону волшебную палочку, и крысы точно так же, помедлив, словно издеваясь, сбежали в лишь им известном направлении за шкаф. И Реддл понятия не имел, сколько им требовалось упорства, чтобы каждый раз прогрызать очередную дыру в стене.

— И что твои друзья рассказали нового? — звенящим от ярости голосом выдавил из себя маг, все еще направляя палочку на друга и судорожно сжимая пальцы на ней.

Гарри удивленно оглянулся, а взгляд приковался к кончику волшебной палочки, с которой угрожающе посыпались искры.

— Что? Опять?

— Опять, Поттер? — опасно тихо переспросил староста, подходя ближе и едва заметно подрагивая от ненависти к застывшему перед внутренним взором лицу папаши-маггла. — Кажется, мы уже говорили об этом. И я просил слушаться меня в этом доме, что в моих словах показалось тебе неясным?

Альфа прикрыл на пару секунд глаза, приходя к выводу, что отсюда на самом деле стоит как можно быстрее уехать, прихватив с собой и абсолютно неадекватного Реддла. Поттер со всей осторожностью ответил:

— Может, тебе просто стоит рассказать мне обо всем? Чтобы я понял?

— Единственное, что тебе нужно усвоить — не подходить к магглам и делать, как я говорю.

Он крепко сцепил зубы, прекрасно понимая что требует невозможного — это было чудовищно глупо, но ярость, алкоголь, даже примесь ревности убивала все зачатки логики.

— Иначе — что? Ты собираешься напасть на меня? — тихо спросил альфа, поднимаясь на ноги. — Том, я безоружен. И я не собираюсь сходить с ума, неся всякий бред, как твой отец. И не хочу, чтобы мы ссорились в Рождественскую ночь. Пожалуйста, Том.

— Блять.

Омега провел ладонью по лицу, насилу успокаиваясь, а другая рука с зажатой в ней палочкой резко дернулась к полу. Он некоторое время стоял на одном месте, испытывая испепеляющий гнев на отца, самого себя, на свою несдержанную агрессию, которую друг ничем не заслужил.

— Все в итоге сводится к этому, — пробормотал он, прикрывая глаза рукой. — И _тебя_ я называл бесконтрольным? В конце-концов тебе это надоест терпеть. Полная чушь — извиняться за свой внешний вид из-за моих феромонов, какой же это бред, твою мать. И вместо того, чтобы просто сказать «Нет, Гарри, все в порядке, это не твоя вина», все, что я хочу — ударить тебя, чтобы ты не говорил глупостей. _Насилием_ я ответил на твой рассказ об убийстве семьи. И все еще не могу контролировать приступы агрессии буквально ко всему.

Он со злобой сцепил зубы, когда вместо ответа почувствовал неуверенные теплые объятия. Реддл с раздражением спросил:

— И что ты делаешь? Опять ты со своей неадекватной реакцией на происходящее?

— Да заткнись ты уже, черт химический, — Гарри дернул его за прядь волос и шмыгнул носом — слизистые резануло огнем от столь тесного сближения. — Окей, сорвался. Опять. Вспыхиваешь как спичка. Том, ты сейчас стоишь и просто сопли на кулак наматываешь. _Да ты бухой в дрова_. Я среди оборотней жил, куда тебе до их агрессии? Я хорошо к ним относился и после того, как в меня зубами вцеплялись.

— Мерзость, — проговорил Том, вздыхая с облегчением и согласно кивая — в голове все плыло от выпитого. Голос второго парня успокаивал почти мгновенно. — Удивительно, что мы общаемся. Это же абсурд. Я никогда так часто и много не злился. Всегда был выход моей злобе — а тут ни проклясть, ни… Ни чего иного сделать.

— Ты о моей причастности к «животному убогому миру»? Из-за этого сердишься? Господи, да сдались мне эти крысы, в самом деле!

— **Разговор решает все проблемы, даже если кажется, что выхода нет!** — вклинился шар-подарок, взревев на всю спальню, будто это был его звездный час.

— Меня учит жизни волк, блять. Все? Лимит тишины у него закончился?

Гарри закатил глаза и разорвал объятия, возвращаясь обратно на слегка примятый плед. Но, подумав, перебрался на сдвоенные кровати, похлопав возле себя. Реддл, с секунду помедлив, присел рядом.

— Полагаю, к невозможным обстоятельствам так же можно отнести мою сущность, — дополнил омега раннее высказывание гриффиндорца. — От которой тебя трясет.

— Я часто об этом забываю, — честно признался Поттер. — И когда осознаю столь простые вещи, впадаю в ступор. Вовсе не из-за страха.

— Нет, — резко выдохнул Том, вспоминая все идиотские рассказы одногруппников. — Только не пьяные разговоры. Это отвратительно.

— Хорошо, — миролюбиво согласился Поттер. — Но!

Он приблизился к его лицу почти вплотную, сверкая широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Тогда задам прямой серьезный вопрос. И отвечай максимально честно, а не то я за себя не ручаюсь.

Реддл напрягся, но заставил себя сидеть ровно — парень не терпел безнаказанных угроз в свой адрес. Гарри склонился ниже, вперившись мрачным взглядом в чужой взгляд.

— _Где. У вас. Телевизор_ , — он расхохотался, расслышав нечто подозрительно похожее на «ебучая уродливая дырка», отклоняясь обратно к подушкам. — Серьезно, сейчас Рождество, почему мы говорим на такие темы? Том, расслабься.

И омега понятия не имел, как вообще можно расслабиться в присутствии Гарри Поттера.

Не то что бы Гарри часто снились кошмары. И не то что бы он просыпался по ночам, вовсе нет. Однако резко распахнуть глаза в темноте от тяжести на груди и саднящей боли по всему телу — уже совершенно другой разговор. Парень подслеповато щурил глаза, пытаясь разобрать что к чему и вспомнить, когда успел вновь подраться с Томом — кожа продолжала болеть.

Нашарив рукой очки у подушки, альфа водрузил их на нос и оцепенел. Несмотря на четко вырисовывающуюся картину перед глазами, даже пошевелиться не смог и сделать хоть что-то. На нем и возле него копошились несколько сотен темных тощих крыс с торчащими ребрами и позвонками, а тело постоянно вспыхивало острыми маленькими вспышками боли-уколами: все эти грызуны, что могли добраться до теплой кожи, прокусывали ее и лакали маленькими язычками кровь.

Побелев от осознания, сколько те могли внести заразы, Гарри попытался поднять руку и скинуть с себя животных, но в нее тут же впились десятки зубов, вгрызаясь и предупреждая оставаться на месте. Взгляд метнулся на вторую кровать, где спал друг.

Друг не спал. Он сидел у изголовья, с улыбкой подперев голову и наблюдая за испугом и шоком альфы.

— Так бывает, Гарри, когда доверишься не тому. И когда надорвешь его терпение. Твои новые друзья пришли впитать тебя. Собачье мясо им по нутру. Намного лучше моего, — он приподнял обглоданную кисть и вцепился зубами в желтоватые кости, с хрустом их ломая и разгрызая. 

Стоящий на всю спальню треск закладывал уши.

Вновь обратив внимание на шокированного и оцепеневшего парня, Том перестал улыбаться и указал поврежденной рукой куда-то в сторону: 

— Некоторые жизни скрыли от меня. Но ты постучался. _И я нашел вас всех_.

Дверь комнаты была приоткрыта, и в темноте коридора светлело лицо Реддла-старшего, что безотрывно смотрел ничего не выражавшим взглядом на гостя. Гарри в ужасе забился среди кучи тяжелых черных тел, уже наплевав на одну сплошную боль, но даже от постели оторваться не смог.

— Так бывает, Гарри, — продолжил Том успокаивающим понимающим голосом, погладив черные волосы альфы здоровой рукой. Из его рта посыпались комья темной земли. — Мне жаль, что тебе не открыли в тот раз. Не та дверь. Не тот путь. Мальчик, — голову волшебника вновь развернули в сторону омеги. — Круг, свет, центр, жертва, стук, три раскрытых окна. _Запомни._ А сейчас тебе помогут вернуться назад.

Пальцы отпустили его подбородок, и в лицо тут же кинулись десятки крыс, целясь в глаза и нос, а в распахнутый в крике рот стало врываться маленькое тельце, вгрызаясь обломками зубов в язык и десна.

Поттер дернулся всем телом, которое оказалось совершенно легким и без малейших признаков боли. Он резко сел, ощупывая лицо, силясь отдышаться и прийти в себя от жуткого кошмара. Найдя глазами крепко спящего парня, он подобрался ближе, не глядя смахнув с себя двух дремавших крыс, и растряс узкие изящные плечи. Реддл поморщился и внезапно как следует ударил встревоженного друга ладонью в нос. Гарри ахнул, схватившись за лицо и заваливаясь на спину, чем окончательно разбудил Тома.

Слизеринец взволнованно навис сверху, расцепляя руки от чужой головы и бегло осматривая колдуна на серьезные повреждения.

— Ты с ума сошел, будить так внезапно? — зашипел он не хуже змеи. — А если бы проклял и…

— _**Мара**_ , — хрипло выдавил из себя Гарри. — Мара, Мара приходила. Она нашла тебя.

— Что ты сказал?

Реддл отпрянул, впиваясь недоверчивым взглядом в друга в поисках лжи или неудачной шутки. Но альфа был болезненно, чудовищно напуган.

— Это я виноват, я постучался. Она хочет убить тебя, — дрожащим голосом ответил Поттер, а перед глазами застыли тысячи оживших трупиков грызунов, что рвали его тело на части. — Я постучался, Господи. _Круг, солнце, три_ … Блять, да уйди ты! Тебя только не хватало, приятель ты мой вероломный!

Он раздраженно отпихнул от себя полезшего к теплу — его груди — сонного грызуна. Глаза Тома расширились, когда и он заметил штук тридцать мелких тварей на сдвоенной постели.

— Тебе приснился кошмар, — твердо произнес парень, вновь нависая над альфой и пригладив его болезненно-бледную щеку. — Ты перепил. Сам же говорил, то существо можно было призвать, лишь постучав в пустой дом. Мы никуда не стучались этой ночью. И не выходили из моей комнаты.

— С ней были крысы, — неуверенно ответил Гарри. — И она в твоем теле. Желающая найти и убить. _Боже, она хочет убить тебя._ И эти грызуны, их странное поведение, _их взгляды..._

— **Меня нельзя убить.**

Том до белизны сжал губы, понятия не имея, вырыл ли он себе только что временную могилу или все сделал правильно. В кои-то веки. 

Поттер запнулся зародившимися было убеждениями в реальности произошедшего, подняв глаза на лицо над собой и белея еще сильнее.

— Если это опять сон, а ты блядская Мара, я по мордасам-то настучу, не посмотрю что ты богиня см…

Реддл довольно-таки болезненно шлепнул альфу по рту, не рассчитав замах и едва его не разбив.

— Заткнись, — угрожающе произнес омега, но пальцы в извинении ласково погладили покрасневшие губы, вызывая своими действиями слабый румянец. — И слушай меня. Делай с этой информацией что хочешь, но последствия болтливости станешь расхлебывать сам. Меня нельзя убить, — повторил волшебник. И начал свой рассказ.


	18. Торможение

# 

— …И если ты так сильно боишься смерти, что не можешь перестать об этом думать, логичнее всего найти способ избавиться от самой проблемы, а не от отравляющих сознание переживаний. Я люблю логику, но в этом случае она заходит в тупик. Человек смертен, и это аксиома могла быть оспорена лишь в религиях, божествами.

Гарри устало положил немного гудящую от выпитого голову на руки, вслушиваясь в тихую речь парня в нескольких сантиметрах от себя. Слизистые привычно горели, но так было легче бороться со сном. Ночной кошмар все еще давил на подсознание. Том спокойно отнесся к очередной бессонной ночи, хотя и сам от переживаний порядком устал: злоба отнимала достаточно моральных сил. Он совсем не возражал, что альфа не особо участвует в таком важном разговоре.

— Что может сделать тринадцатилетний мальчик с его запасом сил и знаний? Я только начинал устанавливать связи, только начинал вырисовываться в том обществе. Все, что я мог найти о бессмертии в том убогом состоянии — сказка о трех братьях и восхваление трудов Фламеля.

— Философский камень? — промычал Поттер. Том кивнул. — Так ты смог отыскать формулу бессмертия подобно Николасу Фламелю?

— Не тупи, глупый волчок, — поморщился омега с легким налетом раздражения. — Напомню, что мне было лишь тринадцать лет. Фламель и вовсе создал этот необычный камушек в преклонном возрасте. Не без чужой помощи. Нет, я пытался его создать. Мои амбиции позволяли верить во всесилие волшебников. Тем более если это великий Я, — его голос на краткий миг совсем озлобился. — В итоге я пришел к важному выводу: бессмертие Фламеля мне совершенно не подходит.

— А какая разница? Оно что, разное бывает?

— Инферналы тоже бессмертны, — Реддл погладил чужую щеку. — Нет, разница есть, и она существенна. Тело Фламеля не стареет. Он буквально застыл в том состоянии, когда начал принимать эликсир. Не болеет, не ссыхается, регенерирует куда быстрее. Но на этом — все. Мне мало нестареющего тела. Его все еще можно убить. Навсегда убить.

Омега немного помолчал, размышляя, как преподнести пугающую информацию наиболее корректно и безобидно. Пугать Поттера не было желания. А правда о прошлом и настоящем Тома Реддла — жуть, которую тот с налету не вывезет.

— Это осознание было важным, оно сужало круг моих поисков. Не зелья, не кровь единорога, ни другие органические составляющие волшебного мира. В маггловском даже не было смысла искать. Оставались — заклинания, артефакты, ритуалы. Конечно, я понимал, что если бы их можно было так просто найти и использовать, волшебники не умирали бы никогда.

— Это было нечто запрещенное, — догадался Гарри, но в его голосе царило спокойствие. — Поэтому и было тайной.

— Это говорит мне сын и подопечный авроров. Мне ждать повестки? — парень хмыкнул. — Мне продолжать или ты арестуешь меня прямо сейчас?

— Том, я так устал, — довольно жалким голосом пробормотал порозовевший волшебник. — Можно отложить флирт до лучших времен?

— Можно, — милостиво разрешил слизеринец, торжественно кивнув. — Продолжим. Итак, я нашел призрачное упоминание о… Неких артефактах, что даруют то, что мне нужно. _Побег от смерти._ Перерыл всю Запретную Секцию, но помимо нескольких слов ничего не было. И тогда я сделал то, что мне уже позволяли связи и репутация — спросил об этих артефактах у нашего преподавателя Зельеварения.

— Слизнорт рассказал о запрещенной магии школьнику? — приподнял брови Гарри. — Да ты пиздишь.

— Поттер, — с угрозой ответил Реддл.

— Молчу.

— Да, раскололся хитрец далеко не сразу. Пришлось вручить на руки несколько ценных редких презентов и одно хорошее знакомство. Конечно, я не говорил прямым текстом о подкупе. Но когда я благодаря нему поднялся в его паучьем списке до самого верха, Гораций выложил мне всю информацию, даже книгу с ритуалом предоставил. Думая, что помогает с проектом.

— Вот черт. Нужно было прийти разок на вашу слизневую вечеринку. Я давно мечтал разузнать о… Похрен. Алкоголь, говорят, там был неплох.

— Кто говорит? Ваши фунфурье из Гриффиндора? О, хороший источник информации, уважаю. Тебе лишь бы набухаться, алкаш.

— Да иди ты! — рассмеялся Гарри. — Проект-то потом показал ему?

— Разумеется, я не настолько глуп. Несколько свитков скучнейшего текста о немыслимом непоправимом вреде магии, о ценности человеческой жизни, о… Впрочем, вряд ли он дочитал хотя бы до половины. Гарри, не отвлекайся, — омега дождался кивка. — Мне нужен был способ вернуться к жизни, если меня убьют. Я не хочу дожить до глубокой старости спятившим от маразма стариком, но в отличие от Фламеля — мое тело смертно, оно взрослеет, стареет, не имеет преимуществ перед другими волшебниками. Это не минус, нет. Совсем нет. Я вызвал бы много вопросов, застыв в одном возрасте. И бесконечные подозрения в вампиризме.

Реддл жестоко ухмыльнулся.

— Если жизнь заведет меня в неразрешимую ситуацию, я просто убью свое тело. И возрожусь в новом. Не сразу, это займет время. Но к тому моменту опасная ситуация нормализуется или исправится совсем. И тогда я оживу вновь. _И приму те меры, которые люди заслужили, заведя меня в тупик._

— Боже, что за дичь?

— Я понимаю, что звучит это неприятно, — мягко ответил Том, взял ладонь Поттера в свои руки и погладив пальцем чужие чуть грубоватые костяшки. — Но я хочу вершить великие дела, хочу стать известным. Это ведет к появлению завистников, врагов. Даже правительство может захотеть устранить выскочку, что диктует свои порядки и законы. Не убийством. Позором, порицанием, фальшивыми обвинениями, изгнанием, тюрьмой. И ты знаешь, что сделает известного волшебника великим вечно. _Его смерть._ А я не собираюсь для достижения величия своей личности оставаться мертвым всегда. Возрождение — сделает это величие неприкасаемым.

Гарри шокировано молчал, просто не найдя слов, чтобы описать свое состояние от речей друга. И даже ласковое поглаживание чужих пальцев уже не отвлекало. Том заметил это, останавливая движение изящных рук.

— Я понимаю, — повторил он. — Но и ты попытайся понять меня. Мне это очень важно. Я хочу, чтобы ты осознавал, с кем встречаешься и что будет с тобой дальше. Блять, — Реддл обреченно уронил голову на постель, заметив вытянувшееся от изумления лицо. — Если ты сейчас скажешь нечто вроде «мы что, встречаемся?», я тебя зашибу. Нет, правда, заткнись, я еще не закончил.

— _Бог ты мой_ , — едва слышно прошептал Гарри, но поспешно захлопнул рот под устрашающим гневным взглядом.

Иногда Том хотел этого альфу просто убить. Пережив ярость и желание схватить второго парня за волосы — еще неизвестно для чего именно — староста школы продолжил:

— Естественно, сам по себе воскреснуть я не могу. Для этого сторонний человек обязан провести соответствующий ритуал. Поэтому… Есть некоторые люди, что знают о нем. Так же есть указания, что делать, когда я умру. Как вести себя, какую информацию распространять. И что предпринимать, если сами окажутся под угрозой тюрьмы или смерти. Это сложно и опасно. Но и глупых неумех я возле себя не держу. Оказать мне поддержку в возрождении — честь для них. И она вознаградится.

— Я слушаю тебя, но не слышу _Тебя_ , — осторожно ответил второй парень, вглядываясь в чистые синие глаза. — И не понимаю. Устранить тебя? Примешь меры? Господи, вознаграждение? Что ты задумал? Что ты собрался делать?

— Ты что, хочешь поговорить о моих политических планах сейчас? — резко отозвался омега, сдвинув брови к переносице. — Мы поговорим о них, когда я посчитаю нужным. Не сейчас. Я и без того рассказал о себе слишком много, не проси обнажаться до самых костей. Они острее и прочнее, чем ты думаешь.

— Эти твои ненормальные метафоры... — вздохнул Поттер и неуверенно, очень осторожно прикоснулся к щеке волшебника, отчего тот практически мгновенно оттаял. Гарри медленно ее погладил, шалея от вседозволенности и факта, что еще не лежит на полу с разбитым носом. Альфа это задумчиво прокомментировал: — Ты, когда выпьешь, агрессивнее, чем обычно. И более контактный.

— Ты тупой.

Улыбка тут же стекла с губ Тома, и он отмахнулся от руки Поттера, поражаясь его выводам. А напоминание о его неконтролируемой злости выветрило появившийся было настрой.

— Какой бы ни был, — просто ответил Гарри, вновь подперев подбородок. — Но почему ты смерти боишься? Если, конечно, я могу об этом спросить у тебя, не добравшись до костей.

— О, это самые нервы, — зловеще сверкнул глазами маг. — Однако это я узнать тебе позволю. Это даст тебе лучше понять меня, мои планы и поступки в дальнейшем. Я желаю, чтобы ты видел в моих действиях логику. Такую, какую вижу и ощущаю я сам. Итак, ты знаешь, что я жил в приюте до четырнадцати лет. Стоп. Больше вопросов никаких не задавай. Теперь _Я_ говорю, а _Ты_ слушаешь. По итогу можешь предложить объятия, это меня устроит.

Поттер фыркнул и возражать не стал. Реддл устроился поудобнее, подобравшись ближе к альфе.

— Я говорил также, что понятия не имел, кто я. О волшебстве, о ебучей слизи из дырки после полового созревания. Что не являюсь полноценным мужчиной, — разглядев в зеленых глазах назревающее непонимание, Том пояснил: — Среди магглов есть лишь мужчины и женщины. Это не очертание тел, это пол. Ты должен был об этом знать, судя по нездоровым увлечениям.

— Я знаю, но…

— Я не считаю себя полноценным мужчиной, если могу забеременеть. Если моя грудь может увеличиться и дать молоко для ребенка. У меня член как у…

— _Господи, я понял, понял!_ — воскликнул покрасневший до кончиков ушей Поттер, хотя и не особо догадался о причине претензий омеги. Парень не видел в вышеперечисленном ничего плохого.

— Да нихуя ты не понял, псина, — слизеринец несильно боднул его головой в лоб. — Вам разъясняют такие простые вещи с детства, с детства вы знаете об особенностях своего организма. В этом самое отвратительное. _Я не знал_ , — он повторил свои недавние слова и ненадолго замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Не знают и магглы. Я жил в приюте, за ним не следят волшебники. Гарри, там были осмотры у врачей.

Альфа немного побледнел, на этот раз ясно догадываясь, что имеет ввиду второй колдун.

— Мне повезло, что наши надзиратели плевать хотели на здоровье детей, и повели к докторам только после какой-то жалобы. Мне было семь с половиной лет. И меня назвали сраным гермафродитом, ребенком с патологиями и отклонениями. И предложили приюту за круглую сумму отдать меня на исследования этой аномалии. Видимо, хотели сделать прорыв в медицине или не ебу где еще. И что ты думаешь? Приют отдал меня без лишних вопросов: не причинят ли ребенку вреда, не убьют ли.

Гриффиндорец в ужасе прикрыл рот рукой, во все глаза уставившись на кривоватую злую улыбку.

— Ничего со мной не сделали. Обращались очень хорошо, хорошо кормили, дали новую одежду. Даже завели медицинскую карточку. Это и разрушило все планы магглов. Колдомедики зорко следят за подобными отклонениями в маггловском мире. И Министерство посылает людей, чтобы подчистить докторам и ученым память, исправить документы и записи в сети. Это… Позже как-нибудь покажу. _От этого ты точно ахуеешь._

Том рассмеялся над выражением лица альфы — это слегка убавило градус холодной ненависти ко всему живому.

— Или не покажу, иначе ты вцепишься в этих магглов, что не оторвать, — сверкнул глазами парень, выдавив почти искреннюю улыбку, но вновь помрачнел. — Я отвлекся. В общем, не успел я привыкнуть к уже благоприятной жизни среди белых стен, как вновь очутился в приюте. Меня не любили в том месте. И без осмотра врачей считали отродьем Дьявола, я был изгоем. _И ни один чертов волшебник не рассказал ребенку, что он и кого из себя представляет._ Ни один из тех, кто стер простецам память и привел обратно в серые стены. И до одиннадцати с половиной лет я жил с мыслями о своей неполноценности, об уродстве. Да, волчок, и в Хогвартсе никто не проводил лекции о половом воспитании, ведь я должен был выкручиваться сам. Никому не нужный безродный омега с отвратительным запахом, что не может за себя постоять, отстоять свои права. Что своим уродством я не то, что не смогу стать великим, даже полноценным мужчиной — уже никогда. _Мне пришлось выкарабкиваться из этой трясины одному, обрастая ненавистью._ **Они так уверены в своей безнаказанности за все, что я пережил.** **_Что так будет продолжаться всегда._**

Он насилу сцепил зубы, чтобы не наговорить лишнего, когда его щеки вновь мягко коснулись. И на этот раз Поттеру было плевать, если его за это ударят.

— И вновь я отвлекся. Да, страх смерти. В приюте меня не любили. Дети жестоки, был жесток и я. Но однажды эта вражда едва не переросла в убийство, когда приют поехал отдыхать на море. И меня скинули с пирса в воду, чтобы позабавиться над странным жутким мальчишкой, который боялся воды. Я начал тонуть. Сразу, едва попал в воду. Воспитатели не обратили внимания, там была маленькая глубина, никто не обратил внимания. И я почти захлебнулся, пока меня по чистой случайности не заметил береговой спасатель. Молодой был совсем, не знал, что там глубины нет, и ребенок в моем возрасте смог бы достать ногами до дна. Если бы знал пляж — посчитал мои действия дурачеством. И это лишь везение — моя жизнь. Везение. И я едва не умер, потому что волшебники не удосужились рассказать воспитателям об особенностях омег.

— Мерлин, Том, — губы у Гарри дрожали. — Я… То, что ты пережил… Тех подонков наказали?

— Наказали, — спокойно кивнул Реддл, подцепив дремавшую на кровати крысу руками и поднеся ее к лицу альфы. Затем он медленно свернул ей шею с громким мерзким хрустом. — **Да, наказали.**

Поттер закрыл глаза, спрятав лицо ладонями. Его плечи так же подрагивали. Через несколько секунд он медленно развел руки в разные стороны, ощущая колкую неуверенность в своих действиях. Том молча придвинулся еще ближе и обнял шокированного до глубины души волшебника, погладив его по спине. Это было забавным: в итоге именно Реддл успокаивает заполошное сердце парня, а не наоборот. Они молчали довольно долго. До тех пор, пока Том не уловил тщательно скрываемое утирание соплей у себя за спиной.

— Мерзкий волк, — пожурил его омега, расцепляя объятия, без злости или отвращения в голосе, на самом деле их не испытывая.

— Прости, — неловко оправдался Гарри, промокая нос взявшимся из неоткуда платочком. — И не называй меня так.

— Почему? Мне нравится.

— У меня весь зад изодран волчьими зубами, это издевательство какое-то, — буркнул Поттер под негромкий, но уже искренний и веселый смех. — Нет, правда, ничего героического там нет.

— Шрамы украша…

— _Нет_. Это реально уродски. Давай не будем, — махнул рукой альфа. Он закусил губу и вопреки своим словам глянул на второго мага совершенно по-щенячьи: — Я не знал, что затрону столь болезненную для тебя тему. Это действительно самые нервы. Это хуже костей. Это то, чем нельзя врезаться осколками.

— Осколки… Мы вернулись к тому, о чем начинали. Ритуал. Его суть в том, что после смерти душа покидает тело, и вернуть ее обратно в него невозможно. Поэтому я расколол ее на три части, навсегда привязав к миру живых, — без предупреждения огорошил его Том. — Я как-то сказал, что храню свои осколки в надежном месте. Их действительно три. Один здесь, — он коснулся своей груди. — Другой в паре километров от нас. Третий я пока запрятал в Хогвартсе. Едва рассветет, и я покажу тебе ближайший осколок, отделенный от тела.

— Расколол. Душу.

— Верно. Едва ли это было больно. И едва ли я когда-либо пожалею о сделанном. И не хочу, чтобы жалел и ты. Моя душа — единственное, после тела, чем я могу с рождения распоряжаться на полных правах. Никто не смеет меня упрекать в подобных полномочиях. Нет, Гарри, сейчас не время обсуждать уже свершенное. И я _не потерплю_ упреков, даже с _твоей_ стороны.

Поттер подавленно промолчал, хотя возражений собралось немало за эти секунды. Слова парня он принял с острой горечью и болью. Никто не помог маленькому мальчику в детстве. Никто не остановил от надругательства над своей сущностью. И он разбил собственную душу, не найдя иного выхода. Разбил, потому что уверен в своей скорой смерти. Что ему никто не поможет, никто не убережет и не спасет. Его «друзья», а Гарри уже не сомневался что у омеги нет друзей, имеют указания, что делать, **когда** он умрет.

— Ты больше не один, — неровным от волнения голосом произнес Гарри, не зная, как передать все свои чувства в словах. — И никогда не будешь один. Даже если никого не увидишь рядом. Или если в конечном итоге разругаешься со мной в пух и прах и выгонишь прочь.

— Ну что ты сопли развесил? — вздохнул Реддл, потрепав черные густые волосы гриффиндорца, но сердце будто в кипяток от этих слов окунули. Болезненный кипяток. — Я вовсе не собирался выдавливать из тебя жалость. И со своими соплями ты будто заревешь сейчас. Это немного убого и смешно, прости.

— Да, ты совершенно далек от романтики.

Альфа фыркнул, хотя полностью в руки себя не смог взять. Том же насмешливо выгнул бровь, вновь укладываясь на живот. Поттер, немного погодя, повторил его позу.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, что мне не стоит бояться нападения твоей Мары? Даже если это не простой кошмар, ничего, помимо угроз, сделать она не сможет мне. Ей не забрать разорванную душу, как тебе не собрать ситом воды. Это невозможно. Конечно, приятного мало в присутствии демона-божества из сказок. Но сказки остаются сказками, если есть противодействие. Такова суть бессмертия.

— Медуза ты.

Том осекся.

— Что?

— Бессмертные они, — лениво пробормотал парень, вспоминая старые рассказы матери, когда они семьей проводили отпуск у океана. — И трогать нельзя.

— Меня можно трогать, — серьезно ответил Реддл и слегка улыбнулся. — Да ты уже засыпаешь. Возможно, я поспешил с подобными рассказами? От кошмаров, связанных с Марой я тебя избавил, но все остальное… Давай, так. Я говорю, что это сказка на ночь, и ты спокойно досыпаешь до утра. А после я скажу, что то — было правдой. Как тебе такая хитрость?

— Потешный клоп, — рассмеялся альфа и ойкнул, когда его пристукнули по затылку.

— Спать ложись, псина сопливая.

Гарри переполз на свою часть кровати и взбил подушку, укладываясь на нее перегруженной информацией головой и кутаясь в прогретое заклинанием одеяло. Том же устроился на своей половине, повернувшись набок, так, чтобы видеть своего гостя.

— Кстати, насчет сказки о трех братьях, — сонно произнес Поттер. — Ты разгуливал в одном из Даров Смерти по Хогвартсу.

— …Что?

— С Рождеством.

— Гарри. Гарри, просыпайся.

Альфа отмахнулся от голоса где-то возле уха и накрыл голову одеялом, не собираясь прерывать свой заслуженный от переживаний отдых. За этим последовало приглушенное ругательство, одеяло сдернули в сторону, а тело парня развернули на спину.

Поттер недовольно сощурился, сфокусировав взгляд на нависшем над ним Томом, который был чем-то сильно взбудоражен, судя по блеску в глазах и широкой улыбке.

— Что стряслось?..

— Пришел твой подарок, — довольным голосом оповестил его староста, присев рядом и положив на грудь парня Ежедневный Пророк. — То, над чем я бился почти месяц. Давай, прочитай.

Он в нетерпении протянул еще не до конца проснувшемуся альфе его нелепые круглые очки. Гарри еще несколько долгих секунд сонно мигал припухшими глазами, раздражая терпение омеги, перед тем как принять очки и надеть их на себя. Волшебник подтянулся к подушкам и взял в руки газету, пробегаясь по ней хмурым взглядом.

Сердце пропустило удар.

— Вот теперь по-настоящему с Рождеством, Гарри, — ласково произнес Том.

«НЕВИННО ОСУЖДЕННЫЙ СИРИУС БЛЭК ПОЛУЧИЛ СВОБОДУ. ОШИБКА АВРОРАТА ИЛИ УКРЫВАТЕЛЬСТВО НАСТОЯЩЕГО ПРЕСТУПНИКА?»

  



	19. Затопление

— Как у тебя получилось? — севшим от эмоций голосом спросил Гарри, бегло читая текст на нужной странице и одной рукой бездумно поглаживая тощую крысу, прижавшуюся к его боку. — Боже, как ты?..

Том самодовольно хмыкнул, присаживаясь на край кровати и наблюдая за эмоциями шока и неверия — ему ужасно льстила возможность удивлять парня, учитывая, что подобным занимался обычно именно сам альфа.

— Великолепно, вообще-то.

Гарри ничего не произнес, вчитываясь в слегка рябившие перед глазами буквы. Лживые факты, поддельный судебный процесс без разбирательства, непреложные обеты, из-за которых практически все подробности утаивались, но неоспоримый факт подделки бумаг от семьи Блэков, надорванное психическое и физическое здоровье, бесконечные обвинения в сторону некомпетентности Аврората и многочисленные «извинения» в виде приличной денежной суммы, путевки и двух домовых эльфов.

Реддл легко постукивал пальцем по своему колену от нетерпения, пока второй волшебник не закончил читать.

— Я давно уже этим занимался. Прости, но первоначальной целью было связать твои обещания по рукам и ногам, сделать тебя обязанным мне. Я не буду скрывать, мы далеко не сразу стали близки. И ты уж точно мне не нравился, — не покривил душой омега, справедливо считая, что после всего произошедшего может говорить о подобных вещах. — До смерти Лестрейндж пытался наладить контакт с чертовыми Блэками, да и после предпринял несколько… методов. Упорные психи. И слышать ничего не желали о твоем крестном. Исходом моего вмешательства вскрылась неприглядная правда — семейка и помогла упечь его в Азкабан.

— Я это знал, — тихо отозвался Поттер, не отрывая взгляда от заголовка. В происходящее верилось с трудом.

— Ни деньги, ни связи не могли разрешить то, о чем не указано в документах.

Том поджал губы на несколько секунд. То, чем он всегда имел право гордиться, в результате стало пустым звуком перед законом. Он не стал говорить парню, об иных «методах» вызволения. Угрозы, запугивания, шантаж, а сколько грязи перерыл в прошлом волшебников — накопал целое кладбище этих скелетов в чужих шкафах.

— По итогу этой путаницы, стало легче вытащить из тюрьмы мужчину, нежели отстаивать в суде свое честное имя и выставлять напоказ все огрехи закона и его исполнения. Заключение Блэка — небольшая часть их подпорченной репутации, по сравнению с тем, что мои люди смогли накопать.

— Ты невероятный, — немного помолчав, ответил альфа и широко улыбнулся, нащупав пальцами грудную клетку, где сердце взбешенно отсчитывало удары, набирая скорость. — Поверить не могу. А где… Где Сириус? Где он сейчас?

— В Мунго, полагаю, — Реддл пожал плечами, пытаясь не обращать внимания на легкий румянец на своих скулах. — Я запретил Пожирателям присылать любые упоминания о нем до выхода выпуска Ежедневного Пророка. Ведь это подарок.

— Ремус, — обеспокоено пробормотал Поттер себе под нос, а глаза забегали по комнате. Дыхание сбилось от учащенного пульса, а лоб покрылся испариной. — Да его же удар хватит. Если уже не… Ага.

Он ухватился взглядом за приземлившуюся на подоконник взъерошенную сову. Но Том отрицательно покачал головой, направляясь к окну:

— Не он. Сомневаюсь, что с Норвегии так быстро почта доходит. Это мне.

Нетерпеливо распечатав пергамент, омега быстро прочитал послание от своих верных последователей, и его брови взметнулись вверх.

— Репортеры, ну конечно. Только что ситуация сильно усложнилась. Они вломились в больницу, чтобы сорвать свой кусочек торта. И твой Блэк сбежал. Умный мужик, на драгоценном первом интервью можно неплохо урвать еще часть денег. Напишем ему, пока есть время для удачного маневра.

Гарри поднялся с кровати и спешно подошел к окну, высунувшись наружу и часто дыша морозным колючим воздухом, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в подоконник. Казалось, это не особо помогало — запах феромонов Реддла разъедал ноздри, будто они и не спали буквально на открытом воздухе. Подступающая к горлу тошнота заставляла мученически согнуться пополам и плотно прикрыть глаза, пережидая головокружение.

Уловив состояние альфы, Том поспешно к нему подошел, на ходу комкая письмо. Он сдвинул брови к переносице, увидев бледное покрытое бисеринками пота лицо. И нутро кольнуло осознание, что вызволение Сириуса Блэка набатом ударило по болезненным воспоминаниям альфы. Заметив дрогнувшие колени, Реддл моментально оттянул за локоть волшебника от окна, опасаясь, что тот просто вывалится наружу.

— Осторожнее, черт бы тебя побрал!

Совершенно внезапно Поттер резко от него отшатнулся, вырывая из чужих пальцев руку, и посмотрел на омегу невидящим взглядом панического ужаса. После чего прижал ладонь ко рту, простонав нечто бессвязное, и на негнущихся ногах сбежал в сторону ванной комнаты, оставив шокированного слизеринца стоять у распахнутого окна. Реддл неверяще пялился в пустоту, а сердце сдавила ледяная когтистая рука. Только что он видел тот самый взгляд, что был направлен в сторону Джинни. И если до этих самых пор волшебник лишь опасался рассмотреть направленный на свою сущность страх, то теперь это стало отвратительной реальностью.

Бесцеремонно распахнув дверь ванны так, что та с грохотом ударилась о стену, Том застал парня в скрученном виде над унитазом: его нещадно рвало. Гарри тяжело облокотился о сидушку, его плечи крупно сотрясались. Омега неуверенно приблизился, совершенно растерянный поведением второго мага — он _никогда_ так на него не реагировал.

— Гарри, — тихо, но твердо произнес Реддл, не решаясь его коснуться и вызвать этим большую панику.

Альфа вздрогнул от неожиданности, отрывая голову от рук и посмотрев в сторону дверного проема невидящим взглядом. Он будто бы и не замечал присутствия Тома. А значит подобную панику вызвал вовсе не он. И осознание этого факта поставило все на свои места. Пугающие отвратительные места.

— Нет, ты же… — вырвалось у омеги. Он замер, как громом пораженный, тоже бледнея. — Нет, ты не мог. Я не…

Реддл осекся, уловив вибрацию магии у себя за спиной. Обернувшись, парень увидел серебристого встревоженного волка, застывшего посреди комнаты — ожидающего, пока получатель не останется один. Том отвернулся и медленно присел рядом с белым как мел альфой на корточки, все так же не предпринимая попыток до него дотронуться.

— Я выйду буквально на минуту, — медленно произнес он, пытаясь поймать скользящий темно-зеленый взгляд своими глазами. — Все хорошо. Ты один, сюда никто не войдет.

Не дождавшись никакой реакции, Том подавил в себе вспышку ненависти. Однако сообщение от Люпина должно быть достаточно важным, чтобы оставить Поттера ненадолго на самого себя.

— _Том,_ — тут же заговорил громадный волк голосом альфы-оборотня, когда омега прикрыл дверь ванной и подошел к сверкающему патронусу вплотную. — _Краткие указания, воспринимай как официальный приказ Аврората: ни шагу из дома, оставайтесь в маггловском мире как можно дольше. Дождись моего письма с инструкциями, я подробно расскажу о ситуации. Гарри ничего не говори, не давай ему читать газету. Глаз не спускай. Гарри, если ты подслушиваешь, приказ распространяется и на тебя._

И растворился в воздухе. Реддл на несколько невыносимо долгих секунд прикрыл глаза, переборов едкое и выжигающее внутренности желание просто оставить Поттера в ванной прийти в себя самостоятельно. Слизеринец не был уверен, что сможет быть заботлив в полной мере и сделает все правильно. Он боялся доломать Поттера. 

Нарастающий ком масштаба появившихся проблем сметал все лавиной, что он вызвал в Норвежских горах. Однако, дернув головой, решительно переместился обратно в уборную, садясь возле альфы на холодный пол. Осознав это, волшебник взмахом руки призвал палочку и подогрел его под собой и вторым парнем.

— Ты меня слышишь? Гарри.

Нет, он ничего не слышал, даже голову от сложенных на унитазе рук не оторвал. Поттера все так же неумолимо трясло. Том стиснул зубы, когда на прикосновение к плечу гриффиндорец в очередной раз шарахнулся в сторону, едва не упав — омеге с огромным трудом удалось удержать его тело от столкновения с полом. Том в который раз проклинал их разные весовые категории, а в голове пронеслась мысль, что вывались Поттер из окна, он бы попросту не затащил альфу обратно.

А еще Реддл понятия не имел, что делать.

Он прижимал к себе за талию слабо сопротивлявшегося волшебника со спины, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, но в голову ничего не приходило, кроме как стискивать Гарри в объятиях, ощущая его тряску. Староста осознавал, что перед ним самая настоящая паническая атака, но сталкивался он с подобным впервые так близко. Уловив слабые хрипы из грудной клетки, Том почувствовал уже свой собственный ледяной страх.

— Дыши, Гарри, ты чего? Просто дыши, давай, — он неловко погладил его грудь, будто бы его руки впервые делали подобные движения, и уже более уверенным голосом продолжил, понимая — большего сделать сейчас не сможет. — Вдох, выдох. Здесь больше никого нет. Дыши. Мы среди магглов, за много километров от волшебников. Ты в безопасности, я в безопасности, слышишь?

И облегченно вздохнул, только сейчас замечая что и сам не дышал, пока хрипы не затихли, а грудная клетка под руками не перестала судорожно сокращаться в удушье. Реддл прижался лбом к чужой шее, не прекращая успокаивающе гладить альфу, пожалуй, этими движениями более приводя в чувство самого себя. Мозг работал на пределе, пытаясь одновременно разобраться в произошедшем, наметить план действий касательно участия Пожирателей Смерти, блядского Блэка, который во всех существующих документах был записан альфой, одновременно понять, как вывести Поттера к трезвому сознанию, справиться с возбухающей ненавистью и ослепляющим чувством ошибки, поражения.

— Видишь? — пробормотал Реддл одними губами возле уха альфы, насилу придав голосу спокойствие и непоколебимую уверенность в своих словах. — Мы все еще одни здесь. Ты же говорил о Ремусе, помнишь? Он крайне переживает за тебя, нужно взять себя в руки. Даже твои друзья-приятели, эти сукины дети остались за порогом.

— Господи, опять ты о крысах, — выдохнул Гарри, отчаянно борясь с подступающей к горлу рвотой и паникой. Сердце все еще колотилось так, будто готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Он зажмурил веки — из-за кружащей перед глазами комнаты тошнота лишь усилилась, и сбивчиво зашептал: — Твою мать, **твою мать**!.. Блять, Сириус, он!.. _Да какого же хуя ты наделал?!_

Лицо омеги перекосилось на этих словах, а пальцы в злобе мелко затряслись, отчего он сжал их в кулаки. Ярость подкатывала приливными волнами, и Том был смутно рад, что его озверевшего выражения лица не было видно.

— Я знаю, — так же он понимал, что за такое просить прощения — подобно издевке, и он не стал. — Я знаю.

— Нужно срочно написать Ремусу, _Мордред_ , Сириус первым делом направится именно к ним. Нужно…

— Нет.

Слизеринец мягко поцеловал его в основание шеи, но второй волшебник этого даже не заметил. Реддл сжал руки крепче, опасаясь, что Поттер вновь начнет вырываться, но тот сидел неподвижно.

— Ты не в себе. Люпин уже все знает, он прислал Патронус. Скоро придет письмо, — он продолжал осторожно целовать покрытую холодным потом шею, следуя вниз по позвонкам, сам успокаиваясь от этого. — И я не в себе. Мы сейчас ничего не будем делать.

Гарри бездумно кивнул. Он прижал ко влажному лбу пальцы, стараясь взять под контроль эмоции — происходящее походило на продолжение невозможного кошмара. Но одно дело такой же невозможный Том Реддл со своим бессмертием, и совершенно другое — неадекватный Сириус Блэк, сбежавший из-под надзора врачей. Сердце на короткие мгновения кольнула ненависть к сидящему вплотную парню, к его непоправимой ошибке и чертовой самоуверенности. Подавив яростное желание разорвать объятия, развернуться и как следует впечатать кулак в это идеальное лицо, альфа пару раз глубоко вздохнул. Нет, Том ни в чем не виноват. Он не мог знать. И он желал лишь хорошего, помогает прямо сейчас, не имея никаких оправданий своим поступкам.

— Да, правильно, успокаивайся. Нам нужен холодный трезвый разум. Ты не… — омега захлопнул рот, однако Гарри на этот раз его услышал.

— ..Не рассказал, — продолжил он начатую фразу. — Да. Да, не рассказал. Блять, я не думал что ты посмеешь и сможешь вытащить из Азкабана преступника! Это… _Понятия не имею, что ты за человек_ , если смог такое провернуть. Понятия не имею, что теперь будет дальше, Реддл. Ты только что все уничтожил!

— Мы можем поговорить об этом?

Гриффиндорец некоторое время помолчал, размышляя, а нужен ли ему этот разговор. Желание ударить Тома все еще маячило на подкорке сознания. Избить, покалечить.

— Дай мне несколько минут. Я пытаюсь бороться с ненавистью к тебе, — Поттер не собирался ему лгать. Он ощутил явственное напряжение за своей спиной, но омега никуда не ушел, даже с места не сдвинулся. — Боже, прости. Я знаю, что ты ни в чем не виноват. Не говори ничего. Дай в себя прийти.

Второй волшебник молча кивнул, мягко положив голову на широкое плечо и перехватив чужой торс поудобнее. Парни не обратили внимания на трех сов и одного филина, чьи клокотания были слышны из спальни. Спустя десять минут слизеринец пригладил спутанные со сна волосы альфы, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Я должен проверить почту от Пожирателей. Думаю, это может быть важным.

— Пожиратели, — тупо повторил за ним Гарри. — Лорд. Есть что-то еще?

— Есть. Однако сейчас не время…

— О, сейчас самое оно.

Поттер рывком встал на ноги, покачнувшись, и в упор посмотрел на поднимающегося с колен парня. Том ожесточенно нахмурился. Нервы были накалены и у него. Омега осадил злобу второго мага:

— Этого бы не произошло, будь ты честен со мной. И расскажи все без утайки. И мы бы сейчас спокойно завтракали, а твой крестный находился в тюрьме. Но ты скрыл от меня настолько существенную правду, скрыл и теперь винишь меня в желании помочь. Так ответь, в чем мое преступление? Каким образом мне оправдаться, чтобы ты прекратил меня ненавидеть?

— Я не… Я не ненавижу тебя. Черт, — альфа порывисто отвернул голову, закусывая губу. В мозгах все перемешалось, те пылали наравне слизистых из-за хлорки, и он понятия не имел, как себя теперь вести. — Все идет наперекосяк. Мордред и Моргана, все поломалось за одно хуевое утро.

— Потому что ты со мной, — кивнул омега с кривоватой улыбкой. — И все исправится до идеального состояния, потому что ты со мной. _Я_ все исправлю. Если ты будешь слушать, что я говорю, делать это, ситуация исправится гораздо быстрее, поверь. Мы не станем ругаться, спорить или складывать друг на друга вину. А сейчас прими душ, пока я беру это дерьмо под свой контроль. Тебе так будет легче, поверь, Гарри. Тебе не нужна сейчас ответственность, от которой разовьется еще одна паническая атака.

— « **Поверь мне** ». Ситуацию с Лестрейндж ты так же взял под свой контроль? — безэмоциональным голосом произнес Поттер, все еще не глядя в сторону замершего на одном месте слизеринца. — Это твое решение проблем? Убирать помехи?

— Да, убирать помехи, — с давлением согласился староста школы, а на его лице вновь выступила непередаваемая агрессия, которую тот теперь не спешил прятать. — Чтобы подобия сегодняшней ошибки не было, я сделал нужные нам вещи без единого сожаления. Если Сириус Блэк останется на свободе, живой и здоровый, все твои страхи станут реальными. История повторится, Гарри, если ты останешься мягок, — он скользнул ближе, развернув чужую голову в свою сторону и обхватив его щеки обеими руками. — Это жизнь. А ты слаб. Я не собираюсь весь ее остаток прятаться вместе с тобой по норам твоих блядских приятелей. Мы теперь вместе, и проблемы решаем вместе. Это зовется контролем над ситуацией: позволить решать проблемы тому, кто в состоянии это сделать.

— Вместе — вместе это как? — пробормотал альфа, не собираясь сталкиваться взглядом с омегой. Он смотрел в сторону. — Кажется, ты немного запутался в определении понятия.

— Я четко осознаю, что это значит. У каждого человека своя роль, Поттер, — Реддл поморщился в раздражении, что гриффиндорец все еще продолжает спорить. — Ты доверял мне раньше. Я исправлю ошибку. Доверься и сейчас.

— Доверие, _мой Лорд_? — Гарри, наконец, перевел взгляд на парня, зрачки которого на этих словах едва ли не затопили радужную оболочку. Альфа отстранился, однако в извинении за прохладный жест взял в свои ладони изящную бледную кисть. — Хорошо. Пожалуйста, если ты беспокоишься об этом твоем сраном «вместе», не предпринимай ничего пока. _Ты уже и так сделал все, что мог._ Мы дождемся письма Ремуса, мы успокоимся и поговорим. Очень тебя прошу, Том. Не принимай важных решений без меня. Я скоро вернусь.

Взгляд второго колдуна стал угрожающе жестким:

— Ты куда-то собрался?

— Да. В душ, — Поттер повернулся было к Реддлу спиной, как его запястье некрепко сжали. Он посмотрел на омегу, но тот молчал, глядя в пол мрачным страшным взглядом. — Том?

— Я могу тебя обнять? — вымученно спросил, наконец, он. — Сейчас.

— Нет.

Гарри потянул его за руку на себя, обхватывая его каменные от напряжения плечи руками и прижимая к себе. Альфа прикрыл глаза, когда его крепко обняли в ответ.

— Я сам это сделаю.

Выйдя из душа, Поттер невозмутимо прошел мимо хозяина спальни, который проскользил по нему пристальным вниманием, отвлекая себя от сотого перечитывания писем.

— Как умно, разгуливать в одних трусах зимой, — скупо прокомментировал он. — Меня воротит от твоей легкомысленности.

— Меня тоже много от чего воротит в тебе.

— Гарри, ради бога, давай без пререканий? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты быстрее оделся, — вздохнул Том, откладывая в сторону свитки. Затем уже более озабоченным голосом спросил: — Ты как? Порядок?

Поттер кивнул, с трудом натягивая на еще влажное от воды тело свой потрепанный «уродский» свитер и теплые штаны. Он с содроганием поспешил наложить на себя согревающие чары.

Они сели рядышком на трансфигурированный обратно диван. Реддл уже совершенно уверенно обнял альфу одной рукой, призывая со стола один из пергаментов и протягивая его парню. Гарри с волнением узнал в нем почерк Ремуса и Нимфадоры Люпинов, а так же размашистый Флеи, главаря стаи.

_«Дорогой Том,_

_Я понял тебя. Спасибо за Гарри, мы не можем сейчас покинуть леса и оказать поддержку. И так будет лучше — если удастся изловить Блэка, больше шансов будет именно в стае, куда он в первую очередь направится. Мы не знаем, в каком состоянии его рассудок, но при освобождении в нем не было признаков прежних безумия или агрессии. Сириус неадекватен, но это Азкабан, очевидно, что омега нездоров._

_Насчет запаха — в этом виновато семейство Блэков. Протравили его организм еще с подросткового возраста. Им нужен был наследник, а после рождения второй омеги и приговора бездетности, эта возможность была навсегда упущена. Лишь близкие знали, кто он. Они сумасшедшие, не ищи логику в их поступках. Однако именно они и помешали расследованию. Упрятали в Азкабан вместо полноценного лечения, по сути, убив его._

_Мы не можем распространить верную информацию, это уничтожит Сириуса в обществе навсегда. Мы, я и Гарри, все еще надеемся его спасти. Хочу, чтобы ты понял нас._

_Не спускайте друг с друга глаз, не показывайтесь на людях, не привлекайте внимания. Как только закончится перестройка, мы вас заберем. Если не успеем — постараюсь направить авроров для сопровождения вас в школу. В Аврорате есть парочка бет, что могут в случае опасности устранить омегу. Однако и это бесполезно. Еще не существует закона, который разрешал бы самооборону перед ними. Деньги не помогут. У нас нет лучшего варианта. Мы не смеем послать за вами своих омег, членам стаи нельзя показываться в обществе, пока проблема столь обострена._

_Гоблины ушли навсегда. Кто-то распространил слухи, они разлетелись по Министерству Магии, и в банк нагрянула проверка. Гоблинов они там не нашли — те успели скрыться. Большинство счетов недоступно, целые состояния утрачены на неопределенный срок. Волшебных существ вылавливают для допроса, нам закрыт путь в Магический Мир.  
Я выслал вам обоим денег, прошу, ВОЗДЕРЖИТЕСЬ от неразумных решений. Это может погубить вас._

_Передам письмо своей жене, она в курсе ситуации._

_С любовью и всеми возможными предостережениями, Ремус._

_П.С. Том, постарайся не паниковать. Гарри, все будет в порядке. Мы любим тебя, оставайся в себе._

_Гарри! Здравствуй, Том!_

_Я все знаю. Семью переубедить не смогла, прости. Я пыталась сказать им то, что ты советовал, но все письма и патронусы вернулись обратно. Они не жалуют подстилку оборотня. Но я буду пытаться._

_Не пиши Блэкам, не привлекай внимания. Передай Гарри, нет, Гарри, ты же читаешь, верно? Мой муж упомянул о возможной вменяемости твоего крестного, НЕ ПРОВЕРЯЙ этого. Мы все сделаем сами, доверься взрослым. Если почувствуете слежку, если что-то пойдет не так, хватайте метлы и сматывайтесь. Мы не смогли добыть порт-ключи, это единственный надежный вариант._

_Том! Спасибо._

_Целую, Миссис Люпин._

_Ребята, держитесь._

_Если ситуация с Блэком обострится, я собираю наших, и мы нападаем._

_Мне плевать, если мягкотелый Люпин считает своего бывшего друга способным излечиться. Угроза щенку — позор для стаи. Но я даю слово, если будет шанс изловить Блэка живьем, мы сделаем это._

_В оба глаза, щенки, слухом и нюхом.»_

— А ты близок с опекунами, — задумчиво проговорил Гарри, подмечая, что пока он был в душе, Том успел отправить им послание. — Удивительно.

Внезапно в дверь тихо постучали. Гриффиндорец обернулся в ее сторону, но омега не позволил отвлечься, сам не обращая внимания на попытку постороннего войти:

— Разве это сейчас имеет значение? Я говорил, что мы ведем переписку. Мог бы и понять, что я найду общий язык с твоими родственниками. Для меня важна близость с ними. Гарри. Я послушал тебя, и дал распоряжения своим людям оставаться на месте. Видишь? — он улыбнулся. — Я способен на уступки и… «Мое сраное «вместе»».

— Твои люди — Пожиратели? Что за глупое название? Да что оно вообще значит?

— Почему мы говорим обо мне, если поперек горла встала проблема Сириуса Блэка? — строго пресек его парень, отвлекая легким сжатием плеча.

— Нет, я хочу знать правду. Доверие, Том.

— Пожиратели Смерти, — сухим голосом ответил Реддл, сдавливая пальцы чуть сильнее, чем нужно. — Организация, которую я возглавляю. Она состоит уже из более сотни волшебников, и это не считая Хогвартса. Мое лицо в ней знают немногие. Зато магическую силу — все. Удовлетворяющее объяснение?

— Чем занимается эта организация?

— На данный момент — школьники сдают экзамены и тренируются в магии. Нужных мне волшебников свожу в союзы и выгодные альянсы, они делают то же самое, распространяя угодные мне слухи и информацию. Это начальный этап, и я никуда не тороплюсь, — плавно ушел от сути вопроса слизеринец. — Быть может, тебе покажется странным, но основная цель — превознесение магии и знаний.

 _«И всеобщий геноцид в конечном итоге.»_ — с мрачным удовлетворением подумал он, подавляя ухмылку.

— Истиный ученик Слизнорта, Господи прости, — не удержался от неуместного в этой ситуации подкола Гарри, словив знакомый предупреждающий подзатыльник. Затем уже более осторожно, ненавязчиво спросил: — «Лорд»?

Том не отвечал продолжительное время, смотря в одну точку. Глупо — парень уже знал, уже был абсолютно уверен, что расскажет обо всем Поттеру.

— Да, Гарри, Лорд, — наконец, тихо произнес волшебник. — Темный Лорд Волдеморт.


	20. Восхищение

Гарри молча смотрел, как Том сосредоточенно пишет несколько писем своим Пожирателям Смерти, предварительно обговорив с ним их содержание. Реддл не был против подобного, хотя и испытывал омерзение от любого подчинения — однако в этом случае все просьбы Поттера были уместны и логичны, и разрушать с ним отношения омега совершенно не желал. Учитывая, что эту кашу заварили они вместе, утайками и недосказанностями.

Том передал последний туго скрученный свиток сове и выпустил ее на улицу, постояв у окна некоторое время. Поттер негромко произнес:

— Ты злишься на меня?

— Злюсь ли я? Да, — волшебник повернулся к парню, но его взгляд оставался спокойным. — Я раскрыл уже столько правды, опасной для тебя и меня правды. Я верю тебе, верю в тебя. Но ты почему-то не отвечаешь тем же. Взаимоотношения, Гарри, правильные и равноправные, мне это чуждо, я далек от твоей навязчивой идеализации, ты все еще не видишь меня самого. Я распахиваюсь, постепенно. Мне сложно совершать подобные поступки, я к такому не привык. Однако я делаю это, ради нас. И попрошу отвечать тем же.

Альфа вздохнул и прикрыл глаза ладонью, испытывая острый стыд и горечь. И как он мог возненавидеть, пусть всего на короткий миг, но возненавидеть Тома за собственные ошибки? Это отвратительно. И он все так же считал себя недостойным его чувств, Гарри попросту не дотягивал до них.

— Прости, — только и сказал он. — Это было сложно и для меня. Сириус… Был для нас всем. Другом, семьей, крестным. Я называл его спятившим чудовищем, но это не было утайкой правды — я на самом деле не считал того монстра нашим Сириусом. В его глазах не было разума, не было его самого. И я ненавижу мысль, что его будут считать уродом, преступником. Он не виновен в произошедшем, не виновен в своем состоянии. Мы пытались найти его, попытаться излечить, просто не дать сойти с ума еще больше. А Блэки…

— Что Блэки?

Реддл подошел к сидящему на диване парню и сел рядом.

— Мы сглупили. Ворвались в их мэнор, Фенрир, что еще был в тот момент вожаком, собрал чуть ли не всю стаю. Считали, они виноваты в его болезни. Своими действиями, они нарушили его феромоны, превратили их в нечто уродливое. Превратили крестного в нечто уродливое. Я не был так близок с оборотнями, но когда их омеги узнали о произошедшем… Фенриру ничего не оставалось, как собрать весь плескавшийся гнев в кулак и напасть. Блэки поняли, что дело пахнет жареным. И запрятали Сириуса в Азкабан, он на инстинктах пришел домой, к ним, понимаешь? А чертова семейка просто избавилась от угрозы их репутации. Авроры собирались казнить альфу, но…

— Но им заплатили. Крепко заплатили. Министерство закрыло глаза на предложенные документы, дело замяли, а посвященных в разбирательство связали непреложными обетами. В газетах лишь было сказано о спятившей омеге, которую Сириус Блэк убил в состоянии аффекта. Это было не первое преступление от заболевших, и народ проглотил ненависть к убийству омеги. Я знаю. Я перерыл все сведения по этому делу, но невозможно найти то, чего не существует.

Гарри кивнул и осторожно придвинулся ближе, спрятав лицо на чужом плече. Он плевать хотел на нетерпимый запах хлорки, если эти прикосновения дают поддержку. Том повернулся в сторону окна, пребывая в раздумьях.

— Было сложно. Мы знали, что Сири — истинная пара моего папы. Мама знала, ей было тяжелее всего. Но отец безумно ее любил, он любил новшества, он любил свой свободный выбор. Крестный тоже это любил. А еще он просто обожал Лили Поттер, обожал меня, и… И продолжал чувствовать феромоны отца. Папа же не реагировал совсем на запах истинного. Он был искажен. А Сириус… Сириус ничего не мог поделать с разъедающими чувствами, мы много говорили с ним. Он много плакал. Потом мать забеременела. И «это» произошло. Крестный пытался сбежать, пытался глушить сумасшествие любыми методами. Не смог. Как мы можем желать смерти ему? Как Я могу желать смерти близкому человеку, которому требуется спасение?

Реддл опустил щеку на темную макушку альфы, в утешении сжав его ладонь своими пальцами. В синих глазах сквозил мрак. Гарри Поттер говорил о том, что омега собирался уничтожить навсегда. И вера в правильности своих решений лишь пустила глубокие корни, прорастая до самой разбитой души.

В дверь вновь постучали, но на этот раз и Гарри не обратил внимания — Томас Реддл-старший его совершенно не волновал в этот момент, что бы тот вновь не придумал своим странным воспаленным разумом. Если его сын не хочет с ним видеться, альфа и не подумает настаивать на обратном.

— Есть еще кое-что, нечто важное, — вдруг подал голос слизеринец. — То, что я должен был рассказать тебе с самого начала, будь я хоть немного доверчивее к посторонним людям. Сейчас самое время это сделать. Думаю, это важно для тебя. И важно для меня. Осознание моих поступков, помнишь? Понимание моей дальнейшей жизни, нашей жизни.

Гарри оторвал от его плеча голову и вопросительно посмотрел на омегу. Тот больше ничего не сказал, лишь поднялся с дивана и подошел к письменному столу, взмахом волшебной палочки отпирая нижний ящик. Нашарив нечто рукой в его глубине, Том вернулся ко второму парню, протягивая ему пожелтевший от времени пергамент.

— Что это?

— Единственное, что сохранило душу моей матери, ее воспоминания. Моя умалишенная слабая мать, — омега чуть скривил верхнюю губу в отвращении. Он никогда не любил ее, не сопереживал и не жалел. — То, с чего все началось. Почему я обратил свое внимание на тебя, а не на кого-либо другого. Ее звали Меропа Гонт. Чистокровная омега, что совратила моего папашу-маггла.

Альфа посмотрел на мага с изумлением. Реддл молча кивнул в сторону хрупкого ветхого пергамента. Осторожно, боясь его повредить, Поттер его развернул. Это было письмо.

_«Дорогая Меропа,  
Мне так жаль, что это случилось с тобой, а я столь далеко. Не знаю, когда теперь смогу с тобой встретиться, смогу ли вообще. Родители против твоей семьи, но ты это и так знаешь. Я… Уважаю их решение, Гонты — жестокие злые колдуны, папа и мама хотят оградить меня от жестокости, они считают, что ты, их кровная дочь, пойдешь по тому же пути, станешь такой же._

_Я в это не верю. Ты добрая, невероятно добрая и одинокая девушка, мой замечательный друг. Я так же верю, что мы не напрасно встретились, ты веришь в судьбу? Веришь в предназначение? Знаю, тебе не нравятся любые упоминания о наших естествах, не нравится своя участь. Да, твоя жизнь — участь, если ты не вырвешься из оков чокнутой семейки. Они должны понести наказание за то, как обращались с тобой, за то, что сломали жизнь._

_Мы могли бы стать ближе, чем просто друзья. Чувство восхищения, трепета — это было во мне, когда мы встретились впервые. Ты — распустившийся цветок среди зловония, в котором не виновна. Оберегать, быть близко, быть всегда рядом — мои глупые наивные мечты. Мне было не нужно твое разрешение в этом восхищении, о нем тебя не спросили, не уведомили._

_Прости, пожалуйста, что ты это читаешь. Ты много рассказывала мне о том парне, маггле. Пришло пугающее осознание, что ты просто влюблена до беспамятства. Если он столь чист душой, столь прекрасен, воспитан и образован, как я могу встать между вами? Как я могу продолжить нашу переписку, как мне теперь быть? Ты мой друг, ты всегда в это верила и видела, а что же теперь мне делать? Меропа, как мне быть? Как задушить мою зарождавшуюся любовь к тебе?_

_Ты чувствуешь ко мне отвращение, наверное. Мы не можем быть вместе, ты даже представить себе не могла, что я напишу такие вещи. Что у меня были чувства. Невозможные неправильные чувства. Я не могу молчать, это было бы преступлением для моего сердца. Не переживай, оно не разбито, я все еще желаю добра тебе, желаю счастья. Мы встречались всего пять раз, ты и не смогла бы ответить мне взаимностью. Даже если бы тебя устроило это злое противоречие._

_Я помогу тебе. Мы начали проходить в школе углубленный курс Зельеварения, в Хогвартской библиотеке есть особая секция, где находятся такие же особые книги. Меропа, это неправильные злые вещи. Непоправимые, если ты станешь часто использовать приворотные. Не вари их сама, дорогая, ты можешь по незнанию и ошибке покалечить маггла, я не хочу, чтобы и твое сердце было разбито. И я верю, что как только твой возлюбленный узнает тебя ближе, разглядит твою душу за зловонием семьи, на которую тебя все равняют, зелья больше не понадобятся, слышишь? Он полюбит тебя в ответ по-настоящему, ты поймешь это, поймешь собственным сердцем. И тогда ты используешь противоядие, что я так же вышлю почтой._

_Знаю, что ты больше не ответишь мне. И что на этом наша невероятная дружба будет окончена. Я буду двигаться дальше, буду всегда помнить тебя, милая, мой цветочек. В этом будет наше счастье. Однажды мы встретимся вновь, уже со своими семьями, счастливые и великолепные в своей судьбе, в своей любви. Наши дети будут играть вместе, учиться и познавать мир, как это делали мы. Я клянусь тебе, что все будет хорошо, и мы еще увидимся._

_С любовью, навеки твой друг, Лили Эванс.»_

Гарри с приоткрытым от шока ртом вчитывался в имя отправителя, ощущая вновь вернувшиеся волны стресса. Его руки тряслись, как и растревоженное сознание — эти волны нарастали, грозясь поглотить с головой.

— Не сложно было выяснить, кто такая Эванс, — тихо произнес Том, аккуратно забирая старый пергамент, даже не посмотрев в тусклые строки. — И связать все воедино. Моя тупая безумная мать никогда не училась в школе, она знать не знала, как готовить сложные долгосрочные зелья. Ты понимаешь? Гарри, ты понимаешь, что если бы твоя мать не выслала моей матери те запасы приворотного, я бы вообще не появился на свет?

— Моя мама была влюблена в твою?.. — севшим дрожащим голосом выговорил Поттер, глядя в пространство расширенными от сумасшедшего волнения глазами. — Омега была влюблена в омегу? Что? Как?..

— Некоторое время я ненавидел твою семью, — так же негромко продолжил Реддл. — И тебя ненавидел, жестоко ненавидел. Мне хотелось причинить боль, убить, растерзать. Ведь в моем убогом жалком детстве виновата твоя мать, виновата в моей отвратительной судьбе, в этих мучениях. Меропа была спятившей, она не прислушалась к словам тогда еще мисс Эванс, и затравила отца зельями, а в конце она мешала их с… — лицо исказилось от омерзения и ненависти. — Магглы плохо переносят феромоны. Любой человек плохо переносит приворотные, а в таком количестве… Реддл-старший, этот ублюдок, спятил. Это происходило медленно, изменения не были заметны окружающим. Эта женщина была свято уверена во взаимности. Возможно, это единственное, что та уловила в последнем письме своей невольной подруги. Да, она прекратила давать приворотные и напоила противоядием. Выдохшимся противоядием. Эванс не ожидала, что моя мать будет поить маггла зельями так долго. Более шести лет, Гарри. Беременность загубила и без того высохшие мозги.

— А твой папа?..

— Он не сразу пришел в себя, о, нет, — омега мрачно жестко ухмыльнулся. — Впал в кому от испорченного противоядия. Мои бабка и дед поспешили выдворить Меропу из их поместья. Но она дождалась, пока отец не очнется, пробралась обратно в дом. Жалкий маггл прогнал ее прочь, сорвав с нее все украшения, что подарил, сорвав дорогое платье, вышвырнув за дверь в одном белье. Мать не стала возвращаться к родственникам, где ее ребенка просто убьют. Жила на улице, побиралась по помойкам, нахваталась болезней, пока время рожать не пришло. Доковыляла до приюта, вытолкнула меня, словно ненужную грязь, и подохла с чистой совестью, наплевав на судьбу ребенка.

Поттер прижал руки к своей груди, чувствуя знакомое удушье от отчаяния и боли за судьбу Тома Реддла. Он прикрыл глаза, из которых потекли слезы, он их попросту не контролировал, эти волны затапливали сознание.

Омега, чуть передохнув от долгого монолога, продолжил:

— Затем твоих родителей убила чокнутая омега. Я подумал, вот он, мой шанс, уничтожить твою жизнь, добить. Практически составил план, что разрушило похищение. Это сбило меня с толку, как кто-то мог испытывать к тебе большую ненависть, нежели я? Как кто-то мог желать тебе мук, кто мог иметь на это больше прав? А потом ты вернулся в школу.

Том немного помолчал.

— Был сломлен. Убит. Мои планы, моя ненависть и жажда мести испарились при одном взгляде на твою тупую бледную рожу. Я не мог желать смерти тому, кто был так сильно на меня похож. Кажется, я думал тогда, неужели есть еще один человек, кто наравне со мной возненавидит эту систему пошлости, эти непресекаемые блядские законы «судьбы»? Кто будет иметь те же права на ее разрушение? На моей руке уже была метка, которая предопределяла мою жизнь, как подчиненного феромонам женщины. Как и чертов отец. Как и ты, во власти спятившей омеги. Но я не был уверен в своих выводах, касательно тебя. И уж точно не собирался сближаться с мерзким альфой, мне это было не интересно. Начал копать информацию, даже некоторое время следил. Неплохая возможность — разузнать о твоих планах путем сотрудничества. Был ли ты так же наполнен злостью. Никто из моих Пожирателей Смерти не разделял мои убеждения, мои истинные цели. Мне был _нужен_ человек возле себя, который бы меня понимал. Твоя семья разрушилась из-за одной единственной метки, и до сих пор не было закона, предусматривающего наказание за убийство, совершенное омегой. Моя жизнь стала существованием из-за моего пола. Нет, из-за всеобщего отношения к нему. Общество, которое должно поплатиться, все люди, что были столь счастливы. Как ты и говорил ранее, меня не видели. Меня самого, настоящего. Даже не так: меня не замечали. Мне была уготовлена единственная участь - остаться никем, недомужчиной, слабым и беспомощным. Я собираюсь все разрушить. Ненавидел магглов с самого детства, всех окружавших меня людей. Войдя в волшебный мир, я возненавидел и волшебников.

Гарри смотрел на парня с ужасом и нарастающим пожаром внутри. Он начинал осознавать.

— Однако это было разрушением именно _моего_ привычного мира, — продолжил омега задумчиво, отходя к письменному столу. Том старался не смотреть на замершего на диване альфу, будто его не замечая. — Когда мы сблизились. Ты оказался чем-то иным, новым для меня. Хотелось познать то, чего я был лишен, хотелось изучить тебя вдоль и поперек, а ты этого не позволял делать — с каждым разом открывалось что-то другое, новое, странное, это… Как бы выразилась твоя мать, восхитило меня. Я не понял тебя, но я понял Лили Эванс. Полюбить нечто простое, приземленное и даже невзрачное, и раскрыть в нем то, чего другие никогда не увидят. Даже если оно не способно присоединиться ко мне, не способно уничтожить весь мир, не способно на месть и убийства. И мои последующие ре...

— **Все** , — пораженно ответил гриффиндорец на выдохе, перебивая на полуслове. — Все, я устал. Хватит с меня.

Том резко развернулся в его сторону, несколько угрожающе проследив, как Поттер поднялся на ноги и быстрым шагом направился к нему. Гарри выглядел так, словно готов был сотворить нечто непоправимо-ужасное, и Реддл сжал свою волшебную палочку крепче, готовый нападать и обороняться.

— Я собираюсь все разрушить, и… — альфа пытался предупредить скорее себя. Он плюнул на страх. — Сгорел сарай, гори и хата.

И поцеловал его.

Реддл от неожиданности отпрянул назад, когда к его губам прижались чужие горячие губы, а лицо опалили судорожным дыханием, из кончика волшебной палочки посыпались искры. Ожидал нападения и удара, а мягкий поцелуй все равно оказался им равен по своей силе. Но Гарри притянул его ближе, отчаянно желая продлить прикосновение, от которого в сердце нечто лопалось и взрывалось. Парень зажмурил глаза, аккуратно целуя гладкие нежные губы, не углубляя поцелуй и не усиливая его, а лишь невесомо трогая, оставляя за Томом приличный шанс разбить его лицо и легко вырваться. В нос бил жуткий запах химикатов, и слезы текли уже не из-за пугающего рассказа, а от резанувших будто огнем слизистых.

Ответа Гарри не ожидал, его и не последовало. Он оторвался от омеги спустя всего несколько секунд, перепуганный до трясучки. Том глядел на него изумленным взглядом расширенных зрачков, пытаясь сопоставить образы «боящегося омег Гарри Поттера» и «целующего омегу Гарри Поттера». А когда до сознания в полной мере дошло произошедшее, волшебника будто по затылку ударили.

— Жил без страха, умер без страха, — попытался жалко отшутиться Поттер, разглядев в глазах второго парня нечто непередаваемо жуткое. Вопреки словам, его колотило все сильнее. — Господи, прости, я…

Реддл просто молча дернул его за руку на себя, да так неаккуратно, что они пребольно стукнулись подбородками, смазывая второй поцелуй в нечто еще более неловкое. Омега жадно припал к губам охнувшего гриффиндорца, обхватывая его затылок рукой и притягивая его чуть ниже, к своему лицу, пытаясь воплотить в жизнь все, что видел у других слащавых парочек, и чего хотел сделать с Поттером сам. Так же как и он до этого, мягко выцеловывал поочередно нижнюю и верхнюю губу, сбивая собственное дыхание, и неуверенно скользнул языком вглубь чужого влажного рта, улавливая задушенный пораженный выдох. Язык Гарри был непередаваемо горячим, и Реддл почти с физическим наслаждением его касался своим, тогда как на уровне ментальных чувств его уже вело так крепко, что сознание попросту отказывало в любых мыслях.

Поттер столь же неуверенно ответил, задыхаясь от волнения и трепета, переплетая их языки, ласково скользя своим по чужим губам, оглаживая им зубы и вновь возвращаясь к такому же жаркому языку Тома. Он переместил ладонь на острые скулы, проведя ею до подбородка, стекая к шее и зарываясь пальцами в мягкие каштановые кудри. Когда перед плотно закрытыми веками начали возникать красные вспышки, он оторвался от влажных от слюны губ, чуть пришибленно моргая дико слезившимися глазами. Хлорка забивала ноздри и глотку, оставаясь болезненным комком где-то в районе переносицы. Легкая тошнота вернулась.

Том так же тяжело дышал, всеми силами стараясь вернуть трезвый рассудок — омега ощущал себя опьяневшим и уязвимым как обнаженный провод.

— Хата? — пробормотал он, обнимая гриффиндорца крепче, чтобы поспешно скрыть свое явно не привлекательное покрасневшее и взбудораженное лицо. Впрочем, вид Поттера был в сто крат хуже. — Ты назвал меня хатой? Сгоревшим сараем? Посчитал бочонка уже недостаточным для моего определения личности?

— Расширяемся, — неловко рассмеялся Гарри, отчаянно стараясь не шмыгать носом. — Господи, ты совсем не умеешь целоваться.

— Научусь, — нетерпеливо отозвался Реддл, вновь находя губами чужие губы и покрывая их уже невесомыми поцелуями — несмотря на свой пылающий рассудок, состояние альфы разглядеть сумел. — Какой отврат, ты весь в соплях и слезах. Забудь про невзрачность, такое не заметить невозможно.

— О, нет, замолчи, — простонал волшебник, раздавленный осознанием, что первый поцелуй Реддла вышел настолько отвратительным и кошмарным. Он вновь первым разорвал легкие прикосновения их губ, когда затошнило уже явственно, но назвать причину отказа не посмел, боясь этим все дорушить.

Омеге не нужны были объяснения, он молча отвел его к открытому настежь окну и отошел чуть в сторону, зорко следя за тем, чтобы протравленный его феромонами организм Поттера вновь не дал сбой. Гарри глубоко вдыхал полными легкими морозный зимний воздух, высунувшись наружу. Странно, они больше не прикасались друг к другу, но в сердце все равно взрывалось нечто восхитительное.

— Почему ты решился? Я говорил ужасающие для тебя вещи. 

— Да. Да, верно, ты говорил лютые вещи, и мы еще обстоятельно это обсудим. Но ты говорил и о восхищении, подобно материнскому. Она была _влюблена_ в твою мать. Я не... Если бы я хоть что-то не сделал в тот момент, меня бы это разбило. И чхать я хотел, кого ты там уничтожать собираешься.

— Что это было за выражение лица? — задал более интересующий его вопрос Том. — Ты что, ожидал, я тебя изобью до полусмерти? Ты на полном серьезе этого ждал? После того, как я тебе, считай, в любви признался?

Перед ответом Поттер пережил мгновения ослепляющей неловкости — слышать столь открыто о чувствах Реддла было чем-то непостижимым, он буквально дурел от сказанного. Лицо покрылось яркими красными пятнами смятения, потеснив реакцию на интоксикацию феромонами.

— Я считал, ты асексуален, — пробубнил себе под нос парень, спрятав лицо в чуть трясущихся ладонях. — Я считал, ты ненавидишь это. Ты же презираешь все животные проявления. Это не… Я даже твоего позволения не спросил. Поступил как маньяк какой-то.

Слизеринец сочувственно вздохнул, то ли восхищаясь тупостью альфы, то ли раздражаясь от нее. Он подошел ближе и погладил его напряженную спину.

— Животные проявления. Я бы избил тебя, сделай ты это во время моей течки. Под влиянием моих феромонов. Под влиянием своего гона. Нет, я бы тебя убил. Гарри, «животные проявления», даже они для нас невозможны. Гарри, — вновь повторил он, когда уловил еще большее волнение. — Я убил бы тебя своими феромонами, случись подобное. Они не совместимы с твоими, мы не станем животными, даже когда займемся сексом.

Он осекся, когда стоящий впереди маг даже дышать перестал, застыв в ступоре.

— Если займемся, — поправил он себя. — Я пойму, если у тебя не получится. Постельные пляски не стоят у меня во главе угла. Мы можем обойтись мастурбацией.

— **Господи, замолчи!** — воскликнул насмерть смущенный Поттер, стукнувшись лбом о подоконник. — _Я сейчас сквозь землю провалюсь!_

— Почему? — удивился Том. Ему было тоже немного неловко говорить так открыто, однако это были самые обыкновенные вещи, по сравнению с теми, как и в каких позах он уже представлял их отношения. — Я не знал, что ты настолько стеснительный. Ты уже спал с омегами и… Черт, прости.

Гарри перевел дыхание, с остатками сил беря себя в руки, и оторвался от подоконника, развернувшись лицом к старосте.

— Нет, дело не в омегах. Быть может, ты прав, это из-за несовместимости феромонов или ты попросту совершенно на них не похож, но… У меня нет перед тобой страха. И нет отвращения к себе, что я реагирую на тебя. Не как на привлекательное тело, а как на привлекательную личность. Учитывая твою отстраненность, собранность, аскетичность к проявлению чувств... Я и подумать не мог, что тебя могут привлекать даже поцелуи. Тем более от меня. И — нет, я хотел их, **я восхищен тобой** куда в большей степени. Конечно, если исключить твои выходки… _Лестрейндж_ , боже, ты геноцид упоминал. Я и убийства?.. _Да что же ты за черт-то такой?_..

— Иди, умойся, — закатил глаза Том, расслабившись и чувствуя, как развязывается узел старых тревог и болезненных уверенностей. — Ты похож на гниющий перезрелый томат. Побриться тоже не помешает.

— Что, настолько уродливый? — альфа фыркнул, проходя мимо парня и направляясь в сторону ванны уже в который раз. Возле нее он остановился, не удержавшись: — Я думал, что влюбленные считают объект своих чувств прекраснейшим созданием.

Том с насмешкой покачал головой. Он не считал Поттера особо привлекательным, его внешность была все так же посредственна, что и до их отношений. Разве что восприятие ее поменялось. Омега с ухмылкой его успокоил:

— Красивый, красивый, пока твоя болтливая дырка закрыта.

Ему ответили громким искренним смехом.


	21. Оглушение

Гарри прикрыл лицо ладонями, практически не ощущая биение капель по обнаженной спине. Сердце унималось медленно, а губы будто все так же пылали. Горевшие слизистые постепенно приходили в норму, даже небольшая сухость прошла. Это было хорошо, но Поттер старался отбросить мысли, что и касались друг друга парни всего несколько минут. В сознании, напротив, тут же всплыли слова Тома о том, что во время течки он его попросту убьет феромонами, и теперь они казались болезненно правдивы.

Тряхнув головой, альфа прибавил холодной воды, чтобы остудить тело и волнение. Буквально спустя минут пятнадцать в дверь постучали и раздался приглушенный недовольный голос:

— Поттер, ты там не утопился на радостях?

— Если бы я хотел этого, то успел бы сделать раза четыре! — крикнул Гарри.

— Такими темпами ты скоро превратишься в амфибию. Вылезай, рождественская почта пришла, — он еще раз долбанул в дверь, умолкая.

Парень фыркнул, смывая с себя остатки феромонов омеги и перекрывая воду. Он осторожно переступил край ванны и поспешно вытерся подготовленным для гостя полотенцем. Тихий стук в дверь заставил закатить глаза:

— Да иду я, иду.

— Твои Пожиратели Смерти не присылают тебе подарки? — приподнял брови Поттер, поглядев на аккуратную стопку свертков и писем лишь с его собственным именем. Затем чуть сдвинул брови. — Только не говори, что ты их прочел. Нет, это уже слишком.

Том невозмутимо перелистнул страницу учебника, не обращая внимания на возмущение в голосе. Он с ленцой ответил:

— Одно из писем было пропитано феромонами Джинни Уизли. Тебе мог написать Блэк, пошатнув вновь душевное спокойствие. Или любой другой идиот поспешил бы поздравить или посочувствовать, вычитав новость об освобождении лжеосужденного крестного. Мне продолжать?

Гарри, просматривая мельком отправителей, замер, с удивлением заметив посылку и от Лонгботтома. Альфе казалось, он и видеть своего бывшего парня не захочет. Взяв его сверток первым, ворча на самодеятельность вездесущего Реддла, гриффиндорец пробежался глазами по теплым поздравлениям и с усмешкой кивнул приписке: «Уверен, вы опять вместе тусуетесь. Передавай привет своему слизеринцу. И попроси не закармливать, а не то разжиреешь за время каникул. Мой подарок немного странный и двойной. Ты удивишься.»

— Том, — негромко произнес Поттер, привлекая к себе внимание второго волшебника. Его голос различимо дрожал. — Ты ошибся. Сириус.

— Что ты сказал? Нет. Я бы заметил, — он резко подался вперед, вырывая из чужих рук пергамент и хмуро пробегая взглядом по строкам и рисунку внизу. Омега поднял на Гарри потемневшие от гнева глаза. — Что мне сделать с тобой, чтобы впредь подобного юмора больше не было? Тебе нравится испытывать мое терпение и максимальный лимит волнения за сутки?

Альфа кивнул на пергамент, пытаясь унять участившийся стук сердца.

— Это отпечаток лапы Сириуса. Он был у Лонгботтомов. Видимо, дошли слухи о наших отношениях. И ему обо всем рассказали.

— Отпечаток _лапы_? — у Тома вытянулось лицо. — А теперь максимально подробно.

— Он незарегистрированный анимаг. Его форма — собака.

Гарри отошел к дивану и упал в него, прикрывая лицо сгибом локтя. Думать ни о чем не хотелось. Парень уже понял, что все это означало. Понял и слизеринец. Из его рта вырвалось продолжительное низкое шипение, в котором Поттер с шоком различил неведомую речь. Он оторопело посмотрел на ожесточенное лицо и искривленные губы, изгибающиеся в шипящих словах.

— Чтоб я сдох, — задохнулся волшебник, подавшись вперед и глядя на омегу во все глаза. — Провалился на этом самом месте, если ты только что не заговорил на змеином языке. Ты змееуст!

Том провел ладонью по лицу, привычно восстанавливая на нем миловидное спокойствие. Это было совершенно не вовремя. Он подошел к сидящему на диванчике гостю, одаривая пристальным вниманием сверху-вниз. Гарри источал такое восхищение и возбуждение от своего открытия, совсем позабыв про мрачный предупреждающий знак, что рот невольно изогнулся в улыбке. Омега шагнул ближе и положил ладонь на чуть румяное лицо, потрепав щеку.

— Я считал, ты испугаешься. Это не совсем приятная новость для большинства волш… Да кому я это говорю? — маг рассмеялся, ведь в зеленых глазах читалась явственная влюбленность — странный альфа вовсе не находил ничего пугающего в даре темного волшебника, совсем наоборот. — Если я отращу еще три ноги и шесть рук, кажется, ты вовсе и не будешь против.

— Это выглядело привлекательно, — уклончиво пробормотал Гарри, а на удивление в синих глазах поспешно добавил: — Да не шесть рук и три жопы, я про шипение!

— **Выспавшийся и ухоженный человек выглядит привлекательнее всего, даже если он мертв вторые сутки!**

— Это еще что за хуйня? — недовольно отозвался Том, стрельнув взглядом в сторону заголосившего на всю комнату волка.

— Похоже, он зажил своей собственной жизнью, перемешав все фразы воедино, — неуверенно заметил Поттер.

Вопреки предупреждающему взгляду, шар-подарок униматься не собирался, выстрадав целую ночь и несколько часов дня в молчании. Он смотрел перед собой туповатыми грозными глазками, широко разевая клыкастую пасть:

— **В дверь ты ночью не стучи, за огнями прочь не уходи, а когда наступит тьма, не вернешься ты сюда!** — проорал знакомую фразу артефакт, и его взял в руки раздраженный посторонним вмешательством омега. — **Чтобы стать счастливым, нужно только захотеть!**..

— Поттер, я его разбиваю, — на полном серьезе произнес Том, повышая голос и перебивая шар. На этих словах волк внезапно повернулся в его сторону. — Что за…

— .. **Но Том Реддл должен умереть**.

Поттер с шоком охнул, не поверив своим ушам. Реддл так же застыл на одном месте, вперившись расширившимися глазами на глядящую прямо на него голову. Та вновь раскрыла свою пасть, но ничего произнести не успела — омега что было силы швырнул шарик о стену, разбивая его вдребезги.

— Том, я не…

— Я знаю. Мара, — он взмахом палочки уничтожил остатки подарка. Руки слегка тряслись — несмотря на все заверения, Смерти парень все так же боялся. — Блядское Рождество. Иногда я проклинаю тот день, когда решил с тобой познакомиться ближе. Я… — Он запнулся и чертыхнулся, быстрым шагом направляясь к дивану, обхватив черноволосую голову двумя руками. — Я не это имел ввиду, прости.

Гарри коснулся его теплой ладони и вымучено улыбнулся, кивая. Сердце сдавило: омега был прав. Это именно Поттер вызвал божество Смерти, именно он не рассказал всей правды о Блэке, и это лишь он вынуждает Тома отказывать себе в комфорте ради здоровья альфы.

Уловив в глазах гриффиндорца эти мечущиеся мысли, Реддл склонился над ним, уперев одно колено в диван, и ласково коснулся чужих губ, движением рук запрокидывая голову Поттера вверх. Том легко покрывал поцелуями чужой рот, удачно отвлекая от унылых размышлений — Гарри неуверенно начал отвечать, двигая собственными губами и осторожно приобнимая омегу за талию. Реддл удовлетворенно улыбнулся, рассматривая чужое удовольствие в покрасневших скулах, трепетавших веках и шумном быстром дыхании на своей коже. Он скользнул ниже, поцеловав подбородок, затем сместился вбок, проведя губами от уголка губ до правой щеки, подмечая, что альфа все же прислушался к совету и гладко выбрился. Теперь кожа не колола, раздражая тем самым кожу самого слизеринца, и целоваться было гораздо приятнее.

Гарри невесомо погладил чужой бок, не решаясь делать нечто более активное или пошлое — на это он и сам не был в достаточной мере готов, что уж говорить о втором парне, чей первый поцелуй случился меньше часа назад? Впрочем, уверенность в этом убеждении дала сбой, когда изящная ладонь Реддла пробралась за ворот бордово-фиолетового свитера, проскользив подушечками пальцев по выпирающему кадыку и ключицам. Поттер от неожиданности приоткрыл глаза и внезапно отшатнулся прочь:

— Господи боже!

Второй волшебник недоуменно нахмурился, не совсем понимая, что сделал не так. Он считал, альфе были приятны их прикосновения.

Гарри же прошиб холодный пот, когда он наткнулся на крайне сосредоточенный и жесткий взгляд в нескольких сантиметрах от своего лица. Он провел ладонью по лбу, смахивая выступивший пот и в оправдание произнес:

— Впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то целовался с распахнутыми глазами и с _таким_ выражением лица. Серьезно, о чем ты думал?

— Блять, серьезно? Тебя не устроила какая-то чушь? — недовольно ответил омега, все еще нависая над парнем. — Зачем мне закрывать глаза? Если я сделаю что-то не так, я этого не увижу. Я должен знать, что тебе нравится, а что нет. Ты же с ума сходишь, если мы говорим об этом. Так что выход — в практике.

— И что же ты понял? — удивленно спросил Поттер, заливаясь краской за свой отказ. — Я, вот, абсолютно ничего не понял. Мне приятно все, что ты делаешь. Просто расслабься, ты же сам никакого удовольствия не ощутишь, если будешь постоянно так напряжен.

Том сжал челюсти, но подобрать нужных слов не смог, не собираясь раскрывать свое неумение в самых простых вещах. Он вообще никому из живущих не делал приятно. И совершенно не понимал, почему Поттера так ведет от прикосновений, будто бы к нему уже в штаны залезли. Да, омега лишь знал, что ему было хорошо самому — трогать Гарри было великолепно, однако что находил другой волшебник в прикосновениях к щеке, к плечам, от чего так шумно дышал — Реддл абсолютно не знал. Это не было губами — близостью личностей, это не было гениталиями — близостью физической.

— Я не напряжен, — наконец, строго сказал Том. — Я пытаюсь тебя разгадать. То ты совсем равнодушен, когда мы лежали вплотную после драки, то источаешь феромоны возбуждения, когда я просто погладил щеку своими губами. Я делал это не раз своей рукой, но подобного эффекта не наблюдал. В чем разница? Где смысл в близости тогда?

Поттер даже рот приоткрыл, пораженный странной логикой волшебника. Он медленно покачал головой:

— Ты такой черт, вот это да. Единственная моя мысль во время нашей близости была «Вау», а ты построил целые цепочки размышлений о природе удовольствия? Ты знаешь, двойное «Вау». Второго такого человека просто нет.

— Не уходи от ответа.

Гарри внезапно замялся, отведя взгляд в сторону, и румянец залил даже шею. Да как о таком вообще говорить можно? Как объяснить холодной трезвой логикой природу удовольствия? Разницу прикосновений? Альфа перехватил кисть омеги и доверительно погладил ладонь, хмыкнув:

— Такая тупость, у меня слов нет, — затем он притянул руку взъярившегося волшебника ближе, и коснулся ее уже совершенно по-другому: нежно, едва касаясь провел кончиком ногтя от запястья к указательному пальцу, переборов смущение, прильнул к губами к острым костяшкам, так же невесомо прочертив линию до выпирающей косточки. — Я тебя люблю. Теперь видишь разницу?

Реддл полузадушенно вздохнул, а волосы на всем теле встали дыбом из-за появившихся мурашек. Такого он никогда не испытывал. И будь он навеки вечные истерзан, если не испытает вновь. Омега быстро склонился к покрасневшему лицу парня, немедленно припадая к его приоткрывшимся губам и благодарно целуя. И вновь сделал то, что так понравилось в прошлый раз — скользнул языком внутрь, находя им язык Поттера. Кажется, он готов был просто касаться его, чувствовать прикосновения в ответ, эту взаимность, несколько часов подряд.

— Постой, постой, — пробормотал Гарри, вновь положив ладони на бока Тома, и тот немедленно отстранился, вопросительно заглядывая в глаза альфе. — Нужно отдышаться, у меня опять сопли текут. Кажется, ты начал разить хлоркой на много километров вокруг. И мы должны обсудить Сириуса, Мару и… Прости, но твоего отца.

Реддл недовольно и обреченно простонал несогласие, отходя от вставшего на ноги парня и садясь на его место. Том, опомнившись, предупредил:

— В окно не высовывайся.

Гарри молча кивнул, прочищая текший без остановки нос в платочек и осторожно утирая слезившиеся глаза. Отдышавшись свежим воздухом, хотя даже у окна усилившиеся феромоны омеги никуда не делись, он тихо произнес:

— Мы не можем постоянно терпеть ее присутствие. Даже если ты уверяешь, что она ничего сделать не сможет, это просто отвратительно — преследующая тебя Смерть. Том. Мы должны найти способ избавиться от Мары. Но как?.. Мы не можем написать оборотням, они поймут, что с тобой что-то не так, страшное, противоестественное. Я не знаю, какая будет реакция. У них все строго с человеческим естеством. И… Это бы значило раскрыть твою тайну. Я подобного никогда не сделаю. Мне была интересна тема божеств, Флея подогнала несколько глиняных табличек со старыми рунами, их текст был скуп, но понятен. Постучаться в пустой дом ночью с целью призвать Смерть. Но она не могла задержаться здесь, среди живых, среди нас. Поэтому обратного ритуала не написано. Его сейчас уже и не знает никто. Так что нам делать?..

— Во-первых, успокоиться, — твердо произнес Том, раздраженный невозможностью подойти к альфе и приободрить прикосновением. В голосе Поттера считывался испуг. — Если бы она имела силы и возможность до меня добраться, она бы сделала это. Что мне до запугиваний потусторонней тени? Какое мне дело до ополоумевшего божества? Неприятно, согласен. Но и критического ничего нет.

— Все-то у тебя просто, — тихо отозвался Гарри, подперев кулаком подбородок и глядя в заснеженную даль. — Я волнуюсь за тебя. Ты знаешь, что я очень сильно за тебя переживаю. Да, ты постоянно говоришь, что очень сильный и тебе не нужна защита. Но Мара — Смерть. Ее нельзя победить. С ней невозможно бороться. Лишь бежать. Я не хочу бегать.

Реддл некоторое время помолчал, разглядывая широкоплечую фигуру парня со спины, задумчиво скользя взглядом по приглушенным мешковатой одеждой изгибам тела.

— Я озадачу Пожирателей Смерти этим вопросом. Она приняла образ Мары из-за ритуала, если использовать нечто иное, возможно, оно сработает так же хорошо. Какое бы лицо не выбрала, это — Смерть. А Смерть существовала во всех культурах. Мы найдем выход. Сейчас эта тварь меня беспокоит менее всего. Твой Блэк, я уверен, уже осведомлен о наших отношениях. Однако ни в каких бумагах нет записей о моем родном отце, я все еще числюсь в приюте. И информацию о своем родстве я добыл с достаточным трудом, дабы быть уверенным, что никто более на нее наткнуться не сможет. Не хватит возможностей. Более того, я могу усилить защиту поместья, а твой запах прочно перекрыт моим. Не стоит бежать сломя голову в неизвестном направлении, этим можно лишь все усложнить. Гарри, идем.

Поттер удивленно обернулся, обескураженный резкой сменой темы разговора.

— Куда?

— Нам стоит прогуляться. Я обещал кое-что тебе показать. Это близко.

Они стояли перед полуразвалившейся хижиной. Гарри с вздернутыми бровями следил, как омега водит волшебной палочкой, приподнимая доски пола и расковывая какую-то мерзкую черную гниль с них.

«Проклятие» — догадался он.

Том подал руку второму парню, подзывая к себе, и уверенно обхватил его ладонь своими пальцами, приблизившись к небольшой яме. На ее дне лежала шкатулка. Реддл стянул проклятие и с нее, присаживаясь на корточки и медленно раскрывая темную крышку. Затем что-то взял из ее глубины и протянул Поттеру. Альфа с любопытством поднес к глазам простенькое кольцо с темным камнем. В его середине читались знакомые символы. От украшения тянуло холодком и чем-то неопределенно-зловещим. Реддл спокойно сказал, коснувшись губами чужих скул:

— Осколок. Ты держишь в руках мою душу. Более никто и никогда ее не касался.

И Гарри едва его не выронил — все его нутро пробрало, от макушки до самых пят.

— Тебе стоит ответить на письмо Джинни.

— Боже, что?

Том опалил гриффиндорца недовольным взглядом, совершенно отчаявшись понять, как он может быть одновременно удушающе тупым и ненормально проницательным.

Они вновь сидели в комнате, с наслаждением попивая ароматный кофе. От столовой Реддл решительно отказался, не намереваясь встречаться с отцом. Когда Гарри попытался поднять этот вопрос второй раз, по возвращению в поместье, омега так же ловко и незаметно перевел тему. Альфа пережил слишком много стресса за последние сутки: пришествие Мары, новость о хоркруксах, вызволение Сириуса, его отпечаток лапы в письме, откровения Реддла. И правда о доме могла совсем выбить почву из-под ног. Том не собирался постоянно лгать и скрывать, но справедливо посчитал ее раскрытие так поспешно неразумным. Он обещал защитить и заботиться, и слизеринец сделает это.

— Ты не забыл предупреждение своего опекуна? Не отказывать своей истинной паре. Игнорирование поздравления на Рождество — полноправный отказ. Я знаю, это пугает тебя, и я сам недоволен этим решением, но так будет благоразумно. Не нужно раскалять ее, не нужно и давать надежду. Ответишь сухим вежливым тоном без лишних приукрас. Прошу, послушайся меня.

Гарри со вздохом кивнул, протягивая руку к чистому пергаменту, что подготовил Том. Записав под его диктовкой благодарность и сдержанно поздравляя в ответ, он протянул письмо в руки второго волшебника. Реддл внезапно скомкал его. На вопросительный взгляд пояснил:

— Запах. Возьми нераспакованную пачку бумаги из ящика.

К вечеру они расположились на вновь сдвоенных кроватях, тихо переговариваясь и ненавязчиво касаясь друг друга плечами. Том выглядел так умиротворенно-расслабленно, что Гарри все это время с улыбкой разглядывал его профиль.

— Что ты делаешь? — омега приоткрыл глаза, словив этот взгляд. — Что такого занимательного в моем лице, волчок?

— Ты сам, — нисколько не растерялся от внезапного вопроса парень. — Твои эмоции, твое доверие. Я как будто тону. Это так привлекает.

— Впервые слышу, чтобы кого-то привлекали мои эмоции, а не внешность, — пробормотал Том, однако не было ни единой мысли, что альфа мог об этом лгать. — Еще одна особенность отношений, о которых я не ведаю? Мне нужно о ней знать? Чтобы ты вновь не бледнел, когда я начну изучать самостоятельно.

Гарри хрипло рассмеялся, качая головой. Он мягко погладил костяшками чужой подбородок.

— Думаю, это индивидуально у каждого? Том, нет никакого пособия по отношениям. Многое из того, что происходит между нами — и для меня новое. Я похож на всезнающего плейбоя? Или, может, я точно могу знать, где… — он оборвал речь, замявшись. — Но если ты разрешишь?..

— Ого.

Том повернул к нему голову, с интересом рассмотрев в чужом лице смущенную неуверенность. Он понял, чего хотел парень, и стопорить провокационными вопросами не стал. Его смелость в прикосновениях уже была подвигом. Реддлу это нравилось, он ясно осознавал, что Поттер получает удовольствие, его касаясь. Это так же было пока непонятно.

— Да, ты можешь. Не переусердствуй, я не собираюсь терпеть твою блевоту.

— Почему ты хотя бы притвориться не можешь романтиком в такие моменты? — возмутился альфа, нависая над усмехающимся волшебником. — Так стремно звучит.

— В какие?

— Например, такие, — он поцеловал его в кончик носа, отчего омега закатил глаза. — Не нравится?

— Как малолетка, в самом деле, — хмыкнул Том, утирая лицо. — Разве не лучше сделать так?

Он притянул к себе голову Поттера, накрывая рот губами и вовлекая его в уже настоящий поцелуй, пригладив нежную кожу на шее. Уловив смех на своих губах, Реддл отстранился, вопрошающе изогнув левую бровь.

— Если мы будем постоянно целоваться, я долго не продержусь. С твоей-то слюной ядовитой. Серьезно, я… — Гарри вновь помялся, уже немного жалея о своих поспешности и напоре. — Скажи, чего бы ты хотел сейчас?

Слизеринец прикрыл ненадолго глаза, задумываясь. Затем медленно протянул ладонь к лицу Гарри:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты повторил.

Альфа с улыбкой боднул головой руку, потираясь о нее носом. Он прижал чужую кисть к себе, покрывая ее медленными сухими поцелуями и прикрыв веки. Приспустив длинный рукав домашней кофты к локтю, он спустился ртом ниже, лаская бледное предплечье и рукой мягко оглаживая кожу. Вернувшись губами к расслабленной ладони, он прижал ее к своей щеке, не раскрывая глаз и пережидая бешено стучащее сердце. Его рот улавливал такой же быстро бьющийся пульс за тонкой кожей запястья омеги. Гарри тихо повторил свои искренние слова:

— Я люблю тебя.

Он распахнул глаза, посмотрев на Тома. Тот лежал неподвижно, закусив губу и даже не пытаясь скрыть сбитое дыхание, чуть покрасневших скул и выражение возбуждения на своем лице. Он внимательно следил за каждым действием альфы, не упуская из виду ни единой эмоции на его лице. Поттер легко улыбнулся, вновь потершись о руку парня:

— Хочешь, я сделаю так еще раз?

— Гарри, я не железный, — предупредил его волшебник на выдохе. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты травился, пока я получаю удовольствие.

— Почему я должен тра… **О** , — альфа стремительно покраснел, отводя взгляд. — Ничего себе.

Реддл успокаивающе погладил его по щеке, приподнявшись на локтях. Однако заканчивать, прерываться совершенно не хотел.

— Ты можешь снять кофту? — он провел рукой по скрытой свитером груди Поттера. — Я хочу посмотреть.

— Чего ты там не видел? — рассмеялся тот, послушно стягивая с себя вещь и мгновенно покрываясь мурашками от холода.

— Это другое. Ложись.

Том терпеливо дождался, пока альфа не устроится на постели и уже самостоятельно навис сверху, рассматривая обтянутые смуглой кожей мускулы, пресс, едва заметные шрамы от драк в стае. Отчего-то в этот момент тело альфы воспринималось совершенно по-иному. Он коснулся его живота пальцами, отчего тот чуть дрогнул, изучающе скользнул к боку, нащупывая ребра и внимательно следя за реакцией Гарри.

— Приятно? Я собираюсь продолжить.

— Щекотно, — честно прокомментировал он. Затем неуверенно добавил, чуть побледнев от пришедшей в голову мысли: — Мы собираемся?..

— Нет, не сегодня, — пробормотал Том, на пробу склоняясь ниже и целуя покрытую едва заметными волосками грудь. Уловив над ухом шумный судорожный вздох, он уже увереннее провел губами до шеи и более медленно вернулся обратно. — Не думаю, что ты готов. И у меня недостаточно опыта, я даже не знаю, где тебе приятно. Я не желаю делать что-то неидеально.

— Готов? К чему? — бездумно переспросил Гарри и подавил дрожь, когда чужие теплые пальцы легли на его грудь, покрывая ее чувственной лаской. — Господи.

Реддл не ответил, все еще не зная, как альфа отнесется к роли, которую омега хотел ему предложить. И если в отношениях она уже была распределена, то постель — дело совершенно другое. До этого самого дня слизеринец и думать не думал, что когда-нибудь они до нее вообще доберутся. И — что было правдой — он не находил трагедии в жизни без секса.

Он чуть тряхнул головой, раздраженный отвлекающими мыслями. Вновь опускаясь вниз, Том прижался губами к темно-розовому соску, чем вызвал вибрирующий стон в груди под собой. Он отозвался внутри жаром. Повторив свои действия и слыша повторные низкие постанывания, Реддл приоткрыл губы и накрыл затвердевший сосок ртом, ладонью спускаясь ниже, до темной дорожки мягких волос внизу живота. На секунду замерев, она скользнула ниже, мягко накрывая пах.

Поттера буквально подбросило на кровати, отчего омега тут же оторвался от его мокрого от слюны соска и внимательно заглянул в раскрасневшееся лицо. Гарри был уже прилично возбужден, и его член легко прощупывался даже сквозь грубую ткань штанов. Но Том заставил себя остановиться, хотя и сам с отвращением к себе ощущал обильно текущую из дырки смазку — ненавистное напоминание о своей сущности.

— Прости, я забылся. Я не хотел спешить.

— Это _Я_ собирался сделать тебе хорошо, — проговорил Поттер с огорчением, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и не обращать внимания на усилившуюся тошноту, резь и першение в горле. Он не хотел даже заикаться про это второму магу.

— Гарри, мне хорошо.

— Но…

Том, помедлив, молча притянул его руку к себе и завел за спину, прижимая к своей заднице. И с тихим смешком заметил расширившиеся глаза и абсолютно красное лицо. Альфа, готовый умереть на месте от невозмутимости парня, простонал:

— Ты такой черт, слов моих нет!..

Гарри сонно скользил взглядом по темной стене напротив себя, зацепляясь за неподвижные маггловские картины-портреты — он не особо мог разглядеть в темноте их, да и не хотел. Хотя, даже не удивился бы, что там изображены страшные диктаторы прошлого и современности, учитывая тяжелые настроения Тома. В комнате стоял лютый холод, но от постельных принадлежностей исходило приятное тепло.

Выйдя из ванны, Реддл не стал включать свет, сразу забравшись в кровать и закутываясь в горячее одеяло, привычно вытряхивая из под него крыс. Он посмотрел на темную макушку своего парня, размышляя, спит ли он уже. Затем неслышно придвинулся ближе, вплотную, стараясь в случае чего не разбудить, и закинул на него руку, осторожно прижимая широкую спину к своей груди.

— Том, — пробормотал альфа, коснувшись чужой кисти рукой. — Мы так и не поговорили о твоем отце.

— Я так хочу спать, — не согласился с ним парень тихим голосом, прижав лицо к позвонкам, тогда как губы изогнулись в ненависти, а мрачные глаза сверкнули злым оттенком без намека на усталость. — Все завтра. И ты засыпай. У меня большие планы на твое тело, как проснемся.

— Герой-любовник, — сонно хмыкнул Гарри и прикрыл глаза. — Думаю, если снимешь портреты своих уродов-диктаторов, можешь делать что хочешь. А лучше — повесить свои собственные фотографии, которые я тебе с удовольствием нащелкаю.

Том тихо рассмеялся, чуть приподнимаясь и целуя открытую кожу альфы на его руке. Гриффиндорец с улыбкой прикрыл глаза, но удивленно охнул, когда чужие пальцы развернули его на спину. Том навис над волшебником, склонившись к его лицу.

— **Какие еще нахер портреты?!**

Они оба посмотрели в сторону стен, и Гарри побелел от осознания. В комнате никогда не было картин. А разглядывал он окна. Окна третьего этажа.

В комнату вновь постучались.


	22. Присвоение

— Это папаша, — небрежно произнес Том, и его голос в темноте прозвучал зловеще. — Ходит по ночам, уснуть не может. Хватит трястись. Тебе показалось.

— Желающая тебе смерти голова волка мне тоже показалась? — огрызнулся альфа и с мрачной решимостью направился к двери. Та издала громкий щелчок, перед тем как он ухватился за ручку и потянул ту на себя. — Какого…

Он повернулся в сторону слизеринца, который стоял неподалеку с волшебной палочкой в руках. На лице Реддла разрасталась уже явственная несдержанная агрессия — он пытался перебороть страх и ярость, и он сделал бы это великолепно, не будь гриффиндорец таким бесконтрольным.

— Нет, Гарри, ты не выйдешь отсюда и не станешь открывать. Если это действительно все время был не отец, ничего хорошего от твоей затеи не выйдет. Ты уже постучался. Как ты мне недавно сказал? «Ты уже сделал все, что мог». Все еще желаешь проявлять свое ебаное любопытство и безрассудность? Подойди сюда! — он властно протянул в сторону парня ладонь, подзывая к себе. Когда Гарри оказался возле омеги, Том приобнял его за талию, неотрывно глядя в зеленые глаза. — И мы не будем сидеть сложа руки.

Поттер зябко поежился и посмотрел было на дверь, но его подбородок тут же развернули обратно. Стоять спиной к чему-то страшному и опасному — самое отвратительное, думал в тот момент альфа. Его глаза скользнули к окнам, а сердце на миг сбилось с ритма, но те были пусты. Реддл раздраженно прокомментировал:

— Это иллюзии. И только. Сядь на кровать, я окружу комнату защитой. Гарри, давай, без вопросов, позже поговорим.

Через пару махов палочкой, несколько десятков сонных крыс, что были в комнате, внезапно вылетели в окно. Сами стекла с грохотом захлопнулись, а со стороны двери раздался треск. Давление на уши быстро возросло, и альфа машинально их закрыл, поморщившись.

— Что ты сделал?

— Огородил нас от внешнего мира. Полностью. Сюда даже воздух снаружи не попадет. Нам хватит до утра, — Реддл присел рядом с парнем, колючим взглядом уставившись на намертво запечатанный проход в стене. — Завтра я займусь масштабной защитой поместья, призову Пожирателей Смерти. Если Мара вздумает атаковать, нам нужны люди. И если она нацелена лишь на нас, у них будет преимущество. Быть может, их присутствие станет бесполезным. Пожиратели ее вообще могут не увидеть.

— Стоп. Ты изолировал нас от внешнего мира? Но… — Гарри посмотрел на закрытое окно. — Том, мы в ловушке.

Омега устало прикрыл лицо ладонью, сдерживаясь. Но в голосе второго волшебника был страх и колоссальное напряжение, и он задавил в себе прилив очередной агрессии. Том приподнял палочку и сделал изящный взмах.

— Мы теперь сможем аппарировать, — солгал он. — Но не советую покидать спальню до утра. Сейчас здесь надежнее всего.

Альфа просто кивнул и вновь лег, уставившись в потолок. Никакого успокоения эта защита ему не принесла, как и слова парня. Он не мог защитить дорогого человека, не знал как бороться со Смертью, не знал, что вообще делать. Чувствовал себя гриффиндорец донельзя разбито. Это было действительно паршивое Рождество.

Ощутив, как Реддл улегся рядом, Поттер повернулся к нему, скользя взглядом по такому же сосредоточенно-напряженному профилю. Догадываясь, что ему было гораздо тяжелее. Его жуткая фобия, от которой слизеринец бежал всю жизнь, по вине Гарри ожила и буквально стоит за дверью, поджидая свою жертву. И Том продолжал поддерживать Поттера, не срывался и не устраивал ссоры, лишь делал все возможное для их общего спокойствия и мира.

Гарри придвинулся ближе и навис над недвижно лежащем магом, рассматривая его размытое в темноте лицо. Том перевел на альфу взгляд, и ни единый мускул не дрогнул, раскрывая настоящую гамму эмоций. И улыбнулся одним уголком губ.

— Обычно твою дырку не заткнуть, — он приподнял руку и мягко погладил его губы кончиками теплых пальцев. — Мы справимся. Глупо даже думать, что нет. Смотри-ка, быть может, это мой единственный шанс — завалить саму Смерть. Да как я могу его упустить? А, как тебе? Лорд Волдеморт, убивший Смерть.

— Том, — Гарри сам коснулся его рта, приставив к нему указательный палец. Собирался с мыслями альфа не долго. — Ты не должен этого говорить. Это не твои слова.

Завидев нахмурившиеся брови и острейшее предостережение, парень спешно пояснил:

— Ты больше не один. Я не позволю тебе бороться со своими страхами в одиночестве. Мне плевать, сколько чертовых Пожирателей у тебя за спиной. И плевать насколько сильным ты становишься, уже стал. Это не то, что ты должен от меня скрывать. И не то, что я могу пропустить в тебе. Я вижу. Пожалуйста, позволь _мне_ в этот раз помочь.

— Да что ты можешь, Гарри Поттер? — прохладно отозвался омега после минутной тишины. Он сел, отчего Гарри поспешил отстраниться. — Ничего. В тебе нет тех сил, что во мне. Ни связей, ни репутации, ни чужого преклонения. Полагаешься на одну лишь удачу, на эмоции. В тебе нет трезвого расчета, нет логики и острого ума. Даже твои феромоны не способны отпугнуть. Утешать на словах? Что же, великая защита от страхов. Кажется, я ощущаю вокруг себя нерушимую стену и могу спать спокойно.

Гриффиндорец отвернулся, закусив губу практически до крови. Затем и вовсе отсел дальше, тяжело сгорбившись и зажав голову в ладонях. Его мелко потряхивало, и своих удушающих эмоций волшебник больше не скрывал.

Том похолодел нутром, догадавшись, что зашел на этот раз слишком далеко. Омега собирался лишь разубедить самоуверенного парня в ненужной защите, которую собирался дать именно сам Реддл. Очевидно, он переиграл сам себя.

— Тогда в чем смысл любить и быть любимым? — пробормотал Поттер, не глядя в сторону слизеринца. — Как быть таким как я? Как оберегать близких таким ущербным людям, как справиться с проблемами, если… Я знаю. Я знаю, что делать, — он решительно поднялся на ноги, взмахом руки призывая волшебную палочку. — Единственное, похоже, на что я могу быть годен. Том, это Я постучался. Это Я видел сон.

— Да попробуй только! — зло прорычал Том, вскакивая с кровати. — Тупой кретин! Именно поэтому я опираюсь на себя, на свои ум и точные расчеты! Не лезу наобум, а если я позволю тебе вмешиваться, проблем только прибавится! И кому их, блять, расхлебывать в итоге? **Мне!**

— Я не собираюсь всю жизнь оставаться слабым червем в твоих глазах, — не менее зло воскликнул Гарри, стискивая в пальцах палочку. — Если я аппарирую на огромное расстояние и призову туда Мару, она отстанет от твоего дома. Если она привязана ко мне, то едва я исчезну отсюда, исчезнет и она.

— Не желаю ничего слышать. Ложись спать!

— А ты заставь! — распалено крикнул альфа и приблизился к взбешенному магу, не намереваясь прерывать жаркую склоку. Нервы были накалены до предела. — Я не твой Пожиратель Смерти, чтобы подчиняться этим ублюдочным приказам! Я не!..

Он возмущенно замычал, когда его рот грубовато заткнули чужие губы. Том зло дернул его за волосы ближе, когда Поттер попытался отстраниться, но в итоге последний ответил столь настойчиво, что спина омеги невольно изогнулась под напором. Гарри жарко целовал губы парня, задыхаясь от подкатившего к горлу адреналина, судорожно стискивая его плечи и чувствуя не менее сильную хватку на затылке и талии. Реддл потянул его в сторону кровати, делая подсечку ногой и заставляя ахнувшего Поттера повалиться на кровать.

— Не думай, что можешь заткнуть меня п… — он вновь промычал окончание фразы в рот слизеринца, который несдержанно ощупывал его грудную клетку и живот, однако не предпринимая попыток стянуть чужие вещи прочь. — Блять, да постой!

— Ну что? — озлобленно прошипел Том, отстраняясь и мрачной тенью нависая над тяжело дышащим альфой. Он смял в кулак ткань кофты. — Заткни свою ебливую дырку моим языком и не рыпайся!

— Черт бы тебя побрал, — простонал альфа, болезненно-крепко стиснув острые плечи волшебника, когда теплые губы скользнули по его скуле к мочке уха, оттягивая вниз массивную серьгу с природным камнем. — Это плохая идея.

Парень куснул ухо и спустился влажным мазком языка к шее, ощущая свою ставшую явной дрожь от вкуса чуть солоноватой нежной кожи у себя во рту, а пальцы разжались, широко проведя вниз и забравшись под одежду, ощупывая напрягшийся пресс, покачивающийся от быстрого поверхностного дыхания. Когда слуха коснулся чужой стон, Том замер, буквально заледенев.

Он отпрянул так же внезапно, в шоке посмотрев на волшебника под собой. Более того, в глазах читался неподдельный испуг. Том приподнял перед собой руки, медленно отползая к краю кровати и пытаясь подобрать верные слова под изумленным, чуть затуманенным взглядом:

— Все в порядке. Я никогда бы тебя не… Я не собирался ничего…

Гарри прикрыл рукой рот и хрипло рассмеялся, отчего омега и вовсе растеряно замолчал.

— Боже. Я хотел лишь сказать, что ты запер все окна, агрессивное ты создание, — он продолжил мягко посмеиваться, успокаивая пульс и учащенное дыхание. — Где ж твои хваленые трезвый ум и логика? Или ты таким методом пытался вырубить меня?

Староста школы глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв глаза — облегчение от ответа Поттера было колоссальным и практически граничило со снежной лавиной. Реддл никогда не считал себя насильником и быть им не собирался. Даже если башню рвет от неподчинения альфы.

— Нет, хватит. Я набросился, когда ты не хотел и просил остановиться. Если ты продолжишь оправдывать мои действия — возненавидишь. Я не могу допустить любую нашу ссору, и секс под ее воздействием, — он поморщился в отвращении к себе, двойном и разрушительном — сначала за болезненные злые слова, затем и за едва ли не насилие. — Чтобы ты ассоциировал меня с…

— С кем? С влюбленным подр… О, дьявол, — запнулся Гарри, побледнев. — Нет, нет, что ты? Спятившая омега драла меня ногтями и зубами, я испытывал… В-возбуждение из-за его феромонов — и только, даже не смей сравнивать себя с ним. Никогда, — он хмуро подался вперед и потянулся рукой в сторону Реддла. — Я могу?..

Тот скупо кивнул.

Тогда ладонь осторожно опустилась на его колено, и Поттер придвинулся вплотную, коснувшись поцелуем белых от напряжения губ. Он помолчал некоторое время, стараясь не дергать так явно носом.

— Я не хочу, чтобы эта тема всплывала каждый раз. Том? — альфа положил широкую ладонь ему на грудную клетку. — А теперь попробуй меня завалить. Давай. Ты даже с места сдвинуться не сможешь, если я действительно откажу в близости. Да, моя магия не так сильна, как твоя, я не такой умный и точно не такой догадливый.

— Я не считаю тебя пустоголовым, но какой же ты тупой! — огрызнулся Реддл, попытавшись отпихнуть от себя чужую кисть, но та осталась на своем месте, и Гарри улыбнулся. Омега вновь глубоко вздохнул. — Как мне еще заставить тебя остаться со мной, за моей спиной, чтобы ты и думать забыл об этих подвигах? Я сказал несколько минут назад ужасные вещи. Но я так не считаю. Я пытаюсь защитить человека, который волен сбежать на все четыре стороны, тайком и без предупреждения. Ты собирался призвать Мару где-то далеко от меня, в одиночестве, без поддержки. Что мне, блять, сделать, чтобы этого не случилось? **Я не могу** запереть тебя или проклясть. Это убивает. И делает слабее гребаной крысы. Я Темный Лорд Волдеморт, Поттер, я не прошу и не умоляю. Но _я не могу_ приказать.

— Я не встречал человека, более сильного, чем ты, — тихо ответил Гарри спустя мгновения звенящей тишины. Он притянул твердого и острого как камень парня к себе, прижавшись носом к его виску и невольно вдыхая едкий невыносимый аромат хлорки. — И говорил, что ты единственный, в ком я уверен, что не сойдет с ума. Но…

— Всегда есть это чертово «Но».

— Всегда. Это жизнь.

Гарри вновь отклонился обратно на подушки, прикрыв веки. Покрасневшие глаза привычно слезились.

— Уже засыпаешь? — послышался тихий вопрос, и черные волосы невесомо пригладили тонкие пальцы. — Ты не убежишь, если я открою окно? — Гарри сонно покачал головой, накрывая себя одеялом. — Спасибо.

Том же не ложился спать всю ночь.

Он обдумывал произошедшее, прокручивал бесконечно раз в голове свои непоправимые слова, свои поступки, свои действия. Часто смотрел в сторону крепко спящего альфы, не решаясь прикоснуться, хотя чувства злости, одиночества и даже некой потери — выгрызали внутренности. Казалось, едва сомкнет глаза — и Гарри Поттер исчезнет, будто его никогда и не существовало. Ни его любви, ни его искренности, простоты, нежности, всего того, чего никогда не было у омеги. Ему так же казалось, что если это произойдет, он все же спятит.

С утренними лучами, бьющими в лицо, слизеринец уловил, что дыхание Гарри стало тише — волшебник просыпался.

Придвинувшись вплотную, Том мягко коснулся его губ своими губами, отстраняясь и заглядывая ему в лицо. Уловив легкую улыбку, омега вернулся к чужим губам, обхватывая их и без напора втягивая в свой рот, положив ладонь на румяную щеку и ощутив такое же прикосновение к своей. Гарри с трепетом вбирал в себя чужую нежность, настолько непривычную после вчерашней злобной ссоры, что захватывало дух. Он отвечал не менее мягко и медленно, опустив руку на талию и ласково ее пригладив пальцами, вырывая из рта Реддла продолжительный выдох. Его губы спустились ниже, обхватив подбородок парня и опаляя горячим спокойным дыханием, через которое уже слышались легкие хрипы. Том тут же отстранился, вызвав недовольное бормотание, и его взгляд стал строгим. Гарри фыркнул:

— Что?

— Ты стал скрывать свое состояние от меня.

Омега покачал головой, когда альфа продолжил смеяться. Последний чуть привстал на локтях, прижав лицо к груди соседа.

— Можно? Я тоже хочу доставить тебе удовольствие, если разрешишь. Я не буду целовать тебя в губы. Пожалуйста?

— А что же, я заслужил? — с кривой улыбкой вопросил Реддл, однако стянул с себя ночную кофту, оставшись в одних легких штанах. — Или ты выдержишь последствия своего интереса?

— Интерес, — едва слышно произнес Поттер, не решаясь коснуться обнаженного тела даже взглядом, потеряв уверенность в себе. — Разве это правильное слово?

Том нетерпеливо ответил, когда гриффиндорец так и остался неподвижно нависать сверху:

— Я вновь похож на кактус? Гарри, я не оттолкну.

— У тебя почти каждое слово — колючка.

Он склонился ниже, прижимаясь кончиками губ к солнечному сплетению, ощущая гладкость и нежность чужой кожи, казалось, она была мягче его собственных губ, и медленно провел ими до теплого плеча. Пальцы Поттера легли на живот, неспешно огладив от ребер до остро выступающих тазовых косточек. Гарри не было нужды спрашивать, нравились ли Тому его действия — разлившийся по комнате запах химикатов ясно об этом говорил за него.

Альфа спустился ласковыми и такими же медленными поцелуями вниз, ведя дорожку между крыльев ребер, и запустил язык во впадину пупка, вызвав несдержанный судорожный вдох через плотно сомкнутые зубы. Пальцы Реддла зарылись в несносно спутанные со сна волосы, прижимая ближе к своему телу его голову.

Поттера круто вело от мысли насколько они сейчас близки, сколько удовольствия такими простыми действиями он приносит партнеру, _как сильно он его любит_ и получает любовь в ответ. Кажется, ради такого терпеть ругательства и ссоры — меньшее из лишений. Знать, что тебя не оттолкнут, что от тебя не требуют большего или не отказывают в таких мелочах — осязаемо почти физически. Это ощущал и сам Том, неотрывно наблюдая за нависшим над его телом альфой, борясь с желанием коснуться в ответ — тогда нежность перерастет в нечто совершенно другое. И омега знал, что Гарри попросту не примет иную для своей природы роль. Впрочем, как и он свою собственную.

— Что? — гриффиндорец оторвался от тела и посмотрел в лицо Реддла, когда тот немного напрягся. — Не нравится? Мне остановиться?

— Ты уже весь пятнами пошел, — с сожалением произнес слизеринец. — Одного открытого окна недостаточно. Я не собираюсь нас прерывать, но ты загнешься.

Гарри опустил подбородок на его живот, тяжело вздохнув. Сердце кольнуло нечто острое и болезненное. Ощутив повторное прикосновение к волосам, он вопросительно промычал.

— Я бы хотел попробовать кое-что, — не особо уверенно сказал Реддл, скользнув пальцами к красной щеке. — Тебе не придется быть так близко, но я получу не меньше удовольствия. Я сделаю приятно и тебе. Правда, ты сгоришь от стыда.

Альфа удивленно приподнял брови и согласно кивнул, готовый сейчас почти на все из-за расстроенных чувств — свой ущербный ненормальный организм он уже буквально ненавидел. Том улыбнулся настолько счастливо и благодарно, что сердце на короткое мгновение сбилось с привычного ритма.

— Тогда закрой для начала глаза. Ты же доверяешь мне? Я не причиню боль. А если что-то станет совершенно неприемлемым, мы просто остановимся.

Гарри послушно прикрыл глаза, облизав пересохшие губы точно таким же пересохшим языком. Слуха коснулся звук распахиваемых магией окон и шуршание посторонних предметов. Он удивленно ойкнул, когда его голову притянули ниже и вверх — к лицу самого омеги, и к губам прижались его губы в неторопливом поцелуе. Поттер не стал открывать глаза, следуя за движениями чужого рта и вновь уловив шелест, но уже возле уха. Реддл не удержал желания ощутить жар языка гриффиндорца и с едва слышным стоном толкнулся ему в рот, словив одобрение в чужой улыбке на своей коже.

Гарри скользил языком, то позволяя полностью вести, то забираясь им в чужой рот, немного потерявшись из-за першения в горле и легкого головокружения от усилившихся феромонов омеги, как вдруг вокруг его шеи что-то плотным кольцом обернулось. Парень удивленно отстранился, все-таки распахнув слезившиеся покрасневшие глаза.

— Ты надел на меня ошейник?.. — он осторожно потрогал плотный кожаный материал у себя на шее, который нисколько не мешал и не затруднял дыхание. Лицо медленно вытягивалось от шока и появившегося неприятия, которое альфа поспешно затолкал поглубже — Том под ним выглядел восхитительно счастливым. — Господи, да когда ты успел только?.. ЧТО это?! Поводок?!

Омега задушено вздохнул, пожирая глазами ставшей немыслимо привлекательной шею, медленно заводя за спину руки с длинным поводком и застегивая его на перекладине спинки кровати. Гарри проследил за его руками полным глубокого изумления взглядом, на пробу дернувшись назад и натягивая шлейку, вызвав этим действием громкий стон снизу. Реддл тряхнул головой, силой воли взяв себя в руки и тут же спросив:

— Все хорошо? Тебе не жмет? Мне отстегнуть?

— У меня слов нет, — севшим от сумасшедшего стыда голосом выговорил Поттер, а когда Том поспешно потянулся обратно к спинке постели, едва слышно добавил, отведя взгляд и покрывшись бордовыми пятнами. — Нет, оставь.

Парень улыбнулся, снова пригладив воспаленную смятением щеку дрожащими от возбуждения — психического и физического — пальцами. Затем взял знакомый альфе предмет, отчего тот совсем зажмурился, чтобы не умереть на месте, и склонил голову ниже, насколько позволял натянутый поводок, дав Реддлу надеть на себя черный намордник в кожаную мягкую сетку. Едва последний ремешок был затянут на затылке, Гарри отвернулся в сторону, пытаясь отдышаться и хотя бы немного восстановить бешеное сердцебиение — от вида наслаждения на лице второго парня тряслись напряженные руки, на которые он опирался по разные стороны от тела под собой.

По мнению Реддла, Поттер выглядел потрясающе, именно так, как он себе и представлял. И омега не мог не прокомментировать таким же севшим и хриплым голосом, огладив туго натянутый поводок по всей длине:

— Я бы влюбился в тебя вновь, если бы уже не любил, Гарри, спасибо.

Гриффиндорец судорожно втянул носом воздух, которого стало еще меньше от слов слизеринца, и неровно толкнулся головой в подставленную ладонь, подавляя ставшее немыслимым головокружение от смущения — его натурально трясло от позы, в которой Поттер с шумом в ушах распознал «собачью», от действий, которые — казалось бы — он творил в здравом рассудке, без сопротивления и извращенных желаний гона.

Том будто бы и не жалел взбудораженные чувства своего парня: потрепал его по щеке и _почесал за ухом_ , вызвав самый настоящий всхлип, другой рукой забрался под измятую кофту и задрал ее наверх, обнажая тяжело вздымающуюся грудь. Его пальцы мягко перехватили напряженный сосок, чувственно его сжимая на пару мгновений, и провели ниже, к животу. Чуть придвинувшись для удобства, его ладонь неуверенно накрыла промежность.

Реддл испустил продолжительный стон, когда в его руку толкнулись чужие бедра, потираясь твердым членом через штаны. Омегу так же мелко потряхивало, он вновь ощущал себя оголенным проводом, дотронешься — убьет. В голове кольнула мысль, что постучи в комнату блядская Мара, и он попросту ее раздавит в щепки.

— Гарри, мой милый песик, я могу приласкать тебя? — прошептал Том, подняв на лицо Поттера потемневший от желания взгляд. — Блять, ты в порядке?

Гарри дернул головой, не способный издать хоть звук. Он даже думать не мог, как выглядит со стороны с обильно текущими слезами и соплями, которые из-за намордника был просто не способен вытереть. Так же запрещал себе думать, что _именно для этого_ Том и купил этот жуткий аксессуар. Альфа не сдержал низкого грудного стона, когда тонкие пальцы сжали его напряженный член через штаны, пройдясь от узла до головки.

Том накрыл другой рукой собственный пах, сдерживая ответные постанывания и не отрывая внимательного взгляда от лица другого волшебника. Гарри бездумно покачивал бедрами и нависал над ним на натянутом поводке, в широком темном ошейнике — уже совсем не человеческом, извращенном наморднике, с обильными следами интоксикации чужого возбуждения, однако Реддл был твердо убежден, что подчиняется сейчас именно он сам. Жадное разглядывание эмоций альфы помогало не обращать внимания на абсолютно промокшие штаны и кровать под задницей.

Внезапно гриффиндорец сдавленно произнес:

— Т-Том, палочка…

Опомнившись, омега быстро просунул сквозь намордник свою волшебную палочку и аккуратно протолкнул ее в чужой рот, произнеся нужное заклинание. Практически сразу по телу Поттера прошлась судорога тошноты, и он облегченно благодарно кивнул, не открывая горящих глаз.

Рука слизеринца вернулась к напряженному органу волшебника, возобновив неторопливые поглаживания и сжатия. Благодаря своему пристальному изучению чужого лица, он смог уловить, насколько Гарри вело от прикосновений к своему узлу, и Том сосредоточил на нем большее внимание, обхватывая его и потирая пальцами, ускорив движение на своем члене и приближая себя к развязке. Ткань взмокших штанов и белья раздражали кожу обоих волшебников, но по сравнению с остальными чувствами — сущие мелочи.

— Скажи, что любишь меня, — прошептал омега, прижимая чужой пенис к животу сильнее. — Гарри, мой хороший, скажи мне это.

Поттер вновь простонал, качнувшись бедрами резче вперед и закусывая нижнюю губу. Он тяжело быстро дышал, уже не ощущая ничего помимо запаха хлорки и волн подступающего оргазма — первого с тех пор как его вытащили из лап чокнутой омеги — и, едва не падая с высоты вытянутых рук на Реддла под собой, хрипло произнес:

— Я люблю тебя, боже, я так сильно тебя люблю! — и с долгим громким стоном излился в штаны, едва не отключаясь от дикой слабости и головокружения.

Том вторил ему продолжительным мычанием, доводя себя до края и отпуская лишь от одного вида чужих чувств и эмоций — казалось, он на несколько секунд умер и вовсе не был против. Не позволив себе обмякнуть, он вялыми руками с третьей попытки отстегнул поводок от ошейника, и Гарри обессиленно повалился рядом на бок, на несколько секунд теряясь во тьме и противном звоне в ушах, зажимая голову между ладоней и чуть смяв черный намордник. Его продолжало порядочно трясти и чудовищно тошнить.

— Гарри! — омега обеспокоенно навис сверху, сжав плечо альфы и пугаясь его состояния до побелевших скул. Потому что Том понятия не имел, плачет Гарри от пережитого или страшной интоксикации. — Гарри, Гарри, ты чего?

— Я извращенец, — невнятно прохныкал гриффиндорец, полыхая от усилившегося стыда. Послеоргазменные волны сходили, и в прояснившуюся голову разом ударило произошедшее в этой комнате. В глазах все еще стояла пугающая чернота. — Мордред и Моргана, какой же я извращенец! Это… Это…

— Тогда извращенец и я? — с осторожностью поинтересовался слизеринец, все еще не уверенный, шутит Гарри или говорит всерьез. — Грязное животное?

— В этом я не сомневался.

Реддл уловил в интонациях улыбку и вздохнул с облегчением, аккуратно касаясь чужого затылка и объясняя свои действия:

— Нужно снять намордник и ошейник. Мне кажется ты немного стер себе кожу. Точно все хорошо?

— Я останусь здесь лежать до самой смерти.

— На завтрак я закажу две вкусных пиццы и клубнику.

Гарри зарылся лицом в покрывало и еще тише ответил:

— Еще полчаса.


	23. Откровение

Реддл впервые пробовал на вкус долгое молчаливое терпение.

Полагал, что после завтрака Гарри оттает и вернется к своему обычному эмоциональному состоянию, но все это время альфа выглядел молчаливо-подавленным, что пытался тщательно скрыть. У него получалось отвратительно — Том привык рассматривать лицо парня и изучил каждый надлом бровей и морщинку при определенной эмоции. Сейчас левый уголок рта поджат, а сами губы нервно напряжены, стиснуты до побеления, Гарри старался расслабить брови, но каждый раз они сдвигались к переносице. Цвет лица не являлся достойным аргументом — в присутствии феромонов омеги оно все равно было покрыто румянцем.

В целом, Том не видел причин для такой реакции. Им обоим было хорошо, они оба были счастливы, это было по согласию и не понесло травм. Волшебник не считал, что мог нанести даже малую эмоциональную боль — в конечном итоге сам Поттер настаивал, что если ему опротивеет близость, оттолкнуть более слабого и хрупкого партнера не составит труда. Более того, он бы запросто вырвал поводок не прилагая значительных усилий.

Когда купаться в напряженной гнетущей тишине стало выше его сил, омега негромко заговорил:

— Что не так?

Гарри проморгался, удивленный внезапным вопросом, и отставил от себя едва тронутый кусок пиццы. Чувствовал он себя достаточно паршиво, но портить отношения и начинать ссору решительно не желал.

— Просто гормоны, возможно? — вместо твердости вышла неуверенная вопросительная интонация. — Я давно не… И таким образом, что… Думаю, я просто удивлен?

— Я знаю, как выглядит твое удивление, — строго ответил Том, поднимаясь со стула и приблизившись к альфе. Затем мрачно добавил: — Я сделал что-то не так. Опять. И вместо того, чтобы поправить и указать на ошибку, ты обижаешься. Почему я обязан догадываться обо всем, что творится в твоих чертовых мозгах?

Поттер задумчиво хмыкнул, немного уязвленный явным непониманием на побледневшем лице. И если это было так — проблемы гриффиндорца оставались лишь его проблемами. Заметив нечто злое в зеленых глазах, Том приподнял брови.

— Ты собираешься это скрыть? Серьезно?

— Ну что ты хочешь услышать? — Гарри закатил глаза, и настроение поползло вверх — может, омега и не понимал ни черта, но пытался разобраться. И парень ощутил укол вины. Он ласково улыбнулся и приобнял слизеринца за талию, не поднимаясь с диванчика, где сидел.

— Да, это было странно. Немного неприемлемо, и я пытаюсь с этим бороться, потому что люблю тебя.

Поттер подумал, что слово «немного» сюда мало подходит. Он был весьма консервативен как в проявлении чувств, так и… Тряхнув головой, парень продолжил:

— Мне просто нужно некоторое время. И твое напряженное ожидание и требование ответа вряд ли помогает.

— Время для чего? — немедленно отозвался Том, аккуратно приподнимая чужую голову и вновь внимательно заглядывая в глаза. — Почему я должен давать тебе время прийти к каким-то своим выводам, которые ты определенно попытаешься скрыть? Почему ты не можешь спросить или сказать? Что мешает сделать это прямо сейчас?

— Я пытаюсь разобраться, почему…

Гарри вновь запнулся. «Почему понравилось?» «Почему потакал этому извращению?» «Почему не возмутился и позволил омеге творить что вздумается?» Том постоянно пытался выглядеть в притягательном свете, но в его шутках проскальзывало то, чего Поттер допустить к себе не мог. С другой стороны… С другой стороны, Реддл имел на это право с того момента, когда альфа набросился на Беллу по-звериному.

— Я хочу разобраться в себе, — на этот раз Гарри сумел взять себя в руки. Он не беспокоился о своем лице — парень говорил правду. — Мне просто нужно некоторое время покоя и тишины, вот и все.

Том поджал губы в тонкую линию, но дальше спорить и настаивать не стал, хотя уверенность в правильности своих действий и решений стала испаряться. Он хотел убеждать себя, что все было по согласию, однако способен ли был сам Поттер отказать ему? Реддл переждал очередной поток грубоватых вопросов, пригладив чужие волосы.

— Хорошо. Через час здесь будут некоторые из моих людей, парочку ты будешь знать для своего спокойствия. Постарайся не… — слизеринец остановился, подбирая слова. И хмыкнул: — Не быть собой? Большинство — уже не школьники. И твоих выходок терпеть не будут. А я не стану им потворствовать, как делал всегда до этого. Гарри, я Темный Лорд, и некоторые вещи на публике для меня не приемлемы.

— Не приемлемы, — повторил тот спокойно, отклоняясь на спинку дивана. Его взгляд был странным. — Например? Что я не должен делать?

— В первую очередь — влипать в неприятности. Не отвечай на вопросы посторонних, тем более на провокации. Говори мне, и Пожиратели будут наказаны, если перейдут черту. Лучше расскажу, что _обязан_ делать: прошу, будь тихим и молчи по возможности. Все вопросы оставь на «потом», и я на них отвечу. Старайся по большей части сидеть в нашей спальне, а со мной… Гарри, пожалуйста, лучше не разговаривай. Минимизируй любой контакт.

Поттер улыбнулся, отчего Том моментально напрягся каждой клеточкой тела. Он не собирался обидеть альфу или как-либо задеть его чувства, он хотел уберечь.

— Это из разряда геноцида и Лестрейндж? — улыбка переросла в кривоватую.

— Из разряда геноцида и Лестрейндж, да, — мрачно подтвердил Реддл, предупреждающе сведя брови к переносице, но быстро приведя выражение лица в порядок. — Это не игры. И не то, что ты мог позволить себе рядом с моими сокурсниками. Я не могу запереть тебя в комнате, и не могу выслать куда-то, учитывая твоего крестного. Я все еще пытаюсь не вовлекать тебя в мой мир, и до этих самых пор выходило удачно.

Том присел рядом и мягко опустил узкую ладонь на колено Поттера, с улыбкой узнав появившийся трепет в чужом потеплевшем взгляде. Он погладил его ногу без давления или намека на пошлость — успокаивающе и доверительно, как делал это всегда.

— Мы хотим найти способ изловить Мару. Я не могу сделать этого с помощью… — омега вновь замолчал, подбирая правильные слова. — Эти люди будут тебе неприятны. Я не хочу, чтобы вы знакомились ближе. Наши отношения могут вызвать вопросы и выводы, которых я допускать не собираюсь. Это не безопасно для тебя. К вечеру я прогоню чужих из поместья, и мы поговорим. Хорошо?

— Ты собираешься включить свой скверный характер на максимум? — Гарри, наконец, рассмеялся. Затем резко оборвал себя. — Постой. Что насчет твоего отца? Это не опасно для него? А для бабушки с дедушкой? Мы не можем…

— А что тебе до моего отца? — неприязненно скривился Том, сжав кулаки. — С каких херов ты начал за него так суетиться? Если ты думаешь, что он лучше только потому что…

— Потому что он маггл, и он слабый, — перебил его альфа. — Особенно перед сворой преступников. Я хочу, чтобы ты позаботился о своей семье, прежде чем звать сюда волшебников, способных причинить вред даже «такому как я». У меня нет никакого особого отношения к Реддлу-старшему, почему ты постоянно так накаляешься при его упоминания? Когда Я говорю о нем? В чем он лучше того, кого я люблю? _Почему_ ты избегаешь говорить об этом?

Второй парень сжал зубы до боли, борясь с яростью на это тупое непонимание. Или притворство, слизеринец уже был ни в чем не уверен.

— Я уведу их отсюда.

— Я верю в тебя, — с мягкой благодарностью улыбнулся Гарри. — И верю, что мы все-таки поговорим о нем, когда все закончится. Правда, твоя просьба о… Зачем все это? Почему ты считаешь, что я могу выставить тебя в дурном свете?

Том зажал переносицу и некоторое время боролся с эмоциями. И все же нужно было ответить.

— Гарри, я не добрый волшебник. И точно не хороший человек, не тот, которого ты привык видеть. Ты особенный для меня, и мой «скверный характер» отчасти не распространяется на тебя. Точнее, я требую от себя такого отношения, которое ты заслуживаешь. И я не желаю, чтобы ты общался со мной, когда я наполнен ненавистью, презрением и всем тем, что направлено на других людей.

Альфа просто кивнул, соглашаясь с таким ответом. Второй парень благодарно улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги, решительно обхватывая волшебную палочку тонкими пальцами.

— Поместье. Приведи свой внешний вид в порядок до прихода Пожирателей Смерти, я так же должен сделать некоторые вещи до этого момента. Теперь будь всегда настороже.

На Гарри оторопело уставились два слизеринца-старшекурсника, когда альфа спустился в столовую.

— Это, должно быть, шутка, — серьезно произнес Нотт, направившись к парню. — Ты-то здесь откуда взялся? Что еще за затянувшаяся комедия?

— Как видишь, два последних клоуна уже на месте, — проворчал Поттер, не настроенный на грязную склоку. — Не собираюсь развлекать вас основным представлением, можете продолжать заниматься своими делами.

— Нет уж, нам крайне любопытно, с чего ради Лорд привел игрушку в дом? — вставил слово Малфой, лучась пренебрежением — после давнего заявления сломанного альфы на него смотрели со скрытой насмешкой. — Я повешусь в сарае Уизли, если ты сейчас скажешь, что вступил в ряды Пожирателей Смерти.

Гриффиндорец внимательно посмотрел на слизеринца. Стало быть, больше скрываться для них не было смысла, и Том рассказал им о знаниях своего парня. Это многое объясняло. Однако спросить напрямую — бред. В сердце разрасталась злобная тоска.

— На игрушку здесь похож именно ты, Драко, — заметил Гарри, останавливаясь. — Как и твоя необоснованная ревность. Мои отношения с Реддлом не касаются _никого_. В первую очередь — кого-то вроде тебя. Или он оставил своим «друзьям» недостаточно предостережений?

— Довольно, — поморщился Нотт. — Судя по письму Темного Лорда, ситуация серьезная. Мы не мастера борьбы с потусторонними демонами, и, насколько я разобрался, приставлены за тобой приглядывать.

— Ревность? — напротив, Малфой взвился, слегка покраснев. — Ты не достоин даже ногтя Повелителя! И только то, что ты его развлекаешь время от времени не делает тебя хоть каплю особенным для него!

— Ты-то даже время от времени его не развлекаешь, — ухмыльнулся Поттер, скрестив руки на груди в неосознанном защитном жесте. — Ревность, но еще и зависть? Нехорошо.

— Зависть?! — словно заведенный повторял каждое слово волшебник. Его взгляд с омерзением скользнул по крупным омежье-женским серьгам. — Сомнительное удовольствие быть покорной куклой, потеряв гордость и достоинство. У тебя их просто нет!

— Что еще за крики? — прозвучал резковатый мужской голос, и школьники обернулись в сторону вошедшего. — Что тут делают детишки? Ба, да это же наследнички Малфоев и Ноттов! И… — лицо альфы в возрасте слегка вытянулось, когда он перевел взгляд на напряженного Гарри. — И подопечный авроров. Так-так-так. Что за встреча? Мне начинать трястись?

Поттер настороженно молчал, готовый в ту же секунду выхватить волшебную палочку и вступить в бой. Парни возле него были так же напряжены и собраны.

— Простите, мы не знакомы, — он выпрямился. — Гарри Поттер. Я гость в этом доме. Моя семья не имеет никакого отношения к происходящему.

— Да что ты блеешь? — он закатил глаза и с шумом отодвинул стул в сторону, размашисто падая в него. — Мальсибер. _Думаю, ты знаешь меня_. Садитесь, рассказывайте, что требует от нас Лорд.

Альфа замер на месте, припоминая все предостережения Тома. Но развернуться и уйти — так же прямое их нарушение. Это вызовет молниеносный конфликт и драку. В голову скользнула мысль, что взрослый мужчина-альфа называет школьника-омегу своим Лордом. Это что же нужно было сделать, чтобы вызвать подобное уважение к своей силе? Через сколько сражений пройти? Сколько злобы выплеснуть?

— Мара, — выдохнул Гарри, подходя ближе, но присаживаться за длинный стол не стал. — Здесь Мара. Мы ищем способ от нее избавиться.

Мужчина ничего не ответил, с прищуром разглядывая гриффиндорца и будто что-то выискивая в нем. Новость о древнем божестве нисколько его не впечатлила, напротив, Мальсибер будто бы и внимания не обратил. Внезапно его глаза скосились вниз. Они расширились от изумления и отвращения.

— Что за…

Гарри посмотрел под ноги. К ботинкам прижались четыре крысы, и их взгляды были направлены на мужчину в столь явной агрессии, что альфа едва не пошатнулся. В голове вновь промелькнул недавний кошмар. И Поттер не сомневался, если эти чертовы грызуны решат напасть всем скопом, им, сильным волшебникам, не поздоровится. Мара преследовала Тома Реддла. Она желала видеть его мертвым. И для этого ей отчего-то был нужен Гарри.

— Ты не Пожиратель Смерти.

— Нет, — осторожно ответил Поттер.

— Но достаточно полезный, чтобы я держал его при себе и без метки, — послышался ледяной голос со стороны входа. — Как ты успел заметить, сын и подопечный авроров, вхожий в стаю оборотней — одно из моих лучших приобретений.

Реддл медленно вошел в столовую в безупречной черной мантии и маской на лице. За его спиной маячило еще трое взрослых магов. В руке омеги небрежным сжатием темнела палочка. Он не посмотрел в сторону Поттера, сразу кивнув на другую дверь.

— Мне не нужны глупые бессмысленные разговоры, вы прекрасно знаете, как я отношусь к бездельникам и что их ждет. Займитесь делом, пока я не потерял остатки терпения и гостеприимства.

Дождавшись, пока Пожиратели не выйдут, Том подошел к своему парню и некоторое время молчал. Крысы поспешили разбежаться в разные стороны, недовольно попискивая.

— Они делают все, что ты им прикажешь? — тихо спросил альфа, не решаясь сделать шаг ближе — аура вокруг слизеринца настораживала. — И терпят такое отношение? Я не знаю, как реагировать, Том.

Реддл лишь старался как можно быстрее переключиться, и маска на лице хорошо помогала спрятать пугающие метаморфозы лица. Он был не рад, что Гарри видит его в таком образе, но нечто внутри тяготело осознанием, приятным удовлетворительным осознанием, что еще одна крупица правды о его жизни была раскрыта. И Гарри Поттер не сбежал. Том твердым и таким же негромким голосом ответил:

— Не называй меня по имени при посторонних в доме. Попытайся понять важность ситуации. И да, они следуют моим указаниям и моим словам. Но проявлять хорошее отношение к чужакам, к таким как ты, — не станут. Поэтому тебе лучше вернуться в комнату и подождать там меня до вечера. Это не слишком требовательно?

— Что Вы, мой Лорд, — на губах вновь появилась та странная кривая улыбка. Гарри сделал издевательский поклон, сдерживая злость и нечто болезненное, ядовитое.

— Что ты делаешь? — раздраженно прокомментировал Том, почему-то на несколько секунд замешкавшись с ответом.

— Выполняю Ваш приказ. Иду в комнату, — он резко развернулся и вышел из столовой прочь.

— Все. Ушли, — первое, что произнес омега, когда зашел в свою спальню. Он устало повел изящными плечами, выискивая взглядом альфу. Тот с самым угрюмым видом забился в угол дивана. Том немедленно оказался возле него, потянувшись к макушке, но Гарри отклонился в сторону. — Нет. Только не говори, что ты собираешься поссориться со мной.

Слизеринец так сильно устал в своем привычном образе, что просто не мог позволить себе впитывать злобу и от близкого человека, от кого ожидал совершенно противоположного.

— Я считал, ты просто не видишь. Полагаю, это не так, — бесцветно ответил Поттер, не глядя на Реддла. — Ты все прекрасно осознаешь, ты сам это делаешь. И хочешь… Что?

Том изумленно молчал, не найдя слов. Гарри редко когда обвинял его в чем-то, редко когда первым начинал разборки.

— Я понимаю, что мой статус среди темных волшебников разбивает привычный образ в твоих глазах, — немного погодя произнес он. — Но я заслужил твоей злости? Твоего отказа от искренности? То, что я попросил называть меня Темным Лордом…

— Доставило тебе удовольствие, не так ли? Боже, да сними ты наконец эту чертову маску!

Омега сел рядом с ним, стягивая с себя вычурный аксессуар. Его взгляд был весьма требователен и решителен, и дальше откладывать свои вопросы Том не собирался. Как и лгать.

— Да, Гарри, мне это нравится. Я уже говорил, что ненавижу свое посредственное маггловское имя, порочащее мой статус и положение. Ты злишься? Почему это должно возмущать? Для тебя это всего лишь прозвище.

— Как псина? — медленно проговорил Поттер, не глядя на омегу. — Для этого все? Альфа, который будет тебе подчиняться? Как и остальные, но уже в более личном, в более извращ…

— В этом все дело? — изумленно вырвалось у Тома. — И твое утреннее напряжение было вызвано подобным бредом? Блять, ты воспринял все **так**? Ты действительно так думаешь?

Гарри немного помолчал, подбирая слова.

— Я не хотел бы так думать. Но ты нацепил на меня собачий ошейник. Намордник. Поводок. Ты назвал меня псом. Ты пытаешься… Боже, ты действительно пытаешься сделать из меня ебаную собаку? Которая на публике опозорит, и лучше отослать его в комнату, где внешний невостребованный вид не станет загрязнять репутацию Темного Лорда? Ты захотел видеть мои проколотые уши, и эти серьги — твой выбор. И то, что чертовы слизеринцы считают меня «игрушкой Лорда» — как ты сказал? Выполняют приказы? Как я вообще должен воспринимать эту ситуацию? Ты видишь, как это выглядит со стороны?

— Почему тебя волнует какая-то сторона? — жестко переспросил Том. Он ненавидел каждое слово, произнесенное Гарри, но отчего-то задела именно последняя фраза. Потому что только она несла в себе правду. — Чужие взгляды? Я уже говорил, как на тебя могут посмотреть мои Пожиратели Смерти. Это смешно.

— Тебе смешно оттого что они видят меня твоим развлечением? — прорычал Поттер, потеряв контроль над эмоциями. — Ты можешь носить свои гребаные маски перед ними, но я играть в эти игры решительно отказываюсь. Я люблю тебя, и хочу быть с тобой, _с тобой_ , а не с Темным Лордом.

— Я и есть Темный Лорд, — недовольно ответил Реддл. — И то, что я не пытаюсь им быть рядом с тобой, не убивает его во мне. И, прежде чем ты продолжишь беспочвенные обвинения, скажи, сделал ли я хоть что-то, чтобы ты выглядел моей… Блять, «игрушкой»? Серьезно? Поверить не могу, что ты так лично воспринимаешь оскорбления от посторонних. Разве я не показал свое доверие? Разве не обнажился перед тобой? Я стал бы делать это перед ничего не значащим для меня человеком? Почему ты видишь во мне… — Он запнулся. — Да, я плохой человек. **Но не для тебя.**

Поттер прикрыл глаза, ощущая разрывающие нутро противоречия. Том любил его, это сквозило в каждом его движении, об этом невозможно солгать. Не так, как это было с Реддлом-старшим. Но его отношение лишь все запутывало. Желание выместить злость за свою униженную гордость стало спадать. Реддл часто говорил злые оскорбительные вещи, но это была его натура. И он с ней боролся. А что делает Гарри? Вместо помощи и поддержки он обостряет все их углы?

Том уловил метания парня. И это кольнуло болью в области груди. Он потянулся ближе, замерев на пару секунд, но не встретив сопротивления, омега сомкнул руки на чужом торсе.

— Мне сложно об этом говорить, — смог произнести эти отвращающие всю его сущность слова слизеринец. — Тебе тоже сложно рассказывать и объяснять некоторые вещи, ты должен понять. Это не то, что я могу легко произнести вслух, и я не буду. Не сейчас. Не во время ссоры, не во время выяснения твоих собственных проблем. Нет, я не обвиняю, но сейчас мы говорим именно о том, что беспокоит _тебя_. Гарри… — Реддл пару раз глубоко вздохнул, восстанавливая спокойствие в голосе. — Ты милый.

Альфа отпрянул в глубоком шоке от неожиданной неуместной фразы. Том хмуро продолжил, не дожидаясь вопросов:

— Я не способен говорить милые вещи. Я не умею. И не хочу. Но меня прельщает называть тебя… — он покривился, чувствуя подступающие волны агрессии, что вообще говорит такие вещи. — Ты разумный волшебник со здравыми _человеческими_ реакциями, ты менее всего похож на животное под властью инстинктов, но олицетворение тебя с волком, с щенком выглядит в моих глазах привлекательно, учитывая эти факторы.

— Я не…

— Заткни свою дырку, я знаю. Я похож на имбецила? И я не пытаюсь сделать тебя «псиной», я не… — омега сжал челюсти до ощутимой боли. Он просто не знал, как описать чувства на словах, он никогда этого не делал. Том притянул Гарри ближе к себе, вновь раздражаясь, что для этого пришлось приложить физические усилия из-за их разницы тел. — Это отвратительно. Я делал отвратительные вещи, чтобы понять. Разобраться. Мне… Понравилось. Это не то, чем я могу гордиться или что могу свободно обсуждать даже с тобой.

— Почему? — просто спросил Гарри, без напора или осуждения.

И Том это глубоко ценил.

— Потому что твое затянувшееся напряжение и эта ссора — последствия моих решений. Я не смог правильно преподнести свои желания, и ты увидел иное. Ты видел во мне другого человека, другие эмоции, качества, другой жизненный путь. И как мне нужно было донести до тебя истину, не изранив и не потеряв? Ты доверил мне свои тайны, что нанесли непоправимый вред, но я все еще не могу доверить тебе свои. Не потому что я сомневаюсь в тебе или считаю… — Реддла всего перекосило из-за ярости. — «Псиной», которая марает меня. Это, блять, уму не постижимо, что ты дошел до подобных выводов. Ты выглядел красиво в ошейнике. Факт противоречия твоего здравого смысла и жизни среди оборотней-животных, это привлекательно для меня. И я не стыжусь тебя перед другими. Я планировал нашу жизнь на много лет вперед, я что, не смог бы предусмотреть реакцию посторонних на альфу с проколотыми ушами? _Я знал_ , какая будет реакция. Но я хотя бы словом показал что она для меня важна?

— Ты сказал…

— Гарри, — вновь перебил его Том, сжимая пальцы чуть крепче. — Если Пожиратели Смерти осознают, что у меня есть слабости, они ими воспользуются. Я блядская омега-выскочка не на своем месте. Они подчиняются мне, потому что я сильнее. Гораздо сильнее любого чистокровного, любого альфы, любого взрослого. Я занимался этим с одиннадцати лет, пока остальные валяли дурака в своем подростковом безразличии ко взрослой жизни. Пока они наслаждались детством, этой беззаботностью, пока другие волшебники вне Хогвартса проявляли интерес лишь к деньгам и связям, я улучшал свои навыки и знания, чтобы поразить их всех. Это не метафора. Я об их физическом поражении. И я добился этого, с трудом, потом и собственными поражениями, но я сделал то, что большинство недомужей сделать не в силах. И если они уловят мои слабости — их всего две, они воспользуются этим. И я проиграю.

— Две слабости, — тихо повторил Поттер, прикрыв глаза в болезненном надломе. — Смерть и я.

— Если ты решишь жалеть или утешать…

На этот раз перебил сам альфа. Он чуть отстранился от крепких объятий, но не разрывая их, просто чтобы восстановить контакт их глаз.

— Я не собираюсь быть слабостью. Ты говорил, что я не в силах дать тебе защиту, я не умен и я не обладаю связями, я не могу превзойти тебя в силе, это так. Но я никогда не стану тем, что тебя убьет. Что может стать причиной. Том. Я сын и подопечный авроров. И я не дам себя в обиду, обнажив твои слабости. Почему ты отказываешься от этого? Чем плохо быть защищенным мной в той мере, что я способен дать?

Том некоторое время молчал. Дальнейшие слова давались с ощутимым трудом. Но они дошли до той точки, что скрывать более грозило худшими последствиями. И их уже успел ощутить Реддл — призрачный, но разрушительный страх, что Гарри Поттер от него отвернется. Омега всегда считал их отношения чем то нерушимым и закономерным, просчитанным наперед. С логичным исходом.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты дал мне то, в чем я нуждаюсь более всего. И это не защита.

— У тебя есть моя любовь больше, чем что-либо, — пробормотал совершенно смущенный Поттер. Да, он уловил эту потребность Тома в признаниях. И его реакцию. И альфа знал, знал из рассказов Тома о его детстве, что у него **не было никакой любви**. Ни от кого. Никогда. — Разве это может быть достаточным для отношений?

Реддл, наконец, погладил его по спутанным черным волосам, сдерживая вздох облегчения от слов волшебника.

— Да. Да, может. Я говорил, что у каждого своя роль. Если я могу дать тебе защиту, почему я не могу сделать это? Если в тебе столько нежности, почему ты не можешь подарить ее мне? Почему я не могу попросить о ней? Почему я должен ждать твоей силы, если я хочу твоей любви?

Гарри задохнулся от прошивших все нутро чувств, потеряв на долгое время способность говорить.

— Пожалуйста, я могу тебя поцеловать?

Том молча потянулся к его лицу, к его губам, жадно припадая к ним, обхватывая своими, будто только и ждал. Касаться Гарри, все так же считал он, было лучшим из чувств. Вызывать этим трепет, шумные вздохи, учащенное сердцебиение — все то, что делали феромоны с грязными животными, но то что делало их чистое сознание с ними. Делая их _людьми_. Том, все так же прижимаясь своим ртом к чужому, бессвязно прошептал, опаляя жаром дыхания, не мог не спросить в свою очередь:

— Я могу войти в тебя своим языком?

Гарри кивнул, все еще втягивая мягкую нежную губу омеги в свой рот, и с дрожью ощущая, как с его языком мягко соприкасается чужой язык. Не подавляя и не прося, лишь предлагая прикосновения — Том все так же был неопытен в подобных поцелуях, и ему нравилось лишь касаться, слюняво, совершенно неумело, но его искренность, напор и желание заставляли сердце сбиваться с ритма. В этом не было ничего похожего с поцелуями прошлых партнеров — автоматическими, как факт поцелуя во время соития. Сейчас же Гарри ощущал их осторожные искренние прикосновения кончиками языков более интимными чем первый секс.

— Ошейник, — омега внезапно сменил тему, оторвавшись. — Это действительно тебя беспокоит? — и он более настойчиво продолжил: — Почему?

— Я хочу знать, почему ты это сделал. Я помню твои слова. И отвечу тем же. Я верю тебе и верю в тебя. Доверяю. Я так же обнажился перед тобой, полностью, до самых нервов и костей. Мне плевать какие еще жуткие вещи ты решишь приобрести, я просто хочу знать причины твоих желаний, — Гарри немного помолчал, втянув в себя безобразные сопли, вызванные близостью феромонов хлорки. — Ты… Назвал меня… Милым? Ошейник и намордник — это не мило, Том. Это на самом деле жутко. И я хочу знать причины в твоей беспокойной голове.

— Тебе не понравилось, — сухо констатировал Реддл, придя к своим собственным выводам. — Мне нужна твоя любовь, твоя отдача, но не самопожертвование. Я сказал, что мы остановимся, если для тебя это станет неприемлемым. Я... Это выглядело красиво на тебе. Уместно, совершенно. Это не принижало и не оскорбляло твою личность в моих глазах.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, чувствуя прилив небывалой нежности и раскаяния. Том пытался быть уверенным во всем, все контролировать. Но он был все так же беспомощен перед чувствами, эмоциями. Он мог быть бесконечно жестоким, убивая собственную пару, но сделать что-то недопустимое в отношениях… Поттер не мог подобрать слов, чтобы правильно охарактеризовать дикую полярность личности своего возлюбленного.

— Я был несправедлив к тебе, — наконец, произнес альфа. — Предвзят. И говорил жестокие слова, как и ты мне. Я просто испугался. Испугался, что ты не видишь во мне что-то кроме животного. Псины на поводке.

Реддл прижался ближе, покрывая поцелуями висок и ярко-красную щеку.

— Будь это так, я бы убил тебя, — просто ответил он. — И все «животное» в тебе. То, что привлекло меня в тебе — твоя искренность сознания, не физиологическая. Да тебя воротит от одного моего запаха. Я же твоего попросту не чувствую. Я не могу возбудиться от него. Надеюсь, конечно, ты не спятишь от этой моей откровенности.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Да все, что ты говоришь — вводит меня в глубокий стыд. Я едва держу лицо. Ты черт, знаешь?

— Знаю, — небрежно вторил хмыканью омега. Затем замешкался. — Если я назову тебя…

— Валяй.

Это было настолько личным, настолько доверительным — Гарри буквально говорил о растоптанной гордости, но он все еще был здесь, он все еще соглашался, он хотел. Том чуть отвел глаза в сторону, и его скулы покрыл явственный румянец.

— Волчок? — осторожно произнес он, погладив красную щеку и прикоснувшись к чуть опухшим векам кончиками больших пальцев. Гарри стремительно заливался краской, он даже в глаза смотреть не мог. — Мой песик? Мой нежный питомец? Гарри, я могу сказать это про тебя?

Поттер, не открывая глаз и не видя чужой неуверенности, но ощущая ее всем нутром, произнес то, что Тому понравилось бы больше всего. За всю его откровенность, за обнаженность, за правду, _за любовь_.

— Да, мой Лорд.


	24. Раздвоение

— Повтори? — на выдохе попросил Том, прикасаясь поцелуем ко лбу парня и ощущая мощный жар, исходящий от его кожи. — Гарри, скажи это еще раз.

— Мой Лорд, — пробормотал он, огладив кончиками пальцев чужую тонкую шею. — Я люблю тебя, мой Лорд, но мне нужно в туалет.

Реддл оторвался от альфы и громко рассмеялся, вызвав возмущение. Реддл хохотал долго, и все напряжение отступало, будто его и не было. Гарри фыркнул в ответ и вышел в ванную.

— Как все прошло? — спросил, наконец, гриффиндорец, затягиваясь горьким сигаретным дымом. — Твои Пожиратели Смерти. Что-нибудь получилось выяснить?

Том покачал головой, в свою очередь разглядывая сигарету, к которой он почти не притронулся. Остаток вечера омега был весьма задумчив.

— Мне не нравится это решение. Они могут испортить, ухудшить и без того паршивую ситуацию. Тех, кто по большей части работает головой, а не мускулами, я оставил за бортом — они нужнее. Ценнее, если тебе так будет легче. Люди типажа Мальсибера, с которым ты имел неудовольствие познакомиться, не обладают хорошей скоростью мыслительного процесса. Однако в драках великолепны.

— Драка не убьет Мару. Все в порядке? Может, зайдем внутрь? — обеспокоенно произнес Гарри, приблизившись к слизеринцу. Тот поднял на альфу мрачный острый взгляд — он слишком устал, чтобы пытаться его прятать.

Том шагнул навстречу, щелчком пальцев выбрасывая сигарету, и обхватил кисть парня своей, уводя их обратно в дом. Они в тишине добрались до комнаты и заперлись в ней. Реддл, подумав, не стал накладывать на нее чары. Этой ночью он в любом случае собирался бодрствовать — обдумать нужно было многое.

— Я нашел второй плюс твоего гребаного ошейника, — сонно протянул Поттер, утыкаясь носом в подушку. И хмыкнул: — Все еще пытаюсь бороться с неприятием.

Омега приподнял брови, отвлекаясь от тяжелых мыслей и придвигаясь ближе к волшебнику, обнимая его за талию.

— Я удивлен, что они вообще для тебя есть. И что же это?

— Ты был счастлив. Это было первым и единственным, почему я не отказал. Если мне вздумают разорвать горло — кожа ошейника их остановит. Неплохо, а?

— А если он окажется железным, ты будешь утешать себя что не задушат? — неожиданно зло выдавил из себя Реддл, немного болезненно усилив хватку. — Или ты собираешься ходить в таких вещах на людях? Будто бы я тебе позволил.

Гарри удивленно распахнул глаза и перевернулся, чтобы оказаться с омегой лицом к лицу.

— Железный? Ты собираешься…

Том приподнял руку и шлепнул его по губам, а по лицу прошлась судорога ярости. Он холодно ответил:

— А если бы «да»? Что тогда? Что ты мне скажешь? Какие плюсы будешь искать? Прости, — слизеринец подтянулся выше и начал покрывать поцелуями покрасневшие от удара губы. — Я опять позволяю себе лишнее.

— Постой, — Поттер мягко накрыл рот Тома ладонью, останавливая его. — Я не пытаюсь оправдать нечто ужасное. Это было достаточно комфортно для тела, ты же сам об этом позаботился. Да, это было странно и даже диковато для меня. Более важным стоял вопрос с какой целью ты нахватал этих жутких вещей. А где… Боже, где ты подобное вообще достал?! Это был намордник для человеческой головы!

— Ты такой древний, — омега прикрыл глаза, целуя чужую ладонь. — Так увлечен маггловским миром, но совсем ничего о нем не знаешь. Твоя мать оттуда. Мы сейчас в нем. Но ты все еще как древний старик в своей скорлупе незнания и непонимания. Это развлекает. И злит. Завтра съездим в Лондон, покажу тебе несколько занимательных вещей. Если хочешь, мы можем посетить магазин, где я купил эти аксессуары. Быть может, нам понравится что-то еще.

— Дикость какая, — прошептал Поттер, правда, отвращения в себе не нашел — в нем разгоралось любопытство. — И что, все простецы ими пользуются?

Омега с прищуром улыбнулся, найдя точку давления: альфу страшно интересовали магглы, да так сильно, что тот смог преодолеть свое консервативное смущение перед секс-игрушками. В принципе, Том уже давно хотел куда-нибудь выбраться с парнем за пределы поместья.

— Нет, — ответил Реддл, нависнув над гриффиндорцем и рассматривая его лицо. — Это довольно нераспространенная практика. И сам я наткнулся на нее случайно. Пытался понять, почему находил мысли увидеть тебя в наморднике привлекательными.

— Что в этом может быть красивого, — он закатил глаза. — Никогда тебя не пойму.

— Да что ты? Поттер, ты такой же фетишист как и я, разве что с уклоном к мрачным тварям и чудовищам, — негромко рассмеялся Том и склонился к шее альфы, скользнув по ней языком и оставляя влажный след. — Как насчет…

Он издал низкое продолжительное шипение, буквально обволакивая волшебника под собой Парселтангом. Гарри едва не подбросило на месте, и он судорожно вцепился руками в узкие плечи омеги, побледнев от неожиданности. Тело охватила дрожь, а сердце едва с ритма не сбилось.

— Видишь? — шепотом продолжил Том, невесомо прикусив выпирающую ключицу. — Ты возбудился от этого. И дрожишь ты не от страха вовсе, как делают это другие люди, услышав мое шипение. Это темный дар. И ты в него влюблен. Говоришь, никогда не сможешь меня понять?

— Ты убиваешь меня, — простонал гриффиндорец и едва слышно ахнул, когда шипение раздалось возле уха. — Каждый чертов раз ты делаешь это.

Реддл улыбнулся, легонько потянув за сережку и обхватывая губами мочку, обдав покрасневшую кожу прерывистым дыханием — Гарри в ответ ласково провел руками по его груди и животу, распаляя сознание не останавливаться, несмотря на усталость.

— Господи, Мара смотрит на нас и думает: я убить их пришла, а они трахаются. Зайду в другой раз, — хрипло рассмеялся Гарри. — Представь, как бы она ахуела, разработай мы эту стратегию на постоянной основе.

— Что за изврат, — ухмыльнулся другой парень. — Ты хочешь подрочить пока за тобой наблюдает Смерть? Моего шипения для твоих мрачных развлечений становится мало? Как быстро входит во вкус мой песик.

— Блять! — воскликнул альфа, спрятав пылающее лицо в ладонях. — Как ты можешь!..

— Нечего упоминать древних божеств, пока мы занимаемся любовью, — Том отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник. Затем приподнялся на руках, сосредоточенно разглядывая пышущего стыдом альфу. — Быть, может, нужен кляп. Нет, нет, пока я могу сделать что-то неприемлемое. Но на будущее? Или вставить тебе в болтливую дырку резиновый член? Ты знаешь, такие бывают. Можно найти полый, чтобы ты не задохнулся. А может…

— Я ПОНЯЛ! Больше никаких Мар в постели, блядский ты химический черт! — взвыл насмерть пораженный Поттер под искренний веселый смех. — Ты только что отымел мои уши, — он коснулся массивных женских сережек. — Знаешь, дважды.

Том рассмеялся еще громче, прижав лицо к часто вздымающейся груди партнера. Гарри зарылся пальцами в его мягкие кудри, вторив фырканьем. Отдышавшись, он насмешливо и мстительно добавил:

— Ты извращенный колдун. А ведь я считал тебя кристально чистым. О, Мордред, я влюбился в скрытого извращенца. И как теперь жить? — Гарри сокрушенно покачал головой. — Мое сердце разбивается с каждым твоим раскрытием.

Омега резковато поднял голову, вцепившись острым режущим взглядом в чужие глаза, и только потом в них промелькнуло облегчение. Поттер в раскаянии подтянул тело Реддла выше, целуя его щеку. От вида чужих эмоций грудную клетку кольнул могильный холод.

— Прости.

— Я хочу продолжить, у нас все еще стояки, — произнес Том в чужие губы. — И попробовать кое-что новое. Гарри, я не извращенец. Я боролся со своими потребностями много лет, ненавидел и избегал, и если хочу сделать с тобой приятные вещи, почему мы не можем? Если не хочешь, то…

— Я хочу.

Гарри шмыгнул носом, мысленно ругая себя за это, и тягуче-медленно втянул омегу в поцелуй, чуть задыхаясь от концентрации хлорки.

— Как я могу не хотеть близости с любимым? — ласково добавил он и вновь произнес: — Мой восхитительный Лорд Волдеморт. Я сделаю все, что ты попросишь, потому что доверяю тебе, сердце мое. И если ты… — он прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд от смятения и облизал пересохшие губы. — Вообще-то я понимаю, к чему это все. И если ты захочешь, я могу называть тебя Повелителем. Или Хозяином. Или…

У Тома расширились глаза, и не будь он так поглощен оглушительным возбуждением от произнесенного альфой, посчитал бы свое вытянутое покрасневшее лицо донельзя комичным. Его начало немного потряхивать.

— Блядское «да», — не своим голосом ответил омега. — Я даже подумать не мог попросить тебя о подобном. Да, Гарри, да.

Он перекатился на бок и жестом попросил сделать гриффиндорца то же самое. Затем прижался к его бедрам вплотную, ощущая своим членом другой член через многочисленные слои одежды. Поттер тихо простонал, потершись о пах Тома и вырывая такой же стон удовольствия.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы сделали это без рук, — объяснил Реддл, прижавшись ртом к выступающему кадыку. — Не уверен, что этого хватит, но звучит заманчиво. Но мы можем позвать Мару, если тебе будет недостаточно ощущать мои гениталии на своих.

— Иди нахуй! — одновременно простонал, рассмеялся и ругнулся Гарри. — Нахуй твои шуточки, мой Лорд. Я кислород расходую больше, когда говорю. Не заставляй меня отвечать тебе.

— Твою дырку не заткнуть, даже если я молчать буду.

Том вдавил себя в чужое тело, задав неспешный ритм и выцеловывая подставленную шею чувственными медлительными движениями, иногда касаясь ее языком и ощущая колючесть от отрастающей щетины. В голову скользнула идея самостоятельно побрить парня, но спешить предлагать ее не стал — опыта не было абсолютно, и даже такое повседневное простое действие вполне могло привести к плачевным результатам. Банально мог перерезать горло дрогнувшей рукой.

Эти мысли вызвали гнев на себя, и омега неосознанно прокусил кожу до крови, вызвав громкое болезненное ойканье. Реддл сразу же отодвинулся, чувствуя, как дрогнуло сердце. Взгляд наткнулся на струйку крови и неприглядные следы от зубов. По голове будто ударили — он поступил как животное. Спятившее. 

Как Блэк.

— Все в порядке, — пробормотал Гарри, не открывая вновь воспаленных глаз, из которых беспрерывно текли слезы. — Я привык, мне не больно. Просто не ожидал.

Гнев сменился мощной яростью и уже ненавистью, и Том совсем отпрянул в сторону, прикрыв озверевшее лицо, чтобы переждать эти эмоции. Он не желал марать ими второго парня. Возбуждение и вовсе стало спадать — охваченная будто пламенем голова остужала тело. Поттеру словно и говорить не было нужды о причинах, он мягким хриплым голосом произнес, напротив, прижавшись обратно и просто обнимая:

— Мой хороший. Моя любовь. Я нуждаюсь в тебе, — Гарри без напора поцеловал влажный от пота висок, стараясь не обращать внимания на свое состояние и одаривая омегу тем, что он безмолвно сейчас просил. — Ты желанный, даже если сделаешь что-то не так. Я не откажусь от тебя из-за ошибок. Пожалуйста, Том. Это ничего, что не получилось, да?

— Я причинил тебе боль. Я хочу проблеваться от самого себя. «Не получилось» — это все, что тебя волнует? — напряженно спросил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Слова альфы отчего-то ранили и успокаивали одновременно, и Том терялся, не понимал, как это может мешаться вместе. — Самое худшее — укуси ты меня даже по ошибке, я бы тебе шею сломал.

— Я тоже хочу проблеваться, смотри, какие мы одинаковые сейчас, — Гарри вновь поцеловал омегу, но уже в скулу. Тот зарычал от неверия, что Поттер додумался шутить в такой момент. — Прости, прости, неудачно, да? Но и с шеей ты слегка перегнул. Меня немного пугает тот факт, что ты мог бы убить меня.

— Ты… — Реддл покачал головой и все-таки развернулся к гриффиндорцу, натыкаясь на его улыбку. — Болван. Я говорил образно. Тебе не нужно меня бояться. Но без зубов бы ты точно остался, — глаза тут же нашли кровавые разводы на шее и потемнели. — Лежи, я схожу за бадьяном. Не хочу терпеть это уродство на тебе.

Улыбка на губах Поттера дрогнула, а уверенность в себе вновь откатила назад на приличное расстояние — _он весь был в шрамах_. На некоторые из них не мог смотреть и сам.

Реддл вернулся быстро, включая свет и сосредоточенно оттирая начавшую сворачиваться кровь, окидывая надорванную кожу жестким ядовитым взглядом, но аккуратные движения пальцев были нежными. Гарри молча принял заботу, не решаясь заговорить. Убедившись, что от позорного доказательства своего несдержанного гнева не осталось и следа, Том запечатлел на том месте поцелуй, полный раскаяния. И вновь повторил:

— Больше всего на свете я не хочу, чтобы ты испытывал передо мной страх. Стой, — он прервал открывшего было рот альфу. Том мрачно хмурился. — В моей голове было много мыслей, я часто стискиваю зубы от злости. Я забылся, я не собирался тебя кусать. Вообще причинять вред. Тем более во время… Гарри, все хорошо?

Поттер протянул руку, приглашая в объятия, и слизеринец придвинулся ближе, крепко прижимая волшебника к своей груди. Альфа со вздохом погладил каменную от напряжения спину, спрашивая и богов, и даже Мару, что ему делать с таким беспокойным эмоциональным Темным Лордом. Иногда его ненормальная забота начинает переступать границы и превращается в нечто болезненное для обоих.

— Мы могли бы над этим просто посмеяться, — наконец, ответил он. — Я уже говорил и по всей видимости мне придется повторить, что я не ассоциирую тебя со спятившим Сириусом, с монстром. А ты считаешь меня хрупкой развалюхой, что станет хныкать от любого упоминания или намека на произошедшее. Я, вроде, не садист, чтобы делать тебе этим больно. И не гениальный актер, как ты, чтобы это скрывать. А теперь Мара лишилась своего единственного развлечения в этом доме, как же так? На что она теперь смотреть будет? Кто для нее подрочит?

— Блять, какая мерзость, твою мать. Ты омерзительный, — Том оттолкнул хохотнувшего парня обратно к подушкам. Но, подумав, с трудом притянул тяжелое тело обратно к себе. — Иди своим друзьям-приятелям тогда помоги, несносный питомец. Я настолько устал, что повторно у меня уже не встанет. Крысы будут рады.

— Фу! — от смеха у Гарри даже слезы выступили, и он шлепнул омегу по спине. — Это я-то омерзительный?! — он заткнулся, когда обнимающий его слизеринец вновь напрягся и даже дышать перестал. Затем оглянулся, посмотрев на горевшую лампочку в люстре. Затем опять куда-то за спину альфы. Его взгляд остекленел. — Что такое? Ты чего?

— Не оборачивайся.

— Да что ты…

— Мара. Не смотри. Сейчас выключу свет.

Поттера пробрала крупная дрожь, и он, не послушавшись, резко оглянулся, ища взглядом то, на что мог так отреагировать омега. Пусто. Сзади были лишь смятые подушки, спинка кровати и стена. Он нахмурился. Том не стал бы этим шутить. Только не так. Люстра?  


Гарри посмотрел на нее. Она так же была в своем обычном состоянии. Реддл выдохнул сквозь вновь стиснутые челюсти:

— Тень.

Альфа опять глянул через плечо, но ни черта не увидел. Тень как тень. Тень как… Он подавился воздухом и медленно перевел взгляд на горевшую лампочку. _Единственную_.

— Их две, — мерзкий липкий страх заполнил легкие. — Я отбрасываю две тени сразу. Она в комнате.

Этой ночью не спал никто. Парни переместились в соседскую комнату, но тень альфы не изменилась. К ним больше не стучались, в этом уже не было нужды, по всей видимости. Гарри попытался настоять на отдельной спальне или вообще на отъезде, на что Реддл отреагировал спокойным взмахом палочки, намертво запирая и запечатывая комнату. Они в молчании дождались утра, а Том проглотил сразу четыре таблетки Подавителей, чтобы не отравлять альфу — страх, что тот все же сбежит уже успел отравить его самого, поэтому все до единого окна были закрыты. Голову сдавила знакомая боль от побочных эффектов.

С рассветом омега достаточно бодрым и миролюбивым голосом возвестил:

— Теперь можно и выйти. Могли и раньше, но бродить по зимней темноте нет желания.

Гарри посмотрел на парня с удивлением.

— Что? Я плевать хотел на древних богов, если мы запланировали свидание в маггловском мире. Давай, волчок, собирайся, я готов сжечь это место, если останусь здесь минутой дольше.

До Лондона волшебники просто аппарировали. Поттер предложил заскочить в закусочную, взбодрившись видом мирской беззаботности на лицах простецов. И Том даже не стал возражать, готовый отвлекать и отвлечься сам от частых взглядов вниз, под ноги, к двойной тени альфы.

Он вообще-то не собирался вести гриффиндорца в подобного рода магазины, тем более так рано, но патовая тревожная ситуация позволяла сделать необдуманный шаг в неизвестность: реакция Гарри на такие вещи все еще была негативной. Парни оставили верхнюю одежду на диванчике, а Том небрежным незаметным взмахом палочки околдовал продавца — по маггловским законам им все еще было запрещено посещать такие места.

Ошарашенный вид альфы стоил всех беспокойств.

Гарри с изумленным шоком разглядывал коллекцию силиконовых вагин разной расцветки и формы, а когда нашел грудь с отверстием, его рот некультурно приоткрылся. Подошедший продавец услужливо улыбнулся, указывая на ненатуральную мерзковатую грудь с ярко-лиловыми сосками и коричневой кожей.

— Заинтересовал товар? У нас есть и более экзотические расцветки с замысловатой резьбой-узором внутри.

— Резьба-узор, — пробормотал Поттер, отшатнувшись от мужчины. — Здесь дырка в сиськах. Зачем здесь… **Нихуя себе** , — он увидел целую голову с уродливо-вздутым открытым ртом, выпученными глазами и криво напечатанным макияжем. Выглядело это на редкость жутко.

Том, кажется, начал трястись от сдерживаемого беззвучного хохота, не собираясь прерывать это представление и позволяя парню рассматривать стеллаж с некачественными и поэтому дешевыми изделиями дальше. Заметив состояние омеги, Гарри отомстил за себя, указав пальцем на голову:

— На тебя похожа. Берем.

— Сейчас упакую подходящую! — продавец метнулся к коробкам, где находились точно такие же головы. — Вам той же расцветки?

— Сиськи себе упакуй, горемычный, — буркнул альфа, пораженный осознанием того факта, что существуют люди, способные возбуждаться и вообще трогать подобие отрубленной головы утопленницы.

— Нет, Гарри, тебе не в этот отдел, — со смехом произнес омега, потянув его за руку к другому стеллажу. — Посмотрим, чем заткнуть твою болтливую дырку? Смотри, есть синий. Как у мертвеца. Кажется, ты прешься от таких вещей, верно, мой хороший?

— Не так громко! — прошипел покрасневший от гнева и смущения Гарри, приблизившись к парню. — Я сейчас сквозь землю провалюсь.

— Посмотри наверх, пожалуйста.

Альфа с удивлением подчинился, задрав голову к потолку. Том хмыкнул, приставив резиновый член к горлу волшебника и сравнивая размеры. Тот отпрянул в сторону, ахнув от возмущения на прилюдную распутность. Он поспешно оглянулся, но мужчины-консультанта уже не было рядом. Реддл довольно кивнул:

— То, что нужно.

— Ты черт, каких свет не видывал! **А ЭТО ЧТО?!**

Гарри дрожащей рукой указал на фаллический предмет таких размеров, что прошиб страх за физическое здоровье маггловских женщин и мужчин. Кажется, он был толще его собственной ноги. Том фыркнул:

— Неженка. Есть и больше. Тебе бы просто раздуло живот — и только. Заинтересовал? — слизеринец погладил чужой живот и безжалостно продолжил, все еще посмеиваясь: — Он выглядел бы в тебе весьма притягательно. Жаль, что ты не смог бы с таким передвигаться.

— _Во мне?_ — с искренним шоком переспросил Гарри, побледнев, он с ужасом посмотрел на член-убийцу.

Том опомнился:

— Я шучу, чего трясешься-то? Мордред, мы сюда не за фаллоимитаторами пришли.

Он с легким сожалением окинул взглядом игрушки разных размеров, подумав, что многие из них хотел бы вставить в оба отверстия своего партнера. Реддл потянул его в сторону других не менее занимательных аксессуаров. Поттер с опаской скользил по ним глазами, рассматривая замудренные плети, мотки веревок, маски и разнообразные ошейники. Он хотел оттуда уйти. Взгляд зацепился за искусно проработанный корсет, и альфа остановился возле него. Подошедший вплотную Том нахмурился:

— Гарри, нет. У тебя и без того проблемы с дыханием.

— Но я не себе, а… — он смущенно отвернулся, собираясь замять разговор и уйти, но был перехвачен за руку. — Прости! Я не хотел, чтобы!..

— Я куплю, если ты хочешь его на мне, — спокойно кивнул Реддл. В конце концов, этот корсет был мужским, а сам альфа позволял делать с собой неприемлемые для него вещи.

— Не понимаю, почему он здесь, — совсем тихо произнес Поттер, раскрасневшись. — В извращенных штучках. Он же… Красивый?

Омега не стал ему объяснять, что в мире магглов мужчин, которые носят подобные вещи, обычно называют фриками, уродами. В место ответа он указал взмахом руки на свисающие с крючка ремни.

— Это подошло бы тебе. Портупеи. Что скажешь? Как если бы я надел ошейник на все твое тело целиком.

— Выглядит вполне разумно, — Гарри кивнул, не найдя в портупеях ничего жуткого. Они походили на подтяжки.

— Тогда время для неразумных вещей?

Том вздохнул, приблизившись к низкому стеллажу. Гриффиндорец с любопытством нагнулся к нему, разглядывая разложенные на витрине украшения за стеклом. Поттер присвистнул, развеселившись:

— Ты хочешь сделать из меня ежа? Ну, нет.

— Быть может, если на этот раз пирсинг смогу увидеть лишь я? — невозмутимо предложил маг, указывая тонким пальцем на что-то. — Это смотрелось бы очаровательно на твоих сосках.

— На твоих, — парировал Гарри, покачав головой в отказе. — Вот себе проколешь, тогда и поговорим. А пока — хватит втягивать меня в эти извращения. Я же не… Боже. Нет. Только не… Ты же не собираешься?.. Нет!

— Итак, двойной пирсинг? Какой ты романтичный. Я пойду на это. Люблю наши сделки.

Альфа обреченно простонал, хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу под негромкий и ставший привычным смех.


	25. Олицетворение

Гарри и думать не думал, насколько резко-негативно воспримет Том это предложение. Учитывая все его ненормальные наклонности, альфа полагал, что тот только обрадуется. Как оказалось, слизеринец рассмотрел всю подноготную просьбы. И сейчас волшебник словно на буксире тащил его в сторону безлюдного переулка для аппарации. Поттер в принципе сделал, что планировал, и останавливать Реддла не собирался. А учитывая то, как он реагирует на разницу в их физических возможностях, это было и благоразумием — совсем выводить из себя вспыльчивого омегу не хотелось.

Наконец, дернув Гарри за руку за угол дома, Том их аппарировал к воротам своего поместья. А едва зайдя за них, взмахом палочки наложил мощную защиту, вызвав знакомое давление на барабанные перепонки.

Оказавшись в комнате и намертво заперев дверь, омега резковато впечатал в нее альфу на одной лишь силе своей ярости. На этот раз Том даже не пытался держать в норме выражение лица. Поттер приподнял руки в защитном успокаивающем жесте:

— Это было логичнее всего, послушай, я не понимаю, чему ты злишься, — поспешно заговорил парень. — Мы, ты и я, то есть, МЫ пытаемся быть разумными. Я поступил разумно.

— Ты поступил как самоуверенный идиот, метнувшись к первой попавшейся сомнительной идее, — прорычал Реддл, сжимая кулаки. — Мы понятия не имеем, что с тобой случилось той ночью, а ты захотел действовать наобум? «Посмотреть что из этого выйдет»?! Хочешь приблизить момент с «железным ошейником»?! Это НЕ было моим предложением! Это НЕ может быть источником страха и угнетения! С которым я стану ассоциироваться! И я не собираюсь терпеть твои неразумные выходки, после которых у тебя появятся дополнительные поводы для панических атак! Ты задыхался, ебанутый кретин, я НЕ колдомедик!

— Мы не знаем, что будет дальше! — задетый, Гарри тоже начал выходить из себя. — Посмотри под ноги, куда ты отказываешься взгляд опускать. Во мне сидит чертова Мара, это очевидно! И если у нас появился шанс…

— Шанс для чего? — Том сдержал себя от желания ударить. Вышибить из альфы дурь хотелось нестерпимо. Он вытащил уменьшенный пакет с покупками из кармана и швырнул на пол. — Это блядская бутафория, Поттер. Бутафория для секса, и если в тебе действительно паразитировала демоническая тварь, ты попросту разорвешь на себе это дерьмо. Они не настоящие. И они не удержат физически сильного человека.

— Посмотри вниз, — холодно процедил гриффиндорец, дернув напряженным плечом. — У тебя нет ни малейшей идеи, как исправить ситуацию. Если хотя бы предположить присутствие Мары в моем теле, это не безопасно в первую очередь для тебя. Существуют положения, в которых авроры держат преступников. Существуют положения тела, когда ты не способен разорвать на себе даже слабые веревки. Даже отползти в сторону.

— При этом ты будешь испытывать страх, верно, мой хороший? — ядовито прошелестел Том, стискивая зубы от волн гнева. — Страх, физическое изнеможение от неудобной позы, полное эмоциональное истощение от осознания присутствия Смерти в тебе, один, в темноте и с двойственной тенью под собой. А что с мыслями? О, тут начнется все самое интересное! За неимением другого, прокрутив уже несколько стихотворений и любимых песен, выспавшись и обдумав все исходы положения, твои никчемные мозги возьмутся за воспоминания. И что в твоем положении они откопают первым? — Он резко приставил пальцы к сонной артерии альфы, считывая его бешеный пульс. — Как и сейчас. Блэка. Да, Гарри, это будет Сириус Блэк. Ведь твой спятивший крестный даже в полубессознательном состоянии использовал связывающие приемы Аврората, так? Иначе ты смог бы вырваться и сбежать. Он не сидел с тобой круглые сутки. И калечить начал далеко не сразу.

— Зато в безопасности будешь ты сам. В таком состоянии у меня не будет сил бороться.

Реддл отшатнулся от него. Для того чтобы вновь налететь и с размаху впечатать кулак в губы, с одного удара их разбив. Он хотел сломать парню нос, но чертовы очки все еще были на нем, и омега даже в пылу агрессии понимал, чем это может закончится. Гарри машинально отлетел, столкнувшись с журнальным столиком и схватившись за лицо. Том остановил себя от дальнейшей драки, с немыслимым трудом взяв себя в руки.

— Тогда я дам Маре себя убить, — ледяным тоном, какого Реддл никогда себе не позволял по отношению к Гарри, ответил он. — Соберу вместе все мои хоркруксы и соединю обратно в целую душу. Быть может, тогда поймешь то, что собирался сделать. И перестанешь думать только о себе.

— Я не…

— О себе, Поттер, — с давлением повторил Том. — Ты не просчитал своими куриными мозгами, как себя буду чувствовать Я. И нужна ли мне победа ценой твоей жизни. Ценой твоих страданий и еще одной психологической травмы, — он взмахнул палочкой, и палочка Поттера выпорхнула из его кармана. Сам альфа выглядел подавленно-осознавшим. — Я должен заняться Пожирателями Смерти, скоро они прибудут в дом. Я дам тебе время на размышления. И если ты останешься при своем мнении… Разговор будет другим.

На этих словах вышел прочь, повторно запечатывая двери и окна.

И глазам своим не поверил, когда встретил Поттера, входящим в столовую без особых проблем. Он демонстративно поиграл своей волшебной палочкой в руках. Том оторопело замер на месте, медленно положив на стол кипу бумаг, что до этого на ходу перечитывал. Двое взрослых волшебников недоуменно посмотрели на вошедшего, похватавшись за собственное оружие. Один из них был знаком Гарри, и альфа дружелюбно кивнул в его сторону:

— Мальсибер.

— Выйдите все вон, — прошептал Реддл. — Немедленно. Оставьте меня с Поттером наедине.

Пожиратели переглянулись, но спорить не стали — находиться в одном помещении с Темным Лордом было уже неприятно, но в одном помещении с разозленным Темным Лордом — бóльшая проблема. Когда колдуны вышли, Том накинул заглушку и в мгновение ока оказался возле гриффиндорца.

— Как ты выбрался? Ты не мог покинуть комнату.

— Том, нужно было мою палочку у себя держать, — покачал головой Гарри. — Хоть какая-то польза от друзей-приятелей.

— _Что?_

— Честно говоря, я тоже ахуел, — напряженно отозвался он и упал на первый попавшийся стул, прикрыв ладонями лицо. — Сначала хотел дождаться тебя там, но… Не хотел, чтобы ты целый день в таком состоянии находился. Прости. Прости, я действительно не подумал о твоих чувствах. Действовал наобум, как ты сказал: по первой пришедшей в голову идее. Сними, пожалуйста, маску, — тихо попросил парень. — Я бы хотел видеть тебя.

Реддл медленно стянул ее с головы, позволив увидеть свое застывшее лицо. Он так же медленно опустился на соседний стул, не отводя от альфы внимательного нечитаемого взгляда. Сейчас омега походил на готовящуюся к броску змею. Дотронься — ужалит, убьет, обернется вокруг шеи.

— Я хотел помочь. Не могу оставаться в стороне, не могу все свалить на тебя одного. В прошлый раз, когда ты вернулся от своих Пожирателей, ты выглядел… Прости, но нечеловечно. Я чувствую вину за все происходящее с нами. За происходящее с тобой. Ты… Что с тобой?

Том тряхнул головой, потянувшись рукой к лицу Поттера. Она замерла на короткое мгновение, но тот не отпрянул, и тонкие пальцы коснулись опухшей разбитой губы с запекшейся кровью в трещинке. Гарри слегка поморщился.

— Полагаю, это заслуженно, — фыркнул парень, оставив легкий поцелуй на чужой ладони. — Иногда меня полезно чем-то огреть, чтобы до куриных мозгов дошла вся абсурдность моих решений. Брось, что за взгляд? Мы уже дрались. Я не неженка, чтобы раскиснуть от удара в морду.

— Это могло быть заклинание, — негромко ответил, наконец, слизеринец, нежно пригладив кожу, стараясь не касаться ранки. — И гораздо худшие последствия. Это «железный ошейник», который ты пытаешься оправдать. С этим нужно что-то делать.

— Меня взволновало нечто другое, — задумчиво протянул альфа, скользнув взглядом по настежь распахнутым окнам. — И я пока не уверен, что мои мысли точны.

Заметив вернувшееся в чужой взгляд напряжение, он поспешно добавил:

— Нет, это не связано с Марой, совсем нет. Но… Это нечто более важное.

— Что сейчас может быть важнее твоей раздвоившейся тени? — прищурился Том.

— Мой восхитительный Лорд Волдеморт?

Гарри весело рассмеялся удивлению на чужом лице. Омега поднялся на ноги и утянул за собой улыбавшегося волшебника, заведя того на кухню. Заперев дверь, Реддл потянулся к Поттеру, прижимаясь ртом к искалеченным губам, и мягко облизал запекшуюся на них кровь, стараясь сильно не тревожить рану. Второй парень приобнял Тома, отвечая ему и прикрыв глаза. Сердце чуть сбилось с ритма, когда язык Реддла проник внутрь, сталкиваясь с чужим. Омега целовал медленно, притягивая макушку ниже к своему лицу, другая рука прошлась от выпирающей косточки позвонка на шее до поясницы, прижимая чужое тело к своему плотнее, а затем совершенно неожиданно сжала ягодицу. Поттер ойкнул сквозь поцелуй и разорвал его, вызвав острое недовольство, однако выказывать его Том не стал. Гарри спешно объяснил:

— Я вовсе не против, правда, но за дверью засели твои Пожиратели, и разить запахами на весь дом, это…

Слизеринец закатил глаза, возвращаясь губами к желанному телу, но уже ласково целуя шею, чуть оттягивая пальцами край свитера, чтобы дотянуться до ключиц — их вид отчего-то казался Реддлу немыслимо привлекательным, беззащитным, нежным. Ладонь уже увереннее сжала крепкую ягодицу, огладив ее круговыми движениями и вновь сжимая. Он чуть оторвался от ключиц, рассматривая их, и отодвинул ворот еще ниже, обхватывая ртом кожу груди и втягивая ее в рот, несильно посасывая. Уловив над ухом прерывистый вздох удовольствия, Том ощутил некое сожаление от все еще действующих Подавителей — возбудиться он еще пару суток не сможет. Оторвавшись от чужой груди, Реддл с удовлетворением посмотрел на ярко-красное пятнышко засоса. Пожалуй, великолепная и притягательная альтернатива ненавистным животным укусам.

— Мне понравился твой ответ, — прошептал он, опаляя дыханием свое самое великолепное творение на теле Гарри. В тот момент Том подумал, что даже проколотые уши с ним не сравнятся. — Иногда твоя непокорность порождает самые неожиданные результаты, на которые я не могу злиться, — Том медленно облизал засос по кругу и спустился языком чуть правее и ниже, повторно затянув кожу в свой рот и усилив давление воздуха в нем. Гарри едва слышно простонал, прижимая голову омеги к себе и закусывая поврежденную нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать вырвавшийся звук. С негромким причмокиванием выпустив из плена губ кожу, Реддл добавил: — Я очень хочу, чтобы ты произнес кое-что еще для меня. Я приму это в качестве подарка или извинения, — он поцеловал второй засос, жадно поглощая его взглядом. — Я сделаю тебе подарок, все, что попросишь, если ты скажешь это вслух.

— Что? — на выдохе переспросил Поттер, чуть опершись спиной о дверь кухни. — Боже, да что я должен сказать? Что ты ходишь вокруг да…

— То, что ты предложил во время нашей близости, — омега отпустил уже порядком вытянутый и измятый ворот, чтобы забраться руками под кофту и неспешно огладить тело, поднимаясь к груди и задирая тем самым одежду вверх. — Я одарю тебя дорогими вещами, если ты сделаешь это.

Поттер недовольно фыркнул, и Том быстро взглянул на его лицо, думая, что зашел слишком далеко, предлагая цену за просьбу. Он приоткрыл было рот, чтобы исправиться и остановиться, но Гарри успел раньше:

— Вообще-то тебе вовсе не обязательно обменивать мое собственное предложение на какую-то дрянь с космической ценой, — альфа улыбнулся и, залившись краской по самую шею, добавил уже тише: — …Хозяин.

Омега прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд, в полной мере наслаждаясь звучанием этого слова, его вкусом.

— Да, Гарри. Еще раз.

— Хозяин, — Гарри так же зажмурил веки, но от смущения за постыдную фразу. Отчего-то хотелось перекрыть ее шуткой, но альфа с усилиями остановил себя, боясь превратить эту сцену в нечто совершенно безобразно неловкое. И если Том действительно получает от этого удовольствие, Поттер ни в коем случае не хотел его разрушать. — Мой Повелитель.

Руки продолжили свое движение на быстро вздымающейся грудной клетке альфы, а губы вновь припали к ставшим легко доступным уже бордовым засосам. Он чуть сместился, припадая ртом к напряженному соску и невесомо обхватил его зубами, потянув на себя и отпуская. Том прошелся по нему языком, перед тем, как заговорить.

— Мы проколем их сегодня, верно, любовь моя? — прошептал Реддл, пробуя эти слова на вкус. И ему они нравились в той же мере, что и волчьи прозвища. — И наденем на тебя купленные портупеи, не думая ни о какой Маре, ни о чем. Прошу, повтори. Гарри, я… Не считаю тебя слугой или рабом. И никогда не захочу тебя ими видеть. И буду просить тебя о таких вещах только при нашей близости. Если ты откажешь, это не послужит причиной ссоры или хоть малой обиды.

— Я знаю, Том, — серьезно ответил альфа, запутав пальцы в каштановых кудрях. Второй волшебник вновь закрыл глаза от удовольствия, возвращаясь к обмусоленному его ртом соску. — И понимаю, почему ты просишь. Понимаю, зачем тебе это. Правда, понимаю. Я тебя люблю, помнишь? И вижу тебя.

— И это тоже, — кивнул омега, а на молчаливый вопрос со смешком объяснил: — Это тоже прошу повторить.

— Будто об этом нужно просить. Я… Сколько у нас сейчас времени? — хрипло спросил Гарри, оглядываясь на запертую дверь.

Том хмыкнул:

— Они могут ждать сколько угодно, если я так прикажу. Есть некоторые преимущества быть Темным Лордом, видишь ли. И это одно из них. Нас не побеспокоят, я хочу извиниться перед тобой за удар, — он оставил поцелуй на колючем подбородке и мягко накрыл ладонью выпуклость на штанах. Пальцы прижались плотнее, полу-обхватив напряженный член. Жилы на шее под его губами напряглись, и Реддл остановил себя. — Не хочешь? Или место неподходящее?

— Окна закрыты, — негромко откликнулся Поттер, внимательно посмотрев на слизеринца. — А у тебя почти нет запаха. Ты сейчас должен разить на всю комнату химикатами. Меня это беспокоит. Ты сам не хочешь?

Теперь омега понял, отчего гриффиндорец был столь напряжен и нетактилен в ответ.

— Разумеется, хочу. Это Подавители. Принял ночью, ты к своему счастью еще несколько суток не будешь сознание терять от моих феромонов, и я могу без проблем довершить начатое твоим оргазмом, — волшебник пожал плечами, успокоившись было, но его все-таки отстранили от желанного тела. — Да что не так, песик?

Гарри нахмурился, пытаясь не воспринимать происходящее как нечто неправильное, однако получалось с трудом — он, скорее, повторно попытается отрезать себе член, нежели станет заниматься с абсолютно невозбужденным партнером сексом. Даже если это всего лишь мастурбация. Альфа отлично знал побочные от Подавителей, и получать удовольствие, пока Реддл страдает от жуткой мигрени — более, чем просто отвратительно. Том уловил это в зеленых глазах, поджав губы.

— Ах, вот оно что. Я не хочу, чтобы меня жалели, — строго произнес омега, потянувшись к торсу, но его ладонь перехватили. — Гарри, я поражаюсь тебе.

— Я могу называть тебя Хозяином весь оставшийся вечер, но совсем не обязательно при этом «довершать начатое оргазмом», — он поцеловал изящные пальцы. — Это не сделает меня счастливым. Тело — возможно, но душу — нет. Это неправильно. Если пройтись по твоей логике, то представь, что было бы, поменяйся мы местами.

— Понял.

Реддл скривился, признав оглушительное поражение. Омега расправил совершенно смятый и абсолютно уродливый свитер, испытывая облегчение, что засосы не увидят посторонние. Гарри неловко переступил с ноги на ногу — он все еще был крепко возбужден от ласки возлюбленного, и член изнывал без прикосновений. Заметив состояние альфы, Том неожиданно ухмыльнулся:

— Но когда ты будешь мастурбировать, я все равно буду рядом — в твоей голове, удовлетворяя тебя, — и вышел из кухни.

На этот раз весь день прятаться в комнате альфа не стал. Гарри молчаливо наблюдал со стороны за тихими разговорами Пожирателей Смерти, их перемещениями и колдовством над различными артефактами. Реддла вообще не было видно поблизости, но каким-то чутьем Поттер осознавал, что маг в курсе всего происходящего. Хотя бы потому, что когда один из мужчин решил заговорить с ним, Том спустя минуты появился буквально из ниоткуда.

— На тебе запах Темного Лорда. С мерзким привкусом гниения, — сказал тот колдун, с прищуром разглядывая спокойно сидевшего парня. — Я не чувствую твоего, но ты явно альфа. Даже не смотря на эти пидорские цацки в ушах. Игрушка Тем…

— Бога ради, почему всех всегда интересуют постельные отношения? — с глубокой скукой перебил его Поттер.

— Всем страсть как хочется выяснить, с какой стати наш Повелитель завел себе подобного партнера, если ему предлагали нечто более… — он с насмешкой оглядел Гарри с ног до головы, но гриффиндорец был впечатляюще невозмутим. — Или ты необычайно хорошо способен его удовлетворять? Сомневаюсь, что его пленили деньги покойных Поттеров или место среди собачьей своры.

— Нет, скорее, это награда за причиненный ущерб моего освобожденного крестного послужила достойной платой за постель, — сладко улыбнулся альфа, но в его глазах просквозила колоссальная угроза, на что мужчина выхватил палочку. Парень же не сдвинулся с места, указав пальцем куда-то вверх. — Что, по-вашему, вы делаете? Вы вообще понимаете, что происходит в этом доме? Здесь нельзя нападать на жильцов. Иначе приходит она. Посмотрите.

Пожиратель Смерти отпрянул, задрав голову к потолку, и Гарри молниеносно на него налетел, поваливая на пол и прикусив за шею. Затем с отвращением утер рот, сплевывая в сторону. Он понимал, что большего ожидать от подобных людей не стоило, но подавить чувство гнева от мерзкого разговора не мог и не хотел. Альфа под ним ошарашено замер на одном месте, шокированный поведением юного волшебника.

— Больше ни разу ты не откроешь свой грязный рот и не заговоришь о постельной жизни Темного Лорда. Это _никого_ не касается. Особенно тех, кто ведется на детскую обманку. Можешь передать своим дружкам, что я вступлю уже в настоящий бой с каждым, кто подумает распускать эти слухи.

— И что же здесь происходит?

Реддл быстрым шагом вошел в залу, угрожающе нацелив волшебную палочку на колдунов на полу. Маска вновь скрывала лицо, но тон голоса не предвещал ничего хорошего. Ни Пожирателю Смерти, ни Поттеру. Он остановился возле них, погружая комнату в несколько секунд ледяного молчания. Гарри поспешно встал с напуганного мужчины, который так и остался лежать на полу под прицелом палочки. Гриффиндорец с запоздалым удивлением разглядел в его глазах лютый ужас.

— Меня обсуждали? — ласково поинтересовался слизеринец, поворачивая голову в сторону парня. — Ступай наверх. Через минуту поднимусь.

Дождавшись, пока Поттер не скроется, он надежно закрыл все двери и опечатал залу от прослушивания.

— Быть может, я был недостаточно убедителен, — задумчиво пробормотал Том, поигрывая волшебной палочкой в руках. — Или вы все были слишком бесконтрольными. А я не терплю бесконтрольных людей, сколько бы пользы они не приносили.

По правде говоря, Реддл вообще людей не любил.

И не испытывал сейчас никакого сожаления. А учитывая сцену, которую парень застал, нутро заполняло мрачное удовлетворение от судьбы этого альфы. Кажется, это был родственник Лестрейнджей.

Пожиратель вздрогнул, ожидая привычной боли, но его тело лишь обездвижили. Том подошел ближе, задумчиво водя волшебной палочкой по воздуху и выбирая, куда нацелиться в первую очередь. Взгляд зацепился за след от укуса, и грудь прошила жесткая ярость, что нежные губы Гарри были на чьем-то отвратительном горле. Настроение мгновенно испортилось окончательно, и омега потерял желание мучить ненавистного подчиненного. Он просто наставил волшебную палочку в сторону шеи, и из ее кончика полился непрерывный поток кипятка, заливая и лицо, и шею с омерзительным доказательством губ Поттера на чужом теле. Кожа довольно быстро покрылась ожогами и волдырями, а когда мужчина сдавленно закричал, не выдержав непрерывной боли в тишине, Реддл направил струю прямо ему в рот, мгновенно ошпарив язык.

Когда парень отвел от недвижного тела волшебную палочку, вся его голова и, возможно внутренности, судя по вздутому от воды животу, были сварены заживо. Скривив от омерзительного запаха и вида лицо, омега вызвал по метке Мальсибера, что и подчищал последствия. Открыв ему дверь и кивнув в сторону мертвеца, Том наказал убираться из поместья, как закончат.

Реддл направился к лестницам, морщась от каждого шага, но уверенно держа походку безупречной — вода, разлитая по полу, ошпарила ноги и ему. Войдя в спальню, он остановился возле стоявшего у окна Поттера, приобнимая его за талию.

— Ну и что за срочные обстоятельства, касающиеся восхитительного Лорда Волдеморта, вынудили тебя выйти наружу? — он поцеловал плечо, скрытое одеждой. — Учитывая контекст, последующий за этим, я вовсе не против любого твоего предложения.

— Ты сказал «хоркруксы», — отозвался Поттер, рассматривая деревья вдалеке, за которыми была скрыта хижина. — Это и есть осколки твоей души?

— Это так.

Возможно, подумал Том, он поспешил с «любым предложением». Альфа, ощутив спиной напряжение омеги, повернулся к нему, наткнувшись взглядом на вычурную темную маску.

— Опять она, — с огорчением добавил он и потянулся к ней руками. — Я могу?..

Реддл с насмешкой кивнул: это был единственный человек, кто действительно мог это сделать. Поттер стянул с парня маску, отложив ее на холодный подоконник, чувствуя себя увереннее — теперь видел лицо своего парня, а не безликую сущность еще загадочного и неизвестного Темного Лорда.

— Так что взволновало тебя?

Альфа немного помялся перед ответом, не зная, с чего и начать.

— Мне это не нравится, — заметив просквозивший в синих глазах мрак и предостережение, он спешно продолжил: — Ты попросил, и я не стану судить за раскол. Это чудовищно, боже, я до сих пор не могу осознать произошедшее с тобой, но не стану. Я о другом. Мы не можем оставить твой осколок в полуразвалившейся хибаре.

Омега удивленно приподнял брови, оттаяв. В извинение за свой недобрый взгляд он погладил щеку гриффиндорца, скользнув к его шее и останавливая движение руки на ней.

— И почему же? Не вижу проблем.

Гарри взорвался:

— Да как ты можешь спрашивать! Это **твоя** душа, Том, ДУША, ты не можешь закопать ее в землю и оставить под сгнившими досками в лесу! Я поверить не могу, что не додумался об этом с самого начала, что позволил нам уйти и бросить тебя там в одиночестве! Это… Я… Я оставил тебя в холоде, даже не вспоминал. В чертовой шкатулке под какой то мерзкой слизью-проклятием. И мы прямо сейчас пойдем и заберем тебя домой.

Не сказать бы, что Том был в восторге от мыслей альфы. Но вот он, идет рядом с ним к хижине Гонтов. Даже спорить не стал, просто кивнул в ответ на жаркую тираду. Отчего-то слова парня что-то задели внутри, задели нечто личное, хорошо запрятанное, прогрев его и вознеся куда-то вверх, к сердцу.

«И мы прямо сейчас пойдем и заберем тебя домой.»

Он повторял эту фразу уже пятый десяток раз в мыслях, и она казалась все слаще и все горше одновременно. Ему никто и никогда не говорил этих слов. Кажется, больше никто и не скажет. Том посмотрел на взволнованного Поттера сбоку от себя и обхватил его ладонь пальцами, предлагая их тепло.

— Не стоит так переживать, осколок находится в состоянии покоя, если его не раскрыть. Он не осознает своего положения.

— Тебя возможно открыть? — Гарри запнулся на ровном месте.

— Мы можем с ним поговорить, если напитаем магией.

— Мы можем поговорить с твоей душой?!

Поттер совсем остановился, и его дыхание сбилось. Слизеринец закатил глаза:

— Ты с ней прямо сейчас беседуешь. Она здесь, за отвратительным куском плоти. Пошли, у меня еще есть планы на вечер.

Перед тем, как зайти в полуразвалившийся домик, Реддл выставил руку в сторону, останавливая альфу.

— Предупреждаю, будет непросто. Я должен сам с ним переговорить, без посторонних. Нет, ты не чужой мне, но для этого осколка — вполне. Как ты помнишь, я некоторое время ненавидел тебя. Этот хоркрукс появился незадолго до твоего появления в школе после похищения. И он — это я, желающий тебя убить. Поэтому останься, пока я не нормализую ситуацию.

Омега тронул вязаную косичку своей уродливой шапочки, подумав, что осколок попросту ахуеет при виде этого дерьма.

— Как можно словами остудить ненависть? Да такую сильную, что она дошла до жажды расправы? — негромко отозвался Гарри, послушно отступив назад.

«И мы прямо сейчас пойдем и заберем тебя домой.»

— У меня есть, что сказать ему.

— Он готов к встрече, — первое что произнес Том, спустя какое-то время показавшись из-за покосившейся двери и протянув руку нетерпеливо ожидавшему волшебнику.

— Что, не набросишься?

— Он не ненавидит тебя, больше нет.

Гарри удивленно застыл на пороге, наткнувшись взглядом на призрачную фигуру в слизеринской одежде. Она излучала настороженность и сильное напряжение, в свою очередь разглядывая вторженца. Альфа растерялся на короткое мгновение: в темных глазах Реддла было незнакомое отчужденное выражение. Он не выглядел так даже когда они познакомились. Но Поттер не брался судить — в те времена в старосте школы была лишь заинтересованность без капли теплых чувств.

— Здравствуй, Том, — негромко заговорил альфа, подходя ближе и ощущая, как Реддл из плоти и крови незамедлительно скользнул следом. — Блять, ну ты и балбес.

Оба омеги оторопело уставились на Поттера, потеряв дар речи и все заготовленные заранее слова. Осколок из кольца отмер первым, и его угрожающе сощуренные глаза похолодели на несколько градусов:

— Прошу прощения?

— Ты мог оставить осколок где угодно, а выбрал какой-то сарай.

— Это последнее пристанище моих великих предков, — совершенно оледеневшим тоном ответил он, а Реддл за спиной предоставил им самим вести диалог, зорко следя за каждым движением своего хоркрукса. — И кольцо — их наследие, вполне подходит для этого места.

— Кольцо? Возможно, не стану спорить. Я тебя не о кольце спрашивал, — хмуро возразил гриффиндорец. — Хотя величия здесь не вижу. И судя по тому, что сказал мне ранее, Гонтов ты не особенно уважал.

— Я с тобой не разговаривал, Поттер. Боюсь, ты немного запутался, — он дружелюбно улыбнулся, что умел делать мастерски. Затем перевел взгляд на свое тело. — Это, конечно, замечательно, что он выдал тебе тайны, за которые я в прошлом убивал. Но не вижу причины вашего присутствия здесь. Молодец, обеспокоился о моем комфорте, но мне по большей части безразлично.

— Опять за свое. Думал, что ты просто забыл и не посчитал важным помнить. Это весьма в твоем стиле редкостного черта, — Гарри тоже посмотрел на стоявшего возле себя Тома. Альфа выглядел расстроенно. — Это дикость, на самом деле, называть себя «он», «тот», «другой». Какой такой другой?

Слизеринец положил ладонь, скрытую перчаткой, на напряженное плечо и ласково погладил.

— Ты действительно неправильно воспринимаешь некоторые вещи. Ты не… Дьявол, за что?!

Том потер шею, куда Поттер его только что довольно крепко ущипнул. Хоркрукс неподалеку смотрел на говоривших насмешливо, с интересом ожидая исхода этого взаимодействия. Поттер был смешным с неожиданно интересной логикой. И казалось странным, что чуть более взрослая его копия оставила без наказания подобное отношения к себе, более того, допустила.

— О чем ты? — с раздражением прошипел Гарри, хмурясь. — Это был не ты, а твоя шея.

— Части тела не…

— А часть души?

Поттер покачал головой и вновь посмотрел на призрачные очертания волшебника. Тот заинтересованно наклонил голову вбок.

— Мы пришли за тобой, если ты позволишь. Я не знаю, как это работает… Как ты себя чувствуешь и… Ты, блять, прозрачный как медуза, — в глазах промелькнуло страшное любопытство вперемешку с искренним обожанием и восхищением — похоже, Гарри давно хотел это сказать вслух. Хоркрукс ошарашенно отступил назад, не ожидая на подобное натолкнуться. — Но у медуз видны внутренности, прожилки или пузырики, — Гарри лукаво посмотрел на закатившего глаза Тома из плоти. — Что-то не так? Мы не повредили тебе ничего, сделав прозрачным?

Осколок, стоявший неподалеку, громко расхохотался.

— И что с кольцом дальше будет? Опять где-то запрячешь?

Том посмотрел на письменный стол, где зловеще мерцало украшение-артефакт. Хмыкнув, омега протер раствором иглу, нависнув над неуютно поежившимся парнем, который то ли действительно интересовался, то ли отвлечь пытался.

Осколок все-таки с охотой согласился покинуть дом Гонтов, однако долго находиться снаружи не особо желал, спрятавшись в кольцо как улитка в свою ракушку. Вернувшись в поместье, волшебники чувствовали себя страшно вымотанными. Том заперся в душе, оставив альфу наедине со своими мыслями. Заживляющую мазь незаметно прихватил с собой, испытывая облегчение, что не добавил в копилку переживаний Поттера еще одну головную боль. О Маре они больше не вспоминали.

— Для присутствия осколка в подлунном мире требуется магия. Мне не особо хочется тратить свою, даже на самого себя, — он, все же ответил, останавливаясь. В конце концов, если альфа захотел прерваться или вообще передумал — он имеет на это полное право. Даже несмотря на уже проколотые соски самого Реддла. — Он будет тянуть мои силы. Придется, если захочет выйти. Вскоре проведу небольшой ритуал, привяжу артефакт к наполненному волшебством предмету. Кольцо, если хочешь, буду носить на пальце. Пока не найду более подходящее для хоркрукса место. Может, ты и прав. Сарай — это не то, что может быть достойным моей души.

Поттер недовольно дернул уголком губ: Том опять говорил о себе в третьем лице.

— Я все еще могу остановиться, — омега напомнил об игле в руках. Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. — Хорошо. Ложись, волчок.

Поттер послушно растянулся на кровати, разглядывая потолок. Однако оставаться отстраненным от происходящего не смог: его живот оседлали чужие бедра, придавив к матрасу. Альфа раскраснелся от столь откровенной позы, Том же оставался впечатляюще невозмутим. На сей раз процедура прошла куда легче и быстрее — от омеги не разило во все стороны феромонами, а гриффиндорец был напоен обезболивающим и не трясся как осиновый лист.

Реддл осмотрел чужие соски с довольством, чуть жалея, что из-за формы пирсинга не мог при всем желании припасть к ним ртом, если не мечтал исколоть и исцарапать себе все лицо. Гарри же разглядывал необычные серьги с удивлением: он все так же не понимал, что такого красивого носить подобные вещи альфе.

— Я хочу надеть на тебя все, что мы сегодня приобрели, — негромко произнес, наконец, Том, когда одного лишь вида безупречной груди ему показалось мало.

— «Все»? — альфа фыркнул. — Там было то, что предназначалось не мне.

— Хочешь, чтобы я надел корсет прямо сейчас? — омега улыбнулся, огладив торс под собой, но альфа мягко остановил его руки. — Знаю. Мы не станем. Но просто смотреть на нечто совершенное — не меньшее удовольствие. Стой, постарайся не двигаться в этих украшениях, иначе повредишь кожу. Они не для постоянной носки. К ночи сменим на обычные, как на мне.

Реддл распаковал связку кожаных ремней, с предвкушением забравшись на кровать и оглядывая поле своих военных действий. Гарри с осторожностью сел, стараясь держать спину ровной, и вопросительно приподнял брови, поражаясь столь явному восхищению в темно-синих глазах. Все так же удивляло.

Том аккуратно застегивал портупеи на грудной клетке и талии, соединяя торс с ремнями на бедрах, проверяя на тугость каждый обхват. Руки сковывал за спиной с особой осторожностью, но у спортсмена была неплохая растяжка и великолепно натренированные мускулы, чем сам Реддл похвастаться не мог.

Альфа молча наблюдал за движениями изящных рук и перемещениями омеги вокруг себя, дожидаясь пока тот не закончит. Чувствовал себя волшебник донельзя странно. Это действительно казалось ошейником на всем теле сразу. И он _действительно_ не ощущал себя рабом или слугой. Вряд ли на них смотрели бы с такой любовью и нежностью.

Реддл чуть отстранился, разглядывая свой совершенный шедевр, теперь уже тяжело жалея о принятых таблетках — коснуться, вызвать трепет и желание хотелось нестерпимо, до дрожи в пальцах. Гарри выглядел скованно и неловко, несмотря на весьма развращающий сознание образ, и это было более чем восхитительно. Он оставался самим собой даже в подобном виде. Правда, на этот раз поза парня была намного более напряженной, альфа будто бы отказывался смотреть на себя, не отрывая глаз от второго колдуна. Это слегка покоробило: Тома немного раздражало, что гриффиндорец не видит того, чего видит он сам.

— Ты красивый, — быть может, стоило сказать это напрямую. Реддл коснулся губами ошейника на шее, помня свое обещание не распалять желания тела. Не мог не коснуться. — Ты очень красивый, Гарри. Я бы убил за тебя.

— Что-то твои комплименты со временем становятся все более пугающими, — парень слегка расслабился, посмеявшись. — Честно — это довольно удобно, не считая рук.

— Туго? — моментально опомнился Том, сведя брови к переносице. Он впервые так сильно сковывал альфу в движениях. Поттер покачал головой, прислушавшись к себе, и омега успокоился. — Если мышцы затекут, не терпи, скажи сразу.

Гарри вздохнул:

— Бога ради, я более двадцати раз ломал руки, Том. Не переходи границы. Кстати, если тебе будет спокойнее, из этого положения я и впрямь могу с легкостью разорвать слабые звенья и ремни. Ты был прав. Все в порядке. Это любопытные ощущения.

— Я не Аврор, а эта бутафория предназначена не для преступников.

Омега отбросил зудящее чувство подступающей злости при обнажении этой темы. Сейчас она не стоила обсуждения. Улыбнувшись, волшебник подхватил корсет и оседлал ноги Поттера, сжимая коленями его бедра по бокам и вызывая яркий румянец на щеках. На волнение и протест с довольством ответил:

— Я не нарушаю слов. Мои руки тебя все еще не касаются. Ты не мог предусмотреть все.

— Ты собираешься…

— О, еще как.

Он с ухмылкой медленно обернул вокруг талии корсет, не прекращая пристально смотреть в чужие блестящие глаза, и принялся столь же медлительно зашнуровывать белые завязки на груди, чуть покачивая бедрами, будто в такт одной лишь ему слышимой музыки. Гарри прикусил уже вылеченную губу, не отрывая глаз от чужого тела, ничего не способный поделать со своим собственным. Он стрельнул взглядом в чужое лицо уже с мольбой, и омега со смехом слез с чужих ног, уже зашнуровывая корсет безо всяких представлений, и Поттер облегченно выдохнул. Видеть того, кого любишь так тесно, интимно и лично и не иметь при этом возможности прикоснуться — ранило. И дело вовсе не в лишенных движения руках за спиной.

Том скептически осмотрел себя, находя светло-бежевый аксессуар слишком нежным для своей личности, но он понравился Поттеру. Портупея и ошейник так же смотрелись на альфе слишком вызывающе-пошло для его характера. Это был равноценный обмен чужими желаниями. Слизеринец открыл было рот, как его внезапно перебили.

— Разорви меня горгулья, это что еще за животные извращения вы здесь устроили?! — воскликнул ошарашенный голос со стороны.

Парни обернулись. Реддл выхватил палочку, но Гарри остался спокойным, только фыркнул. Хоркрукс уже некоторое время наблюдал за волшебниками с приоткрытым ртом, выбравшись из кольца уже сам не помня для чего. А наткнулся на самого себя в корсете и альфу в БДСМ-обвязке.

— Без комментариев, — процедил Том, уязвленный тем фактом, что действительно стал жаждать подобия животных страстей. И глядевший с легким отвращением на волшебников хоркрукс казался преданным им же самим. Успокаивало, что их с Поттером развлечения имели глубинный смысл, а не похоть ради похоти. — Мы не собирались спать, если тебя это волнует. И — предвещая следующий вопрос — вообще-то мы делаем это. И — нет — мы оба всегда в чистом здравом рассудке. Всегда.

— Что-то я, блять, не вижу в происходящем ни капли рассудка, — осколок с намеком посмотрел на проколотые соски своей копии. И презрительно припечатал: — Кролики.

— Девственник, — насмешливо парировал Реддл, озлобившись. — Девственник навсегда.

— Ты что, правда надеялся этим меня смутить? Да я без ума от того факта, что не добрался до этого времени.

— Во мне четыре дозы Подавителей, а Поттер уже имел честь блевать от моих феромонов. Он отключался от них. И ненавидит их. На нем же настолько слабый безвкусный запах, что его перебивают омеги. Видишь разницу между нами и мерзкими животными?

Гарри с интересом наблюдал, переводя взгляд с одной фигуры на другую, по мере того, кто рот откроет. И не удержался от замечания:

— Ты до утра собираешься сам с собой спорить? — они повернули головы, уже оба злые от прерванной склоки. И каждый считал себя исключительно правым. — Что? Я спать хочу. Это, конечно, увлекательно, смотреть, как ты сам перед собой оправдываешься, но либо иди в другую комнату, либо развяжи.

— Ты к кому обращаешься? — насторожено отозвался призрачный осколок, кажется, только сейчас осознав, что этот альфа вовсе не выглядит как типичный взбудораженный присутствием довольно пикантного вида омеги альфой.

— К **тебе**. Нас всего двое в комнате. Реддл, блять, серьезно, я устал.

# 

# 


	26. Самоистязание

Для Гарри Поттера было огромным откровением узнать, насколько Том Реддл ненавидит самого себя. Он догадывался, что эта проблема имела место быть, судя по тому как омега относился к своей сущности и к своему имени. Но при взгляде на взаимодействия двух осколков одной души тянуло плакать. Том буквально выплескивал яд на самого себя, словно дорвавшись, наконец, получить ответ и озвученный вслух вопрос.

Гарри пытался вмешаться и остановить склоку, но Том воспринял действия альфы достаточно агрессивно, и тот оставил попытки, сменив тактику: если не прямыми убеждениями во время жарких ругательств, то мягкими подталкиваниями во время покоя. Выходило откровенно плохо. Поттер всегда находил правильные слова, когда их не подготавливал. Но когда пытался высказать нечто правильное и нужное, продуманное заранее, получался жуткий поток неловкости. И Реддл просто смеялся. Или хмурился. Зависело от части его души, с которой гриффиндорец хотел поговорить.

Были некоторые плюсы: часть души вне тела была наиболее откровенной в плане информации, пусть и закрыта для чувств. Том не жалел чувства самого Поттера, потому что они его не столь волновали. Да, альфа был ему интересен — но не более. Но когда Гарри говорил нечто обыденное и простое для них, для него и Тома, хоркрукс впадал в легкий ступор. Иногда просто сбегал.

Второе: душа вне тела не источала никакого запаха. Это было столь комфортно для организма альфы, что все его первоначальные переживания по поводу «теперь я точно подохну от двойной дозы Реддла» испарились. Зато это дало повод для подозрительности Тома. Некоторое время он переживал, что Гарри предпочтет ему осколок, что не травит тело. Это быстро прошло: гриффиндорец относился к двум осколкам абсолютно одинаково.

И, наконец, третье: оба осколка пришли к какому-то дурному мирному договору, и к его подписи был привлечен Поттер. Осколок в телесной оболочке стал свободно покидать дом на долгое время, оставляя альфу на осколок в кольце. Тот согласился при некоторых условиях. И теперь Гарри чем и занимался целыми днями, так это рассказывал и читал. Читал и рассказывал. А к вечеру изматывался так, что просто доползал до кровати и почти мгновенно засыпал. Когда обнаружил, что их договор основывался на малой части вытянутых из альфы сил, закатил скандал. Его покоробил тот факт, что Реддл даже бровью не повел. Ни физической, ни призрачной.

— Ты гандон, — спокойно подтвердил неоспоримый факт Поттер, обведя взглядом две фигуры. — Я и без твоего маневра сидел в чертовой комнате, как провинившийся ребенок. А ребенок здесь только ты сам. Ни слова тебе не скажу более, ни единой книги не прочитаю, если замечу за собой еще хоть каплю нездорового утомления.

— Я, конечно, сожалею, — ответил Том, в голосе которого не было ни капли стыда: забирал его осколок очень малую дозу энергии, она не вредила совершенно. — Однако в прошлый раз был риск пострадать от руки Пожирателя Смерти. И Мордред знает чего еще. Меня устраивает твоя усталость, если ты остаешься в безопасности. Можешь считать ее ментальными наручниками, которые ты приобрести хотел.

Реддл фыркнул, развалившись на диване и с насмешкой наблюдая за перепалкой двух волшебников. Сам он на упреки Гарри не отвечал, проверяя пределы его терпения. Впрочем, альфе было плевать кто ответит за его состояние. Однако от замечания вслух призрак удержать себя не смог:

— Особенно он радуется, когда тискает тебя полусонного. Как слепой котенок. Безмозглый и доверчивый. Это такое отвратное зрелище, скажу я тебе. Готов поспорить, что даже терся бы о тебя, не будь он таким вонючим.

Поттер приподнял брови, а омега моментально взъярился, зашипев как рассерженная змея:

— Вот уж не думал, что заключение в кольце сделает тебя извращенцем, что подсматривает за спящими. Животное — это ты. Без единого проблеска чувств, что делает тебя им еще больше. Я возвысился над людьми. Я убил свою пару, чего ты — ущерб, сделать не смог.

— Чувства — помеха, — прохладно отозвался тот, скрестив руки на груди. Призрачный взгляд окрасился злобой. — Посмотри, без меня ты бы застрял возле Поттера как нянька с надоедливым карапузом. Вы даже не трахались ни разу за это время. Ты просто ослабел настолько, что ищешь любого калеку, с кем поиграть в семью. Но не очень-то и получается, да?

— Я не заметил твоей неприязни к «калеке», — ласково хмыкнул Том, источая едкую химию агрессии во все стороны так, что Гарри накрыл нос кофтой. — Пока ты подглядывал и рассматривал его. Ты просто боишься признаться себе, что я стал сильнее. Я стал человеком. А ты застрял, застрял в состоянии полуживотного. И единственную любовь… Ах, прости, _похоть_ ты получал от чокнутой Беллы.

— А ты? Собираешься стать женщиной только чтобы твоя калека тебя приголубила на своей груди? Разобьешь все наши планы чтобы получить ласковое слово? Низко. Это **Ты** опустился и закопал себя. Наши идеи. Наши…

— Так, стоп! — вклинился Поттер, подняв руки. — Не забывай, что я все еще здесь и слушаю, как ты себя расцарапываешь до костей и нервов. Том, ты уверен, что хочешь продолжить? Я, в общем-то, забывчивостью не страдаю. Как и ты. После каждого самобичевания, твоя злость выплескивается и на меня, — он нахмурился. — Меня это тоже царапает до костей.

Том опомнился, побледнев, и все его лицо перекосилось от злости на свой чертов осколок. Другой Реддл тоже замолчал — у него не было цели изранить альфу, он лишь пытался докричаться до самого себя. Гарри был весьма приятным для общения и сосуществования, интересным и загадочным для его понимания. И отталкивать то, до чего самостоятельно добраться не сможет — глупо.

Омега что-то зашипел на Парселтанге, и призрачная фигура с недовольным восклицанием была насильно втянута обратно в кольцо. Затем он быстрым шагом оказался возле парня, потянувшись пальцами к его щеке, но Гарри отпрянул, покачав головой:

— Если решил, что наш разговор закончился, когда ты начал самокопаться, ты ошибаешься. Том, я не малолетка, чтобы творить одни неприятности. И коли я попросту мешаюсь под ногами — скажи прямо. И в зависимости от ситуации я приму решение — уехать обратно в Хогвартс или в леса Норвегии, к альфам. И — нет — это не ссора. Если твои обязанности Лорда…

— Постой, — прервал его Реддл. Он изобразил на лице искреннее раскаяние. — Мне очень жаль. Ты не путаешься под ногами, я всего лишь хотел быть уверенным, что встречу тебя в своей комнате, когда вернусь. Живого и здорового. И, к слову, твоя спокойная реакция, что за нашей близостью могут наблюдать… Меня это беспокоит.

— О, Том. Ты постоянно меня разглядываешь. А я не отвожу глаз от тебя. Почему это вдруг стало проблемой? — он нахмурился, распознав маневры второго парня — он попросту хотел сбить собеседника с толку. — Если бы я хотел уйти или с кем-то подраться, усталость не была бы помехой для этого. А если бы на меня напали, я попросту не успел среагировать.

Слизеринец промолчал о том, что все эти три раза наглухо запечатывал двери и окна. Гарри со вздохом покачал головой и развел руки, предлагая объятия — он и этот факт знал. От самого же Реддла, который не упускал возможности подставить себя самого, жестоко за что-то мстя.

Том коснулся невесомым поцелуем скулы уставшего мага и с удовольствием улыбнулся, когда Поттер в ответ погладил его спину. Омега заговорил вновь:

— Однако это довольно приятно — обниматься с тобой. Ты очень податлив в таком состоянии. Не источаешь напряжение, неловкость или смятение. Не такой зажатый. Не беспокойся, границы не перехожу. И капаю на язык малую дозу Подавителей, чтобы тебя не травить.

— Сложно испытывать смущение, когда твое единственное желание — зарыться носом в подушку, — закатил глаза альфа, подталкивая второго колдуна к сдвоенной кровати — энергия и сегодня была высосана, и глаза уже слипались. — Но не могу не согласиться, мне нравится обнимать тебя, не испытывая жуткого смятения от близости. Это не согласие на дальнейшую эксплуатацию моей энергии, — тут же добавил Гарри, заметив, как сверкнули глаза Тома. Омега рассмеялся, первым падая на кровать и рассматривая парня, который неторопливо стягивал с себя верхний слой одежды и переодевался в пижаму. Поттер фыркнул: — Меня и теперь должно беспокоить, что за моими телодвижениями пристально следят? Или все-таки ты перестанешь делить себя на кучу личностей? Вот, что действительно должно волновать.

— Меня волнует, что ты близок с тем, кто тебя не любит, — тон голоса снизился на несколько градусов. Реддл подвинулся, уступая место парню и придвинулся вновь, упершись руками по бокам от его тела и нависая сверху, чтобы не прерывать контакт взглядов. — Что ты близок с ним, как со мной. Я не чувствую ревности, нет, Мордреда ради, это все-таки часть моей души, и даже если вы сексом заняться решите — ни слова против не скажу, но это должно тебя ранить. Мне действительно интересно, как ты воспринимаешь эту ситуацию. И хочу, чтобы ты ее подробно описал. Так, как ее видишь. И не говори, что это лишь я — здесь ясно прослеживаются две личности, два отдельных тела — наглядно, два осколка с разным опытом.

Гарри некоторое время молчал, и омега не торопил его с ответом, все так же разглядывая каждую черточку эмоций.

— Если вкратце — ты растолстел и заимел два бесконечно болтливых рта. Крикливых даже. Я четыре раза просыпался по твоей вине.

Том приоткрыл рот от удивления. И остановил себя от иррационального желания ощупать свое тело — он прекрасно знал свои формы, но ответ Поттера был неожиданным. Однако не удержался от потребности смутить:

— Я округляюсь во время течки. Что же, тогда стану втрое толще? — Реддл безжалостно рассмеялся на появившийся яркий румянец на чужих щеках. — Надо же, это было так просто. Почти так же просто, как моя реакция — ранее я, скорее, отрезал бы себе язык, нежели сказал кому-либо о форме моей груди, которую она приобретает в этот период. И удавил того, кто мог бы это заметить. Услышать. Это же испытывает хоркрукс. Ненависть к особенностям тела. Вот она, разница — я способен тебе об этом сказать, не испытывая к тебе агрессии.

— Ты — черт, — с сожалением признал гриффиндорец. — Однажды ты разберешься с собой. Поймешь, что причиняешь себе боль. Режешь себя, рвешь на части. Признаешь это, когда оставишь от себя один оголенный нерв. Я еще ни разу не ругался с твоим осколком. Поверить не могу, что это делаешь ты — второй осколок. Не менее значимый, но не самый главный. Бред, что твое преимущество в физическом теле.

— Да? И почему же? — с интересом спросил Реддл, укладываясь с боку и собственнически положив руку на мерно вздымающийся живот Поттера. — Я могу делать так, например. Разве это не мое преимущество?

— В некотором роде, — согласился Гарри, опустив ладонь на чужие пальцы и нежно их пригладив. — Но ты, не имея тела, неуязвим, разве нет? От болезней, от старости, от того, что так не любишь. Ты сам мне рассказал. Ты счастлив в своем положении. Тебя не интересуют физические влечения, есть возможность уйти во время разговора, можешь даже путешествовать и влиять на сознание людей. Я… Не совсем понял, как это можно осуществить, но… Если тебе не нужно тело, это не становится недостатком. И если тебе не нужно меня касаться, это не является потерей. Признай, нам хорошо, даже когда мы просто разговариваем и видим друг друга. Ты и вовсе планировал нашу жизнь без постельных отношений. Как и я. Это не было нашей великой бедой, разве не так?

— Так, — немного погодя кивнул Том. Это было правдой. Омега задумался на несколько минут. — Но ты любишь осколок, что не любит тебя. Неужели и на такое ответ найдешь?

— Найду, — легко улыбнулся Гарри и, подтянувшись, оставил поцелуй на лбу мага. — Если моя рука перестанет меня слушаться, если она заимеет шрамы, я не стану ее отрезать или считать частью чего-то чужого. Она часть моего организма, и я не могу любить одну свою ногу больше, а другую меньше. Есть и такие люди, не спорю. Есть ситуации, когда для сохранения жизни всего тела приходится лишаться конечности, как бы сильно ты ее не любил. Но у нас разве подобная ситуация? Нет, Том. Твой осколок — конечность, что я потерял в аварии — если говорить без метафор, то у меня ее никогда и не было. Но она стала частью организма — тебя, почему я должен ее не любить? Восхитительно, если я становлюсь целее, ты становишься целее. Более полным. Да, это нечто новое, невообразимое — толстый болтливый Ты.

Поттер рассмеялся, когда его невесомо шлепнули по губам. Отдышавшись от долгого монолога, альфа продолжил:

— Я не влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда. Да, меня восхищала твоя личность, но любовь?.. Нет. Это произошло не сразу, как-то незаметно для меня. Ведь ты действительно сложный человек. Неоднозначный. Мммм… Я не знаю, какое сравнение тебе предложить, чтобы ты понял. Быть может, вновь используем старый изученный прием? Попробуй переложить ощущения на себя. Представить уже мой хоркрукс до того, как я встретился с тобой. Твои чувства изменятся?

— А если я отвечу «да», ты убежишь в Норвегию к оборотням? — фыркнул Реддл, и Гарри в отместку чуть оттянул его щеку в сторону. — Я понял тебя. Возможно. Ты и до встречи со мной был слишком хорош, чтобы тебя не полюбить. Быть может, не такой покладистый и послушный песик… — и засмеялся громче, когда Поттер возмущенно засопел и перевернулся на другой бок. — Гарри, Гарри, я люблю, когда ты проявляешь характер, — поспешно промурлыкал слизеринец, разворачивая его обратно. — Это всегда заканчивается чем-то определенно положительным.

— Вы собираетесь трахаться или мне всю ночь смотреть как вы лижете друг другу пятки? — раздраженно прошипел голос со стороны. — Что за блевотные представления опять?

Том на кровати оцепенел и медленно повернул голову в сторону хоркрукса, который парил в самой скучающей позе в метре от них. Гарри цыкнул и откинулся на подушки, рассерженно уставившись в потолок: сейчас начнется. И не прогадал. Реддл тут же взъярено зашипел, напрягаясь каждой клеточкой тела:

— Если тебя настолько ебут наши с Поттером отношения — можешь хотя бы не притворяться, что ненавидишь их. Или жаждешь присоединиться? Тогда ты ничем меня не лучше. Ты многим хуже. Это не я подглядываю за жизнью, которой лишен. И на которую ты уже можешь не рассчитывать.

— Полегче, животное, — сладко улыбнулась призрачная фигура. — Мне любопытно, как ты будешь изворачиваться. Ты даже целоваться не умеешь. Надеюсь, хоть Гарри знает, куда вставлять. Иначе… Да о чем я? Я только этого и жду. Посмотреть, как вы кувыркаетесь. Это однозначно весело. Наблюдать за убожеством.

— Том, — негромко осадил его Поттер. — Хватит. Что-то случилось? Что с тобой?

Осколок перевел потеплевший и уже ласковый взгляд на альфу и молча кивнул ему, вновь приветствуя. К нему он претензий не имел. Том услышал, что Гарри говорил. Это были хорошие слова. Но он был простым смертным и имел право желать чужого тела и чужого тепла. Лорд Волдеморт же — существо за пределами плотских утех, и его появившаяся низкая греховность вызывала ярость.

— Случилось. Он, — призрак кивнул на пышущего злостью омегу. — Потерял себя. Я дожидался окончательного позора. Мне жаль тебя, Гарри, тебе достался абсолютно некомпетентный партнер. Но я тебя не виню, нет. Это огромная мужественная выдержка — терпеть возле себя слюнявые попытки поиграть в отсталое животное.

Том, что на кровати, сцепил зубы до боли, но промолчал, помня слова своего парня. Его начинало потряхивать от невозможности проклясть уже практически врага. Вообще-то он мог. Но это бы приблизило Реддла к смерти.

Заметив состояние волшебника, Поттер мягко коснулся его каменного плеча, слегка его помассировав.

— Ты не животное, — печально вздохнул Гарри. — Никогда им не был и не станешь. Пожалуйста, перестань.

— Ложись спать, — улыбнулся призрачный осколок. — А мы — закончим снаружи. О, у меня еще много невысказанных слов.

— Я не… — альфа не успел ничего произнести, как омегу попросту сдуло с кровати: он схватил кольцо и вылетел из комнаты прочь, громоподобно хлопнув дверью и накладывая на нее какие-то свои чары. В коридоре послышались шаги и гневная речь, что была быстро прервана заглушкой. — Черт бы тебя побрал.

— И что, оно стоило того? — хмуро спросил Поттер у призрачной фигуры.

Он проснулся несколько минут назад, и в комнате был лишь осколок из кольца, задумчиво его разглядывающий. Том качнулся, будто под дуновением ветра, и благосклонно улыбнулся:

— Сегодня мы поговорим о стае, в которой ты жил. Какова их численность? Они поддерживают политику Министерства Магии?

Гарри сдавленно застонал в подушку, предвещая многочасовой разговор, в котором уже имел честь участвовать.

Многие их диалоги действительно повторялись, точно копировали предыдущие. Поттер не ругался и не спорил, а лишь терпеливо объяснял то, что говорил ранее. В ответ была точно такая же реакция, до последнего выражения, до последнего слова. И альфа абсолютно не понимал, почему оба осколка так яро ненавидели друг друга.

Все те же комментарии о дикости и неприемлемости жизни оборотней, удивление об их позиции относительно омег, о том, кто вожак стаи.

Тот же легкий ступор и скрытая улыбка, когда Гарри пояснил свое отношение к нему. Что видит в первую очередь Тома, Тома Реддла, восхитительную личность. Описал невыносимый запах, жутковатость мимики в начале их знакомства, жутковатость странной еды. Поттер закатил глаза, когда слизеринец вдруг начал понимающе ухмыляться.

— У меня слов нет, — говорил он. — Ты на самом чертовом деле нечто совершенно нездешнее. Я с ума сходил от неопределенности и тревоги, а тебе смешно. Каждый раз трясся над чертовой коробкой, думая, что там… Угадай, что?

Слизеринец размышлял над ответом несколько долгих минут, перед этим с угрозой приказав альфе не отвечать на собственный вопрос. В итоге выдал то, от чего сердце парня затрепетало:

— Я бы тайком скормил тебе новорожденную акулу-альбиноса. И только спустя время об этом признался. Давай, скажи, что то животное додумалось до такого! Это невозможно. Я выбрал то, что найти так просто нельзя. По-началу выбирал нечто дорогое и редкое, но… — Реддл насмешливо приподнял бровь. — Ткнул наугад. И выиграл.

— О, Том…

Когда на новость о поцелуе с Джинни Том неожиданно взорвался оскорблениями, Гарри не выдержал, рассмеявшись. И спустя несколько секунд провалился в темноту, сопровождающуюся неприятным звоном в ушах. Из бессознательного состояния его выдернуло так же резко, и первым что альфа увидел — обеспокоенное прозрачное лицо над своим собственным. Он мрачно произнес:

— Спасибо, Том. Это было гораздо мягче, чем в прошлый раз. Но я не договорил. Это именно ты поспособствовал нашему поцелую с Джинни. И пытался вывести из нее спятившую омегу, чтобы лично пронаблюдать ее состояние. И ты не учел той вещи, что не все способны справляться с собственным организмом. И меня не было бы сейчас здесь, с тобой, если бы не… — Поттер провел ладонью по лицу, смахивая выступивший пот от воспоминаний. — Это будет еще один тяжелый разговор, а на этот раз во мне нет ни капли успокоительных составов. Я не готов.

— Как я и думал. Изнасилование, — убежденно ответил Реддл, дублируя самого себя и оскалившись от гнева.

— В прошлый раз я тебя послал за такие слова. А ты именно после этого начал таскать странную жуткую еду. И вновь этот взгляд. Господи. Нет, не изнасилование. Меня злит, что все каждый раз на него указывают. Быть может, тебя удивит, но некоторые вещи бывают многим хуже насилия. Многим, Том.

Гарри поднялся с пола, куда он и свалился в обморок из-за вытянутой энергии, и потер ладонью разбитый подбородок. Осколку нужно отдать должное — усталости альфа не ощущал, а значит Том вернул все, что забрал в порыве ревности и гнева.

— Успокоительное на кухне, в подвесном шкафу, на верхней полке, — быстро произнес Реддл. — Я готов услышать. Я хочу услышать. Мне это нужно знать.

— А я не готов рассказать вновь. Это ранит.

— Я… — он несколько секунд пожевал губы, бегло осматривая комнату. Затем, сдвинув брови к переносице, кивнул: — Хорошо. Заживляющее ты найдешь там же, но на средней полке, — затем строго добавил: — Если это приносит тебе такую боль, то с чего ради ты вообще раскрыл свою уродливую дырку про Уизли? Будто мне изначально интересны истории мира животных. Я спросил… — Том вновь запнулся. Даже в таком состоянии было заметно явственное смятение. Он и спросил про пару альфы. — Убирайся за зельем, и не возвращайся, пока не сотрешь с морды кровь.

И Гарри улыбнулся ему ослепляющей нежной улыбкой.

— Сегодня без Пожирателей Смерти? — Гарри мягко поцеловал Реддла в шею, склонившись к нему. — Тебе стоит больше отдыхать. Скоро школа, и бесконечная подготовка к экзаменам. Ты вновь перестанешь высыпаться.

Реддл задумчиво хмыкнул, не отрываясь от написания письма-приказа. Альфа нахмурился.

— Том.

Омега, наконец, отклонился к спинке стула и потер пальцами усталые веки. Он улыбнулся, ощутив на плечах крепкие сжатия — массаж. И расслабленно выдохнул, наслаждаясь движениями сильных рук. Склонив голову, он прижался губами к чуть грубоватым костяшкам. Гарри переместил другую руку ему на макушку, почесывая кожу головы и задерживая дыхание. Уловив изменения за своей спиной, Том обернулся, озадачено разглядывая лицо парня.

— Чем ты занимаешься?

— Подумал, что стоит научиться задерживать дыхание. Довольно полезный навык в твоем присутствии, — на выдохе произнес Гарри и судорожно глотнул воздуха, задышав чаще. — Сложновато, с учетом того, что во время близости сердце бьется как сумасшедшее. Но лучше так, чем… Неприятно, когда ты целуешь, а в ответ партнер борется с тошнотой и втягивает в себя сопли. Отвратно. Я…

— Практикуй, если хочешь, — слизеринец дернул уголком губ. — Мне все равно, сколько соплей из тебя вытечет. Однако обмороки и интоксикация — дело серьезное. Мы вместе не больше четырех месяцев, я опасаюсь последствий. Скажем, через десять лет? Тридцать? Подобные реакции не встречал, не читал о них. Вообще не слышал, чтобы были… Как подобное назвать? «Анти-пары»? «Злостные нарушители судьбы»? «Противоположности, что вместе наперекор животным инстинктам»? Мне нравится каждое из этих определений.

Гарри рассмеялся, оставив поцелуй на макушке и невольно вдыхая едкий аромат хлорки, отчего тут же закашлялся — от волос разило достаточно крепко.

— Мне кажется, «возлюбленные» идеально подходит для нас, — парень склонился ниже, прошептав на ухо: — Мой Хозяин.

Том перехватил одной рукой чужую голову, притягивая ближе к себе и с наслаждением припал к губам, все так же не закрывая глаза при поцелуе и внимательно-цепко разглядывая смущенное покрасневшее лицо, в котором не было ни капли неприятия от произнесенной фразы. Реддл осторожно облизал нижнюю губу парня и мягко потянул ее зубами в сторону, втягивая в свой рот и чувственно посасывая. Пальцы погладили шею альфы, вызывая мурашки по всему телу. Гарри жарко выдохнул в чужой рот, целуя его активнее и обвивая тело Тома обеими руками, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение — тело реагировало быстро, учитывая, как давно они друг друга не трогали столь лично. На этот раз альфа слышал в полной мере разливающиеся по комнате феромоны, вызывавшие першение в горле.

— Разденься? — прошептал слизеринец, чуть отстраняясь. — Я еще не видел тебя полностью обнаженным.

Гарри, чуть помедлив, кивнул. Верхнюю одежду он стягивал с себя вполне уверенно — второй волшебник все равно уже видел эти шрамы, но вот дойдя до нижнего белья, Поттер остановился, замешкавшись. Сердце кольнул страх, что Том увидит самые уродливые шрамы на его теле, самые позорные и тошнотворные. Нет, нутром осознавал, что Реддлу попросту плевать на их наличие, но самого себя в своем отвращении пересилить сложнее.

Том увидел и это.

— Мы должны через это пройти, — негромко ответил он на молчаливое напряжение. — Я помню каждое твое слово, и знаю, что увижу. Шрамы внутри меня куда уродливее и нетерпимие для постороннего глаза. Но ты принял их уже почти все, — Реддл помолчал и с ухмылкой разрядил обстановку, заставив плечи второго волшебника расслабиться: — Давай, покажи свои волчьи отметины. И я — так уж и быть — прощу тебя за наглую голову в шаре. Ложись на кровать кверху булками, питомец.

Гарри рассмеялся, падая на постель грудью и чувствуя, как омега присел рядом. Он провел пальцами по широкой спине, оглаживая светлые шрамы, и с интересом спросил:

— Откуда они?

— А. Во время драк напарывался на все подряд. Это не когти, иначе… Сам понимаешь. Не стал их сводить, это… — он смущенно буркнул в подушку: — Мне это показалось прикольным. Не смейся.

— Что ты, это все еще выглядит для меня достаточно мужественно. Гарри, — движения руки на коже остановилось. — Я назвал свою отметину от зубов уродливой, потому что это напоминало проявление инстинктов. Это напоминало спятившую омегу. Это говорило о моей несдержанной агрессии, которая тебя коснулась. Это делало уродливым меня, потому что это отметина от меня. Мой след.

— Эти шрамы — тоже проявление инстинктов оборотней, Том. И дрался я, прости, но тоже их используя.

Реддл некоторое время помолчал. Гарри дрогнул, когда к его спине неожиданно прижались мягкие губы.

— Не по отношению к омегам. Не в желании завладеть. А при обороне. Нападении. Ты показывал силу другим сильным людям. Я же — блядская омега — прикусил твою прекрасную нежную шейку во время близости. Когда ты не был к этому готов. Я уже делал подобное с тобой в желании мести, в злобе и жажде унизить. Это так же различается, — он спускался поцелуями ниже, неспешно оглаживая бока руками. Затем остановился. — Я могу посмотреть?

Поттер молча кивнул, не поворачивая головы. Том улыбнулся, осторожно стягивая с альфы нижнее белье — тот слегка приподнял бедра, помогая ему в этом. Реддл опустил ладони на округлые ягодицы, огладив действительно довольно непривлекательные рваные шрамы-укусы на них. Ему определенно нравилась форма, она была приятна и глазу и пальцам. На ощупь задница была восхитительно упругой и твердой, что не было удивительным для спортсмена. В этом омега ему страшно завидовал — собственное тело могло дать лишь мягкость и костистость, учитывая детство впроголодь.

Гарри напряженно подал голос:

— Ну что там, не отрос хвост? Или ты чего странное увидел? Меня чутка настораживает твое молчание.

Том тряхнул головой и фыркнул.

— Я еще не все внимательно изучил, — он широко раздвинул ягодицы в стороны, открывая взгляду маленькую звездочку сфинктера, и Гарри потрясенно ахнул, едва не отпнув на пол легкое тело от неожиданности. — Да какой же ты волк? — Реддл хмуро потер ушибленный живот. — Лягаешься как кобыла, Поттер.

— Прости, прости! — он спешно перевернулся и на его лице застыло смущенное раскаяние. — Ты несносный.

Слизеринец вновь хмыкнул и оттолкнул альфу обратно к подушкам, подбираясь ближе. Гарри внезапно зарделся, отворачиваясь:

— Я бы тоже хотел, если ты позволишь, конечно, — и добавил совсем тихо: — Посмотреть на тебя. Пожалуйста.

— И даже прикоснуться, — улыбнулся Реддл, огладив кончиками пальцев проколотые соски уже с самым обыкновенным пирсингом. — Не ртом. Иначе это закончится слишком быстро. А сейчас — полежи спокойно, мой хороший. Если пнешь меня опять, мне придется тебя как следует сковать. И это значит — потрогать меня не получится, какая жалость.

Омега переместился ниже, скользнув ладонью по прессу живота и опускаясь на слегка напряженный член. Гарри прикусил губу — это прикосновение было приятным. Том развел чужие ноги шире для удобства и опер локти в покрывало постели, склонившись ниже. Член Поттера был гораздо больше его собственного и гораздо красивее, размышлял Реддл, мягко оглаживая его кончиком пальца по всей длине, чуть стягивая кожу с большой головки. Это именно то, как и должен выглядеть пенис у мужчины, а не жалкий отросток, как у ребенка. У чертовой омеги. По крайней мере это было так во всей грязи среди журналов и фильмов, что слизеринец перерыл, чтобы иметь хоть какие-то очертания опыта.

Узел в живую он и вовсе видел впервые, и он казался странным, неуместным дополнением к уже идеальному естеству. Неким доказательством их различия. Но, коснувшись плотного и ярко-красного кольца-узла и вырвав тем самым тихий низкий стон, посчитал, что это не так уж и плохо. Ладонь сместилась к крупным яичкам, осторожно перекатывая их между пальцами, и вернулась к затвердевшему пенису. Реддл обхватил его, приподнимая и, наконец, заметил то, чего Поттер так сильно стыдился — два бледных тонких шрама у основания. Омега ласково коснулся их, огладив и принимая.

— Все хорошо, — тихо сказал он, поцеловав внутреннюю сторону бедра. — Мой питомец бесконечно красивый, даже если бы члена и вовсе не было. 

— Жутковатые вещи говоришь, — пробормотал альфа, слегка бледнея. — Теперь я могу?.. — Том отстранился, кивая, и потянулся к краям плотного свитера, но Гарри покачал головой. — Я бы хотел раздеть тебя сам, если ты не против.

Реддл улыбнулся, останавливая себя и предоставляя Поттеру действовать самому. Движение его были немного неловкими, но основательно заботливыми, и от этого омегу конкретно вело — никаких животных порывов, никакой неуместной спешки, Гарри его точно так же изучал, как и слизеринец до этого. В глазах не было тумана звериных инстинктов, только нежность и любовь. Том не выдержал бездействия и столкнулся губами с губами альфы на короткое мгновение, вызвав двойной смешок от удара носами.

— Настало время практиковаться с задержкой дыхания, — пробормотал Гарри, когда коснулся влажного нижнего белья партнера. — Не уверен, что получится. Но если я внезапно…

— Если ты обрыгаешь меня без предупреждения, мало тебе не покажется. Я смирился с соплями и потоком слез, но это, — альфа с диким шоком отпрянул, когда Том действительно безо всякого отвращения подтер пальцем его нос, смазывая текшую оттуда жидкость. — Что? Ты сейчас трогаешь на моем белье то, что я ненавижу больше всего на свете. И, вообще-то, в куда большем количестве, чем твои несчастные сопли на моей руке.

— Ты такой!.. Я не!.. Боже мой, — простонал Поттер, полыхая от стыда за свои реакции на феромоны, но слов подобрать не смог.

Поэтому он заткнулся, опустив ладонь на грудную клетку парня, и тот уже сам опустился на подушки, с интересом рассматривая гамму эмоций и чувств на лице альфы. Тот навис сверху, уже не дыша, и коснулся пальцами идентичного пирсинга, на что Том ответил едва заметным выдохом. Гарри повторил свои действия, мягко потерев горошинку соска, а затем склонился, накрыв ее ртом. Реддл испустил тихий довольный стон, вплетая руку в растрепанные черные волосы и с налетом раздражения замечая, что смазка из отверстия потекла сильнее.

Гарри обвел языком напряженный сосок, чуть сдвигая в сторону шарики украшения, и втянул его в рот, усилив давление воздуха. Омега внезапно издал странный звук, и Поттер скосил на него взгляд: Том сдерживал себя от смеха.

— Будет забавно, если ты сожрешь мой пирсинг, — пояснил он и вновь расфыркался. — Многофункциональная дырка.

— Иди на хрен! — рассмеялся альфа, прикрыв воспаленные глаза, из которых уже текли слезы. — Я пытаюсь доставить тебе удовольствие, а ты все никак не успокоишься.

— Одно другому не мешает, волчок. Продолжай.

— Да, мой Лорд, — Гарри проскользил языком вниз. — Теперь я успел тобой надышаться. Тебе лучше приготовить палочку.

— О, моя палочка готова для тебя.

Поттер с усмешкой потянул вниз нижнее белье, вновь зардевшись от откровенных разговоров. Впрочем, скулы Тома покрывал точно такой же румянец.

— Я практически это и имел в виду, — он медленно стянул мокрые трусы, выпутывая из них ноги. Уловив ошарашенный вздох, волшебник посмотрел в пораженно распахнутые глаза. И тихо добавил: — Если разрешишь. Я на самом деле хочу доставить тебе удовольствие.

— Что, хороший опыт за плечами? — бездумно пробормотал омега, все еще обескураженный предложением Поттера. Всю голову забила звенящая кричащая мысль: какого хрена он сам этого не сделал первым, пока была возможность. И было абсолютно плевать, что не умел. С Гарри у Реддла вообще все — впервые. — Неплохая была практика?

— Да, опыт, — спокойно согласился с ним Гарри. — Это сейчас нас очень выручает, если честно. Как ты и сказал тогда, могло выйти, прости, прости, немного убого, если бы ни у кого из нас не было ни малейшей практики.

— Это не я сказал! — рыкнул волшебник. — Хватит повторять за ним всю эту поганую чушь!

Гриффиндорец покачал головой, но спорить не стал — только этого сейчас не хватало. Он в извинении погладил чужое острое колено и демонстративно вздохнул воздух полной грудью, сдержав порыв закашляться от горевших огнем и сухостью слизистых. Живот скрутила появившаяся тошнота.

Том сел, чтобы в извинении погладить щеку альфы. Перед тем как вновь принять полу-лежачее положение, он оставил на подбородке поцелуй.

— Если почувствуешь себя плохо — остановись.

Поттер молча кивнул и лег на живот, расположившись у разведенных ног партнера. Опустив голову, он ласково провел губами по всей длине аккуратного члена, находя его невыносимо притягательным — обрезанный, с некрупной головкой и красиво изогнутый. Гарри приходил в восторг, что в отличие от омег, с кем он встречался, Том вообще не брился, не видя в этом смысла или надобности. Мягкие светлые волосы обрамляли гениталии едва заметной дорожкой от пупка и уходили вниз, к ягодицам.

Альфа провел языком по стволу, с облегчением осознав, что едкие химикаты феромонов не распространяются на привычный солоноватый вкус тела. И припал к пенису уже увереннее, заглотив сочащуюся головку и вбирая орган в рот полностью, вырывая из груди Реддла громкий стон удовольствия. Он тяжело дышал, во все глаза рассматривая раскрасневшееся лицо Поттера, который неторопливо двигал головой, насаживая себя на член. Все тело прошивали волны удовольствия от вида партнера и его уверенных прикосновений, Том сосредоточил взгляд на волшебнике, опуская руку и почесывая альфу за ухом, словно пса.

— Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. Да, Гарри, мой ласковый песик.

Гарри подчинился, переведя взгляд на чужое порозовевшее от наслаждения лицо, огладил ладонями чуть подрагивающие бедра, прислушиваясь к дыханию и стонам, и по мере их учащения наращивал темп движений, начиная ощущать странные покалывания во рту и смутно догадываясь в чем дело, но не останавливаясь. Перед глазами начинало рябить от нехватки воздуха, но Поттер понимал, если сейчас отстранится и начнет судорожно дышать, глотнет феромонов возбужденного омеги так, что завершить минет будет не в состоянии — в прошлый раз альфа едва на руках себя смог удержать, а затем и вовсе на краткий миг сознание потерял.

Волшебник уловил еле заметную дрожь тела под собой и усилил давление воздуха во рту, сжав губы плотнее на скользком от слюны и смазки члене. Сделать что-то более личное, чего всегда просили партнеры, он не решился без разрешения.

— Гарри, — хрипло выдавил Том, стискивая зубы, и протяжно застонал, больше не в состоянии удерживать себя от оргазма. — Блять, блять, прости, не успел вытащить!

Он резковато отстранил от себя голову альфы, приоткрытый рот и губы которого были пошло заляпаны белесой полупрозрачной спермой. Реддл отбросил посторонние мерзкие мысли, что даже в таком состоянии Поттер выглядел достаточно привлекательно — весь покрытый жидкостями тела, покрасневший и такой же возбужденный. Он внезапно выдохнул из себя воздух и громко надсадно задышал, быстро двигая грудной клеткой. Хлорка моментально ударила в голову так, что в глазах потемнело. Гарри тяжело сипло вздохнул и что-то невнятно проговорил.

— Что? Только попробуй проглотить. Выплевывай полностью, ну же.

Альфа поморщился и сплюнул сперму Тома себе в ладонь, утирая ярко-красные распухшие губы. Глаза омеги расширились при взгляде на них.

— _Твой рот_ … Немедленно открой его и покажи. Давай, без пререканий.

Поттер нехотя подчинился, опуская челюсть вниз и немного напрягаясь, ожидая реакции и понятия не имея, чего там волшебник разглядит.

— Блядские боги, ты будто кипятка наглотался, — Реддл скривился и его слегка затрясло. Он уже видел такое. И это должно быть **очень больно**. — Сукин сын, _какого хуя_ ты продолжал? Я что тебе говорил?!

— Не сразу почувствовал, — прошепелявил Гарри, вновь сморщившись. Говорить по ощущениям было ужасно. Правда, вслух он этого ни за что не скажет. — Успокойся, это не больно. Просто распух и чешется. Я не мазохист. Прошу, не переживай.

— У папаши есть мазь от химических ожогов, и будь ты в здравом рассудке, подготовил бы ее заранее. Истинный сын нашей покойной мамаши, — раздался скучающий голос неподалеку, и Реддл то ли простонал, то ли зарычал от неверия и ярости. — Сам знаешь, где ее искать. Здравствуй, Гарри, неплохая задница, а ты — богомерзкое животное — мог бы и не кончать ему в рот.

— И давно ты здесь? — высоким от злобы тоном спросил слизеринец, спешно натягивая на себя вещи и устраняя собственную смазку взмахом палочки. — Волчок, прости, я займусь твоим возбуждением только после того, как вылечим рот.

Тот махнул рукой, покачнувшись на ослабевших конечностях и просто оставив неловкий поцелуй на чужом плече — распухшие губы плохо слушались.

— Ну, порядочно так, — осколок с ухмылкой разглядывал абсолютно голого Поттера, который с невозмутимостью так же надевал свои вещи — смущение от обнажения тела уже прошло. — Успел разглядеть все пикантные моменты вашего сношения. Раньше у меня были некоторые представления о самом отвратительном виде на свете. Но теперь это, несомненно, твое кончающее лицо. Думал, расплачешься. Отвратно знать, что оно - копия моего.

— Я тебя уничтожу, как только разберусь с языком Гарри, — спокойно откликнулся Реддл, наскоро обуваясь. Услышав недовольное и возмущенное мычание, омега погладил рассердившегося за такие слова Поттера по ноге. — Тише, тише, питомец, я сам разберусь, что делать с этим огрызком. Лежи спокойно.

— _Питомец?.._ **Ласковый песик.** Я… — у призрачной фигуры вытянулось лицо от понимания. Он судорожно прижал ладонь к своему рту, в спешке растворяясь в воздухе.

— Блеск, — невнятно проговорил Гарри, когда Том выскочил за дверь. Он посмотрел в потолок, борясь с желанием рассмеяться — рот страшно жгло изнутри. Тряхнув головой, парень поспешил к распахнутому окну, ибо интоксикация дала о себе знать с пугающей силой. — Растолстевший Реддл вновь добрался до определения моей личности.


	27. Раскрытие

Гарри мужественно терпел, пока горящий огнем распухший язык аккуратно покрывали остро пахнущей горькой мазью, из-за чего обильно текла слюна, которую Том строго запретил сглатывать из-за токсичности. Поэтому приходилось постоянно сплевывать и наносить мазь бесконечное количество раз, пока совой не была получена посылка с уже волшебной. Призрачный хоркрукс наблюдал за их манипуляциями с легкой насмешкой, не совсем понимая реакцию Поттера: он еще ни разу не видел последствия его присутствия возле собственных феромон. Текущие сопли и слезы от запаха омеги — просто смешно. Еще более смешна нездоровая забота собственного тела об этих несчастных соплях.

— Чему ты улыбаешься? — прохладно спросил, наконец, Том, внимательно осматривая рот альфы под светом Люмоса. — Я никогда не был садистом по отношению к Гарри.

Гриффиндорец сдвинул брови к переносице, ощущая приближение очередной склоки, и попытался возразить, но омега предупреждающе шлепнул его по щеке, приказывая держать рот распахнутым. Осколок из кольца вежливо ответил:

— Что, прошу прощения? Некоторое время назад я наблюдал, как вы… — он отчего-то прервался. — Уверен, что многое еще осталось за пределами моих знаний. Гарри, может, перед тобой и тело девственника-самоучки, но назначение многих игрушек ему, мне известны. Никогда не задумывался, откуда? Он уже предлагал тебе использовать плети с железными крючьями? Думаешь, много осталось времени, когда это зверье додумается их приобрести для ваших животных утех?

— Я тебя предупреждаю.

Хоркрукс весело рассмеялся.

— Иначе что? Убьешь себя?

— Плети?

— Гарри, — негромко прервал его Реддл, шлепнув уже по губам. — Не шевели языком и открой рот. Позже расскажу.

Затем вновь посмотрел на призрачный силуэт.

— Я не собираюсь перед тобой объясняться. Поттер — не твой. И если он пожалел несчастный огрызок без будущего, это не делает вас хоть каплю близкими, чтобы ты имел право вмешиваться.

— Вообще-то он и мой парень тоже, — холодно отозвался осколок, затем перевел мерцающий взгляд на хмурого гриффиндорца. — Это так?

Гарри совсем помрачнел и сплюнул, наконец, мазь изо рта в миску, вызвав этим недоброе шипение со стороны омеги. Поттер приподнял ладонь, призывая его к тишине.

— Я не собираюсь быть еще одним пунктом раздора между твоими противоречиями, — сухо произнес альфа, утирая губы платком. — Это ни тебя, ни меня до добра не доведет. Блять, хватит сверлить взглядом, да, да, мы встречаемся! — вспылил маг, сжимая кулаки. — С собой разберись, а потом и меня вмешивай!

— Я забочусь о тебе, потому что знаю себя, — оскалился Том. — И знаю, что делал. Кем стал. Кем буду в итоге. Точнее, кем должен был быть. А теперь — я вижу возрастающее уродство. Которое тебя загрязняет.

— И каким же это образом? С каких пор любовь стала уродством?

— Я не вижу любви в животном кувыркании, не вижу любви в… — он озлобился еще больше, метнув взгляд на свое полыхающее агрессией тело. — Хорошо. Всего на минуту. Но я соглашусь, что это выглядело красиво на тебе. Я люблю красивые вещи, что принадлежат только мне. Любоваться ими. Держать в тайне от других. Любить их, — Тома пробрала неконтролируемая дрожь, словно он ненавидел самого себя за эти слова. — Но не совмещать потребность разрушения с любованием. Искренним любованием, лишь к вещам, принадлежащим мне одному. Не облеплять их человеческой похотью, не мешать их с блядскими инстинктами альф и омег.

Гарри провел ладонью по лицу, слабо улыбаясь.

— Если ты решил, что сделал мне комплимент, назвав вещью, Реддл, то…

— **Да нихуя ты не понял** , чертова болтливая дырка!

— _Наговорились?_ Достаточно, — ледяным зловещим тоном перебил самого себя Том, склоняясь над альфой и насильно открывая ему рот, не сумев скрыть обеспокоенного взгляда даже за всей своей злобой. — Поттер, ты едва языком шевелишь, какого черта ты вмешиваешься? Мне связать тебя? Вставить кляп?

— Можешь вырвать ему язык. Гарри, ты, верно, не знал, что эта практика для нас привычна? Когда люди раскрывают свои грязные рты без нашего разрешения? — ласково добавил хоркрукс, подлетая ближе и нависая над материальными волшебниками, так же разглядывая лицо гриффиндорца. Его брови приподнялись от изумления. — Почему ожоги еще на месте?

— Потому что все, что было между нами — не проявление инстинктов, а преодоление их, — Том подавил иррациональное желание оттолкнуть призрачный силуэт в сторону. Он вновь сосредоточенно наносил мазь, нежно оглаживая ярко-красный вспухший язык. — И если феромоны других альф и омег сделают все, чтобы те потрахались, наши — все, чтобы этого не произошло. Более того. У Поттера настоящая интоксикация. И это — настоящие ожоги.

— О, стало быть ты намеренно причиняешь ему боль? Отравляешь?

Из груди Гарри вырвалось рычание, но призрачная фигура продолжила:

— Пожалуй, я бы предпочел насилие от спятившей омеги, чем губить тело Поттера собственноручно. Ведь именно _Я_ не садист. Не был им до этого момента.

Слизеринец выпрямился, разворачиваясь к своему хоркруксу всем телом. Его взгляд стал обрастать уже смертельной ненавистью.

— Хорошо. Сейчас ты увидишь.

И резковато махнул волшебной палочкой в сторону призрачного тела, бросая в него белесую ленту неизвестного заклинания. На несколько секунд глаза Реддла потускнели, будто он ушел глубоко в себя. Гарри озадачено сдвинул брови к переносице, вновь сплюнув мазь в миску. Омега сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, на самоуправство парня, но на этот раз не стал его ругать.

— Что ты сделал?

— Передал все воспоминания о твоих рассказах о прошлом, — смягчившимся тоном ответил Том, приблизившись к парню и пригладив его красную щеку. Он опять нагнулся и оставил поцелуй на виске, а затем на лбу альфы. — О твоем прошлом. Я помню свои бесконечные вопросы и высказывания, и помню твою реакцию на мои постоянные напоминания о случившимся. Думаю, сейчас это уродливое дерьмо пробует на вкус твою паническую атаку.

— Ты мерзавец, — рыкнул Поттер, поднимаясь на ноги. — Сколько можно себя калечить! — он встревоженно повернул голову к застывшему шокированному осколку, который смотрел на альфу с возрастающим ужасом. — Том? Том. Все в порядке, уже все давно закончилось. Я в полном порядке.

Хоркрукс медленно перевел мерцающий взгляд в сторону своего физического тела, и он сквозил ответной ненавистью.

— Ясно. Изуродованного омегой альфу вновь начала уродовать омега. И подчинять. Все то же самое. Это оно. Только вместо зубов и когтей — химические ожоги. Что же. Я был бесконечно прав. Не думал, что настолько. Ты омерзительный.

И растворился в воздухе. Том на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, перед тем, как вновь повернуть голову в сторону гриффиндорца в попытке успокаивающе улыбнуться. Губы кривились и дрожали, скатываясь в оскал и гримасу ярости, волшебник был уже попросту не в силах держать лицо, даже перед Поттером.

Гарри моментально оказался рядом, осторожно притягивая к себе каменное от застывшего напряжения тело, сковывая свои руки на его спине. Реддла начинало потряхивать от повторного осознания, но второй парень все никак не мог подобрать нужных слов, и просто обнимал волшебника в молчании, надеясь, что прикосновения все скажут за него. Том напрягся сильнее, разрывая объятия, чтобы заглянуть острым взглядом в обеспокоенное опечаленное лицо.

— Так и есть, — наконец, произнес он. — Я продолжаю подчинять и уродовать. Все то же самое. Ты и Сириуса любил. Ему ты так же доверял. «Железный ошейник», Гарри. Это он. Пожалуйста, сними с себя весь пирсинг, который ты и не хотел вовсе. Все БДСМ дерьмо можешь сжечь, выбросить в окно — на твое усмотрение. Я действительно использовал мерзость против твоей воли. Продолжил, даже когда ты высказал свою неприязнь. И собирался зайти еще дальше. В моих планах были решения куда серьезнее обездвиживания. А ты потакал этому из-за любви.

Гарри приоткрыл было рот для поспешного ответа и несогласия, но омега приложил палец к его губам.

— Довольно споров. Я отлучусь, чтобы собрать всех Пожирателей Смерти. В волшебном мире волнения и беспорядки из-за ухода гоблинов. Мне нужно разобраться в происходящем и дать указания подчиненным. Ситуацией нужно воспользоваться с максимальной выгодой для себя, — Реддл пару раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы не сорваться. Его пальцы осторожно погладили все еще порядком обожженный рот. — Сможешь сам справиться с?.. — его лицо все же исказилось от бушующей ярости, и Поттер подался вперед. — Нет. Мы поговорим, когда я успокоюсь. Прости, придется оставить уродца присмотреть за тобой. Не отвечай на его вопросы или высказывания, даже не смотри в его сторону. Когда вернусь — запрячу хоркрукс далеко и надолго.

Гарри не стал его останавливать, растерянно уставившись на закрывшуюся дверь. На этот раз Том не использовал на ней никаких чар. Альфа посмотрел на колбочку с мазью в своих руках. Они немного тряслись. Поттер должен дать время слизеринцу успокоиться, прийти в себя. Разборки под воздействием эмоций ни к чему хорошему не приведут. Альфа это понимал, но желание броситься следом, прижать к себе, было нестерпимым. Он переборол в себе этот легкомысленный поступок, который мог закончиться печально, учитывая вспыльчивость и уязвленность омеги.

Через несколько минут оглушительной неприятной тишины над ним раздался негромкий голос:

— Я не могу тебя касаться, но могу помочь с ожогами. Подсказать, что и где…

— **Три недели и три дня** , — четко выговорил Поттер. — Я был связан и находился под властью спятившей омеги. Более трех месяцев я знаком с тобой, Том, и уже несколько раз был ограничен в движениях. Еще ни разу ты не вызвал этими действиями тот животный страх. Ты жуткий до невозможности, но твои наклонности… — он помялся, пытаясь подобрать верное слово. — **Все хорошо**. Я понимаю твое отвращение к себе, и понимаю отвращение к моему полу. К этим различиям. И если ты справляешься с этим посредством подчинения, что, к слову, не ограничивается постелью, — _бога ради, Том_. Не вижу причин себя ненавидеть. Ты не спятившая омега. И секс — не животные проявления. Это всего лишь еще одна форма близости между нами, в касаниях, в поцелуях. Еще одна форма диалога, проявления чувств, называй как угодно.

— И как называется форма близости, когда против твоего желания на тебе используют ошейник и поводок? — Реддл свел брови к переносице. Его голос был строг, но он не давал злости просочиться сквозь него.

— Было похоже, что я сопротивлялся? — Гарри, напротив, вздернул брови и повысил тон голоса. Затем поднялся на ноги, отбросив мазь в сторону.

— Твои ожоги нужно…

— Да плевать мне на эти чертовы ожоги, твою мать!

Гарри со всей силы пнул диван. Его дыхание участилось. Альфа решительно направился к сумке и достал оттуда знакомый пакет, начав вновь раздеваться до нижнего белья. По-началу призрачный Том смотрел на его действие с кривой горькой усмешкой, уверенный в своей абсолютной правоте. Однако с каждой секундой его лицо вытягивалось от шока. Затем он и вовсе подплыл ближе, пытаясь остановить разозленного волшебника.

— Чем ты, черт возьми, занимаешься? Ты не собираешься выкидывать эти орудия пыток?

— Нет. Я показываю, — прохладно ответил парень, пытаясь самостоятельно надеть на себя портупеи. Из-за разрозненных чувств выходило паршиво. — И теперь ты будешь принимать в этом участие. С самого начала. Чтобы видеть.

Том отшатнулся, а его глаза расширились.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? Меня не волнуют желания тела, — он настороженно и не моргая наблюдал, как Поттер застегивает ремни на ногах и талии. — Я не смогу этого почувствовать. Для чего тогда себя насиловать?

Альфа смерил осколок недовольным взглядом. Эта борьба его измотала настолько, что не осталось даже привычного смущения. Выжала. Он понятия не имел, как сам Том справляется с этим на постоянной основе.

С портупеями, опутывающими плечи и грудную клетку, пришлось повозиться дольше. Затем он застегнул на шее собачий ошейник и решительно забрался на кровать, прихватив с собой палочку и остальные аксессуары. Призрачный силуэт молча подплыл ближе, неотрывно смотря на движения рук парня. Гарри не стал это комментировать. С другим осколком его отношения развивались медленно, они познавали друг друга осторожно, даже на объятия спрашивали дозволения. Естественно, Реддл не мог отреагировать иначе, Реддл, который только-только начал разбираться в своих чувствах. Однако он все еще не испытывал ненависти к альфе, даже видя его в столь непотребном виде. Лишь к себе самому. И — Поттер был уверен в этом — ненавидел не только другой осколок, но и себя. Судя по эмоциям в расширенных зрачках, невозможность прикосновения и реакции тела нисколько не мешали.

Гарри замер на несколько секунд, разглядывая намордник в руках.

— Почему ты говоришь мне ласковые слова? Почему ты заботишься обо мне?

Реддл опешил, не найдясь сразу с ответом. Он ожидал явно не этих вопросов.

— Потому что мне будет приятно. Потому что от твоих действий мне хорошо. Чувствую себя лучше. Тогда почему я не могу сделать то же самое для тебя? Почему я не могу сделать тебе приятно? Это не калечит, не убивает. Это не вызывает ужас, в конце концов. Да, это все еще дико. Жутковато, быть может, — я даже понятия не имел, что подобные вещи используют на людях, что от них можно получить удовольствие. А тебе не дико от нетипичного для себя поведения? Ты буквально — черт. Пересиливаешь свою агрессию в моем присутствии, — он фыркнул. — Пытаешься, по крайней мере. Это уже не мало. Однако…

Альфа под еще более изумленным взглядом неловко нацепил на себя намордник, не с первого раза застегивая сзади ремешки. Только теперь на его щеках проступил румянец.

— Смотри, я сделал это, не вызывая у тебя похоть. У тебя ее и не будет. Но я все равно надел портупеи, надел ошейник и поводок. Без твоих просьб. Буквально после того, как мне предложили избавиться от них. После того, как ты назвал эти вещи мерзостью. Но вот они — ты и я, питомец и Хозяин, ста…

— _Хозяин?_

Он прижал ладонь к своему рту, а тело зарябило волнами. Альфа совсем смутился, отведя взгляд.

— Вообще-то это предложил именно я. Что, нравится? Если ты… Если ты все еще испытываешь омерзение или считаешь мои действия поступками животного — все в порядке, если ты вернешься в кольцо. Я просто сниму с себя эти вещи и оденусь. И мы будем разговаривать, как и всегда. А можем продолжить.

Том не отвечал некоторое время, но и не останавливал себя от разглядывания, похоже, о чем-то усиленно размышляя. Гарри не давил на него, просто предлагая нечто новое, как и сам Том до этого. Разумеется, для Реддла это оказалось таким же шокирующим, что и для самого Поттера в первый раз. И в руки хоркрукс взял себя куда быстрее, что не было удивительным.

— Да, я хочу.

Осколок пытался спорить с самим собой, но отчего-то собственные желания не вызывали агрессии. Однако желания второго осколка продолжал все так же ненавидеть, будто проведя между этим громадную жирную линию, разницу, известную лишь ему одному. Реддла бесконечно удивлял Гарри Поттер. Он _на самом деле_ не видел в них различия. Том все же нахмурился:

— Это неудобно?

Гарри пожал плечами, опрокидываясь на подушки. Исступленное смущение постепенно сходило на «нет», хотя сердце все еще билось быстро — быть в таком виде перед своим возлюбленным все еще являлось чем-то личным, эротичным, тесным. Мешающим спокойно дышать. На этот раз было гораздо комфортнее, ведь альфу не окружали химические феромоны.

— Да в общем-то нет. Интересные ощущения, непривычные. Но не неприятные. Это… — он помялся, не зная, стоит ли вообще такое говорить парню.

— Что? — Том подобрался ближе, нависая над волшебником в воздухе. — Я хочу, чтобы ты подробно описал свои ощущения.

— Это возбуждает, твой взгляд, — Гарри отвернулся, смутившись откровенности. И испытывая легкую нервозность, что Реддл сейчас сбежит или вовсе сбавит градус тепла.

— _О_.

Но он оставался на своем месте, лишь чуть склонив голову к плечу.

— Ты же понимаешь, что у меня все еще нет подобных потребностей? Мне нравится на тебя смотреть. Очень. Но это не возбуждает меня, — мягко заметил Том, протягивая руку, которая прошла сквозь тело. — Я твой запах даже не слышу.

— Потому что его практически нет. Даже имея тело, ты его не услышишь, — Гарри со смехом закатил глаза, чуть теряясь от неловкости этой прямолинейности. — Серьезно, я как под слоем штукатурки из твоих феромонов. И их сочетание пахнет разложением.

— Ты все еще оставил мою просьбу без внимания, п…

Он прервал себя.

— Давай.

— Питомец. Мой питомец, — губы у парня слегка дрогнули. — Мордред. Это на самом деле будоражит все мысли. Подумать только. Я по-разному называл Пожирателей, если те провинились предо мной. Но чтобы мне было приятно, чтобы не было унижения, ненависти, страха, боли со стороны подчиненных… Совершенно другие эмоции.

— Совершенно другая ситуация. Мы что, будем сейчас говорить о делах Темного Лорда?

— Ты называл его?..

— Да, мой Лорд, я тебя так называю, — ласково улыбнулся Поттер, так же приподняв руку в жесте прикосновения к щеке. Затем повторил: — Что, нравится?

— Я не пытаюсь сделать из тебя раба или слугу, я…

— Я знаю.

— Да. Мне это безумно нравится.

Поттер улыбнулся своим мыслям. Эти два осколка действительно идентичные. Помолчав и переборов стыдливость, альфа негромко заговорил:

— Это чувствуется ошейником на всем теле разом. Кожа ремней мягкая и гладкая, она не раздражает кожу. Она… Ее прикосновения вызывают мурашки, это будоражит не только разум, но и мое тело. Быть может, даже тем фактом, насколько это извращенно. Странные чувства, — и вновь сдавленно рассмеялся, краснея сильнее. — Мы извращенцы, Реддл, ты и я.

— Я не чувствую возбуждения.

— Но ты продолжаешь разглядывать меня. Том, ты не моргаешь даже.

Осколок отвел взгляд уже сам.

— Меня оглушает осознание, что альфа подчиняется мне добровольно, по любви и желанию. Без приказа или заклинания. При этом оставаясь альфой, выглядя все еще мужчиной. Ты выглядишь сильным. Больше всего потрясает твое подчинение передо мной, омегой. Ты это знал? Если брать в расчет возбуждение тела, ты понимаешь, что это значит для вас?

Гарри вздохнул несколько раз полной грудью, счастливый, что может сделать это без вреда для слизистых. Эту тему он прокручивал у себя в мыслях уже много раз. Спорил сам с собой, как и Том. Искал повод для неприятия, страха, злости — но не находил. По-началу было легкое смятение, что его вообще могли возжелать в подобной форме. Зашедший разговор об игрушках в нем так же не особо пришелся по вкусу. Это шло вразрез с его природой. Но и их отношения шли ей наперекор.

— Да. Я знаю, что ты хочешь быть «сверху». Я все еще люблю тебя, чтобы жаждать касаться тебя, чтобы ты касался меня. Эти близость, ласка, «форма любви», почему я должен бояться? — альфа спокойно посмотрел на очевидно глубоко шокированный сказанным осколок души. — Но я не позволю тебе сделать из меня омегу, Том. Не потому что меня отвращает быть им, не потому что отвращает быть в этой позиции в сексе. Нет, просто я живу в согласии со своей сущностью. Знаешь, что было в начале нашего знакомства? Ты испугался, что я могу утонуть в озере. На полном серьезе — ты оглушил меня и выбросил на берег заклинанием, а ругался так, будто я с собой пытался покончить. Поэтому — нет, я не дам тебе видеть во мне кого-то иного. Это загубит наши отношения. Очень медленно, но это случится.

— И что же ты ему предложишь? — с интересом спросил Реддл. — Если ты уже согласен с подчинением? Я не о кувыркании.

— Ты не переходишь границы, — Гарри улыбнулся, погладив ошейник пальцами. — Я хочу, чтобы ты нашел мир со своим телом. С собой. Перестал так сильно ненавидеть. Да, Том, ты омега. Родился им и останешься им же. И это ни в коем случае не делает тебя ниже кого бы то ни было. Ты прекрасен. Ты восхитительный.

— Я не стану ни при каких обстоятельствах опираться на инстинкты.

— Знаю. Я тебе и не предлагаю. Именно этим ты и привлек меня. Человечностью отношений. Человечностью моей реакции на тебя. Своей исключительностью.

— И?

Слизеринец недоуменно нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.

— В чем проблема, если я перестану ассоциировать себя с недомужами?

— В твоей ненависти к себе, — повторил Поттер. — Ты рвешь себя ею на куски. Ты не сможешь избавиться от своей сущности, даже полностью ее отрицая. Это изранит до неузнаваемости. Не оставит от тебя ничего живого, ничего человечного. Я говорю о мире в твоей душе. Ты же — его отталкиваешь всеми доступными способами.

Том замолчал на долгое время, скользя взглядом по ремням, тонким бледным шрамам, по проколотым соскам, по массивным серьгам с виноградным халцедоном, что мирно покоились на подушке. Наконец, осколок ответил:

— Ты ему потакаешь. И мне — прямо сейчас, называя Хозяином. Не то чтобы я был против. Но ты противоречишь сам себе.

Альфа покачал головой, чуть замерев, а сердце сбилось с ритма, когда намордник пришел в движение, — до этих самых пор он даже подзабыл о наличии извращенного аксессуара, не обращая внимания на ремни под глазами.

— Это не так. Знаешь, что ты позволяешь мне? Целовать тебя в шею. Без завязанных рук за спиной. Испытывая возбуждение, пока я сам возбужден, — Гарри чуть прервался, восстанавливая дыхание. Но не мог не договорить всей правды: — Прекрасно осознавая, кто с ним рядом — лаская узел альфы, смотря на разницу тел. Быть может, даже замечая мои немного усиленные феромоны. Ты и сам видел, насколько был расслаблен и раскрыт подо мной. Как сильно доверял мне.

Поттер вновь отвернулся, ощущая ускоренный пульс и тяжесть в паху. Реддл, подтверждая свое звание невыносимого черта, не удержался от насмешки:

— У тебя член стоит от одних упоминаний ваших постельных игр. Собираешься трогать себя, пока я на тебя смотрю?

— Я пойду в ванную комнату, — альфа неловко сел на кровати, машинально прикрывая ладонями промежность. Мастурбировать в присутствии невозбужденного партнера было все такой же дикостью.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не обладаю плотностью тела? — хоркрукс рассмеялся. — Я прохожу сквозь двери. Стой, стой, я не издеваюсь над тобой. Но, думаю, хочу увидеть. Свою отвратительную морду я имел честь лицезреть, но твое лицо может быть более привлекательным. Ты можешь кончить для меня? Думая о своей нижней позиции. Ты бы смог это сделать сам, не во время близости? Пожалуйста.

Поттер неаккуратно спрятал лицо в ладонях, смяв ошейник. Он полыхал от неловкости. Реддл с нетерпеливым любопытством ждал ответа, практически уверенный в отказе. Но смущенный альфа в пошлой БДСМ-обвязке выглядел совершенно в его глазах. Мысль о том, что он мог бы себя трогать с желанием подчинения — раскаляло сознание добела так, что магия, из которой было создано призрачное тело, ходила видимыми волнами, показывая все эмоции хоркрукса как на ладони. Что он мог быть Хозяином и без угрозы, без насилия, без «постельных игр». Просто наблюдая рядом, присутствуя в чужих мыслях Гарри Поттера, которого он любил.

— Пожалуйста? — на пробу повторил Том, приблизившись к полу, чтобы словить чужой убегающий взгляд, когда альфа отнял руки от головы. — Что тебя так смущает? Вы уже спали.

— Тем, что ты не испытываешь возбуждения. Это…

— И что же, я не достоин в таком случае увидеть все твои эмоции и чувства целиком? Потому что не имею физических потребностей? Насколько твое отношение к двум Томам Реддлам одинаковое?

Гарри помолчал.

— Ты помиришься с собой, как только твой осколок вернется домой. И больше не будет никаких ссор. Насколько твое собственное отношение к себе одинаково? К _одинаковому_ себе?

Взгляд Реддла слегка изменился.

— Объяснись.

— При недопониманиях мы стали использовать одно сравнение. Перекладывали эмоции и ситуации друг на друга. Поэтому твой осколок души старается сдерживаться. Потому что сам дошел до этой тактики в стрессовой ситуации.

Гарри замахнулся и отвесил себе мощную пощечину, отчего зубы щелкнули друг о друга.

— Какая жалость, что Блэк не разорвал меня ногтями и зубами. Стоило бы сдохнуть в собственном дерьме, это была бы достойная участь для такого отброса, о котором никто после смерти и не вспомнит. Тебе так же стоило меня убить собственными руками, перед этим растоптав последние крохи гордости перед всей школой. Возможно, открыв чужим глазам все мерзкие тошнотворные шрамы по всему моему телу. Или дать сойти с ума, наложить на себя руки, когда…

Его спина внезапно прогнулась от резкой слабости, а в глазах потемнело — ошарашенный перепуганный осколок вытянул из парня мощное количество энергии, чтобы хоть как-то помешать самобичеванию. Он даже слов не находил правильных, глубоко пораженный поступком альфы.

Поттер смотрел в светлый потолок некоторое время, пережидая головокружение, пока перед глазами не возникло постепенно зверевшее обеспокоенное лицо.

— Ты чувствуешь? То, что ощущаю я, когда ты ранишь себя? Твои удары намного серьезнее. Они направленны вглубь. И излечиваются с неимоверным трудом. _На мне не излечатся никогда_. Ебаные волчьи боги, Том, ты только что попросил меня кончить у тебя на глазах. А свой осколок все равно ненавидишь. Себя ненавидишь.

— Обязательно было устраивать эти ненормальные представления, клоун?! — прошипели сверху, но на сердитый взгляд, все же, нехотя согласился: — Ладно. Хорошо, — затем уже более мягко и спокойно добавил: — Не потому что я собираюсь посмотреть на всякие непотребства. Я понял тебя. Но если он сам начнет ссору… Поттер, я вырублю тебя прежде, чем ты начнешь на себя руку поднимать, чего-то доказывая.

Гарри облегченно выдохнул, когда к нему вернулись силы. Щека неприятно горела, но парень был счастлив, что смог достучаться хотя бы до этой части души любимого человека. И испытал долю отвращения к своему поступку. Чем он лучше Реддла тогда, в конце концов? Перенос ситуаций работает в обе стороны.

— Прости. Я… — он неловко свел ноги вместе и посмотрел в сторону ванной комнаты, вызвав понимающий смешок. — Надеюсь, это не было сделкой.

— А чем же тогда это было? — расфыркался Том, чуть отлетев в сторону, чтобы не подавлять так сильно своим присутствием. — Не обделяй меня эмоциями, волчок.

— Несносная медуза, — пробормотал альфа, плотно прикрывая глаза и неуверенно касаясь паха ладонью. — Медуза-извращенец.

— Тебя что, возбуждают подобные вещи? — он безжалостно расхохотался. — Какая трагедия в трех актах, мое тело будет остро сожалеть о своей материальности, как только узнает.

Поттер тихо выдохнул, скрыв смешок и надавив на свой член через белье, не решаясь сделать нечто более откровенное. Подобного на самом деле не было между ними. Чтобы Том просто смотрел. Неприятие все еще сквозило в голове, но, все же, ситуации отличались друг от друга — в тот раз омега испытывал сильную головную боль, и предлагал себя как участника, партнера.

Реддл сосредоточенно разглядывал лицо альфы, улавливая каждую новую черту в нем. Он еще ни разу не видел это выражение, не видел подобного излома бровей, прикушенной губы и частого поверхностного дыхания, вызванные удовольствием. Слизеринец не совсем понимал такой силы чувств — он мастурбировал, да, но не находил в этом ничего замечательного, что могло бы вызывать подобные эмоции. И вывод был один — Поттер думал о нем самом. Это не было простым удовлетворением потребностей, не было нуждой поскорее избавиться от неприятного напряжения и убрать липкое ощущение собственного доказательства причастности к миру животных. Лицо было одурманено наслаждением, но на нем все так же читалась любовь.

Гарри запустил руку в трусы, когда одних неловких прикосновений через ткань стало недостаточно. Он все так же боялся открывать глаза и наткнуться на наблюдающего за ним Реддла, но парень все равно видел его лицо как отпечаток солнца под веками, чувствовал его руки и губы на себе, чувствовал собственными губами его кожу, слышал его тихие стоны и шумное дыхание. Его едва не подбросило, когда возле уха прошептали:

— Ты думаешь обо мне, верно? Что мне сказать? Как вы возбуждаетесь, от каких слов? Мне поговорить о медузах и рачках?

— Блядский черт, — пробормотал Гарри, вспыхнув. И на выдохе рассмеялся. Это на самом деле звучало забавно. — Ты предлагал позвать… Ну, нет. Дать тебе повод для… — он простонал, когда пальцы коснулись напряженного кольца у основания пениса.

— Это узел, да? — с любопытством спросил наблюдательный осколок. — Сказать честно, они выглядят мерзко. Как на собаках.

— Знаток половых органов.

— Я… — он поперхнулся. — Прости, я не имел в виду, что у тебя мерзкий узел. Но он… Смотрится странно.

— Мерзко?

Гарри фыркнул, расслабляясь и отвлекаясь на разговор, и больше не чувствуя такого непрерывного стыда и напряженности.

— Странно, — твердо качнул головой Том. — Так что мне сказать? Я хочу сделать приятно твоему сознанию. Это сделает приятно твоему телу. Смотри, — осколок опять хмыкнул, забавляясь своим мыслям. — Мы будто трахаемся. Твоя мечта переспать с медузой постепенно сбывается, мой ласковый питомец. Тебе нравится это обращение?

Том Реддл был невыносимым в любом виде при любых обстоятельствах, думал альфа под необычайно сильный прилив нежности к нему. Приоткрыв все-таки глаза, он тихо произнес, останавливая движение руки на своем органе:

— Я люблю тебя, Том.

Он улыбнулся, увидев, как расширились глаза на призрачном лице, а магия его очертаний вновь затрепетала.

— Не закрывай глаза, — уже безо всяких шуток попросил Реддл. — В них больше всего твоих чувств.

— Это неловко, — признался альфа, вновь сжимая ствол члена и чуть вскидывая бедра вверх, навстречу руке. Веки он послушно держал открытыми, но взглянуть на парня не решался, считая эту ситуацию и без того донельзя извращенной. Щеки вновь покрыл румянец, но своей ладони волшебник не остановил. — Ты… Черт, ты не мог бы… — в голове все полыхнуло смущением, а от воспоминаний тело пробрало мурашками желания. — Поговорить на змеином. Что угодно.

— На _Парселтанге?_ — казалось, больше удивиться Том уже просто не мог. — Ты не пугаешься Парселтанга?!

— Это возбуждает, — прошептал Поттер, двигая рукой быстрее, чуть раздражаясь мешавшегося белья, но не решаясь его приспустить. — Понятия не имею, что ты шипел. Явно ругательства. Но звучало это…

Призрачная фигура склонилась ниже, приблизив свое лицо к лицу альфы, и тот смолк, растеряв в глотке все слова. Том приоткрыл рот и издал низкое продолжительное шипение, лаская слух и мысли, не отводя такого же сосредоточенного немигающего взгляда от чужих глаз. Тело Гарри прошила такая мощная волна удовольствия, что его слегка затрясло. Он прикусил губу, чтобы не заглушить собственными стонами восхитительных шипящих звуков, и от чужого взгляда, от присутствия слизеринца, от всей этой невозможной ситуации, обильно залил свое белье спермой, проваливаясь с головой в сильный оргазм. Его все еще слегка потряхивало, когда Том отстранил лицо, задумчиво пристукнув пальцем по своим губам.

Он все так же не чувствовал ни капли возбуждения или потребности в сексе, но вид Гарри Поттера, его удовольствия, этой послеоргазменной слабости и истомы очаровывал мысли. Эта его раскрытость, беззащитность перед нападением, заставляло нечто в изорванной душе теплеть. Хоркрукс мог выпить его всего разом, убить, сделать сквиббом, но альфа осознанно доверял, зная об этом. В конце концов, он никогда не был глупым или непроницательным человеком. Внезапно Том осекся, помрачнев.

— Тебе стоит нанести на язык мазь.

— А ты заставь меня сейчас встать, — пробормотал гриффиндорец, расслабленно прикрывая глаза и сладко потягиваясь, разминая мышцы от неудобной позы. — Извращенная медуза.

Осколок совсем нахмурился, напряженный отказом, но озвучить подготовленную угрозу не успел: дверь комнаты открылась, и туда вошел второй осколок.

— Забыл взять… — Реддл прервался, столкнувшись с занимательной картиной Гарри Поттера, его мокрого от спермы белья и живота, и собственного хоркрукса, нависавшего над парнем. Взгляд зацепился за намордник и многочисленные ремни. Брови поползли вверх. — _Я вам помешал?_

— Том, — Гарри мгновенно сел, оглядев омегу обеспокоенным взглядом. — Все в порядке?

Маг неопределенно хмыкнул, пройдя к письменному столу и вытаскивая из ящика какую-то бумажку.

— Более чем, — ответил парень, пробегаясь глазами по тексту. Затем стрельнул ими в сторону второго осколка. — Развлекаешься, **животное**?

И совсем оторвался от документа, когда с удивлением не услышал никакого ответа. Призрачный силуэт был заметно напряжен, но вступать в гневные разборки не спешил. Том прошелся взглядом по такому же застывшему гриффиндорцу, догадываясь, в чем дело. Что же, омега предполагал, что они доберутся до постели любым из доступных способов, и в самом деле никакой ревности не чувствовал. Скорее, насмешку над хоркруксом. И удовлетворение, что тот понял очевидные вещи. Проиграл. Должно быть, он чувствует обреченное поражение.

— Том, — повторил Поттер, сведя брови к переносице.

Реддл улыбнулся ему, подходя ближе и склоняясь для поцелуя в ремни намордника. Рука коснулась ошейника, скользнув к поводку и наматывая его на ладонь.

— Все в порядке. Я остыл, волчок. Мы поговорим, но позже — я уже опаздываю. Планировал провести собрание вечером, но так уж сложились обстоятельства моей поспешности. Мне плевать на ожидание волшебников, однако чем быстрее я избавлюсь от Пожирателей Смерти, тем скорее вернусь. Ты, — он посмотрел на непривычно молчаливый силуэт. — Мы пришли к временному согласию? Или ты вернешься к беспочвенным претензиям, словно малолетка под гормонами?

— Согласие, временное, — Том остановил себя от раздражения, выбрав спокойный ровный тон. — Я посмотрю на _твои_ гормоны, когда течка прижмет. Пары-то больше нет. К кому, интересно, инстинкты вспыхнут?

— Договорились, посмотришь.

Омега завел руки за голову Гарри, по-хозяйски невозмутимо отстегивая от него намордник, и втянул в легкий неглубокий поцелуй, не касаясь чужих губ языком. Поттер прикрыл глаза, испытывая ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. Это была его маленькая победа над ненавистью и самоуничижением. Он ласково погладил мягкие кудри слизеринца, чуть задыхаясь от резкого аромата хлорки. Том отстранился, вновь улыбаясь.

— Я быстро. Не забудь оставить открытыми окна в комнате.

Когда за слизеринцем закрылась дверь, Гарри попытался незаметно утереть нос, однако все столь же наблюдательный осколок насмешливо припечатал:

— Это в самом деле забавно, твоя реакция. Исключая серьезные последствия, выглядит смешно. И убого, прошу прощения.

— Забавны эти твои вечно распахнутые окна, Том. Мы мерзнем прямо в доме, сколько можно-то?

Гарри вздохнул, стягивая с себя портупеи и ошейник. Затем взмахнул палочкой, очищая кожу живота от брызг семени и высушивая трусы.

Реддл озлобленно скривился, махнув рукой куда-то в сторону громоздкого шкафа:

— Даже если папаша убрал труп деда, крысы уже успели порядочно его обглодать и растащить его мясо по всему дому. Эту мерзкую вонь. Ты не замечаешь, просто потому что окна как раз таки открыты. Неужели невозможно самому догадаться? Или ты…

Он повернулся на звук упавшей на пол волшебной палочки.

Гарри медленно перевел на осколок побелевшее застывшее лицо.


	28. Уничтожение

— _Что?_..

Том осекся, отшатываясь назад, и его глаза пораженно распахнулись. Он понятия не имел, что его чуть более взрослая копия могла утаить эту отвратительную часть правды. Он считал, Гарри Поттер уже знал _все_ о жизни своего парня. Учитывая знания об убитой истинной паре и взятый насилием титул Темного Лорда.

— Ты не знал, — растеряно пробормотал он, вновь отплывая дальше от мага. — Он тебе ничего не рассказал.

— Что с твоим дедом? — дрогнувшим голосом задал вопрос альфа. Хоркрукс ничего не ответил, и парень быстро к нему приблизился. Внезапно зеленые глаза расширились в понимании. — Ты говорил. Ты говорил, что запах, что породили наши смешанные вместе феромоны, похож на вонь гниения первого дня разложения. Первого дня. _Ты знал_. Боги, ты все это время знал о трупе, с самого начала. Что с твоим дедом?!

— Мертв. Давно уже. Еще до начала учебного года скончался. Я вызывал врачей. Они не смогли помочь.

Том поджал губы. Он ненавидел ситуации, которые не мог контролировать, исход которых не мог предугадать. Ненавидел свои ошибки и поспешность, но знал, если сейчас отмахнется, смолчит или вновь соврет — последствия станут совсем катастрофичными. Гарри Поттер был терпеливым человеком, но у каждого был свой предел. И, судя по взгляду альфы, тот его благополучно достиг.

— Твой папа в курсе?..

— Он его выкапывал три раза. Я не уничтожаю тела. Это мое уважение к смерти, и я ценю все ее ритуалы. Позже просто плюнул на сумасшествие папаши и перестал предавать тело деда земле. Мне безразличны эти родственники.

Гарри перевел блеклый взгляд на свои пальцы, на несколько омерзительных секунд желая плюнуть на эту часть правды, оставить все как есть, продолжить это легкомысленное существование рядом с идеализированным возлюбленным. Он мог. Мог, если бы Том Реддл-старший не упомянул о недомогании обоих родителей. Если бы Альберт не говорил сразу о двух хозяевах дома. Если бы Том поправлял альфу, когда тот спрашивал про деда и бабку. Поэтому Поттер сжал пальцы в кулаки, посмотрев на нервно мерцающий осколок уже с твердой намеренностью выбить правду силой и прямотой, а не мягкими расспросами. Реддл это уловил, скосив взгляд в сторону кольца. Гриффиндорца всего пробрало от этой манипуляции:

— Держать вечно в бессознательном состоянии ты меня не сможешь. Если я сейчас потеряю сознание, то нашим отношениям… — с напряженностью произнес он, но оборвал себя. Нет, он обещал. — Твой… Твой отец пережил последствия какого-то проклятия? Ты использовал на нем темную магию?

— Что тебе до моего отца? — холодно переспросил осколок, скрестив на груди руки. В его взгляде промелькнула ярость. — Ты близок с ним? Насколько?

— Единственный, с кем я ебусь, это его блядский завравшийся сын! — прорычал альфа, дергаными движениями натягивая на себя одежду. Руки тряслись так сильно, что не получалось надеть на ногу ботинок. Вскрикнув, он резко швырнул его об стену, развернувшись в сторону двери. — Я сам все выясню. И Мерлин тебе свидетель, если попытаешься остановить меня.

— _Возьми!_ — в ответ озлобленно рыкнул Том, и Поттеру не было нужды спрашивать, что он имел в виду.

Схватив со стола зловещее кольцо и неаккуратно сунув его в карман, парень выбежал из спальни, сразу же замерев на месте: он понятия не имел, что теперь делать и куда идти. Призрачный силуэт прошипел нечто агрессивное на Парселтанге, перед тем как рывком головы указать в сторону левого коридора.

— Комнаты слуг в той стороне.

— Ты отослал их перед началом Рождества.

— Ты не станешь пересекаться с этим выродком. Я не позволю тебе.

Гарри молча уставился на пышущий яростью хоркрукс.

— Иначе — что? — медленно и спокойно сказал альфа, наконец. — Убьешь в порыве злобной ревности? Я пойду. И я поговорю с ним. И я выясню все, что здесь происходит.

Том, помявшись, выдавил сквозь зубы:

— Я сам расскажу.

Гарри горько фыркнул:

— А я поверю тебе?

Больше осколок не произнес ничего, лишь молча следуя чуть позади волшебника. Долго искать мужчину не пришлось. Он сидел в столовой, читая какую-то маггловскую газету. Гарри чуть замер, заметив прямо на обеденном столе несколько крыс. Желудок скрутило тошнотой. Он спал вместе с ними на одной кровати. Под одним одеялом. Трогал, гладил. А Реддл не удосужился ничего рассказать.

Он скосил взгляд на мрачный призрачный силуэт, но тот и не подумал исчезать. Альфа шепотом предупредил:

— Если ты заберешь у него энергию, я уйду отсюда.

В глазах Тома мелькнуло бешенство, и он отрывисто кивнул. Гарри медленно приблизился к взрослому магглу.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Реддл.

Хозяин дома вздрогнул и тут же приветливо широко улыбнулся. Взгляд Томаса скользнул по парящей в воздухе фигуре, но его улыбка не изменилась, будто бы подобное состояние сына было для него в порядке вещей.

— О, Гарри! Давненько я не видел тебя. Как здоровье? Как проводишь каникулы, сорванец?

— Мистер Реддл, — прервал его волшебник. — Я могу познакомиться с вашими родителями?

Хоркрукс позади злобно зашипел и дернулся в их сторону, но Поттер и бровью не повел. Глаза, столь похожие на глаза сына, потеплели и залучились радостью. Томас спешно поднялся со своего места, отбросив газету и схватив недовольно пискнувшего грызуна на руки. Гарри невольно попятился, тут же ощутив напряжение магии осколка возле себя. Реддл подобрался, как готовый к броску змей, источая волны подавленной агрессии.

— Конечно! Они давно звали тебя, сынок не так уж и часто приводит в дом своих друзей. Томми, пошли!

Альфа подавлено промолчал, следуя за весело говорившим мужчиной вверх по лестницам, по многочисленным коридорам и сквозным залам. Том в ледяной тишине преследовал их по пятам, кривясь от уже острой потребности раздавить папашу, выпить разом. Его вовсе не взволновала угроза парня, хоркрукс добился бы прощения, нет, он просто не мог этого сделать. Реддл-старший не касался кольца, не находился под его влиянием и присутствием, поэтому и забрать энергию осколок физически не мог, ни единой крупицы. Приблизившись к альфе максимально плотно, Том едва слышно прошелестел:

— Не приближайся к нему ближе расстояния вытянутой руки. Я не смогу тебя спасти в случае опасности.

Гарри нахмурился, взглянув на эмоции лица рябившего магией силуэта: в них считывалось куда больше звериного, чем омега обычно мог себе позволить. Поттер еще не видел подобной злости в нем. Это сбавило градус тревоги и гнева в самом альфе.

— Я сын и подопечный авроров. Это маггл. Я скручу его, если вздумает напасть. Пожалуйста, не переживай за меня. Я гораздо сильнее, чем ты привык думать.

Они остановились только в конце последнего коридора перед закрытой дверью, и Поттер уже некоторую часть пути прятал рот и нос под кофтой. Это мало помогало. Чем ближе они подходили к комнате, тем сильнее и тошнотворнее был запах. Закрытые окна удерживали его внутри поместья. В сердце парня разрасталось глухое отчаяние. Реддл-старший вошел внутрь, но последовать сразу за ним парень не смог — хоркрукс решительно перегородил дорогу в последней попытке остановить.

— Тебе будет плохо.

— Мне уже плохо. Том, — уловив в его темных глазах мелькнувшую панику, Гарри приподнял руку в жесте прикосновения к щеке. — Я тебя не брошу, чего бы не случилось, клянусь. Мы поссоримся, мы крупно поссоримся, и будем кричать друг на друга, но я не оставлю тебя одного больше никогда.

Реддл еще мгновение парил перед ним, впившись острым взглядом и выискивая признаки лжи, однако отступил. Гарри попытался восстановить дыханием ускоренное сердцебиение, но запах гниения вновь заложил ноздри, вызывая неприятную тошноту. На негнущихся ногах гриффиндорец вошел в комнату.

— Мама, папа, это мистер Поттер. Гарри, друг моего сына, — немного торжественно представил парня мужчина, подходя к большой широкой кровати. — Гарри, это Томас и Мэри Реддлы, мои родители. Подойди поближе, они уже очень плохо видят. Томми, не стесняйся, твои бабушка с дедушкой очень по тебе скучали.

Альфа прикрыл на несколько секунд глаза, но не сдвинулся со своего места. Ноги окаменели, будто все суставы и мышцы покрылись непрошибаемой коркой льда, который мешал идти. Наконец, он сумел из себя выдавить:

— Они мертвы, мистер Реддл. Оба.

Последовало молчание, обернувшее комнату в гнетущую тишину. Открыв глаза, Гарри наткнулся на полный вежливого недоумения взгляд маггла. Он с улыбкой покачал головой:

— Болезнь не делает моих родителей мертвыми. Они нуждаются в заботе и любви, ты хочешь предложить дом для престарелых? Так у волшебников происходит?

Альфа в отчаянии посмотрел на два трупа пожилых простеца, что лежали на постели. Один уже в виде ссохшейся мумии, второй черно-коричневый, вздутый, истекающий жидкостями прямо на пол. Парень уже видел трупы. Более того, трупы близких ему людей. Но чтобы такое… Дедушка и бабушка Тома были мертвы разное количество времени. Они умерли не в один и тот же день. Том Реддл-старший выкапывал тело отца три раза. Крысы ели его. **Пожилая женщина в это время была жива**. Жива, когда к ее кровати раз за разом приносили разлагающееся тело мужа. И бог весть что еще творилось за дверьми этой комнаты. Сколько пережили несчастные старики, в надежде, что их спасут.

Гарри прижал ладонь ко рту, борясь с криком, тошнотой и ужасом.

Том знал обо всем. Они праздновали Рождество рядом с гниющими останками его семьи. Том продолжал улыбаться. Продолжал открывать окна. _Он знал._

Мужчина нахмурился и подошел ближе, вопросительно изогнув брови в знакомом изломе.

— Гарри?

Глаза альфы продолжали беспрерывно бегать по помещению, старательно обходя кровать. Мозги работали на пределе, прорываясь сквозь толщу эмоций. Отношение этого человека к своему сыну, отношение самого омеги к нему, новые игрушки на рождество, курение в доме, разговоры за обеденным столом, «отвратительный запах» волшебника, постоянно раскрываемые окна, нежелание говорить о семье, покорность Реддла-старшего в любых странностях жутковатого сына.

Поттер знал один аврорский способ проверки. Его использовали при сильных приворотных проклятиях и зельях. Он медленно приблизился к магглу почти вплотную, несмотря на предостережения хоркрукса, чтобы видеть эмоции и чувства в его глазах. Затем тихо спросил:

— Ваш прекрасный сын убил ребенка, что вы на это скажете?

Мужчина нахмурился:

— Это какая-то шутка? Что за чудовищную чушь вы несете, молодой человек?

Альфа мотнул головой. Не так. Не получилось с первого раза. Собрав всю волю в кулак, он произнес нежным, ласковым и восхищенным голосом:

— Ваш уродливый отвратительный сын, это отродье, — парень любовно улыбнулся и рассмеялся. — Растерзал детей, перерезал несколько беззащитных женщин, это мерзкое создание задушило спящего младенца. Мы посадим его?

Лицо Реддла-старшего изменилось. Он рассмеялся в ответ с облегчением:

— Боже, конечно, он замечательный! У меня самый лучший сын, и рад видеть, что он выбирает прекрасных друзей.

Хоркрукс смотрел на говоривших с шоком. Он абсолютно не понимал, что за чертовщина сейчас происходит. Гарри не обратил на вибрацию его магии внимания. Теперь он заговорил нарочито грубым, злым и оскорбительным тоном, смешанным с ненавистью и презрительной насмешкой:

— Ваш сын — самый прекрасный на свете человек, самый благородный, самый…

Его оборвала сильная пощечина, от которой волшебник отлетел в сторону. Альфа не сразу смог восстановить утраченное в сознании равновесие. Его начало крупно бить в дрожи от прошивавшего нутро понимания. Он не нашел в себе силы прервать злость маггла, который схватил его за грудки и попытался встряхнуть. Это получилось не очень угрожающе — тело волшебника-альфы было куда мощнее тела простеца. Это взбесило Реддла сильнее, и он потянулся было к горлу Поттера, как его прервало двойное яростное рычание.

— **Круцио!**

Гарри схватился за грудную клетку от испуга неожиданности, когда сквозь посторонний звук ненависти прорвался приказ заклинания пыток. На пороге стоял запыхавшийся от бега Том, уже из плоти и крови, направляя волшебную палочку на своего отца, который рухнул на пол, крича и извиваясь от мучительной агонии. Хоркрукс удовлетворенно и мрачно скривил губы — он и воззвал к своему человеческому осколку души, как только Гарри Поттер спустился в столовую.

В глазах вошедшего сквозило идентичное бешенство. Они столкнулись с ошарашенными зелеными.

— Я же предупреждал тебя, не…

Он не успел договорить, альфа бросился наперерез заклинанию, вскидывая руки и загораживая собой маггла, и слизеринец сразу же отвел в сторону волшебную палочку, разрывая пытку Непростительным. Поттер оглушенно открывал и закрывал рот, просто не сумев найти подходящих слов к этой патовой ситуации. Вместо этого волшебник вытащил палочку, заставив Реддла напрячься сильнее и обхватить собственную в удобном для драки жесте. Однако Гарри не собирался нападать на омегу. Он медленно направил кончик своего оружия в сторону поднимавшегося с пола простеца.

— Фините Инкантатем Максима.

Томас-старший замер. Его глаза застыли. Он перевел взгляд сначала на бледного взъерошенного гриффиндорца, затем на сына. Встал на ноги, рассеянно запустив руку в каштановые волнистые волосы, посмотрел на мертвых родителей. Затем вновь на омегу, и его лицо стало перекашиваться от страха и ненависти. Том-младший моментально вскинул палочку, но Гарри вновь загородил собой маггла, нет позволив омеге напасть на отца.

— _Нет!_ Не смей!

Волшебник не успел среагировать, когда его перехватили за шею и оттащили назад, послышался звук выдвигаемого ящика, громкий щелчок, а к затылку прижалось что-то холодное. Гарри стоял, не шевелясь, догадываясь, что сейчас происходит, судя по увеличенным зрачкам слизеринца. Он поднял было вновь волшебную палочку, но громкий испуганный голос над ухом альфы вскричал:

— Брось! Брось эту штуку, иначе я вышибу ему мозги! Дрянь, уродец, все это время!.. Я!..

— Мистер Реддл, — попытался привести его в чувства гриффиндорец, но на голову надавили дулом пистолета сильнее.

— Заткнись, урод! Убогий гомосек, ты такой же как эта мерзость, я ненавижу его, ненавижу вас! — руки маггла крупно тряслись, а палец был плотно прижат к спусковому крючку, готовый на него нажать. — Он заставлял любить его, этот урод заставлял быть отцом для него, ДЛЯ НЕГО! Все эти годы я не мог даже обратиться за помощью, я не мог сбежать, я был заперт в собственном доме!

Поттер смотрел на Тома не отрываясь расширенными глазами. Его вновь потряхивало, а сердце билось так сильно, что начинала болеть грудная клетка от этих невыносимых стуков. Слизеринец смотрел в ответ, не решаясь пошевелиться и тем самым дать повод отцу выстрелить в приступе паники. Его самого трясло от осознания насколько альфа сейчас был близко к гибели — неуравновешенный и сошедший с ума маггл желал смерти всем волшебникам, не только сыну, которого ненавидел и боялся больше всех на свете. Больше, чем его мать.

— Он заставлял говорить меня отвратительные вещи, — голос дрожал и надламывался. — Он отнимал у меня больного отца и закапывал в землю, он давил и резал моих крыс, а я все равно говорил, как сильно его люблю, как забочусь о нем. ОН ЗАСТАВИЛ МЕНЯ ЛЮБИТЬ ЕГО!

Том вернул себе способность говорить, когда из глаз Гарри потекли слезы сильного потрясения. Он все так же смотрел на своего парня.

— Отец…

— НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ ОТЦОМ, Я НЕ ИМЕЮ НИКАКОГО ОТНОШЕНИЯ К ЭТОМУ УРОДСТВУ!

Внезапно Поттер зарычал и дернулся в чужих руках, выбивая выстреливший от неожиданности пистолет из них, на пару мгновений зажмурившись от резкой боли в виске — пуля задела кожу, закончив свой путь где-то в стене, судя по звуку. Уши так же заложило до тонкого писка. Волшебник ударил ногой под коленями бешено кричащего маггла, заваливая того на пол и прижимая к нему своим весом. Его продолжало неистово колотить даже сильнее, чем бившегося будто в приступе мужчину. И поэтому не успел среагировать, когда в Томаса ударил луч заклинания, а до слуха не сразу дошел звук произнесенного Империуса. Взгляд хозяина поместья застыл безразличным кукольным стеклом. На губах появилась безмятежная добрая улыбка.

— Тук-тук, Гарри, что это стучится в твоей груди?

Альфа пораженно опустил глаза вниз: вот уже несколько секунд сердце ударялось о ребра как сумасшедшее. Размеренными громкими ударами кулака, что стучится в запертую дверь. Он медленно прижал ладонь к груди, и глаза метнулись к удлиняющейся двойной тени. Кажется, она становилась все чернее. Волшебник поднялся на ноги, нетвердо на них покачнувшись. Голова пылала от эмоций, к которым добавился одуряющий страх Мары, что колотилась внутри тела в призыве открыть ей. Том потянулся было к парню, но тот резко отшатнулся от него, смотря на омегу затравленным взглядом.

Томас-старший вновь встал и, пританцовывая, приблизился к кровати, упав рядом с телами родителей и с блаженным видом обнимая труп отца.

— Окончательно спятил, — пробормотал призрачный силуэт, наблюдая за действиями простеца с ненавистью. — Это был предел Империуса.

— Ты, — прошептал Гарри, обведя взглядом две фигуры. — Ты заставил собственного отца любить себя. _Любить, боже, любить, ты **заставил любить**. _

Он взвыл на одной ноте и запустил руки в всклокоченные волосы, крепко сжимая пряди, едва их не вырывая. Губа Тома дернулась в приступе злости на все живое, колдун сделал осторожный шаг вперед. Поттер сумел это уловить и вновь отступил назад. Реддл переборол навязчивое желание связать альфу или совсем подчистить ему память. Исправить ситуацию любыми способами, склеить осколки, воскресить доверие и спокойствие. Во всем виноват только один человек.

Он вновь направил волшебную палочку на отца.

— Иди в поселок. Сообщи всем, кому можешь, о намерении покончить с собой. В руки никому не давайся. Скажи, что сделаешь это в лесу. Затем уходи туда и обходными путями возвращайся к дому, как только оторвешься от любой слежки или погони.

— Что ты делаешь? — шепотом спросил Поттер, не веря своим ушам, с ужасом посмотрев в след вышедшему прочь магглу. — Нет, нет, нет, остановись, Том, _твоя душа_ …

— Убиваю его.

— Нет, ты не…

— Да. Это конец. Я больше не вижу смысла держать его здесь, не вижу смысла в его жизни, — слизеринец попытался приблизиться, но Гарри совсем отошел к окну. — Гарри. Я же не причиню тебе вреда, я не опасен для тебя.

— Оглуши его, чего ты медлишь! — не выдержал осколок действий гриффиндорца. — Ты же, блять, видишь, что он сбегает! Гарри, не смей, ты навредишь себе. Нужно успокоиться, нужно…

— Успокоиться? Ты собираешься убить единственного родителя, единственного родственника, а _твоя душа_ … — голос надломился, когда альфа рассмотрел в темно-синих глазах серьезную жесткую непреклонность. Сердце надорвалось. Выход был только один. — Хорошо. Приоткрой в защите дверь для аппарации.

— Нет, — в свою очередь лицо омеги перекосилось от эмоций. — Ты не уйдешь, пока мы не поговорим, — когда гриффиндорец приподнял палочку, то напряженно заметил, поднимая свою: — Ты не посмеешь напасть.

— А ты?

Реддл ничего не ответил, но и не пошевелился.

— Ты не станешь убивать отца, если я останусь?

— Не буду врать. Считай, что он уже мертв. Это неизбежно. И не… Нет, Гарри у тебя не получится. Ты не взломаешь эту защиту, — Том подался вперед, когда лицо гриффиндорца заалело от напряжения, вены на шее и руках вспухли, а из носа тонкой струйкой брызнула кровь. — Хватит! Перестань, ты губишь себя!

Поттер резко выдохнул, пошатываясь. У него действительно ничего не вышло. Его предел — четыре ступени, а на поместье их было как минимум двенадцать, если не многим больше. Голову прошило мимолетное и уже полноценное осознание истиной силы Лорда Волдеморта, который возвел эту защиту собственными руками. Один.

В грудную клетку стучались все отчетливее. Волшебник перевел затравленный опустошенный взгляд в сторону окна. А вот с этим — справится.

Реддл попросту не успел среагировать вовремя на скорость альфы, а хоркрукс не решился забирать энергию у человека в стрессовом состоянии, опасаясь за последствия. Стекло разлетелось на осколки, и Поттер в ту же секунду скачками рванул наружу, на ходу выставив позади мощный щит, укрывая себя от потока чар, что мог его остановить. Осколок сразу подлетел к окну, проходя сквозь стену и с ощутимым облегчением замечая выныривающего из сугроба парня, который, не сбавляя темпа, прихрамывая, бежал к ограде. Том же в телесной оболочке стоял на месте и молчал.

— Сбежал, — неверяще произнесла призрачная фигура в пустоту. — Гарри ушел. Блять, в окно выпрыгнул. Босой.

— Постоянно так делает. Он вернется. Всегда возвращался, — в голосе не было привычной уверенности. Он дрожал. До сознания серьезность и катастрофичность ситуации доходила невыносимо медленно. — Он вернулся, когда узнал об Уизли. Когда я прогонял и оскорблял. Гарри не может.

— Иди за ним! — рыкнул Реддл, подлетев к своей точной копии и нависая сверху. — Верни назад! Не позволяй ему это сделать!

— У Поттера палочка. Он сын и подопечный авроров, — повторил недавнюю фразу волшебник, прикрыв ладонью глаза. — Мы не найдем его, если он того сам не захочет. Я уже пытался, даже Пожирателей Смерти задействовал. По запаху тоже не выследить.

Они замерли, когда в разбитое окно влетела неаккуратная записка в виде примитивного волка. Реддл поспешно ее развернул, пробегаясь глазами по написанному, и сердце пропустило удар.

_«Собери мои вещи.»_

— Вернется, да? — переспросил призрачный осколок безо всяких эмоций в голосе, жадно вчитываясь в содержимое послания из-за плеча человеческого тела. — Если ты оставишь чокнутого папашу в живых, я найду способ заполучить тело и раздавить его самостоятельно. А если Поттер не вернется, убью тебя за то, что ты не сделал этого раньше. За то, что позволил этой ситуации произойти.

— Не собираюсь.

Руки скомкали трансфигурированную из чего-то бумагу, намереваясь ее выбросить, но в ту же секунду замерли. Это могло быть последнее послание, написанное рукой Поттера ему. Под понимающим, злым, беспомощным и горьким взглядом хоркрукса, Реддл спрятал записку в карман мантии.

— Ты видел его тень?

Омега не ответил. Он видел.

Поттера нельзя было сейчас оставлять одного. Не после того стресса, что парень пережил за последние дни. Прямо сейчас, судя по сумасшедшему взгляду зеленых глаз, судя по его реакции, он невменяем. Абсолютно. Сердце скручивалось от тревоги и дурного предчувствия, и волшебник вышел из спальни следом за ненавистным родителем. Он не будет ждать его возвращения, не будет ждать, пока мужчина доберется до поселка, не будет ждать, пока Гарри выкинет что-то безумное и опрометчивое. Том убьет папашу раньше. Осколок остался в комнате, там, где выпало от недолгой борьбы альфы с магглом кольцо.

Быстро накинув на себя темное дорогое пальто, Том вышел на улицу, негромко окликнув подходящего к калитке отца и поднимая волшебную палочку. Реддл-старший оглянулся и его губы озарились растянутой глуповатой улыбкой нежности. Омега сделал взмах, но готовящееся вырваться из рта третье непростительное прервало нарастающее рычание мотора со стороны дороги.

— Как же, блять, не вовремя, — проговорил себе под нос слизеринец, поспешно запрятав палочку и быстро шагая к калитке — только свидетелей ему не хватало.

Постепенно звук приближавшейся машины становился громче, и Том увидел набирающий скорость транспорт, мчащийся рваными поворотами из стороны в сторону прямиком к высокому забору его поместья. Он пораженно замер, когда сумел различить сидящую за рулем фигуру водителя. Поттер, а это был именно он в своем нелепом уродском свитере, начал порывисто сигналить слизеринцу, призывая уйти с пути столкновения, но скорость так и не сбавил, похоже, вдавив педаль газа до упора — мотор заревел еще громче.

Все произошло настолько быстро, что Том не смог даже ничего выкрикнуть, нечто о прочности забора, о скорости, о тормозах, о том, что никаким заклинанием не сберечь водителя, пытаясь остановить несущийся на полной скорости транспорт. Все, что омега успел сделать — это отскочить в сторону, в сугроб, и машина с громким лязгом металла проломила ворота, смяв капот, и на той же скорости налетела на маггла, пригвождая его к железному телу и мчась к стене дома. С еще одним оглушающим грохотом она врезалась в каменную кладку, окончательно остановившись.

Том на трясущихся ногах поднялся с земли, замерев на одном месте как вкопанный, ожидая сам не зная чего именно. Машина непрерывно сигналила одним монолитным гудком, исходя белесым дымом, отец лежал возле слегка обвалившейся стены неподвижно, а водительская дверь все еще оставалась закрытой. Спустя две минуты тяжелого ожидания из машины так никто и не вышел. Реддл уловил движение откуда-то сверху и машинально вскинул палочку, но это был лишь замерший высоко в воздухе хоркрукс, с немыслимым страхом смотрящий вниз, на машину. Затем он перевел жуткий взгляд животных эмоций на свою материальную копию и взревел на весь двор, перекрывая гудение разбитого транспорта:

— ЖИВО СЮДА!

Омега не стал тратить время на ходьбу, просто взломав свою защиту поместья и аппарируя прямиком к машине. Он прижал пальцы к губам, но не позволил ступору собой овладеть, пробираясь сквозь завалы камней ближе и практически не ощущая собственное тело — разум сковал ужас такой силы, что отнялась способность самоконтроля, Реддл вообще ничего кроме едкого душного страха не чувствовал. Единственное, что он сейчас хотел сделать — приложить два пальца к сонной артерии лежащего на капоте парня, что вылетел через лобовое стекло. Пульс был.

# 

— Жив? Блять, он жив?!

Том молча кивнул, вновь едва не падая в снег уже от облегчения. Волшебник запустил палочку под рукав пальто, прижимая ее к Черной Метке и вызывая несколько Пожирателей Смерти. Те аппарировали не сразу, в течении пяти минут, доводя своего Предводителя до точки кипения. Все, как один, с удивлением уставились сначала на маггловский транспорт, затем на слабо шевелящегося маггла в грязном снегу, а затем и на призрачную фигуру второго Темного Лорда. Реддл не обратил на них никакого внимания, боясь выдать свое неуравновешенное и взвинченное до предела состояние голосом. Он потянулся к телу Гарри, намереваясь стащить его с измятого, словно ткань, капота, как вдруг один из взрослых колдунов воскликнул:

— Стойте! Не вздумайте его трогать!..

Том отреагировал моментально, зарычав в ослепляющей ярости, даже не пытаясь ее прикрыть привычным отчужденным холодом:

— **Авада Кедавра!**

Мужчина едва успел увернуться от зеленого луча заклинания и рухнул на колени, поспешно продолжив говорить:

— Мой Лорд, если повреждения серьезны, вы убьете пострадавшего. Пожалуйста, прошу простить мое вмешательство, но я подумал… Я приму любое наказание.

Омега провел ладонью по лицу, его голос все еще слегка подрагивал от эмоций. Темный Лорд не изучал лечащие заклинания, медицину, ничего из того, что спасает жизни, вызвав для этого Пожирателей, кому была известна наука врачевания. В конце концов, их знания — приказ Повелителя.

— Ты будешь вознагражден, — прошептал он. — Проведи диагностику немедленно.

Альфа быстро кивнул, испытывая ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение — он вообще не был бойцом, не был во Внутреннем Круге, и был не готов столкнуться с Волдемортом лично. Мужчина принялся живо выводить своей волшебной палочкой узоры над покалеченным телом: из разбитой головы стекала темная кровь, окрашивая металл и капая в снег, задранная кофта уже начала пропитываться той же субстанцией. Том старался не вглядываться в ранения парня, боясь опять сорваться. Темный Лорд и без того уже успел показать глубину своей привязанности, свою слабость.

— Позвоночник не поврежден, подростка можно переместить внутрь дома. Ничего серьезного, по всей видимости, он просто без сознания, я не… — наконец, ответил Пожиратель, опуская палочку. На его лбу выступил пот от жара выходящего из машины пара и дыма. — Ключица сломана, вывихнута рука, трещины в черепе и ребрах, сотрясение мозга. Органы целы. Но…

Он вновь запнулся, бледнея.

— Судя по диагностике, этот альфа уже мертв, — когда Темный Лорд вскинул на мужчину голову, его глаза были ярко-алого цвета, и колдун, белея еще больше, спешно продолжил: — Но сердце бьется, я смогу исцелить тело за одни сутки полностью, даже последствий не останется. Но… Парень мертвый. Чары не могут врать — мертв уже несколько дней. Я не понимаю.

— Убей этого никчемного слугу, если он не может справиться со своей работой, — раздался холодный голос сверху. — Тони, ты разочаровываешь своего Хозяина. Проверь еще раз! Немедленно.

Том качнул головой, прикрыв на пару секунд горевшие огнем глаза. Когда открыл их вновь, радужная оболочка была прежнего синего цвета.

Разумеется, диагностика показала смерть. Нет, не так, Смерть. Две тени преследовали альфу уже несколько дней. Они к этому моменту стали совершенно черными.

Омега взмахом палочки применил осторожную левитацию к телу, и аккуратно переместил Гарри домой, укладывая на диванчик в просторной зале. Его вид заставлял сердце обливаться кровью. Одна из теней, кажется, становилась менее четче, укорачиваясь. Том отошел в сторону, кивнув мужчинам:

— Приступайте. Организуйте необходимые зелья в течение десяти минут. Каждая минута задержки будет стоить вам жизни родственника. Тони. Если ты все еще ищешь тибетский трактат о целительстве и долголетии, я достану его. Твои родные не пострадают, даже если ты не справишься. Теперь — прочь с моих глаз, время пошло.

Сотрясение и потерю крови вылечили в течении часа, а Костерост уже начал действовать. Ему требовалось время, но Реддла уверили, что переломы нисколько не страшные, и осталось лишь дожидаться пробуждения паренька. Темный Лорд прогнал посторонних, даже не посмотрев в сторону Пожирателей Смерти. Затем наложил новую защиту на дом — старая была уничтожена.

Альфа не проснулся. К ночи одна из его теней уже практически пропала. Другая же, напротив, разрослась до противоположной стены, вопреки свету и всем законам науки, поднимаясь вверх, к потолку. Белесые глаза ясно и четко прорисовывались на очертаниях женской головы. Осколок настороженно наблюдал за медленным движением грудной клетки Поттера, так же не произнеся ни слова.

Внезапно омега поднялся со стула, где до этого недвижно сидел. Глаза мерцали болезненно-решительно от пришедшей в голову идеи. Мерцали страхом, но и надеждой. Никаких сомнений не оставалось: исчезала именно тень Гарри Поттера. Глупо оттягивать неизбежное. Это решение далось ему с неимоверным трудом, решение, в котором было больше кошмара и боли, чем Реддл мог вынести за раз. И куда меньше, если он останется, позволив тени Мары достигнуть предела, а тени Поттера исчезнуть навсегда.

— Что ты задумал? — спросил у него Том, не поворачивая головы в сторону своего тела. Он продолжал следить за громадной темной фигурой, заполнившей комнату, всю стену и часть потолка. — Я выпью твою магию, если решишь сейчас сбежать.

— Кроме нас, никого в доме больше нет. Полночь была полтора часа назад, — слизеринец отлевитировал неподвижного парня в воздух, а родовое кольцо надел на палец, чуть поморщившись от уколовшей руку магии.

— Она станет материальной. И придет за нами.

— Я знаю.

Осколок отвернулся. 

Они вышли наружу, и Том мягко опустил Поттера на трансфигурированную койку, окутывая альфу чарами согревания. Разбитая машина уже была уничтожена, а Том Реддл-старший безжалостно добит — он был еще жив, пусть и порядочно измучился на холоде и с жуткими переломами, когда Темный Лорд вышел к нему в жажде расплаты за случившееся. Не было времени заставлять человека страдать, и убил его Реддл простой «Авадой Кедаврой».

Собрать смелость добровольно встретиться со Смертью — чертовски сложно. Том не был наивным, не был склонен к героизму и глупой жертвенности. Однако это был его Гарри. Поэтому он приподнял руку и громко постучался в запертую дверь.

Ветер стих. Кое-где горевшие окна поместья стали медленно потухать, один за другим, один за другим. Затем, пару раз моргнув, погасли и уличные фонари. Спина покрылась холодными бисеринками пота, когда приглушенные инстинкты взвыли об опасности, о чем-то беспощадно мощном, тяжелом, вечном.

Реддл поднял голову и встретился взглядом с белесыми мертвыми глазами — темное лицо Мары было в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственного. Ее изломанное тело торчало прямо из стены дома, ее вывернутые длинные колени, эти отвратные гниющие руки, что цеплялись за кладку стены. Смерть источала волны могильного холода, обреченности, тоски. Тени у монстра не было — зато чернильная парная тень альфы уже доставала крыши поместья.

Том на пару секунд обернулся, столкнувшись глазами с глазами своего осколка. Тот кивнул, такой же потрясенный присутствием Смерти.

— Забирай хоркруксы, но отдай мне Гарри Поттера. _Все_ забирай, до последнего. Верни мне его тень, верни ее обратно.

Смерть открыла пасть, издав сухой хрип, от которого все внутренности будто скрутились в комок льда. Похоже, в этом теле она говорить и вовсе не умела. Ее почерневшая склизкая ладонь потянулась к лицу Тома, но тот приказал себе оставаться на месте. Его сердце колотилось как крылья колибри от страха, даже несмотря на собственное решение. Все хитрости, все попытки обмануть, построить план, все рушилось под бесстрастным белесым взглядом — Темный Лорд пытался сбежать от смерти, уже пытался ее обдурить. И вот, она здесь. И вот, он сам, отдающий в ее лапы свою разорванную душу, тоже здесь.

— Дай мне время, — вырвалось у него, и рука замерла в нескольких миллиметрах от лица. — Еще немного времени. Я не буду сбегать и прятаться, — омега коснулся груди сжатым в приступе паники кулаком. — Оставь этот осколок еще на…

Он не успел договорить. Мерзкая нечеловеческая ладонь обхватила голову человека, с силой сжимая на ней пальцы, а в груди появилось чувство разрыва. Затем еще одно. Уголок глаза уловил яркую вспышку сбоку, в том месте, где до этого парил призрачный хоркрукс. Кольцо на пальце перестало источать холод и пульсацию, а глаза резанула знакомая боль, что была при сотворении ритуала. Сердце сдавило, и сознание стало падать в бездонную темноту — уже не чувствуя своего тела, Том рухнул навзничь.

Последнее, чего мог ожидать Реддл, так это очнуться. Он вздрогнул всем телом, покрываясь мурашками от холода и чувства мокрого снега под собой. Тишина ночи уже не была неестественной, тихо скрипели деревья, шумел ветер, что разбрасывал снег с сугробов по всей округе. Приняв сидячее положение, волшебник с иррациональным страхом прижал руки к груди. Затем к сонной артерии и пульсу на запястьях. Несомненно, он был все еще жив. Вот только по ощущениям где-то глубоко внутри пульсировали две сквозные дыры.

Осколки были уничтожены.

— Я жив… — произнес он, посмотрев на стену дома, но Мары уже не было. Облегчение напоминало лопнувший шар с теплом и светом. — Я жив, Мордред, я живой.

Взгляд метнулся в сторону Поттера, и омега впервые за последние несколько часов смог улыбнуться: с его тенью все было в порядке, и альфа спал, заботливо укрытый чарами тепла. Том поднялся на ноги, морщась от непрерывно саднящих ощущений разорванной души — это было бесконечно болезненно. Затем зашел обратно в дом, переместив следом тело спящего в их комнату, укладывая на постель. Волшебник склонился над ним, мягко целуя в чуть приоткрытые губы.

Реддл нетвердым шагом зашел в ванную комнату, чтобы убедиться в своих выводах. Он посмотрел в зеркало. Верно: глаза так и остались насыщенного бордового оттенка, а кожа побелела до заметной и непривлекательной мертвенной синевы. Выглядело дико, уродливо и неестественно. Та тонкая красота парня, что была ранее, намертво перекрывалась трупного цвета кожей и глазами сошедшей с ума омеги. Вот оно — последствие темномагического ритуала. И если до этого момента было шаткое равновесие ввиду присутствия души в подлунном мире, пусть и в разбитом состоянии, то теперь это был рваный огрызок.

Без едких, насмешливых или злых комментариев призрачного хоркрукса было непривычно тихо. Сейчас омега больше всего на свете нуждался в хотя бы агрессивной, издевательской и самоуничижающей, но поддержке. Что поступил правильно. Что, проснувшись, альфа не уйдет навсегда. А если уйдет — решение все равно было правильным. Да, осколок бы поддержал его мысли, эти решения, он так и сделал, дал свое согласие в те жуткие секунды. Теперь его больше не существовало. А сам Реддл выглядел как потусторонняя тварь.

— Гарри удар хватит, — бездумно пробормотал волшебник, с отвращением отворачиваясь от самого себя в отражении. — **Уродливый выродок**.

Разумеется, омега не позволит альфе увидеть себя в таком состоянии. Он обо всем догадается сразу. Это убьет Поттера. Поттера, который заботится о душе своего возлюбленного куда сильнее, чем о собственной жизни. Том понимал, что Гарри хотел спасти его от тюрьмы, что действовал на волне своего отчаяния, под воздействием пережитых эмоций, аффекта, из-за стрессовой ситуации. Такая глупость — забыть о ремнях безопасности. Такая глупость — сесть в две тонны железа и вбить себя в каменную стену, будто после этого с ним ничего не случится. Обычного маггла подобная скорость убила бы. Омегу бы убила. Изломала на части его хрупкие кости.

Реддл подумал о том, что утром просто поколотит альфу до кровавых соплей за подобное безразличие к собственной безопасности. За все волнения, за…

— Черт бы тебя побрал. **Черт бы тебя побрал** …

За убогое состояние тела и навсегда неполную душу. За гибель хоркруксов. И, возможно, скорую свою.

Том осек себя, отвесив мысленную пощечину. Он бил по своему сознанию долгое время, вышибая из себя эти эмоции. Эти опасные мысли, вызывающие гнев и ненависть, обвинения. И они не должны коснуться Гарри Поттера ни при каких обстоятельствах, даже если загубленные осколки — **всецело его вина**. Теперь стоило позаботиться о внешности. Цвет кожи можно подправить косметическими чарами, он был непревзойденным мастером иллюзий, но глаза… Обдумав свои решения, Том первым делом написал письмо-заказ с немедленной доставкой, не пожалев на это хорошую сумму маггловских денег. До утра линзы должны прийти.

Тяжело вздохнув, Реддл выпустил сову наружу и неслышно лег в постель, прижимаясь к теплому боку Поттера и обнимая его тело руками. Тот что-то пробормотал, но не проснулся. Мысль о том, что слизеринец едва его не потерял мешалась с чудовищным ужасом своей теперешней уязвимости. Своего безумного решения самопожертвования ради другого человека. Две громадные рваные раны на душе ныли все сильнее, чувствуясь где-то в районе грудной клетки и живота. Том не собирался спать в таком беззащитном смертном состоянии, но пересилить желание обвить себя вокруг Гарри не смог, протиснув руку под его спиной и крепко сцепляя свои пальцы в замок, сплетя руки в кольцо вокруг его талии. Будь он проклят, если позволит альфе, из-за которого разорванная душа уже за порогом смерти, покинуть его поле зрения еще хоть раз.

# 


	29. Доверие

Гарри крепко сжимал пальцы на руле, и его не переставало сотрясать от разрушительной паники. Он смотрел перед собой широко распахнутыми глазами, пытаясь найти в себе хоть одну причину поверить, что Реддл передумает. Что он оставит в покое сумасшедшего отца, что он солгал, как обычно это привык делать. Искал повод просто аппарировать из этого места, сбежать от самоуничтожающих решений, после которых разобьет себя на мельчайшие осколки, как и омега ранее сделал с собой. Эти мысли слегка отрезвили парня. Он опустил взгляд на двойную тень и на несколько секунд зажмурил веки, перед тем как завести машину. Это получилось не с первой попытки, и паника вновь подкатила к горлу. Блэк учил его водить, и что делать альфа знал.

Звук рычания под собой сдавил сердце, отрезая пути к отступлению. Лучше он. Лучше это случится с ним, чем вновь с Томом. Только не так. Гарри часто самообманывался, но один факт никогда не позволял себе забыть: Реддл убийца, он сделал это с Лестрейндж, сделал без малейшего сожаления. И Мерлин знает, сколько еще было людей. Но он не испытывал к ним никаких чувств, привязанности — Том и отца ненавидел, однако это было не единственное его чувство. Иначе парню было бы просто плевать, иначе всей этой трагедии и не случилось бы. Омега бы устранил помехи, справился бы с этим так же великолепно, как и с убийством чистокровной влиятельной ведьмы, собственной истиной пары. Он не сделал этого. А теперь слизеринец был загнан в тупик, и нападал, словно рассерженная гадюка, обламывая клыки о камень, который создал сам по вине своего прошлого, своего запутанного сознания, запутанных эмоций. Поттер знал, что такое семья, что такое семейные забота, тепло, поддержка, любовь, знал на собственном примере. Настоящие, не одурманенные, не искаженные, не поддельные. Это порождало горечь, и альфа вдавил педаль газа в пол.

Машину крутило из стороны в сторону, Поттер с трудом мог ею управлять: отчего-то шины скользили по промерзшей дороге, и гриффиндорца на долю секунды прошиб пот от мыслей, что он не успеет, не справится или вовсе все испортит окончательно. Но автомобиль постепенно увеличивал скорость, раскидывая колесами грязные брызги снега, и оглушительно гудел от усилий.

Он смог без свидетелей угнать машину, просто призвав заклинанием ключи от нее. Это мало успокаивало — Гарри был полон уверенности, что через несколько часов уже будет сидеть в Азкабане. Странная нелогичная уверенность, учитывая личность Темного Лорда, но альфа не был преступником, никогда не был убийцей и не считал себя способным на подобное. Не считал, пока за один короткий взгляд в чужие жестокие глаза не понял, что случится дальше. Поттер не мог себе позволить допустить этого.

Когда волшебник подъезжал к поместью, машину уже не мотало так сильно, и скорость набралась приличная. Голову пробило неосознанное облегчение, когда альфа рассмотрел застывшего и обернувшегося в сторону дома Реддла-старшего. Успел.

Гарри совершенно не боялся, что может сбить Тома, дело было вовсе не в его бессмертном состоянии, а в реакции на опасность: омега, скорее, машину подорвет, чем с места сдвинется. И альфа так же знал, что он этого не сделает, и вновь прижал педаль газа к полу.

Столкновение с крепкой жесткой оградой едва не выбросило Поттера из сидения, а когда капот впечатался в тело неподвижно стоявшего маггла, кажется, Гарри ясно ощутил, как разбивается его сердце на мелкие осколки, раня все нутро острыми краями. Колдун всхлипнул, крепко сжимая зубы и направляя автомобиль точно в стену поместья. За ударом последовала мгновенная тьма.

— Поттер, я знаю, что ты уже проснулся. Хватит валяться и бока отлеживать, — раздался негромкий голос над головой, заставив слабо морщиться. — Мне сходить за стаканом холодной воды?

— Я не хочу пить, — слабо прохрипел альфа, только сейчас ощущая сильную головную боль. Затем до него дошло. — А. Нет, не смей на меня ничего выливать.

Он открыл глаза и подслеповато сощурился. Судя по свету, уже было далеко за полдень. Судя по духоте — все окна были закрыты. И, судя по болезненному неприятному состоянию, закрыты довольно давно. Гарри ничего на это не сказал, припоминая ту же реакцию парня, когда он намекнул на варианте своего ухода из поместья. Теперь же — Том и подавно его на улицу того и гляди не выпустит.

— Будто мне нужно твое разрешение, — пробормотал гриффиндорец, вновь прикрывая глаза. Думать о произошедшем совершенно не хотелось. Однако они не могли не поговорить об убийстве отца Реддла. О его мертвых родственниках наверху. О Маре. Альфа слабо улыбнулся, просто не зная, как иначе начать разговор: — Удивительно. Я все еще не в Азкабане.

Том что-то раздраженно прошипел на змеином языке, и слуха коснулся треск. Гарри скосился на вновь нависшего над ним омегу. Очков при себе не было, но с такого расстояния парень сумел различить плохо скрываемую ярость. Ее можно было ощутить кожей.

Реддл отбросил осколки бокала, что до этого сжимал в руках, и глубоко вздохнул, чтобы сбавить градус угрозы и гнева в голосе. В конце концов, сейчас его наполняли не только эти эмоции. И даже после пережитого кошмара омега все еще не хотел, чтобы они выплескивались на Гарри. Поэтому, взяв себя в руки, волшебник мягко погладил красную щеку альфы пальцами. Тот вновь прикрыл воспаленные глаза, чуть расслабившись. Это куда действенно убедило Реддла не использовать эмоции разрушения на нем. А сказать хотелось ох, как много. И практически ничего из этого не было приятным.

— Ты…

«Убил моего отца»

«Едва сам не убился»

«Убил мои хоркруксы и едва не убил меня»

— Ты в порядке? — наконец, сумел вычленить из своих метаний главные мысли. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Гарри ответил не сразу. Было понятно, что омега спрашивает вовсе не о его физическом самочувствии, однако говорить о таких страшных вещах было не менее страшно.

— Траванулся тобой. Опять. Пожалуйста, открой окна.

До уха донеслось недовольное хмыканье, и альфа вновь открыл глаза, нахмурившись. Рука ощупала прикроватную тумбочку, но ничего там не нашла. Даже волшебной палочки не было. Гарри догадывался о причинах.

— Где мои очки?

— Разбились. Лучше приобрести новые, чем вновь чинить — ты слишком часто применяешь «Репаро», — последовал незамедлительный ответ, на что Поттер ничего не произнес. — Что не так?

— Я не настолько слеп, чтобы без очков не суметь разглядеть местоположение окна, если ты об этом. И… Нет, выпрыгивать не буду.

Реддл присел на край кровати, одарив парня внимательным цепким взглядом. Тот понимал довольно многое, однако суметь догадаться о настоящей причине невозможно, если не знать важных деталей. Том не собирался о них рассказывать. Его рука вновь прикоснулась к щеке, обращая на себя внимание альфы. В груди чуть кольнуло, когда Поттер перевел на слизеринца чуть растерянный взгляд. Ослепший без очков Гарри выглядел беззащитно-уязвимым. Приятная мысль быстро сменилась возросшим гневом. Именно, уязвимый, смертный, по-человечески хрупкий, неспособный на убийство.

— Это был пятый этаж. Тебе повезло, что снизу были сугробы.

— Я знал, что они там были. Ваши рабочие сгребали снег к стенам.

— О ремнях безопасности ты тоже знал? — голос похолодел, а ногти неосознанно оцарапали щеку, когда пальцы сжались в кулак. — Знал, и не пристегнулся? На какой итог ты рассчитывал?

Поттер вновь ответил не сразу. Он перевел взгляд на размытый светлый потолок, выбешивая омегу своим молчанием еще острее. Наконец, гриффиндорец прошептал:

— Раньше я считал, что «разбитое сердце», «израненная душа» — просто метафоры. Что так говорят, когда человеку грустно или плохо, когда он в отчаянии. Когда сделал нечто страшное, когда ему сделали нечто страшное. Я думал, это просто слова. Красочное выражение.

— Ты мог погибнуть от столкновения. Ты практически погиб!

— ..Человека разрывает от боли, душу рвет на части. Я почувствовал это на своей шкуре, когда сбил его. Когда Мара пришла за тобой по моей вине. Когда понял, что ты мог погибнуть в тех горах. Из-за того, что я напился и решил показать тебе нечто «прекрасное» в темноте и холоде, без палочек, без надлежащей ответственности. Предательство, смерть близкого, убийство, чудовищные ошибки — разбивают сердце.

— Ты слышишь меня? Мне плевать, что у тебя там разбито, пока ты живой и здоровый, — прорычал Реддл, грубовато разворачивая голову альфы в свою сторону. — Это было самоубийством: садиться за руль в невменяемом состоянии, устроить аварию на такой скорости. Если бы не мои связи, если бы не… — он стиснул зубы так, что они скрипнули. — Ты не понимаешь, что натворил. И что чуть было не случилось. Разеваешь свою уродливую дырку и, блять, ничего, совсем ничего не понимаешь.

— Тебя бы вновь разорвало от убийства собственного отца! — воскликнул задетый его словами Поттер. — Я не могу позволить твоей душе калечиться дальше! Том, я защищу ее любой ценой!

Омега отвесил говорившему хлесткую озлобленную пощечину, отчего голова гриффиндорца дернулась в сторону, и отпрянул прочь. Нутро вновь заполонили гнев, отчаяние и глубоко запрятанные обвинения в произошедшем.

— «Защитить мою душу»? — Том поднялся на ноги, глядя на ошарашенного парня сверху-вниз. — И что бы ранило меня больше, смерть чокнутого папаши или твоя?

— Я не видел другого выхода. Ты бы убил его.

— Убил! — прокричал Реддл, окончательно потеряв терпение и выдержку. Он пнул стул, на котором до этого дожидался пробуждения волшебника. — И все еще не вижу причин для того, чтобы оставлять это дерьмо в живых! Не вижу причин, чтобы ты настолько из-за него страдал, по его вине! Из-за которого я…

Слизеринец прорычал что-то неразборчивое и поспешно скрылся в ванной комнате. Поттер на несколько секунд зажмурился, пережидая головокружение от усилившихся феромонов хлорки из-за злобы омеги, и тоже встал с кровати. Чуть пошатываясь, он добрался до ванной. Том стоял возле зеркала, упершись руками в раковину, и тяжело дышал, глядя на свое отражение. Он не прокомментировал появление второго парня.

Гарри приблизился и мягко обнял Реддла со спины, прижимаясь губами к его чуть влажной от пота шее и неслышно шмыгая носом. Он осторожно погладил рукой его напряженный живот, пытаясь заставить расслабиться и успокоиться. Это помогло не сразу: Том был каменным от эмоций, будто натянутая струна, готовая лопнуть. Поттер поцеловал его скрытое мантией плечо, привлекая к себе внимание, и тихо заговорил:

— Прости меня. Я знал, что тебе все равно будет больно из-за моих действий. Но я просто человек, а это единственный родитель, единственный живой родственник… Был. Тебя бы это окончательно разрушило. Том, ты не простой человек. Ты думаешь, я совсем ничего не понимаю или не замечаю, нет, я осознаю, кто ты на самом деле. Пытаюсь большую часть времени отвлечь себя от этого понимания, это так. Но не забываю.

Том развернулся в сторону альфы, не разрывая объятий, и впился жестким пристальным взглядом в глаза гриффиндорца. Линзы уже были на нем, и омега не боялся, что Гарри сумел бы увидеть различия. Позже он сможет заказать более качественные, не отличимые от оригинала. Сейчас это, по правде говоря, мало имело значения.

— Ты не зло. Боже, нет. Конечно, нет. Так сложились обстоятельства, что пришлось использовать подобные методы, — у него дрогнули губы. — Это не умаляет чудовищность твоих поступков, но объясняет их. Оправдывает тебя в моих глазах, пусть это и не правильно.

— Этот разговор откладывался долго.

Реддл сцепил руки за спиной Поттера, не позволяя ему уйти, если тот вздумает.

— И меня это всегда интересовало. Твои нездоровые реакции на мое прошлое. Спокойствие. Ты не похож на моих Пожирателей Смерти и совершенно не похож на меня. Однако… Я хочу услышать внятный ответ, который позволит мне тебя разгадать. Мне тоже нужно понимание происходящего не менее, чем тебе.

— Том, нет здесь никаких тайн.

Гарри со вздохом оставил поцелуй на лбу волшебника и продолжил:

— Я с оборотнями жил. Для них убийство человека в порядке вещей. Они жрут их, если кто забредет в леса во время полнолуния. Или когда молодой альфа отбился от стаи, пробрался в людское поселение. Бывает и так, что они намеренно идут к волшебникам и магглам. Это не осуждается. Оборотни перед полнолунием уходят глубоко в горы и лес, но лишь для того, чтобы не обращать других по ошибке, как это произошло с Ремусом. Чтобы их не обнаружили. Знаешь, маггловское оружие сильнее нашего.

Слизеринец кивнул, удовлетворенный ответом. В нем действительно не было каких-то запредельных тайн или просчетов.

— Но при чем здесь это отродье? Я прикончил бы его без единого сожаления.

— Тогда почему он до того момента был жив? — проницательно спросил Гарри, склоняя голову к плечу. — Ты избавился от представительницы рода Блэк. Господи, ты мог обратить на себя гнев и Лестрейнджей, и Блэков. Но ты выглядел так, будто от надоедливого мотылька отмахнулся. И ведь по всем физиологическим законам, ты не был способен убить свою истинную пару. Однако Реддл-старший был живым. Более того, ты хотел, чтобы он любил тебя. Чтобы была семья. Чтобы был дом.

— Не особо получилось, ты так не считаешь? — прошипел тот, дернувшись в приступе агрессии на все живое. Кажется, только что его оголили глубже костей и нервов. Резанули до самой уродливой души. — И, разумеется, ты не нашел ничего лучше, как покончить с ним самостоятельно. Я бы позволил тебе это, избери ты иной способ. Не самоубийством в блядской железной маггловской ебанине в две тонны весом!

— Я был напуган, что ты себя покалечишь сильнее, — замялся Гарри, отворачиваясь в сторону. — Ты ведь разбитый, разбитый вдребезги совсем. Я не мог. Просто не мог.

— Да? Стало быть, на твою душу тебе совсем плевать? — прохладно переспросил другой маг. — Ты не способен на убийства. Это не ты.

— Не плевать, нет. Но твоя — важнее. Всегда важнее.

Поттер отстранился и сам подошел к раковине, чтобы умыться. Том молча наблюдал за движениями его рук, в принципе понимая чувства парня. В конце концов, он был готов пожертвовать собой ради жизни альфы. Практически сделал это. Большая часть души уже мертва. А Гарри в итоге так и не убил маггла. Сломал ему позвоночник, раздробил ноги. И Том все равно сделал то, что планировал. И все равно его душа оказалась искалечена. Гораздо сильнее, чем если бы гриффиндорец послушался и остался в доме. Все их страдания были впустую. Отчасти.

Реддл посмотрел вниз, под ноги Гарри, на его единственную тень. Парень уловил движение его головы в зеркале и, смахнув с лица воду, тоже перевел взгляд на пол.

— Почему она ушла? Что ты сделал? Сколько я вообще был без сознания?

— Недолго. Я соединил осколки воедино и вернул обратно. Похоже, это успокоило Смерть. Ты был прав, она не планировала убивать меня. Всего лишь исправить неестественное существование души. Теперь все в порядке. Тебе не стоит волноваться. Мара ушла.

Том долго обдумывал, что рассказать Гарри. Он был проницательным человеком, если сумел догадаться о природе хоркруксов, об их создании. Альфа утер полотенцем лицо и вновь развернулся к омеге всем телом. Он задумчиво закусил губу, повторяя слова парня про себя.

— Шар говорил о твоей смерти. Не может все быть так просто. Мы столько пережили, и…

— Это только артефакт с некоторым ограниченным количеством заданных слов ему. А Мара — не человек, чтобы могла внятно объяснить свои цели. В какой-то степени это было смертью, ведь твоей чертовой медузы больше не существует отдельно от меня. Гарри, не стоит волноваться, — повторил волшебник, приблизившись и уже самостоятельно обнимая другого. Том упер подбородок в грудь Поттера, немигающим взглядом посмотрев в озадаченные зеленые глаза. — Теперь нет тайн, и тебе совершенно не стоит переживать.

Гарри нахмурился, продолжая о чем-то думать, что Реддлу совершенно не понравилось. Он сжал объятия крепче, пытаясь отвлечь, и знакомым движением смахнул с чужих глаз слезы от интоксикации. Альфа, чуть смутившись, негромко заметил:

— За все время после пробуждения я ни разу не видел крыс. Обычно они и на кровате со мной спят. А тут — ни единого грызуна в комнате.

— Реддлы-старшие мертвы, и им незачем здесь быть.

— Ты объяснишь мне?

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя.

Гарри чуть отстранил голову назад и строго повел подбородком, на что Темный Лорд вздохнул.

— Моя мать. Когда отец выгнал мою мать из дома, она сложила простенький заговор нашего рода. Мы олицетворение змей, они подчиняются нам, они друзья и слуги Слизерина, его потомков. Это несложная магия, заключенная в крови. Крысы — основной змеиный корм. Было бы глупым тратить свое время на их ловлю, если есть возможность заставить корм самому приходить в свои руки, согласись. Мамаша была чокнутой, и заговор стал порчей. Вот и вся страшная тайна. Было просто, верно? Теперь я могу тебя поцеловать? Или есть еще что-то?

— Ты похоронил тела своих родственников?

— Нет, я не сделал этого.

— Твою мать, Том, — простонал Гарри и попытался разорвать объятия, но слизеринец придвинулся теснее, не позволяя отстраниться. — Да что ты творишь? Какого черта?

— Не оставлять же мне тебя одного, бесконтрольного человека! — огрызнулся Реддл, но тут же оборвал на корню свою злость и улыбнулся. — Но мы можем сделать это вместе. Если тебе, конечно, не будет тяжело.

Поттер решительно кивнул, не собираясь оставлять Тома наедине с мертвыми бабушкой, дедушкой и отцом. Он мог бесконечно убеждать, что они безразличны ему, однако…

— Тогда идем. Сделаем это быстро, я должен укрепить защиту поместья. Я больше не бессмертный, и это громадная проблема. Постараюсь исправить ошибку, но это займет время. Мы не можем оставаться беззащитными, нужно быть всегда готовым к нападению.

— Не думаю, что Сириус…

— Гарри, ты должен понимать, — прервал его Том, а взгляд стал непреклонным. — Если Блэк нападет, я не стану щадить его и ждать у моря погоды. Я его убью. Ты не можешь навредить омеге, но вот я — вполне. И сделаю это, если ситуация ухудшится. А если ты попробуешь помешать, оставаться в стороне больше не буду. Я не допущу повторения ошибок прошлого и вчерашней. Посмотри на себя, я мог потерять тебя.

Они стояли на заднем дворе, в саду, у свежих могил. Реддл наотрез отказался покидать поместье и предавать земле тела на местном кладбище. Гарри ничего не сказал на это, понимая, насколько парень был распален собственным состоянием. Об этом говорили усталые движения рук — омега совсем не спал. Когда парни обернулись в сторону поместья, Гарри решился.

Альфа думал об этом, пока они перемещали тела, заклинаниями раскапывали снег и землю, трансфигурировали надгробные камни и эпитафию. Сказать по правде, мысли пришли еще задолго до этого дня. Как только Том отпнул от себя коробку с елочными игрушками. Еще мимолетные очертания решений, они набирали мощь с каждым днем этого напряжения.

Повернувшись к омеге, Поттер произнес, и его голос чуть подрагивал от эмоций:

— Переезжай ко мне. Насовсем.

Том удивленно уставился на волшебника, абсолютно растерянный услышанным. Гарри глубоко вздохнул морозный воздух, перед тем, как продолжить:

— Место, где ты не ощущаешь себя в безопасности не может называться домом. Где я у-убил твоего папу, где несколько месяцев лежали трупы деда и бабки. И где ты не был никогда счастливым. Пожалуйста.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы жили вместе? — хрипло спросил Реддл, наконец, найдя нужные слова. — Ты уверен?

— Да.

Они замолчали на продолжительное время. Том подал голос, прерывая тишину зимнего вечера:

— Я не позволю нам жить среди оборотней. Быть может, лишь на первое время, пока мы не приобретем собственный дом. Подальше от мира магглов и волшебников. Продадим это поместье, оно мне действительно ни к чему. Но земля хорошая, на нее довольно быстро найдутся покупатели. Ты же вряд ли сможешь жить в поместье Поттеров, не после случившегося с семьей.

— Черт, — альфа рассмеялся, вызвав чужую улыбку. — Предложил переехать не имея собственного жилья. Домишко в Норвегии не в счет. Это так по-взрослому. Должно быть, ты в ужасе.

Реддл пожал плечами, обхватив холодную ладонь своими пальцами и направившись в сторону дома. Его не особенно волновали условности. Ремус, конечно, будет в ярости. Было жаль разрывать их теплые отношения, но темный волшебник так и не рассказал ему о том, что встречается с Гарри Поттером и какие имеет виды на его жизнь.

— У меня уже выстраиваются некоторые планы в голове, — с удовольствием ответил Том, покосившись на идущего рядом альфу. — И мы уезжаем из поместья Реддлов уже сегодня.

— Что? Куда? — Гарри в растерянности остановился, но слизеринец невозмутимо пошел дальше, вынудив второго парня себя догонять. — Том? Куда мы направляемся?

— Сегодня я тоже не буду взрослым, — ухмыльнулся тот, дождавшись, пока они не зайдут внутрь. — Никуда. Мы уезжаем буквально в никуда. В пути нас будет сложнее выследить, и это станет достойным окончанием Рождественских каникул. Осталось семь дней. Что насчет небольшого путешествия? Машина, дикая природа, ты и я. Как тебе такое опрометчивое решение, волчок?

— Не похоже на тебя.

— Именно поэтому никто не будет ожидать, что мы сорвемся черт знает куда на маггловском транспорте.

Том помог альфе снять тяжелую и — как и всегда — уродливую куртку, потянув его за руку в сторону столовой. Его глаза мерцали и светились от эмоций, а с губ не сходила улыбка. Волшебник призвал с кухни недавно пришедшую посылку с едой и переместил ее на стол, указав все еще порядочно изумленному Поттеру на стул.

Это не было спонтанной идеей, как могло показаться Гарри. Реддл решил уехать еще до отправки в Хогвартс, и добраться до школы другим способом. Это не было такой приятной идеей до того как сам альфа не предложил съехаться вместе, до того, как все равно остался рядом после пробуждения. Разумеется, едва ли у него получилось сбежать.

С улыбкой Том принялся за подогретый ужин, изящно орудуя вилкой и ножиком. Внутри сияло столько тепла, было удивительным, что оно не обернуло зиму летом, а поздний вечер ясным днем. Все тревоги отошли на неприметный задний план. Робкое предложение альфы будто за один миг вывернуло наизнанку всю грязь и гниль внутри, очищая и преображая. 

Поттер покачал головой и тоже отвлекся на еду. Долго сидеть в тишине, впрочем, не смог:

— Ты прав, я не смогу долго находиться в своем старом доме. Вывезем оттуда личные вещи, и я продам его. Я хотел было подарить поместье Тедди… Это мой крестник. Прости, прости, позже расскажу о нем. Но его обернули. Оборотни не отпустят щенка из стаи, так что… Мне бы хватило денег купить новое жилье для нас, но мне не нужно столько недвижимости. И позволить дому, где я родился и рос, порасти сорняками, разрушиться от времени я не в праве. Хорошо, если смех вновь зазвучит в тех стенах. Я буду этому рад, — парень подслеповато сощурился. — Мне нужны очки.

— Сможешь потерпеть до школы?

— Твоя параноидальность увеличила территорию на много миль вокруг, — с огорчением фыркнул гриффиндорец. — Как хочешь. Но учитывай, что до этих самых пор ты для меня — расплывчатое пятно с дырками вместо глаз.

— Я же как-то смирился с твоей дыркой вместо рта.

Том рассмеялся, его настроение сейчас не могло испортить ничего.

— Ты выглядишь приятно. Такой неловкий и очаровательный, — продолжил он с улыбкой. — Не то чтобы в очках ты выглядел плохо. Но дай мне насладиться тобой и без них, — немного подумав, омега отодвинул от себя полупустую тарелку и поднялся с места, утягивая из-за стола Поттера. — К черту. Собираемся прямо сейчас.

Гарри все еще чувствовал себя ошарашенно-впечатленным, сидя в автомобиле. На этот раз крепко пристегнутый. Том сидел на водительском месте и внимательно следил за дорогой и скоростью. Отчего-то на этот раз машину не мотыляло из стороны в сторону, омега объяснил это зимними шинами на ней, но Поттер так и не понял сути изменений. Он не находил внятных слов с тех пор, как Реддл пригнал к восстановленным воротам здоровенный пикап с открытым багажником. Погрузив в него вещи и накрыв их брезентом от снега и воды, парни выдвинулись в путь.

— Ты умеешь водить машину, — немного погодя произнес альфа, смотря на волшебника во все глаза, полные восхищения. — Вау. Ты и маггловская… грохочущая ебанина в две тонны, так ты сказал?

— Здесь меньше двух. Я нашел нам более современную, — с довольством ответил парень, убирая от лица руку с зажатой в ней сигаретой. — Разумеется, я умею. Это полезный и неожиданный для наших врагов навык. Малый процент волшебников разбирается в мире простецов, умеет пользоваться их благами современной цивилизации. Это долго. Не очень комфортно. Но они не способны вычислить наш след. Заклинания не могут пробиться сквозь стекло. Я зачаровал автомобиль, недоброжелатели не смогут его ни разбить, ни взорвать, ни трансфигурировать. Сейчас это место словно защищенный мэнор на колесах. Так чем плохи мои умения? Я не изучаю бесполезные вещи.

— Плохи? Ты восхитительный, — пробормотал Гарри, раскрасневшись и отворачиваясь к боковому стеклу. За ним мелькали маггловские поселения и покрытые снегом поля. Том действительно не поехал к большим городам, держа курс к дикой местности, и одиночных селений становилось все меньше. — Будет жестко. Семь дней в пути, дикая природа в сердце зимы — более, чем просто жестко.

Темный Лорд неопределенно хмыкнул, затягиваясь никотином и выдыхая сизый дым в приоткрытое окно. Он быстро глянул на Гарри, но надолго отрывать взгляд от дороги не стал. Перед ответом Том вновь припал губами к сигарете.

— Ты выживал в подобных условиях будучи младше. Без палочки, обнаженный, без защиты теплой машины. И без меня. Уверен, что способен напугать предстоящими трудностями? О, я покрылся мурашками от ужаса. Гарри, я волшебник. И волшебник сильный. Если тебя это действительно волнует, я способен защитить нас не только в сердце зимы, но и в сердце шторма. Ты пытаешься напугать условно самой тяжелой сущностью жестокой стихии, природы. Однако самое слабое и защищенное место у громадного смертоносного смерча — как раз его сердце. Твое же — трепещет как у слюнявого щенка. Поттер, не плачь, я защищу твой нежный нос от снежинок.

— Иди ты! — рассмеялся Гарри, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку сидения и прикрывая глаза. — Твоя личность — это надругательство над слабой природой человека. Подобных тебе не существует.

— Что же, буду воспринимать это как сомнительного качества комплимент. Быть блядским надругательством над кем-то — удивительное счастье.

Альфа со смешком качнул головой:

— Вообще-то я пытаюсь сказать, как сильно тебя люблю. Не обязательно использовать прямые слова, чтобы сделать это. Ты постоянно так поступаешь, — он приоткрыл глаза, когда почувствовал замедление скорости транспорта. И вновь подал голос, когда машина вовсе свернула с дороги и остановилась. — Что-то случилось?

— Да, случилось, — кивнул омега, щелкнув какой-то темной кнопочкой слева от руля. — Ты.

Гарри удивленно охнул, когда Том решительно и со свойственной ему невозмутимостью перебрался на его колени, нависая сверху. Он обхватил ладонями чужое лицо, быстро покрывая его легкими поцелуями и спускаясь ими к губам. Поттер опустил руки ему на талию, прижимая ближе к себе и улыбаясь. Глаза привычно закрыл, ласково отвечая на тягучие движения рта слизеринца. Они не часто использовали язык, и альфа с легким приятным удивлением ощутил его влажное прикосновение к себе. Реддл, напротив, пристально следил за выражением лица Поттера, медленно облизывая поочередно то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу, то сталкиваясь с чужим языком, действительно покрываясь мурашками от усилившегося желания. Возбуждение медленно разрасталось внутри, собираясь к паху. Это безумно нравилось Тому тем, что отличалось от острого и болезненного моментального возбуждения во время течки.

— Такой ласковый, — пробормотал слизеринец, чуть оторвавшись и спешно припадая к шее, скользя языком по жестковатой щетине. — Вообще-то я собираюсь пойти до конца, если ты не против.

— Как романтично, наш первый секс в прокуренной машине в скрюченном состоянии, — выдохнул Поттер, забравшись руками под плотный свитер парня и задирая его наверх. Том отодвинулся, позволив стянуть с себя вещь. — Сегодня твой день спонтанных решений.

Омега одарил Гарри многозначительным взглядом, затем чуть прогнулся в спине, чтобы достать из бардачка упаковку презервативов.

— Спонтанных, песик? — и хмыкнул, закинув их на сидушку водительского кресла. Затем начал снимать и с раскрасневшегося альфы его кофту, припав ладонями к мускулистому торсу и с удовольствием его разглядывая безо всякого стеснения. — Я ничего не делаю спонтанно. Почти. Думал подождать, пока мы не отыщем подходящее место и не установим палатку. Но это хороший и удачный момент. А неудобный секс сохранит рассудок чистым. Ах да, питомец, романтиком я и не являюсь.

— Везде ищешь плюсы? — Гарри мягко притянул тело слизеринца ближе, припав к бледной коже губами, оглаживая пальцами спину и слегка выступающие ребра. Из глаз и носа уже порядочно текло, а слизистые начинали знакомо гореть сухостью и раздражением. Он коснулся языком выпирающих ключиц и перешел на шею, почти физически получая удовольствие от этого доверия — Реддл ни единым мускулом не напрягся в такой близости от зубов альфы, позволяя покрывать свою шею нежными поцелуями. — Меня убьет в таком замкнутом тесном пространстве.

— Поэтому я открыл все окна. Хватит болтать.

Том привстал на коленях, чтобы расстегнуть замок на штанах и безо всякого изящества стянуть их вниз. Затем с трудом выправил поочередно каждую ногу из штанин, сбрасывая ботинки куда-то вниз, сопровождая свои действия негромкими ругательствами от жуткого неудобства — голова упиралась в верх машины. Гарри внезапно рассмеялся: в этом раздевании не было абсолютно ничего возбуждающего или привлекательного. Омега с усмешкой щелкнул его по носу, догадываясь о причине веселья:

— Ничего, я найду позу, в которой ты сам озадачишься, когда время придет.

Гарри ничего не ответил на этот многообещающий тон, испытывая неловкость, не с первой попытки сняв с себя нижнюю часть одежды — нависший сверху парень порядочно мешал и отвлекал. Кожу тут же опалил холод, заставив слабо поежиться. Реддл опустил руку на полувозбужденный орган, вызвав стон, и уже более уверенно и опытно доводя его до полностью вставшего состояния, прекрасно изучив что и где Поттеру больше нравится. Гарри чуть напрягся, когда ощутил над собой чужое напряжение. Руки Тома слегка замедлились, будто он растерял привычную уверенность. Альфа приоткрыл воспаленные слезившиеся глаза и кивнул:

— Я знаю. Я не против.

— Ты уверен?

Поттер закатил глаза, притягивая Реддла ближе и касаясь его рта коротким поцелуем вместо ответа. Том выдохнул неразборчивую благодарность, различимо расслабляясь — он все еще не чувствовал себя морально готовым к другой позиции, и любое упоминание о своей сущности вызывало угнетающую агрессию. Конечно, если бы Гарри отказался, Реддл все равно довел бы дело до конца, даже если бы испытал унижение. Омега был в абсолютной уверенности, что ничего другого от подтверждения своей сущности получить не сможет: Поттер и в нижней позиции выглядел мужественным и сильным, в ошейнике и наморднике. Он всегда и при любых обстоятельствах будет полноценным мужчиной.

— Что с тобой? — Гарри отстранил парня от себя, пытаясь разобрать выражение его лица. — Хочешь остановиться?

— Нет.

Том тряхнул головой, отбрасывая посторонние мысли и расслабляя плотно сжатую челюсть. Гарри тяжело вздохнул, сдерживая кашель:

— Мы поговорим об этом немного позже? Пожалуйста.

Омега ничего не ответил, прижимаясь носом к шее Поттера и мягко ведя по ней губами до плеча. Настроение стремительно улучшилось, когда он уловил судорожный вздох. Рука на чужом члене продолжила неторопливые движения, а затем парень развел ноги шире, придвигаясь плотнее и сжимая уже оба члена обеими руками. Машину наполнил двойной стон удовольствия. Гарри задержал дыхание, вновь покрывая медленными поцелуями подставленную разгоряченную кожу, поддерживая чужие бедра для удобства второго волшебника. Внезапно Том чертыхнулся, поспешно вставая с колен гриффиндорца, и, нашарив в бардачке волшебную палочку, очистил ноги альфы от натекшей на них смазки. Кожа уже успела слегка покраснеть, но ничего критичного Реддл не заметил. Одарив Поттера предупреждающим угрожающим взглядом, он потянулся вниз, что-то нажимая под сидушкой, и кресло отъехало назад, опуская спинку, заставив Гарри от неожиданности ойкнуть.

— Ты именно ради этих кресел машину выбрал?

— А то ж.

Том вставил в чужой рот волшебную палочку и заблаговременно удалил из желудка мага все содержимое, после совсем стек на пол и надавил на внутренние стороны бедер партнера, попросив тем самым развести их в разные стороны. Поттер совсем смутился пристального сосредоточенного разглядывания своей промежности. Реддл погладил его по прессу, промурлыкав:

— Что ты так зажимаешься? Что я у тебя еще не видел? — рука скользнула к паху, вновь обхватывая стоящий колом пенис. Омега немного замер, нависнув сверху и рассматривая его. — Большеват.

— Постой, ты хочешь?.. — Гарри на долю секунды прикрыл глаза, теряясь от возбуждения, смешанного с неловкостью, и поспешно пробормотал: — Погоди, дай упаковку, я надену презерватив и…

Реддл болезненно ущипнул его за бок, перебив с недовольством:

— Я не брезгливый человек, тем более по отношению к тебе. Я пытаюсь сберечь твой пылающий рассудок, но раз так, то скажу прямо: я, блять, не умею сосать. Но я собираюсь это сделать, и сделать хорошо, так что заткни свою дырку и не отвлекай меня. Омеги как-то заталкивают это добро в себя по самый узел, а я многим выше, чем все они вместе взятые.

— _Да как тут можно смолчать?!_ — альфа и вовсе спрятал ладонями лицо, но над ним вновь нависли и руки отняли от головы.

Том столкнулся с его ртом в поцелуе, но язык больше не задействовал — состояние Поттера и без того ухудшалось несмотря на раскрытые окна автомобиля.

— Или не затыкай, тогда будет еще лучше, — прошептал ему в губы Темный Лорд, пристально глядя в замутненные зеленые глаза. — И не смей прятать лицо, я должен видеть его выражение при своих действиях. Ты постоянно лжешь, приятно тебе, больно ли, хорошо или плохо. Однако твои жабьи глаза так делать не умеют. Давай, помогай мне.

Том с ухмылкой вновь переместился вниз, облокачиваясь о напряженные мышцы бедер любовника и обхватывая член у основания, выравнивая нужный для себя угол. Затем опустился головой вниз, прижимаясь губами к влажной горячей головке и пробуя ее языком. Соленый терпкий привкус вовсе не отвращал, и Реддл впустил большую головку внутрь рта, чуть стягивая с нее кожу. Гарри подбросило на месте и из его груди вырвался громкий стон. Омега намекающе шлепнул его по бедру, заметив мимолетную морщинку между бровями.

— Прошу, аккуратнее с зубами, — едва слышно прошептал Поттер, опуская руку и погладив мягкие кудрявые волосы. — Я не… Ах! Не пытайся взять так глубоко, тебя может стошнить. Том, постой, не так быстро, нежнее!

Реддл выпустил изо рта мокрый от слюны член, а его глаза предвкушающе сверкнули в потребности заставить Гарри говорить свои желания вслух.

— Ты меня зубами царапаешь, — оправдался залитый краской по самую шею альфа.

— А как ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — он поцеловал сочащуюся смазкой головку и губы озарились лукавой усмешкой. — Ты должен направлять неопытного партнера, ведь он хочет сделать тебе очень хорошо. Не бормочи, говори громче. Я из-за работающего мотора совсем тебя не слышу.

Гарри сумел ответить не сразу. Говорить о таких откровенностях, о чем-то пошлом в присутствии Тома Реддла было все еще запредельным. Невозможность увидеть его выражение лица так же выводила из себя расшатанные нервы — раньше он мог хотя бы видеть чужой румянец, что ясно говорило и об ответном смятении при подобных действиях. Закрытый в чувствах асексуал начинает просить рассказать в подробностях как правильно отсасывать.

— Боже мой, — слабо прокомментировал альфа, но все-таки собрался с мыслями. — Пожалуйста, медленнее. У альф член гораздо чувствительнее. У тебя… У тебя сухие губы. Это… Господи, это неприятно.

— Тогда оближи их, — Том потянулся наверх, чувственно касаясь губами других губ, и по ним неуверенно прошелся язык парня. — Кажется ты их недостаточно смочил, песик. Разве вы не любите облизывать своих Хозяев?

Поттер прикрыл глаза, приподнимаясь на локтях и покрывая улыбающийся рот слизеринца широкими мазками языка, почти дурея от осознания своих звериных действий под контролем совершенно чистого, разве что опутанного стыдом и возбуждением, разума. Он простонал и подался бедрами вверх, когда рука вернулась на член, а омега вновь сместился на пол автомобиля, припадая к пенису мокрыми от чужой слюны губами и неспешно двигаясь головой вверх-вниз. Скользить на органе действительно было легче, а Поттер выглядел гораздо более расслабленным. Тому пришлось вновь отвлечь его уже ласковым прикосновением к бедру.

— Ты… Если тебе не будет противн... То есть. Если сомкнуть губы плотнее и втягивать воздух, то... _Боже_ , да, так. 

Реддл старательно воплотил в жизнь сказанное гриффиндорцем, переместив ладонь к его яичкам и мягко сжимая их, вырывая низкий хриплый стон.

\- Если ты приласкаешь мой узел, это будет приятно, — альфу слегка затрясло, когда он почувствовал горячий язык на плотном кольце вокруг пениса. Руки вновь зарылись в слегка влажные каштановые волосы. — Мордред, да!..

Гарри плотно сжал зубы, пытаясь не взмолиться, чтобы Том не смел останавливаться - насколько это было восхитительно и будоражаще.

Волшебник плотно обхватил губами доступную для этого часть узла, несильно посасывая и с удовольствием различая дрожь под собой. После вновь вернулся неспешными поцелуями к кончику органа, заглатывая его и пытаясь опуститься на крупный член альфы до упора. Головка уперлась в горло, вызывая неприятное чувство тошноты, но Реддл упорно его проигнорировал, медленно и с трудом опускаясь губами до самого узла. Из глаз брызнули слезы, и слизеринец как никогда раньше почувствовал себя похожим на Поттера. Тот метался под ним и громко постанывал, себя потеряв от наслаждения ощущений узкого горла, его жара и влажности скользящего по стволу языка. Член покалывало от слюны, где была небольшая концентрация феромонов, но это было весьма приемлемо по сравнению с иными чувствами.

Отстранившись от пениса вновь и отдышавшись, слизеринец хрипло спросил:

— Я могу сейчас погладить тебя изнутри? Аккуратно. Я много читал, я понимаю, что нужно делать.

Гарри просто кивнул, опасаясь что скручивающее от тошноты нутро непривлекательно сорвет голос. Том оставил еще один поцелуй на подрагивающим пенисе и мягко приставил к плотно сжатому кольцу пальцы, однако сразу себя остановил, едва уловив появившееся напряжения в мышцах ног. Он впился вопросительным взглядом в чужое лицо, но, опомнившись, задал вопрос вслух:

— Или все-таки «нет»?

Альфа молча взял палочку Реддла и, направив ее на свою промежность, пробормотал очищающее заклинание, сумев внятно пояснить свои действия:

— Может, ты и не брезгливый, но мне неловко.

Том коснулся его живота, соглашаясь с чужими чувствами, хотя сам в принципе отвращение не испытывал — Гарри был весьма чистоплотным, а секс сам по себе всегда был достаточно грязным, учитывая все истекающие из тела жидкости. Среди них обоих вообще не было никого, кто приятно пах. Задержка немного привела омегу в чувства, и он вытащил из того же бардачка заранее заготовленную смазку без аромата и вкуса — только их затравленному организму Поттера еще не хватало. И, обдумав свои действия еще немного, полностью удалил свою смазку, что уже обильно текла по ногам к полу. Она сейчас была отвратительным лишним паззлом в их близости, что лишь все портила.

— Расслабь свою нижнюю дырку, это не больно, — хмыкнул Том, вновь вернувшись уже хорошо смазанными пальцами к сфинктеру альфы. — Мужчины испытывают удовольствие в такой позиции.

Гарри не стал произносить в слух пришедшую в голову мысль, что отчего-то сам омега получить подобное удовольствие решительно отказывался. Он послушно расслабился, ощущая донельзя странные прикосновения там, где другой человек вообще его никогда не касался. Странно, неестественно — проталкивающийся внутрь него палец омеги. Они были тонкие и нежные, скользили безо всяких затруднений благодаря субстанции на них, и Поттер окончательно успокоился. До этих самых пор он ожидал нечто совсем отвратительно-грязное, опасался, что возбуждение и вовсе спадет при одной мысли, что его возьмут как омегу. Однако Реддл продолжал поглаживать его тело, прикасаться к крепко стоящему пенису, а движения пальца внутри были неторопливыми. Эта была все та же близость.

Том выдавил на промежность парня еще порцию смазки из тюбика и, дождавшись, пока та не стечет по ложбинке между ягодиц к отверстию, вытащил палец и прижал к сфинктеру уже два, огладив его круговыми движениями и протискивая их внутрь. Прощупать небольшой комок простаты вышло далеко не сразу, хоть омега и примерно знал, где искать. Гарри воскликнул от удивления прошившего нутро наслаждения и тут же зажал рот рукой, шокированный, что в заднице альфы может находиться нечто подобное, на что он так бурно отреагировал. Ранние его партнеры получали постоянное удовольствие, когда он проникал в них, но от пальцев внутри самого себя Поттер чувствовал только не особо приятное растяжение до этого момента. Это не было проблемой — от близости Тома он получал сильное удовольствие, чтобы его могло хоть что-то испортить.

Реддл облегченно улыбнулся. Он не собирался вставлять в Гарри, если бы тот не ощутил в этом желания. Теперь пальцы начали мягко растягивать отверстие, а не просто оглаживать стенки кишки и проникающе двигаться внутри нее. Это заняло некоторое время, однако омега не дал члену Поттера упасть: взяв колдуна за руку, он прижал чужие пальцы к нему.

— Только не кончи раньше времени, — Том обхватил ладонью собственный орган, чуть сжимая его и выдыхая от долгожданного удовольствия. И не удержался: — Блядская машина. Это неудобно. Колени стер.

— Если мы переместимся в грузовой отсек…

— И потратим время? — перебил его волшебник и покачал головой, вставляя пальцы глубже, до костяшек. — Питомец, я не собираюсь бегать голым вдоль дороги, разыскивая в чемоданах матрас и одеяла. Какой стыд.

— Ты вставляешь в меня пальцы, о каком к черту стыде ты говоришь? — слабо возразил Поттер, уже в полной мере чувствуя нарастающее головокружение и тяжело с хрипом дыша. Концентрация хлорки от долгой растяжки была совершенно немыслимой. — Том, тебе лучше…

— Да, я думаю, ты готов. Двух пальцев вполне достаточно. Сползи немного ниже.

Реддл поспешно вытащил из пачки упаковку презерватива и разорвал ее, не особо умело натягивая его на свой член. Липкая прохладная субстанция смазки его покрывавшая была столь же отвратительная что и его собственная, напоминающая о ней. Сидение было слишком низким, и Том неудобно развел ноги шире, чтобы его бедра были на одном уровне с чужими бедрами, что-то недовольно прошипев на Парселтанге. Он приставил член к сфинктеру, а Гарри для удобства партнера согнул ноги в коленях, обхватывая лодыжки руками. Все его лицо пылало, однако Реддл не был точно уверен от чего конкретно: стыда, неприятия, удовольствия, смущения или интоксикации. Быть может, от всего сразу.

Член протиснулся внутрь уже с трудом, несмотря на обильное количество смазки, но Поттер не напрягся, лишь издав тихий возбужденный стон. Он чувствовал себя последним извращенцем, получая удовольствие от пениса внутри себя и все еще не находя ни единой мысли возражений. Заполненность, тепло органа ощущались странно и непривычно, однако сама мысль, что это было наполненное желанием естество Тома, дико заводила.

— Ты, конечно, прости, но, кажется, я кончу прямо сейчас, — с хрипотцой прошептал Гарри, уже не раскрывая век, так как перед глазами все темнело и плыло.

— Да, я тоже, — пробормотал Реддл, начав неторопливые покачивания и промычав от прошивающих все тело волн удовольствия от сжатых вокруг члена мышц, от горячего раскаленного нутра такого раскрытого сейчас альфы, от его согласия и покорности, от его нижней добровольной позиции, от слов приближения оргазма — все это было слишком концентрированно для одного раза. — Гарри? Не отключайся.

— Я держусь, — простонал тот, пытаясь не дышать вновь, но легкие отчаянно требовали кислорода.

Том продолжил медленные поступательные толчки, вбирая в себя вид второго волшебника. Видя, что он совсем не в состоянии довести себя до оргазма от слабости, облизал свою ладонь и обхватил его член, помогая в движениях. Его крепко вело от полного контроля, от уже своей позиции, что никогда не была присуща омегам или женщинам, по крайней мере в консервативном мире волшебников. Это было восхитительно, что Поттер согласился на эти извращения над своей природой. Что он все же получает удовольствие.

Реддл склонился над ним, притягивая чужую голову ближе за затылок для поцелуя, двигаясь несдержанно-быстрее в преддверии оргазма, не прекращая ритмично и нежно наглаживать член альфы, помня о его словах об чувствительности органа.

И резко отпрянул, когда голова парня потяжелела в руке. Глаза, скрытые линзами, расширились: Поттер потерял сознание уже на полном серьезе. Выматерившись, омега поспешно вышел из пылающего тела и похлопал ладонями по красным щекам, пытаясь привести любовника в чувство. Гарри ничего не ответил и даже не пошевелился — из-за разрабатывания мышц сфинктера его нахождение рядом с истекающим смазкой партнером было слишком долгим, и организм просто не выдержал интоксикации.

Плюнув на свой непотребный вид, слизеринец распахнул боковую дверцу настежь и зачерпнул рукой снег у обочины, не забыв очистить его заклинанием, принялся растирать по чужому телу. Он повторил эти действия несколько раз, пока веки Поттера слабо не затрепетали, а брови не надломились. Темный Лорд с облегчением выдохнул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Оставив дверцу распахнутой, парень перебрался на водительское место, брезгливо стягивая с еще напряженного члена презерватив и уничтожая его взмахом волшебной палочки. Быстро очистив оба тела и одевшись, Реддл вовсе вылез из салона, открывая каждую дверь в автомобиле. Опутав альфу согревающими чарами и оставив того приходить в себя и восстанавливаться, омега молча отошел к багажнику, облокачиваясь на него и вытаскивая из кармана пачку сигарет. Настроение сползло к самой нижней отметке. Том не ожидал, что первый секс будет идеальным, но чтобы Гарри так надолго отключился, что слизеринец приводил его в чувства несколько минут, — было где-то за гранью гордости и уверенности в себе. Теперь мысль об их дальнейшей совместной жизни без секса казалась более заманчивой.

Выветрив салон от химических феромонов, омега нашел в одном из чемоданов теплый плед и накрыл им Поттера. Тот медленно возвращал мыслям четкость, но на действия возлюбленного все еще никак не реагировал. Том знал по себе, как тяжело после потери сознания, и не торопился. Альфу, конечно, следовало бы одеть, однако разница их весовой категории не позволяла этого сделать, и Реддл ограничился пледом.

Вновь сев за руль, он выехал на дорогу.


	30. Согревание

— Если ты сейчас попытаешься за что-либо попросить прощения, я прокляну, — грубовато произнес Том, заметив состояние Поттера, затем повернул голову обратно к дороге.

Альфа покачал головой, пересаживаясь удобнее в кресле и пытаясь найти кнопку или рычаг, чтобы привести сидение в прежний вид. Да, он испытывал сожаление, что чертов организм, его реакция на феромоны омеги сорвали нечто особенное для него, но извиняться за это ни в коем случае не собирался — это бы ударило по ним куда серьезнее. Плюнув на полулежачее состояние, Гарри заговорил:

— Вообще-то это было прекрасно. Единственное — твоя реакция. Я не вижу твоего лица, но я знаю твой голос. А еще — нам немедленно следует остановиться, а тебе выспаться.

— Я не хочу спать.

— Собираешься уснуть за рулем? Попасть в аварию?

Слизеринец немного помолчал, а за привычными эмоциями гнева сумел обратиться к логике и холодному разуму. Да, ему срочно требовался отдых после двух ночей бодрствования, из-за положения кресла Гарри и вовсе ехал непристегнутым, чего Реддл вновь допустить не мог. Перед глазами все еще стояла картина его недвижного истекающего кровью тела. Осознание своей смертности давило на голову, перекручивая внутренности в один единственный напряженный узел. Наконец, волшебник коротко кивнул:

— Тогда будем искать ближайший поворот к лесу.

— Ты не хочешь остановиться в мотеле?

— Нет.

Поттер не стал уговаривать, а просто отвернулся к окну. Том был на взводе, и разговаривать, пока омега в таком состоянии, грозило им крупной ссорой. Ехали парни еще несколько часов, пока Темный Лорд не замедлился, сворачивая на проселочную дорогу. Пропустив мимо несколько деревень, они повернули в сторону узкой рыбацкой колеи, пока не уперлись в поваленные деревья. Реддл не заглушал мотор несколько долгих минут, напряженно уставившись в преграду устрашающим взглядом. Воспаленный мозг везде искал засаду, притаившихся врагов, даже саму Мару. Но зимний день был тих и светел. Поттер осторожно коснулся его сжатой на КПП ладони, огладив побелевшие костяшки, и слизеринца стало понемногу отпускать. Том повернул ключи, и мерное урчание двигателя затихло. Поттер спешно натягивал на себя одежду, пока второй парень выбрался из автомобиля с палочкой наготове и зорким взглядом обшаривал деревья. Выйдя за ним следом, альфа вздохнул полной грудью великолепный ледяной воздух родной дикой местности и растянул рот в улыбке. Здесь он чувствовал себя более уверенно, чем на быстро движущемся маггловском транспорте.

— Мне нужна палочка, — заметил волшебник спокойно.

Реддл боролся с приступом паранойи некоторое время, прежде чем с тихим вздохом передать ему ее. В конце концов, речь шла об их безопасности. Омега выпустил волшебную палочку из рук не сразу, предупредив:

— Будь постоянно в поле моего зрения.

— Ты что, на самом деле считаешь, что я способен бросить тебя одного в лесу? — Гарри нахмурился и покачал головой. — У меня громадное преимущество здесь. Перед тобой, перед предполагаемыми волшебниками, даже перед Сириусом. Они не способны долгое время выживать здесь. А вот я — это сделаю великолепным образом. И смогу почувствовать слежку, присутствие чужака, смогу различить наспех прикрытые следы пребывания человека. Предупредить появление хищника.

— А убить ты их способен? — лаконично переспросил темный волшебник, разжимая пальцы. — Мне не нужно опасаться врагов, если я выстрою подходящую защиту.

Поттер недоверчиво хмыкнул, на что был тут же грубо прижат к машине. Он удивленно посмотрел на опасно подобравшегося Реддла.

— Ты сомневаешься в моей способности защитить тебя от опасностей? Сомневаешься во мне и моих словах? — очень тихо поинтересовался тот, пристально глядя в подслеповато щурившиеся глаза. — Или таким способом мстишь? Доводишь до точки кипения?

Улыбка с губ альфы медленно стекла. Гарри устало прикрыл глаза, не собираясь расплачиваться за агрессивное состояние спутника. Быть может, все тому виной побег из окна поместья, возникновение ситуации, в которой Том не смог ничего взять под свой привычный контроль, его абсолютно посаженое настроение после происшествия в автомобиле. Однако отвечать Поттер тоже не собирался. Он не чувствовал себя ни в чем виноватым, чтобы так просто сносить на себе подобное отношение. 

Раскрыв веки и вновь пожалев о своей невозможности видеть выражение лица парня, альфа свел брови к переносице, отстраняя от себя Реддла и направляясь к багажнику, взмахом палочки стягивая брезент с чемоданов и сумок. Терпеть злобу омеги волшебник уже научился превосходно.

Том так же молчал, последовав за направившемся в глубину леса магом и все так же держа оружие приподнятым. Напряжение гриффиндорца он ощущал каждой клеточкой тела, уже пожалев о своей несдержанности. Накаленное состояние не позволило успокоиться так сразу, и омега опасался наговорить лишнего. Мысли метались в голове, борясь с трезвым рассудком, но даже он был подпорчен угнетенными раздраженными эмоциями. Темный Лорд не терпел и не признавал собственных ошибок. Не признавал ситуации, где в чем-то мог оплошать, где-то не справиться, что-то упустить. Ситуации, выходящие за пределы контроля. Ситуации, где он как никогда острее ощущал себя уродливым недомужем. А спокойствием Том не отличался никогда.

Гарри шел достаточно долго, выбирая подходящее место и внимательно прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг себя. Быть может, он и плохо видел, но на инстинкты полагаться умел. Лес был спокойным, его окутывала натуральная чистая тишина. Наконец, парни остановились на небольшой полянке, но на ней хватало места для двухместной палатки и костра. Сказать по правде, Поттер не особо представлял, как это будет. Как он продержится целую ночь в тесной палатке с Томом. Предложил было постелить матрас за ее пределами и окутать его чарами согревания, однако Том ночевать под открытым небом отказался. Сам альфа не хотел, чтобы слизеринец постоянно глушил себя Подавителями, что портят здоровье. Патово, учитывая потерю сознания в машине. Но он все равно не отказался от предложения Реддла. Провести неделю вдвоем в дикой природе — захватывающее приключение, оно было даже в некотором роде романтичным. Хотя Гарри не удивился бы, что Том воспринял путешествие как очередную проверку своих сил. Дикая природа жестока к неподготовленным. И нервы омеги уже были на пределе. А что будет дальше?

Растопив снег и высушив воду, Гарри разместил палатку и выкопал небольшую яму для костра. Сумки сложил возле двух раскладных стульев. Развернулся было для того чтобы сказать о своем решении пойти за хворостом, как почти столкнулся с подошедшим к нему вплотную Реддлом, слегка растерявшись внезапной близости его присутствия. Понимая, что Темный Лорд, наконец, взял под контроль свои разрушительные эмоции, альфа притянул его в объятия и получил крепкое стискивание рук в ответ. Том держал его привычно цепко, не пряча крепко сжатую в пальцах волшебную палочку и зорко следя за любым шорохом позади спины чересчур расслабленного Поттера. Он был готов к молниеносной атаке в любую секунду. Гарри прижался губами к его виску, чуть сдвинув вязанную шапку:

— Я знаю. Я люблю тебя. Мы должны верить друг другу, пожалуйста. Ты же знаешь, что я не считаю тебя слабым, но позволь и мне позаботиться о тебе.

Альфа подпрыгнул на месте, когда возле его плеча сверкнул зеленый луч заклинания, и быстро повернулся, выхватывая свою палочку. Пусто. Реддл медленно приблизился к колючему кустарнику, что-то разглядывая в его глубине. И фыркнул, расслабляясь.

— Похоже, я поймал нам ужин.

— Ты что, убил того крольчонка? — огорченно проговорил Поттер, подходя ближе и действительно поднимая на руки маленькое тельце зверька. — Мне все меньше нравится эта затея. Ты сойдешь здесь с ума, Том.

Омега отобрал тушку кролика и отшвырнул ее в сторону палатки, дергая на себя альфу за край аляпистой куртки и припадая к его рту губами, легко целуя. Посмотрев в рассеянные глаза, он притянул чужую голову ниже и оставил поцелуй на закрывшихся веках, вызывая улыбку. Внезапная нежность от Реддла подействовала на Гарри как ушат горячей воды, расслабляя и разогревая печаль и сомнения.

Том забрался пальцами за ворот его куртки, огладив шею, и вернулся поцелуем ко рту парня, чуть втянув нижнюю губу и лизнув ее языком, считывая пресный вкус участившегося дыхания.

— Тогда не дай мне сойти здесь с ума, — прошептал он в приоткрытые губы. — Я верю тебе. Больше никому не верю, быть может, даже самому себе.

Гарри вздохнул: он это понимал. Но Том не дал ему заговорить:

— Мне нужна полная уверенность в ситуации, даже если мы на отдыхе, я не могу позволить себе расслабляться и быть беспечным. Я никогда не был беспечным, и этого со мной не произойдет. Ты знаешь, что мне не нужна твоя защита не потому что я ее не ценю. Или не ценю твои чувства. Она подрывает меня и отравляет. Любое покровительство, впрочем. И мне не нужна жалость к ошибкам. Я запер нас в машине, довел тебя до обморока интоксикацией, хотя это случалось уже в просторной комнате. Думал, сумел все просчитать. Не делай этого. Не доводи меня до ярости, которая на тебя в итоге выльется. Я не хочу этого. Никто из нас не хочет. Полагал, ты уже в полной мере должен был осознавать. Твои попытки взять главную ответственность заставляют сходить с ума. Роли в отношениях, помнишь?

Омега нахмурился: Поттер после его монолога выглядел еще более расстроенно, и парень совершенно не понимал, в чем причина.

— Я пытаюсь говорить с тобой откровенно, не используя притворство и ложь. Что не так, волчок?

— Что не так? — он рассеянно поправил собственную шапку, отводя взгляд. — Да все здесь не так. Ты искажаешь реальность своим сознанием, видишь все иначе. Тогда как мне объясниться? Ты попросту взбесишься, даже если скроешь это. Знаешь, я не обладаю красноречием или чутьем подбирать нужные слова, способные сделать это правильно. И ты неминуемо выходишь из себя, приходя к противоположным выводам. Я слушаю тебя, но ты меня — нет.

Реддл чуть поджал губы, а сокрытый линзами взгляд стал жестким. Волшебник вновь погладил пальцами чужую шею, не выдавая своего состояния.

— Хорошо. Давай поступим так: ты выскажешь мне все свои претензии, касательно моего отношения к происходящему. Ты же хотел разговора? У нас несколько дней совместного одиночества в запасе, чтобы стать еще ближе. Мы найдем решение и выход как взрослые люди, а я обещаю не срываться на тебе. Пожалуйста, не будь таким печальным, — он оставил еще один поцелуй в уголке губ гриффиндорца. — Я не обесцениваю тебя. И, для начала, почему ты считаешь мою защиту неидеальной? Сухие факты.

— Потому что ты не дома. Животные проходят сквозь любые барьеры на своей территории. Ты чужак здесь, это законы магии и твоего подсознания.

— Я отлично владею третьим Непростительным заклинанием.

— Да, я заметил, — слегка поежился Поттер и глянул на недвижное тельце крольчонка. — А в темноте? Когда они подкрадываются? Инстинкты подкачали, пусть это для тебя совершенно не трагедия. Ты же понимаешь, насколько хорошо взрослые сильные звери могут уворачиваться от ярких лучей? Их сложно одолеть магией. Мордред, нет, они обычно не нападают на людей. Но готовым нужно быть ко всему.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты полагался на инстинкты, подобно тупоголовому зверью, — весьма мягким тоном произнес Реддл. — Ты волшебник, человек, высшее существо. И справляться с трудностями мы будем иными методами.

Слизеринец со смешком подумал, что просто смоет любую опасность потоком кипятка или стеной пламени. Использовать в темноте точечный луч Непростительного? Какая чушь. Но вслух произнес иное, не желая шокировать Гарри:

— Мы приручили огонь, и живность не подойдет к костру. Мы останемся людьми и за пределами цивилизации, мой хороший. И куда ты собрался идти сейчас? Уподобляясь зверью, ты все чаще забываешь свою человечность. Свои возможности.

Том отошел к ближайшему некрупному деревцу и окружил его заглушкой, бесшумно подрывая ствол у основания. Гарри приподнял брови, поражаясь такому простому решению: ведь в дикой местности парень был без палочки и действовал действительно подобно зверю, подобно дикарю. Это поубавило уверенность в собственной правоте. Казалось, омега способен выжить даже в Аду. Быть может, даже подчинить его себе. Черт, как никак.

Они сидели на расстеленном покрывале, смотря на веселый танец языков огня.  
Гарри предложил было углубиться в лес за более подходящей добычей, но Реддл с таким предвкушением смотрел на свой улов, что альфа лишь мысленно смеялся его энтузиазму. Веселье немного поубавилось, когда омега безо всяких проблем содрал со зверька шкуру, выпотрошил и отрезал голову, закидывая в котел с растопленным снегом. Это было не очень умело и забрало достаточное количество времени, Том вымазался в крови и внутренностях, что выглядело впечатляюще. Поттер припомнил рассказы волшебника о жизни в приюте и ни о чем не спрашивал.

Покончив с довольно простенькой похлебкой из слегка подсоленного бульона, они удовлетворенно отдыхали, наслаждаясь тишиной и шумом ветра в ветвях деревьев над головами. Растопленная от снега поляна была полностью окружена теплом и многочисленными барьерами, но волшебную палочку Том далеко не убирал. На небе сверкали кристально-чистые звезды.

Гарри придвинулся ближе и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами омеги, вызывая у него легкую улыбку. Том, не отрывая взгляда от костра, тихо сказал:

— Вокруг нас нет прочных стен, нет крыши над головой, ты так далеко от дома, у меня же его уже нет совсем. Я чувствую спокойствие. Мы подберем себе подходящее место вдали от людских поселений, если ты не будешь против. Там, где нас никто не сможет найти. Никогда. Соорудим такую неприступную крепость, что выдержит любую осаду из самых убойных заклинаний. Любое нападение, любую смертоносную стихию.

Альфа упал на спину, расслабленно вытягивая ноги и приглашающе развел руками. Реддл лег рядом, крепко обхватывая торс волшебника в объятиях и собственнически положив голову к нему на грудь. Поттер погладил его спину, останавливая движение пальцев в чуть спутанных мягких волосах. Он задумчиво смотрел на черное небо, жалея, что не выходит увидеть звезд на нем. Это было бы красиво вдали от огней больших городов. Быть может, там сейчас были тяжелые тучи. Отсутствие очков не сильно напрягало, но лишало некоторых приятных возможностей. Гарри повернулся к слизеринцу, когда тот забрался теплой ладонью ему под кофту, огладив единым медленным движением тело от пупка до груди. Том улыбнулся:

— Ты неразговорчив. Не нравится моя идея?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — мягко ответил Поттер. — Мне понравится любой дом, где я сам буду чувствовать себя хорошо. Другое тревожит. Ты все так же ненавидишь людей. Ты же не воспылал внезапной любовью к природе, тебе нравятся блага цивилизации. Комфортные условия. Жить глубоко в лесу быстро надоест. Это лишь первые часы нашего пребывания здесь. Повторишь ли свои слова через неделю? После того, как посмотришь на быт стаи?

Омега привстал на локтях и навис над спокойным гриффиндорцем, продолжая поглаживать его кожу.

— Что ты хочешь предложить?

Гарри тоже улыбнулся.

— А ты сегодня невероятно уступчив. Я бы хотел… Иметь быстрый доступ к близким? Чтобы они в любой момент могли найти меня, если им потребуется помощь? Твоя неприступная крепость лишает меня этого. И разовьет твою паранойю до предела. Сделает нервным, раздражительным, ворчливым стариком, что трясется над каждой тенью. Будешь постоянно искать любую брешь в своей защите, а если что-то пойдет не так, это тебя разрушит еще больше. И что же мне самому с этим делать в итоге?

— Лечить мое сумасшествие всеми доступными методами? — промурлыкал Реддл, пребывая в максимально положительном расположении духа. В конце концов, сейчас они разговаривали о своем будущем доме. — Твои чувства ласкают даже лучше рук и губ.

— Может, мне стать медузой и ублажать тебя своими рассказами? — рассмеялся альфа, но тут же оборвал себя, когда рука на его торсе застыла. — Прости. Я огорчил тебя?

Том помолчал несколько секунд. Две сквозные раны в груди заныли сильнее при упоминании хоркруксов. Он переборол желание прижать руку к своей груди словно в попытке прикрыть ранение, залатать его. Это выглядело бы странно. Показушно-комично в глазах Гарри. Реддл перевел на обеспокоенного альфу сверкнувшие глаза и прижал его собственную широкую ладонь к себе. Да. Это было намного лучше. Всегда лучше. Вот, что действительно излечивало. Том с улыбкой погладил чужие дрогнувшие пальцы, рассматривая теплую любовь в зеленых глазах.

Гарри испытывал легкое изумление, но не прокомментировал внезапно появившуюся романтичность в действиях омеги. Отсутствие очков все больше раздражало. Возможно, стоит послать Патронус опекуну в просьбе выслать старые. Идея быстро потеряла смысл: Ремус озадачится невозможностью Поттера прислать сову с письмом или приобрести новые в магазине. Вызовет ненужные вопросы, и оборотень определенно рассердится на их авантюру с походом, тогда как Блэк где-то на свободе, ищет их.

Иногда Том переходил границы в выражении своей заботы. Иногда ли?

— О чем думаешь?

— О предстоящем разговоре, — тихо ответил Гарри, огладив грудную клетку волшебника. Он провел ладонью до его бледного лица, останавливаясь. — Я удивился, что ты предложил сам. Опасался, что начни я его первым, ты решил бы, что тебя обвиняют и требуют невозможного. Ты всегда себя пересиливаешь в моем присутствии. Я называю тебя Хозяином, но ты им не являешься для меня. И не знаю, что случится дальше. Тревожно от этого.

Реддл вновь опустил голову на тело гриффиндорца, расслабленно прикрывая глаза и возвращая руку под чужую кофту.

— Ты знаешь, что тебе не стоит меня бояться.

— Я боюсь за _нас_. Это гораздо больше, чем просто ты или я. Мы… _Мы семья_. И становимся ею с каждым прожитым днем все больше. Друзья, любовники, партнеры — прекрасные слова. Они требуют от нас усилий. И мы действительно стараемся, оба. Я в восхищении на самом деле от этих отношений. У меня не было подобной близости с другими партнерами. Я не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, им не было так хорошо со мной. Разумеется, нам не было так больно и страшно. Я человека убил. Трупы закапывал. Во мне сидела сама Смерть. И я держу в тайне твои преступления, — Гарри глубоко вздохнул, ощущая облегчение от непривычно малой дозы феромонов Реддла и высказанных, наконец, слов вслух. — Это произошло за такое малое количество времени. А что дальше? Чего ждать дальше?

Реддл не был полностью согласен с ним. Его жизнь была тяжелой с раннего детства. У него никогда не было семьи, его никто не любил и он сам не любил никого. Никогда этого не ждал, не рассчитывал, не после фальшивых глуповатых улыбок папаши. Похоти от Лестрейндж. Слепой влюбленности от чужих мерзких людей, возле которых Том испытывал лишь отвращение, ненависть и дискомфорт. Даже после встречи с Поттером, когда большую часть души навсегда уничтожили, после многократной встречи с Марой, после ощущения уязвимости без палочки в горах или потерянного бессмертия — это все не имело значения. Искренность, тепло и настоящее чувство любви, исходящие от парня, перечеркивали этот кошмар. 

Впервые за невыносимо долгие годы Том Реддл ощущал себя полноценным человеком, по-настоящему важным и значимым, все приобретало смысл. Его жизнь прекращала быть потерянным озлобленным блужданием среди людей, которых он вскоре убьет. Бесконечное одиночество подошло к концу, и Темный Лорд не испытывал страха неизвестности. В итоге, бессмертное состояние можно вернуть, влияние на звериное общество увеличить, подчинить этих полоумных животных своей воле, заставить их испытывать страх и отчаяние, ощутить свою бесполезность и никчемность в этом мире.

Перед гибелью.

А Гарри Поттер останется рядом, человечным, живым, все таким же простым и восхитительным. Тому больше никто не был нужен, если альфа способен дать все, чего парень был всегда лишен. И Реддл собирается вернуть ему все с лихвой, показать и доказать, что и самому альфе не нужны другие партнеры.

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу сейчас?

— Хмммм… Мирового господства? Или, быть может, акулу-альбиноса обмусолить? — волшебник рассмеялся, отпуская от себя напряжение. — Или ты желаешь, чтобы я чаще повторял свои слова?

— Разумеется, это акула-альбинос.

Том ущипнул его за бок, вызвав громкое ойканье, которое, впрочем, не прерывало повторный хохот. Отдышавшись, Гарри продолжил:

— Я могу повторить их все. У меня в голове целый список, тебя определяющий. Большинство из него — тебе очень понравится.

— К сожалению, я не способен говорить милые вещи в ответ.

— А вот я способен, — гриффиндорец мягко столкнул омегу на плед и навис над ним, упершись руками по бокам его тела. Щеки залил легкий румянец, но Поттер не видел ни одной причины замолчать. — И я скажу тебе их сейчас. Потому что не только для тебя важно их услышать, но и мне произнести их вслух. Не смейся надо мной, бога ради, — парень чуть отдышался, пережидая волнение. — Мы семья, и у меня нет никого ближе тебя. Я чувствую себя в полной безопасности рядом с тобой, не только потому что ты контролируешь себя, но и потому что я сам себя контролирую. И я люблю тебя настолько, что готов сделать то, на что не был когда-либо способен. Ради тебя. И ради нас. Я хочу одарить тебя теплом и заботой, потому что ты заслужил их как никто другой, потому что хочу это сделать. Я бы сделал это, даже если бы ты жил до этого счастливым и целостным с собой. Это не жалость, ее никогда не было. Потому что ты невероятно сильная личность. Ты являлся ею для меня и без знаний о твоем титуле Темного Лорда. Никто более не смог бы жить разбитым вдребезги, более того, все равно оставаясь впечатляюще полным. Меня нисколько не разочаровывает тот факт, что мы не истинная пара, что наши феромоны несовместимы. Я это обожаю. И тебя обожаю. И не… _О, боже_.

Альфа залился краской по самую шею, даже на морозном свежем воздухе ощутив многократно усилившийся запах хлорки. Поттер все так же не видел выражения лица снизу, но разлитые в пространстве феромоны говорили о реакции слизеринца куда существеннее.

Реддл даже не пытался скрыть учащенное дыхание, ни в коем случае не желая прерывать второго парня в этой чарующей и завораживающей все нутро искренности. Не было даже намека на желание высмеять сопливые подростковые нежности, прервать их. Это было дикостью — абсолютное возбуждение без единого прикосновения к себе или партнеру, без присутствия течки, без присутствия омерзительно-идеального запаха Беллатрисы. Том замечал за собой тягу к признаниям Гарри, это заводило. Однако сейчас это равнялось идеально сваренному афродизиаку. Не собираясь срывать интимный разговор пошлостью, Том хрипло ответил:

— Да, все эти слова. От тебя.

Гарри спрятал полыхающее лицо на груди парня, чуть дурея от факта, что Реддл возбудился от простых слов любви. Сам омега не испытывал такого смущения, в подобных эмоциях он был всегда куда более стойким и сдержанным. Волшебник поднял руку и запустил пальцы в черные взъерошенные волосы, почесывая удобно подставленную голову, раскаляя альфу еще больше. Поттер был очаровательным мужчиной.

— Повезло, что я взял с собой достаточное количество Подавителей, иначе никакого разговора у нас бы не вышло.

Гриффиндорец пробормотал:

— Мы можем продолжить его чуть позже. У нас много времени в запасе.

— Неужели все еще хватает сил? — Том прижал вторую ладонь к паху парня, начав медленные несильные поглаживания. — Или хочешь исправить «первый блин комом», что был несколько часов назад?

Поттер не сразу ответил, чувствуя приятные волны удовольствия от касаний парня.

— Это не было ошибкой, это было опытом. Весьма полезным: теперь мы о те же грабли не споткнемся. Меня восхищает тот факт, что у нас не вышло идеально, ведь и мы неидеальные.

Гарри отнял голову от чужого тела, не собираясь отравлять себя феромонами в такой близости, если появился столь прекрасный шанс оставаться в здоровом состоянии на свежем воздухе. Внезапно Том произнес, надавливая рукой сильнее:

— Ты можешь быть в своей природной позиции сегодня. Как альфа.

Поттер замер, а лицо недоверчиво вытянулось. Он прикоснулся рукой к челюсти парня: зубы были крепко сжаты и, без сомнения, весьма болезненно. И покачал головой:

— Нет, пока ты так реагируешь. И, разумеется, мне бы… — волшебник помялся, но если омега поднял эту тему, то сам Гарри уже не так опасался обнажаться и тем самым оттолкнуть: — Мне бы этого хотелось. Не ради физических ощущений, не только из-за них. И ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я перестаю быть альфой даже с нижней позиции. Пожалуйста, отнесись серьезно к моим словам.

— Удивительно, — пробормотал Реддл, расстегивая на волшебнике его штаны. — Это было непростым решением, предложить такое. Я не настолько слаб, чтобы не взять в руки самого же себя, свою ненависть и отторжение. Я хочу дать тебе столько же удовольствия, сколько ты даришь его мне.

— Но я испытываю его прямо сейчас.

Гарри больше не стал ничего говорить, вдохнув воздуха полной грудью и задерживая дыхание, чтобы придвинуться ближе и стянуть с темного мага его свитер, опускаясь прикосновением губ к нежной гладкой коже, покрывая ее лаской и радуясь, что ни его слюна, ни другие жидкости не причиняют вреда партнеру. Том вновь потрепал его по волосам, отвлекая.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты полностью разделся. Свои штаны я оставлю на себе, так вреда будет меньше. И — если ты так много исполняешь мои желания — я так же хочу, чтобы ты высказал свои. Корсет являлся случайным приобретением. Или все еще опасаешься быть впечатанным в землю за любое неверное движение?

Поттер недовольно выдохнул воздух и, отдышавшись, ответил:

— Опять сделки? Может, хватит давать всему цену? Мне не нужны никакие награды, и…

Том шлепнул его по щеке, закатывая глаза.

— Что ты бушуешь? Мне нравится делать тебе приятно, но ты стеснительный до безобразия. Ко всему нужен толчок. Не использовать же мне приказы, в самом деле.

— Ой ли, — альфа огладил худощавое тело ладонями, улыбнувшись. Затем снял с себя одежду, испытывая легкую неловкость перед невозмутимым, спокойным и порядочно прикрытым волшебником. — Первое признание, первое свидание, даже первый поцелуй — моя инициатива. А предложение съехаться? Я вообще-то говорил не про несколько лет или месяцев.

Реддл сел, шлепком подталкивая парня на свое место и призывая палочкой упаковку презерватива из чемодана. На приподнятые в вопросе брови пожал плечами:

— Это называется здоровая практичность, питомец. Меня устраивает твоя открытость в подобных темах, но ты не видишь сути вещей. А все твои первооткрытия всегда следовали за моими толчками. Я в порыве гнева заявил свои собственные права на заплутавшего блудливого альфу, собираясь на законных основаниях брошенной течной женушки изуродовать его насмерть, — он опустил ладонь на колено гриффиндорца, мягко отведя ногу в сторону. — Вот это была настоящая спонтанность. Я не собирался с тобой встречаться, пока полностью не подстрою тебя под свой характер и личность. Ты бы не справился с этим. Далее. Ты не приблизился бы ко мне, не объяви я прямым текстом, что мы встречаемся. И так же после спонтанного незапланированного признания в любви. Я даже подумать не мог, что ты прочитаешь его в восхищении. Выглядел как смертник, — другую руку Том прижал к промежности, огладив поджатые яички и спускаясь к темному отверстию, надавливая на него и вызывая тихий низкий стон. — Свидание. Серьезно? То есть, наши совместные трапезы с выпивкой уже за свидание не считаются? Нужны свидетели в виде мертвецов и демонов? Забыл-забыл. Гарри, расслабься, ты уже растянутый, но твой сфинктер все равно не предназначен для вторжения в него членом, — теперь омега призвал другой тюбик со смазкой, выдавливая разогревающую субстанцию на ложбинку между ягодиц и пачкая покрывало под ними, затем так же обильно смазал пальцы. — Отвечая на твое последнее высказывание — я распланировал нашу совместную жизнь задолго до твоего полного осознания моих ухаживаний. В конце концов: какой смысл заводить отношения, чтобы через неделю разбежаться. Мне эти тупые игры без цели и удовлетворительного конечного результата не нужны.

— Каков черт! Да ты сам Дьявол! — в неподдельном восхищении воскликнул альфа. — Ничто и никто за всю мою жизнь не вызывало столько смятения. А ведь тобой сейчас не было сказано ни единой пошлой фразы.

Слизеринец ухмыльнулся, проталкивая внутрь отверстия сразу два пальца и с осторожностью разведя их в стороны, проверяя податливость мышц, и заполняя нутро смазкой.

— Перевернись, ласковый песик, — он вытащил пальцы и легко похлопал ладонью по ягодице. — Да, встань на четыре лапки возле своего Повелителя и дай ему свою покорность. Теперь достаточно пошло? Это определенно звучало как вызов.

Гарри принял сидячее положение, переборов желание поморщиться от странности вытекающей из анального отверстия смазки. И решил для себя, что умирать от смущения в одиночестве не собирается. Едва не сгорая от дикости своих действий, он встал на четвереньки и подполз вплотную, утыкаясь чуть царапающим прикосновением подбородка в живот волшебника, смотря на того снизу-вверх.

— Питомец жаждет поиграть со своим Хозяином и хочет быть наполненным его любовью, — срывающимся шепотом произнес альфа и лишь на силе собственного шока сумел припасть языком к паху Реддла, проведя им вверх, покуда позволяла поза. — М-мой Лорд.

И упал головой в плед, стукаясь лбом. Его начало крупно потряхивать от жуткого стыда, а в ушах громко запульсировала кровь. Сердце колотилось так, будто готово было разорваться. Поттер вздрогнул всем телом, когда к макушке прикоснулась рука. Судя по мелкой дрожи тонких пальцев и молчанию сверху, он все же добился своего.

Реддл и вовсе ладонь к губам прижал, теряясь от чувства острого возбуждения и сильного смятения от постыдной пошлой фразы гриффиндорца. Его только что прямо сейчас переиграли в сухую. Он севшим голосом пробормотал:

— Впечатляюще. Если бы на тебе сейчас был ошейник с намордником, я без единого прикосновения к себе не просто бы возбудился, но и кончил. Это твоя победа. Гарри, любимый, приходи в себя.

Поттер выдохнул через рот, отрываясь лицом от ткани и вновь прижимаясь к животу омеги, но уже в ласковом невинном жесте, поцеловав кожу возле впадины пупка. Чужая рука переместилась с макушки на шею, помассировав ее в успокоении. Том произнес уже без игр, вновь подталкивая альфу:

— Развернись, но позы не меняй.

Дождавшись выполнения просьбы, он прижался бедрами к чужим ягодицам неосознанно потершись о промежность скользким от смазки на презервативе членом и наслаждаясь жаром чужого тела. Несмотря на смущение гриффиндорца и его вечно сопливый нос, на открытом воздухе тот выглядел очень даже неплохо. Направив рукой свой орган в отверстие, Том неспешными толчком проник в него, застонав от наслаждения и уловив ответный звук удовольствия. Он огладил широкую спину скользкими от смазки пальцами, обводя незаметные в полумраке догорающего костра шрамы. Из собственного сфинктера текло так сильно, что штаны уже были насквозь мокрые.

Гарри обхватил свой пенис рукой, вторя довольно быстрым фрикциям позади себя и легко покачивая бедрами в такт движению, тяжело дыша и закусив губу. Глаза слезились, а из носа так же текли сопли из-за немного раздраженных слизистых, однако ни тошноты, ни слабости волшебник не испытывал. Он вновь издал хриплый стон, когда головка маленького члена проехалась по плотному комку простаты, посылая по всему телу мурашки. Доносившиеся сверху тихие стоны любовника заводили даже крепче движений руки на органе — ощущать возбуждение Реддла, его удовольствие было самой восхитительной частью секса.

— Люблю тебя, Том, — пробормотал альфа на выдохе. — Люблю, боже, люблю тебя.

— Да, — так же задыхаясь отозвался слизеринец, толкаясь внутрь Поттера сильнее и резче, стискивая пальцы на его мускулистых бедрах. — Да, еще раз.

— Люблю, всем сердцем, всей душой, я… — он громко застонал, ощущая оргазм омеги в усилившимся аромате химикатов, в пульсации члена в мышцах кишки, в его сдавленном и полном наслаждения мычании, в еле заметной дрожи плотно прижатых к ягодицам бедер.

Реддл несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, приходя в себя от сшибающего крышу окончания, оглаживая немного покрасневшую от его хватки кожу, и вышел из отверстия партнера, знакомым жестом требуя перевернуться на спину и лечь. Затем склонился над Поттером, увлажняя губы слюной и отпихивая от крупного члена чужую руку, накрывая его ртом и сдвигаясь по стволу вниз, втягивая внутрь воздух для давления. Видя состояние альфы, Том не стал использовать привычную неспешность, двигая головой по пенису быстро и ритмично, пальцами же вновь зайдя в растянутое отверстие и находя набухшую от близкого оргазма простату, оглаживая ее и надавливая. Поттер сдержался от порыва толкаться бедрами вверх, к чужому горлу, оставаясь неподвижным и лишь продолжив так же шумно громко дышать ртом. Ощущая колкие щекочущие волны по всему телу, Гарри отстранил от пениса голову омеги, обильно кончая и несдержанно простонав еще одно признание.

Том отодвинулся, сплевывая на землю попавшую в рот сперму, немного пораженный ее количеством на своем лице, и удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Поттер охнул, самостоятельно потянувшись за палочкой слизеринца и очищая оба тела от смазки, семени и пота.

— Извини, — неловко улыбнулся в ответ альфа, поднимаясь и целуя парня в покрасневшие губы, восстанавливая сбитое дыхание.

— Здорово, — волшебник отпихнул от себя парня, посмеиваясь и стягивая с опадающего члена презерватив. — Всегда осознавал, что люди вокруг меня тупы и нелогичны, но ты каждый раз бьешь какой-то новый волчий рекорд своей болтливой дыркой. Извинения? Серьезно? За великолепный оргазм? Иди ко мне.

Он притянул обратно проворчавшего что-то гриффиндорца, оборачивая руки вокруг торса. Реддл вновь не удержался от насмешки:

— Наличие рядом кустов помогло тебе не проблеваться в моем присутствии. Дикие животные поражают. Природа удивительна.

И повторно рассмеялся, когда его дернули за прядь волос. Гарри со вздохом спрятал лицо в изящном сгибе плеча, на самом деле лелея в душе этот чистый искренний смех, не омраченный напряжением. Сейчас парень выглядел самым обыкновенным человеком без жуткого жестокого прошлого или будущего.

— Идем в палатку? Или останемся ночевать снаружи?

— Нет, никакой улицы, — строго возразил Реддл, отодвигаясь и протягивая парню его немного смятую одежду, неотрывно следя за телодвижениями спутника. — Я капну на язык Подавитель, это немного укроет запах. Не переживай, высплюсь. Но огонь придется погасить во избежание пожара. Гарри, посмотри на меня внимательно. Я наложу на вход в палатку чары слежения. И узнаю, если попытаешься выйти без меня. А ты узнаешь, что произойдет за твое тайное самоуправство.

— Я разбужу тебя, — покорно кивнул тот, поспешно натягивая на себя белье и расправляя штаны. Спорить ни с чем не хотелось. На первое время, ведь результат не достигается за пару дней или несколько слов. — А с твоей паранойей нужно бороться.

— Не спорь со мной, не сейчас.

Это было не очень удобно. Тонкий узкий матрас в и без того тесной палатке, абсолютный мрак перед глазами, довольно ясное ощущение безлюдного леса вокруг, все равно раздраженные сухие слизистые. Гарри долгое время не мог уснуть, вздрагивая от каждого шороха и медленно поглаживая почти сразу провалившегося в забвение сна парня по мерно вздымающемуся плечу. Это было начало удивительной недели подходивших к концу Рождественских каникул. Они, не имеющие дома, куда можно было бы вернуться и назвать это место своим, но приобретшие гораздо большее с угнанной машиной и маггловской походной палаткой вдали от цивилизованного мира.

Оставив на лбу совсем сейчас не страшного Темного Лорда ласковый поцелуй, Гарри придвинулся ближе и закрыл глаза.


	31. Сновидение

Гарри блуждал между деревьев, с небольшим трудом проходя густой валежник и пробираясь сквозь ледяные ручьи — в этом году в Англии не было сильных морозов, и альфа с неудовольствием ощущал свои абсолютно промокшие ноги. На нем не было очков, и Поттер не мог с точностью определить время суток: над головой тяжело серело низкое небо, и валил густой снег.

Парень на пробу позвал Тома, но звук тревожного эха заставил довольно быстро замолчать. Палочка не прощупывалась, и Гарри догадывался, где она и у кого. Вдалеке слышался тусклый вой волчьей стаи, но волшебник не переживал — судя по звуку, они не вели охоту, а лишь переговаривались на своей территории. Да и альфа их не боялся больше.

Он ожидал, что этот сон выведет куда-то, придет к какой-то логике, но лес так и не заканчивался, а бурелом становился совершенно непроходимым. Да, Гарри довольно быстро понял, что спит. Однако все тревоги по поводу очередного пришествия Мары не подтвердились — Поттер ее не чувствовал. Страха тоже не было.

Лес вовсе не был огромным, как полагал альфа. Во сне время тянулось бесконечно и скоротечно одновременно, но в итоге Гарри увидел размытые темные пятна, что при приближении оказались полуразвалившимися домиками. Подойдя к ближайшему, Гарри с удивлением не заметил на нем ни дверей, ни окон. Это вызвало легкую нарастающую тревожность. У остальных так же были лишь грязно-бурые бревенчатые стены без единого прохода или отверстия. Тяжелые покосившиеся крыши свисали до самой земли, еще в теплое время поросшие кустами и сорняком, что сейчас проглядывались из-под снега желто-коричневой колючкой.

Это не было самым пугающим. Вокруг заброшенного поселения были те же сугробы, что и в Норвегии. Курганы. В голове проскользнула холодная мысль, что жители деревни все еще здесь, под землей. И древние домики походили на захоронения даже больше земляных насыпей и подземных могил со своим отсутствием дверей. Могилы и были тем прибежищем тел, куда не стоит заходить и откуда нельзя выйти. Гарри смотрел на темные стены с этим осознанием, с этим чужеродным осознанием, что пришло извне. Быть может, Мара, быть может, это было чем-то еще, кем-то еще. Жирный намек на существование Тома Реддла, намек на его неправильное горестное существование, что противоречит всем законам мироздания и человечности.

Парень не стал больше взывать к омеге, опасаясь, что на крик отзовутся, но из-под земли и снега. Из домов без дверей. Оттуда, откуда Гарри не сможет его спасти, вернуть, защитить. Лес, что вокруг мертвого поселения, был так же тих, и Поттер не собирался прерывать эту тишину. Зайдя в глубь построек, он остановился перед самым старым из стоявших вокруг зданий. В нем была дверь, и это было самым жутким среди творившейся чертовщины в кошмаре.

Гарри подошел вплотную, неуверенно потянувшись к облезлой дверной ручке, однако остановил себя, сжимая пальцы в кулак. Опрометчиво. Он стучался уже, и закончилось это плохо. Могло закончиться. Было смутное чувство чего-то неправильного, недосказанного, будто Поттер упустил нечто важное и непоправимое. Но Мары не ощущалось рядом, а Том был живым. Смертным.

Нечто коснулось сознания, но альфа не успел зацепиться за мысль, когда взгляд уловил какой-то рисунок на старой двери. Это была выцарапанная руна, смутно напоминавшая букву «N».

Гарри медленно открыл глаза, а уходящий в темноту сон так же медленно отошел на второй план. Судя по полумраку в палатке, было раннее утро. Повернув голову, альфа присмотрелся ко все еще спящему парню возле себя. Когда они начали спать вместе, обычно Том прижимался к нему, мешаясь и не давая уснуть из-за запаха химии. После, засыпая, откатывался прочь, раздраженный жаром, теснотой и неудобством, однако к утру сам Гарри нащупывал омегу, ища тепла — и тот не возражал.

Аккуратно выпутавшись из его объятий, волшебник бесшумно шмыгнул носом и на корячках полез к выходу, так же тихо отстегнув вход. Выбираться наружу не стал, помня о предостережении слизеринца, а просто разместился рядом с улицей, остужая тело и выветривая накопившиеся за ночь в закрытом пространстве феромоны омеги.

Том замер с вытянутой рукой и зажатой в ней волшебной палочкой, которая была нацелена в спину гриффиндорца. Он проснулся моментально, едва его руку отодвинули в сторону от чужой груди. Сокрытые линзами глаза были широко распахнуты и даже не моргали, улавливая каждое движение тела альфы, парень был готов мгновенно отреагировать на любой порыв выйти прочь из палатки, за пределы антиаппарационных чар. Однако Поттер оставался неподвижным, и бешено стучащий пульс постепенно приходил в норму, как и расшатанные внезапным пробуждением нервы. Реддл медленно опустил палочку и, подцепив плед, придвинулся ближе, крепко обхватывая чужой торс обеими руками, опутывая оба тела тяжелой тканью и внимательно осматривая еще темное предрассветное пространство леса.

Гарри опустил взгляд вниз, едва его талию буквально сковала чужая хватка, что с учетом худосочной и тонкокостной фигуры омеги была впечатляющей. Затем тихо вздохнул, увидев стиснутую пальцами волшебную палочку. Поттер коснулся чужих костяшек рукой, успокаивающе погладив их.

— Ты рано встал, — тихо произнес он. — Тебе бы еще несколько часов поспать перед дорогой, Том. Дурные сны?

— Нет, — Реддл сжал руки крепче, уперев подбородок в бедро гриффиндорца. Он провел кончиком волшебной палочки по линии ребер второго парня, вызывая этим легкие мурашки. — Ты слишком беспокойно спишь. Беспокойнее обычного.

— Думаю, это смена обстановки. Много кислорода за раз.

Гарри перевел взгляд на мерно покачивающиеся верхушки деревьев, намеренно выдыхая ртом облачко пара. Ощутив движение позади себя, волшебник не стал оборачиваться. Том потянулся за небольшой сумкой, вытащив оттуда пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Было неудобно делать это одной рукой, но отпускать Поттера не было никакого желания.

Альфа с удивлением ощутил у своего рта уже зажженную сигарету и послушно обхватил ее кончик губами, затягиваясь. Том вернул ее к собственному рту, так же затянувшись никотином и с удовольствием улыбаясь. Кровь знакомо забурлила в венах, вызывая легкое головокружение.

— Ты такой напряженный, — пробормотал Гарри, выдыхая сизый дым из легких. Он с намеком коснулся прижатого к животу предплечья второго парня. — Мышцы будто каменные.

— А ты слишком расслабленный, — парировал Том, вновь затянувшись и прикладывая сигарету к приоткрытым губам Поттера, позволяя ему вдохнуть дыма. — Это приятное ощущение. Ты мягкий, словно теплое тесто в руках. Словно я могу вылепить из твоей сущности что угодно, что подбросит мне воображение. Но ты все равно примешь прежнюю форму, неподвластную насильственным изменениям.

— Я вообще удивлен, что ты держал в руках тесто. Даже больше, чем сравнению меня с ним. Это…

— Что?

— Не особо привлекательный комплимент, — тихо посмеялся Гарри. — Меня называли по-разному, но такое?..

Реддл хмыкнул, подумав о том, что не позволит никому прийти к тем же сравнениям, не позволит увидеть гриффиндорца в том же расслабленном, доверчивом и полусонном состоянии. Он нашел на ощупь край измятой сном кофты и забрался под нее теплой ладонью, пригладив твердые мышцы пресса, чуть раздражаясь мешающейся волшебной палочки в пальцах. Однако и откладывать в сторону оружие было слишком беззаботным глупым решением.

Придвинувшись ближе для удобства, омега испустил тихое шипение от внезапной боли в тяжелых ватных ногах. Гарри тут же повернулся к нему, подслеповато прищурив глаза. Понимание пришло довольно быстро.

— О, — он слегка нахмурился и качнул головой. — Туши сигарету, я помогу тебе.

Реддл приподнял бровь, не сдвинувшись ни на сантиметр, однако недокуренную сигарету подбросил в воздух и уничтожил взмахом волшебной палочки.

— Ты за ночь стал колдомедиком? Или сотворишь из воздуха нужные зелья?

Поттер развернулся полностью, мягко опрокидывая омегу обратно на матрас. Слизеринец вновь удивленно вздернул брови, но возражать не стал, заинтересованный странным пониманием в рассеянных слабым зрением глазах. Гарри выглядел так, будто был абсолютно уверен в своих действиях, что было еще одной загадкой, требующей немедленного поиска ответа на нее. Альфа замер, посчитав нужным все-таки пояснить:

— Я сделаю массаж. Будет больно, но после него мышцам станет гораздо легче.

— Да? — второй волшебник ухмыльнулся, подкладывая под голову подушку для удобства. — Звучит весьма эротично: массаж от твоего лица.

— Это ужасно, — посмеялся Гарри, расстегивая чужую одежду и осторожно выпутывая стройные ноги из штанин. — Последнее, о чем ты подумаешь, это секс. Том, правда, будет больно. У тебя совсем слабые мышцы, и ты не занимаешься спортом, а быть два раза за день в верхней активной позиции?.. — он покачал головой, медленно положив к себе на колени правую ногу слизеринца. — Вступив в команду по квиддичу, я ощутил все эти боли на собственной шкуре. Но по всему телу.

— И кто же делал массаж тебе самому?

Лицо альфы покривилось ужасом и неприятием:

— Вот этого я точно не хочу вспоминать. Меня вообще не жалели. Было дико. Прости, Том, сейчас будет непросто, — он крепко сжал твердую мышцу бедра, постепенно увеличивая давление пальцами. — Черт, нужно было сделать это раньше. Или устроить небольшую прогулку. В этом моя вина.

Гарри с удивлением не услышал ни единого звука, вызванного болью или раздражением — Реддл оставался поразительно тихим и спокойным, хотя ощущения были далеки от приятных.

Том с легкой улыбкой наблюдал за медленными уверенными движениями рук парня, не обращая внимания на боль в перенапряженных ногах. Забота от лица Поттера стоила ее, полностью перекрывала. Это было чем-то совершенным и прекрасным, и он готов был терпеть вечную боль, если в ответ будет получать столь же чувственную ласку и любовь.

Это действительно не было эротичным или возбуждающим, как по-началу подумал омега. Да и сам Поттер выглядел спокойным и уверенным, не источая неловкость и смущение, что были присущи ему во время близости. Сильные сжатия не вызывали реакций со стороны тела, но прогревали разорванную душу до самых пугающих глубин.

Закончив с массажем обеих ног, Гарри пригладил чужое колено уже безо всякого давления, улыбнувшись. Том чуть сморщился, подтягивая к себе конечности и надевая обратно штаны. Затем вновь обнял альфу, целуя его в благодарность в покрытую густой щетиной скулу. Руки привычно скользнули за кофту, оглаживая теплую кожу — это приносило удовольствие им обоим. Поттер прижался носом к виску омеги, задерживая дыхание и прикрывая глаза.

— Не уходи от меня, — неожиданно произнес Реддл, поддавшись порыву высказать свои эмоции вслух. Движения его рук были столь же мягкими, но взгляд, направленный за спину второго мага был жестким и мрачным. — Никуда. И никогда. Не делай этого даже в мыслях, даже если я сам в порыве ярости это предложу.

— Том? — в голосе парня были удивление и тревога. — Да что с тобой сегодня?

Реддл продолжил немного погодя:

— Я часто несправедлив к тебе, часто говорю грубые вещи, постоянно поднимаю на тебя руку. Это моя несдержанность, я просто не привык к иной манере поведения, это вовсе не значит, что я сам приемлю подобное к тебе отношение от себя. Не значит, что я не борюсь с ним, — Том вновь поцеловал скулу альфы. — Я стану лучше, чем ты встретил меня. И тебе не придется проглатывать и душить в себе неприятие, обиды, гнев, твое расстройство. Я работаю над этим. Постарайся понять это. Мне важно это понимание с твой стороны.

Поттер ответил вздохом, осторожно погладив твердую от нервозности спину парня, оставив мягкую дорожку поцелуев от его виска до выступающей косточки ключицы. Иногда он думал, что не заслужил Тома Реддла, этого поразительного человека. Хорошо быть изначально терпеливым, спокойным и добрым, и гораздо более восхитителен тот факт, что омега, не обладающий этими качествами, борется со своим тяжёлым вспыльчивым характером, со своей личностью ради другого человека.

А еще Гарри понимал причины подобных настроений у волшебника. С учетом произошедших событий дело принимало совсем мрачные обороты. Переживать течку парня с его убийственными феромонами в одной палатке — кошмар, однако это не то, о чем сейчас Поттеру стоило говорить вслух. Молчание также губительно.

— Я понимаю, — просто произнес Гарри, оставив целомудренный поцелуй на открытой шее. — Это ничего, что мы ссоримся. В противовес всегда идет перемирие, верно? И мы с этим прекрасно справляемся.

Том недоверчиво хмыкнул: в этом он был бесконечно плох. В утешениях, извинениях, оправданиях и перемириях. Но в этом был хорош очаровательный Поттер, и это здорово уравновешивало их отношения.

— Ты колючий, — он прокомментировал легкие поцелуи, сопровождавшиеся трением густой щетины о моментально покрасневшую от раздражения кожу. — Начинаешь выглядеть, как дикарь. Знаешь, это в некотором роде привлекательно. Такой мягкий и ласковый, а на вид как лихой бандит из подворотни, пока в глаза жабьи не взглянешь.

— Человек из теста с жабьими глазами из подворотни, — парень рассмеялся, успокаивая волнение и надевая на ноги теплые носки. — Ты все так же не умеешь делать комплименты.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я попытался произнести нечто неуклюже-милое? В наших взаимодействиях уже недостаточно твоего сопливого носа, и ты хочешь моих сопливых признаний? Что же, — Реддл усмехнулся, скрупулезно сворачивая теплый плед, под которым они спали. — Ты…

И замолчал. Омега понятия не имел, что сказать, чтобы это действительно выглядело правильным, достойным и естественным, не подслушанным извне, не взятым у других. Гарри спрятал улыбку за поворотом головы в сторону, не прерывая ступор второго волшебника. Пытающийся сделать искренний комплимент Том Реддл был интересным новшеством, и нисколько не разочаровывал в своем неумении.

— Ты спокойный? — задумчиво выдал, наконец, староста Слизерина, останавливая движение рук. — Уравновешенный?

— Это просто факты, Том. И не совсем верные.

— Комплименты должны быть правдивыми. Если ты скажешь мне какую-то фальшь, я уловлю лесть. Хорошо, ладно, — заметив скептический чуть сощуренный от слепоты взгляд, Том попытался продолжить иначе: — Нужны метафоры, но жабы не подходят? Я не знаю романтичной чуши про зеленый цвет. Тогда… Твои волосы черны как тоска? Что, тоже нет?

— Ужас какой.

— Как классная грифельная доска? — он расфыркался, протягивая плед альфе. — Про это можно написать отвратительное стихотворение, что трахнет твою моральную выдержку. В голове уже складываются мерзкие слюнявые рифмы, чего ты и хотел. Черный цвет так же не определишь чем-то ласковым. Но этот цвет достаточно хорош для твоей внешности, не вижу смысла говорить обо всем вслух. Он не делает тебя мрачным, тогда как на мне это выглядит зловеще.

— Если тебя это утешит, я тоже не вижу особого смысла во флирте, это пошло. В любом случае — твои старания мне приятны, Том. Выдвигаемся в путь или еще здесь задержимся? — спросил гриффиндорец, когда они выбрались из тесной палатки. — Мне нравится это место. Спокойно здесь. Не чувствую никакой опасности.

— Если хочешь, — улыбнулся омега, разминая плечи. — И идея пройтись мне кажется заманчивой. Спорт, песик? Твоя уверенность выглядит даже привлекательнее смятения.

Смех альфы прервал появившийся из ниоткуда Патронус Невилла, заставив Реддла принять моментальную боевую стойку и вскинуть все еще зажатую в руке волшебную палочку. Серебристая жаба подлетела к удивленному Гарри и заговорила голосом беты:

— _Твой Блэк напал на меня. Родителям удалось возвести защиту на поместье, и его вышвырнуло за ее пределы. Какого черта происходит? Он целился лишь в меня. Гарри, он один из заболевших омег? «Омег»? У него были звериные повадки. Его внешность соответствовала описанию. Не аппарируй никуда, слышишь? Ты все еще вместе со своим слизеринцем? Блэк выкрал у отца контракты с вашими рунами. Украден так же контракт на аппарацию Джинни Уизли. Он попросил папу восстановить его в должности аврора, и отец сопроводил Блэка в личный кабинет, чтобы его собственный контракт перестал числиться в папках с преступниками. Я догадался обо всем. Подслушал, вообще-то. Полагаю, Реддл так же знает. Джинни ничего не говорил, отец связался с твоим опекуном. Я шлю Патронус тайно. Вы в дерьме. Гарри, Блэк ищет вас._

Гарри ошарашенно смотрел в пространство перед собой, не совсем осознав, что серебристый Патронус уже растворился в воздухе, и не замечая что-то говорившего ему Тома. Его слегка потряхивало.

В чувства альфу привела хлесткая пощечина, что вернула звук, цвет и запах. Поттер проморгался, отшатнувшись было назад, но перед ним был лишь сам Реддл, пышущий гневом и бешенством. Его тоже колотило, но от нескрываемой агрессии. Невозможность аппарации словно лишала ног, подрезала крылья. Собственная ошибка, ошибка Гарри Поттера преследовала их по пятам.

— Возьми себя в руки! — прикрикнул омега сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Не конец света. Поместье Лонгботтомов у черта на куличиках, мы далеко от него. Мой дом выставлен на продажу, а _эту_ машину невозможно выследить даже маггловскими методами. Мэнор на колесах, помнишь?

— Прости, я… В порядке, — альфа подавил дрожь в голосе. — Это все — выбивает меня из колеи.

— Разумеется ты не в порядке, — мрачно процедил парень, взмахом палочки машинально усиливая защиту вокруг поляны. — Но здесь я, и ты будешь. Давай, нас ждет прогулка. Я не собираюсь утопать в ожидании нападения. Дождемся Патронуса от Ремуса, и — скорее всего — твой блядский… — он осекся. — Прости. Твой крестный, не обнаружив нас в поместье Реддлов, рванет в Норвегию.

Том властно протянул Поттеру руку, и тот обхватил его теплые пальцы своими, глубоко вздыхая и отпуская клокочущую где-то в горле паническую атаку. Омега подошел ближе и пригладил колючую щеку, впервые пожалев о слабом зрении Гарри, пожалев, что не может дать ему уверенность в своей улыбке, в своем взгляде. Сказать по правде, собственная уверенность была непоколебимой при взгляде на ставшее родным лицо Поттера. Реддлу казалось, несмотря на свою смертность, на появившуюся вторую слабость в виде альфы, он стал куда сильнее, куда более полноценным и взрослым. Появившаяся ответственность — первая и единственная в его жизни — не была утяжеляющим грузом. Это было ощущение собственной защищенности.

— Возможно, это ничего не стоит, но мне сегодня снился странный сон, — задумчиво произнес Поттер, выбирая более проходимую дорогу сквозь валежник. — Словно я был у раскрытия значимой тайны, но мне не хватало чего-то важного, чего-то… Там не было Мары, однако было нечто более глубинное, нужное.

Том молча шел рядом, осматривая местность суровым сканирующим взглядом, кротко кивнув в просьбе продолжить.

— Это был похожий лес, но… Я чувствовал, что то было другое место. Это был заброшенный могильник в покинутой деревне, — альфа чуть поежился, с удивлением ощутив сжавшиеся на его ладони чужие пальцы — даже смотрящий по сторонам Реддл замечал каждое изменение в своем спутнике. — У домов не было ни дверей, ни окон. Но у одного из зданий они были.

— И ты постучался.

— Нет. Не один ты учишься на собственных ошибках. Я не знал, что все это значит, но открывать ту дверь было худшим, нежели пригласить в наш мир Мару. В том доме скрывалось Зло.

— Это кошмар, Поттер, — недовольным голосом ответил Том, наконец, обратив свое внимание на лицо волшебника. — Кошмар, и только. Ты такой проблемный. Притягиваешь неприятности. Что за взгляд? Считаешь, я не прав? Да, неприятности, Гарри. Ведь я же здесь. Твоя самая большая проблема, — он рассмеялся, сбрасывая напряжение с себя и второго колдуна. — Твой прошлый кошмар не имел смысла, и он не сбылся. Игра воспаленного воображения. Все будет хорошо. Возвращаемся? Хочу съездить к горам.

Когда они сложили палатку, Том внезапно напряженно выпрямился и сказал:

— Отправь Уизли Патронус. Если ее убьют, это отразится на твоем здоровье, на твоем теле. Я приставлю к ней и ее дому самых адекватных Пожирателей Смерти, они выполнят свою работу безупречно, и их даже не заметят. Едва твой крестный появится возле нее… Лучше твоя девчонка будет считаться похищенной до тех пор, пока ситуация с Сириусом Блэком не нормализуется.

— Их будут считать преступниками, если до такого, все же, дойдет, — поморщился Поттер, принимая из рук омеги брезент с палаткой и складывая его в бездонную сумку.

— Они и есть преступники. Практически все.

Том окинул парня оценивающим прищуренным взглядом, но Гарри ничего на это высказывание не ответил, лишь вздохнув и кивнув головой. Поэтому Реддл добавил:

— Они ничего ей не сделают, и объяснят ситуацию. Гарри, Джиневра Уизли не пострадает. Я обещал.

— Я верю тебе, — спокойно произнес тот и взмахнул палочкой, вызывая Патронус. После чего оторопело замер и залился алым цветом. — Я это предполагал… Черт.

Реддл прикрыл на несколько секунд глаза ладонью, буквально чувствуя собственные порозовевшие скулы. Перед ними застыла небольшая серебристая медуза.

Гарри прокашлялся и сипло произнес сияющему Патронусу свой приказ:

— Джинни. Твой контракт на аппарацию пропал. Никуда не ходи одна, будь в защищенном месте ради собственной безопасности. Перестрахуйся на всякий случай. Не присылай ответ, твой папа скоро обо всем узнает и сообщит более полный план действий. Доверься, все будет хорошо.

Еще раз взмахнув рукой, парень выслал серебристую медузу прочь. Том подал голос далеко не сразу, и Гарри терялся в смятении этого очевидного доказательства своей любви.

— Пожалуй, я изучу Патронус только для того, чтобы увидеть чертового серебристого волка в нем, — хрипло произнес, наконец, омега, смутив этим Поттера еще острее. — Но, полагаю, это будет волчица, — словив изумленный вопросительный взгляд, Том уже совершенно невозмутимо добавил: — Альфа-самка нашей маленькой «стаи». Стремный отвратительный факт: защитники волшебников — животные. Я с многими вещами нахожу примирение, в конце концов, занятие сексом — одна из них, но мне буквально швыряют в нос: «Ты зверье, Лорд Волдеморт, так сделай все, вывернись наизнанку, чтобы себя превзойти». И вот — очередной порог пересиливания. Сущность моей человечной любви — животное. Интересный опыт.

— Опять эти твои странные выводы, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Меня поражают твои взгляды на жизнь.

— Они привлекательны для тебя?

Том фыркнул, поднимая в воздух заклинанием сумки и подходя ближе к альфе.

— В конце концов, я сделаю все, чтобы наше существование было идеальным. И исключу все звериные составляющие этого отвратительного мира. Идем, _питомец_. Время путешествия в никуда.

Когда они уже подходили к пикапу, их настиг другой Патронус. Гарри приподнял ладонь, останавливая Тома, и направился к большому волку.

— _Гарри, где бы ты сейчас ни находился — не пользуйся аппарацией. Со мной связался Лонгботтом и оказался прав, я проверил. Контракты украдены — твои, Тома и твоей истинной пары. Аврорат стоит на ушах, подобного не случалось еще. Мы не способны вновь объявить Блэка преступником после шумихи в обществе, выход один — искать его своими силами, не привлекая внимания гражданских. Гарри, я не стану говорить тебе, что делать — это ты знаешь и без меня. Готовься. И мужайся, по-другому не выйдет. Мы тайно выставили несколько бет у домов Уизли и Лонгботтомов, однако серьезно навредить те Сириусу не смогут. Министерство знает о естестве Бродяги, и даже моих сослуживцев за серьезный вред, а тем более убийство омеги ждет суровое наказание. К вечеру у меня будет более полная информация о произошедшем, и я отправлю вам письмо._

Парень провел ладонью по лицу. Том же отошел в сторону, нашарив в сумке сквозное зеркало и с кем-то тихо переговариваясь.

— Я отвечу, — негромко произнес Гарри через несколько минут размышлений, обернувшись на омегу, который пристально его разглядывал. — Он должен знать, что мы путешествуем. Экспекто Патронум!

— Мне это все не нравится, — наконец, произнес Поттер, смотря перед собой в лобовое стекло. — Ремус все равно настаивает на нашем молчании. Могли пострадать Лонгботтомы, может пострадать Уизли. Сириус… Он действует уже не как животное, если сумел выкрасть — блять — наши контракты. Омерзительное ощущение.

— Словно в твоем грязном белье копались, — согласно кивнул Том, скривив в отвращении уголок губ. Он разделял это ощущение полностью. — Я не предполагал, что у кого-то хватит наглости выкрасть нечто настолько личное. Иначе озаботился раньше о сохранности контракта с рунами аппарации. Наши существующие законы позволяют хранить их в общем доступе для авроров, и это дополнительная проблема в копилку моих будущих действий касательно Министерства Магии. Нас зажимают. А противопоставить, кроме отпора загнанного в угол несмышленыша, мы ничего не можем. Я не намерен прятаться. И буду ждать твоего крестного, готовиться к этой встрече. Призвать Пожирателей Смерти я не могу сейчас, пока ты рядом.

— В чем дело?

Реддл сжал пальцы на руле, и ответил не сразу, подбирая слова и попутно выискивая взглядом поворот — пора было останавливаться на ночевку.

— Когда ты совершил свой акт самопожертвования, то пострадал. Я призвал не особо надежных подчиненных и показал им свою несдержанность. Это не вояки, и они достаточно умны, чтобы отличить мой привычный гнев от страха. За тебя. Они знают мое слабое место, и давать какой-либо шанс, любой шанс, я не собираюсь. А теперь помолчи и не отвлекай меня от дороги, уже темнеет.

На этот раз парни не стали искать себе еду в лесу, ограничиваясь фруктами и легкой мясной закуской, что были прихвачены из поместья Реддлов. Том по большей части задумчиво смотрел на черные горы за лесом, на опустившуюся темноту ночи в ветвях, на снег у кромки подготовленной для ночлега поляне. Несмотря на выходку Блэка внутрь возвращалось то странное спокойствие. Немного погодя он тихо произнес:

— Если мы не изловим твоего крестного до окончания каникул, если этого не сделают омеги оборотней или Аврорат — нас не пустят в школу. Там дети. Дамблдор не позволит, будь к этому готов. Экзамены будем сдавать дистанционно, я найму тебе хороших репетиторов. Не нужно беспокойств — я хорошо тебя подтяну. И если Ремус не пишет об этом — не значит, что я не понимаю его намеков. Тебя будут использовать как наживку в крайнем случае. И я им этого не позволю. Будь и к этому готов. Я атакую оборотней и Аврорат, если до подобного дойдет.

— Я не переживаю. Не дойдет. Не успеют — Сириус найдет меня раньше. Ты себе не представляешь, насколько он силен. Мы встретимся, и я все еще надеюсь с ним поговорить. Он меня любит, сейчас у Сириуса есть разумность, он обязательно услышит.

Гарри оставил без комментария угрозу оборотням и всему Аврорату — учитывая планы всеобщего геноцида, это не самое жуткое, что альфа слышал от Тома.

— Ты наивен.

— Я оптимистичен. И если мой оптимизм спасет моего крестного — пусть меня считают дважды дураком, но я буду бороться до последнего.

Реддл кивнул, принимая такой ответ. Что же, он подобных взглядов не разделял и был готов убить Блэка, если тот приблизится к Поттеру.

— Еще кое что. С завтрашнего дня начнется течка. Теперь тебе нужно знать мой цикл. Некоторые вещи мы позволить себе не можем, но довольно многие — в отличие от других пар — вполне.

Гарри чуть растерялся внезапной сменой темы разговора и не сразу нашелся с ответом.

Он знал, о чем говорит волшебник. Буквально — думал об их возможностях и невозможностях сам. Они могли прижиматься друг к другу, обнаженные и возбужденные, во время течки и гона даже одновременно, и при этом легко остановить себя от секса. Они могли заняться им и все равно остановиться в любую минуту. И они могли вообще о нем не думать. В то же время — никакую близость парни себе разрешить не могли даже при желании. Из-за организма альфы. Поттер чувствовал острое сожаление, что омеге придется принимать Подавители — они не требовались парню в его присутствии, и опасаться им обоим было нечего, помимо страшной интоксикации. Таблетки подавляли желание, подавляли в сто крат усиленный запах, но смазка все равно была как естественная реакция тела, правда, не в таком количестве. Неделя чудовищной головной боли, с учетом дозы таблеток, била по Поттеру так же сильно. Сильнее, чем возможные ожоги.

— Да, я это заметил и записал дату, — кивнул альфа и на вопросительный поворот головы в свою сторону чуть тише дополнил: — Ощутил твое тело вчера, пока касался. И ты стал агрессивнее, пытаешься спрятать меня. Это удивило по-началу, но я быстро все сопоставил.

— Спрятать? — в голосе Темного Лорда было изумление. Он подобного не замечал. Какой, к черту, признак течки, если он пытается сберечь Гарри буквально всегда? — Объясни.

— Ты же отгоняешь от себя инстинкты, но они не ограничиваются односложными действиями сексуального или полностью бессознательного характера, когда… — гриффиндорец чуть покраснел, ощущая колкое стеснение, что они говорят на эту тему. Омеге должны были это объяснить еще в детстве родители или опекуны. — Защита семьи, защита пары и своего дома. Когда я жил с Люпинами, Дора едва не убила меня, когда я сцепился с Ремусом в ссоре. Набросилась, повалила на землю, а когда ее схватил Рем, то напала на него самого — уволокла его домой, заперлась с ним там. Просто держала взаперти, не позволяя к себе прикоснуться — ей достаточно одного ребенка. Честно, никогда не видел у него такого покорного вида — знает, что жена не права, знает, что ее агрессия вызвана течкой, но…

— И что ты будешь делать, если во время течки я затащу тебя в гнездо из одеял и потребую ответа? — с интересом спросил другой волшебник. — Накинусь на твой узел в желании заиметь детишек. Что тогда?

— Обрыгаю тебя и потеряю сознание? — Поттер покачал головой под смех Реддла. — Ты какой еще реакции от меня ждешь? Знаешь же, что не дам надломить тебе твой контроль над инстинктами, и если это в невозможной теории случится — обездвижу тебя. Или, быть может, приму такую дозу Отводителей, что вызову у себя импотенцию на несколько недель? Если тебе важно услышать это, то я скажу — мы не станем заниматься сексом во время обострения наших сущностей, если заранее это не обговорим, если сами того не захотим в обычное время, — он резковато выдохнул из себя воздух, вновь смутившись откровенностей, но голос был уверенным — внутри так же не было сомнений. — В конце концов, ты и вовсе не хочешь детей или быть в природной позиции. И мы прекрасно знаем, что никакого надлома над контролем у тебя никогда не произойдет.

Том хмыкнул, не ожидая такого потока серьезности — вопрос был задан в шутку, и ответ на него омега уже знал. Посмотрев на сидящего рядом альфу, насмешливый излом губ сменился теплой улыбкой.

Очаровательный мужчина Гарри Поттер продолжал очаровывать в самых простых и одновременно сложных вещах. Казалось бы, удушающе: быть с течным любовником, с кем планируешь связать свою жизнь, надеешься на большую семью, но с легкостью останавливаешь себя от подобной близости, даже бровью не ведя. Том не ощущал в словах Гарри ни малейшего сожаления. Вторая сторона — согласиться быть подобно омеге просто по прихоти другого парня, согласиться на все эти извращения над природой и разумом — Гарри сделал это и был ослепляюще счастлив, разобравшись с внутренними проблемами. Не должен был. Да никто с нормальной психикой, оставаясь при этом адекватным взрослым мужчиной, все тем же альфой. Пойти на такое, только чтобы сохранить гордость партнера — уже который раз — ослепляло счастьем в ответ. Реддл чувствовал его уверенность, силу, и они делали его столь же сильным в ответ. Настоящим, полноценным, целостным.

Кивнув своим мыслям, парень призвал сквозное зеркало и отдал несколько приказов юному Нотту — тот уже знал о привязанности своего повелителя к Поттеру, и был достаточно преданным, чтобы это скрыть. Произнеся несколько названий на латыни, приказал доставить почтой как можно расторопнее. Кто знает, как долго продлится это состояние уверенности.

Когда они расположились в палатке, Том уже принял нужную дозу препарата, чтобы по утру не убить альфу своими феромонами — в присутствии возлюбленного течка могла наступить раньше. Подтянувшись к еще бодрствующему гриффиндорцу, он сомкнул руки на его талии, уткнувшись острым подбородком в плечо и разглядывая смутные очертания волшебника.

— Ты в безопасности. Ты ведь знаешь это?

Гарри ничего не ответил, смотря в чернющий потолок палатки, и слизеринец мягко продолжил, тогда как пальцы сжались в кулаки:

— Ну же. Ведь я обещал. И не собираюсь нарушать своих обещаний. Будет сложно. Даже тяжело. Я не хочу, чтобы это было проблемой.

— Почему ты считаешь себя моей проблемой? — альфа повернул к нему голову, хоть и не мог видеть чужого лица. — Почему ты искажаешь реальность, зачем мне уходить, зачем мне терять веру в тебя? Эти опасения — беспочвенны.

Реддл потянулся к шее парня, коснувшись пальцами его сонной артерии и читая размеренный пульс. Спокойствие и умиротворенность альфы вернули ему самому самообладание, поэтому омега смог ответить достаточно ровно:

— Я не собираюсь быть твоим травмирующим воспоминанием, что со временем ты попытаешься выкинуть из жизни и забыть, но отношения с Лордом Волдемортом не могут быть иными. Ты был прав. Нам действительно сложно. И всегда — из-за меня самого. Ты обвиняешь себя из-за происшествия в Норвегии, но не будь меня там, и Мара вернулась бы обратно в Преисподнюю. Или откуда вылезла эта мразь — я не знаю.

Поттер молча слушал тихую речь мага, не прерывая его, ощущая легкое поглаживание тонких пальцев на своей шее.

— Через некоторое время мы вернемся обратно в мир волшебников. Я рад, что до тебя не доносятся вести о творящемся там. Однако мы все равно столкнемся с этим, ты познаешь жестокость алчных людей, жестокость страха и ненависти. И они не будут в зверином состоянии, и у тебя не будет для них оправданий. Быть может, ранее я был бы рад твоему пониманию этих животных. Теперь я пытаюсь оградить тебя от зла. Пытаюсь не быть травмирующим воспоминанием наряду с остальными.

— Нам не обязательно оставаться в Британии, — пробормотал Гарри, перехватив чужую ладонь и переплетая пальцы. — Или возвращаться к волшебникам. Если ты хочешь.

— А ты? — Реддл отрицательно покачал головой. — Мне не нужна твоя жертвенность. Ты сам создаешь «железный ошейник», сам себя заковываешь в него. Будто бы я слепой и глухой, будто я ничего не понимаю. Песик, ограничь свою жизнь от этих аксессуаров и оставь их для постели, — разрядил напряжение омега, хмыкнув. — Оставим подобные разговоры до утра. Иначе вновь всю ночь шуршать будешь со своими кошмарами, мешая мне спать. Я — агрессивная и без пяти минут течная самка, не забывай.

Гарри рассмеялся, а волнение отступило. Было дико слышать, как легко отпускает Том шутки о своем естестве.

— Что за странные препараты ты заказал по зеркалу? Не слышал о таких.

— Конечно, не слышал. Ты не увлекаешься зельеварением. Защита от реактивных составов, несколько разных зелий, мази. Посмотрим, что подойдет лучше для нас.

Поттер вновь испустил смешок:

— Я буду подопытным кроликом? Кажется, мы уже нашли неплохой способ безболезненной близости.

— Я собираюсь быть сверху, когда это омерзение с моим телом подойдет к концу, — пожал плечами Том, накрывая их обоих одеялом и размыкая объятия, отодвигаясь как можно дальше. — Это все равно произойдет, и ты прав — упускать такой «неплохой способ» — расточительство ресурсов времени. Думаю, я с этим справлюсь. Ты — справился. Посмотрим. В любом случае, мы уже имели дело с неудачным сексом. Прошу, не подтягивайся ко мне утром, иначе весь обожжешься. Мази еще не пришли. Спи.

До Гарри дошел смысл сказанного лишь через несколько минут, и он сел, пораженно глядя на размытый темный силуэт омеги. Тот хмыкнул, ощутив движение за своей спиной, но не повернулся.

— П-постой...

— Догадался, наконец? Если презерватив и спасет твой драгоценный член, то промежность, ноги, твое щенячье пузо — беззащитны. Вернемся к этому разговору через неделю, питомец. Не открывай свою болтливую дырку сейчас, я все еще думаю, — Том продолжил, немного помолчав: произнесенное было довольно грубым и односторонним, пусть Поттер и говорил о своем желании. — Если тебе интересны причины моих решений, то лишь скажу, почему я вообще захотел предоставить нам подобную возможность. Меня не привлекали поцелуи до тебя. Как и секс в целом, тем более с подобными звериными фетишами. Я не чувствовал себя животным, взяв тебя на четвереньках, в лесу. Члены я тоже отсасывать не планировал, уж прости. И вот — убеждаю часть своей души, что предаваться разврату совершенно естественно, и делает меня человеком. Быть может, дело не в инстинктах, сущностях и ролях — а в тебе. Упускать возможность еще одного проявления любви от тебя? Чушь.

— Честно говоря, по ощущениям — я словно опять в стену впечатался, — чуть севшим голосом отозвался Гарри, все еще ошарашенно смотря в темноту. — Это, блять, так похоже на тебя. Эти рассуждения вовсе не чувственного характера — трезвость и холодный расчет в принятии ролей — _Вау_. Но ты…

— Нет, не уверен. Сказал же: думаю над этим. Просто спи.

Том устроился удобнее, сунув под небольшую подушку руку и прикрывая глаза. Он не стал говорить вслух насмешливую мысль о своей безусловной практичности — еще до поездки омега приобрел пачку презервативов под размер Поттера. Более того, Реддл ни за что не скажет, что это решение было порывистым, именно на волне чувств, сердца — никакого холодного расчета. Потому что если все-таки ничего не получится, и Гарри будет знать о настоящей эмоциональной чувственности решения, это разобьет парня.

И Том не собирался перекладывать заботу о чужой гордости, о чужих чувствах на единственные плечи. В этом было куда больше унижения, чем ощущать себя чертовой омегой в полной мере.


	32. Возвращение

Гарри с удивлением обнаружил себя за рулем знакомого угнанного автомобиля. Мотор гудел, колеса раскидывали грязный снег с дороги, машину крутило из стороны в сторону, но скорость постепенно увеличивалась. Поттер надавил на педаль тормоза, буквально вжимая ее в пол до такой степени, что заболела стопа, однако двигатель взревел еще громче. Он попытался крутануть руль в сторону, но машина двигалась по своей устоявшейся свершившейся траектории. Гарри отчаянно желал проснуться, очнуться от этого кошмара.

Ворота поместья приближались, и альфе что и оставалось, как предупреждающе загудеть стоявшему на пути столкновения Тому. Он повернулся в сторону мчащегося автомобиля, и глаза его были спокойны. Затем омега раскинул руки в разные стороны, принимая удар.

Гарри подскочил, тяжело дыша и часто моргая глазами, из которых текли слезы ужаса. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, вызывая легкую боль в ребрах. Он вздрогнул, когда его плеча коснулись теплые пальцы, и наткнулся на темный силуэт второго волшебника. Том сжал пальцы на несколько мгновений:

— Вновь странные сны?

Альфа провел ладонями по лицу, смазывая выступивший пот, и слабо кивнул. Гарри страшно мутило, и он поспешно вылез из палатки, успев лишь дойти до ближайших кустов, где его вырвало. Легче не стало, парня все так же тошнило, а легкая головная боль разрослась уже до полноценной. Зачерпнув снег дрожащими ладонями, он протер им лицо, пытаясь прийти в себя после кошмара. Уже не первого. Были разные его вариации: маггл становился самим Томом, и Гарри понимал это слишком поздно, омега сидел на пассажирском сидении и просил остановиться, передумать, сам Реддл-старший был в машине и умолял оставить его в живых. Итог один — Поттер становился убийцей.

Волшебник думал, что перенесет это преступление легче. Чудовищная семья, что оставила беременную женщину, а затем и ребенка на произвол судьбы. Том жил с мыслью, что нелюбим, жил под одной крышей с трупами, мерзкими крысами-падальщиками, наблюдал за сумасшествием папы, но ничего не мог сделать. Думал, убеждал себя, видел спокойствие возлюбленного, но со своими пожирающими рассудок мыслями справиться был не в состоянии. Эти убеждения были убеждениями труса и преступника, и они не успокаивали, лишь поджигали горечь.

Очистив себя, Гарри вернулся обратно в палатку, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо. Насколько невозмутимым можно было быть при интоксикации. Он чувствовал на себе внимательный считывающий взгляд второго парня, но никак это не прокомментировал.

Не хотелось говорить правды. Это было тяжело больше для него самого. Реддл легко перенес смерть родного отца, но Гарри его убийство — нет. Более того, мужчина не был виновен в своем сумасшествии, это бесконечный ужас: то, что происходило в семье Тома, однако все они там жертвы. Нельзя заставить человека любить, нельзя привить ему родительские инстинкты, нельзя убивать за то, что маггла лишили свободы выбора, лишили его жизни задолго до аварии. Его сына Поттер тоже просто не мог обвинить в произошедшем. Том так же не был нормальным. И он так же был лишен жизни.

Все чаще Гарри думал о том, что мог быть другой выход.

Том хмурил аккуратные брови, следя за еле заметными метаморфозами лица своего парня. Он замечал их все. Видел, что с альфой творится беда, но наседать с вопросами не спешил, предоставляя Поттеру свободу решений. Реддл не сделал ничего непоправимого, того, в чем мог быть виновен. И знал, что Гарри продолжит молчать, пока не разберется в себе самостоятельно.

— Хочешь уехать? — ненавязчиво предложил омега, опустив ладонь на колено гриффиндорца, цепким немигающим взглядом наблюдая за реакцией на слова. Тонкие пальцы погладили чужую ногу, выдергивая Поттера обратно к реальности и к нему. — Я согласен даже на убогий мотель. Ты не высыпаешься.

— Это всего лишь феромоны. Ничего, что я не смог бы перетерпеть, — твердо ответил Гарри. — Всего-навсего отравление, не вижу смысла заканчивать отдых только из-за легкого недомогания.

— Хорошо, — не стал спорить слизеринец. Однако отдыхом подобное состояние Поттера не стал бы называть. — Тогда не молчи. Я не могу помочь, если ты будешь вновь закрываться.

Альфа перевел взгляд на свои трясущиеся руки и тихо произнес:

— Думаю, мне стоит окунуться в то озеро, охладить мысли. Поможет. Если ты не против. Пожалуйста.

Том вновь сдвинул брови к переносице, напряженный этими словами, но спорить не стал. Неприятное замечание гриффиндорца о потребности «спрятать» его во время течки било острыми камнями по мыслям, а Реддл всеми силами боролся с любыми инстинктами, даже если некоторые из них казались приятными.

Кивнув, он притянул Поттера ближе к себе, пригладив спутанные волосы. В конце концов, он борется не только с животными проявлениями, но и с «железным ошейником», который Гарри пытается на себя нацепить — пытаясь угодить, пытаясь сделать другому хорошо, терпит лишения и неудобства сам. Спрашивать на что-то разрешение? « _Пожалуйста_ »? Реддл не мог этого позволить, но что делать не имел представления. Ведь парень действительно привык повелевать и приказывать. В голову приходило простое решение «не требовать и разрешать». А что он запрещает альфе? Находиться в опасности? И поэтому быть всегда на виду? Это могло быть простой глупой прихотью влюбленного болвана, не будь Волдеморт тем человеком, кто сумел бы защитить не только в обещаниях. Не будь вокруг спятившего мира волшебников, что готовы друг другу резать глотки. И что он требует? Том не помнил ни единого приказа, что нарушил бы душевный комфорт Поттера. Однако тот не просто сглаживает их острые наслоения, он превращает их в шар, в кольцо.

Том все еще с мрачным раздражением считал, что Гарри не способен ему в чем-либо отказать. Сейчас это останавливает даже в мелочах, но омега не был уверен, что в последствие будет сам способен остановиться. Раньше парню казалось, это хорошо. Не видел ничего плохого. Пока не наткнулся на собственноручно разбитые губы альфы. И он улыбался.

— Если ты считаешь свое физическое состояние достаточным для купания зимой, то идем.

Очистив свое тело заклинанием, омега первым выбрался из палатки, привычно просканировав местность взглядом и парочкой заклинаний, убеждаясь в их безопасности в утренней темноте леса. Поттер вышел следом, широко зевнув и потянувшись. Том тихо хмыкнул его внешнему виду: за пять дней пребывания в дикой местности, альфа выглядел совершенно как лихой бандит. В приличном обществе его бы посчитали бродягой, не распознав в бородатом заросшем мужчине последнего представителя древнего рода. Они и были бродягами в некоторой мере. Забавно. Темный Лорд Волдеморт путешествует в маггловском пикапе, спит в тесной палатке и питается тем, что поймает в лесу.

Реддл оглядывался на прожитую жизнь и понятия не имел, как она до такого дошла. И почему из-за своего положения не чувствует ярости, уныния, страха. Напротив: Том ощущал свою возросшую силу, взвалив на плечи новые испытания его прочности. Высшее существо, что несмотря на животные дикие условия было человеком, волшебником. Более того, подавляющим агрессию к себе и окружающему миру, что тоже считал звериными повадками, далекими от разумности и адекватности. Мог быть мягким по отношению к альфе, мог говорить ласковые вещи и выполнять просьбы, самому предлагать, а не приказывать. Пожалуй, в этом была заслуга одного Поттера.

Том смотрел на вещи более спокойно, уравновешенно. Поначалу лживо и фальшиво, не желая пугать и отталкивать Гарри, но теперь было некое перемирие внутри. Омега просто потерял потребность ненавидеть, мстить. Зачем, если есть более приятные вещи? Простые, односложные — касания, близость, поцелуи. И сложные, многогранные — взгляды, молчание, искренность чувств, когда не нужно было скрывать слабости и незнание человеческих вещей, когда не нужно исторгать фальшь.

Реддл терялся. Это делало его обыкновенным человеком? Посредственностью? Приближенным к толпе, к остальным людям? Насколько это ужасно, что не вызывало явственного омерзения?

Том не знал, обвинять Поттера в этом или благодарить: Лорд Волдеморт не мог себе позволить забыть о своей грязи, иначе утонет в ней с головой. Странно, что альфа считал эту грязь чем-то естественным. Он был абсолютно нормальным человеком, обыкновенным, и относился к своему парню точно так же. Пытался, по крайней мере, прилагал усилия сразу за двоих.

Да, говорил, что знает, что из себя представляет Том Реддл. Но это были слова. И омега совершенно не понимал, как их воспринимать. Это должно оскорблять, учитывая усилия самого Тома, всю его трудную жизнь. Должно. Но…

— Гарри, — парень протянул ему руку. — Иди ко мне.

Отпустить Поттера от себя вызывало внутри куда больше грязного, злобного и абсолютно нетерпимого. Это было гораздо хуже уничтожения хоркруксов или факта собственной сущности.

— Ты злишься, — чуть сморщился от запаха Гарри, когда подошел ближе к волшебнику. Реддл молча обхватил его торс руками, уперев подбородок в грудь и не сводя пристального взгляда с чуть опухшего от сна и феромонов лица. — Что?

— Я не понимаю.

«Как непривлекательно», — подумалось Тому, и он коснулся поцелуем приоткрытых губ, различая разлившееся внутри тела тепло от этого простого жеста. — «Действительно, за подобное можно убивать каждую секунду. Прекрасный непривлекательный Поттер.»

— Удивительно. Такое бывает?

— Не остри. Размышляю о наших отношениях.

Гарри прижал его ближе к себе и слегка улыбнулся, кивнув в просьбе продолжить.

— Что я могу получить, если откинусь назад, подобно остальным людям. Почему ты хочешь моей приземленности. Я думаю о твоих словах, но это жестоко по отношению ко всем моим планам, к моему упорному многолетнему труду, к моей позиции среди волшебников. Мой авторитет, мои умения — это все пустые слова, если я стану «обычным». Это прекрасно, что мы будем вместе, но моя жизнь не оканчивается отношениями с тобой. Я останусь Волдемортом, Гарри, мой путь только начинается. Твоя жизнь также не заканчивается на мне, в ней остаются другие люди, чертовы инстинкты, на которые ты не опасаешься опираться, противоположные моим стремлениям мечты. Это чудо, что мы вообще вместе. Прошу, не относись к этому серьезно. Просто мысли вслух. Мне не нужны подсказки и легкие решения. Ты влюблен в мою исключительность, и у тебя нет намерений меня перекроить в иное существо. Значит, дело в другом.

Поттер ответил тяжким вздохом: вновь эти мрачные настроения. И вновь он все выворачивал наизнанку, придавал не тот оттенок, не то значение, и Мерлин весть что еще творилось в этой голове.

— О каких словах?

— Быть обыкновенным человеком.

Второй парень чуть склонил голову вбок, не совсем понимая. Когда это он вообще хотел сделать из Тома обыкновенного человека? **Обыкновенного человека?** Гарри даже не помнил, когда мог говорить подобные вещи.

Том покачал головой и просто прислонился щекой к чужой грудной клетке, поджав губы и стиснув пальцы за спиной гриффиндорца в кулаки. От бездействия было слишком много мыслей. Омега не привык к такой жизни. Гарри так же выглядел скованным, но и огорчения в его лице Реддл не видел: ему было тяжело, но при этом альфа все еще выглядел счастливым рядом с ним. Это делало его нормальным человеком? Или эта ступень доступна лишь тем, кто смирился и плывет по течению жизни? Поттер ощущался твердой почвой, тогда как Том считал себя бушующим в страшном шторме океаном.

— Идем, — наконец, разорвал объятия волшебник и улыбнулся, натолкнувшись взглядом на тепло в рассеянных зеленых глазах. — Это должно быть забавным зрелищем.

Ничего забавного в этом не было.

Том с острой напряженностью наблюдал, как Поттер уверенно раскалывает и уничтожает тонкую корку льда на небольшом участке лесного озера, а затем раздевается до нижнего белья, чуть пританцовывая от легкого мороза. Гарри послал ему успокаивающее выражение лица, перед тем, как быстро зайти по пояс и нырнуть. Сердце Реддла моментально сдавила тревога, и она прожигала все нутро, пока над поверхностью темной воды не показалась голова альфы. Тот оплыл небольшой круг, разгребая ледяную воду руками и вновь нырнул, оставляя после себя круги. Омега держал палочку наготове, убеждая себя оставаться неподвижным и обращаясь к логике: Поттер умел плавать, и подобные извращения ему были привычны зимой. Реддл сумел также остановить себя от тревожного гневного оклика, чтобы тот заканчивал и возвращался под тепло согревающих чар: в ледяной воде они не действовали. Наконец, Гарри быстро поплыл к берегу и вышел наружу, бешено стуча зубами и сверкая восторженным блеском в подслеповатых глазах.

Второй парень моментально высушил и накинул на его дрожащее тело чары, окутывая теплом. Сердце медленно приходило в норму, и Том мысленно похвалил себя за сдержанность. Поттер быстро надел прихваченные с собой чистые вещи, на самом деле чувствуя себя превосходно. Рассудок прояснился, и все страхи на время отступили. Он приблизился к омеге и притянул его в благодарные крепкие объятия, целуя в висок, затем отстранился и осторожно поцеловал в напряженные стиснутые губы, стараясь не прижиматься слишком сильно и не колоть нежную кожу своим заросшим лицом. Реддл что-то недовольно пробормотал и настойчиво притянул чужой затылок ближе, раздраженной неуверенностью второго мага. В конце концов, блядская течка не должна мешать их близости. Подавители стягивали большую часть феромонов, и Поттер не травился ими так крепко, но был все равно нервным, будто ожидая нападения. Будто чувствовал вину за прикосновения. Том мог все списать на страх перед омегами, а течка — максимальное подтверждение его ненавистной сущности, однако дело было в чем-то другом.

— Ты зажатый, — заметил, наконец, слизеринец, слегка оторвавшись от чужого рта. — Что не так?

— Тоже мыслей в голове много, — тихо ответил Гарри, не открыв глаза и уже самостоятельно вернув поцелуй парню, огладив его острые скулы. — Они не всегда приятные, это отвлекает.

— Ты поделишься? — Реддл скользнул губами к открытой шее, чуть оттянув вниз плотный уродливый свитер. Оставив там еще один легкий поцелуй, парень утянул их обоих к земле, где уже был расстелен плед. — Эти последние дни — единственное время, чтобы как следует подумать и отдохнуть, питомец. Полная изоляция в себе, в нас, никаких чужаков и чужих проблем. Поверь, я не дам тебе прохлаждаться в глубинах своих волчьих дум, и все свободное время ты будешь подтягивать предметы. После школы у меня намечаются масштабные планы. Ты там тоже есть, поэтому не стоит расслабляться.

Гарри рассмеялся, укладываясь на спину и щурясь на темно-серое пасмурное небо. Он так далеко не смотрел. У Тома всегда имелись какие-то планы, расчеты, идеи, всегда была цель, к которой он с упорством шел. И достигал ее любыми методами. Поттер же лелеял неловкую мечту о семье, о доме — о чем-то приземленном и простом, действительно отличным от планов Реддла. Да, это было чудом, что они вместе. Странным, невозможным, неестественным. Восхитительным. Поттер посмотрел на расслабленно сидящего Темного Лорда, пытаясь понять, к чему они оба придут в итоге.

Мысли о семье и доме всколыхнули старые раны, заставив поморщиться и нахмуриться. Оставшаяся проблема все еще преследовала по пятам и не давала спокойно спать наравне с недавним убийством. Гарри не сказал бы, что рад последнему. В конце концов, один кошмар перекрывался другим, и не было в этом никакого облегчения. Но если с последним разобраться уже невозможно, с первым придется как-то уживаться и отпускать.

— Я хочу посетить свой старый дом, — наконец, высказал часть своих нелегких мыслей альфа, заставив Тома обернуться в удивлении и немом вопросе. — Не сейчас, не когда Сириус ищет меня. Нас. Я должен. Иначе буду жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь. Пытаться вернуться туда, где мне уже не будет места. Его и сейчас там нет, но я мечтаю отпустить прошлое навсегда. Быть может, простить самого себя.

— Будто ты в чем-то виноват, — волшебник тяжело нахмурился, полностью развернувшись в сторону Поттера и пододвинувшись к нему вплотную, чтобы хорошо видеть лицо. — Ты и без моих слов знаешь, что в произошедшем твоей вины нет. Ничьей вины нет, даже Блэка. Мордред видит, что последнее мне говорить дается непросто, однако это не злые намерения чистого разума, а болезнь.

Гарри сдержал гримасу боли от прошившего все нутро осознания: все эти слова можно прямо отнести к Томасу Реддлу-старшему. Нет его вины в сумасшествии и нелюбви к незнакомому пугающему мальчику. К незнакомой женщине, что его насиловала несколько лет. С трудом отбросив эти мысли, Поттер прокашлялся перед ответом, чтобы голос не выдал состояния и не подвел:

— Дело не в этом. Я мог сделать что угодно. Позвать на помощь, схватить мать в охапку и сбежать. Сам-то из окна выбрался, спасся, а на убийство семьи просто смотрел. Нет, дай мне договорить. Не нужно про стресс, шок, ступор, _я сын аврора_. Крестник аврора. И уже тогда гостил в стае оборотней. Я **мог** придумать спасение для матери, пока Сириус… Мне надоело искать оправдания и строить из себя жертву, снимать с себя вину, утешаясь этим. Я, здоровый сильный парень, просто забился в угол и смотрел. Сириус не сразу меня заметил, и я мог попытаться его оглушить. Связать, да много чего мог придумать, пока он стоял спиной ко мне. Мама и папа отдали бы свои жизни ради меня. Крестный и Ремус сделали бы то же самое. Но это произошло, и я хочу найти для себя прощение. Фенрир так сказал. Я тогда его не понял. Думал, как ты. Что ни в чем не виноват. Посмотри на себя — ты встретился с Марой, худшим кошмаром, однако даже в те минуты позаботился о том, чтобы я не смог туда вернуться, разглядев мою потребность в этом. Это была стрессовая ситуация. А ты за короткие секунды додумался вызвать мощную лавину простым заклинанием. Ты спасал не только свою жизнь, но и мою. Пусть, не зная, что никакой угрозы не было. А я просто смотрел, как моих родителей рвут на части.

Поттер замолчал, переводя дыхание и чуть теряясь от понимания, сколько всего вылил за раз на второго волшебника. Он был рад, что вновь обнажился до костей, это принесло облегчение.

Реддл слушал его с совершенно зверским надломом бровей, острым колючим взглядом и оскаленным ртом. Сказать по правде, монолог альфы довел его до крайнего состояния, в котором омега мог запросто на него наброситься, как тогда, после первого рассказа о прошлом. Вновь разбить губы, чтобы Поттер прекратил себя уродовать. Он не понимал, почему настолько сильный человек мог быть одновременно хрупким и ломким. Дотронься с нежностью сейчас — рассыпется. Дотронься сочувствием — пойдет трещинами. Хотелось вбить в это потерянное выражение лица кулак, чтобы напомнить Поттеру о его настоящей силе, о его стойкости, о твердости. Что он умеет и может бороться так, как никто не делал. Чтобы и думать забыл об этом жалком взгляде в пустоту, о чуждых его личности мыслях.

Гарри Поттер был изранен до неузнаваемости самим же собой не меньше, чем Том Реддл.

Переборов все это бешенство внутри себя, Том мягко опустил ладонь на грудь гриффиндорца, привлекая его разрозненное внимание к себе, но не раскрывая рта, пока в голове клубятся столь отвратительные слова. Том пытался бороться с желанием насилия в себе, однако после той отвратительной драки Гарри выглядел лучше, как бы парадоксально это не звучало, и Темный Лорд двоился в выводах. Все слова поддержки звучали как жалость. Будто бы: да, Гарри, ты прав, ты слабак и сделал все не так, но просто забудь об этом, ведь тебя любят, сейчас погладят по головке, назовут мужественным и хорошим, прижмут к груди, не раскисай, с кем не бывает, теперь тебе лучше? Поттер как-то находил нужные слова, чтобы обуять агрессию Реддла, но сам Том сейчас был в замешательстве.

— Мы посетим твой дом, — в итоге произнес он ничего не выражавшим голосом. — И ты травмируешься окончательно. Найдешь иные способы выхода из той трагичной ситуации, найдешь тысячу блядских «ах, если бы». И что же, это будет твоим самопрощением? Я не колдомедик. Но я знаю о травмирующих ситуациях все. Не только мой личный опыт, но я _сам_ их создавал для других людей.

— Хочешь предложить свой вариант? — рассеянно пробормотал альфа, все еще пребывая в задумчивости.

— Да, я хочу, — слизеринец склонился ниже и прижался лицом к шее Поттера, переносицей ощущая его слегка ускоренный от переживаний пульс. — Мы разрушим тот дом до фундамента, не заходя в него. Вместе со всей мебелью, дверьми, способами выхода. И отрежем это прошлое от тебя, разорвем твою связь с ним. Гарри, не перебивай. Это всего лишь предложение. Я не собираюсь этого делать без твоего согласия, — Том осекся и отстранился, когда тело под ним напряглось. В глазах Поттера промелькнуло нечто непередаваемо страшное. — Это было неправильно? Так?

Гарри ответил не сразу, пытаясь вновь выбросить из головы момент столкновения капота автомобиля и тела Реддла-старшего.

— Как помпезно, избавляться от проблем таким варварским способом, — выдохнул все еще потрясенный осознанием волшебник. — Пара года: два урода. Все меньше нахожу в этом юмора. Нет, не забивай голову, мне показалось это будет забавным сейчас.

Они были бесконечно похожи так же, сколько были различны. Разрушение преследовало не только Лорда Волдеморта, его порождал и сам Поттер, изначально к этому не предрасположенный. Изломанные, искореженные, они скручивали и окружающий мир, едва его касаясь. Невилл, Джинни, Лестрейндж, Реддл-старший. Те, к кому прикоснулись их искривленные судьбы.

Но Гарри видел искреннюю улыбку человека, которого никогда не любили, который никогда не любил сам, который нуждался в семье, в счастье, заботе. Быть может, все было правильным? Быть может, несмотря на весь кошмар, это было нужным? Отец Тома мертв, но теперь его душа цела. Это равноценно? Но как бы он себя не убеждал, как бы не оправдывал, как бы не старался придать нужную значимость, Поттер все острее хотел повернуть время вспять и спасти несчастного мужчину, спасти Тома, что остался без родных, спасти свою душу. Исправить то, что натворил, изменить это жуткое убийство. Они бы нашли выход. Гарри бы не позволил Тому убить собственного отца, даже если бы использовал мерзкие методы шантажа и угроз. В итоге по его вине мертвы уже пять человек. Один из них даже не получил шанса на рождение.

— Или мы поступим по-другому, — внезапно подал голос Темный Лорд. — Твой Блэк. Если мы найдем лечение. Если мы вернем его к прежнему состоянию. Это соберет твои чертовы куски воедино? Это не обещание. Первостепенно — наши жизни, а затем предположительное спасение твоего крестного, ты должен осознавать.

— Ты передумал убивать Сириуса? — альфа прикрыл на несколько секунд глаза. — Это были слова утешения или ты говоришь на полном серьезе? Мне важно знать.

— Тебе не осколки в кучу собрать нужно, а собачьи мозги, — огрызнулся Том, не понимая странного настроения спутника. — И если думаешь, что у меня достаточно терпения дожидаться, пока ты не расскажешь о своих проблемах самостоятельно, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься, Поттер. Да, я приложу усилия, чтобы спасти Сириуса Блэка. И — нет — я все еще намерен убить его, если он преступит границы. Это включает в себя не нападение, а зажатие меня в угол. Атаку я способен отразить. Но действия, подобные краже аппарционных контрактов, приближают его к казни. И еще, Гарри. Я дам тебе время собраться с мыслями, дам максимум два дня, но на этом мой лимит терпения подошел к концу. Ты выглядишь ходячим трупом. Дело не только в прошлом.

Том опять навис над парнем, пригладив его щеку и внимательно разглядывая изменения эмоций в зеленых глазах. Догадка пришла настолько быстро, и она была так проста, что Реддл посчитал себя самым обыкновенным глупцом. Он склонил голову ниже, вперившись глазами в другой ускользающий прочь взгляд.

— Вот, в чем дело. Мой папаша. Ты думаешь об этом. Вот, что за кошмары тебя преследуют.

— Черт, эта твоя восхитительная голова, — невнятно сказал Гарри, совсем отведя взгляд. — Эти твои восхитительные мысли. Ведь я ни словом не обмолвился.

Омега дернул уголком губ и развернул обратно в свою сторону за подбородок отвернувшегося было альфу. Реддл молчал, все так же следя за эмоциями. Теперь все выходило наоборот: сам Поттер избегал разговоров об отце Тома. И слизеринец начал понимать его раздражение.

Он открыл было рот для резкого высказывания, как до слуха донесся тихий скулеж, заставив каждую клеточку тела напрячься. Гарри тоже его услышал, сев и с тревогой посмотрев в сторону постороннего звука. Парни молча встали на ноги и приблизились к промерзшим камышам и рогозу, раздвигая его и выискивая источник беспокойства.

— Какой кошмар, — тихо сказал альфа, когда они, наконец, обнаружили трех тощих грязных волчат. — Они не выживут.

— Поттер, если ты хочешь завести собаку, я куплю тебе домашнюю, — фыркнул Реддл, с брезгливостью отвернувшись от едва живых голодных животных. — А мне и одной хватает. Идем.

Том цыкнул, когда Гарри даже не пошевелился. Он с жалостью смотрел на волчат, не зная, что делать. Мерлин упаси забирать диких животных с собой, однако оставить их умирать медленной смертью от истощения и холода не позволяло сердце.

— Быть может, их мать бросила, — неуверенно ответил Поттер. — Или молока у нее нет. Том, у нас есть что-то из?..

— Подкармливать мы их также не станем. Гарри, — волшебник сомкнул изящные теплые пальцы на чужом запястье. — Ты можешь пожалеть их в эту минуту, но их жизни все равно оборвутся. Днем позже. Днем раньше. И что же, теперь мы будем подбирать каждого бедняка, что на пути нам встретится? Или ты, наконец, соберешься? Авада Кедавра.

Альфа дернулся, с шоком посмотрев на слизеринца, который невозмутимо повторил заклинание еще два раза, и тихое поскуливание прервалось. Реддл перевел хмурый сокрытый линзами взгляд на глубоко пораженного этим поступком парня. Мигрень от крепкой дозы Подавителей уже была нешуточная, и переживать новую ссору не было никакого желания. И все же он прокомментировал:

— Я убивал людей. И прикончил истинную пару. Ты правда думаешь, что я растаю от жалости к каким-то тварям? Дать им быструю легкую смерть — милосердие. Это лучше, чем ты удовлетворишь свое собственное посредством пары кормежек с тем же итогом болезненной смерти. Не забывай, что эти щенки не единственные дикие звери, и быть съеденным заживо не менее кошмарно.

— _Черт возьми_ , — прошептал парень, и его глаза расширились.

Затем он что было силы оттолкнул от себя Реддла на землю и единым слитым рывком кинулся в сторону, перехватывая поперек туловища совершенно бесшумно прыгнувшего на омегу взрослого волка. Том моментально подскочил, с ужасом смотря, как Гарри покатился по земле с намертво вцепившимся ему в шею животным, не предпринимая попыток атаковать — если попадет в Поттера хотя бы заклинанием «Окаменения», волк просто перегрызет ему горло в два счета. Гарри вбил кулак ему между зубами, сдерживая усилия челюсти прогрызть кожу и артерию, другую руку сомкнул на чужой шее, пытаясь отодрать от себя дикое животное.

— В сторону! — в бессильных злобе и страхе выкрикнул Том, стискивая волшебную палочку до побелевших пальцев, пытаясь выбрать удачный момент, однако оба тела слишком быстро меняли свое положение на земле, и как следует прицелиться не получалось. Он закричал громче, когда заметил на коже обильно потекшую кровь, смешанную землей.

Гарри шумно дышал, но не издавал ни звука, чувствуя, что волчица — а это была самка, умрет, но заберет этих людей с собой. Она была уже не молода и задняя лапа оказалась сломанной, что успел заметить альфа до ее прыжка, а по истощению было понятно ее истинное положение. Будь это молодой и полный сил волк, то вряд ли Поттер имел бы шансы одолеть агрессию потерявшей детей матери.

Челюсть держала крепко, и Поттер переместил руку с горла волчицы на спину, прижимая к себе, покатившись вместе с ней к кромке озера. Давление на шее не позволяло глотнуть достаточно кислорода, и парень плюнул на это, понадеявшись на инстинкты зверя. Оказавшись на нужной глубине, волшебник приложил усилия, чтобы удерживать оба тела под водой. Ил и тина взметнулись вверх вместе с песком, закрывая обзор, но Гарри это было и не нужно. Когда хватка зубов ослабла, а инстинкт самосохранения потребовал выбраться из смертельной водной ловушки, альфа быстрым движением обеих рук прижал волчицу за шею к груди, душа. Тощие ноги взбивали воду в пену, и вырывалось животное мощно, несмотря на свое состояние.

— Давай, — прошептал Темный Лорд, с широко распахнутыми глазами смотря на всплески и большие круги на приличном расстоянии от берега. Из палочки сыпались зеленые искры, а страх смерти боролся со страхом за Гарри. Даже переборов первое, омега не сможет ничего сделать в воде. Ни волка, ни самого Поттера Реддл вообще не видел. — Блять, Гарри, мой хороший, _давай_.

Наконец, буйство воды сошло на нет. Эти несколько секунд тишины были самой разрушительной вечностью для Тома, однако Поттер все-таки вынырнул, громко надсадно кашляя и с хрипом дыша. Следом всплыла неподвижная спина животного. Рана на шее казалась страшной, а вздохи агонией.

На волне этого болезненного воображения Реддл зашел в озеро почти по пояс, не осознавая того, грубо прижимая мокрого окровавленного гриффиндорца к себе, только сейчас ощущая, как колотилось будто в припадке собственное тело.

— Том, вода, — слабо прохрипел волшебник, с запоздалым волнением ощупывая тело Волдеморта, даже зная, что волчица не коснулась его. — Боже, прости меня, прости, я не заметил ее.

Том ничего не ответил, судорожно сжимая ледяной свитер на спине парня в кулаках и прижимая лицо к окровавленной шее, с неприкрытым облегчением не нащупав губами серьезных травм. Разорванную кожу и возможное заражение в два мгновения излечат зелья. Потянув Гарри к берегу, Реддл поднял волшебную палочку, взвинченный до такой степени, что готовый убить промелькнувшую в поле зрения мышь. Казалось, даже выйди к ним сейчас маленький ребенок или член семьи Поттера, Том его без промедления прикончит.

Выйдя из озера и высушив оба тела, омега обхватил ладонями заросшее лицо, покрывая его быстрыми поцелуями и все еще не найдя никаких слов, чтобы выразить чувства облегчения, что чертов альфа остался жив.

— Все в норме, — пробормотал тот в чужие губы. — Том. Порядок, порядок, все не…

— _Если ты еще хоть раз покинешь поляну с палаткой_ , — оторвался от него Реддл. Его спятивший взгляд был заметен даже сквозь завесу слепоты. — _Хотя бы раз. Хотя бы раз подвергнешься опасности._

Поттер мягко поцеловал скулу, постепенно восстанавливая дыхание. Затем прикрыл глаза ладонью на пару мгновений, кивнув чуть в сторону и указывая подбородком на что-то. Том нехотя перевел туда взгляд, замечая дохлого старого кролика — добычу, что волчица несла своим детям. Сердце кольнуло нечто неприятное, но это было ничем по сравнению с тем ужасом, который только что произошел. По вине Реддла. Что не уловил вовремя опасности. Что ослабил бдительность. Которого защищали, вместо того, чтобы принимать защиту от него самого. Омега тихо и уже совершенно сумасшедше зарычал сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, чувствуя, как лопается выдержка и равновесие. От осознания вновь начало потряхивать.

— Том, я...

Гарри прервало уханье совы, что уселась на землю неподалеку, и Реддл тут же поджег ее от неожиданности. По округе раздался громкий клекот сгораемого заживо пернатого, и из леса в испуге взметнулась ввысь стая темных птиц. К мохнатым лапкам был привязан конверт с хогвартским гербом и знакомым витиеватым почерком директора. Огонь не причинил ему вреда. Под полным огорчения взглядом Поттера Том медленно приблизился к посланию, не опуская волшебной палочки и не обращая внимания на последние трепыхания несчастной совы. Руку Гарри он держал крепко.

— Оборотни, — бесцветно произнес омега, распечатывая письмо и быстро пробегаясь по нему глазами, затем вытряхнул из конверта тонкий браслет из ниток. — Это портключ. Дамблдор ждет нас через три часа у ворот школы, здесь его магическая подпись, все в порядке. За нами пришла Нимфадора, директор подпишет нужные бумаги. Похоже, мы все же возвращаемся в зимнюю Норвегию.

Он резко взмахнул палочкой, вызывая _серебристую волчицу_ и отправляя директору ответ.

## 

Бонус:

# 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# 


	33. Путешествие

Гарри долго не решался заговорить с Томом. Он не мог толком рассмотреть лицо, но исходящая аура, напряжение, поведение и даже феромоны — все говорили о сильной приливной агрессии. Реддл держал себя в руках, пока молчал, и поэтому альфа дал ему время прийти в себя. Парни быстро сложили немногочисленные вещи в пикап и выехали на большую дорогу, взяв маршрут на ближайший город — там омега планировал оставить автомобиль. Пару часов они молчали, и, наконец, слизеринец промолвил:

— Прости. Это моя вина. Ты предупреждал о диких животных. Как оказалось, я действительно не способен на абсолютную защиту.

Гарри повернул к Тому голову. Тот стискивал пальцы на руле, напряженно вглядываясь вдаль.

— Если бы это был медведь… — он прервался. — Я ослабил бдительность. Но это не значит, что я не справлюсь с остальным. Гарри, это не значит, что мои слова — пустой звук, от которого можно отмахнуться.

Поттер уже знал, что сказать. Успел обдумать ту ситуацию и реакцию Реддла на нее.

— Я знаю. Это произошло не потому что ты слаб. Том, это инстинкты, которые ты отрицаешь. Это дикий зверь в своем доме — лесу, это его тихие шаги, его положение за твоей спиной. Ты говорил о роли в отношениях, помнишь? Я исполнил свою, справился, почему ты должен брать все целиком на себя? Ты не один сейчас.

— Мне не нужны слова утешения. Все, что я хочу сейчас сказать по поводу произошедшего в лесу — я не справился со своим обещанием. И я исправлю ошибку, искуплю вину. Докажу, что на мою защиту можно положиться. Спасаю от чертового Блэка, но чуть было не допустил твою гибель от обыкновенной безмозглой твари. 

— Ты бы справился с волчицей, — негромко парировал Гарри. — Ты... Хороший убийца.

Том повернул голову в его сторону, но альфа не сумел разглядеть направленный на себя взгляд.

— Хочешь поговорить о тех волчатах? 

— Нет, не стоит, — еще тише произнес парень. — Это было ошибкой, но ошиблись мы оба. Та волчица была истощена и ослаблена травмой, голодом, зимой. Ее дети точно не смогли бы пережить холода, — затем пробормотал практически не слышно: — Днем позже, днем раньше...

Реддл ничего на это не стал отвечать. Убивать детей, даже если это животные, было непозволительно в присутствии альфы. Том мог бы вернуться туда немного позже, самостоятельно с ними расправиться и прикончить волчицу, если та еще будет на месте. Это было бы даже уместно — слишком близко дикий зверь был к их поляне с палаткой. 

И, все же, это было необоснованной жестокостью в глазах Гарри Поттера. Том ясно видел его тщательно скрытые осуждение и горечь. Пальцы на руле сжались еще крепче. Это могло вложить в мысли альфы идею о расставании? Это могло стать началом уничтожения его любви, его нежности и заботы? Это может стать его уверенностью в слабости Тома Реддла?

— Я скажу миссис Люпин о наших отношениях, — голос омеги похолодел, а сокрытые линзами глаза сощурились. — Дамблдор говорил лишь о тебе. Оборотни заберут лишь тебя, директор не хочет отправлять в стаю сразу нескольких своих студентов. Мне плевать, какую защиту хочет предложить мне директор, я не собираюсь отпускать тебя одного в Норвегию. Мне так же плевать на любые доводы, которые мне ты сейчас предложишь.

— О чем ты ей скажешь? — альфа вздохнул. — Ты отправил ей _патронус-волчицу_. Серьезно? Не удивлюсь, если они там уже брачный домик трансфигурировали. Правда, скорее, будет совсем наоборот. Они знают, кто моя истинная пара. Изолируют друг от друга, ты ведь даже не… Не помечен мною.

— И? Будто мне есть до этого дело, — жестко перебил парня Реддл, не сводя внимательного взгляда с дороги. — Я уже сталкивался с консервативностью и предрассудками, и нет ничего, с чем я не справлюсь. Не распускай сопли, я говорю не о чертовом принятии меня оборотнями — это мне не интересно. Люпинов достаточно для наших дальнейших отношений, я о…

— Зачем? Я думал, тебе оборотни нужны. Ты разве не спрашивал об их взглядах на Министерство Магии?

Гарри удивленно покосился на второго волшебника. Ему действительно было интересно. Ранее альфа считал, что Том хочет через Люпинов заиметь связи со стаей для своих мутных планов. А теперь выясняется что омега чхать хотел на оборотней?

Слизеринец не сразу ответил, потратив некоторое время на поиск новой пачки сигарет в бардачке машины и поджигая одну из них. Когда молчание затянулось до неприличной неловкости, Том все-таки соизволил ответить:

— Иногда ты превращаешься в неразумного имбецила, — несмотря на оскорбление, голос был мягким. Омега затянулся и с наслаждением выдохнул сизый дым в приоткрытое окно. — Из нашего дальнейшего общения я выяснил, что стая — неуправляемая свора, подчиняющаяся инстинктам. Ими невозможно управлять, на что мне подобные Пожиратели Смерти? Ремус — вполне сносный для спокойного взаимоотношения волшебник, когда находится вдалеке от стаи и их убеждений, Нимфадора — заботливая и не утратившая воспитание леди колдунья, прошу прощения, она единственная из оборотней, кто носит нижнее белье.

— _Боже!_ Это не то, что я хотел знать! — воскликнул красный до кончиков ушей Поттер, посмотрев на парня с ужасом. — Почему она выбалтывает тебе такие вещи?!

Слизеринец пожал плечами, поморщившись.

— Полагаю, какие-то особые откровения между омегами, я был в не меньшем ступоре. Говоря о моем общении с Люпинами — я вполне обойдусь и без него, но так как это семья моего будущего мужа, такое отношение от меня крайне оскорбительно, так? Понятия не имею, сколько живут оборотни в такой слаженой стае, но лишать тебя теплых отношений с единственной родней — преступно даже для такого как я, — Том скосил глаза на глубоко пораженного альфу, который даже дар речи потерял. — Что за лицо? Ты услышал для себя что-то неожиданное?

— Это должно было быть романтичнее. Красивым предложением руки и сердца от меня или тебя, — с огорчением выговорил Поттер, сумев взять себя в руки. — Мордред и Моргана, у меня сейчас сердце из груди выскочит, а ты и в ус не дуешь.

— Давай обойдемся без сопливых слезных признаний и колец? — с неприязнью процедил Том, отворачиваясь. — Все эти мерзкие вещи типа свадеб, нарядов и гостей — не по мне. Стоит только представить, как в дрожь бросает. Расписка в документах и подтверждение замужества в Министерстве — то, что нас ожидает.

Внезапно Гарри расхохотался так заливисто, что выступили слезы на глазах. Когда он сумел остановить непрекращавшийся смех, то выдавил:

— Блядские волчьи боги, я помню! Слизнорт сказал, что если его лучший ученик Том Реддл когда-нибудь выйдет замуж, он проберется на торжество и позовет всю школу и ее окрестности, включая многоуважаемого директора Дамблдора, нескольких десятков оживших доспехов, кентавров и братика нашего профессора Хагрида. А учитывая, что там будут присутствовать все оборотни, их родня, твои Пожиратели Смерти и их родня…

— Поттер, нет. Нет! — в итоге Том тоже рассмеялся, отпуская от себя напряжение. — Это ужасно, какой позор. Никакой свадьбы. Распишемся и зафиксируем новый Поттер-мэнор, учитывай, что для этого еще нужно найти подходящее место, купить участок и отстроить дом, — омега чуть нахмурился, когда со стороны пассажирского кресла разрослась новая волна удивления. — Разумеется, я не собираюсь оставаться Реддлом, если у меня есть шанс законно принять фамилию волшебников древнего рода. То, что я сказал несколько месяцев назад — тщеславный бред глупца, который пытался подмять тебя под себя. Юношеский максимализм, не более.

— Иногда ты ни с того, ни с сего говоришь такие серьезные важные вещи… — Гарри отвернулся в сторону, пряча вновь заалевшее лицо и блестящие от волнения и эмоций глаза. — Я не против твоей фамилии. Я говорил уже, что имя глубоко нравящегося тебе человека — восхитительно. Я не… Кажется, сейчас взорвусь. Пожалуйста, **пожалуйста** , давай помолчим?

Реддл вновь фыркнул и не стал спорить, приложив сигарету к губам и возвращая сосредоточение дороге целиком.

Незадолго до назначенного времени они припарковали машину у придорожного мотеля, окружив ее несколькими видами защиты от магглов и волшебников. Выйдя из пикапа, Гарри размял затекшие от долгого сидения в одном положении плечи и облокотился о бок автомобиля, услышав как с другой стороны негромко хлопнула дверца и включилась сигнализация. Поттер распахнул глаза, когда к нему прижалось тело, а голову потянули вниз, к другому лицу. Том накрыл его губы своим ртом, с удовольствием получив незамедлительный мягкий ответ. Пробравшись горячими ладонями под свитер, он огладил мерно вздымающийся живот и скользнул к груди, останавливая там движение. Гарри, которому надоело постоянно так сильно выгибать шею вниз, попросту подхватил Реддла под бедра и приподнял его наверх. Волшебник моментально напрягся, остановившись и чуть отстраняясь в сторону.

Поттер выглядел настолько неловко-испуганным заминкой и своей внезапной храбростью, что Том испустил тихий смешок, удобнее обхватывая торс гриффиндорца ногами и возвращаясь к неглубоким медленным поцелуям, ощущая, как под ним постепенно расслабляется альфа. В конце концов, есть и некая польза в разнице их физической силы: все время задирать голову вверх Тому тоже не особенно было по душе. Улыбнувшись, он обхватил ладонями щеки Поттера, не беспокоясь о возможном падении — чужие руки держали его крепко, и скользнул в рот гриффиндорца языком, принимая судорожный выдох и не менее чувственный ответ.

— Что, и сейчас удара ожидаешь? — прошептал Реддл, вновь оторвавшись от заалевшего лица и проведя подушечкой большого пальца по губам Гарри. — Это несомненно удобно, но если ты не хочешь стать свидетелем убийства нескольких магглов, нам стоит прерваться. На нас смотрят.

— Вот черт, — пробормотал смутившийся парень, осторожно опуская второго волшебника на ноги. Со стороны мотеля на них действительно недобро косились простецы, что-то яростно обсуждая между собой. — Сколько у нас осталось времени? Перекусим здесь или насладимся чаепитием в кабинете директора? Клянусь, у профессора есть чай с чабрецом. Если ты, конечно, еще помнишь мой запах.

Реддл оправил на Поттере его привычно уродливый свитер, вновь улыбнувшись уголком губ и покачав головой.

— Звучит как крайнее извращение. Пожалуй, откажусь. Можешь заказать себе что-нибудь, я заплачу. Идем.

Том взял себе несладкий кофе, не обращая внимания на любопытствующие взгляды посторонних на диковатого Поттера. Тот своим внешним видом отпугнул всех, кого только можно, и настроенные было полезть в разборки или драку магглы ушли. Гарри на подобное отношение к себе смотрел с искренним непониманием, даже попытался прикрыться длинным вытянутым воротом свитера, но Реддл прокомментировал это раздраженным шипением.

— Неужели тебе это приятно? — тихо спросил Поттер, наклонившись над столом, чтобы омега услышал. Гриффиндорец скользнул взглядом на пялившуюся на него официантку. — Мог бы просто попросить, у меня есть с собой бритва и ножницы, — он чуть оттянул отросшую прядь волос с челки. — Наверное, они думают, что я держу тебя в плену или что-то вроде того.

Слизеринец поджал губы, сердясь сильнее: иногда он считал Поттера удручающе тупым. Опустив острый взгляд на исходящую паром кружку, Том довольно спокойно ответил, придя к выводам, что если Гарри на самом деле не понимает, то можно просто объяснить, а не начинать разговор с злобы. Это было еще одним его маленьким достижением по приручению агрессии.

— Тебе же комфортнее ходить с щетиной или бородой, это я успел заметить — ты чешешься как прокаженный после каждого бритья. Когда твоя собачья шерсть из щетины отрастает в бороду, она перестает колоться, тогда комфортно и мне. Если же тебя это так смущает — стригись хоть налысо каждый день и сверкай на солнце как елочный шарик. Что тебе до чужого внимания? Не вижу причин расстраиваться из-за взглядов будущих смертников, — Реддл ухмыльнулся, услышав, как Гарри подавился куском говядины. — Опять это удивленное лицо. Поттер, я не собираюсь убивать всех без разбору, по крайней мере я…

Том задумчиво погладил пальцем край потертого стола. На самом деле в нем эта потребность к массовому геноциду сильно увяла. И Реддл не считал это хорошим знаком. Чуть нахмурившись, волшебник пододвинул к себе недавний выпуск маггловской газеты, чтобы скрыть свое напряжение.

— Если бы меня волновала внешность — чья угодно, ты первым бы об этом узнал.

— Ты ненавидишь мантии профессора Дамблдора, — украдкой улыбнулся Поттер, возвращаясь к обеду. — Особенно ту золотистую с голубыми снитчами.

— Это извращение.

— Она прекрасна, — несогласно хмыкнул парень, однако закончить мысль не успел — возле их столика остановилась официантка, протягивая альфе листок бумаги. Гарри приподнял брови, пытаясь понять, почему им принесли счет так рано. — Извините, что-то не так?

— М-можно ваш номер телефона? — женщина покраснела до корней волос, а Поттер приоткрыл рот от удивления. Официантка зарделась сильнее и заговорила еще быстрее: — Простите! Вы очень красивый, и понравились мне, и…

— Очевидно, что он не один, — грубовато прервал ее Реддл, стараясь держать выражение лица в норме, но судя по побелевшей маггле выходило не особенно удачно. — И, очевидно, вы пытаетесь навязать свое общество без пяти минут замужнему мужчине, что предпочитает в постели других мужчин.

Женщина спрятала от стыда лицо в аккуратных ладонях и поспешно сбежала прочь. Гарри тоже прикрыл рот рукой, смущенный грубой прямолинейностью парня и признанием незнакомого человека — впервые кто-то посторонний назвал его красивым. Учитывая потрепанную одежду, заросший неаккуратный вид и женские серьги — это было вдвойне удивительным.

— _Ого_. Но это было грубо, — хрипло произнес, наконец, альфа, пытаясь не смотреть в сторону официантки. И стиснул губы, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу смех: — Что, все-таки не так уж и уродливо? Смотри-ка, какой я привлекательный бандит. Гроза женских сердец. Ловелас подворотен.

Том постучал пальцем по виску.

— Ну и низкая же у тебя самооценка, — сказал он, переворачивая страницу газеты и бегло осматривая сводку многочисленных разгромов магазинов и складов. — Теперь понятно, для чего нужны чертовы кольца. Чтобы блядские девушки не западали на занятых парней. Не думай, что это переубедит меня в чем-то, к слову. Давай, ешь, нам не много времени осталось.

Однако посидеть в одиночестве им так и не удалось. На этот раз их покой нарушили вовсе не магглы.

— Ого, да вы волшебники! — воскликнул невысокий парень с довольно приятным запахом нагретых солнцем спелых слив. — Вы не против, если мы подсядем? Это просто чудо какое-то.

К нему подошли еще двое магов: альфа и вторая омега-девушка. Гарри машинально подвинулся в сторону, и рядом с ним приземлился крупный альфа, притянув объятием девушку к себе. Том ничего не ответил и место не уступил, отчего первым заговорившему парню-омеге пришлось придвинуть к их столику другой стул. Незнакомцы разглядывали парочку с интересом. Странный альфа, полностью покрытый запахом пары, сидящей возле, а сам же омега не был помечен им вовсе. Хотя, с учетом творившегося кошмара, дикость нетипичной пары не была столь вызывающей.

— Скрываетесь или тоже путешествуете? Меня Авид зовут, это моя Муза и Аннет, — альфа протянул руку Поттеру, и тот ответил крепким рукопожатием. — Искали тихое место, но и тут, как оказалось, тоже есть наши.

— Гарри, — представился гриффиндорец и кивнул на неподвижного спутника. — Это Том. «Скрываетесь»?

— Вы из леса вышли? — фыркнул Аннет, подзывая взмахом руки свободного официанта. Гарри отвел взгляд и ощутимо напрягся. — Да, скрываетесь, от нашего мира и этих чудовищных беспорядков. Среди магглов легче всего скрыться, вот вам мой совет.

— Мы не нуждаемся ни в чьих советах, — мрачно процедил Реддл, чуть смяв край газеты в кулак. Его взгляд был направлен на Поттера. — И то, что вы встретили других волшебников, не делает нас априори друзьями, поэтому сбавьте тон.

Незнакомцы пораженно уставились на слизеринца, не понимая, что сделали или сказали не так. Они были рады увидеть собратьев по несчастью. Поттер попытался неловким голосом исправить ситуацию:

— Мы тоже путешествуем. Просто были несколько отрезаны от мира и новостей в нем, поэтому… Насколько все плохо? Что вообще происходит? — ему на самом деле было страшно любопытно, ибо Том по большей части скрывал всю информацию, добытую из своих источников. — Из-за гоблинов?

— Да вы в самом деле из лесу. Это малое из того, что случилось, — тихо ответила ему Муза. — Это самое начало. С их банка все пошло. Волшебники попытались достать свое имущество из сейфов, и некоторым это удалось. Тем, у кого хранилища располагались ближе к поверхности и у кого не было отдельной защиты на них. Многие погибли и сильно пострадали. Гринготс даже брали штурмом, но спасти запрятанные состояния не удалось. Теперь никто не пользуется магической валютой, а маггловские деньги есть не у многих. Министерство попыталось навести порядок, попыталось подчинить несколько маггловских заводов по производству еды, одежды, материалов, но…

— Но это заметили сами магглы, — вклинился Авид. — Чем больше они подчиняли их, подчищали память — тем больше магглов замечало изменения, это начало отражаться и на них. Никогда бы не подумал, что простецы такие внимательные, — он ненадолго прервался, дожидаясь, пока официант не разложит подносы с заказами. — Домовые эльфы исчезли. Все. Мы можем сами поддерживать дома в чистоте, но сотворить из воздуха еду все равно невозможно. Семьи, что возлагали большую часть своей жизни на рабов-эльфов, как с ума посходили. Магазины быстро опустели, у нас попросту нет никаких заводов, предприятий или ферм. Некоторые держали у себя домашнюю скотину, но то было для удовольствия. Когда Министерство Магии запросило помощи у других стран… Там творится то же самое.

Гарри слушал их негромкую речь с возрастающей тревогой. Он и понятия не имел, насколько серьезные проблемы были у волшебников.

— А наше будущее? Что с детьми и их образованием? Мы окончили Хогвартс, но что делать остальным? Как прокормить школьников? Кто будет выплачивать зарплату нанятым поварам, если это произойдет? Даже если мы наложим «Империус» на магглов, столько продуктов без лишнего шума не достать. Мы можем это скрывать несколько месяцев, однако… Дамблдор сделал заверение в Ежедневном Пророке, что изменения в Англии никак не повлияют на получение знаний, но как быть с школой не пояснил.

— А волшебные палочки? — добавил Аннет. — Магические твари исчезли. Все до единого. Заповедники пусты, ловцы приходят ни с чем. Травы для зелий будто испарились. Их просто нет нигде. Запасов ингредиентов хватит максимум на год. Мунго набрало огромное количество маггловских препаратов… Господи, половина волшебников просто скончалось от них. Творится Ад. Наши нападают на магглов и грабят их. Авроры не успевают ловить преступников в чужом мире, в нашем также преступлений хватает. Многие собрали вещички и незаметно перекочевали к простецам. Да просто сбежали, понятия не имею, куда именно. Мы, вот, тоже ушли, — омега махнул рукой, а взгляд приобрел задумчивость. — Туда, где лучше.

— По-вашему, здесь будет терпимее?.. У магглов другие законы и порядки, — Гарри не отрываясь смотрел в свою тарелку с недоеденным обедом, больше не прикасаясь к еде. — Я… бывал здесь еще до этих странных беспокойств, и жить в шкуре маггла очень сложно. Вечно путешествовать нельзя.

— Мы даже не разговаривали об этом, — альфа посмотрел в окно. — Идем, куда сердце направит. Будь, что будет.

— Будь, что будет, — странно улыбнулась Муза, погладив ладонь своего парня.

— Гарри, нам пора, — нарушил тревожную мрачную тишину голос Тома. Он не отрываясь смотрел на чуть трясущиеся руки Поттера, его блестящий бегающий взгляд и нервное подергивание ногой, что было очень заметно. — Время.

— Да, — альфа согласился с облегченным вздохом и слишком поспешно — даже для себя самого — поднялся из-за стола. Побледневшие губы чуть растянулись. — Спасибо за встречу и удачи вам.

— Пока! — помахала им изящной ладошкой Муза. — Берегите себя!

Реддл крепко обхватил запястье Гарри и утянул парня за собой, бросив на стол нужную сумму денег. Они в молчании вышли наружу и подошли к пикапу. Альфа облокотился о запертую дверцу машины, переводя дыхание и прикрыв глаза. Том успокаивающе погладил его напряженное плечо: Поттер все так же боялся омег и в их обществе едва себя пересиливал. Гриффиндорец в благодарность слабо улыбнулся и кивнул головой.

— Неплохо держался, а?

— Ты молодец, — спокойно согласился с ним Том и подошел ближе, сомкнув руки в крепкое кольцо вокруг чужой талии. — Через шесть минут сработает портключ. Будут вопросы. Говорить буду я. С твоими родственниками тоже лучше побеседую именно я, в тебе кипят эмоции. Скажешь лишнее.

На недоуменный сощуренный взгляд омега дополнил:

— Я пытаюсь заботиться во всей мере, что могу предложить и дать. А произошедшее отразилось на тебе, Гарри, не забывай излишнюю пытливость директора, он заметит твое состояние с нескольких наводящих вопросов. Я говорю о неприятных событиях в особняке моих родственников. С учетом происходящего в волшебном мире, это покрывается иными красками. Я — их единственный наследник, а Реддлы весьма богаты. Разумеется, Министерство заинтересуется этим, когда волнения улягутся. Тебя посчитают преступником. Мне плевать на свое… «Честное имя», — Том скривил губы с ненавистью. — Вскоре его более не произнесут. И моя репутация изменится окончательно. Но ты не перенесешь, если она ляжет и на тебя. Я этого не желаю.

Поттер отвел глаза в сторону: он и был преступником. 

Реддл вновь пригладил его широкое плечо, оканчивая движение сжатием.

— Поэтому послушайся меня и в этот раз, — Том прикоснулся к теплым губам легким коротким поцелуем. — Я обещаю: все будет хорошо. Ты мне веришь?

— Я же здесь, — тихо ответил Поттер. — Похоже, твое желание жить где-то в глуши становится более заманчивым для меня. Как дикари. Это…

— Это не заманчиво для тебя, — одернул его Том, чувствуя подкатывающую к горлу злость. — Не говори вещей, о которых позже пожалеешь. Я возвращаю тебя обратно в семью, мы возвращаемся вместе, и ты будешь готов после бросить их окончательно? Оборвать все связи? Полагаю, ты хочешь прервать общение и с Лонгботтомом? Вы весьма близки. Ты сделаешь и это, чтобы мне было хорошо?

Альфа потерянно огляделся, совершенно запутавшись в своих желаниях. Слизеринец покачал головой, разрывая объятия и взмахом палочки уменьшая вес и размер вещей в багажнике, поочередно складывая их в карман пальто.

— Наша жизнь не «будь, что будет», — заговорил, наконец, Гарри. На этот раз его голос был твердым. — И постоянно метаться между нашими потребностями — слишком неустойчиво, так нельзя. А хотим мы разного. Искать нечто третье, что не понравится ни тебе, ни мне? Ну уж нет. Уступки — это не плохо, Том. И не понесет трагедии.

— Это не уступки. Это оковы, — Реддл достал потеплевший браслет и обернул его вокруг пальца, протягивая другой конец альфе. — Ты даже не замечаешь их.

— А ты? — грубовато переспросил тот, также намотав браслет на палец. — Пьешь Подавители, калеча здоровье. Намеревался убить родного отца, потому что он ударил меня — физически и морально, ломаешь свою личность, подстраиваешься под меня, пересиливаешь. Однако замечаешь только мой «железный ошейник». Ситуация переноса работает в обе стороны, не забывай.

— Мы обсудим и это, — негромко сказал омега после нескольких секунд молчания, насилу расслабив крепко стиснутые зубы. — Помни, говорить буду я. Если почувствуешь что-то, что угодно, _возьми меня за руку_.

Через пару мгновений их втянуло в перемещение в пространстве.

— Не вижу причин отпускать к оборотням и вас, мистер Реддл, — настойчиво спорил с ним директор. — Это время вашего обучения, и сейчас это моя ответственность. Учитывая ваш пол… Прошу прощения, мой мальчик, но вы оба еще дети. Как бы ситуация не стала окончательно непоправимой. Мы обеспечим вашей семье защиту, и я уже направил нужных людей к вашему дому, чтобы предупредить родственников и предложить им на время сменить место жительства.

Гарри сжал пальцы в кулаки, ощущая, как сердце взорвалось волнением, однако Реддл оставался спокойным. Альфа сидел в кресле напротив директорского стола, тогда как омега стоял возле, покровительственно опустив ладонь на плечо волшебника. Нимфадора, уже сорвавшая голос в спорах с Дамблдором до прибытия парней, сидела чуть в стороне.

— Мне жаль, но это невозможно. Мои родственники мертвы. И это не то, о чем я хотел бы говорить прямо сейчас, господин директор. Мои дедушка с бабушкой скончались еще до начала этого учебного года, а отец погиб в аварии. Несчастный случай. Теперь я один, и сам распоряжаюсь своей жизнью.

— Очень печальная новость, — Альбус свел брови к переносице, а его голубые глаза сверкнули подозрением. — Мне ничего не сообщили, как директору, о смерти ваших опекунов.

— Они не брали опекунство надо мной в Магическом Мире и не усыновляли, — слизеринец расправил плечи, глядя на Дамблдора с показным подростковым вызовом. — Здесь я все также числюсь сиротой в маггловском приюте.

— То есть, по всем законам их мира вы прямой и единственный наследник? — мягко уточнил директор Хогвартса.

— Почему ты нам ничего не рассказал? — воскликнула миссис Люпин, подходя ближе. Ее глаза наполнились гневом, а волосы почернели и растрепались в разные стороны, что выглядело довольно устрашающе. — И что значит: «не усыновляли»?! Это твои кровные родственники! Почему они не пришли в Министерство Магии для получения документов?

— Прошу, я бы не хотел говорить об этом сейчас, — устало вздохнул Том, стараясь не замечать посуровевшего взгляда Альбуса. — Это мое окончательно и взвешенное решение — я отправлюсь вместе с Поттером. Что насчет мисс Уизли и мистера Лонгботтома? 

— Мы предложили им защиту, — Нимфадора фыркнула, а ее волосы расцвели розовым цветом. — Лонгботтомы дружны с Ремусом, но оборотней не потерпят рядом со своим сыном. Уизли же ответили радостным согласием. Но директор Дамблдор… Увы.

— Она несовершеннолетняя девушка-омега, миссис Люпин, я настаиваю, — непреклонным тоном ответил аврору Альбус. — Ее семья теперь на моем попечении, благодарю. Я организую безопасность ее встреч с истинной парой, если в этом возникнет надобность. Очаровательная девушка, рвалась увидеть свою пару, переживала за него. Мистер Поттер, если вы все же…

— Нет, — Том перебил его, и все волшебники в кабинете с удивлением посмотрели на неожиданную дерзость. Все, кроме самого директора. Взгляд старика стал весьма понимающим. — Нет, мы уже **все** решили. Единственные, кто сможет остановить Блэка — омеги. И единственные омеги, кто на самом деле способен это сделать — омеги оборотней. Это опасный ход, однако быть наживкой вполне приемлемо с такими условиями.

— Хорошие доводы, но я спрашивал непосредственно мистера Поттера, — Дамблдор улыбался, глядя на альфу. — Я могу обеспечить очень и очень надежную защиту, если согласишься.

Поттер не думал ни секунды.

— Конечно, я пойду с Дорой к оборотням, пойду вместе с Томом. Но… Что с экзаменами? Профессор Дамблдор, они будут вообще? И… Простите еще раз, что взвалили на вас столько проблем.

Старый волшебник тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся к окну.

— Странные наступили дни, мой мальчик, странные и пугающие. И освобождение Сириуса было лишь вопросом времени. Азкабан практически пуст. Дементоров тоже больше нет. Быть может, вы хотите уйти в небольшое путешествие, пока все не станет нормальным? — тихо спросил он, развернувшись к магам. — Кажется, это наилучший вариант. Да, как бы кошмарно это ни звучало, но быть вдалеке от волшебного мира даже в стае оборотней — наилучший вариант.

— Что это было? — спросил Гарри, когда они спускались к выходу из пустующей во время каникул школы.

Миссис Люпин пожала плечами, споткнувшись на ровном месте и прокомментировав это негромким смешком. Однако почти сразу помрачнела:

— Том, ты не писал об этой трагедии. Когда были похороны? Мы смогли бы выбраться из поселения, чтобы поддержать тебя. А ты даже не…

— **Я убил его отца** , — внезапно выпалил Поттер, и Нимфадора резко остановилась, развернувшись в сторону парня. Том весь окаменел и подобрался, готовый в ту же секунду отражать атаку. Гарри быстро продолжил: — Тело закопали на территории дома. Пожалуйста, просто выслушай.

Альфа знал, что причины смерти маггла все равно будут раскрыты. Министерство Магии обязательно заинтересуется удачно убитыми богатенькими родственниками омеги. Это погубит его будущее. И Гарри просто не мог себе позволить взвалить свое преступление на плечи Реддла, который и без того все их проблемы тянул на себе одном.

Сам Том мысленно ругал ненормального парня всеми возможными оскорблениями, ведь тот только что усложнил их жизнь до невозможных низов. Ненормально справедливый и правильный, сейчас Гарри разрушил не только свое спокойное существование, но и отношения с близкими.

Миссис Люпин растеряла всю свою легкомысленность, а ее немигающий взгляд был собранным. Она приблизилась к гриффиндорцу и медленно спросила:

— Какое заклинание?

— Это действительно была авария, — голос альфы надломился. — Я наехал на него в автомобиле. Это не был несчастный случай, и сделал я это намеренно, по своей воле.

— Болван, — едва слышно прошипел Том, обхватывая его вспотевшую ладонь своей. Затем уже сам обратился к омеге. — Дора, я должен объяснить.

Она приподняла руку, жестко останавливая слизеринца. Тот заметил появившиеся длинные черные когти.

— Сейчас не время и не место обсуждать подобные вещи. Гарри, я прямо сейчас вышлю Патронус своему мужу, и он направится к особняку Реддлов с аврорской проверкой.

Темный Лорд уже не скрываясь выхватил свою волшебную палочку и одним слитым движением загородил собой альфу. Нимфадора поджала губы, но в ответ не спешила вооружаться.

— Это хорошо, что была машина. Если бы использовал заклинания, было бы сложнее доказать невиновность. Том, успокойся, Ремус должен подчистить улики, если те остались — Авроры обнаружат их в два счета, мы обучены делать свою работу безупречно. А вы, юнцы, простите, но дилетанты. Небось, просто зарыли тело?

— _Что?_.. — прошептал Реддл, не веря своим ушам.

— Если он сделал это, значит была серьезная причина. Настолько, что Гарри допустил убийство. Мы семья, — миссис Люпин опустила узкую ладонь на макушку слизеринца и потрепала каштановые кудри. Ее внешность вновь стала нормальной: женщина взяла эмоции под контроль. — Дорогой, тебе стоило рассказать нам все раньше, и нужные документы были бы уже готовы. Экспекто Патронум! Любимый, оторви зад от земли и метнись к дому Томми, Гарри убил его отца. Обследуй тело, особняк и возможных свидетелей. Дамблдор в курсе, поторопись. Парни, ноги в руки, скоро портключ сработает. Они сейчас ахуеть, какие дорогие. Флея нас самих закопает, если задержимся.

Том так и остался стоять на своем месте, пока Поттер не выдернул его из священного ступора прикосновением поцелуя к щеке. Реддл перевел на взволнованного альфу мерцающий взгляд, глубоко пораженный любовью его семьи. Настоящей, не искусственной, не фальшивой. Гарри ничего не рассказал о подробностях. Но Нимфадора уже на его стороне. И, судя по короткому посланию своему мужу, Ремус — тоже. Омега несколько секунд смотрел в глаза Гарри пронизывающим взглядом, увидев за минуту этого грубоватого разговора столько заботы, сколько он никогда не получал от родителя за всю жизнь. Настолько сильного «мы тебя любим», «мы верим тебе», «положись на нас», «доверься нам в ответ». Поттер доверился, получив на это стократный ответ.

— Будь ты проклят, если посмеешь оборвать с ними связь, — сказал Реддл, когда они поспешили следом за недовольно окликнувшей их омегой. 

_И Гарри взял его за руку._ Ведь он действительно почувствовал.


	34. Прибытие

Том с интересом оглядывался по сторонам, внимательно рассматривая деревянные крепкие строения без ограды — ни единого забора парень не видел, и это принесло едва заметное облегчение: отработанным навыком волшебник сразу принялся искать пути отступления, откуда удобнее вести оборону и куда бежать в случае нападения. А некуда было бежать. Поселение оборотней окружал густой дремучий лес и горы. Сами жители обступили новоприбывших плотным кольцом, точно так же изучая омегу. Реддл сразу заприметил большую крепкого телосложения женщину, что стояла во главе омег оборотней. Нимфадора жизнерадостно махнула ей рукой, и все вокруг заметно расслабились. Том и глазом не успел моргнуть, как на Поттера буквально из ниоткуда налетела стая детей, едва не сшибая его с ног. Среди них были и альфы, но они настолько молодые, что гормоны животных — мерзкие и отвратительные, еще не вступили в силу.

Гарри весело рассмеялся, пытаясь обнять сразу всех, и все-таки упал на землю, оглушенный столькими запахами за раз, смехом, радостными вопросами и приветствием детских взбудораженных голосков. Внезапно Флея, глава стаи, громко зарычала, и стоявшие вокруг омеги напряглись. Реддл сжал крепче волшебную палочку, которую по инерции нацелил на детей, невольно пытаясь защитить альфу от опасности — тело привыкло действовать на опережение разума в стрессе. А среди дикой местности, среди оборотней, неподалеку от гор, где явилась Мара… Том чувствовал бесконечные и нарастающие волны агрессии к любым раздражителям. Темный Лорд насилу успокоил расшатанные нервы и опустил палочку, негромко извиняясь, скорее, перед самим удивленным Поттером.

Гарри поднялся с земли, подхватывая на руки альфу, чьи волосы сменились черным угрожающим цветом.

— Это Том Реддл, — неловко представил он омегу, подходя ближе. — Извините, мы немного напряжены всем случившимся, и…

— Течка, — понимающе кивнула Флея, но взгляд был с прищуром, совершенно недобрый. — Еще одна проблема. Что же, возвращение наших пар придется отложить.

— Проблема до завтрашнего утра максимум, — со скрытым отвращением к этому упоминанию ответил Том. — Остался лишь запах, но я принимаю Подавители.

Этим утром у него была последняя доза таблеток, и она довольно мала — лишь укрывала остатки острого химического аромата феромонов. Постепенно затухающая мигрень приносила долгожданное облегчение уставшей голове.

Флея поджала губы от неприязни: женщина не терпела подавления и сокрытия сущности, подавления инстинктов и порчи здоровья. С телом Блэка так же поступали. И вышло все плачевно. Однако спорить со вспыльчивым подростком не стала.

— Блэка нужно заманить сюда как можно быстрее. Работайте над этим. Щенки, — она строго обратилась к детям. — Время обеда. А после — всем марш в лес! Чтобы духу вашего до вечера не было здесь!

Те с хохотом побежали в сторону большого бревенчатого дома, скрываясь там. Реддл проследил за их перемещениями с приподнятыми бровями: какой, к чертям собачьим, лес? Некоторым из детей едва ли семь исполнилось. Он перевел вопрошающий взгляд на своего парня, несколько растерянный таким странным отношением. Гарри в извинении неловко улыбнулся, опуская на землю своего крестника — слизеринец догадался, что это сын Люпинов.

— Позже объясню, — тихо произнес он, притянув в объятия Реддла. — Это сложно для тебя. Я знаю, тоже через это проходил. Но, уверяю, все в абсолютнейшем порядке. В лесу глаза и уши, они присматривают за нами.

Не то чтобы Том волновался за сохранность этого зверья. Это все еще были люди, которых он столь сильно ненавидел. Более того: приближенные к животной ипостаси. Но до этого самого момента волшебник полагал, что семейные узы оборотней чрезвычайно крепки. Затем до него дошел смысл последней сказанной Поттером фразы, и брови сдвинулись к переносице. Тело напряглось. Том немедленно разорвал объятия, впившись помрачневшим взглядом в рассеянное лицо альфы. Если бы там, в лесу, были оборотни, Гарри сказал бы это прямо. Но — нет. Глаза и уши.

— Это ты объяснишь мне в первую очередь, — медленно сказал омега. — И не дай Мордред, это окажутся очередные демоны.

— Что? Нет! — парень рассмеялся, почесав короткую мягкую бородку. — Боже, конечно, нет. Ничего злого. Ой.

Они посмотрели на вновь подошедшую к ним женщину. Флея непреклонным тоном произнесла:

— Вы не помечены. И думать забудьте про совместное проживание, тем более во время течки. Поттер — единственный взрослый альфа, кому позволено здесь быть, но только из-за известных причин: Блэк. И чем скорее он узнает о перемещениях своего крестника, тем лучше для стаи. А учитывая пребывание здесь юного гостя и ваши отношения, после поимки больной омеги — Гарри будет отправляться во время перестройки вместе с оборотнями в леса, а во время полнолуния в летний поселок. Я не потерплю, чтобы законы стаи были нарушены, — она изогнула губы в недоброй усмешке, завидев, как Том сжал волшебную палочку крепче. — Теперь здесь не действует магия из палочек, мальчик. У Блэка шансов напасть более не будет, учитывая его «здравомыслие», воспользоваться он может и магией. Но если ты вздумаешь угрожать, тем более щенкам, — вышвырну отсюда и не посмотрю, что ты искаженная пара нашего щенка. А теперь, — ее голос смягчился и потеплел. Рука потрепала волосы Гарри. — Прошу к столу.

Альфа едва заметно облегченно выдохнул, когда женщина отошла от парней и скрылась в большом строении — столовой. Затем повернулся к разозленному и напряженному Реддлу, тихо проговорив:

— Раньше не было такой строгости, правда. Но после… После того, как омеги начали сходить с ума — правила ужесточились.

— «Искаженная пара», — хмыкнул Том. Но его глаза оставались злыми и темными. — Эти животные хотят разделить нас? Будто у них выйдет. Или отправить тебя к оборотням в лес? Серьезно? Она сказала это _мне_ в лицо?

— Для них ты просто школьник, а не Темный Лорд, — с легким огорчением в голосе ответил Гарри. Ярость спутника гриффиндорец чувствовал кожей. — Прошу, не ругайся с ними. Они в это время очень, очень неадекватные. Разделить… Не думаю. Мы уже не дети. Но если мы займемся… — он чуть покраснел. — Омеги оборотней резче феромоны ощущают, и эта мучительная перестройка продолжится дольше. Думаешь, почему всех альф вышвырнули?

— Будешь скитаться по горам и сугробам? — резко прервал его слизеринец. — Среди зверья? Мочиться в кустах? Разве я не говорил, что собираюсь все это исключить из нашей жизни?

Поттер успокаивающе погладил напряженное плечо и мягко потянул парня в сторону столовой.

— Мы не можем диктовать свои правила и законы среди людей с устоявшимися обычаями. Почему мы должны? Они обязаны терпеть неудобства ради двух волшебников, кто и членом стаи не является? Том, в лесу безопасно, тем более рядом с Фенриром. Крокодил, помнишь? И не ночуют они в кустах. Скорее всего, в летнем поселке сейчас. Полнолуние еще далеко, а они не такие уж и животные, как ты привык думать о людях.

Реддл ничего не ответил, хмуро поджав губы и смотря перед собой. Бесполезная палочка была убрана в карман пальто, и невозможность защитить себя сдавливала рассудок тонким железным обручем все плотнее. Слишком много ограничений, лишений и опасностей для смертного человека, для блядской омеги. Ругаться с Поттером все еще не хотелось, тем более на виду у посторонних. Оставлять его одного где-то ночью тоже не прибавляло оптимизма.

В столовой было привычно шумно для подобных мест. Не было какой-либо иерархии среди сидевших там, и парни уселись с самого краю, потянувшись за ближайшим горячим блюдом с исходящей паром картошкой в мундире. Тома пробрала еще одна дрожь от невозможности проверить еду на яды или проклятия, но Гарри уже уверенно орудовал пальцами, очищая ароматную картошку от шкурки и тихо ойкая от жара. Пересилив себя, омега все же приступил к позднему обеду. Все это время жители поселка с интересом и какой-то брезгливой настороженностью рассматривали гостя. Кто исподтишка, кто не таясь, открыто. Реддл замечал на себе все эти взгляды и всегда был к ним спокоен, но сам факт удивлял: что, собственно, было не так? Линзы заменены качественными, трупный цвет кожи тщательно прикрыт чарами. «Искаженная пара сломанного альфы»? Угроза маленьким детям? Неприятный запах? Том не знал, но обязательно выяснит для безопасности своей и Поттера. 

Поттер…

Альфа выглядел бледным и тихим, старался смотреть лишь в свою тарелку, а съел совсем немного и теперь лишь делал вид, что заинтересован обедом. Реддл до боли сжимал челюсти, но заставил себя сидеть на месте, чтобы не казаться невежливым. Здесь ему явно были не рады, но ухудшать и без того скверное отношение к себе было лишним. Наконец, к ним подошел мужчина в возрасте и поманил парней из-за стола. Гарри держался рядом с Томом как запуганный ребенок, что с учетом его роста, комплекции и внешности смотрелось нелепо. Омега ничего на это не сказал, прекрасно понимая причины несуразного поведения.

Омега оборотней показал небольшой домик, где будет жить Том, и пожелал удачного дня, наказав перед уходом, что вечером за ними проследят. Гарри молча кивнул и распрощался с ним. Темный Лорд потянул альфу за руку в свое новое жилище, где все первым делом внимательно осмотрел. Поттер рухнул на уютный маленький диванчик, устало прикрыв глаза.

— Они считают, мы не будем счастливы, — уверенно заговорил Том, остановившись у небольшого окна и выглядывая наружу из-за тяжелой шторы. — Что наличие наших настоящих истинных пар делают эти отношения неправильными. Искаженными. Считают свою уверенность исключительно верной. Будто по их единственному слову мы разорвем неправильные отношения и уподобимся зверью, инстинктам, законам природы. Законам волчьей стаи.

Омега повернул голову в сторону альфы, пристально разглядывая эмоции на бледноватом лице. Кулаки сжались.

— И что они тебе говорили уже? Когда ты сбегал от меня в стаю. За что ты получал укусы?

Гарри не сразу ответил на зловещие вопросы, но и отмалчиваться не стал. Он поднял рассеянный из-за слабого зрения взгляд на парня.

— Я сказал им, что ты мне не безразличен. Никакой любви, нет, этого не было во мне тогда. Но оборотни поняли все иначе. Рассказал о несовместимости феромонов, на мою реакцию на них… Что у тебя тоже есть истинная пара, что ты тоже избегаешь с ней общения. Они сказали… — альфа глубоко вздохнул. — Наши отношения называются иначе. «Искаженная пара» — очень мягкое выражение, Флея добра ко мне. Но мы враги. Так это называется.

— Истинные враги? — Том холодно высоко рассмеялся, позабавленный подобной бессмыслицей. — Невозможно быть врагом кому-то, если нет причин, ненависти, потребности в этом. При наличии уважения, любви, нежности — одновременно. Все в этом мире мои враги. Кроме тебя. И что же, считаешь их правыми? Как ты ответил на этот бред им?

Гарри напрягся, и Реддл моментально посуровел лицом.

— Ты согласился с ним. Верно?

— Да что я мог сказать в ответ? Как еще можно объяснить мою реакцию на твои феромоны? На происходящие с нами несчастья? Том, я даже не возбуждаюсь от твоего запаха. Он вызывает _ожог_. Оборотни сказали, что это не единственные наши проблемы — они говорили о невозможности создать семью, завести детей, вести обычный и нормальный образ жизни, о… _Черт!_ Если есть истинные пары, логично, что могут быть противоположности? Магниты, их одинаковые полюса, которые не притягиваются, а отталкиваются? Противоположность любви — ненависть, и это было в тебе, так? Ненависть, желание убить, отомстить, сломать жизнь. Эти чувства были бы и во мне самом, если бы ты напал. А противоположность истинной пары — истинный враг. Не понимаю, почему ты считаешь это бредом? Разве ты не желаешь во всем видеть логику и здравый смысл?

— Нет в этих животных понятиях никакого здравого смысла! — рявкнул взбешенный волшебник и быстро приблизился к альфе, нависая над ним и разгневанно сверкая глазами. — Нет и не будет! Блять, как же мне глубоко плевать на эти бессмысленные умозаключения, это псевдонаука, Поттер, это древняя глупость, как та, что я должен быть слаб и беспомощен! Сейчас ты бы нежился вместе с Уизли, под присмотром родителей! А я подчинялся спятившей Беллатрисе, стоял у плиты и, быть может, уже нянчил детей! Никакого величия, разума, логики — ничего из того, что мне по душе! А будь мы «истинными врагами» — я прикончил бы тебя, изувечил, и шанса бы не дал нашим чувствам.

— Ты и хотел, — растерянно пробормотал Гарри, напуганный такой подавляющей агрессией в нескольких сантиметрах от себя. — Если бы не Сириус — разве ты не собирался меня убить? Если бы я не расстался с Невиллом, разве ты бы этого не сделал? И наши отношения — привлекательны для тебя в некоторой степени не из-за меня, а из-за…

— _Что?_

Тон голоса Реддла совсем заледенел. Он сжал заросший подбородок парня тонкими пальцами, не позволяя отвернуться. И заговорил уже вкрадчиво и тихо:

— Так ты про меня думаешь? Это — твои настоящие мысли?

Не дав Поттеру заговорить вновь, он продолжил:

— Для утешения моих потребностей в разумности, для исключения всего животного в ней, мне хватит титула Темного Лорда, хватит убийства истинной пары, хватит моей теперешней силы, моих знаний. Ты всерьез считаешь, что все эти кувыркания под открытым небом хоть как-то приближают меня к совершенному существу? Что я не перечу самому себе в этом? Или Темный Лорд может позволить себе мужа, семью, какую-либо нежность и смирение по отношению к другим людям? Любовь, Поттер, это не доказательство здравого смысла для меня и не то, к чему я стремился всю жизнь осознанно. Но, все же, она во мне есть, — Том приблизил к Гарри лицо, не моргая и не изменяя выражение на нем. — Итак, насколько я твой враг?

— Боже, прости. Сморозил глупость, я на нервах. Это всего лишь определение, — прошептал альфа, все еще испуганный. — Как «истинная пара», мы все еще называем так покойную миссис Лестрейндж или Джинни. Нам тоже это не нравится, но мы так говорим. Господи, я никогда не считал тебя врагом и полностью верю в твои чувства.

— Мне. Абсолютно. Плевать, — медленно произнес Реддл едва касаясь своими губами губ второго парня. — На эти определения, на эти правила. Оборотни одурманят твой разум своей жизнью. Они попытаются разлучить нас, — услышав шаги на крыльце, Том торжествующе добавил: — Прямо сейчас, они делают это прямо сейчас.

В дверь громко отрывисто постучали и раздался приглушенный недовольный голос Флеи:

— Поттер, а ну, выметайся оттуда! Будьте оба на виду, иначе растащу как щенков за шкирняк по разным концам поселка!

Том коротко поцеловал приоткрытый рот Гарри и отпрянул, потянув его за руку ко входу. Поттер выглядел все еще слегка напуганным и не сопротивлялся. Вожак стаи проводила волшебников подозрительным взглядом, и Том, внезапно, ответил ей искрящей угрозой.

Позже, когда Сириус Блэк будет пойман, он уберет ее. Флея не была частью семьи Гарри Поттера, и Реддл сомневался, что эта женщина оставит его в покое. 

Парни дошли до открытой беседки, в которой стояло неожиданное тепло. Слизеринец заметил несколько темных камешков под крышей и вспомнил их свойства. Свой собственный, подаренный Поттером на Рождество, он уже отдал мастеру для создания кольца. Эта мысль заставила брови приподняться: а вот и ненавистные кольца парочек. Утешало, что его дизайн далек от дизайна обручальных.

Том обратил свое полное внимание на Гарри, когда тот ненавязчиво переплел свои пальцы с пальцами омеги и слабо улыбнулся ему. Реддл придвинулся ближе и прикоснулся к губам уже полноценным поцелуем, который углублять не стал — не хватало еще, чтобы чертова стая и здесь помешала их уединению. Желание уехать прочь обретало новые силы и заполняло грудную клетку. «Спрятать», как сказал несколько дней назад Поттер. И укрыться самому.

Оторвавшись от порозовевшего лица, волшебник ответно улыбнулся, наблюдая, как альфа садится на широкую деревянную лавку, шмыгая носом — запах хлорки возвращался к своей прежней норме. Сам слизеринец остался стоять на ногах, и не подумав расслабляться. Каждая клеточка его тела была наполнена напряжением и готовностью бороться за жизнь.

— Нам ничего здесь не угрожает, — негромко заговорил Гарри, погладив бедро Реддла. — И мы здесь не надолго. Хочешь, завтра устроим пикник за пределами поселения? Неподалеку есть красивые места, обрыв, с которого видно море. Неподалеку — для моего «Нимбуса», нас не выследят. Туда не попасть на «своих двоих». Только аппарировать или долететь на метле.

Реддл ответил коротким кивком головы.

— «Глаза и уши», — напомнил он, облокачиваясь о перила беседки.

Поттер задумался, подбирая слова, чтобы не растягивать речь во что-то долгое.

— Оборотни исповедуют многобожие. Не такое, как у других волшебников или магглов. У них… Есть что-то общее, но все равно их вера отличается. Они инстинктивно чувствуют, где добро, а где зло. Чувствуют, на каких богов можно положиться и какие присматривают за ними, присматривают без зла. И… Оборотни не считают злом природу. Дети приучены к лесу с малого возраста, приучены полагаться на инстинкты, на свои ощущения. И нет никого в лесу, кто посмел бы обидеть волчат. Оборотни загрызут любого. Звери не подходят к детям, которые источают запах стаи. А если и случается беда — дети узнают о ней заранее, их направляют и оберегают. Все будет хорошо. Ты же подслушивал, что говорил Ремус. Они сбегали ночью в лес, чтобы поглазеть на Мару. «И бегают волчьи дети по старому мху, и знают каждые тропы, и никто не способен им навредить». 

Но были и иные ночи, когда из домов не выпускали никого. Гарри не решился рассказать о них прямо сейчас.

— Безответственно, — выплюнул Том, уязвленный. «Никого, кто посмел бы обидеть волчат. Загрызут любого». — Не знаю, смогу ли мирно просуществовать среди этого зверья больше недели. Еще пару дней — и я самолично выслежу Блэка. А раз уж он ищет всех, кто связан с твоим запахом — запахом твоего отца, то это станет еще проще.

Внезапно сердце Поттера пропустило удар. Он медленно посмотрел в сторону чего-то весело щебетавшей Нимфадоры неподалеку, затем на косящихся в их сторону других омег, после взгляд остановился на молниеносно подобравшимся Реддле.

— _Мама_... — прошептал альфа и рывком поднялся на ноги, чуть покачиваясь от ужаса и понимания. — Господи, какой же я глупец. Нужно… Отправить Патронус Дамблдору и Ремусу, найти где-то маггловский сотовый телефон, предупредить.

— Кого? — настойчиво переспросил Реддл, пытаясь поймать бегающий взгляд. — У меня есть телефон.

— Дурсли, — выдохнул Гарри. — У тети Петунии — она родная кровная сестра матери — похожий запах. Они ненавидели мою семью, и если Сириус… Если он не набросится на миссис Дурсль из-за воспоминаний запаха, то из-за их высказываний в сторону отца. У меня записан телефон. В моих вещах, возьми записную книжку.

Том ответил кивком головы, и Поттер бросился к Нимфадоре Люпин, тогда как омега поспешно направился в сторону дома, где выгрузил вещи. Минут через десять слизеринец уже нетерпеливо дожидался появления альфы, пока парень в сопровождении омег не отправил Патронус опекуну и директору Хогвартса. Вернувшись к Темному Лорду, запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся от бега, он принял потрепанную и исчерченную записями книгу, быстро пролистывая ее страницы и сбивчиво диктуя номер.

— Дадли? — облегченно вскрикнул он, схватившись за сердце. — Слава Мордр… То есть, хорошо, что ты ответил.

— _Поттер, ты что ли?_ — послышалось на том конце ворчание грубого мужского голоса. — _Чего названиваешь, я на учебе._

— Тебе нужно поскорее вернуться домой и предупредить семью, пожалуйста, собирайся прямо сейчас, я по дороге все объясню.

Омега услышал приглушенные ругательства и шуршание, а через несколько минут маггл вновь заговорил:

— _Если ты научился пользоваться телефоном, это не значит, что можно названивать и орать в трубку, как потерпевший. Тише говори, не глухой. С пар свалил, чего дальше-то? Ты к нам домой завалиться собрался? Мамка с тебя шкуру сдерет, если опять на своем венике прилетишь._

Реддл хмыкнул: Гарри действительно громко кричал в трубку, и это было очаровательно. Альфа же нетерпеливо цыкнул, чуть покраснев на то, что Том узнал некоторые смущающие подробности прошлой жизни.

— Да я бы просто так не звонил, сам понимаешь, у нас ваши приборы не работают. Ты уже идешь? — послышалось ворчливое «да». — Ты помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о Сириусе Блэке?

— _Чего? Ты набухался что ли?_

— Блять, — простонал альфа. — Нет. Это мой крестный, и это тот самый преступник, вырезавший мою семью.

В трубке повисла тишина. Кажется, некий Дадли Дурсль все сопоставил. Том расслышал его резкий грубый ответ:

— _Он за моей семьей пришел?_

— Я думаю, это может случиться. Уже предупредил наших, и они могут появиться у твоего дома через несколько часов. Если Сириус появится до них… Немолодой, волосы длинные и черные, есть татуировки, невысокий и худой. Глаза… Могут быть красные, и мужчина может быть очень, очень агрессивным. Пахнет… — голос сорвался. В воспоминания ударил очищенный от порчи аромат феромонов. — Петрикор. Как земля после весеннего дождя. Это спятивший волшебник. Ни в коем случае его не провоцировать. Он зациклен на моем папе, и любое упоминание, даже негативное… Прошу, умоляю, скажи миссис Дурсль, что дело жизни и смерти. Они… Прости, но они становятся неадекватными, если дело касается Поттеров и мира волшебников. Ты все внимательно запомнил? Никуда не уезжайте, люди Дамблдора и наша местная полиция может не найти.

— _Тогда и Блэк не найдет, верно?_

— Он может следить за твоей семьей прямо сейчас, меня поджидая.

Вновь молчание в трубке, звук движущихся машин, торопливые шаги и шумное дыхание. Пальцы альфы сжались на телефонной трубке.

— _Подхожу к дому. Там все спокойно. Я тоже веду себя как обычно. Поттер, ты где вообще? Почему он не в тюрьме?_

— Долго рассказывать. Ты… Можешь предложить родителям, чтобы хорошие волшебники доставили их ко мне. Может, им станет лучше, если будут находиться возле родственника, возле знакомого. Я обещаю: там, где я сейчас — безопаснее всего. Здесь единственные волшебники, способные действительно остановить Блэка. Тут не используют волшебные палочки, работают ваши приборы, мы в другой стране.

— _Ма тебя все так же недолюбливает,_ — негромко ответил маггл. — _Папаша тоже не в восторге будет. Но тебя хотя бы не боятся. И ты не воняешь как надушенный педик. Хорошо. Перезвоню через пару минут или напишу, и если на моем балансе будет ниже нуля, заплатишь вдвойне._

— Трубку повесил, — пробормотал Гарри, отнимая от уха телефон. — Какой еще «баланс»?

— А ты думал у магглов бесплатно все? — Реддл пожал плечами, смотря на проценты зарядки на устройстве и тоже проверяя количество денег на счету. Затем сохранил номер телефона Дурсля в записную книжку. — Ты не говорил о хороших отношениях с семьей простецов. Это твои близкие родственники.

Поттер поморщился. Хорошие отношения были только с «Большим Дэ», которому он в глубоком детстве накостылял за издевательства над своей семьей. И по правилам сильного, стал авторитетом в глазах ребенка. С возрастом Дадли растерял свои преступные замашки, а пока были живы Поттеры, Гарри часто встречался с мальчиком, уча того правильным нужным вещам, которые были ему недоступны за избалованностью и вседозволенностью. Петуния и Вернон Дурсли это влияние на своего сына видели, часто ругались, но без особого рвения: Дадли изменялся в правильную сторону, он помогал им, улучшал оценки в школе, сменил круг общения среди сверстников, не тянул деньги с кошелька семьи. «Становился настоящим мужчиной», как с гордостью говорил мистер Дурсль, «маленьким помощником и настоящим красавцем», как лепетала миссис Дурсль. «Нормальным человеком», думал про себя Гарри.

— Да нет, отношения натянутые. Не любят волшебников, боятся их. Стараются относиться ко мне нормально, потому что их сын так относится. Поставил как-то ультиматум: «если еще раз оскорбите Гарри Поттера или его семью, я уйду жить за вокзал». Прокатило, представляешь? Еще больше Дурсли боятся, что сын отдалится от них. Огонь.

— Что же в этом хорошего? Родственники, которые тебя ненавидят.

Том недоверчиво дернул уголком губ, наблюдая осторожную улыбку на лице парня.

— Они ужасны, — согласился Поттер. — Но они сделают все ради единственного сына, даже умрут. А Дадли… Классный парень. Простой, односложный и немного туговатый на мышление, но надежный и верный своим убеждениям. Я рад, что он не пошел по тому пути, на который ступил вначале. Злой был ребенок. И я рад, что сейчас могу ему помочь.

Через час пришло сообщение от Дурсля-младшего: 

_«Согласились. Упирались по-началу, но я привел им твои аргументы. Потом появились какие-то тупые подонки, попытались нас без разговоров вывести из дома, но папа ответил им по-свойски, а я еще и добавил. Ваши вообще драться не умеют? Позор, Поттер. В общем, выставили их за порог. Потом пришел какой-то старый бородатый хрыч, и мамка аж побелела вся. Сразу же потребовала отправить их к Поттеру, т.е. к тебе. Вещи собираем, ваши типы вокруг дома ходят. Газоны топчут. Сказали, к утру достанут телепорт этот ваш. Ахуеть. Из дома — в Норвегию. Чего ж не на Бали? Странный ты, очкарик. До скорого. Б.Д.»_

А к ночи Флея разогнала возлюбленных по разным концам деревни. Вокруг их домов поставили патруль — на случай, если Сириус заявится. Гарри долго выжидал момента для побега. Это не проблема — на нем стоял крепкий запах хлорки, и собственный слабый чабрец был незаметен для нюха омег оборотней: те все-таки были людьми. Наконец, когда последний свет в окошках домов погас, альфа накинул на себя мантию-невидимку и выпрыгнул из окна, крадучись направившись в сторону жилья Реддла.

Когда окно омеги внезапно распахнулось, а на пол влетела небольшая сумка, Том приподнял брови: он ожидал появление Поттера куда раньше. Они не договаривались заранее, но Том знал, что волшебник придет. Наконец, послышался негромкий удар об пол, и створки окна прикрылись, оставляя небольшую щель для свежего воздуха. Гарри скинул с себя мантию, ошалело улыбаясь и сверкая зелеными бесовскими глазами — похоже, тайный побег принес альфе огромное удовольствие.

— А вот и Ромео, — с ленцой ухмыльнулся Том, откладывая в сторону учебник по рунам. — Долго же тебя носило.

— Боялся, что подкараулят и уже точно крепко-накрепко запрут, — тихо рассмеялся тот, подходя ближе и плюхаясь рядом на кровать, переводя дыхание. — Боже, ну и денек. На нервах весь. Даже побриться не успел. Я займу твою ванную на пару часов?

— Часов? Ты прислушался к совету и решил побриться налысо, до сверкающего на солнце галлеона?

Реддл перекатился ближе и полностью лег сверху на охнувшего от неожиданности парня, продолжая улыбаться. Затем мягко коснулся линии его губ пальцем. Раскрасневшийся от бега, взбудораженный и взволнованный, Гарри выглядел ослепительно, по мнению Тома. Рука скользнула к сильно отросшей щетине, почесав ее на манер домашнего животного, и альфа смутился еще больше.

— Возможно, я хотел бы сделать это сам? — задумчиво высказал давнюю мысль вслух Реддл, ведя пальцами по подбородку и скулам. — Никогда не брил мужиков, это забавно. Если ты решил стать полностью гладким, как земляной червь, это еще забавнее.

— Терпения не хватит, сделать это со всем телом, — закатил глаза Гарри. — Но, знаешь, подравнять прическу было бы неплохо, сам не справлюсь со стрижкой. Облысеть холодной норвежской зимой — такое себе удовольствие. А то, что ты задумал — вообще за гранью приятного. Для нас обоих, в общем-то.

— Ну почему? Будто я твоей мохнатой задницы не видел никогда, — омега вновь ухмыльнулся, сразу же разглядев попытку упрятать смятение от своего предложения. — Уверен, какой-нибудь альфа брил целиком тело какой-нибудь омеги, не находя в этом ничего отвратительного. Интересный опыт.

— Это извращение, — обреченно простонал Поттер, прикрывая глаза, совершенно обессиленный этим острым смущением. — Я же сгорю от стыда. Я же не… То есть, не думаю, что это будет смотреться на мне уместно.

Том проскользил подушечкой пальца до мочек ушей, где поблескивали в тусклом лампочном свете гвоздики с изумрудами, намекая. Этому альфе шли странные нетипичные его полу вещи, меняли как-то неуловимо, придавали внешности тонкой изысканности, пикантности. Не смотрелись уродством, не делали его женственным или похожим на омегу — ни поведение, ни телосложение, ни даже взгляд не показывали это в нем. 

И это придавало самому Реддлу уверенность, что не делает подобное с ним самим. Что типичная омегам внешность не решает всю личность целиком, не делает первое впечатление о Темном Лорде как о изнеженном подростке с девичьей красотой. Конечно, едва ли сейчас Волдеморт был хоть немного привлекательным без грима.

Склонившись ниже, он медленно провел кончиком языка по нижней губе, привычно не закрывая глаз. Затем перекатился с тела Поттера и встал с кровати:

— И это не единственное, что я задумал с тобой сделать сегодня. На самом деле: я попытаюсь сделать приятно. Наверное. Я не уверен, что нам это понравится, — конец слов скатился в напряженный тон, и Том отвел взгляд, не поворачивая головы, чтобы Гарри не заметил. — На этот раз не одному тебе будет неловко.

— Я начинаю переживать, — пробормотал альфа, тоже подползая к краю кровати и садясь. Он прищурил глаза: — _Ты что, покраснел?_ Ни черта не вижу. Скажи, что да. Тогда я почти на все согласен. Хотя тот факт, что ты чего-то смутился, пугает еще больше.

— Думаю, это будет из разряда твоего «почти», но я хочу попытаться. Позже покажу. Если предложу вслух — точно откажешься, — омега остановил себя, услышав, как это звучит со стороны, и как Гарри мог на самом деле напугаться этой неопределенности. — Это не больно, только прикосновения. Даже не из разряда БДСМ.

— Пока я не знаю, что может быть напряженнее бритья чужого тела. Если ты не шутил.

— Не шутил, — спокойно произнес волшебник и поманил парня в сторону двери. — Готовься к тому, что мы переспим, к слову. Я на это сегодня весьма настроен — действие Подавителей практически прошло. Или это опять неромантичное предложение? Прошу прощения, что не зажег дорожку из свечей. Бери бритву и раздевайся, жду тебя в ванной.

— Каков черт, — хмыкнул в кулак Гарри, притягивая с пола старую потрепанную сумку, где лежала сменная одежда и гигиенические принадлежности. Зайдя в небольшую комнатку, гриффиндорец прикрыл за собой дверь. — Никогда не думал, что доживу до секса по расписанию.

— Если тебя это утешит, я не рассчитывал, что вообще до секса доживу, — безо всякого стеснения парировал Том, набирая ванну и не оборачиваясь. — И если мы живем в подобном сумасшедшем ритме, включая сбежавших преступников, демонов и твоего вечного протравленного состояния, иметь подобие расписания — удобство и блажь, чего не позволяют в нашем возрасте парочки. Надеюсь, ты взял презервативы. Нужные зелья я уже отнес сюда. Гарри? — Том обернулся, когда ему не ответили, и натолкнулся на пораженный неуверенный взгляд. Омега со вздохом повторил: — Гарри… Хорошо, раздевайся пока.

Он вышел из ванны, а Поттер спрятал лицо в ладонях, полыхая от легкого возбуждения и чудовищного волнения. В действиях Темного Лорда никогда не было романтики, и от этого Гарри терялся куда сильнее — ему бы такую смелость не облеплять смущающие интимные вещи неловкой шелухой. Они еще не обсуждали смену позиций, и альфа был просто уверен, что Том говорил под властью течки, под властью мимолетной прихоти — то, что слизеринец сохранит это желание и предложит его повторно, заставляло сердце срываться от переживаний: а что, если он сделает что-то не так? Если Том разочаруется? Что, если ему абсолютно не понравится? Да Поттер просто на месте умрет.

— Ты что, даже с места не сдвинулся? Что с тобой? — раздался голос позади, и парень подпрыгнул на месте. Том сдвинул брови к переносице и скользнул ближе. — Не готов? Я поспешил?

— Это я должен спрашивать, — невнятно пробормотал Гарри, все еще полыхая до корней волос. — Нет, все в порядке, я все в таком же шоке от твоей прямолинейности.

— Можно и привыкнуть уже. Не терплю бесконечных намеков и плясок вокруг да около, — закатил глаза Темный Лорд, расслабляясь и первым скидывая с себя одежду. — Окно раскрой.

Альфа кивнул и поспешно распахнул створку окна, впуская в постепенно наполняющуюся паром ванную холодный зимний воздух — его в дикой природе гор было достаточно, чтобы Поттер не потерял сознание в очередной раз, и это привнесло некоторую дозу успокоения. Неловко раздеваясь, парень первым залез в воду, вздыхая с облегчением и удовольствием от ощущений тепла. Он поджал к груди ноги, чтобы Реддлу хватило места — ванна была широкой, но недостаточной для каких-либо активных маневров. Том откинулся на спинку с другой стороны, так же удовлетворенно улыбаясь. Очищающие заклинания на протяжении целой недели не сбивали ощущения неприятной грязи от ненавистной течки. Омега вытянул стройные ноги, закинув их на грудь Поттера, и окончательно расслабился. Тот погладил тонкие щиколотки, улыбаясь.

— Выглядишь уставшим.

— Так и есть, — согласился Том, прикрыв веки. — Наши передвижения — утомительны. Но, что странно, меня все еще тянет в дорогу, тянет к путешествиям. Непривычное чувство. Не сказал бы, что заядлый путешественник или любитель туалета в кустах. Куда мне до тебя, питомец.

Поттер негромко посмеялся, скользнув рукой к коленке парня, и тот распахнул глаза.

— Есть вещи, о которых нам следует поговорить. Слишком много всего накопилось за эти дни. Кажется, неполной недели было недостаточно. И случившийся днем разговор о… «истинных врагах», об этом мы поговорим в первую очередь. Не хочу ссор, но он вывел меня из себя до крайности. Я был готов наброситься за твои предположения касательно наших отношений. Моего отношения к тебе. Но у нас будет время для этого. Сейчас — я хочу насладиться интимной близостью, которой был лишен эти дни, — Реддл принял сидячее положение, положив обе ладони на коленки альфы. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Прости?

— Мои феромоны. Выдержишь? Они все еще достаточно сильны.

Гарри ласково улыбнулся и покачал головой, вынимая затычку из ванны и нашаривая рукой сумку на полу. Том вновь лишь кивнул, чувствуя разморенность от тепла и спокойствия. Он требовательно протянул руку ладонью вверх, и гриффиндорец с печальным вздохом протянул омеге новенькую бритву.

— Делай, что хочешь, но после не жалуйся, когда буду выглядеть еще более уродливо. Я не против, это же не навсегда, — пожал он плечами. — А если ровно подравняешь челку, я буду просто счастлив побыть лысым червем.

Том довольно хмыкнул, разглядывая тело парня. Ему в общем-то было все равно на количество волос на теле возлюбленного или их отсутствие, но все эти новшества были страшно интересны. Доверие Поттера подкупало куда больше, чем сам интимный личный процесс бритья тела партнера. Он вновь вытянул руку и в нее мягко упал крем для бритья, притянутый беспалочковой магией. 

Гарри на это удивленно приподнял брови — подобное ему никогда не удавалось в спокойном рассудке и не в стрессовой ситуации, уставшему и не сконцентрированному на сотворении волшебства — омега чувствовался бесконечно расслабленным. Количество силы Тома Реддла шокировало с каждым днем, и альфа не мог не произнести это вслух:

— Помнишь, я говорил, что если найдется еще хоть один человек, кому я буду поражаться больше, чем тебе, этот мир пошатнется? Я все еще в восхищении.

— Если будешь так постоянно говорить, я буду готов совершенствовать твое восхищение каждый день, — промурлыкал Темный Лорд, на самом деле ощущая прилив тепла куда мощнее, чем жар горячей воды. — И я могу побыть твоим репетитором, если хочешь. Без пошлости. Это сложно, но при должном старании все получится и у тебя, — омега выдавил себе в ладонь белоснежную пену и аккуратными мазками нанес на лицо и шею второго парня. — У меня появлялись мысли стать профессором в Хогвартсе. Что скажешь? «Профессор Реддл».

Прикрывший глаза Поттер внезапно поморщился, и руки на его лице замерли. Альфа негромко ответил:

— **Нет**. Это _очень_ плохая затея. Ненависть к людям, даже к детям — ты ею переполнен, твоей мощной силы, твоих знаний недостаточно для того, чтобы быть хорошим и правильным учителем. И я бы постарался всеми силами отговорить директора Дамблдора давать тебе это место в Хогвартсе. Прости.

Том возобновил мягкие касания пальцев, втирая пену в бороду и щетину. Гарри был достаточно проницательным человеком, чтобы подобраться так близко к правде — ни о каком преподавательстве в том привычном обществу ключе омега никогда не думал. Ему приглянулось место профессора в школе, чтобы вербовать армию тех, кто уничтожит самих себя в последствие. Реддл не позволит кому-либо, помимо Гарри Поттера, стать настолько же сильным волшебником. Не может позволить, чтобы хоть кто-то посторонний получил даже крупицы знаний Лорда Волдеморта. «Хороший и правильный» — не то, что когда-либо можно было сказать про него.

— Мне нравятся наши разговоры сейчас, — наконец, сказал Том, вновь взяв в руки бритву и нависая над расслабленным и доверчивым волшебником. Он чуть запрокинул чужую голову и наклонил набок для своего удобства. — Рановато для возбуждения, и это хорошо отвлекает меня. Закрыть глаза, в отличие от тебя, у меня не получится. Хотя, впереди еще самые любопытные волчьи места, и я не могу ручаться за собственные реакции тела.

Он хмыкнул, начав выбривать левую щеку осторожными движениями, чуть поглаживая висок Поттера большим пальцем. Тот приоткрыл веки, сощурив подслеповатые зеленые глаза, а щеки налились румянцем.

— Ты извращенец. От тебя уже конкретно пахнет.

— Подо мной обнаженный мужчина, с которым я встречаюсь и который только что выразил ко мне свое восхищение и доверие, — философским тоном парировал Реддл, довольно разглядывая появлявшуюся чистоту гладкой кожи без единой царапинки. Он подставил бритву под струю воды, смывая с нее сбритые волоски и возвращаясь обратно к лицу, медленно ведя станком от кадыка к скулам. — Было бы странным, не будь у меня реакции, если действие Подавителей подошло к концу, ты так не считаешь? Не разговаривай пока и — Мордреда ради — не шевелись.

Гарри подчинился, вновь расслабляясь в чужих руках, и Том поощряюще почесал его за ухом, вернувшись к своему занятию. В принципе альфа понимал стремление Реддла к этому контролю — сейчас над телом: омега вертел его безо всяких просьб, это не было их прямой близостью, и Том обожал подобное. Сам Поттер никакого неприятия от очередного нетипичного альфам действа не чувствовал. Слишком много событий они пережили за последние дни, чтобы он нервничал по таким пустякам, пусть, это порядком стесняло сознание. В конце концов — Том Реддл наблюдал самые его уродливые и мерзкие состояния.

Закончив с лицом, слизеринец смыл пену, внимательно осматривая чистую кожу и празднуя маленькую победу: ни единой ранки на ней не было. Вновь выдавив средство для бритья себе в ладонь, он неспешными движениями начал покрывать ею верхнюю часть тела Гарри, стараясь чтобы это не было слишком интимным — травить феромонами альфу так долго будет настоящим преступлением по отношению к нему. Поттер с легкой улыбкой наблюдал за руками партнера, это было довольно приятно.

— Вот теперь твоя болтливая дырка свободна для общения, — довольным тоном произнес Том, подталкивая к дальнейшему диалогу. — И я все еще жду подробного рассказа о твоем побеге несколько месяцев назад. О том, что тебе сказали оборотни.

— Их семейные узы очень крепки, я говорил уже тебе, — начал Гарри, позволяя мягко вертеть собственную руку. — А я подопечный Ремуса, хоть и не член стаи. Но они приняли меня еще несовершеннолетним подростком, заботились и переживали случившееся. На них происходящее среди волшебников сильно отразилось, ты видишь. Пользование волшебными палочками — они и раньше требовали откладывать их в сторону, хотя бы дома. Детям не позволяли к ним притрагиваться вообще.

— И в чем проблема? — Реддл медленно водил бритвой по предплечью, не отрывая от чужой кожи взгляда. — Не вижу никакой логики.

— В инстинктах, — выдохнул Поттер. — Я тоже не понял по-началу, задавал те же вопросы. Мне ответили, хоть и не сразу. Привели в пример магглов, что заимели огнестрельное оружие, ножи, дубинки — и начали терять иного рода силу, идущую изнутри. Инстинктивную, древнюю, изначальную. Оборотни сказали, у нас с этим гораздо хуже, ведь магия несколько сложнее мышц и реакций на опасность. Могущественная сила, которая постепенно забывается. Я этого тоже не понял. Привел в пример тебя.

Волдеморт ослепительно улыбнулся, подставляя под воду бритву и склоняясь для короткого поцелуя в губы.

— Они задали странный вопрос тогда. Спросили, насколько ты чистокровный, — Поттер говорил очень осторожно, хоть и знал, что Том не взбесится уже от подобной темы. Сам омега никак не отреагировал, толчком прося поднять руку наверх. — Тогда я не знал твоей родословной, но посчитал вопрос слишком пошлым и сам разозлился. Меня, конечно, покусали тогда крепко, — он невесело хмыкнул, неосознанно потерев шею свободной рукой. — Но про метку истинной пары на твой руке уже знали. Сказали, что не удивительно, какой ты сильный. Сказали, это все объясняет. Говорили с такой уверенностью, что я вновь разозлился. На самом деле это порядочно отвлекло от переживаний по поводу Джинни.

— Дальше.

— Дальше… Потребовали остановить сближение. Ссылаясь на наши разные метки на руках. Сказали — во всем моя вина, вина таких, как я.

Реддл остановился. 

Он пристально вгляделся в обескураженный и чуть расстроенный вид альфы. Сейчас он произнес нечто чудовищно важное, странное, неправильное. Том чувствовал, что эти слова были чертовски значимы, но логика все еще не прослеживалась. Он привык полагаться на разум, а не на инстинкты, которые слабо зашевелились где-то под кожей. Слизеринец решительно отрезал назревавшие странные эмоции.

— Разумеется, они сказали. Твой отец женился по любви и согласию, хоть и имел метку. По их мнению, он такой же ущербный, нарушающий закон. По их мнению, Блэк бы не спятил, избери Джеймс Поттер его, свою истинную пару. Однако это не так. Его организм был протравлен зельями с самого детства, а психика, думаю, нестабильна. Гарри, сходят с ума не все омеги. Смотри — я нестабилен по меркам окружающих, для них я совершенное зло, буду им неизбежно. Они не узнают логику моих поступков, в отличие от тебя. Я ущербный, нарушающий закон омега. Однако… — Том отпустил гладко выбритую руку и взялся за другую. — Твои опекуны терпимы. Дора, по крайней мере, не станет портить семейные отношения из-за подобных разногласий. Ремуса я беру на себя.

Поттер рассмеялся, чуть расслабляясь — омега нисколько не показал, что вскрывшаяся тема как-то его задела.

— Я заметил одну интересную деталь, — продолжил между тем волшебник, задирая руку альфы вверх и выбривая подмышечную впадину. — В стае нет бет. И все имеют истинную пару, даже на детских руках чернеют имена. На всех, кого я рассмотреть успел. В столовой это было хорошо видно. Что они делают с теми, кто уродился средним полом, кто не имеет природной пары? Убивают?

— Да ты чего?! — пораженно воскликнул Гарри, и Том тут же зашипел ругательство на Парселтанге — гриффиндорец дернулся, и на коже остался небольшой порез. — Прости. Нет, конечно нет. Беты не становятся оборотнями. А выбирают они лишь чистокровных волшебников для нового члена стаи, для укуса. У кого есть истинная пара. Да, это насилие… Но таковы их законы. У чистокровных редко рождаются беты — по какой-то генетической выборке это происходит, не знаю, я не ученый. Оборотни породить бет физически не способны. Только альфы и омеги.

— _Только альфы и омеги_ , — задумчиво повторил за ним волшебник, вновь прерываясь. Его взгляд был направлен куда-то вперед, в пространство, и перед собой парень ничего не видел. — Спрашивали про чистокровность. Лишают детей волшебных палочек. Кажется, я что-то улавливаю. Мне нужно все тщательно обдумать. Это будет довольно непросто, ведь эти звериные порядки — то, что я отвергаю всем нутром. Здесь есть какая-то чудовищная закономерность, в больных омегах, в уходе гоблинов, в законах этой стаи. Хорошо. Спасибо, что рассказал. Есть что-то еще?

Гарри пожал плечами, следуя легкому толчку ладони, заставившей лечь спиной на ванную. Том сел вплотную у разведенных ног и занялся бритьем широкой груди.

— Да я не многое запомнил, это не было важным для меня. Немного неприятные вещи говорили, ты там был, и это вгрызлось в память. Про истинных врагов — знаешь, это самое логичное, что тогда услышал. Разве нет? Даже более правильно, чем истинные пары. Среди животного мира, который ты любишь упоминать — у всего есть естественные враги. Хищник и жертва. Охотник и добыча. Но мы — люди. Все здесь, на Земле, убить нас хочет, — посмеялся альфа. — И мы. Стремимся уничтожить все вокруг себя.

— Ты знаешь, ничего более философского я от тебя не слышал, — прокомментировал Том, аккуратно ведя бритвенным станком вокруг ореолов сосков. — Диву даешься, что в таком простом человеке существуют подобные изречения, мысли. Заставлять бы тебя говорить почаще, люблю твою болтливую дырку в такие моменты. Мне нравится твое высказывание. Но оно не совсем верное по отношению ко мне. У меня нет естественных врагов. И — одновременно — только они и есть вокруг меня, тебя исключая. Омегу сложно убить, это верно. Самки должны иметь природную защиту, чтобы продолжить род. Только представь: у власти Темный Лорд, а единственные бойцы — альфы. Беты не в счет, в них магии куда меньше, а альфы инстинктивно попытаются защитить самку от них, — Реддл убрал руки, посмотрев на прислушивающегося к каждому слову Поттера. — Вокруг тебя столько врагов, но они не способны тебя убить не потому что слишком слабы, а потому что того природа не позволит. Тогда ответь — кто мой естественный враг? Кто мой хищник? И где мой охотник? С какой стороны мне ждать погибели?

— Том… — обеспокоенно начал было альфа, но его быстро прервали.

— Смерть? Но это не враг, я убедился, что подобное не истребить. Естественными, природными путями, я имею в виду. И можно ли считать врагом биологический процесс старения или болезни — ведь это тоже предшественники Смерти. И, как показала практика, ее можно обмануть, от нее можно спрятаться. Она не всесильна. Человек — высшее существо, и однажды, когда-нибудь еще очень не скоро, он прекратит существование этих предшественников. Мы работаем над этим. Магглы, к моему огорчению, продвинулись куда дальше нас, волшебников. По укрощению Смерти. Вряд ли кто-либо сможет истребить ее. Даже боги в легендах и сказках на это не способны. Твоя теория и теория оборотней рушится, не считаешь? Или же…

Реддл усмехнулся, скользнув ладонью по гладкому и чуть скользкому от пены животу к паху парня, вырывая этим судорожный вздох.

— **Это ты?** — он отодвинулся дальше и притянул к себе правую ногу раскрасневшегося альфы. — Как смешно. Гарри Поттер, мой _естественный враг_. Ты даже волчат убить не способен. Если законы природы можно нарушить — никакие это не законы. А если вместо истинной пары избрать истинного врага — понятия несколько теряются в своей полноте. Нет, ты не способен быть моим врагом. Едва ли я позволю это тебе. Ах, да. Будет здорово, если у тебя есть запасная бритва. Эта уже пришла в негодность.

— Я не рассчитывал брить все тело, — закатил глаза альфа, еще чуть растерянный странными речами парня. — Есть, подожди. Ты что, изнахратил новенький станок?

Он вытащил из сумки еще одну, протягивая слизеринцу.

— Волосатая обезьяна, — беззлобно ухмыльнулся Том, выдавливая еще пены. — Это занимает куда больше времени, нежели я рассчитывал. Если твоей шерстью забьется сливное отверстие, нам придется вызывать сантехника. Справишься с чужими взглядами?

— Пусть думают, как хотят, — грубовато прервал его Гарри, начиная раздражаться. — Пытаешься вновь уличить меня в страхе осуждения окружающих? Оборотни назвали меня косвенной причиной разлада в стране. Какое теперь дело до остальных мелочей? Если надо будет, просто прикроюсь. _Тебя_ позорить не хочу, вот и все.

— Неужели, чтобы побороть твои неприятия и фобии, нужно каждый раз взбираться на новую чудовищную ступень? — Том закинул на себя мускулистую ногу гриффиндорца, начиная сбривать волосы с пальцев и щиколотки, двигаясь к бедрам. — Будто за каждую ты получаешь какие-то свои волчьи награды, недоступные другим волшебникам. Я отринул мнение окружающий раз и навсегда. Меня волнует лишь собственное отношение к своему поведению и внешности, это моя константа, на нее я опираюсь. Мои взгляды — вот, что действительно важно. Может, и твои, но это не объективно.

— С чего бы?

Гарри расслабленно откинулся назад, запрокидывая голову на бортик ванной.

— Я выгляжу слишком идеальным в твоих глазах, — хмыкнул с самодовольством Реддл, водя бритвой по направлению к колену. — Вспомни, каким хорошим и чистым ты считал меня ранее. «Ах, он такой превосходный, вдруг я что-то сделаю не так? Вдруг он разобьет мне лицо за более смелое проявление чувств?»

Поттер ответил сразу же:

— Ты и сейчас чист. Убийственно, ненормально чист. Как зелья, какие убивают все живое вокруг себя, оставляя кристальную пустоту. 

— Да что ты? Все еще святой и непогрешимый?

— Есть чистота невинности, чистота света и всего мягкого, божественного, ты путаешь — есть и другое определение. Чистота… Пустоты. Это не оскорбление, Мордред, нет. Нет зла или добра, ты можешь стать кем угодно, сделать что угодно — никаких рамок, никаких препятствий нет в этой пустоте, она безгранична. Твоя сила безгранична, ум, эти возможности — я не встречал подобных людей и не встречу. Ты… Что? — Гарри прервался, когда и сам Том прекратил методично сбривать волосы с ноги, а в горле запершило резью хлорки. — Это не комплименты, я пытаюсь описать мои ощущения при взгляде на тебя.

— Ты удивительно красноречив этой ночью, — негромко заметил Том, подавшись вперед и упершись пахом в чужую стопу, вызывая этим мгновенный пунцовый румянец — возбуждение прощупывалось очень ясно. — Будто ты не знал, что я так отреагирую на твое восхищение моей… «Пустотой». Песик, у меня еще осталось дело, не провоцируй. Естественный враг моего спокойствия, — весело поддел его омега, вернувшись вниманием к ноге. И добавил более задумчиво: — Враг… Скажи мне, насколько ты счастлив со мной? Я затягиваю тебя в эту пустоту?

— ..Да, — неожиданно для слизеринца признался Поттер. — Она теплая, твоя пустота. И способна наполниться множеством прекрасных вещей, способна вместить в себя их все. А способна притянуть искаженное зло, холод, одиночество. Мне так кажется. Надеюсь, так не будет. Я постараюсь это предотвратить.

— Так скажи, какой же ты мне враг? — шепотом спросил Темный Лорд, сверкая глазами как никогда ярко.

Он скрыл в себе подавляющую мысль: из-за порыва Гарри Поттера уничтожены все хоркруксы, и сам Том был готов погибнуть ради него. И все же они оба живы. Темный Лорд ухмыльнулся и похлопал альфу по бедру:

— А теперь не отвлекай, я хочу закончить поскорее, чтобы ты уже начал заполнять мою пустоту теплом, членом или чем вы там еще это делаете.

Гарри мученически застонал от накатившего смятения, к которому был не готов при обсуждении таких серьезных важных тем. Оно усилилось куда сильнее, когда закончивший с обеими ногами омега решительно развел их в разные стороны и придвинулся теснее, заставив альфу полыхать до корней волос. Том успокаивающе погладил его ставшее гладким бедро.

— Стеснительный какой. Будто я не трогал тебя там уже. Вот сейчас точно не смей шевелиться, за последствия отвечаю Я.

Поттер ничего не ответил, боясь что голос подведет, и Реддл одобрительно улыбнулся. Он сел на колени, поджав под себя ноги, и притянул на них бедра альфы, который после недолгих попыток слизеринца сделать все самостоятельно, помог ему в этом — тело Гарри было все таким же тяжелым для подобных маневров. Том с самым невозмутимым видом нанес пену для бритья на пах, спустился пальцами к ложбинке между ягодиц, следом покрыл прохладной субстанцией и их. Гриффиндорец же совсем закрыл лицо ладонями, пораженный насмерть своей откровенной и распахнутой позой. В подобном бритье было куда больше чего-то извращенного, пошлого и нетерпимого, чем в странном нестандартном сексе, что они практиковали. Том знал это, и знал как себя сейчас ощущает Поттер с задранной к верху задницей на чужих коленях.

Темному Лорду довольно быстро стало неудобно: вес бедер давил на ноги, прижимая их к твердой ванне, и это было даже в какой-то степени больно, однако Том не возражал, совсем. Он медленно и осторожно вел бритвой по паховым густым волосам, аккуратно придерживая член и приподнимая яички, все еще не решаясь притронуться острым лезвием к нежной тонкой коже на них. Поттер был настолько заполнен стыдом и смущением, что даже прикосновения к промежности не заставили его член окрепнуть, чему омега был в некоторой степени рад — слишком рано. Собственное легкое возбуждение также постепенно сменялось успокоением и возрастающим сосредоточением: бритье паховой области было гораздо сложнее, а причинять дискомфорт и тем более боль волшебник не собирался. Сам он не брился никогда, и теперь было легкое сожаление в отсутствии практики в такой мелочи. Давнее утверждение, что с Гарри Поттером у него все — впервые, тоже набирало чарующую сознание полноту.

— Знаешь, — начал было омега, отведя бритву в сторону, в чем не ошибся — Поттер от неожиданности дернулся всем телом. — Чудак, — он вновь погладил бедро загрязненными пеной и волосками пальцами. — Раньше ты терялся от простых поцелуев. Возможно, сейчас тебе так же непросто, но это сделает нас еще ближе, не так ли?

— Ты слишком спокойный для подобных ситуаций, — слабо ответил Гарри, не убирая от пунцового лица рук. — Я хочу на месте умереть, это же абсолютно не привлекательно, эта поза, я… Ты мужику яйца побрить собрался, еще и возбуждением полыхаешь, Боже.

— Это просто бритье, — пожал плечами слизеринец, хоть это и не было видно второму парню. — Мне интересны такие простые действия, мне интересны эти грани, что мы переходим каждый раз — маленькие ступени нашей близости. У меня тоже есть собственные грани, некоторые, далеко не все, но для тебя вполне естественны. Ты их не замечаешь даже, но для меня они слишком прочны, чтобы так просто избавиться. Если тебе станет сейчас легче, я могу раскрыть одну из них.

— Не надо, — жалко просипел Гарри. — Ты сейчас скажешь что-то ужасное, и я просто взорвусь.

— Уж постарайся не сдетонировать. Если ты сейчас не успокоишься, у тебя вообще не встанет, и Мордред знает когда еще мы окажемся наедине с достаточным количеством свободного времени, — строго произнес слизеринец, положив бритву на живот альфы. Затем замер. Он странно посмотрел на Поттера, отнял горячие широкие ладони от лица, чтобы видеть его выражение, и с сомнением добавил: — На самом деле я не особо хочу заниматься с тобой сексом сейчас. Мы же договорились ничего друг от друга не скрывать? Может, через несколько дней или неделю. Просто выбрал удобное время, но… Прости, но не ощущаю желания. Ты с этим справишься? Или предложишь другой вариант? Кажется, ты не стремишься возбудиться, хотя я касаюсь тебя. Я не прав?

— Я бы… Хотел, — неловко ответил Гарри, и еще тише добавил: — Тебя.

— Сегодня? — настойчиво переспросил Том. — Сейчас?

— Да, — совсем шепотом произнес альфа и все-таки опять закрылся от чужого взгляда.

Реддл облегченно выдохнул, отпуская накатившее напряжение — все его слова этой ночью явственно выглядели насилием.

— Спасибо, — просто ответил он, покрывая невесомыми поцелуями непривычно гладкое колено. — Я соврал. Я очень хочу. Но я говорил о борьбе с «железным ошейником», и я рад, что ты прислушался и начал говорить правду: то, что чувствуешь и думаешь сам.

— Блять, какой же ты черт! — вспылил Поттер, открывая лицо и глядя на омегу практически свирепо. — Хватит испытывать мои нервы на прочность! Я чувствовал себя паршиво, говоря эти вещи! Будто склоняю к сексу без согласия! «Договорились ничего друг от друга не скрывать», это манипуляции, и весьма жестокие!

— Как мы похожи, — пробормотал Реддл. — Гарри, хватит. Прости, не сердись. Ты слишком часто пытаешься угодить мне, иногда это не оставляет никакого выбора. Лжешь, чтобы сделать хорошо, — он вновь поцеловал напряженное колено. — Я не твоя истинная пара, чтобы в полной мере чувствовать, насколько ты откровенен, или догадываться о твоем настроении по запаху, которого и вовсе для меня нет. Будто во мне недостаточно жестокости — ты неосознанно стремишься ее усугубить. Я нехороший человек, пожалуйста, не забывай этого.

Гарри вспыльчиво засопел носом, отвернувшись к бортику ванной.

— Зато ты теперь не настолько смущен, — весело подытожил Том, беря в руки бритву и ополаскивая ее под струей воды. — И готов выслушать мою грань. Хочешь?

— Хочу, — буркнул альфа, все еще не поворачивая головы.

Омега склонился ближе и вкрадчивым голосом признался:

— Я действительно ебаный извращенец. Наполненный скрытыми темными желаниями, которые переживаю лишь в своей голове. И трахнуть тебя мечтал довольно давно, — он победно улыбнулся, разглядев шок на чужом лице. — Думал об этом постоянно. Ну как, насколько я теперь чистый в твоих глазах? « _Асексуал_ »? А знаешь, в чем эта грань заключается? Что я ненавидел себя за это, и ненавижу сейчас все эти запрятанные извращения внутри. Ненавижу, ведь не могу их перебороть и не использовать на тебе, ненавижу за это уподобление животным. Это не было бы столь извращенным, не чувствуй я возбуждение от этих звериных игр — будь это на волне презрения и унижения, все было бы иначе. Более того, во мне сидит стремление _гиперболизировать_ эти игры в животных. Да, _песик_ , меня заводят эти фетиши в постели, хотя за ее пределами я готов убить других за подобное. Вот она, грань распутства и лицемерия — Темный Лорд Волдеморт, отрицающий животное начало волшебников, сам наполнен звериными потребностями к этим извращениям.

— **Прости Господи!** — простонал Поттер, вновь доведенный до смятения и неожиданным признанием, и резким запахом феромонов хлорки, разлившимся в ванной комнате. — _За что ты так со мной?_

— Такая правда, — тихо ответил Том и прижал чуть дрожащую ладонь парня к своей груди, чтобы показать ему свое волнение от совершенно зверского обнажения — сердце бешено билось. — Видишь? У каждого свои ступени принятия. Я убил несколько человек просто потому что испытывал ненависть от простых подростковых действий. Чтобы решиться подарить тебе тот намордник, я пережил многое внутри себя, целый океан ярости, стыда, даже страха. Разумеется, мы не стали бы заниматься сексом, но мое воспаленное извращенное сознание, я уверен, нашло бы другие выходы для этого дерьма.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказал?..

— Чтобы ты понял, насколько глупо стесняться таких обыденных и простых вещей, когда совсем рядом обитают иные демоны сознания, почему я сам сейчас спокоен, — его руки вернулись к чужому паху, аккуратно обхватывая тяжелые яички и чуть натягивая на них кожу для удобства. Затем начал водить бритвой, уничтожая тонкие темные волоски на них. — Довольно непросто ненавидеть что-то, презирать и одновременно возбуждаться. Нет, я не собираюсь утрачивать разумность во время соития, тогда все сразу потеряет свой смысл. Мне нравится _игра_ , нравится торжество рассудка, пока за его пределами происходит эта мерзкая дичь. Я продолжаю руководить процессом, полностью контролировать его и себя. Спрашиваешь, зачем рассказал?.. Ты сейчас доверился мне и распахнулся, хотя готов умереть от стыда. Сейчас — у меня похожие ощущения. Признать нечто грязное вслух про себя и свои желания — не то, к чему можно отнестись спокойно. У нас разные пределы неприятия.

Альфа перевел сбитое дыхание, сдерживая порывы прокашляться от рези в слизистых и горле. Не то что бы он всерьез считал Тома Реддла каким-то жутким извращенцем. Хотя зерно правды в этом было, только что омега ткнул на целое дерево. Поттер надолго замолчал, припоминая всю их близость с этими странными наклонностями слизеринца. Поведение хоркрукса обрело истинный смысл.

Темный Лорд тоже замолчал, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. Он постарался выкинуть все эти мысли из головы, вызывающие ненависть и возбуждение.

Том снова сполоснул бритву под текущей из крана водой, с довольством разглядывая чистый гладкий пах парня, его большой расслабленный член, лежащий на боку, избавленные от волос яйца — работа была безупречной. Затем раздвинул ягодицы, предупреждающе сжав твердую мышцу пальцами, чтобы альфа не дергался. Но тот, похоже, пребывал в некоторой задумчивости, и не сразу отреагировал на действия омеги. Поняв, чего Реддл хочет, неуверенно произнес:

— Обязательно?.. Ладно, хорошо, я не шевелюсь.

— Умница.

На самом деле Поттера уже конкретно отпустило, и медленные щекочущие движения бритвы между ягодиц, как он думал несколько минут ранее, не убили его окончательно. Наконец, Том облегченно выдохнул, расслабляя мышцы рук и отклонился в сторону, откидывая уже ненужную бритву в раковину. Гарри сполз с чужих колен, пытаясь привыкнуть к абсолютно странным ощущениям трения гладкой кожи друг об друга. Он на пробу провел пальцем по промежности, чуть приподняв брови — подобного на альфах Поттер никогда не видел. Странно, необычно, чуть дурманяще мысли. Совсем не уродливо. Палец натолкнулся на неприятные и чуть колющие ощущения прилипших сбритых волос и недовольно поморщился:

— Фу. Отдельно от меня это выглядит и ощущается омерзительно. Кажется, мы потратим еще время, но если не отмоемся от этого непотребства на наших телах, прости, но я думаю ты тоже весь в моих волосах, я отсюда не выйду. Мы здесь всю ночь проторчим.

— Тогда приступим, я в общем-то рассчитывал на нечто иного плана, но с учетом твоего теперешнего вида, это будет для меня даже приятнее. Отплевываться от твоей шерсти — не та часть моих извращенных желаний, к которой я отнесусь спокойно, но…

— Каких еще желаний? — насторожился альфа, но ему просто вручили кусок мыла в руки. — Том?

Омега молча ухмыльнулся, с трудом поднимаясь на затекшие ноги и задергивая вокруг ванны занавеску, подключая душ. Поттер поднялся следом, все еще не сводя подозрительного взгляда с невозмутимого парня, но тот уже начал намыливаться. Плюнув на все эти тайны, Гарри последовал за ним, испытывая облегчение от этого очищения. Руки скользили по коже, порождая смутные ощущения от этой непривычной гладкости, вызывая то ли растерянность, то ли легкое возбуждение. 

Он поднял голову, когда на его грудную клетку легли чужие изящные ладони. Том приблизился, растирая по груди мыльную пену с легким травяным ароматом, скользнул на бока и огладил твердый мускулистый пресс. После надавил на широкие плечи, заставив вновь сместиться на колени и опускаясь следом. Реддл взял за руку Поттера, покрывая мылом его пальцы, и лицо альфы вытянулось от понимания.

— Да, я хочу, чтобы ты вставил в меня пальцы, — подтвердил его мысли Том. — Не переживай, на мою смазку действует очищающие, а стало быть и мыло с водой. Это все-таки не чертова кислота. Я могу сделать то же самое одновременно с тобой? Хочу вставить в тебя.

— Можешь, — слегка севшим голосом ответил Гарри. Он неуверенно придвинулся ближе, заведя руку за спину парня и скользнув между ягодиц пальцами, прижимая их к отверстию. — Ты уверен?.. Ты на самом деле можешь быть постоянно «сверху», если хочешь. Правда, я чувствую удовольствие от любой позиции, если это ты. Никакого ошейника.

— Знаю, — улыбнулся Реддл, первым вставляя в анальное отверстие альфы намыленные пальцы. Тот не оказался растянутым, как почти неделю назад, но и таким тугим, как в первый раз, тоже не был. — Дыхание задерживай почаще, мой питомец. Если все же обожжешься — заживляющая мазь рядом на полке. Не терпи.

Гриффиндорец просто кивнул, опустив голову на чужое плечо, и медленно протолкнул внутрь горячего тела средний палец, ощущая разраставшееся возбуждение в полной мере. Другую руку опустил на расслабленную спину партнера, прижимая его ближе к себе. Он не спешил, пусть и мышцы омег были податливыми и хорошо растягивались, но Гарри хотел исключить все возможные неприятные ощущения.

Оторвавшись от бездействия, альфа начал покрывать поцелуями плечи и шею, пощипывая теплую кожу губами и следуя по пульсирующей сонной артерии к ключицам. Том слегка боднул его висок лбом, и губы Поттера накрыли рот омеги, целуя без напора и безо всякой страсти. Движения пальцев внутри повторяли его собственные движения, и одновременно вставлять их друг в друга, целоваться, прижиматься обнаженными телами было волнительно, странно и весьма будоражаще.

Том внезапно звонко шлепнул свободной рукой по его заднице, вызвав ойканье:

— Что ты нежничаешь? Не веди себя со мной, как с девчонкой. Мы простоим так до утра, пока сознание не потеряешь.

— Я веду себя так рядом с дорогим мне человеком, — недовольно ответил Поттер, едва слышно простонав, когда чужие пальцы обхватили его твердый член, проведя от узла до сокрытой крайней плотью головки. — Тебе же нравится нежность.

— Из твоей болтливой дырки, все эти вещи вслух, — выдохнул омега, разведя ноги шире. — Сейчас мне не это нужно — телу, по крайней мере. Отнесись ко мне, как к мужчине.

Гарри замер, чуть отстраняясь.

— Те грязные вещи, которые ты ненавидишь, включают в себя просмотр ужасной маггловской порнушки? Да что вообще с твоим отношением к сексу? С какой стати я… — парень запнулся, теряясь. Щеки заалели. — Но я хочу быть ласковым с тобой, и я не думаю — омега ты или кто-то еще, женщина или мужчина, я хочу быть нежным с Томом Реддлом, будь ты хоть истуканом каменным.

— Поттер, который знает о порно фильмах магглов и не забывает упомянуть демонов-божеств во время близости, поразительное сочетание. Ничего, я еще займусь твоей покорностью. Сейчас можешь ласкаться, коли хочешь.

— Заткнись, — проворчал смущенный альфа, вновь спрятав лицо на плече слизеринца и задерживая дыхание.

Реддл что-то неразборчиво фыркнул, проталкивая пальцы глубже и находя комочек простаты, неспешно ее потирая и вызывая этим легкую дрожь чужого тела. Пальцы в собственной дырке ощущались донельзя странно, но не дико. Кем-то слабым или ничтожным Том также себя не чувствовал, и это вернуло уверенность в своих решениях. Поттер оставался все тем же и с согласием на иную интимную роль, более того, сам Реддл не менялся. Это немного сбивало мысли, ведь ранее у Тома были совершенно иные убеждения. Движение пальцев в анусе доставляло приятные ощущения, но омега довольно скоро прервал Гарри, чтобы внимательно осмотреть руку. Она немного покраснела, но не было ни волдырей, ни ожогов. И, все же, следовало озаботиться о защите.

Темный Лорд чуть подтолкнул Гарри под душ, попросив смыть с себя всю пену, а сам призвал бутылку с нужным зельем. Поттер недолго постоял, подставляясь теплым струям воды, а затем слегка поморщился, протолкнув в себя пальцы, чтобы убрать оттуда мыло — это было малоприятно, и вопросительно посмотрел на Тома. Омега задумчиво глядел в ответ, понятия не имея, как оформить просьбу в словах, чтобы альфа и вовсе не сбежал. Поэтому просто указал кивком головы на бортик ванной у изголовья:

— Повернись лицом к ней и облокотись.

Парень повернулся к Реддлу спиной, удивленный этой позой, однако не стал спорить, попросту решив, что тот либо захотел вставить первым, либо вовсе передумал. Ни то, ни другое не вызывало разочарования. Он ощутил легкое давление ладони на спине и прогнулся ниже, бедер коснулись чужие бедра, и по коже скользнул возбужденный член, потираясь о промежность и чуть надавливая головкой на гладковыбритые яички. 

Гарри резковато выдохнул набранный в грудь воздух, быстро отдышавшись, и вновь задержал дыхание, с неудовольствием различив кольнувшую нутро тошноту. Когда тонкие пальцы развели его ягодицы в стороны, волшебник расслабился и прикрыл глаза. И тем сильнее был его шок, когда вместо вторжения маленького члена почувствовал широкий мазок языка. Поттер ахнул, захлебнувшись воздухом и надсадно закашлялся, отпрянув и прижимаясь к ванне грудью.

— **Какого?!**.. Что ты!.. — срывающимся голосом воскликнул он, пораженный насмерть поведением омеги. — Да как ты!..

— Что ты раскричался? Сейчас сюда вся стая сбежится, — не особо довольный его реакцией, ответил Том, напротив, придвигаясь ближе, крепко обнимая мускулистые бедра и вжимаясь лицом во все еще вполне доступную ему промежность. — Не дергайся. Сейчас твой Хозяин тебя вылижет.

— Стоп, — он смотрел в стену широко распахнутыми глазами, горя от стыда. — Господи, постой!.. — Гарри испустил громкий неприличный стон, наполненный тем же отчаянным стыдом и яростным смятением, когда язык парня вновь прошелся по ложбинке, надавливая на сфинктер и проникая внутрь одним стремительным движением. Поттера всего затрясло. — Боже мой. П-постой, что с т-твоим?..

— Тебе приятно? — Реддл оторвался от разгоряченного тела, потершись лицом между разведенных в разные стороны ягодиц. Затем поднялся с колен и прижался губами ко рту альфы, дав ему ощупать свой язык, в котором было три шарика пирсинга вдоль длинны. — Удивлен? А теперь я займусь другой твоей дыркой, — он успокаивающе пригладил бордовое лицо, стирая с него слезы интоксикации. — Не переживай, ты чистый.

Том вернулся на свое место, уже отбросив поспешность — Гарри, похоже, сбегать все же не собирался. Однако был так напряжен, что сжимающие края ванны пальцы побелели. Темный Лорд вновь разместил свое лицо между ягодиц, тесно двигаясь им там и потирая собой нежную кожу, затем добавил язык, медленно скользя им по расправленной руками розоватой складке. Омега обхватил крепко стоящий член волшебника мягким движением пальцев, чуть сжав узел у основания, и Гарри несдержанно застонал, практически оглушенный ощущениями трения узкой ладони на органе и лица в промежности. Том довольно улыбнулся, проталкивая язык в колечко мышц и двигая им на манер фрикций члена, скользя рукой по органу альфы в том же ритме. Вымытая кожа не имела какого-либо вкуса и пахла травяным мылом. Это было довольно волнительно — делать с альфой вещи, которые обычно делают лишь с омегами в волшебном мире. Поттер, напротив, подобного сделать без ущерба для себя физически не мог, зато Реддл — вполне, и он не собирался ограничивать в чем-то их возможности.

На каждое глубокое движение языком Гарри едва ли не всхлипывал, мешая эти жалкие звуки с низкими горловыми стонами, когда пальцы проходились по колом стоящему члену особенно чувственно. Том вслушивался во все эти издаваемые альфой звуки и находил их восхитительными. Трущееся о промежность лицо парня, его язык с пирсингом — все это доводило Поттера до стыдливого исступления, наполненного вожделением, которые гриффиндорец даже не думал скрывать.

Выскользнув из мокрой дырки и толкнувшись лицом вперед в последний раз, Реддл спустился языком к яичкам, обхватывая одно из них губами и чуть посасывая на пробу. Сейчас ему было любопытно буквально все — немыслимым образом призрачные границы приличия и существующих норм этой ночью были стерты. Вновь отстранившись, омега легко похлопал по ягодице парня, и тот медленно развернулся ко второму волшебнику лицом, все еще не найдя никаких слов, чтобы выразить вслух бурю смешанных эмоций внутри — удовольствие, шок, неприятие, возбуждение, стыд. Поттер и помыслить не мог, что Реддл посмеет решиться на такие извращения. Что же, там, внутри него, было не дерево, а целый лес. Из глаз текли слезы не только от интоксикации, но и от нервного потрясения — для консервативного человека такие действа пошатывали каждый нерв в теле.

— Ложись, — тихо приказал Том, знакомым жестом подтирая пальцем чужой текший безостановочно нос. — Я хочу сделать все сам. По крайней мере сегодня, — он протянул Гарри неизвестно как и откуда появившийся флакон с зельем. — Выпей. От тошноты.

Поттер молча подчинился, осушив ледяное на вкус зелье и укладываясь на спину, пытаясь всеми силами усмирить колотящееся сердце и выровнять мысли. Собраться никак не выходило. Опомнившись, Гарри сумел лишь вновь задержать дыхание — разлитые в воздухе феромоны причиняли существенный вред. 

Омега взял другой состав и начал покрывать тело альфы защитным средством по довольно широкому периметру, чтобы смазка, которая уже текла без остановки, не смогла обжечь. Затем небрежным движением руки призвал два разных по размеру презерватива, поочередно натягивая их на свой член и слегка подрагивающий член гриффиндорца.

— Как самочувствие? — поинтересовался омега, оседлав бедра и упершись руками в широкую неподвижную грудь. — Кивни хоть.

Гарри дернул головой, положив ладони под бедра Реддла. Том старался действовать невозмутимо, но от возбуждения чуть дрожали пальцы, а дыхание было сбито будто после долгой мучительной погони. Он на пробу двинул бедрами по животу альфы, размазывая по нему смазку и задевая его налитый кровью член, вызывая сдавленный стон. Отстраняясь и внимательно осмотрев кожу на предмет раздражения, и не найдя там ничего, слизеринец облегченно улыбнулся уголками губ. Нотта следует отблагодарить за качественное зелье.

Выровняв пенис Поттера под удобный для проникновения угол, Том направил его в себя, прикусив губу: в этом был довольно-таки большой дискомфорт из-за немаленьких размеров полового органа. Медленно опускаясь вниз и ощущая поддерживающие руки альфы, он тихо простонал от вспыхнувшего удовольствия, когда прижался задницей до самого узла. Замерев на несколько мгновений и разглядывая покрасневшего под собой парня, Том огладил его грудь, чуть сжимая чужие соски пальцами. Гарри выдохнул из себя воздух, чтобы задушено простонать:

— Господи!..

— Да, — согласился с ним Реддл, напрягая ноги и начав неспешные покачивания тазом, тяжело загнанно дыша из-за этой примеси легкого раздражения растянутых вокруг пениса мышц от его размера и прошивающего все нутро удовольствия — тело пылало от этих неожиданных ощущений. — _Блядское да_ , волчок, — омега промычал, вновь прикусывая губу, и увеличил темп, обхватив свой член одной рукой, а другой опираясь на быстро вздымающуюся грудь — Поттер так же не мог сдерживать стоны, и воздух требовался ежесекундно. — Это блядски великолепно.

Гарри простонал согласие, сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать толкаться в ответ, напротив, останавливая Реддла от поспешных движений, которые могут причинить боль. Перед глазами чуть потемнело от очередного резкого вздоха, и дыхание пришлось вновь задержать — потерять сознание сейчас альфа не мог себе ни в коем случае позволить. Через некоторое время Том и вовсе шлепнул по чужим рукам, требуя их убрать и увеличивая темп покачиваний — возбуждение достигало пика и требовало развязки, а состояние затравленного феромонами альфы второй волшебник видел прекрасно.

Боль стягивала ноги с каждым движением все крепче, вызывая глухое раздражение и слегка пряча удовольствие от секса, заставив Реддла покривить рот — тело не было подготовлено для столь активной позиции, в которой было задействовано куда больше групп мышц, нежели тогда, в лесу, когда омега просто пристроился сзади, размеренно покачиваясь.

— Сука, — ругнулся слизеринец, совсем останавливаясь и смещая вес тела полностью на Поттера — мышцы на ногах уже сводились судорогой от напряжения. — Это тяжело, мне надо передохнуть.

— Как ты? — выдохнул второй парень, погладив каменные мышцы ног партнера. — Устал?

— Ты перед этим мне все ноги отдавил своей задницей, — стараясь восстановить сбитое дыхание, ответил Темный Лорд. — Поверить не могу, что мне все-таки потребуется чертов спорт только для того, чтобы скакать на твоем члене. Подумать только.

Гарри зажмурился, когда прилив смущения вновь наполнил грудную клетку. Он не знал, как сейчас Реддл отнесется к робкому вопросу о чужой активности уже в полной мере. Но все же дрогнувшим голосом предложил, чуть касаясь талии слизеринца и медленно проведя широкими ладонями до все еще чуть увеличенной в размерах груди:

— Ложись сверху.

Хмыкнув неплохой идее, Том сместил вес на руки, а затем полностью опустился на тело Поттера, испытывая облегчение от такой позы — перетруженные ноги болели куда меньше, и получать удовольствие от члена внутри было гораздо приятнее. Немного уязвила невозможность тела к выносливости, но это было поправимо. Он довольно простонал, когда Гарри начал двигаться внутри него самостоятельно, приподняв бедра и прижав его тело к себе плотнее. Реддл скользнул губами по подставленной груди, покрывая ее легкими поцелуями, и сбивчиво произнес:

— Быстрее. Да, вот так, мой послушный песик.

Поттер подчинился требованию, ускорив фрикции и постанывая от приятных волн подступающего оргазма — тяжесть лежащего сверху тела, его ответная реакция, узость и жар просто сводили с ума. Потолок перед глазами бешено вращался и вспыхивали яркие пятна, заставляя голову кружиться. Зелья действовали отлично, причем оба — обильно текущая по бедрам и ягодицам смазка не причиняла боли, а горевшая где-то в животе тошнота не оборачивалась кошмарным итогом. Том негромко вторил этим стонам, крепко сжимая пальцы на чужих плечах и рефлекторно двигаясь навстречу уже быстрым глубоким толчкам, подрагивая от покалываний по всему телу.

Прокусив губу, чтобы сдержать уже совсем непотребно-громкий стон, Реддл излился в презерватив от движения члена внутри себя, от легкого трения собственного пениса о живот альфы и его шумного дыхания над ухом, от голоса, в котором было незамутненное наслаждение. Гарри присоединился оргазмом практически сразу, когда колечко мышц сильно сжалось вокруг члена почти до боли, и лишь силой воли остановил себя от дальнейшего проникновения узлом.

Его всего встряхнуло, когда к губам прижался горячий рот, а внутрь толкнулся язык, сплетаясь с собственным, требовательно, жарко и настойчиво. Пирсинг громко стукался о зубы, и целоваться с ним было донельзя странно. Узкие ладони вновь по-хозяйски огладили широкую грудь, а пальцы чуть оттянули напряженные соски, потирая розовые горошины. 

— Вот сейчас точно кони двину, — слабо произнес Поттер, разорвав поцелуй, прикрыв глаза и не находя в себе сил чтобы просто вытащить из второго парня медленно опадающий пенис.

— Ну уж нет, — тут же возразил тот, самостоятельно снимаясь с органа с пошлым хлюпающим звуком и зашипев от боли в ногах. Он легко похлопал по щекам альфы, вновь открывая краны и направляя прохладную воду на разгоряченное тело, смывая пот и смазку. — Гарри? Все настолько плохо?

— Бывало и хуже, в машине чуть к праотцам не отправился, а сейчас очень даже ничего, — прохрипел гриффиндорец, с трудом принимая сидячее положение и перелезая через бортик ванной, чтобы подобраться к распахнутому окну. Он глубоко вдохнул полной грудью чистый горный воздух, а мороз с улицы постепенно приводил в чувства. — Ты ведь встать завтра не сможешь. Как себя чувствуешь?

Том отмахнулся, вытягиваясь в ванне и расслабленно прикрывая глаза. После оргазма тело наполняла привычная нега. Усталость снова отяжелила веки, однако ощущал парень себя великолепно — **никакого** унижения омега не почувствовал. Какие-либо животные инстинкты также не собирались появляться, по сути, различия были лишь в слегка горевшей заднице и боли в мышцах. Поражало, как настойчиво парень отвергал от себя такое удовольствие, считая грязью.

— Что насчет тебя? — с ленцой спросил Реддл, повернув голову в сторону альфы и с удовольствием разглядывая его голую задницу. Разнежено опирающийся о подоконник оттраханный парень был странным образом привлекательным. Быть может, сейчас омега не отказался бы и от продолжения, но уже вставив собственный орган в тело Поттера. — Член не сжег?

— Иди ты, — хрипло рассмеялся Гарри, стягивая с мягкого пениса презерватив, завязывая его в узел и кидая метким броском в сторону урны в углу ванной комнаты. — Но я готов признать, что секс по расписанию будет как нельзя кстати. На открытом воздухе мы справились тогда еще лучше — сейчас едва на ногах стою. Я люблю тебя в любой позиции, но, Мордреда и всех демонов-богов ради, молю, _предупреждай_ , когда решишь практиковать такие извращения, — он вновь раскраснелся, когда воспоминания об языке ударили с новой силой. Сейчас Поттер был рад, что не видит лица слизеринца. Этой ночью оттрахали вовсе не Тома Реддла, а вновь его самого. — Идем спать? Я прилягу ненадолго, иначе просплю подъем стаи. И тогда нам ох, как будет непросто объяснить запах в доме и мое присутствие.

— Я поставлю будильник, иди, — Реддл опять махнул рукой, не собираясь покидать ванну еще как минимум полчаса. — Мне нужно эту дрянь с себя смыть, позже присоединюсь. Завтра мы подстрижем тебя, уже поздно.

— Как скажешь, мой Лорд, — улыбнулся альфа, выходя из ванной комнаты в спальню.


	35. Воспоминание

Выспаться Реддлу так и не удалось. Из ванной он вышел спустя двадцать минут, уже одетый в легкую пижаму. Посмотрел в сторону кровати, где уже видел десятый сон порядком уставший в дороге Поттер. Это было очаровательно: сильно взъерошенные и отросшие волосы разметались по подушке, из приоткрытого рта доносилось едва слышное сопение, а теплое одеяло было смято где-то у ног. Том присел на кровать, переведя взгляд на черное окно.

Недавний их диалог все крутился в голове, вызывая легкую тревогу.

Казалось, оборотни знали нечто важное, знали заранее, как и другие волшебные нечеловеческие существа. Гоблины бежали, но по какой причине? Предвидели что-то? Стали свидетелями предшественников глобальной беды? Однако они ее и породили. Маги сумели бы справиться без домовых эльфов, без… Эти мысли мгновенно разбились о рассказ встреченных в мотельном кафе волшебников. Исчезли не только гоблины и слуги колдунов. Магические растения, твари — без них магическое сообщество долго не протянет. У волшебников существует огромное количество болезней, что не вылечить маггловскими методами. Более того, большая часть их препаратов наносит непоправимый вред здоровью, с которым чистокровные не справятся. Чистокровные. Грязнокровки прекрасно взаимодействовали с маггловским лекарством. Немногие полукровки тоже справлялись с большинством препаратов. Том вполне мог перенести лечение в маггловской больнице — с детства ему проставляли многие прививки, положенные простецам, поили лекарствами, даже в больнице однажды лежал. Поттер не справится. Маггловская мазь от химических ожогов ему совершенно не помогла.

Слизеринец вновь обратил свой взгляд в сторону спящего парня, решив не тревожить чужой сон. И не желая терять время, связался по сквозному зеркалу с Теодором. Тот выглядел сонным, но выказывать какие-то претензии, разумеется, не посмел. Том продиктовал волшебнику такой заказ, что у Нотта полезли на лоб глаза. Реддл не стал дожидаться ответа — юный Пожиратель выполнит требование. Том знал, что заказ выйдет в не особо привлекательную сумму, однако тянуть время с ним было лишним — вскоре какие-либо зелья достать будет невозможно по причине их банального отсутствия. Тревога возрастала. Если Гарри подхватит серьезную болезнь или словит проклятие… Через несколько лет это может привести его к гибели. Существовали зелья, что готовились на основе обыкновенных растений или ингредиентов, но…

 **Бессмертие**?

Реддл моментально отбросил навязчивую идею, прошившую все нутро: сделать Гарри бессмертным, подстать ему самому. Это нельзя решать в одиночестве, это нельзя сделать без разрешения, без согласия альфы. Том не был мазохистом или глупцом, чтобы рушить отношения и обрекать Поттера на годы несчастья. И излишнего героизма у омеги тоже не было, чтобы обменять их совместную жизнь на бесконечное одиночество в надежде, что Гарри не найдет способ избавиться от бессмертия. Более того, на данный момент дать парню эту вечную жизнь без его согласия было практически невозможно: хоркрукс не создать другому человеку, вампиры уже исчезли, Фламель с женой пропал с другими сбежавшими прочь волшебниками, даже воссоздать философский камень своими силами и умом уже нельзя. В самом деле, сделать камень бессмертия из чертополоха и березового сока?

Создать же хоркрукс самому себе Том сможет запросто, как только разберется с Сириусом Блэком. Быть может, с его помощью. В некоторой степени омега питал надежду, что спятивший Блэк сорвется и у Реддла появится шанс его безнаказанно убить. С другой стороны… Получать хоркрукс таким путем было последним и крайним вариантом. Потому что причины разделения души будут самыми отвратительными из доступных. Убийство Сириуса покалечит Гарри Поттера, вот, что разобьет душу Тома Реддла. Непозволительная легкость.

Сейчас парень физически не мог сотворить ритуал. С убийства отца прошло слишком много времени, и использовать его уже не выходило. У Тома не было достаточно сильных привязанностей, чтобы его душа была разбита, не было предательства или потрясения — не было способа их получить для себя. Причинять вред Гарри темный волшебник не собирался. Сближаться с оборотнями, чтобы позже убить одного из них — практически невозможно. Том видел их взгляды, нет, это зверье не позволит приблизиться к себе. Реддлу могли стать симпатичными некоторые из них, эти существа были сильными, гордыми, независимыми — именно то, что уважал и любил Темный Лорд в волшебниках. Сложно так быстро отыскать человека, к которому можно привязаться, а затем без сожалений убить. Взять одного из Пожирателей Смерти? Они были бесконечно ему омерзительны. Ребенок? Том колебался на этой мысли, ведь дети также были достаточно неприятны для слизеринца. Но не в этом была проблема, нет. Реддл попросту не найдет с ребенком общих тем, причины, чтобы сблизиться и привязаться. Да, они были чисты от предрассудков и звериных инстинктов, чисты от всего ненавистного для Тома. Однако этого недостаточно для появления теплых чувств. Реддл и вовсе не сможет привязаться к глупому наивному дитю, он ему попросту наскучит. Был еще один человек. Доступный для ритуала. Но это единственный, помимо Гарри Поттера, чью смерть для создания хоркрукса Волдеморт не допустит ни при каких обстоятельствах. Альберт достоин жизни.

Том потер уставшие глаза пальцами. 

Смертность давила на рассудок и здравомыслие, но он не был конченным глупцом, чтобы ради утешения глубинных страхов уничтожать в себе остатки человечности. Да, пускай, он лишит бывшего дворецкого жизни. Пускай, совершит ритуал. Были грани, после преступления которых терялась связь с чем-то разумным, с чем-то наивысшим в нем самом. Терять их и становиться подстать животному? Стать сумасшедшим? Да, в таком случае ему больше не понадобится привязанность Гарри Поттера, не понадобится дальнейший невосполнимый труд по самосовершенствованию, станет куда легче. Том чувствовал, что если убьет Альберта или кого-то из близких родственников Поттера, это станет маленьким шажком в конец. Сейчас — его возможности безграничны, лестница жизни идет вверх, стремится к высотам, но… Чувства, вот, что сейчас отделяли Темного Лорда от животного, от полоумного зверья. Том думал так, на данный момент — это одна из его констант. Это давало примирение со всеми извращениями в глубине сознания. Ненависть к себе — это тоже потеряется, исчезнет. А без нее исчезнет смысл стремления к совершенному существу, преодоления себя. Легкий путь без труда и сложностей — разрушает работу мозга, волшебства, тела, разрушает сложную личность, каковым считал себя Том. Омега все еще не был конченым глупцом, который не способен разглядеть свои успехи и достижения. И знал, что откинется назад, знал каждую ступень, за которую он упадет. И в конце его ждало самое начало лестницы, по которой уже не взберется. Просто потеряет какой-либо смысл это делать.

Уже терял.

Его первый хоркрукс был случайным, удачным стечением обстоятельств. Ее звали Аманда Булман, первокурсница с Хоффлпаффа, грязнокровка, как и он сам. Реддл позвал василиска из Тайной Комнаты, собирался выпустить его в Запретный Лес. Думал, что просчитал все. Девчонка варила какое-то зелье в кабинке туалета, быть может, пыталась сотворить приворотное или другое, запрещенное. В любом случае она была там. Услышала странный шум и выглянула в щелку двери. Том не смог ее заметить, но громадная змея, обладающая превосходным слухом, посмотрела на источник шума. И Аманда посмотрела в ответ. Реддл понял, что все вышло из-под контроля, когда услышал грохот, а дверца туалета распахнулась под тяжестью упавшего тела. Бета. Разумное существо, ребенок, который не станет уподобляться зверью. Часть общества, которое в итоге хотел увидеть Темный Лорд Волдеморт. Так он рассуждал сейчас, глядя на убийство трехлетней давности. Тогда же это был напуганный пятнадцатилетний подросток с впервые разбитой душой. Том планировал создать свой первый хоркрукс на основе мести, собирался убить приютских обитателей, что когда-то издевались, травили, лишили детства. Но не безвинную девочку, совсем еще ребенка. Это было сильным ударом.

В книге по созданию хоркруксов не было ничего об этих гранях. «Разбить душу на два осколка посредством убийства» — и только. Ничего о лишениях и возрастающей ущербности души. Некоторое время имя Аманды Булман преследовало Реддла, преследовало, как и его родной отец сейчас преследует Гарри. Позже был Ли Джордан. Омега. После него Том понял, что простые убийства не подходят. Нужна некая знаковость. Это не повредило душу. А Тайную Комнату и вовсе пришлось закрыть из-за волнений в обществе — два убийства и несколько окаменевших детей в школе не шутки. После Аманды Реддл не испытывал ничего, убивая посторонних людей.

Вернувшись на каникулах в приют, Темный Лорд приступил к первоначальному плану: месть. О, теми убийствами парень упивался, наслаждался, это буквально заставило душу трепетать. Трепетать, а не раскалываться. Смерть старых детских мучителей не навредила ей. И именно тогда омега все понял: «разбить душу на два осколка». Разбить. Именно то, что говорил несколько дней назад Гарри. Физически причинить вред душе человека невозможно, она эфемерна, нематериальна. А вот психологически… Том понял, что должен испытывать боль. Как та, что была после убийства невинного ребенка. И он напал на случайного мальчика на улице. Подкараулил в подворотне, накинул удавку на шею. Тот сопротивлялся недолго, пусть физических сил омеги было недостаточно, чтобы убить взрослого, но ребенка — в самый раз. Непростительными Реддл уже мог пользоваться, но не за пределами школы. И это было неосмотрительно, палочку могут в любой момент проверить, если подозрения правильно упадут на убийцу.

Ритуал не сработал. Душа не раскололась. Это была та самая грань, не описанная в книге. Возрастающая ущербность души. Смерть невинного больше не покалечила ее, не нанесла какой-либо вред. Бессмысленное убийство, на которое Том просто пожал плечами — человеком больше, человеком меньше.

После этого осознания Реддл увидел всю сложность ритуала. Убийство должно причинить ему боль, душевную рану. А где отыскать таких семь человек? Семь — красивое магическое число, так думал Том. Теперь же он понимал, каким огромным оно было. И сколько лет должно будет пройти, чтобы отыскать человека, к которому появятся какие-либо теплые чувства или нечто другое, не менее сильное. К Аманде Том не испытывал ничего, но, все же, это ранило. Волдеморт не мог себе позволить долгие годы поисков и привязанностей, это сбивало все планы.

Вторым хоркруксом, кольцом, была нянечка из приюта. Единственная, которая относилась к пугающему нелюдимому ребенку с теплотой. Она давно ушла, пыталась бороться с этой прогнившей системой, но потерпела поражение. Ее тоже затравили. Том нашел ее дом. Миссис Флеминг сразу узнала своего бывшего подопечного и пригласила на чай, угостила свежей выпечкой. В тот день ее семья была дома, и слизеринец не посмел напасть. Просто сидел за столом, смотрел на ее ласковые теплые улыбки румяному мальчугану — ее сыну, на смех высокого усатого мужчины-работяги — ее мужа, на непримечательные рутинные разговоры. Смотрел и молчал. В сердце зрело нечто противное, омерзительное. Не только к своему будущему поступку. Но и это Том не смел в себе давить — боль должна пропитать нутро, овладеть ею.

Как она посмела променять сирот на собственную семью?

Как она посмела дарить свою любовь сыну, а не ему, Тому Реддлу, который нуждался в заботе куда больше?

Впервые в жизни омега прочувствовал эмоцию предательства. Необоснованного, нездорового, по-детски глупого, но от этого не менее разрушительного. Враги не могут предать, на это способен лишь кто-то близкий. Именно то, что было нужно.

В этот раз никаких слез не было. Огрызок души уже пошел трещинами от предательства магглы, от ее счастливой жизни, что никогда не будет доступна ему самому. Пробрался той же ночью в дом и перерезал горло каждому там. Первым был ребенок — он спал в другой комнате, так было проще. Вторым мужчина — Том попросту не справился бы с ним, проснись маггл от странного шума. И, наконец, миссис Флеминг. Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить сон, связал руки, заклеил рот, чтобы женщина не подняла шум и не сбежала. Затем разбудил ее. «Поверните голову направо», сказал Том тогда. «Ваш ребенок уже захлебнулся кровью». И ее взгляд, лишь один взгляд окончательно разбил душу. Вовсе не последующее убийство, но оно было необходимо для ритуала.

Отмахнувшись от воспоминаний, Том распахнул глаза и вновь посмотрел на Гарри, убирая от своего лица руку. Снится ли ему кошмар сейчас? И каким способом альфа отыщет для своей души исцеление? Можно ли склеить ее обратно лаской? Мог ли сам Том послужить лекарством?

Омега потянулся к голове спящего, невесомо вплетая изящные пальцы в смоляные пряди волос. Тот чуть сморщился, вжимаясь лицом в подушку, и повернулся на другой бок, окончательно перекрутив одеяло ногами. «Такой живой», — подумалось Реддлу. Нет, волшебник не мог позволить гриффиндорцу пройти через те же стадии излома даже ради вечной жизни.

«В конце концов это просто очередная проверка моих сил. Поиск решения в убийственно сложной композиции — именно то, что мне нужно», — кивнул сам себе Том. Вот, что делало его высшим существом. Преодоление. Не легкий путь, как убийство старого добряка Альберта. И не вред самому Поттеру, не такой ценой. Тяжелая и, казалось бы, безысходная ситуация, выход из которой сделает Темного Лорда еще более могущественным. Именно то, что нужно для путешествия по лестнице возможностей.

Сон не шел.

Голова продолжала активно работать, и Том не хотел прерывать мыслительный процесс. С каждым днем проблем лишь прибавлялось, а разгребать их все пока не предоставлялось шанса. Помимо болезней, магическое сообщество начнет терять свою могущественность, свои знания. Больше не будет новых заклинаний. Есть два исхода: дети продолжат появляться на свет, и вскоре волшебные палочки закончатся. Не все смогут использовать подержанные или чужие палочки хотя бы в половину их силы, а некоторые станут и вовсе бесполезными, будут наносить своим хозяевам вред. Второй выход — семьи перестанут рожать потомство. Будет ли это запретом от Министерства Магии (если от него хоть что-то останется) или решением народа — рождаемость упадет. С учетом неизлечимости проклятий и болезней, волшебники вымрут так же быстро.

Вот оно, происходящее с Волшебным Миром прямо сейчас. Вымирание.

«Вымирание», — повторил пришедшую в голову мысль Том, покрываясь легкой испариной от понимания этого кошмара. Не на такой геноцид рассчитывал Темный Лорд. Не на тот, что затронет и его самого. Внутри снова шевельнулась странная эмоция, объяснение которой было все еще недоступно, далеко от омеги.

— И что же, мне спасать Магический Мир? Какой абсурд, — пробормотал Реддл, отходя к окну и разглядывая ночную улицу.

Сколько им осталось? Несколько лет? 

— Том?.. — послышался сонный голос с кровати. — Чего ты бродишь там в темноте?..

Слизеринец повернулся к потревоженному Поттеру и покачал головой:

— Спи. Еще есть время до утра.

Гарри зашуршал тканью, пытаясь на ощупь выправить скрученное одеяло и накинуть его на себя. Затем пробормотал ответ:

— Иди ко мне?

Темный Лорд помедлил, перед тем, как приблизиться к постели и лечь туда, подтянувшись к восхитительно теплому от сна парню. Поттер проворчал что-то про ледяные ноги, вызывая этим тихий смешок. Затем осторожно приобнял слизеринца, прижимая его ближе к себе. Том улыбнулся, потрепав черные волосы уже не таясь. Сонный, а от того и мягкий, доверчивый, нежный Гарри был по-особенному приятным. Альфа довольно быстро погрузился в сон, но последовать за ним Реддл так и не смог, пролежав рядом в тяжелых размышлениях оставшиеся часы, которые не привели его к каким-либо устойчивым решениям.

Телефон у прикроватной тумбочки мягко завибрировал, и омега поспешно выключил будильник. Со слов Ремуса в одном из писем, стая просыпалась в семь. Сейчас на часах было без десяти шесть утра.

Аккуратно отодвинув со своей груди тяжелую руку Поттера, Том неслышно встал на ноги, поморщившись от боли в мышцах, и скрылся в ванной, чтобы обновить линзы, закапать в глаза от сухости из-за их постоянного использования, проверить крепость чар на коже. Все выглядело идеальным. Затем вернулся в комнату, приблизившись к чемоданам в углу и беспалочковой магией вытянув оттуда несколько книг, пергаментов, перья и чернила. Подумав, достал и знакомый плед. Поттер предложил устроить пикник на природе, но предаваться безделью Реддл не собирался. Несмотря на события в стране, образование все еще стояло в правильных приоритетах, а Том обещал заняться репетиторством с альфой. Пригласить посторонних к оборотням по понятным причинам было невозможно. Приблизившись к кровати, Темный Лорд негромко окликнул спящего на ней Поттера. Парень забавно поморщился и спрятался под одеялом с головой, похоже, не собираясь прерывать свое занятие.

«Что же», — с усмешкой подумал Том. — «Есть и более приятные способы пробуждения»

Забравшись на постель, он аккуратно стянул с Гарри одеяло и навис над ним, рассматривая. Колдун не сказал бы, что альфа приобрел какую-либо особую привлекательность после вчерашнего бритья. Те же достаточно притягательные взгляду изгибы мускулов, это была красивая фигура для мужчины, но любил ли сам Реддл мужские формы? Вовсе нет. Притягательными они были, потому что принадлежали Поттеру. Будь это кто-то другой на его месте, омега и бровью бы не повел. Странные, невозможные реакции сознания на тело близкого человека, более того, возлюбленного. Тому никогда не были интересны взаимоотношения полов, пар, любовников. Поэтому так по-началу удивляло их взаимодействие. Реддл помнил, насколько сильно ставила в тупик реакция на тело партнера, на прикосновения, как он не понимал различия между этими прикосновениями. Ведь Гарри совсем не изменился, та же посредственная внешность альфы, те же постоянно текшие из носа сопли от чужих феромонов, раздраженные покрасневшие глаза от них же, шрамы, взъерошенные волосы без признаков прически, убогий вкус в одежде. И все же… Непривлекательный посредственный Гарри Поттер был красивым в необъективных взглядах Тома Реддла.

Хмыкнув мыслям, волшебник едва касаясь провел ладонью от мерно вздымающейся от дыхания груди парня до чуть выступающих тазовых косточек. Том откинул неприятные мысли, что Поттер успел сбавить в весе за дни зимних каникул. Скитания, потрясения. Так же поправимо. Пальцы огладили твердые мышцы бедер, стягивая пижамные растянутые от времени штаны вниз, к коленям, и ладони прикоснулись уже к обнаженной горячей коже. Ее гладкость чувствовалась странно. Несколько часов назад Том мало обращал внимания на изменившиеся ощущения выбритой кожи, в те моменты его в общем-то волновало нечто другое. Сейчас же в спокойном сознании можно было прислушаться к прикосновениям в полной мере. Да, это было странным, но не отталкивало.

— Просыпайся, — тихо произнес омега, скользнув ладонями к нижнему белью и оглаживая мягкий член через ткань.

Он слегка усилил трение, мягко сжимая узел у основания и спустился ниже, лаская прикосновением яички. Уловив шумный вдох, улыбка стала шире, а движения рук увереннее. Гарри окончательно проснулся, но возражений никаких не выказывал, поэтому Том себя останавливать не стал. Рука вернулась к члену, потирая его через трусы с легким давлением, а вторая приспустила штаны ниже, накрывая колено и поглаживая его круговыми движениями. Пенис быстро становился твердым под чувственными неторопливыми касаниями чужих пальцев, прорисовываясь через ткань белья, которую Том все-таки приспустил, оттягивая под яйца альфы. Когда губы коснулись горячего ствола, Поттер неловким голосом произнес:

— Что ты?..

— Твой будильник, — Реддл медленно провел языком от основания до сокрытой крайней плотью головки члена. — Тебе это нравится?

— Лучше, чем стакан ледяной воды, — пробормотал раскрасневшийся парень и прикусил нижнюю губу, вздрогнув и подавшись бедрами вверх, когда влажный горячий рот накрыл собой пенис, пропуская его внутрь. — Черт! Прости.

— Почему же? — Том оторвался от полностью вставшего органа, придерживая его руками для удобства. От движения Поттера тело прошила волна удовольствия. — Ты можешь толкаться мне в рот.

Гарри тихо простонал, когда Реддл вновь заглотил головку, опускаясь на член ниже, и неуверенно подался тазом вперед, чуть задыхаясь от ощущений и усилившегося запаха хлорки, который говорил о реакции парня на действия альфы вполне однозначно. Его пробрала дрожь, когда к сжатым кольцом губам добавился горячий язык. После сна все чувствовалось острее, тело отзывалось на ласки намного резче, быстрее. Волшебник зажал рот ладонью, чтобы перекрыть вырывавшиеся вместе с шумным дыханием распутные стоны удовольствия, когда Том опустился на пенис до самого узла, сжимая его своим горлом. Поттер остановил и без того легкие толчки бедрами, которые с таким глубоким минетом определенно вызовут не самые приятные реакции партнера. Реддл вновь отстранился, переводя дыхание.

— Нет, продолжай двигаться, — хрипло приказал он, опалив горячим воздухом мокрый от слюны член. — И делай это сильнее, не смей останавливаться. Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал толкаться мне в горло.

— Но, — Гарри задохнулся воздухом, когда парень довольно резко скользнул губами обратно до узла, затем практически выпустил член из плена рта и опустился вновь до основания, увеличив давления воздуха. — Ч-черт.

Омега намекающе сжал пальцами его бедро, и Поттер возобновил осторожные толчки, подстраиваясь под ритм чужой головы. Слизистые опаляло усиленными феромонами все сильнее, и глаза начали привычно слезиться, но волны удовольствия это нисколько не перекрывало. Он издал низкий стон, когда пальцы Реддла сжали узел кольцом, и неожиданно даже для самого себя вскинул бедра вверх резче, поддавшись импульсу. Том глухо простонал в ответ, свободной рукой приспуская собственные штаны вместе с трусами и с облегчением потираясь уже полностью окрепнувшим от возбуждения членом о простынь. Подобная активность Гарри заводила весьма крепко — все в ней говорило о его послушности требованиям. Еще больше заводило, что к Реддлу не будут относиться как к изнеженной девчонке, жалеть и в чем-то сдерживаться.

Нехватка воздуха сдавливала легкие, а трение головки где-то глубоко в горле вызывало тошноту, однако это не дало ни малейшего повода останавливаться. Напротив, Тому и вовсе казалось, что до молниеносного оргазма не доставало какой-то мелочи, последней грубоватой детали. Слизеринцу не хватало никакого опыта, чтобы понять какой именно, и он действовал наугад, вслепую нашарив ладонь альфы и требовательно переместив ее на свою голову. 

Гарри довольно сильно толкался ему в рот, уже не сдерживаясь, теряясь от прилива слишком разных эмоций: острого неприятия от этой едва ли грубости, что слизеринец мог испытывать дискомфорт, и наслаждения, от подкатывающего к низу живота оргазма. Распознать, чего от него хочет Том, альфа смог не сразу. Он несмело надавил на затылок, вскидывая бедра вверх и тем самым насаживая лицо волшебника на себя. Реддл издал утробное одобрительное мычание, скатываясь в пропасть мощного оргазма, впервые настолько быстрого. Его всего встряхнуло, когда альфа попытался отодвинуть от себя чужую голову непослушными руками, но не успел, заливая рот парня спермой. 

Только тогда Реддл отстранился самостоятельно, выливая солоноватое семя парня из рта прямо на его член, обволакивая подрагивающий орган горячей белесой жидкостью. Сверкнув сокрытыми линзами глазами от пришедшей в голову пошлой идеи, он подтянулся выше, выпуская остатки спермы на приоткрытые губы парня, но тут же стирая ее рукой, чтобы семя не стекло внутрь рта — вот это точно было лишнее. Гриффиндорец слегка вздрогнул, пораженный действиями второго парня, но вслух ничего произнести не мог.

Гарри загнанно дышал, борясь с сильной тошнотой и жутким пламенеющим стыдом, заставившим спрятать лицо в ладонях и перевернуться на бок. Его продолжало немного потряхивать. Том сжал его бедро и севшим голосом произнес, когда дыхание восстановилось:

— Спасибо, мой хороший, — волшебник придвинулся ближе, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо гриффиндорца. Глаза чуть расширились. — Блять, да тебя же сейчас вырвет. Потерпи секунду, я принесу зелье.

Он метнулся в ванную, вскидывая руку и ловя на лету флакончик, быстро возвращаясь и силком вливая лекарство в рот альфы. Его тело свело весьма заметной судорогой тошноты, однако зелье сработало моментально, и желудок ничего не покинуло. Поттер простонал ругательство, вжав голову в подушку и слабо прохрипел:

— Чтоб я сдох, что это было?..

— Утренний секс? — осторожно переспросил омега, растеряв уверенность в своих действиях. — Забыл открыть окна. Не думал, что у меня будет реакция. Я сделал что-то ужасное? Гарри.

— Ты мне сперму на лицо сплюнул, — теперь парень застонал от всепоглощающего смущения, что заставляло кровь в ушах громко стучать.

Том замер, а внутри все заледенело.

— Это не…

«Это не принято между любовниками?» «Это было отвратительно?» «Такого в сексуальной практике вообще не существовало?» «Я нарушил какое-то негласное табу в сексе?» Гарри не выглядел так плохо со спермой самого Реддла во рту, но это разве не одно и то же? Омега прижал пальцы к губам, отворачиваясь в другую сторону. В те секунды он даже и подумать не мог, что делает нечто совершенно отвратительное. Да, пошлое, развратное, но чтобы совсем неприемлемое?..

— Какой же ты извращенец, у меня никаких слов нет.

Реддл совсем отстранился, прикусив опухшую от минета губу до крови. _Это было насилием?_ На какие действия вообще нужно спрашивать согласия, а какие пусть, чрезвычайно пошлые, но естественные, не требующие дополнительных расспросов? Они спрашивали друг у друга разрешения буквально на каждое касание в начале их отношений, но по причине страхов — Гарри боялся оттолкнуть от себя «асексуала», Реддл боялся оттолкнуть от себя человека, что впадал в панические атаки от присутствия омег. А что спрашивать сейчас?

— Боже, ты чего? — послышался удивленный голос со стороны Поттера.

— Я обещаю, что мы больше не станем практиковать ничего нового, — высоким от напряжения голосом ответил волшебник спустя пару секунд звенящей тишины. Он все еще смотрел в сторону, не желая натыкаться на разочарованный осуждающий взгляд, подтверждающий его отвратительные ошибки из-за полного отсутствия опыта в таких простых вещах. — Я не… Я не знаю точных границ.

Альфа вздохнул, проведя ладонью по глазам, откуда еще катились слезы интоксикации.

— Еще бы ты их знал, если твои единственные ориентиры — маггловские порно фильмы, — пробормотал парень и сел, приобнимая Реддла со спины. — Я же просил вчера: предупреждай, когда собираешься делать что-то извращенное. Я тебе не запрещал. Но я от этого всего с ума схожу, стыд убивает последние нервные клетки. До тебя я… Я, помимо двух поз в постели, ничего не… — Поттер зажмурился, когда новая волна смятения прошила нутро, заставляя уши полыхать. — Пока это не приносит нам вреда — все в порядке, но, Господи боже, не все так сразу.

Том нахмурился, ничего не отвечая. Гарри осторожно погладил его острое напряженное плечо:

— Моя реакция очень даже логична, но твою я сейчас понять не могу.

Реддл некоторое время тщательно подбирал слова для ответа.

— И как мне верно прощупывать границы дозволенного? Ты бы так просто согласился, если испытываешь страшный стыд, пусть, даже если это приносит удовольствие? И как мне это делать? «Гарри, я могу сплюнуть тебе в рот твою же сперму?» «Можно ли мне вылизать твою задницу и трахнуть твой сфинктер языком?» Как ты эти вопросы себе представляешь? И ты найдешь в себе храбрость согласиться? Или отстегнуть ошейник, чтобы отказать? А если ты сам захочешь что-то новое? «Том, могу я…» Что? Чего бы ты хотел?

— _Мать вашу_ , — ахнул Гарри, мучительно краснея и пряча лицо в изгибе шеи омеги. — Быть может, с этим я слегка перегнул палку. Я опять в состоянии детонации. Какого же дьявола ты всегда настолько невозмутимый?..

— Извини, — Реддл потянулся к волшебнику для поцелуя, но тот поспешно отпрянул, отчего все внутренности вновь сковал лед.

— Мой рот грязный, — сумел выдавить из себя Поттер, пораженный отсутствием чужой брезгливости.

— Или мой, — тихо ответил Том, расслабляясь от понимания таких простых причин. — Тогда я…

Он удивленно смолк, когда к его губам прижались чужие губы, да с такой настойчивостью, что оба парня повалились обратно на кровать.

— Что же, теперь мы определились, что никому из нас не противно, — голос альфы повеселел. Он навис над усмехнувшимся в ответ колдуном, склоняясь для легких поцелуев в подбородок, переносицу, скулу. — Ты восхитительный. Это невыносимо стыдно, и мне будет стыдно каждый ебаный раз, но это безумие восхитительно. И ты возбуждаешь меня, вместе со всеми своими... Нестандартными практиками? Не знаю, как это называется.

— Сколько нервных клеток ты убил, чтобы произнести это?

Том поймал его губы своими, целуя без напора и глубины, действительно чувствуя легкий привкус соленой спермы. Гарри выдохнул ему в рот:

— Около пяти тысяч? Извращенный будильник, — он скользнул к шее, касаясь немного влажной от пота шеи кончиком языка. — Чем займемся сегодня?

— Древние руны, практика основ и новшеств углубленной трансфигурации, — скучным голосом начал перечислять слизеринец, а Поттер резко отстранился от его лица, глядя с возрастающим изумлением. — У тебя неплохие оценки на Чарах, но лишь в виду любви преподавателя к тебе и знанию нескольких высокоуровневых заклинаний. Основы также посредственны, и ими мы займемся в первую очередь. Твоя техника письма оставляет желать лучшего, «тяп-ляп», Поттер. Успехи в квиддиче и умения около двух десятков высокосложных чар — не аргумент для экзаменаторов для высшего балла. Зельеварение более не понадобится, но и помимо него у тебя слишком огромные пробелы в знаниях.

— И когда мы все это успеем? — оторопело уставился на Темного Лорда альфа, пока тот вытаскивал из чемодана чистые вещи и направлялся в сторону ванной комнаты, чтобы очиститься от натекшей смазки и остатков спермы. Затем весело рассмеялся: — Ну и ну, как же так? Думал, чем и заниматься будем, как целоваться, обниматься и трахаться. Быть может, еще спать целыми днями, блаженствуя вдали от школы.

— И не надейся, бездельник, — ухмыльнулся Том, бросив в парня его одеждой. — Никакой близости, пока я не увижу удовлетворяющих меня результатов в подготовке к экзаменам. Будешь тренироваться так, что минуты свободной не найдешь.

И на этих словах скрылся в ванной комнате, прикрыв дверь. Гарри отвернулся в сторону входной двери, украдкой улыбаясь и едва слышно произнеся:

— Люблю его, Господи.


	36. Сумасшествие

Гарри быстро стер с себя непотребные следы секса, переодевшись в теплые зимние вещи. В ванне уже несколько минут шумела вода. Постучавшись, альфа заглянул в приоткрытую дверь:

— Ухожу. Встретимся через полчаса у столовой.

Реддл вместо ответа вскинул руку, окатывая парня брызгами воды, и тот со смешком скрылся обратно. Поттер накинул на верхнюю одежду мантию-невидимку и, крадучись, добрался до своего дома. Там он поспешно собрал в прихваченную сумку несколько свертков и шкатулок, свернул теплый шерстяной плед и закинул пару подушек, намереваясь досыпать остаток положенных часов сна на природе — глаза неумолимо слипались, а губы то и дело растягивались от зевков. Выйдя из дома уже не таясь, волшебник поздоровался с сонным патрулем и направился к большому деревянному дому, куда уже начали стягиваться другие омеги. Гарри окликнули.

— Дорогой, через четыре часа прибудут Дурсли, — сообщила ему до жути сонная и растрепанная Нимфадора. Парень заметил в ее ярко-красных волосах запутавшиеся веточки и понимающе хмыкнул, догадываясь о причине усталости. — Они займут пустующий дом неподалеку от Флеи. Пусть особо не высовываются, стая не в восторге от магглов. Михаэль должен понести со дня на день. Слишком большие волнения, — женщина подавила очередной зевок и поправила широкий шарф на шее. — Я в лес дней на пять смотаюсь. Если вожак на меня сейчас наткнется — запрут как девицу. Присмотришь за Тедди?

— Передавай привет Ремусу, — улыбнулся Поттер себе под нос, и миссис Люпин отвесила ему шуточный подзатыльник. — Присмотрю одним глазом.

А вот Эдвард Люпин был категорически против присмотра и контроля. Он задрал маленький курносый носик, уперев руки в бока:

— У меня дела. Хватит ходить за мной! Иди к своей омеге и за ним приглядывай!

Гарри вздохнул, покосившись на угрюмого Реддла, дожидавшегося его возле столовой и зорко следящего за своим парнем издалека. Ему была понятна ревность ребенка. Любимый крестный вновь приехал в гости, однако привел с собой постороннего. Альфа хотел было потрепать крестника по взъерошенным как у воробья волосам, но тот скривился и отпрянул. Поттер пораженно замер с вытянутой рукой. Сердце кольнул знакомый застарелый страх, и ребенок его с первой секунды разглядел.

— От тебя воняет, — опомнился мальчик и резковато врезался в живот волшебника, крепко обнимая вместо извинений. — Ты как больной, из-за этого запаха ты… Ну, раненый, подыхающий — не знаю. Мать ничего не заметила, я расспрашивал, — Тедди зыркнул на Тома, стискивая тонкие ручонки крепче. — Вы вместе взаимодействуете как трупная вонь?

— Ты вскрыл переписку отца? — нахмурился Гарри.

— Ага, — нисколечко не смутился маленький альфа. — Но я нюхал трупы. Не похоже. Твой омега болеет? Умирает, поэтому пришел с тобой как наживка? С ним близко стоять вообще невозможно. Я не… Это ужасный запах.

— Что? — опешил гриффиндорец, вновь оглянувшись в сторону Реддла.

Тедди же, напротив, отвел взгляд от лица незнакомца. От его внешнего вида кидало в дрожь, а запах… Ребенок не мог подобрать точных слов, но от этих больных ущербных и испорченных феромонов хотелось спрятаться, их хотелось разорвать, уничтожить, и от последних эмоций отчего-то мышцы будто каменели, а тело наливалось слабостью. Инстинкты вступали в силу. Убивать омегу нельзя. Невозможно. 

Люпин-младший мало понимал что происходило с этим незнакомцем, однако все нутро сверлило простое односложное осознание: так нельзя. Нельзя, чтобы такой запах существовал. Это неправильно. При мысли о прикосновении к источнику запаха тело опутывало страшное отвращение, будто это липкая грязь, странная скверна, которая не отмоется от тела, если вдруг измараешься в ней. Заразная болезнь, которую нужно изолировать. И Тедди действительно с беспокойством попытался донести свои ощущения до матери, но та будто бы и не замечала странностей этого Реддла и даже отругала сына за подобные грубые слова о чужом запахе. Мальчик быстро отстал от Доры — ее нюх не был подобен нюху оборотней, и мама просто не видела этой кошмарной картины, не чувствовала тошнотворную вонь больной жуткой омеги.

Поттер попытался расспросить юного оборотня конкретнее, но того уже позвали друзья, и дети опрометью умчались в сторону леса. Гарри же растеряно остался стоять на одном месте, глядя им в след и прокручивая эти кошмарные вещи, сказанные крестником. Что-то вспыхнуло в мыслях, но не успело сформироваться до конца — альфу довольно резко развернули за плечи в другую сторону. Перед ним стоял недовольный ожиданием Том, который сам подошел к гриффиндорцу. Гарри чуть склонился вниз и принюхался к омеге. Ничего особенного. Тот же химический запах с едва заметной сладковатой гнильцой.

— Какого дьявола ты меня обнюхиваешь? — приподнял брови Реддл. — Что с твоим лицом? Тебя крестник расстроил?

— Говорил что-то о твоих феромонах, — пожал плечами парень. — Он уже оборотень. Нос чувствительный. Если ты подождешь еще немного, я стащу с кухни наш завтрак и мы сможем выдвинуться в путь. Дурсли через четыре часа появятся.

Том чуть сдвинул брови и скупо кивнул. Поттер тут же метнулся в сторону столовой, заходя на кухню, где уже вовсю трудились несколько омег. Завидев гостя, они весело ему помахали ладонями. Альфа постарался выглядеть беззаботным и радостным от встречи, однако запахи стольких течных омег подрывали все спокойствие, руки тряслись, а дыхание сбивалось как от марафона. Они были слишком привлекательными, приятными, притягивающими возбуждение — это вызывало страх.

— Что, уже сбегаете? — ласково спросила женщина в возрасте, протягивая парню сверток с едой. — Молодость, амурные дела, Флея уже сказала, что вы можете убежать за пределы поселения, она не слишком против, хотя ворчит.

— Только если вы полностью скроете запах секса, — скучным голосом добавил молодой мужчина, невозмутимо переворачивая ароматные лепешки на сковороде. — И выпей контрацептическое зелье. Если нужны презервативы — могу дать их, но зелье все равно лучше принять — молодость и буйные головы с телом и осторожностью не дружат.

— О, но у них все равно ничего не выйдет, — посмеялась совсем молодая девушка, что помогала накладывать еду в тарелки. — Лучше предложить Поттеру зелье от тошноты! Верно?

Гарри отчаянно покраснел, не найдя никаких слов для ответа. Говорить на тему секса со взрослыми было возмутительно, даже если он сам — уже совершеннолетний. Когда на его напряженное плечо легла рука, он вздрогнул. Позади стояла Флея, и она не улыбалась, глядя в сторону юной помощницы.

— В этом нет ни капли юмора. И Поттер обязан это осознавать, осознавать все последствия своих подростковых необдуманных решений.

— О чем вы опять? Флея, я способен отвечать за свои решения. И мы уже много раз говорили об этом.

— У вас не будет ни детей, ни будущего, и я лишь надеюсь, что подростковая влюбленность быстро увянет. Так будет лучше для всех. Для вас обоих — в первую очередь. У тебя есть истинная пара, не забывай. И ты делаешь ее глубоко несчастной на весь остаток жизни.

Гарри отвел взгляд, чувствуя испарину на спине.

— Джинни прекрасно справится и без меня. Она сильная девушка. Дело ведь не только в постели, любви — меня притягивают ее феромоны, но более — ничего. Я не хочу связывать свою жизнь с тем, с кем у меня так много «ничего».

— А ты пытался? — смягчилась женщина. — Ты пытался хоть раз попробовать это сделать? Дать шанс вашим меткам? Вашей судьбе? Почему ты решил, что мистер Реддл — единственный, кого ты способен полюбить и с кем создаешь семью? Он просто единственный, с кем ты сблизился.

— Я с ним не только ввиду отсутствия страха или неприятия феромонов, — нахмурился альфа. — Вы не знаете его.

— А ты знаешь мисс Уизли? — проникновенно парировала Флея. — Почему ты решил, что она менее восхитительна? С Томасом просто легче, не так ли? В каждом человеке есть нечто прекрасное. Просто нужно набраться терпения и смелости разглядеть это.

Гриффиндорец при этих словах думал вовсе не о Джинни. Перед глазами всплыло пышущее яростью лицо Тома Реддла, его частая агрессия, жестокость, но — НО — Гарри, все же, сделал это. Разглядел. Огромную Вселенную, которой парень не переставал удивляться.

То, что предлагала ему Флея, было отвратительным.

Хорошо, пусть он увидит такую же Вселенную в Джинни Уизли, Гарри не сомневался, что увидит. Она действительно хорошая девушка, и чтобы разглядеть ее личность, не нужно будет прорываться сквозь дурман злобы, неприятия, темноты. Не нужно натыкаться на острые пики проблем, что были и есть в отношениях с Томом Реддлом.

Вообще-то эта Вселенная была открыта и у Невилла, и Гарри на самом деле думал, что они свяжут свою жизнь вместе. Поттер не сомневался, что также был бы счастлив. На свете великое множество восхитительных людей, и самое отвратительное — метаться между ними, от одного к другому, искать «лучшее местечко», более удобное, более интересное, прекрасное. Оставляя позади себя разбитые сердца и надежды, а свое собственное сердце заставляя черстветь и испытывать жадность. Невилл был разбит расставанием, пусть это не было столь тяжелым для него — не было сильной влюбленности, однако надежды, планы, устойчивые отношения и верность — были для них двоих не менее важны.

Надежды и планы Тома и Гарри были столь же ценными, что и любовь. И Поттер сделает все возможное, чтобы их семья была счастлива, даже если это бесконечно сложно, долго, идет наперекор судьбе на запястье.

— Нет, — просто ответил Гарри. — Я не собираюсь разглядывать других людей.

Флея долго не отвечала. Другие омеги также притихли.

— Твои ночные перемещения были замечены. Учитывай: если ты ведешь себя как альфа, мы и относиться будем к тебе как к альфе. Наравне с остальными альфами стаи. Ты сын Ремуса Люпина. И ты знаешь о нас слишком многое, чтобы так просто уйти. После совершеннолетия твоей истинной пары, ее заберут в стаю.

Волшебник сильно побледнел.

— Это угроза? Вы угрожаете мне?

— Это предупреждение, мальчик, о том, что будет. Если ты хочешь быть с нами — это будет по всем законам. Мы преступили многие правила, учитывая твое прошлое. Мы не изуверы, не монстры. Однако теперь ты вяжешься с омегой. И это значит — мы будем обращаться с тобой как с полноценно здоровым альфой. Этот вопрос будет решен, как только Сириус Блэк будет пойман.

На этих словах Флея развернулась и вышла прочь из кухни. Одна из омег что-то вытащила из холодильника и протянула в руки колотящегося от подступившей паники парню.

— Вот, возьми, полакомитесь, — тихо сказала она, опустив глаза в пол. — Прости, мы не хотели шутить над подобным. Нам искренне жаль, Гарри.

Альфа молча принял дрожащими пальцами небольшую холодную шкатулку с волчьим угощением и вышел обратно на улицу, пытаясь на ходу попрятать еду в свою сумку. Замок все не хотел расстегиваться под дерганными движениями непослушных пальцев, и, в конец раздосадованный, Поттер едва не взвыл. Его кисть накрыла чужая теплая ладонь, останавливая неудачные попытки распахнуть нутро сумки.

Том стоял рядом и внимательно разглядывал выражение лица альфы. Ничего не сказав, он мягко отнял свертки и шкатулку, самостоятельно положив их в свою собственную сумку. Затем его рука вновь обхватила пальцы Гарри. Гриффиндорец прикрыл на несколько секунд глаза, пытаясь унять учащенное дыхание, и кивнул в знак благодарности. По большей части потому что Реддл ни о чем не расспрашивал, предоставляя возможность успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

Когда они приземлились на небольшой клочок ровной земли, окруженный скалами, Гарри сбросил вниз сумку и отошел к краю обрыва, рассматривая спокойное море. Сердцебиение уже пришло в норму, и думать, дышать, чувствовать было легче. Нутро охватила горечь. Флея не шутила. Люпин слишком верен семье, стае, его инстинкты слишком сильны, а Флея — его вожак. И ее слово — закон. А Гарри Поттер уже слишком взрослый, ему больше не нужна опека крестного — не нужна защита. Волшебник знал, что произойдет.

— Когда Сириус будет пойман, мы тут же уедем из Норвегии, — резковато сказал Гарри, разворачиваясь.

Том недвижно стоял возле брошенных на землю вещей и метлы, пристально смотря на альфу. Затем без слов принялся доставать из сумки вещи, расстелая на уже растопленной от снега земле толстый большой плед, складывая на него книги, письменные принадлежности и еду. Поманив пальцем гриффиндорца, Темный Лорд первым сел на покрывало. Поттер еще несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, прежде, чем присоединиться.

— А теперь без истерик, — спокойно ответил Реддл, опустив ладонь на колено мага. — Что произошло?

— Я — альфа, — голос все же дрогнул. — Если я останусь здесь, меня обернут в оборотня. Это должно было произойти куда раньше. Но Люпин… Если его поставят перед выбором, это будет Тедди, которого просто не отпустят. Я был несовершеннолетний, а теперь… Блять, — Гарри провел рукой по лицу. — Если Флея даст согласие, они укусят меня на законных правах. Она его даст. Если я хочу остаться с семьей — она сделает это. Если я захочу поддерживать родственные связи с Люпинами — меня превратят в оборотня. Он мой опекун. У стаи нет такого понятия. Для них — Ремус мой отец.

— Хорошо, если это цена твоей связи с семьей — не вижу критичных проблем, — медленно, не выказывая эмоций произнес Том, едва сдерживая себя от видимой вспышки ярости — Гарри и без того на взводе, и пугать парня еще больше было ни к чему.

Поттер ответил не сразу. Он не смотрел в сторону Волдеморта.

— Но я _не хочу_ быть оборотнем. Я _не хочу_ , чтобы инстинкты заставили меня пометить Джинни. Я _не хочу_ , чтобы из-за инстинктов я попытался пометить тебя. **Я не хочу.**

— Я могу потерпеть твою метку, — голос Тома был на полтона выше обычного, отчего Гарри поднял глаза на омегу. Слизеринец быстро исправился, и голос вернулся к прежним мягкости и спокойствию. Пальцы погладили вспотевшую от волнения ладонь Поттера. — Если дело дойдет до крайности, я могу убить всех оборотней, и Люпины больше не будут обязаны подчиняться законам стаи. Не смотри так на меня. «Устранять помехи», разве я не прекрасно владею этим навыком? Это **пока что** не мое окончательное решение, я всего лишь предлагаю один из выходов, что могу дать. Но я вижу твое состояние. И если так продолжится — я предотвращу его ухудшение любыми из методов.

— Кем я буду после этого? — альфа высвободил руку из чужой хватки. Предложение Реддла вызвало отвращение и гнев. — Ты и детей собираешься убить? Лишить их родителей? Разрушить семьи?

— Люпины…

— Люпины возненавидят нас обоих. И я потеряю семью куда в большей степени, я потеряю их любовь. Твои решения вызывают чужую ненависть, — Гарри отвел взгляд, прикусив губу. Он чувствовал себя лицемером, говоря подобное. Ведь альфа собственноручно убил человека, не найдя иного выхода. Но это не значит, что можно окончательно запустить ситуацию, ухудшить ее, гнать в пропасть. — Мне неприятны твои слова. Пожалуйста, не предлагай мне чье-либо убийство как выход. Это отвратительно в крайней степени.

— Я отвращаю тебя? — все так же мягко переспросил Том, но его глаза полыхали ослепительным гневом. — Или, быть может, теперь ты будешь попрекать меня титулом Темного Лорда? Темный Лорд Волдеморт — тиран и убийца, быть может, кто-то и когда-то может назвать меня даже диктатором. И ты станешь критиковать каждое мое решение? Каждое чертово убийство ты будешь воротить нос от меня?

— Меня отвращают твои взгляды на чужие жизни. Оборотни убивают — но они ничего не могут с собой поделать в зверином состоянии. Ты же — делаешь это намерено, с легкой поступью и в здравом сознании. Я... Я убил мистера Реддла и, Господи, я бесконечно сожалею об этом, переживаю тот день вновь и вновь. Мне страшно думать, насколько ты спокоен после каждого из убийств. И что они делают с тобой в итоге. 

— Делают сильным. Неуязвимым. И дают защиту единственному близкому мне человеку — тебе. 

— Я хочу, чтобы твоя пустота была наполнена теплом и…

— Моя пустота будет наполнена силой и всем тем, что приведет меня к ней! — прорычал Том, теряя самообладание. — Ты потратишь огромное количество лет, истязая себя сожалениями или уподобишься зверью, это твои решения? Доведешь девчонку Уизли до сумасшествия, укусив ее и привязав к себе? И сдохнешь от ее рук? Это — лучшая альтернатива убийству?! Забудь свои ебанутые метафоры, хватит жить в сказке! Глаза раскрой, слепой глупец!

— А кто снял с меня очки? Не ты ли? — альфа постучал пальцем по виску. — Я понятия не имею, кто ты такой и что сделал с моим Томом Реддлом. Это не ты. Вырезать несколько десятков ни в чем не повинных омег?

— До сих пор видишь сраный идеал во мне?

— Идеал? Ты ведешь себя сейчас, как чертов психопат с жаждой бессмысленных убийств.

— Я разрешил жизни Блэка продолжаться, ради тебя, даже после всего, что эта тварь натворила. Я сохранил жизнь Джинни Уизли, тоже ради тебя. Сохраняю дружелюбие возле этих блядских животных, ради этой своры собак. Разве я не милосерден _ради тебя_? Почему бы тебе СЕЙЧАС просто не СОГЛАСИТЬСЯ с моими решениями, с моими устоявшимися константами поведения? Устранение помех — сделает тебя счастливым, пусть, это сложно. Неприемлемо для простых людей. Но это жизнь, Поттер. Приходится жертвовать чем-то, чтобы обретать это счастье.

— Мое мнение тебя уже не интересует? — холодно спросил Гарри. — Будешь ломать меня, мою жизнь, моих близких, чтобы оставаться Темным Лордом в той полной ублюдочной мере?

— Единственный, кто ломает себя ради отношений — Я, — зашипел омега, сжимая кулаки. — И ради тебя я делал немыслимые вещи, Поттер, как смеешь ты говорить, что мне плевать на твое мнение?! Ты нихуя не знаешь, что происходит за пределами твоего идеального маленького мирка!

— Немыслимые вещи — это какие же?! — прорычал альфа, также начиная полыхать от гнева и поднимаясь на ноги. — Порнушку маггловскую смотреть? Трахаться в нижней позиции?!

Реддл в секунду вскочил и молниеносно впечатал кулак в лицо Поттера. Перед глазами стояло обезображенное лицо Мары, а в груди горели сквозные дыры его ущербной разорванной души. Гарри не дал слизеринцу заговорить первым:

— Прости. Прости, Том, но ты не единственный, кто себя ломает.

Сплюнув кровь из разбитой губы на землю, он уже спокойно продолжил:

— Ты просил меня не забывать о том, что ты _нехороший человек_. И я не забываю.

Гарри вытащил из кармана куртки свою волшебную палочку и призвал с земли ближайший довольно крупный камень. Затем он трансфигурировал его под расширившимся от шока взглядом омеги.

— Я согласен. Можешь убивать оборотней и вести свою излюбленную роль, больше никогда себя не меняя ради другого человека, — альфа приподнял руки и защелкнул на шее трансфигурированный железный ошейник, поморщившись от ледяного соприкосновения металла с теплой кожей. — Вот, какого итога ты хочешь? Это — твое желание? Хочешь, чтобы я согласился на…

— _Сними это!_ Немедленно сними! — Том бросился на Поттера как растревоженная гадюка, пытаясь коснуться палочкой ошейника и уничтожить его, но Гарри довольно проворно уворачивался, отступая назад. — Трансфигурируй его обратно, **сними**!

— Да успокойся ты! Это всего лишь…

— НЕМЕДЛЕННО УБЕРИ ЭТОТ БЛЯДСКИЙ ОШЕЙНИК СО СВОЕЙ ШЕИ!

— Господи! — воскликнул Гарри, когда камни под их ногами посыпались вниз и обвалились, едва не утянув парней вместе с собой со скалы. — **Осторожнее**!

Он стиснул Тома в крепкой хватке объятий, переводя дыхание и оттаскивая оба тела дальше от края обрыва. И едва не зарычал повторно, когда спустя мгновение холод с шеи пропал, а трансфигурированный обратно камень упал вниз — словно Темного Лорда волновал лишь чертов ошейник, а не то, что они чуть было не рухнули к морю на острые пики скал. 

Гарри пораженно отпрянул, размыкая объятия и пытаясь отстраниться, когда на его горло легли руки, однако это оказалось вовсе не удушением — Том обхватил шею едва касаясь, будто убеждая себя, что жуткого железного ошейника больше нет. Однако когда его взгляд натолкнулся на собственные бледные пальцы, обернутые вокруг шеи альфы, ошейник причудился вновь. Темный Лорд тут же отдернул руки, словно ошпарившись. Подтянувшись ближе, Том прижался к горлу губами, бездумно скользя ими по коже и что-то шипя на змеином языке.

Гарри все это время шокировано молчал, больше не предпринимая попыток увернуться от касаний. Он и подумать не мог, что эта банальная и глупая демонстрация вызовет _настолько_ неспокойную реакцию со стороны Реддла. Это было абсолютно ненормально.

— Том, я не…

— Тебя разрушит одиночество, — перебил его Темный Лорд все тем же сбивчивым шепотом, не отрывая губ от нежной кожи на шее. — Без семьи, это произойдет с тобой, рано или поздно, а я не могу быть постоянно рядом, Гарри, физически не получается, не выходит быть одновременно Лордом Волдемортом и твоим возлюбленным. Станешь оборотнем — ты разрушишь себя сам, борьбой инстинктов и разума. Или это сделает с тобой Уизли. В любом случае — тебя разломает на куски, а что мне делать? Что Лорд Волдеморт может предложить тебе помимо убийства? Что я могу делать лучше, чем убивать других людей? И сколько раз я буду ощущать себя Меропой Гонт, что заковывает моего отца в кандалы, обрезая волю и свободу? Почему ты делаешь меня Меропой? — он вновь коснулся пальцами чужой шеи. — Почему я в итоге все равно кажусь ею?

— Так вот, в чем дело, — выдавил из себя Гарри в остром надломе горечи. — Ты сравниваешь себя с ней.

Том ничего не ответил, легко целуя кадык парня, пытаясь стереть из памяти образ железного рабского ошейника, пустого взгляда отца, лишенного смысла существования, улыбку разбитых губ Поттера, бесконечного насилия в семье Гонт.

Альфа мягко отстранил от себя слизеринца, сильно щуря глаза, чтобы разглядеть его лицо как можно лучше. Сейчас он бы многое отдал за очки, и прекрасно знал, что потребуй он у Тома сейчас — и омега без слов отдаст их. Однако это было жестокой манипуляцией, а Реддл сейчас абсолютно невменяем. Была затронута некая жуткая нетерпимая грань в нем, что довела до края. И Гарри не стал.

— Что Лорд Волдеморт может предложить помимо убийства? Если я попрошу любви, это будет смешно, — весьма прямолинейно сказал парень и ощутил, как второй волшебник напрягся до самого своего предела. — Любовь — то, что предлагает Том Реддл, и то, что у него есть в огромном количестве. Убийства? Почему бы Лорду Волдеморту не предложить свой **великолепный ум** , а не исключительную жестокость? — Гарри нахмурился. — Я бы не стал рассказывать тебе о решении оборотней, если бы жаждал предложения убить их всех. Рассказал, потому что хочу увидеть выход из этой ситуации, который не смогу найти я. Потому что ты во сто крат умнее, догадливее меня. Я прошу о помощи не для того, чтобы выволочь твою жестокость наружу, а чтобы это были твои поразительные решения. Я… Прости, не такой умный.

Реддл невольно хмыкнул, хотя никакого веселья не ощущал. Его глаза все еще были направлены на шею Поттера, и альфа со вздохом продолжил:

— И твоя семья не была плохой. Они были больны. Просто психически больны, мать раньше, отец позже. И, я думаю, самое время об этом поговорить. Отложим проблему с оборотнями до момента поимки Сириуса. Он до окончания гнилых ночей точно не появится.

Гарри улыбнулся, прекрасно зная, что последнее высказывание Том точно не сможет проигнорировать, погрузившись в свои болезненные нелегкие думы. Болезненные. Да, Поттер видел, что Реддл был болен, как и его семья. Однако в отличие от них, у омеги есть тот, кто сможет ему помочь. А гениальный ум не позволит кануть в сумасшествие окончательно.

— Может, и поговорим, — пробормотал Том, протягивая руку и снова касаясь шеи кончиками пальцев, наслаждаясь ее естественной теплотой, гладкостью, нежностью — убеждая себя, что горло ничего не окольцовывает. — Очередные демоны?

— Очередные демоны, — со смехом кивнул гриффиндорец, присаживаясь обратно на плед.

Все же, начали трудный разговор парни далеко не сразу.

Гарри осторожно сжимал и сдавливал твердые мышцы слизеринца, положив на себя его ногу — привычное занятие для спортсмена успокаивало, мысли постепенно приходили в порядок. Первое время Том просто наблюдал за действиями альфы, а затем повернул голову в сторону горизонта, молча разглядывая серую линию спокойного моря. 

Здесь было тихо. Никаких признаков цивилизации, внешнего мира, чужих проблем. Шумело море, разбиваясь пеной у скал на берегу, ветер скрежетал голыми ветками кустов о камни, и единственным посторонним звуком был легкий шорох ткани, на которой сидели волшебники. Их окружали мощные защитные и согревающие чары, пусть никто и не смог бы преодолеть преграду из высоких скал за спиной.

Через некоторое время Реддл притянул беспалочковой магией книгу и начал негромко читать. Гарри ненадолго остановил движения рук, прислушиваясь.

— Это не школьная программа, — хмыкнул гриффиндорец, возобновив массаж.

— Знаю, — спокойно ответил Том, отвлекаясь от книги и смотря на мага. — Я хочу подтянуть твои знания не только ради оценки. Ты должен научиться многим вещам, я должен научиться. Я совершенно не разбираюсь в лечащих заклинаниях. Ничего, чем можно оказывать первую помощь. Одному из моих Пожирателей Смерти несколько дней назад сломали нос, и он умер.

Поттер приподнял брови.

— Отключился. Кровь попала в легкие. Это уже магглы при вскрытии выяснили, волшебникам больше нет дела до умерших. Если есть деньги — тебе помогут. Маггловские деньги. Магическая валюта больше не имеет никакой цены, — омега опустил взгляд на страницы. — Я уже прочел эту книгу. И заказал другие, маггловские. Ты должен будешь вызубрить анатомию человека, выучить расположение каждой кости, где проходят артерии, в какой части до сантиметра располагаются твои внутренние органы. Я тоже этим займусь, мое тело более хрупкое, слабое. Я могу отключиться от сильной боли, поэтому…

— Чем нам помогут знания анатомии? Без зелий мы ничего не вылечим. Да, можно вправить заклинанием нос, но…

— С чего ты взял, что заклинанием можно излечить только нос? Песик… — Том оборвал себя, а его пальцы чуть сжались на твердой обложке книги. — Гарри. Это заклинание создано для общедоступного использования. Как ты думаешь, что в некоторых случаях используют колдомедики, чтобы собрать воедино целостность скелета?

— Костерост. Они зелья используют.

— А если у тебя непереносимость ингредиентов этого чудесного напитка? Или помимо сломанных костей ты отравлен? — омега улыбнулся. — «Репаро». Но оно не подействует, если ты не знаешь, что именно повреждено, как выглядит кость или разорванная мышца. Омертвевшие ткани также нельзя восстановить, и если ты соединишь мертвые клетки с живыми — начнется отторжение. Наш организм — живой. Это не предмет. И чтобы «починить» тело, ты должен очистить его от мертвых тканей точечным применением очищающих чар. А для этого ты — опять же — обязан знать анатомию.

Том немного помолчал, бездумно листая книгу в изящных руках.

— Однако лечение без зелий — трудоемкий и болезненный процесс. Могут быть последствия, тяжелые последствия. «Репаро» не предназначен для лечения, это крайний метод, когда других средств нет. Исключительный случай. Редкость. Я не могу сидеть в четырех стенах вечность, и мое правление как Темного Лорда будет весьма… Тяжелым болезненным трудом. Ты будешь рядом, и можешь пострадать. Я вполне перенесу лечение в маггловской больнице, однако я — омега. Никто толком не способен на меня напасть и навредить осознанно. Только если это не волк, мертвец или край обрыва, — он усмехнулся, а затем с интересом посмотрел на задумчивого парня. — Какие у тебя отношения с Эдвардом Люпином?

— Отличные, — Гарри тепло улыбнулся, рассеянно поглаживая ступню второго волшебника. — Ты знаешь, у меня должна была быть сестра. Тедди будто заменяет ее. Даже больше — он мне как сын. Непослушный суетливый ребенок, слишком прямолинейный и справедливый. Умный для своего возраста, но мозгами совершенно не пользуется, — альфа рассмеялся. — Мне нравится о нем заботиться. Надеюсь… Я выгляжу в его глазах хорошим крестным отцом.

— Ты любишь его. Разумеется, ты выглядишь прекрасным отцом. Ребенок метаморф, как и его мать. За все то время, что я его здесь видел, у младшего Люпина были зеленые глаза и черные взъерошенные волосы. Уж твою внешность даже в ребенке разглядеть смогу, — Том улыбнулся уголками губ, с удовольствием разглядывая посветлевшее и заметно похорошевшее от положительных эмоций лицо Поттера. Но через пару секунд улыбка увяла, а все нутро охватило нечто нетерпимое, уродливое и злое. Однако Реддл постарался держать в своем голосе лишь легкий интерес: — Ты действительно хочешь детей?

— Это невозможно, — альфа пожал плечами. — Я это понимаю. Но у меня есть Тедди, и мы отлично справляемся. Я имею ввиду… Он на самом деле мне практически как родной сын. Много времени проводили вместе, я тоже занимался его воспитанием. Это… Было забавно. Сам еще был мальчишкой-подростком, а вел себя как старец, поучая и наставляя. Я… Хочу, чтобы все оставалось, как прежде. Хочу, чтобы я был настоящим, поддержкой, другом, членом семьи, а не воспоминанием из детства.

Реддл отвернулся в сторону моря.

— Ты был бы хорошим воспоминанием. Для любого человека, не только для Тедди. Я не могу сказать, что найду выход из сложившейся ситуации. Что найду способ сохранить твою человечность и одновременно место в стае, среди семьи. Если этот способ будет заключаться в становлении тебя оборотнем… Свое обещание я не дам, — он свел брови к переносице, когда ему ничего не ответили, и повернулся обратно к Поттеру. Тот пытался не показывать свои подавленные чувства, однако глаза говорили однозначно. — Это оборотни. _Оборотни_ , Гарри. Магические существа. Они все — исчезают. Стая тоже исчезнет, и если ты будешь ее полноправным членом, исчезнешь и ты.

— Ты бы… Смог уйти со мной? — очень тихо вырвалось у Гарри, и он впился глазами в свои руки, боясь поднять взгляд. Это был отвратительный непростительный вопрос, но парень не успел остановить себя.

Том не ответил. На подобное нельзя отвечать сиюминутно, единым порывом, на волне эмоций. Вместо этого омега подтянул к животу разгоряченные массажем ноги и быстро надел теплые штаны. Затем подобрался ближе к альфе, упершись ладонями в его колени, и прижался губами к чужим губам, _что были разбиты и вновь улыбались ему_. Темный Лорд немигая смотрел в рассеянные зеленые глаза.

— Грань. Это моя нетерпимая грань, — без предупреждения перевел тему Реддл, повторяя недавние мысли гриффиндорца. — Я всегда боялся повторить судьбу отца. Быть подчиненным, взятым в вечный плен насилием, слабым и всеми забытым. За этим страхом я не осознавал простую истину. Во мне гораздо больше от матери. И Гонт я куда в большей степени, нежели Реддл. От отца у меня лишь внешность. Быть может, очищенный от полного безумия рассудок. И только. Это кровь, наследственность, гены. Гонты — безумцы, и во мне течет их кровь. Каждый из этой семьи сошел с ума. И это страх, что ты вскрыл, — омега отстранился, его взгляд стал жестким и сосредоточенным. — Я не хочу становиться сумасшедшим. Я не хочу быть как мать. Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с любым из членов моей почившей семьи. Я вновь смертен, и теряю от этого рассудок. Я создаю хоркруксы — и сумасшествие все равно настигает. Это замкнутый круг, который я пытаюсь разорвать — кровь Гонтов. Знаешь, я просматривал воспоминания папаши. Мать была уродливым спятившим созданием с отвратительным нетерпимым запахом, отец описывал его вонью этанола, он даже хуже моего. Она едва говорила, не была обучена грамоте, не знала заклинаний, не могла пользоваться палочкой. Из-за своего сумасшествия. И вот оно — уродливый Я. Ее родной сын. Ожидающий, что та же участь настигнет и его самого. Все мои планы, достижения, успехи, знания, они… Какой в них будет смысл? Все исчезнет. И мое имя исчезнет. Все, что останется — очередной сумасшедший Гонт.


	37. Отвращение

— Она была одинока, — тихо сказал Гарри, прижав широкую ладонь к щеке парня. — Твоя мама. Ты говорил, что она скиталась по улице, будучи беременной. Ты — не одинок. Больше нет. И никогда не будешь одиноким, я не позволю этому случиться. Это мое обещание, и я сдержу его. Не только у тебя были сумасшедшие родственники. Сириус, мой Сириус был им. Может, является и сейчас. Если ты… Настолько боишься смерти, настолько нетерпимая грань, почему бы не подойти к проблеме с другой стороны? Почему именно хоркруксы? Почему именно убийства, Том? Я не понимаю. Почему именно этот путь? Объясни мне, может, я просто не вижу ту достойную причину, по которой ты себя разрушаешь?

Реддл покачнулся, отстраняясь от прикосновения, и Поттер убрал руку.

— Мы разные. Разумеется, ты не поймешь. В тебе нет столько ненависти к людям. Когда ты порожден насилием, растешь в нем и порождаешь насилие сам — на какую альтернативу можно рассчитывать? С какой стати мне прощать мир, который отвернулся от меня еще до рождения? Который дал мне эту кровь?

— Твоя мама…

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что я выяснил про Гонтов. И почему мои феромоны столь отвратительны, феромоны моей чокнутой мамаши. И почему моя истинная пара также спятила. Более подходящее для спаривания существо, что должно нести эту ношу до конца жизни, нести бремя моего присутствия, она не может быть нормальной. Пара — то, что идеально мне подходит. Моему телу.

— Так объясни! — не выдержав, воскликнул Гарри.

— Гонты. В них все дело. В моей семье, в моей крови, — губа Реддла дернулась в оскале. — Когда я только пришел в Хогвартс, меня называли грязнокровкой, ты это уже знаешь. От того, что я носил маггловские имя и фамилию, от того что не знал ни капли о волшебстве, об этом мире. Тогда я ненавидел магглов всем сердцем, обвиняя их в своих несчастьях. Через несколько лет я отыскал остатки своей семьи. И понял в полной мере, что значит быть **грязнокровкой**.

— Мистер Реддл не виноват в том, что…

— **Гонты** , — с давлением повторил, перебивая Том. — Родственники со стороны безумной мамаши. Точнее, последний из них, мой дядя.

— Ты ничего не рассказывал о нем, — у Поттера вытянулось от изумления лицо.

— Не рассказывал. Я убил его в тот же день, — жутковато улыбнулся омега, и второй парень чуть отпрянул от шока. Том сбросил с лица эмоцию жестокости. — Я пробрался в его воспоминания также, как и в воспоминания отца, и они стали причиной его гибели. Я был настолько зол, во мне было столько омерзения от правды, что я посчитал создание хоркрукса на основе этой смерти — недостойным, жалким. Хочешь понимание моей ненависти? Что Морфин, что его отец ненавидели мою мать. И трахали ее.

Реддл отвернулся от гриффиндорца, чтобы не видеть его выражение лица.

— Наслаждались ее уродливыми феромонами, а она обожала их уродливые запахи. Они, блять, наслаждались этим сексом, когда инстинкты задурманивали и без того искалеченные мозги. Не было там никакой любви. Только животный секс и жажда продолжить род. Меропа понесла от отца в тринадцать лет, однако это было чем-то непередаваемо уродливым, Морфин не видел, кого породила моя отвратительная мать. Дед собственноручно убил новорожденного, но попыток продолжить род не оставил. Когда гон не давил на рассудок, они избивали мать, может, лишь во время беременности не трогали. Она пять раз была беременной, остальные — выкидыши. Понятия не имею, как она вела себя не под влиянием течки, Морфин не интересовался ее жизнью, когда не трахал ее. Впрочем, и во время гона их не волновала сохранность здоровья девочки, они лишь удовлетворяли свои животные потребности в продолжении рода.

Том чуть прервался, остужая пылающую от ненависти голову.

— Гонты помимо носителей своей же фамилии и крови вообще ни с кем не вязались уже несколько сотен лет. Огромный клан раньше, он постепенно исключил браки за пределами семьи. Отец Меропы, Марволо Гонт, — он же ее дед. Мой дед и прадед одновременно. Повязал своего ребенка, омегу, и родилась моя мать. Меропа должна была связать себя браком с Морфином, да вот только закон о запрете кровосмешения в Волшебном Мире уже вступил в силу. В обществе было не принято о подобном говорить. Мало кто знает о правде моего прошлого, прошлого моей отвратительной семейки.

Он наконец обратил свое внимание на притихшего волшебника. Гарри был сильно бледен, а его губы тряслись от явственного отвращения. Было видно, что сказанное сильно по нему ударило.

— Вот оно, истинное значение моей грязнокровности, — негромко продолжил Темный Лорд. — Единственный волшебник, чья волшебная кровь грязна и ядовита, а маггловская — чиста. Останься я в семье Гонтов, и понес бы от своего дядюшки такое же грязное потомство. Быть может, не видя в этом ничего плохого. Мать не видела. Она просто боялась ненависти от брата и отца, не любила побои. С сексом все было в порядке, ее приучили к этому с детства. Вдолбили в голову, что спать с семьей — в порядке вещей. А после — просто влюбилась в маггла и ушла. Папаша знал о моей крови. Меропа ему многое рассказывала, хвасталась своим поганым опытом в постели, — Том сплюнул на землю. — И ненавидел он меня не только за то, что я — итог многолетнего изнасилования от лица Меропы Гонт, но и за то, что я являлся носителем той же грязи, смешанной с его чистотой.

Гарри отвернулся в сторону, прижимая руку ко рту и борясь с приступом острой тошноты.

— Все еще хочешь касаться меня и моей грязи? — понимающе усмехнулся слизеринец, покачав головой. — Я всеми силами хотел это скрыть от тебя. Сам пытался не думать, не помнить. Даже свой второй хоркрукс в той лачуге оставил, чтобы попытаться найти хоть какое-то примирение в душе. Но никакое упоминание Салазара Слизерина, что являлся предком Гонтов, не помогало. Никакой чести, ума, знаний далёких могущественных предков. Да, Гонты были чистокровны на сто процентов, я просматривал древо в доме Блэков несколько лет назад. И мой отец — первый в истории рода маггл. Чистота крови притягательная вещь, но со временем это становится омерзительным извращением. В моем роду не было никаких бет. Никогда. _Только альфы и омеги_. Чудовищно сильные, но не умеющие пользоваться этой силой.

Том посмотрел на свои изящные бледные пальцы. И он также был чертовой омегой, этой немыслимой закономерностью долгого кошмара.

— Они все делили между собой постель. Полагаю, во время обострения своих сущностей, даже не понимая этой грязи, наслаждаясь ею. Это отчетливо отразилось не только на здравомыслии, но и на феромонах. Они — отвратительны, и это напоминание об уродстве семьи. Я не собираюсь продолжать род и породить на свет еще одно уродство, пусть, менее грязное, чем я или мои покойные родственники. Знаешь, почему Беллатриса Лестрейндж идеально подходила моему телу? — Том усмехнулся. — Она была бесплодна. Бесплодна, Гарри. Мои мерзкие феромоны призваны оградить других волшебников от желания спариться со мной, передать это уродство потомкам. И я хочу навсегда уничтожить альф, омег, истинных пар, все эти понятия в обществе, что извращают здравомыслие человеческого рода. Чистая кровь — миф. Разум — вот, что действительно имеет цену. И, знаешь, не только магическая сила несет в себе преимущество, **уже нет**. Волшебники слабее магглов. А учитывая происходящее в стране, эти слабость, беспомощность, беззащитность возрастают. Я говорил уже, что ненавижу и магглов, и волшебников. Но если выбирать между двумя расами… Я выберу разумность. И не собираюсь быть милосердным к другим людям, чей предел здравомыслия ограничивается инстинктами, горсткой золота и зельями. Таков мой путь.

Поттер ничего не ответил, смотря в сторону. Омерзение от вскрывшейся правды все еще наполняло грудную клетку, и парень испытывал чудовищную дурноту, она выворачивала нутро наизнанку. Это вовсе не уменьшило любовь к Реддлу, разумеется, нет. Однако перебороть эмоции было невозможно, инцест — одна из наиболее нетерпимых для Поттера вещей, и парень о ней многое знал. Сириус успел в детстве рассказать некоторую долю грязных тайн семьи Блэк. Но они не были столь отвратительными, что были в семье Тома.

Том глядел на альфу внимательным тяжелым взглядом, видя все его чувства как на ладони. Это была одна из причин, по которой омега держал историю семьи в тайне. Возможно, Поттер еще некоторое время будет испытывать отвращение при прикосновениях к своему парню. Реддл это прекрасно понимал, и понимал, что гриффиндорец будет прав в своих ощущениях. Это нормально. В конце концов, то же отвращение Том испытывал и к себе: к своей крови, телу, судьбе, прошлому.

— Чтобы понимать ненависть, нужно обладать ею в том же количестве. Не просто видеть ее, а действительно понимать. Ты родился в счастливой семье, прожил счастливое детство, ничем не отягощенное. Имел друзей, жизненный путь, открытые дороги, преимущество в деньгах, знаниях, физической силе. И был рожден мужчиной, которому будет доступна любая дверь. А я видел в воспоминаниях Морфина животную похоть своей матери, пока он в нее вколачивался. Конечно, ты не понимаешь моей жестокости. Блэк убил твою семью, но ты не испытываешь ненависти даже к нему. Быть может, дело в твоем милосердии, которого во мне нет. Или в доброте. Ее тоже нет во мне. Посмотри — в тебе столько прекрасных качеств, достоинств, что они коснулись даже такого, как я. Оставили свой отпечаток, одарили теплом, — его голос смягчился, но Реддл не предпринял попыток прикоснуться к Гарри, пусть и весьма этого хотел. Поттера вырвет, если Том дотронется. — Возможно, я был порожден на свет чтобы тоже оставить отпечаток на Волшебном Мире. Гриндевальд пытался очистить его от бет, от магглов, от грязнокровок, от сквиббов. Я же — вижу проблему в другом. **Только альфы и омеги.** Я хочу уничтожить эту цикличность грязи и дам волшебникам свой отпечаток разумности.

Немного помолчав и все так же разглядывая искривленное лицо Поттера, Том продолжил более мягко, понимая, что подобную тему нужно уже сворачивать:

— А теперь у меня появилось единственное существо, к которому я испытываю исключительно теплые чувства. Было бы куда проще, мне самому, будь ты женщиной, бетой, магглом или сквиббом. Я не говорю, что хотел бы, чтобы _ТЫ_ ими был, вовсе нет. Ты нужен мне целиком, всей той личностью, какой я тебя встретил. Нет. Я говорю о том, что мне было бы проще сосуществовать с тем, с кем вся моя внутренняя уродливость не распахнется в полной мере. Ты — альфа. И ты мечтаешь сохранить семью в лице оборотней. Вообще о семье мечтаешь, о детях. Я не могу этого дать, а после раскрытия правды ты и сам не захочешь, чтобы такой как я дал потомство. Далее — мои феромоны приносят вред, подобного бы не было, существуй я в отношениях с бетой или магглом, что едва слышат запах волшебников. Впрочем… Едва ли я заимел бы какие-либо отношения на почве пола или расы. Но, все же, рядом со мной альфа, который полагается на звериные инстинкты, пользуется ими. Мордреда ради, совершеннолетие в лесу, в обнаженном состоянии, без палочки и поддержки, борьба с дикими животными, и я — вот он я — влюбленный в того, чей факт существования ненавижу. Ты плохо справляешься со своими инстинктами в обществе истинной пары, едва ее не пометил. И твоя мягкость, добросердечность крайне скверно уживается с личностью Лорда Волдеморта. Разве мне сейчас легко? Разве я не ломаю все свои убеждения ради тебя? — Том прервался, пытаясь поймать бегающий взгляд парня, но тот избегал этого. Поэтому слизеринец продолжил: — Да, я не оставлю свой путь. Уничтожение звериного в волшебниках. Попробуй понять не мою жестокость, а мою логику, ведь я уже просил тебя об этом. Ты же жаждешь моих милосердия и доброты по отношению к оборотням, этого никогда не будет. Я сохраню их жизни не потому что испытываю к ним жалость или сочувствие, какие либо теплые чувства. Я жажду их смерти, и у меня есть полное право испытывать подобные желания. Я попытаюсь сделать это ради тебя. Может, это даже немного уменьшит конфликт внутри меня самого.

Омега поджал губы и покачал головой, когда Гарри так ничего и не произнес. Поэтому слизеринец просто отодвинулся от него, начав складывать вещи обратно в сумку. Пальцы немного дрожали, и Том на несколько секунд сжал их в кулаки. Он не знал, как долго это отвращение будет преследовать Поттера, и станет ли это трещиной, постепенно распространяющимся между ними двумя пятном. «Это закономерность», думал Реддл. Было бы крайне странным, если обыкновенный человек останется спокойным и равнодушным к подобной истории, к такой грязи. Возможно, альфа чувствует себя замаранным, оскверненным, что коснулся подобного, что испытывает к такому существу любовь. Было интересно, найдет ли Гарри какое-то новое оправдание, смирится и забудет или просто уступит место в душе для этой грязи. Было страшно, если Гарри отступится. Страшно, если останется на поводу обещания, жалости или…

Том вновь остановил скомканные неверные движения рук. Что вообще нормального человека может держать рядом с Лордом Волдемортом? Где та грань терпения и примирения между любовью и ненавистью? Поттер ненавидел насилие, жестокость, однако это было в Томе Реддле куда в большем количестве, нежели чего-то доброго, чего-то, что парень сумел в нем разглядеть. **Что** Лили Эванс увидела в Меропе Гонт? **Какая** в ней могла быть чистота? **Что** могло вызвать восхищение?

— Хочешь перекусить?

Из рук Темного Лорда выпала чернильница, и он недоверчиво посмотрел на Поттера, который словно очнулся от своих мыслей. И чем это было? Альфа постарался забыть эту правду? Смирился? Теперь это была жалость? Гордость не позволяла высказать все свое отвращение? И что будет дальше — неловкие попытки вести себя как прежде, будто ничего не изменилось внутри?

— Или ты хочешь вернуться? — альфа с удивлением глянул на складывающего вещи волшебника, затем сильно сощурил глаза, пытаясь разобрать его выражение лица. — Блять, ничего не вижу. Погоди, постой!.. — он ахнул от понимания и подался вперед, не удержав равновесия и вместо объятий просто упав сверху на неожидавшего подобных действий омегу. — Господи, мой нос… — Поттер слабо простонал ругательство из-за вспышки боли от удара лицом в землю. — Том, Мордред меня разорви, прости! Я не… Я не такой догадливый, я понятия не имел, что ты ждешь моего ответа прямо сейчас!

Гарри несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чуть покривившись от близкого запаха хлорки, который стал прямым напоминанием этого кошмарного разговора. Привстав на руках, альфа взволнованно ощупал макушку Реддла, опасаясь что тот мог сильно удариться от падения, но Том перехватил чужие руки, качнув головой.

— Твое лицо также довольно красноречиво на ответы. Это не значит, что я обижен. Мне понятна твоя реакция.

— Я не хочу лгать тебе, — мучительно зажмурился волшебник, принимая сидячее положение. Он крепко держал руку Реддла, не собираясь разжимать хватку ни при каких обстоятельствах. — То, что ты рассказал о своих родственниках — кошмарно. Я… Боже, да, я испытываю брезгливое отвращение к этой истории, но это не значит, что и к тебе тоже. У меня… Хорошая память, — с еще большим огорчением простонал Гарри. — Мне Сириус по пьяни рассказывал ужасные вещи, что происходили внутри его семьи. _И он тоже дитя кровосмешения._ Я похож на человека, который его ненавидит за это? Я вообще похож на человека, который ненавидит того, кто не виноват в поступках своей семьи? Боже правый, сколько же грязи творится за закрытыми дверьми древних родов, — он слабо провел ладонью по лицу, смазывая потекшую из носа кровь. — И-испытывать возбуждение от-т феромонов родственника, э-это… — парень стиснул побелевшие от очередного прилива тошноты губы, боясь, что его сейчас попросту вырвет. — Прости, во мне нет красноречия, чтобы верно передать мысли. Меня рвет от омерзения, и я хочу выцарапать тебя из этого дерьма, изодрать мысли и убеждения, в которых ты варишься уже столько лет, и не будь я так сильно в тебя влюблен, кажется, начал бы драку. Выбивал из тебя эту дурь, покуда позволяют инстинкты вредить телу омеги.

Поттер уткнулся лбом в мерно вздымавшуюся грудь слизеринца, сотрясаясь всем телом. И проговорил уже тише:

— Дрался бы за то, что ты так сильно себя ненавидишь. И сколько боли наносишь себе. Сколько значения придаешь своей крови внутри, будто именно она делает тебя Томом, будто все грехи родственников ложатся на тебя, — альфа шумно сглотнул ставшей вязкой слюну. — Быть может, эти грехи и легли на твою кровь, и… Я все еще не хочу лгать тебе, но я не хочу говорить жестокие вещи, и…

— Скажи, как ты думаешь, — Том ласково потрепал черные волосы на макушке гриффиндорца.

Поттер молчал пару минут, собираясь с силами. Его голова была все еще прижата к телу омеги, и запах химикатов забивал ноздри, заставляя глаза слезиться.

— Мне мерзко, что твои родственники осквернили твою кровь, — в конце концов произнес Гарри. — Твоя кровь грязна. Кровь Сириуса грязна. Она отравляет сознание, быть может, она причастна к безумию крестного и твоему нестабильному состоянию, я не… Я не знаю, — он вскинул голову. Зеленые глаза полыхали гневом. — Зато я, блять, точно знаю, насколько же бессмысленно ненавидеть **себя** за это! Настолько же, насколько бессмысленно презирать свой цвет кожи или магический резерв, свой пол! То, что ты делаешь с собой! Ненавидь свою кровь, что досталась от родственников — ради бога — ты имеешь полное право испытывать ярость, что они испортили ее своим уродством! Но какое ты имеешь блядское право говорить человеку, который тебя всем сердцем любит, что ты — грязь, уродство, нечто отвратительное! Отвратительны — твои поступки прямо сейчас, и нанося себе удары — ты бьешь меня, ранишь так же сильно! — Поттер стиснул зубы, боясь сорваться на злобную ругань и переводя дыхание. — Мы не можем завести детей не потому что я, блять, боюсь передать им твою кровь — кровь твоего ребенка будет прекрасна, потому что она будет принадлежать **и тебе** , потому что это будет **твой** ребенок. Ебаные волчьи боги, мы, _физически_ этого сделать не можем! Не можем, и потому что ты этого не хочешь. Какое мне сучье дело до того, кем были дедушки-бабушки невинного ребенка! Единственное, что я бы сделал — изолировал свою семью от подобных родственников, не дал им пересечься, — парень болезненно скривился. — Это будут самые мои жестокие слова по отношению к тебе, **_но как же я рад_** , что ты вырос в приюте, а не с Гонтами. Потому что той личности, которой ты стал сейчас — не было бы.

Поттер отстранился и спрятал лицо в ладонях, ощущая себя монстром за все то, что сейчас произнес. За то, что назвал кровь Тома уродливой. За то, что высказал желание избить его. За то, что был рад жестокой судьбе детства Тома Реддла. Кажется, никогда ранее альфа не чувствовал себя _настолько_ раздавленным морально. Даже возбуждение от присутствия Сириуса Блэка так сильно его не ранило.

Том не смотрел в сторону Гарри. Он повернул голову к горизонту, на спокойное серое море, рассматривая тяжелые зимние облака, закрывающие солнечный свет. Затем прикоснулся к своему лицу, стирая капельки крови, что попали туда из разбитого о камни носа альфы. Реддл с удивлением уловил, что Поттер и вовсе плачет. Беззвучно, горько, безутешно. Из-за него. Никакой жалости в этих слезах не было. Альфа высказал жесткую правду, вылил всю свою искренность, все чувства были раскрыты и обнажены — и верно, Гарри испытывал отвращение. Но оно не было направлено на Тома Реддла, на его личность, на его мысли, чувства, ум, душу. Парень мог попытаться соврать, мог попытаться сказать что-либо приятное, чтобы утешить омегу, чтобы самому успокоиться. Но он сделал нечто более сложное, значимое — произнес правду.

Том сжал руку в кулак и нахмурился.

— Знаешь что, Гарри Поттер? — тихо произнес он, наконец. — Я тебя люблю.

Затем сел, притягивая свою сумку ближе и выкладывая оттуда свертки и контейнеры, не обращая внимания на шокированный взгляд парня, который отнял от лица ладони, позабыв о намерении спрятать слезы. Том также негромко продолжил:

— Да, перекусить было бы очень неплохо. Теперь я могу проверить еду на яды и заклинания, вчера у меня не было подобной возможности, и я испытываю голод. Мне нужно хорошо питаться, чтобы поддерживать тело в достойном состоянии, и если Блэк нападет — я должен быть готовым к изнуряющей борьбе.

— Борьбе?.. — бездумно повторил Поттер, теряясь от спокойного и безмятежного тона своего возлюбленного. — Что ты…

— Ты сам голоден? — поинтересовался омега, заглядывая в ближайший сверток, где были сложены стопочкой восхитительно горячие пирожки. Том чуть сжал пальцы, сминая край замасленной салфетки и не глядя на альфу. — Ты сможешь есть в моем обществе? В общем-то это была не та история, которая должна предшествовать завтраку.

Гриффиндорец потерянно оглянулся по сторонам, глубоко шокированный резкой сменой темы разговора, **от первого _прямого_ признания в любви Тома**, от всей этой ситуации. Он был голоден, пусть тошнота от истории и сильно перекрыла это чувство, однако в поселении среди течных омег Поттер все равно нормально поесть не сможет, а постоянно голодать — не выход. Взгляд зацепился за шкатулку.

Гарри странно втянул в себя воздух, и Темный Лорд бросил в его сторону взгляд, приподнимая брови. Лицо парня постепенно заливала краска, а после он чуть отвернулся и прижал ко рту дрожащую руку, взгляд беспрерывно метался от камня до камня в каком-то судорожном размышлении. Затем, похоже, немного взял себя в руки для ответа:

— Я бы… Хотел кое-что попробовать, — Поттер неловко утер безобразные сопли, кровь и слезы с красного лица. — Наверное, ты вовсе откажешься сделать это вместе со мной сейчас. Но, учитывая твой вопрос… Я хочу прямо сейчас.

— Ты хочешь заняться сексом? — брови Тома взметнулись вверх еще выше. — После того, как я рассказал о количестве грязи в моей крови?

— Да, я хочу, — агрессивнее обычного ответил тот, вспылив и зыркнул на омегу исподлобья. — _Особенно_ после того, что ты мне рассказал. И после твоей уверенности, что я могу отвернуться или испытывать отвращение от твоего присутствия или нашей близости.

— А при чем здесь… **Ого**.

Том изумленно замер, пораженный осознанием. Он медленно перевел взгляд на сверток с пирожками в своих руках. Гарри весь посерел и пошел бордовыми пятнами, догадавшись, о чем подумал слизеринец, и мученически застонал, вскинув руки:

— _Господи боже, нет!_ Я не собираюсь использовать ЭТО! Я… Сейчас сквозь землю провалюсь, прошу, доверься мне, если это возможно. Если ты сейчас… Если ты сейчас начнешь расспрашивать… Просто ответь: да или нет. Прошу.

Реддл подавил смех в себе, опасаясь, что испытывающий искренние стыд и смущение Поттер просто сгорит. Затем стянул с шеи бежевый шарф, что альфа ему когда-то подарил, и накрыл им глаза, завязывая сзади.

— Как тебе такой ответ моего доверия? — усмехнулся омега. — Хотя я все еще не понимаю, как в этой ситуации можно испытать возбуждение. Вряд ли у меня самого что-то получится, не говоря уже о тебе, Гарри. Если это на самом деле будет что-то вроде пирожков…

Поттер испустил очередной стон смятения, пораженный своей смелостью, своим предложением в этой действительно самой неподходящей для секса ситуации. Он также был уверен, что не испытает ни каплю возбуждения, однако это может быть просто приятным. И подтверждающим чувства на деле, что Гарри Поттер не испытывает никакого омерзения от тела Тома Реддла. По правде говоря, эта пошлость была подслушана случайно в комнате для мальчиков, и использовали они пошлый крем для пирожных. Гарри взял в руки шкатулку с волчьим лакомством, распахивая ее и разглядывая замороженную ягоду и кубики льда с ягодным соком и примесью легкого алкоголя. Быть может, это будет даже приятнее. Альфа понятия не имел, что именно нужно делать, не обкладывать же Тома этим льдом, в самом деле?

Подтянувшись ближе, он осторожно коснулся темного пальто слизеринца, и тот кивнул. Гарри принялся неловко расстегивать пуговицы, думая, что если сейчас попросит отложить предложение на иное время или вовсе отказаться, то точно умрет на месте. Поттер не переживал, что Реддл поймет его неправильно, омега хорошо знал, насколько стеснительным был его парень. Однако Гарри нравилась инициатива, нравилось преодолевать свое смятение и больше всего нравилось доставлять Тому удовольствие. Но, все же, это было не совсем уместное время для близости. Голову все еще забивали жуткие размышления, что вызывали тошноту. Однако она не была направлена на Тома. И Поттер хотел это показать. Хорошо, если человек верит словам, верит глазам и чувствам. И самое прекрасное для него, когда это доверие окупается действиями, подтверждением.

Мягко стянув со слизеринца пальто, Гарри неловко скомкал его и откинув в сторону, принявшись за маленькие пуговички рубашки. Том расслабленно сидел на своем месте, чуть улыбаясь и не выказывая ни капли сопротивления, неприятия или напряжения. Потому что он действительно доверял альфе, каждому его решению или действию. Дело вовсе не в том, что Поттер не способен предложить нечто совсем странное или неприемлемое, нет, Реддл ясно осознавал: даже если Гарри задумал нечто определенно извращенное, это не ударит ни по самооценке, ни по гордости.

Альфа замер на несколько секунд, не представляя как можно предупредить заранее, какими словами. Краска вновь залила щеки. И поэтому он молча положил кубик льда в рот, немного его растапливая — края замороженного сока были слишком острыми, и это могло повредить нежную кожу второго парня. Дождавшись, пока острые грани не подтаят под воздействием жара рта, Гарри чуть выпустил кусочек льда наружу, зажимая его губами, и склонился над расслабленным омегой, чуть замерев, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие дыханием на коже. И прижался ртом к бледной горячей шее. Том от неожиданности вскрикнул, резко отстраняясь — холод льда показался ему ожогом. И лишь спустя секунду он осознал, что это было прикосновение холода. Он перевел дыхание, возвращаясь на прежнее место и успокаивая ускоренное сердцебиение — тело молниеносно реагировало на раздражители, приученное к постоянной опасности.

— Что это? — хрипло спросил Том, когда по коже его ключиц вновь заскользило нечто непередаваемо ледяное и мокрое. До носа донесся странный сладковатый запах.

Гарри молча повел зажатым во рту кубиком льда вверх по шее парня, обводя его подбородок и проталкивая между приоткрытых губ, дав Реддлу распробовать вкус. Затем прижался к его рту поцелуем, глубоко толкаясь языком следом, погружаясь в терпко-сладкий холодный привкус дикой лесной ягоды и волчьего алкоголя. Том пораженно выдохнул в чужой рот, опаляя запахом химии, но Поттер привык к ней, привык к хлорке и растворителю, это были феромоны возлюбленного — даже если они наносили вред, даже если они были порождены грязью и извращением предков, это было естество Тома, и все в этом было хорошо.

Обхватывая нижнюю губу омеги, Поттер чуть оттянул ее в сторону и спустился языком по гладкой коже по мокрому чуть розоватому следу растаявшего сока, стекающего ко впадинке между ключиц. Гарри не чувствовал отвращения, касаясь солоновато-сладкой кожи партнера, не перекрытой запахом мыла или других чистящих средств.

Отстранившись, он чуть надавил на грудь Тома и тот лег на спину, облизнув уже пресные на вкус губы — весь сок Поттер уже успел с них слизать. Альфа положил в рот еще один кубик льда и погладил спокойно вздымающуюся грудную клетку парня, дожидаясь, пока грани кусочка не округлятся. Затем склонился вновь, немного сменив позу для удобства, касаясь впалого живота. Тот дрогнул от неожиданности, а дыхание Реддла участилось. Гарри прикрыл глаза, вновь вспыхнув до корней волос от собственной смелости. Но останавливаться альфа не хотел и не собирался — он чувствовал медленно появлявшееся возбуждение Темного Лорда, свое собственное, а мысли от неприятного разговора выветривались под воздействием этого момента. Губы немного занемели от холода, но это было ничего.

Это было удивительно приятными ощущениями. Том ни черта не видел, и все чувства стали обострены, каждое касание было подобно локальному взрыву в нервных окончаниях. Сочетание теплых губ и ледяной воды было острым, впечатляющим, неожиданным. Реддл не знал, что от чего-то холодного можно получить хоть каплю удовольствия. Понятия не имел, что обыкновенный кусок льда может вызвать реакцию. В общем-то не мог, и в большей степени дело было в Поттере, в его губах, смелости, инициативе. Интересное чувство — лежать без движения, позволив партнеру полностью руководить процессом. Реддл не чувствовал напряжения. Разве что где-то в паху.

Гарри медленно вел уже почти растаявшим кусочком льда по коже, оставляя мурашки и мокрые розовые дорожки сладкой пряной влаги, стекающей на плед. Когда от кубика не осталось и следа, Поттер использовал язык, собирая капельки с горячей кожи, считывая их ягодный вкус, вкус волчьего дурманящего алкоголя. Руки потянулись к штанам парня, расстегивая их и медленно стаскивая вниз. Когда губы скользнули к паху, накрывая напряженный член, Том резко вздохнул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Альфа не знал, будет ли приятно, если пениса коснется лед, но ему было интересно попробовать дать этот контраст горячего рта и холода. Поэтому он вновь взял кусочек ледяного угощения, продолжив медленно поглаживать пылающее тело партнера руками.

Тошнота усилилась, но уже из-за интоксикации, которая вызывала слезы и текший безостановочно нос, что распух и покраснел от удара. Гарри молчаливо порадовался, что глаза Тома были завязаны, и он не наблюдал над собой красное непривлекательное лицо.

Вновь склонившись и обхватив пальцами напряженный член Темного Лорда, альфа опустился на него ртом, обволакивая теплом, холодным ягодным соком и прижимая языком к коже кубик льда.

Реддла изогнуло дугой, а из груди вырвался долгий стон удовольствия. Он крепко стиснул покрывало пальцами, останавливая себя от непотребных ругательств и сдерживая их где-то глубоко в себе — ритмичные движения рта Поттера были блядски опытными, и омега осознавал: в этом было куда больше наслаждения, нежели в неумелом минете от лица самого Тома. Реддла вновь встряхнуло, когда член в очередной раз соприкоснулся с льдом, а затем холод почти мгновенно сменился жаром языка.

Гарри испытывал колоссальное облегчение, что парень под ним наслаждается действиями партнера, что неумелая попытка впервые в жизни предложить нечто новое все-таки вышла удачно.

Он уже несколько минут задерживал дыхание, и токсичность феромонов не отравляла. Выпустив подрагивающий член из рта, Поттер спустился языком к яичкам, оглаживая их и поочередно втягивая в рот, а затем медленно скользнул ниже, проталкивая округлый кусочек льда в отверстие парня, вызвав этим действием громкий стон, сопровожденный грязным ругательством, с которым Том моментально вскинулся, жестко отстраняя от себя чужое лицо.

— Ты, блять, хочешь всю морду себе ошпарить?! — он сбросил с себя слегка мокрый шарф, переводя сбитое дыхание и проморгав глаза. И резковато припал губами к губам альфы, пробормотав: — Чертов волк.

Гарри со стоном принял в свой рот чужой язык, переплетаясь с ним своим, прижимая ладонь к собственному паху, не выдержав уже практически болезненного возбуждения. Том оторвался от него на несколько секунд, чтобы произнести:

— Ни еды, ни учебы, один секс на уме, и что же мне с тобой делать? — и вновь вернулся к жадным поцелуям, улавливая смех Поттера. Реддл проследовал губами по уже чуть колючему подбородку к шее, всасывая кожу в рот и оставляя на ней красное пятнышко засоса. — Серьезно, я больше не планировал сегодня ничего, презервативов с собой нет.

— Ничего страшного, — пробормотал Гарри, поглаживая влажную от пота спину, а другой рукой расстегивая собственные штаны, со стоном облегчения обхватывая истекающий смазкой орган. — Я тоже.

Том хмыкнул, тоже сжимая свой член и ведя по нему ладонью. Они кончили практически одновременно, замерев в одинаковых позах, прижимаясь друг к другу губами уже без единого поцелуя, заменив его жарким прерывистым дыханием рот в рот, заменив секс простой мастурбацией. Гарри почти сразу отпрянул в сторону, глубоко вдыхая чистый морозный воздух, чтобы прогнать резкую тошноту и темноту перед глазами. Затем и вовсе удовлетворенно лег на покрывало, прикрыв веки и улыбаясь. Реддл очистил себя от липкого ягодного сока, спермы и смазки, затем заботливо повторил свои действия с телом альфы.

— Надеюсь, ты все еще не думаешь, что я испытываю перед твоим телом отвращение, — сонно пробормотал Гарри, наслаждаясь послеоргазменной истомой. Его дико клонило в сон — за пять часов усталый организм совершенно не выспался, и альфа намеревался присвоить себе еще пару часов отдыха.

— Штаны подтяни, — развеселился волшебник, шлепнув парня по голому бедру. — И не говори мне, что ты спать разлегся. Мы собирались заняться твоим репетиторством, техникой письма и практикой заклинаний. Кажется, кто-то предлагал поесть.

— Не знаю, как ты, но я определенно собирался прикорнуть. Ешь, пока пирожки еще горячие. Это очень вкусно, — хмыкнул Поттер, вяло застегивая штаны и перекатываясь головой на колени уже одетого мага — тянуться за прихваченной подушкой было бесконечно лень. — Ты не против?

Реддл притворно-тяжко вздохнул, потянувшись рукой к угощению оборотней, перед этим тщательно проверив каждое на наличие проклятий и присутствие посторонних отравляющих примесей. Пирожки были чисты, и омега расслабился. Он опустил тонкие пальцы на голову гриффиндорца, поглаживая ее медленными движениями. Гарри сонно улыбнулся, пробормотав:

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

# 

# 


	38. Противодействие

Сон длился не долго. Гарри открыл чуть слезящиеся глаза, концентрируя внимание на размытых очертаниях голых веток деревьев и сером небе. Странно, что после истории о семье от Тома не приснился кошмар. Может, в самом деле сказалась усталость. Приподнявшись, Поттер с легким удивлением обнаружил возле себя крепко спящего Реддла. Мордред знает, сколько бессонных ночей он уже пережил в постоянном напряжении и ожидании нападения — омега и с бессмертием крайне плохо спал. В школе Гарри постоянно наблюдал его темные круги под глазами, вечное раздражение и сквозившую сквозь речь усталость.

Альфа потянулся за волшебной палочкой, наколдовав время: и верно, он проспал не больше получаса. Несмотря на резь в глазах и жуткую потребность зевать через каждые пять секунд, укладываться обратно на плед парень не захотел. Он вновь перевел взгляд на Тома. Доставать из сумки свое собственное покрывало не было смысла: волшебников окружал чрезвычайно плотный купол защитных и согревающих чар, что не было удивительным — без дополнительной защиты Реддл не расслаблялся никогда. Гарри не стал тревожить его сон, просто отвернувшись в сторону моря.

Тот Том Реддл, которого он знал несколько месяцев назад и этот, лежащий в паре сантиметрах рядом, были будто совершенно два разных человека. Гарри полагал, при первом взгляде, это просто потрясающе умный, самостоятельный и сильный парень, сложившаяся личность, нечто возвышенное или вовсе нематериальное — будто за пределами чего-то человеческого, приземленного. Не знал, сколько в омеге таилось ненависти к жизни, к себе, к людям. Полагал, рассмотрел эту личность, понял ее. Всего неделю назад Поттер считал, что Том ненавидит себя за чувство любви, за «постельные развлечения», ненавидит, потому что он — высшее существо, которому подобное в принципе не должно быть интересно, не должно привлекать. Альфа не знал, откуда эта проблема с ненавистью брала истинные корни. Разделение по половому признаку в обществе — разумеется, Реддл испытывает ярость и сейчас к подобному. Пожалуй, Гарри заметил слизеринца именно из-за этого. Один из немногих омег, который не просто презирал систему, но обошел ее, преодолел, пересилил устоявшиеся порядки. Теперь же — Поттер с пугающей ясностью осознавал, что Том сделал это не ради удовлетворения своего внутреннего «Я», не ради знаний, не ради статуса — он занял это место ради уничтожения. Место, с которого пугающие планы легче всего воплощать в реальность. И ненавидел Реддл себя, потому что сам являлся тем, кого стремился уничтожить. Дитя, порожденное абсолютно животными инстинктами в искаженном, уродливом виде — даже среди животных кровосмешение не было в порядке вещей.

Разумеется, теперь понятны многие вещи. Том исключил любое проявление инстинктов со своей стороны, а если они все же просачивались — жестко это пресекал. Ведь с первого взгляда подобное было не логично, ведь инстинкты могли его сделать куда могущественнее, куда цельнее. Гарри опирался на собственные выводы, глядя на омег оборотней. Глядя на спятивших омег. Если подобное состояние тела появлялось в результате сумасшествия, значит его возможно было достичь и при трезвом, чистом рассудке? На сознательном уровне? Омеги оборотней весьма близки к состоянию больных омег, однако сознание, все же, человеческое. Теперь Гарри видел. Реддла отвращает любое упоминание инстинктов, что считал причиной его появления на свет. И видел — действительно ломает себя ради отношений, пересиливает ярость. Испытывать любовь к существу, чье существование стремишься уничтожить — ломает рассудок.

Более того, все эти человеческие взаимодействия — поцелуи, секс, возбуждение — Поттер понял все слова хоркрукса, Тома Реддла, личности, что была до встречи с Гарри Поттером. «Любить, любоваться вещами, что тебе принадлежат, не облепляя их грязью и похотью». Том смотрел на свою будущую версию и считал себя предателем. Том смотрел на свою будущую версию и видел в ней Меропу, что жила инстинктами, что умела лишь подчинять и подчиняться. По словам омеги, в ней не было ничего человеческого, ничего людского. И до встречи с Гарри, Том не видел ничего человеческого в сексе. Считал, это лишь жажда продолжить род, подчинить и подчиниться. Жутко, учитывая все тяги к подобного рода играм, но и это альфа с трудом, но сумел разложить для себя по полочкам объяснений. Реддл говорил, ему нравится игра, ему нравится быть в чистом рассудке, делать это по собственной воле, видеть, что и партнер отвечает добровольно, отвечает сердцем, а не тем, что ниже пояса. Это было бы пустыми словами, не будь Том способен в любой момент остановиться. Не будь на это способен и сам Поттер. И все же… Это не могло быть началом излечения от многолетних убеждений. Это действительно извращение над личностью.

Том называл это исключительной особенностью Гарри, их отношений. Искаженные неправильные мысли, слизеринец даже не собирался, не хотел взглянуть на других людей. Не понимал, что люди умеют любить, умеют чувствовать — даже НАМНОГО лучше, чем они вдвоем, болезненные и покалеченные. Разве Меропа не _нарушила_ эту цикличность похоти ради любви? Разве Лили и Джеймс не связали свою жизнь вместе? Разве Сириус не пытался _бороться_ со своим сумасшествием? Разве Сириус не _любил_ Лили и ее ребенка?..

И, все же, Гарри считал странностью подобные увлечения от человека, который любое проявление животного естества в человеческом теле осуждает, не терпит. Предлагать при этом ошейник и поводок? Презирать насилие в постели, но со спокойным сердцем убивать людей? Испытывать отвращение к сексу, но, все же, жаждать его? Калечить жизни волшебников, потому что те полагаются на инстинкты, но оправдывать Гарри Поттера, который делает то же самое? Как между этим всем находить хотя бы малый процент примирения в своей душе? Альфа не брался вести на эту тему долгие бессмысленные рассуждения в голове — куда ему до сообразительности Реддла? Поттер не считал себя ни умным, ни догадливым. Надеялся, что смог понять возлюбленного, надеялся, что видит все в правильном свете. Вопросов было неисчерпаемо много, вопросов без ответов. И Гарри сомневался, что сам Том может дать ответы. Поэтому и презирает себя.

История о Гонтах… Не перевернула мир, не пошатнула его орбиту. Гарри уже знал о ненависти, знал о жажде кровавого геноцида. Знал даже причины, но лишь некоторые из них, как оказалось. Дело не только в проблемах общества, не в отношении его к странному нетипичному омеге, не в несчастном детстве, не в равнодушии и ненависти от окружающих. Буквально — «только альфы и омеги». Буквально — половина Волшебного Мира. Буквально — сам Том Реддл.

Поттер не знал, было бы в Реддле столько же ненависти, существуй в Волшебном Мире лишь беты. Или мужчины и женщины, как у магглов. Была ли столь важна самая страшная из причин его ярости — сумасшествие. Нашел бы Том иные поводы, чтобы сотворить немыслимое — массовые убийства, о которых волшебник иногда упоминал, чего жаждал. Был бы ли он вообще болен, родись он бетой, а не омегой? Быть может, он бы воспитывался в окружении семьи, с матерью? Гарри не знал.

Иногда он думал, что болезнь Тома Реддла намного страшнее болезни спятивших омег, что убили возлюбленных и покончили с собой. Единичный случай, редкое стечение обстоятельств — условий жизни, кровосмешения предков, становления личности, окружения. Реддл, который был закономерной пустотой в Волшебном Сообществе, их итогом. Возможно, подобных детей было гораздо больше. Недолюбленных, брошенных, игнорируемых, болезненных. **Гарри не знал.** Он очень, _очень_ хотел, чтобы Том Реддл существовал такой один. Чтобы его существование было лишь стечением обстоятельств, чтобы оно было единичным случаем. Одного Лорда Волдеморта с лихвой хватит на весь мир целиком.

Альфа с тяжелой тоской думал о том, что омега имел все права на свою ненависть, на свою месть, на это уничтожение. И в то же время — его права ненависти заканчивались, когда начинали касаться безвинных людей. Но как ему об этом сказать? Какими словами донести, чтобы Том осознал — даже уничтожив всех на свете волшебников, он от этой черноты глубоко внутри себя не избавится? Даже если он оборвет существование альф и омег, эту «цикличность грязи», как быть с собственной грязью? И Поттер думал вовсе не об уродливой крови, доставшейся по наследству. Уродство Тома Реддла было в его мыслях, в этой бесконечной ненависти к себе, к окружающему миру. В этом не было ни капли прекрасного. Это бесконечно пугало.

Гарри провел ладонью по лицу, зажмурившись.

Как помочь Тому? Как спасти его? Что ему, обыкновенному посредственному человеку, делать? Что Поттер может дать помимо любви? Как излечить глубоко пораженного ненавистью волшебника, каким способом вытащить из темноты? Реддл жил в этой темноте с рождения. Нес бремя одиночества на плечах без посторонней помощи, без какой-либо поддержки. Поттер не был самоуверенным глупцом, чтобы посчитать свою любовь — единственно нужным верным ключом, что откроет дверь этой тьме, выпустит ее, изгонит из сознания.

Если бы только они встретились раньше.

Быть может, все сложилось бы иначе.

«Да, он убил бы тебя», — пронзила голову мысль. Том не был поражающей личностью с пеленок, разумеется, нет. И Гарри не стал бы заводить дружбу со злобным агрессивным ребенком, да они бы вовсе дрались не переставая. Пока Том Реддл не узнал бы о приворотном зелье, сваренном Лили Эванс.

Кто вообще мог помочь Тому? У кого были все шансы сделать это, но кто их безвозвратно упустил? Кого винить за появление Лорда Волдеморта? Он возненавидел окружающих с малых лет, и эта ненависть росла, укреплялась с каждым годом жизни. Гарри все еще не знал. Он все еще не считал себя умным или догадливым. Все, что у парня было — любовь. Поддержка, забота, защита — не физическая, психологическая. Этого недостаточно. Лорд Волдеморт продолжал существовать, его ненависть продолжала существовать. Всего лишь сделала небольшое исключение, небольшой островок посреди темноты, где эта пустота становится теплой, человечной, обретает доброту. Сколько должно пройти времени, чтобы остров перерос в нечто большее? Чтобы у Тома Реддла было что-то помимо бескрайней тьмы в душе? А было ли у них это время? Было ли у других волшебников это время?

Гарри не хотел быть единственным исключением, допущением среди этой бесконечной ненависти. Он хотел бы видеть себя исцелением от нее. Чтобы у Реддла были друзья, чтобы он _простил_ своих родственников, простил всех тех, из-за кого маленький мальчик оброс этими болезненными эмоциями, что медленно делали часть его души чудовищной. Часть ли? Насколько чудовищным можно назвать человека, который без малейшего сожаления готов убивать маленьких детей? Насколько допустимо с монстра сбрасывать ярлык монстра, если его доброта и тепло ограничивается одним человеком?

Гриффиндорец осек свои размышления, когда со стороны спящего парня донесся едва слышный шорох покрывала.

— Тоже не спится? — Гарри слегка прокашлялся. Из-за долгого молчания голос охрип. — Слишком много кислорода. Воздух соленый, это тяжело с непривычки. Первые дни, когда я начал жить в Норвегии, я практически не мог нормально высыпаться.

— Ты не мог спать из-за случившегося с семьей, воздух здесь совершенно не при чем, — ответил Реддл, потягиваясь. Лежать на земле было страшно неудобно. Омега достал из кармана лежащего неподалеку пальто свой телефон и что-то посмотрел в нем. — А раз уж мы оба бодрствуем, займемся углубленным курсом Чар. В первую очередь — Невербальными, это весьма полезный навык.

Гарри приподнял палочку, направив ее на близлежащий камень, пытаясь мысленно заставить его покатиться к обрыву. Тот дернулся пару раз, но остался лежать на своем месте. Том тоже направил на камень волшебную палочку, и он в мгновение рассыпался прахом. Поттер приподнял брови:

— Не обязательно уничтожать мои неудачные попытки, варвар.

— В Министерстве Магии работает весьма интересная волшебница, — негромко заговорил омега. — Альфа, разумеется. Я однажды встречался с ней, когда отмечал нужных для дальнейшей вербовки волшебников среди политических деятелей. Некоторые ее изречения показались мне убедительными. Более того — весьма точными. Для того, чтобы твое мастерство достигло достойного уровня, ты должен полностью изучить теоретический материал. И только после — практика. Какой смысл делать искусно проработанный бокал в форме льва, если ты не можешь трансфигурировать одежду?

— Ты помнишь? — ошарашенно воскликнул Поттер. — Черт возьми.

— Я помню все, что тебя касается, — строго напомнил ему Том, нахмурившись. — Твои умения интересны. Не способен на простенькие чары третьего курса, но свободно творишь академическое волшебство. Ты спал в школе на парах? Кто вообще твоим обучением занимался?

— Мой крестный.

Парень отвернулся, посмотрев на край обрыва, и омега пробормотал себе под нос ругательство. Стоило догадаться.

— Даже если это болезненная для тебя тема, нельзя просто закрыть глаза на обучение. Магия однажды может спасти тебе жизнь. Любое преимущество перед другими людьми спасет нам жизни. Гарри.

Поттер чуть дернулся, когда ему в руки вложили что-то холодное и гладкое. Он опустил взгляд и удивленно приоткрыл рот. Очки.

— Надо же, ты смог перебороть в себе свою паранойю, — пробормотал альфа, с громадным облегчением возвращая себе зрение. Мир моментально изменился, пришел в норму, обрел привычные очертание и четкость. — Давно пора сде…

Гарри повернул голову к слизеринцу и замер, бледнея.

— _Что, блять, с твоим лицом?_

Обратно к поселению оборотней парни летели молча. Поттера все еще мелко трясло, и Том крепко сжимал руки на его торсе. Приземлились они возле столовой, где их уже нетерпеливо ждала Флея, уперев руки в бока. Она одарила молодого альфу странным взглядом, но ничего расспрашивать не стала, чему Темный Лорд был мысленно рад — боялся сорваться. Внутри все кипело и взрывалось.

Какая же глупость, считать, что Гарри ничего не заметит, не разглядит мельчайших изменений. Какая же ебаная самоуверенность, что Поттер ничего не поймет с первого взгляда.

Альфа подавлено молчал, и Том заговорил вместо него:

— Дурсли прибудут без задержек? Кто их сюда сопроводит?

— Лонгботтомы. В поселение мы их не пустим, встретим у леса. Хижина уже подготовлена, о правилах поведения будете разъясняться сами, мы в няньки магглам не записывались. Через час ждем всех в столовой.

Вожак стаи оставила парней одних, отходя к угрюмым омегам, которые о чем-то яростно между собой шептались. Реддл обратил свой взгляд на молчаливого спутника и придвинулся вплотную к нему, обхватив обеими руками его запястья, чуть сжимая. Гарри ответил тяжелым вздохом, на несколько секунд прикрыв глаза, но, все же, посмотрел на Тома.

— Все будто в пропасть катится, — пробормотал он. — Все ниже и ниже. С каждым днем я думаю, что хуже уже не будет. Но вот он — новый день — и мы падаем глубже. О чем ты только думал?..

— О тебе? — напрягся омега, покривив уголок губ, но тут же расслабляя лицо. Он уже отвык держать выражение на нем на должном уровне, отвык, что Гарри может видеть каждую эмоцию там. — Собирался исправить все раньше, чем ты заметишь.

Поттер стиснул зубы и крепко сжал пальцы в кулаки.

— Что ты собирался исправить? Разбить свою душу на новые?.. — альфа оборвал себя, когда хватка ладоней на его запястьях предупреждающе усилилась. Их могли услышать. Но Поттер просто не мог вариться в этих мыслях в одиночестве, а когда мощная паническая атака сбавила обороты, их стало гораздо больше. — Дурсли, Сириус, боже, как же все не вовремя, — парень потеряно обернулся в сторону леса. — Слишком много всего, я не…

Он не справлялся.

Поттер и вовсе чувствовался в двух шагах от тяжелого нервного срыва, Темный Лорд ощущал это как никогда ясно. Они даже не успели толком поговорить — Том сумел перебороть паническую атаку Гарри, когда тот увидел настоящую внешность второго волшебника. Потребовал раскрыться, все равно догадываясь, что увидит под гримом и линзами. Не мог не потребовать. И осилить правду не смог. Все происходящее действительно напоминало падение в пропасть.

Не то чтобы Реддл не помнил свою внешность. Как оказалось, альфа изучил ее куда лучше. Цвет кожи отличался, ненормально бледный оттенок губ, любое отсутствие естественных мелочей и более всего прочего — глаза. Том позаботился, чтобы рисунок линз был не отличим от настоящей радужной оболочки человека. Разнообразие оттенков, проработанность, каждая прожилка, пятнышко. И провалился с этим. Его глаза были не настолько красивы, как совершенный искусственный рисунок дорогих линз. Иллюзия на коже оказалась темнее обычного, Том перекрыл трупный цвет, но вновь перестарался. Эти мелочи не были заметны глазу, Дамблдор ничего не заподозрил, посторонние не уловили никакой странности. А Поттер… Впрочем, именно потому что это Поттер.

Любой другой человек вполне мог бы оправдаться желанием изменить внешность, но Гарри прекрасно знал, что Реддлу было на это глубоко плевать. Опрятность, аккуратность, статус, но не красота. Даже желание отличаться от отцовской внешности не смогло бы сработать — Поттер видел перед собой плохую копию Тома Реддла, а не попытку изменить в себе что-либо.

— Вечером, — вполголоса ответил Том и подошел вплотную, приблизив свое лицо к лицу гриффиндорца. Тот прикрыл глаза, и омега легко коснулся губами его рта. — Я все объясню. На самом деле — нечего рассказывать. Ты уже знал, что я больше не… Не в том состоянии, в котором ты меня встретил впервые.

Теперь Гарри знал, что пока он был без сознания после аварии, с его возлюбленным произошло что-то страшное. Знал, чья в этом вина. Альфа перевел взгляд на свою тень, поджимая губы. Насколько непомерной была плата за их любовь?

— Я найду способ вернуть осколки.

«И создать новые», — мысленно проговорил Реддл, глядя из-за плеча Поттера на косящихся в их сторону омег почти с ненавистью. Не начни те сходить с ума — и Гарри воспринял бы внешность Темного Лорда спокойно. Все было бы прекрасно. Он мог бы найти кучу неловких комплиментов, быть может, даже восхищения, учитывая ненормальное увлечение альфы потусторонней жутью. Может, он нашел бы уродливую внешность Волдеморта привлекательной для себя, не напоминай она так явно внешность спятившего Сириуса Блэка.

На этот раз Поттеру было гораздо хуже. И заставить его вновь дышать Том смог не сразу.

Волшебник вновь оставил целомудренный поцелуй на колком от еле заметной щетины подбородке альфы, отодвигаясь и обхватывая влажную от пота ладонь уже по-человечески заботливым жестом.

Том смотрел на семейство Дурслей с вежливой улыбкой, приветствуя их кивком головы. Маска была идеальной, да и никакой злости на них парень не чувствовал. Худощавая женщина казалась напуганной, но держалась уверенно. Тучный усатый мужчина пытался загораживать собой жену и сына, и это выходило бы у него безупречно, не будь Дадли выше его головы на две. При виде родственников Гарри выдохнул с заметным облегчением, наконец, расслабив сведенные от напряжения мышцы. Он шагнул в их сторону, и Реддл остался на своем месте, предоставляя магглам и альфе возможность поздороваться. Его взгляд скользил по стволам деревьев, а рука сжимала в кармане пальто волшебную палочку.

Лонгботтомы-старшие довольно быстро распрощались и исчезли вместе с порт-ключом, напоследок обняв Гарри и нервно оглянувшись в сторону омег оборотней.

Петуния Дурсль скупо подставила щеку под осторожный поцелуй Поттера, а Вернон лишь угрюмо кивнул, стискивая в толстых маленьких пальцах ручки чемоданов. А вот их сын на приветствие не скупился — как следует похлопал Гарри по спине, да так крепко, что тот заметно пошатнулся. Том в тот момент подумал, что он сам и вовсе упал бы на землю.

Гарри широко улыбнулся парню, в ответ как следует стискивая его в объятиях до хруста в ребрах. Кажется, с последней встречи Дадли вымахал еще на несколько сантиметров, обогнав кузена почти на голову. Забавно, что на его фоне Поттер смотрелся даже в некоторой степени хрупким и худощавым.

— Гандон ты, — бросил первую фразу Дурсль-младший, после того как альфа разорвал объятия. — Когда я просил тебя не вытворять странных штук в присутствии моих родителей, это распространялось и на телепорт в Норвегию. И… — грубоватое лицо маггла чуть вытянулось, и он склонился ниже, безо всякого стеснения принюхиваясь. — У вас здесь и бассейн есть? Дважды гандон.

Том подавил ухмылку, заметив отчаянно покрасневшие уши Поттера. Кажется, он нашел на первые дни себе развлечение.

— Идем, я провожу вас до вашего домика, тетя, дядя, — волшебник послал родственникам вежливую улыбку, потянув Дадли за собой, чтобы до их ушей не доставала дальнейшая речь. — В общем, я встречаюсь кое с кем. Пожалуйста, только не смей…

— И кто же та бессмертная леди, что согласилась встречаться с таким как ты? Я бы на нее посмотрел, руку пожал…

Парень резко прервался, когда подошедший к нему незнакомец протянул узкую бледную кисть для рукопожатия. Дадли приоткрыл рот. Он автоматически пожал странно горячую для зимнего холода ладонь, растерявшись до крайности. Дурсль-младший в принципе знал о странноватом распределении полов в Волшебном Мире, однако все-таки надеялся, что однажды Поттер познакомит его с девушкой — симпатичной ведьмочкой как в видеоиграх. С посохом, например. Или на худой конец с зеленой кожей и длинным загнутым носом, как в ужастиках. Однако перед ним определенно стоял парень без какого-либо признака гомосятины. Ни макияжа, ни женских шмоток, ни девичьего лица — Дадли так и представлял этих странных волшебных омег. Хотя, для парня этот незнакомец был слишком смазливый. Дурсль тогда подумал, что уж если и выбирать в пару мужика, то он и выглядеть должен как мужик, иначе какой смысл?

— Том Реддл, — дружелюбно улыбнулся волшебник, сжав большую кисть маггла пальцами и встряхнув. — Дадли Дурсль, верно? О тебе были хорошие отзывы.

— Это какие же? — насторожено отозвался тот, все еще не зная, как себя вести с омегой. Они направились в сторону поселения, и незнакомые волшебники окружили простецов, следуя за ними чуть в стороне. — Поттер, ты о чем там трепался?

— О хорошем? — отшутился альфа, закинув руку на широкое плечо кузена. — Сейчас сбросите чемоданы, и можно идти обедать. После я вам расскажу, что произошло. Но — предупреждаю — прошу, не подкатывай здесь ни к кому. Ни под каким предлогом. Тем более не расспрашивай ничего про оборотней.

— Это еще почему? — тут же возмутился Дадли, скинув в себя конечность волшебника. — Я впервые в жизни в окружении стаи вервольфов, кругом ведьмы, мертвецы, дома как у викингов, я почти уверен, что ночью по небу призрачные драккары летают, а после…

— Вот тебе и родня, — тихо фыркнул Реддл. Теперь влияние Поттера виделось отчетливо. — Здесь нет мертвецов, это сказки. Зато дикие оголодавшие животные — очень даже есть. Не советую бродить без сопровождения за пределами поселения.

Гарри ласково подмигнул Тому, когда после его слов Дурсль-младший моментально сдулся и присмирел. Встреча вышла приятной. Страхи отступили.

Том скользил рассеянным взглядом по толпе танцующих волшебников. На поселок уже опустилась ночь, а в центре горел громадный костер, сложенный из сухих бревен-заготовок. Магглы уже устраивались на ночлег в выделенном им доме, не принимая участия в празднестве, да и оба парня сидели чуть в стороне: Реддл не видел смысла в ритуальных плясках, а Поттер не мог долго продержаться в присутствии такого количества феромонов веселившихся. Только один раз присоединился к танцам, когда его крестник вытянул за руку к костру. Рядом с Тедди Гарри выглядел гораздо лучше, на губах сияла улыбка, звучал его искренний смех — присутствие Люпина-младшего смогло отвлечь от бушующих запахов течных омег.

Наконец, он вновь рухнул возле слизеринца, тяжело дыша и фоня посторонними феромонами, запахом костра, пота, жареного мяса и легкой выпивки. Том демонстративно прикрыл нос, фыркнув:

— Ну и пасет же от тебя. Не вздумай рядом ложиться, пока все это с себя не смоешь.

Поттер рассмеялся, расстегивая свою большую аляпистую куртку и переводя дыхание. К ним подошел немолодой мужчина, протягивая большой поднос с разделанным мясом и вялеными фруктами. Альфа его тихо поблагодарил, принимая угощение. Темный Лорд отказался от продолжения ужина, лишь вздохнув: ни ложек, ни вилок, ни ножей. Гарри же за эти дни уже порядком оголодал, чтобы воротить нос от дикарского приема пищи, и он воодушевленно принялся щипать пальцами жирное горячее мясо, проглатывая его почти не жуя. То дул на пальцы, смешно встряхивая руки, то махал ладонью бегающему вокруг костра крестнику, то что-то напевал звучащей музыке. Том смотрел на его измазанное в золе и жиру улыбающееся лицо, ощущая как поднимается собственное настроение. В этой довольно мерзкой непривлекательности его внешнего вида было нечто очаровательное, теплое, родное. Нечто доверительное? Омега не знал верных слов. Гарри не стеснялся своей непривлекательности сейчас, не отворачивался и не пытался держать лицо, и это все было… По-семейному? Реддл наблюдал влюбленные парочки в Хогвартсе, и те старались выглядеть друг перед другом в наилучшем свете. Сейчас в Гарри не было ничего красивого. Было ли это наивысшей ступенью доверия и близости? Показывать свой абсолютно непривлекательный внешний вид? Слабости? Нечто отвратительное в чертах характера?

— Что? — Гарри заметил на себе пристальный взгляд. — Хочешь уйти?

Да, Том хотел бы уйти. Прочь из деревни, прочь от этого первобытного зверья. Хотя бы в свою хижину, это было бы великолепно. Однако альфа выглядел счастливым. Громадный контраст между утром и вечером. Когда волшебник вместо вздохов страшно хрипел, вцепившись в волосы и раскачиваясь на месте. Трясло его так, что, казалось, начался припадок. Реддл все это время держал свои глаза закрытыми, склонившись к голове сжавшегося парня, читая ему заученные наизусть формулы заклинаний, перечислял прочитанные маггловские книги, названия костей, что волшебник успел изучить для себя. Несколько раз приходилось применять «Анапео» и «Энервейт», удерживать альфу в перевернутом положении, чтобы тому было легче дышать, следить, чтобы Поттер не кинулся к обрыву, выбив из чужих рук палочку. Даже когда вышло побороть паническую атаку, Том еще долгое время сидел рядом с плотно закрытыми глазами, пока сам Гарри не попросил их открыть, почувствовав, что пришел в норму.

— Нет, это довольно интересно, — Волдеморт указал кивком головы в сторону большого кострища. — Дикарские традиции. Странно, что без жертвоприношения, я бы не был удивлен.

Поттер чуть покраснел, и Том приподнял брови в вопросе.

— Летом. Зимой никаких жертв не приносят, даже подношений не делают. Нехорошее время для оборотней. Впервые праздник проходит без альф. Хотя и с ними не легче, тогда вся стая будто с ума сходит… — румянец быстро стек с щек, и парень вернулся к своему мясу.

Реддл не понимал, почему гриффиндорец так хотел остаться среди оборотней. Смотрел на эти почти звериные покрасневшие от жара костра лица омег, на их странные телодвижения, на длинные конопляные сорочки грубого пошива, чувствовал эти омерзительные запахи, что забивали глотку, и не понимал. Ничего привлекательного в подобном образе жизни не было. Никакой разумности. **Тупоголовое зверье.**

Гарри не хотел становиться оборотнем, и это привносило в пылающий рассудок облегчение. Вряд ли Том смог бы вытерпеть подобное существование и остаться рядом. Есть пределы, за которые он пробиться внутри себя не мог.

Через некоторое время их окликнул вышедший на веранду своего домика Дадли:

— Эй, голубки! — он покрутил в руках коробку с простым маггловским пивом и указал в сторону пустующей беседки.

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Темного Лорда, и тот кивнул. Этот вариант был многим лучше дальнейшего просмотра наркотических плясок. Уйти подальше от беснующихся феромонов хотелось неимоверно. Пожалуй, Том желал этого даже больше самого Поттера.

— Странное место, — наконец, первым заговорил маггл, обведя взглядом погруженное во мрак поселение и задерживаясь на Реддле. — Никогда бы не подумал, что поживу вместе с колдунами. А тем более с вервольфами. Круто.

— Как тетя с дядей себя чувствуют?

Дадли немного помолчал, нахмурившись. Отпив из бутылки несколько приличных глотков, он ответил:

— Напуганы. Оборотней они боятся больше, чем твоего Блэка. Конечно, до полнолуния еще далеко, но это ничего не меняет. Спасибо, что поговорил с ними. Но здесь есть электричество, даже интернет немного ловит. Хотя вряд ли вы вообще знаете что это. Ходячая древность.

— Я знаю о мире магглов многое, я там рос, — спокойно ответил Том, бесшумно отхлебывая из горлышка. — И планирую туда вернуться так или иначе.

— Колдун, который хочет жить вместе с людьми? Что-то новенькое, — пробормотал удивленный Дурсль, стараясь не смотреть в глаза омеги, и Реддл дернул уголком губ, распознав манипуляции. — А чего ты у нас забыл? В смысле… Ты же один из… Волшебник. Да, — парень смутился, но вовремя успел остановить совершенно другие слова. — У вас есть всякие мощные крутые штуки, а мы? Все такое скучное.

Вот только Реддл умел читать мысли, а мысли магглов — еще лучше. И невысказанные вопросы видел в брошенных мельком взглядах. Дружелюбный настрой испарился. Внутри начала расти агрессия.

«Зачем омеге жить среди магглов? Она может родить от маггла?» «Мне обращаться к этому Тому как к женщине или как к мужчине?» «У нормальных людей некоторые женщины тоже выглядят как парни, но обижаются, когда посторонние путают их с мужчинами» «Этот омега больше мужчина или женщина?»

Темный Лорд щелкнул зажигалкой, пытаясь унять бушующее бешенство, убеждая себя, что убивать родственника Гарри за какие-то невежливые вопросы просто опрометчиво. Не стоит последствий. Но… «У нормальных людей». Как близко к правде. Колдун, не относящейся к расе людей. Колдун, который хочет жить с людьми. Быть человеком, а не звероподобным существом. Дадли подошел слишком близко к костям и нервам, и плети злобы прорастали все глубже.

— Почему я должен отказываться от благ цивилизованного мира? — наконец, ответил слизеринец, выпуская в морозный зимний воздух облачко синеватого дыма. — С какой стати я должен себя ограничивать в чем-то, если могу получить доступ к обоим мирам?

— Ваши избегают наших, — с осторожностью буркнул Дадли, разглядывая свою бутылку с пивом, будто ничего интереснее сейчас не существовало. — Странные они, вы. Воняют как педики, иногда даже выглядят как они. Родители Гарри брали меня в гости к колдунам, я некоторых из них видел. Жутко, пиздец.

— Да брось, — альфа закатил глаза, утирая с верхней губы пенку. — Мы чем и занимались, как поедали сладости и играли. Ты и смотреть не смотрел на каких-то там взрослых, чхать на их внешний вид с высокой колокольни хотел.

Том отставил пиво, когда словил на себе еще один странный взгляд Дурсля. Слизеринец прекрасно видел, что парня все так же разъедают вопросы, и знал точно, какие именно. То, что они не были озвучены вслух — ничего не меняет. Что же… Волдеморт не мог стерпеть даже неудачно брошенной мысли в свою сторону. Сомнения в своей человечности.

— В чем дело? — омега растянул губы в идеальной дружелюбной улыбке. — Хочешь о чем-то поговорить со мной?

Гарри тут же ощутимо напрягся, умело распознав в улыбке фальшь. Дадли немного помялся, перед тем как решиться:

— Ты ведь омега, да? Ну, один из них? Я правильно слово произнес?

— Дадли, — негромко предостерег его Поттер, но слизеринец приподнял изящную ладонь.

— Верно, я «один из них».

— Н-но ты парень или девушка? Блять, я без задней мысли!

— Я мужчина, — Том чуть склонил голову к плечу. — Тебя так сильно заинтересовало содержимое моих штанов?

Дурсль залился краской, когда в голову без спроса полезли довольно противные мысли о строении организма сидящего рядом парня. Разумеется, он ни за что не станет расспрашивать, что находится в штанах у этого волшебника, хотя любопытство было жуткое. Поттер мало рассказывал об омегах и с явной неохотой, ссылаясь на то, что они оба друг друга не смогут понять — Гарри так же поражался существованию в маггловском мире лишь бет с очертаниями тела — мужским и женским. Так же удивлялся. Это была довольно скользкая тема, и сам Дадли сторонился говорить о постельной жизни, находя эти вопросы странными и смущающими. Пиво немного развязало язык и придало храбрости, ведь вот он, представитель этой странной расы, сидит рядом и настроен вполне дружелюбно.

В конце концов, он выглядит как парень, разве нет? Разве между парнями подобные вопросы будут считаться неуместными? Разве они прямо сейчас не сидят вместе, пьют пиво, одетые в мужскую одежду, курят сигареты? Как мужчины. Дадли искренне не понимал, как относиться к возлюбленному кузена, но склонялся, что ввиду внешности поговорить можно о многом, не нарушив какие-то местные табу.

— А вы… — парень помялся. — Вы ведь все равно как женщины? Чтобы рожать? Ну, я имею ввиду… — Дурсль-младший совсем растерянно огляделся, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, чтобы унять любопытство. — Рожаете, грудью кормите? Иначе зачем… Зачем это так? Зачем омеги-мужчины, с какой целью? А чем именно вы рожаете, у вас есть…

— Дадли! — прикрикнул Поттер, сжимая кулаки.

— Я не… Блять, если с омегами не принято говорить о таком, простите, я просто… — маггл чуть отодвинулся, а лицо стало пунцовым. — Я просто подумал, что раз Том все-таки парень, как я и Гарри, то я могу спокойно говорить на… Но если это не совсем так, и…

«Блять, заткнись, заткнись, просто заткнись» — мысленно взмолился альфа, с тревогой глядя на улыбавшегося Темного Лорда.

Именно этого Гарри боялся. Вопросов, любопытства, взглядов. Которые ранят, все усугубят. Состояние Тома крайне нестабильно, и любое вмешательство калечит его глубже, чем просто травмированного человека. Любой другой омега отнесся бы к подобному интересу со спокойствием, дал бы объяснение, в конце концов для других людей это естественно, это нормально. Не успел предупредить. Слишком много всего произошло, альфа все острее чувствовал свою неспособность справиться с происходящим. Полагал, они просто немного выпьют и разойдутся по своим домам. Обычные расспросы, но не в присутствии Реддла. Тем более, если это близкий к сумасшествию и изрядно агрессивный в подвыпившем состоянии человек, переживший серьезную психологическую травму, более того, омега после течки.

Том все еще растягивал рот в фальшивом добродушии, когда соизволил ответить:

— Знаешь, что я сделал с последним магглом, который задавал мне подобные вопросы? — волшебник склонился вперед, в сторону изумленного, смущенного и слегка напуганного Дурсля, и тень накрыла его лицо. Голос снизился до шепота, а с губ медленно стекла улыбка дружелюбия и расположения. — Хочешь, расскажу?

— Да я просто спросил! Что не так?

— Не так? — Реддл задумчиво глянул на полыхающий костер неподалеку, вновь отклоняясь к спинке лавки. — Спрашиваешь, что не так?.. Я тоже себе эти вопросы задаю. Почему эти куски мяса все еще скачут вокруг огня, а не горят в его центре. И ты вместе с ними. Вместе со своей семейкой отбросов. Вместе с убитой живностью, что вы пожираете сейчас — ничем от нее не отличаясь.

Парень побагровел, раскрывая и закрывая рот, пораженный услышанным. Затем начал угрожающе сводить брови к переносице. Гарри моментально вскочил на ноги, вставая между ними. Дадли тоже медленно поднялся, готовый как следует ударить психопата, что угрожает его семье смертью. Алкоголь быстро выветрился из головы.

Том остался сидеть на своем месте, вперив немигающий взгляд в маггла.

— «Просто вопросы»? Ты хочешь оправдать себя этим? — тихо продолжил волшебник. — Человек, которому волк отгрызет руки, потому что были просунуты сквозь клетку, считается жертвой? Или это угроза для хищника, закономерность любопытства? Мне будет дело до твоих простодушных намерений?

— Только если это не волк в овечьей шкуре! — рявкнул Поттер, свирепо поглядев на омегу. Затем перевел мрачный взгляд на разозленного и напуганного кузена. — Ты — идиот, просто имбецил. Рот без замка. Есть просто неудобные вопросы, а есть вопросы, которые нельзя задавать первому встречному! Понятия не имея, кто он такой! Тем более, настолько личные!

— Защищаешь меня? — ледяным тоном вмешался Темный Лорд, и по его лицу пробежалась уже весьма явственная тень.

— Его, — Гарри кивнул в сторону Дурсля, нисколько не отступая и не сдавая позиции, даже несмотря на уже прямую угрозу во взгляде Тома. — И наши отношения, что приблизятся к точке невозврата, едва ты причинишь вред моим родственникам. Любой. Прямой, физический, психологический — любой.

Реддл еще некоторое время сидел неподвижно, пристально вглядываясь в лицо гриффиндорца и все так же не моргая. Затем медленно поднялся на ноги, приподнимая руку с бутылкой и переворачивая ее горлышком вниз, выливая содержимое на землю. После чего перехватил пустую бутыль удобнее и что было силы ударил ею по деревянному столбику беседки, разбивая.

Дадли побледнел как смерть, глядя на стеклянную «розочку» в руках волшебника, отступая назад. Он неотрывно смотрел на острые края стекла, на тусклый блеск зеленоватой бутылки, чувствуя, как спину покрыл холодный липкий пот, а каждая мышца в теле задеревенела. Том улыбнулся — это было одним из жутких травмирующих воспоминаний детства Дурсля, что омега успел рассмотреть в никчемных мозгах.

— Скажи, а магглы могут визжать как свиньи? Просто интересно. Просто вопрос.

Не сказав больше ни слова, парень выбросил остатки разбитой бутылки в урну. Приблизившись к Поттеру, Том оставил мягкий поцелуй на его плотно сжатых побелевших губах, и молча направился к своему домику. Альфа смотрел в след пропадающей во тьме фигуре, успокаивая учащенный стук сердца. На короткое мгновение ему показалось, что Реддл действительно прирежет Дадли. _И он мог это сделать._

— Урод, — хриплым голосом выдавил из себя маггл, когда смог обуздать страшные воспоминания. — Как ты его терпишь возле себя?..

— **Заткнись** , — грубо оборвал его Гарри. — У тебя должны быть хоть какие-то рамки приличия.

— Кто он? Оборотень? Еще какая-то чертовщина? Боже, я извинюсь перед ним завтра, — Дурсль провел ладонью по лицу, злясь на самого себя за несдержанность и чертово любопытство. — Да я постоянно расспрашивал тебя об этом твоем узле, о запахах! Мы титьки разглядывали в журналах, и ничего! Блять, я понятия не имел, что разозлю какое-то чудовище из вашего местного кружка волшебников. Я… Черт, виноват.

— Не чудовище, — скривился альфа и тоже пошел прочь из беседки. — Хуже. Он человек.

Остановившись около хижины слизеринца, Гарри замер перед его дверью. Не зная, каким сейчас встретит там Волдеморта. Успокоился ли он, надел ли маску фальши или накинется как взбешенная гадюка. Тяжело вздохнув, парень сел прямо на ступени крыльца, доставая из кармана штанов зажигалку, пачку сигарет и закуривая.

«Это ничего. Нам всегда было не просто, и будет не просто. Это жизнь. Просто нужно бороться изо всех сил, не сдаваться. Все будет хорошо, все трудности однажды просто закончатся, мы со всем разберемся, найдем успокоение и излечение.» — Гарри вдохнул в легкие дым, отстраненно наблюдая за кострищем и танцами неподалеку. — «Ведь мы уже через столько прошли. Том прекрасно справляется, великолепно держится. Это всего лишь ссора. Неудачный день.»

— Гарри.

Поттер подавился дымом и шумно закашлялся, от неожиданности обжегшись сигаретой и откидывая ее в сторону. Сердце, кажется, сделало небольшой болезненный сбой, перед тем как забиться дальше, чаще, мучительнее. Парень медленно поднялся на ослабевшие ноги, опираясь одной рукой о стену дома. Он закрыл глаза на несколько изломленных страданием мгновений, прежде чем обернуться на голос, в сторону леса. Сердце вновь дало короткий сбой в череде ударов, опаляя все тело жаром, а грудную клетку ноющей болью.

У другого конца хижины стоял невысокий мужчина со спутанными темными волосами, тяжело с хрипом дыша. До носа донесся резкий искусственный аромат замороженной вишни и совсем слабый, едва ощутимый, _Петрикор_. Колдун смотрел на парня, сжимая пальцами край бревна в стене. До слуха донесся треск дерева, когда хватка пальцев усилилась, когда стоящий мужчина сделал шаг вперед, когда Поттер в темноте уловил блеск его широко распахнутых глаз.

— Гарри, — повторил волшебник, протягивая руку в сторону альфы и сделав еще один осторожный шаг вперед. — Я нашел тебя, Гарри.

Поттер медленно шагнул навстречу, едва слышно выдыхая:

— Сириус.


	39. Просветление

Гарри оторопело разглядывал своего крестного, более не найдя никаких слов в себе. В голове шумело от крови, и парень был просто благодарен, что не свалился на землю, учитывая слабость в ногах. Он неуверенно сделал шаг навстречу, и в ту же секунд Блэк подлетел к нему, крепко прижимая к себе. Поттер издал неопределенный сдавленный звук, обнимая омегу дрожащими руками, с разрастающимся ужасом чувствуя его феромоны еще отчетливее. Хватка рук была крепкой, крепче, чем обычно омега мог себе позволить, и это было практически болезненно. Альфа ожидал, что в его шею сейчас вцепятся, ожидал рычания, и мог только обнимать в ответ, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму — воздуха словно не хватало, дышать становилось все труднее.

— Гарри, — пробормотал голос возле уха. — Как же я ждал этого момента.

Он отстранился, обхватывая щеки ладонями и заглядывая в чужое лицо. Тело Поттера будто разряд молнии прошиб: у мужчины были те же темные карие глаза. Никакого признака красноты, ничего звериного в лице, ничего от того спятившего существа. Дышать стало немного легче, однако колени все же дрогнули, и оба волшебника переместились вниз. Гарри в свою очередь положил обе руки на щеки Сириуса, судорожно ощупывая его голову, не веря, что это происходит на самом деле. Блэк произнес нечто неразборчивое и вновь обнял крестника, облегченно выдыхая.

— Пойдем, пойдем со мной, — наконец, удалось разобрать его речь. — Меня схватят, если увидят. Мы должны поговорить, я должен многое сказать. Гарри, пожалуйста.

Альфа мотнул головой, и ледяной страх вновь сковал конечности. Он смотрел за спину Блэка, на стену дома за которую он держался, на трещины и осколки древесины, на вмятину, оставшуюся после его пальцев. Стая с ним не справится. Это было слишком. Сириус определенно был разумен. А еще Поттер чувствовал, что просто не может позвать кого-то на помощь. Не потому что физически этого не мог сделать. Парень хотел другого. Он хотел своего крестного, обратно, в семью.

— Ты пахнешь иначе, — сказал Сириус, стягивая с альфы его шапку и зарываясь носом в волосы. Поттер моментально напрягся, ожидая агрессии, однако омега продолжил с ощутимым облегчением: — Мне так легче. Хорошо, что иначе.

— Что происходит? Что с тобой сейчас происходит? — прошептал Гарри, бездумно погладив голову мужчины. — Ты живешь в лесу? Один? Я не… Я не могу с тобой уйти, если я… Ты не понимаешь. Мы должны предупредить одного человека.

— Ремус отнимет тебя у меня, как и остальные, — пальцы сжались на плечах гриффиндорца, и тот сцепил зубы от боли. — Они не позволят мне быть с тобой, даже поговорить — ничего. Идем со мной, прямо сейчас. Я верну тебя обратно, я контролирую себя.

Поттер покосился в сторону дома, где сейчас жил Реддл. Если Гарри уйдет без предупреждения, Том убьет Блэка без выяснения причин и обстоятельств. Сириус напал на Невилла, он может напасть и на Реддла. И Мордред знает, что тогда произойдет. Насколько он вменяем? Насколько его разумности хватит, чтобы не попытаться убить всю стаю? **Что сейчас делать?** Эти прятки не могли продолжаться вечно.

Гарри кивнул.

Он вернулся обратно в поселение почти под утро. Уставший, продрогший до самых костей и едва волочивший ноги, но определенно живой. Альфа остановился у двери своего дома, замерев на пару мгновений. Ему необходимо смыть с себя запах, достать зелья, сменить одежду, хоть немного отдохнуть. Реддл увидит состояние своего парня и поймет все за секунду. Гарри не знал, что произойдет, когда он все выяснит. Не знал, как еще защитить Сириуса от бешенства своего возлюбленного. Как самого Тома защитить от бешенства Сириуса. И эта перестройка у оборотней.

«Чертовы агрессивные омеги, чтоб вас всех», — подумал гриффиндорец с легкой тоской. — «И почему вам спокойно не живется?»

Зайдя внутрь, парень скинул с себя мантию-невидимку и бросил ее в сторону кресла. И замер на месте, когда над головой зажглась лампочка, озаряя комнату светом. Том стоял напротив, упершись спиной в стену и пристально разглядывал вошедшего без единой эмоции на лице. Похоже, он прождал своего парня здесь довольно долго.

— Где ты был?

Поттер нерешительно улыбнулся, не сразу подобрав слова для ответа, и на лицо омеги от этой заминки скользнула тень. Реддл сам подошел ближе, остановившись в нескольких миллиметрах от волшебника. Его глаза чуть расширились.

— Вернее, стоит спросить «с кем ты был»? От тебя несет чужим запахом.

— Это что, ревность? — альфа приподнял брови. — Ты же понимаешь, насколько это неуместно по отношению ко мне?

Слизеринец сощурился, отступая и дав пройти второму волшебнику. Поттер снял с себя куртку и шапку, тяжело вздохнув. Что же, обманный маневр не удался. Альфа начал судорожно перебирать в мыслях, что именно ответить. Похоже, вездесущий Том все же не знает искусственных феромонов Блэка.

— На тебе запах ебаного альфы, — ледяным тоном продолжил Темный Лорд. — А это вполне уместно. Это был не Ремус. И не кто-то из оборотней, потому что ни с кем из них ты не близок для подобной интенсивности. Это твоя месть мне? Переспать с кем-то из поганого зверья? Что ты этим хотел мне показать?

— Что ты чертов агрессор, который обвиняет, не разобравшись! — вспылил Гарри, сжав кулаки. — Если продолжишь в том же духе, где дверь — ты знаешь. Не стоит забывать, что ты сам встречаешься с «кем-то из поганого зверья». Когда остынешь, мы поговорим.

Том медленно опустился на диван, переждав в себе прилив гнева и уже более явное желание напасть. Поттера не было несколько часов в деревне оборотней, из-за празднества все патрули были сняты, и ни одна чертова омега не проследила за перемещениями парня, которого должны были охранять. Который даже не удосужился предупредить ни о чем. Это очень даже подходило для тайного свидания черт знает с кем. Знакомый мальчишка из Норвегии? Женщина? Друг детства? Как они связались? Ему прислали Патронус? Сову? Этот Патронус мог иметь вид _волка_? Какой глупец мог посметь выводить из себя Лорда Волдеморта? Осознавал ли Поттер с чем играет? И как, блять, с этим теперь разбираться? Как обычные люди реагируют на измены? Что в этих случаях говорят?

Реддла разъедали эти подозрения и обвинения, все это выливалось в чистую ярость на всех вокруг. На свою несдержанность, на этих животных, что упустили из виду Поттера, на самого Гарри, который действовал за его спиной, а сейчас был покрыт посторонним сильным запахом, который все еще ничего не объяснил и смеет в чем-то упрекать Тома, а вот он имеет полное право на свою злость. Нет, ревности в омеге было меньше всего. По крайней мере он убеждал себя в этом.

— Иди в душ, — спокойно произнес Темный Лорд. — Да, мы поговорим. Как только я не буду ощущать возле себя феромоны твоей измены-мести.

— Только не разнеси мне дом! — ругнулся Гарри и быстро прошел мимо волшебника, зайдя в ванну и громко хлопнув дверью.

Альфа покачнулся на ногах, пережидая потребность сесть на пол и сжаться, закрыться от мира, чтобы все просто исчезло, стало в единый миг прежним. Включив воду, Поттер скинул с себя одежду и залез в ванну, подставившись под практически обжигающие капли душа. Поднеся руку к глазам, он попытался рассмотреть ее внимательнее, однако ничего помимо красноты не сумел уловить. Насколько она повреждена? Насколько это было заметно? Гарри видел расплывчатые синяки на коже, и есть ли у них сейчас заживляющие мази?

Поколебавшись, парень выключил душ и покрутил краны, перекрывая слив и заполняя ванну водой — хотелось отогреться, пусть это и займет немного больше времени. Том не маленький, справится со своей злобой самостоятельно. Гарри не чувствовал себя обязанным терпеть его безосновательную ярость. Безосновательную ли?.. На нем действительно были посторонние феромоны. Они разругались, напились, а альфа и вовсе пропал из поселения на несколько долгих часов, принеся с собой плотный запах, который мог оставаться лишь после долгих объятий, секса. Поттер все еще пугался правды о Блэке, но оставлять сейчас Тома одного, ничего не объяснив, просто омерзительно. Да, теперь он более успешно контролирует свою ярость, научился прежде спрашивать, а уже после — нападать, но…

Поттер вздохнул и негромко позвал Реддла по имени.

«У меня нет никакого права скрывать такую опасную информацию о крестном. Он может напасть на стаю, на Тома. И никто не будет готовым к нападению, если я не предупрежу. Пойду на поводу у чувств, доверия, страха. Так нельзя.» — Твердо решил для себя колдун.

Дверь в ванную комнату открылась почти сразу, впуская внутрь парня. Том подошел к гриффиндорцу, источая волны напряжения и разглядывая лежащее в ванне тело сверху вниз. Гарри уже снял очки, и выражение лица возлюбленного не видел. Догадывался, впрочем, что там могло быть.

— Я вспылил, — тихо сказал Гарри, смотря в сторону. — Должен кое-что тебе рассказать, но это… Что ты делаешь?

Он изумленно смолк, когда Темный Лорд опустился на колени возле ванной и молча притянул Поттера за плечи к себе. Все слова объяснений рассыпались, когда на обнаженное колено опустилась рука, огладив его круговым движением. Все тело пробрала дрожь, и явно не от возбуждения — внезапная ласка от разгневанного Реддла напугала до чертиков. Несмотря на весьма нежные прикосновения, феромоны ярости исходили практически материальные, и это было сложно не замечать.

— Ну что ты так напрягся? Я тебя не ударю, — с улыбкой произнес омега, погладив бедро Гарри и неотрывно смотря в зеленые глаза, считывая чужие эмоции. — Расскажи мне об альфе, с которым ты был этой ночью. Северные красавицы хороши под открытым небом, в своей естественной среде обитания? Ты позволял ей так же много, что и мне?

— Я попросил тебя успокоиться, Том. То, что я хочу рассказать, ты должен выслушать в спокойствии.

— Я спокоен, — он склонился еще ниже, чуть отведя ногу парня в сторону и продолжив оглаживание кожи по внутренней стороне бедра.

— Да тебя трясет от бешенства, — покачал головой Гарри, даже без очков разглядев вспухшие от напряжения вены на чужой шее. Горло начало першить от запаха хлорки. — Пожалуйста.

«Он просто сорвется», — подумал гриффиндорец. — «Зря я его позвал прямо сейчас. Очень плохая идея.»

Реддл проскользил губами по его ушной раковине, опаляя дыханием и отвечая:

— Не бойся. Ты в безопасности от моего бешенства, ты ведь знаешь это? А твой альфа… Если ты этим хотел вызвать у меня чувство вины, мои извинения, ты мог бы просто о них попросить, мой хороший. Или дать мне по морде? На твой выбор, — он прижался ртом к чужой шее. — Кто это был? Скажи мне имя.

— Чтобы пригласить его на чай? — альфа вновь вздернул брови, до глубины души растерянный поведением Волдеморта. — Ты ведешь себя маниакально.

— Его? Стало быть, это был мужчина.

Том отстранился, чтобы вновь внимательно посмотреть в глаза парня.

— Ты не возбужден.

— Найди мне хоть одного человека, что сможет возбудиться в этой ситуации. Я…

— В какой? Мне пригладить тебя здесь? — Реддл коснулся мягкого члена ладонью. — Мои прикосновения не такие приятные, как это делают другие люди? Как это делал тот северный альфа?

Затем хмыкнул чему-то и перелез в ванну, оседлав бедра Поттера, отчего часть воды полилась прямо на пол. Омега не обратил внимание на моментально промокшую и потяжелевшую одежду, направив свой острый немигающий взгляд на лицо под собой.

«Окончательно кукушка улетела, блять», — рассерженно подумал Поттер. — «Это что, способы выяснения отношений от Темных Лордов? Это кошмарно. Как мне ему про Сириуса рассказывать? Невменяемый.»

— И что же, он был привлекательным? — улыбнулся Темный Лорд, огладив грудь альфы под водой. — Семь часов — весьма большой срок для секса под открытым небом. Он делал тебе приятно? Вероятно, ты позволял ему много больше, чем можем позволить себе мы. Тебе это хотя бы нравилось?

Гарри сдвинул брови к переносице, окончательно разозлившись и расстроившись. Парень приподнял непокалеченную руку и перехватил ладонь Тома, останавливая его и эту нездоровую речь. Альфа покачал головой:

— Я не изменял тебе. Ты прекрасно это знаешь. Хватит. Я сейчас встану и уйду, если не прекратишь.

— Конечно, не изменял, — с улыбкой продолжил слизеринец, притянув руку Гарри ближе и мягко целуя его пальцы. — Ты мстил. И весьма удачно, поверь. Очень тонкая грань отделяет меня от жестокой расправы с этим животным. Эта грань — его имя, — Том опять склонился над парнем, прижимаясь щекой к его виску. — А вот когда я выясню, кто это был, Гарри…

Омега резко замолчал, наконец, заметив еще едва проступившие фиолетовые пятна на плечах. Он резко отстранился, вздергивая руку альфы вверх, подмечая синяки и на ней. Затем выдернул вторую руку из-под воды, вызывая этим сдавленное болезненное шипение. Дрогнувшими пальцами Том ослабил хватку, держа чужую конечность более нежно и осторожно ощупывая вспухшее предплечье, что уже налилось краснотой и довольно большой гематомой. Гарри молчаливо пережил пальпацию кости, что было весьма болезненно, хмуро смотря на перемену эмоций в лице Реддла. Похоже, в его мозгах что-то щелкнуло, и вся картина сложилась целиком. В напряженном воздухе просквозило нечто непередаваемо кошмарное.

— Пальцы согнуть можешь? Покажи, — он дождался, пока Поттер выполнил просьбу. — Перелома нет.

Том молча осмотрел шею Гарри, с каждой секундой зверея все больше. Поттер же, напротив, благодарил богов за догадливость Реддла, что не пришлось рассказывать самому. Нечто зловещее и незнакомое испарилось из действий омеги, и дышать стало легче.

— Укусы ищешь? Их нет, — поморщился альфа. — Он действительно не похож на… Это было приемлемо. Он не здоров, нет. Но держит себя в руках. Сириус…

Том сжал пальцы на краях ванны до ощутимой боли, едва не обломав все ногти. Лучше это действительно была бы блядская измена-месть, а не реальность, где Гарри проторчал в лесу вместе с психопатом несколько часов без защиты, что Темный Лорд обещал. В который раз не сдержав слово. Не сумев сберечь. Мерзкий голосок внутри с ехидством подметил, что умри Блэк раньше, то все шло бы своим чередом, по плану. Они давно бы уехали из поселения оборотней, быть может, в свой собственный дом. Другой отвратительный голос в голове безжалостно продавливал другого рода мысли: « _Как подросток, как ревнивый подросток, как ревнивый глупый и безответственный подросток. Не сумел разгадать правду с первых секунд, Темный Лорд, убивающий на поводу у ревности, Темный Лорд, не способный решать самые простые умственные задачи, Темный Лорд с прогрессирующей животной эмоциональностью._ »

« _Он скрыл это от тебя, скрыл от всех, не доверяет, Сириус куда важнее, Сириус важнее собственной жизни? Их отношений? Ты разбил бы голову за измену? Кому именно? Всем альфам в Норвегии с похожим запахом? Гарри все равно ушел бы к Блэку в качестве собственного отца, не так ли? Родственные связи, это ведь знакомо?_ »

Том тряхнул головой, пытаясь вычленить из потока отравляющих голосов самые важные вопросы. В этот раз справиться с мыслями было гораздо тяжелее.

— Что он с тобой сделал? — неопределенным тоном спросил Реддл, вновь склонившись над Поттером и вглядываясь в его выражение лица. — Ты собирался скрыть от меня. Посчитал лучшим выдать свой запах за измену? Если я сейчас почувствую ложь, Блэк умрет. И я не стану допытываться, что именно ты можешь скрывать, учитывая природу привязанности твоего крестного к запаху Поттера-старшего. Ты уже пообещал ему новый дом? Что ты обещал Блэку, о каких встречах шла речь? 

— А теперь сам себя в руки возьми! Сириус не насильник, никогда им не был и не будет, — ожесточенно ответил Гарри. — Посмотри на себя, на свое поведение! Чем ты по-твоему занимаешься сейчас? Какого черта с тобой творится?

Том помолчал некоторое время, все так же смотря на альфу и не меняя позы. Затем, все же, поднялся с чужих бедер и сел на бортик ванны, подняв своими действиями еще один всплеск воды.

— Он предлагал тебе пищу? 

— Прости, что?

Волдеморт чуть прервался, пытаясь передать словами естественное выражение доверия, привязанности, ему нужно было точно знать степень вменяемости психопата. 

— Ты пошел за ним в лес, как я последовал за тобой несколько месяцев назад? Это было добровольно?

— Хватит!

Поттер прорычал очередное ругательство, борясь с желанием сбросить чертового омегу на пол.

— Да, я пошел с ним добровольно. Мы разговаривали, много разговаривали. Он _осознает_ что я — его крестник, а не Джеймс. Сириус не хочет ни моей смерти, ни секса со мной, Мордред тебя подери! И я не стал бы с ним спать, как не стал бы с кем-то другим, помимо тебя.

— Ты правда думаешь, что во мне играет ревность? Что меня это заботит? — довольно сдержанно для своего состояния ответил Темный Лорд, поясняя то, как все выглядит со стороны. — Ты хочешь спасти Блэка от казни. Скрываешь, а я делаю собственные выводы. И они разумны: Сириус видел Джеймса Поттера в тебе, на секунду, свою истинную пару, а в абсолютно невменяемом животном состоянии желание запрыгнуть на член — уместно. Синяки в форме пальцев показывают состояние тела Блэка, его сила — сила больной омеги. Он удерживал твои руки, и ты пропал из поселения на несколько часов. Мне действительно не сложно справиться с какой-либо изменой, но тебя убьет, если Блэк начнет считать тебя Джеймсом Поттером. Ты себе член отрезать пытался, разве нет? Я не прав в своих выводах? Что с тобой будет, если крестный потеряет способность видеть своего крестника? Огромная вероятность этого. О, ты хочешь спасти его. А я хочу спасти тебя, и я действительно убью его при любом малейшем намеке на насилие, если твое состояние ухудшится. Мне плевать на измены, глупую подростковую ревность. Тебя покалечат его потребности, вот и все. А теперь ближе к делу. Насколько за эту ночь Блэк приблизил себя к казни?

Гарри несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Все эти расспросы вызывали праведный гнев, но они были логичны, естественны. Объясняться нужно катастрофически быстро.

— Сириус не осознает, что своими действиями причиняет вред. Он не понимает, насколько сильный. Удерживал в объятиях, боялся, что я могу сбежать или аппарировать к поселению. Я не пытался сбежать. Понимал, что не смогу, но он все равно боялся вновь потерять меня. Разве похоже что у меня разбито сердце или что-то вроде этого? — закончил Гарри на весьма психованной ноте, но быстро успокоил злость. — Я не стал никого предупреждать, лишь потому что меня никто бы не отпустил с Сириусом.

Том моргнул, чуть отведя в сторону взгляд. Да, да, это звучало логично. Нужно больше логики в словах. Все никогда не было простым. Сделай с ним Блэк нечто чудовищное, Гарри бы выглядел столь же спокойно? Почему тогда столько недоверия? Почему он солгал? С какой целью?

— Разумеется, я бы тебя не отпустил, — холодно прервал его Реддл. — О чем ты только думал? С сегодняшнего дня мантия-невидимка будет лежать у меня. Метлу конфискую. У кого есть доступ на кухню оборотней? Где они берут пищу?.. Не важно, выясню. С сегодняшнего дня я буду за тобой следить как за непослушным глупым ребенком, не отвечающим за последствия. Ты ведешь себя как самый настоящий ребенок. Тупой и непослушный. Которому плевать на других людей, которого волнуют лишь сиюминутные желания. Я видел в тебе взрослого разумного мужчину, ты разочаровываешь меня. Еще раз спрашиваю, вы употребляли этой ночью пищу вместе?

— То, как ты ведешь себя прямо сейчас, выглядит хоть на каплю разумным? — прохладно парировал Поттер, с намеком осмотрев промокшего парня. — Именно поэтому я собирался скрыть встречу с крестным от тебя. Потому что твоя реакция непредсказуема. Я понятия не имею, что произойдет с тобой дальше, что ты сделаешь.

Реддл почувствовал, как все тело пробрала дрожь. Он посмотрел вниз, на тяжелую от воды одежду. Это вызвало куда больше гнева на самого себя. Отвратительный голос вернулся вновь: « _Поттер прекрасно видит, что с тобой что-то не так. Он что-то заметил в тебе, что-то разглядел, а ты не видишь, никогда не увидишь. Гарри понимает, что ты теряешь разумность, что тебе никогда не стать Лордом Волдемортом, личностью, которую ты выдумал для себя, ты ее просто не достоин. Другие люди тоже вскоре увидят. Твою неспособность быть настоящим Темным Лордом._ »

— **Меня** обвиняешь? Вздумал перекладывать вину за свои ебаные ночные похождения на мои плечи? Быть может, ты все-таки скрываешь нечто более важное, чем обыкновенный разговор? Доверие подошло к концу? — Том осекся и сжал запястье его здоровой руки, когда Поттер молча встал, намереваясь уйти. — Прости. Я борюсь с этим. Не уходи. Я узнал, что ты все это время был вместе с убийцей своей семьи, который держал тебя в плену, как мне, блять, еще реагировать? Ты хоть отдаленно понимаешь, насколько я сейчас взбешен?

— Именно об этом я и говорю. Стоит ли нам вообще продолжать разговор, пока ты не успокоишься? — альфа немного помолчал, осознавая, что от этого Том спятит лишь сильнее, и его агрессия накалится до крайней степени в ожидании и неизвестности. — Хорошо.

Гарри сел обратно, поджимая ноги к груди. _Все он видел и понимал._ **Блядски тяжело.**

— Он хочет, чтобы я ушел вместе с ним. Куда именно — не сказал. Вот уж точно, родственники. Позвать жить к себе, не имея собственного дома. Никого не напоминает? К Блэкам я идти не собираюсь, в дом Поттеров… Я спрашивал про… — парень с силой прикусил нижнюю губу. — Но по большей части старался избегать тем о нашем прошлом. Видел, что Сириус еще больше с ума сходил при любом упоминании отца, но все равно продолжал говорить об этом. Его слова… Он мог в одну фразу уместить свою любовь ко мне и желание убить. Да, Том. Он все еще хочет меня убить, но сдерживает свою болезнь. В конце я едва уговорил крестного вернуться обратно, он долго боролся с желанием очередного похищения. Боялся, что я больше не приду.

— Ты больше не придешь к нему, — медленно и четко произнес Том. — Не заставляй меня самого бороться с желанием запереть тебя в комнате. То, что вытворяет твой крестный — загоняет меня в угол. И я говорил, что произойдет в этом случае.

Альфа помолчал некоторое время, не глядя в сторону парня.

— И ты смеешь упрекать, что я не предупредил тебя? Сириус — моя семья. Ему нужна помощь.

— Я — твоя семья. Или теперь ты считаешь иначе?

Поттер скривился и ударил кулаком по ванне.

— Это не честно. Ты пытаешься заставить меня выбирать.

« _А выберет он вовсе не тебя._ »

Реддл с силой провел влажной ладонью по волосам, призывая себя к спокойствию. Он видел, что ведет себя как последний неуравновешенный мудак, пораженный тупой подростковой, даже детской ревностью, бессилием и яростью, что единственного близкого человека придется делить с еще одним отвратительным чужаком. Том определенно понимал, что не может принудить Поттера к выбору или заключению в четырех стенах, однако побег вместе с психопатом — крайняя степень бесконтрольности. И все могло закончится смертью, очередным похищением, более худшими травмами. Гарри мог не вернуться, на этот раз его могли не найти. Блядская стая ничего не заметила. Бесполезные животные. Омега посмотрел на свои руки, борясь с возрастающим желанием перебить каждого в этом поселке за произошедшее. Выместить на ком-то ненависть хотелось неимоверно.

— Я думал не только о себе или крестном, — негромко продолжил альфа, опустив ладонь на колено Темного Лорда, желая усмирить его состояние. — Способности тела поразительны. Сириус был в спокойном и вполне адекватном состоянии, но сила его мышц… Самое страшное, что на этот раз мой крестный разумен. Том, он аврор. Стая не справится с ним. Ты не справишься. Если бы омеги попытались его схватить, он начал бы борьбу. Это была бы бойня. Я не хочу **ничьих** смертей. И я уверен, что поступил правильно.

Волдеморт вновь обратил свое внимание на Поттера.

— Пытаешься усидеть на всех стульях разом. Тебе _придется_ выбирать в итоге. Хочешь лечения Блэка — его должны поймать, за ним должен быть постоянный присмотр. За вашими встречами должен быть присмотр, этого омегу должны контролировать, каждый его шаг, слово. Ты понятия не имеешь, как ему помочь. Быть может, своей блядской выходкой ты лишь усугубил его болезнь.

Поттер шел следом за тянувшим его за запястье Блэком в лес, отходя от поселения все дальше и дальше. Сириус не останавливался ни на секунду, уверенно разгребая ногами сугробы и будто бы и не замечая ставшего непроходимым бурелома. Гарри не было трудно идти по густому зимнему лесу, но выдержка омеги поражала. Наконец, они остановились на небольшой поляне с палаткой. Вокруг были довольно сильные защитные заклинания, а воздух наполняло тепло. Альфа оглянулся назад, но огней деревни не увидел, лишь едва заметный дым от кострища в небе.

Блэк поманил парня в сторону палатки, но Гарри решительно отступил назад, покачав головой. Сириус не стал настаивать, приземлившись на расстеленную лежанку и протянув руку крестнику. Поттер уже не так уверенно сел рядом, и его тут же притянули в крепкие объятия. В нос вновь ударил искаженный запах замороженной вишни. Они некоторое время молчали, окруженные тишиной ночи.

— Я скучал, — наконец, вырвалось у Гарри, и хватка рук вокруг его плечей усилилась. — Каждый день.

Крестный продолжал молчать, и гриффиндорец понимал, что тот просто не находил никаких слов. Поэтому Поттер продолжил говорить сам, не зная, как остановиться.

— Я довольно неплохо учусь. Знаешь, преподаватели хвалят мои умения, пусть я не особо умный или сильный. У меня не так много друзей, но я не одинок. Чувствую себя хорошо, продолжаю жить. Тедди стал совсем большим, страшно похож на меня в детстве. Такой же шалопай, везде свой нос сунет. Оборотни приняли меня, пусть я и не один из них. Меня окружают хорошие люди, — альфа запнулся на пару мгновений, и перед глазами застыло искаженное жестокостью лицо Тома. Парень быстро вытряхнул из головы этот образ. — Они заботятся обо мне, любят, поддерживают. Во мне нет ненависти, и…

— …Каждый день, — вырвалось у Блэка. — И я скучаю по тебе, по ним каждый чертов день. Каждый день думаю о том, что сделал.

Гарри замолчал.

— Это похоже на навязчивую идею, на смысл жизни. **Убить тебя.** Разорвать на куски, чтобы тебя не существовало, будто ты ошибка, — Сириус прижал лицо к шее крестника и глухо простонал. — Это не мои желания, это даже на человеческие мысли не похоже! Себя не помнил, вообще ничего не осознавал. Не понимал. Пытался избавиться от болезни, от гниющего куска плоти — вот, на что это было похоже. Сейчас похоже. Сейчас легче. **Я не знаю** , я ничего не знаю.

Поттер тяжело сглотнул вязкую слюну, леденея внутри. Он с большим трудом развернулся в сторону омеги и приобнял его за талию, опустив голову на узкое плечо. Парня вновь потряхивало от страха и напряжения, и он дышал громко, часто, боясь, что вновь потеряет способность к этому. Гарри вовсе не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Алкоголь продолжал немного дурманить голову, пахло ягодой, мокрой пылью, хвоей, чужим телом, слишком ясным для настоящего — разве такое возможно? Разве эти объятия, встреча, этот разговор, такое бывает?

— Дом Поттеров, мы должны туда вернуться, понимаешь, Гарри? Там остался твой… Запах твоего отца. **Мне нужно.** Я… Я ищу его постоянно в чужих людях, ищу его в тебе прямо сейчас, — Блэк тяжело выдохнул набранный в легкие воздух куда-то в шею крестника. — Ты не он. Никогда. Ты должен жить, долго жить, но я пытаюсь убить тебя прямо сейчас, я делаю это.

— Тебе нужно лечь в больницу, — прошептал Поттер, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами в сторону дремучего леса и ощущая исступленно стучащее сердце. — Мы все исправим, мы вернем как было, все наладится.

— Ты любишь меня, — дрогнувшим голосом произнес Блэк, а пальцы сжались на чужом теле настолько сильно, что парень едва подавил в себе болезненный возглас. — Гарри, я нужен тебе? Мы еще можем остаться семьей? Я сделаю что угодно. Все, что попросишь. Я не… **Кем ты пахнешь так сильно?** Кто он? Это Реддл?

Альфа побледнел, растеряв все слова где-то в глотке. Сириус продолжил принюхиваться к нему, вновь стягивая шапку и водя носом по спутанным волосам, шее, скулам. Это вообще не было похоже на действия адекватного человека.

— Он дает мне защиту, — медленно ответил Гарри. — Том Реддл — новый Темный Лорд, который ненавидит альф и омег. Он тот еще ублюдок, но верен своим убеждениям, и это тот человек, на которого можно положиться, которому я доверяю. Самоконтроль Реддла безупречен. Он ненавидит альф.

Поттер ощутил, как Сириус заметно расслабился, а хватка рук уменьшилась. Аромат Петрикора стал отступать.

— Ты не врешь, — пробормотал он, глубоко вздыхая. — Но когда все закончится, мы должны… Гарри, если этот чертов запах останется, я… — Блэк вновь мучительно простонал. — Ты не должен открывать мне свои феромоны ни в коем случае. Я хочу сломать тебе все кости, чтобы ты не уходил. При любой мысли, что ты прямо сейчас пойдешь к источнику этого запаха. Ты должен уйти к нему обратно. Я хочу убить тебя сию же секунду. Мне нужна твоя смерть, я не верну тебя обратно к оборотням. Если ты не сбежишь, будет плохо. Я сломал свою волшебную палочку за час до встречи с тобой, я полностью безоружен. Потому что ты мой крестник, **я люблю тебя** , я…

— Я знаю, Сири. Потерпи, мы скоро найдем способ тебя вылечить, потерпи еще совсем немного, пожалуйста.

— Расскажи. Что угодно. Сейчас я опять попытаюсь убить тебя, я не справляюсь.

Гарри сцепил зубы, когда его предплечье сжали с такой силой, что, кажется, раздавили мышцы. Он не стал вырываться или пытаться разорвать объятия. Только прильнул ближе, глотая крупные слезы, успокаивающе целуя крестного в лоб, и начал тихо перечислять прочитанные книги, о любимых героях в них, об интересных трансфигурациях, о Маре, о…

— …Он смог успокоиться и прийти в себя. Том, он смог перебороть болезнь. Сириус невероятно сильный, и он меня любит. Ни разу не назвал Джеймсом. Это _Его_ самоконтроль. Еще есть надежда спасти его, я уверен, у нас все получится.

Том кивнул. За время рассказа он уже обрел собственный самоконтроль и пришел в себя. Поттер невредим, его взгляд остался прежним, смотрел он с теми же эмоциями. Они со всем справятся, теперь появилось куда больше возможностей, информации, с Блэком можно договориться, теперь его легче поймать. А Волдеморт уловил свой очередной срыв, пережил его, задавил в себе, а значит владеет собой. А значит, сумеет предотвратить и последующие. Более того, Том считал, что вел себя вполне приемлемо, несмотря на бушующие мысли и чувства, которые могли вылиться наружу в полной мере, закончив разговор на более трагичной ноте. Он мог сказать нечто непоправимое? Предложить немыслимое для Поттера? Реддл не мог с точностью сказать, что бы произошло.

Нужно было правильно продумать план поимки Блэка. И все его слова...

— «Ошибка», — задумчиво протянул волшебник, скрестив на груди руки. — «Ошибка», потому что родился не от истинных пар. Потому что мать — грязнокровка, прости Гарри, оскверняющая кровь кровью магглов. Если брать за основу появления болезни звериные инстинкты, если опираться на животное составляющее в альфах и омегах, если считать омег — самками, чье стремление защитить потомство… — Темный Лорд замолчал, погрузившись в глубокие размышления. — Инстинкты остались лишь среди животных, в человеческом обществе они давным давно подавились разумностью, развитием прогресса, интеллекта. В волшебном сообществе прогресс проявляется в заклинаниях, зельях, ритуалистике, способы зачарования, некоторое развитие в… Нет, это только ответвление, поэтому… В похищении знаний у магглов, в похищении их технологий, которые мы приспосабливаем в своем мире. А теперь…

Гарри махнул рукой на бубнящего что-то себе под нос Темного Лорда и взял в руки кусок мыла, счищая с себя искусственный запах альфы, пот, копоть костра и грязь. От горячей воды парень уже успел хорошенько согреться, а от разговора с Реддлом успокоиться. Сейчас Поттер был искренне рад, что его поймали с потрохами и заставили объясниться. Что не пришлось ничего скрывать, лгать, изворачиваться.

Альфа искоса глянул на возлюбленного, который уже выглядел как обычно, вел себя по-человечески. Никаких признаков помешательства или что это вообще было, Гарри не знал. Они еще не говорили о том, что с омегой сделала Мара. Какую цену он заплатил, чтобы уничтожить раздвоенную тень. Вряд ли внешние особенности были единственными изменениями. Это была не просто агрессия. Реддла всего трясло, он скакал с одной мысли на другую, приходил к странным выводам, не видел сути слов, не улавливал цепочки событий, их последовательность. Выхватывал слова из контекста. 

Спустя минут двадцать Том продолжал о чем-то усиленно размышлять, закрывшись от внешнего мира, и Гарри с тихим смешком стянул его с бортика ванной обратно в воду. Реддл вздрогнул и перевел уже осмысленный взгляд на волшебника, переживая внутри несколько мгновений панического ужаса от контакта с таким количеством воды. Выдохнув, омега легонько пошлепал ладонью по щеке рассмеявшегося Поттера.

— Боюсь прерывать твои ученые изыскания, но ты собираешься просидеть так до вечера?

Гарри мягко прижался губами к губам парня и приобнял его торс, прикрытый вымокшей тканью одежды. Том дернул за прядь волос на голове альфы:

— Ты испортил мои умозаключения, у нас нет думосбора. И кто будет отвечать? Это были весьма важные размышления.

— А кто залез в воду, полыхая ревностью? Может, мне стоит повесить на шею табличку с надписью «Гарри Поттер не собирается изменять Тому Реддлу»? — он продолжил дорожку поцелуев по подбородку и подставленной шее, поглаживая узкую спину. — Кстати, это провокация.

— В моем расписании на сегодня нет ничего, связанного с сексом, — хмыкнул омега, отклоняя голову назад и предоставляя Поттеру свободу действий, это было весьма приятно. — Кажется, мы пришли к согласию, что нам оно необходимо.

— Расписание? Не знаю, о чем ты, — Гарри вновь рассмеялся, когда ему отвесили легкий подзатыльник. — У меня есть свое собственное расписание, и я могу корректировать его в любой момент. Как тебе такое?

— Нет, Гарри, — Том все же прервал альфу, строго покачав головой. — Это не провокация, ты пытаешься избежать последствий. И я не полыхал ревностью. Скорее, это была жажда убийства. Все к этому ведет, к моему собственному срыву. Буквально каждое действие, — вопреки своим словам, Реддл сменил удерживающую хватку на плечах второго волшебника на скольжение к его талии, а затем к бедрам. Он прикоснулся губами к мерно бьющейся жилке на шее. — А я не могу допустить срыва и подрыва своего самоконтроля. Разве к этому должен стремиться Темный Лорд Волдеморт?

— Он стремится к массовым убийствам, разве нет?

Поттер скривил губы, и Том вновь прервался. Сокрытый линзами взгляд потяжелел.

— Холодный расчет отличается от ослепляющей ярости, что затмевает рассудок. Последнее — инстинкт загнанного в угол животного: убивать все вокруг себя, прорываясь к свободе и калеча свое тело на пределе возможностей. Я смертен. И нестабилен. Я не могу позволить получать смертельные ранения, не могу позволить себе оказаться в смертельной ловушке и утратить в ней способность к мышлению. Все вокруг меня смыкается в кольцо, зажимающее в угол.

Гарри задумчиво потянулся к пуговичкам на рубашке парня, замешкавшись, но тот кивнул.

Возможно, в этом был куда больший повод для беспокойств, нежели опаска смерти Тома. Альфа осознавал, что если Темный Лорд непоправимо спятит, не поздоровится всем без исключения. Вряд ли Поттер и его близкие смогут избежать этих последствий. И вряд ли кто-либо помимо самого Гарри найдет Реддлу хоть какое-то оправдание. Хоть какую-то долю любви. И найдется бета, омега, даже маггл, который окончательно прикончит Тома. Будут ли тогда все старания Гарри по укрощению болезни Сириуса значимы? Будут ли иметь смысл, если в итоге сумасшедшим станет не он, а другой не менее важный человек? Более опасный.

Что случилось с хоркруксами? Какие последствия их создания? Гарри убил человека, его душа, сердце тоже были разбиты, но он не ощущал в себе никаких признаков безумия, бесконечной агрессии, ничего из этого. Ничего из того, как вел себя Том несколько минут назад. Как исправить произошедшее? Есть ли в книгах обратный ритуал? Возвращающий человечность?

— Мне кажется, прямо сейчас ты мысленно называешь меня монстром, — негромко произнес Том, наблюдая за медлительными движениями пальцев. — Я прав?

— Я расставляю приоритеты, пытаюсь верно рассчитать их последовательность. Ты прав в том, что я не способен усидеть на всех стульях сразу, не могу разорваться на две части, не могу определить из двух любимых людей наиболее важного. Какой в этом смысл? Потерять одного из них? А затем потерять всех?

Реддл хмыкнул безо всякого веселья. Ему не понять метаний Поттера. У него сейчас был один человек, ради которого можно рискнуть всем. И на которого можно направить все свои светлые чувства, которые имелись. Разумеется, у Тома были люди, смерти которых видеть не желал. Но если расставлять приоритеты, Темный Лорд убьет их всех, если ему самому или Поттеру, их будущему и отношениям будет угрожать опасность.

— Какой унылый секс. Нет ни единого шанса, что моя голова будет занята только тобой, поэтому под зубы не подставляйся, — с долей юмора предупредил его омега, челюсти которого и правда время от времени крепко сжимались от эмоций. — Питомец, я серьезно, нам нужны трезвые головы в ближайшие часы. По крайней мере мне нужен покой для размышлений. Кажется, я начинаю понимать всю идею происходящего с Волшебным Миром.

— Так расслабься, великий ученый, — улыбнулся Гарри, прикрыв слезившиеся глаза и скользя кончиками пальцев по чужому лицу, разглаживая морщинки эмоций. — Следуя моему огромному опыту, это верный для тебя способ снять все напряжение. Ну, или набить мне морду. Я, в общем-то, предпочту первый вариант, если ты не против. Всю эту мокрую одежду все равно придется снять.

Том тоже улыбнулся: еще бы он был против. По своей привычке закрывать глаза не стал, наблюдая за выражением лица альфы и позволяя с неким трудом стянуть со своего тела прилипшую мокрую рубашку.

— Как ты переборол свою паническую атаку? — он аккуратно коснулся наливающихся синевой отпечатков чужих ладоней на теле. — Ее не было. Верно? Ты самое нелогичное существо, что я когда-либо встречал. Провел всю ночь с Блэком, но вот он ты — ласкаешься как ни в чем не бывало.

— Но ведь я люблю тебя, — пробормотал Гарри, мягко целуя линию ребер Темного Лорда и расстегивая на нем штаны. — Это все кажется таким нужным сейчас.

— Придется вернуться в мой дом, — со вздохом произнес Реддл, когда остался полностью обнаженным. — Здесь ничего не получится, без зелий и возможности пользоваться магией. Хочешь обрыгать меня?

— Я буду целиться в другую сторону, — расфыркался Поттер, заливаясь краской. Впрочем, он прервал свое занятие, ибо тошнота уже чувствовалась вполне отчетливо. — Или подставим ведерко?

— Мерзкий отвратительный волк, — огорченно ответил Том, выбираясь из ванной и быстро вытираясь полотенцем гриффиндорца. — Знаешь, что самое любопытное во всей этой ситуации? — без предупреждения продолжил свои размышления вслух волшебник. — Некая знаковость событий. Твоя мать стала одной из причин моего появления на свет, и, гляди, у тебя серьезная интоксикация от моих феромонов. Мы противимся судьбе на своих руках, а судьба швыряет нам в лицо смертельные испытания, больше походящие не на проверку нашего здравомыслия или силу близости, это будто предостережение, месть, последствия, новые знаки. Быть может, Блэк пытался тебя убить, чтобы нарушить цепь этой знаковости событий? Предотвратить наше сближение? Если считать, что «судьба» действительно существует. Все же, имена на запястьях не миф или выдумка, это жестокая реальность, как и проявление звериного в волшебниках.

— Боже, — прошептал Гарри, стараясь как можно быстрее выскользнуть из ванной. — Ты грузишь меня.

— Ты просто подумай, я испытываю страх перед смертью, а ты наслаждался присутствием Мары, верно? Альфа, который способен зачать детей, даже имеющий имя на запястье, имя вполне достойной чистокровной ведьмы, не обделенной умом, красотой и вменяемостью. Лестрейндж, конечно, была чистокровна и вполне привлекательна, но… — Том подхватил свою мокрую одежду и швырнул ее в корзину для грязного белья. — Это все знаки, некоторые незначительные, непримечательные, а некоторые видят даже посторонние. Трупный запах, к примеру. Нам очень повезло, что сами прикосновения не вызывают ожоги. А кровь? Я должен провести другие исследования.

— И в самом деле, это был бы самый унылый секс, что я видел. Давай мы будем считать за знак количество мебели в доме, после того, как ты все здесь разгромил? Я же просил.

Поттер покачал головой, отодвигая разломанный стул к стене. Хорошо, что додумался позвать Тома раньше, чем тот до конца угробил всю хижину. Кажется, альфа никогда не встречал людей с такой потребностью к разрушению.

Реддл же невозмутимо подошел к комоду парня и взял оттуда чужие чистые вещи. Заметив что-то краем глаза, он отошел в сторону, рассматривая лежащий на журнальном столике альбом. Предвкушая увидеть детские глупые фотографии альфы, Темный Лорд подтянул его ближе к себе и распахнул.

Гарри побагровел до кончиков волос, когда понял, что именно рассматривал омега. Он подошел ближе, неловко посмеиваясь и пытаясь отобрать несчастный альбом из рук Тома, но тот проворно увернулся, продолжив листать страницы:

— Ну, нет, я хочу посмотреть.

— Это детское увлечение, — застонал от немыслимого стыда парень. — Хватит, Мордред, закрой это!

Том оторвал взгляд от тщательно разглаженных и аккуратно расклеенных фантиков от конфет, и он был теплым.

— Почему ты так переживаешь? Мне нравится. Знаешь, у магглов есть определение твоему увлечению — коллекционирование. За многие редкости они готовы выложить круглую сумму денег, и я не вижу причин стыдиться, — он вновь опустил глаза на страницы, медленно их листая и с интересом разглядывая разноцветные обертки. — Хотя ты мог бы, наконец, одеться, а не вертеть своей голой задницей у меня под носом. Раз уж мы отложили «унылый секс», то стоит увеличить задержку и пойти на завтрак, чтобы ты провел время с семьей. Я обещал быть вежливым и хвалить еду оборотней, разве нет?

Гарри сжал его изящное плечо ладонью:

— И мы поговорим о том, что случилось в особняке Реддлов.


	40. Овладение

Они расположились на веранде столовой с двумя тарелками и одним бокалом травяного чая на двоих. Том медленно жевал запеченные яблоки в меду, стараясь не думать о перепачканных липких пальцах и легком дурмане в голове от трав в напитке. Мышцы будто окунулись в тепло, кровь в венах чуть вибрировала словно от никотина, на душе царило спокойное веселье. Где оборотни брали наркотические растения и какой вред от них может быть, омега тоже старался не думать. Гарри относился вполне спокойно к подобному образу жизни или так же глушил неприятие, Реддл не стал расспрашивать. В конце концов, это было обещание вежливости к еде стаи. Омеги оборотней остались в столовой, прекрасно понимая, что парни ушли вовсе не из-за неприязни или желания высмеять, осудить, нарваться на ссору — Поттер едва мог есть среди стольких запахов течных мужчин и женщин. На свежем воздухе альфа выглядел хорошо, вызывая улыбку своим румянцем, здоровым аппетитом и прекрасным настроением. Возможно, все дело в травяном напитке.

— Ты не собираешься никому рассказывать о ночном визитере? — негромко спросил Темный Лорд, когда прожевал горячий сладкий фрукт. — Если его обнаружат альфы стаи, они могут учуять запах _моего_ присутствия возле палатки и лежанки.

Гарри покачал головой:

— Найдут? Это аврор. Бога ради, Том, если его целенаправленно искать начнут, крестный просто сбежит, спрячется так, что и следов никаких не останется. Более того, оборотни сейчас далеко в горах, в летнем поселке. Скоро гнилые ночи, после праздников никто из домов с сумерками выходить не будет.

— Древние сказки, — поморщился Реддл. — Бояться духов, поверий, суеверий. Это взрослые разумные люди, у них есть электричество, они умеют пользоваться телефоном.

— Мы тоже часть этих древних сказок. Магглы не верят в нас. И как ты можешь такое говорить? — Поттер облизал пальцы, собирая языком терпкий цветочный мед. — После Мары.

Волдеморт дернул уголком губ, чуть раздраженный бескультурным поведением парня на улице, но отчитывать его за это не стал. Настроение было хорошее. Вместо этого омега перевел взгляд в сторону выбежавших из столовой детей, остановившись на замешкавшемся Люпине-младшем. Он косился в сторону своего крестного, хмуря бровки и поджимая губы, но не решаясь того позвать. Том склонился к гриффиндорцу, кивком головы указав на мальчика:

— Иди к нему. Эдвард хочет с тобой пообщаться. Возможно, мне стоит ждать кровавой расправы? Я отнимаю все твое внимание и время.

Гарри рассмеялся, откладывая тарелку на ступеньку и утирая руки о платочек. Затем неаккуратно чмокнул слизеринца в макушку и сорвался с места, подбегая к маленькому альфе. Тедди посветлел лицом, крепко обнимая волшебника и утыкаясь куда-то ему живот. Поттер потрепал черные взъерошенные волосы мальчика, и тот потянул его за руку в сторону своего дома, о чем-то увлеченно рассказывая. Том хмыкнул своим мыслям, подбирая тарелки и относя их в сторону кухни. Сидящие в столовой омеги по прежнему глядели на чужака с неодобрением, напряжением и подозрительностью. Кажется, там была и легкая брезгливость.

— Извините за неудобства, — твердо произнес Реддл с интересом глядящим на него омегам. — Я позабочусь, чтобы Гарри хорошо питался. Мне известно о том, что он станет оборотнем. Пожалуйста, не думайте, что я в чем-то его останавливаю. Я буду рад, когда он присоединиться к семье и будет в безопасности. В конце концов, в первую очередь — Гарри мой лучший друг, поддержка и семья.

— И ты откинешь любовь? — приподняла брови девушка в запачканном переднике.

Том протянул вперед руку, открывая омегам на кухне поблекшее черное имя Беллатрисы Лестрейндж. Волшебники смущенно переглянулись.

— Я вижу ваши взгляды. Вы ненавидите меня за отношения с Поттером. Я не собираюсь «откидывать любовь», но если благополучие Гарри будет в становлении его оборотнем, моя любовь будет стремиться к этому. Мне не нужны связи с оборотнями и я не буду играть, но я не позволю разрушить мою связь с Гарри, даже когда он обретет свою истинную пару, — слизеринец обвел омег грозным предупреждающим взглядом. — Мы останемся семьей, и я буду сражаться за свою семью, если нам посмеют помешать.

Выйдя на улицу, Реддл подавил в себе удовлетворенную улыбку.

«Крепкие семейные узы оборотней, верно, Гарри?»

Оторвавшись от разглядывания Поттера в окружении детей, он заметил одиноко сидевшего в беседке Дадли Дурсля. Нутро прошила неприязнь. Однако с учетом последних событий, составленного плана и расчетов… Омега направился в сторону маггла. Тот заметил нарушителя своего одиночества только когда Темный Лорд остановился рядом. Дурсль враждебно нахмурился, ожидая нападения, однако Том дружелюбно и заискивающе улыбнулся ему.

— Я хотел извиниться за вчерашнее поведение, — тихо произнес Реддл, присаживаясь рядом. — Омегам нельзя много пить, но я сам совсем недавно приехал в поселок. Вокруг оборотни, где-то рядом притаился опасный убийца, все происходит слишком быстро, мне сложно владеть собой, и эти гормоны… — он вздохнул, потерев изящными пальцами лоб. — Я не хотел говорить жестокие вещи, вести себя как мудак. Оборотни вместо чая предлагают наркотические травы, их нельзя мешать с алкоголем. Видел, какие те агрессивные и буйные?

Том посмотрел на опешившего маггла из-под руки, сверкая глазами и улыбаясь.

— Словно викинги перед сражением, объевшись поганых грибов.

Дурсль рассмеялся, позабавленный сравнением, а напряжение стало отступать.

— И ты меня прости, — неуклюже извинился парень. — Я обычно не засыпаю неудобными вопросами. Мне, правда, искренне жаль, что я обидел. Не хотел. Ты прикольный парень, раз выдерживаешь Поттера рядом с собой круглосуточно. Ты только посмотри на него.

Они перевели взгляды на альфу, который бегал вместе с детьми вокруг домов, что-то весело крича им.

— Я бы лишний раз вздохнуть рядом с потомством вервольфов боялся. Он рядом с ними кажется здоровенным, а если чего не так? Толкнет, наступит? Ужас. Не умею с детьми обращаться. 

— Выдерживаю Поттера? На самом деле он великолепен, и ты знаешь это.

— Я не об этом. Да, он классный мужик, но... Ну, знаешь... Эти его заскоки. В детстве он затащил меня в местный лес играть, а на самом деле просто хотел волков там найти. И что ты думаешь? — Дадли поморщился. — Нашел. Сутки на деревьях просидели, пока его родители нас не отыскали. На земле эти звери нас поджидали, а Гарри им бутерброды кидал, сидя на ветке. Еще и по именам всех назвал. Сказал: «Вот сейчас они подобреют, к нам привыкнут и мы спустимся, будем самыми главными волками». Мне после кошмары снились. Постарше был, машину угнал. Местная шпана ему небылиц про призраков дороги понарассказывала, а этот придурок поверил. И меня с собой увез.

— Гарри любит угонять машины, — рассмеялся Реддл, стискивая пальцами края лавки. — Вас поймал полицейский патруль?

— Нет, — буркнул маггл. — Призрак дороги. Поттер его, блять, реально отыскал. Вервольфы это, конечно, круто, но я бы не хотел опять участвовать в его великих планах. Что на этот раз?

Реддл улыбнулся печальнее и мягче, медленно разжимая побелевшие от напряжения пальцы и накрывая ими грубоватую ладонь Дадли. Тот изумленно посмотрел на волшебника, растеряв все слова.

— На этот раз он повзрослел и приобрел ответственность, Дадли. Мы — его близкие люди, но в лесах притаилось зло. Преступник Сириус Блэк, — пояснил он. — Он психически болен, но его можно излечить. Гарри на это надеется. Мы выставлены приманкой, чтобы поймать Блэка. Теперь ты понимаешь его ответственность? Он взвалил на плечи эту обязанность. Защитить, не позволить кому-либо пострадать. Гарри переживает и за стаю, и за своих родственников, и за меня. Пытается сделать все сам, больше никого не привлекая в свои «великие планы». Я пришел к тебе с извинениями не только потому что чувствую вину за свои грубость и угрозы. Нет, я не хочу, чтобы Поттер волновался и за ссоры своих близких. Взваливал на себя еще одну проблему.

— Так нельзя, — нахмурился Дурсль. — Он не должен быть один, что за хуйня?

— Сириус Блэк нацелен на него, — еще мягче ответил Темный Лорд, чуть сжимая ладонь маггла. — Единственная его потребность — убийство. И убийство тех, кого Гарри любит. В первую очередь он хочет защитить нас, и сделает все ради этого. Мы не должы ссориться, понимаешь? Просто позволим ему действовать, не оглядываясь назад, не будем помехами или слабостью. Ты это понимаешь?

— Ты несешь чепуху, — он вырвал руку из теплых пальцев волшебника. — Он, блять, не один. С чего мне сидеть в стороне, пока за ним какие-то психопаты охотятся! А чего другие его не поймают? Блэка этого. Почему Гарри?!

Том покачал головой, вздохнув.

— В Магическом Мире полная неразбериха. Магическая полиция — Аврорат — занят поимкой других преступников, которые грабят и убивают, подвергают опасности всю страну, ведь волшебников могут раскрыть обыкновенные люди, что владеют огнестрельным оружием, атомными бомбами, военной техникой. Улавливаешь? Блэк же нацелен лишь на одного человека, преследует его в далекой Норвегии, какое дело Аврорату до единственного преступника? Куда важнее судьбы сотен волшебников. И это не единственная проблема.

Дурсль нетерпеливо кивнул, переваривая новую информацию в голове. Слова этого незнакомца ему абсолютно не нравились.

— Альфы не способны причинить вред омегам. Гарри — альфа. Блэк — омега. Все оборотни — альфы. Весь Аврорат — альфы, практически весь. В Волшебном Мире за убийство омеги полагается смертная казнь любому магу. Вот, в чем суть моего напряжения. И почему я вчера так грубо сорвался на тебе. Есть надежда, что Блэк все еще любит своего крестника, что Гарри удастся поговорить с ним, уговорить лечь в больницу, согласиться на лечение в ней.

— Блэк убил его родителей! — воскликнул Дурсль, краснея от злости и сжимая кулаки. — С хера ли ему внезапно добрячком прикидываться! Поттер — наивный мудак!

— Тише, — осек его Волдеморт. — Мы не должны создавать ему дополнительных проблем, помнишь? Иначе он не сможет быть всецело настороже, придумать план, быть может, подготовить ловушку. Будет оглядываться на нас, пытаться оградить от беды. Я не хочу, чтобы он ослаблял бдительность. Не хочу быть причиной его гибели. Нет смысла говорить с омегами оборотней, ты видел их вчера. Это полоумное зверье, масса, что по единственному приказу вожака может сделать что угодно. Любые непотребные и жуткие вещи. Мы здесь, потому что они агрессивные и жестокие, они могут растерзать Блэка, если его удастся поймать. Это все слишком ненадежно. Мне не нравится этот план, ведь я люблю Гарри, а он все еще любит своего больного крестного. Если Блэка растерзают у всех на глазах, устроят звериный публичный самосуд… Что, если Поттер попытается встать на защиту? Перед толпой ополоумевших от наркоты зверей? Это самоубийство.

— Я понимаю, — прошептал побелевший Дадли, глядя на игравшего с детьми кузена. — Пиздец. Боже, это пиздец. Я не… Я не знал. Но… Я не могу просто ждать! Я не могу просто сидеть, Гарри не сможет делать все один! Только не… Не говори ему ничего, хорошо? Сами справимся. И к вервольфам не ходи, они же… Я придумаю что-нибудь. Ты же поможешь мне? Я могу тебе доверять?

Том поднялся со своего места, глядя на пораженного и напуганного маггла сверху-вниз.

— Я сделаю все, чтобы спасти Гарри. Ты можешь на меня рассчитывать. Если нужны деньги — они у меня есть. Я не такой сильный как ты или Гарри, но у меня есть связи, хорошие связи. Да, ты можешь доверять мне, и я не подведу тебя. Спасибо, что решился помочь Поттеру. Больше некому.

— Я напишу тебе смс, по тому же номеру, это ведь был твой телефон? Спрячь его где-нибудь, чтобы Поттер не увидел. Я придумаю план.

Реддл кивнул с надеждой и облегчением.

— Спасибо тебе. До встречи.

Он повернулся к усиленно размышлявшему о разговоре магглу спиной, направившись к своему парню. Широкая улыбка не сходила с губ.

Поттер медленно зачитывал вслух выделенные Реддлом абзацы в учебнике, останавливаясь на каждой пометке карандашом, выведенной каллиграфическим почерком. Том слушал его речь, делая небольшие вставки собственных наблюдений, поясняя свои записи и дополняя интересными историями, что рассказывали Пожиратели Смерти. О неудачах в сотворении волшебства, о новых запрещенных заклинаниях, что используют в быту. Гарри с интересом слушал тихий голос омеги, находя всю эту информацию более интересной и захватывающей, чем ту, что обычно давали в Хогвартсе. Нет, местные профессора были умны и образованы, но Том действительно умел заинтересовывать.

— У тебя низкая скорость чтения, — заметил он, прерывая альфу. — Не пора ли заново проверить зрение и заменить очки? Сколько книг ты обычно читаешь в день? Как долго?

Поттер покраснел, замявшись, и Темный Лорд печально покачал головой, догадываясь об ответе.

— Я понимаю твою проблему. Не нужно считать себя малограмотным или глупым, волчок. Школьная программа не заменялась со времен динозавров, я удивлен, что землю не считают плоской. Пожалуй, если проблема в Волшебном Мире стабилизируется, после того, как личность Лорда Волдеморта придет к власти, я выдвину Долорес Амбридж на пост генерального инспектора в Хогвартсе. Она давно жаждет свести счеты с директором, как и действующий Министр Магии. Разумеется, он будет смещен. Волшебники не в восторге от власти, тем более сейчас. Амбридж должна проинспектировать методы преподавания в школе, заменить некоторых профессоров, проверив квалификацию всех. Кажется, ты выбрал Прорицания? И много полезного ты узнал на них? — Том фыркнул. — Пророчества, это такая несусветная чушь. Как вера в вымышленных богов.

— Мара, — напомнил ему альфа, не отрываясь от учебника.

— Наука, — парировал Том. — И разумность, которую я выберу. И первым, чем я займусь, когда приду к власти, это продвижение науки в древнее сообщество дикарей. Мы создадим собственные фабрики и заводы, введем новые законы, организуем специализированные школы, где детей будут воспитывать цивилизованными и грамотными. Я уже собираю вокруг себя грязнокровок, что осознают значимость маггловского прогресса, что могут владеть им и пользоваться, учить других. Мы получим развитие. Прорицание уйдет в прошлое, как и вера в несуществующих духов. Магические Твари исчезают, и вскоре зверье обретет разумность. То, что я хочу в итоге видеть в этом отсталом мире.

Поттер с улыбкой посмотрел на Реддла, и тот в вопросе приподнял брови.

— Я знаю, что у тебя все получится. Такой человек, как ты, способен на все, что только сам захочет. Будут проблемы, конечно. Много проблем, но…

— Хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне о проблемах.

Том спрятал ответную улыбку в повороте головы, чувствуя, как внутри горит жидкое золото от слов поддержки. Пусть, Гарри ничего не смыслит в этих далеко идущих планах. Быть может, даже не поддерживает их. Но он поддерживает Тома Реддла. И верит в него. В его силы и возможности. Это гораздо горячее слов любви.

— Магические приборы дурят в присутствии волшебников, когда они творят волшебство, — ответил Поттер, закрывая учебник. — И ты так просто не переубедишь их. Очень многие ненавидят простецов, ненавидят полукровок. Том. Хватит называть людей «грязнокровками». Это мерзко. Еще… Ты хочешь полностью перестроить Магическое Сообщество, будет жесткая оппозиция? Попытки сместить власть? Задержать прогресс? Всех чистокровных колдунов абсолютно устраивала жизнь до нынешних беспорядков. Знаешь… Предыдущий Темный Лорд преследовал противоположные цели, в угоду волшебникам, а что с ним стало? Ты так прямо и провозгласишь себя новым Темным Лордом? Сколько же врагов разом ты можешь приобрести…

— Весь мир — мои враги, — спокойно произнес Реддл, подталкивая книгу обратно к альфе и строго указав на нее взглядом. — Нет, сегодня твой день занятий. Мы отвлеклись на несколько минут, но после ты продолжишь чтение. Да, я объявлю себя следующим Темным Лордом открыто. Волшебники сходят с ума, враждуют друг с другом за остатки зельев и еду. Никто не хочет брать ответственность, а те, кто способен дать невеждам путь к прогрессу, не имеют должных связей и поддержки. Потому что грязнокровки. Или предусмотрительные опасливые люди, что будут действовать лишь в угоду своей семьи. Представь, что появится человек, который подарит им способ избежать войны? Скажет им, что можно создавать иное оружие? Выжить без краж, убийств, поддержки магглов? Производить собственную еду, прививать детей с рождения, заменить перья на ручки? Волшебные палочки изнашиваются от постоянного использования, больше их никто не создаст. Домовики исчезли, а золото волшебников заблокировано. Колдуны знать не знают о пылесосах или отоплении. Во многом зависят от мира простецов. Попытаются создавать маггловские бумажные деньги? О, волшебники удивятся, когда узнают, что произойдет в таком случае. Здесь царит ненормальная стабильность испокон веков, об инфляции здесь ничего не знают. Мы можем сделать копии маггловских денег, можем их трансфигурировать. И это даже поможет магам выживать от силы несколько месяцев. Пока экономика магглов не рухнет, и те не предпримут необходимые меры. Это приведет к нарушению Статута Секретности. Нам нужно возвращать собственную валюту, если нет возможности разобрать банк по камню, стоит разобрать документы в нем, содержащие точное количество хранимого золота. Никто не берется это сделать. Все опасаются обвинения во лжи, кражи, подделки. Начнется новая неразбериха, поэтому проверку документации придется проводить с огромным количеством волшебников, и придется использовать всевозможные способы, чтобы удостовериться в правдивости информации. Опять же, в маггловском мире с этим куда проще. Вряд ли древние артефакты получится воссоздать, но сейчас нам нужно начать собственное производство, интегрироваться в мир магглов, ужесточить контроль над сотворением волшебства во избежание обнаружения. Мы уже на грани трагедии. И не… Гарри, ты меня слушаешь?

— Слушаю, — непонятным тоном отозвался Поттер, подперев рукой кипящую от нагрузки голову. — Мне интересно, продолжай. Пытаешься сделать из волшебников магглов, понятно. Нет, ничего не понятно.

— Вернемся к Трансфигурации, — вздохнул Том. — На чем мы остановились?.. Да, представление. Воображение. Тебе легче работать с мягким материалом, что подвержен ручной обработке, но станок или сплав металлов… С этим труднее. Ты не сможешь трансфигурировать себе сотовый телефон, просто на него посмотрев, но вот инженер, что их разрабатывает — очень даже. Но какой будет смысл сразу трансфигурировать столь сложный аппарат? Нет, сейчас — теория, азы. Чары имеют недостаток разрушаться со временем, сложные предметы будут похожи на оригинал, но вся их суть — внешняя схожесть, нам нужна функциональность. Поэтому мы начнем тренировку с глины, гипса. С простейшего. Никаких бокалов или глупых вычурных чудовищ, твоя первая цель — трансфигурировать действительность до последней детали, никакой выдумки извне. Выберешь предмет, осмотришь его и запомнишь. По памяти начнешь воссоздавать. Совершишь ошибку — каждый раз будешь начинать с самого начала.

— Я не художник, — огорченно произнес Гарри. — Я не могу в точности скопировать предмет трансфигурацией, почему не чары копирования?

— Потому что в случае опасности у тебя не будет под рукой оружия, дома, мебели, — глядя ему в глаза, ответил омега. — Ты спал на голой земле, но мы добьемся результатов, в которых ты сможешь создать себе хижину без волшебной палочки. Такую хижину, что не вызовет подозрений у врагов, что не разрушится от неправильно представленной конструкции и даст убежище. Ты научишься делать огнестрельное оружие, способное быть им несколько часов, не разрушаясь. Чем сложнее конечный предмет трансфигурации, тем недолговечнее, запомни. Тренировками и знаниями ты увеличишь время до положенного в случае опасности результата, а детальным изучением предмета ты сделаешь его функциональным, а не красивой статуэткой. Я не способен к высшей трансфигурации, моя стезя — чары, проклятия. Это роли в отношениях, что мы распределим. Мы не будем сидеть на всех стульях сразу, одновременно. Это вовсе не значит, что я откажусь от углубления моих возможностей в сфере Трансфигурации. Просто это произойдет по прошествии времени, когда я буду удовлетворен своим навыком в сотворении заклинаний. И чтобы повторить в точности предмет, ты должен быть вовсе не художником. От них не требуют полной точности. Инженер? Архитектор? Конструктор? Это более подходящие слова. Давай, начни отсюда, «Преобразование органических материалов и способы получения…»

После того, как Гарри прочитал весь помеченный омегой текст в учебнике, тот заставил его перечитывать еще четыре раза, пока волшебник не стал запинаться в каждом предложении, время от времени потирая уставшие и покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза. Том не пощадил его, вручив в руки другую книгу, уже не школьной программы, где была выделена лишь одна глава на три с половиной страницы, но их Реддл заставил выучить наизусть. Под конец Поттер смотрел на слизеринца с обидой и раздражением, но никаких претензий не высказывал, молча подчиняясь требованиям. Когда альфа смог пересказать текст с любой строчки, что Том произносил, тот отпустил гриффиндорца в свою хижину спать. Сам присоединиться отказался, сославшись на дела с Пожирателями Смерти по сквозному зеркалу.

Заперев своего парня в доме, Темный Лорд внимательно осмотрел улицы поселка, находя группу детей, что-то увлеченно разглядывающих на земле. Он направился к ним, остановившись возле Тедди Люпина. Юный оборотень сильно напрягся, но отступать не стал, зыркая на чужака исподлобья. Том взволнованно огляделся по сторонам и поманил детей пальцем, чтобы их не могли услышать. Те заинтересованно столпились вокруг омеги.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — прошептал Реддл угрюмым голосом.

— А что с Гарри? — тут же набычился Люпин, оскалив рот. — И чего ты шепчешь? У нас нет ни от кого секретов!

— Хорошо, — раздосадованно согласился Том, выпрямляясь. — Я обращусь ко взрослым. Но тогда мне придется задержаться в вашем поселении еще на несколько месяцев, может, на год. Я хочу скорее уехать в Британию, чтобы продолжить исследования.

— Год? — у Тедди вытянулось лицо.

— А что за исследования? — полюбопытствовала девочка с грязными спутанными волосами.

— Пробы почвы, для изучения количества содержащихся там минералов, я обнаружил в Норвегии несколько заинтересовавших меня растений, имеющих психотропные свойства при употреблении их в пищу. Мне нужна почва в тех местах, где растет эта трава, чтобы сравнить ее с почвой Британских Островов. Мне нужно несколько образцов с разной удаленностью от моря, горных рек и пород.

Дети переглянулись, а их глаза поскучнели.

— А мы тут при чем?

— А какой взрослый станет блуждать по лесу, выискивая во время Великого Праздника травы под снегом и помогать мне находить безопасные тропы? Я не знаю Норвежского леса. Однако местные дети имеют храбрость изучать дикую местность, имеют навыки выживания. А что могу я? Всего лишь человеческая омега, живущая в городе. Я ученый, а не искатель приключений на свою голову.

Тедди медленно кивнул, начав понимать смысл просьбы. Ему понравились слова о том, что некий Том Реддл был ничем не выше их, что он прямо описал свои никчемные возможности, свое настоящее положение в стае. Вранья также не чувствовалось: Люпин-младший с друзьями знал окрестности поселения как свои пять пальцев, знал, где гиблые места, где овраг и возможные оползни в горах. Знал, где под снегом мог быть тонкий лед и ледяные горные реки. Взрослые действительно не выйдут за пределы деревни до окончания гнилых ночей.

А еще выпроводить прочь ненавистного чужака хотелось невыносимо.

— Что нам за это будет?

Реддл задумался.

— Не знаю, что вам предложить. Я не одариваю незнакомых детей игрушками и сладостями, тем более детей оборотней. Оружие? Артефакты? В пределах разумного, я не Санта Клаус, и если мне не понравится ваша работа или ваши запросы, я просто задержусь еще на год, пусть и в убыток себе.

— Торгуешься как со взрослыми, — надменно прогнусавил другой маленький альфа, но восторженность в черных сверкающих глазах запрятать не смог. — Хочу копье. Настоящее. Не сделанное из воздуха. Это лепреконская чепуха.

Люпин приподнял руку, останавливая друга. Он сощурил глаза с долей недоверия.

— Духи леса тебя не станут защищать. А ваш преступник все еще на свободе. Чего ты так о какой-то земле печешься?

— Я попробую его задержать, — неуверенно ответил Том, растерянно отступив назад. — Не подумал о нем. А как же тогда?..

Тедди торжествующе улыбнулся. Верно, ничего этот омега не может без посторонней помощи. Он гость здесь, а не предводитель, ничего общего с вожаком. И ничего требовать не вправе. Просто чужак, посягающий на любовь Гарри. Возможно и вовсе ради каких-то мутных дел в Норвегии.

— Тебя будут сопровождать, — мрачно подытожил Эдвард. — Я тебе не доверяю. Не знаю, чего ты там с землей делать собрался. В обмен за нашу помощь принесешь каждому нож, копье и арбалет с болтами. Настоящие, не трансфигурированные. И уедешь. Гарри останется тут.

А если этот Реддл будет постоянно торчать в лесах, то Поттер сможет играть со своим крестником, сможет читать _Ему_ книжки, а не больному воняющему омеге. И _Ему_ улыбаться, целовать в макушку, держать за руку, катать на метле. И только _Его_ любить. А не чужака.

— Гарри сам способен решать, — мягко заметил Волдеморт, нежно улыбаясь. — Мы же не можем его заставлять, верно? Это расстроит его. Я не считаю Гарри узником или пленником, он свободный человек.

Люпин покраснел и отвернулся, признав достойное поражение. Это правильные вещи. Может, этот чужак был не так плох. Мерзкий и наглый, конечно, но не конченный ублюдок.

Том склонил голову набок, разглядывая взбудораженных тайной, обещанными подарками и общей целью детей немигающим пристальным взглядом.

Тупые наивные животные. Пожалуй, так бы охарактеризовал Реддл всех окружавших его людей. Не распознающих тонкой лжи, манипуляций, позволяющих играть со своими чувствами и сознанием. Которые все равно подчиняются планам Волдеморта. Это был недалекого ума маггл и дети, однако работал Том со всеми возрастными прослойками общества. Везде одна картина. Только уровень сложности этой игры разный. Результат всегда был угоден омеге, везде он получал выгоду.

Дурсль-младший не терпел опеки над собой, ненавидел хитрость и манипуляции. И вот — маггл думает, что сам руководит процессом «спасения», сам создал тайну и является мозговым центром операции. А что странный омега? Только деньги и связи, как простой рабочий, предлагающий свои услуги. Который боится выступить сам, которому нужна защита и прикрытие.

Через несколько дней Том займется некоторыми омегами оборотней, когда сорвет защиту от волшебных палочек в поселении. Или улучшит ее, подстроив под себя. Реддл еще не решил, как поступит — он не знал, какие заклинания или артефакты держат этот барьер. Зато нашел тех, кто укажет к ним путь.

Дети. Чующие явное притворство. Ненавидящие, когда к ним обращаются как к несмышленым тупым созданиям. Том дал им выбор, два выбора. Дал им объяснение, не ограничиваясь односложным «вы не поймете». Предложил им оружие. И, самая важная часть плана, — Тедди Люпин. Он не доверяет чужаку, ревнует из-за отношений с Поттером, хочет избавиться от Тома. И хочет самолично подловить его на чем-то отвратительном, преступном, чтобы милый доверчивый Гарри, наконец, раскрыл глаза и бросил чужака, выгнал из своей семьи. Как же он тогда, должно быть, восхвалит в своих глазах героя-Тедди, сколько любви подарит и восхищения.

Реддл все это видел и понимал. Он сам дал эту уверенность, что задумал нечто подозрительное и преступное. Тропы и безопасный путь? Это в общем-то неплохие знания. Быть может, даже проверка наркотической травы будет полезной. Реддл не делал ничего бесполезного даже ведя манипуляции над разумом других людей.

Остаться наедине с Люпином-младшим за пределами поселения, вот, что нужно было Темному Лорду.

— Когда мы начнем?


	41. Различие

— Так и знала, что вернулись вы под утро!

Гарри поморщился от громкого женского голоса, пытаясь зарыться глубже в ворох одеяла и ухватиться за ускользающий сон, нарушаемый безжалостно и безкопромиссно. Кажется, лег он буквально секунду назад.

— Еще десять минут, мам.

— Десять? Они перерастут в десять часов! — недовольно проворчала Лили, стягивая с подростка скомканное одеяло и нависая над ним. — Ты собьешь режим сна перед школой. Вставай! Завтрак на столе.

Альфа вяло умылся, пытаясь спать на ходу, и переоделся в домашнюю одежду, спускаясь к завтраку. Там уже сидели отец семейства и такой же до одури сонный Сириус. Лили левитировала тарелки к небольшому столу, раздавая указания молодой домовушке, что всеми силами старалась помочь и не оплошать, но ввиду своей неопытности почти всегда просто путалась под ногами. Джеймс взъерошил волосы на голове сына и кивнул на стул возле своего лучшего друга, пролистывая утреннюю газету. Взгляд его был недобрым.

— Бродяга, если вы еще хоть раз отправитесь посреди ночи в маггловский мир без мантии-невидимки… — с угрозой начал мужчина, но, словив строгий взгляд от жены, исправился: — То есть, если вы опять сбежите туда без меня…

— Джеймс! — возмутилась омега, присаживаясь возле главы семейства. А затем перевела раздраженный взгляд на весело посмеивающегося Блэка. — Вы портите мне единственного сына! Между прочим, это плохой пример подражания от лица двух авроров.

— Арестуйте меня, Госпожа, — расфыркался Сириус, расправляя салфетку на своих коленях. — В Австралии был сногсшибательный звездопад, мы просто не могли его пропустить. Гарри, покажи матери!

Парень достал из кармана домашних штанов небольшой черный камушек, что отливал зеленым, синим и фиолетовым цветом. Местный сувенир. Лили неверяще простонала, покачав головой:

— Сногсшибательный, да?..

— А меня вы с собой не взяли, — буркнул Поттер-старший, откладывая в сторону Ежедневный Пророк. — Предатели.

— Сегодня обещали четверг, — удивленно вскинул брови Блэк, присмотревшись к главной странице магической газеты. — А не понедельник. Сегодня вечер? Или как всегда утро? А, не важно. Опять вы... — мужчина побледнел, осознав сказанное. — Простите. Похмелье. Что у нас сегодня на завтрак?..

Сириус смотрел в свою тарелку, где уже давно лежал жареный хлеб, и все никак не мог вспомнить, что именно видит. Лили приблизилась к смущенному и растерянному мужчине и нежно поцеловала его в макушку, что-то прошептав на ухо. Лицо Блэка тут же расслабилось, а на бледных губах появилось улыбка. Он кивнул и бодро произнес:

— Гренки, конечно же. Отлично! Уже не терпится попробовать.

Гарри нарочито невозмутимо принялся за свой завтрак, щедро поливая гренки сладким персиковым повидлом. Домашняя еда была восхитительной, гораздо лучше школьной. Мать постоянно покупала новые приправы, добавляла новые продукты, искала необычные рецепты — куда школьному постоянству до подобного? Этот хлеб совершенен. Превосходен. Самый лучший завтрак. Такое можно было кушать несколько часов подряд! Пальцы мелко дрожали.

Джеймс откинул в сторону кресла газету, которую тут же унесла прочь домовиха. Аврор спрятал беспокойство за непринужденным ворчанием, незаметно для остальных встретившись взглядом с Блэком. Сириус едва заметно кивнул.

Поттер-старший тоже приступил к завтраку, прокручивая в голове последние новости с работы. Еще одно убийство. Еще одна заболевшая омега. Но нельзя показывать волнение и горечь. Мародеры старались не волновать впечатлительную Лили, не волновать Гарри. По большей части все переживали за миссис Поттер. Гарри — взрослый парень, альфа, и он умел держать лицо, умел давить переживания, умел поддерживать своего любимого крестного. Ему было гораздо легче приводить в чувства мужчину, нежели другим. Сириус особенно трепетно дорожил крестником. Лили… Она, скорее, лишь увеличит проблему, нависшую над семьей. Пожертвует собой, своими чувствами — и это их всех разрушит окончательно. Предлагала себя в жертву, свою любовь. Предлагала развод, как только узнала про участившиеся заболевания омег, а пару дней назад пыталась сбежать, после того, как Блэк несколько мучительных мгновений не мог вспомнить собственное имя, комкая в руках вилку. Впрочем, Сириус и вернул ее обратно, о чем-то долго с ней разговаривал, убеждал, уговаривал. Гарри и Джеймс не участвовали в этом, обе омеги выслали альф прочь и наложили крепкую заглушку.

Разумеется, далеко убежать женщине от двух взрослых авроров невозможно. Гарри стоял вместе с отцом напротив кафе, где о чем-то яростно спорили Лили и Сириус.

— Твоя мать пыталась перед уходом вернуть настоящие феромоны Бродяги каким-то собственноручно сваренным зельем, — тихо произнес Джеймс, обеспокоенно смотря на двух волшебников за стеклом заведения. — Думала, это поможет. Нам всем. Страшно за тебя переживает, — аврор нахмурился и развернул к себе лицом взволнованного сына. — Послушай, Гарри. Что бы не произошло, ты всегда будешь нашим ребенком, независимо от…

— Я знаю, — прервал его парень, сжав плечи отца. — Это другое. Вы будете моей семьей при любом раскладе. Мама останется моей мамой, даже если вы разведетесь. А Сириус как был крестным отцом, так и останется. Это — другое. Ты сейчас не обо мне беспокоиться должен, — Гарри закусил губу, поворачивая голову в сторону плачущей матери, которую крепко обнимал Блэк. — Мне Невилл копии засекреченных документов присылал. Вообще всегда так делает. Я все знаю. Давно.

— Горжусь, — пробормотал Джеймс, мысленно одобряя поступок сына авроров Лонгботтомов. — Я был бы весьма разочарован, если бы вы не докопались до правды. Пригласим их на выходных на чаепитие. Может, позовем всех Уизли и чету Тонкс. Достану портал для Люпинов. Твой крестник постоянно спрашивает, где же его Гарри. А еще…

— Отец.

Аврор скривил губы и яростно взмахнул палочкой, и стоявшее рядом дерево с громким скрежетом разломилось надвое, вызвав испуганные крики магглов неподалеку. Омеги в кафе вздрогнули и посмотрели на двух альф. Лили, спешно утерев слезы, погрозила мужу кулаком, а Сириус поднял вверх большой палец.

— Я — глава семейства, блядский альфа, Глава Аврората, имеющий в подчинении более сотни сотрудников, и что я могу? Ничего, вашу мать! Стоять и смотреть, как моя любимая жена плачет, после того как сбежала из семьи! Смотреть, как мой брат, мой лучший друг, моя истинная пара страдает, переламывает себя, а быть может постепенно сходит с ума! **Я ничего не могу сделать!**

Гарри провел ладонью по лицу, подавляя собственные слезы и приказывая себе оставаться стойким.

— Может, мы с Сири уедем на время летних каникул куда-нибудь? Поживем вместе? — негромко предложил гриффиндорец, опять сжав широкое плечо отца. — К Люпинам. Фенрир звал в гости.

Поттер-старший нахмурился.

— И что же, решать проблемы бегством? Как Лили? Мы должны найти выход. Мы — особый случай. Ты читал документы, сорванец, все заболевшие омеги состояли в любовных отношениях со своей истинной парой, были помечены. Мы — лучшие друзья, я не реагирую на Блэка, хвала Мордреду. И мы оба — авроры с хорошим самоконтролем. Более того, наш Сириус тоже уникален. Феромоны омеги заменены на феромоны альфы, а много таких случаев известно в истории? Он не спятит. Это просто последствия сумасшествия всех Блэков. Из-за того, что они травили ребенка. Нет, мы, блять, не позволим Бродяге спятить!

Гарри не назвал бы затравленный организм крестного уникальным. Блэк держал маску перед Джеймсом и Лили, но со своим крестником был открыт. И парень видел, насколько Сириусу было тяжело. _Уникальность?_ Это трагедия.

— Я верю ему, — еще тише продолжил мужчина. — Он справится, мы справимся. Бродяга прекрасно понимает, что эта нездоровая тяга вызвана именем на запястье, вызвана моими феромонами. Это не из сердца. Нет. Я его лучший друг, и Сириус прекрасно об этом знает. Я должен кое-что тебе рассказать. Хватит утаек. Я… — Джеймс замялся, и Гарри удивленно посмотрел на отца. — Мы с твоей матерью тоже много говорили. Она очень страдает. Переживает за Бродягу, винит во всем себя. Уговорила меня предложить Сириусу немыслимое. Он мой брат, но я… Хотел сделать хоть что-то, понимаешь? Ради семьи я готов на все, на любой ужасающий поступок, — Поттер-старший болезненно поморщился. — Наша с Лили ошибка. Мы решили, что я должен предложить Сириусу секс. Или сделать это втроем. Отношения. Больше, чем постель. Лили практически решилась наложить на меня Империус, чтобы я хотя бы попытался поднять эту тему с Бродягой. _Мы должны были сделать хоть что-то!_

— Я понимаю, — так же тихо ответил Гарри, оставаясь внешне спокойным, но будто получив удар под дых. — Это когда ты в Мунго лежал? Я думал, тебя так на работе отделали. Но это... Такое нельзя было предлагать. Сириусу стало хуже. Вам тоже стало хуже. Я же вижу.

— Осуждаешь нас с матерью?

Парень немного помолчал, смотря на говорившего что-то Сириуса. Разумеется, он осуждал. Это был ужасный поступок по отношению к крестному, к его чувствам. Но разница была в том, что Гарри о них знал, а отец нет. О любви Сириуса к Джеймсу. О той, что из сердца.

— Мы не стали ничего тебе рассказывать, — продолжил мужчина. — И они убьют меня, если узнают, что я только что нарушил строгий запрет. Не хотели, чтобы ты переживал. Ты наш ребенок, однако я считаю тебя достаточно взрослым, чтобы доверять проблемы семьи.

— Что насчет поездки к оборотням? — подал голос юный волшебник. — Я могу просить об этом каждый день, повиснуть на матери и крестном, бунтовать. Могу сбежать туда под покровом ночи. Тогда ты отправишь Сириуса меня искать.

Поттер-старший пихнул сына в плечо и мягко рассмеялся, расслабившись. Он ожидал чего угодно. От презрения во взгляде до попытки уйти прочь. Затем покачал головой.

— Нет, мы не должны расстраивать Лили. Она… — Джеймс уклончиво перевел взгляд на столпившихся вокруг дерева магглов. — Давай не будем прибавлять твоей матери лишних проблем. Я сумею ее уговорить. Может, этим сейчас и занимается наш Бродяга. Но еще неделю ты точно посидишь дома. Мы страшно по тебе скучали. Кстати, насчет Лонгботтома…

Гарри закатил глаза.

— А чего ты так реагируешь? Кажется, паренек к тебе неравнодушен, — Джеймс величаво нахохлился. — Если твоей истинной парой окажется какой-нибудь Малфой или Лестрейндж… Я выдам тебя замуж за Лонгботтома-младшего насильно. Помяни мое слово!

— Есть, сэр! Замуж за Невилла, вас понял, сэр! Сэр! Разрешите приобрести помолвочные кольца, сэр! — Гарри вытянулся в струнку, отдав честь отцу на манер солдата.

— Разрешаю. Вольно!

— Ты посмотри, как дети малые, — раздался веселый женский голос рядом. — Какие военные планы на этот раз, любимые?

Джеймс быстро подошел к супруге и крепко ее обнял, трепетно целуя в лоб, висок, щеки, подбородок, вызывая нежный смех. Сириус остановился возле крестника и с ласковой улыбкой смотрел на чету Поттеров, довольный итогом долгого спора. Гарри шепнул ему:

— Через три дня в Австралии будет крутой фестиваль с бесплатным сливочным пивом и огневиски.

— Я в деле.

Звездопад они увидели по счастливой случайности. 

Сбежали из толпы веселящихся австралийских волшебников, улетели из шумного города, прихватив несколько бутылок спиртного и закусок с собой. Волшебники уселись на капот чьей-то машины неподалеку от маггловской фермы, но вытаскивать из сумки бутылки не торопились. Сириус ворчливо очищал Молнию от остатков какой-то магической сладости, что светилась в темноте ярким голубым цветом и не собиралась исчезать под воздействием Очищающих заклинаний. Гарри тихо посмеивался над действиями крестного, наслаждаясь запахом летних незнакомых цветов чужого края, каждой секундой их уединения.

— Когда я был ребенком, родители часто брали меня с собой в другие страны. Франция, Италия, Германия, Россия, Америка, даже в Австралии был, — произнес Блэк. — Таскали меня с братом по различным мероприятиям со скучными аристократическими разговорами, будто каждый раз в змеиные ямы попадали. «Как ваша семья?» «Процветает ли ваш бизнес во славу рода?» «Хотите облизать мои ботинки?» «Я могу расцеловать вашу жопу на красивых словах?» Бесконечные мотели с королевскими номерами, именные замки, мэноры, дорогие рестораны, золото, серебро, рукотканные ковры и экзотические кушанья. Я видел пляж, усыпанный жемчугом вместо песка.

— Какое извращение, — приподнял брови Гарри. — Что, из настоящего?

— Я вызвал морского демона, обменяв весь этот жемчуг на бутылку пива, — задумчиво ответил Блэк. — Пиво появилось, значит, настоящий.

Оба волшебника громко расхохотались. Блэк мазнул перепачканным пальцем по носу подростка, и тот забавно сморщился, растирая светящуюся субстанцию. 

— Люблю тебя, демоненок, знаешь?

— Жемчуга мне не надо, но бутылку пива предложить могу, — весело отозвался альфа, тепло улыбаясь. — Я тоже тебя люблю, Сири. 

— Я говорил про Австралию. Или... Погоди, дай собраться с мыслями. Сейчас, секунду. Восхитительное время, мы здесь, все настоящее и такое, что... 

Сириус плюнул на перепачканную метлу в прямом и переносном смысле, и неопределенно вскинул руку, окидывая взглядом все пространство вокруг.

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я? — он внимательно посмотрел на гриффиндорца. — Тебе ведь отец рассказал обо всем. Об этом блядском предложении переспать, извратить само понятие семьи, брака. Сделать нечто отвратительное, как мои родители. 

Поттер нервно помялся, покрывшись пятнами смятения, и крестный понимающе хмыкнул.

— Больше никакого фальшивого благополучия. Никаких неискренних улыбок, выдуманной поддельной семьи. Все должно быть правильным, настоящим. Мы должны продолжать бороться ради этого всего, — он вновь указал на покачивающиеся на ветру карликовые деревья. — Ради этих встреч, в подобном больше счастья и спокойствия, больше того правильного и нужного. Твоя мама… Не знает, что делать. И Джеймс не знает. Но я — я знаю. Чувствую. Пока не могу сказать, что именно, но, кажется, во мне зреет ответ на все это дерьмо, происходящее с нами. Я не могу позволить сделать счастье фальшивым, не могу допустить этого.

— О чем ты?

— В Хогвартсе, все верно, приходи к Воющей Хижине, Сохатый. Я точно смогу на этот раз. Или... Нет, не те слова. Другие. Но это я тоже должен был сказать. Или сделать. Дорогие отели Испании?.. Что ты хочешь услышать, Джим?

— Гарри, — поправил его парень, ласково улыбаясь мужчине и невольно вдыхая усилившийся запах петрикора, что постепенно перекрывал собой искусственный аромат замороженной вишни. Настоящие феромоны Сириуса. Запах пыли после бури. 

— ...Гарри, — медленно кивнул тот, а взгляд слегка прояснился.

— Расскажи мне, пожалуйста. Как именно ты чувствуешь?

Сириус немного помолчал, пытаясь собрать мысли воедино. Это было странно. Мыслей в голове было куда меньше, поверхностные, беспокойные, неопределенные. Зато эмоции и чувства будто перенасыщали голову и грудную клетку, правильные и естественные, нужные. Блэк ощущал, что они самые верные, самые правильные. Что они породят выход из проблемы, уничтожат горе и страхи. Уничтожат боль. Подарят правильность.

— Сложно объяснить. Но, думаю, именно я должен все исправить. Наши имена на запястьях… — омега рассеянно посмотрел на свое запястье. Имя Джеймса Поттера. — Это не ошибка. Это не может быть злом. Нет, конечно. Не в них дело, все совсем… Просто верь мне, Гарри. Я знаю, что делаю. Я доверяю своим чувствам. Все будет правильным. Именно я обязан спасти Джеймса, Лили и тебя. Это спасет и меня самого. Все наладится. Не могу сказать яснее… Потому что сам понятия не имею, как это будет.

Гарри напряг мышцы ног, чтобы скрыть уже ставшую крупной дрожь в коленях. Да его всего потряхивало.

— На что это похоже? Попробуй описать, — попросил подросток, сжимая горячую ладонь мужчины.

Блэк задумчиво повел подбородком, прислушиваясь к себе. В голове немного шумело, и собрать внятными предложениями мысли не получалось.

— Исправление уродливого, нет, слабости. Беспомощности? Чувство ошибки, наверное, — пробормотал тот. — Сердце колотится от предвкушения. Правильность, много правильности. Спокойствие, что все будет хорошим. Настоящим. Много тоски. Кажется, злости. Любви еще больше. Так много, что разрываюсь на части. Хочу расцарапать землю, чтобы другие тоже ощутили это. Поняли, как нужно. Мне хочется, чтобы каждый начал понимать как правильно. Да, это настоящая _правильность_ , Джеймс.

Сириус улыбнулся, прикрывая вспыхнувшие ярко-бордовые глаза и погружаясь в эти оглушающие чувства, позволяя себе тонуть в них с головой. Замороженная вишня практически исчезла.

— А давай сбежим к оборотням? — бодрым голосом предложил юный альфа, незаметно смахивая с глаз слезы. — На все лето. Фенрир обещал показать мне какие-то курганы в горах. Говорил, что там иногда появляются мертвецы.

Он удивленно смолк, когда уловил тонкую бледную вспышку над головой. Легонько пихнул крестного в плечо и указал на чистое черное небо. Блэк удивленно приоткрыл рот, когда сотни сверкающих линий прошили небосвод, исчезая так быстро, не оставляя следа или намека на свое скоротечное появление. Гарри завороженно метался глазами от одной яркой полосы к другой, не успевая подсчитывать каждую из них. Подросток нашарил ладонью руку омеги и вновь сжал на ней пальцы, предлагая поддержку, понимание, обещание и любовь. Сириус отвернулся от парня, звездопада, от ночного австралийского неба, закрывая ставшие темно-карими глаза. Настоящие феромоны больше не чувствовались, омежий петрикор уступал место поддельным феромонам альфы.

— Я не смогу больше учить тебя вождению. В прошлый раз мы едва не убились, потому что я больше не помню правил. _И я знаю, почему._

Он беззвучно заплакал.

— А вот и наши путешественники, — Джеймс заключил в мощные объятия сразу двух волшебников, встречая их у ворот поместья. — Ну что, сколько монстров вы встретили на этот раз?

— Хуже пьяного монстра Фенрира и его храпа на весь поселок нет ничего, — замогильным голосом ответил Гарри под громкое фырканье крестного. — Еще один монстр Тедди выкрал мой Нимбус и летал всю ночь над облаками. Смотри. Нет, ты посмотри, у меня седые волосы!

— Норвежские приключения в два с половиной месяца, что может быть лучше?

— А вы как без нас справлялись? Не скучали? — насмешливо спросил Сириус у взрослого альфы, хлопнув его по плечу. — Между прочим, Лунатик пригласил Хвоста на зимние школьные каникулы Гарри. У него пополнение в семье.

— О, горе нам! — закатил глаза Поттер-старший, подталкивая семью ко входу в дом. — Питер совсем остепенился, да? Это который по счету ребенок? Хвостик отказывался от встреч как только с пузом ходить стал. А сейчас что? Молодость проснулась?..

А сейчас Сириус сходил с ума. Питер просто не мог отказать обеспокоенному Люпину в мольбе. Гарри это прекрасно понимал. Понимал, что никакая «исключительность» феромонов не смогла уберечь крестного от чудовищной болезни, что отравляла, медленно пускала корни и проявлялась в нем все отчетливее.

— И я его за это не виню, — послышался голос вышедшей на крыльцо Лили. — Мерлин знает, как и чем ваши посиделки оканчивались. Гарри, Сири! С возвращением, дорогие мои! — она положила ладонь на сокрытый просторной мантией живот. — У нас для вас потрясающие новости. _Я жду ребенка!_

Проснуться раньше всех. Проверить тайники в комнате. Замки. Сунуть за пояс складной нож. Заправить постель. Взять с собой тяжелый старый стул. Подпереть им дверь туалета. Умыться ледяной водой. Отнести стул обратно. Спуститься на кухню. Украсть несколько ломтей хлеба и яблоко. Проверить нож за поясом штанов. Выбраться через окно первого этажа на улицу. Добраться окольными путями до нужного места. Обменять еду на новую **книгу** у угрюмого парня. Незаметно пробраться обратно к приюту. Забраться через окно внутрь. Запереться в выделенной комнате. Спрятать **драгоценность** в тайник.

Пытаться делать упражнения. Слабость тела — помеха. Унижает. Новые приютские дети еще не подвластны запугиваниям. Они сильные. Нельзя быть слабым. Достать из-под кровати остатки кошачьего мяса. Не мерзко — способ выживания. Никто не станет менять сокровища на мясо уличных животных. Довольно вкусно. Много мяса, больше, чем у ворон и сорок. Начинает пропадать и пахнуть, нужно съесть все. Слабость **мыслей** — помеха.

Дожидаться обеденного времени. Достать из тайника красную помаду. Нанести ее под глаза и на нос. Болезненный вид вызывает отвращение и отпугивает детей. Вызывает жалось и сочувствие у взрослых. Они дают таблетки. Во время прогулки выменять две таблетки от простуды на несколько листов чистой бумаги и спичечный коробок с солью. Спрятать их в тайник. Без соли есть мясо невозможно. По дороге он видел кошку с котятами. Кошка, скорее всего, сбежит. Котята так быстро бегать еще не умеют.

Нож уже пришел в негодность. Разрезать хрящи и сухожилия невероятно сложно. Хорошо, что он научился убивать животных одним ударом камня по голове. Хорошо, что есть место, где можно разделать тушки и приготовить в углях, что остались после других детей. На такое количество мяса должно хватить. Птиц поймать сложнее, но их красивые перья тоже можно обменять на что-то **полезное**. Лапки любят использовать в качестве оберегов, за них дают больше. У птиц мало мяса, но оно гораздо вкуснее. Шкурки котят плохие, мало шерсти, они ни на что не годные. Их можно выкинуть. Органы придется скинуть через две улицы, чтобы подкормить крыс. Так они привыкнут к ребенку, подпустят к себе ближе, перестанут бояться. Крысиное мясо опасно, но это лучше, чем ничего. Уличные собаки и кошки — редкость для большого города.

После ужина раздают фрукты и две конфеты каждому. Уже накопилось двадцать. Незаметно спрятать их под одежду. Там же проверить складной ножик. На вечерней прогулке обменять фрукты и конфеты на несколько шприцов и ампул с просроченными лекарствами. По дороге заглянуть в подвал заброшенного здания. Подоить со змей яд в блюдечко. Разбить шестнадцать ампул. Вылить их в то же блюдечко. Смешать яд с лекарствами. Набрать жуткую смесь в шприцы. Вернуться в приют. Пробраться ночью в восьмую комнату. Вколоть отраву в языки спящих. Небрежно промыть шприцы ледяной водой. Подкинуть шприцы в комнаты взрослых ребят, употребляющих наркотики. Вернуться в свою комнату. Подпереть дверь тяжелым стулом. Вытащить из тайника **новую книгу**.

 **Настоящие ценности. Заучивать их всех наизусть. Каждое слово, каждую букву. Любую тему, любые непонятные слова. Народные сказки. Термодинамика. Садовые инструменты. Лодочный мотор. Вязание крючком. Геометрия. Женские журналы. История Римской Империи. Правила дорожного движения. Рукопашный бой.** Детям неинтересны многие **книги**. Неинтересны **учебники**. Они им не нужны. Никому не нужны **знания**. Дети хотят развлечений, еды, игрушек, картинок и блядскую семью.

Серые стены. Однообразие. Заученные движения. Выверенное время. Хитрость. Изворотливость. **Выживание.** Тренировка **ума**. Тренировка словесных ловушек. Подставить детей. Кража. Подлизаться к воспитателям. **Убийство.** Планировать. Однообразие. Пустота.

Самая большая ценность — **словари**. Далее шла **история**. Затем **школьные учебники**. В приюте были **учебники** , но в малом количестве. Сильные отбирали их у слабых. Им не были нужны **знания**. Им нравилось превосходство, им нравилось унижать тех, кто стремился к **знаниям**. Потому что они были странными. Неприятными. **Умных** не любили. Странных не любили. **Умные** — любимчики учителей и нянечек. Сильные и авторитетные — любимчики детей. Первым нанимали **репетиторов** , водили на **дополнительные занятия** , если государство выделяло на это нужную сумму денег или за дело брались волонтеры. Возили в другие города, на конкурсы, на отдых, таких замечали другие люди. Таким обещали **дорогу в свет**. Вторым же гарантировались связи среди преступного мира. Среди тех же приютских. Будущих отбросов общества. Кто не хотел трудиться для достижения хоть какого-то **блага** для **своего будущего**. Которых волновали игрушки, конфеты, развлечения. Дальше — наркотики, сигареты, спиртное и воровство. Которые ненавидели **умников** , что могли выкарабкаться из серых стен и грязных улиц. **Стать человеком**.

Он был **человеком**. У него были **репетиторы**. У него были **книги по истории Римской Империи и вязанию крючком.** Он вставал раньше всех и обменивал птичьи лапки на дешевый китайский фонарик. Он записывал на бумагу имена всех, кого убьет. Трое из списка уже были вычеркнуты.

Гермафродит. Странный. Патологии. Дьявол. Сумасшедший. Ненормальный. Больной. Отклонения. Заразный. Противоестественный. Гадкий. Омерзительный. Не мужчина. Не женщина. Беспризорник. Нелюбимый. Лишний. Пугающий. Вонючий. Лживый. Уродливый. Том Марволо Реддл.


	42. Планирование

Вернулся обратно в поселение Реддл за несколько часов до ужина.

Как омега и предполагал, в первый поход его сопровождал Люпин-младший. За все время ребенок не сводил подозрительного настороженного взгляда, пытаясь контролировать каждое движение неприятного вторженца. Том в принципе его за это не винил. Это нормальное поведение, учитывая все недоверие и враждебность, но вел себя Эдвард… По-глупому. Неосторожно. Темный Лорд мог убить его каждую секунду их совместного одиночества, насколько сильным бы оборотень ни был. Даже будь это взрослый. Наивность, глупость, простодушие. Непозволительно.

Тедди угрюмо следил за идущим чуть впереди парнем, готовый в случае чего нападать и обороняться. Идея показывать постороннему тропы, землю, держать какие-то обещания и соглашаться на сделки казалось все менее хорошей идеей. Что скажет Флея? Родители? _Гарри_? За выдачу тайн оборотней? Эдвард убеждал себя, что уже достаточно взрослый для принятия решений самостоятельно. Это просто какая-то трава и земля. Реддл обещал уехать для исследований. Юный альфа ненавидел, когда с ним обращаются как с ребенком, но сейчас ясно понимал, как ловко обвели его вокруг пальца, сыграв на этой ненависти. Еще этот пренеприятный запах. Чувство чего-то грязного и неправильного. Будто умирающий. Это возбуждало чувство опаски, некое смутное предостережение, то же ощущение смертельной болезни, от которой нужно держаться на расстоянии, изгнать из стаи. Почему Гарри не видел?.. А отец сможет распознать причину этих инстинктивных предостережений? Или запрет дома как непослушного щенка, который не может самостоятельно справиться с проблемами, более того, порождает их для стаи своими действиями? Тедди не мог этого допустить. Осуждения отца. Взгляды, снисходительные и насмешливые.

Когда они отошли от зимней деревни на приличное расстояние, Том резко развернулся в сторону мальчика и одним быстрым движением завалил того в снег, придавливая маленькое тельце к земле, болезненно-крепко прижимая волшебную палочку к горлу. Тедди ошарашенно замер, растерянный до глубины души внезапным и _удачным_ (!) нападением. Не успел он раскрыть рта, как Том заговорил:

— Плохо. Будь у меня намерения убить, ты уже был бы мертв, едва мы скрылись от посторонних глаз. А ведь я даже не оборотень.

Реддл склонил голову набок и жестко ухмыльнулся, надавливая волшебной палочкой на бешено бьющуюся жилку на шее ребенка.

— Как думаешь, что сейчас будет?

Тедди оскалился, дернувшись было, но омега жестко сжал его волосы на голове, придавливая обратно в снег. Вот оно! То, чего мальчик ожидал! Но почему…

Почему у человеческой омеги получилось застать его врасплох? Оборотня. Оборотня, который был настороже. Внутри моментально взорвался гнев на себя и напыщенного ублюдка с тощим тельцем слабака.

— Я убью тебя! — воскликнул Люпин. — Ты мерзкий предатель!

— Предатель? — Том уничижительно ухмыльнулся. — Но ведь я не обещал быть другом, не обещал сохранять жизни. Я даже не союзник вашей стае. Тогда как я могу предать? Ты изначально считал меня врагом, и я напал. Все идет по твоему плану, по твоим выводам, верно? — Реддл сжал волосы крепче, вызвав рычание. — И как с такими жалкими силами ты сможешь защитить Поттера? Никак. Я уже победил. Ты мертв.

Волдеморт отвел палочку от горла и рывком поднялся на ноги, взирая на еще более изумленного своим освобождением ребенка. Эдвард сосредоточенно нахмурился, пытаясь разгадать загадку омеги с омерзительным запахом, но все никак не мог определить, что сейчас произошло. Том отошел на шаг в сторону, и юный оборотень вскочил, настороженно замерев, как кролик перед гадюкой.

Тедди не понимал. Инстинкты продолжали твердить, что это просто больной омега с тощим тельцем.

— Почему ты напал на меня? — достаточно агрессивно спросил тот, но во взгляде читалось явственное смятение.

— Потому что я твой враг. Почему бы не спросить нечто более значимое?

Метаморф некоторое время молчал, борясь с гордостью и чудовищным неприятием. Его завалил городской омега. Неженка. Хрупкокостный. Со всепонимающим насмешливым взглядом, в котором читалось превосходство. Будто он видел каждую мысль, каждое сомнение и вопросы. Будто знал нечто такое, что Люпину никогда не понять. Будто имел неведомую силу, которой не добиться даже взрослением. Нет. Невозможно!

— Ты не убил меня, потому что Поттер… Гарри никогда тебя не простит.

Темный Лорд прохладно улыбнулся.

— Простит. Мы одни в лесу. Он даже не узнает. Я не оборвал твою жизнь, потому что не хочу этого. Прощение Гарри я сумею заслужить, как и подстроить твое похищение от лица Сириуса Блэка. Ты глупый. Слабый. Не способный на защиту дорогих людей. Какой в тебе смысл, Эдвард Люпин? Вся твоя сила будет лишь в инстинктах зверя, — Том улыбнулся шире. — Маленькое бессильное животное. А люди убивают животных, как только теряют способность их контролировать. Как только они представляют опасность. Или становятся бесполезными.

— Я не животное! — взревел мальчик, и его волосы окрасились в ярко-бордовый цвет, а зеленые глаза почернели. — Я человек, и…

Он резко замолчал, оборвав себя на полуслове, а взгляд расширился. Тедди и не был уже человеком. Он оборотень. Именно! Он был выше человеческих существ! Выше бет, магглов, простых волшебников. Гораздо сильнее, могущественнее. Но не животное. Тедди нахмурился вновь, начиная почему-то выходить из себя. **Этот чертов взгляд.**

Реддл чуть приподнял подбородок, а лицо стало безразличным.

— Я не убил тебя, потому что ты часть семьи Гарри Поттера. Ты жив не потому что он возненавидит меня после твоей смерти, а потому что он счастлив, пока ты жив. Но ты сдохнешь как зверье, если не научишься пользоваться тем, что было доступно при рождении, когда еще было право называться человеком, — он постучал тонким пальцем по виску. — Твоя голова. Инстинкты ведут животных, а что увидел ты? Слабую самку, не стоящую внимания. Ты не оценил противника и проиграл, даже не вступив в бой. На кой Дьявол тебе арбалет и болты, если нет способности здраво оценить опасность и силу врага? Сейчас ты мертв.

Омега замолчал, дожидаясь ответа от мальчика, но тот мог только пораженно хлопать широко распахнутыми глазами. Поэтому Темный Лорд заговорил вновь:

— Альфа не способен убить омегу. Так найди способ это сделать, пока инстинкты окончательно не загубили человечность.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил тебя? — очень осторожно переспросил Тедди, боясь, что ослышался. — Это невозможно.

Люпин отшатнулся назад, когда в ледяном взгляде парня просквозило нечто кошмарное. Том холодно произнес:

— Ты не способен убить меня не потому что я омега. А потому что ты жалок. Дело даже не в возрасте. В твои годы я был способен убить взрослого человека. Не имея волшебной палочки и сильного тела альфы. Сейчас ты всего лишь ущербный ребенок, инстинкты которого все еще не ударили с полной мощностью, затуманив все человеческое. Подумай над этим. А сейчас — идем дальше.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? Я не понимаю! — воскликнул мальчик, но Том развернулся к нему спиной и пошел по направлению, в котором волшебники двигались раньше.

Когда волшебники добрались до громадного валуна на поляне, Тедди принялся с каким-то яростным остервенением разгребать тонкими ручонками снег, ощущая себя чертовым домовым эльфом. И он был абсолютно уверен, что мерзкий больной чужак стоит за спиной и ухмыляется, смеется над ребенком. Упивается этой своей неведомой силой. Добравшись до оледенелой земли, ребенок хмуро посмотрел на своего спутника.

— Здесь. Не вижу, что ты лопату с собой взял. Такую землю даже мне не разрыть голыми руками.

— Я не собираюсь копаться в земле, — улыбнулся Том. — Неразумное животное.

— Хватит так называть меня! — вконец рассердился маленький оборотень, подскакивая на ноги и готовясь напасть. — Я тебе не мальчик на побегушках. И не обязан быть здесь. Предатель!

Улыбка на чужом лице стала шире, и Тедди, прокричав что-то непередаваемо яростное, кинулся на омегу с кулаками. Моментально пригнулся к земле, чтобы сбить с ног, но Том просто шагнул в сторону. Люпин, довольно проворно развернувшись, вновь кинулся в атаку, но был вздернут высоко в воздух вверх ногами. Сердце на пару секунд упало в желудок от взметнувшегося в крови адреналина, а ярость сменилась запоздалым удивлением, когда разглядел на лице Реддл спокойное безразличие. Словно только что на него не попытался напасть оборотень.

— Разве мы не разобрали это определение?

Реддл оперся спиной о холодный камень, наблюдая за пышущим яростью ребенком. Это было довольно забавно.

— Нельзя называть предателем своего врага. Нельзя называть предателем человека, что не обещал дружбу и союз. Нельзя нарушить то, чего не существует.

Тедди наморщил лоб, желая найти логику в словах больной на запах омеги. Это однозначно враг. Недруг. Обманом заслужил любовь Гарри, отнял все его внимание, пытался убить, когда ему согласились помочь. Поэтому предатель. Бесчестный. Бессердечный. Как такое еще называть? Если только не…

— Тогда ты просто лжец.

— Это куда ближе к истине. Но ты имеешь право это говорить лишь при одном условии: поймай меня на этой лжи. Укажи на мою хитрость, найди смысл происходящего, и тогда твой враг подчинится. В этом настоящая сила. К слову, мне все еще интересны наркотические растения и возможность их выращивания в условиях климата Британских Островов. Однако исследовать пустую голую почву под слоем снега я не собирался никогда.

— Что тебе нужно? Что? Почему ты просто не скажешь?!

— Вот и весь ответ. Команды нужны животным. Человек думает головой. Хочешь, чтобы я относился к тебе как к личности? Хочешь моего признания? Заслужи.

— Я не бесполезный, — пробормотал мальчик, смотря на себя в зеркало. — Я человек. Оборотень. Я выше его, сильнее.

Он поджал губы, начиная трястись от гнева. Что не так? Почему Гарри выбрал мерзкого Реддла, а не свою истинную пару? Тогда его могли превратить в оборотня, тогда крестный остался бы со стаей навсегда, был всегда рядом с крестником. Почему он выбрал лжеца и предателя? Обманщика. Он пользуется хитростью и какими-то уловками, а в этом нет силы. Так поступают только слабаки и трусы. Тогда почему…

— Я сильнее его! — выпалил маленький оборотень, скалясь на собственное отражение.

Тедди считал, что ему всего лишь нужно подрасти. Стать взрослым, и тогда его признают, как и других членов стаи. Перестанут опекать, следить за каждым шагом, отчитывать за неправильные действия. И тогда никто не сможет завалить в снег, кроме полноправных членов стаи, кроме семьи. Но с омегами оборотней… Это правильно, им можно позволить. Это их право. А альфы… Люпин-младший хотел быть самым сильным из альф, развить свои инстинкты до предела, быть может, стать вожаком когда-нибудь. Внести свои законы и правила. Чтобы мать, отец и Гарри гордились им, видели его силу и влияние. Признали взрослым, равным себе самим. Этот Реддл гордится собой, что завалил в снег ребенка!

— Но я больше не ребенок, — твердо произнес Люпин-младший, напрягаясь и вытягиваясь ростом, обрастая мышцами, щетиной. — Я могу сделать так. И буду сильнее каждого, гораздо сильнее этой чертовой самоуверенной омеги.

Что Том Реддл скрывает? Какую силу? Мог убить в девять лет? Даже оборотни в девять не убивают. Лжец. Обманщик.

С другой стороны Эдвард видел, что опасность, исходящая от приезжей омеги, — самая настоящая. И в этих словах не было хитрости. Чужак опасен, **но чем?** В поселке не работает магия волшебных палочек. Палочки… Все дело в них? Но они притупляют инстинкты. Глушат их. А без инстинктов оборотень слаб. Но звериная ипостась в полнолуние не может быть ущербной! Это сила! Могущество!

— Звериная ипостась, — тихо пробормотал ребенок, чуть поникнув и отворачиваясь от зеркала. Его внешность вновь приняла настоящий облик.

Он не помнит себя в полнолуние, не контролирует агрессию и жажду убийства. Это сила, но… Но если рядом окажется Гарри? Что, если Тедди бросится на него? Насколько Реддл лгал, говоря о животных? Хитрость ли? Он ненавидит Тедди из-за того, что тот мог навредить Поттеру? Поэтому напал? Чтобы показать свою защиту? Но чем омега может защитить, помимо заклинаний? В чем их смысл? Знания. Разве в них может быть сила? Как знания помогут одолеть оборотня в полнолуние? Как знания помогут альфе одолеть омегу? А спятившую, заболевшую омегу?

Кого он убил в девять лет? Как? Какими способностями? Что Реддл скрывает? Какую силу? **Как ее заполучить себе?**

Остановившись у дома Поттера, Том замер, посмотрев на свои руки. На нем остался довольной сильный запах феромонов Люпина-младшего, это заметно. Дойти до собственной хижины и принять душ? Нет. Тогда все теряет смысл и стягивается кольцом, что загонит в итоге в угол. Поэтому Реддл отпер дверь и вошел внутрь, натыкаясь взглядом на все еще спящего в своей кровати альфу. Слизеринец подошел к нему и сел рядом, опустив ладонь на мерно вздымающейся живот.

Если Темный Лорд привык отказывать себе в отдыхе и сне, то Гарри они были необходимы. Неизвестно, что произойдет дальше. Ему, как альфе, нужны физические силы, выносливость, выдержка, отличное здоровье. Тому были необходимы мозги, и в уставшем состоянии они работали особенно остро, реагировали на внешние раздражители куда сильнее. Не было расслабленности и умиротворения, Реддлу нравилась эта напряженность сознания и сиюминутная готовность к атаке. Вопросов и недоработанных планов накопилось слишком много.

Пересев за чужой письменный стол, Том призвал взмахом руки несколько чистых листов бумаги. Утренний разговор пробуждал потребность действовать незамедлительно. Хотелось сорваться с места, вернуться в Англию, созвать собрание Пожирателей Смерти, раздать им указания, начать подготовку к масштабной вербовке. Это невозможно сделать из другой страны. Нужно быть рядом, видеть людей вокруг себя, знать их эмоции, мысли, действия. Чтобы и они видели своего будущего Повелителя рядом. Что он принимает участие в их жалких жизнях, прилагает усилия, чтобы вернуть спокойствие миру волшебников. Что этим занимается именно он, Лорд Волдеморт. Они должны узреть его могущество.

Нужны участки земли для заводов и ферм, множество артефактов, чтобы оградить их от зоркого глаза маггловской техники. Нужно связать их технологии с волшебством в той достаточной мере, чтобы начать массовое производство и сохранить места фабрик в секрете с помощью магии. Лекарства должны изучить колдомедики, узнать их способ изготовления, добавить туда магию, быть может, заменить некоторые ингредиенты на оставшиеся травы. Это будет менее эффективно, но с остальной частью должна справиться магия. Нужны лаборатории. Куча дорогостоящих маггловских приборов, компьютеров, техники, что, опять же, пока невозможно в сотрудничестве с волшебством. Приборы попросту сгорят. Нужны изоляторы, нужен материал или способ совмещать магию с наукой. Была ли на подобное надежда? Древние сказки и продвинутость мышления?

С лекарствами будет сложно. Но, по крайней мере, с производством еды, одежды и стройматериалов подобных проблем возникнуть не должно. Фабрику окружат куполом защитных заклинаний, внутрь здания волшебство проводить не обязательно. Маггловская техника уже достигла впечатляющих результатов, и поддержка магии ей абсолютно не нужна.

Все же, многих магглов придется подчинить себе или выкрасть. Ученых, инженеров, политиков и богачей с нужным влиянием. Хаос уже случился, грабежи, нападения… Те, кто отвечал за поставку продуктов и прочего исчезли. Деньги недоступны. Это временная сложность, но паника уже посеяна в полной мере. Излишек вещей и еды скуплен моментально, и волшебные магазины пусты. Правительство не справляется. Это самое время для появления Темного Лорда.

Том никогда не задумывался над тем, чтобы дать связи своим подчиненным с маггловским сообществом. Даже у Горация Слизнорта не водилось хороших знакомств в мире простецов. Ранее волшебники полагали, они были лишними, бесполезными, порочащими честь и достоинство чистокровных. Сейчас же метались меж двух миров, в попытках отыскать кусок хлеба, не нарушив Статут о Секретности. Пожалуй, в еде заключалась не самая чудовищная трагедия. Лекарства. Зелья. Мази. Они подходили к концу. Том назвал бы происходящее с магами самым настоящим концом света. Страшнее, чем жуткая неизлечимая болезнь. Больше всего страдали чистокровные, на которых маггловские таблетки не действуют, которые вредят им. Чистокровные не смогут выжить в маггловском мире без посторонней помощи. Как если бы средневекового человека выкинули в мир будущего, вручив ему при этом палку с огнем на конце. Итог — посадят в клетку. Быть может, магглы и попытались помочь горстке волшебников, но целой цивилизации… Скорее, истребят. Найдут, запрут и истребят. Нет, нельзя выпускать волшебников в мир современных цивилизованных людей, это грозит уничтожением всего остального. Буквально — всему. Книги, волшебные палочки, артефакты, оставшиеся зелья, все те чудесные вещи, что Волдеморт любил в волшебном мире. Здесь были и беты. Были ученые. Те, кто ценил знания и человечность, те, кто был за пределами звериных инстинктов и распределения между альфами и омегами.

Том оторвался от записей и заметок, посмотрев в сторону окна, где были видны блуждающие по улице омеги оборотней, что носили к центру поселения новые бревна для кострища.

Волшебники тратят слишком много времени на бесполезную чепуху.

— Ты уже вернулся? Который час? — донесся сонный голос со стороны кровати и шуршание ткани.

Гарри потянулся всем телом, хрустнув суставами, и поднялся на ноги, подойдя к сидевшему за столом парню. Том протянул ему листок, позволив прочитать написанное. Поттер быстро пробежался глазами по строкам, поправляя на носу круглые очки. Реддл внимательно следил за его выражением лица, поэтому не упустил мелькнувшего удивления, странного понимания и… Нежности? Это только что была нежность?

Том не успел сформулировать верный вопрос, Гарри заговорил первым:

— **Бог ты мой.** Ты пытаешься _спасти_ всех, — альфа перевел искрящиеся зеленые глаза на второго волшебника. — Ты _на самом деле_ хочешь этого. Не всеобщего геноцида. А _объединения_.

Реддл чуть отпрянул, и его лицо вытянулось от изумления. Парень медленно повернул голову в сторону окна, растерянный внезапным осознанием столь сильно, что не находил нужных слов. Спасти? То, что он сейчас делает, спасение волшебников? Темный Лорд пытается защитить цикличность грязи? Сберечь ее? Встать во главе этих животных не для их истребления, но для спасения? Их выживания? Не приближает к концу, а вытягивает из него? Протягивает руку помощи?

— Я… — он запнулся. **Какого хера?** — Мне нужно все обдумать.

Гарри прижал ладонь к губам, ощущая в груди мощный жар. Что, если он все-таки может считаться исцелением от многолетней ненависти? Что, если любовь может исправить жестокость? Что, если там, в пустоте, зреет нечто больше маленького острова? Поттер развернулся к омеге, разглядывая его потемневшие глаза, нахмуренные брови, морщинки глубоких размышлений. Если альфа все правильно понял, Том делал это… Не из хитрости. Не ради того, чтобы в итоге разрушить созданный мир. Ведь прямо сейчас Поттер каждой порой тела ощущал чужие растерянность и непонимание. Их правдивость.

— …Нет, — медленно произнес, наконец, Том, все еще продолжая судорожно пересматривать все свои последние планы. — Я хочу спасти этот мир и тех людей, чья разумность этого заслуживает. Тех, в чьих жилах будет течь чистота рассудка. Кто будет прилагать усилия ради нового мира. Кто будет разделять мои убеждения. Потому что то, как было раньше… Я истреблю это. Мое спасение будет в кардинальном изменении всех устоев общества. Если для этого понадобится насилие и жестокая тирания, так тому и быть.

— Это уже не беспощадный геноцид для всех вокруг, — ласково заметил гриффиндорец, наклоняясь, чтобы потереться щекой о мягкие кудри парня и оставить на макушке поцелуй. — Без шанса на спасение. Ты не искореняешь то, что ненавидишь, а пытаешься исправить. Дать людям шанс. _Ты меня слепишь сейчас._  
  
— Это хорошо? — неопределенно спросил Том, отстраняя от себя Поттера и отодвигая деревянный стул, разворачивая его лицом к альфе. Он провел ладонями по своим коленям и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Серьезно? — недоверчиво переспросил Гарри.

— Более чем, — фыркнул омега, сам притягивая парня ближе и заставляя оседлать свои ноги. Впрочем, когда Том в полной мере ощутил всю тяжесть веса чужого тела, вопрос стал более уместным. — Только не привыкай к подобным удобствам.

Поттер безжалостно рассмеялся, расслабляясь и незаметно смещая вес на ступни, чтобы Реддлу было легче. Подтянувшись к нему ближе, Гарри замолчал, уловив в химическом запахе постороннюю примесь грифеля и дыма. Он удивленно вскинул брови, понятия не имея, чем таких два разных человека могли вместе заниматься. Заметив на себе вопрошающий взгляд, волшебник вновь склонился над Томом, мягко поцеловав в расслабленные губы.

— Не будь с ним строг, ладно? Тедди очень чувствительный ребенок.

Реддл улыбнулся, огладив широкую спину гриффиндорца и восхищаясь его выдержкой — ни единого вопроса, никакой проверки. Учитывая тяжелый характер Волдеморта, его личность, его намерения относительно альф и омег. Это поражало.

— Спасибо за доверие, — пробормотал Темный Лорд, ведя носом по обнаженной груди. — Все будет хорошо.

Гарри поймал его губы своими, втягивая в провокационный поцелуй и забираясь руками под чужой свитер. Он на самом деле не боялся, что Том мог причинить Тедди вред. Возможно быть грубым или резким на высказывания, но это была часть характера, а не злые намерения. В конце концов, он был в хороших отношениях с Ремусом, Нимфадорой, переживал за отношения Поттера и остатков его семьи, это была настоящая забота. Разве можно назвать выгодой дружелюбие с другими людьми ради счастья близкого человека? Можно ли считать это лицемерием, опасностью, злом? Даже если Реддл испытывал неприязнь к Люпинам, она никогда не выльется во вред и даже убийство. Да, Гарри полностью доверял в этом Темному Лорду.

— Постой, — Том остановил руки альфы и кивнул ему куда-то за спину. — Окна. И нам придется быть тише.

— Как прикажет мой Хозяин, — с веселым блеском в глазах ответил Поттер, поднимаясь с колен омеги и словив шлепок по заднице. — Мы можем улететь к тому обрыву, если хочешь.

Волшебник распахнул окно настежь и задернул шторы. В лицо моментально ударил ледяной зимний ветер, остужая слезившиеся от интоксикации и горевшие глаза. Гарри обернулся к Волдеморту, который так ничего и не ответил, увидев его помрачневший взгляд. На вопрошающе приподнятую бровь Том медленно произнес:

— Я забрал твою метлу и мантию-невидимку, хорошо спрятал, Гарри. Так будет лучше для тебя. Никаких больше побегов посреди ночи. Вообще за пределы поселения. Это мое окончательное решение.

Поттер чуть нахмурился, но кивнул, решив обговорить произошедшее чуть позже. Им о многом требовалось поговорить. Однако это нисколько не уменьшало тягу к прикосновениям любимого человека, которому требовался отдых. Быть может, Реддлу даже удастся поспать. Несмотря на активное пренебрежение человеческими реакциями тела, после физического утомления он так же довольно часто засыпал как убитый. Гарри хмыкнул, вновь приблизившись к сидящему Реддлу:

— Это считается манипуляцией: заставить тебя поспать посредством утомления после секса?

— Если хорошо поработаешь над этим, я прощу тебе все хитрости, — с ответной усмешкой подхватил Волдеморт, вновь разворачивая стул и указывая на рабочий стол Поттера. Он заметно расслабился, когда Гарри не стал настаивать на обратном, не стал спорить с запретами и усиленной защитой. Быть может, его бесконтрольность, наконец, уступала место разумности. Или манипуляциям? — Ты ведь не собираешься сбежать? — весьма мягким тоном спросил Том, впившись внимательным немигающим взглядом в лицо альфы.

— Я собираюсь заняться с тобой сексом и вновь завалиться спать, вместе с тобой, к слову, — пробормотал Гарри, отодвигая в сторону бумаги и запрыгивая на письменный стол. Затем странно посмотрел на омегу: — Быть может, ты снимешь с себя линзы и эти чары?..

— Нет, — перебил его Том, посуровев уже явно. Но, замешкавшись, задумчиво продолжил: — У тебя не было панических атак в присутствии Сириуса Блэка, но омег ты, все же, боишься. Тебя пугает сам факт возбуждения из-за привлекательности их запахов? Близкие отношения играют роль в твоих страхах? Если кто-то посторонний, но в здравом рассудке, приобретет красные линзы? Альфа? Бета? Омега, принимающая Подавители? — Глаза Темного Лорда блеснули научной заинтересованностью, буквально источая предвкушение от возможной близости всякого рода экспериментов. — Когда ты увидел мое теперешнее лицо… Это связано с тем, что ты возбуждаешься от близости со мной? А если я буду в позиции альфы, но с внешностью спятившей омеги, быть может, мои адекватность и ласка станут началом излечения? Или с позиции омеги позволить тебе связать меня? Глаза, руки? Если сделать это с большим количеством Подавителей или вместо члена использовать…

— Том, ну елы-палы, — огорченно простонал альфа, однако, через мгновение рассмеялся. — Но я знал, на что шел. Это довольно забавно.

Тот чуть склонил голову, придвигаясь ближе вместе со стулом между разведенных ног и приобнимая бедра колдуна руками.

— В любом случае, у меня есть и другие интересные игрушки, — довольным тоном добавил слизеринец, ответно посмеиваясь над румянцем и закатанными глазами. Но быстро вернулся к серьезному тону, отбросив заигрывания. — Возможно, мои слова на самом деле имеют смысл. Быть может, именно после раскрытия моего нынешнего облика, ты не запаниковал рядом с Блэком. И, быть может, это помогло тебе уйти относительно невредимым. Но… Учитывая, что в мир волшебников нам все-таки придется вернуться, шанс столкнуться с больной омегой вновь резко возрастает, — Реддл медленно провел ладонью по мускулистому бедру парня, наблюдая за контрастом бледных пальцев и темной ткани пижамных штанов. — В критической ситуации мы не можем позволить себе отвлекаться на недуги разума и тела. Ты не можешь дышать, а это проблема, если начнется бой. Мои враги знают о слабости. О тебе. И легко выведают о прошлом.

Поттер легонько пошлепал ушедшего в далекие размышления парня по щеке указательным пальцем:

— Вообще-то я думал, что с определенной точки зрения это может выглядеть красивым, когда я привыкну и буду держать себя в руках. Нечто вроде ругательств на Парселтанге. Или подглядывающей Мары.

— Ну конечно, удовлетворение твоих темных мрачных фетишей, как я мог забыть?

Темный Лорд испустил смешок, но, все же, скептически покачал головой. Все это может стать другого рода травмой. И обернуться иными последствиями. Слишком опасные необдуманные решения. Гарри на этот раз ласково погладил щеку омеги всей ладонью, снова отвлекая от мыслей.

— Твои глаза устают от постоянного ношения линз. Кажется, ты и спишь с ними? Меня это беспокоит. И беспокоит, что ты прячешь свою внешность, после того как… — альфа тряхнул головой, отбрасывая горькие мысли. По крайней мере на некоторое время, что парень хотел посвятить близости. — Ты знаешь, я хочу сделать твою жизнь комфортной. И если мы можем попробовать — почему нет?

Том немного помолчал, разглядывая спокойное лицо своего парня. Затем потянулся пальцами к своим глазам, но опять замешкался, чтобы сказать:

— Между любопытством, научным интересом, опытами и настоящей помощью, излечением, комфортом должна быть грань. Сейчас она рушится во мне. И, напротив, крепнет. Это может быть оправданием помощи. Или поводом для нее. Однако мы поступаем опрометчиво, не зная точных последствий. Я не собираюсь заниматься с тобой сексом, если уловлю хоть каплю твоего принуждения к этому. Хоть каплю напоминания о произошедшей травме. И, скорее всего, мы оставим попытки, пока я не подберу наилучшего решения, чем эти оправдания, — он протянул одну руку к шее Поттера, приложив два пальца к сонной артерии. Пульс был ускоренным, но без панических перебоев, а кожа теплой, без примеси холодного пота. Дыхание альфы было также спокойно. — Хорошо.

Другой рукой парень поочередно снял голубые линзы с глаз, откидывая их на пол. Запасные были в неплохом количестве. Том внимательно смотрел на эмоции Поттера, и равнодушным тот не остался. Легкая улыбка застыла на напрягшихся губах, а биение сердца ускорилось. Гарри неосознанно задержал дыхание, оцепенев и не двигаясь, словно ожидая нападения или чего-то неадекватного. Не выдержав, он отвернулся в сторону, чтобы отдышаться. Однако тут же повернул голову обратно, впившись глазами в спокойное лицо без намека на агрессию, на нечто животное или сумасшедшее. Нет, альфа обязан использовать логику для чувств, для их усмирения. Радужная оболочка была жуткого бордового оттенка, она немного отличалась от тех спятивших очей Блэка. Более холодный темный оттенок, от подобной жути также веяло неприкрытой опасностью и чем-то нездоровым, неправильным, но… Скорее, льдом, нежели пламенем. Разумом, а не эмоциями. Гарри опять отвел глаза, вновь переводя дыхание. Все же, видеть подобное на лице дорогого человека тяжело.

— Сириус говорил о правильности в своих ощущениях, — хрипло произнес Гарри, смотря в сторону. — Это не выглядит правильно или естественно.

Реддл подавил в себе всплеск интереса, погладив приставленными к сонной артерии пальцами шею.

— Насколько все плохо? Хочешь, расскажу принцип работы теплоэлектростанции? Или взять на себя роль демона-альбиноса, от которых возбуждается мой питомец?

Гарри посмотрел искоса на Темного Лорда, рассмеявшись. Напряженные плечи расслабились. Как бы Том не выглядел, он им и останется. Словно шрамы на коже, никак не меняющие сути. Поттер удивленно перевел взгляд на свой обнаженный торс, на шрамы от драк. Это тоже считается уродством. Но не определяет, как личность? Эти отметины не делают кем-то иным, требующим совершенно другого отношения? Теперь Реддл выглядел иначе. И Поттер не собирался сторониться его внешности или показывать свое неприятие. Это… На самом деле не было привлекательным. Жуткая правда, в которой виноват сам Гарри Поттер. Виновен, что теперь Темный Лорд выглядит столь скверно. Альфа вновь посмотрел в сосредоточенное и ожесточенное ожиданием лицо. Это — напоминание о трагедии, случившейся с душой Тома. Не о больных омегах. Ничего общего.

— Ты можешь говорить об этом на языке змей, — наконец, довольно весело ответил гриффиндорец, осторожно притягивая стоявшего возле него парня ближе. — Господи, как жутко. Моргай хоть время от времени, демон-альбинос.

— Прости, — нахмурился Реддл, впервые отведя взгляд самостоятельно и проморгавшись. — Вполне сносная реакция. Интересная. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты начнешь сравнивать последствия темномагического разрыва души с простыми шрамами от драк.

— Блядский легилимент! — ахнул возмущенный Поттер, но в его зеленых глазах было веселье, немыслимо как смешанное с горечью. Гарри постарался отбросить последнее подальше. Он ласково погладил острое плечо омеги, привлекая к себе внимание. — Я могу тебя поцеловать?

Том молча притянул его за затылок к своему лицу, втягивая в тягучий медленный поцелуй, все так же держа пальцы возле сонной артерии, но пульс уже пришел в норму. Отстранившись, Реддл снял с чужого лица очки, рукой левитируя их в сторону прикроватной тумбочки, и вернулся к неспешным поцелуям, пока не используя язык, лишь щипая мягкие губы и мешая дыхание. Гарри задрал вверх кофту волшебника и тот помог снять ее с себя. Том внезапно хмыкнул, огладив край стола:

— Удобная высота. Какая интересная фантазия, трахнуть тебя на этом столе. Я могу тебя взять на нем?

— Кажется, кто-то хотел предоставить мне возможность хорошо поработать? — переборов смятение, парировал Поттер, стараясь не замечать пылающих от прилившей крови ушей. — Или принести все эти ремни с ошейником?

— Я не стану связывать тебя, учитывая обстоятельства, — прошептал Темный Лорд, заскользив кончиком подбородка по грудной клетке и накрывая ртом украшенный пирсингом сосок, прижав ладонь к паху альфы, надавливая на слегка затвердевший член. — Но если ты согласишься использовать пару новых игрушек, я буду считать это сверхурочными. Например… — он прижал ладонь к лицу удивленного Поттера. — Я уже использовал это, но не думая о возбуждении. И уж точно не стремясь его подарить.

— Неужели это то, о чем я думаю? Не переживай, на сверхурочные я согласен, — невнятно произнес парень в руку партнера и широко ее облизал, отчего глаза Реддла расширились. Он непроизвольно отдернул кисть от чужого рта, не ожидая таких действий. — Не приятно?

— Вообще-то весьма, — с хрипотцой не согласился омега, с намеком вернув ладонь на прежнее место и подставляя ее под медленные чувственные вылизывания. В паху моментально потяжелело, пачкающая нижнее белье и даже штаны смазка ощущалась отчетливо, сбивались пульс и дыхание. — Да, продолжай, песик. Но я серьезно: постараюсь сделать все идеально для нас.

Поттер молча втянул его пальцы в рот, рассматривая размытые очертания лица. Хлоркой запахло достаточно крепко, вызвав першение в горле и тянущие ощущения в районе переносицы. Выпустив мокрые от слюны изящные пальцы наружу, он прикрыл веки и мазнул языком к запястью, оканчивая движение мягким поцелуем. Реддл благодарно погладил колено сидящего на столе парня и потянул его бедра на себя, заставляя слезть оттуда. Быстро стянув друг с друга остаток одежды, парни замерли на пару мгновений, прислушиваясь к раздавшейся музыке с улицы. Том презрительно фыркнул внешнему раздражителю, недовольный привлечением чего-то постороннего, звериного и ущербного. Гарри же просто пожал плечами — на них теперь точно внимания обращать не будут.

Волдеморт жестом попросил развернуться лицом к столу и опереться о него. Он погладил широкую спину, заметив:

— Ты не такой зажатый, как это обычно бывает.

— Я рад, что меня предупредили, — в голосе все же слышалось смятение. — И мне интересно. То, что я горю от стыда не… Не отменяет любопытства.

— Я могу начать? — Том провел ладонью вниз, чуть сжав крепкую ягодицу. Дождавшись кивка, омега чуть отвел руку в сторону и звонко шлепнул по округлой половинке, вызвав ойканье. Вновь пригладив кожу, он повторил еще раз, опустив расправленную ладонь на задницу парня. Заметив его недоуменный поворот головы в свою сторону, Реддл остановился. — Что такое?

— Это… — Гарри замялся, испытывая пораженный стыд, что приходится говорить очевидные вещи вслух. — Эм. Это не больно.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Темный Лорд, шлепнув по ягодице чуть сильнее. — Фабричные игрушки выглядят красиво, некоторые оставляют весьма приятные следы, но от них ты бы испытывал крепкую боль. Поэтому я использую свою руку. — Он ударил по другой ягодице, с улыбкой улавливая появившиеся мурашки.

— Тогда не понимаю, — выдохнул Поттер, сдерживая стон. Он уперся локтями в поверхность стола, зажмурив глаза. — Господи. Весь смысл в боли и… Ч-черт.

— Приятно? Нет, смысл не в боли, — тихо возразил Реддл, отведя руку назад, и комнату огласил еще один звучный шлепок кожи о кожу, а с губ Гарри сорвался повторный стон. Том подобрался ближе, прижимаясь бедрами к ягодицам парня, и обхватил его полностью вставший твердый член, пригладив по всей длине. — А вот, в чем. В твоем подчинении, в возбуждении, пока твой Повелитель тебя шлепает. А теперь согнись ниже, я еще не закончил.

Гарри пробормотал ворчливое ругательство и шмыгнул носом, залитый краской по самую шею, но послушно прижался животом к столу, пораженный раскрытой уязвимостью. Отчего-то при мыслях о порке парень каждый раз ждал чего-то болезненного, но после очередного ритмичного шлепка кожу опаляло лишь жаром и несильным покалыванием, тогда как член подрагивал и истекал смазкой. Альфа подтянул руку ко рту, но его тут же требовательно развернули обратно. Гарри удивленно опустил взгляд на такого же возбужденного волшебника, и тот объяснил:

— Нет, покажи как ты это делаешь. Я хочу видеть, как ты себя вылизываешь.

— Это вроде ничего такого, но каждое действие ты делаешь каким-то особенным извращением, — в смятении простонал Гарри, но все же облизал ладонь, смачивая ее своей слюной, и с выдохом облегчения обхватив напряженный пенис, заскользив по нему. — Поразительно, ты пробовал _на себе_ фабричные средства порки?

— Я должен был знать, что принесет тебе меньше боли, — отмахнулся Том, нетерпеливо призывая упаковку с презервативами и зелье от тошноты, видя, что альфа начинает морщиться от нее все чаще. — Печально, что ты не сможешь оседлать меня, — на непонимание в рассеянном взгляде со скукой пояснил: — Мой член недостаточно длинный для таких маневров, и печально, что на одну из распространенных поз мы себя точно ограничиваем. Зато мы можем пользоваться игрушками без прямого животного проникновения, без чего практически никто из помеченных пар в сексе обойтись не могут, не хотят. Ты знаешь, я купил для тебя несколько анальных вибраторов и…

— …И мы единственные, кто об этом так много болтает, — фыркнул Поттер, отбирая из рук Реддла запечатанный презерватив и разрывая упаковку. — Я тоже хочу кое-что попробовать, — он положил колечко скользкого от смазки презерватива себе в рот и задержал дыхание.

Том приподнял брови, наблюдая как альфа творил черт знает что, но не останавливая его в этом. Гарри же встал перед омегой на колени, приблизившись к его паху и одним движением заглатывая напряженный член, вызвав одобрительный выдох. Реддл удержался от стона, зарывшись пальцами в спутанные черные волосы и притягивая голову партнера ближе к себе, поняв намерения волшебника, который несколько секунд двигался на органе, а затем замер, пытаясь осторожно подцепить зубами края презерватива и натянуть его на член омеги, не задев. Вышло далеко не с первого раза, но учитывая нахождение пениса в горячем влажном рту, это шумное жаркое дыхание на своей коже, этот вид сидящего на коленях парня, Темный Лорд радовался мысли, что умудрился не кончить раньше времени. Наконец, небольшой член погрузился в тесные оковы резины, и Гарри медленно отстранился, благодарно выпивая протянутое Томом зелье от тошноты — желудок болезненно скручивало из-за сильного возбуждения второго мага. Реддл провел пальцами по щеке, стирая с них слезы интоксикации, и Поттер припал к бледной кисти языком. Отняв ладонь от рта альфы, Том томно попросил:

— Давай, отлижи мне, как песик. Будь послушным мальчиком.

Гарри закрыл глаза, ощущая свои отчаянно горевшие от стыда щеки и прижался к паху, потершись лицом о горячий пенис парня и неуверенно пройдясь языком от яичек до скрытой презервативом головки. Поттер не понимал, какой смысл использовать только язык, вряд ли у Реддла получится кончить, учитывая слой презерватива вдобавок. Может, он и тут видел какой-то затаенный смысл. Альфа медленно вылизывал его пах, иногда отстраняясь и переводя дыхание, стараясь не поднимать глаз на лицо второго постанывающего волшебника, немного одурев от совершенно животного поведения. Наверное, будь он под властью инстинктов или феромонов, что туманят мозги, это не было бы столь стыдливым и смущающим. Том никак не комментировал вылизывающего его член парня, лишь шумно дышал и изредка хрипло стонал от удовольствия, ощущая щекочущие капли смазки, стекающей по ногам. И Гарри был счастлив, что тот молчал, иначе попросту бы сбежал. Реддл, напротив, был доволен невозможностью так скоро кончить, этот вид снизу, удовольствие, темное и ненавистное, встряхивал разум подобно цунами. Да, смысл был не в том, чтобы просто кончить или вставить в партнера.

— Пригладь себя, — прошептал темный волшебник и протянул руку, требуя конечность Поттера. — Ладонью вверх.

Гарри отстранился, переводя дыхание и морщась от легкого головокружения, но требованию подчинился, догадываясь чего хочет партнер и не имея ничего против. Том, с секунду замешкавшись, навис над вытянутой рукой и неторопливо сплюнул в нее, неотрывно глядя в лицо альфы, чтобы быть уверенным в его реакции. Завидев затрепетавшие веки и уже бордовые пятна неловкости, Реддл чуть качнулся, но не успел извиниться — Поттер поднял на омегу блестящий взгляд и, высунув наружу язык, слизал с ладони чужую слюну, обрывая ее тонкую нить на кончиках пальцев.

— _Вкусно, мой Лорд._

Том отвернулся, прижав ко рту подрагивающие пальцы, другой рукой сжимая свой пенис у основания, боясь, что сорвется в оргазм сию же секунду. Он чувствовал собственное покрасневшее лицо, абсолютно не готовый к пошлой развратности от обычно стеснительного Поттера. Пожалуй, лицо омеги было не просто красное — вся кожа головы будто полыхала.

— Блять, — одними губами проговорил Том, вновь поворачивая голову в сторону сидящего на полу Гарри. Тот также старался не смотреть на партнера, снова вытянув дрожащую руку вперед. Реддл прокашлялся, заговорив так, чтобы его услышали: — Поттер, если тебя **такого** видел кто-то еще…

— У меня во рту пересохло, разве Хозяин не должен заботиться о своем покорном… _О, боже_ , — Гарри все-таки спрятал лицо в ладонях, сотрясаясь от стыда. — Я сейчас сгорю. Я последний извращенец.

Темный Лорд был с ним солидарен в эмоциях.

— Ты в порядке? Сможешь продолжить?

Поттер кивнул, облегченно выдыхая, что Том вновь не стал комментировать порыв своего парня. Голова кружилась от едких феромонов истекающего смазкой омеги, но приближение обморока волшебник еще не ощущал.

Реддл молча подошел ближе, приподняв и согнув одну ногу, и уперся коленом в широкое плечо парня, одобрительно почесав его за ухом и ощущая очередную вспышку удовольствия от этого жеста. Затем подцепил подбородок альфы, задирая его голову вверх и с намеком усиливая давление пальцев, чтобы тот открыл рот, пригладил горячий язык, цепляя его кончик и легонько потянув розовую мышцу наружу.

— Теперь я могу сплюнуть в твою болтливую дырку? — улыбнулся Том, устраивая колено на плече альфы удобнее. — Если отлизывание ее столь сильно осушило.

Гарри впился взглядом туда, где предположительно были глаза омеги, подумав изо всех сил, что если чертов Реддл не заткнется, то он точно сбежит. Судя по короткому мягкому смешку сверху, посторонние мысли слизеринец уловил. Он предупреждающе погладил воспаленно-красную щеку, по которой часто катились слезы из-за раздраженных слизистых, и склонился ниже, аккуратно сплевывая в распахнутый рот Поттера, наблюдая прошедшуюся дрожь тела и надеясь, что альфа не додумается сглатывать.

Гриффиндорец прижался своим языком к широкой ладони, размазывая по ней слюну омеги, и с низким стоном обхватил болевший напряженный член, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Том завороженно наблюдал за его возбужденным лицом, за быстрым движением руки на органе, смотрел на капающую прозрачную смазку с розовой головки, на движение кожицы на члене, на вспухшие венки и напряженный красный узел, на приоткрытые влажные губы и подрагивающие мокрые от слез ресницы, ощущая свое усилившееся во сто крат возбуждение. Взгляд наткнулся на излом бровей и морщинку между ними — интоксикация травила все крепче, и примерное время, отведенное на секс у парней выходило.

Сняв с плеча Поттера колено и встав на обе ноги на пол, Реддл подтолкнул парня к столу, заставив подняться на ноги и сесть на него верхом. Том широко раздвинул ноги партнера, призывая тюбик со смазкой и поспешно выдавливая ее на свои пальцы, также щедро покрывая ею собственный пенис и пенис Поттера. Гарри чуть сгорбился, чтобы достать губами до шеи омеги, покрывая ее поцелуями, пока тот вставлял в анальное отверстие альфы пальцы, придерживая мускулистую ногу для удобства. Удостоверившись, что вторжение члена не причинит дискомфорта, Том скользнул ближе, переместив обе ладони альфы на его задницу, жестом требуя широко развести ягодицы в разные стороны. Он одним быстрым толчком вошел внутрь, вырывая долгий стон удовольствия, и одобрительно промычал, обхватывая член альфы самостоятельно и скользя по нему пальцами в едином с фрикциями ритме, приближая и себя, и партнера к развязке. Гарри покачнулся, когда вновь набрал полные легкие воздуха и феромоны ударили в голову, вызывая перед глазами пляску темноты.

Том тихо простонал, увеличивая амплитуду толчков, все так же разглядывая затуманенное удовольствием с примесью слабости и тошноты лицо, прикусив губу — благодаря разведенным ягодицам маленький член входил до конца в тугое отверстие, и это было блядски хорошо.

— Гарри, — с негромким стоном попросил его Реддл, ощущая приближение покалывающих волн по всему телу.

— Люблю тебя, — понял просьбу альфа, чувствуя, как в мышцах внутри тела пульсирует теплый орган, изливаясь в презерватив. — Я люблю тебя, Том.

Омега продолжил толкаться, двигая рукой на члене Поттера активнее, надавливая на его бедра, настраивая угол проникновения, чтобы головка терлась о набухшую простату, и через пару минут Гарри низко застонал, теряясь в темноте и мощном оргазме, выстреливая спермой себе на грудь.

— В ванную, — пробормотал Гарри, падая спиной на стол, не раскрывая опухших глаз.

Том согласно промычал, лениво облокачиваясь о письменный стол и целуя колено одной из все еще разведенных ног. Гриффиндорец ощущал себя довольно грязным из-за пота, спермы, вытекших соплей и слез, и, переборов жуткую слабость, поплелся в сторону ванной комнаты, открывая там окно и впуская внутрь зимнюю лесную свежесть. Тут же запахло соснами.

— Ты не должен беспокоиться о моем папаше, — небрежно произнес Реддл, состригая излишек волос с перехваченной пальцами черной пряди. — О его смерти. Он все равно бы умер от моей руки, это неизбежно. Мне… На самом деле было легче. Что не пришлось делать это самостоятельно, — соврал Том, впустив в свой голос недовольство, словно не хотел говорить такую откровенность. Глаза же были холодны и жестоки. Гарри не видел лица омеги, сидя в ванне к нему спиной. — Не думай, что во мне была хоть капля привязанности. Но… Понятия не имею, как объяснить.

— Я понимаю, — тихо ответил альфа. — Все-таки, это твой родной папа, последний живой родственник. Правда, не нужно объясняться, но я мог бы сделать что-нибудь. Пытаться спрятать его или начать угрожать. Пригрозить тебе расставанием — чем угодно. Но не убивать невиновного больного человека. Омерзительный поступок, и его нельзя ничем оправдать. Я преступник, Том. Убийца. Ничего здесь хорошего.

Омега погладил широкое плечо гриффиндорца и развернул его голову немного влево, чтобы было удобнее стричь.

— Его мозги были искалечены. Моей матерью, Империусом. Он все равно ничего не соображал более. Овощ, с заданной моделью поведения. Продлить такому жизнь — все равно что обречь на муки. Врачи могут позволить своим пациентам умереть, если существование происходит без участия рассудка. Том Реддл — бесполезный овощ, и я не желаю, чтобы ты переживал о его кончине.

Том стиснул зубы. Если бы Поттер знал правду, эти его переживания просто бы испарились. Если бы знал, что на самом деле непричастен к гибели Реддла-старшего, но… Тогда Гарри поймет, что напрямую связан с уничтожением хоркруксов. Связан с ущербным существованием своего возлюбленного, с его болью. Поймет, что убийство было бессмысленным, неважным, а самопожертвование не имело значимости. В этом было бы куда больше боли для Гарри, и Том не стал говорить всей правды.

— Мара каким-то образом проникла в твое тело, решив таким способом меня достать. Не знаю, насколько разумной можно назвать Смерть, но иного объяснения твоей двойной тени не вижу. И если Мара не способна убивать, то вынудить это кого-то сделать… Нет, меня никто не принуждал. Все было добровольно. Я вынес тебя на улицу и постучался в пустое поместье, чтобы призвать этого блядского демона, — продолжил говорить Темный Лорд, щелкая большими ножницами возле уха альфы. — И предложил сделку: твою тень на мои хоркруксы. Видимо, Маре пришлось по душе мое предложение. И вот — случилось то, что случилось. Не думаю, что ты мог хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию, изменить ее. Потерял бы сознание, и я все равно бы предложил Маре сделку. Вспомни о нашей технике переноса эмоций и проблем. Ты поймешь логику моих решений. Я ни в коем случае не мог позволить тебе узнать правду, учитывая весь пережитый стресс за последнее время. Особенно если моя внешность теперь внешность Сириуса Блэка, больной омеги. И был в этом абсолютно прав. Я о панической атаке.

— Ты все это время врал мне.

— Ложь на благо, чтобы сберечь, — ледяным тоном парировал Волдеморт. — _Ты измучен нашими отношениями._

— **Не говори так.**

— Прости, — опомнился Том, вновь пригладив напряженное плечо и смахивая с него состриженные пряди. — Я становлюсь травмирующим воспоминанием и ничего не могу с этим поделать. Серьезно, надеялся исправить уродливую внешность. Отобрал очки. Не похоже на поступок взрослого человека, верно? Не то, чем должен гордиться Темный Лорд Волдеморт, Гарри.

— Так вот, что Тедди имел ввиду… — печально ответил Поттер. — Он говорил, что ты пахнешь как умирающий или больной. Возможно это из-за разорванной души. Странно, что раньше Ремус ничего такого не замечал.

— Потому что последствия разрыва не были отмечены на физическом уровне, с этим все просто. Поэтому не удивительно, что маленький оборотень заметил. Полагаю, нам следует покинуть Норвегию до того, как перестройка закончится и альфы вернутся в поселок. Возможно мне следует призвать в эту страну своих Пожирателей Смерти, призвать бет. Если стая нападет…

— Нет, что ты, — нахмурился волшебник, позволяя крутить свою голову и неосознанно наслаждаясь движениями тонких пальцев в своих волосах. — До подобного не дойдет. Скажем, просто болезнь. Придумаем что-нибудь. О Маре им знать не обязательно. Никому не обязательно. Том. Есть ли способ собрать обратно твою душу?

Второй парень ответил не сразу, борясь с желанием вновь соврать на благо. Но, все же, произнес другое:

— Нет. Восстановить душу уже невозможно. Оба осколка за гранью. Оттуда никто не возвращается.

Дойти до своей хижины Тому не позволили. Дорогу загородила Флея, и в ее взгляде читалась ярость. Женщина схватила слизеринца за грудки и мощно толкнула в стену, припечатав более хрупкое тело. Она оскалилась:

— Какое твое сучье дело до наших щенков?! Мерзкая лживая дрянь! _Отвечай!_ — она грубо встряхнула парня. — Я не позволю причинять вред детям! Сегодня же чтобы духу твоего не было в поселении, **иначе убью.**

— Флея, что ты делаешь? — воскликнула подбежавшая к ним молоденькая омега. — Отпусти его, что случилось?

— Он увел в лес Тедди Люпина на несколько часов. Предлагал ему оружие как подарочек! Эдвард отказался говорить друзьям, за что именно ему дарят блядские подарки! До этого заставил остальных детей покинуть деревню за нашими спинами. Обещая и им подарки за секрет. Я не потерплю угрозы для моей стаи! Этим же вечером он покинет Норвегию или я порву его на куски!

Том молчаливо улыбнулся, и главарь стаи взревела в ярости, собираясь его растерзать, но женщину вновь окликнули. Эдвард быстро подошел к омегам, воинственно хмуря брови. Он ткнул пальцем на Темного Лорда:

— Он — мой! Согласно правилам, я могу выбрать любого в пределах поселения! На моем запястье нет имени, а альфа этой омеги мертв. Мое законное право!

Флея отпустила одежду Реддла и приблизилась к довольно агрессивно настроенному мальчику, нависнув над ним, едва сдерживаясь от бешенства.

— Мистер Реддл не член стаи. И он не живет здесь. У него нет никакого права голоса.

Эдвард обвиняюще ткнул уже в грудь вожака, вспыльчиво возразив:

— Ты тоже не была членом стаи, пока Фенрир тебя не нашел. Ты никем не была! И не жила тут, не была одной из нас. У Реддла теперь есть здесь дом, его родословная чиста. Гарри Поттер — мой законный крестный отец, и его слово в стае также значимо, что и мое. Я не позволю никому изгнать Реддла! Я выбираю его своим Наставником. Он — мой.

Тедди перевел взгляд на Темного Лорда, который продолжал вежливо улыбаться. Флея тоже посмотрела на Реддла, и взгляд ее наполнился неприкрытой жаждой убийства. Женщина процедила сквозь зубы:

— Эдвард. Живо к знахарю, он проверит твое тело на зелья и проклятия. Ты, — она подошла к спокойному парню вплотную. — Тебя сопроводят до отведенного жилья и запрут. Я поставлю охрану. Если выйдешь на улицу до окончания проверки состояния Люпина-младшего, я собственноручно казню.

Том отвлекся от разложенных на столе бумаг, когда в дверь его дома тихо постучали. На пороге стоял угрюмый и взъерошенный Тедди. Реддл отошел в сторону, впуская ребенка внутрь, подмечая, что расставленных ранее на улице омег больше не видно. Юный оборотень свалился в кресло, со отчаянным воем спрятав лицо в ладонях. Его мелко трясло.

— Гарри убьет меня, он убьет меня, убьет, убьет! — заскулил мальчик, вцепившись в тусклые поникшие волосы. — Я же… Я заявил права на его пару, я!.. Теперь мы будем связаны клятвой, тебе придется жить по нашим законам, а Гарри… И Флея... Мои родители просто разорвут меня, когда все узнают! Это все ТЫ виноват! Да ЧТО тебе надо от нас всех?!

Реддл протянул оборотню свою руку, сунув ее прямо под нос.

— Что чувствуешь?

— Твою мерзкую больную вонь! — вспыльчиво рявкнул Тедди. — Хватит играть со мной!

Темный Лорд безразлично пожал плечами и вернулся за свой стол, поправляя свитки с записями на нем. Эдвард неверяще уставился на невозмутимого парня, который должен был кричать, ругаться, быть испуганным, обвинять — да что угодно! Но он спокойно читал свои сраные бумажки, даже не обращая внимания на своего… Кого? Подопечного. Подопечного! Тедди всего затрясло при мыслях о Наставнике. Настоящем Наставнике. Тедди взбешенно подскочил к письменному столу, когда Реддл так никак и не отреагировал, продолжая читать записи. Оборотень шлепнул ладонью по столу, привлекая к себе внимание. Наконец, Темный Лорд откинулся на спинку стула и перевел бесстрастный взгляд на юного альфу.

— Закончил? — прохладно произнес Том. — Я просил пользоваться головой, жалкий зверенок. Ты не станешь моим учеником, пока не осознаешь ошибок. И избавь меня от этой фальшивой тряски. Я вижу твое довольство.

— Подопечным, — машинально поправил его Эдвард.

— Мне все равно. Держать возле себя неуравновешенных животных, давать им ценные знания и делиться силой… За кого ты меня принимаешь? Ты не достоин быть сильным. Не достоин, чтобы тебя учил человек. Животное годно лишь для других животных.

— Я человек! И ты не можешь отказать, теперь это твоя прямая обязанность, — тут же вспылил тот, сжимая кулаки и сердясь куда сильнее. — Если бы не я…

— Тогда я бы просто ушел, и Гарри Поттера ты больше не увидел, потому что я забрал бы его вместе с собой. Ты действительно думаешь, что способен найти хоть одну точку давления своими пустыми мозгами? Пытаешься быть равным? — Том вновь опустил взгляд на свои расчеты на бумаге. — Бессильное создание. Докажи свою полезность, прежде чем раскрывать свой рот.

— Это… Это я все подстроил, — мучительно тяжело выдавил из себя маленький альфа, и его вновь затрясло от ужаса за это чистосердечное признание, за боязнь наказания из-за доноса, мерзких пошлых намеков, лживости. — Я попросил свою подругу Миру рассказать Флее обо всем. Я знал, что она либо попытается изгнать тебя, либо убить. Я не… Теперь ты обязан быть моим Наставником! Иначе никак!

Реддл тихо фыркнул, но оставил вспыльчивые слова без ответа. Тедди впился ногтями в свои ладони почти до крови, практически ненавидя это омерзительно высокомерное и безразличное лицо.

— Я сам обернулся Мирой! Я сделал это специально, чтобы ты был моим Наставником, — наконец, смог сказать полную правду Люпин. — И научил драться как Темный Лорд. Как человек. Без инстинктов. Я использовал голову, чтобы заполучить тебя!

Том медленно поднял глаза на тяжело дышащего разгневанного и взволнованного альфу. Затем вновь отодвинулся от стола, разглядывая ребенка ничего не выражающим пристальным взглядом.

— Да ты копия Поттера, — слегка приподнял брови слизеринец. — Абсолютно не имеете представления, что и когда можно говорить людям, и почему лучше промолчать. Что стоит делать, а когда следует воздержаться от неустойчивых опрометчивых решений. Даже не стану пока спрашивать, что тебе известно о Темном Лорде. Что до твоих действий… Это не было хитростью или разумностью. Ты не действовал головой, это не трезвый расчет. Твоя эмоциональная несдержанность могла привести к трагедии, — омега приподнял руку и отвел запястье назад, открывая взгляду шокированного мальчика кончик острой спицы. — Оборотни ценят честный бой и не стали бы уклоняться от моего удара в голову, который дал бы повод начать полноценную драку. Флея словила бы мой удар, и спица вошла в глаз. Мгновенная смерть. Или совсем наоборот: это животное могло разодрать мою сонную артерию, что привело бы к быстрой гибели уже меня самого.

Тедди подавленно прикусил губу, отводя взгляд в сторону. Сердце сковал холод. Он не подумал, что все могло закончится действительно плохо. Что его гениальный план мог разрушиться, выйти из-под контроля. Что, если бы мерзкий чужак на самом деле убил Флею?.. Из-за Люпина. Из-за его необоснованно яростного желания заполучить силу Реддла, заставить рассказать о ней, научить. Стать таким же. План, который…

А разрушиться ли?

Люпин просветлел лицом и подошел ближе к столу. Кажется, до него дошла суть происходящего. Спокойствие Реддла. Отсутствие любого удивления. Или злости, угрозы. Осуждения за крысиную хитрость. Потому что это была та самая часть непонятной силы, до которой получилось дотянуться кончиками пальцев. Странная победа без победы, проигрыш без проигрыша и… Игра? Разум? Проверка.

«Боже, будь я проклят, если в этом действительно нет никакой силы!» — подумалось маленькому оборотню.

— Тогда ты тоже мертв. Даже если бы Флея погибла от твоей руки, другие члены стаи тебя все равно за это бы убили. Ты мой враг. Это для **тебя** была бы трагедия, но это — моя победа! — он восхищенно посмотрел на Реддла, не веря собственным ушам и мыслям. — Ты использовал волшебную палочку, а я всю стаю. Альфа не может убить омегу, и я использовал для этого другую омегу! Ты мертв!

— Ты предал свою стаю и вожака? — мягко улыбнулся Том, склонив голову. — Чтобы потешить свое самолюбие? И разбил сердце Гарри Поттера? Чтобы просто победить?

— Он бы не узнал, что я все это подстроил, — Тедди прикрыл глаза от удовольствия и повторяя недавние слова самого чужака. Теперь его потряхивало от нервного возбуждения. — Я его крестник. И добился бы прощения в любом случае!

«Какой очаровательный зверенок», — подумал Том, продолжая улыбаться.

— Не сотвори себе кумира, — произнес Темный Лорд, поднимаясь на ноги и указывая кончиком подбородка на дверь из своего дома. — Пытайся еще. Убивай меня так хорошо, пока я не буду убежден в твоей человечности. В другой раз поблажек не будет. К завтрашнему дню ты должен описать четыре главные ошибки сегодняшнего дня. Выметайся прочь.

— **Ты умрешь!** — радостно воскликнул мальчик и выскочил из хижины прочь, громко хлопнув дверью.


	43. Распределение

Довольно тяжело знать, что от тебя нечто скрывают, но не иметь возможности разобраться, что именно.

Том проводил мрачным взглядом Поттера, что передавал _очередное письмо_ норвежской сове, которую приобрел пару дней назад без предупреждения и объяснения причин. Более того, омега узнал о покупке только когда это рыжее пернатое постучалось в окно. Любопытство не было бы столь сильным, не знай Реддл о затаившемся в лесу крестном парня. Пожалуй, ему не была бы интересна переписка даже с Джинни Уизли или Невиллом Лонгботтомом, к которым Том не испытывал ни капли ревности. Нет, после недавнего срыва Волдеморт признал, насколько нерационально ревновать Поттера к выдуманным людям, предполагаемым «друзьям детства и северным женщинам», исключая логику и реальность, в которой Гарри до зубного скрежета верен себе и своим убеждениям, чувствам. А Том презирал пустые эмоции, которые вызывают саморазрушение. И презирал себя, что вообще способен испытывать ревность. На самом деле он был порядком удивлен, когда осознал это чувство в себе. Абсурд. И что с ним делать?

Том давил в себе приступы агрессии, что гриффиндорец нечто проворачивал за его спиной, что-то скрывал, порождал варианты ситуаций, где Темный Лорд не мог контролировать исход, потому что не знал, с чем имеет дело. Мог лишь догадываться и предполагать. И это постоянно доводило до точки кипения, накаляло, постепенно усугубляло другого рода контроль — над эмоциями.

Гарри часто улыбался, и в его лице сквозили тепло, нежность, забота. Реддл уверенно предполагал, что они были вызваны либо Блэком, либо им самим. С Ремусом и блуждающей где-то с мужем Нимфадорой альфа связывался Патронусом, когда его сопровождали до границы поселения. Более близких отношений у Гарри не было больше ни с кем. Общение с Сириусом по переписке Том находил… Приемлемым. Пока Гарри продолжал улыбаться этим чертовым письмам. Хотя, скорее, омега убеждал себя в этом. В конце концов, гриффиндорец не делал попыток сбежать под покровом ночи, а после парочки прозрачных намеков Тедди Люпину, патруль вокруг дома Поттера был усилен. Мантия-невидимка теперь хорошо запрятана, и так просто покинуть деревню оборотней волшебник не мог.

Реддл некоторое время был взбешен осознанием, что Поттер своей перепиской мог вызвать непредвиденные реакции сознания заболевшей омеги. Своей поспешностью и необдуманностью решений. С другой стороны: это не было прямым близким контактом, Блэк должен осознавать, что его не избегают, не сторонятся, а поддерживают теплое общение, судя по улыбкам и взгляду Поттера. Иначе крестный мог сам пробраться в поселение, а что в таком случае произойдет, Том не желал проверять на практике. Предвидел, конечно, побоище с неадекватными течными омегами. Вероятнее всего именно это и случится.

— Сюрприз, — с загадочной ухмылкой ответил на единственный прямой вопрос Гарри. — Тебе понравится.

Том ненавидел сюрпризы.

Они порождали ситуации, которые нельзя контролировать. Даже если это нечто действительно приятное, в чем омега не сомневался, лучше всего знать наверняка. Это могло быть вызвано недавним обсуждением планов Темного Лорда относительно его будущего правления. Однако покупка совы была минимум за два дня до тех разговоров, а значит в то время Поттер был убежден в возможности всеобщего геноцида. Сказать по правде… Том был все еще уверен в нем процентов на восемьдесят. И это крупно сбивало с толку. Слишком нестабильный процент вероятности. По сравнению с тем, как это было раньше. До встречи с Гарри Поттером. И Тому это абсолютно не было по душе. Что альфа мог знать? Чем он мог помочь? Какой сюрприз сделать?

Или это связанно с потерянным бессмертием? Быть может, он узнал способ заполучить его, способ, о котором не ведал сам Реддл? Маловероятно, но вполне подходит по временным рамкам. Разумеется, ничего предлагать, не будучи уверенным в максимальном успехе своей затеи, Гарри не станет. Тем более на тему потери смертности, что была для его возлюбленного необычайно острой. Что альфа мог знать о бессмертии? Он им и не интересовался никогда. Разве что…

Сказка о трех братьях. Это, конечно, выдумка. Мантия-невидимка старый ценный артефакт, уникальный, но могла ли она защитить от смерти? Том в этом сильно сомневался. Вряд ли кусок ткани мог уберечь от нападения волков или столкновения с автомобилем. Ремус Люпин учуял омегу под мантией-невидимкой, и при хорошей тренировке возможно уловить колебания воздуха, постороннее присутствие. Даже если эта сказка была отчасти правдивой, то как быть с другими двумя дарами? Поттер занимался их поиском? Глупо. У парня не было столько связей, чтобы заполучить себе настолько драгоценные артефакты путем переписки **черт знает с кем**.

**_С кем?_ **

Когда Том заглянул в глаза Поттера, то уловил обрывки мыслей, а после… А после слизеринец шарахнулся прочь, когда в его голову буквально всверлилась громкая навязчивая детская песенка. Точнее, несколько слов, как заезженная пластинка из раза в раз повторяющая одни и те же ноты с одной и той же фразой. Это не было бы так проблематично, не запускай ее Гарри каждый раз, когда Волдеморт смотрел ему в глаза. Омега был достаточно терпеливым человеком, поджидая момент, когда альфа забудется и переключится на свои мысли, но эта чертова песня… «Тру-ля-ля». Просто не замолкала. Поттер весело смеялся, когда Реддл с явственным омерзением отводил взгляд от его лица, поджимая губы и хмурясь. Без контакта взглядов считать мысли он не мог при всем желании. Вламываться в мозги Гарри с помощью заклинания Том не собирался никогда. Даже если бы у него была возможность колдовать в пределах поселения. Темный Лорд работал над этим.

Тедди оказался достаточно умен, но недостаточно хитер. Импульсивен, ревнив, эмоционален, верен убеждениям, но подвержен влиянию извне, ужасно любопытен и любознателен. И стремился к силе. Том сумел донести до мальчика, что его персона единственная, кто здесь сможет эту силу дать. Кто сможет научить. Также смог достаточно внятно донести, что никаких учебников и разжевывания информации по слогам не будет. Реддл не собирался быть чьим-то пособием по получению могущества. Эдвард был таким же бесконтрольным, что и Поттер, но с поправкой на возраст. Таким манипулировать было еще легче и сложнее одновременно. Том мог бы его сломать шантажом или хитростью, сам или с чьей-либо помощью, но юный альфа был крестником Гарри, и использовать прежние методы недопустимо. Это было сложным, потому что необходимы искренние эмоции, искренняя привязанность, без лжи и обмана.

Поэтому Том безо всяких проблем рассказал о своем намерении привязать к себе Тедди Гарри Поттеру. Тот удивился по началу, но понимание пришло быстро. Конечно, Реддл захотел близких отношений с крестником альфы, а разрушать остатки семьи Поттера он не намеревался. Альфу больше смутили эмоции Волдеморта, этот пусть, лишенный нечто важного.

— Ведь ты не испытываешь к Тедди теплых чувств, — проницательно заметил парень, стараясь не смотреть в глаза омеги. Все-таки навязчивая песенка работала в обе стороны. — Это легко заметить. Он ребенок, и увидит фальшь первым.

Слизеринец пожал плечами.

— Я знаю. Я не собираюсь его влюблять в себя или убеждать, что мы будем сосуществовать как полноценная семья. Но у меня должна быть уверенность, что мальчик не предаст. Что он будет верен мне в той степени, в которой никогда не будут верны Пожиратели Смерти. Это привязанность, и совсем необязательно приобретать ее с помощью чувств любви. Быть Наставником, примером для подражания, предметом восхищения — достаточно для верности. Ты был восхищен моим разумом? А вы с Тедди бесконечно похожи.

Поттер фыркнул, посмотрев в сторону бегающих вокруг сложенных дров детей. Люпина-младшего среди них не было.

— Не знаю, как ты определяешь для себя «верность», но благодаря моему крестнику, Флея готова тебя разорвать на части. Серьезно? Уводить детей в лес и обещать им подарки? Ужас какой. И это стоит той самой верности — настраивать против себя стаю оборотней?

Том мрачно улыбнулся. Плевать ему на отношение к своей персоне, он уже готов ко всеобщей ненависти, готов к ней с ранних лет. И ему так же плевать на стаю. Его целью являлись Люпины, и только. А вот с помощью них можно было мягко направлять эмоции других оборотней, их в любом случае нужно было исправлять. Там слух. Здесь неосторожные слова. Всеобщее мнение не исправляется показными правильными поступками или клятвенным заверением в своей невиновности. Люди должны убеждаться сами: тайком, будучи уверенными, что ими не манипулируют, что слухи — верны, что мнение о человеке не взято от него самого. Поэтому помимо происшествия на кухне, Том не приближался к ним напрямую.

— Я хочу использовать ненависть и агрессию Флеи на пользу себе, — негромко ответил, наконец, омега, обхватив ледяную ладонь Поттера своими теплыми пальцами. — Она не так давно стала вожаком стаи, и пусть ее слово — закон, но правителей легко свергнуть, если народ потеряет веру в них, потеряет уважение или почувствует слабину, как в случае с животными. Им плевать на мою жизнь, но их заботит жизнь потомства. _А Тедди будет на моей стороне._ Люпины будут на стороне сына. Друзья мальчика поддержат его. А оборотни не пойдут против своего потомства, чтобы угодить агрессивной самке, что желает убивать, идя на поводу неясных слухов, намерений. Некоторая часть оборотней любит разумность и человечность, и жить наподобие аборигенов — не предел мечтаний. Взять ту же Дору, что вопреки законам убежала к своему мужу. Значит нарушить устоявшиеся правила, пойти против вожака — возможно.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на Реддла. Он был удивлен той легкостью, с которой Том говорил о таких вещах, доверием столь малоприятных убеждений. Сама правда хорошей не являлась, и альфа растерянно помолчал несколько минут, не зная, как выразить эмоции на словах, чтобы те не звучали явственным упреком. В другой раз Том может и вовсе умолчать о своих настоящих мыслях, схитрить о них. Но и потакать довольно жестоким намерениям в угоду этому доверию — непоправимая блажь. Сказать о неуправляемости стаи? Их агрессии в случае ошибки слизеринца? Будто бы он сам о последствиях не знал.

Сквозь эти мысли пробилось беспокойство. Реддл выглядел весьма уставшим, больше, чем обычно. Чары не могли запрятать глубоких теней и мешков под воспаленными глазами. Из-за пренебрежения едой, напитками проявлялось легкое обезвоживание и истощение в углубленных морщинках сухой кожи, пальцы будто немного истончились, это было заметнее всего. Том всегда был довольно худым, но за весом следил, не позволяя себе совсем ослабнуть. Сейчас омега и вовсе позабыл о такой простой заботе о своем здоровье. Навязывать мнение Гарри опасался, замечая частое состояние агрессивности. Бога ради, никаких радикальных изменений, это были мелочи, но все могло усугубиться.

— Как часто ты спишь? — осторожно спросил альфа и словил на себе мрачный раздраженный взгляд. — Что? Я просто спросил.

— Мы ложимся в кровать вместе, встаем вместе, не вижу никаких внятных причин задавать глупые ненужные вопросы, — отрезал волшебник, напрягаясь. Он с давлением переспросил: — _Это все?_

Поттер нахмурился.

— Нет, — теперь он отбросил мягкость, глядя на парня серьезным суровым взглядом. — Я спрашивал тебя не о том, когда ты ложишься или встаешь. Или мне перестать спать вовсе, чтобы каждый раз подлавливать, как ты продолжаешь работать, после того, как я засыпаю? Считаешь меня слепым или тупым? Или бесчувственным, чтобы я не обращал внимание на твое здоровье?

— Излишне навязчивым! — огрызнулся Том, но практически сразу разгладил на лице эмоции злости. — Прости. Ничего серьезного для беспокойства. Сейчас важный этап проработки планов, и мне нужны мои мозги, эти часы работы. Мне постоянно не хватает времени, сколько часов я могу без перерыва посвятить себя своему делу? Исключая общение с тобой, Тедди, оборотнями, времени на потребление пищи, принятие душа, время сна. А ведь еще подготовка к экзаменам и изучение медицины, углубленная трансфигурация — без преподавателя ты не справишься, дело не в мозгах или догадливости, не в силе твоей магии. Для скорости усвоения знаний тебе необходим учитель. Вот и считай, где мне отыскать время для Лорда Волдеморта, для становления этой личности, для желаемого тобой спасения Магического Мира.

— Это все потеряет смысл, если другой период жизни ты будешь восстанавливать физическое и психическое здоровье, — огорченно пробормотал Гарри, но оборвал себя, увидев вспышку бешенства в глазах собеседника. — Я забочусь о тебе, и это не навязчивость.

— Я не хочу слышать от тебя…

_«Что? Что ты сейчас ему скажешь? Неужели ты думаешь, Поттер не замечает всей ущербности? Да он пихает ее тебе под нос, говорит открытым текстом, чтобы ты оставил затеи быть Лордом Волдемортом, ведь быть им ты, самозванец, не способен. Сколько бы времени и сил не потратил, а насколько эти планы разумны? Сколько в них гениальности? Волдеморт нашел бы способ заполучить ее себе, нашел бы способ расширить время, успевать все на свете, как это было раньше. Лорд Волдеморт обязан справляться с трудностями без нытья и проблем, а что происходит с Томом Реддлом? Сдает позиции и тянет Поттера за собой, на дно. Где хваленые ум и трезвость его? Пылаешь бешенством от участия и заботы. Всего лишь посредственный человек.»_

— Я не посредственный человек, — некрасиво скривил рот омега. — И найду способ сберечь физические силы, психическое здоровье, но сейчас мне необходимо использовать все время целиком. У меня нет при себе Маховика Времени, а достать его в нынешних условиях практически невозможно. Создать… Это отнимет вообще все ресурсы времени, бесчисленные эксперименты и… Несколько недель без сна мой организм вытерпит.

— _Недель?!_

Реддл глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул воздух из легких, повторяя это еще несколько раз, пока кипящая лава мыслей не угомонилась.

— Разумеется, я выделяю часы на сон, — уже спокойно произнес слизеринец. — И не голодаю, мне нужны силы для предполагаемого сражения. Пожалуйста, давай вернемся к предыдущему разговору, сейчас я в крайней степени не настроен обсуждать мой темп жизни.

Гарри поджал губы, с трудом усмиряя поток новых вопросов и убеждений, ведь Том едва-едва себя в руки сейчас взять смог. Нет, прямые требования и вопросы ему претят. Что же, можно и по-другому. Сегодня же — теплый душ с успокаивающими травами, молоко с медом и массаж. Может, ничего не значащий разговор, чтобы не распалять вечно работающий неспокойный разум Реддла. Черт ногу сломит в его распорядке дня, но обычно такой метод на людях работает.

— Ты авантюрный человек, — наконец, сумел подобрать слова Поттер, и Том выглядел не менее пораженным, чем сам альфа минутами ранее. — Постоянно говоришь о трезвом расчете и рассудке, но твои действия — и весьма часто — я бы назвал… Бросанием костей с поправкой на удачливость умелого шулера. Я про оборотней и Тедди.

Том одобрительно улыбнулся, погладив колено альфы.

— Что именно ты имеешь в виду? — с интересом спросил он, ощущая внутри себя легкий налет досады. Отчасти Гарри был прав. Игры с оборотнями содержали в себе приличную долю риска. А риск — удел глупцов.

— Ты бросил их, зная, как сжульничать, чтобы в итоге вышло число семь или двенадцать. К примеру. Есть ничтожная вероятность, что выпадет пять, и ты проиграешь. Тоже к примеру. Но она столь мала, что даже русская рулетка для сравнения не подходит. Ты полагаешься на удачу, используя хитрость и умения, но… Это все равно удача. Так по-гриффиндорски. А работать круглые сутки без отдыха для организма — явно не черта наследника Слизерина. Но это я так, к слову пришлось.

«Какой очаровательный манипулятор», — с насмешливой нежностью подумал Волдеморт.

— Если я могу сузить последствия до трех просчитанных наверняка, разве это делает меня авантюристом? — с удовольствием поддержал тему омега, расслабленно опершись о спинку лавочки в беседке. — И если я обдумаю еще десять путей отступления в случае проигрыша. Если я подстрою этот проигрыш таким образом, что он не принесет мне убытков. И мой противник в любом из вариантов получит выгоду, что не вызовет гнев и желание отыграться. Или умрет, что тоже неплохой для меня исход. Я просто уберу препятствие, помеху. Тебе ли не знать?

Гарри дернул уголком губ и недоверчиво покачал головой, и Темный Лорд вскинул в вопросе брови.

— Что не так, питомец? Мне казалось, я достаточно аргументировал свои действия. Я бросаю кости, но подстраиваю любой вариант будущего с пользой для себя, даю противнику уверенность в благополучном исходе, и это подрезает порядочное число рисков со стороны. И где тут авантюризм?

Альфа продолжил:

— В том, что ты все еще бросаешь кости. Это игра удачи и судьбы. Будь это шахматы, даже если противник сбросит с доски все фигуры, ты поставишь их на место. Все фигуры имеют определенные ходы, они всегда на виду, это математика. В шахматах нет непредвиденности, это формулы и ум. Игра с правилами, и вмешательство извне невозможно. Как, скажем, в карточной игре. Но при хорошей памяти и там возможно исключить жульничество. А кости? Подует ветер, и вся твоя комбинация перевернется. И это не будет неправильным ходом или просчитанной случайностью, ведь может произойти что угодно. Это будет решением судьбы, ради которой и играют в кости.

Реддл ответил не сразу, некоторое время пристально разглядывая лицо альфы, опять раздражаясь вернувшейся мелодии. Блядский напев. Они говорят на неоднозначную интересную тему, а Поттер со своим «тру-ля-ля» и «тру-лю-лю».

Нутро вновь охватила слепая ярость. А сейчас что альфа мог скрывать? Сделал какие-то выводы, но посчитал опасным говорить о них вслух? Или скрывает нечто более важное, какую-то ответную реакцию на разговор, настоящую, а не ту, которую выводит наружу, для Реддла? Потому что он взбесится? Или это относится к чертовым оборотням? _К кому именно?_ **Кого** Поттер хочет укрыть от расправы Лорда Волдеморта?

— Человеческий фактор. Оборотням плевать на твои расчеты и выгоду, они просто попытаются убить, если инстинктивно ощутят опасность. Не станут разбираться что к чему, их эмоции…

Том задавил в себе всплеск бешенства, переждав пару коротких мгновений, чтобы вывести наружу прежние эмоции. Это был интересный разговор, интересные рассуждения Гарри, в конце концов, к этому и стремился омега.

— Смешно слышать, когда кто-то придает такое огромное значение эмоциональности и инстинктам. Ты не умеешь ими пользоваться, манипулировать, для тебя это и будет игрой в кости. Для меня чужие чувства похожи на предметы, которые можно выкупить, обменять, изменить, передвинуть, подогреть и уничтожить. Я играю ими, но играю как на… — Реддл пощелкал пальцами, все еще восхищенный моментом сравнения. Брать какие-либо авантюрные забавы не хотелось. — На музыкальном инструменте. Это точный инструмент в неточных руках. Я отрабатывал технику игры многие годы, и если новичок запросто запорет простенький этюд на барабанах, я выдержу безупречный концерт на сразу нескольких сложных инструментах. Перед игрой эти инструменты настраивают, что делаю с людьми и я. К каждому нужен особый подход, разные инструменты не могут воспроизвести одинаковую по звучанию мелодию, и от этого мне очень интересен процесс изучения каждого. Некоторые — детские барабаны, а некоторые скрипки. И если я смогу смычком воспроизводить ритм на первых, то если начну лупить по скрипке на манер ударных инструментов, струны изорвутся. Теперь это меньше походит на авантюру? Представь себе игрока в карты, где каждая карта — музыкальный инструмент, на котором он одновременно играет разную мелодию, не забывая поддерживать общую игру с противником, имеющим на руках такие же инструменты. Одни люди игроки, другие просто предметы, из которых извлекают нужную музыку.

— Жутко, у меня слов нет, — пробормотал Поттер, впечатленный. — И кто же я в твоем списке?

— Инструмент, — мягко признался Том. — Скажем, который я создал сам. И который я не собираюсь использовать на публике, не собираюсь приспосабливать для других игроков, как остальные. И уж точно никому не разрешу его разглядывать, прикасаться, пытаться подобрать чужую мелодию.

Довольно схоже с тем, как Том описал свое отношение к Гарри еще будучи в виде призрачного хоркрукса. Это отвратительно — считать людей вещами, инструментами, способами достижения каких-либо целей, просто фигурами на доске. Можно было бы иметь такое сравнение при политических играх, но Поттер был глубоко далек от политики, войн и смут. И, все же, инструментом продолжал быть. Это вовсе не значило, что Том считал его игрушкой или предметом интерьера – чужую любовь альфа видел отчетливо. Строение логики и мышления Темного Лорда было до одури пугающим.

— Ты путаешь меня, — нахмурился альфа. — И немного пугаешь. Нет, не немного. Какое отвратительное отношение к людям. К их судьбам и душам. Если хочешь знать мое мнение, я осуждаю.

Омега чуть расслабился, удовлетворенный реакцией волшебника. Все же, только что он узнал, что его считают инструментом в руках игрока, струны которого настраивали, а ритм создавали извне. Том не хотел обманывать, и ложь была бы заметна. Если он считал других людей и даже себя частью определенной системы, то с чего вдруг кому-то вырываться за ее пределы? Ханжество. Это губит все правила и понятия, создаваемые годами, лишает определенности. Постоянство — основа силы, на которую не найдется ни шанса на разрушение. Убежденность, трезвость к каждому осуждению, тяжелая аргументация основ.

— Ты, конечно, вполне способен быть игроком и даже был им в некоторой степени, — тихо произнес Реддл, положив ладонь на напряженное плечо гриффиндорца. — Уча Тедди, меняя Дурсля-младшего в того человека, которого мечтал в нем видеть. Интуитивно, неосознанно, не зная точной сложности, но ты используешь других людей, влияешь на них. Неумело, медленно и не так хорошо, как это делают осознанные игроки. Манипуляторы. Будем называть вещи своими именами. Мне понравилась твоя аллегория с костями и шахматами. Вообще-то это было довольно забавно. Я манипулирую тобой прямо сейчас, Гарри, но на человеческом языке это зовется утешением, подбадриванием, извинением. Чтобы улучшить твое настроение и не навредить нашим отношениям, одновременно исключая ложь, лесть и слепоту. Я мог бы сказать, что ты за пределами моей «игры», но ведь это не так, верно? Можно сказать, мои струны настраиваешь и ты, и в определенных ситуациях я такой же инструмент в твоих руках, — Том глядел на эти вещи адекватно, и уж точно не собирался быть слепцом. — По большей части я вижу твое влияние на мой характер и взгляды. Но иногда это происходит… Я уже говорил, насколько ты медлительный и неумелый игрок. Настолько медлительный, что мы оба упустили момент, когда я сместил курс целей со всеобщего геноцида до преображения животных в разумных существ, — Реддл свел брови к переносице, все еще раздраженный этим осознанием. — Моей необъективной реакцией было послать все эти новые цели к чертям, и приступить к жестокой войне, ведь сейчас самое время. Из-за злости на себя, на свою странную недопустимую мягкосердечность. Только через долгие часы размышлений, я смог понять, что это не мягкосердечность, а взросление.

Реддл вновь замолчал, чтобы подобрать более мягкие слова. Если продолжить это бесчеловечное сравнение, Гарри — его собственный драгоценный инструмент, который недопустимо портить, недопустимо искажать и расстраивать. Расстраивать. Пожалуй, весьма подходящее слово и для людей, и для музыкантов, и для манипуляторов.

— Дело не в тебе. И не в наших отношениях. На самом деле мы переживем расставание и ссору как _взрослые люди_ , можем сделать перерыв или прийти к соглашению, мы можем оборвать друг с другом всякую связь, чего не могут сделать привязанные к партнеру посредством инстинктов истинные пары, — Том прочно огораживался от мыслей, что Гарри Поттера может рядом не быть. Еще дальше отбрасывал предположения, что произойдет в таком случае с _ним самим_ , с его рассудком. — Ради навязанной эмоциональной любви мы не сломаем собственные убеждения. Если бы я захотел убить каждого на планете, меня бы не остановила твоя ответная ненависть в этом случае. Потому что есть вещи важнее, чем эмоциональный комфорт. Наши жизни, по крайней мере, наше будущее, знания, величие человеческих возможностей. И убеждения. Наши сформировавшиеся личности. Желание семьи — весьма приземленное, посредственное, и я все так же не понимаю, почему ты… — Том запнулся. — Однажды сказал, что хочешь моего понимания. «Быть обыкновенным человеком». У меня все еще нет этого понимания. Я хочу тебя для моего будущего, но оно тобой не оканчивается. В отличие от истинных пар, мы друг для друга не центр вселенной, и это устраивает меня в полной мере. Потому что бросать свои убеждения ради семьи… Я не такой человек.

Гарри приобнял омегу за плечи, улыбаясь. Да, это были правильные слова, и он их поддерживал. Это было даже в некоторой степени удивительно. Но Поттер действительно не приобрел ту же ненависть к другим людям, встречаясь с Лордом Волдемортом. Не разделил его жестокие убеждения, не позволил им повлиять на себя. И ни за что не позволит себе быть тем инструментом, что погубит других. Не было той истовой идеальности и идеализации или слепых чувств, навязанных извне. Гарри помнит, насколько восхитительной кажется Джинни и ее запах вблизи, словно смотришь на солнце, плавишься под его лучами, хочешь его и сделаешь ради него что угодно, что тебя попросят его идеальные лучи.

Он менялся благодаря отношениям, но именно личностным взрослением, о котором говорил Том. Не инстинктивно подстраиваясь под пару, чтобы создать идеальное сочетание без малейшего осознания и понимания произошедших изменений. Находя компромиссы рассудка, преодолевая различие, разницу их характеров. Что до истинных пар…

Это не было плохим с определенной точки зрения, если не приносит горечи, если не ломает прошлую личность, чувства. В конце концов, так задумала природа. Разве природа может ошибаться или иметь жестокость? Но это был не свод законов и правил, и Поттер считал, что у людей должен быть и собственный выбор. Иначе не было бы смысла быть людьми. Природа предлагает наилучший вариант спаривания и совместимости личностей, феромонов, магии, и у человека должна быть возможность согласиться с ним или отказаться от «судьбы». Это все еще было навязанностью, но Гарри твердо намерен следовать своей позиции, что если у человека был выбор, то он мог пасть и на судьбу. Но…

Нимфадора теперь обязана жить среди оборотней, выбора у нее не было. Если Гарри Поттера обернут в волка, у Джинни также не останется никакого выбора, ее заберут в стаю. Сириус убил лучшего друга, его жену, пытался убить своего крестника. Чтобы правильность истинных пар была восстановлена. Другие убивают. Джинни намеревалась разрушить отношения Гарри и Невилла, чтобы просто попытаться сойтись, даже несмотря на страх альфы перед омегами, на его собственные чувства. Уизли не собиралась так жестоко поступать, не появись Реддл со своими блядскими экспериментами, однако это все-таки произошло. С другой стороны — стань Гарри оборотнем, и пометил бы Джинни без собственного, без ее согласия. Столь сильны были бы инстинкты зверя. Альбус Дамблдор, альфа, когда-то присоединился к Гриндевальду, омеге, разделяя его кровавые намерения, а после сам Гриндевальд оборвал войну, сдавшись в плен, в тюрьму, отбросив взгляды и принципы ради безопасности своей истинной пары. Потому что они не могли сражаться и пойти друг против друга. Точнее, прошлый Темный Лорд просто отказался от шанса убить Дамблдора, который, в свою очередь, уничтожить омегу, свою пару, физически не мог. Лестрейндж собиралась разрушить брак и связи с семьей ради полукровки, что для типичного носителя фамилии Блэк, для ее воспитания было дикостью.

Конечно, подобные трагедии происходили далеко не всегда. Это не было системой, обычно расписанные именем на запястье пары были счастливы. Гарри никогда не был против существования истинных пар, если это по любви. На самом деле это восхитительно. Идеальный для тебя партнер. Возможность идеальной семьи. Избежание проблем и трудностей. Легкий предложенный путь.

— И, все же, это сложно для меня, — задумчиво добавил Том. — Любовь — крайне нестабильный инструмент, вызывающий необратимые последствия. Тем более, если я сам являюсь этим инструментом. Как видишь, с функцией настройки. Хвала Мордреду, объективной и последовательной. Человеческой. Поэтому я держу тебя подальше от своей идеологии, я должен быть уверен, что ты не станешь причиной ее кардинального изменения. Причиной должны быть мои взвешенные решения, а не эмоциональность. Любовь должна менять меня самого, а не быть слабостью. Я должен получать выгоду, использовать все ее сильные стороны. Взросление, ответственность, рассмотрение чужих взглядов и идей, применение иных путей развития. И я должен быть осторожен с этими изменениями. Как бы они не завели в тупик развития. Я должен пресекать то, что искажает мою разумность. Ненависть, агрессия, бесконтрольная ярость — звериный путь, он не должен касаться меня. Ты также обязан понимать, что я пресеку зачатки милосердия к животным, иначе начну искать для них оправдания, для себя оправдания. И все останется как есть в этом мире. Прежде чем рухнет в пропасть. Мне еще жить здесь, тебе жить. Другим разумным людям, и я обязан учитывать их существование, чего не делал ранее. Думаю, это не слабохарактерность — мои корректированные планы по «спасению». Это тонкость уничтожения, и ты _должен осознавать_ , что хорошим человеком я становиться не собираюсь. По крайней мере с точки зрения зверья.

Омега посмотрел на альфу внимательным пристальным взглядом, читая каждую черту эмоций.

— Я говорю это все к тому, что рад твоей чужеродности. Рад тому, что мы свободны от инстинктивной «настройки». У нас не было бы никакого шанса, я бы не позволил. Созданный мною инструмент — создан моими поступками, разумом и чувствами, которые не навязывала природа. Мне не нужен готовый к использованию предмет, каким мог быть и я для тебя. Это извращает природу человека и упрощает его существование, что ведет не только к деградации ума, но и чувств. _Ты осознаешь_ , о чем я говорю сейчас?

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Гарри. — Говорил уже это, и все еще считаю так же. Я рад, что мы — не истинная пара. И что идем по человеческому пути собственного выбора, меняемся как люди, осознанно, это великолепно. Будь все по-иному… Кажется, в этом случае было бы более непросто. Вряд ли мы вообще начали встречаться, думать о совместном будущем. Ничего бы не изменилось или… Возможно, я был бы уже мертв от твоих рук.

— Верно, — усмехнулся Темный Лорд, поднимаясь на ноги. — Потому что в отличие от Лестрейндж, **тебе** я не смог бы отказать.

Под удивленно приподнятыми бровями и непонимающим взглядом Том вышел из беседки прочь, направляясь к нетерпеливо ожидавшему его Люпину-младшему.

— Итак, твои ошибки.

Эдвард серьезно кивнул, отчитываясь будто перед генералом:

— Свидетели, неточные последствия, эмоции и… — мальчик запнулся. — Могли пострадать близкие. Флея. И Гарри мог… Я не подумал.

Том мысленно похвалил альфу. Для возраста Люпина идеально.

— Если Поттер пострадает, _я тебя убью_ , — спокойно согласился с ним Том, и оборотень приоткрыл рот от удивления. — Или ты считаешь, что крестный важен лишь для тебя? Я скажу это один единственный раз — втянешь в наше обучение Гарри, и твоя жизнь _превратится в ад_ , после чего оборвется.

Люпин медленно кивнул, бледнея. Том поощрительно улыбнулся на пару секунд. Пожалуй, эта угроза была бессмысленной. Юный оборотень никогда не хотел причинять Поттеру боль, но не стоит ему об этом забывать.

— Свидетели быть должны, — ровным тоном произнес Реддл. — И они должны заметить твою невинность так, будто ты ее вовсе не демонстрируешь. Дай другим понять, что твои намерения простодушны. Это наилучший вариант для твоей личности. Тогда горячность нрава может быть на пользу. Однако только в том случае, если она не помешает реализации планов. Вторая ошибка самая серьезная. Уточню: ты понятия не имел, что именно произойдет. Не учел непредвиденных обстоятельств, как нападение моих сторонников или появление Гарри, мое нападение на Флею или немедленная казнь от ее руки. Тебя могли задержать или вовсе не обратить внимания на голос мелкого щенка. Ты сейчас один. Без сторонников твое мнение теряется, без поддержки толпы. Если не можешь просчитывать всевозможные варианты будущего, записывай на бумажке, задавай себе вопросы. Постоянно спрашивай себя, сомневайся, создавай сложные ситуации и находи решения. Даже если таковые не произойдут, поиск решения приблизит к силе. Натренирует мозг на быстрый поиск выхода из опасных ситуаций в реальной жизни. Не полагайся на мышцы, закон или инстинкты, всегда найдется рыбка крупнее. Короткий пример: спица у меня в рукаве.

— Бесчестно, — выпалил Тедди, раскрасневшись. Похоже, именно это не давало горячному и излишне справедливому оборотню покоя. Хитрости. — Не вижу тут никакой силы!

— Честный бой будет иметь значение, если ты сдохнешь, как герой? — усмехнулся Реддл. — Если ты не равен противнику по силе мышц, будет _честным_ , если обойдешь его по другим параметрам, — омега вновь постучал себя пальцем по виску. — Это звучит намного приятнее, верно? Таким, как ты, ведь нужны красивые обозначения побед? Я даю тебе их. Вообще-то они нужны твоим врагам, свидетелям, союзникам. Пусть думают, что это было не прикрытие слабостей, а использование дополнительных возможностей быстрой победы. Называй ум своим оружием, и станет оно _безграничным_. Хорошо, меня удовлетворил твой ответ. А теперь рассказывай, какие слабости видишь во мне, и пытайся с их помощью убить мою силу.

Тедди посветлел лицом и воодушевленно улыбнулся во весь рот.

Утренний разговор навел на не самые приятные мысли. В большей степени Гарри прав. Организм сдавал позиции без полноценного отдыха и хорошего питания, но зато мозг работал на пределе. Том осознавал, как часто возникали неадекватные эмоции в обход смысла и логики ситуации, и эти эмоции сбивали всю разумность, в те моменты парень абсолютно не понимал, что в голове происходит нечто неправильное. Черепная коробка словно раскалывалась от боли нескольких сотен несовместимых мыслей, слов, образов. Каждый раз, приходя в себя, Реддл надеялся, что прошло всего несколько мгновений, и обеспокоенный взгляд Гарри не значил, что в своем состоянии омега провел несколько долгих минут. А если часов? Что, если по ночам то были часы срывов? Поэтому Том взял за привычку везде и всегда носить с собой часы, а возле каждой из записей ставить время.

На самом деле сбоев было крайне мало, и по времени они длились не больше получаса. Иногда несколько секунд, если были внешние раздражители.

Он опустил взгляд на исчирканную записями бумагу под собой. Сейчас омега занимался составлением приказов для каждого Пожирателя Смерти. Сейчас у него было недостаточно верных сторонников, после хаоса многие сбежали, некоторых убили, другие запрятались в своих мэнорах. Быть может, стоит поколдовать над Черной Меткой, переквалифицировать слуг в рабов, и тогда предательств можно будет избежать.

Реддл коснулся пальцами невидимой для других Черной Метки на своей руке. За предательство Пожиратели Смерти заплатят смертью. Это послужит уроком для других. Предупреждением. Скольких можно помиловать? Это покажет остальным, что их Повелитель может прощать, а за определенные действия рабы заслужат это прощение. Конечно, изменив свое наказание мучительной смерти на пытки. Боль — весомый аргумент в пользу верности. Раньше Реддл не планировал сохранять жизни волшебникам.

Нужны магглы. Ученых следует уговорить, предложить ценности, высокую должность и доступ к новым исследованиям. Том не может позволить принуждению загубить их великолепные мозги. Это будет не быстрым процессом, но и языкастых Пожирателей было достаточно, вербовка исследователей не являлась явной проблемой. В конце концов, у подобных людей была самая прекрасная валюта — знания, открытия, возможность изучения без оглядки на деньги. И Том этой валютой обладал более всего. Самых ценных ученых он получит себе самостоятельно. Продемонстрировав возможности артефактов, колдовства. Никто из ученых мужей и жен не способен отказать возможности изучить нечто далекое от их понимания.

Политиков подчинит себе Империус. Как только они выполнят свою единственную миссию — продвинут людей Темного Лорда на нужные должности — они станут бесполезны.

Военные. Практически тот же путь, что и с политическими деятелями. Военные — громадная опасность, вся сила маггловского мира, и она способна истребить Магический Мир за один единственный день. Но… Она станет управляемой, как только правители всех стран будут находиться под контролем. Народ слушается своих пастырей, и волшебники останутся в безопасности.

Темный Лорд не мог развернуть свою деятельность, пока мир волшебников находится на грани раскрытия, а стало быть и на грани истребления.

Черная Метка, вербовка, устранение хаоса. Распространители беспорядков должны быть устранены. Еще одна главная цель — найти виновника произошедшего. Людям нужна отдушина, они должны растерзать зачинщика трагедии. Им нужен враг. Черт возьми, никто не способен признать, что животные инстинкты все и загубили. А стало быть, виновны — все. В своем существовании или попустительстве происходящего в стране долгие века.

Слишком быстро. Том прекрасно понимал, что опережает намеченные планы, это не должно быть так поспешно. Но время уходило. Дело было вовсе не в спасении мира.

Как долго Том Реддл будет способен составлять схемы, высчитывать вероятность? И как долго его мозг будет в том же состоянии?

Реддл вовсе не хотел загонять свое тело в гроб раньше времени, учитывая острую нехватку зелий у волшебников. Однако он не мог дать гарантий, что, скажем, через неделю окончательно не потеряет рассудок. Точнее… На самом деле Том сомневался, что достигнет состояния овоща. Сила останется, ум все равно будет превосходить ум зверья вокруг. Но до прежней вершины дотягивать перестанет. До той же высокой ступени лестницы. Реддл боялся этого больше смерти. Деградации.

Все это навело на мысль: омега обязан использовать ресурсы в полную мощность, пока их резерв не станет сужаться. Быть может, если создать хоркрукс и покончить жизнь самоубийством, а затем создать улучшенное тело, сумасшествие крови Гонтов перестанет усложнять жизнь. Эмоции — часть организма. Отделив осколок души от тела, Том не почувствовал ухудшения работы мозга, памяти, не было инвалидности важных функций величия ума. Если бы не эти срывы…

Нужен был новый хоркрукс, и срочно. Если выбирать между гениальностью и жизнью Альберта, то… Том всегда выбирал разумность, что бы это ни было. Где сейчас старик? Жив ли? Стоит ли начать поддерживать с ним связь? Реддл все еще не видел иных путей исправления сложившейся ситуации. Отдых никак не влиял на срывы, хорошее питание не делало его менее раздражительным.

— Мне нужно новое тело, — пробормотал омега, комкая в руках лист бумаги, исчерченный несколькими вариантами вербовки американских биологов. — Или пять десятков Маховиков Времени с пятью десятками клонов. А? Волчок, готов терпеть возле себя химический завод агрессии?

Он посмотрел в сторону крепко спящего Поттера и покачал головой. Нет, новое тело может выйти ущербным из-за совершенно другого мозга. Все же с одаренностью рождаются далеко не все. Если и создавать новый «сосуд души», он должен походить на прежний до последней клеточки, иначе все совсем выйдет из-под контроля. Тогда и кровь Гонтов останется, и сумасшествие будет накатывать каждый раз. Мозги или адекватность? Количество магии или способность ее контролировать? Это НЕ взаимоисключающие понятия, и Том действительно все еще никак не мог найти выход из своей тюрьмы. В любом случае, бессмертие необходимо.

Гарри. Тедди. Нотт. Наиболее верные люди на сегодняшний день. Каждый по-своему. Возлюбленный, ученик, слуга. Первые два — неприкосновенны и невосполнимы, третий… Слуг у Реддла было много, но если те узнают о возрастающей ущербности Повелителя… Нет, по-настоящему верных можно воспитать именно с детского возраста, и среди школьных «друзей» Нотт был самой подходящей кандидатурой. Выразить чуть больше доверия, выделить среди остальных, научить немного большему, открыть несколько значимых тайн. Молодой мужчина умен, богат и силен — один из многих среди подрастающих наследников чистокровных семей, однако была еще и верность. То качество, без которого все остальное теряло смысл и цельность. Потому что никто не сохранит свое блядское подчинение перед Темным Лордом, чей удел — помешательство, не попытается восстановить его здравомыслие, не поможет. Сбегут, добьют любыми из доступных способами, постараются усугубить или молчаливо останутся ждать окончания жизни, правления, станут свидетелями в первых рядах этого краха. Нотт считает взгляд Реддла едва ли не манной небесной, при этом не теряя здравость ума, не ослепнув, став тупой мясной оболочкой. Пожалуй, среди старого поколения подобной преданности уже не добиться никогда. Искренней.

Сейчас Тедди бесполезен. Гарри Том в подобное втягивать не собирался. Теодор? Действительно использовать Теодора?

Это был прекрасный вариант, однако сам Реддл ему не доверял, не испытывал ни капли симпатии. Нет, умом понимал, что Нотт ни за что не навредит, но ничего поделать со своими чувствами к посторонним людям не мог. Сейчас довольно полезной была бы миссис Лестрейндж. Вот, кто точно не мог помыслить о вреде, кто исполнил бы все поручения, поставил жизнь на кон ради них. Самое легко дрессируемое животное — истинная пара. Однако и неуправляемая одновременно. К тому же, безумная.

Том не сразу смог смириться с тем, что придется написать список указаний в случае его преждевременной потери разумности.

Необходимо создать дружескую связь между Поттером и Ноттом, также укрепить позиции последнего среди Пожирателей Смерти. Правая Рука? Неразумно. Это должен быть человек из старого поколения. Нет, никто не должен знать, что Темный Лорд как-либо выделяет Теодора среди остальных, если его единственно важная черта — верность. Около восьмидесяти Пожирателей Смерти куда сильнее и опытнее старшекурсника, и проучить парня захотят многие. Тем более важно учитывать возраст Лорда Волдеморта, и просто смешно, если остальные увидят, что место правой руки занимает такой же школьник, что выглядит лучшим другом — единственной причиной, по которой Реддл выбрал его, а не другого альфу. Пожиратели Смерти должны понять значимость Теодора, но усвоить, что незаменимых людей для Темного Лорда не существует. Лучше всего внедрить Нотта в преподавательский состав Хогвартса, когда Амбридж попадет под нужное влияние и проинспектирует отстающую школу. Тогда верных юных последователей станет еще больше, именно то, что нужно. Это будут те, кто не видел период взросления Тома Реддла и те, кто не окончил путь становления личности и убеждений, как со старым поколением волшебников. Им уже не внушить привязанность и раболепное преклонение перед выскочкой, перед самопровозглашенным Темным Лордом.

Теодор уже знает, как воскресить Повелителя, знает о хоркруксах. Стоит забрать парня в Норвегию. Как?

Это мог быть лучший друг Гарри Поттера или бывший парень Тома Реддла. Можно подстроить нападение от лица Сириуса Блэка. Том не мог доверить свой сценарий предполагаемой войны письмам, это могло быть опасным. Нет, нужен личный контроль передачи важной информации. А также теплые отношения между Ноттом и Поттером. Эти инструменты лучше настраивать под присмотром.

Поттер… Как не причинить ему боли? Как сберечь его сердце? Как предупредить о возможной опасности утраты здравомыслия партнера? И как убедить альфу не лезть на рожон в таком случае? Ведь действительно полезет. Любовь — крайне нестабильный инструмент. И все еще работает в обе стороны. Том понятия не имел, что делать. Сколько Гарри сам понял, что замечает, сколько вины может испытывать и что задумал.

Том оборвал размышления, когда телефон издал едва слышную мелодию будильника. Время вышло. Оно постоянно выходит. Чертовски не хватает времени. И какие _указания_ можно дать Поттеру? Не вступать в противостояние? Оставаться в тени? Чем он может помочь? Неужели нет ни единого способа не вовлекать альфу в дела Лорда Волдеморта, но при этом доверить некоторую информацию с инструкциями по ее использованию? Том ясно видел, как Гарри хочет помочь. Быть может, поручить ему поиск альтернативных способов бессмертия или сохранения рассудка. Темный Лорд ощущал себя не в состоянии заниматься таким громадным количеством дел одновременно. Чтобы результат был достойным, необходимо окунаться в них с головой, никакой поверхностности. Мог ли Гарри Поттер, ничего не смыслящий ни в темной магии, ни в колдомедицине, ни в маггловских науках помочь с вечной жизнью? И было ли это **безопасным** занятием для него?

Прорычав под нос ругательство, омега быстро запрятал охапку бумаг и черновиков в стол, крадучись приблизившись к кровати и укладываясь рядом с Гарри, осторожно прижимаясь к его широкой спине. Обернув руку вокруг чужого торса, омега оставил невесомый поцелуй на выступающей косточке позвоночника парня. Сухие уставшие веки почти мгновенно закрылись, и сознание рухнуло в темноту.

— Смотри, — Гарри протянул Реддлу руки, на ладонях которых лежало по камешку. — Выбери, какой по ощущениям более нравится. Не задумываясь, все равно не поймешь.

— Это еще что за фокусы? — Том отложил исписанные ровным почерком бумаги в ящик стола и посмотрел на альфу с насмешкой. — Как это забавно. Может, сразу детские кубики предложишь?

— Давай, не ворчи, я тоже хочу все сделать идеальным.

Гарри широко улыбнулся, протягивая ладони ближе, и омега со вздохом опустил на них руки, прикасаясь к камням. Слева прохладный, справа теплый. Это какой-то психологический тест? Что же, почему нет.

— Левый с моей стороны, — Темный Лорд с интересом смотрел, как альфа откладывает выбранный камень в мешочек, и достает два куска ткани. — Это не конец? Я же узнаю результат теста? Или ты продолжишь напевать эту отвратительную музыку? Серьезно, самому не надоело?

— Нет, пока ты имеешь привычку постоянно лезть в мои воспоминания, — с легким укором ответил Поттер, протягивая парню ткань в ладонях. — Я не против, но раньше особых секретов не было. Бога ради, я даже думать не думал, насколько ты потрясающий легилимент.

— Сочту за комплимент, — волшебник осмотрел огрызки ткани, понимая, что в сочетании с упорными тайнами и сюрпризами, это не имеет отношения к одежде. — Светлый. Более практичный и скрытный.

Далее омега выбрал камень вместо дерева, тетрадный лист вместо пергамента, уголь вместо глины. Поттер все это время внимательно наблюдал за лицом Темного Лорда, с удовольствием подмечая, что тот перестал носить дома линзы. Конечно, красивого в изуродованных глазах было мало, но это все еще был его Том Реддл, страдающий от бесконечной усталости. Хотелось всем сердцем помочь даже в мелочах.

Том внезапно застыл, невидящим взглядом следя за тем, как альфа расправляет еще один небольшой мешок. Он сложил все наблюдения в одну целую картину.

В мозгах щелкнуло.

— Ты выбираешь нам новое место для будущего дома, — ровным голосом произнес Том. Поттер выглядел испуганно-шокированным, и второй колдун мягко улыбнулся. — Кто подсказал этот метод? И каков результат?

— Ты сам.

Альфа торопливо убрал элементы тестирования в мешочек, пытаясь спрятать странные эмоции.

Реддл не стал настаивать, бог знает что творилось на эмпатическом уровне ощущений Поттера, но это было куда интереснее, чем просто выбрать из предложенных стран. Интуиция? Подсознательное? Подключи Том разум, и этот выбор длился бы бесконечно. У каждого варианта были плюсы и минусы, и в первую очередь Реддл задумался не о комфорте проживания. Гарри лучше понимал, что такое Дом.

— Канада, Дания, Исландия, некоторая часть Америки. Норвегия. Тебе здесь понравилось, — щеки покрыл легкий румянец. — Ты влюблен в горы. Постоянно на них смотришь. И нравится холод, влажность, но не круглогодичные. Наверное, это из-за твоей температуры тела, не уверен. Нравится цивилизованность, точнее… — альфа неопределенно взмахнул руками. — Близкое местонахождение возле крупных маггловских городов. А вот Англию совсем не рассматриваешь как комфорт и защищенность. Это больше на поле боя похоже. Или доску шахматную, как тебе интереснее. Это точно не подходит для дома. Земля огромна, я хотел облегчить нам задачу.

— Что из предложенного нравится _тебе_?

Поттер растерянно посмотрел на сосредоточенное и ставшее жестким лицо Темного Лорда. Гарри понял вопрос и на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза.

— Америка, пожалуй. Норвегия, если мы переберемся поближе к теплу. Но я не объективен в последнем, мне просто хочется быть ближе к семье. Люди улетают из родного гнезда, и это нормально. И... Я уже зарегистрировал на свое имя семейный междугородний камин, осталось только установить две точки перемещения. Исландия комфортна в плане цивилизованности. Мне нравится вариант жить среди магглов, это безопасно.

Том кивнул, удовлетворенный ответом. В груди разрасталось удовольствие, но мозги заработали с удвоенной силой, пытаясь втиснуть в себя еще одну задачу.

— Что с участком земли? Какая сумма нужна? — он устало потер пальцами болевшую голову, положил перед собой чистый лист и взял в руки ручку. — Насколько близко к населенному пункту будет дом? С какой организацией ты работаешь?

На самом деле за всей этой подготовкой к правлению Реддл и думать забыл о создании дома. Внутри кольнуло переживание, что Гарри занимается этим один. И что быть таким же приобщенным к созданию Том пока не может себе позволить. Мысли о неумении строить эфемерное понятие «Дома» парень затолкал поглубже — Поттер и без чужих напоминаний должен знать, что приютский ребенок в таких тонкостях не разбирался никогда. Им нужно нечто большее, чем просто надежное здание. Иначе смысл будет потерян.

— Нет, — альфа отрицательно покачал головой. — Я сам все устрою. Принесу несколько чертежей, и выберем, — он чуть отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть волнение и страх за непринужденностью. — Я хочу приобрести наш новый дом на собственные деньги и своими силами, считай это моим взрослым капризом или подарком нам обоим. Что до содержимого — разделим расходы. Думаю, на мебель, технику и ремонт уйдет столько же денег, если не больше. Самую интересную часть возведения нашего нового дома я оставлю нам обоим. А вот выбор места жительства… Скажем так, вид из окна тебя точно не должен огорчить.

И что это значит? Омега вновь помассировал пальцами виски, пытаясь унять шум мыслей и боль. Прекрасный удивительный мужчина Гарри Поттер и его восхитительные подарки, которые… Происходила какая-то ошибка, но Том не мог понять, какая именно. Все было более чем просто превосходным, исход этой долгой тряски, переживаний о странных тайнах, однако…

— Это так непрактично, «вид из окна», — вздохнул Волдеморт, постучав пальцами по столу, примеряя предложение Поттера. — Мне не нравится быть в неведении. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, как сильно я смягчил выражение. Но будь по-твоему. Через пару часов я узнаю, с какой фирмой ты связался, и проконтролирую весь процесс. Это так, к слову. Но мешать не буду.

— Вот тебе и весь сюрприз, — альфа задержал дыхание и потерся носом о висок сидящего за столом слизеринца, выражая нежность. — Серьезно, я хочу помочь. Не бери все на себя. Подарки должны быть не только практичными, иногда наслаждение играет большую роль. Комфорт, удовольствие, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив в доме и хотел туда возвращаться. Не думая, что это просто место, где можно безопасно спать и есть. Что это генеральный штаб для хранения планов. Не имея ни единой фотографии в комнате.

— До сих пор вспоминаешь особняк Реддлов.

— Конечно, вспоминаю. Чтобы наш новый дом на него не был даже на каплю похож.

Том обхватил затылок согнувшегося в три погибели альфы и притянул его еще ниже, чтобы коснуться легким поцелуем губ. Он погладил пальцами колючую кожу скул на напряженном лице и ожесточенно нахмурился. В альфе читались плохо спрятанные волнение, беспокойство, переживания.

Реддл моментально подобрался каждой клеточкой тела. Что-то здесь было не так.

— Чего ты боишься? Скажи.

Гарри некоторое время боролся с потребностью соврать. Действительно боялся. Том на многое реагировал… Пожалуй, «странно» — мало описывало то состояние. Неадекватность. Поттер видел каждый скачек ухудшения, замечал их, потому что уже видел нечто похожее. Нет, здесь было иное сумасшествие, и альфа не боялся повторения событий прошлого. Иное. Но такое же болезненное. И Гарри не знал, когда именно произойдет следующий сбой, какие действия или слова его вызывают. При этом гриффиндорец просто не мог оставить все как есть, отдаляться или умалчивать.

У Реддла не было примера семьи, любовных отношений, даже дружбы. Ему _нужны_ все эти разговоры. Все определения слизеринца были искажены, подвержены предрассудкам, и иногда весьма точным. Иногда шаблонным. Иногда созданным им самим. Однако… Поттер не знал, насколько сильно некоторые вещи продолжают травмировать возлюбленного. Насколько его раны затянулись, и не вспарываются ли они каждый раз под неумелыми словами, действиями. Что для альфы было обыденностью и простым, людским, для Темного Лорда — абсолютно неприемлемым. То, что он ненавидел и мечтал искоренить. Нет, молчать — не выход.

Гриффиндорец с осторожностью произнес:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я дарил тебе эмоциональный комфорт, хочешь этой роли от меня. Думаешь, что этого достаточно. Я же хочу материальности, хочу нечто большего, чем просто слова, любовь, мои чувства, мне — этого недостаточно. Я хочу действий, мне они очень важны. Раньше ты мог ответить агрессивно на них. Тебе могло не понравится мое самостоятельное решение приобрести земельный участок, выбрать страну проживания. Ты и вовсе некоторое время вел себя… Пытался сделать из меня омегу или я не совсем… — Гарри запнулся, пытаясь подобрать более точные слова. — Эти твои роли в отношениях, ты постоянно о них говоришь, и я не против, честное слово. Но я хочу купить нам дом. И ты всегда грубо пресекал мою роль, как альфы, как… Хочу чтобы ты понимал, насколько мне важно приносить материальный вклад в нашу семью. Не просто владеть ролью эмоциональной поддержки. На словах.

Поттер отвернулся, еще более растерянный прямотой. Он просто надеялся, что смог сказать правильные слова. Психологом альфа не был, и абсолютно не знал, как действовать.

— Я хочу, чтобы это было подарком, а не нанесением какой-либо раны. Моей поддержкой, а не опекой, которую ты презираешь. Я боюсь, что ты можешь что-то растолковать неверно.

Реддл медленно кивнул, обдумывая слова парня. Сейчас он как никогда чувствовал себя инструментом в руках эмоций Поттера. Тот смысл искренности, отдачи. Странное, пугающее — в ответ на искренность омега был готов отдать гораздо большее. Как и Гарри ранее. Сказать, что действительно счастлив, но…

Какого Мордреда Поттер сейчас так напуган? Что за взгляд? О чем он думает, что именно?

В грудной клетке против воли начала скапливаться ядовитая злоба — альфа с ним говорит, будто с неразумным ребенком или ожидая нападения. Словно Том все еще не контролирует себя и свои срывы, словно он все еще может ударить парня, подвесить вверх ногами за неверное слово или действие. Омега сдвинул брови к переносице, чувствуя, как падает настроение. Что Поттер сейчас ждет от него? Каких-то слов? Объяснений? Кажется, Том ни единым блядским словом не показал, что покупка дома его как-то вывела из себя. Вообще-то это было восхитительно — забота Гарри, его участие.

В чем участие? Узнал о предстоящих изменениях? Считает их заранее провальными, недостойными выдуманной личности? Боится, что Том не справится с задуманным?

Нет, Поттер ничего не смыслил в этом. Он не мог понимать, это все бред. Что-то другое. Что? Почему продолжает так странно разглядывать?

_«Или он видит нечто иное? Ведь все это время скрывал, хранил какие-то секреты, все еще недоговаривает. Выдает страх. То, что Реддл уже неспособен заметить у себя сам? Или неспособен самостоятельно выбрать, купить, построить дом? Потому что умеет только убивать? Темный Лорд ограничен в своих возможностях? Сколько еще людей увидят инвалидность мышления правителя-самозванца? Поттер поэтому и захотел сделать все сам. Чтобы больше никто не видел ущербности.»_

Омега сжал кулаки до хруста в суставах, и медленно спросил:

— **Я что, дал тебе какой-то ебаный повод, чтобы ты** … — он осек себя, заметив в зеленых глазах волшебника опаску. Голос звучал действительно нездорово. — Прости. Дай мне пару секунд.

Конечно, это не было связано с личностью Лорда Волдеморта, она безупречна. Гарри не особо заботил Темный Лорд, эта маска, ему не было дело до самозванца-короля. Дело в другом, в чем-то человеческом, эмоциональном.

Насколько Поттер мог быть прав в своих переживаниях? Точнее, считал их для себя разумными? Что именно Реддл в последнее время делал не так? Темный Лорд судорожно перебирал все моменты их близости, все их разговоры, взгляды или прикосновения, что могли вызвать такую реакцию. То, как было раньше… Разве сейчас имеет смысл? Или Поттер все еще уязвлен ссорой с Дурслем в беседке? Это оно? Причина? Реакция Тома на чужой запах после ночи с Блэком? Кажется, в тот раз омега выразился довольно грубо.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Может, лучше прилечь отдохнуть? — Поттер подался вперед, еще ближе, осознав, что сейчас опять происходит. — Том?

Он хмуро посмотрел на ожидавшего ответа Гарри.

Может, здесь не было никакой сложности? Может, Поттеру действительно нужна простая уверенность? Сколько еще ее давать? Сколько раз Том должен прямым текстом убеждать, что не ударит, не причинит вреда? Что его бояться не стоит? Насколько глубокие объяснения альфе нужны? Как еще можно убедить этого глупого волка?

_«Насилием, ты ничего другого не видишь, верно? Ты ведь размышлял сейчас о том, чтобы ударить Гарри, ведь это конечно же решит проблему его страха! Ведь других путей нет! Жалкое создание. Лорд Волдеморт понял бы значение чужих взглядов с первой секунды, ему бы не было нужды выбивать искренность силой. Он бы работал головой.»_

Реддл потер лоб, ощущая усилившуюся головную боль. Блядские струны, как все не сломать?

_«А ведь все равно разрушаешь и ломаешь. Себя и Поттера. Виновата кровь, сколько у тебя ее? Какой процент чистоты магглов? А Гонтов? Как ты собираешься от нее избавляться? Сколько еще фальши будет в твоей личности, после взятого насилием титула? Давай, искази себя так, чтобы ничего прежнего не осталось, ведь найти иной выход не способен. Кровь, в крови все дело, больше никакой причины, в ущербном теле и генах.»_

Как остановить мысли? Откуда сейчас столько ярости? _Гарри видит ее?_

Ему только что, черт побери, сделали подарок. Фактически собираются сделать, но это мелочи. Проявление заботы, искренней любви, почему именно злость в ответ? Нет, не на чувства Гарри, разумеется, нет. На странные вопросы? На себя. На свои ответы? Поттер разве сейчас хоть что-то спрашивал? Он всего лишь выразил ласку и поддержку. Тогда почему напуган? Это было выражение страха, опаски, настороженности. Быть может, стоит чаще говорить, что его не ударят, что не будет никакой жестокости.

_«Сколько еще ты собираешься болтать? Где действия? НАЧИНАЙ ДЕЙСТВОВАТЬ!»_

— Блять.

Темный Лорд сдавил пальцами край стола, натыкаясь взглядом на упаковку с линзами. Мысли мгновенно сбились в одну кучу, в единый поток. Приходило понимание. Дело не во взгляде Гарри, не в личности Волдеморта, не в страхах и подозрениях. Это еще один срыв. **Вот** , в чем дело. Значит, то, что сейчас было — неадекватная реакция, лишенная логики. Значит, это действительно взаимосвязано — агрессия, злоба. На что? На собственные мысли, лишенные любой объективности. Тогда при чем здесь Гарри? О чем он думал? Что еще за страх в глазах?

Нет, стоп.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты говоришь это, — наконец, признал вслух этот факт Реддл, взяв себя в руки и расслабив перенапряженное от эмоций лицо. Мысли переставали метаться как взбешенные звери, возвращая возможность контролировать себя. — У меня нет абсолютно никаких негативных эмоций к твоему решению.

— Том, — обеспокоенно и огорченно повторил Гарри, с облегчением уловив улучшения во взгляде. Происходящее с Реддлом было _чертовски_ заметно. — Все в по…

— Ничего не в порядке.

Посчитав, что этого явно недостаточно, Волдеморт продолжил:

— Вообще-то я счастлив. Я не Цезарь, чтобы заниматься сразу столькими делами подряд, и быть им не хочу, учитывая его участь, — немного помолчав, Том решил закрепить свои мысли, которые на этот раз выразить было гораздо легче: — Спасибо за твою искренность. Создание собственного дома — важная ответственная часть нашего пути, я понимаю, но учитывая мою занятость подготовкой и составлением нескольких первоначальных операций… — волшебник не стал оканчивать фразу, посчитав обсуждение войны сейчас бессмысленным. — Боюсь, что под моим контролем новый дом действительно станет именно генеральным штабом. Учитывая, что я буду корректировать его под свои планы и будущее правление, **а я буду**. Забавно, я готов создать Римскую Империю, но она может развалиться через некоторое время, потому что это станет не тем, что мы хотели. В выборе комфорта я могу на тебя положиться. Поэтому передаю большую часть роли в твои руки, волчок. Сейчас меня заботят расчеты исходов моих решений, начиная от ведения мирных протестов от лица завербованных, до предупреждающего теракта, и постройка нашего дома… Я мог все испортить. Надеюсь, ты не считаешь, что это менее важно для меня, чем для тебя. Однако я все же должен знать, с кем ты работаешь и составляешь договоры. Ты не различишь лжи, тебя легко могут обмануть. В этом у меня больше опыта и связей. Кстати, это намек на то, что ты расскажешь самостоятельно, нежели я потрачу на поиск несколько часов. С этим твоим исключительным радаром, настроенным на патовые неприятности, клянусь, запру где-нибудь подальше от мира.

Темный Лорд глянул на волшебника со смешинкой в усталых глазах.

— Эй! Не бреши на мой радар! — с праведным возмущением воскликнул альфа.

— Что ты, благодаря нему мы сейчас вместе. Гарри.

Омега поджал губы. О таком необходимо предупреждать, и не раз. Уже безо всякого юмора или флирта.

— Это не шутка. Если я теряю способность держать под контролем ситуацию, то с контролем эмоций происходит то же самое. А если мои эмоции… — Том отвернулся от ставшего серьезным лица альфы, постукивая изящными пальцами по столу. — Я нестабилен, ты видишь это, и даже не пытайся солгать, что это не так. И я борюсь с этим состоянием, ищу способы. Мне нужно знать каждый твой шаг для спокойствия, я обязан предотвратить возникновение опасных ситуаций, и если так продолжится дальше, — Реддл скривился, прерывая себя. Какого черта он сейчас делает? Как окончить предложение? Запереть Поттера в комнате? Убить его чертову сову? Отобрать и палочку? Что еще он мог сделать ради предотвращения срывов? Темный Лорд с силой потер гудящую от напряжения голову. Но ведь это и не вина альфы, чтобы он страдал от чужого сумасшествия каждый херов раз. — Мне **нужно** мое здравомыслие, мне **нужна** моя логика. Сейчас я был переполнен ненавистью, и у нее не было ни единой достойной причины. И прямо сейчас я потерял способность понять, что ты сделал не так. Ничего, — тут же добавил омега, заметив приоткрывшего было рот Гарри. — Нездоровая реакция, бессмысленная, еще одна вспышка. Это никак не связанно с покупкой дома. Это на самом деле сделало меня счастливым.

Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Плохое окончание дня. Теперь Поттер действительно расстроен. Мысли метались беспрерывно, вся голова была переполнена вопросами, убеждениями, сомнениями, все это мешалось с планами и схемами, которые Темный Лорд не имел права выбросить прочь. Постепенно в рассудок возвращалось спокойствие, и сведенные от напряжения мышцы расслаблялись уже без усилия.

— Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя комфортно рядом со мной, но я... Теряю к этому способность, — медленно произнес Том, крутя в руках ручку. Он вновь сделал короткое дыхательное упражнение. Затем улыбнулся. — Хотя есть еще что-то, чего я не сказал. И что ты должен знать, — он поднял голову и посмотрел на все такого же взволнованного Поттера. — **Спасибо**.

Тот чуть тряхнул головой, обескураженный появлением такого количества тепла в глазах слизеринца. _Он говорил не только о доме._ Гарри накрыл ладонями лицо парня, легко массируя кожу и разглаживая ставшие постоянными морщинки негативных эмоций. Реддл прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, наслаждаясь ласковыми прикосновениями к коже. Руки Поттера были грубоватые на ощупь и прохладные, что в общем-то не мешало считать их касания нежными и горячими. Довольно странный контраст, но Том привык полагаться на ментальность, а не физиологию.

— Тогда скажи, как мне тебе помочь, — тихо попросил Гарри, скользя подушечками пальцев по бледному лицу. — Ты знаешь, я не беспомощный, и я могу быть в определенной мере полезен. Не только любовью или домом. Скажи, и мы разберемся со всем вместе. Просто скажи, как мне помочь, и я это сделаю. Давай, подергай струны, подкрути колки, маэстро.

Том не сдержал выражение лица и рассмеялся, не в силах обуять веселье и новую порцию нежности. Поттер наклонился, оставив поцелуй на лбу парня и улыбаясь.

— Ты жульничаешь, и на самом деле великолепный игрок, не так ли? Понятия не имею, как это у тебя получается. Подобная функция в комплекте не шла.

— Это тебе не смычком по барабанам лупить, а ладошкой по заднице, — пожал плечами под повторный прилив чужого смеха альфа. — Но первая часть моих слов была сказана на полном серьезе. Я не могу стоять в стороне и просто смотреть, как ты себя калечишь в срывах.

Гарри окинул взглядом разбросанные по полу скомканные пергаменты и изломанные ручки.

— На свете столько вещей, порождающих мою ненависть, — пробормотал Реддл, притягивая парня за талию ближе к себе и прижимая лицо к его животу. — Может, и обсудим некоторые детали. Не все. Я не допущу тебя ни до личности Лорда Волдеморта, ни до его системы, ни до окружения. Спасибо. Я рад, что ты рядом. Даже если это палатка посреди леса.

Гарри фыркнул, опустив широкую ладонь на макушку волшебника. От сердца немного отлегло.

— Учту это для нашего нового дома. Понасажаю кустов по периметру.

— Только попробуй.

Вновь раздался тихий смех, и Том покачал головой.

— Кстати, Тедди сегодня расспрашивал о тебе, — без зазрения совести сдал своего крестника Поттер, почесывая и массируя кожу головы парня. — Кажется, у кого-то появился восторженный поклонник. Или будущий смертельный враг, я пока не разобрался, кого ты пытаешься для себя воспитать.

— У меня уже есть один истинный враг, куда мне столько? — омега сжал крепкую ягодицу альфы пальцами. — Разберусь. Люпин должен усвоить несколько уроков, иначе получит отрицательный балл.

Гарри вздохнул, отворачиваясь к окну. Это был странный разговор. Был какой-то тревожный звоночек внутри, и парень надеялся, что сумел внятно объяснить своему крестнику, что выводить из себя Тома Реддла — глобально ужасная затея. Да, Эдвард так и спросил: «А от чего твой Реддл бесится больше всего? Как его заставить как следует разозлиться?» Поттер на самом деле не помнит, чтобы Темный Лорд находился в крайней степени ярости. Или, скорее, чтобы эта ярость на него выливалась в чистом виде. И сомневался, что у Тедди получится своими силами **по-настоящему** достать слизеринца. В любом случае, выводить агрессию и жестокость подобного человека весьма дрянная мысль.

Темный Лорд внезапно поморщился, вспомнив о самом главном:

— И не напевай больше это омерзительное уродство. Никогда. К вечеру мы вернемся к изучению анатомии, и я просто сорвусь, если вместо вдалбливания в твою голову нового материала ты будешь вдалбливать в мою это ебаное «тру-ля-ля».

— Лучше надо было инструмент свой настраивать, Бетховен-самоучка.

Поттер весело расхохотался под тихие ругательства, чуть пихнув омегу в плечо и направляясь к выходу из его домика, чтобы отправить новое письмо недавно приобретенной совой.


	44. Объяснение

— Гарри, подойди сюда.

Альфа оторвался от учебника и удивленно посмотрел на сидящего за письменным столом парня. Отложив книгу в сторону, он приблизился к Реддлу, присаживаясь на край стола. Том устало провел ладонью по лицу, закрывая толстый и практически полностью исписанный ежедневник, и придвинулся ближе, укладывая гудящую голову на бедро Поттера.

— Как идут дела с выбором участка? — с ленцой поинтересовался омега, медленно скользнув рукой по мускулистой ноге и обхватив щиколотку волшебника пальцами. 

— Ты ведь и сам знаешь, — с укором пробормотал Поттер. — Тон письма другим стал. Не знаю, как и зачем ты заменил человека, с кем я веду переписку, но это...

— Ради моего спокойствия и нашей общей безопасности.

Темный Лорд безразлично повел плечами. Теперь он чувствовал себя лучше. За последние два дня ни одного срыва. И все, что парень планировал, воплощалось в жизнь безупречной партией. 

К тому же этот Дениэл позволял себе слишком дружественный тон для деловой переписки. Не то, как сотрудник организации должен наставлять клиента при выборе нового места жительства. А теперь Том будет в точности знать, в каком стиле ведутся обсуждения, в конце концов, теперь Поттер общается с его Пожирателем Смерти.

Гарри чуть улыбнулся, проведя ладонью до изящной шеи второго колдуна и массируя его плечи. 

— У меня возникла интересная идея. С маггловским транспортом, — тихо произнес альфа, продолжая оглаживать узкие плечи, иногда переходя на руки. — Ты говорил тогда: мэнор на колесах. Мы можем заменить бензин на магический поток, расширить салон до целого дома, связать несколько дверей с другими точками пространства. Невидимость внешнего корпуса, и тогда стоит подумать о перемещениях по воздуху. Под водой. Если магглы когда-нибудь обнаружат Магический Мир, мы можем попытаться приспособиться к жизни под водой или высоко в небе. Маггловская техника не любит магию, и может быть... Каким-то способом нас уже никогда не заметят. 

— Не будь я сейчас настолько уставшим, отдался бы тебе прямо на этом столе, как ты в прошлый раз, — хмыкнул Реддл, сжимая щиколотку правой ноги. — Меня возбуждают твои размышления и помощь. Вообще-то это восхитительная идея. Но не менее трудоемкая, чем полное замещение древних устоев Магического Мира. Возможно мне стоит отсосать тебе, пока своей чудесной болтливой дыркой ты будешь рассказывать возникшие идеи? Запишу как заметку. Заставить моего очаровательного питомца заучивать наизусть учебники во время того, как его трахают. Это не шутка, кстати.

Поттер порадовался, что его вспыхнувшего на лице румянца не видно. 

— Предлагаю сегодняшний вечер, часов через шесть, — хрипло ответил тот, скользнув пальцами за ворот рубашки омеги и огладив теплую кожу спины. — Еще один пикник возле обрыва. Если хочешь, я не буду подглядывать, куда ты спрятал мою метлу. Сейчас... И правда не лучшее время. Нимфадора вернулась, она просит помочь ей с сортировкой книг. Прости, не то что бы я...

— Разумеется, ты ей поможешь. Не пренебрегай родственниками, дорогой, секс все еще не стоит у меня на первом месте. Но вот от разговора тебе не отвертеться сейчас. Завтра в поселок приедет Теодор Нотт.

— Что? Твой одногруппник? — Гарри ласково погладил макушку, недоуменно нахмурившись. Этого только не хватало. — Его не впустят. Он альфа.

Темный Лорд хмыкнул чему-то.

— Я знаю, но я все уже подготовил. Будет жить чуть в стороне от деревни, я разрешил ему на свои деньги приобрести самую комфортную большую палатку. Не маггловскую, как было у нас. История такова: его контракты на аппарацию также были украдены, а на самого Теодора совершено нападение, чтобы выманить меня из Норвегии. В поселение он заходить и не будет, но это отличный шанс улучшить «приманку» для Блэка. Его еще никто не видел в Норвегии, и это играет мне на руку, — волшебник приобнял Поттера, потершись щекой о его ногу. — Мне нужен помощник и преданный слуга здесь. Тот, кому я могу доверить записи и кто будет знать все планы, указания для других Пожирателей Смерти до последней детали.

Гриффиндорец немного помолчал, и Том все-таки поднял на него взгляд.

— Тебе не нравится мое решение, волчок? — он погладил изящными пальцами бедро, на которое положил голову. — Или беспокоишься за Блэка?

Гарри со вздохом признался:

— Вообще-то я переживаю за Нотта. Омеги оборотней не потерпят чужака возле своей территории, дело даже не в наживке, а в их инстинктах. Не хочу, чтобы ты вмешивал других, это на самом деле может быть опасно. Он наследник влиятельного чистокровного рода, а если оборотни…

— Ты беспокоишься о Теодоре? — Реддл медленно растянул губы в улыбке. — Я что-то упустил из виду? Его благосклонность по отношению к тебе имеет под собой… Несколько иное основание?

— Да бога ради! — альфа закатил глаза, рассмеявшись. — Конечно, я встречался со всеми, кто хорошо ко мне относится. Кажется, кто-то отрицал ревность в себе.

Том поднял голову и выпрямился на стуле, пристально глядя на Поттера. Ревность? Разумеется, нет.

— Это практичность, — спокойно возразил тот. — Если между вами есть что-то или было, то Нотта следует устранить. Тем более не позволять вам пересекаться в дальнейшем.

— Мы трахались, — Гарри сверкнул глазами. — Это были такие теплые отношения, ах, какие приятные воспоминания. Скорее бы снова с ним уви…

— Нет, не сработает, — Реддл приподнял брови на эту бесхитростную манипуляцию. — Серьезно? Гарри, ты мне в глаза смотришь. Ты прямо сейчас ищешь способ как бы не впускать Нотта в Норвегию. И выбрал самый провальный вариант, потому что я знаю каждого, с кем ты имел отношения. Правда, после слухов о тебе и Малфое… — он фыркнул, когда Гарри вновь расхохотался. — Пришлось выпотрошить все его чертовы воспоминания, чтобы лично убедиться. Было бы весьма сложно, предпочитай ты подобный тип личности или пол. Столько ненависти к тебе я второй раз встречаю, Драко спал и видел, как отомстить. Учитывая то, как я относился к тебе раньше, это вызвало череду беспокойств. Мало ли, к чему его желание мести могло привести. Только от поклонников отбиваться еще не хватало.

Поттер рассмеялся еще громче, утирая слезы с глаз. Странно флиртующий Реддл сейчас был максимально очарователен, по его мнению.

— Том, я не гей, — с иронией ответил парень, все еще посмеиваясь. — А если и был им, то в пару себе выбрал точно не Малфоя. Какой ужас.

— А кого? — с неожиданной настойчивостью тут же спросил Реддл, и Поттер расхохотался вновь, вызывая легкое раздражение. — Что? Мне нужно знать от какого типажа тебя следует изолировать. Практичность, это практичность, любовь моя.

— Нотт? — с насмешкой парировал маг, качая головой. — Кажется, кто-то точно не поедет в Норвегию. Ладно, ладно, не сердись. Но... Мне любопытно, какой тип внешности нравится _тебе самому_ , — гриффиндорец посмотрел на омегу с возрастающим любопытством. — Никогда об этом не думал.

Том подпер кулаком голову.

— Ты что, только что ушел от ответа и проигнорировал все мои вопросы? Вот это умения, поражаюсь, я практически позволил это тебе, — он ухмыльнулся. — Гарри, я хочу знать, с кем бы ты мог встречаться, а после — так и быть — я отвечу и на твои вопросы. Не знаю, как дошел до подобных разговорах о всяких глупостях. Но это и вправду интересно.

Реддл начал складывать вырванные листки различных размеров и содержаний, убирая их в ящик стола, а Гарри только пожал плечами, отворачиваясь. Он никогда о таких вещах не задумывался на самом деле. Звучит действительно глупо: «предпочтительный тип личности или внешности». Если бы так можно было выбирать себе пару, разбитых сердец и искалеченных судеб не было бы никогда. Осознав последнюю мысль, Поттер побледнел, чем мигом обратил на себя внимание насторожившегося Тома. Альфа тихо выдохнул:

— Джинни Уизли. Вот, мой идеальный типаж. Для тебя — Беллатриса.

Гарри не смотрел в сторону слизеринца, вполне понимая, что увидит там глухую ярость. Поэтому он просто продолжил:

— С самого детства мать была моим идеалом омеги. Я мало задумывался о сложных вещах и всяких невероятных личностях, что обитали неподалеку. Это я о тебе, вообще-то. Мама — добрая, смелая, очень нежная и невероятно пахнущая. Полноватая, рыжеволосая, с милыми веснушками по всему лицу, с теплыми руками, дружелюбная, заботливая и… Я сейчас будто Джинни описываю. Вообще-то я не видел в матери недостатков, пока меня за какие-нибудь оплошности не наказывали. Поэтому я могу продолжать бесконечно. Я считал, красивее, лучше омеги быть не может. Отец же был моим идеалом альфы, — парень потер глаза, замолчав. Сердце кольнула боль. — Я буду считать себя правым, если скажу что ты предпочитаешь сильных жестоких женщин, гордых, с сомнительными моральными принципами. Ты перебивал течку курением, я же помню, а запах миссис Лестрейндж… И она была умна, хитра. Достаточно хитра, чтобы не попытаться тебя подчинить себе. А это в общем-то говорит о ее идеальности. Быть может… Не имей она имени на запястье, твоего имени, ты бы обратил на Беллатрису куда больше внимания. А она все равно бы пыталась тебя добиться. И все равно пришла бы на ту встречу в лесу, чтобы отвадить соперника, — Гарри с силой прикусил губу, скользя взглядом по замусоренному бумагой полу. Реддл продолжал молчать, и это вызывало беспокойство. Поттер нервно добавил: — Надеюсь, ты сейчас не попытаешься меня убить. Это просто предположения, не обязательно правильные, но…

Альфа резко оборвал себя, когда его напряженную ногу погладили. Он недоверчиво посмотрел на абсолютно спокойного Темного Лорда, который в добавок одарил своего возлюбленного улыбкой. Никакой ярости не ощущалось. Том убрал руку, убедившись, что альфа больше не испытывал страха перед ним, и продолжил методично собирать со стола свои записи.

— Очень научный подход, я сейчас словно услышал объяснения от природы, но языком человека, с какой стати истинные пары вообще существуют, — наконец, дал ответ Реддл, когда последняя стопка листков была убрана в ящик стола. — Предпочтительный тип личности, и не обязательно выгодный для продолжения рода. Все же, мы находимся в более высоком звене в пищевой цепи, и наши потребности не ограничиваются одними инстинктами выживания и получения хорошего здорового потомства, как у животных. Разумеется, природа обычно дает эту возможность людям, иначе вымирание… — Том прервался, посмотрев на Гарри. — Впрочем, оно происходит с нами прямо сейчас, и я знаю почему. Вообще-то понял причины благодаря Блэку и Белле.

У Поттера вытянулось от изумления лицо. Как легкий флирт и ничего не значащий диалог перерос в обсуждение геноцида волшебников Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия. Невозможный восхитительный Том Реддл: разобраться в хаосе благодаря вкусовым предпочтениям истинных пар. Он определенно продолжает быть кем-то нездешним.

Том внезапно фыркнул, и альфа с легким весельем заметил его порозовевшие скулы.

— Да, я слышу как ты кричишь о восхищении в своих не менее удивительных мозгах, — омега поднялся на ноги и, оставив на приоткрытых губах гриффиндорца поцелуй, призвал сотовый телефон, чертыхнувшись от легкого удара током — не любила маггловская техника волшебство. Три сообщения от Дурсля-младшего. Позже. Волдеморт мельком посмотрел время и обратил уже свое полное внимание на молчаливо слушающего его Поттера. — Мы говорим о массовых отклонениях омег, без какой-либо заметной последовательности, будто кто-то просто тычет пальцем наугад, выбирая любого. Не любого. Но и без человеческой разумности. И, все же, эту закономерность я выявил. Я должен был сойти с ума, как и остальные. Возможно еще раньше других, был бы в первых рядах. Не случись так, что моя истинная пара оказалась бесплодна. Моя грязная кровь, — пояснил Том, поморщившись от неприятной темы. — Я должен был предотвратить ее распространение. Но дело не только в моей крови и генетическом уродстве, ведь и моя мать была уродлива, не так ли? И она была омегой. Однако… В некотором роде сохранила разумность. Не верю, что говорю такое.

Темный Лорд угрюмо покачал головой, вновь присаживаясь на стул и придвигаясь обратно к застывшему Гарри, облокотив руки об его ноги и подперев ими подбородок. Касаться парня, быть так близко было бесконечно приятным, и Том не стал себе в этом отказывать.

— Имени на запястье у нее не было? — осторожно поинтересовался Поттер, не вполне уверенный, что сейчас стоит говорить на столь беспокойную тему кровесмешения и о предках Реддла. — Сходят с ума носители этих меток, это единственная закономерность. Ну и…

— Нет, дело не в ревности, — нетерпеливо перебил альфу Том, прочитав его образы в сознании. — Она тоже имеет место быть, но… Нужно искать причину сумасшествия глубже. Браки по расчету, выгода отношений и выбор, а сейчас эти американские модные движения свободы абсолютно противоречат природным законам истинных пар. Мы взяли все эти понятия у магглов, знаешь? Постоянно копируем их. Не учитывая, какие это глубоко разные расы, насколько сильно все должно отличаться. Я о развитии, даже эволюции.

Слизеринец невесело усмехнулся. Наконец, он мог с кем-то поговорить на тему уродства мира волшебников.

— Никто не пытался разобраться, когда именно и как появились волшебники, однако первым упоминанием было существование изолированных кланов, больших кланов. По всему земному шару. Они не связывались с простецами, жили обособленно, но, думаю, были практически на том же развитии, что и магглы. Как и раньше. Еще до полноценного становления человеком. Я говорю примерно о… «Пещерных людях», еще раньше — обезьяноподобные малоразвитые животные, я об эволюции. Быть может, мы и магглы какое-то время действительно ничем друг от друга не отличались. Пока нечто не стало толчком к разветвлению. Если, конечно, ты принимаешь или хотя бы знаком с дарвинизмом, в чем я сомневаюсь. Не суть, — Том фыркнул. — Хотя, учитывая твой выбор Прорицания и увлечения демонами, мне придется тебя убить, ведь я могу заподозрить тебя в креационизме. Прошу, скажи, что это все же эволюционизм, иначе… Мое сердце этого не переживет.

Реддл весело рассмеялся смущенному недоумению на лице Поттера.

— Конечно, когда в мире волшебников я узнал о существовании единорогов, мои убеждения резко пошатнулись, — с иронией продолжил омега. — А потом я встретился с Марой лицом к лицу и видел своими глазами кусок собственной души. Не удивительно, что мое состояние нестабильно.

— Да? И как ты объяснил для себя существование местных божеств? В каких из них ты веришь на полном серьезе?

— Поттер, ты собираешься сейчас говорить на тему религии и зарождения жизни? Вот восстановим порядок, и у нас будут годы для изучения этих наиглавнейших вопросов всего человечества, — закатил глаза колдун, шлепнув ладонью бедро альфы. — А сейчас мы остановимся на омегах и вымирании волшебников. Оставим мои рассуждения. И просто возьмем за основу синтетическую теорию эволюции, между прочим, маггловскую. Магии там не предусмотрено. Представь, что когда-то были австралопитеки — приматоподобные животные, от которых мы произошли. Да, думай о волшебниках и магглах как о высокоразвитых животных. Так будет легче. Вообще-то это распространенная маггловская теория. Ты, верно, удивишься, когда узнаешь, сколько же миллионов людей считают человека животным. 

Гарри огорченно покачал головой, на самом деле ощущая острое сожаление, что не мог поддержать беседу с Реддлом на должном уровне. Это немного ранило. Однако парень был прав: у него впереди годы, чтобы заняться изучением и саморазвитием. Маггловские науки немного пугали, но если они дадут шанс приблизиться к знаниям Тома…

— Ты не глуп, просто ты волшебник, — строго одернул его мысли Реддл, но губы дрогнули от ощутимого прилива удовольствия в груди. Размышления альфы ему безумно нравились, его решения выбора разумности и развития. — А я рос в маггловском мире, ходил в маггловскую школу и читаю их литературу. Вижу их достижения, их прогресс. Когда мое правление не будет требовать борьбы, я собираюсь поступить в их университеты, чтобы развиваться дальше. Знаешь, это не забавно. Наблюдать за постепенным освоением космоса, а потом возвращаться к этим доисторическим пляскам у костра, к перьям и средневековью. У вас вообще нет никакой теории, откуда вы, зачем вы, к чему в итоге придете. Просто крадете уже существующие блага у развитой расы, не вникая в саму суть — мало получить их, к этому нужно обязательно прийти самим. Обрести разумность, эволюционировать до той же ступени. И… Стоп, отвлекся, — Том прижал лицо к своим ладоням, переживая легкую головную боль. — Иногда я просто думаю, что это тупик Магического Мира. Думаю, что он не стоит насильственного спасения, этой борьбы за него. И сейчас мне просто стоит создать несколько хоркруксов, подхватить тебя под мышку и сбежать в маггловский мир, чтобы продолжать развиваться, а не позволять вымиранию утаскивать нас следом за собой, на дно. Не вижу здесь никакого источника для увеличения моей силы, я будто и сам уже на несколько ступеней деградировал, пытаясь спасти всех этих животных, что к спасению не стремятся.

— А так ли оно тебе нужно? — внезапно едва слышно прошептал гриффиндорец. — Титул Лорда Волдеморта. Спасение или геноцид. Если твоя цель в знаниях и силе, для чего тебе другие люди? Я не хочу гибель волшебного мира, да. И поддерживаю твои решения с той самой секунды, когда они перестали быть терроризмом. Почему бы на самом деле не уйти к магглам? Ты влюблен в их науку и прогресс. Тогда почему…

— Мне нужна власть. Получение силы. Титул Лорда Волдеморта поможет в моих потребностях, даст куда больше, нежели бедному ущербному Тому Реддлу. Волшебство мне так же нравится, Гарри. Вот только его носители портят все прекрасное в нем. Своим невежеством и попустительством. Я все еще вижу шанс превзойти простецов, но с нынешним укладом в деградированном обществе… Я действительно ненавижу их. Но пытаюсь исправить все, как видишь. Не ради людей, а ради возможности чего-то нового, совершенного, ради знаний и силы, что можно извлечь из магии. Хотя исследователей среди волшебников я так же превозношу, как и саму суть волшебства, ведь они совершенствуют его, как и я.

Гарри осторожно положил ладонь на макушку парня, чуть пригладив спутанные волосы. У него не было ответа на все эти длинные монологи. Альфа действительно никогда не задумывался о таких серьезных вещах. И он действительно прямо сейчас ощущал себя глупым животным. Том немного погодя тихо продолжил:

— Волшебники паразитируют на магглах, не стремятся к своему развитию, к улучшению жизни. Я не говорю, что магглы это делают хорошо, но по крайней мере пытаются. _Эта_ же раса застряла где-то в средневековье, просто остановилась, сколько столетий мы живем по тем же порядкам, носим мантии, посылаем сов и путешествуем на метлах, с помощью порталов? Сколько веков еще будет длиться эта остановка? Магглы шагнули уже так далеко вперед и так быстро, что даже их лекарства убивают организм волшебника. Разумность умирает под действием инстинктов, из-за чертового помешательства омег. Техника отторгает наше присутствие, даже волшебные существа разом исчезли, это ли не повод задуматься? Нет. Это только породило хаос, и волшебники просто хотят вернуть все, как было. Остаться в средневековой зависимости, без цели и малейшего осмысления происходящей с ними трагедии. Не удивительно, что я все еще хочу разом уничтожить это грязное дерьмо. И мне претят мысли о его сохранении, спасении и удержании.

— И что ты думаешь делать? Когда замедлишь процесс вымирания. Когда остановишь хаос.

Реддл оторвался от своих рук, вперив взгляд в лицо Поттера.

— А что бы ты сделал?

— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, я…

— Ты не тупой, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся от волшебника Том. — Хватит повторять одно и то же, ты имеешь мозги, оба глаза, руки и ноги, что еще нужно? Представь, что мы уже устранили беспорядки, не думай о поиске лекарств, ни ты, ни я не являемся учеными. Опирайся на все, что видел и слышал, используй логику. Как бы ты предотвратил дальнейшее распространение заразы? Я убью всех омег, на запястье которых появляется имя. Как тебе такое решение логики?

Поттер беспомощно огляделся по сторонам, абсолютно не имея представления, что делать со странным помешательством омег. Но Реддл все еще ждал его ответа, и Гарри произнес то, что сейчас волновало больше всего:

— Убив их, ты все равно совершишь геноцид и… Поспособствуешь вымиранию волшебников, их появлению на свет. Я не… Убийство — не выход. Если найти лекарство…

— Ты не ученый, — жестко оборвал его слова Реддл. — Ты не найдешь лекарство. Я задал конкретный вопрос: что будешь делать ты сам, со всем своим жизненным опытом, знаниями и логикой.

— Я не знаю. Изолировать альф от омег? — неуверенно пробормотал Гарри, содрогнувшись от одной мысли о подобном. — Это ужасно, нет, забудь. Глушить инстинкты последних? Предотвратить появления имени на запястье? Найти иной способ сохранить рождаемость, но не использовать омег как… Господи. Все, что приходит в голову — ужасно.

Колдуны не согласятся с подобным. Никто не согласится. И это в крайней мере жестоко.

— Видишь, как глупо задавать подобные вопросы? На них нельзя ответить в двух словах, питомец. Ты был бы хорошим диктатором, если бы на самом деле хотел все то, о чем говоришь, — хмыкнул Реддл. — Это шутка, не паникуй. Вообще-то изначально я думал о том же. Это приведет к хаосу и восстаниям, рано или поздно. Жесткий режим попытаются разрушить, и революция может вернуть все как было, если наберет достаточно сторонников. Это сделает волшебников еще более беспомощными. Ты прав в одном, начать нужно с омег. Пока излечение не будет найдено, все что мы можем — контролировать каждого, и перепись каждой омеги от лица Аврората… Теперь куда более заманчивый ход, но волшебникам нужна идея. Смысл. Они должны сами пойти на жертвы, нет-нет, не суицид или… Я об… — Том тряхнул головой. — И снова я возвращаюсь к спасению животного мира. Подумай сам, чтобы самки перестали сходить с ума, само понятие «истинных пар» придется культивировать в массах, придать особый смысл. А значит увеличить потребность полагаться на инстинкты. А значит никакой разумности. И как мне тогда избрать путь спасения, а не жестокости, если единственный возможный способ искоренить помешательства — вернуть все как было? Кажется, все действительно сводится к одному исходу — диктатуре.

— Не то, чтобы ты был против, — опечалено добавил Гарри.

— Не то, чтобы я был против, — Том спокойно кивнул, согласившись. — Это мои планы. Вообще-то прямо сейчас я пытаюсь убедить тебя в их единственной разумности, которую я всюду и всегда ищу. Чтобы вылечить тяжелую болезнь, в больницах соблюдают строгий режим, следят за качественным исполнением всех процедур, всех норм. И мы должны убедить омег, что способ избежать помешательства существует. Убедить в том, что им нужны новые порядки, волшебники должны _хотеть их_. Понять, что это не просто диктатура, и конечные цели Лорда Волдеморта в возвышении волшебников. Нужен пример.

— Сириус?

— Да, Гарри, Сириус.

Том помолчал, обдумывая следующие слова.

— Он мог быть неким знаменем, показательным примером, что заболевание не смертельно. И мы обязаны его изловить. Было бы все так просто, и мы бы уже загнали его в угол, в ловушку, но… Неизвестно, как разум отреагирует на опасность и предательство в твоем лице. Ведь Блэк не согласился сдаться в руки колдомедикам. Ты, все же, жаждешь его излечения, а лишней агрессией мы все усугубим. Я уже работаю над этим, Блэк оказался более ценным звеном.

Том не совершал бесполезных действий. И если хоркрукс на почве убийства Сириуса недоступен, значит полезность крестного Поттера будет в ином.

— Постой, — альфа удивленно вскинул брови. — Ты прямо сейчас просвещаешь меня в свои дальнейшие планы? Неужели?

— Может быть, — уклончиво пробормотал омега. — А может, это еще один поиск альтернатив. Дело в ином. Я всегда желал, чтобы ты видел логику моих решений, даже если с ними несогласен. Иногда ты выдаешь потрясающие идеи, подталкиваешь к ним. Но, все же, самое значимое — твое понимание меня. В любом случае, первым, что я собираюсь сделать — на некоторый срок улучшить паразитирование на магглах, пока мы не восстановим порядок. Затем установим жесткий контроль над омегами, и это будет самое малоприятное для народа, с этим ничего не поделаешь. Волшебники, как только успокоятся и поймут, что магазины полны еды и одежды, а некоторые вещи вполне способны заменить магию, чтобы предотвратить изнашивание волшебных палочек… Захотят возвращения прежнего мира и порядка. И взбунтуются против моего режима, а несогласных придется жестоко наказывать, иначе беспорядки вернутся. И кто знает, что в волшебном мире исчезнет следующим. К этому моменту маггловские ученые уже будут во всю работать над решением проблем с инстинктами. Далее — медленно искоренять паразитирование. Научно-технический прогресс восхитителен, но я хочу увидеть собственную эволюцию магии, иное развитие, просветление иных наук. Способы получения и подчинения магии. Оборотни правы в одном — палочки бесполезны, и им нужна замена. Ввиду невозможности создать новые, может возникнуть очередной хаос. Маги на самом деле слишком беспомощная, зависимая от других раса. Моя конечная цель — полное уничтожение цикличности грязи, и это включает себя животные особенности волшебников, их деградацию и паразитирование. Быть может, получится найти способ и сохранить магию, и навсегда избавиться от альф и омег. Не геноцидом, а эволюцией. То, о чем я говорил. Беты гораздо слабее в плане магических способностей, но они более приспособленные к развитию. Это произойдет очень не скоро, иначе — опять же — мгновенная народная оппозиция. Очень кстати, что я знаю способ получения бессмертия.

— Беты? В этом ты видишь решение?

— _Нет, я вижу решение в геноциде этой ущербной животной расы_ , — терпеливо возразил Том. — Но моя позиция такова, что агрессия это путь зверья, а я все так же переполнен злобой, желанием убивать. И схожу с ума, моя агрессия растет с каждым днем. Поиск иного решения для меня особо привлекателен, ибо это подчеркнет ум и логику, увеличит сложность поиска этого решения, ведь полное и мгновенное физическое уничтожение всего ненавистного — побег от проблем, легкий путь, и это не даст мне развития. Поэтому я и составляю планы. Делюсь ими с тобой в наиболее безопасном формате. Я имею в виду, никаких подробностей. Только понимание происходящего.

— И?

— «И» пока что — да, беты наилучший мой выбор из всех возможных, помимо массовых убийств. Я уже говорил, что уровень моей силы измеряется не только магией. По большей части это вспомогательное, легко заменяемое. Мне не нужно сохранять Магический Мир, если в итоге я добьюсь лишь возвращения его прежнего состояния. Повторюсь, мы построим фабрики, заводы, будем использовать маггловские аппараты и компьютеры, но это паразитирование, и если волшебники не начнут свой путь развития, то их единственный удел — становление бетами. Их удел — потеря магической сущности. Очеловечивание. Мы слишком разумны, чтобы одновременно продолжать иметь столько звериного, и это нас убивает. Гарри, альфы и омеги не могут существовать в развитом мире, иметь развитые мысли. Омеги сходят с ума от этого. Думай.

— Это все равно геноцид, — тихо произнес Гарри, отведя взгляд. — Не людей, а волшебства. Я тогда ляпнул, не подумав, а ты на самом деле стремишься сделать из нас магглов. Ты говоришь о возможной случайности, но все к этому в твоих планах и идет. Либо массовые убийства, либо потеря волшебства. Ты хочешь навсегда уничтожить «цикличность грязи», но… В альфах и омегах больше всего магической силы, это наша суть, в чистокровных, в тех, кто живет обособленно от простецов долгие века. В инстинктах и…

Он замер с приоткрытым ртом, буквально оцепенев от прошившего все нутро осознания, будто вспышка в темноте.

— Убивает. Оборотни тогда спросили меня, насколько ты чистокровный. Сказали, что твоя сила — именно от этого. От крови. И ты сам говорил. Насколько твой род презирал магглов, а как ты называешь «паразитирование» только…

— Продолжай, — Темный Лорд ободряюще улыбнулся, разглядев в глазах Гарри именно то, что было ему нужно.

— Омеги сходят с ума из-за борьбы инстинктов и интеллекта, да? А все их убеждения… Ты говорил, что природные инстинкты отвечают за выживание, за продолжение рода, а истинные пары… Черт! А если брать любовь и чувства как обособление от животных инстинктов, выбор разумности, свободный выбор как противодействие самой природе…

Альфа сокрушенно отвернулся в сторону.

— Кажется, я понял, при чем тут Сириус и миссис Лестрейндж. Твой ребенок определенно будет презирать волшебный мир, если… Боже, ты понял, о чем я. И, быть может, твои дети, ты сам из-за крови родственников потеряли нечто важное для будущего волшебников. Мои родители, что избежали возможности породить на свет идеального волшебника, тоже внесли ухудшение в будущее — _меня_. Возможно, моим ребенком, внуком, правнуком был бы бета или сквибб. И мои слабые феромоны это доказывают. И Сириус… Точнее, его природная сущность, инстинкты взялись это остановить. 

— Какие выводы мы получаем?

— Кошмарные. Заболевшие омеги не чума волшебного мира, а его... Невольное лекарство? Тогда я не… Не понимаю, — альфа поджал губы. Лучше бы никакого осознания не было. Просто болезнь, просто злость возлюбленного на двоякость происходящего. — Запутался еще больше. Кто кого спасает тогда? Вымирание ли происходит? Я не знаю никакого научного объяснения, но… 

— Что?

— Не смейся, я бы назвал это природным суицидом волшебства. Тупик. Инстинкты пытаются спасти расу, но одновременно они ее и губят. _Не понимаю._

Том склонил голову набок и очень мягко спросил:

— А чем это плохо? — затем подтянулся и оставил еще один нежный поцелуй на лице гриффиндорца. — Я хотел, чтобы ты сам пришел к тем же выводам, любовь моя. Волшебство или развитие. Инстинкты или разум. Паразитирование или собственная эволюция магии. Понял, почему мне так непросто найти решение. _Спасибо_ , что увидел. Теперь я не один.

— И многое ты услышал? — негромко спросил Том, едва Гарри вышел за порог хижины. — Немедленно выходи.

Тедди приоткрыл дверь шкафа и вылез наружу, стыдливо и упрямо потупив глаза в пол на то, что его так легко застукали. А ведь он не шевельнулся, почти не дышал. Реддл не был оборотнем, но все же обнаружил незваного гостя. Мальчик подошел к письменному столу, за которым сидел больной омега. Больной… Больной ли? 

Люпин многое понял из странного диалога двух взрослых парней, несмотря на некоторые чужеродные слова, а одну вещь уловил в пугающей ясности — инстинкты это плохо. Инстинкты убивают. Делают его животным. Том хочет уничтожить их. Или спасти. Эдвард так и не разобрался, чего желал сделать с волшебным миром Темный Лорд. И как к этому относится Гарри. Крестный — тоже альфа, и что с этим будет делать Наставник? Убьет и его самого? Всю стаю?

— Кажется, я задал тебе вопрос.

— У волшебников апокалипсис, а ты и Гарри хотите все исправить, — произнес оборотень, сжимая кулаки. — Убив всех волшебников. Оставив только бет. Убить всех альф и омег. Либо это сделают заболевшие омеги со своими парами. Это апокалипсис. Мать тоже упоминает его в разговорах с отцом и Флеей.

Реддл задумчиво оглядел расстроенного юнца с ног до головы. «Апокалипсис», как напыщенно. Затем медленно кивнул.

— Да. Наш мир вымирает.

Юноша прерывисто глотнул воздуха ртом, хотя ничего нового для себя не услышал.

— Вы умрете, если не попытаешься все исправить. Каждый обязан быть задействован в излечении, и я не только о спятивших омегах. Я о причинах их помешательства. Ты уже разобрался, что инстинкты губят силу и разум, а последнее — истинный ключ к силе. Ты альфа, но делает ли сей факт тебя могущественным хоть на каплю? Застрянешь вместе с остальными, и станешь недостойным исцеления от ущербности.

— Я таким родился, — скривил лицо Тедди. — Ты сам омега! Нельзя так говорить.

— Я избавился от животного составляющего в себе. Нашел способ.

— Какой?

Том ухмыльнулся и покачал головой, не собираясь отвечать на этот вопрос. Затем прикоснулся к ящику стола, чуть огладив его пальцами, а взгляд стал отстраненным. Волдеморт негромко ответил:

— Мне нравится магия. В отдельности от людей она прекрасна. Мне нравятся многие вещи из этого мира, столько можно извлечь силы отсюда. Научиться. Я уже зашел так далеко, как мало кто из ныне живущих заходил. Изучал такое, что тебе и не снилось. Эдвард, мне нравится волшебство, — мягче продолжил Том, подняв глаза на внимательно наблюдающим за Наставником ребенка. — И я хотел бы его сохранить для мира. И я сделаю это. Но у меня столько врагов, и будет еще больше. Нельзя всех сажать по тюрьмам и сдерживать шантажом, угрозами, одними предупреждениями или наказаниями. Чтобы мое правление было долгим, враги должны быть убиты. А кто в первую очередь взбунтуется против режима Темного Лорда?

— Альфы и омеги, — выдавил из себя метаморф. — И Аврорат. Знаю. Я узнал о тебе от отца. Что появился новый Темный Лорд. Догадался обо всем, в записях не было твоего имени, авроры не знают, но я все сопоставил. И теперь убедился лично. Ты даже не поправил меня, когда я назвал тебя Темным Лордом, попросил научить быть _таким же_. Но… Объясни! Ты спасаешь или уничтожаешь? Чего ты хочешь?

Реддл вновь посмотрел на ящик. Молчал он довольно долго.

— И то, и другое, Люпин. В зависимости от количества сопротивления в ответ на новый порядок.

— И что, убить всех несогласных? Тогда никакого апокалипсиса не будет? В этом смысл? Тогда никакой войны, — быстро проговорил маленький волшебник, нервно облизнувшись. Понял он все именно так. — Просто избавиться от…

— Глупец! — омега громко ударил ладонью по столу, и мальчик подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности. — «Всех»? У толпы всегда есть и будет направление, и чтобы подчинить себе вспышку оппозиции или революции, нужно уничтожить ее знамя, ее предводителя и зачинщика. Не просто уничтожить, а сотворить из героя злодея в глазах этой толпы. Я не собираюсь убивать каждого, кто будет несогласен. Я собираюсь уничтожать тех, кто вкладывает мысли о неподчинении в это стадо.

— Не называй людей стадом! Это ты — злодей!

— Почему? — он склонил голову набок. — Потому что сильнее тебя? Потому что считаю инстинкты, на которые ты опираешься, ущербными? Или омеги, что сходят с ума и убивают свои семьи — герои? Гоблины, что бросили банк, став одной из причин беспорядков, для тебя также хороши? Прав тот, кто имеет власть, силу, и оборотень это прекрасно знает.

— Зачем ты говоришь мне это? — настороженно спросил Тедди. — Я против всех этих планов, я против убийств. Должен быть мирный путь! Сила в том, чтобы защищать других!

Голос его не был уверенным, а в глазах металось сомнение. Объяснения Реддла были не такими жестокими, как ожидал юный оборотень. Отвратительными и ужасающими, но это более… Более…

— В заметках отца было написано, что новый Темный Лорд собирает людей для того, чтобы развязать еще одну войну с магглами, — Люпин-младший смотрел в пол, а его лицо пылало от неприятия, поделенного со странным удовлетворением, из-за выдачи тайной информации самому Темному Лорду. — Что он метит их, клеймит, как рабов. Я прочитал, что у его организации уже достаточно людей для войны. И сейчас ты говорил моему крестному, что мечтаешь уничтожить волшебников. И Гарри знает, кто ты такой. Вы на самом деле не любите друг друга. Он тоже твой подчиненный? И я им стану?

— Ты **уже** мой подчиненный, а стало быть под моей опекой и защитой, — Том нагнулся над столом, уперев в него ладони. — Смотри мне в глаза. Все, кто встанет под знамена моей идеологии, будет обеспечен защитой и силой. Я дарую им свободу выбора, и все мои слуги останутся при своих сущностях, пока держат ее в узде. Я дам послабления в жестких ограничениях всем, кто будет помогать учредить новый режим власти. Никакого массового уничтожения, пока в стране порядок и мир. Так будет не всегда, и ты обязан понимать, что нужно делать для мира, так, Эдвард? Ситуация куда серьезней арбалетов и кинжалов. Серьезнее оборотней или всех родственных связей, на которые мы опираемся. Да, я сказал «мы». Гарри Поттер находится куда в большей защите, чем кто-либо еще. Не потому что он подчиняется, — словив недоуменный растерянный взгляд, Реддл хмыкнул: — Можешь считать его моей личной Музой, вдохновителем идей. Ты слышал нас. Я собирался убить каждого волшебника, пока не встретил Поттера. А теперь я дам им шанс исцелиться.

— Лицемер, — вырвалось у мальчика и он поджал губы в негодовании. — Лицемер! Ты врешь мне, всем врешь! Я не тупой!

— Убавь громкость голоса, зверенок. Иначе тебя будет ждать наказание.

Том предупреждающие поднялся на ноги, и Люпин отшатнулся назад, побледнев.

— У тебя тоже есть слабость! — жарко зашептал Тедди. — Но ты от нее не спешишь избавиться, потому что любишь. Я тоже люблю своих родителей, я люблю быть альфой и оборотнем, а ты называешь это слабостью, мои инстинкты. А сам держишь свою слабость при себе! И где в этом сила?! Ты дуришь меня! Играешь, водишь за нос! Мой крестный такой же альфа, волшебник, как и другие люди! А ты делаешь исключение, это лицемерно!

Комната погрузилась в зловещую тишину.

Том медленно скривил губы в оскале, мгновенно ощутив искрящуюся угрозу от лица вспыльчивого ребенка. Не себе. Это был важный этап становления взглядов Люпина-младшего, и сегодняшний разговор — его переломный момент. Реддл ясно осознавал, что сейчас ключевой фрагмент плана. Разум Тедди был изломан противоречиями, что поселил слизеринец долгими разговорами наедине. Все устои нарушены, и все привязанности могут быть уничтожены в один момент. И прямо сейчас Том мог стать в единый миг врагом этому мальчишке. Недопустимо.

— Гарри Поттер — мой. Целиком: телом, разумом, всей своей личностью, — спокойно ответил Темный Лорд, не поддавшись гневу внутри. — И он всецело на моей стороне. Я сказал, что предоставлю защиту тем, кто преклонится перед моей силой. Гарри — мой союзник и партнер, но его смерть я переживу. Все мои планы останутся при мне, разве что… Я буду в ярости, — Реддл подавил бешенство в груди, но позволил ему соскользнуть на выражение лица, и в глазах Тедди появился ужас. — Ведь ты хотел узнать, что выведет меня из себя? Я убью каждого в этой деревне и практически всех в стране. Ты будешь мертв или покалечен настолько, что себя потеряешь. Станешь послушной куклой. Да, ты верно осознал мою слабость, — прошептал Темный Лорд, обходя стол по кругу и приблизившись к замершему на месте ребенку. — Вот только если кто-нибудь до нее доберется, это меня не убьет. Не сломит. Смерть Гарри Поттера обернется трагедией для них самих, и все то смирение, доля жалости и прощения к людям, что Поттер мне подарил, станет ненавистью и местью. Ну как тебе раскрытие моей слабости? Это сравнимо со слабостями обычных людей?

Омега указал кивком головы на окно.

— Принесешь мне документы авроров, что прячет Ремус. Не стоит беспокойств, я не трону твою семью. Не трону, пока они сохраняют нейтралитет к Темному Лорду, пока не представляют для меня угрозы. Да, ты все правильно понял. Рассекречивание тайны раньше времени грозит смертью всем, кого ты любишь. Поэтому ты выполнишь поручение максимально незаметно. Не допускай ошибок. Тедди, это приказ. Как ты произнес ранее, ты мой подчиненный. И теперь исполняешь приказы. Твой собственный выбор.

— Моя семья…

— Я не трону никого из Люпинов, у меня нет целей навредить им, — мягко прервал ребенка парень и погладил ладонью его черные взлохмаченные волосы. — Мне важен каждый. Ремус — опекун моего Гарри, а ты сам, твоя мать — метаморфы. Поэтому Флея так опекает тебя, — Том неприятно улыбнулся. — Потому что собирается использовать, как только поймет вашу истинную ценность. Начинает догадываться, судя по реакции на мое вмешательство.

Маленький альфа тут же напрягся, насторожившись.

— А при чем тут Флея?

Но все же в голове Эдварда было небольшое облегчение. Реддл не собирается убивать родных, не будет причинять им боль. Они в безопасности. 

Вот только она не полная. Реддл говорил об условиях, говорил, что убьет всех в случае ошибки. Ошибки Эдварда. Если он будет слабым или неосторожным, если сделает что-то не так. Если кто-то узнает.

На самом деле, несмотря на все восхищение, мальчик считал Тома Реддла страшным человеком. Злом. Но, быть может, если это зло будет на его стороне… Если это обеспечит сохранность всем близким людям… Это не так уж и плохо?..

— Судя по докладам моих подчиненных, ваша стая — последние оборотни на Земле. Если, конечно, у кого-то нет той же проблемы, и они не прячутся в глуши. Флея понятия не имеет, куда идти. Понятия не имеет, что делать. Это генетическая выборка, и женщина ее не прошла, несмотря на власть, — Реддл приподнял подбородок Тедди, чтобы тот смотрел в глаза омеги. — Ее назвали вожаком, но спасти вас она не может. Ведь вы все еще здесь. Ты осознаешь, что происходит с волшебными существами? Куда они исчезают?

Люпин молча покачал головой. Он не знал. На самом деле это внушало сильный страх.

— Выясни, пока не стало поздно, — дал ему еще одно задание Темный Лорд, чуть сжав пальцы на чужой челюсти. — Флея — угроза для меня. Если я почувствую, что эта самка пытается мне как-либо навредить… Любым из доступных ей способов. Даже лживым словом. Если она навредит моей репутации, я вырежу каждого в этой деревне. Включая Люпинов. Потому что в том случае они станут моими врагами и попытаются атаковать в желании мести. Перебью даже детей, ибо приказ от лица вожака для оборотней как цель существования. Флея уже настроена против меня. И хочет забрать в стаю Поттера. Помешай, — слизеринец наконец отпустил подбородок Тедди и отошел от мальчишки, не отрывая глаз от серьезного детского личика. — Никакой поспешности. Никакой эмоциональности. В случае ошибки или неудачи — смерть. Ты читал записи отца. И знаешь, кто я такой. Знаешь, на что способен.

— Я на твоей стороне, — прошептал Люпин-младший, но его губы вновь дрогнули. — А если с Флеей что-то случится? Из-за меня. Я не… Я не убийца.

— Я не прошу тебя убивать, даже думать забудь, — ледяным тоном парировал маг. — Ты не способен на подобное. И только все испортишь. Твоя задача — информация, получать ее и предоставлять мне. Учись, и если захочешь быть убийцей — станешь. Но не в таком возрасте, не с этими моральными ценностями, слабостью, эмоциональной неустойчивостью. Я вижу перед собой неразумного ребенка с хорошим шансом к прогрессу. И я дам его, если с твоей стороны не будет самоуправства, бесконтрольности. Я дам силу, о которой мечтаешь. Сейчас твоя миссия проста и односложна. Не пытайся действовать самостоятельно. Не забывай, если твои решения станут вредить мне — убью. Докажи полезность.

— Флея может умереть. Кто-то все равно может погибнуть, так нельзя!

— Ради счастья и мира **жертвы допустимы**. Люди смертны. И каждый все равно умрет. Рано или поздно. _Смирись._ Сделай их гибель полезной для других, себя, своих близких, для остального мира. Если тебя так волнуют убийства, всего лишь сократи их количество до нужных, необходимых моему делу или безопасности твоих близких, — безразлично откликнулся Реддл, надевая темное пальто. — Как думаешь, что будет лучше для тебя: одна смерть или гибель целой стаи? Всегда был выбор. Но не всегда он был приятным. _Взрослей уже._ Мне незачем убивать вожака, на самом деле. Лишь сместить с должности, эти животные должны потерять веру в своего предводителя, разочароваться в ней. 

— Но как?

— Это не сложно. Ты — член стаи, тебе доверяют, здесь твоя семья, друзья, твоя жизнь. Я требую информации, не действуй самостоятельно. Это безопасно для ребенка. Я сделаю все сам. Выясни, куда уходят волшебные твари. Выясни, какова ценность метаморфа. Достань записи авроров. Узнай, почему ваша стая до сих пор не исчезла. Найди способ обесценить приказы Флеи, и никаких убийств не будет. Ее просто изгонят или сместят.

— На кого?..

— Твоя мать, — Том замер на пару секунд и обернулся на шокированного паренька. Омега невозмутимо натянул на голову уродливую шапку, подаренную Гарри, и обернул вокруг шеи бежевый шарф. — Это будет Дора Люпин, когда все закончится так, как мне угодно. _Если_ закончится так, как я хочу. Никакого геноцида, если моим планам ничего не помешает. Сделай, что я сказал.

Старший волшебник вышел прочь, а Эдвард так и остался стоять в опустевшем доме, глядя в пространство широко раскрытыми глазами. Сердце неистово билось в груди. В голове все перемешалось. Жертвы ради мира? Он не мог на такое пойти. Ведь не мог? Однако Том обещал обойтись без них, обещал сделать вожаком стаи маму… Что в этом плохого? И его семья очень ценна для Темного Лорда. Метаморфизмом.

Мальчик приподнял руку и кончики пальцев стали длинными острыми ножами. Голова немного закружилась от затраченной магии. Это не так ценно, как все думают. Метаморфы такие же смертные люди, они не могут отрастить поврежденные конечности или залечить раны, вырастить органы. Их волшебство недолговечно, и рано или поздно тело возвращается в истинное состояние. Это не всемогущество. Мать старается долго не пользоваться силой, чтобы не забывать опасности. И наказывает, чтобы сам Эдвард не полагался на метаморфизм. Но если Реддл говорит, что он ценен, значит это так. Если обещал наделить силой, значит, Темный Лорд сделает это.

И тогда он защитит близких людей, придумает, как быть с этим апокалипсисом, придумает, что делать со звериной ипостасью, как обернуть ее преимуществом. Это сделает Тедди взрослее и сильнее, _сильнее_. А у оборотней сила решает все.

Подойдя к чужому письменному столу, Люпин спешно обернулся на дверь, но та была закрыта. Посторонних шагов не слышно. Поэтому мальчик беззвучно выдвинул ящик, натыкаясь на целый ворох бумаг, свитков, блокнотов и несколько ежедневников. Он медленно вытащил самый верхний, и пальцы слегка дрожали от страха и предвкушения, возбуждения всеми этими тайнами. Это же планы Темного Лорда. То, что он задумал. То, что может помочь стать сильнее или…

Ребенок поспешно пролистал несколько страниц, пока взгляд не наткнулся на подчеркнутую несколько раз крупную надпись: Бессмертие. Хоркрукс. Ритуал.

«Бессмертие… Так вот, в чем дело! Почему волшебники преклоняются перед ним. Вот, почему я не могу его убить. Не потому что он омега, а потому что бессмертен. Реддл кого-то прикончил в девять лет, а сейчас ему восемнадцать, и он уже настолько силен, что неспособен умереть. Настолько, что ему подчиняются другие волшебники, сильные альфы. Это настоящее могущество, это не обманка и хитрость, это…»

Эдвард вцепился в дневник мертвой хваткой, жадно читая подробно расписанную инструкцию. Затем пролистал дальше, с нервным восхищением замечая другие ритуалы, заклинания, записанные там мысли Темного Лорда, его наблюдения и часть планов. Облизнув пересохшие губы, мальчик быстро запрятал дневник за ремень штанов и прикрыл вещь свитером.

Если он успеет все переписать себе, омега не заметит пропажи. Сейчас он должен уйти за пределы деревни вместе с другими детьми, чтобы проверить эту чертову землю. Все имеет какой-то смысл, не растения для напитков, это как-то связанно со спасением волшебников, Люпин-младший был в этом уверен. Еще больше зрела уверенность, что он должен не допустить геноцида всеми возможными способами. И доказать, что альфы и омеги достойны жизни, что он сам достоин жить в мире, достоин быть сильным, полезным Темному Лорду не только метаморфизмом.

Вылетев из хижины Реддла, юный оборотень опрометью кинулся к своему дому, прижимая украденные записи к животу.


	45. Завершение

— Дадли? — удивленно произнес Гарри, когда вышел из домика Люпинов. — Что-то случилось?

Маггл нервно оглянулся по сторонам, заставив альфу насторожиться, но поблизости никого не было. Дурсль поманил Поттера за собой, и оба родственника расположились в беседке.

— Я хочу помочь, — прямо обратился к кузену Дадли. — С твоим Блэком.

— И чем же? — все так же напряженно поинтересовался второй парень. — Он, черт возьми, сильный волшебник. Убийца. Ты не справишься.

— Я — нет, но _это_ , — он поспешно вытащил из кармана пистолет, и Поттер отпрянул. Дурсль-младший тут же продолжил: — Здесь не пули. Транквилизатор, очень и очень сильный. Мой знакомый… Работает в заповеднике. Я привез его с собой, чтобы иметь защиту от вервольфов. Чтобы семью защитить в случае чего, но… Это уложит любого человека в считанные секунды. И это не наркотик-лекарство, а какой-то концентрат из ядовитых растений. Я тут многое слышал, и знаю что наше лекарство может убить колдуна. Все будет в порядке.

— Ты связывался с Томом, боже, — простонал Гарри, проведя ладонями по лицу. — Да что же этому террористу не сидится спокойно! Я же просил, _просил_ его не ввязывать моих близких!

— Что?! Нет! Я принес в Норвегию транквилизатор еще до того, как встретил твою омегу! С чего ты вообще…

— Потому что только Реддл решает проблемы насилием. И точно не такой человек, как ты, Дадли Дурсль. Ты взял пистолет для защиты, а собираешься применить его при нападении. В чем твой план? — жестко зашипел на него Поттер, сжимая чужое предплечье. — Сириус Блэк — чертов аврор, и это натренированный боец, а ты даже в тире ни разу не был!

— Не думай о моей расе как о чем-то ущербном, — серьезно ответил маггл. — Твой Блэк, пусть и бравый молодец, но ожидает этих ваших палочек, никак не нашей силы. И он даже не подумает искать в лесу меня. А мой запах для колдунов слишком слабый, ты сам это знаешь!

— И все это придумал ты сам? — возмущенно зашептал Гарри, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Ни за что не поверю! Где Реддл? Стоит где-то поблизости под моей мантией-невидимкой? Выходи, херов черт!

— Этот план придумал мой отец, в случае беды, — нахмурился Дадли. — У него с собой настоящее охотничье ружье. И весь план был составлен благодаря ему. Батя о транквилизаторах ничего не знает. Это моя доработка. Все сработает.

Поттер озлобленно скривился. Почерк слизеринца ощущался отчетливо. И альфа сомневался, что Дадли заимел воспоминания о планах отца естественным путем. Быть может, он и был хорош. Если бы не был опасным для родственников. Конечно, Том не собирается раскрывать все карты, и миссия по поимке Сириуса гораздо более обширна. Но тот факт, что Реддл держал все в тайне…

— Нет, я не позволю вам…

— Твой омега действительно не при чем, — отрезал кузен и ткнул своим сотовым телефоном в лицо Гарри. — Читай. Я написал ему то же, что сейчас тебе. Мы встретились, и Реддл запретил мне высовываться из поселка. Сказал, придумает что-то получше. Но сколько дней мы торчим в Норвегии уже, а? У меня университет, у родителей работа. Ваши омеги терпеть нас не могут. А ведь не за горами полнолуние. Мы не можем прятаться тут в глуши вечно!

— Я не… — Поттер изумленно читал переписку, где его возлюбленный писал о строгом запрете действовать в одиночку. — Том прав. Это опасно для тебя. Нельзя рисковать. Что… Что он тебе рассказал? Целиком. Прошу, мне очень важно знать.

Дурсль медленно кивнул. Некие смутные подозрения чувствовал и он. Потому что тот кошмарный взгляд в ночь праздника говорил о сильной жажде убийств. И это не могло показаться. Поэтому маггл слово в слово передал недавний разговор с омегой. Поттер слушал внимательно, изредка хмурясь и кивая. Затем тяжело вздохнул, прикрывая глаза.

_Это было не честно._

Том не произнес ни слова лжи. Не заставлял, не уговаривал Дадли, не угрожал. А пытался помочь своим престранным методом манипулирования. Манипулировать правдой — Гарри никогда не чувствовал столько восхищения к кому-либо другому. Реддл передал точную информацию, такую, какую мог сказать обыкновенный парень-омега, с кем мог бы встречаться альфа, находящийся в опасности. То, что сказал бы любой влюбленный обеспокоенный маг, не являвшийся Темным Лордом. Удивительный человек. Лишь умолчал о своей чудовищной силе. И ему для каких-то целей понадобился кузен. Поиск альтернативного решения? Реддл уже говорил о подобном. Что ему требуются разговоры с другими людьми, обладающими иным мышлением, чтобы найти другие пути решения проблемы. В конце концов, теперь его дорога не лежала прямиком к геноциду.

А это могло сработать? Продержать Блэка в коме, в состоянии сна, пока лекарство не будет найдено? Сковать его мысли, инстинкты и эмоции, чтобы болезнь не разрушала еще больше? Насколько этот план был хорош для здоровья Сириуса? Ведь это имело смысл.

— Это должен быть не ты, — медленно произнес альфа, все еще хмурясь. Он заметил возвращавшихся в поселок Тома и державшую его за руку Миру, и поднялся на ноги. — А подготовленный тренированный в бою человек. Бета. Укрывшая свой запах. Парящая в воздухе на метле, в мантии-невидимке. Это может стать идеальным, если моего крестного поймает волшебник. Не ты. Я не позволю тебе пострадать. Подумай о своих родителях, если с тобой что-нибудь случиться. Хотя бы о них.

— Дадли?! Серьезно?! — первое, что сказал Гарри, зайдя в хижину Тома десятью минутами позднее. — Постой, что с твоей?…

Он растревожено подлетел к омеге, с непониманием смотря на окровавленные бинты на руке. В глазах промелькнул ужас. Том отнял свою конечность из дрогнувших ладоней альфы и успокаивающе погладил раскрасневшуюся от мороза щеку. Про себя лишь выругался, что блядский Дурсль не сумел задержать своего кузена дольше. Хотя в этом не было смысла. Поттер все равно заметил бы рану во время близости. Конечно, лучше о таком говорить раньше, но не тогда, когда из пореза сочится кровь.

— Не стоит беспокойств. Рассек о камень, пока ходил по лесу с потомством оборотней. Тише, никто меня не кусал, — спокойно ответил волшебник, полностью разматывая бинт и открывая взгляду глубокий порез на правом предплечье. — Не будем тратиться на зелья, само заживет.

Поттер огорченно простонал и свалился на кровать, зажимая голову руками. Его начало потряхивать. Что было еще помимо поимки Блэка в лесах Норвегии? Все эти планы Темного Лорда могли привести его к гибели, он мог пострадать куда серьезнее, и Гарри был уверен, что так просто порезаться о чертов камень Реддл точно не мог. И что случилось на самом деле Том явно не собирался говорить. Это пора остановить.

— Нам лучше уехать из Норвегии, — пробормотал гриффиндорец. — Проворачивай какие угодно дела, только не рядом с оборотнями. Прошу. Я же… Если с тобой что-то случится… Это будет моя вина.

Реддл присел возле альфы и приобнял его за талию, спокойно наблюдая за движением капельки крови на потревоженной ране. Несмотря на чудовищную ошибку, оно того стоило. Теперь Эдвард Люпин подчинен полностью. Обвязан виной, ошибкой и кошмарным предательством. Омега вложил эти мысли в его голову со всем давлением, на которое был способен. Более того, вернувшийся обратно мальчик собственноручно уничтожил тело под чутким контролем. После тщательной проверки сознания Тедди, Том лично убедился в своих выводах. _Теперь этот юнец принадлежал ему._

— Ты знаешь, что меня довольно тяжело убить даже с ущербной смертностью, — омега склонился ближе и потерся мягкими губами о тыльную сторону ладони Поттера. — Мои замыслы сбываются. Никаких осложнений, я был готов к потерям. Шрамы — ничто, по сравнению с моей задачей. Это всего лишь царапина, волчок. Ты реагируешь неадекватно.

Гарри никак не прокомментировал вкрадчивые заверения, и Том нахмурился, насилу отнимая руки от чужого лица. Поттер выглядел действительно обеспокоенным, но ничего критического в эмоциях не проскальзывало. Альфа обязан понимать, что жизнь Лорда Волдеморта никогда не будет безопасной. Понимать и принимать.

— Ты боролся с волками голыми руками, но я куда сильнее тебя. Пары взмахов волшебной палочки хватит, чтобы эти горы горели несколько недель, уничтожая все живое на своем пути. Меня не волнуют царапины, не волнуют возможные лишения, если в конечном итоге все станет благополучным. А оно становится. Я одерживаю медленную устойчивую победу, мой хороший. Борись со страхом, если понимание не приходит.

— А если я сам…

— На тебя не действует маггловское лекарство, даже **не смей** сравнивать, — перебил его Том, сжимая руку вокруг талии крепче, предупреждая. В голове мелькнула тяжелая ярость, что Поттер мог так же пострадать. Перед глазами всплыло лицо мертвеца, и Реддл ощутил приближение еще одного срыва. — А вот я переношу подобное лечение прекрасно. Давай, приходи в себя, — он стянул уродливую яркую шапку и погладил черные примятые волосы, успокаивая этим самого себя. — Сегодня у меня запланирован сон. Когда в поселок приедет Нотт, я смогу немного ослабить график работы. Поэтому выдвигаемся в путь сейчас. Или ты передумал?

Гарри качнул головой. Он все еще был расстроен. Какие бы ни были убеждения, всю боль возлюбленного альфа будто чувствовал собственной кожей, и это было ужасно. Реддл сходил с ума, когда сам Поттер был в опасности, но будто не понимал, что ситуация переноса действует буквально на все. Отвратительно тяжело. 

Молча поднявшись на ноги, альфа нашел взглядом метлу и двинулся к ней, на ходу закидывая за спину сумку. Реддл улыбнулся, довольный исходом разговора, и первым вышел из хижины.

Том знал, что подобное произойдет рано или поздно.

Знал, что Люпин-младший вознамерится оценить слабость Темного Лорда собственными силами. Но Том не думал, что Тедди посмеет зайти так далеко. Что у него все получится. Даже не в этом дело. Реддл понятия не имел, что поступок юного оборотня сорвет башню окончательно. Подобного еще не случалось. Подобной агрессии, жажды убийства, жестокой и безрассудной. Случись это пару месяцев назад, и омега отреагировал бы уравновешено, спокойно. Сразу бы нашел несостыковки, увидел обман.

Отстав от девочки-альфы, ведущей его по новому пути куда-то в гору, Реддл внимательно прислушивался к негромким звукам, что уже несколько минут раздавались откуда-то неподалеку. Глухие размеренные удары, и это был посторонний звук в необитаемом лесу. Альфы? Они должны быть далеко.

Направившись в сторону шума, Том настороженно поднял палочку, готовый напасть в любую секунду.

Когда парень достиг источника негромких стуков, сердце на короткое мгновение сбилось с ритма, но с губ не вырвалось ни единого звука. Реддл медленно подошел к раскачивающемуся на дереве висельнику, не моргая и не сводя с него глаз. А потом увидел лицо мертвеца.

Разумеется, будь Темный Лорд в здравом рассудке, то увидел бы сразу расслабленную линию веревки под челюстью, чистые штаны для внешнего состояния трупа, розовые губы и отсутствие запаха хлорки. Не пахло ничем. Будь Том в порядке, быстро бы сообразил, что собственный запах остался бы все равно — на коже, волосах, одежде. Он уже столько раз видел мертвецов, более того, вздергивал врагов на веревке сам. Но он видел перед собой мертвого Гарри Поттера, по-настоящему мертвого, без надежды на спасение или воскрешение.

Медленно подойдя к трупу, омега судорожно глотнул воздуха носом, чувствуя, что начинается удушье. Голову наполнила боль, но, пожалуй, куда больше ее было в грудной клетке. Нет, не так. Отчаяния. Гнева. Горечи. Это практически переросло в громадный полноценный срыв, пока глаза не зацепились за облачко пара из носа «мертвеца».

Кратковременное прояснение рассудка. Вместо облегчения, Том мгновенно напрягся каждой клеточкой тела. Мозг заработал с удвоенной силой и скоростью, и взгляд взметнулся к веревке. Узел не тот. Шея не вывернута. Цвет лица идентичен с цветом шеи. Кожа под веревками не стерта. Судя по состоянию, Поттер должен был висеть уже давно, но испражнения не было. Нет, это не главное. Он вообще на труп не походил. Это был не Гарри Поттер, а некто, неудачно его имитирующий. Давящий на слабость Лорда Волдеморта. Желающий его падения. Уничтожения.

И вот тогда случился полноценный срыв.

Омега быстро приблизился к дереву и взмахом палочки отвязал веревку, заставив тело мешком свалиться в снег. Все стало ясным. Другая часть веревки была спрятана под одеждой. Ненависть в груди достигла своего пика, и Том не собирался ее сдерживать. Нацелив волшебную палочку на лицо «Поттера», он резанул по нему заклинанием, заставив моментально вернувшего свою настоящую внешность Тедди громко закричать.

— **Время умирать** , — прорычал Темный Лорд, еще одним взмахом меняя узел на нужный и накидывая его на шею мальчика. В тот момент Реддлу было абсолютно плевать на последствия. Эдвард должен был умереть в мучениях, умереть немедленно и так болезненно, что смерть покажется глупцу избавлением.

Том вздернул руку с палочкой, и юный оборотень оказался повешен на той же ветке, но уже по настоящему. Мальчик испуганно и беспомощно забултыхался, пытаясь ослабить сдавливающий шею узел, а по лицу покатились слезы ужаса и потрясения. Глотнуть воздуха, чтобы закричать он уже не мог. Реддлу было мало тихой смерти юноши, и он ткнул волшебной палочкой ему в грудь.

— Круцио.

Ребенок задергался еще отчаяннее, а глаза закатились — терял сознание. **Умирал.**

Том медленно растянул подрагивающие от слепой ненависти губы в улыбке, как вдруг на него что-то налетело, едва не сбивая с ног, а палочку выбили из рук сильным ударом. Вспышка боли, и резко крутанувшийся на месте Реддл вскинул левую руку с зажатым в ней небольшим кинжалом, вонзая его в угрозу. Нападавший издал тонкий вскрик и отступил назад, ошарашенно глядя на свою грудь, откуда торчала рукоятка ножа. Угроза оказалась Мирой, что учуяла кровь, услышала вопль друга и кинулась ему на выручку. Том дернулся, когда осознал, что перед ним всего лишь ребенок. Девочка медленно осела в снег, рот окропился кровью, она забулькала что-то неразборчивое, и с отчаянием посмотрела в сторону Люпина.

Реддл, опомнившись, подхватил волшебную палочку левой рукой, правую прижимая к груди, и уничтожил веревку. Эдвард вновь упал вниз, судорожно захрипев и закашлявшись. Он схватился за лицо и глухо закричал себе в ладони — от подбородка до верхней части щеки тянулся глубокий порез. Темный Лорд отвернулся от оборотня и подошел ближе к истекающей кровью девочке. Та глянула на омегу с мольбой, злобой и страхом, и Том нагнулся, выдергивая из чужой груди свое оружие. В снег моментально брызнула кровь из распахнутой раны, а ребенок тихо взвыл, пытаясь маленькими ручонками зажать ее, инстинктивно залатать. Реддл пнул ее в живот, отворачиваясь в сторону и обращая свой ставший спокойным взгляд на Люпина-младшего.

Тот смотрел на свою подругу с ужасом, похоже, только сейчас начиная понимать, что произошло. Он зашептал онемевшими от глубокой раны губами:

— _Спаси_! Спаси, спаси ее, умоляю, Наставник, прошу, я…

Рот Волдеморта дрогнул в оскале вновь, и он уже с силой пнул Тедди в голову, заставив того плашмя завалиться на спину. Нависнув над тихо взвывшим оборотнем, Том прошептал:

— **Твоя** вина. **Твоя** ошибка. Пытаться идти против Лорда Волдеморта. Пытаться вскрыть его слабости. Голос в моей голове кричит **убить тебя** , распотрошить, как животное. Снять с тебя кожу живьем, маленькое отродье, — омега подавил дрожь, вызванную настоящим желанием воплотить все эти кричащие мысли в голове в реальность. — Но ты будешь смотреть.

Сев рядом с юнцом, Том потянул его голову за волосы и развернул лицом в сторону слабо шевелящейся девочки. Тедди заскулил от боли и страха, расширившимися глазами наблюдая за последними минутами жизни подруги. Конечностей он не чувствовал, словно все тело онемело вместе с разрезанным ртом от присутствия разъяренного сумасшедшего колдуна рядом.

— Смотри, как Мира умирает по твоей вине. Смотри, как она страдает. Ей так больно и страшно. И как больно будет ее семье, когда по весне те обнаружат раздутый труп своей дочурки. А ты будешь жить. Жить, зная, что своими поступками загнал невиновного в могилу, — Том прошептал на ухо трясущегося мальчика: — И ты пойдешь со мной.

Реддл поднялся на ноги, чуть покачнувшись от еще одной вспышки боли в голове. Разум постепенно прояснялся, и мысли прекращали метаться словно растревоженные хищники в клетке. Он схватил крестника Гарри за шкирку и потащил за собой, оставляя плачущую девочку умирать в одиночестве.

Они летели на метле высоко в небе. Том крепко стискивал торс альфы и прижимал голову к его спине. Теплый, живой и восхитительный Поттер. **Живой**.

— Знаешь, — негромко заговорил ему на ухо Реддл, обнимая чужое тело еще крепче. — Твое существование возле меня имеет иную цену. И это не начало комплимента, я практически в ужасе. От возможной потери. Конечно, от своих планов я все еще не отступлюсь, и это не сломает меня, но… Жизнь утратит свою целостность и даже некий смысл. Возможно это все еще похоже на слова любви, но я хочу сказать иные вещи. «Спасибо»? Скорее всего. Я говорил твоему крестнику, что мои слабости влияют только на окружающих людей, но это далеко не так. Иногда Тедди преподносит любопытные уроки.

Гарри промычал вопрос, не отвлекаясь от разглядывания местности внизу.

— Наши отношения, — улыбнулся волшебник, вновь прижимая голову к широкой спине парня. — _Наши прекрасные отношения._ Все будет хорошо.

Вернулись обратно к месту преступления оба волшебника через четыре часа.

Темный Лорд задавил пережитый чудовищный срыв, обдумав решения и придя к выводу, что оставлять тело ребенка было опасным. Труп еще может пригодиться, но держать его у всех на виду — следствие острого помешательства, случившегося с омегой несколько часов назад. Настолько чудовищного, что он без раздумий собирался убить крестника Гарри. Мысли опутывала первобытная агрессия, и каждый атом вокруг казался врагом, предателем, насмешником, лжецом.

Настолько чудовищного срыва, что Лорд Волдеморт не смог остановить нападение от лица маленькой девочки. Позволил ранить себя.

И едва не причинил боль Поттеру, убив его практически сына. Эту рану Том не смог бы залечить **никогда**. 

На лице Тома не проскальзывало никаких эмоций, но бледный потрясенный Тедди выдавал всю гамму чувств: решительность, покорность, жажда, смирение, гнев, _преклонение._ Рана на его лице уже была залечена, как и другие повреждения — Реддл предпочел потратить тщательно подсчитанные зелья на мальчика, нежели на свою руку. Одежда восстановлена, кровь с одежды уже очищена. 

Тельце Миры успело окоченеть и припорошиться снегом. Эдвард пристально глядел на свою подругу, словно через глубокое усилие подойдя ближе. Затем повернулся к Наставнику и тихо спросил:

— Как мне уничтожить труп? Что для этого нужно сделать?

Темный Лорд опустил ладонь на макушку юного оборотня.

— Убить остатки привязанности в мыслях. _Ты убил_ своего друга, прекрасно зная, что при любом прикосновении к моей слабости пострадают окружающие. Не я. Несправедливо, верно?

— Сильные имеют больше прав, — медленно произнес Люпин-младший, смотря в приоткрытые пустые глаза девочки. — Ты предупреждал меня о последствиях. Я готов.

Четырехчасовой разговор с Темным Лордом маленький альфа не забудет никогда.

— Тедди, — мягко позвал Реддл, и мальчик вновь поднял голову на омегу. — Теперь ты часть моей семьи, и ты в абсолютной безопасности. Это обещание для моих подчиненных, и я всегда держу слово. А теперь ты займешься трупом. Я покажу, как нужно.

Опустившись на знакомый участок земли между обрывом и скалами, Поттер размял затекшие плечи — в полете он старался особо не двигаться, чтобы сидящему позади на метле парню было легче и безопаснее. Том стянул с него сумку, самостоятельно вытаскивая оттуда темный плед и несколько подушек, раскладывая на нем контейнеры с ужином. Затем с удивлением достал бутылку без этикетки.

— Алкоголь? Мы что-то празднуем? — он покрутил ее в руках и поставил следом за едой на плед, усаживаясь рядом. — Надеюсь, это не что-то вроде слюнявых годовщин парочек, иначе я сброшусь с обрыва.

Волдеморт достал волшебную палочку и наложил несколько крепких защитных заклинаний, согревающие и отвлекающие внимание чары, если за ними вздумают следить с метлы.

— Ты король драмы, Реддл. И это вновь так неромантично, какая жалость, — с притворным огорчением вздохнул Гарри, усаживаясь возле ухмыльнувшегося омеги. — Нет. Подумал, что тебе нужно расслабиться. Это некрепкий напиток, его даже детям можно. Не против?

Том покачал головой, прикрывая глаза и с удовольствием ощущая на своем лице мягкие поцелуи гриффиндорца. Гарри легонько щелкнул омегу по подбородку и кивнул в сторону контейнеров, намекая на их голод. С утра парни ничего не ели. Реддл привычно проверил еду на посторонние яды и проклятия, и только потом запустил зубы в чуть капающее красным соком мясо. Здесь не было посторонних, и следить за манерами не было причин. Гарри откусывал от своего куска, наслаждаясь уединением и тишиной, нарушаемой лишь шумом моря. Солнце садилось, и небо постепенно заполнялось темнотой, усиленной тяжелыми тучами. Откупорив крышку бутылки, альфа трансфигурировал два бокала в форме головы волка и тела медузы. Том приподнял брови на это вычурное уродство, и Поттер немедленно залился краской.

— Чудно́, — со значением прокомментировал Темный Лорд, принимая наполненный ароматным вином бокал в свои руки. — Я хочу, чтобы ты подружился с Теодором. Ему можно доверять, этот подчиненный не предаст. И я могу быть уверенным, что усилил защиту. Ты бедовый. Это беспокоит меня.

— Это я-то бедовый? — альфа скосил взгляд на сокрытую рукавом руку слизеринца. Затем натолкнулся на настойчивый жесткий взгляд, и закатил глаза: — Хорошо, если ты этого хочешь. Попытаюсь. Близкими мы стать не сможем, но приятелями — вполне.

Волдеморт удовлетворенно кивнул, беря в руку еще один кусок мяса. Недожаренное. Однако гораздо более вкусное, чем кошачье или крысиное. В общем-то в приюте кормили удовлетворительно, но хорошую еду можно обменять на хорошие вещи, и умные дети поступали именно так, перебиваясь тем, что найдут или поймают на улице. Том задумчиво произнес, когда прожевал последний кусочек и промокнул губы салфеткой:

— У меня есть некие сомнения насчет замужества. С политической точки зрения. Пойдут ли люди на ужесточение порядков, если их повелитель — омега. Если его муж — альфа. Если мы сами часть грязи, что стремимся уничтожить, искоренить навсегда. Это не показательный пример, что должен давать Темный Лорд. Все тайное становится явным рано или поздно. Нужен умелый ход, и спешить мы не будем.

— Я думал о другом, — протянул Поттер, прихлебывая темное вино. — Как раз о показательном примере. Что ты не «какая-то бета», захотевшая власти и силы, захотевшая за что-то отомстить или уничтожить. Ведь ты не станешь запрещать отношения альф и омег, а покажешь другим, что ничем от них не отличаешься. Имеешь мужа, но не истинную пару. А я своей меткой на руке докажу, что даже при живой паре легко отказываюсь от нее. Ты же… Сам выходец из народа, понимаешь их проблемы и мыслишь так же. Хочешь спасти всех, ведь ты — омега — не будешь вредить себе или своему мужу. Мы на собственном примере покажем другим, что опасаться нечего, и мы сами — часть нового режима.

— Возможно, — немного погодя ответил Реддл, пристально наблюдая за лицом гриффиндорца. — Но мы не будем частью нового режима. Мы будем выше него. Запреты ограничат мою деятельность, ведь мое правление будет вращаться вокруг альф. Я не смогу изолироваться от своих Пожирателей Смерти. Пойми, что Темный Лорд должен иметь полную власть, безоговорочную. Никто не посмеет осудить или посмотреть с укором, это станет причиной возникновения видимости свободы народа. А свобода приведет к…

— Ты хоть слышишь себя? — поморщился альфа. — Что за ужасы опять говоришь?

— А что ты предлагаешь? Я внимательно послушаю, — улыбнулся Реддл, мягко коснувшись подбородка второго парня, но тот только опустил голову. — О, ты молчишь? Тогда говорить буду Я. Дорогой, это называется жесткими мерами. Посмотри, к чему привела вседозволенность и бесконтрольность волшебников. Посмотри на эти беспорядки. Сколько смертей и преступлений свершилось по вине свободы. Думаешь, сумасшествие омег — единственные последствия смешения инстинктов и разума? Уверяю, если ситуация не изменится, все ухудшится. Сойти с ума могут все до единого. Гарри, послушай, — он придвинулся ближе. — Когда у каждого волшебника есть смертоносная палочка, способная изувечить простеньким заклинанием кипятка или мгновенно разорвать тело человека «Бомбардой», жестокое правление — самое нужное для неуправляемой массы. Уже сейчас колдуны не видят ничего плохого в нападениях на магглов. Мордреда ради, мне плевать на жизни простецов. Но если они раскроют существование волшебников, всех перебьют. Весь мой мир падет, сгорит в огне. Так скажи, чем мой метод правления плох? Чем плохи мои планы?

— Рабством и жестокостью, — прошептал Гарри, смятенный речью Темного Лорда. — От одного зла к другому. Разве это спасение?

— Ах, _какой кошмар_ , лишить свободы и комфорта, чтобы спасти от смерти и хаоса. Волчок, ты хочешь слишком многого. Оглянись, мир волшебников уже горит, — Том приподнял голову Поттера обратно, разворачивая к себе, и прижался к его рту губами, медленно целуя. — Я понимаю, что ты осуждаешь характер будущего правления Лорда Волдеморта, но попробуй посмотреть дальше. То, к чему это приведет. Лечение бывает весьма болезненным и неприятным, но оно устранит очаг инфекции. И я приму любые альтернативы от тебя, если они окажутся допустимыми, верными. Если это будет наилучшим вариантом. Я приму их все. Только предложи, и я соглашусь со всем, что превзойдет мои методы. Я доверюсь тебе.

Реддл вернулся к тягучим медленным поцелуям, ощущая на своей коже учащенное дыхание альфы. Гарри так же тихо ответил:

— А если я предложу тебе мир? Мирный путь, — он скользнул губами к шее Темного Лорда, слыша усилившиеся феромоны хлорки. — Безопасный для всех. _Для тебя_.

— Я соглашусь на что угодно, если это ты, — Том отнял из рук Поттера пустой кубок и отбросил в сторону, притягивая парня за куртку на себя. — Предложи мне то, что будет лучше моих решений. Найти ответ, который я не вижу, стоящий путь, который приведет к победе. И я приму его.

Альфа прикрыл глаза, утягивая слизеринца в глубокий поцелуй, поспешно стягивая с омеги уже расстегнутое пальто. Том потянул Гарри сильнее и улегся на спину, утягивая того на себя. Слизеринец удовлетворенно смотрел на спокойствие, облегчение в чужом чуть покрасневшем лице, забираясь теплыми руками под одежду и оглаживая бока альфы. Гриффиндорец отстранился, стягивая с себя аляпистую куртку и не глядя откладывая ее в сторону, и вернулся к неспешным поцелуям, чувствуя трепет где-то в грудной клетке.

— Ты принес то, о чем я просил тебя? — шепнул Том, улыбаясь.

Гарри кивнул, вновь отстраняясь и потянувшись за своей сумкой, вытаскивая оттуда уменьшенный магией сверток. Реддл растянул губы в улыбке сильнее, подмечая усилившийся румянец. Каждый раз он находил эмоции Поттера не менее очаровательными, его реакцию. Омега неторопливо стянул с себя одежду, оставшись в одном белье и с намеком посмотрел на все еще одетого волшебника.

— Ты не положил зелья? — удивленно спросил Гарри, заглядывая в сверток. — Это не…

— Незачем тратить их. Заниматься сексом на природе — то, чего мы в скором времени лишимся, — строго прервал его Том, самостоятельно потянув второго парня за края свитера и задирая его наверх, стягивая прочь. — Более того, и сам секс вскоре покажется настоящей редкостью. Предстоит много работы. Каждому из нас.

Поттер вопросительно хмыкнул, расстегивая штаны и неловко выпутывая ноги из штанин, немного стесненный в движениях из-за плотных объятий вокруг талии. Том его неудобств не разделял и нетерпеливо водил губами по доступной обнаженной шее, поглаживая ладонями спину.

— Твоя идея о маггловском транспорте, — пояснил омега, легко сжав пальцами едва напряженный член, вырывая из груди Поттера вздох. — Я хочу, чтобы ты воплотил ее в жизнь. Перемещение по воздуху, это можно сделать не только с машинами. Не знаю, как там обстоят дела с волчьими промежностями, — хмыкнул он, запустив руку под резинку белья и обхватывая пальцами горячий ствол члена. — Но я все яйца на метле отдавил, это отвратительно.

— Потому что ты — черт, — выдохнул Поттер, ответно накрывая широкой ладонью полностью возбужденный орган Темного Лорда и начав неторопливые поглаживания. — Ты быстрее меня.

— Некоторые вещи, произнесенные тобой, я нашел возбуждающими.

— Зато то, что произнес ты сам…

— Нет, хватит болтать.

Реддл припал к приоткрытым губам парня требовательным, но мягким поцелуем, стараясь скользить на органе партнера как можно нежнее из-за сухости своей кожи, а второй рукой сдергивая белье ниже, до колен. Гарри что-то невнятно фыркнул в рот омеги, с полной силой ощущая резь в районе переносицы и легкую тошноту. Он прижал слизеринца за спину ближе к себе, с наслаждением ощущая его теплое тело собой, и оторвался от глубоких поцелуев, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и задержать дыхание. Том оставил последний ласковый поцелуй на покрасневших губах и потянулся к свертку, притягивая его в руки Поттера. Тот прикрыл на секунду глаза, сдерживая улыбку, и вытащил связки ремней, что с первого взгляда казались запутанной бесформенной паутиной.

— Смотри, я заказал для тебя кое-что новое, — прошептал Том, вытягивая из общей массы нечто вроде кожаной собачьей маски на ремнях. — И это немного сбережет твой чувствительный нос, как думаешь?

— Я думаю, что ты извращенец, но кому из нас это кажется странным? — пробормотал Гарри, и второй парень искренне рассмеялся, уже не испытывая лютой ненависти от подобной правды. В конце концов, альфа действительно не испытывает страха или неприятия, больше нет. — Боже мой, а это…

— Мне хочется, чтобы мы испытали одинаковое удовольствие, одновременно, те же ощущения, — Реддл взял в руки небольшой силиконовый член диковатого черного цвета и ткнул им в губы альфы. — Он ненамного больше моего. Если это слишком, скинь дилдо с обрыва. Хотя ты можешь вставить его в мою задницу, и мы просто поменяемся местами. Я не принуждаю.

— Я знаю, — Гарри припоминал похожую ситуацию в ванной. Прикрыв от прилива стыдливости слезившиеся глаза, он медленно насадился ртом на силиконовый член, слыша пораженный стон рядом. Именно его и добиваясь своими действиями.

Неспеша двинул головой назад и толкнулся обратно, принимая искусственный агрегат обратно в себя. Вкуса не было абсолютно никакого, по идее, это и возбуждать не должно совершенно. И Поттеру действительно было все равно на черное дилдо у себя во рту, но вот учащенное дыхание Реддла заводило достаточно крепко. Зная, что подобное работает в обе стороны, Гарри низко застонал, слегка увеличивая темп движения головы и сжимая руками запястья второго парня, который продолжал держать игрушку.

Том смотрел на партнера с расширенными зрачками, буквально пожирая взглядом развратную картину перед собой. Хлюпающие звуки и стоны, эти растянутые вокруг черного силиконового члена губы, полыхающие краснотой щеки Поттера… Все это в ту минуту казалось чем-то совершенным. Мягко отняв дилдо из рта альфы, Том с тихим облегчением обхватил одной рукой свой пенис, несильно сжимая. Отверстие истекало смазкой, вызывая легкое раздражение и привычное отвращение, но с этим он ничего не мог поделать. Разве что не обращать внимание на собственный природный « _дефект_ » было проще.

Дождавшись, пока Гарри не откроет глаза из-за этой заминки, Реддл медленно протолкнул игрушку в собственный рот, неотрывно глядя в блестящие глаза гриффиндорца. Тот задохнулся набранным воздухом, пристально следя за скользящими движениями губ по чужой слюне на силиконе, за такими же заалевшими щеками и темными возбужденными глазами Реддла. Том вставил пенис глубже, продолжая двигать им, обсасывая гладкую поверхность на манер минета.

— Черт, — пробормотал Гарри, точно так же отнимая искусственный член из рта парня с пошлым влажным звуком и припадая к мягким губам самостоятельно, жадно сцеловывая шумное дыхание и сорвавшееся одобрительное мычание.

— Да, согласен, ты блядски развратен, — Реддл сжал крепкую ягодицу альфы, разрывая поцелуй. Он вновь прижал мокрую головку игрушки к губам Поттера, намекающе надавив на них. — Пососи его еще для меня, _я очарован тобой._ Давай, открой рот. Нет, глаза тоже держи открытыми, продолжай смотреть на меня.

Поттер подчинился, хотя мечтал избежать прямого контакта при _таких_ обстоятельствах. Он разомкнул губы, позволив Реддлу самостоятельно толкнуться игрушкой в глубину рта до конца. Головка зашла за корень языка, и альфа слегка поморщился. Том тут же потянул силиконовый член обратно, и движения руки стали плавнее. Гарри вновь расслабился, позволив трахать свой рот игрушкой, глядя на тягучий дурман удовольствия в лице напротив из-под ресниц. Наконец, Том замедлил толчки и совсем остановил их, втолкнув игрушку на полную глубину.

— Оставь ее внутри, — Реддл подтянулся чуть выше, скользнув языком по напряженным губам и силикону, что они удерживали, слизывая чужую еще теплую слюну. — Пока я надеваю на тебя эти ремни.

Поттер сжал зубами дилдо для верности, с возрастающим весельем наблюдая как Том спешно распутывает моток портупей, раздражаясь все больше от задержки. Наконец, с негромким рыком он выдернул ремни для бедер и нетерпеливо придвинулся обратно, поочередно застегивая их на ногах, соединяя с широкой полосой кожи на животе. Затем опутал грудную клетку, намеренно медленно проведя руками по соскам, чуть сдвигая пирсинг. Он с довольством улыбнулся, расслышав реакцию — полузадушенный вздох носом.

— А вот руки оставим свободными, — проговорил себе под нос омега, сосредоточенно застегивая на горле собачий ошейник и внимательно проверяя на предмет тугости, чтобы второму парню было комфортно. — Они мне сегодня очень даже нужны.

Том ухмыльнулся, когда Гарри посмотрел на него с подозрением. Лицо альфы было довольно возбуждающим со вставленным в рот искусственным черным пенисом, с ниточкой слюны на подбородке и влажными от слез ресницами. Похоже, с поцелуями пока лучше остановиться.

Реддл думал об этой позе раньше, и воспринимал ее довольно негативно. Во первых, из-за своей абсолютной беспомощности — чувственной, разумеется. Поттеру он целиком доверял, и быть повернутым к альфе спиной не было проблемой. Однако при таком раскладе Том его вообще не будет видеть, а основной точкой возбуждения для слизеринца как раз таки и являлся Поттер, его реакция, его эмоции. Были некоторые преимущества, что парни еще не пробовали, и омега хотел это наверстать. Еще один хороший плюс — в такой позиции не были нужны противохимические зелья. Только презерватив — на Поттере.

Наконец, Том с громадным удовольствием надел черную собачью маску на голову гриффиндорца, что закрывала половину лица. Застегнул ремни под подбородком и на затылке. Протиснул под них ладони, убеждаясь, что те не прилегают слишком плотно, чтобы не повредить вспотевшую кожу возможным трением. Сидело идеально. Поттер выглядел в ней прекрасно, черный цвет все так же невероятно ему шел. Вытащив из свертка последнюю игрушку, Том покрутил ею возле лица Гарри. Его взгляд стал озадаченным. Он вытащил из рта силиконовый пенис, неловко утирая вытекшую слюну с губ и подбородка.

— А это еще что за чертовщина? — не мог он не спросить. — Даже боюсь представить, для чего его можно использовать.

— Это безопасно, — заверил его омега, но использовать небольшое черное кольцо не спешил, зорко подметив опаску в эмоциях гриффиндорца. — Я взял то, что на самом деле не несет функциональности — лишь эстетику. Мне показалось довольно эротическим надеть на твой член подобие эрекционного кольца. Как будто это ошейник от Повелителя для своего большого…

— Господи, ладно, только не говори **это** вслух! — ахнул Поттер, приподнимая руки. — Я не против.

Том коснулся ласковым поцелуем губ парня, погладил широкое плечо, глядя ему в глаза с благодарностью. Гарри действительно позволял своему возлюбленному неприлично многое. Склонившись, Реддл медленно обхватил увлажненными слюной губами сочащийся смазкой член альфы, ртом сдвигая токую кожицу с головки, и принимая его глубже. Поттер едва слышно простонал от удовольствия, сощурившись, глядя как омега осторожно застегивает у основания органа мягкое кожаное кольцо. Гарри расслабился: оно практически не ощущалось и не причиняло ничего болезненного.

— Что не говорить? — Реддл выдохнул горячую порцию воздуха на подрагивающий орган парня. — О том, насколько моя большая послушная собачка полностью покорна? Или что его прекрасный большой член принадлежит лишь мне? — он посмотрел на красного как вареный рак волшебника снизу-вверх. — Эта маска. Она выглядит на тебе потрясающе. Спасибо.

«Дважды черт, просто дьявол!» — подумал Гарри, прижимая трясущуюся ладонь ко рту и отведя взгляд в сторону. — «Это невероятно, каждый раз я ощущаю себя на грани смерти из-за стыда. Каждый. Ебаный. Раз.»

Волшебник очнулся от смущенного огня мыслей, когда Том потянул его за поводок вниз. Гарри склонился над своим возлюбленным и тот, повернув голову из-за мешающейся маски, утянул альфу в неглубокий поверхностный поцелуй без использования языков. Когда Реддл с ненавязчивым намеком посмотрел в сторону силиконовой игрушки, альфа чуть изменился лицом, и Том покачал головой:

— Тогда не будем, не сегодня.

Гарри абсолютно не чувствовал уверенности, что его член не упадет, когда в заднице будет торчать странная резиновая штуковина черного цвета.

— Спасибо.

— Ты не должен этого говорить, — опалил его запахом химии омега прямо в приоткрытый рот. — Это всего лишь легкие бонусы нашей близости, а не ее условие.

Поттер нашарил одной рукой в своей сумке прихваченную стопку презервативов, но замешкался:

— Ты или…

— Сегодня я хочу трахнуть тебя здесь, если ты не против, — прошептал Том, огладив ладонью твердый орган Гарри. Затем отодвинулся, раздвинув для удобства ноги и ведя рукой по своему налитому кровью небольшому члену, наслаждаясь видом экипированного в образ «питомца» Поттера. — Уверен, ты тоже этого крепко хочешь. Гарри, ты хочешь своего Хозяина?

Парень стиснул губы, жмурясь от смятения, и судорожно кивнул, боясь что голос подведет. Подобный Том Реддл просто сотрясал сознание, немыслимо, странно, захватывающе. Обычно сдержанный, а теперь сама грань разврата в сочетании с абсолютно осознанным внимательным взглядом. Именно эти чистые от слепой похоти глаза дурманили разум стыдом, что они делают подобные извращения вместе, что получают от них обоюдное удовольствие.

— Тогда иди и возьми, — тем же шепотом отреагировал Темный Лорд и потянул за поводок сильнее, наматывая его на ладонь.

Гарри не с первой попытки разорвал упаковку презерватива и раскатал его на своем пенисе, ругая непослушные подрагивающие руки и лицо, как никогда открытое даже несмотря на маску, полное иступленного смятения.

Том продолжал дрочить свой член рукой, в полной мере получая мощный поток удовольствия от одного взгляда на альфу над собой. Дождавшись, пока тот, наконец, не закончит мучить презерватив, слизеринец шлепнул пару раз по бедру Поттера и перевернулся, встав на четвереньки. Услышав пораженный и неуверенный вздох, Том повернул голову и _спокойно_ произнес, дублируя Поттера:

— Все в порядке. Я не чувствую унижения, — Реддл прекрасно понимал, что если не скажет это вслух, Гарри ни за что не станет продолжать. — Никакого напряжения. Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас.

Альфа осторожно кивнул, но его прикосновение к обнаженной чуть влажной спине было все таким же неуверенным. Он огладил мышцы, с облегчением находя их расслабленными, ненапряженные плечи, пальцы скользнули к чуть приоткрытому рту без намека на судорожно стиснутую челюсть, едва касаясь обвели лицо, на котором осталась легкая улыбка. Сердце сбилось с ритма от этого полного доверия, от спокойствия, и Поттеру по большей части хотелось просто стиснуть любовника в крепких объятиях.

Но вместо этого парень придвинулся ближе, ощущая дрожь собственного тела от соприкосновения члена и горячей кожи Реддла.

— Я могу?..

— Еще как, мой ласковый песик, — хмыкнул Том.

Стараясь не задевать пальцами смазку, он направил рукой свой орган в отверстие партнера, с осторожностью протискиваясь внутрь. Альфа подавил громкий стон, когда ствол тесно сжали буквально полыхающие стенки мышц, и это заставило дыхание мгновенно сбиться, а пульс взлететь. Уловив взглядом движение, Гарри моментально сжал бедра Тома руками, останавливая попытки немедленно насадиться на член полностью. Том прошипел нечто раздраженное на эту чрезмерную заботу — ебаной смазки было столько, что медлительность альфы в корне бессмысленна. Сейчас Темный Лорд не хотел _никакой_ нежности и медлительности.

Поттер заметил изменение в настроении Темного Лорда и несколько секунд боролся с собой — делать нечто резкое или грубое альфе решительно не хотелось, а вот второй волшебник желал именно этого.

Том низко продолжительно застонал, когда Гарри вошел одним толчком, все так же контролируя бедра слизеринца и не позволяя им прижаться к своему телу — тогда вся смазка окажется и на нем. Он вторил долгому стону, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия: парень под ним был таким же тугим и жарким, плотно обхватывая член мышцами почти до болезненных ощущений. Поттер подался назад, и Реддл едва слышно выдохнул ругательство, когда большая головка проехалась по простате, посылая по телу волны чувственного электричества.

— Блять, Поттер, — рыкнул парень, отбросив чертовы игры в Хозяинов и питомцев. Он стиснул пальцами плед. — Сильнее.

Тот подчинился, толкнувшись быстрее, и поддерживая ускоренный равномерный темп покачиваний, тяжело дыша и прикусив нижнюю губу, чтобы сдерживать непотребные стоны. Быть в настолько активной позиции было так непривычно, что Гарри чувствовал колкую нерешительность, большую неловкость, чем прежде, будто подобная поза или даже секс был для него первым. Он удивленно охнул, когда Том дернул его за поводок, заставляя склониться ниже.

— Потяни меня за волосы, — потребовал он, подмахивая тазом каждой фрикции, желая усилить эти неожиданные ощущения.

Поттер вновь зажмурился на мгновения смятения, прежде чем его дрожащие пальцы вплелись в мягкие каштановые кудри и сжались на них, стараясь захватить как можно больше прядей во избежания боли, и довольно медленно оттянул чужую голову назад, на несколько секунд перепугавшись, что сделал что-то непозволительное с человеком. Однако ответом ему был утробный довольный стон. Реддл приоткрыл от удовольствия рот, в полной мере восхищаясь послушанием и ответным доверием со стороны партнера. Это было восхитительно.

Гарри потянул за волосы сильнее, осознав эмоции волшебника, но второй рукой мягко обхватил шею и часть подбородка, уменьшая давление на кожу головы, все так же не собираясь причинять Тому любой дискомфорт. Но тот поощрительно выдохнул, вторя быстрым толчкам члена внутри себя, стараясь привести их к глубоким и резким:

— Да, питомец, все правильно, ты молодец. Продолжай.

# 

# 

Поттер усилил фрикции, чувствуя приближение оргазма, и сжал чужие волосы крепче в кулак, пальцами оглаживая кадык парня на натянутой коже шеи.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Гарри и почувствовал как натяжение поводка заставляет его тело согнуться ниже, практически прижимаясь к спине омеги, из-за чего волосы пришлось отпустить, чтобы опереться руками о землю. Гриффиндорец проскользил языком по плечу Темного Лорда, собирая бисеринки пота, задыхаясь от резанувших легкие химических феромонов. — Люблю. Мой Хозяин, мой восхитительный Темный Лорд.

— Гарри, — выдохнул Реддл, крепко держа намотанный на руку поводок, желая ощущать присутствие спутника острее, его теплую покрытую потом кожу и гладкие ремни портупеи на своей спине. — Прижмись ко мне, да, вот так.

— Я не могу двигаться, — прошептал Поттер куда-то в шею слизеринца, сотрясаясь от оглушающих ощущений — несмотря на недвижность тела, оргазм даже от такой легкой стимуляции члена продолжал приливными волнами накрывать с головой.

— Это не имеет значения. Делай, как я говорю, — хрипло приказал Темный Лорд, запрокидывая голову назад.

Он совсем остановил толчки, вставив на возможную без плотного соприкосновения бедер длину члена, продолжая покрывать подставленные плечи и шею поцелуями, борясь с легкой тошнотой от подобной близости, постанывая от непрерывно сжимающихся вокруг пениса мышц второго волшебника — тот получал удовольствие и без фрикций, вторя стонам и так же недвижно сжимая собственный член рукой. Кончить без трения, оставаясь абсолютно неподвижным, соприкасаясь спиной с грудью, эта прохладная черная кожа ремней, непривычная позиция, натянутый поводок от собачьего ошейника, это хриплое дыхание и слова любви — никакой волчий наркотик не может сравниться с затоплением оргазма, что по ощущениям вышибал из тела души — одну полную и одну разорванную.

Поттер осторожно отстранился, вынимая из сочащегося смазкой отверстия член и аккуратно стягивая с него наполненный белесой спермой презерватив. Том, очистив тела и плед от следов секса, перевернулся на спину, расслабленно раздвинув ноги и удовлетворенно наблюдая, как альфа укладывается рядом, переводя сбитое дыхание.

Где-то в грудной клетке Волдеморт ощущал плотный шар тепла, нечто счастливое и яркое, что и бывало всегда от любой близости с Поттером, не омраченной ссорой или борьбой за жизнь. Омега опустил ладонь на грудную клетку колдуна, скользнув пальцами по черным ремням портупеи, спускаясь к медленно опадающему члену и оглаживая его по всей длине. Реддл промурлыкал сытым тоном:

— _Вот это_ называется сверхурочной работой, любовь моя.

— Иди ты, — хрипло рассмеялся Гарри, переворачиваясь на бок и подпирая голову рукой. В ушах звенело, а в животе ворочалась неприятным комом тошнота. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Шикарно, — волшебник прикрыл на пару секунд глаза, позволив этому пошлому ленивому разговору продолжаться. Он был слишком расслаблен, чтобы обсуждать серьезные важные вещи: — Я ведь уже говорил, как сильно люблю твой член?

— А я говорил, что ты — черт, — хмыкнул в ответ альфа, бездумно играя с поводком в пальцах. Он стрельнул глазами в сторону темного мага. — Так странно. Хочешь моей грубости, а сам проявляешь исключительную нежность.

— Но _ты_ хочешь нежности, — рука несильно сжалась на все еще разбухшем узле. — И _Я_ хочу дарить тебе ее. Контраст. Это возбуждает. Меня заводит, когда ты груб в сочетании с полным подчинением, с этой покорностью. Одновременно переполненный своей нежностью. Это практически сбивает с ног. Хотя ты все еще слишком ласков, когда я требую иное.

— Не буду за это извиняться, — спокойно отреагировал Поттер, подтягивая к себе недопитую бутылку с вином. — Предлагаю продолжить.

— И я полностью поддерживаю, — с улыбкой кивнул Темный Лорд, принимая расслабленное полу-лежачее положение и нисколько не смущаясь своей наготы или все еще закованного в ремни и маску Поттера. Восхитительная картина. Он преувеличенно пошло прошептал: — Ночуем сегодня в моем доме, там ждет одно любопытное занятие для моего питомца.

— Тренировка в беспалочковой трансфигурации? — притворно тяжко вздохнул Гарри.

— Тренировка в беспалочковой трансфигурации, — торжественной кивнул тот, посмеиваясь над выражением лица парня.

Уже одетый, сытый и расслабленный, Гарри чувствовал умиротворение. Он задумчиво смотрел в сторону горизонта, краем сознания подмечая неторопливые движения тонких пальцев у себя на руке. Парни долго молчали, вполне довольные этой тишиной и спокойным обществом друг друга. Том позволил своим мыслям отступить, а чувствам, напротив, полностью завладеть нутром. И это успокаивало вечно болевшую голову, напряженные и обостренные нервы, излишнюю настороженность и готовность к атаке. Это также было любопытными ощущениями. Непривычными, но не отталкивающими. Рядом с Поттером Том не ощущал давления или опасности нападения, предательства. Пожалуй, после чарующего чувства любви шло безграничное доверие.

Он перевел взгляд на свои бледные тонкие пальцы, чертящие линии по загорелому предплечью Поттера, но видел другое. Эти безобразно-красивые руки словно черны от запекшейся крови, скованы в лед от гнева. Прохладные грубоватые пальцы альфы почти обжигали нежной мягкостью. Они не были испачканы, но будто отдавали часть чистоты и тепла. Еще одни абстрактные необычные ощущения. Реддл ими наслаждался.

— «Лорд Волдеморт», — произнес хрипловатым от долгого молчания голосом омега, чуть сжав прохладную кисть гриффиндорца и привлекая к себе его внимание. — Я думал над этим именем. Полагал, только его должны знать окружающие меня люди. Я начал понимать, что этого недостаточно.

— О чем ты?

Гарри повернул голову в сторону недвижной фигуры волшебника и поправил очки на носу.

— Я желал, чтобы люди никогда не добрались до настоящего имени. Желал, чтобы они видели мою _настоящую_ суть, суть моей власти и силы. Истину. То _настоящее_ имя, которое отражает меня целиком.

— Том Марволо Реддл твое настоящее имя, и оно прекрасно, — печально ответил Поттер, ощущая кольнувшую сердце боль. Том все так же себя ненавидел. — Прекрасно, потому что принадлежит тебе. Не имя тебя определяет, а поступки, намерения, ум. Личность, в конце концов. Не знаю, чего ты ожидаешь от людей, что могут узнать тебя ближе. Я думаю, это будет восхищением.

Реддл улыбнулся, но отрицательно покачал головой.

— Давай не будем о ненужных вещах, — не дав альфе пылко возразить, он продолжил: — «Лорд Волдеморт» подпускает посторонних слишком близко к себе, к своей жизни. К прошлому. Я хочу усилить запрет. Чтобы до «Тома Реддла» было куда сложнее добраться. Я желаю, чтобы имя Лорда Волдеморта стало Табу. Чтобы враги мои при поиске личности находили именно его. Считали Волдеморта той сутью, конечной правдой. Не подозревали о двойном дне. Это слово, слово с силой, слово, что придумал и составил Я. Магия значения, магия имени. Союзникам будет достаточно «Темного Лорда». Тот, кто станет говорить вслух о «Волдеморте», поплатится. Обычно это те глупцы, что не могут оставить свою ненависть тихой. Я хочу наложить _магический запрет_ на произношение. Не смертельный или болезненный, это могут быть просто юнцы или искатели, даже почитатели. Нет. «Лорд Волдеморт» станет сигнальным маячком о неподчинении правилам. Темный Лорд — только так меня будут называть.

— Ты считаешь это правильным? — осторожно спросил Гарри, глубоко шокированный словами парня. — Звучит…

— Как?

Поттер немного помялся, но все же сказал:

— Психопатично. Прости. Я не хотел высмеять или обидеть, или…

— Я знаю, — спокойно кивнул темный маг, вновь огладив предплечье альфы. — Но так _произойдет_ в скором времени. Это верное решение. Враги будут неосторожны в своей агрессивной сути, и мое имя приведет Пожирателей Смерти под оковы любого укрытия, рассекретит даже самое защищенное местоположение базы. Имя — разрешение атаки. Подтверждение о неподчинении. Обезопасит меня, _нас_. Приблизит к контролю, а затем — к победе. Запрет на имя — мелочь, но я обставлю все так, что оппозиция долгое время не сможет понять, в чем дело. Мы обязаны быть готовыми ко всему заранее, просчитать ходы врага, предусмотреть их. Беспорядки оттянут желаемый мною мир, и я не могу подобного допустить.

— Иногда ты звучишь пугающе, — искренне описал свои ощущения Гарри, хмуря брови. — Я слышу логику в словах, и это даже не жестоко. Ведь не проклятие или... Но… Нечто не дает мне покоя. Будто каждая незначительная ступень твоих решений составляет картину кошмара. Не понимаю. Твои планы направлены на благо, спасение волшебства и всего прекрасного, что в этом мире есть. Однако я чувствую непередаваемую жуть от происходящего с тобой. Мне тревожно. И мне страшно за тебя.

— Ты слишком беспокойный, — вновь улыбнулся Том, притягивая к лицу руку парня и оставляя на ней сухой короткий поцелуй. — Слишком много лишних переживаний и мыслей. Мне нравятся любые твои рассуждения, и я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал спорить со мной, искать наилучшие варианты моего правления, исправлять увиденные ошибки. Гарри, я не хочу, чтобы ты замолкал, не хочу, чтобы ты прятал от меня свои мысли. Но ты просто обращаешь слишком много внимания на мелочи, придаешь им тревожное значение. Та личность, что я создал для правления, не является добродетелью. И все мои поступки будут жесткими, но направленными на хорошее будущее, потому что я его хочу. Я отказался от геноцида, ты знаешь.

Второй волшебник кивнул, но тревога никуда не ушла. Не только из-за психического состояния Реддла, но и из-за тех, кого оно затронет в итоге.

— Так значит, чтобы попросить тебя аппарировать с работы в магазин за хлебом, мне достаточно будет произнести «Лорд Волдеморт».

— О, Гарри! — расхохотался парень, чувствуя новый прилив тепла и удовольствия в груди.

Они приземлились у двери хижины Реддла, быстро заходя внутрь. Том удалился в ванную комнату, с облегчением сняв с себя линзы и прихватив чистые вещи, а Гарри остался в комнате, отложив на прикроватную тумбочку книгу, что рекомендовал для чтения омега. Минут через пятнадцать в дверь громко постучались, и альфа с обреченным вздохом поднялся на ноги. Открыв ее, Поттер оторопело замер на месте, обнаружив у порога всю собравшуюся деревню, вместе со всеми взрослыми альфами.

— Ремус? — удивленно воскликнул парень, когда опекун шагнул вперед. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Твой парень, — без какой-либо эмоции ответил Люпин-старший. — Я пришел как сотрудник Аврората по приказу Министерства Магии с разрешением на арест Тома Марволо Реддла, набирающего известность под именем Темный Лорд Волдеморт.

— Что? — резко отозвался Поттер, по инерции нащупывая волшебную палочку в кармане. Он весь заледенел. Магия палочек в поселке не работала. — Нет.

В глазах Ремуса на долю секунды отразилась горечь, но оборотень быстро взял себя в руки, уступая дорогу Флее. Гарри заметил чертовски бледную Нимфадору, что прижималась к руке своего мужа. И взгляд ее был... Поттер не мог подобрать точных слов. Виноватым? Молящим? Беспомощным? 

Что происходит?

— Разумеется, мы не будем никого арестовывать, — с ненавистью произнесла вожак стаи. — Мы здесь, чтобы казнить Темного Лорда.


	46. Мгновение

Гарри казалось, что каждая клеточка его тела была напряжена. Он неотрывно смотрел в глаза Флеи, готовясь кинуться в мгновенную атаку, если в дом попытаются попасть. Нужно выждать время, пока Реддл не выберется через окно ванной наружу. Альфа был уверен, что Том уловил присутствие посторонних и угрозу. А если и нет… Поттер тем более не отступит.

Люпин дернул головой, разглядев в глазах подопечного решительность:

— Ты знал, что мистер Реддл — Темный Лорд.

— Знал, — мрачно ответил альфа, сжав кулаки. — И это ни разу не повод для убийства моей пары, Ремус. _Твоего друга._ Наставника твоего сына. Школьника. Того, кто пытается нас всех спасти. Того, кто…

— Кто развяжет войну и геноцид? Да, нас просветили в планы нового Темного Лорда, — зло откликнулась Флея. — Кто угрожал нашим детям, заключал с ними гадливые сделки в лесу, уводил их за поселок черт знает куда. Я предупреждала, что не потерплю угрозы своей стае. Предупреждала, что разорву в клочья, если он не уберется прочь.

— _Твоя пара_ сейчас под опекой Дамблдора, — жестко продолжил Люпин-старший, предостерегающе хмурясь. — И тебя также предупреждали, не вязаться с чужими истинными парами, не контактировать с ними. Темный Лорд — опасность для нас, это тот преступник, которого не стоит садить в полуразрушенный Азкабан или доверять его перемещение обычным сотрудникам Аврората. Флея… Взяла на себя ответственность решить проблему собственноручно. И стая поддержала своего вожака. Уходи с дороги. Фенрир?

Рослый заросший мужчина кинулся в сторону Гарри, и тот, не сумев увернуться, оказался в крепком захвате, а затем болезненно прижатым к полу. Поттер зарычал, прилагая все усилия, чтобы вырваться и дать отпор, но бывший вожак держал его руки в сильном заломе, не позволяя двинуться. Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на Ремуса с ненавистью. Люпин отвел взгляд.

— Не брыкайся, Гарри, так будет лучше. Все скоро закончится, — прошептал оборотень на ухо парню, но тот дернулся в попытке ударить затылком чужой нос. Фенрир вдруг выругался и резко выкрикнул: — Реддла здесь нет! Ничего, помимо воды не слышу. Запах становится слабее. Проверьте улицу!

Стая встрепенулась, и часть альф поселения ворвалась в дом, распахивая ванную комнату, другая направилась к задней части хижины. Окно в наполненной паром комнате было слегка приоткрыто. Теперь Гарри глядел на Флею с невольным злорадством. Поймать Тома или застать его врасплох — довольно непосильная задача даже для подготовленных Авроров, даже для оборотней. И им придется с этим что-то делать, если желают поймать омегу. Флея осталась стоять на месте, не меняя позы. Женщина не реагировала на убийственный взгляд подростка, глядя прямо перед собой. Она оскалилась и низко прорычала:

— Он за моей спиной.

Гарри дернулся второй раз, уловив возле шеи вожака прижатое острие тонкой спицы, а затем с Реддла соскользнула мантия-невидимка, открывая посторонним взбешенного происходящим Лорда. Он обвел источающими яд бордовыми глазами застывших оборотней, и те пораженно молчали. Поттер ясно понимал, о чем те подумали и почему не спешили нападать. «Спятившая омега». Том показательно оскалил рот в звериной злобе, показывая свою «невменяемость». Темный колдун с тихой холодной угрозой произнес:

— Кажется, я задержался здесь. Поттер уходит со мной. Люпинам я даю пять дней, и они уходят вместе со мной, — парень надавил спицей на шею женщины, и с поврежденной кожи тонкой каплей скатилась кровь. Том прижался ближе к спине Флеи, перехватывая оружие удобнее. Его полыхающие глаза скользили по лицам стаи не мигая. — Иначе я призову в деревню всех Пожирателей Смерти, и они сожгут ее дотла. «Гнилые дни и ночи»? Вы не успеете укрыться, не с детьми и беременной самкой.

Ремус шагнул в сторону омеги, но Реддл вдавил спицу сильнее, заставив Флею испустить еще один рык. Все посмотрели в сторону взятой в заложники женщины, ожидая ее слова. Действовать самостоятельно, учитывая личность чужака и его внешний больной вид, они не решались. Запах от него исходил просто удушающе-страшный.

Флея скривила подрагивающие губы в улыбке. Она некоторое время молчала, а затем перевела темный от ярости взгляд на своего мужа:

— Убей Поттера.

Реддл текучим движением отпрянул от Флеи и приподнял руки в безоговорочном положении поражения. Тонкая длинная спица с негромким звоном упала на припорошенную инеем землю. Он с расширившимся глазами впился в бледное лицо Гарри, голову которого практически вывернули под неестественным углом. Фенрир остановил движение рук сразу, как Том отступил от женщины. Поттер в отчаянии скрипнул зубами, но в такой медвежьей хватке даже слово сказать не мог. Он вцепился обеими руками в запястья мужчины, но тот не отпускал голову подростка, ожидая дальнейших указаний жены. Его взгляд был мрачен.

Том остался абсолютно неподвижным, не меняя позы. Парень видел направленные на себя взгляды и молчал. В голове зверел шум голосов, молящих то кинуться в атаку, то бежать. Понимал, что договориться мирным путем уже не получится. Все альфы услышали запах его странно измененных для их чуткого носа феромон. Увидели цвет глаз. Знали о титуле. Реддл немыслимым усилием оборвал появившиеся было мысли об этих знаниях. Если начнется срыв — выбраться не получится.

Заскрипевший за спиной снег заставил подобраться, ожидая удара или даже смерти, но и другие волшебники выглядели встревоженно-удивленными.

— Убей и меня, — произнес злобный и дрожащий голос позади Темного Лорда. — Если теперь ради бессмысленного убийства человека вожак будет жертвовать щенками, пусть я буду в их числе.

Подкравшийся к месту разборок Тедди остановился возле своего Наставника и дрожащий рукой обхватил его тонкие бледные пальцы. Оборотни разом дернулись в сторону Люпина-младшего, но Реддл среагировал быстрее: взял в аналогичный захват голову мальчика, повторяя действия Фенрира, и стая не посмела приблизиться. Флея неверяще смотрела на ребенка, шокированная его словами, его поступком и решениями. Он пошел против вожака. Дал себя схватить. Предложил свою смерть. Она перевела взгляд на лицо Темного Лорда. Вот, в ком было все дело. Это был политический ход, не только спасение жизней. Тедди никогда не смог бы нарушить слово вожака, дело не только в инстинктах зверя. Более того, если прямо сейчас она прикажет своему мужу убить Поттера или стае напасть на Реддла… Все останутся стоять на месте. Гарри все еще был человеком, все еще не принадлежал стае всей сутью, но вот Тедди — да. Более того, он был ребенком. Едва щенок погибает по вине вожака, его убивают. Если отпустят Поттера — Темный Лорд вернется и отомстит, и Флею все равно свергнут. Если Люпинам придется покинуть поселение вместе с ребенком, Флею свергнут и убьют. Тупик. Пат.

Том посмотрел на тяжело дышащего Фенрира, и тот медленно отпустил вывернутую голову альфы, однако продолжил прижимать Поттера к полу. Он тоже прекрасно понимал положение, сам учился быть главарем, знал каждое правило. Зато Люпин-старший медлить не стал. Он подошел к комоду, показывая свои пустые от оружия руки, и что-то взял с него. Повернувшись обратно к замершим волшебникам, приподнял палочку Реддла.

Затем без раздумий разломил ее надвое.

_«НЕТ-НЕТ-НЕТ-НЕТ-НЕТ»_

Темный Лорд позволил себе сделать тихий судорожный выдох, наполненный болью и отчаянием, но не пошевелился, продолжая выворачивать голову своего ученика влево. Тедди оставался расслабленным и тихим, смотрел на Флею с такой же жесткой угрозой, пониманием. Его бледные губы были стиснуты, а ярко-зеленые глаза слезились от боли в шее. Внешность в жесте любви и поддержки полностью копировала детскую внешность Гарри.

— Тогда ты уйдешь. Прямо сейчас, — безэмоциональным голосом произнес Ремус. Он не смотрел на своего сына, боясь, что сорвется. Долг превыше. Он все еще аврор. — Мир переживет смерти детей и Флеи. Но ты гнилые ночи — нет. Мир не переживет существование нового Темного Лорда. Отступи, и пострадаешь только ты. Отступи, и попытай удачу по всем древним законам. Собственным телом и инстинктами. Это последний шанс, что могут дать Аврорат и оборотни. Если мои дети умрут — пусть. Это станет жертвой ради мира. Никаких повторений ошибок прошлого. Уходи.

Пришествие второго Гриндевальда. Вот, чего опасался весь Аврорат и Министерство Магии. Мир был на грани краха, и если новый Темный Лорд придет к власти…

Реддл вновь посмотрел на Поттера, и тот внезапно выкрикнул:

— Ни с кем не разговаривай в лесу! Ни к кому не подходи, не реагируй на… — его голову вдавили в пол, и голос оборвался болезненным мычанием.

— Тихо, — рыкнул Фенрир, все еще глядя на жену.

Все ожидали ее решения. Флея и не могла сделать ничего, помимо согласия со словами Люпина. Абсолютно ничего, если хотела жить. Напрягшуюся до предела Нимфадору она чувствовала буквально всей шкурой. Метаморфа страшно трясло и лишь разозленное, но живое личико сына останавливало ее от нападения. Материнские инстинкты выли и кричали, корежили холодную логику, оставляя лишь одно древнее желание защиты потомства.

Флея выдавила из себя:

— Убирайся.

Том быстро вытянул руку и спица влетела обратно в ладонь. Парень прижал ее к горлу ребенка и попятился с ним назад.

— Я забираю его, — прошептал омега, впившись взглядом в Поттера. — Не пытайтесь искать меня, или Эдвард умрет.

Тедди послушно работал ногами, не сопротивляясь и не задавая вопросов. Гарри глядел на возлюбленного с молчаливым отчаянием. Стая не двигалась, принимая положение. Оборотни смотрели вслед Темному Лорду, пока он не скрылся в темноте леса вместе с ребенком.

Нимфадора упала на землю и испустила долгий громкий вопль, полный отчаяния и мучения.

Гарри что было силы налетал собой на запертую дверь, сбивал костяшки скованных в наручники рук в кровь, пытался разбить окно, и это даже получилось, но снаружи все было уже заколочено досками. С улицы слышались громкие стуки молотков — альфы забивали каждые оконные проемы в поселении. Омеги собрались в столовой, не выходя наружу и не пересекаясь с остальной частью стаи, приготовив для себя нужное количество припасов — это был последний мирный день, а перестройка все еще продолжалась. В остальных домах уже было приличное количество запасов на неделю.

Едва Темный Лорд покинул поселок, Люпин молча надел на подопечного простые маггловские наручники, а ключ повесил на свою шею. Подобрал лежащую на земле мантию-невидимку, также конфискуя.

В сторону Флеи старался никто не смотреть, зная каждый свои обязанности. Вожак ушла в свое жилище, запершись там намертво.

И сейчас Поттер уже сутки метался в своем доме, лишенный волшебной палочки и любых средств связи. На крики не обращали внимания, ни на мольбы, ни на угрозы. Ящик с провизией был и у него, поэтому оборотни уверенно оставили заключенного одного в хижине.

Гарри был раздавлен своей беспомощностью. Страх за Тома и Эдварда каждую минуту давил на сознание, заставляя бросаться на дверь в тщетных попытках выломать ее вновь и вновь. Тот факт, что итог вчерашнего вечера не обернулся смертью для Реддла мало успокаивал. Погибнуть зимой в диких лесах Норвегии без волшебной палочки, с ребенком под боком, без осведомления как правильно себя вести — еще мучительнее, чем быть казненным от рук Фенрира. Метлы Поттера у омеги не было. Она осталась в доме, когда парни вернулись назад. А теперь ее забрала Дора во избежание побега Гарри.

У Темного Лорда был шанс уйти. У него была мантия-невидимка. Но из-за альфы он вновь пострадал. Пытаясь его вытащить, забрать с собой, было ли это обостренным из-за болезни собственничеством или неясным расчетом, Гарри не знал, ведь в стае ему ничего не угрожало. А теперь альфа готов был отречься от Люпинов за предательство. Парень их ненавидел. Еще больше ненавидел себя самого.

К вечеру дверь отперли, и внутрь зашел Ремус. Гарри устало сидел на полу возле дивана, пытаясь всеми способами вытащить руки из тесных наручников, сдирая себе кожу до мяса. Ничего не выходило. А в комнатах не было ничего, чем можно перекусить цепь или взломать замок. Подняв голову на опекуна, альфа зыркнул на него исподлобья затравленным и угрожающим взглядом, выражая всю свою ненависть к происходящему.

Ремус болезненно поморщился, садясь на диван. Чувствовал себя мужчина мерзко. В один день упустил едва найденного Темного Лорда, что был все это время прямо под носом! Потерял сына, потерял доверие Гарри. Навредил репутации Флеи. Нимфадора не захотела с ним даже говорить, уже мысленно оплакивая своего единственного сына. Выглядела она сломленной серой тенью.

Стоило ли это решение подобных последствий?.. Будет ли еще шанс изловить Темного Лорда? Люпин-старший старался называть Реддла именно так. Меньше боли, ведь к вежливому заботливому подростку альфа успел привязаться, более того, к нему привязались все Люпины. Тедди больше всех. _Предав стаю, не нарушив ни единого закона._

— Когда эта канитель закончится, в ближайшее полнолуние мы обернем тебя. Мисс Уизли заберет моя жена, и стая сменит место жительства, — тихо заговорил аврор. — Если новый Темный Лорд вернется, попытается напасть, мы убьем его, даже если следом пострадает Флея и… Мой сын. Ты тоже мой ребенок, и я хочу тебя сберечь. Я аврор, и я хочу сберечь мир.

— Вы дезинформированы, — без единой эмоции пробормотал Гарри. — Я читал все записи Тома. Там нет геноцида и войны. Он собирается восстановить порядок.

— Назвавшись Темным Лордом?

— Оборотень-аврор.

Ремус одернул парня:

— Не сравнивай. Я выполняю свою работу. _Это мой долг_ , Гарри, пойми меня. И… Прости, но твой… — мужчина оборвал себя. — Темный Лорд болен. Ему не место среди людей. Сумасшедшую омегу необходимо устранить ради всеобщей безопасности. Посмотри, он похитил твоего крестника.

Поттер хрипло рассмеялся, и Люпин напрягся от этой неуместной эмоции. Гарри с прохладной иронией объяснился:

— Так стало быть любить убийцу-психопата Сириуса ты имеешь право, а Том заслуживает смерти лишь за всеобщие наговоры и подозрения? Так Аврорат ведет дела? Казнить любого, кого бездоказательно обвинят в якобы _будущих_ преступлениях? Сироту-омегу? До этого дав обещание защиты и приютив его? Предав доверие и любовь? Мои вы предали.

— Он не... Гарри, Темный Лорд не хороший волшебник. Не добрый.

— Я знаю, кто такой Том. Любят только хороших и добрых? Только они достойны нежности и спасения? Если будет нужно, я убью за него. Он... Действительно болен, но прекрасно себя контролирует.

Оборотень покачал головой.

\- Сколько еще оправданий ты будешь ему искать?

\- Сколько оправданий ты будешь искать Сириусу?

— Гарри… 

— Убирайся или дай мне уйти.

Поттер отвернулся от печального лица мужчины. Ремус горько поджал губы и поднялся на ноги. Постояв на одном месте и не найдя больше никаких слов, оборотень вышел из хижины, предварительно заперев дверь на большой железный замок. Гарри содрогнулся, вжимая лицо в поврежденные окровавленные ладони. Сердце время от времени взбивалось бешеным ритмом от страха и переживаний за где-то блуждающих Тома и крестника. Альфа молил всех существующих богов, чтобы те добрались до верхнего летнего поселка, пришли в Хогвартс, в безопасность, вызвали помощь. Вытащили его отсюда. Дамблдор… Он не позволит оборотням обернуть своего студента против воли. Он не позволит навредить Реддлу, коли нет вины помимо страха и слухов. Внутри оставалась лишь глухая надежда.

Наступающую темноту альфа видел сквозь щели досок в окне. Шум жителей поселка с улицы больше не доносился — каждый сидел в своем доме или столовой. На тихий стук в дверь он никак не отреагировал. Но вот приглушенный голос заставил напрячься. Еще слишком рано для осмысленной речи этих тварей. Говорить так скоро они еще не могли.

— Гарри? Гарри, ты тут?

Альфа подлетел к двери, с ужасом схватившись за дверную ручку обеими скованными руками. Он громко ответил:

— Тедди, немедленно иди в свой дом! Стучись и кричи, пока не откроют! Убирайся с улицы!

— Реддл тоже здесь, — ответил голосок снаружи, а тяжелый замок задергали. — Ищет, как тебя вытащить отсюда. Я бегу к дому. Верь в него. Удачи.

— Нет, УХОДИТЕ с улицы! Тедди!

Вновь звук уже удаляющихся шагов и тишина. Поттер вцепился в свои волосы, с отчаянием за них потянув. Они не пошли к летнему поселку! Они оба на улице! Черт бы побрал это упрямство! Реддл, Люпин — **катастрофически упрямы** , это просто невыносимо! Альфа застонал от ужаса, когда со стороны двора донесся многочисленный гул маленьких бегающих ног. Оба члена его семьи сейчас там, вместе с «этими». И если Тедди вполне мог успеть добежать до своего жилища, то Реддл…

Он зажал себе рот руками, цепенея. Такой, как Том, будет бороться до самого конца, обращать внимания на каждый звук, мелькнувшую тень, на малейший признак опасности. И Гарри не знал, послужит ли его разорванная душа приманкой или щитом, укрывающим его от глаз этой нечисти.

Минут через двадцать быстрые уверенные шаги снаружи дали понять, что к дому приближалось нечто с телом и весом, более значимым, чем легкие перебежки невидимых еще тварей. Гарри вскочил на ноги, кинувшись к двери, но ничего сказать не успел — на нее обрушился громкий удар. Затем еще один. Звуки были то глухими, когда били о крепкое прочное дерево, то металлическими, когда ударяли по замку. Через несколько секунд таких ударов раздался треск, и петли, удерживающие замок, буквально выдрали из пробитого дерева. Дверь распахнулась одним рывком, и Поттер увидел на пороге темный силуэт тяжело дышащего Темного Лорда с большим топором для рубки дров в левой руке.

— А вот и Джонни, — со злобной иронией выдохнул омега.

Он не смотрел по сторонам, взведенный до глухой ярости от зудящего ощущения опасности, которую не мог идентифицировать. Врага Том не видел. Только быстрые шаги-бег вокруг. Прислонив большой топор к ногам он настойчиво протянул руку замершему на месте Поттеру. Реддл понимал, что не мог требовать пойти за собой, но теперь альфа был свободен и у него был выбор: последовать или остаться. Гарри несколько секунд стоял неподвижно, глубоко шокированный вторжением Темного Лорда столь грубым маггловским методом. Более того, выбить из такой древесины новый добротный замок тяжелым топором было более, чем просто лихо.

«Разъяренный Том Реддл с бордовыми глазами и большим топором в руках — блядски страшная, прекрасная картина», — промелькнуло в мыслях у Гарри.

Опомнившись, он быстро оказался возле Реддла, прижав лицо к его шее и судорожно глотнув запах химии. Обнять парня альфа по понятным причинам не мог. Том дернулся и зашипел, и Гарри встревоженно отпрянул. Правая рука омеги висела плетью, и до этого топор он держал только левой рукой.

— Вывихнул плечо, — сквозь зубы процедил он. Его взгляд опустился на наручники, обрастая ненавистью. — Сколько у нас времени? Поттер, очнись!

Гарри тряхнул головой и быстро хрипло ответил:

— Уже нисколько. Все началось. Будет хуже, но если мы переждем тут…

— Я не останусь в поселке, — жестко оборвал его речь Реддл. — Выдвинемся в путь прямо сейчас. Доберемся до Хогвартса через твой чертов сундук. Сколько займет дорога до летнего поселка?

— День, полтора… Если двигаться с минимальными перерывами на отдых. Мою палочку отобрали, сотовый телефон тоже забрали. Почему ты… Не призовешь Пожирателей? Нотт уже здесь?

— Меня предали. Выдали Аврорату. Я не знаю, кому из них теперь можно доверять. За мою личность была обещана крупная сумма денег. Нотт остался в Британии, я приказал, за ним могут следить. Я не позволю Пожирателям зажать меня в угол, пока я безоружен и пока ты рядом.

Том скривил красивое лицо в гримасе очередного прилива ненависти, а пальцы левой руки ухватили древко топора крепче. Срыв подкатывал к затылку тупой болью, и каждая мысль сходилась к единой:

_«Предали. Тебя предали. Убить их всех. Никого не оставить. Больше нет безопасности, Темный Лорд потерял власть, убей их всех, пока тебя не сместили, пока не убили и не опозорили. Убей, убей, убей.»_

— Ты пойдешь со мной? — высоким от напряжения тоном спросил Том, глядя в взволнованные глаза Поттера острым немигающим взглядом.

Гарри кивнул. Он отнял топор и уверенно сжал холодное дерево обеими руками, готовый стоять насмерть, но слизеринец вдруг болезненно надломил брови и опустил левую руку на лезвие, принуждая ослабить хватку.

— Твои руки, — омега коснулся разбитых костяшек, прижимаясь ближе и покрывая ранки легкими поцелуями. — Мы должны освободить их. Затем ты вправишь мое плечо.

Альфа обреченно простонал, содрогаясь. Он понял, _что_ задумал сделать Реддл. Левой рукой. Не умея пользоваться тяжеловесным топором. Судорожно глотнув морозный воздух, гриффиндорец без слов и возражений опустился на колени, выпуская невольное оружие из рук и кладя ладони на холодное крыльцо, раздвигая их в разные стороны как можно дальше, натягивая цепь наручников. Том опустился следом, зарываясь лицом в растрепанные черные волосы, и прошептал:

— Доверься мне.

Гарри кивнул вновь, с силой зажмурившись. Он услышал, как железное лезвие чиркнуло по дереву, а затем цепь между наручниками прогнулась — второй волшебник прицеливался. Альфа услышал свист ветра возле своего лица и громкий удар, звон цепи, руки дернулись сначала друг к другу, а затем давление пропало полностью. Открыть глаза парень смог не сразу, опасаясь, что увидит обрубок вместо кисти. Прикосновение к пальцам заставило дернуться всем телом, и Гарри завалился на задницу.

— Справимся, — односложно произнес Том, придвинувшись ближе и вновь осторожно целуя окровавленные израненные костяшки, обхватывая содранные ладони теплыми пальцами. — Прости. Это моя вина. Нужно было прийти раньше.

Он прижался к широкой ладони гриффиндорца своим чуть мокрым от пота лицом, прикрыв глаза. Аккуратно поцеловав израненное запястье, Реддл нежно обхватил обе кисти Гарри своими руками и посмотрел в его темные от горечи глаза.

— Насколько эти мрази за моей спиной реальны? Что нам потребуется, чтобы выжить? — прямо спросил он, переборов неприятие от своего озвученного незнания. — Сколько времени можем выделить подготовке? Мы не бросимся в ночь сию секунду, пока не продумаем плана.

— Рука.

Гарри кивнул в сторону своего жилища, и парни вошли внутрь, прикрыв за собой поврежденную дверь. Лицо Тома перекосилось вновь, когда увидел с обратной стороны темные кровавые разводы и вмятины. Поттер быстро вытащил из шкафа несколько теплых вещей для себя и спутника, затем поставил стул в середину комнаты. Темному Лорду не было нужды спрашивать, зачем. Стянув с себя украденную Эдвардом куртку, он сел на стул, сомкнув зубы на предплечье левой руки — только от боли еще кричать не хватало. Будто раннего позора было недостаточно. Реддл казался самому себе ничтожно слабым, жалким, зависимым.

Поттер обхватил недвижную руку парня и одним быстрым движением вправил вывих. Том глухо зарычал от острой вспышки боли, стискивая зубы, но остался неподвижным. Гарри встал перед омегой на колени, отнимая его голову от руки и мягко целуя оскаленный рот в молчаливом извинении, чувствуя боль Реддла собственной шкурой каждый раз. Слизеринец неожиданно крепко прижал к себе альфу, яростно отвечая на поцелуй и углубляя его на несколько секунд.

— А теперь к делу.

Гарри посмотрел на заколоченное окно, обнимая себя за плечи, и довольно спокойно заговорил:

— Они не опасны, если соблюдать правила. Абсолютно. Самое важное — вести себя так, словно этих… Тварей нет. Словно не видишь и не слышишь их. Словно ты — маггл. Они не трогают простецов, те их не могут видеть. Еще несколько часов мы будем их только слышать, но после и ощущать, и видеть. Маггловские дороги и поселения… До них куда дольше добираться, не справимся. Том, — альфа впился взглядом в сосредоточенное жесткое лицо парня. — Входная дверь… Она не заперта, и они просто зайдут внутрь. Но мы можем закрыться в ванной.

— С заколоченными окнами и без Подавителей, без зелий, — медленно проговорил Реддл. — Тебя это убьет. Нет. Я должен быть в Британии. Попасть туда как можно быстрее. Казнить всех, кто замешан в предательстве своего Повелителя. Выяснить, сколько людей знает правду о моей личности и что думает о ней. Какие слова идут про Лорда Волдеморта. И, пребывая здесь, я теряю преимущество перед сворой. Эдвард вернулся домой, заложника больше нет.

Том склонил голову набок. Тедди домой не вернулся. Это сделала Мира. Но Гарри об этом знать необязательно. Оборотни до сих пор считают, что Люпин-младший находится в заложниках.

— Я так за вас перепугался, — вырвалось у второго волшебника, и он сжал кулаки, надрывая ранки на костяшках. — Когда вы сбежали. _Я так испугался._

— **Ты** испугался?

Реддл покривился, вышибая прочь воспоминания опасно вывернутой шеи и приказа от вожака убить его. Он коснулся пальцами чужого горла, пригладив кожу, и заговорил вновь:

— Что будет, если мы отреагируем на них?

— Да. Конечно, — Гарри тряхнул головой, судорожно вздыхая. — Мы отреагируем рано или поздно. На _такое_ невозможно не отреагировать. Как только твари осознают, что мы волшебники, начнется Ад. Мы должны будем бежать, бежать быстро, и, прости, ПРОСТИ, но скорее всего мне придется взять тебя на руки. И… Там Сириус, — он не сдержал еще один нервный вздох. — Я не боюсь за него, но у нас нет…

Поттер сдавленно простонал:

— Твоя палочка!.. Мне так жаль.

Темный Лорд никак не изменился в лице, сдерживаясь. Однако в мозгах заколотило все отчетливей. Пытаясь остановить неминуемый срыв, Том притянул ладонь альфы к своему лицу, вновь прижимаясь к ней вплотную. Из-за крови он мог услышать запах феромонов альфы, и это совсем немного успокоило буйство кричащих, вопящих мыслей. Да. Да, его палочка. **Его палочка.**

— Когда мы вернемся, я отдам тебе свою, — без раздумий жарко продолжил гриффиндорец, опустив голову на колени все еще сидящего на стуле Волдеморта. — Ты так легко ею пользовался, как своей собственной. Я… Найду себе другую.

Том оставил поцелуй на ладони парня и пошлепал его по щеке, заставив поднять голову и обратить на себя внимание.

_«Он жалеет тебя. Жалость, жалость. Подачки. Люпин сломал палочку, отбери у него что-то взамен, что-то важное, жестоко отомсти. Теряешь репутацию сильного, могущественного волшебника. Тебе предлагают защиту, а со своей собственной не справился. Недостойный. Фальшивый. Лжеправитель.»_

— Твоя палочка, — сумел прошипеть омега, переборов себя в который раз и не наговорив страшных слов. Мышцы сводило от неподвижности, хотелось разгромить комнату вновь. — Мы должны выдвигаться прямо сейчас, пока я не…

_«Как много смеха. Лишенный палочки, средств передвижения, лекарств, мантии-невидимки, любой защиты. Без хоркруксов. Абсолютно смертный, беззащитный. Продолжаешь командовать? Руководить ситуацией? Как жалко выглядит со стороны, недостойная букашка, лжец, трус.»_

Гарри молчаливо потянул слизеринца наверх, протягивая в его руки тяжелое громоздкое пальто, утепленную мехом шапку, вязаный шерстяной шарф и толстые перчатки. Сам же раскопал себе старую потрепанную куртку — хорошие новые вещи были также конфискованы во избежание побега. Но зимней теплой одежды было много, и альфа не переживал. Уловив, что вновь отвлекает лишними мыслями все свои переживания, тревожно вздохнул.

Он все понял. Еще вчерашней ночью увидел срыв в бордовых глазах и чрезмерно расширенных зрачках. Том полагался на свою магическую мощь, а теперь оружие было уничтожено. Это была катастрофа, с учетом того, что они собираются сделать.

Реддл медленно надел слишком большое для него пальто, а в ушах стоял оглушительный и в сто крат усиленный треск разломанной волшебной палочки. Взгляд Ремуса. Вывернутая голова. Приказ Флеи. Предательство Пожирателей Смерти.

— Когда я приду к власти, то уничтожу Аврорат и испорчу репутацию каждому аврору, каждому другу или приятелю Ремуса Люпина, пока не останется никого, кто бы не знал виновника. Ненависть, презрение, жажда расправы, его будут окружать эти взгляды, мысли, — медленно произнес омега, глядя перед собой и не замечая направленного на себя шока. — Тедди будет ненавидеть своего родного отца, ненавидеть так же сильно, как ненавидел Я своего собственного. _Но Ремус будет с этим жить._ И Эдвард — _мой_. Ремус отобрал мою ценность, загнал в угол и попытался подрезать силу, и…

— Господи, — вырвалось у пораженного услышанным Гарри. Шапка выскользнула из его рук. — Хватит, перестань!

— ..И понадеялся, что подобное сможет сломить Темного Лорда, ослабить, послужить причиной падения, — продолжал Реддл все так же глядя перед собой, даже не замечая Поттера, не прервавшись ни на секунду. — А я отберу у него все, что предатель когда-либо любил, разрушу все его узы, причиню боль куда большую, чем потеря волшебной палочки. Я прекрасно осознаю свое положение. Положение, в которое меня загнал Люпин, и мои проценты к выживаемости этой ночью стремятся к нулю, я практически полностью уверен, что понесу потери куда страшнее, чем…

Он замолчал — не потому что осознал сказанное — Поттер врезал кулаком в лицо. Тома довольно сильно отбросило в сторону, и парень ошарашенно уставился на тяжело дышащего альфу. Его глаза неоднозначно блестели, и Темный Лорд мгновенно подобрался, как готовящаяся к атаке гадюка. Он невольно коснулся горящей огнем щеки. Удар словно вытряхнул бурлящий поток мыслей, что причиняли куда большую боль, чем внезапное вероломное нападение.

Гарри тихо произнес, и его голос дрожал:

— Не смей продолжать. **Нет.** Сейчас ты пугаешь меня больше, чем все спятившие омеги вместе взятые.

Волдеморт подумал, что в ту секунду был довольно близко к тому, чтобы создать новый хоркрукс.

Поттер горько поджал губы и отвернулся, продолжив спешно одеваться и скидывать в сумку предполагаемые необходимые вещи: фонарик, спички, жидкость для розжига костра, плед, провизия и крепкий алкоголь на случай ранения. Подумав, сунул пару книг на растопку и бутылку воды. Из лекарств ничего не было, а идти в хижину Реддла было глупой затеей — Гарри более чем уверен, что там их ждала ловушка на случай возвращения Темного Лорда в попытке забрать личные вещи.

— Давай поссоримся и поговорим о планах мести, как только окажемся в Хогвартсе, — бесцветно попросил Поттер. — Отложим все трудные разговоры, пока не окажемся в безопасности.

— Как рационально, — пробормотал Том, все еще растревоженный эмоциями альфы куда серьезнее, чем тот себя чувствовал сам.

Одевшись и закинув на плечи рюкзак, Гриффиндорец подошел к парню, прижавшись щекой к его виску и прикрывая глаза.

— **Мне тоже больно** , я чувствую то же самое, пожалуйста, Том, — тихо выдохнул он. — _Пожалуйста_.

_«Выглядит как прощание? Что? Что Гарри делает? СПАСИ ЕГО. Вы оба умрете, и Гарри знает это. Он знает. Все случится. Ты потерял контроль.»_

Волшебник прикусил губу с силой — мысли иного плана, но точно так же подрывающие самоконтроль, лживые и искаженные мысли, лишенные логики и фактов — это было не прощание, а _забота_. Не опаска, а любовь. Все — бессмысленно, в буквальном смысле, большая часть переживаний слишком приукрашена, преувеличена, Том выкарабкивался и из больших проблем. В этом была истинная сила — перебороть чудовищную сложность положения при минимальных возможностях и с минимальными потерями.

— Да, — наконец, взял себя в руки Темный Лорд. — Спасибо.

~~Нет~~

Идти по глубокому снегу было довольно тяжело. Однако Том даже намеком не показывал это второму волшебнику, держа безупречно ровное выражение лица и не издавая ни звука. Куда сложнее было заставлять себя… Ничего не делать. Смотреть под ноги. Или изредка обменяться с Поттером глупыми бессмысленными фразами, предназначенными для посторонних ушей.

Через пять часов их безостановочного пути неясные звуки приобрели форму и очертания. Начали оставлять следы. Том видел боковым зрением движения темных тел, слышал тонких смех или тяжелое хриплое дыхание почти возле уха. Пахло паленой шерстью и почему-то озоном. Гарри крепко сжимал его ладонь, улыбаясь и крутя головой в разные стороны, а однажды подошел к дереву и начал его ощупывать.

— Нет, нам выше по склону, там есть совсем сухие — подойдут, — бодрым голосом сообщил он.

~~Нет, Гарри~~

Рубка дров. Конечно. Причина, по которой два маггла могли выйти в лес и горы так поздно ночью, не имея спец. снаряжения и удобной одежды. Том подумал, что Поттер невероятно сильный и стойкий, если продолжает смотреть по сторонам, но не касаясь взглядом _их_. Альфа не отпускал руки слизеринца, сжимая его пальцы почти болезненно, и Реддл как никогда ясно осознал: Гарри в ужасе. И не мог даже поговорить об этом.

~~Вы не туда идете~~

Чаще всего _они_ принимали образы маленьких детей. Делали вид, что играют в какую-то игру, совершая бессмысленные действия, смеясь в пустоту, разговаривая с пустотой, перепрыгивая невидимые препятствия. Один из «детей» пробежал в нескольких сантиметров от Реддла, и омега едва не встал, как вкопанный. Гарри в ту же секунду сам его остановил, вскинув руку и указывая на небо:

— Боже, какие звезды! Ты только глянь! Что я говорил, а? **Что я тебе говорил?**

Поттер был перепуган до чертиков. Его сильно трясло, и Том никогда не видел в лице своего партнера столько страха. Вся та чудная тяга к потустороннему, жуткому, дикому испарилась, как только двое парней зашли в густой непроходимый лес.

— Так романтично, — с жуткой кривой улыбкой откликнулся Реддл, притягивая альфу за ворот его куртки ниже к себе и утыкаясь губами в его рот. Затем на грани слышимости прошептал: — За нами уже несколько минут следуют.

— Северо-восток, — так же тихо ответил Гарри, покрывая теплые губы легкими поцелуями. — Не смотри, не смотри, пожалуйста, не смотри. Нам следует остановиться на привал. Нам не страшно, мы ничего не понимаем.

~~Гарри, поворачивай назад~~

— Нет, — зашипел Том, прикусив губу гриффиндорца, и тот от неожиданности отпрянул. Омега потемнел лицом: — Я теряю контроль.

— **А мы все ви-и-идим!** — радостно воскликнул голос в нескольких сантиметрах от волшебников.

Парни машинально посмотрели на стоящего вплотную к ним «ребенка». Тот беспрерывно щелкал длинной собачьей пастью, выпучив словно надутые рыбьи глаза.

И затем грубый уже мужской голос из пасти рявкнул:

— **ПОПАЛИСЬ.**

_«Действуй! Немедленно действуй! НАПУГАЙ СИЛЬНЕЕ!»_

Том крепко сжал запястье Гарри, не позволяя сорваться с места и побежать. Он медленно согнулся, нависая над уродливым монстром, полностью обнажив зубы в оскале и повторяя распахнутый сумасшедший взгляд «ребенка». Лес опутала моментальная тишина. Смех и топот маленьких ножек затих. Оглушительная тишина. Давящая. Поттер испустил едва слышный скулеж, когда Реддл громко низко зарычал, сбивая тряску инфернальной твари неожиданным и великолепно разыгранным блефом. На них все еще не напали.

«Малыш» испустил пронзительный высокочастотный вой, раскрывая гнилой рот шире, шире и шире, пока маленький уродец не вывернулся наизнанку, лопнув как мыльный пузырь. Краем глаза заметив движение, Том выпрямился и глянул в ту сторону нисколько не таясь. Неподалеку стояла Мира в окровавленном платье, обнимая дерево и застенчиво улыбаясь. Гарри сдавленно вскрикнул, прижимая израненную ладонь к губам.

Реддл побледнел. Мертвецы. Его собственные мертвецы. Убитые им люди. **Ожили.**

— Идем, — сухим наждачным голосом произнес Темный Лорд, дернув руку Поттера.

Альфа сжал топор крепче, готовый обороняться в случае нападения, но твари вокруг только смотрели на них, выпучив рыбьи глаза. Безобидные? Беспомощные?

~~Стая уже близко, вернитесь обратно~~

Парни шли уже медленнее. Напряженные до предела, они постоянно оглядывались по сторонам, вслушивались в каждый звук, и весь лес, казалось, знал о присутствии в нем волшебников. Гарри тоже потерял весь контроль над ситуацией. К такому человек вообще не может быть подготовлен. И они, ослепшие от искалеченных нервов подростки, вздумавшие перебороть инстинкты.

Игнорировать потустороннюю опасность, реальную, осязаемую — невозможно. Оборотни это понимали.

Блядский шепот появлялся все чаще. Волшебники старательно не обращали на него внимания с самого начала их пути. И это было даже вполне легко на фоне остального кошмара. Он казался до боли знакомым, и это сводило с ума. Читался на грани слышимости, где-то на краю сознания и даже будто в голове. Больше всего — то, что этот голос, казалось, пытался им помочь.

~~Черный сейчас появится~~

~~Вы приведете себя к смерти~~

~~Стая поможет, поворачивайте назад~~

— Мара, — прорычал Реддл, ни разу не ответив на свистящие нашептывания. — Больше она нас не получит.

В голове шелестели собственные голоса, и это было гораздо страшнее, чем дьявольщина из потустороннего мира — Том мог смириться с опасностью, но не со своим возрастающим сумасшествием, не со своей потерей контроля. Его больше не было. Темный Лорд не чувствовал ни единого шанса приобрести долю разумности, пока они продираются сквозь лес. Вдалеке выли волки, вокруг щелкали пасти «детей», они выглядывали из-за деревьев, наполняя сердца неясной тревогой.

Лучше бы напали. Тогда точно знаешь, что нужно бороться и драться. Тогда знаешь, на что _они_ будут способны. Однако _они_ не приближались к парням. Каждый раз, когда Реддл невольно натыкался на опасность взглядом, волчьи пасти выворачивали маленькие тельца наизнанку.

Еще через два часа тяжелого пути вверх по склону один из _них_ напал. Смеющийся «ребенок», что наворачивал дерганные пляшущие круги вокруг дерева, внезапно рассмеялся громче и побежал прямо на путников. Нежный смех быстро перерос в громоподобный вой хриплого мужского голоса, а рыбьи глаза провалились внутрь, брызнув кровью. _Оно_ вытянуло вперед руки, чтобы схватить добычу, но Том ловко отшатнулся назад, а Гарри что было силы рубанул по угрозе топором. Оружие рассекло воздух, а «ребенок» врезался в омегу, проходя сквозь него и растворяясь в воздухе с громким прощальным визгом.

Альфа утер вспотевший от страха лоб, выпуская из рта облачко пара. Реддл ничего не произнес, переживая в себе еще одну вспышку бешенства от собственного бессилия.

Когда волшебники добрались до большой поляны-перевала, Гарри тихо произнес:

— Рядом озеро. Следует остановиться на пару часов отдыха и сна, я покараулю. Дальше склон не позволит тебе быстро идти.

Том сдержанно кивнул, ощущая болевшие мышцы ног и горевшие будто огнем легкие от частого сбитого дыхания на морозном воздухе. Одежда спасала от холода, но была слишком тяжелой, а пальто путалось в ногах. Реддл был благодарен альфе, что тот позаботился о теплых вещах, и даже не думал на что-то жаловаться.

~~Не останавливайтесь~~

— Не нападают, — прошептал измученный страхом, дорогой и ожиданием гриффиндорец, прижимаясь всем телом к Темному Лорду. Он старался не разглядывать кружащих вокруг путников тварей. — Что-то не так.

Возле них весело потрескивал наспех сложенный костер, озаряя пространство теплом и светом. Гарри довольно быстро раскопал от снега небольшое пространство, и оба волшебника сидели на расстеленном пледе, подложив под себя подушки. Том был молчалив, стараясь переживать лишь в себе продолжительный срыв, не выдавая вслух поганые губительные мысли и голоса. Только гладил покалеченную ладонь альфы своими пальцами, осторожно скользя по неровной содранной коже и корочкам запекшейся крови. Часто подносил ее к губам, когда мысли становились совершенно невыносимыми, и это на короткие мгновения успокаивало их. Поттер вновь пропах хлоркой и растворителем, и его природного чабреца больше не было слышно. Все равно успокаивало. Присутствие Гарри наводило порядок в голове.

— Хочешь перекусить?

— Я не хочу есть, — односложно ответил Волдеморт, впиваясь глазами в яркие языки пламени, что отражались в его бордовых глазах. — Я жажду расправы, не могу ни о чем ином думать, — признался он, выпустив из пальцев кисть Поттера, чтобы не навредить ранам. Кулаки сжимались в ярости. — Мести. Я хочу убить предателей. Я хочу сделать их жизнь невыносимой.

— Мы точно не знаем, что произошло, — мягко возразил Гарри и погладил губами покрасневшую от холода щеку Реддла. — Я поддержу твои решения, если они не будут разрушать _тебя_. Пожалуйста, не иди на поводу у ненависти.

Поттер внезапно запнулся и побледнел. А затем выхаркнул на землю несколько жирных белых опарышей. Том вскочил на ноги, с силой надавив на затылок беспрерывно кашляющего парня, заставив того склониться ближе к земле, чтобы не задохнуться. Из помутневших глаз брызнули слезы, а из рта вырвался еще один поток склизких личинок. Достигая земли, они таяли. Широкие плечи тряслись от нехватки воздуха, волшебник даже захрипеть не мог, исторгая из себя белесых мерзких червей и слизь, едва ей не захлебываясь.

Когда поток опарышей закончился, Гарри стошнило уже по-настоящему от гадливого омерзения и страха. Том коротко облегченно вздохнул, когда альфа сам начал быстро хрипло дышать, наконец, получив доступ к кислороду.

— **Сухие мышцы, сухая плоть, еда для мух и их детей, так много гнили, трупов под сырой воняющей землей, а вас там еще нет.**

Рядом с ними на корточках сидел «ребенок». Дождавшись взгляда на себя, он принялся яростно раскапывать обеими руками землю под собой, словно животное.

— И не будет, — прошипел Том, безо всякой брезгливости утирая своей ладонью рот Поттера. — Поэтому пошел на хуй.

Гарри неверяще уставился на своего возлюбленного, что ругался с потусторонней нечестью, стараясь отвлечься от вновь подступающей к горлу тошноты. «Мальчик» принялся громко сипеть и свистеть горлом, а из его собачьей пасти на землю упал розовый длинный язык, извиваясь, подобно червю.

~~Время вышло~~

— **Перережь ему глотку!** — рявкнул бас прямо в ухо Темному Реддлу. — **Раздави его, набей личинками, набей землей его рот!**

— **Ведь ты ненастоящий Темный Лорд,** — чавкнул из леса другой голос. — **Просто маленький слабый человечек, напуганный, умирающий, всегда умирающий, утопись в трупных червях и захлебнись кровью из распахнутых вен. Слабеющая фальшивка.**

Слизеринец дернулся всем телом, а его глаза расширились. Этот голос исходил не из мыслей. Он был реален. И Гарри его тоже слышал. Все его слышали. Том прижал пальцы ко лбу, сдвигая шапку, а его глаза забегали по темноте норвежского леса. Мысли взметнулись пеной внутри, сбивая остатки контроля.

_«Теперь все, все узнают о твоей беспомощной участи, бесполезный, об этом знает даже кошмарная нечисть. Фальшивка.»_

— **Жалкий, жалкий, жалкий.**

_«Том Реддл — позор волшебного мира. Тебя никто не предавал на самом деле. Просто плюнули в лицо, отмахнулись. Ты не настолько важный волшебник, сколько за тебя получили? Не тридцать сребреников. Быть может, одну маленькую монетку. Обменяли. Волдеморт, который достоин одной монеты и его пустое слабое имя. Позорное.»_

— **Волдеморт, который достоин лишь забвения.**

— **Поры на коже — норки червей под слоем могильной земли.**

_«Низший сорт, только забвение отмоет от позора.»_

— **Том Реддл, ценой в одну монету.**

— Закройте свои рты! — прокричал Том в темноту, сжимая голову руками. Из его носа тонкой струйкой брызнула кровь. — СДОХНИТЕ! УМРИТЕ, УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ! ПРОЧЬ!

Из его рта вырвалось громкое надсадное шипение змеиной речи, а со стороны леса хихиканье тысячи голосов. Гарри прижимал к себе беспрерывно шипевшего омегу за плечи, приговаривая:

— Молчи, пожалуйста, не говори с ними, не отвечай им, пожалуйста, не…

~~Боритесь до конца~~

Неподалеку громко зарычал зверь, и детский смех перерос в тысячекратный вой, а затем оборвался. Лес наполнила тишина. Волшебники подскочили на ноги, когда черное пятно отделилось от леса и немыслимо быстро стало приближаться к костру. Из распахнутой пасти капала слюна, волк не сводил блестящих красных глаз со своей добычи, тяжело дыша и низко рыча при каждом частом вздохе мощных легких. Позади него послышался громкий волчий вой, уже настолько близко, что закладывало уши. Том чуть пригнулся к земле, выставляя перед собой тонкую спицу, глядя горевшими сумасшествием глазами на уже реальную угрозу. Голоса все еще мешались в голове, мешая сосредоточится на противнике, сконцентрироваться на атаке.

Животное перепрыгнуло запорошенный снегом пень и достигло ровной поляны, набирая скорость и не сводя диких глаз с людей. Из-под мощных лап разлетались куски земли, когти буквально оставляли борозды от усилий, и Гарри внезапно громко обреченно всхлипнул, заставляя Реддла пораженно уставиться на него.

— _Это не волк!_ — закричал альфа, отталкивая от себя омегу и переворачивая топор обухом вперед. — Том, назад!

Сириус громко зарычал, огибая замерзшее озеро по берегу и в три прыжка настигая парней. Легко перепрыгнув костер и оборачиваясь в человека прямо в воздухе, он бросился на крестника, сшибая его с ног. Топор отлетел в сторону. Мужчина впился зубами в открытый участок шеи парня и затряс головой, чтобы разорвать. Часть кожи отделилась от плоти, и брызнула темная кровь, но вгрызться глубже спятившая омега не успела — по голове что было силы ударили обратной стороной топора. Мужчина вскрикнул и отпрыгнул прочь, уставившись теперь только на Реддла. Рука подняла с земли длинную сломанную ветку с острым концом. Красные глаза сверкнули сумасшедшей ненавистью.

Том загородил собой альфу и ответил тихим шипением растревоженной гадюки, его бордовые глаза источали не менее сильное бешенство:

— Убью, _я убью тебя_ , если приблизишься.

— Нет, — прохрипел Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги и сжимая горло рукой. До артерии Блэк не добрался. Затем посмотрел на обнаженного мужчину, и его брови надломились от боли. — Сириус… Сириус, это я, Гарри.

Омега тяжело выдохнул и сделал шаг вперед. В глазах мелькнуло узнавание, но оно быстро сменилось жаждой убийства, как только Темный Лорд вновь попытался заслонить собой Поттера. Альфа на несколько секунд вжал свое лицо в лицо Тома, умоляя, прежде чем вновь повернуться к Блэку.

— Сириус, мы заберем тебя домой, мы уйдем вместе, ты хочешь? — ласково произнес гриффиндорец, стискивая пальцы спутника в поиске поддержки и силы. — Я так сильно тебя люблю, Сири, ты так сильно нужен мне. Ты веришь мне? Пожалуйста, мы просто все вместе пойдем домой.

Взрослый омега тяжело сглотнул и сделал еще один шаг вперед. Красные глаза чуть потускнели, а с лица стало пропадать все звериное. Блэк слушал голос. Действительно слушал.

— Гарри, — с трудом прохрипел мужчина, приблизившись еще на два шага.

Поттер тепло улыбнулся и приподнял руку, протягивая ее крестному.

— Да, Сириус. Все хорошо. Теперь все будет хорошо, я не ненавижу тебя, я не злюсь. Мы будем жить вместе, в своем новом доме, _я так сильно тебя люблю_.

— **Но Тома Реддла он любит сильне-е-е-е!** — захихикал голосок, и из-за спины мужчины выглянула Мира. — **Убей его, и Джеймс — твой.**

Сириус дернулся всем телом, но вместо того, чтобы напасть на парней, с силой шибанул толстой веткой по лицу потусторонней дряни, и та лопнула кровавыми брызгами. В костер полетели личинки мясных мух, а с леса донесся смешанный вой волчьей стаи и «детей». Гарри сморгнул горячий влажный туман с глаз и умоляюще тряхнул рукой, привлекая к себе внимание взрослого волшебника.

— Сириус!

Блэк быстро приблизился к крестнику и крепко его обнял, прижимая к себе до хруста в ребрах и прикрывая все такие же красные звериные глаза. Реддл оскалился, не опуская спицу, но мешать не стал. По щекам Гарри потекли слезы, но он никак не показывал крестному, что плачет. Он смотрел в темное пространство леса перед собой, чувствуя, как разбивается сердце вновь и вновь.

— Я люблю тебя, люблю, Сири, пожалуйста, — шептал альфа, поглаживая обнаженную спину окровавленными пальцами. — Все в порядке, все хорошо. Все у нас будет хорошо, пожалуйста, приходи в себя.

Блэк отстранился, заглядывая в лицо парня мутными глазами. Затем оттолкнул от себя крестника и с силой вонзил толстую острую ветку в грудь Реддла. Затем еще раз, и еще, и…

Совершенно бесшумно его сшиб с места огромный взрослый волк, вцепившись в голову оскаленной пастью. Том ошарашенно прижимал ладони к груди, пачкая тонкие пальцы, не обращая внимание на что-то кричащего ему Гарри. До ушей доносилось хихиканье детей, рычание волка и сумасшедшей омеги, голос Поттера, но Темный Лорд слышал только мощный стук сердца в барабанных перепонках. 

Альфа быстро распахнул борты верхней одежды и дрожащими пальцами ощупал тело волшебника. Судя по глубине рваных ран, органы не были повреждены — толстый слой тяжелого пальто помешал ветке пробить ребра, только, возможно, сломать. Гарри судорожно застегнул чужую одежду, болезненно скривив лицо и подавив очередной нервный всхлип. В одной из ран оставался осколок ветки, у них не было лекарств, они на грани гибели.

Блэк побеждал. Волк отчаянно боролся, пытаясь разорвать врагу горло, но отчего-то защелкнуть пасть и оборвать жизнь не мог. Самец. Резкий запах петрикора омеги. Инстинкты. Он тряс головой с большими рваными ушами, озлобленно рычал, а затем громоподобно завыл, призывая свою стаю. И посмотрел прямо на Гарри.

— Ты же… — его глаза расширились.

Сириус вновь кинулся на крестника, но большой волк схватил волшебника за щиколотку, дергая обратно на землю и назад. Со стороны леса донесся вой нескольких голосов и мягкий топот множества лап. Том, словно очнувшись, вновь прижал руку к груди, однако уверенно заслонил собой Гарри, притягивая магией спицу обратно в ладонь. 

Поттер внезапно потащил на себя Реддла в сторону замерзшего озера, и это был самый гениальный за всю его жизнь план спасения.

— Какого хера ты творишь?! — зарычал Том, вырывая конечность из рук альфы. — Сдохнуть вздумал?!

Альфа вновь дернул на себя Реддла, отступая ко льду:

— Нет, послушай, инстинкты Блэка не дадут ему встать на водную поверхность, все будет хорошо! Лед прочный, верь мне, пожалуйста, верь!

Том с расширенными от ужаса глазами смотрел себе под ноги, на скользкий лед, куда Поттер его выталкивал следом за собой — Реддл что было силы сопротивлялся, пытаясь вновь оказаться на берегу. Несмотря на разумность слов альфы, искаженный мозг моментально сковал ужас и мощная паника. Гарри не обращал на сопротивление внимания, прикладывая усилия и рывками дергая омегу все дальше по льду, отступая от берега, куда уже высыпала волчья стая.

— Черт, я умею плавать, я сумею нас спасти, доверься мне! — выкрикнул парень, сжимая тонкое запястье крепче и с силой утягивая сопротивлявшегося несмотря на заверения парня на середину небольшого горного озера. Однако никакого ответа или ярости не слышал — Том прекрасно понимал разумность слов возлюбленного, верил ему, но с ревевшими инстинктами ничего поделать не мог, это все еще было глубокое озеро под ногами, Реддл все еще не мог плавать, и он все так же _боялся смерти_. — Верь, пожалуйста, Блэк сюда не сунется!

Наконец, парни остановились, оборачиваясь к берегу. Альфа отошел в сторону, чтобы уменьшить вес на лед, готовый в случае чего бороться за жизнь.

Том тяжело быстро дышал, нечеловеческими усилиями заставляя себя оставаться на месте, не наброситься на Поттера и не кинуться обратно. Он всем телом, каждой клеточкой чувствовал глубину воды под ногами. Но то же должен чувствовать и Сириус. В сто крат усиленное из-за спятивших мозгов и власти инстинктов. Поэтому, сжав зубы до боли, прижимая руку к окровавленной груди, только смотрел расширенными глазами в сторону берега.

И действительно, Блэк кинулся к озеру, как только отшвырнул от себя очередного волка, но замер у кромки, обессиленно громко закричав. Мужчина не смог даже шага на лед сделать, и из рта Гарри вырвался облегченный стон.

— Вниз, гони его вниз по склону! — прокричал он зачем-то волчьей стае, и Реддл раздраженно зашипел.

Однако пораженно распахнул багряные глаза, когда первым напавший волк с рваными ушами задрал голову к ночному небу и завыл. Стая вновь напала, напала со стороны летней деревни, и Блэк, прокричав вновь в бессильной тоскливой агрессии, обернулся псом, со всех лап побежав от озера, от стаи и от волшебников _вниз по склону_.

Том выдавил сквозь стиснутые челюсти:

— Ты ебаный волчара, поверить не могу, что это зверье тебя защитило. Что еще, блять, за фокусы?

Поттер прижал ладонь ко лбу, едва не падая от облегчения из-за слабости в мышцах ног, и нервно выдохнул ответ:

— Тот волк, что напал на Блэка, и оставил на моей заднице чертовы шрамы. А я сохранил ему жизнь, вместо того, чтобы убить во время испытания. Я не знаю, как это работает, обычно этот блохастый нападал на меня во время прогулок по лесу, но **никогда** не пытался убить.

— Таких совпадений просто не бывает, удачливое ты создание, — пробормотал Том в ответ, стиснув пальцами поврежденную ткань пальто сильнее. Боль накатывала по мере ската шокового состояния. — Мы должны убираться отсюда, иначе я сойду с ума. Ты представить себе не можешь, что сейчас в моей голове. Немедленно.

Гарри судорожно кивнул, прислушиваясь. Вой все еще доносился, но все дальше и дальше от озера. Облегчение было колоссальным, облегчение, что на этот раз сумел спасти члена своей семьи от смерти, от спятившего Блэка, от этих инстинктов. И он прекрасно понимал, как себя сейчас чувствует Том.

Мгновение показалось растянутой пленкой старой маггловской кассеты, когда из-за дерева выглянула Мара. Она защелкала вытянутой пастью и бросилась в костер, лопаясь, как мыльный пузырь. Нечисть продолжила принимать сгнивший облик Мары, вытягивая рты к небу и подвывая на манер волков, туша собой костер. Стая все еще слышалась, их погоня и борьба, а ветер подвывал в деревьях.

Мгновение оборвалось громким треском льда под ногами, и первая трещина прочертила молнию ровно между двумя волшебниками, будто разделяя их, а затем разрослась большой паутиной, перекрывая своим треском хихиканье «детей» на берегу. Гарри поднял на Тома взгляд и перегруппировался, готовый встретиться с ледяной водой и кинуться на выручку к омеге, выражая глазами нечто вроде «Приготовься!».

Мгновение, и лед под ногами разрушился окончательно, забирая колдунов в оковы темной воды. Поттер успел задержать дыхание, но борьба окончилась, даже не начавшись.

Столкнувшись лицом с толстым обломком, с одного удара разбивая голову, Гарри потерял сознание.


	47. Наслоение

_«А вот и Ромэо.»_

Гарри резко втянул в себя ледяной воздух, тут же закашлявшись от сдавливающей рези в легких, ощущая, как все тело сводит судорогой из-за колющего холода. Он вцепился руками в острые края странной колышущейся в воздухе доски, пытаясь подтянуть себя выше, но не мог даже сдвинуться с места, то ли от слабости, то ли от холода, Поттер даже сообразить толком не мог: голова сильно кружилась, перед глазами плыла тьма. Где-то неподалеку слышался скулеж, и в мозгах вспыхнуло имя крестного.

— С… — альфа вновь глотнул воздух, цепляясь за скользкую поверхность, но не смог выдавить из себя ни звука. — С…

Скулеж перерос в рычание, и послышался всплеск. Это ударило по сознанию: какой к чертям еще всплеск? Что вообще происходит? Почему он не мог двигаться?

Гарри захрипел, вместо того, чтобы закричать, когда голову сдавило нечто твердое, а уши оглушило чье-то тяжелое частое дыхание, переходящее в низкий утробный рык. Голову сильно замотало, послышался неприятный треск, и совершенно внезапно парня полностью затопила _ледяная вода_. Он тяжело забултыхался в ней, взбивая пену, только сейчас осознав, что ног практически не чувствует, пытаясь выбраться к воздуху, к поверхности. Давление на лоб и затылок увеличилось, и грудь буквально врезалась во что-то твердое. Поттер резко втянул ртом воздух, хватаясь за скользкий шаткий объект, но постоянно уходя обратно под воду.

Рычание опять резануло по ушам, и Гарри, наконец, с трудом различил перед глазами оскаленную и полностью промокшую морду животного. Собаки?

_Волка._

Страх на пару секунд прошиб грудную клетку, перед тем, как воспоминания полностью вернулись. После чего ужас на мучительное мгновение сковал каждую клеточку тела так крепко, что альфа не мог вздохнуть. Он ухватился за кусок льда уже без попыток на него взобраться и судорожно оглянулся по сторонам, что не особо помогло: горячая вода заливала глаза, а на правом будто что-то налипло, полностью перекрывая зрение. Поттер машинально ухватился за него, и вспышка боли заставила сипло вскрикнуть.

_Это не имело значения_ , сейчас это не имело никакого значения, ни продрогшие в зимней воде ноги, ни завеса на правом глазу, ни боль, ни тьма.

— Том, Том, — шепотом произнес волшебник, отталкиваясь от куска льда и разгребая ледяную воду озера руками, задыхаясь, отчаянно пытаясь зацепиться взглядом за знакомую фигуру во тьме. — Где же ты?..

Стояла непроглядная темень, помимо Поттера и волка ничего не издавало звуков, что значило только одно: Реддл под водой. Вздохнув полные легкие воздуха, альфа без раздумий нырнул с головой, на краткий миг теряясь от режущего холода и боли в голове. Течения в озере не было, как и ветра на поверхности, и Том должен быть где-то неподалеку от места пробуждения Поттера.

Гарри хватал пальцами пустоту вновь и вновь, не видя абсолютно ничего в темноте и мути с илистого дна, что он поднял гребками — озеро было не особенно глубоким, _но достаточно, чтобы Том Реддл утонул._ Сердце сделало несколько болезненных перебоев, вызывая панику и разгоняя по венам адреналин. Альфа вынырнул, тяжело хватая воздух ртом, и тут же скрылся под водой вновь. От холода тело сводило судорогой, легкие горели, а голова, казалось, переставала соображать внятно окончательно.

С четвертой попытки онемевшие руки ухватились за грубый материал ткани пальто, и альфа, дурея от понимания, подтянул ее ближе, прижимая тело одной рукой к груди, а второй помогая себе всплыть. Гарри не стал проверять, жив омега или нет, не теряя времени поплыв в сторону берега, что едва виднелся в темноте ночи. Тяжелое дыхание волка слышалось где-то неподалеку, но это была меньшая из опасностей, за которую можно было переживать.

Гарри не почувствовал, как стопы начали задевать дно, лишь когда страшно тяжелое тело второго волшебника начало цепляться за него, затрудняя передвижение, альфа, наконец, понял, что достиг цели. Он тут же рухнул на колени и непослушными руками опустил Тома в снег, складывая ладони лодочкой и что было силы надавливая ему на грудь. Затем еще раз, и еще, пока из рта Реддла с булькающим звуком не исторглась будто целая река воды. Поттер приложил руки к его шее, но не то что пульса, парень даже своих пальцев не чувствовал. Издав жалкий бессмысленный всхлип от бессилия, альфа силком распахнул рот недвижного волшебника, зажал ему нос и припал к губам, вдыхая кислород в моментально приподнявшиеся легкие. Гарри понятия не имел, дышит ли вообще омега. Однако после первого же искусственного вдоха из рта Тома вылилось еще немного воды и, кажется, он слабо пошевелился.

Альфа рухнул возле парня, сотрясаясь от облегчения, практически больше ничего не соображая. Голова кружилась все сильнее, тела волшебник уже не чувствовал, даже эмоции были притуплены. Лишь мимолетное осознание — Том жив, он жив, все хорошо.

_Хотелось спать **так сильно**_ , Том теперь спасен, и можно…

Голову вновь сдавило, но теперь Поттер прекрасно почувствовал острую боль от хватки челюстей зверя. Волк замотал башкой и дернул человека в сторону, рыча не переставая. Гарри попытался отпихнуть зверя слабыми руками, но тот сдавил зубы сильнее, врезая их в кожу, и альфа хрипло застонал, рывком обхватывая челюсть и пытаясь разжать ее непослушными пальцами. Волк отскочил в сторону и ощерился, готовый нападать вновь.

Гарри судорожно вздохнул, опять хватаясь за правый глаз, растревоженный чужими клыками. По ощущениям ему что-то ужасно мешалось, хотелось содрать это, уничтожить. Поттер вцепился ногтями в правую сторону лица и от отчаяния потери зрения с силой заскреб по ней ногтями. Еще одна мучительная вспышка боли заставила закричать в полный голос. Казалось, каждый нерв в теле раскалился, кожу лица будто обожгло. Это привело в чувства, и волшебник не с первой попытки поднялся на ноги, покачиваясь. Взгляд натолкнулся на лежащего на земле Реддла.

Одежда. Они оба насквозь мокрые.

— Костер… — прохрипел Гарри и быстро огляделся, но помимо тьмы не видя _ничего_. — Плед.

«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста»

Поттер почти на ощупь пробирался через сугробы, пока серая в ночи масса снега не стала черной. Земля. Парень опустился на колени и принялся шарить по земле пальцами, пока они не наткнулись на измятую ткань. Рюкзака с остальными вещами рядом не было, а затухший костер раскидан так, что все угли успели остыть. Горячая вода опять заливала глаза, и найти Тома вновь было довольно сложно. Альфа практически впал в отчаяние, когда оказался по пояс в снегу, совсем один, в темноте, среди полумертвых тварей. Гарри шел в основном на звук ворчания хищника, оставаясь в сознании лишь на силе страха за жизнь возлюбленного и свою — вместе с болью вернулось чувство самосохранения.

С трудом сорвав с себя тяжелую от воды куртку, альфа стащил с Тома пальто и верхнюю кофту, плотно закутывая его в сухой и довольно толстый плед. Была другая чудовищная проблема.

Ноги.

К собственным немного вернулась чувствительность, но Том потерял слишком много крови, замерз, он не мог двигаться и как-то себя согреть. Вновь размотав плед, Гарри снял с омеги зимние ботинки и силком прижал его ноги к груди, крепко обматывая пледом скрюченное в позе эмбриона тело. Это должно немного помочь сохранить остатки тепла, сберечь от обморожения. Волк куда-то пропал, и альфа чувствовал облегчение — он физически не мог сейчас ни с кем драться.

Опустившись на колени, Поттер прижал лицо к большому свертку, пережидая тошнотворные секунды слабости. В сон клонило нестерпимо. Не хотелось ничего.

— **В озере такая теплая водичка!** — ласково произнесли совсем рядом. — **Там сейчас та-а-ак хорошо!**

— **Время покормить червей, Гарри! Они уже в твоем желудке.**

— Прочь, — пробормотал Поттер, тяжело вздыхая и с немыслимым трудом заставляя себя вновь подняться на ноги.

Он и подумать не мог, насколько Реддл был на самом деле тяжелым.

Подхватив бессознательного парня на руки, Гарри моментально рухнул на колени, едва не падая вместе с омегой обратно на землю. Он не мог ронять Тома, не с его ранами, он не мог сам ушибиться и тоже потерять сознание — замерзнут насмерть, их затащат в озеро, разорвут дикие звери. Скорее всего волк ушел за остальной частью своей стаи, чтобы расправиться с добычей и накормить семью.

Гарри практически ничего не видел.

Вновь поднявшись на ноги и прижимая Тома к груди, Поттер сделал осторожный шаг. Чуть левее был плед и растопленная от снега земля, позади озеро, значит, ему нужно было идти прямо и чуть направо. Выше, к летнему поселку, к Хогвартсу. Им нужен был доктор, любой доктор — Реддла могли лечить в маггловской больнице.

— **Под могильной землей так уютно.**

Вытянутая собачья морда «ребенка» уже несколько секунд старательно заглядывала в лицо снизу.

Тело сотрясалось от подкатывающей к горлу тошноты. Страха было меньше всего, несмотря на пустые глазницы и щелкающие челюсти в нескольких сантиметрах от лица. Гарри ощутил горечь и боль в груди, потому что зимний поселок был гораздо ближе, там была его семья, **но парень не мог вернуться обратно**. Темного Лорда казнят. Им не помогут, его возлюбленного добьют. Если бы были силы, _альфа бы плакал_ , но нужно было немедленно выдвигаться.

Топот лап оборвал разрозненные мысли, и Гарри прижал Реддла к себе еще крепче, перехватывая его так, чтобы рука закрывала скрытую пледом шею. Бессознательный парень не мог испытывать паники, у него не было всплеска адреналина, его феромоны не могли защитить от опасности. Поттер прижался носом к торчащим из-под ткани волосам, и переносицу моментально резанул запах хлорки и растворителя. Как же не хотелось умирать.

— **Черви под кожей, вырежи их как можно быстрее! Они копошатся, ползают там!**

Звериные шаги остановились совсем рядом, и волк вновь глухо зарычал. Не напал. Послышался тихий удар и перестукивание камешков друг об друга. Гарри нерешительно опустил практически ослепший взгляд вниз. У ног был тканевый мешочек, перевязанный блеклой бечевкой. Альфа с притупленным удивлением его узнал, но довериться чутью смог не сразу. Однако это был их единственный шанс.

— Хорошая псина, только не ешь нас, — прохрипел парень, осторожно опуская Тома обратно на землю и неверяще развязывая _горячий_ мешок.

И готов был расплакаться от радости. Внутри оказались заколдованные камни-обереги. Парень насчитал целых пять штук, не веря своим пальцам и глазам. Невозможно. Просто невозможно. Поспешно стянув с себя ботинки, он положил в каждый по камешку и надел их обратно, два сунул в плотно скрученный плед, под промокший свитер Тома и за такой же мокрый шарф, к голове и шее, а последний оставил в мешке, натягивая его на ледяные ступни Реддла и обвязывая его обратно бечевкой на щиколотках. Это должно помочь. Спасти.

Они справятся. Дойдут. Нельзя засыпать.

Приблизившись к мокрому и трясущемуся от холода зверю, Гарри сжал в кулак шерсть возле его шеи на несколько секунд. Тот ощерился, но нападать не стал.

— Спасибо.

Через некоторое время драгоценный сверток в руках разогрелся так, что Гарри сам получал от него нужное тепло. Стопы обрели полную чувствительность и сильно болели, но он мог уверенно идти, чувствовать под собой землю и снег. Со зрением лучше не стало. Парень понял, что повредил себе глаз, но насколько серьезная рана, не знал — прикосновения к лицу вызывали сильную тупую боль. Горячая вода — кровь — уже не текла, и Гарри более-менее видел, куда нужно идти. Это слабо помогало, ведь очки безвозвратно утеряны, а зимняя ночь не располагала к освещенной местности: небо заволокли тяжелые тучи, предвещая буран. Голова кружилась, и несколько раз Поттер падал на колени, пережидая пугающие волны бессознания, но горячий сверток с Реддлом каждый раз приводил в чувство. Гарри слышал его дыхание, оно оглушало.

Кажется, сотрясение мозга. Не смертельно. Переохлаждение больше не грозит, не считая промерзшей головы со свисающими сосульками волос по бокам. Может, их пожрут хищники. Но они будут бороться, сражаться за жизнь, Гарри не позволит Темному Лорду погибнуть от ебаного холода или кровопотери, заражения, воспаления легких.

_Еще несколько часов._

Даже в таком ужасном состоянии Поттер шел довольно быстро, чем и провоцировал приступы слабости. Руки болели от тяжести, и ноги подкашивались все чаще, отчего Гарри все же останавливался на кратковременный отдых. Он понимал, что нужно спешить, однако если свалится окончательно, то уже никто их не спасет. В голове было практически пусто. Все, о чем гриффиндорец мог думать, так это идти, идти вперед.

Дети преследовали волшебников весь путь в гору. Волк бегал где-то поблизости, рыча, и инстинкты Гарри, несмотря на заверения слабого разума, заставляли всегда быть настороже. Кажется, несносный зверь не собирался их убивать, но это было дикое животное, и кто знает, что щелкнет в его мозгах.

Шепота Поттер больше не слышал, зато грубый мужской бас из вытянутых собачьих ртов «детей» постоянно:

— **Скинь груз, идти станет легче.**

— **Он все равно мертвый, скинь, скинь, иначе сам сгинешь.**

— **Открой одеяло, там ползают черви и уже гложут, пожирают гниющее тело.**

— **Камешки-то выжгут ему внутренности, лучше вытащить, сам знаешь.**

— **Приляг, отдохни, мы покараулим.**

— **Можно мне понести его?**

— **Гарри, Гарри, ты уже мертвый, это тебя несут сквозь лес.**

— **Спасибо за глаз, Гарри.**

Это было невыносимо. Кто-то дергал за край пледа, слабо так, желая стянуть прочь. Кто-то пытался забрать Тома. Кто-то постоянно вздыхал в самые уши. Кто-то шел по его следам, скрипя снегом. Гарри видел, как бледные тонкие ручки обвивали драгоценную ношу, но когда альфа судорожно переводил на нее взгляд, руки мгновенно ускользали обратно во тьму.

Твари выглядывали из-за стволов деревьев, разевая свои вытянутые гнилые рты и лопались, лопались, сменяясь собратьями. Иногда они заглядывали в лицо Гарри, подбираясь снизу и совсем вплотную. Он видел их размытые перекошенные мертвые лица, а «дети» старались поймать взгляд волшебника, чтобы забрать его с собой. Альфа пару раз чувствовал, как его желудок наполняется опарышами, но проглатывал каждый комок белесых червей, подступающих к горлу, и они просто пропадали, не получив никакой реакции сознания.

— **Гарри, если ты ляжешь спать, то проснешься дома в тепле, и ты знаешь это!**

— **Твой рот полон земли.**

— **Подожги себя.**

— **Раздави горло Реддлу, добей, убей, втолкни туда могильной гнили!**

— **Это сон, и есть только один способ очнуться, и ты прекрасно знаешь, какой.**

— **Убей себя, убей Реддла, в земле так тепло! Ты проснешься в реальности!**

— **Черви так хотят кушать.**

Они говорили, говорили, говорили не переставая. Гарри хотел остановиться, придушить Тома и повеситься самому. Ему хотелось выкинуть камни-обереги, лечь в сугроб и заснуть навсегда.

Но еще больше чародею хотелось спасти Волдеморта и дойти.

Через три часа подобного кошмара страха просто не осталось от всепоглощающих слабости, усталости и боли. Боль была непрерывная. Часто, когда Поттер в очередной раз падал на разбитые колени, хотелось лечь в снег и сдаться уже без науськивания нечисти. Путь был бесконечным, бесконечная ночь, _даже через пять часов не рассвело_. Иногда Гарри верил голосам «детей», что уже мертв. Слишком долго, слишком тяжело, слишком туманно.

Когда склон горы стал более труднопроходимым, альфа, напротив, воспрянул духом и словно получил дополнительный стимул: оставалось совсем немного. Еще совсем чуть чуть. Всего пара часов.

Через десять минут подъема Гарри свалился на землю полностью, покатившись вниз и невольно прижимая к себе бессознательного Тома, уберегая его голову от ударов. Парень пролежал лицом в снегу несколько минут, не находя больше никаких моральных сил бороться. Теперь невыносимо хотелось спать от жуткой усталости. Все показалось бессмысленным.

Кроме Тома Реддла, который мог умереть из-за его душевной слабости.

Альфа поднимался вновь и вновь, с трудом переставляя ноги, выбирая более удачную опору и переходя на более медленный, осторожный шаг. Падения практически прекратились.

Добравшись, наконец, до плоского выступа, Гарри позволил себе долгий отдых. Оставалось каких-то полчаса до спасения, но их еще нужно было как-то пережить. В нескольких метрах Курганы. А прямо сейчас гнилая ночь. Волк отчего-то притих, даже ветер в ветвях больше не шумел. Голоса нечисти замолкли несколько часов назад, и Поттер питал робкую надежду, что «детям» надоело играть с пустотой или они забыли о произошедшем: Гарри никак на их присутствие не реагировал, слишком больной и уставший для этого.

От самого драгоценного свертка в его жизни исходило тепло и запах химикатов, и это единственное в те часы вселяло надежду. Желание бороться, идти дальше, вставать на ноги, держать голову поднятой.

Пока мир не треснул, разлетевшись на части в одну секунду.

Раздавшийся совсем неподалеку **громоподобный взрыв** заставил сердце на долю секунды сбиться с ритма, и Гарри застыл, словно заледенев. Он одурело посмотрел в сторону горной вершины, за секунду до катастрофы _зная о ней_. Совсем рядом зарычал волк, и его рык начал перекрывать нарастающий грохот **снежной лавины**.

Парень моментально подскочил на ноги и поднял Реддла на руки. Кровь забурлила в венах вместе со страхом. Закричав, Гарри со всех ног побежал в сторону летнего поселка.

Зверь бежал следом, подвывая и рыча от инстинктивного страха, и это подстегивало волшебника. Не помня себя от ужаса, альфа мчался вперед, и треск ломаемых деревьев, сшибаемых камней, скатывающегося снега приближался, разрывая барабанные перепонки. Когда альфа смог различить первые черные силуэты домов, то хрипло вскрикнул от радости, облегчения и надежды. Гарри знал это место как свои пять пальцев и сумел бы отыскать нужный дом даже с закрытыми глазами.

Прижав Тома ближе к груди, криво улыбаясь от бешеного адреналина, счастья и какой-то злобы на чертовых оборотней, Гарри прыгнул на темную дверь своего дома, плотно закрывая глаза.

И что было силы врезался в нее всем телом.

Столкновение оглушило Поттера и выбило Реддла из рук. Он лежал на спине, тупо уставившись в черное небо и слыша невыносимый грохот скатывающегося по склону снега, жалобный вой волка, чуял слабый дым, запах хлорки, запах крови и сырости, и уже ни о чем не думал. Он медленно повернул голову и увидел очертания недавно затушенного костра, от которого тонкой белесой струйкой все еще поднимался дым, растопленный снег и пятно измятого пледа на земле.

«Не успею. Я не успею. Прости меня.»

Гарри тоскливо перевел взгляд на черное небо, когда сознание прошила одна единственная мысль: **Реддл отпер замок заклинанием.**

Зарычав, альфа собрал остатки сил и поднялся на ноги, притягивая возлюбленного обратно к груди, и кинулся к дому, который действительно не был заперт, и… Замер на пороге. 

Обернувшись назад и настежь распахивая дверь, Поттер что было силы закричал, пытаясь перебороть уже громовые раскаты мчащегося на них снега:

— Сюда! Беги сюда! Скорее!

Отчаянно воющий от страха и паники волк, что до этого беспрерывно метался по поселку, стрелой помчался в сторону голоса, первым вскакивая внутрь дома, и альфа быстро вбежал следом, опуская Тома на пол и закрывая дверь, поворачивая внутренний замок. Парень успел лишь опуститься сам и накрыть собой бессознательного волшебника, перед тем как буквально все пространство хижины мощно затряслось под потоками многотонного снега, стены страшно скрипели, крыша прогибалась, и Гарри благословлял магию и всех земных богов, что этот дом был укреплен не только деревом и камнем. Грохот словно молотом бил по голове, барабанным перепонкам, парню казалось, что хижина просто не выдержит, волк вновь заметался, едва ли не на стены запрыгивая — тесное темное пространство человеческого дома теперь казалось ему ловушкой.

Когда все затихло, Поттер не сразу смог перебороть себя и поднять голову. Не понимая, жив ли вообще. Все ли закончилось. Мыслей почти не было.

Короткая пробежка лишила остатка последних сил, и альфа не сумел даже встать на ноги. Только развязать узел на покрывале слабыми пальцами, подползти к стоящей неподалеку кровати, стянуть с нее одеяло и накрыть им себя и Реддла, прижимаясь к омеге всем телом и обвивая его руками.

Сознание заволокла долгожданная тьма.

Проснулся Поттер, _если это можно так называть_ , он громкого скулежа и поскребывания. Альфа попытался раскрыть глаза, но ресницы слиплись от вновь натекшей крови, и это получилось не сразу. Все тело пылало в бреду, кожа полыхала от жара. Поднялась температура. Голова кружилась, кажется, еще сильнее. Практически ничего не соображая, Поттер медленно сел, держась за лоб. В мозгу били колокола, стучал молот по наковальне, громко выла пила, терла наждачка. Поврежденный глаз болел так сильно, что парень даже не пытался ощупать лицо, чтобы понять, насколько серьезно ранение. Вся одежда успела высохнуть, и Гарри даже пропотелся под толстым одеялом.

Реддл все еще был без сознания или крепко спал.

Поттер с трудом нащупал его лицо. Кажется, Том точно так же пылал от температуры.

В щели заколоченного досками окна пробивался дневной свет, и судя по всему, время клонилось к вечеру. У порога скребся крупный волк, и альфа едва не закричал от страха и неожиданности: он и забыл про животное в доме. Знакомые очертания рваных ушей немного ослабили панику, но полностью унять не смогли: это все еще дикий зверь, лесной опасный хищник, и засыпать рядом с ним было крайне опрометчиво.

Нужно было решать, что делать. В этом поселке не было никаких припасов, а в таком состоянии Гарри не сумеет распознать нужные зелья, даже если те и найдутся. Своим ходом обратно до зимней деревни оборотней он попросту не дойдет, не с температурой, не с больным раненным Темным Лордом на руках. Через несколько часов на лес вновь опустится ночь, и жуткие твари обретут прежние силы. Выжидать еще сутки было опасно: оба парня могут загнуться. Гарри не мог позволить Тому умереть. Только не так. Не по собственной вине.

Это **он** вытолкал Реддла на то озеро. **Он** обещал спасти. Именно **он** не попытался поймать Сириуса, когда был шанс. И только **он** виноват во всем случившимся. Парни могли принять предложение Дамблдора. И никогда не приезжать в Норвегию.

Блуждающий мутный взгляд остановился на деревянном шкафу.

Грудную клетку затопила _такая сильная любовь_ , что Гарри улыбнулся от уха до уха, как безумный. Любовь к Невиллу Лонгботтому.

И его детскому подарку.

Старенькой самопальной метле.

Встать на ноги было самой настоящей победой. Держась за стены и мебель, альфа подтянул себя к шкафу и распахнул дверцы, со стоном облегчения увидев там подарок. _И он выдержит вес двух тел._ Теплых вещей здесь не было, и Гарри вновь укутал Волдеморта в покрывало, подхватил метлу и отпер дверь, выпуская измученное животное наружу. Снега от лавины не было, как и костра с пледом. Волк на этот раз не бежал, а вышел осторожно, внимательно принюхиваясь и оглядываясь. Затем повернул голову в сторону волшебников на пороге. Он стоял так некоторое время, прежде чем трусцой побежать в сторону леса.

Гарри оседлал метлу, усаживая парня лицом к себе и одной рукой прижимая к своему телу. Затем медленно поднялся в воздух. Солнце действительно маячило у самого горизонта, но лететь быстро Поттер опасался — жар усилился, и, кажется, гриффиндорец даже спал на ходу. Гарри разговаривал в бреду. Том что-то бормотал на грани слышимости, тоже в бреду.

Когда среди густого леса показался дым и слабые блики огней в домах, солнце практически скрылось за горизонтом, наполняя норвежские горы алым цветом. Гарри постоянно мотал головой, удерживая себя в сознании, но руки сжимал крепко — на драгоценной ноше и драгоценной метле, что вела их к спасению. Состояние было настолько критическим к бессознанию, что Поттер уже не чувствовал никаких эмоций.

Кажется, их заметили. Издалека альфа услышал крики, когда подлетал к зимнему поселку. Чудом устояв после мягкого приземления на ногах, Гарри подхватил Тома под коленками и плечами, направляясь навстречу голосам. Он молил всех богов, чтобы ему хватило сил сражаться, если Флея нападет. Молил всех демонов, чтобы Люпин одумался. Молил себя дотерпеть и не упасть, окончательно тем самым добив Реддла.

К ним выбежали волшебники, встревоженно выкрикивая имя гриффиндорца, и Гарри слабо захрипел:

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, спасите его, пожалуйста.

— Гарри! Это Гарри, он вернулся! — первой к ним приблизилась бледная напуганная Нимфадора. — Гарри, держись, мы сейчас… _ГОСПОДИ!_ Что с твоим…

— Нет. Том, спасите, пожалуйста. Том, Том, — выдохнул Поттер, и его губы дрогнули. — Я все сделаю, я стану оборотнем, _все, что угодно_ , прошу.

Подошедший к ним Ремус Люпин некоторое время болезненно рассматривал крестника, перед тем, как достать волшебную палочку и отрывисто кивнуть в согласии. Сначала лечение, суд — позже. 

— Какие зелья нужны? Панс, что у нас есть в запасах? — он крикнул кому-то. Затем наложил мощные чары согревания на двух подростков. — Тащите сюда все, потом разберемся! Для Гарри **срочно** кроветворное и болеутоляющее, нет, обоим кроветворное! Кто может провести диагностику?

Вперед вышла бледная девушка, что работала на кухне, и приняла чуть дрожащей рукой волшебную палочку из рук аврора. Кто-то из омег уже убежал в сторону поселка за зельями, другие же обступили парней, пытаясь помочь пострадавшему окровавленному Поттеру с нелегким телом Темного Лорда, но тот не разжал пальцы, не позволив им забрать возлюбленного.

Девушка сделала пасс палочкой, и альфа подобрался всем нутром, ожидая нападения, но, судя по произнесенному заклинанию и цвету чар, это действительно были диагностирующие. Она некоторое время сосредоточенно водила кончиком волшебной палочки по очертанию тела Тома, опутывая его нитями магии, как вдруг воскликнула:

— **Да он мертвый!** Утонул почти сутки назад!

Поттер не пошевелился и никак не изменился в лице. 

Ему показалось, что в груди что-то звонко лопнуло.


	48. Погребение

Проснулся Гарри в тепле и под толстым пуховым одеялом. С первых секунд альфа не сразу сообразил, какое сейчас время суток, где он и что за запах стоит в комнате. Запах первым ударил по мозгам — пахло незнакомым омегой, да так сильно, что в голову ударило. Поттер медленно открыл глаза и натолкнулся на размытые очертания деревянного потолка хижины. Правая сторона лица была туго перемотана бинтами, но никакой боли не было.

Пожалуй, не почувствуй он на своей голове бинты, посчитал все произошедшее сном.

Феромоны Реддла чувствовались, но уже слишком слабо, и, судя по всему, находился волшебник в его домике.

Когда кровать прогнулась, Гарри повернул голову влево, натыкаясь на довольно большой силуэт незнакомца, что и источал этот пугающий запах перезрелых персиков и вязкого неопределенно-кислого сиропа. Парень не стал даже вырываться, когда этот самый омега внезапно прильнул к его груди, крепко сжимая здоровенными ручищами.

— Хвала богам! — простонал грубоватый женский голос, и нечто в нем было неправильным, странным, изломанным. — Гарри, я так п-переживал, прости, прости меня!

— Тедди, — хрипло ответил Поттер, приподнимая руку и пригладив длинную копну спутанных волос. — Что еще за вид?

Метаморф, _жутко изможденный_ , оторвался от объятий, и в его запахе просквозило нечто непередаваемо яростное, пугающее, жесткое. «Женщина» зло выдохнула:

— Охраняю тебя и… Альфы не смогут напасть, а с таким телом я завалю и всех омег, если только попытаются… — голос вновь надломился. — Сейчас ночь, ты проспал больше суток. Они весь вечер пытались тебя забрать, хотели отобрать Реддла.

Гарри прикрыл глаз, ничего не отвечая. В животе начало разворачиваться что-то ледяное и сдавливающее все внутренности. Ответил волшебник будто спустя вечность.

— Где он?

— Я… Я положил его в ванной, — кровать затряслась вместе с крестником. — Я думал, они соврали. Я думал… Он т-твердый, холодный, у него ноги не р-разгибаются! У него сердце не бьется! Я проверял, Гарри, _пожалуйста_ , это невозможно! Он **не может** быть мертвым!

Альфа медленно сел, опасаясь, что накатит слабость, но все было в порядке. Похоже, его успели как следует отпоить зельями. Поттер вновь посмотрел на рыдающего крестника, чувствуя легкую примесь удивления: он не знал, что Эдвард был близок с Томом. _Был._

Гарри абсолютно не чувствовал горя. Сюрреалистичное состояние, будто все происходило понарошку, не взаправду, словно продолжение долгого сна. Всего три дня назад все было хорошо. Всего три дня назад они улыбались друг другу, так ведь не бывает. Не бывает. _Он не может быть мертвым._

Потеснив все еще трясущегося мелкой дрожью метаморфа в сторону, альфа встал с кровати, обнаружив себя в своей пижаме. Затем повернул голову в сторону закрытой ванной комнаты. Он стоял на одном месте долго, неподвижно, потеряв последние остатки эмоций. Голова опустела, не было желания даже шевелиться. Темная деревянная дверь казалась последней преградой на пути к реальности. Нависающей, давящей, неприступной крепостью. Гарри не хотел заходить в ванную.

С трудом оторвав ноги от пола, гриффиндорец приблизился к ней и коснулся дверной ручки. Тедди остался сидеть на кровати, но Поттер потерял к нему внимание. Запах не пугал — альфа краешком сознания понимал, что это была фальшь. Сглотнув сухим горлом пустоту, парень повернул дверную ручку и распахнул дверь, сделав шаг вперед.

«Но я никогда не стану тем, что тебя убьет.»

Он простоял там всего пару секунд, после чего быстро вышел, с шумом хлопнув дверью и скатываясь вниз, на пол. Не готов. Гарри был совершенно не готов, даже с плохим зрением, даже видя только очертания лежащего в ванне тела. Горло сдавила тошнота паники и едкой острой потери, неверия, всего на несколько мгновений, и затем на сознание вновь опустилась апатия. Возможно, на него действовали успокоительные зелья. Поттер не то, что не понимал, почему так спокойно реагирует на мертвое тело возлюбленного, он попросту не желал ничего понимать. Не желал ни о чем думать.

— Гарри, — робко позвал женский голос со стороны. — Я не знаю, что мне делать. Скажи. Пожалуйста, я не знаю, как теперь будет.

— Примерно через сутки-двое мы его похороним, а пока нужно открыть в ванной комнате окна, — пустым голосом отозвался тот.

— Почему не сейчас?..

Поттер помолчал немного, глядя перед собой в одну точку. Он медленно провел ладонью по спутанным волосам, задевая жесткие бинты, и потерянно пробормотал:

— Трупное окоченение. Тело должно распрямиться.

Рано или поздно действия зелий должно было прекратиться.

Все это время Гарри так и просидел на одном месте, безразлично дожидаясь утра. Иногда появлялись ленивые мысли, что это действительно сон. Тедди не мог изменять свои феромоны, он не мог самостоятельно подлечить крестного, не мог сопротивляться приказам вожака, не мог обойти инстинкты альфы и зверя внутри. Сам Поттер не мог допустить смерти Тома. Ведь он обещал. Обещал, что не станет причиной.

Первый вопрос был задан спустя несколько часов:

— Кто лечил меня?

Тедди отнял руки от лица и подобрался к сидящему в кресле крестному отцу, неловко обнимая его колени и пряча на них голову.

— Сюда переместился слуга Темного Лорда, назвался Теодором Ноттом. Я читал это имя в записях Реддла, ему можно было доверять. И он непричастен к… Сказал, что догадался о произошедшем из-за отметины. Я не стал разбираться, прости, ты был без сознания, я не мог допустить, чтобы стая все разрушила.

— Стая… — губы альфы дрогнули, а глаз, судя по нервным ощупываниям лица, _единственный_ , потемнел от ненависти. — Навредила кому-то еще?

— Флея выгнала Миру, — шмыгнул носом ребенок. — Она подумала, что Мира предатель, что она стала работать на Темного Лорда. Флея посчитала, что моя подруга навредит другим щенкам. Ее родители напали на вожака, и их убили.

Гарри посмотрел на тихо плакавшего крестника на своих коленях. Он аккуратно погладил его голову в утешении, а сердце кольнула боль. Семья продолжает страдать, живая, настоящая, а он все равно _ничего не мог сделать_ , все равно _никак не мог ее защитить._ Боль постепенно разрасталась, ноющая, тяжелая и совершенно черная. Тедди рядом, живой, невредимый физически, и все можно еще исправить, все можно улучшить. Его все еще можно сберечь.

**Том Реддл уже мертвый.**

— Я должен был быть на его месте, — бездумно сказал гриффиндорец, но когда Эдвард весь сжался на этих словах, тут же осек себя: — Нет. Прости. Ты не так понял, я должен быть изгнан тогда, я не… Прости меня.

Сколько еще боли он породит своим существованием? Поттер согнулся и вжался в волосы «женщины» лицом, выдыхая:

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, милый. Сколько уже сидишь без сна? Никто до утра к дому не приблизится, все будет хорошо, я больше себя в обиду не дам. Ложись, метаморфизм отнимает слишком много энергии, ты вымотан.

Тедди отстранился и жестко посмотрел на парня сухими злыми глазами:

— Я оборотень. Как только рассветет, **я убью Флею**.

— Не убьешь, — спокойно возразил гриффиндорец, не выдавая своего состояния. — Мы похороним Тома и уедем отсюда. Я заберу тебя с собой. Больше никаких смертей, Эдвард, ты разбиваешь мое сердце.

По ощущениям, сердце было уже полностью уничтожено.

Ребенок резко отвернулся в сторону, а его щеки заполыхали гневом и бессилием. Гарри только вздохнул, облегченный, что спорить крестник не стал. Хоть что-то альфа мог сделать, хоть для кого-то. Люпин-младший не смог бы причинить серьезный вред вожаку, только загубил бы свою жизнь. Кинется на непробиваемую каменную стену — инстинкты — и разобьется о нее.

Как это случилось с Темным Лордом.

Поттер надломил брови, не обращая внимание на появившуюся пульсирующую боль в правой стороне лица, и с силой закусил губу. Нет, он должен быть сильным ради Тедди. И они обязаны немедленно поговорить о случившемся, несмотря на глубокую душевную рану, Гарри не мог продолжать игнорировать состояние мальчика. Он пережил не менее сильную психологическую травму за такое короткое время. Перед глазами всплыл образ окровавленной улыбающейся Миры в лесу.

— Ты читал дневники Темного Лорда? Он сам показывал тебе их?

Люпин запнулся, но Поттер с легкой примесью шока не уловил ни стыда, ни сожаления, ни нервозности. Метаморф кивнул.

— Я выкрал их. А когда мы сбежали, вернулся за остальными, мы все их спрятали. Реддл не мог позволить кому-либо чужому прочесть свои планы, а сюда могли прийти предатели. Эти его Пожиратели Смерти. Сейчас записи спрятаны в заброшенном домике охотника, — доверчиво ответил Тедди, поворачиваясь обратно к волшебнику. — Там есть то, что нужно отдать мистеру Нотту, там есть для тебя. И… Куда мы пойдем? Что нам делать? Что теперь будет?

— Там было нечто для тебя самого? — мягко поинтересовался Гарри, но мальчик упрямо поджал губы, ничего не говоря. Впрочем, его лицо дало однозначный ответ. Разумеется, есть. — Тедди…

— Он был моим Наставником! — вскричал Люпин, вскакивая на ноги. Затем подлетел к стулу у письменного стола и со всей силы пнул его, разламывая задние ножки. — Он обещал сделать меня сильным, обещал! Реддл не должен был подыхать, как какой-то слабак, он всех нас бросил!

Метаморф взвыл совершенно как раненый волк, хватаясь за волосы и меняясь обратно в свой настоящий облик. Гарри видел перед собой мальчика, убитого горем и бессилием, все это время, даже в с наружностью могучей женщины. И теперь его чувства, наконец, нашли выход. Поттер быстро приблизился к маленькому альфе и крепко сжал его в объятиях, притягивая к своей груди. Люпин тут же отчаянно завырывался, закричав громче, но гриффиндорец держал его крепко, не позволяя избежать прикосновений.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — тихо, но твердо произнес Поттер, когда вымотанный борьбой юный волшебник притих. — Ты сделал больше, чем кто-либо мог вообще сделать в той ситуации. Ты не побоялся пойти против вожака, не побоялся перед лицом смерти, не побоялся уйти в ночной лес, быть снаружи в гнилые дни и ночи, ты поступил как настоящий мужчина. В тебе нет ни капли трусости, никогда не было. Дело не в том, что ты оборотень или альфа, это твоя сильная личность.

— И чем это помогло? — глотая крупные слезы, простонал он, стискивая забинтованные запястья гриффиндорца. — Я обязан был пойти вместе с вами, Флея поплатится, _обещаю_ , они за все ответят. Я никогда их не прощу.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Нет, виноват здесь только один человек. Он сам. Вновь погладив светло-русые волосы мальчика, альфа поцеловал его в макушку, зашептав на ухо слова утешения. Парень был абсолютно разбит. Давил в себе приступ острого нервного срыва, потому что рядом плакал крестник, давил все мысли о произошедшем глубоко в себе, обходя воспоминания стороной, пытаясь всеми силами сделать это. Осознание еще не ударило в полную силу, и сражаться с чувствами было не так трудно.

— Если ты захочешь, мы переберемся в наш новый дом, — предложил Поттер, когда оборотень успокоился. — Я купил земельный участок, и пока дом будет строиться, мы… Мы можем пожить в особняке Поттеров. Когда твои родители одумаются и уйдут из стаи…

— Нет! Не хочу ничего о них слышать, никогда!

— Тедди. Это твои мама и папа.

Альфа знал, **как сильно** будет страдать Эдвард, когда боль от предательства и потери утихнет, когда прежние связи с родственниками восстановить уже будет невозможно. Дело не в Темном Лорде, дело в стае. Дело в решении Ремуса Люпина, в поддержке его решения Нимфадоры Люпин. Они посчитали смерть Темного Лорда важнее жизни собственного сына, и Тедди уже довольно взрослый, чтобы все понять. Изгнание Наставника, побег любимого крестного, никаких поисков Поттера поутру — слишком тяжелый удар для чувствительного ребенка. Гарри ненавидел сейчас стаю, Люпинов всем сердцем, наравне с самим собой. В то же время мерзкая мысль всверливалась в голову: «ты все равно простишь их. Через десять лет, двадцать, но простишь. Потому что это твоя семья. Не совершай опрометчивых поступков сейчас. Ведь Том Реддл мертв только по твоей вине.»

Поттер не мог позволить крестнику потерять своих родителей. Но оставить ребенка в жестокой стае со звериными устоями… Альфа не знал, насколько они были отвратительными, законы оборотней. Не знал, что до подобного может дойти. Гарри верил, что среди стаи им было безопасно, что Тедди никогда не навредят, что здесь его дом, здесь он будет счастлив.

— Если я заберу тебя, то пойду против закона, — еще мягче продолжил волшебник, обращаясь к Люпину-младшему. — Я твой крестный, но не родитель. Сейчас в стране чудовищные беспорядки, но законы все еще действуют на всех. Не сразу, но мир будет восстановлен, и тебя заберут. Ты уже говорил с мамой и папой?

Эдвард ничего не ответил, только сильнее вжал лицо в грудь парня. Гарри вздрогнул, когда за дверью громко рассмеялись и пошлепали по деревянной стене ладошками. Оборотень нервно покосился на вход, прижимаясь к крестному ближе, а в шоколадных глазах мелькнул ужас.

— Они думают, я сбежал. Они не знают, что я здесь.

— Почему?

Тедди ответил не сразу, борясь с какими-то демонами внутри себя. Затем нехотя выдавил:

— **Я хотел, чтобы им было больно.**

«Тедди будет ненавидеть своего родного отца, ненавидеть так же сильно, как ненавидел Я своего собственного.»

Внезапно в дверь громко и совершенно осмысленно постучались. Раздался приглушенный знакомый голос:

— Поттер, открывай, я знаю, что ты уже очнулся!

Оба волшебника настороженно переглянулись, и Гарри подкрался ко входной двери, негромко спросив:

— Какой цвет мы получим, смешав мак и одуванчик?

— Оранжевый.

Потусторонние твари понятия не имеют о цветах и сложных логических цепочках. Быстро отперев замок, гриффиндорец впустил внутрь припорошенного снежной метелью Нотта, тут же защелкивая дверь обратно. Тот, обведя глазами тускло освещенную комнату, натолкнулся на ощерившегося и подобравшегося мальчика. Брови слизеринца вздернулись вверх:

— Это что еще за зверенок?

Эдвард прорычал:

— Двинься только неровно, и я тебя прикончу!

Гарри ответил тяжелым вздохом, подходя ближе к крестнику и обнимая его напряженные плечи. Затем поднял взгляд на гостя. Теодор выглядел помятым и уставшим, темные глаза источали скорбь. Поэтому альфа тут же опустил свои вниз, прочь от напоминания их чувств. Парень скинул с себя куртку, отбрасывая ее в сторону кресла, и снял обувь. Затем молча подошел к закрытой двери ванной, чем вызвал еще одно предупреждающее рычание от маленького оборотня. Теодор покосился на Поттера:

— Усмири своего ребетенка, я не собираюсь никому вредить и никого похищать. Более того — надеюсь, ты в состоянии поговорить о произошедшем, в состоянии продумать дальнейший план наших действий относительно планов самого Темного Лорда, его знаний и места захоронения. Пожиратели Смерти собираются в альянсы, чтобы найти эту деревню и напасть на нее. Они ищут все наработки Темного Лорда, чтобы использовать в своих целях.

Ожидаемо, первым делом вскинулся Люпин, вырвавшись из удерживающих объятий. Он подскочил к молодому мужчине, бесстрашно заслоняя собой проход в ванную комнату.

— Они ничего не получат, — дрожащим от гнева голосом ответил Тедди. — Откуда мне знать, что ты не предатель? Откуда мне знать, что ты сам не вор?

— Может быть, потому что я спас Поттера? — холодно процедил Пожиратель Смерти. — Потому что добрался до переполненного оборотнями поселка, что кишит погаными тварями из преисподней? Или потому что я еще вчера прочитал в твоих куриных мозгах, где спрятаны дневники Темного Лорда?

— Эдвард, хватит, — в который раз одернул чрезмерно агрессивного крестника Гарри, подходя к волшебникам ближе. — Том… — нутро опалило густой болью при звуке этого имени, и альфа слабо поморщился. — Том доверял ему, должны и мы. Теодор, давай… Давай навестим Темного Лорда позже, мы… Сначала поговорим.

Нотт впился внимательным взглядом в лицо альфы. За всеми треволнениями он совершенно не обращал внимания на факт, что Поттер потерял не любимого Повелителя, а _любимого человека_. Скупо кивнув, слизеринец отошел в сторону кресла, потеснив мокрую куртку, и уселся в него.

— От Черных Меток остались одни очертания, — парень закатал рукав кофты и открыл взглядам блеклый неподвижный рисунок черепа и змеи. — Все Пожиратели знают о гибели Лорда Волдеморта. Он оставил мне указания, что в этом случае делать. Я как раз находился в Хогвартсе, и немедленно нашел первый хоркрукс. В нем не было ни капли магии, вообще ничего, помимо записей. Меня не предупредили о его уничтожении. Выбравшись из школы, я аппарировал к лачуге предков Темного Лорда. Кольца там не было.

Нотт сжал губы.

— Пришлось действовать в обход приказов Повелителя, и я активировал порт-ключ в Норвегию. Меня встретили эти премерзкие твари. Затем прилетел ты сам с телом Темного Лорда, я видел из леса. Вас забрала незнакомая женщина и унесла в один из домов. По моим наблюдениям, она не была на стороне оборотней, поэтому рискнул наведаться в хижину, я _должен был_ удостовериться. Удивительно, но эта громила знала мое имя.

Поттер не показывал своих эмоций, молча слушая негромкую речь гостя. Тедди тоже молчал.

— Ты был на грани гибели. Странная омега понятия не имела, как помочь, даже с наличием зелий в запасах Лорда. Инфекция, травма головного мозга, трещины в черепе, простуда с осложнениями, сильная потеря крови, переохлаждение. К сожалению, правый глаз спасти не удалось, Поттер, _его вообще в глазнице не было_. К счастью, ты пережил лечение.

Альфа кивнул:

— Спасибо. Но не думаю, что я буду тебе полезен. Ни особых мозгов, ни силы, ни…

— Я спас тебя не потому что ты особо ценный для организации Темного Лорда, а потому что он тебя любил, — огрызнулся раздраженный Теодор Нотт. — Однако на посильную помощь рассчитываю. Я не знаю, кто предал Лорда. И не знаю, кому вообще теперь доверять, включая родного отца, который так же носил Черную Метку.

— Зачем вам записи Реддла?

Все посмотрели на Эдварда. К удивлению, тот выглядел абсолютно спокойным, вся злоба и настороженность пропали после монолога гостя, словно их и не было. Теодор не знал о существовании наставничества со стороны Повелителя, Реддл не доверял переписке. Однако многие вещи слизеринец сопоставлять умел превосходно. Не став ни о чем спрашивать, парень ответил по большей части Поттеру, а не мальчику:

— Мне не плевать на будущее Магического Мира. И мне не плевать на память. Темный Лорд — не просто человек из прошлого, его личность должна продолжать жить, но не быть замещенной кем-то другим. Я не могу допустить, чтобы его знания и планы были украдены недостойными. Организация должна продолжить существование и действовать _от лица_ Лорда Волдеморта, не создавая нового Повелителя. Поттер, мы должны пережить горе утраты, задавить его в себе. Ради общего будущего. Жизнь на смерти Темного Лорда не заканчивается.

— И отомстить, — выпалил Эдвард, сжимая кулаки. — Всем, кто причастен к предательству. _Всем без исключения_.

Гарри не поддержал слов крестника, но вот Нотт кивнул.

— Поттер, — начал он осторожно, после долгого молчания. — Что там произошло?

За пару часов до рассвета гриффиндорец первым поднялся на ноги, направившись в сторону ванной комнаты. Сердце не переставая сдавливалось от боли, а ноги казались слабыми, неподвижными, путь же до небольшой комнаты казался тяжелой вечностью. И все же Поттеру **требовалось** увидеть Тома. Это был последний шанс попрощаться.

Он лежал в ванне в той же позе, что альфа встретил его этой ночью. Медленно подойдя ближе, альфа опустился рядом на колени. Единственный глаз был плотно прикрыт, Гарри не сразу смог заставить себя посмотреть на Реддла.

Не было никаких сомнений, что лежащее в застывшей, согнутой позе тело мертво.

Зеленоватая кожа, потемневшие приоткрытые губы, уши, пальцы, кончик носа, кожа словно обтянула череп, сделала черты лица заостренными, болезненными. Тусклые мутные глаза приоткрыты, и в них не было жизни. _Они были сухими._ На задней части шеи проступили бордово-фиолетовые трупные пятна из-за стекшей вниз остывшей крови.

«Но я никогда не стану тем, что тебя убьет. Что может стать причиной.»

«Как смешно. Гарри Поттер, мой естественный враг.»

Гарри медленно поднял руку и коснулся пальцев, сложенных им самим на неподвижной груди Реддла. Твердые, как дерево. Запах феромонов пропал полностью, ванную комнату наполнял еще слабо различимый сладковатый запах гниения. _Гниения._

Поттер отдернул конечность и зажал свой рот, глуша пораженный отчаянный стон. **Том гнил** , он гнил, гнил, он уже начал разлагаться. Тело прошила крупная дрожь, а голова закружилась так сильно, что все пространство поплыло перед глазом. Парень не сразу почувствовал, что его плечо сжала чья-то ладонь. Гарри хватал воздух онемевшими губами, потеряв способность говорить. Оглушающее осознание давило монолитным и многотонным камнем, осознание, что Том Реддл мертв. Навсегда мертв. Ничего нельзя исправить. Это жестокая реальность, где все уже произошло, это не сон, не притворство, не жалкие оправдания. Мертв. Окончательно.

— Мы не можем ждать, — донесся голос Нотта будто сквозь толщу воды. — Пожиратели Смерти могут появиться в любую минуту, они заберут тело Темного Лорда.

— Зачем?.. — наконец, прошептал Поттер.

— Изучать. Узнать о ритуалах, какие он совершал при жизни, проверить мозг и остатки памяти. В крови мертвого еще достаточно знаний, чтобы препарировать труп для их извлечения. Мне жаль. Мы должны спрятать, похоронить Повелителя не медля.

**Похоронить.**

— Я не… _Я не могу_ , — с трудом выдавил из себя альфа. — Я не смогу, я не справлюсь, нет.

— Поселок просыпается, — донесся из другой комнаты женский бас. Тедди выглядывал из окна, наблюдая, как в других домах зажигается свет. — Скоро сюда нагрянут оборотни, мы должны быть готовыми.

Нотт дернулся, с шоком выскочив из ванны и уставившись на знакомый силуэт высокой мускулистой омеги. Эдварда нигде не было видно. Все встало на свои места. Глаза слизеринца расширились:

— Метаморф.

И верно, через несколько минут в дверь настойчиво постучали, послышался обеспокоенный голос Ремуса Люпина:

— Гарри, ты там? Пожалуйста, открой нам, мы должны поговорить. Прошу, умоляю, Гарри! Мы взломаем дверь, если ты не ответишь.

«Женщина» оскалила рот и подалась было ко входу в дом, но ее прервал голос крестного:

— Стой.

Гарри медленно поднялся на ноги, и взгляд его был ледяным. Подойдя ко входной двери, он отпер ее, представ перед опекуном и несколькими оборотнями стаи. Выходить за порог не стал, только молча взирая на изумленных его появлением людей. Ремус не решался кинуться навстречу в желании крепко прижать к себе парня: во взгляде Поттера сквозила тяжелая ненависть. Лицо же Люпина-старшего казалось черным от скорби.

— Зачем вы пришли? — тихо спросил Гарри. — Вам нечего здесь делать. Если ищите Тедди — ищите там, где вы его _бросили_. Убирайтесь прочь.

Люпин-старший выглядел совершенно подавленным и убитым горем, словно уже оплакивая смерть любимого сына, и Гарри крепко стиснул зубы от злобы. Вместо того, чтобы искать ребенка, оборотни вновь и вновь пытаются добраться до Темного Лорда.

— Передайте Флее… — альфа на мгновение прервался, чтобы спокойный голос не перерос в полный ненависти крик. — Я сделаю все, чтобы эта женщина поплатилась.

— Сегодня состоится ее казнь, — глухо отозвался мужчина.

Поттер остался неподвижен, и Ремус с болью продолжил:

— Вчера утром мы нашли Нимфадору повешенной на крыльце столовой.

Гарри услышал резкий тихий вздох слева от себя, и в дверях показалась «омега». Стая при виде незнакомки, источающей сильный запах феромонов, настороженно переглянулась. Тедди сумел держать свой голос в спокойствии:

— И почему мы должны верить вам? Пытаетесь выманить Поттера наружу трагичной новостью? Новостью о смерти предательницы? Она метаморф, как и ее сын. Вы…

— Провели диагностику, моя жена мертва. Ее тело в столовой, омеги уже начали проводить обряды перед захоронением. Мы копаем _четыре_ могилы, и… Флея подстроила ее убийство, как самоубийство. Приняла Подавители, но в ее доме мы все равно обнаружили остатки феромонов Доры, — в голосе оборотня сквозила непередаваемая боль. — Вожак в состоянии сильного наркотического опьянения, она ничего не помнит. Но…

— Но она беспрестанно твердит, что не позволит Нимфадоре занять ее место, — со злобой продолжил другой оборотень. — Флея даже не осознает, что убила. До этого выгнала ребенка в лес, убила ее родителей. Мы дождемся, пока она не придет в себя, и растерзаем на глазах у всей стаи. По всем древним законам.

— Фенрир согласился занять временное место вожака. Он в глубоком трауре, но не препятствует казни.

— Будто нам есть дело до вашей своры собак. Убирайтесь отсюда! — прорычала «женщина» и быстро скрылась в доме.

Гарри повернул голову, замечая, как от своего состояния принявший настоящий облик Тедди забился в угол, зажимая обеими руками рот и душа горькие слезы. В широко распахнутых глазах читалась непередаваемая боль. Альфа не сдвинулся с места, когда вновь обратил внимание на незваных гостей у крыльца. Грудную клетку сдавило нечто нехорошее, болезненное и непримиримое.

— Гарри, прошу, **ты нужен мне** , — тихо произнес Ремус, сделав шаг вперед. — Я хочу помочь, я сделаю все, что угодно, любая защита и поддержка, я _все_ сделаю.

— Нам искренне жаль Тома, правда, — добавила девушка-альфа, стоявшая позади опекуна Поттера. — Мы отомстим за него, мы поможем тебе пережить утрату. Но оба щенка где-то в лесу, и мы не знаем, живы ли они. Гарри, пожалуйста.

— Почему… — пробормотал Поттер, рассеянно запустив пальцы в спутанные волосы, и громко прорычал на всю улицу: — ПОЧЕМУ ОБОРОТНИ ПРОДОЛЖАЮТ ГОВОРИТЬ СО МНОЙ?!

Переведя дыхание, альфа болезненно скривился:

— Чтоб вы _все_ подохли.

И захлопнул дверь, поворачивая замок. Затем быстро приблизился к крестнику, падая возле него на колени и с силой притягивая трясущегося от беззвучного плача мальчика к своей груди. Тот беспомощно вцепился пальцами в кофту парня, до крови впиваясь зубами в широкое плечо, чтобы заглушить любые звуки, чтобы не выдать себя. Теодор молча наблюдал за волшебниками, не решаясь вмешиваться в чужую трагедию. Гарри позволил травмировать свою кожу, как никогда понимая состояние мальчика: ему только что сообщили о смерти матери, но Эдвард не выдавал оборотням своего присутствия, чтобы защитить тело Темного Лорда, гордость, их дальнейшую судьбу. И Поттер знал, что когда тебя переполняют подобные чувства, желание выть и реветь в полный голос — меньшее из потребностей. Мальчик продолжал беззвучно плакать, укачиваемый поддерживающими объятиями парня. Гарри перевел взгляд на Теодора и тихо произнес:

— Мы должны убираться отсюда. Тедди — мой крестник, мы заберем его с собой. Возьми простынь с кровати, завернем в нее Тома. У меня нет волшебной палочки и… — он сглотнул. — Сотворить могильную плиту, разрыть землю тебе придется самому.

Это было еще одной чудовищной раной. Что _похоронит Реддла_ вовсе не Поттер. К счастью, Нотт уловил все мысли Гарри, благо, сумел считать урывки метаний в открытом взгляде. Это выходило гораздо тяжелее, чем у Темного Лорда, но Гарри не имел абсолютно никаких щитов, а сейчас его сознание прошивал нервный срыв.

— Ах, нет волшебной палочки… — волшебник подошел к своей куртке и вытащил из внутреннего кармана маггловский пистолет. — Вот это мы еще посмотрим.

И решительно вышел из домика. Раздался громкий выстрел, судя по всему, в воздух, и приглушенная речь Пожирателя Смерти:

— Я пришел забрать то, что вы украли у Поттера. Если в течении десяти минут вы не вернете мне его волшебную палочку, мантию-невидимку и метлу, я начну убивать оборотней. Уверяю, стреляю я отлично и сейчас вам лучше не проверять количество жалости, оставшееся после смерти Темного Лорда. Время пошло.

— Моя мама, — тихо простонал Эдвард, разжимая челюсти и судорожно всхлипывая. — Я должен ненавидеть ее, но почему мне все равно так больно, **мне так больно** , Гарри!..

— Я знаю, — дрогнувшим голосом прошептал крестный мальчика, но не позволил чувствам пробиться на поверхность. Он должен быть сильным ради Люпина. — Я не могу заставлять, но ты должен пойти к ней. Попрощаться, твой отец сейчас в отчаянии. Милый, когда Нотт вернет мою мантию-невидимку, ты можешь быть рядом с родителями. Они важнее того, что мы будем делать. Родители важнее Наставника. Пожалуйста, не калечь себя дальше. Я знаю, любимый, я знаю.

Тедди тонко взвыл, крутя головой из стороны в сторону, а затем вновь зажал рот руками, услышав приближение шагов куда раньше, чем Гарри, благодаря обостренному слуху и нюху оборотня.

В домик зашел чуть вспотевший Нотт, держа в руках все требуемые им вещи, и молча кивнул на взгляд взрослого альфы, который продолжал сидеть на полу. Гарри остался на своем месте еще несколько минут, все так же укачивая крестника, пока тот сам не встал на ноги, утирая слезы рукавом. Шоколадные глаза приобрели болезненную взрослую решимость.

Тело Реддла было таким же тяжелым. Они подняли его из ванны и аккуратно опустили на расстеленную на полу простынь, укутывая его вместе с головой. Трупное окоченение еще не прошло, но кожа на ощупь казалась немного мягче. Гарри несколько раз отходил к открытому в ванной комнате окну, силясь отдышаться. Сладкий запах разложения забивал ноздри, мешая думать, мешая жить. Непосильным трудом альфа заставлял себя _жить дальше_ , двигаться, дышать, чувствовать что-то, помимо ледяного горя.

— Захороним его в курганах. Здесь неподалеку есть древнее кладбище, о нем помимо оборотней уже никто не знает, — глухо сказал Поттер, безэмоционально глядя на обернутый белой тканью силуэт возлюбленного. — Там больше никого не хоронят. Том будет первым спустя столетия. Надеюсь…

«Надеюсь, когда-нибудь я смогу увидеть еще один блуждающий огонек среди прочих.»

Вышли волшебники через окно задней части хижины. Осторожно вынеся вниз сверток с трупом Темного Лорда, они накрыли себя мантией-невидимкой и замерли, прислушиваясь. Парни были слишком высокими, и их ноги хорошо виднелись из-под мантии. Эдвард уже принял облик могучей женщины и помог парням почтительно-медленно спустить тяжелое твердое тело из окна. Наконец, метаморф прошептал:

— Все на другом конце деревни, нас не заметят.

Поттер не позволил больше никому помогать с переносом тела. Он даже не глядел вниз, просто физически не мог заставить себя посмотреть на простынь, на которой совсем недавно они спали вместе, ставшей погребальным посмертным саваном. Теодор не торопил процессию, держа пистолет наготове: вокруг волшебников слышались перебежки невидимых ног и звонкий детский смех.

Через несколько минут их мрачного восхождения в гору, Эдвард робко потянул в сторону мантию-невидимку, и Гарри поцеловал его в макушку, одобряя это решение. Несмотря на поразительную стойкость, это все еще был ребенок, потерявший мать. Они уже были далеко от поселения, и никто увидеть беглецов не мог. Скрывшись под мантией, Тедди поспешил в сторону зимнего поселка, где оборотни проводили похороны с другими мертвецами. Родители Миры и Нимфадора Люпин.

Ближайшие курганы был неподалеку от моря, и волшебники слышали легкий шум волн, разбивавшихся о каменный берег. Оказавшись ровно по центру древнего захоронения, Гарри нерешительно посмотрел на Нотта. Парень не мог оторвать себя от тела Тома, не мог позволить кому-то другому сделать могилу, не мог опустить мертвого возлюбленного прямиком в холодный снег. Теодор молча протянул руки и с глубочайшим почтением принял завернутого в простынь Повелителя.

Поттер глубоко вздохнул морозный норвежский воздух и поднял палочку, растапливая на ровном участке снег, а затем и раскапывая овальную глубокую яму в промерзшей темной земле. С каждым взмахом палочки сердце словно пронзал нож. Раз за разом, с каждым методичным движением.

«Переезжай ко мне. Насовсем. Место, где ты не ощущаешь себя в безопасности не может называться домом.»

Плотно стиснув зубы, Гарри поискал взглядом самую красивую раскидистую сосну, и рубанул режущим заклинанием по стволу дерева. Затем трансфигурировал его в черный мраморный камень. Вдалеке завыла волчья стая, и краем глаза альфа заметил дернувшегося на месте Нотта.

«Пожалуй, я изучу Патронус только для того, чтобы увидеть чертового серебристого волка в нем. Сущность моей человечной любви — животное. Интересный опыт.»

Поттер установил камень у изголовья выкопанной ямы. Затем повернул голову к Теодору, и тот аккуратно передал в чужие руки Темного Лорда. Альфа оставался неподвижным некоторое время, перед тем как опустить взгляд вниз, к очертаниям лица, скрытого за белой тканью.

«Я не собираюсь быть твоим травмирующим воспоминанием, что со временем ты попытаешься выкинуть из жизни и забыть, но отношения с Лордом Волдемортом не могут быть иными.»

— Я не смогу выкинуть тебя из жизни или забыть, — неслышно пробормотал Гарри.

Он спустился в свежую могилу и с величайшим моральным трудом опустил на холодную землю Тома. Гарри не смог отнять от твердого мертвого тела руки, и просто упал на труп следом, прижимая голову куда-то в грудь Реддлу. Поттер закрыл глаза, подавляя всхлип.

«Я не собираюсь быть слабостью. Ты говорил, что я не в силах дать тебе защиту, я не умен и я не обладаю связями, я не могу превзойти тебя в силе, это так. Но я никогда не стану тем, что тебя убьет. Что может стать причиной. Том. Я сын и подопечный авроров. И я не дам себя в обиду, обнажив твои слабости.»

Как можно закопать любимого человека в землю? Как вообще можно похоронить Тома Реддла, оставить его здесь, в холоде, среди забытых курганов? Как можно разжать пальцы и покинуть его навсегда? Если бы мог, Гарри остался бы лежать здесь рядом навсегда. Попросил бы Нотта похоронить его вместе с Темным Лордом, и никто не смог бы разделить их.

Вот только Тедди не мог потерять своего крестного отца.

— Поттер, — взволнованно и напряженно прозвучал голос Нотта сверху. — Немедленно вылезай оттуда, я не собираюсь хоронить тебя заживо.

Гарри на несколько секунд вжал лицо сильнее в грудь Тома и, наконец, отнял голову от мертвого тела.

«Знаешь что, Гарри Поттер? Я тебя люблю.»

— И я люблю тебя, — прошептал альфа, наклоняясь и оставляя поцелуй на сокрытом тканью лбу парня. — Прости, за то, что не смог сберечь. Обещаю, мы встретимся так скоро, как только смогу. Спи спокойно, сердце мое.

Покачнувшись, он встал на ноги и потерянно посмотрел в сторону темного колдуна, что настороженно нацелил свою волшебную палочку на альфу, готовый в случае чего сдерживать сильнейший срыв, проблески которого наблюдал секундами ранее.

Приняв руку Теодора, Гарри выбрался из могилы. Повернувшись к ней лицом, парень взмахнул палочкой, и первые комья земли опустились на белоснежную ткань. Поттер думал только о том, что вместе с Томом погребает собственное сердце. Когда земля полностью скрыла труп, в груди нечто надорвалось сильнее: **все**.

После того, как яма превратилась в плотный маленький курган, волшебники подошли к еще чистой надгробной плите. Теодор подал голос:

— Мы не можем писать на ней имя Темного Лорда. Никто не должен знать.

 **Безымянная могила.** Может ли захороненное сердце болеть сильнее?

Может.

Волшебники обернулись, когда позади послышался слишком отчетливый для невидимых тварей скрип снега. К курганам вышло четверо детей из поселка, выглядели они бледными и напуганными, но не остановились даже под прицелом обеих волшебных палочек. Девочка-омега робко вышла вперед.

— Мы увидели следы, ведущие в лес, и все поняли, — тихо сказала она, не глядя в глаза парням. — Хотели чем-то помочь. Мы знаем, что на похоронах принято дарить цветы и венки, но сейчас зима и… Это все, что мы смогли достать.

Она что-то протянула в маленьких ручках, и остальные дети тоже приблизились к свежей могиле. Гарри медленно подошел к потомству вервольфов и присмотрелся к тому, что протягивали ему дети.

В их ладонях были вырезанные из обоев, из ткани цветы. Сложенные из страниц книг оригами, склеенные из обрывков цветного картона, нарисованные неаккуратным детским почерком, пара высушенных полевых растений. Поттер почувствовал, как щеку обожгли слезы, но он не произнес ничего, трепетно принимая подарки детей. Вернувшись обратно к могиле, Гарри разрыл небольшую ямку и сложил туда _самые прекрасные цветы_ , присыпая их землей, чтобы дары не унесло ветром.

— Спасибо, но мне придется стереть вам память, — сказал Нотт. — Никто не должен знать местонахождение тела Темного Лорда.

Дети переглянулись, но все как один безропотно кивнули. Гарри же опустился на корточки рядом с надгробным камнем, прикоснувшись к нему кончиком волшебной палочки.

_Сумрак смерти не поглотит любовь_

— Прощай, Том.

Вернувшись обратно в хижину Реддла, Гарри упал в кресло, прикрывая лицо руками. Перед глазом чернели пятна, парень ничего вокруг себя не видел, не сильно понимал, где находится, ведомый Ноттом через весь лес обратно к поселению. Поэтому не смог уловить, что в комнате они были не одни.

Чьи-то теплые руки обвили его плечи, а в нос ударил запах сырого бетона. Поттер ошарашенно вздрогнул, вдыхая до боли знакомый аромат полными легкими, и судорожно вцепился в тело перед собой.

— Господи, Гарри! Гарри, мне так жаль!

— _Невилл_ , — голос сорвался. — Нев, Нев, **ты здесь** , Невилл!..

Он разрыдался в полный голос, не в силах больше сдерживать в себе боль. Отчаянно, безутешно, практически не слушая слова утешения и поддержки, только стискивая промокшее от пота и снега пальто бывшего парня, горькие слезы безостановочно стекали по коже, Гарри подвывал и рычал, выпуская наружу эмоции, кусал губы до крови, **желая себе смерти**. Лонгботтом даже не пытался остановить болезненный плач альфы, только прижимаясь подбородком к его лбу и поглаживая сотрясающуюся спину руками. Он посмотрел в сторону Теодора с молчаливой благодарностью.

Невилл уже бывал в каждом поселке оборотней вместе с Гарри. Получил Патронус-гарпию от Нотта, схватил «Молнию», и попросту сбежал из дома, улетев в Норвегию налегке. Теодор прекрасно понимал, что ничем не мог помочь Поттеру, и тот выглядел как будущий самоубийца. Слизеринец не мог позволить этому альфе умереть вслед за Лордом, хотя бы в память о Повелителе. Реддл наказал охранять неразумного альфу еще со времен ловли Мары в поместье. И Нотт не привык нарушать клятвы.

— В порядке, все в порядке, — просипел Поттер сорванным голосом, насильно прерывая безутешную истерику, когда смог собрать осколки себя воедино. — Как… Как ты вообще здесь оказался?

— Не мог же я бросить тебя одного, — мрачно и тихо ответил бета, и кивнул в сторону Пожирателя Смерти. — Теодор сообщил о смерти твоего Реддла. Сказал, что оборотни предали. _У тебя же больше совсем никого нет._

Гарри прикрыл глаз на несколько мгновений и встал на ноги, обнимая бывшего парня полноценными объятиями. **Ему так сильно нужна сейчас поддержка.** Альфа, не смотря на свое убеждение быть сильным ради крестника, чувствовал, что больше не мог справляться в одиночку. Лонгботтом вновь пригладил спину мага, утешающе поцеловал его в висок.

— Спасибо. Мерлин, спасибо, спасибо.

Нотт подал голос:

— В двух словах: Том Реддл — Темный Лорд, вся организация осведомлена о смерти своего Повелителя и разыскивает его записи, тело и… Поттера. Они знают о его близости с Лордом Волдемортом. Пожирателям Смерти нужна память Гарри о всех секундах, проведенных с Повелителем, все тайны и планы.

Глаза беты расширились, а с щек стекла последняя краска. Он был в курсе о поисках Аврората личности нового Темного Лорда. И даже близко не мог предположить, что тем самым Лордом являлся возлюбленный Поттера. Случившееся стало раскладываться по полочкам объяснений. Ремус Люпин вызнал правду, и долг оказался сильнее.

— Что с твоим лицом? — первым делом мягко спросил Невилл.

— Упал глазом на осколок льда. Потом волчьи зубы и я сам руками… В общем, глаза больше нет, — из губ гриффиндорца вырвался нервный неуместный смешок. — С каждым годом становлюсь все уродливее, да?

Лонгботтом хмуро покачал головой. Когда в дверь раздался стук, он машинально выхватил свою волшебную палочку.

— Гарри, вы вернулись? Это я.

Нотт открыл Тедди, и быстро запер за ним дверь. С высокой «женщины» тут же слетела мантия-невидимка, и метаморф зарычал в сторону Лонгботтома, похоже, не узнав в нем давнего знакомого, что навещал их поселение в далеком детстве. Невилл тут же перегруппировался, целясь в оборотня, готовый к бою.

— Эдвард, это мой друг.

Тедди недоверчиво скосился на строгое лицо крестного и принял свой настоящий облик. Карие глаза сильно опухли от слез, но держался мальчик удивительно стойко.

— Маму похоронили, — тихо сказал он, протягивая гриффиндорцу его мантию. — И родителей Миры. Фенрир выделил две группы, чтобы те прочесали лес в поисках меня и подруги. Флея заперта в своем доме, его охраняют. Вечером ее убьют. _Я хочу это увидеть._ Мне нужно.

Чтобы своими глазами убедиться, как месть свершилась.

Волшебники вышли на крыльцо, когда небо начал заполнять сумрак. Оборотни оглядывались на волшебников, но подходить к ним не стали: Нотт сжимал маггловское оружие, рядом с Поттером стояла огромная омега и бета, что была _способна убить_ других омег. В центре улицы уже был сложен большой костер с высоким столбом посередине. К назначенному времени к нему подвели несопротивлявшуюся связанную Флею. Держали ее крепкие взрослые омеги, на их лицах была непоколебимая уверенность.

На лице вожака были боль, неверие, мольба, гнев. Она молчала, даже не пытаясь отрицать собственную вину. Когда ее крепко привязали к столбу, женщина громко произнесла:

— Я не убивала Нимфадору, это сделали _все вы_. И во всем виноват приезжий Реддл, это его мы должны были казнить. И Поттера, что помогал врагу. Из-за них двоих все беды, все случившееся — вина Реддла и Поттера. Я признаю свою вину за изгнание Миры, признаю свою вину за убийство Кары и Финна. Но Нимфадора — следствие _ваших_ ошибок, только _ваша_ вина.

— Да свершится правосудие, — пронеслись тихие голоса по толпе собравшихся вокруг кострища волшебников.

Гарри с ненавистью разглядел и детей, что наблюдали за казнью. Никто даже не попытался увести их обратно в дом, позволив видеть воочию происходящий кошмар. Тедди он уговорить не смог, но парни с ним сейчас даже справиться бы не смогли.

Одна из омег стаи поднесла горящий факел к облитым горючим веткам, и костер довольно быстро вспыхнул длинными алыми языками погибели Флеи. Та долго оставалась молчаливой, несмотря на жуткий жар вокруг тела, но когда огонь коснулся ее одежды, волос и тела, громко надсадно закричала. Невилл, не выдержав, скрылся в домике.

Эдвард смотрел на горевшую омегу не отрывая глаз, но пальцы «женщины» мелко дрожали. Гарри не мог точно сказать от какой именно эмоции: ненависти, страха или радости. Метаморф остался стоять на крыльце хижины Реддла до самого конца, пока голос Флеи не затих, пока от пожарища не остался белесый дым, распространяя по всему поселку запах горелой плоти. Когда волшебники зашли обратно в дом, Люпин-младший внезапно крепко сжал ладонь крестного, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе показать, это очень-очень важно, — тихо сказал он, становясь самим собой. Затем вложил нечто маленькое и ледяное в руку Поттера. — Вот.

Гарри поднес к глазу темно-бордовый камешек. Это был камень-оберег, но вместо заколдованного тепла он источал мрачный холод. Краска сползла с лица альфы, и он приоткрыл рот, вот только никакого ответа крестнику найти не смог. Волшебник узнал ощущения мрачной ледяной магии, узнал, и сердце сжималось с каждым ударом все сильнее. Это невозможно.

Поттер перевел взгляд на взволнованного Тедди.

— Я создал его вчера, создал по записям в дневнике Реддла, там была подробная инструкция, я сделал все правильно. Волшебной палочки не понадобилось, только слова заклинания, ритуал и предмет.

— Эдвард, — глухо ответил Гарри, в разбитом сердце которого клубками сворачивались ужас и неверие. — **Что же ты натворил?**

 _Хоркрукс._ Это был хоркрукс.


	49. Осознание

Тедди поджал губы, но на высказывание крестного отца ничего не ответил. Забрав свой хоркрукс, он бережно укрыл осколок во внутренний карман куртки, а затем его взгляд приковался к Теодору Нотту. Тот сидел в кресле, с прищуром следя за волшебниками. Ритуал создания хоркруксов он знал. Как и знал, что для него нужно было сделать. Глаза натолкнулись на опечаленное осунувшееся лицо Поттера. Альфа начал догадываться, что парень не совсем в курсе о некоторых жестоких особенностях сотворения. Нотт не стал рассказывать о подозрениях, посчитав, что время для новых ударов было самое неподходящее.

Люпин-младший же боролся с кольнувшим нутро страхом. Реддл писал в своих дневниках, _насколько_ Нотт просвещен в ритуал создания хоркруксов, до последней мелочи, до каждого незначительного штриха. Что, если он решит все рассказать крестному? Что, если начнет шантажировать? Тедди определенно понимал, что такого колдуна будет тяжело одолеть даже в бесчестном бою, даже хитростью и тайнами — Наставник щадил мальчика только ради Гарри, но Теодору было плевать на незнакомого оборотня.

Однако Эдвард просто не мог держать такую важную тайну в секрете от Поттера. Больше у него никого не осталось, никого, кому можно было бы довериться.

— Неужели произошедшее с Томом Реддлом ничему не научило тебя? Ты вообще понимаешь, что наделал с собой, со своей душой? — Гарри устало сел на корточки возле мальчика, заглядывая в его лицо снизу-вверх. — Это не просто бессмертие, это разорванная душа, это сумасшествие разума. Неужели ты…

— Научило, — сквозь зубы выдавил тот, отступая от гриффиндорца. — Научило, что все мы можем умереть. А я хочу жить. Я хочу мести, я хочу быть сильным. Это мое решение!

— Но не только тебе с ним жить, — пробормотал Поттер, прикрыв ладонью лицо.

Он так сильно устал.

— Переждем ночь здесь, — подал голос слизеринец, разрывая гнетущую тишину. — Утром быстро сложишь свои вещи, заберем записи Повелителя и полетим в ближайший маггловский город. До Великобритании доберемся по воде или воздуху — не важно, мы должны как можно скорее попасть в Хогвартс, под защиту Дамблдора и школьных чар.

Гарри не сразу поднял на него взгляд, все еще закрывая единственный глаз широкой ладонью. Наконец, парень силком заставил себя встать на ноги. Он сжал плечи своего крестника и кивнул в сторону кровати:

— Мы поговорим о твоем поступке позднее, когда будем в безопасности. И когда ты будешь готов обсудить произошедшее. Тебе нужно поспать.

— Как и тебе, Гарри, — вмешался Невилл, до этого молчаливо стоявший в стороне. Его все еще мутило от картины сожжения заживо омеги. — Ты на ногах едва держишься.

Волшебник, собиравшийся было отмахнуться, просто кивнул. На споры и препирательства также не было никаких сил. Он снял с мальчика его куртку, предварительно выложив холодный камень на письменный стол, и проводил до постели Тома, где уже были постелены чистые простыни. Тедди всем своим видом выражал непокорность, но под строгим взглядом альфы забрался на кровать, нырнув под одеяло. Он уже принял свой прежний облик, и Гарри отчетливо видел в лице ребенка глубокую скорбь. Присев рядом с ним, парень вплел в мягкие русые волосы пальцы.

— Не думай сейчас ни о чем, — тихо произнес он, поглаживая чужую голову. — Ты переполнен жаждой отмщения, я понимаю, переполнен обидой и горечью. Я дам тебе время все осмыслить, и мы обязательно разберемся в произошедшем, я обещаю тебе. Сейчас тебе нужен покой.

Поттер понятия не имел, что теперь делать. Что делать с ребенком на руках, который разорвал свою душу, пережил предательство родителей, потерял Наставника и подругу, потерял мать. Здесь никакого разговора не будет достаточно, никакой отдых не заглушит эту боль. Сердце практически не выдерживало дополнительного груза на нем — расколотой души Тедди. Не уследил. Не сберег члена семьи.

Опять.

Эдвард ничего не ответил, прикрывая глаза. Старший волшебник еще некоторое время сидел на кровати, перебирая пряди волос крестника, пока не убедился, что тот крепко спит. Гарри повернул голову к Лонгботтому, когда тот приблизился и опустил ладонь на безвольное плечо бывшего парня.

— У вас есть, где жить? Есть надежное убежище? Я могу предложить свой…

— Нет, — негромко перебил его Теодор, хмурясь. — Приглашать Поттера в дом авроров? Что дружны с Люпинами? В место, где бывал Блэк? Серьезно? Собери мозги в кучу, бета, мы возвращаемся в Хогвартс. Нейтральная территория, у всех на виду, а значит никто не посмеет напасть. Директор обещал защиту, так пусть сдерживает обещания. Мы все еще его ученики.

— Сириус охотится на меня, — вздохнул Гарри, качая головой. — Дурсли вскоре будут перенаправлены обратно к магглам, Дадли прислал сообщение, что о них позаботятся люди Дамблдора. Однако _мне_ путь в школу закрыт. Родителей Невилла я не боюсь, у нас прекрасные отношения. И в отличие от оборотней, они бы в первую очередь разобрались в ситуации, разобрались по человеческим законам. И Том Реддл остался бы жив.

Нотт поморщился, начиная понимать частые упоминания Лорда о невыносимом бесконтрольном упрямстве этого гриффиндорца.

— Дамблдор не вправе без Визенгамота отстранить ученика от занятий, если нет на то веских оснований, особенно если это последний курс, подготовка к выпускным экзаменам. Особенно, если студент нуждается в помощи. Вам предложили переждать в Норвегии, а не выгнали. Потребуйте вы своего присутствия в Хогвартсе — Дамблдор и слова бы против не смог сказать.

— Я наследник рода Поттеров, я смогу возвести на поместье надлежащую защиту, — еще тише ответил Гарри. — Тедди нестабилен, его состояние может ухудшиться, ему требуется помощь. В Хогвартсе… Это маленький оборотень. Ты знаешь, что он там встретит. Ненависть и страх, презрение. А позволить ему быть под защитой посторонних магов я не могу. Эдвард должен быть всегда рядом со мной, это даже не обсуждается, Нотт. Я обязан сберечь мальчика.

Пожиратель Смерти поджал губы, но от резкого высказывания удержался. Вместо этого он перешел к делу:

— Я нахожусь здесь не во имя альтруизма. Мне нужна помощь, и вряд ли кто-то сможет сделать это лучше тебя. Я прекрасно понимаю, что сейчас не самое подходящее время, Лонгботтом, — скривился парень, заметив упрекающий раздраженный взгляд беты. — Но люди умирают каждый день, близкие люди, друзья и истинные пары. Поттер, это не просто умерший возлюбленный, это Темный Лорд, это цели и будущее волшебников, ты хотя бы понимаешь, насколько все серьезно? Чего от тебя будут ждать _верные_ Пожиратели Смерти? И чего требовать _предатели_? Всем уже известно о вашей близости, а значит абсолютно все уверены в твоей просвещенности о планах, позициях и борьбе. Эту информацию у тебя вырвут с корнем и те, кто поспособствовал падению Повелителя, и те, кто верен его политике даже сейчас.

— Нотт, — спокойно перебил альфу Невилл. — Ты всерьез надеешься, что Гарри со своей парой ночи напролет обсуждал политические ходы в войне или зубрил его записи? Почему бы просто не взять их, не убраться куда подальше со своими играми в «повелителей» и «слуг»?

— Вес личности не позволит, тупой ты кретин, — холодно процедил Пожиратель. — Обо мне неизвестно практически ничего. Мое слово не имеет никакой цены, даже если я начну цитировать все начинания Реддла, это станет пустым голословным звуком. Но, разумеется, волшебник, изловивший настоящего Гарри Поттера, имеет право выступать как новый Темный Лорд, получив все нужные знания. Темный Лорд — гений, что уже себя проявил. Показал, насколько его расчеты верны, сколько преимуществ таят в себе даже его самые абсурдные решения. И на что Лорд Волдеморт способен со своими знаниями. Если бы он приказал подчиненным атаковать Министерство Магии — мы бы сделали это. Скажи такое Я — и надо мной просто посмеются, если не прикончат. Вес личности и знаний нужного человека, репутация — вот, что вершит будущее.

Лонгботтом только покачал головой.

— Звучит как полный бред, прошу прощения.

— Это политика, — махнул на него рукой Нотт, вновь повернувшись к молчащему Поттеру. — К сожалению, у меня нет иного выбора. Я не знаю, кому можно доверять, с какими Пожирателями Смерти вести дело без опаски. Вряд ли кто-то действовал против Темного Лорда в одиночку, это слишком опасно. А значит, проблема становится больше. О Наставничестве никому ничего не известно. Люпин — неадекватный невоспитанный ребенок, наполненный агрессией, и я не собираюсь использовать зверенка для продвижения идей Лорда, пусть ему известно о его целях куда больше, чем тебе. Поттер, это дикость. Ничего не знать о планах Темного Лорда, живя с ним в одном доме. Тебе следует изучить дневники, прежде чем действовать.

Гарри не смотрел на говорящих, не чувствуя к их перепалке ровным счетом _ничего_. Какой смысл продолжать за что-то бороться? Трепыхаться в этом мазуте? На что вообще здесь надеется, если единственный, кто действительно смог бы остановить блядское вымирание, это Том Реддл? Который уже похоронен глубоко под холодной землей. Преданный обещанием возлюбленного, друзей и соратников, пережив уничтожение волшебной палочки и хоркруксов, но не пережив наивной глупости Гарри Поттера.

Альфа, наконец, ответил:

— Нет. Мне это не интересно. Сейчас моя единственная забота — мой крестник. Я не собираюсь гоняться за титулами умершего человека. Том не хотел, чтобы я был причастен к его планам или личности Лорда Волдеморта, и я буду уважать его решение. Его выбор. Тедди сказал, что в дневниках была для тебя инструкция. Ты получишь ее, и на этом мы распрощаемся.

Но вот Тедди и слышать ничего об этом не захотел. Узнав о решении крестного, он уперся рогами в пол, не желая даже думать об оставлении мести и разбирательств. Гарри пытался настоять на обратном, пытался объяснить, насколько сильно месть обвязывает многие законы звериной стаи, от который юный оборотень мечтал отдалиться, но тот поразительно уперто игнорировал подобные противоречия в себе. Нотт выглядел торжествующим, однако напрямую использовать агрессивного ребенка не стал, находясь не в самом выгодном положении для своего здоровья — сыновья авроров явно не горели желанием оставаться безучастными к манипулированиям.

Поттер так и не ложился спать. Просидел у кровати крестника всю ночь, наблюдая за его беспокойным сном. Ребенку снились кошмары. Веки дергались над быстро двигающимися глазными яблоками, дыхание ускорено, как и пульс, а с губ несколько раз срывался стон. Когда голоса с улицы стали стихать, альфа легонько потряс Тедди за плечи. Тот вскинулся почти моментально, воскликнув:

— Мама, я!..

Он ошарашено огляделся по сторонам, замечая обращенные на себя лица взрослых волшебников, а взгляд заметно потускнел. Люпин опустил его вниз, на свои руки, разглядывая обветренную кожу на ладонях, но комментировать свои сны не пожелал. Гарри не настаивал. Ему тоже часто снились кошмары после трагедии с семьей и особняка Реддла. Отправив крестника в ванную комнату, Гарри кивнул подошедшему к нему Лонгботтому. Тот, пожевав губы, тихо сказал:

— Ты хочешь выкрасть потомство оборотня?.. Прямо из-под носа целой стаи? Гарри…

— Я не могу позволить ему остаться среди зверья, — устало ответил Поттер совершенно идентичной с идеями Темного Лорда фразой. — Ты не понимаешь. Ремус предал его. Они допустили ситуацию, где выбрали смерть Тома, а не жизнь щенка. Двух щенков. Разумеется, стая понимала, что рано или поздно я сбегу от них, но все равно сделали это. Они обещали защиту, они говорили о безупречных семейных узах. Я всю жизнь пробыл в розовых очках и глупых надеждах.

На самом деле маг эгоистично не желал расставаться с последней частичкой семьи, что удерживает от суицида. И скрывал это даже от самого себя.

— Их вожак теперь мертв, — осторожно продолжил Невилл, обхватывая ладонь гриффиндорца своими пальцами. — Законы можно пересмотреть, и за воспитанием детей проследить, привлечь министерских. Я уверен, что многие из волков недолюбливают подобные порядки.

— Они сожгли омегу заживо, Нев.

Гарри отстранился от беты, направившись к вышедшему из ванны Люпину-младшему, крепко обнимая его. Эдвард выглядел основательно помятым и разбитым даже после отдыха. Глаза странно покраснели, но Поттер не позволил себе задавать вопросов, что могли навредить гордости мальчика. Конечно же, он плакал. Конечно же, он мечтал это скрыть. Тем более от посторонних.

Теодор уже был полностью одет и ждал остальных волшебников у входной двери, нетерпеливо постукивая носком ботинка об пол. Он не вмешивался в их разговоры, преследуя лишь одну цель — заполучить дневники, узнать их содержимое, донести содержимое до Гарри Поттера и привлечь его к общему делу Темного Лорда. И любая ссора могла отбросить планы на много шагов назад. Приходилось учитывать вмешательство посторонних волшебников, их жизни и чувства. А терпением Нотт обладал колоссальным.

Ни единый дневник Тома Гарри открыть не смог.

Не смог себя пересилить. Увидеть слегка примятые листки под тяжестью ладоней, редкие смазанности чернил от движения запястий, смену почерка, когда волшебник тренировал левую руку в письме, увидеть его мысли, его идеи и саму душу. Дать пониманию пропитать все нутро. Пониманию, что Тома Реддла больше не существовало. Что его личность осталась только в прошлом, в воспоминаниях. В дневниках.

Когда парни вышли из старого охотничьего домика, Поттер решился задать вопрос Нотту:

— Хоркруксов действительно, _на самом деле_ больше нет? Ни единого? Могли ли быть те, о которых мы не знали?

Слизеринец скосил глаза на идущего неподалеку Невилла и чуть ускорил шаг, вынуждая альфу отдалиться вместе с собой.

— Нет, — последовал ответ. — В сокрытии хоркруксов нет никакой выгоды, никакого смысла. Они нужны, чтобы воскресить убитого Повелителя. Если об осколках никому не будет известно — Темного Лорда никто не сможет вернуть. Всегда нужны живые люди для ритуала. Я — тот самый человек. В случае моей смерти активируется завещание, где указана четкая подробная инструкция по проведению ритуала воскрешения, что была бы передана четырем доверенным лицам. В каждой части завещания свои пункты — и каждый из этих волшебников знал бы только _часть_ ритуала, из-за вероятности предательства. Обоснованного, как оказалось. Есть дополнительные узаконенные всеми подписями завещания в случае гибели других лиц. Цепочка Непреложных Обетов. Список уничтожить невозможно. Довольно сложная схема, и придумал ее вовсе не я.

— Он мог не успеть никого предупредить, — с умирающей надеждой прошептал Поттер. — Об уничтожении хоркруксов Том рассказал мне не сразу, опасаясь… За мою реакцию.

Пожиратель Смерти ошарашено посмотрел на альфу, но промолчал о своих замечаниях касательно поразительной чувственности Повелителя к этому молодому мужчине. Чтобы Темный Лорд щадил чьи-то чувства?.. На самом деле Нотт очень осторожно обходил мысли, что его Повелитель мог искренне испытывать нежные любовные чувства, это казалось чем-то запредельным. Особенно к такому невежественному чудаку — Поттеру. Ведь в нем не было абсолютно ничего особенного, значимого, интересного. Мордреда ради, он даже привлекательным не был.

— Повторяю, Повелитель _ничего_ не мог сделать со своими осколками. Только хранить, прятать, перемещать — это закрытые окна для смерти, окна, у которых есть ручки только с одной стороны. И открыть их можно лишь после гибели тела Темного Лорда. Образно выражаясь. И будь его сущность в нашем мире… Мы бы знали.

Нотт коснулся своего предплечья, тяжелея взглядом.

— Темная магия всегда оставляет следы. Магия Темного Лорда обжигает наши метки при его приближении, при обострении его эмоций, когда он вызывает приближенных. Не сильно, но не обратить внимания невозможно. Сейчас Черные Метки мертвы. Они неподвижны.

— Вас клеймили, а вы и рады были, — поморщился Гарри, оглядываясь на идущего неподалеку крестника, проверяя, в порядке ли он. — Есть ли хоть что-то, что могло бы…

— Поттер, — Теодор нахмурился. — Единственное, что ты можешь сделать для своего возлюбленного — продолжить его миссию, поддержать идеи. Ты считаешь себя виновным в его гибели, и я не стану отрицать — **ты виновен**. Непреднамеренно, но **ты убил Тома Реддла**. И ты все еще дышишь, живешь, лишь потому что это было трагичное стечение обстоятельств. Однако это не умаляет твоей вины. Вины стаи. Среди Пожирателей Смерти много чокнутых фанатиков, что рвутся выяснить причины смерти Лорда Волдеморта. А если они доберутся до правды…

Гриффиндорец прикусил губу, сдерживаясь, но все же пережил реакцию на высказывание парня глубоко в себе. Сейчас не время. Не время. _Не время._

— Ты шантажируешь меня?

— Я? Мерлин упаси, ты мне еще нужен в здравом рассудке и с хорошими отношениями, — возразил тот. — Мне нужна твоя поддержка и помощь, и я постараюсь найти равноценную плату за них. Все еще не разобрался, чего ты хочешь, помимо тайного самоубийства, однако делаю ставки на судьбу крестника. Поттер, я могу помочь с ним. Влияния Темного Лорда больше нет, но очернить имя Ремуса Люпина все еще в моих силах. Затем ты возьмешь опекунство над мальчиком. Этого ты хочешь?

Поттер ошпарил волшебника тяжелым взглядом, ничего не отвечая и возвращаясь обратно к напряженному крестнику. Тот почти сразу расслабился, перестав сверлить затылок чужака агрессивными настороженными глазами. Он крепко стиснул ладонь Гарри, то ли требуя защиты, то ли предлагая ее. Лонгботтом держал волшебную палочку наготове, пораженный неясными звуками вокруг: чьи-то невидимые потусторонние шаги, что с приближением полудня практически терялись на фоне шумевшего в ветвях ветра и тихого разговора Теодора с Гарри.

Возле солнечного лабиринта парни замедлились, очень осторожно обходя его стороной. Земля под ним была всегда горячей, и не заметить древний феномен было невозможно. Поттер ощущал, как от каждого камня из-за обострения гнилых дней исходила то ледяная угроза, то манящая нежность, то жажда убийства, то обещание защиты. В обычное время каменный круглый лабиринт не источал ничего, помимо успокоения. Но это, скорее, было чем-то психологическим, вызванным из глубины собственного сознания, а не странным потусторонним «извне».

Натолкнувшись взглядом на тропу, ведущую к нижним курганам, Гарри споткнулся в мгновенном ступоре и замер, не в силах идти дальше. Вздохнуть воздуха тоже было невозможно. Он посмотрел в ту сторону, почти мертвый от тоски.

— Поттер, — предостерег его Теодор, тоже останавливаясь. — Мы вернемся сюда, когда обстановка нормализуется.

— Да, конечно, — глухо и сдавленно пробормотал альфа себе под нос, потерянно нащупав плечо крестника и сжимая его в поисках на миг утраченной силы и стойкости. Нельзя. Не сейчас. — Идем.

При приближении к зимнему поселку, Тедди скрыл свои феромоны и вместе с крестным спрятался под мантией-невидимкой. Оборотни проводили недобрыми взглядами чужаков, но приближаться не стали, что было весьма благополучно — сдерживать нападение стаи было бы практически невозможно без тяжелых последствий и потерь. Временным вожаком выступал Фенрир, но он не показывался из своего дома, болезненно переживая смерть истинной пары, и оборотни не могли ничего предпринять без прямого приказа, особенно нападения или задержания. Ремуса Люпина не было видно, как и некоторую часть волшебников — по всей видимости, поиски пропавших детей уже начаты. Гарри старался не думать об опекуне. В душе разрастался яд злости, ненависти, желания мести, и альфа всеми силами глушил в себе эти нездоровые чувства. Он ни в коем случае не мог позволить себе опрометчивых решений, о которых в последствие пожалеет. Которые могут навредить Эдварду.

Он пытался цепляться за последние остатки светлых чувств, что могли привязывать к этому миру. Том не был истинной парой Поттера, и физической боли не было. Однако душевная была не менее сильна, и она пожирала все нутро, очерняя и расщепляя на мелкие осколки. Гарри знал, что уже никогда их не соберет. Сдавливал сердце в кулак, перебивал мысли любыми способами, сейчас абсолютно не время предаваться горю, не время, просто не время.

Успокоительных больше не было, и только одна сила воли не позволила упасть на землю и завыть раненным зверем, рвать на себе волосы, расцарапывать лицо в попытке как-то усмирить агонию, найти ей выход. Гарри сохранял пустое выражение лица, представляя в голове липкий толстый слой клея, что удерживает его на поверхности, целым, живым. Это немного помогало. Взгляды оборотней, что могли напасть, помогали. Маленькая ладонь крестника спасала больше всего.

Никаких вещей, помимо нескольких книг, маггловской банковской карты, ключей от машины, телефона и сломанной волшебной палочки Тома, Гарри не взял, не видя в них никакого смысла. Он практически ни в чем больше смысла не видел, удивленный, что остатки его сохранились в желании спасения крестника. Разбираться в этом тоже не было времени.

У них было две годных для долгого перелета метлы: «Молния» Невилла и «Нимбус» Поттера. Гарри распорядился посадить Нотта с Невиллом — слизеринец и бета были гораздо легче него. Нагрузка может быть опасной. Старая подаренная Лонгботтомом метла дышала на ладан, и было удивительным вообще, что та не развалилась от времени, поэтому ее благоразумно оставили в хижине. Поттер даже не смотрел в ее сторону. Метла, казавшаяся спасением, оказалась бесполезным хламом для перевозки трупа.

После долгого не самого спокойного разговора, от маггловских городов они отказались — была большая вероятность натолкнуться на Пожирателей Смерти. Мантия-невидимка всех не укроет. Гарри наотрез отказался лететь прямиком в Хогвартс, опасаясь, что Дамблдор попросту перехватит похищенного ребенка и сопроводит его обратно в поселок, к законному родителю. Ремус был на хорошем счету у директора, а оставлять мальчика на неоперившегося юнца?.. Нотт долго скрипел зубами, не соглашаясь на подобные ухищрения, ему была безразлична судьба оборотня, однако согласиться все же пришлось. Едва ли у него вообще был выбор, если парень хотел рассчитывать на поддержку Гарри Поттера. Сам же гриффиндорец своего согласия так и не дал, безразличный к _Лорду Волдеморту_ и его устрашающей личности среди Волшебного Мира. Поттер желал мучительной смерти этому миру, что погубил Тома. Не только его жизнь. Душу, разум, мысли, даже тело.

Полет был довольно мучительным испытанием.

Утяжеленные сумками и напарником по метле, волшебники летели медленно. Сильный ветер бил навстречу, иногда снегом с замороженными капельками льда. Гарри молча терпел непогоду, испытывая глубинную радость, что телу некомфортно, больно, плохо. И легкое довольство, что широкая спина укрывает крестника от зимнего ледяного ветра и снега. Магические щиты волшебник не поднимал.

Приземлились парни возле знакомого Поттеру маггловского кафе, где Реддл когда-то оставил автомобиль. Тот все еще был на месте, резанув нутро воспоминаниями. Гарри довольно быстро от них абстрагировался. Не время. Не время.

К счастью, навык вождения был достаточный, чтобы не вызывать у магглов подозрения, и альфа не переживал угрохать друга и крестника. Сев за водительское кресло, парень несмело обвел кончиками пальцев руль. Том не пускал его на это место. Непривычно. Это хорошо. Тедди был надежно пристегнут позади Гарри, а слева от водителя сел Теодор — Поттер не доверял слизеринцу быть в такой близости от мальчика. Машина завелась с первого раза, и в лицо волшебникам ударил горячий воздух из печки, вызывая облегченное удовольствие. Неспешно вырулив со стоянки, Гарри выехал к трассе.

— Остановимся неподалеку от Запретного Леса, — наконец, нарушил тишину голос Поттера. — Спать будем в машине, в багажник установим палатку. Нотт, ты можешь вернуться в Хогвартс когда пожелаешь, но Я наведаюсь к директору только после обнадеживающих гарантий с его стороны. Невилл?

— Я на домашнем обучении, — отозвался бета. — Дистанционные экзамены. Отправлю родителям Патронус, иначе они весь Аврорат на уши поставят. Объясню ситуацию, но про… Про твоего Реддла и крестника говорить не стану. 

— Спасибо.

Гарри был искренне рад присутствию Невилла. Его спокойствие и рассудительность внушали уверенность, оберегали от буйства и необдуманных поступков. 

Теодор отвернулся в сторону бокового окна, флегматично заметив:

— Еду ты будешь колдовать из воздуха? Жрать снег и ходить в кусты?

— Жалкий слабак, — вполголоса выдохнул Тедди, вспыхивая злостью. — Размякшая неженка, недостойная своего места возле…

— Эдвард Люпин, — одернул Гарри, стискивая руки на руле. Он поглядел на оборотня через зеркало заднего вида. — Хватит нести эту напыщенную чепуху. Чье место, по-твоему, было достойно Тома? Ребенка, что едва достиг возраста испытаний? Кто бездумно разорвал душу, не посоветовавшись со взрослым опытным магом или колдомедиком? _Этого_ от тебя ожидал Наставник? Как только мы определимся с новым местом жительства, я займусь поиском обратного ритуала и верну целостность твоей души. И только посмей вставить поперек слово.

Маленький оборотень покраснел от сдерживаемой агрессии, обиды и унижения, но рта не раскрыл. Он считал все свои поступки верными, нужными, во благо лучшего мира, во имя силы. Ведь феромоны теперь были ему подвластны, инстинкты теперь подчинены контролю. Наставник не врал. Создание хоркрукса помогло перебороть их, пусть и…

Тедди нервно отвернулся к окну, когда все нутро прошиб едкий удушливый ужас. Пальцы мелко затряслись, и он сжал их в кулаки. Он дернулся всем телом, когда голос крестного отца вновь достиг чуткого слуха:

— Прости. Ты просто запутался, я не сержусь на тебя за ошибки. Я отчитываю тебя за несдержанность и предвзятость, невоспитанность. Нотт помог нам, и ты не имеешь никакого права говорить со старшим сильным альфой в подобном тоне.

— Я больше не подчиняюсь законам стаи, — надломленным голосом выдавил из себя юноша, не глядя в сторону зеркала заднего вида, больше всего боясь столкнуться там со взглядом Поттера. Что он все поймет, прочитает, узнает. — И меня теперь не убить.

— У Тома Реддла было два хоркрукса. И он мертв, — жестко оборвал его уверенность Гарри. — У него было два хоркрукса и сумасшествие из-за покалеченной души. Он не подчинялся _никаким_ законам, обладал немыслимой силой и острым умом, и что произошло?

— **Ты** произошел, — прохладно откликнулся Теодор, не вытерпев неприятия от произнесенной речи. — Ты со своей блядской Марой, Блэком и Норвегией. И такие же блядские предатели. Поттер, ты опасен для окружающих, чему ты вообще научить можешь? Ребенку нужен хороший и правильный воспитатель, ему нужен родитель, а не убитый горем ущербный пацан, который не может сберечь никого из своих близких.

Гриффиндорец не повернул головы в сторону Пожирателя Смерти. Зато волшебная палочка Лонгботтома жестко прижалась к шее Нотта моментально. Бета очень тихо произнес:

— Расклад таков: ты заперт в движущемся транспорте в окружении как минимум двух волшебников, желающих тебе смерти и способных тебя убить. И сделать это безнаказанно. Выкинуть твой труп на обочину, на съедение собакам. Скажи, почему бы мне этого не сделать?

Слизеринец медленно вздохнул, успокаивая клокотавшую жажду неминуемой дуэли. Силы действительно были не на его стороне, не в этом положении. Он приподнял руки перед грудью.

— Лонгботтом, он затащил на тонкий лед омегу, обещая спасти и сберечь. Позволив ему затем утонуть. Это был сильный могущественный волшебник, но все-таки _омега_ , что от природы плавать не может. До этого призвал богиню смерти, чтобы похвастаться своими умениями перед ним. Реддл позволил уничтожить части своей души только из-за этого тупого случая — Мара стала преследовать их. По вине Поттера. Человек, которым я восхищаюсь, который должен был нас всех спасти — погиб по вине Гарри Поттера и его глупых необдуманных решений. Я не сказал ни капли преувеличенной лжи.

Невилл мельком бросил взгляд в сторону водителя, но палочку вдавил еще сильнее, заставив Нотта поморщиться от боли. Гриффиндорец угрожающе медленно ответил:

— Мне плевать на _твои_ чувства. Я спросил, по какой причине мне не взорвать твое горло прямо сейчас?

— Невилл, — вырвалось у Гарри. Он старался не дышать, болезненно уверенный, что это как-то может помочь пережить обнажившиеся до нервов и костей эмоции. — Пожалуйста, хватит. Он прав. Это моя вина. Я убил Тома. Можно сколько угодно называть это несчастным случаем, но я стал причиной его смерти.

Бета опечалено коснулся каменного от напряжения плеча своего бывшего парня, абсолютно не зная, какими словами разубедить глубоко разбитого альфу. Он покачал головой, опуская палочку. Пришло понимание, что за этой сценой наблюдал ребенок. 

— Если я еще хоть раз услышу с твоей стороны обвинения, Теодор, я убью тебя, — по возможности спокойно закончил свою угрозу Невилл. — Может, ты и темный волшебник, но я сын авроров и наследник древнего рода. _Остерегись_ высказываться в следующий раз.

— Начинаю понимать, чего Поттер с тобой встречался, — проворчал слизеринец, ощупывая свое обожженное покрасневшее горло. — Все терялись в догадках, что еще за разнобой во вкусах: тихая простая бета и — не ясно почему — _сам Темный Лорд_. А поди ж ты, нарисовался ответ. Лонгботтом, у меня нет целей изранить чувства Поттера, мне нужен его здравый от эмоций рассудок и сотрудничество, мне требуется помощь. Однако и я не собираюсь выслушивать, будто моего Лорда погубила сила или сумасшествие. Том Реддл достиг бы славы и величия, но…

— Ступефай, — с огорчением произнес Лонгботтом, вырубая слизеринца вспышкой заклинания. — Вот теперь другое дело. Гарри… — он запнулся, бледнея. — Я не хочу даже думать, насколько тебе сейчас тяжело. Нотт прав только в одном: ты нужен в здравом уме, особенно в нынешней ситуации. И я не об организации нового Темного Лорда. Я о твоем здоровье, психическом в особенности. Я о Люпине. И Блэке, который все еще на свободе и ищет тебя. Если нужна помощь, хоть какая, любая…

— Я в норме, — прервал его альфа, глядя перед собой. — Я уже терял близких мне людей и знаю, что нужно делать, чтобы не сойти с ума. Я выживу. Это моя ноша до конца дней, сколько бы там ни было мне отпущено. Крестник нуждается во мне, есть какие-то дела с дневниками Тома, твоя поддержка, за это можно держаться. И я держусь. Просто дай мне тишины, Нев, не говори со мной, не выводи наружу.

Поттер думал, что еще немного и совсем сорвется. Сил бороться практически не оставалось.

Они добрались до начала запретного леса за несколько дней с небольшими перерывами на отдых. Гарри практически не спал, опасаясь ночных кошмаров, и из-за недосыпа эмоции хорошо притупились, ограждая от боли. А если и дремал, то видел посиневшее мокрое лицо Реддла, глядящего на своего возлюбленного с горькой усмешкой: «предатель». Реакция, мыслительный процесс были снижены, альфа был заторможен в движениях, неразговорчив и безразличен к негромким перепалкам Невилла и Теодора. Один раз прислушался, но там были сплошные угрозы что от одного, что от второго, и Поттер перестал обращать внимания на «беседы».

Тедди постоянно снились кошмары. Так долго выдерживать бодрствование мальчик еще не мог, и ужасы настигали несчастного ребенка каждую остановку, что волшебники посвящали отдыху. Он кричал. Гарри приходилось несколько раз будить, успокаивающе гладя по голове, пока крестник не задавит рыдания и не успокоится, вновь погрузившись в беспокойные мрачные сны. Что именно его преследовало, Люпин не рассказывал. Поттер и не настаивал, ожидая, пока оборотень не расскажет самостоятельно.

Добывали еду сам Тедди и Гарри в паре. Мальчик находил по запаху и слуху, а старший альфа убивал, притаскивая к их месту стоянки. Готовить приходилось именно Поттеру — два чистокровки этого делать попросту не приспособлены, а растрачивать мясо на неудачные попытки было большой глупостью. Эдвард смотрел, как Невилл и Нотт давятся непривычной пресной едой с явным превосходством и злорадством, словно эти двое были виновниками его плохого настроения и всех ночных кошмаров. Крестный не останавливал юнца, опасаясь окончательно рассориться — юному волшебнику требовалась поддержка, утешение, хотя бы физическое присутствие, объятия во время сна. На неудобства Тедди не жаловался, практически их не ощущая.

Невилл был ошарашен не меньше Теодора подобным образом жизни, даже столь кратковременным. Несмотря на то, что волшебник от природы являлся бетой, телосложение его было не маленьким, и спать в тесной палатке или на заднем сидении автомобиля было жутко неудобно. Вокруг — поля или густые леса, дикие звери, к дыму от костра могли выйти чужаки, мясо плохо пахло и было горьким, похлебка — еще хуже. Вдобавок ночные крики мальчика.

Когда в поле зрения показались искривленные стволы Запретного Леса, волшебники уже были сильно измотаны. Нотт сразу же оседлал метлу и направился в Хогвартс, предварительно дав Непреложный Обет о неразглашении местоположения беглецов и любой информации о них. Лонгботтом уже получил большое письмо от своей бабушки и родителей, где те выразили свое одобрение поступком беты, поддержку и понимание: Гарри они любили, а Невилла уже считали достаточно взрослым и самостоятельным для принятия решений.

Через день Гарри написал Дамблдору письмо с просьбой о помощи и встречи. Директор откликнулся незамедлительно, прислал Патронус-феникс, которым предложил выбрать место и время встречи. Тедди остался с Невиллом, а Поттер оседлал свой «Нимбус», полетев к знаменитому на весь Хогвартс поваленному дереву в лесу, где собирались на драки и свидания практически все ученики школы. Директор уже был там в своей лимонно-желтой зимней мантии с рисунками маленьких солнышек, доброжелательно улыбаясь и махая своему студенту рукой. По мере приближения Поттера, лицо Альбуса мрачнело все больше, а когда Гарри предстал перед стариком, улыбка совсем пропала с тонких губ.

— Вижу, без травм не обошлось, — вздохнул он. — Здравствуй, Гарри.

— Здравствуйте, профессор Дамблдор.

Альфа опустился на поваленное дерево, натягивая шапку сильнее на лицо, силясь прикрыть помятые и уже довольно испачканные бинты. Он некоторое время молчал, собираясь с мыслями, и старый волшебник не давил.

— Я похитил Тедди Люпина, своего крестного сына, — без предупреждения выдал полную правду парень, не глядя на директора. — Оборотни сожгли своего вожака заживо у него на глазах. На нас нападал Сириус, никто не уследил. Нимфадору убила Флея, за что стая ее и казнила. Другие дети тоже смотрели. Я не мог позволить крестнику остаться. Ремус не знает, что его сын вместе со мной.

Дамблдор ничего не отвечал, и Гарри, наконец, поднял на него осторожный взгляд. Тот выглядел суровым, но не разъяренным. В льдисто-голубых глазах не было угрозы или обвинений. Альбус мягко произнес:

— Ты опасался, что я отниму твое право позаботиться о крестнике, что, к слову, прямая обязанность крестного отца? Я не стану этого делать, мой мальчик, однако Люпин-старший должен знать, что его сын в безопасности. Это жестоко по отношению к нему. Я не умаляю жестокости волчьей стаи, но это человеческий уровень. Оборотни всегда убивали, что за пределами общины, что внутри нее. Разве это настоящая причина твоего побега? — проницательно склонил голову старик. — _Это ли_ рассорило тебя с мистером Реддлом? На тебе не чувствуются феромоны этого омеги. Я полагал, на встрече будет присутствовать и он сам, учитывая его беспокойную озабоченность контролем.

— Я не могу быть самостоятельным?

Старик приблизился и присел рядом. Он смотрел в пространство Запретного Леса.

— Я был на твоем месте, когда мою пару объявили преступником. Да, Аврорат был обязан уведомить меня, директора, об аресте Тома Марволо Реддла, как нового Темного Лорда, что они и сделали. Память о пережитой войне еще слишком крепка, и я не могу винить их за поспешность решения взятия Темного Лорда, как будущего опасного террориста-преступника. Но я могу винить их хотя бы в том, что Гриндевальду было далеко за тридцать, тогда как юному Тому не исполнилось и двадцати. Арест студента... Ты, верно, не знал. Мне жаль, что это стало причиной вашей размолвки. Так было и со мной когда-то.

Дамблдор повернул голову в сторону неподвижного волшебника.

— Я был удивлен новостью о Тедди Люпине, ведь предполагал, ты хотел бы поговорить со мной о мистере Реддле или о прошлом Темном Лорде. Я не стал бы ничего скрывать.

— Нет.

Гарри очень медленно вытащил из внутреннего кармана старой аляпистой куртки тряпичный сверток, разворачивая его. В нем была разломанная надвое волшебная палочка Тома.

— Нет, не хотел.

— Оборотни? — глухо переспросил Альбус, тускнея голосом в несколько раз. Он все прекрасно понял.

— Это был я.

Повисла оглушающая тишина. Старик тяжело поднялся на ноги, протягивая узкую морщинистую ладонь все еще неподвижно сидящему на поваленном дереве парню. Гарри посмотрел на директора школы темным уставшим взглядом.

— Идем. Расскажи мне обо всем.

Гарри находился в кабинете Дамблдора уже пару часов. Он прижимал ладони к своему лицу, сотрясаясь всем телом. Старик дал ему зелье из своих запасов, обозначив его «Успокоительным», но эффект был абсолютно противоположным: все чувства вырвались наружу, оглушающим шквалом поглотив все безразличие, всю усталость, они пожирали и словно убивали каждую секунду времени. Гарри пытался кричать об обмане, несколько раз кидался на Альбуса в желании убить за эту боль, кричал о своей вине, о несправедливости, так больно, так больно. Дамблдор молча слушал крики, а затем хрипы молодого альфы, подливая ему больше чая, больше зелья, и Поттер рвался на куски, пытаясь ранить себя все сильнее. Однако когда гриффиндорец попытался разбить свою голову об угол стола уже всерьез, старик одним сильным движением руки обездвижил его.

Опустошенный, измученный, перекрученный в тугой узел, Гарри просто хотел умереть навсегда, **он так сильно хотел увидеть Тома Реддла живым** , мечтал, что все происходящее было сном, выдумкой, чем-то нереальным, ненастоящим.

— Я нес на себе уже **остывшее тело Тома** , я все это время считал, что спасаю его, что мой Том живой, всего лишь потерял много крови, всего лишь без сознания, — говорил парень, вцепившись в свои всклокоченные волосы дрожащими пальцами и раскачиваясь вперед-назад. — **Я похоронил его** несколько дней назад, его сердце больше не бьется, он не дышит, он лежит в земле, я не!.. Я не думаю, что смогу с этим жить. Я не уверен, что у меня вообще получится жить! — он сглотнул. — У меня нет никакого права говорить подобные вещи, пока я несу ответственность за Эдварда.

И тогда Дамблдор заговорил. Он говорил много, тихо, уверенно и непоколебимо твердо. Гарри слушал его голос, понимая, что это **ничего не исправит**. Не решит, не поможет. Никакие заверения о непричастности, о невиновности, нечто о смысле жизни, о пути, о…

— …Единственное, что я могу сделать для своего погибшего ученика.

Поттер очнулся, когда директор осторожно взял волшебную палочку из тиса в свои руки.

— Что вы делаете?

Старый альфа повернулся к парню спиной, отходя к своему фениксу. Когда Дамблдор вернулся обратно, в его руках была другая волшебная палочка. Совершенно старая и потрепанная на вид.

— Ты знаешь, что это? — дождавшись недоуменного покачивания головы, волшебник мягко продолжил: — Ты знаешь, что из себя представляет твоя мантия-невидимка?

Зрачок Поттера расширился, и Альбус грустно улыбнулся.

— Какой смысл хранить у себя старшую палочку, если ею невозможно вернуть любимых к жизни? Или защитить оставшихся в живых? Но я могу лишь предложить отдать дань уважения к погибшему. Хочешь ли починить его палочку? Правда, рискну попросить взамен о большой услуге. Мне нужна твоя чудесная мантия. С собой ли она?

«Восстановить волшебную палочку Тома, отдав взамен мантию-невидимку?!» — неверяще подумалось колдуну. — «Неужели он думает, я способен отказаться?»

Гарри без промедления достал скомканную темную ткань его верной мантии и без раздумий отдал профессору. Он последний раз посмотрел на нее, прежде чем единственный глаз не приковался обратно к поверженной тисовой палочке. Альбус тепло улыбнулся гриффиндорцу, принимая Дар Смерти с глубочайшим трепетом. 

— _Прошу вас._

— Репаро.

Два обломка медленно срослись воедино, словно палочка всегда была целой. Словно только и ждала, что сейчас появится хозяин, сожмет ее, заставит напитаться своей магией. Она выглядела новой. Будто принадлежала совсем маленькому Тому, едва поступившему на первый курс. Более того, все незначительные потертости или царапинки также пропали без следа. Гарри взял протянутую тисовую палочку, с изумлением почувствовав прилив тепла в руке. Несомненно, она была полностью восстановлена.

Директор же внимательнейшим образом разглядывал мантию-невидимку, водя по ней другим Даром Смерти и нечто нашептывая на латыни. И, словно убедившись для себя в чем-то, льдистые глаза сверкнули. Затем посмотрели на своего гостя, одаривая подростка куда большим теплом.

Дамблдор передал удивленному альфе его мантию обратно. А затем, помедлив, направил на Поттера старшую палочку. Гарри побелел и отстранился от смертоносного оружия, невольно сглатывая ком в пересохшей глотке от направленного на него кончика Дара Смерти.

— О, прости мою глупость, — ответил смешком на чужую растерянность Альбус, переворачивая палочку и протягивая ее гостю уже обратной стороной. — Она не принадлежит мне. Но я хотел бы, чтобы это проклятие большинства волшебников хранилось именно у того человека, что отказывается от Дара Смерти только для того, чтобы проявить любовь к умершему возлюбленному.

— Я не…

Гарри впился взглядом в золотистое солнце на мантии альфы. Его тело прошиб пот. Ему не было дела до Даров Смерти, и тем более до смертоносной пугающей палочки, чья судьба покрыта плотным слоем несчастья. Что задумал Дамблдор? Для чего ему раздаривать подобное? И откуда она вообще взялась?

— Я ухожу, — просто объяснил старик, самостоятельно вкладывая Дар Смерти в безвольные ладони студента. — Директором Хогвартса станет Минерва МакГонагалл, как и было мною обещано.

— Что? — кажется, еще более ошарашенным Поттер быть не может. — Куда? Почему?

— Просто в путь, — старик посмотрел в сторону своего письменного стола. — Когда закрывается одно окно, всегда открывается другое.

Вместо осмысления странной речи Дамблдора, все мысли смешались в единую кучу, полностью утратив очередность и размеренность. Гарри продолжал разглядывать солнце на желтой мантии колдуна, продолжал держать в руках два Дара Смерти, и слова директора, крутились, извивались, вспыхивали в полыхающей горячкой голове.

Когда это было? Какую вечность назад? 

«Это закрытые окна для смерти, окна, у которых есть ручки только с одной стороны.»

**Какого черта он делает?**

Мантия-невидимка нежным струящимся движением выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев, когда в мягкие речи Альбуса втиснулся голос Тома:

«Круг, свет, центр, жертва, стук, три раскрытых окна.»


	50. Гниение

Гарри вздрогнул, когда на его запястье опустилась изящная старческая рука. Дамблдор серьезно смотрел на парня, считывая его внимание к предстоящему важному разговору. В итоге альфа произнес:

— Камень Воскрешения утерян уже давно. И даже если тебе удастся его найти, я понимаю твои мысли, мой мальчик, однако никого «воскресить» тебе не удастся. Вырвать из забвения слепки душ, всего лишь призраков, воспоминания, но подарить им жизнь будет невозможно. Даже собрав все три Дара вместе, ты не сможешь преодолеть Смерть для других людей, лишь задержать свою собственную. Эти Дары Смерти не возвращают к жизни усопших, они даруют некое ограниченное бессмертие Хранителю. Это не сделает тебя могущественным или великим, не даст преимуществ над другими людьми. Ты состаришься, можешь тяжело заболеть и впасть в кому. Дары могут украсть, палочка может быть сломана, — старик помолчал, чтобы Поттер мог обдумать его слова. — У каждого Дара есть своя неоспоримая сила, но она не безгранична, это важно понимать, чтобы избежать участей твоих предшественников. Без знаний и умений Старшая Палочка — бесполезный всполох искр. Без психической устойчивости Камень Воскрешения обратит все надежды против Хранителя, сведет с ума и поспособствует самоубийству. Мантия Невидимка не позволит исчезнуть, спрятаться от мира, это просто ткань от взгляда людей.

Парень нахмурился, не обращая внимания на кольнувшую боль в правой стороне лица, кивая директору Хогвартса. Сказку он слышал давно. И особой информации об этих артефактах у Гарри не было.

Альбус тепло улыбнулся, продолжив:

— Говоря о преимуществах… Палочка способна на многое, если на это будет теоретически способен ее хозяин. Она восполнит недостаток магических сил, может одолеть тяжелый удар заклинания верно подобранным щитом, даже если обычно подобная защита не срабатывает. И она будет действовать в пределах барьера в поселении оборотней, это одна из причин, по которой я передаю тебе Дар. Разумеется, в надежде, что мой студент не опустится до мести.

— Флея мертва, — просто ответил Поттер. — Хотя я никогда не попытался бы ее убить. Это женщина. Омега. Не потому что не смогу, это никак не вернет мне Тома. И не избавит от горя. Не искупит моего преступления.

— Мистер Реддл не хотел бы, чтобы ты испытывал настолько тяжелую боль, — с намеком на сильнейший срыв в своем кабинете произнес Альбус.

— Он не хотел бы умирать. Прошу, давайте не будем…

— Хорошо, — вздохнул старик. — Воскрешающий камень… Вспомни зеркало «Еиналеж». Сколько тоски было в тебе, когда ты возвращался вновь и вновь, перестав обращать на свою жизнь внимания. Перестав о себе должным образом заботиться. Камень подействует на тебя точно так же, если станешь использовать его для встреч с родственниками и возлюбленным. Вспомни сказку. Никто не был счастлив. На мой взгляд… Воскрешающий Камень — великая ценность для историков, исследователей. Можно спросить о нужной информации у давно умерших людей, пожалуй, это единственное видимое мною преимущество артефакта.

 _«Том был бы рад владеть им,»_ — с дрогнувшим сердцем подумал Поттер.

— И, наконец, Мантия Невидимка. Отражающее любое заклинание и взгляд недоброжелателя. Если тебя ищут с целью убийства, то никогда не найдут, пока ты под ней. Самый невинный дар и довольно могущественный, даже опасный в руках зла.

— Вы знали, когда я подслушивал ваши беседы с аврорами, — скупо улыбнулся Поттер, чуть светлея взглядом. — Смотрели прямо на меня.

Дамблдор просто развел руками, никак не объясняясь.

— Я говорю все эти вещи, мой мальчик, потому что переживаю о твоих решениях под давлением этой трагедии.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я бы никогда не стал вырывать душу Тома из загробного мира, чтобы утешить свою вину.

По правде говоря ему было страшно. От одной мысли, какими глазами погибший по вине возлюбленного посмотрит на него Реддл. Сколько ненависти, обвинения, осуждения, упрека, боли там будет. Том, который _так сильно_ хотел жить и так глубоко боялся смерти, преданный Гарри Поттером по глупости. Узнать, что тот чувствовал за секунды до смерти. Какие эмоции испытывал, когда легкие наполнила вода, когда сердце перестало биться, а мозг еще был жив целые несколько минут. Один, в темноте, с надеждой на спасение, умирающий. Вероятно его даже можно было бы спасти, среагируй Поттер правильно. Знай, как нужно действовать при спасении утопающих. Соображай он хоть немного яснее.

Дамблдор внезапно вытянул вперед ладонь, и альфа с легким недоумением опустил туда Старшую Палочку. И директор в ту же секунду напал.

Гарри шокировано вскрикнул, когда плечо резануло болью от заклинания, и соскочил с кресла, опрокидывая кружку с недопитым чаем на пол. Та с громким звоном разбилась, но никто на нее не обратил должного внимания: директор атаковал, не останавливаясь, молча, без единой эмоции на застывшем лице.

— Что вы делаете? — успел выпалить Поттер, машинально выставляя щит волшебной палочкой Реддла. Она отзывалась теплом в пальцах и безропотно подчинялась. — Стойте!

Дамблдор не ответил, продолжив нападение, заставляя Гарри быстро уворачиваться практически машинально, инстинктивно уходя от пути столкновения ярких лучей проклятий.

— Мордред, _Экспеллиармус_! — выкрикнул без особой надежды Гарри, и — неожиданно — не встретил никакого сопротивления, ни единой защиты. Старшая Палочка выскользнула из суховатых пальцев старика и оказалась во второй руке тяжело дышащего, раздраженного и удивленного парня. — Что…

Дамблдор благосклонно улыбнулся, отчего младший чародей окончательно растерялся.

— Единственный способ, с которым можно стать хозяином этой палочки — одолеть прежнего в бою.

Гарри не стал посещать Больничное Крыло и вообще задерживаться в школе. На собственное ненавистное ущербное тело не хотелось использовать ни капли драгоценных лечащих составов, которые могли спасти жизнь маленьким детям в Хогвартсе. Вернувшись на метле к стоянке с машиной, Гарри рассеянно обнял бросившегося к нему крестника. Альфа потрепал черные волосы оборотня, подмечая, что тот вновь принял внешность любимого крестного. Невилл встал со складного стула, и его глаза сразу же натолкнулись на кровь на одежде бывшего парня. Нотт стоял возле палатки, глядя на Поттера со знакомым недовольством.

В голове Гарри роились мысли. Странные мысли.

— Чего с плечом? — вскинулся первым слизеринец, хмуря брови.

Темный Лорд приказывал оберегать несносного тупорылого Поттера-засранца, и до его смерти приказ не имел видимого смысла, от кого защищать, от себя что ли? Учитывая, что оба парня были все время вместе. Но теперь…

— Профессор Дамблдор напал? — задал осторожный вопрос Лонгботтом, и Гарри скупо кивнул. — _Боже, что?_ Как ты… Другие преподаватели помогли? Слизеринцы? Эти ваши Пожиратели Смерти?

— _Это Альбус Дамблдор_ , его никто не способен одолеть, — тихо ответил гриффиндорец. И явил глазам парней отданную волшебную палочку. — Потребовался бой, чтобы получить ее. Это Старшая Палочка.

— **Не понял?**..

Теодор быстро приблизился, ошарашенно впившись взглядом в бледную шишковатую волшебную палочку в руках альфы. Невилл смущенно отвел глаза. Не верил бета в эти древние сказки, даже если о них говорил сам Дамблдор.

— Палочка, принадлежащая Геллерту Гриндевальду? Все это время была у директора?! Почему она теперь у тебя?!

— Да? — без особо интереса переспросил Поттер, разглядывая ее. Она вызывала легкий трепет, но не более. — Профессор сказал, это настоящий Дар Смерти. И подтвердил свои слова. Взгляните, — парень вытащил абсолютно новую палочку Тома Реддла, взмахнув ею и вызывая заклинание «Люмос».

— Невозможно. Быть этого не может!

Нотт отступил, бледный и потрясенный. Сломанные палочки восстановить было невозможно даже мастерам волшебных палочек. Никому. Сложить некоторые элементарные вещи вместе Пожиратель Смерти смог мгновенно, обученный выстраивать быстрые логические цепочки своим Повелителем еще с малых лет. У Поттера была мантия невидимости, нет… Мантия Невидимка. Та самая. Настоящая. Третий Дар.

— Камень, ты знаешь, где Камень Воскрешения? — дрогнувшим голосом произнес Теодор, сглатывая ком в горле. Сердце быстро билось в истоме предвкушения. Вот, _вот_ , как все решится. _Вот_ , как изменить трагедию и кошмар, что мог бы произойти с Волшебным Миром, но не произойдет.

— Теодор… Я понятия не имею, где он, — грустно отозвался Поттер, пряча обе палочки в карман куртки и застегивая на ней замок. Затем прижал ладонь к поврежденному плечу, чуть покривившись. — Но им нельзя вернуть к жизни мертвеца. С его помощью можно призвать лишь призрачное воспоминание, чтобы поговорить с ним. Попрощаться. Но это будет уже не тот Том Реддл, которого мы знали. Сгусток воспоминаний, та часть души, что в своем состоянии доступна нашему восприятию в этом мире. Дамблдор мне показал все свои записи, касательно Даров. Да. Да, я хочу его найти. Это поможет разобраться в ситуации со спятившими омегами, ушедшими магическими существами, пропавшими травами. Это поможет найти артефакты, давно утерянные в прошлом. Заклинания, волшебные палочки, сохраненные запасы зелий умершими колдунами. Поможет отыскать причину нашего конца.

— Ты поможешь мне продолжить дело Повелителя? — не поверил своим ушам слизеринец, а его глаза полыхнули интересом еще больше.

— Тебе?.. — Поттер помолчал несколько секунд, решаясь на непростой ответ. — Я собираюсь воскресить Тома Реддла.

Тедди отшатнулся от крестного, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Другие два парня также пораженно молчали, бледные, как смерть. Гарри знал, что будет непросто. И был готов ко всему. Невилл прошептал:

— Это невозможно. Ты сам только что сказал. Дары Смерти, если и существуют, дарят бессмертие, а не возвращают к жизни. Это не… Так не бывает. Гарри, — бета пожевал нижнюю губу, смотря на спокойного альфу с возрастающим переживанием. — Тебе нужен психолог.

— Нет, — рыкнул на него Нотт, подрываясь с места и хватая Гарри за грудки. — Говори, что ты знаешь? Как можешь ты, ТЫ, ничего не соображающий в бессмертии разбрасываться подобными словами?! Что за бахвальство, пустые обещания! Докажи, что способен на немыслимое! Скажи, **как** именно!

— Я возвращаюсь в Норвегию, — просто ответил Поттер, глядя на Пожирателя сверху-вниз благодаря своему росту. — Где призову Мару. И совершу ритуал, который она показала во сне.

Теодор невольно переглянулся с таким же изумленным Лонгботтомом. Гриффиндорец прикрыл глаза на несколько мгновений, горько поджимая губы. Он опустил ладонь на здоровое плечо альфы, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Что ты с собой делаешь? Это сгубит окончательно, Мерлин и Моргана, Гарри, послушай меня. Тебе нужна помощь, серьезная помощь. Ритуал во сне? От лица Мары? Почему ты считаешь, что это был вещий сон, а не кошмар?

Гарри сцепил пальцы на запястьях слизеринца, отдирая их от ворота своей куртки, и отошел на два шага назад, избегая прикосновения бывшего парня. Он опустил голову, помолчав некоторое время. Нет, даже если ему никто не поверит, даже если обвинят в сумасшествии, даже если отрекутся — нельзя останавливаться на полпути, пока есть хотя бы капля света этой надежды на возвращение к жизни Тома.

_«Нужно рассказать. Если я начал, нужно рассказать все. Они заслужили правды, моего доверия, они заслужили большего, чем вера в мою невменяемость. Заслужили веру в Тома Реддла, самого невозможного человека на свете.»_

— Невилл, ты знаешь, что несколько недель назад я призвал Мару в наш мир. Она почувствовала разорванную душу Тома и вознамерилась ее забрать. Преследовала нас, и в итоге — пытаясь спасти меня, Реддл добровольно отказался от своих осколков поврежденной души, заключенных в предметы вне его тела. Мара забрала их и ушла. Но перед этим оставила послание в моем кошмаре. Это не было простым сном, потому что запомнил каждую его секунду, — тихо начал Гарри, глядя на свои пустые руки. — «Некоторые жизни скрыли от нее», и говорила Смерть об осколках души. Я теперь понимаю. «Круг, свет, центр, жертва, стук, три раскрытых окна». Попросила запомнить эти странные слова. Первые три — солнечный лабиринт в Норвегии. Мы проходили мимо него, это камни, сложенные в раскрытую спиралевидную округлую форму. Сакральное сооружение древности, и я начинаю понимать. Возможно, существуют и иные запретные, давно забытые ритуалы, но призвал я Смерть _в виде Мары_ , призвал старым норвежским способом — постучался в пустой дом после полуночи. «Стук». Я должен вновь призвать ее обратно и… Простите, но мне кажется не один я сейчас думаю о Гнилых днях, когда сделать это будет проще всего. Когда Солнечный Лабиринт наполнен силой. Когда тело Тома… — голос надломился, и альфа поспешно успокоился. — Три раскрытых окна… Здесь мне помог ты, Теодор. Говоря о хоркруксах. О дверях, которые можно открыть только с одной стороны. _Стук в дверь._

Нотт выглядел ошарашенным, не произнося ни слова.

— Том сказал, что Мара вовсе не пыталась убить его, наврал, конечно, — Гарри грустно улыбнулся, прервавшись на секунду. — Словно Смерть желала восстановить душу. И теперь мне кажется, что Реддл был бесконечно прав. Мара хотела убить его, чтобы собрать воедино осколки и запечатать дверь уже со всех сторон. Ведь у двери Тома все еще есть замок и дверная ручка. Уничтожить противоестественное существование, вступившее в конфликт с законами жизни. Поэтому все эти сны… — он рассеянно провел пальцами по бинтам на голове. — Я был среди покинутого поселения, где в домах не было ни окон, ни дверей. Кроме одного единственного. С единственной дверью. На ней была высечена руна «уничтожения», и это может значить только одно. Мара позволит мне вернуть тело и душу Тома, чтобы тот прожил естественную настоящую жизнь, данную от рождения. Восстановить порядок, вернуть все на свои места. «Чтобы стать счастливым, нужно только захотеть. Но Том Реддл должен умереть».

Когда Поттер замолчал, их небольшой лагерь затопила глухая вязкая тишина. Никто не произнес ни слова, казалось, целую вечность, пока Лонгботтом вновь не приблизился, глядя на альфу серьезным мрачным взглядом.

— Как ты дошел до этих размышлений?

— Солнышки на мантии профессора Дамблдора, — пробормотал Гарри, опять отводя глаз, избегая прямого контакта с чужими. Как же глупо и дико это звучало. Однако было истиной правдой. — Дары Смерти, доказывающие древние сказки. Восстановленная волшебная палочка Тома, слова Теодора.

— Гарри, — прервал парня бета, протягивая руку и крепко сжимая его ладонь. — А почему ты решил, что в кошмаре тебе являлась именно _Мара_ , а не кто-либо другой?

Повисла еще одна тишина, разрываемая шумом зимнего ветра, что со скрипом раскачивал верхушки Запретного Леса.

— И почему ты считаешь… — гриффиндорец медленно вздохнул и выдохнул, решаясь. — Что вернешь именно _Тома Реддла_ , что это будет именно он? Даже если и… Он умирал. И был некоторое время мертвым. Что случится с его душой при возвращении? Ты сын авроров. И **знаешь** , почему древние ритуалы находятся под строжайшим запретом. Игры со Смертью, игры с бессмертием. Это Темная Магия. Страшная Магия. Если действительно все является правдой. В другом случае — разорвешь свое сердце окончательно. Пожалуйста. Гарри, тебе помощь нужна.

— Нет, верни его, — вырвалось тихое у Тедди. Его глаза заметно блестели и были широко распахнуты. В них считывались страх, возбуждение и трепет. — Воскреси, оживи Реддла, так правильно.

 _«Реддл, Реддл, Реддл,»_ — билось в его голове, будто мантра. Маленький оборотень верил в сказки. Потому что сам был их частью, наблюдал их глубоко в ночном лесу, видел их отражение в глазах Наставника, что по своей природе _не мог быть_ сильным, но им _являлся_. В последних записях Реддл постоянно говорил о знаках, которые видит, но не видят другие. И это именно оно — знаковость, все то, о чем говорил Гарри, который не был сильным или способным возвращать людей из мертвых, но был _воспитан_ Наставником таким образом, что все равно это _сделает_. В тот момент Эдвард считал мощь Темного Лорда неоспоримой, мощь, отголоски которой было слышно даже с **той стороны**.

Как кто-то сейчас мог вообще пытаться помешать? Зачем? Зачем мешать знаковости, как можно оспаривать силу Наставника, не пытаться вернуть обратно?

— Так должно быть, — убежденно выпалил Люпин, нервно облизнувшись, когда все разом повернули на него головы. — Гарри, не слушай его. Бета, заткнись.

— И это говорит оборотень? — достаточно жестко пресек его Невилл, который имел представления о законах в стае. — Если это правильно, почему ваша Мара сама не оживила Реддла? В чем подвох?

— Дверь, которую можно открыть только с одной стороны, — просто ответил Гарри, пораженный нужным вопросом Лонгботтома. Он не сеял сомнения, он взращивал убежденность в правильных решениях. — Живой человек, чтобы сделать другого живым. Теодор. Ты поможешь мне? Ты вроде говорил об опасности поисков предателей меня и тела Тома.

Слизеринец выглядел, словно громом пораженный. И если бы это были просто сказки, если бы он считал Поттера спятившим, но… Лорд Волдеморт призывал своих Пожирателей Смерти в особняк, чтобы изловить Мару. Дары Смерти существуют. Поттер владеет двумя из них. Палочка Реддла воскресла, словно став предвестницей возвращения своего хозяина.

Как можно прямо сейчас не верить в судьбу и ее знаки, предвестники?

— Да, — прошептал слизеринец, все еще потрясенный до глубины души. — Я соберу все остатки Веритасерума, использую по капле на каждого Пожирателя, чтобы задать один единственный вопрос. Предавали ли они Темного Лорда. Теперь это имеет смысл. Соберу предателей к моменту воскрешения Повелителя. Когда Он вернется, Его правление станет неоспоримым. Все знают, что Темный Лорд мертв. А когда Он предстанет перед ними, когда Черные Метки нальются силой…

— Что насчет «жертвы»? Ты умолчал о ней.

Нотт осекся, посмотрев на Лонгботтома с удивлением. По правде говоря, путь, которым воскресят Повелителя мало интересовал парня. Даже больше: чем сложнее он, чем мучительнее, тем лучше. Именно то, что докажет, насколько Темный Лорд исключителен.

Гарри не долго тянул с ответом. Потому что о «жертве» размышлял в первую очередь, считая эту часть наиболее значимой и сложной.

— Потому что в этом нет уже задачи. Разбитые души, израненные судьбы, Вымирание Волшебного мира — вот, плата за вход обратно. В конце концов, смерть самого Реддла, его страдания. Все, через что мы прошли — жертва.

Невилл несогласно нахмурился.

— Ты звучишь, как фанатик.

Гарри чуть сжал пальцы в кулаки. Конечно, он слышал себя со стороны. И насколько все бредово звучало. Насколько невозможными были его желания, его планы. Но у парня попросту не было иного объяснения, иной трактовки снов, действий Мары. И, по правде говоря, сильных изъянов в плане не видел, помимо нереальности исполнения. Звучало не просто фанатично, а сказочно. В духе дамблдоровских историй, в которые искренне верит старик. Однако… Волшебная палочка Тома теперь новая. Дары Смерти _существуют_. Мара являлась к ним, настоящая. Хоркруксы, дарующие бессмертие. Омеги, убивающие своих детей. Невозможный человек Том Реддл. Не слишком ли много реальных совпадений для простой сказки? Тогда _почему_ Гарри не мог хотя бы попытаться вернуть того, кого собственноручно лишил жизни?

— Я осознаю, насколько это может быть опасно для тех, кто дорог мне. И тем, кого я даже не знаю, — негромко отозвался альфа. — Осознаю, что могу ошибаться, и тогда этот путь приведет к… Но это не абсолютно точная вероятность трагедии. Невилл, на самом деле, я чувствую всем сердцем, что у меня получится. Сердцем.

— Жертва, Гарри.

— Если для воскрешения Тома мне понадобится лишить невинного жизни, я не стану этого делать, — тихо сказал он. — Но если с меня потребуют именно эту плату… — Гарри скользнул взглядом по замершему Тедди и не стал оканчивать фразу, понадеявшись, что взрослые парни поймут все без слов.

Да, Лонгботтом прекрасно понимал, что Поттер убьет себя, если понадобится. Но тревожило бету не только это. В принципе, Невилл был морально готов к подобному решению, правда, до этих самых пор боялся тихого самоубийства, учитывая состояние давнего друга. В нем не ощущалось больше никакой жизни. И бета считал себя последним мерзавцем, пытаясь отговорить от единственной надежды вернуть прежнего альфу. А будет ли прежний? Это мысль заставила напрячься.

— Что, если вернется _не Реддл_? — наконец, он озвучил маячившую все это время тревогу в сознании. — Или в том состоянии, в каком он погиб? Сумасшедший? Уверенный в твоем предательстве? Желающий смерти всем вокруг? Мести? _Гарри, это новый Темный Лорд._

— На что ты намекаешь? — прохладно отозвался вместо Поттера Нотт. — Хватить рассуждать о том, кого даже не знаешь. Словно ты имеешь право анализировать человека, которого видел лишь издалека, с одной непримечательной стороны.

— Когда я встретил Тома впервые, он желал геноцида всем волшебникам, а до этого хотел моей мучительной смерти, — спокойно признался Гарри, прерывая склоку. — И он был в самом адекватном состоянии, если сравнивать с остальным временем, проведенным вместе. Перед смертью Том составлял масштабные планы, как всех спасти. Будучи наиболее нестабильным. Даже если он вернется в ненависти ко всему миру, гениальный ум не позволит в ней утонуть. Я верю в него.

Люпин, внимательно слушавший взрослых волшебников, вновь подал голос:

— Когда ты начнешь? Когда мы выдвигаемся?

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, Тедди, — Поттер приблизился к мигом напрягшемуся в агрессии ребенку. Вместо того, чтобы говорить о запретах, угрозах и приказах, парень просто сел рядом на корточки и притянул мальчика к себе, прижимая голову к его груди. — Я так сильно переживаю за тебя. Мне так страшно тебя потерять. Я клянусь, если у меня получится, я сразу же отправлю Патронус. Если нет… Вернусь так быстро, как смогу. Прошу, Эдвард. Я полностью разбит, мне нужна твоя поддержка.

— Я понимаю, — ошарашенно произнес оборотень дрогнувшим голосом, не ожидая такой откровенной серьезности. — Но…

— Если поедешь со мной, то увидишь разлагающийся труп Тома. Если останешься — живого и здорового Наставника, в том случае, если я был прав. У меня теперь есть Старшая Палочка. Мордред, у меня их целых три. Быстрая метла, Мантия Невидимка. Мара не убивает людей. Я в безопасности. Прошу, будь в безопасности и ты, — посмотрев на Теодора, Гарри обратился уже к нему: — Полечу завтра утром. Буду держать связь посредством маггловского телефона.

Тедди стоял перед большой резной дверью, не способный пошевелиться. За спиной слышались шаги потусторонних тварей, но они не обращали внимания на ребенка, не источавшего никакого запаха. Оборотень же не мог так просто абстрагироваться от ужаса. Пару раз он видел Миру. Другую Миру. Неправильную. С собачьей пастью, в саване, а зачем жизнерадостной альфе-оборотню носить длинные платья? Поэтому неправильная, нездешняя, поддельная. Мальчик опустил взгляд вниз: он был _правильной Мирой_ , в нужной одежде и хорошим лицом, каким и должна была быть подруга, разве что… Люпин долго не мог сообразить форму носа. У детей-оборотней не было фотографий, но память всегда оставалась великолепной. Эдвард не понимал, почему не мог выцепить из мыслей нужные черты подруги, разве так бывает? Изменить же феромоны было невозможно. Но это и не требовалось — всего лишь принять Отводители. Кто обращает внимания на поникший запах ребенка? Кто вообще на детей должное внимание обращает, когда вокруг случилось столько бед?

Так и Ремус Люпин. Предавший. Выгнавший крестного и Наставника. Променявший жизнь сына, его доверие и любовь на возможность убийства Темного Лорда, который мог одарить силой, знаниями и спасением. А в итоге Гарри лежит без сознания. Реддл лежит мертвый.

Тедди повернул замок заранее добытым ключом, входя внутрь хижины и сразу же натыкаясь на сидящую у стола Флею. Та была пьяна. Но не настолько, как когда Тедди подсыпет ей в бутылку нужную порцию наркотика. Пузырек с раскрошенным корешком уже был в кармане, дожидался своего часа.

— Флея, — дрожащим жалобным голосом произнесла «Мира», подходя ближе. — Я не успела зайти в дом вместе со всеми и… У тебя единственной была не заперта дверь.

Женщина сфокусировала глаза на вошедшем ребенке, но проявлять агрессию не спешила. Твари не могли зайти с улицы, они не могли улавливать смысл, это был щенок, что нуждался в защите. Поэтому вожак кивнула, указывая на свою кровать. Тедди медленно опустился туда, сверля затылок омеги полным ненависти взглядом. Теперь он был омегой и не чувствовал боли, неприятия, слабости от жажды убийства другой омеги. Но _инстинкты_ оборотня не позволяли причинить вред вожаку, что следовал правилам. Это мог быть только суд. Изгнание или казнь — что угодно.

Мальчик раскрыл рот и заговорил голоском Миры:

— Я хотела бы поговорить о Нимфадоре.

Флея непонимающе покосилась на «девочку», а мышцы на ее руках напряглись.

— Что тебе до нее?

— Кое-что услышала от родителей еще днем, — тихо произнесла альфа. — Они готовятся выдвинуть эту идею всей стае. Ведь Нимфадора Люпин — метаморф. Тедди… Еще слишком слаб, он маленький, но его мама…

— О чем ты?

«Мира» немного помолчала, глядя прямо в глаза вожаку из полумрака комнаты.

— О том, что она будет новым вожаком нашей стаи.

Люпин проснулся от того, что его нежно гладили по голове. В нос ударил запах сосновых иголок и подпаленной коры, заставив ребенка распахнуть глаза, чтобы жадно впиться взглядом в бледное лицо матери. Она не улыбалась. Волосы потускнели, а кожа стала мертвенно-синей, зеленоватой. В ее выражении лица сквозила тяжелая скорбь. Женщина медленно раскрыла рот, и оттуда донесся сдавленный сиплый голос:

— Что же ты наделал?

Тедди чуть опустил глаза, натыкаясь на туго стянутую на горле веревку и стертую кожу с запекшейся бурой кровью и твердой желтоватой сукровицей под ней. Он попытался отстраниться, но руки матери держали голову крепко.

— Отец будет тобой недоволен.

— У меня больше нет отца, — с трудом прошептал перепуганный альфа, не сумев отвести взгляда от перетянутой шеи. — Вы меня предали.

Нимфадора больше ничего не ответила — ее тело резко подорвалось вверх на веревке. Люпин соскочил с кровати, пытаясь достать руками до материнского горла, помочь, спасти, потому что желал только этого, хотел лишь обернуть время вспять, снять омегу с петли, исправить содеянное. Тело взметнулось еще выше, страшно задергавшись. Из перетянутой шеи не доносилось даже хрипа, только шорох одежды, скрип дерева и маленькие всполохи магии по углам комнаты.

— **Отец будет тобой недоволен**.

Эдвард резко распахнул глаза, содрогаясь всем своим существом. Он быстро повернул голову, но, наткнувшись на мирно сидящего рядом Поттера, начал приходить в себя. Кошмар. Просто кошмар. Гарри заметил проснувшегося мальчика и тепло ему улыбнулся:

— Еще ночь. Тебе нужен сон. Через несколько часов Невилл возьмет тебя с собой в Хогвартс, Дамблдор поклялся обеспечить защиту. Он не вернет тебя в стаю, с него взят Непреложный Обет.

— Хогвартс, — пробормотал тот, переведя взгляд на потолок машины. — Всегда мечтал побывать в школе. Стая не позволяла щенкам там учиться.

— Теперь все будет иначе, — тихо ответил взрослый альфа. — Осколок… Все еще у тебя? Что ты будешь делать с ним?

Люпин вздрогнул, машинально нащупав карман, где лежала часть его души. Он не знал. Не знал, что теперь делать. В записях Наставника был подробно расписан ритуал создания, но что делать с хоркруксом дальше… Куда прятать? Где хранить и как? Можно ли просто выбросить в море, чтобы его было невозможно уничтожить? А как же значимость и знаковость? Это не понравится Реддлу.

— Тедди. Поговори со мной о хоркруксе.

Мальчик тоже сел, отпихивая покрывало, которым был заботливо укутан. Это ранило почти так же, как делало счастливым. Почему о нем не позаботились родители? Почему разлюбили? Как они могли согласиться выгнать Темного Лорда с заложником прямо в лес? Неужели нельзя было сдаться? _Тогда ничего бы не случилось_. Ничего. Реддл бы просто убил Флею, больше бы никто не пострадал. И они сейчас бы все еще находились в Норвегии, _и мама_ …

Наставник говорил, что нельзя действовать напролом. Нельзя полагаться на эмоции. А что он сам вытворял? Почему все делал вопреки убеждениям? Значит, иногда, очень-очень осторожно, но можно? Совсем немного. Чуть-чуть.

— Реддл никогда не говорил со мной о запретной магии, — тихо сказал, наконец, Люпин, не глядя на крестного отца. — Учил быть сильным, но сделать это независимо от Наставника. Учил оставить инстинкты, не уподобляться зверью и стае.

— Это похоже на него, — пробормотал Гарри.

Тедди кивнул.

— И все же он мертв. Я просто не захотел быть мертвым тоже, разве это плохо? Чем плохо желать быть живым всегда?

Взрослый альфа протянул руку крестнику, и тот перебрался ближе, зарывшись в теплые объятия. Гарри опустил голову на макушку мальчика. У него не было ответов на такие сложные вопросы. Было бы глупо отрицать — все люди боялись смерти, хотели жить. Боялись неизвестности, забвения, своей могилы в итоге пути.

— Ты правда вернешь его обратно?

— Конечно.

— Не говори со мной как с ребенком!

Поттер со вздохом пригладил спутанные ото сна волосы:

— Я не только тебя пытаюсь поддержать надеждой, но и себя самого. Ведь я не знаю. Невилл прав, это запретная магия, я даже не знаю точного ритуала. Мне дали подсказки, и первым делом я воспользуюсь именно ими. Мара, солнечный лабиринт, — он оставил поцелуй на подставленной голове оборотня. — Я пойду в гнилую ночь, и пусть все твари меня видят. Пусть знают, зачем я там. Поэтому хочу, чтобы ты остался в безопасности.

Тедди повернулся, чтобы видеть лицо Гарри.

— А если не получится? Ты ведь вернешься обратно?

Парень слабо улыбнулся, потрепав плечо слишком серьезного для своего возраста ребенка.

— Я приложу все усилия для этого. А теперь спи.

Обратную дорогу до Норвегии Гарри практически не запомнил. Поглядывал на наколдованный компас, облетал облака, чтобы не промокнуть, но мысли были далеко от реальности. Том. Воскрешение. Оборотни. Мара. Ритуал, о котором Поттер ничего не знает.

Думал о том, что будет, если все получится. Что скажет Том. Как на него посмотрит, каким взглядом. Что будет с его разумом, освободится ли от оков безумия? С полной душой? Станет ли это миром в сердце? Сумеет ли перекрыть жажду отмщения, ненависть и боль? Ремус нравился ему. Омега считал его ближе к другу, чем кого-либо еще.

Что будет, если все надежды окажутся пустыми, Гарри знал. Не было смысла даже размышлять о таком варианте. Более простом, более ожидаемом даже. На что способен юнец, не обладающий ни особой силой, ни особым интеллектом? Имеющий лишь некую уверенность в потусторонних подсказках. Но даже если Реддл не оживет, это могло быть способом хотя бы восстановить его душу из разодранных осколков, подарить ей покой.

К удивлению альфы, оборотни никуда не ушли. Парень приземлился в центре поселения и, подхватив под мышку Нимбус, направился к ближайшему альфе.

— Мога, где Ремус?

Мужчина с подозрением и удивлением уставился на Поттера, что совсем недавно всем смерти желал, и кивнул в сторону хижины Люпинов. Гарри коротко поблагодарил оборотня и направился к опекуну. Альфа сидел в кресле, спрятав лицо в ладонях и сильно сгорбившись. Он даже не посмотрел на вошедшего. Но когда до носа донесся слабый запах гостя, моментально вскинул голову.

— Т… Гарри?..

Парень кивнул, подходя ближе и садясь возле мужчины на корточки. Гарри крепко его обнял.

— Он жив. В Британии, под надежной защитой.

— Мордред, спасибо, — простонал Ремус, прижимая своего подопечного к себе в ответ. — Я уже не надеялся. Думал о самом страшном. Спасибо, спасибо. Прости меня, нас. Я сделаю все, что угодно, чтобы ты простил.

Поттер тяжело вздохнул. Простить? А кто его самого сможет простить?

Младший альфа понимал, что виноват только он один. Ни Ремус, который являлся аврором. Ни Флея, которой неосторожно играл Реддл, что лишь силилась защитить стаю, ни даже все оборотни, которые подчинялись приказам вожака. Только Гарри Поттер, никому не сообщивший о Сириусе Блэке. Насильно затащивший омегу на тонкий лед. Не убедивший переждать опасные ночи в доме. Как можно ненавидеть Ремуса, Ремуса Люпина, спасшего Поттера от горя после смерти родителей? Спасшего психическое состояние подростка после похищения? Гарри не мог. И не мог заставить мужчину страдать и дальше. Не после смерти Нимфадоры. Но больше всего гриффиндорец переживал за истерзанное сердце своего крестника. Он брал пример с Гарри, находил его своим кумиром до появления Тома. И всегда смотрел на Поттера, на то, как он ведет себя, как говорит и что делает. Поэтому…

— Эдвард присутствовал на похоронах Доры под моей мантией, — очень тихо сказал альфа, погладив содрогающиеся плечи оборотня. — Принял Отводитель.

Также волшебник не смел рассказать мужчине о хоркруксе. И насколько мальчик мог теперь контролировать и тело, и инстинкты.

— Он… Очень переживает случившееся, _очень_ , Рем. Но я уверен, что в итоге одумается и захочет помириться с семьей. Тедди — все еще маленький мальчик, несмотря на характер, ему нужен отец. Ни крестный, ни Наставник, а именно родной отец. Поэтому мы не должны дальше ссориться хотя бы ради него.

— **Спасибо**.

Гарри мягко разорвал объятия, заглядывая в глаза Люпина. Тот уловил изменения в выражении лица своего подопечного, чуть хмурясь.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да, случилось. Я…

И не смог ничего рассказать. Смотрел во внимательные карие глаза мужчины, ощущал его присутствие зверя, стаи вокруг всем телом. Ощущал и осознавал, что они не поймут. Не позволят. Не пустят. Скорее, разорвут на куски, нежели потерпят возле себя столь сильное нарушение законов природы.

— Я задержусь здесь на неопределенное время. Сириус поблизости. И он вменяем. В некотором смысле, — альфа отвел взгляд единственного глаза. — Он напал на нас с Томом в лесу, нет, только на Реддла. Я сумел воззвать к рассудку, но Сириус пытался убить его. А после… — Поттер судорожно вздохнул. — Я решил, что смогу защитить любимого, потянул его на замерзшее озеро. Блэк не пошел следом, и волки погнали его прочь. А лед… Я ударился и… **Не смог**. Понес Тома в верхний летний поселок, Ремус, _что-то случилось со временем_. Аномалия, разрыв, я не... Портал в Британию, в Хогвартс не открылся. Я оказался в дне, когда с вершины спустилась лавина, когда я вызвал Мару. Бежал по ее следам. К утру все вновь стало нормальным.

— Что? — Ремус подался вперед, став максимально серьезным. — Как это могло произойти, ты уверен? Никакой лавины не было той ночью.

— Я знаю.

Гарри пощупал жесткий материал бинтов на голове, морщась от боли.

— Скажу больше, когда я прыгнул на портал, то ударился о дверь. В день, когда я призвал Мару, несколько месяцев назад, я _слышал этот удар_ с той стороны портала. Себя. Это не просто видения гнилой ночи. Не понимаю. В тот момент едва соображал, ничего не понимаю и сейчас. Это должно что-то значить.

— В Министерстве Магии смута, — немного погодя ответил Люпин. — Я не смогу получить доступа в Отдел Тайн. Путешествия во времени… Невозможны так далеко. Ты должен понимать, я показывал маховик времени.

Поттер кивнул. Конечно, он понимал. Это невозможно. Невозможно или еще просто не изучено?.. Непознанно? Как личность, как присутствие здесь Тома Марволо Реддла, самого начала невозможных феноменов. Гарри назвал бы его истоком всего происходящего. Его мысли, поступки, вся его личность целиком. Неудивительно, что вокруг происходит эта чертовщина. Законы времени, законы жизни и смерти, законы инстинктов — сколько их было нарушено за последние дни? _Не удивительно, что мир трещит по швам._

— Гарри, — подал голос опекун. — Ты опять винишь себя в чужой гибели.

Альфа поднял голову, молча взглянув на оборотня, и тот закрыл рот, плотно прижав друг к другу тонкие губы. Не сказав больше ни слова, Поттер поднялся на ноги, не прощаясь, выходя из дома Ремуса. Он уже сказал, что останется на какое-то время в поселке оборотней, и не было смысла в долгих разговорах. Свои слова волшебник привык держать.

Даже те, что нарушил. Все равно исполнит. Во что бы то ни стало.

Из хижины Темного Лорда Гарри вышел после полуночи. Замерев на пороге, он осторожно посмотрел на темное небо, придерживая старенькие очки — из-за бинтов они плохо сидели на голове, и даже шапка не могла хорошо придержать ветхую оправу. Небо было полно звезд, виднелся тонкий месяц луны.

Напряжение в воздухе стояло такое, будто все вокруг было готово к буре. Словно за секунду до нее. Похоже на гудение маггловских проводов в больших городах. Воздух густой, звенящий, тяжелый, словно Гарри погрузился в плотную воду, вязкую, как клей. Идущий по улице «ребенок» повернул к незваному вторженцу во тьму свою искаженную голову. Гарри прямо посмотрел на него в ответ.

Тварь медленно подняла тонкую руку и указала длинным кривым пальцем в сторону непроходимого леса.

Альфа направился прямиком в зимнюю черноту, держа Старшую Палочку наготове. Отчего-то казалось, что «дети» не трогали его именно благодаря ее слабому огоньку на белом кончике деревяшки. Хотелось так думать, чтобы не было столь сильно страшно. А страшно было. «Дети» бегали вокруг парня, водили огромные хороводы, совершенно молча, без дыхания, только шлепая босыми ножками по снегу и щелкая длинными волчьими челюстями. Поттера они не касались, пусть, и видели его, пусть, он видел и их. Странно, запутанно, волшебник даже не мог ни у кого спросить совета, почему это происходит? Как дальше быть? Куда именно идти?

К Тому. К нему. Сначала нужно было выкопать омегу обратно.

Гарри содрогнулся, обхватывая плечи руками. Еще одно табу. Страшное. Как и происходящее вокруг.

Выйдя к небольшой поляне, которую пересекал горный ручей, парень остановился, как вкопанный, а снующие вокруг дети все разом подняли руки к небу, на котором вспыхнула красно-зеленая аврора. Вопреки всему, воздух потяжелел сильнее, отчего Поттер едва не задыхался. Он закрыл на пару мгновений глаз, а затем повернул голову к большой скалистой горе.

«О, это еще не все. Здесь совсем недалеко обрыв, с его края видно зимнее поселение у подножья гор, море, фьорд, маггловские деревушки вдалеке! Скоро мы сами там будем. И сможем оттуда посмотреть на место в горах, где были!»

Опять началось. Альфа видел две маленькие точки, стоящие возле края того обрыва, прекрасно зная, кто именно там стоит. На этот раз сознание чистое, относительно спокойное и уравновешенное. Не было борьбы за жизнь, не было сотрясения мозга, не было страшной раны, но вот оно, Северное Сияние, которое Том и Гарри видели больше четырех месяцев назад. Поттер хотел бы привлечь к себе внимание, напомнить о себе, взаимодействовать с живым Томом Реддлом, однако прекрасно знал, что омега сейчас, _тогда_ , полностью поглощен моментом, Авророй, другим Гарри Поттером.

Поэтому волшебник опустил голову и пошел было дальше, пока до слуха не донесся более громкий скрип снега. Сердце забилось быстрее, а рука со Старшей Палочкой затряслась. Нет, нет, нет. Этого не может быть.

— Нет, — вырвалось у чародея, когда мимо него прошли два размытых силуэта. До ушей дошел знакомый негромкий голос. Собственный голос. Голос Гарри Поттера, что вел Тома Реддла к смерти. — Нет, Гарри!

Альфа судорожно огляделся. Как привлечь их внимание? Как заставить послушаться, подчиниться, повернуть обратно? _Исправить все?_ Лавина была реальной. Волк тоже ее чувствовал. Значит это было не просто искаженное время, не просто его наслоение на прошлое и настоящее, можно было взаимодействовать с ним. Альфа вновь попытался дозваться до самого себя:

— Вы не туда идете!

Идти следом за темными силуэтами было крайне тяжело, словно воздух на самом деле превратился в клей. Словно время здесь, в настоящем, текло гораздо медленнее, чем в прошлом. Может, так оно и было. Однако оба парня, кажется, услышали голос Поттера, остановившись на месте. Гарри с трудом приблизился к ним, выкрикивая во всю глотку:

— Гарри, поворачивай назад!

Он сомневался, что Реддл прислушается. Изменить все мог только сам альфа, почувствовать нечто знакомое, идентичное, **он должен**. Волшебник смог подойти вплотную к дергающим полупрозрачным фигурам и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться одной из них, как вдруг его отбросило прочь, и весь мир перед глазами бешено вращался, не подчиняясь никаким законам, что и время. Палочку альфа стискивал в пальцах крепко, не позволяя ей оброниться ни в прошлом, ни в настоящем. Где-то вдалеке послышался слабый волчий вой, и в голове вспыхнуло: они смогли бы отогнать Сириуса, задержать совсем в другом месте. Никакого озера не будет. Никогда. Только бы докричаться!.. Только бы Поттер-убийца услышал, понял, все сопоставил, не становясь этим убийцей!

Гарри с трудом встал на ноги, прижимая руку к правой стороне лица. Легкие горели от тяжелого дыхания на морозе, мышцы в ногах напрягались все сильнее, стараясь удержаться в глубоком снегу. Он опять пошел следом за быстро удаляющимися волшебниками, пытаясь вновь и вновь, кажется несколько вечностей или несколько секунд. Альфа не мог сосчитать ни дня, ни секунды, будто время потеряло эту систему координат, будто теперь оно измеряется чем-то иным. Выли волки. Все ближе и ближе подвывала собака.

— Стая уже близко, вернитесь обратно! — голос сорвался, и волшебник закашлялся. Кажется, двигаться стало сложнее. — Блэк сейчас появится, вы приведете себя к смерти! — каждая фраза давалась с большим трудом, чем предыдущая. Гарри чувствовал физически, с какими усилиями его настоящее сотрясалось с прошлым, будто он натягивал стенку плотного мыльного пузыря со свойствами прочной резины. Нет. Нет, все должно было произойти не так! Если время надорвалось, значит что-то можно изменить! — Стая поможет, поворачивайте назад!

Его словно даже не слышали. Словно он был никем и ничем для их реальности. Но он оставлял следы, дышал их кислородом, видел едва заметные силуэты потусторонних «детей» вокруг себя и Тома. Видел и настоящих, из времени _его_ резинового мыльного пузыря. Они опять указывали пальцами в сторону усыпальницы возле моря. Гарри каждый раз отворачивался от уродцев, прилагая все силы, чтобы следовать дальше, натягивать слой реальности сильнее. Он не видел его, не чувствовал, помимо тяжести в мышцах и густоты воздуха, но почему-то думать о пузыре, представлять его стенки было проще для преодоления этого расстояния до призрачных силуэтов двух парней.

Пока те не добрались до озера.

— Не останавливайтесь, — обреченно прохрипел Поттер, уже прекрасно понимая, что ничего сделать не в силах. Его даже не слышали. А если бы и уловили посторонний голос… Это была гнилая гнилая ночь, и ее наполняло множество других голосов.

Вместо того, чтобы сделать еще один шаг вперед, волшебника отдернуло назад. Мир вновь закружился перед глазом, и Гарри повалился вниз, даже не осознавая падения, будто вес его тела, твердость земли под снегом — уже не имели значения. Если бы «пузырь» на самом деле существовал, то он явно начал оттягиваться назад, сдуваясь. Лопаясь.

— Время вышло, — измученно выдохнул Гарри, **в который раз не сумев спасти Тома**. Ему дали второй шанс, но он вновь ничего не способен изменить, становясь предателем и убийцей. Его в очередной раз крутануло на месте, и озеро вместе с призрачными темными силуэтами, вместе с костром, вместе с кричащими голосами в лесу стало расплываться во тьме. И все, что Поттер мог сказать, было: — Боритесь до конца.

Он спрятал лицо руками, пережидая борьбу звезд и земли, это вращение, пока все звуки резко не оборвались. Наступила настолько полная, глухая тишина, что парню на пару секунд показалось, будто это его сердце остановилось, будто это он сам умер. Все звуки до единого исчезли как по мановению выключателя, гасящего свет в комнате.

Поттер отнял ладони от головы и натолкнулся взглядом на самого себя.

Гарри Поттер стоял перед ним, держа на руках Тома, смотрел прямо на него, _и видел_. Мокрые волосы закрывали шрам на правой стороне лица, мокрая одежда, мокрое тело мертвого омеги, покрасневшие от холода голые руки.

Лицо было пустым. Альфа назвал бы двойника абсолютно мертвым, разорванным, утонувшим, опустевшим до самого дна. Единственный глаз не выражал ничего, помимо смирения и чего-то страшного, совершенно нетерпимого, убитого навсегда. Слишком болен, слишком разбит. Возможно, даже не осознавал, что перед ним стоит двойник из будущего.

Парень сглотнул, содрогаясь от вида собственного лица, и шагнул навстречу, так и не услышав этого.

— Мы вернем его обратно, я клянусь тебе, — из рта не доносилось ни звука. — Обещаю, мы все исправим, и мы снова сможем быть с ним, вернем назад, все будет хорошо. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Гарри, только иди вперед, только выживи, и я сделаю все остальное.

Второй Поттер никак не изменился в лице, все так же разглядывая свою копию мертвым взглядом. После чего медленно обошел альфу стороной и молча побрел в лес, прижимая тело Тома к груди.

— Гарри, — с отчаянной тоской пробормотал волшебник, глядя в спину удаляющегося и тускнеющего силуэта, ощущая, как возвращаются звуки, как лопается пузырь, как стирается наслоение, как давление на голову заставляет упасть прямо в снег. — _Том_.

Он вздрогнул всем телом, как это бывает во сне, когда словно падаешь куда-то. Гарри распахнул единственный глаз, резко сев и отдышавшись. Над головой светило яркое солнце, заставив парня поморщиться от рези из-за его лучей. Альфа осторожно ощупал лицо, с облегчением найдя там висящие на одной дужке очки. И то хлеб.

Понимание, где он оказался, почти вышибло весь воздух из легких.

Он сидел на свежей могиле Тома. Вокруг виднелись припорошенные снегом курганы, но под ним он успел растопиться от тепла тела. Сердце болезненно сжалось от черной тоски. Вот он, возлюбленный, внизу, совсем рядом, одновременно на **иной стороне**.

Гарри перевел взгляд левее, где мерцал огонек на кончике лежащей на земле волшебной палочки. Действительно могущественный Дар. Пора им воспользоваться.

Поднявшись на ноги, альфа подхватил Старшую Палочку и взмахнул ею, левитируя мокрую тяжелую землю с могилы Реддла. Трансфигурировать лопату и повредить тело он побоялся, хотя сделать все вручную считал более правильным. Нужным. Поттер снимал верхние слои почвы, осторожно и медленно углубляя яму, пока взгляд не зацепился за нечто белое. Простынь.

Содрогнувшись, Гарри отпрянул прочь, и его вырвало в снег. Лицо покрылось потом, а сердце забилось чаще, сбивая дыхание во что-то поверхностное, быстрое, неровное. Больно. Больно, больно, больно.

Завернутое в простынь тело было в том же положении, что его и оставили несколько дней назад. Абсолютно замерзшее и прямое, будто ледышка, статуя. Поттер ощущал, пока руками вытаскивал труп из могилы, как горло сводит судорогой тошнота. Желудок уже опустел, и во рту была горечь желчи. Горько, больно, тяжело, немыслимо. Нежно завернув тело в мантию невидимку, альфа поднял его в воздух левитацией. Затем повернулся в сторону зимнего поселка оборотней, готовый пройти обратный путь пешком, транспортируя за собой сокрытого от всех Тома Реддла, которого собирался воскресить.

Была проблема, о которой Гарри все же пришлось думать. Если он хотел сделать все своими руками, буквально чувствуя, что так будет истинно верно, тело мертвеца должно некоторое время находиться в тепле, чтобы лед отступил. Альфа не мог нести прямую насквозь промерзшую статую все это время к летнему поселку, а именно туда следовало бы призвать Мару. Поттера трясло и тошнило, когда в голову возвращалось настойчивое сравнение с замороженным куском мяса. Потому что прямо сейчас ничем иным Том больше не являлся.

Парень разместил ледяное тело на кровати омеги, обложив вокруг зачарованными камнями-оберегами, дающими тепло. Чтобы процесс ускорился, чтобы к ночи выдвинуться в путь. В некоторых местах соприкосновения простынь пришлось отдирать от кожи из-за прилипшего на нее инея. Лицо совсем потемнело, стало восковым, каменным, нечеловеческим. В приоткрытые глаза, рот, уши и ноздри забился все тот же иней. Волосы запачкались в земле. Ногти на руках почернели, трупные пятна с нижней части тела — тоже.

Трясло. Тошнило.

Гарри сел на пол возле кровати, сотрясаясь каждой конечностью. Его дико ломало, поминутно рвало желчью, хотя никакого запаха в хижине вообще не было. Пока не было.

_«Я выкопал из земли труп, Мерлин, труп, труп, я вырвал из могилы тело, он мертвый, я принес труп прямо в дом, на кровать, чтобы он разморозился, он прямо за моей спиной.»_

У него не было слез, только безграничный тяжелый шок после пережитого, от творившегося прямо сейчас, от того, что предстоит дальше. Провести целый день рядом с телом Тома. С абсолютным осознанием его смерти, осквернения его могилы, его покоя. За спиной находилась дверь **той стороны** , в которую все еще не было возможности постучаться. Открыть. Поттер не понимал, что ему делать дальше.

В дверь несколько раз стучался Ремус, обеспокоенный затворничеством подопечного, но альфа каждый раз уверял, что отдыхает. К вечеру выйти наружу все же пришлось, когда Гарри ощущал себя едва живым от нескольких часов присутствия один на один с покойником. Люпин встретился возле столовой, вымученно улыбаясь.

— Ты сегодня совсем ничего не ел?

Альфа сглотнул горькую слюну. Вряд ли он сможет. Тошнит каждую минуту. Даже на свежем воздухе он ощущал фантомный запах гниения. Благодаря оберегам замерзшее тело согрелось гораздо быстрее, но раньше ночи выходить из хижины Поттер не собирался. Если бы не надежда, горевшая маяком во тьме, волшебник ощущал бы себя психопатом еще острее. Разрыть могилу, выкрасть оттуда тело мертвого возлюбленного, отогреть его в постели, накрыв одеялом, уложив голову на подушки, стряхнув с нее земляные крошки вместе с парочкой вылезших прядей волос.

— В Хогвартсе кормят на убой, ты же знаешь, — сипло от долгого молчания и недавнего крика на морозе ответил Гарри. — Как бы не растолстел. Тедди уж точно.

Ремус слегка оживился, но настаивать, расспрашивать ни о чем не стал, сдерживая себя. Вместо этого мрачно посмотрел вдаль, где были леса и заснеженные горы.

— Воздух сегодня тяжелый. Будет что-то. Как перед большой бедой. Перед побегом гоблинов было нечто похожее, перед лавиной и большим пожаром три года назад.

Гриффиндорец сжал в пальцах край куртки, но голос его остался спокойным:

— Не чувствую ничего. Может, к ночи разыграется метель.

Оборотень неопределенно кивнул:

— Может.

Оставлять труп так долго без присмотра альфа не мог себе позволить — вокруг была стая, мало ли что могло произойти? Что они могут сделать при виде нарушения столь важного глубинного табу? Ремус что-то ощущает. Чувствуют, судя по обеспокоенным лицам, и остальные. На возвращение Гарри в их поселение никто не указывал, не винил его, ссылаясь, по всей видимости, на гнилой день. Больше Поттер на улицу не выходил до самой темноты, простояв у закрытого окна. Пустой дом Темного Лорда не запечатывали, и волшебник отказался от предложения сделать это, когда прилетел обратно. Через стекло он наблюдал, как к вечеру стая скрылась в своих хижинах, гася свет, как небо сначала опалилось красным цветом, как солнце скрылось в фьордах, как опустилась тьма, наполняемая детским смехом, шагами и щелканьем.

Гарри тяжело глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что _пора_. Расфокусировавшийся на миг взгляд наткнулся на свое отражение в стекле. Это было довольно уродливо. Если… _Когда_ Том вернется, придумает новое идиотское прозвище. Это было бы вполне в его духе.

— Ты знаешь, я был бы довольно колоритным пиратом, — громко для мертвенной тишины комнаты прозвучал голос чародея. Он коснулся пальцами изумрудных гвоздиков в ушных мочках. — Одноглазый, покрытый шрамами урод и убийца. Украл тебя из могилы. Предварительно похоронив свой самый драгоценный клад. А когда…

Гарри смолк, когда взгляд скользнул левее, натыкаясь на отражение _сидящего_ на кровати Реддла. Его силуэт был неподвижен. Голова повернута в сторону альфы.

Поттер резко обернулся, готовый закричать от ужаса и паники, но мертвец был в той же позе, в которой его оставили в постели. Лежал, сложив руки на груди. Мертв, мертв, определенно мертв. Воображение играет злую шутку. Просто воображение, воспаленное ожиданием, страхом, болью, волнением.

 _Пора_.

Приблизиться к покойнику он смог с третьей попытки. Страх одолевал, тошнота, головокружение. Казалось, сейчас мертвые глаза распахнутся шире, и Том заговорит. Зарычит. Вывернется наизнанку. Страшно. Дико. 

Теперь, когда волшебник был полон физических сил и здоровья, нести тяжелое тело омеги стало легче. Ясным умом Гарри понимал, что казалось оно таким из-за полной неподвижности, некой закостенелости, хоть повторное трупное окоченение и прошло. Потусторонние твари не пытались наброситься, молчали, так же бегая вокруг, словно иногда глядящий на них волшебник ничего не значил. На морозном густом воздухе трупный запах совершенно не ощущался, чему Поттер был смутно рад. Том разлагался, но особо видимых изменений гниения еще не было заметно.

На невидимой взгляду из-за сугробов развилке волшебник замедлился и совсем остановился. Что теперь? Идти к солнечному лабиринту или прямиком к летней деревне? С тяжелым сердцем Гарри повернулся к ближайшему «ребенку».

— Эй ты. Куда мне?

Тварь с искаженным лицом и собачьей пастью остановила свой бессмысленный танец босыми ногами в снегу, посмотрев в лицо мага. Его рот не стремился вытянуться и вывернуться наизнанку, а глаза провалиться внутрь. Вместо атаки, вместо грубого баса и животного воя, «дитя» вновь указало пальцем. Гора.

Подниматься было не так тяжело, как казалось Поттеру. Несмотря на груз в руках, на боль в мышцах, до знакомого выступа скалы добрался за шесть с половиной часов. На этот раз ничто не мешало пути. Ни потусторонняя нечисть, сопровождавшая путника рядом, ни волки, ни Сириус. Альфа и вовсе старался не думать о крестном, не сейчас, не время, не время. _Сейчас — Том._

Поселение не располагалось на вершине горы, но дышать все равно становилось труднее от высоты. Гарри совершенно не замерз к тому моменту, так как согревающие чары не выдохлись, наложенные Старшей Палочкой, но усталость давала о себе знать. Войдя под еле заметные тени мрачных покинутых домов, альфа остановился. Теперь ему не нужно было бежать, торопиться, бороться за свою жизнь, но страх все равно подступал к горлу, сворачиваясь там плотным комком, мешая проталкивать в легкие кислород. Глубинный страх, древний, инстинктивный — перед Смертью. Вязкий клей обступал со всех сторон, воздух гудел, и все готовилось к этому стуку в дверь пустого дома.

Последние метры до заветного силуэта хижины дались труднее всего. Взойдя на припорошенное снегом крыльцо, Гарри вновь попытался продышаться, успокоиться, взять себя в руки.

_«Вернуть Тома. Я должен вернуть Тома. Иначе все зря. Должен сделать это, давай, **давай**!»_

Он громко отрывисто постучался.

Это случилось, как в прошлый раз. Все звуки единым мигом затихли: и ветер, и шум моря, и шорохи ночных зверьков, далекие крики сов. Звезды над головой погасли. Только собственное сиплое дыхание. Гарри медленно развернулся назад, пристально вглядываясь в черноту между деревьями в густом лесу. Альфа знал, что искать. Изломанный длинный силуэт с неправильными движениями, что ползет по снегу, оставляя черные следы за собой. Знал, но ничего не видел помимо темноты ночи. Мары не было. Однако Поттер всем нутром ощущал, что забытый ритуал сработал, что он все сделал правильно, как надо.

За спиной раздался щелчок замка.

Затем длинный скрип медленно раскрываемой промерзшей двери, хруст льда на петлях, **и тишина**.

Гарри стоял на одном месте, застывший как статуя, вперив невидящий взгляд в пространство перед собой. Сердце билось перебоями, а дыхание совсем пропало. За его спиной кто-то стоял. _Что-то стояло._ Нечто с **той стороны**. Стояло так же неподвижно, молча, ожидая, пока на него посмотрят. Поттер каждой клеточкой тела, каждым чувством из семи знал, _что это была не Мара_. Взгляд скользнул на пару сантиметров правее. Затем еще. И еще. Нужно было что-то сделать. Нужно повернуться и посмотреть, кто открыл дверь, кто отозвался на зов. Кто же стоит там, в темноте пустого дома. Гарри повернул голову дальше, бледнея разумом от страха.

Тело в его руках напряглось, а затем медленно подтянулось выше. Поттер, изменив траекторию движения головы, с совершенно немыслимым ужасом опустил ее вниз, переведя взгляд на мертвеца. Сердце на пару секунд остановилось. Том или _то, что было им сейчас_ , приподняло собственную голову и сомкнуло зубы на плече альфы, продавливая их до самой плоти. Из глотки вырвался низкий гортанный вой, заполнивший все пространство поселка:

— **БЕГИ**.

Воздух за спиной пошатнулся, и Гарри сорвался с места, не сумев даже закричать, только хрипя с раскрытым ртом, прижимая к себе труп, ощущая режущую боль в плече, подтверждающую, что зубы мертвеца все еще вгрызаются в кожу прямо через одежду. Перед глазом все темнело от страха, нечто преследовало позади, неопределенное, неясное, гнало, гнало прочь из поселка. Волшебник не знал, чего боялся больше: монстра позади или труп, двигающийся по собственной воле.

Поттер не видел перед собой ничего, едва успевая уворачиваться и огибать стволы деревьев, как вдруг — земля под ногами провалилась вниз, попросту исчезла, и альфа кубарем полетел куда-то в пустоту, сумев лишь закрыть руками голову трупа, инстинктивно уберегая ее от возможных повреждений. Удар о землю, смягченный сугробом, все равно вышиб весь воздух из легких. Парень вновь подлетел вверх, с большой скоростью покатившись дальше, по склону, не соображая ничего, помимо «как удержать Тома на руках, как спасти, как уберечь, как…»

Все оборвал еще один полет вниз и жесткий удар о камень, хруст ломаемых костей омеги, собственный долгий болезненный стон.

Гарри быстро и часто дышал, неспособный пошевелиться и двинуться с места, кажется, уже готовый сдаться и умереть прямо здесь и сейчас.

 **Больно**.

Переломанный падением омега ничком лежал в объятиях, и зубы все еще крепко сжимали плечо, из сухой глотки все еще доносился слабый пробирающий душу вой, но, без сомнения, Том был уже давно мертв. Поттер тихо всхлипнул, сотрясаясь от потрясения и шока. По щеке катились слезы, а бинт намок.

— _Как же я_ … Как же я устал. Зачем, _зачем ты мучаешь меня?_

Он тихо заскулил, когда ощутил движение челюстей на своей плоти: они медленно разжались. Том оторвал голову от альфы, заглядывая ему в лицо пустыми глазами с не до конца прикрытыми веками. Его голос булькал, каждое слово казалось надсадным, неживым, насильственным над природой человека. Из рта сыпались маленькие комья земли.

— **Это ведь конечный этап пути. За смертью ничего нет**.

— Т... Т...

— **По ту сторону пустота. Мне тоскливо.**

И опустился обратно.

Очнулся Гарри от громкого звериного ворчания возле уха. Над головой все еще чернело ночное небо, а ушибленное от падения тело опалялось болезненными волнами, успело промокнуть в снегу и замерзнуть. Перед глазом нависла знакомая морда волка с потрепанным ухом.

— Опять ты, блохастый, — почти беззвучно прошептал альфа, обессиленно отпихивая прочь челюсть, чуть стукаясь окоченевшими от холода пальцами об оскаленные слюнявые зубы. — Уйди, сейчас совсем не время для драк.

Поттер повернулся направо, когда его пронзила еще одна вспышка боли.

Челюсть Реддла все еще сжималась на плече мертвой хваткой. В каком-то смысле… Именно мертвой. Гарри осторожно принял сидячее положение под негромкое рычание хищника, а затем с большим трудом отцепил от себя чужую окостеневшую челюсть, содрогаясь от неприятного сухого треска. Теперь приоткрытый рот Тома отвисал вниз, являя взгляду посиневший, почти черный язык. Никакой земли там не было, и омега не проявлял признаков жизни. Куртка оказалась порвана как раз по полумесяцам зубов парня.

Волшебник задрал голову, щурясь. Очки, естественно, пропали. Далеко вверху виднелся каменный выступ. Упал с того самого обрыва, где когда-то много раз наблюдал за северным сиянием. Какая ирония.

"По ту сторону пустота."

Он вздрогнул всем телом, отчего боль усилилась. Что это было? _Что это было?_

После пережитого кошмара, Гарри бы не удивился, вернись он обратно совершенно седым. 

Кости Реддла действительно оказались сильно повреждены, но у самого альфы переломов не было. По крайней мере он мог двигаться и идти дальше. Удивительно: от смерти из-за холода его вновь спас чертов волк. Животное уже успело убежать куда-то, и Поттер двинулся дальше, вниз по склону. Воздух был наполнен ночными звуками жизни и далеким плеском моря.

Теперь Гарри осознавал, кто открыл дверь на зов. Чем-то таким же инстинктивным, спящей частью сознания, у самого самого края. Не Мара. Сама жизнь. Нечто страшнее смерти.

«Мне жаль, что тебе не открыли в тот раз. Не та дверь. Не тот путь.»

У солнечного лабиринта парень уже не шел, а едва ли не полз, уставший и больной от многочисленных повреждений. Руки, казались, сейчас отвалятся от тяжести. Войдя в круглый лабиринт из сложенных вместе камней, Гарри ощутил явственный жар, исходящий прямо из-под земли. На этот раз волшебник знал, что поступает правильно. Путь до середины простенького раскрытого лабиринта оказался коротким — и вот, уже был его центр.

Медленно осев вниз, прижимая мертвеца к груди, Поттер глубоко вздохнул. Вот и конец пути. Долгожданный итог. Последняя дверь, откуда должна появиться Смерть.

Склонившись ниже, парень с мягким звуком постучал три раза по теплой земле.

Мгновенная тишина оглушила.

Парень поднял голову, встретившись лицом к лицу с нависшей над ним Марой, цепенея.

— Верни его обратно, — хрипло произнес альфа, с трудом протягивая Смерти тело Тома. Ее длинные изломанные руки подхватили покойника без видимых усилий, и конечности Гарри чуть подались вверх из-за появившейся в них легкости. — Верни его назад.

Мара распрямилась, возвышаясь высоко над сидящем на земле чародеем, а затем стала медленно втягиваться вниз, под землю. Ее ноги провисали, утопали в почве, она бугрилась, разрываясь и трескаясь, выворачиваясь наизнанку крупными комьями, пока Смерть вместе с Реддлом в руках не скрылась под землей полностью, оставив после себя лишь всклокоченные, будто взбитые, темные куски лесного грунта. До ушей все еще доносились звуки откуда-то снизу, с **той самой стороны** , куда уволакивали Тома, пока все разом не затихло. Темного Лорда больше не было нигде в этом мире. Гарри остался один.

Молча, тяжело опираясь о дрожащие ноги, альфа встал. И, покачиваясь от физической усталости, морального истощения, побрел к зимнему поселку.

Разгоралось тревожное утро.


	51. Возрождение

Измученный, больной и крепко уставший, Гарри был совершенно не готов натолкнуться в доме Реддла на своего опекуна. Альфа застыл на пороге, стискивая дрожащие от перенапряжения пальцы на дверной ручке. Ремус сидел в кресле, по всей видимости, дожидаясь возвращения Поттера. Его взгляд не выражал ничего хорошего.

— Я могу поинтересоваться, _что это такое_?

Мужчина повернул голову в сторону примятой кровати, на которой остались маленькие комья земли, несколько прядей волос, уже высохший грязноватый силуэт тела, оставшийся из-за растаявшего льда и снега, смешанного с… Гарри сглотнул ком в горле, ощущая вернувшийся прилив тошноты. В комнате стоял соответствующий запах, только подтверждающий кошмарный факт свершенного греха. Ботинки и штаны парня были испачканы в грязном снегу, куртка покрыта бурыми разводами. Альфа судорожно прислонил ладонь к пятнам, вспоминая, насколько сильно было повреждено тело Тома после падения со скалистого уступа. В мыслях моментально всплыл образ раскрытой мертвой плоти и обломок торчащей из кожи кости. Хрупкие кости омеги. И Гарри, прижимающий переломанное тело к груди. Перед глазами потемнело, и его вырвало водой вперемешку с желудочным соком прямо на пол хижины.

— Гарри, — обеспокоенно произнес оборотень, поднимаясь с места и подойдя ближе к подопечному.

Тот вскинул вперед руку, призывая аврора оставаться на месте. Затем потянулся ладонью ко рту в попытке утереть губы, но альфу вновь крепко скрутило уже от запаха, исходящего от его кожи.

Ремус молча подхватил волшебника под мышки и, не обращая внимания на его сопротивление, силком вытащил на утренний мороз. Гарри судорожно задышал колющий холодом воздух полными легкими, пытаясь отогнать от себя тошноту и головокружение.

«Как же мне плохо,» — билась в голове единственная мысль. — «Я должен думать о чем-то другом.»

— Гарри, что ты наделал?

Поттер сглотнул горькую противную слюну, опять содрогнувшись от судороги в животе. Он слабо оттолкнул от себя опекуна, приваливаясь к перилам крыльца, чуть свешиваясь головой вниз. Правая половина лица тут же отозвалась пульсирующей болью из-за прилива крови. Альфа сдавленно прохрипел:

— А на что это похоже?

— Ты выкопал тело Тома Реддла. Перенес его на кровать. Труп, — Люпин старался говорить максимально мягко и спокойно, тогда как руки мужчины мелко тряслись не то от ужаса, не то от отвращения, не то от праведного гнева. — С какой целью ты осквернил могилу?

Гарри повернул голову в сторону оборотня, вновь тяжело сглатывая.

— Что ты хочешь услышать от меня?

— Правду.

Наконец, Поттер встал ровно на ноги, разворачиваясь к напряженному взрослому альфе всем телом. Почему. Почему его не оставят в покое. Почему не дадут отдохнуть, прийти в себя, почему заставляют переживать боль вновь и вновь? Неужели нельзя увидеть, насколько сейчас тяжело? Как трудно? Как сильно нужна помощь иного плана?

На разговор не хватало ни физических, ни душевных сил. Парню требовался немедленный сон, одиночество, а после — раздумья. Нужно было связаться с Невиллом, узнать, все ли в порядке с крестником, сообщить о ритуале Нотту. Что сейчас мог сделать Люпин? А точнее — как поступит оборотень внутри него? Какая будет реакция хотя бы на сотую часть правды? И имеет ли право Поттер раскрывать ее?

Сколько еще он будет предавать Тома, идя на поводу своих слабостей?

— Правда в том, что я не доверяю тебе больше, — язык устало заплетался. — Никому в этом поселке. Ты был моим другом, родителем, поддержкой. Все, что я ожидаю от тебя сейчас — нападения. И окажусь прав.

Лицо Люпина болезненно скривилось, и он отступил на шаг назад. Оборотень сбавил эмоции в своем голосе, когда ответил подопечному:

— Я могу поклясться жизнью, что не причиню ни тебе, ни твоим друзьям, ни личности Тома Реддла вреда. Мы можем выйти прямо сейчас за пределы барьера, чтобы я дал клятву магией и…

— Нет, — перебил колдуна парень, приседая на ступеньку веранды. Он почерпнул ладонью снег и растер его по коже, чтобы смыть запах и грязь с нее. — Я тебе не верю. Ты можешь дать любую клятву, пока твой сын где-то далеко, в неизвестности, и единственный, кто может вернуть Тедди — я. Конечно, ты поклянешься, в чем угодно. Моя жизнь — больше не твое дело, и я поддерживаю с тобой связь только ради крестника, — Гарри запнулся. — Прости. Я ненавижу оборотня в тебе, я ненавижу всех оборотней. Я хотел бы довериться тебе, как раньше. Тебе, не зверю. Но не могу.

Аврор молчал. Гриффиндорец чуть встряхнул руками, разбрызгивая ледяные капельки с них. Поттер устало прикрыл глаз, испытывая потребность в полноценном отдыхе. Он хорошо знал, что Ремус любит его. Искренне переживает, хочет позаботиться, помочь. И что могут сделать инстинкты оборотня, когда до него дойдет, сколько страшных табу нарушил парень за одну единственную ночь. Можно ли дать человеческому началу шанс? Можно ли попытаться открыться? Можно ли вернуть то, что было, назад?

— Что я могу сделать, чтобы заслужить хотя бы малую часть прощения? — глухо и будто с трудом произнес Люпин, осторожно присаживаясь рядом, но не соприкасаясь руками со вторым альфой.

Гарри открыл глаз и пристально посмотрел в бледное худое лицо напротив своего.

— Сдерживать стаю, когда до них дойдет, что произошло ночью. Можешь сказать, что я психически болен, сломлен, творю сам не знаю что. Это поможет.

— А что ты творишь? — мягко переспросил оборотень. — Что случилось ночью?

Поттер закусил нижнюю губу, надрывая на ней жесткую трещинку. Все равно они узнают. Если ритуал сработал, все вокруг узнают о возвращении Темного Лорда, _уж Реддл об этом позаботится_. Если нет… Едва ли они одолеют омегу с тремя волшебными палочками и Мантией Невидимкой, с заложником в виде Тедди Люпина, с Теодором и другими верными Пожирателями Смерти за спиной. Если Гарри Поттера все же разорвут на куски, сделать это с омегой у них не получится. Осталось лишь потянуть для Тома время.

— Да, я осквернил древние захоронения, где был погребен Том, — дрогнувшим голосом признался Гарри, ожидая, что Ремус сию минуту вскочит на ноги, закричит, зарычит — что угодно, но мужчина молчал. И Поттер нашел в себе силы продолжить. — Я мог бы не переносить его домой, но… Мне нужно было где-то переждать сутки, мне нужно было привести в порядок промерзшее в земле тело, чтобы было удобнее…

— _Удобнее **что**?_

Альфа кинул быстрый взгляд на Люпина, и тот глядел на своего подопечного со скрытым шокированным отвращением. Ну, конечно. Тело на кровати. Любовь. Весь день провел в хижине с трупом, запершись там.

— Переносить его в летний поселок, — еще тише ответил Гарри. — Чтобы удобнее было держать его на руках.

— Боже, прости, я…

— Я понимаю. Все хорошо. Спасибо, что задаешь вопросы, а не набрасываешься.

На этот раз лицо Ремуса надорвалось исступленной болью. Его только что сравнили с агрессивным животным. Сравнил тот, кто должен чувствовать себя в полной безопасности в кругу семьи. С другой стороны, Люпин думал, что молодой мужчина сошел с ума и занимался сексом с трупом. Еще хуже. 

Оборотень не понимал, когда Гарри научился рвать на части сердце одними лишь словами. Гриффиндорец посмотрел на свои очищенные ладони, вновь привлекая к себе полное внимание опекуна.

— Мара в начале зимы приходила, ты сам знаешь, дети ваши искали ее ночами напролет. Сегодня опять ее призывал. Она забрала Тома. Тебе не положено знать, как я это сделал. Но ты должен быть готовым к тому, что… — парень глубоко вздохнул. — Готов к… Ремус. Я…

Оборотень медленно встал на ноги. Его расширенные глаза выражали полнейший ужас. Он все понял. Люпин быстро огляделся по сторонам, но их не могли подслушать.

— Гарри, если об этом узнают остальные…

— Стало быть на _тебя_ я могу рассчитывать? — с тихой настойчивостью перебил его младший волшебник, и оборотень скривился сильнее. Гарри впился пальцами в ледяное дерево ступеньки, на которой сидел, чувствуя горечь от совершенно бесхитростной манипуляции, в которой не было ни капли лжи. Не слишком ли знакомо? И не слишком ли подло звучит? А есть ли разница, если это сможет спасти дорогого человека? — Мы все вместе сгубили омегу, сгубили того, кто вверил нам свою жизнь, кто _доверился_. **Мы все** убили того, кто хотел спасти Волшебный Мир.

Мужчина крепко сцепил челюсти, прекрасно видя, что именно сейчас делает молодой мужчина. Он не был слепцом, в конце концов, Ремус являлся аврором уже довольно долго, и раскрывать хитросплетения ловушек в беседах с преступниками научился. Манипуляции настроением, виной, обязанностями. Но это был его подопечный, и в речи не было уверток. Только болезненная правда, где Поттер не стал отрицать и собственную вину, не переложил ее на плечи стаи и опекуна, чтобы обязать виной и предательством. Люпин все это видел. Как можно указать на попытку манипулирования, если Гарри всего-навсего произнес правду? Если оборотень действительно навредил _другу_ лишь из-за опасений Министерства Магии, подчинился приказу безумной Флеи, что намеревалась убить подростка, что не причинил никакого вреда стае? Позволил всему этому произойти, поспособствовал гибели Реддла?

— Я вижу, что ты делаешь, — негромко произнес в итоге взрослый альфа. Он не желал вплетать любимого подопечного в эти мерзкие ловушки из пустых угроз, давления и жалости, сейчас они обязаны переварить кошмар без эмоций и страстей, как взрослые порядочные люди. — Впервые вижу тебя таким, но не стану осуждать за попытку защититься. Гарри, есть человеческие преступления, и мы виновны в них. Я, Флея, ты. И наказания — человеческие — мы понесем. Не уверен, что Аврорат займется расследованием убийства Темного Лорда, если мы именно на этот исход и рассчитывали. Гарри, пойми. Я ни в коем случае не хотел вредить твоему избраннику, моему другу, я обязан был предотвратить войну любыми способами, предотвратить появление нового Темного Лорда. Я аврор, и это мой долг, моя работа, моя обязанность, как защитника волшебников и мира, — Ремус тяжело вздохнул. — Если бы у нас был шанс предотвратить убийство твоих родителей, ты бы разве отказался от него? Так скажи, как я должен был выбирать? Между чем? Жизнь Тома Реддла или жизни тысячи, твоя жизнь, моей семьи? Скажи, Гарри, ты бы выбрал Сириуса?

Поттер содрогнулся, посмотрев на болезненно-ломкого колдуна с ужасом. Теперь сам Люпин делал это с ним. Показал, насколько больно использовать правду, такую, какая она есть.

— Я никогда не хотел убивать Тома, — тихо повторил Ремус, вновь присаживаясь рядом с молодым альфой. — Но я отвечу за это преступление перед законом, принесу на суд сломанную волшебную палочку Реддла и покажу свои воспоминания. Однако мы говорим о человеческом преступлении и человеческих законах. То, что делаете вы оба, делал мистер Реддл — за гранью. Воздух гудит. Вернувшийся с поисков Миры отряд видел развороченную землю в центре солнечного лабиринта, и больше никто не решится покинуть поселение до окончания гнилых дней. Это не шутки и не сказки, больше нет. Сначала появление Мары, уходящие спать волшебные существа, задержка родов нашей Одри, у нее нет тройственного запаха. Ее ребенок все еще его не имеет, и все омеги встревожены. А теперь — предавшая оборотней Флея, потерянный в лесу щенок, вывернутая наизнанку земля в месте, где ничего не менялось многие столетия. Временная аномалия. Гарри, ты до сих пор думаешь, что наша вина стоит подобного наказания, что ты делаешь с природой волшебства? Что делал сам Темный Лорд?

— Жизнь Тома стоит того, чтобы я боролся за нее даже после конца, — медленно, по слогам ответил Поттер, глядя перед собой. — Не перекладывай на меня вину за все происходящее в Волшебном Мире, омеги начали сходить с ума задолго до того, как я завязал знакомство с ним. Одри не может разродиться, но это длится уже пару месяцев, и Том все это время был жив, не совершая никаких ритуалов. Гоблины пропали, и в этом моя вина? Темный Лорд — не единственный темный колдун, свершивший запретные обряды, а я… Боже, я просто призвал Мару и отдал ей в руки труп омеги. _Ритуал?_ Я буквально следовал подсказкам, которые она мне оставила. Я не сделал никакого зла.

— Оживление мертвецов — табу. Осквернение могил, игры с потусторонними силами, существование Реддла — тоже похоже на нарушение законов природы, и я не о его сильной личности, как омеги. Я о состоянии его тела. Нечеловеческий запах, Гарри, искаженный, и я вовсе не о феромонах. Был бы ты оборотнем, и…

— _Я никогда. Не стану. Оборотнем._

Аврор строго одернул:

— Я говорю лишь о том, что _будь ты им_ , и увидел бы состояние своего возлюбленного куда лучше. И понял бы волнения в стае, почему никто не встал на его защиту.

— Кроме твоего сына, _оборотня_.

Собеседник резко смолк. Гарри не смотрел в его сторону. Он думал только о том, что и Эдвард почувствовал странный запах, исходящий от чужака, хоть и не понимал, в чем проблема. Странные взгляды омег, Поттер тоже это заметил, однако в то время считал, что это естественная реакция на постороннего. Ритуалы… Бессмертие. Мог ли исходить странный запах от Николаса Фламеля? И чем пахнет Хранитель всех трех Даров Смерти? Альфа на самом деле был в некоторой степени рад, что не нашел Воскрешающего Камня. Дело вовсе не в соблазне вновь увидеть любимых людей, которых Гарри не сумел сберечь.

Были бы родители на стороне сына в эти кошмарные дни? Одобрили бы его поступки? Джеймс, как аврор, поддержал бы решение Люпина арестовать, а затем лишить жизни подростка, пару своего сына? А сейчас, когда он делает страшные вещи, намереваясь вернуть омегу обратно?

Столько вопросов, и так сильно хочется найти ответы, хотя бы намеки на них. Дамблдор прав. Камень просто бы разворошил истерзанную душу окончательно.

— Гарри, то, что ты пытаешься сделать — неправильно. Мне искренне жаль, и я виноват в трагедии, но так нельзя.

Поттер повернул голову, чтобы видеть лицо опекуна. Из-за отсутствия правого глаза теперь приходилось постоянно выворачивать шею, и это было жутко неудобно. И, наверное, очень смешно со стороны. Вот бы Реддл на самом деле посмеялся над более уродливым альфой, а не возненавидел его. Как было бы здорово.

В глазах Ремуса не было гнева, но так просто мириться с ужасающими поступками подопечного он не мог. Мужчина искренне хотел защитить сломленного парня от последствий, зверь внутри рвался сберечь гармонию в природе, столь омерзительно нарушаемую, каждую секунду взаимодействия с кошмарной правдой.

— Если Том вернется, если он действительно вернется тем, кем был до своей смерти… — Гарри спешно перевел взгляд на свои покрасневшие от мороза пальцы. — Ты можешь пострадать. Он будет иметь право на свой гнев на тебя, на всех нас. Я сделал все, что мог. Следовал подсказкам, но что делать дальше — не знаю. Только ждать и надеяться, что получилось. **Мне очень больно**. Мне больно от того, что я выдергиваю душу человека из загробного мира. Мне больно от осквернения могилы любимого, мне больно от вида его трупа, от его ран, от надгробной плиты. Мне больно, что именно я стал причиной смерти. Это неправильно. Так нельзя, — повторил парень недавние слова оборотня. — Я обещал Тому, что всегда буду рядом, что никогда не стану его погибелью, обещал семью.

— Мы многое обещаем близким людям, но иногда случается так, что они… — мужчина опустил ладонь на плечо мага. — Я клялся Доре вернуть домой нашего сына. Клялся защитить и сберечь, как и ты. Это нормально — испытывать боль. Это нормально — не сдержать обещания, которые физически не способен выполнить. Гарри, мы все совершаем ошибки. Делаем дурные вещи, от которых теряем себя. Пожалуйста, не бери всю вину на свои плечи, ты просто подросток, потерявший близких, как можешь ты быть преступником?

Поттер нахмурился, поджимая губы, и Люпин со вздохом продолжил свои мысли:

— Игры со смертью, оживлением мертвецов, как далеко ты зашел? Ты губишь себя, говорю я, как человек, и мир вокруг, чувствую я, как оборотень. По крупицам, медленно, но все рано или поздно разрушится. Темные маги не даром в группе риска, и большинство из них преступники. Темные ритуалы под запретом, их сотворение — строго наказуемо. Думаешь, волшебники писали подобные законы из одного страха перед неизвестным, странным, диким для них? Думаешь, все мои предостережения — пустые обвинения и слова?

— Я думаю, что ты прав, — с легкостью согласился альфа, чем заставил опекуна вновь пораженно смолкнуть. — Я не спятил, меня не потянуло к этим ужасам больше, чем было раньше. И до сих пор слабо верю, что у меня получится вернуть Реддла. Однако я не жалею ни на секунду, что попытался, Рем. И сделал бы это еще раз, и еще, и каждый чертов раз. Если Том Реддл вернется, все станет прежним, лучшим, правильным. Да, Господи, _да_ , воскрешать погибших — страшный грех, но живой Том — лучшее, что случится с миром за последнее время.

«Они не сошлись во мнениях», если это можно было сказать про состояние Ремуса в те дни. Да, _дни_ тянулись бесконечно, а затем долгие _недели_ бескрайней пустоты медленного, как клей, ожидания. Гарри не мог знать точных чисел, больше всего на свете страшась высчитать время, с которым Том оставался мертвым. Долгая холодная зима, наполненная вязким густым воздухом, в котором слышалось гудение маггловских проводов, беспокойные оборотни, осторожное общение с крестником, Невиллом и Теодором. Поттер по возможности ухаживал за собой, своим здоровьем, но считал это надобностью только в том случае, если это поможет возлюбленному. Повязку на лице время от времени приводил в порядок чистящим и восстанавливающим заклинанием, от бесконечного ожидания перечитывал учебники, рекомендованные Реддлом, пока не стал замечать, что выучил каждые главы в них наизусть.

Существование напоминало кому, но Поттер не стремился больше всем своим сердцем умереть, причинять себе вред, замыкаться и отдаляться от мира. Нет, парень несколько раз летал в Британию, чтобы проведать Тедди, который все это время жил в Хогвартсе. Гарри с улыбкой узнавал от мальчика, сколько книг он прочел, сколько движений волшебной палочки выучил, как много видел и слышал. Люпин-младший уже не казался бледной тенью живого человека и приходил в норму. Постоянно спрашивал о Реддле. Спрашивал о Темном Лорде. О Пожирателях Смерти. Сказать по правде, не на все вопросы гриффиндорец мог ответить, Гарри и сам практически ничего не знал об организации, которую создал и возглавил омега. И она все еще не особо интересовала парня. Но Тедди словно ни о чем другом думать не мог, помимо силы и Наставника, а однажды показал тетрадь с неаккуратным детским почерком, где описал все видимые им «знаки».

Поттер с недоумением разглядывал странные пометки о цвете неба, о количестве учеников, проходящий мимо статуи гаргульи в день, о количестве лепестков на узоре вазы в кабинете директора. В этом всем не было смысла, но Люпин страшно увлекался знаковостью и последовательностью событий, и взрослый альфа не стал задавать неловких странных вопросов. Ребенок был увлечен, Альбус поведал, что тот перестал видеть кошмары, плакать в одиночестве. Когда Поттер впервые услышал об этом, то едва не выкрал крестника повторно, пока и директор, и сам оборотень не усмирили альфу. Эдвард отругал волшебника, и это было даже забавным. Ему нужен был воскресший Наставник, а чрезмерная опека от гиперзаботливого крестного… Дамблдор же намекнул о намерениях своего студента оградить жизнь мальчика от стаи, и Гарри со скрипом смирился. Куда он его поведет? В старый дом Поттеров, где совсем разобьет себе сердце и будет не в силах воспитывать такого же разбитого юнца? Обратно к оборотням, что взрастят очевидную жестокость Тедди до необъятных высот? Вновь скитаться в машине и палатке?

И все бы возможно было осуществить, если бы Гарри не ждал возвращения Тома.

Он часто навещал разрытую могилу Реддла. Уже не мог сказать сколько раз, сбившись со счета намерено, как и со счетом суток. Стоял подолгу, разглядывая уже запорошенную снегом яму, смотрел на каменную плиту, сам не зная, чего ожидая. Тела там уже давно не было. Гнилые дни и ночи закончились. Но Гарри приходил к курганам практически каждый день. И так продолжалось до тех пор, пока нога не провалилась под лед, всплеснув вверх брызги холодного ручья. Альфа с удивлением смотрел вниз, замечая подталины, рыхлость снега, а на обратном пути участок голой земли. Начиналась весна.

Проснулся Гарри от криков с улицы. Осоловело проморгавшись, парень не с первого раза попал ногами в ботинки и вышел наружу, кутаясь в свою дурацкую яркую куртку. Оборотни столпились у одного из своих домов, о чем-то яростно споря, переговариваясь, перешептываясь. На их лицах легко читались недоверие, ужас, гнев, страх и страдание. Альфа заметил направлявшегося к нему Люпина и остановился, дожидаясь мужчину. Вид он имел встревоженный и подавленный, будто произошло нечто непередаваемо кошмарное. С тяжелым давлением звенящий воздух, серые тучи, холодный порывистый ветер только подчеркивали неприятные ощущения.

— Сейчас тебе стоит оставаться дома, — хмуро произнес опекун, с намеком подталкивая подопечного обратно. — В стае горе. Одри, наконец, понес потомство.

— Выкидыш?

— Бета.

Поттер шокировано глянул на Ремуса, не веря своим ушам. У оборотней _никогда_ не рождались беты или сквибы. Это физиологически было невозможно благодаря силе инстинктов зверя, силе его крови и магии в ней. Подобного еще не случалось, и… Гарри внезапно остановился, круто поворачиваясь в сторону альфы. Парень нахмурился, угрожающие сжав кулаки. Старшая Палочка была всегда рядом.

— Почему это мне лучше дома оставаться? Что будет с ребенком, что с ним сделают?

Люпин вздохнул, нервно оглядываясь на толпу и вновь толкая застопорившегося гриффиндорца обратно. Альфы стаи уже начали недобро коситься в сторону колдунов, а в их переговорах появились угрожающие, яростные интонации. В то же время омеги, и Поттер мог в этом поклясться, злобно прорычали, вызвав у юного гостя вязкий удушливый страх и дрожь в нижних конечностях.

— Да ничего с ним не будет, я за **тебя** переживаю. Альфы ищут причины, и находят только тебя, Флею и мистера Реддла. Что им еще остается? Настоящего вожака нет, Фенрир свои обязанности выполнять не желает, все сами по себе. Они могут напасть. Омеги встали на твою защиту, по крайней мере, — на недоверчивый взгляд аврор пояснил: — Альфой, омегой или бетой ребенок не становится по мановению палочки, подвергнувшись случаю или проклятию, и плод обрел свой пол еще до того, как в стаю вошли чужаки. Едва ли и половина оборотней имеют образование. Здесь нет твоей или мистера Реддла вины. Флея… Возможно, дело было в вожаке. Это всегда имеет последствия, никто не мог предугадать исход ее правления. Мы пытаемся разобраться. С трудом, но пытаемся. Тебе лучше не показываться никому на глаза, пока беспокойства не улягутся.

— Это просто ребенок, — мрачно ответил Гарри, ведя плечами и сбрасывая с себя руку оборотня. — После спятивших омег, это не самое странное. И точно не стоит никаких беспорядков. Если с ним что-то произойдет, я натравлю на вас и Дамблдора, и Министерство Магии.

Не сказав больше ни слова, волшебник вернулся в дом. Настроение стало скверным. Если бы здесь был Том, он вновь начал бы говорить о блядской знаковости, он смог бы за несколько минут понять, в чем причина нарушения законов природы, разложил бы по полочкам каждое возмущение оборотней, успокоил, объяснил. Это — его. Размышления, понимание происходящего, всей сути проблем, омега разобрался бы с этими беспокойствами парой фраз. Просто воззвав к здравомыслию. И даже говоря о «знаковости», Реддл прекрасно осознавал, что это не происки судьбы или случайность, а только закономерность происходящего в прошлом. Сейчас.

Гарри не нравились размышления его возлюбленного в последние дни жизни о судьбе и знаковости. Альфа видел, что Том нездоров, но омега презирал судьбу и все, что имеет к ней отношение. Даже разломанный мозг, разломанный сумасшествием, должен был признавать несостыковки мышления, двуличность мнений. Осознавал ли Реддл? И имел ли право сейчас сам Поттер упрекать любимого в сумасшествии и двойственности? Он знал, что Том терял способность к контролю.

Весна не принесла никакого облегчения. Конечно, ребенка не убили, его матери не причинили вреда, ведь ни тот, ни другая не несли вины за случившееся. Альф, вышедших из себя неопределенностью будущего, крепко подавили омеги, что точно так же пребывали в самом прескверном расположении духа. Гарри перенес два полнолуния, но никто не попытался обернуть чужака. Не было прямого приказа временного вожака, и Фенрир до сих пор не принял обратно свою должность, скорбя о возлюбленной паре. Люпин объяснил, что если все так пойдет и дальше, вновь начнутся испытания и бесконечные драки за право быть первым. И Поттер предпочел бы находиться подальше от подобного. Бушующие феромоны омег — это не то, что волшебник мог спокойно перенести.

В апреле пришли письма с Министерства и Хогвартса. Поттера призвали вернуться в Британию для подготовки сдачи экзаменов, напомнили о сроках их проведения, о выбранных предметах, проходном балле и общей успеваемости. Сердце резанула тревога и боль. Считался ли Том Реддл мертвым для всего Волшебного Мира? Что будет, если, когда он вернется к жизни? Оставят ли омегу на второй год? Разрешат ли сместить сроки? Гарри понятия не имел, в каком состоянии люди из загробной жизни возвращаются. Темный Лорд ни за что не позволит себе остаться без образования и документов. Альфа не понимал, почему продолжал верить.

Примерно в конце весны начали сниться странные кошмары. Вообще-то ужасные сны приходили довольно часто, но когда они начали повторяться, когда Поттер стал их осознавать, когда осознавал себя самого в них, спящего, пришло неприятное понимание — эти кошмары не были естественными. От Гарри нечто требовалось, быть может, другая часть ритуала. Быть может, ритуал прошел неправильно. Быть может, нужно было повторить все с самого начала, и тогда альфа попросту не выдержит. Он знал, что если от него потребуют второго восхождения в гору, второй встречи с «жизнью», с Марой, второго переноса трупа на руках, Гарри себе горло перережет. Потому что ни отказаться, ни согласиться просто не мог.

Это всегда был зимний ночной лес, возможно где-то в Британии. Парень одиноко бродил между высоких стволов деревьев, смотрел на затянутое тучами черное небо, вглядывался в темноту, пытаясь различить там свой путь, выход из кошмара. Вопреки ожиданию, никаких монстров или потусторонних тварей не оказалось. Не было опасности, не было вообще ничего, помимо зимнего леса. Сплошное одиночество бесконечного одинакового пути. Пустота. Тишина. Никакой тропинки, что вывела бы к людям или утреннему пробуждению в насквозь мокрой от пота кровати. Гарри пытался кричать, пытался звать чертову Мару, стучался в землю, в деревья, в себя, надеясь, что это как-то облегчит поиски, но никто не приходил на зов. Ничто не приходило на зов. Дороги не было, понимания происходящего не было. Примерно через месяц подобных кошмаров, Гарри, что медленно и устало брел между одинаковых деревьев, совершенно неожиданно вышел к заброшенному поселку.

А в середине лета Реддл вернулся.

Поттер уже сдал экзамены, пережив кучу вопросов от одногруппников, преподавателей и даже просто чужих людей. Сдавал он вместе со всеми в Хогвартсе, немного одурев от цивилизованности волшебников, от каменных полов и стен, от стольких запахов без примеси животного начала, от веселого смеха и стольких голосов, от постоянных разговоров об учебе. Парень с удивлением слушал, как переживают о тестах другие студенты, совсем теряясь от собственного безразличия к ним. На самом деле образование сейчас не имело той же цены. В конце концов, тесты можно пересдать на следующий год, а жизнь человека таких шансов не имеет. Конечно, только если это не бессмертный Лорд Волдеморт или чертов Гарри Поттер, рискнувший призвать Мару и воскрешать мертвецов.

Знакомые пытались вызнать, что случилось с гриффиндорцем, что с его лицом, почему волосы отрастил, почему в школе не появлялся, _где Том Реддл_ и правда ли, что альфа сейчас живет с оборотнями. Гарри старался избегать внимания и ни при каких обстоятельствах не показывать лица, пряча его за некрасиво отросшими черными волосами. Он был не из тех людей, кому могли пойти длинные волосы, и в общем-то не из тех, кто привлекательно смотрится с большой дырой вместо глаза.

Невилл в Хогвартсе не появился, но вот Нотт настиг Поттера, едва он выгрузил легкую сумку в общей спальне.

— Один не ходи, — после короткого приветствия предостерег тот. — Студенты, что входили в число Пожирателей Смерти не могут быть предателями, но могут быть их родители, и едва глава рода отдаст приказ, те его выполнят. Поэтому особо с моим факультетом не расшаркивайся, когда слизеринцы вознамерятся принести свои искренние сожаления, почтения умершему Темному Лорду и бла-бла-бла. Суть ты уловил. Сам не заметишь, как лишнего ляпнешь.

— Теодор, — терпеливо ответил Гарри, больше выходя из себя не из-за монолога альфы, а из-за того, что самому приходится сейчас говорить подобное вслух. — Иди с левой стороны. Мне неудобно.

— Почему повязку не снял? — с любопытством спросил парень, пристраиваясь с другой стороны. — Шрам не должен беспокоить, я уверен в лечении. Постой, ты вообще бинты не снимаешь? Не меняешь?

Поттер с раздражением поджал губы, ускоряя шаг, чтобы не отвечать на бестактные вопросы. Он в дружки Теодору не нанимался, чтобы говорить по душам и рассказывать проблемы. Пожалуй, небольшую часть переживаний знает лишь Невилл. И только те, что имеют важный смысл. Рождение беты, сдача экзаменов, психическое здоровье Тедди, волнения оборотней, новый вожак. Расспросы о своей дурацкой морде считал бесполезными, чего он со шрамом теперь сделает? Случившегося не исправить.

— Поттер, — слизеринец неожиданно крепко сжал руку выше локтя своего спутника, утягивая дальше от толпы студентов. — Некоторые последователи узнали примерные координаты местоположения территории вашей деревни. Пока никто туда не суется на поиски, сам понимаешь. От… Сам-знаешь-кого никаких вестей?

Гарри недоверчиво глянул на мрачного парня, не веря, что он говорит такое на полном серьезе. Нотт прохладно ответил на скептический взгляд:

— Я пытаюсь соблюдать конфиденциальность, кретин.

— …Нет. Ничего не известно.

Перед последним экзаменом, когда студенты собрались в Большом Зале и заняли одиночные парты, Гарри невольно обратил внимание на шум со «слизеринской» части огромной хогвартской залы. Еще не понимая в чем дело, сердце сбилось перебоем. Спина покрылась капельками выступившего пота, и конечности объял холодок. Казалось, чертовы инстинкты учуяли нечто такое, чего не успело понять сознание Поттера. Он настороженно посмотрел на Теодора, что все это время посылал молчаливые сигналы взглядом в сторону гриффиндорца. Уловив его внимание, парень медленно приподнял левую руку. Гарри дернул подбородком, совсем растерявшись. Что еще за намеки? Он никогда не был силен в шифровании. Поэтому просто отвернулся обратно, к своему чистому пергаменту на парте.

Вместо того, чтобы спокойно подготовиться к последнему тесту, перед лицом волшебника просвистела записка, сложенная в простенькую виверну. С раздражением цыкнув, Гарри развернул послание Нотта, быстро пробежался по написанному в нем:

_«Метки чернеют.»_

Альфа замер на пару мгновений, стискивая во влажных от пота ладонях бумагу. **Метки чернеют**. Он вновь посмотрел на такого же бледного потрясенного Пожирателя, скользнув взглядом по другим слизеринцам, держащихся за левую руку, взволнованных, перепуганных, ошарашенных. Конечно, паникующих. Мертвые не возвращаются к жизни, они остаются мертвыми навечно. Быть может, кто-то из них знает о предательстве больше. Быть может, кому-то из них родители рассказывали о случившемся, о том, как выдали личность Темного Лорда Аврорату. Судя по настороженному напряженному Теодору Нотту, который также начал следить за реакцией студентов, помеченных Темной Меткой, он думал о том же. О предателях. А еще — о тех, кто знает местоположение поселения оборотней. **Метки чернеют**. О возвращении Темного Лорда знают все.

А затем пришло собственное понимание.

Много сил Поттеру потребовалось, чтобы не сбежать прямо со сдачи экзамена. Вместо радости, счастья, голову наполнял ужас. Что, если Том вернется, пока Гарри невесть где пропадает? Что, если его увидят оборотни? Если туда попадут Пожиратели Смерти? Если Том нуждается в помощи, в лечении, в поддержке? Альфу трясло так сильно, что на пергаменте расползались отвратительные кляксы. Нет. Нет, полчаса не изменят ничего. Возьмет «Молнию» Невилла, доберется до Норвегии даже быстрее обычного. Пожиратели Смерти не имеют возможностей сделать это так же быстро. Они знают местоположение, но добраться лишь по компасу, ориентируясь по примечательным горам, поселениям и деревьям? На это способны только те, кто проделывал этот путь не раз и не два, тот, кого обучили таким полетам к тайному поселку. Возможные чужаки натолкнутся на взбешенную стаю. А если на нее нарвется Реддл?..

Больше всего помогали держаться рациональные мысли. Нотт ни к чему в записке не призывал, Черная Метка… Это только знак, предвестник, возможность скорого возрождения. И что бы сказал Том? Сорвать последнюю и довольно важную теоретическую часть сдачи предмета? Вместо того, чтобы поскорее ответить на вопросы и улететь прочь, изводить себя паническими мыслями?

«Соберись,» — мысленно приказал себе альфа, сжимая перо крепче и обращая внимание на пергамент с вопросами перед собой. — «Не дай себе все разрушить.»

У выхода из замка парня догнал запыхавшийся Нотт, без предисловий перейдя к делу:

— Метки наливаются черным цветом и силой, но до прежнего состояния не дошли. Я понятия не имею, что это значит, Темный Лорд предупреждал, что после гибели тела те блекнут, но мы будем продолжать их чувствовать. После полной смерти Повелителя Темные Метки были абсолютно мертвы. Сейчас… Поттер, посмотри.

Слизеринец оглянулся по сторонам и быстро закатил рукав мантии, а следом и школьной рубашки на левой руке. На ней «красовалась» жуткая татуировка змеи и черепа, действительно, уже не такая бледная, как раньше. Кожа вокруг Метки покраснела, опухла и воспалилась, по всей видимости, Пожиратели Смерти испытывали боль. Нотт поспешно спрятал рабскую отвратительную отметину, и Гарри отвернулся. Он никогда не говорил с Томом о наличии подобной жути на руках его приспешников. В конце концов, Темный Лорд едва справился со своей кошмарной потребностью уничтожить все вокруг. Поттер не считал себя лицемером, глубоко осуждая подобные стремления и одновременно продолжая любить Тома. В этом все и было дело — альфа любил самого омегу, не его личность Темного Лорда. Даже если полностью выдрать из него Лорда Волдеморта, Реддл все равно останется восхитительным удивительным человеком, нездешним, поразительным, сильным не только в магии, но личностью. Конечно, одними убеждениями и просьбами невозможно изменить полного ненависти человека, как не усмирить бушующий океан плотиной, как не остановить мчащийся на полной скорости поезд с сорванными тормозами сигналом «стоп». Они были вместе несколько месяцев. За это время невозможно спасти глубоко травмированное сознание человека-ядерной катастрофы.

Гарри надеялся, что присутствие в жизни Тома Реддла близких людей сделает это. А позже — своими руками убил омегу, перед этим предав.

— Я соберу несколько Пожирателей Смерти, кого успел допросить и проверить, — тихо произнес Нотт, отрывая альфу от мучительных размышлений. — Приведу к поселку, будем ждать неподалеку. Среди них есть несколько бет, способных достойно сражаться. Но их мало. Если в схватку вступят оборотни — мы не осилим. Если схватка начнется в самом поселке — проиграем, даже не начав. Ты хочешь воспользоваться метлой?

— Послал Невиллу Патронус, — коротко ответил Гарри, кивая в сторону дожидавшегося их у опушки леса бывшего парня. — Полечу на его «Молнии», это одна из самых быстрых гоночных метел в мире, меня никому не под силу обогнать, даже если ваши предатели начали поиск деревни сразу, как стала темнеть Метка.

— Лонгботтом, — альфа чуть поморщился, чувствуя раздражение. Сказать по правде, он не особо доверял тихому неприметному бете, на которого никто не обращал внимания. — Откуда у него вообще гоночная метла? В квиддиче полный ноль.

— Подарил ему год назад, — на вопросительный изумленный взгляд слегка покраснел. — Что? Он был моим парнем. Я хотел покрасоваться.

— Как вижу, привычки не изменились, — скривился Нотт. — Хорошо, пусть так. Вот только за тобой скорее всего следят прямо сейчас, я уверен в этом. Полетят следом.

Поттер невесело хмыкнул на замечание слизеринца, махнув рукой Лонгботтому, и тот демонстративно покрутил двумя метлами в руках. Гарри с большим удовольствием произнес:

— Вообще-то я предусмотрел этот вариант, и Невилл полетит следом. И если за мной будет хвост — он устранит его.

— О, ну конечно… Полагаешься на эффект неожиданности, вот только длится он будет от силы пару минут против темных магов. И я сомневаюсь, что это будут студенты. _Лонгботтом?_ Твой бета _боялся_ Повелителя. Будто я не видел взгляды.

— А кто Тома не боялся?

Волшебник хрипло рассмеялся на недоверчивое, презрительное выражение лица Нотта. Вот она, все та же проблема альф: они считают себя сильнее прочих. Кажется, Том Реддл должен был перевернуть все представления сильного пола, однако только стал исключением из правил. И очень зря.

— Невилл сильнее меня, — весело ответил Гарри, чувствуя тепло в груди. Он был горд этим фактом, неописуемо горд. — Во всех спаррингах, что мы проводили, я никогда не выходил победителем. И, да, он полетит со мной следом до самой Норвегии, где и останется. Теодор, — Поттер искоса глянул на идущего слева Пожирателя. — Нев _заборол_ моего отца, своего отца и Ремуса Люпина в драке. Он будущий аврор. Они обучали Невилла сражению, отличному от магических дуэлей. Имей это ввиду.

Парень только пожал плечами: пусть творит, что хочет. Этот бесконтрольный своевольный Поттер уже успел крепко надоесть. _Ужас_ , сколько натерпелся Повелитель за месяцы общения. Более того, как вернется — и последующие годы, если, конечно, не прикончит альфу. В том, что Волдеморт вернется, Нотт не сомневался ни на секунду, и Темные Метки служили подтверждением, как и остальные предвестники воскрешения.

Когда волшебники подошли к обеспокоенному бете, на Гарри налетело невидимое тело, сжимая в объятиях. Взрослый альфа нащупал макушку скрытого под чарами невидимости Тедди, оставив на ней быстрый поцелуй.

— Это происходит? Наставник возвращается, я прав? — послышался его взволнованный возбужденный голос, и руки стиснулись крепче. — Когда я полечу в поселок, когда я его увижу?

— Эдвард, — прошептал Поттер, погладив плечи крестника. — Туда всем скопом могут рвануть Пожиратели Смерти. Если будет сражение, ты можешь пострадать. Я могу пострадать, когда буду защищать тебя и Тома. Он может быть слаб, я ничего не знаю. _Ты же_ — знаешь о силе оборотней, ты знаешь, что мне будет легче сберечь одного, а не двух дорогих людей в гуще сражения, одновременно. Я готовлюсь к самому худшему, мы должны. Будь взрослым.

Гриффиндорец сильно напрягся, когда в лесу послышался шорох и приглушенные шаги, а Теодор выхватил волшебную палочку. Но это оказались мистер и миссис Лонгботтомы. При виде Гарри тепло ему улыбнулись.

— Мы присмотрим за твоим крестником, — мягко произнесла Алиса, приблизившись и чмокнув смутившегося Поттера в щеку. — Не переживай, мы не допустим его присутствия в стае, пока Ремус не одумается и не вернется в мир волшебников.

Парень глянул на взрослую женщину-бету с благодарностью. Затем перевел взгляд на молчаливого альфу, ее мужа. Фрэнк не выглядел злым или настороженным, но ситуация ему совершенно не нравилось. Оно и понятно: преступники, оборотни, беззаконие, похищение ребенка, совершенно неясная ситуация с безвинно убитым студентом, который ко всему прочему являлся Темным Лордом. Однако сыну они доверяли, доверяли и Гарри Поттеру.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Гарри мужчине, и тот пожал ему руку. — Я заберу Эдварда так скоро, как только смогу, обещаю. Тедди, — волшебник вновь пригладил плечи мальчика. — Не попадай в неприятности, милый. Подумай если не обо мне, так о Наставнике, который может быть сильно разочарован. Держи связь. Невилл?

— Да, летим. Мам, пап, — бета обнял родителей. — Пусть бабушка не разгромит Министерство Магии, хорошо? Я тоже буду на связи.

Лететь по холодному влажному воздуху — одна проблема. Лететь на огромной скорости между взвеси ледяных туч — совершенно другая. Гарри промок до нитки, стучал зубами от холода, а пальцы, казалось, скоро просто отвалятся. Он не оглядывался назад, доверяя Лонгботтому, поглядывал на компас, сверялся со временем. Расчеты оказались верны: добрался до Норвегии в четыре раза быстрее. Приземлившись в поселке, альфа судорожно огляделся по сторонам, ожидая чего угодно: от криков радости до нападения, но встретил только недоуменные взгляды и видимое раздражение. Омеги успели дракой успокоить растревоженных альф, а новый вожак приправил односложным приказом: Поттера не трогать, друзей Поттера не убивать.

Воздух невыносимо гудел, звенел от напряжения. Казался гораздо гуще клея. Удивительно, что стая за все это время не сошла с ума от постоянного давления сверху. Реальность будто корежилась от всех разрушенных правил существования, и каждый волшебник в стране должен был чувствовать ощущение приближения беды, горя, чувствовать ужас, неизвестно чем или кем вызванный. Гарри знал.

Он кинулся со всех ног к хижине Реддла, настежь распахивая тяжелую дверь.

Пусто. Ни следа присутствия Тома, ни следа его запаха. Во рту появилась горечь, выраженная тихим стоном. Она медленно расправилась по венам и уставшему замерзшему телу, затапливая затылок и часть живота. Тревога надавила на ребра изнутри, крепко там обосновавшись. Том не вернулся. Его нет.

Вскинув голову пришедшей мысли, Гарри быстро сбросил сумку с вещами в кресло и выскочил на улицу. Задержавшись на пороге, Поттер оглянулся в сторону двери неуверенным взглядом. Красть там было нечего. Запирать?..

**Тогда как Том попадет внутрь?**

Оставив входную дверь только прикрытой, альфа направился к лесу, сжимая в кармане куртки Старшую Палочку на случай нападения Пожирателей Смерти. Вряд ли они убьют его, пока не узнают, что за чертовщина происходит в Норвегии, что с их Лордом, что с дневниками, но осторожность никогда не бывает лишней.

Гарри шел к нижним курганам. Снег успел оттаять, и под ногами хлюпали лужи, грязь, идти стало сложнее: приходилось преодолевать широкие горные ручьи, валежники, пытаться не утопнуть в разжиженной влагой земле. Оказавшись у древних захоронений, парень замедлился. Он стоял, глядя на одиноко блестевший на солнце могильный камень, не смея пошевелиться. Что, если Том сейчас там, в могиле, в земле? Что, если предстоит вторая часть ритуала прямо сейчас? Поттер ни на единый миг не чувствовал себя готовым пережить тот же кошмар. Когда волшебнику удалось взять дрожащие ноги под контроль, сумел приблизиться к разрытой яме и заглянуть внутрь.

И будь он проклят, если могила не стала еще глубже.

На дне отчетливо виднелась глубокая дыра, развороченная земля, **следы ладоней и босых ног**. Прижав ослабевшую кисть ко рту, Поттер присел на корточки и скатился вниз, к центру могилы, где располагался неестественно темный, бездонный проем. Парень медленно коснулся самого отчетливого отпечатка ладони. На сырой земле все виднелось удушающе отчетливо. Тонкие длинные пальцы, изящные очертания руки, небольшие ступни. Во многих местах, где пальцы врывались в почву, оставались глубокие борозды — то, что вырвалось из толщи земли, страшно боролось за шанс оказаться на поверхности, буквально вырвало себя к _этой стороне_. **Куда мог пойти только что воскресший Том?**

Альфа повернул голову, следя за следами выползшего из-под земли тела, цепенея от ужаса, появившейся тошноты, отчаяния. Что должен чувствовать Том, очнувшийся под слоем почвы, в могиле с надгробным камнем и посмертной надписью, совершенно один, с уверенностью, что в стае его всенепременно убьют, что Гарри Поттер предал, бросил? Следы вели к самому краю, и парень с еще одним болезненным сломом осознал, как долго воскресший омега пытался подтянуться вверх, сколько попыток делал, чтобы выбраться из глубокой ямы. Хотелось уткнуться лицом в сырую землю и остаться так навсегда.

Вместо этого альфа с неимоверным трудом заставил себя встать на ноги и вылезти наружу, измарав всю одежду, обувь и руки. Гарри посчитал мерзким даже думать о том, чтобы очиститься, воспользоваться волшебной палочкой, чтобы высушиться и согреться, пока Том блуждает где-то в одиночестве, не способный к этому. Поттер уткнулся взглядом единственного глаза вниз, благодарный климату Норвегии, благодарный грязной земле, на которой так четко отпечатываются следы. 

Гарри не был следопытом или замечательным охотником, чтобы в точности сказать по отпечаткам ног, был ли Том ранен, хромал ли, шел медленно или быстро. Чуткого нюха оборотней не было, чтобы уловить запах хлорки и растворителя, опознать, как давно пропал Реддл — никакие феромоны не чувствовались, да и следы на ощупь были затвердевшими.

Поттер просто пошел следом.

Несколько раз отпечатки ног пропадали из виду, пугая, но Гарри упорно обыскивал местность и находил продолжение пути, по которому шел Реддл. Несколько раз на земле вырисовывались ладони — омега падал. Каждый из этих отпечатков наполнял жилы горячей болью и виной. Успокаивало лишь одно — останься альфа в деревне, то о возрождении узнал все равно спустя часы, дни, недели, пока сам разъяренный Лорд не пришел, чтобы казнить предателя. Пока бы этого не сделали Пожиратели Смерти. Или это мог быть Патронус Нотта, что все равно привел бы Поттера к разрытой пустой могиле. Гриффиндорец не имел Метки, чтобы узнать об изменениях души и тела Темного Лорда. Не знал, что с ними и сейчас, преследуя и выискивая взглядом фигуру Тома между деревьев.

Следы путались в лесу. Они огибали озера, встречавшиеся на пути, прерывались у рек, а затем обходили их стороной — это говорило о работающих инстинктах, и Том не шел неразумно, куда глаза глядят. Какую цель преследовал только воскресший человек?.. Куда, куда он пойдет в первую очередь? **Куда первым делом мог пойти Том Реддл?** Гарри знал единственный ответ. И он был бы уместен, не существуй предательства Поттера. Не будь Поттер убийцей возлюбленного, не будь в поселке жаждущих расправы оборотней. Боль, ненависть к себе, отчаяние, все стягивалось шипами в груди, мешая думать, мешая следовать логике.

Пару раз Гарри пытался призвать Патронус, но не выходило даже облачка света. Старшая Палочка не помогала, но Дамблдор и предупреждал, что она только усиливает волшебника, а не замещает его. И альфа не смог. Потому что никакого счастья невозможно было собрать внутри. При поиске воспоминаний — ощущение тяжелого мертвого тела на руках. Запах разложения. Забитые снегом глаза. Трупные пятна. Торчащие из кожи сломанные кости. И эти отпечатки босых ног одиноко бредшего в лесу омеги.

К ужасу и еще большей панике, блуждал в лесу, следуя цепочке этих следов, Гарри до глубокой ночи. Подсвечивая свой путь волшебной палочкой, **пришлось** , потому что в темноте слепой и, черт подери, одноглазый парень ничего не мог увидеть. Альфа просто надеялся. Очень-очень надеялся, что Том шел в дневное время суток. Надеялся, что не наткнется на его замерзшее тело, на изодранное дикими животное тело, что свалилось без сознания от холода, усталости или ран. Гарри ничего не знал. Разбивая сердце с каждым шагом в темноте, он двигался дальше.

С рассветом парень не потушил огонька на конце Старшей Палочки. Следы сменили курс по направлению к поселению оборотней, судя по очертаниям печного дыма вдалеке, и Гарри шел так быстро, как только мог, чтобы не потерять из виду струйку следов на земле. Когда волшебник приблизился к первым домикам, руки сильно дрожали. Палочку пришлось спрятать, чтобы не выдавать преимущества перед ожидаемым нападением. Улицы поселка были пусты. Следы вели к дому альфы, _к дому Гарри Поттера_.

Воздух продолжал вибрировать невидимым напряжением, сдавливая барабанные перепонки.

Он замер перед собственной испорченной дверью с выдранным замком. Путь Тома оборвался у крыльца, и других следов, что могли указывать на уход воскресшего из мертвых омеги, там не было. А это означало… Это означало, что Темный Лорд прямо за этой дверью.

Сглотнув, ощущая свое бешено колотящееся сердце, Гарри открыл незапертую дверь, сделав шаг внутрь.

Он стоял посреди комнаты. Весь перемазанный в темной земле, обнаженный, абсолютно неподвижный.

И абсолютно мертвый.

Поттер прикрыл на несколько секунд глаза, переживая еще один взрыв мучения в венах, и полностью зашел в свою хижину, одним взмахом восстанавливая сломанный ранее замок и крепко запирая дверь заклинанием. Том, похоже, услышал шум позади себя, и медленно повернулся в сторону альфы, сталкиваясь с ним лицом к лицу. Глаза омеги смотрели куда-то сквозь, блеклые, сухие, примятые, трупные пятна никуда не пропали и, кажется, стали чернее, их стало еще больше. Кожа испещрена рваными ранами, но торчащих наружу желтоватых костей уже не было видно. Грудная клетка без повреждений острой палки, которую вонзал в нее Блэк. Сломанная из-за действий Поттера челюсть, однако, все еще отвисала немного вниз. В рот набилась земля.

И тем сильнее был невозможный ужас, когда Реддл сделал шаг навстречу к замершему на месте парню, затем еще один, и еще. Шаги заторможенные, неровные, шаткие, скользящие по деревянному полу, пока омега не замер в паре сантиметрах от побелевшего Поттера, касаясь пальцами ног его ботинок. В ноздри ударил легкий запах разложения, более сильный и отчетливый сырой земли и прелых листьев. Том медленно опустил голову на плечо волшебника и больше не двигался.

Гарри смотрел за спину мертвеца и чувствовал себя более мертвым, чем труп, прижимавшийся лбом к его телу. Омега не дышал, не шевелился, и альфа **не знал** , что теперь делать. Только приподнять руку и неуверенно коснуться грязной холодной спины. Мертв, Том действительно сейчас мертв. Но двигался. Выбрался из могилы, блуждал по норвежскому лесу, сумел добраться до поселения, немыслимым образом найдя туда дорогу, узнать Гарри Поттера.

— Том, ты понимаешь меня? — сдавленным хриплым голосом спросил он. — Ты ведь меня узнаешь?

На плече почувствовалось мимолетное движение, будто омега пытался ответить, но до ушей альфы не доносилось ни звука. Гарри мягко, очень нежно обхватил твердые худые плечи трупа, чтобы немного отстранить его от себя. Такой холодный. Твердый. И грязный.

— Давай мы помоем тебя, хорошо? Ты понимаешь это? — Поттер заглянул в пустые бессмысленные глаза, пытаясь найти там осознанность. Даже если она и была где-то внутри, судя по действиям этого тела, никак показать ее Том не мог. Однако Гарри мечтал поклясться вновь, что видел короткий еле заметный кивок головы. — Хорошо. Да, хорошо…

 **Черт подери, если его таким увидит кто-либо посторонний, психика Реддла не вынесет.** Альфа испытал мимолетную радость, что не позволил Тедди следовать за крестным, что Невилл должен засесть в засаде, что Нотт вместе с горсткой Пожирателей Смерти в поселок не войдет, что входная дверь надежно заперта от оборотней. Гарри сделал шаг назад, чтобы быстро скинуть с себя обувь и верхнюю одежду. Том молча повернулся к Поттеру спиной и с трудом побрел в сторону ванной комнаты, оставляя за собой грязно-бурые следы босых ног.

— Господи, — пробормотал альфа себе под нос, не веря, что это все происходит на самом деле. Он вновь поднял Старшую Палочку, накладывая на весь дом защитные заклинания. Одной запертой двери было непозволительно мало. Том должен быть в безопасности даже от простых взглядов.

Зайдя в ванную комнату, парень увидел, что омега спокойно сидит на бортике ванны, пялясь в пространство перед собой ничего не выражавшим взглядом. Быть может, с таким состоянием глаз, он был и вовсе слеп. Осторожно придержав спину мертвеца, Гарри переместил его вниз, на дно ванны, и Том остался безынициативен к действиям бывшего возлюбленного. Поттер искренне считал, что уже бывшего. Невозможно после произошедшего испытывать прежние чувства. Ничего, кроме ненависти, обиды, горечи, жажды отмщения. Сейчас Реддл ничего не осознавал, не понимал, может, не мог думать своим прежним «Я». Сейчас — это было тело с остатками инстинктов, мозга, реакций. Гарри хотел позаботиться о нем.

Открыл теплую воду, включил небольшой напор душа, направил потоки воды на неподвижного парня. Он никак не отреагировал на прикосновения тепла, скорее всего, ничего не ощущая. Нервные окончания, кожа, сердце, мозг — все мертво. Взяв в руку губку, намылив ее, Гарри принялся осторожно стирать с ледяной кожи прилипшую грязь. Потекла темная вода. В голове было пусто. Касаться обнаженного тела, открытых ран и плоти на них не было неловким или смущающим. Очищение от земли промежности омеги также не вызвало ничего из этого. Гарри чувствовал дурноту. К горлу подкатывал ком тошноты от запаха и вида трупа в ванне. Даже полностью отмытое от грязи тело не казалось чистым из-за своего цвета и жутких подтеков трупных пятен. Землю из рта пришлось доставать пальцами. Поттер испытывал дичайший ужас, делая это, ожидая нападения, что его пальцы попросту откусят, что Том сейчас зарычит и вцепится в горло. Но он оставался неподвижным, его челюсть была шаткой, все такой же сломанной, пока альфа вставлял пальцы, цепляя из-за щек могильную почву и вытаскивая ее наружу. В своем состоянии даже не мог думать о заклинаниях. И все делал вручную. Гарри понимал, что в горле тоже должна быть земля, но пока что оставил все, как есть. Как быть, чем помочь, что сделать — эти тяжелые размышления парень оставил на чуть позднее время, когда сам приведет себя в порядок, отдохнет и поспит, чтобы трезвым умом принимать все решения.

После душа зеленоватая кожа была теплой. И если закрыть глаз, можно было представить, будто Том Реддл живой. И тем страшнее было Поттеру делать это. Перекрыв воду, Гарри потянул мертвеца вверх, и тот безропотно поднялся на ноги, позволив вытереть себя полотенцем. Альфа бросил его на пол, понимая, что прикоснуться к нему вновь вряд ли сможет. Тело омеги пришлось крепко обнять за бедра и подхватить на руки, как ребенка, чтобы перенести из ванны на пол. Поттер вновь не ощутил ни грамма феромонов хлорки. Вместо этого — ставший более отчетливый кисло-сладкий запах разложения.

Парень разжал руки, и его всего затрясло. Не в силах больше бороться с движущейся по пищеводу едой, он склонился над унитазом, где волшебника в ту же секунду обильно вырвало. Поттер продолжал исторгать из себя горькую массу плохо переваренной пищи, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, пока желудок полностью не опустел, пока на губах не оборвалась тонкая струйка слюны и желчи. Живот продолжало скручивать судорогой, горло горело, запах стоял просто отвратительный. Хотя бы перебивающий вонь гниения. Оно было понятно — тело омеги все это время было в обнаженном состоянии на холодном воздухе Норвегии, даже несмотря на летнее время. До этих пор пребывавшее глубоко под землей, судя по бездонной дыре в разрытой могиле.

Ополоснув лицо в раковине и прополоскав рот, чтобы избавиться от мерзкого привкуса, Гарри с надломом в лице посмотрел на неподвижно стоявшего Тома. Все такого же мертвого. Альфа понятия не имел, как пережить этот день. Вот он, возлюбленный, вернулся с **той стороны** ровно на половину. Никаких больше подсказок от Мары, помимо…

Сглотнув горевшим от раздражения горлом пустой воздух, Поттер отвел Реддла обратно в комнату, где с трудом одел его в свои вещи.

— Ложись, — неровным голосом попросил гриффиндорец. — В кровать. Если можешь, отдыхай. Пожалуйста. Если хочешь, сядь в кресло.

Том послушно повернулся в сторону постели и медленно осел туда. Затем так же малоподвижно лег с краю, не закрывая помятые потемневшие веки. Гарри с нежностью придвинул омегу к самой стене, чтобы тот ненароком не свалился на пол, бездумно накрывая теплым одеялом. Если Реддл сейчас там, где-то глубоко внутри мертвого тела, о нем следует позаботиться, ему нужна любовь даже в этом инфернальном виде, **тем более** в этом. Пересилив отвращение, дурноту и боль, Поттер склонился, чтобы оставить робкий, но полный любви поцелуй. Не отдернулся следом, не показывал свой ужас, реакцию на моментально ударивший в ноздри запах. Смешанный с мылом, он был…

Хотелось свернуться калачиком и заплакать.

Вместо этого альфа призвал бокал и мешочек с наркотической сонной травой, с помощью «Агуаменти» наполнил кружку водой, подогрел ее, высыпал туда перетертый сбор растений, подождал несколько минут и залпом выпил. Мара или кто это был, не просто так посылала жуткие сны с ночным лесом и заброшенной деревней. Гарри каждый раз стал натыкаться на покинутые людьми дома, просыпаясь до того, как подойдет к ним вплотную. Возможно, там был ответ. Возможно, единственную дверь предстояло открыть и самолично забрать душу умершего. Возможно, это заставит Тома Реддла воскреснуть по-настоящему.

Лег рядом, сотрясаясь каждой клеточкой своего существа, чувствуя, чувствуя присутствие Тома возле себя, мертвого Тома. Он лежал справа, и парень не мог видеть труп, но все инстинкты кричали о находящемся рядом все еще разлагавшемся теле. Сон одолел быстро, и Гарри прикрыл единственный глаз, не собираясь бороться с действием волчьего напитка. Ему нужен был дом с единственной дверью и руной на ней.

На этот раз парню удалось войти под размытые тени старых домов, пройти немного вглубь, увидеть то самое строение. Кажется, парень услышал тихий плач оттуда.

Очнулся Гарри от тяжелых ударов в дверь и голоса с улицы. Альфа узнал Люпина, с трудом отрывая болевшую от наркотика голову от подушки, с ужасом замирая. На него в упор смотрел Реддл. Он нависал сверху, расставив руки и ноги по бокам тела Поттера, на четвереньках, все так же источая нестерпимый запах разложения, оставаясь все таким же мертвым и слепым. На пробуждение омега никак не отреагировал, неподвижный, застывший в ожидании неизвестности. Гарри плотно стиснул губы, борясь с дикой ужасной тошнотой.

— Все хорошо. Ложись. Все хорошо, — пробулькал волшебник, выползая из-под трупа и мягко переворачивая его обратно на спину. Сумев сделать это, Гарри содрогнулся и упал на колени на деревянный пол хижины, сведенный судорогой рвоты. Тошнило беспрерывно. Вновь желчью.

Утерев рот рукавом кофты, Поттер, не прекращая ощущать сжимающееся сухое горло, отпрянул от кровати. Организм реагировал на разложение привычным инстинктом выживания, чтобы трупный яд не попал внутрь, тошнотой. Запах не исчез. Им была наполнена вся хижина. В тепле, под одеялом Том…

— Мерлин, помоги мне пережить все, — едва слышно простонал парень, спрятав лицо в ладонях. В дверь задолбили сильнее, и голос Ремуса уже был наполнен отчаянием. Гарри произнес громче: — Я иду!

Стиснув в пальцах Дар Смерти, альфа поднялся на ноги и подошел ко входу, держась за болевшую пульсирующую голову. Отперев дверь заклинанием, Гарри нацелил кончик волшебной палочки на грудь бледного взволнованного опекуна через приоткрывшуюся щель. По всей видимости, аврор учуял вонь разлагающейся плоти возле хижины подопечного, надумав невесть что. Скорее всего, самое худшее: мертвого Тедди.

— Без глупостей, — сухим наждачным голосом проскрипел Поттер, быстро впуская внутрь оборотня, что моментально зажал нос и рот в сгибе локтя. — И без резких движений.

— Гарри, — глухо простонал Люпин, сразу натолкнувшись глазами на лежащее на кровати тело. — Гарри, Гарри, Гарри!..

Юный альфа плотно прикрыл веко, болезненно переживая наполненный отчаянием голос опекуна. Он ощутил хватку на своих плечах и ломко посмотрел на еще более встревоженного мужчину.

— Зачем, зачем ты опять его выкопал?! Тебе нужна помощь, прошу, позволь мне помочь тебе!

— Ремус, — хрипло и устало отозвался Поттер, не предпринимая попыток вырваться.

Конечно, ему нужна психологическая помощь. Не сейчас. Потом, если перенесет гнев Реддла, **когда** тот воскреснет. Когда-нибудь потом. Когда-нибудь.

— Ремус, это не я, — тихо продолжил Гарри, переводя взгляд на неподвижный труп. — Том.

Голова трупа одним стремительным движением повернулась в сторону волшебников. Оборотень отступил к двери, прижимаясь к ней спиной. На лице застыл непередаваемый ужас. Поттер его не винил. Все, что с ним происходило — **страшно** , **страшно** , **страшно**.

— Как такое возможно?.. — оборотень вновь зажал нос ладонью, содрогаясь от прилива такой же тошноты. Запах стоял нестерпимый. Вид ожившего мертвеца — нестерпимый. — Ты хотя бы краем сознания понимаешь, что натворил? _Что ты наделал, Гарри?_

— Я вижу.

Гарри подумал, а чего Ремус Люпин сейчас боялся больше всего? Самого страшного закона природы, полностью нарушенного? Двигающегося по собственной воле трупа? Возмездия за предательство? Страх, что Темный Лорд восстал из мертвых, чтобы прийти по его собственную душу, забрав с собой? Психического состояния подопечного? Возможности нападения обезумевших оборотней, когда те все узнают? А они узнают. Просто почувствовав запах, исходящий из дома Поттера.

— У меня были вещие сны, — он скривился, услышав, как это звучит со стороны. Просто безумно, отвратительно, ненормально. — Мне нужно еще немного времени, просто времени, и все станет нормальным.

— Вот « **это** », по-твоему нормально? — прошептал Люпин, во все глаза глядя на труп. — Какое еще табу ты нарушишь, чтобы понять? Гарри, пожалуйста…

Оба альфы разом вздрогнули, когда с кровати донесся низкий долгий хрип. Реддл начал судорожно дергаться, а из его приоткрытого рта полезла какая-то жижа. Поттер быстро приблизился и спешно перевернул тело омеги на бок, чтобы субстанция беспрепятственно вышла наружу. С темных губ посыпались комья земли, какая-то мерзкая желто-зеленая слизь вперемешку с водой и твердыми сгустками крови, ошпарив ноздри еще одним порывом нестерпимой вони. Гарри зажмурился, пережидая глубоко в себе порыв отпрянуть прочь, бросив Тома в таком состоянии. Он не мог. Если омега где-то там, внутри, волшебник просто не мог позволить себе оставить его одного. Пробормотав очищающее заклинание, Поттер уложил мертвеца обратно на спину, нежно пригладив влажный зеленоватый лоб.

Со стороны двери тут же донеслось пораженное восклицание:

— Как ты воспользовался волшебной палочкой?!

Гарри повел плечами, но оставил вопрос без внимания, опасаясь, что едва раскроет рот — и его вновь вырвет желудочным соком прямо на пол. Вместо этого указал подбородком в сторону ванной комнаты.

Оказавшись там и широко распахнув окно, Поттер высунулся наружу, судорожно глотая чистый горный воздух ртом. Перед глазами плыли темные пятна, но дурнота медленно проходила. Почувствовав на своем плече руку Люпина, Гарри повернул к аврору голову, кивнув с благодарностью. Ему так сильно нужна сейчас поддержка.

— Мой сон. Я должен вернуть душу Тома обратно, и я знаю, как именно это сделать. Мне требуется лишь время. Я окружу дом защитными чарами, сюда никто не войдет. Это особенная палочка, мне отдал ее на хранение Дамблдор, — посчитав, что такой информации будет достаточно, парень устало продолжил: — Возможно, тело Тома в таком состоянии пробудет не долго. Ты знаешь, переломов больше нет. Раны, которые нанес ему Сириус, затянулись. Тело постепенно восстанавливается, и я думаю… Мне кажется, скоро Том перестанет быть мертвым. Еще я считаю, состояние тела напрямую связанно с моими кошмарами-снами. Я начал ритуал и пойду до конца, чего бы это не стоило.

— А стоить будет слишком многого, — с трудом ответил Ремус, сжимая широкое плечо альфы сильнее. — Я говорю не о табу. О тебе.

— Просто скажи оборотням, что я спятил. Раскопал труп, потому что психически болен. Делай вид, что ведешь со мной переговоры. Я буду делать вид, что постепенно убеждаюсь и прихожу в себя. Мне нужны наркотические и сонные сборы трав, чтобы оставаться спящим как можно дольше. Насчет еды… _Не уверен_. Быть может, орехи смогу пожевать. Ремус, пожалуйста. Мне очень, очень сильно нужна помощь, — голос дрогнул и сорвался, заставив на короткое мгновение прерваться. — Ты же видишь, что это не просто труп. Он двигается. Он помнит меня, помнит человеческие потребности, излечивается, принимает прежнее состояние, здоровое состояние. Пожалуйста, Ремус.

Мужчина осторожно обнял подопечного со спины, опустив щеку на его макушку, потревожив старые бинты.

— Хорошо, — с неимоверным трудом согласился взрослый альфа. Оборотень внутри царапался, выгрызался наружу, несогласный с этим решением, и Люпин все это время сдерживал зверя в себе, не позволяя вырваться и напасть. — Делай так, как считаешь нужным.

Через несколько недель Гарри смог прикоснуться к двери дома. Практически все дни спал под действием волчьего отвара, сумел поддерживать организм горстями орехов, которые спешно поглощал в ванной комнате, во время бодрствования разговаривал с Реддлом. К тому моменту все раны с тела омеги исчезли, судя по движению глаз, восстановилось зрение, собственноручно сломанная челюсть вправилась на место в одну из ночей. Кажется, в ту, когда Гарри взобрался на крыльцо единственной хижины со входом. Иногда, когда альфа просыпался, замечал вновь нависшего над собой Тома. Он так же молча смотрел в лицо парня, не издавая звуков. И Поттера это пугало до дрожи.

Трупный запах стал менее отчетливым, однако оборотни его все же заметили. Разумеется, взбесились. Разумеется, попытались войти, зная, что сам Гарри Поттер живой-здоровый. Люпин отлично сыграл предложенную роль, и ярость стаи сменилась жалостью. Кто-то даже попытался подключиться к утешающе-убеждающим речам альфы, и молодой мужчина, запертый в одном доме с мертвецом, ощущал невнятную благодарность. К крыльцу подходил и новый вожак, альфа. Его звали Сверр, появился в стае довольно давно, взятый принудительно из цивилизованного мира еще ребенком, когда на руке одной из омег появилось его имя. Нашли. Выкрали. Заставили следовать законам. Теперь это был могучий рослый мужчина с темной бородой, острым и суровым взглядом, с не менее суровым северным характером. Самый подходящий оборотень на роль вожака. Гарри был благодарен и ему.

Несмотря на частое использование волчьего наркотика, вред от него был минимальным. Разве что головные боли от долгого беспробудного сна, но это было ничего. Ведь Поттер смог добраться до хижины, прижаться телом к старой двери, приложиться к ней ухом. Изнутри действительно шел плач ребенка. Первой реакцией стал страх. Откуда там взялся малыш? Во снах всегда было пусто, тихо, одиноко. Появление постороннего вызывало панический ужас. И из-за этого альфу постоянно выбрасывало прочь из кошмара, и он все чаще стал натыкаться на нависшего над ним Тома Реддла.

Когда пришло понимание, Гарри заплакал. Вжал голову в подушку, переживая этот внутренний удар, и плакал, плакал. Это было слишком больно, невыносимо, так ужасно — запертая внутри кошмара душа Тома в виде маленького мальчика. Рыдавшего в полном одиночестве мрачного дома ребенка. И так долго Поттер блуждал в кошмаре, так долго израненная душа там пробыла.

— Не плачь.

Альфа содрогнулся, отрывая лицо от подушки, пораженно уставившись на омегу, смотрящего на парня сверху-вниз. Лицо не выражало ничего, глаза видели лежащего на кровати Поттера, но осмысления происходящего в них не отражалось. Тома здесь не было. Он все еще заперт в кошмаре, на **той стороне**. Вопреки всему, что было возможно, голова Реддла склонилась ниже, и его холодные твердые губы уткнулись в рот застывшего от шока Гарри. В нос ударил сухой запах гниения, распространяя по всей коже мурашки тошноты. Живот болезненно скрутило, когда такой же холодный язык раздвинул губы Поттера, проникая внутрь рта. Механические, медленные движения, которые помнило тело, которые сейчас воспроизводило вновь, выворачивали альфу наизнанку. Он не отвечал на этот кошмарный поцелуй мертвеца, потеряв способность к движению. Язык Тома был сухим, горько-соленым, отдающий сильным сладким душком гнили, каким-то малоподвижным, твердым, словно вновь окоченевшим. Гарри знал, что еще несколько мгновений — и его стошнит, но просто послушно приоткрыл свой рот шире, пропуская мертвый язык глубже. Если Тому это было нужно, важно, пусть так. Все хорошо.

Голова омеги надавила сильнее, до помутненного сознания Поттера донесся тихий стук зубов о зубы, и синеватые губы трупа плотно накрыли его рот, продолжив медленно бесчувственно целовать. Альфа краешком сбитых в агонии мыслей считывал неопределенные движения повлажневшего от чужой слюны языка вокруг его собственного, никак не отвечая. И совершенно внезапно Том тяжело долго выдохнул в широко раскрытый рот, заполняя легкие альфы невыносимым запахом разлагающейся плоти. Гарри затрясся, как осиновый лист, и из глаз хлынул новый поток слез уже от раздражения всех нервов в теле, перед тем, как он оттолкнул Реддла в сторону, отчего тот завалился на спину, с грохотом стукнувшись о стену. Поттер успел только свеситься с постели, как его стошнило. Живот дико крутило, рассудок не мог воспроизвести ничего ясного, разумного, хорошего.

— Не плачь, — вновь произнесли за спиной безэмоциональным отсутствующим голосом.

Обессиленный, разбитый, внутренне искалеченный, Гарри три невыносимо долгих часа сидел с веревкой в руках напротив все так же лежащего на кровати Реддла. Он уговаривал себя сдаться, умолял не делать этого. Просил закинуть себе петлю на шею, чтобы все оборвать, найти покой, и всеми силами уговаривал продолжить. Том не виноват в произошедшем. Его здесь вообще практически не было. Он ни за что бы так не поступил с альфой, даже ненавидя его всем сердцем. Это был мертвец, следующий инстинктам, просто труп, наполненный скудными воспоминаниями. Он просто хотел сделать то, что делал при жизни — помочь, сберечь Гарри Поттера, стать поддержкой. Нужно потерпеть еще совсем немного. Самоубийство не станет выходом, и если в загробной жизни остаются воспоминания, они будут мучить всю оставшуюся вечность. Что сдался, сбежал, остановился в самом конце пути, позволил себе быть слабым. Не перетерпел боль ради Тома.

Накинув на шею петлю, Гарри бездумно стянул узел.

 **Так сильно устал**.

Тряхнув головой, альфа снял с себя веревку и отбросил прочь, поднимаясь с кресла. Если у него появилось так много свободного времени, а не лучше бы его использовать для сна? К чему эта бесполезная жалость к себе, чем она и кому поможет? Кому поможет самоубийство? Безумно переживающему Ремусу Люпину, который найдет своего подопечного покачивающимся в петле? Тому Реддлу? А может, Тедди Люпину?

«Хватит прохлаждаться, настало время поработать,» — мысленно дал себе пинка под зад волшебник, залпом выпивая уже остывший отвар в кружке и присаживаясь обратно в кресло. Он был морально не готов лечь рядом с Реддлом, не после произошедшего.

Вместо того, чтобы вновь испугаться плакавшего в глубине дома мальчика, Гарри решительно взобрался по ступенькам крыльца и одним движением растворил тяжелую деревянную дверь хижины.

Внутри оказалась темная мрачная комната, наполненная разломанной мебелью, пылью и паутиной. Осмотревшись по сторонам, альфа заметил покосившуюся черно-белую фотографию на стене. Подойдя ближе, разглядел блеклую надпись на ней: «Приют Вула». Там была изображена группа детей и несколько воспитательниц в строгой форме. Гарри не стал рассматривать их лица, потому что ребенок продолжал захлебываться рыданием.

Мальчик нашелся в самом углу заброшенной комнаты, сжавшийся в комок, обхватывающий тощие острые коленки тонкими ручонками. На вид Поттер мог дать ему шесть или семь лет, не старше. Некрасиво остриженные каштановые волосы, слабый химических запах, заставивший сердце замирать, а глаза слезиться, _да_ , это был Том Реддл.

— Том, — тихо произнес Гарри, присаживаясь рядом с ним на пол. — Хочешь пойти со мной?

Ребенок вскинул голову, открывая взгляду покрасневшее и опухшее заплаканное личико. Поттер знал, что в реальности омега ни за что не показал бы кому-либо подобное состояние, ни за что не раскрыл свое страдание, свои слезы другому человеку, даже если это Гарри Поттер. Он бы просто накинулся на чужака, посмевшего застать в такой личный, открытый и беззащитный момент жизни. Но это была чистая душа волшебника, и она испытывала глубокие страдания, Гарри чувствовал метафоричность этих образов, этого момента, и не находил его искаженно неправильным. Хотя, нет. Одиноко плакавший без надежды на спасение, в темноте, среди разрушенной приютской мебели ребенок — самое неправильное, что альфа в своей жизни видел.

— _Да, я хочу!_ — всхлипнул мальчик и потянулся руками в сторону молодого мужчины.

Поттер крепко прижал к себе Тома и встал вместе с ним на ноги. И едва не упал обратно, ощутив **вес** ребенка. Одновременно невесомый, одновременно весящий словно несколько тонн, заставлял альфу прогибаться вместе с ним к земле, не позволяя не то, что идти, но просто ровно стоять. Гарри понимал, что это значит: настоящая тяжесть человеческой души. _Полной человеческой души_.

В местах соприкосновения с телом ребенка кожа Поттера даже сквозь одежду начала невыносимо гореть. Поэтому, не позволяя и дальше стоять на одном месте, а тем более упасть, альфа сделал первый осторожный шаг к выходу из дома. Том крепко держался обеими руками за шею волшебника, **больше не плача** , и только ради этого Гарри сделал еще шаг. Кожа начала покрываться волдырями и ожогами, лопаясь, но Поттер не издал ни звука, чтобы не напугать мальчика, только с осторожностью продвигался вперед, очень медленно, словно целую вечность. Душа была по-настоящему тяжелой. И горящей, словно звезда, сжигая и причиняя сильную боль, как и всякая человеческая душа. Тем более, если это душа Тома Реддла.

Перед выходом из хижины ребенок дрогнул всем телом, несмотря на свой чудовищный вес, словно крылья бабочки, и Гарри успокаивающе прижал губы к его лбу, сжигая и их. И сделал шаг наружу.

Поттер открыл глаза, оглушенный легкостью в мышцах и отсутствию боли, полностью просыпаясь. В то же время со стороны кровати донесся шум: громкий хриплый вздох, а затем сильный кашель. Гарри повернул голову, покрываясь липким потом от потрясения, удивления, **такого сильного счастья** , волнения, предвкушения, ожидания, любви.

Том сидел на кровати, схватившись за грудную клетку и горло обеими руками, шокировано оглядываясь по сторонам расширенными от ужаса потемневшими глазами, судорожно дыша, будто омега все никак не мог надышаться. Он вновь ощупал грудь каким-то автоматическим движением, а затем его безумный взгляд остановился на застывшем в кресле Поттере, и зрачок затопил радужную оболочку даже сильнее. Дыхание на несколько секунд прервалось, вместе с пришедшим узнаванием. Реддл приоткрыл рот, готовый что-то сказать, но вновь закрыл его. Кожа лица в мгновение ока сильно побледнела.

Гарри всхлипнул. И стек на пол, падая на колени, прижимая голову к полу.

— Прости, прости, прости меня, умоляю, прости, я сделаю все, что угодно!.. — в надрыве простонал альфа, больше не сдерживая беспрерывный поток рыданий. Сердце обливалось кровью, болью, страшной горечью, он больше ничего не мог предложить, кроме извинений, кроме оправданий, кроме слов. — Я… Пытался, пытался!.. Я пытался спасти тебя, прости, я пытался, я… Я ударился о лед головой и потерял сознание, я выполню все, что ты скажешь, умоляю, прошу, прости меня, Том, прости!..

Нутро словно выворачивало наизнанку, Поттер давился слезами, чуть стукаясь лбом об пол мелкими ритмичными ударами, полностью потеряв контроль над разбитым сердцем, не способный ни на что, помимо рыданий, ничего почувствовать, помимо едкого удушья так долго, что кружилась переполненная болью голова, пока волшебник не содрогнулся всем телом, осознав на себе постороннюю хватку, никак не идентифицируя ее. Душили? Убивали? **Его обнимали**. Гарри показалось, что его сердце замерло, чтобы разбиться второй раз.

Судя по стискивающимся пальцам, его и вовсе пытались оторвать от пола, разомкнуть коленопреклоненное положение, остановить удары головы об пол, поднять, поднять, привлечь к себе внимание. Гарри в каком-то отчаянии переместил голову на колени сидевшего рядом Реддла, обхватывая его ноги обеими руками, цепляясь за него, _словно утопающий_ , ощущая, как омега грудью опустился на его спину, прижимая голову к позвонкам. Слизистые резанул новый поток уже беззвучного плача, и Поттер только сейчас осознал, что до этого выл во весь голос, как сумасшедший, ничего не видя, не слыша и не чувствуя вокруг. И только теперь до ушей доносился сиплый, непривычно слабый голос Тома.

— …Я прощаю тебя, все хорошо, Гарри, я прощаю. Поднимись, пожалуйста, Гарри, я здесь, все хорошо, я прощаю, ты ни в чем не виноват, Гарри, Гарри, Гарри…

Поттер сжал пальцы в кулаки, оглушенный, пораженный насмерть пониманием этих слов, не веря, шокированный, что Том на самом деле это говорит, что это объятия, что он сидел рядом, **что он живой**. Последняя мысль заставила ритм сердца, пульс, дыхание сбиться. Гарри чуть приподнялся, обозначая свое движение, чтобы не ударить и не навредить Реддлу, и тот вновь потянул альфу наверх вместе с собой, пока они оба не оказались в сидячем положении, лицом друг к другу. Том был все так же бледен, как смерть, и выражение его лица выдавало чистейший ужас, боль и шок от поведения Поттера.

Он молчал, разглядывая альфу, приходя в себя. Зрачок вновь сузился, поражая второго парня в самое сердце открывшимся прежним цветом глаз. _Голубые_. Гарри забыл, забыл, как же сильно любил это лицо до последней его черты. Том медленно приподнял руку, касаясь перебинтованной части лица тонкими пальцами, пока те совсем немного не провалились вглубь, и ладонь отдернулась прочь. В глаза Реддла вновь вернулось прежнее потрясение.

Поттер невольно отвел взгляд в сторону, сглатывая вязкую слюну. Вновь появилось чувство тошноты. _Да_. Да, это неоспоримый видимый факт предательства Гарри Поттера, это уродливое доказательство убийства. Теперь навсегда с ним.

Когда альфа решился посмотреть в лицо омеги опять, там застыла искаженная, слепая, звериная ненависть. Она наполняла каждую черту в жутко оскаленном рте с приподнятой верхней губой, в полных агрессии морщинках на переносице, между бровей, у крыльев носа, в резком изломе бровей, в почерневших глазах, пропитывая все существо до отказа.

Том медленно выдохнул из легких весь воздух с судорожным, полным раскаленного бешенства присвистом, и повернул голову в сторону входной двери.


	52. Преломление

Скольких можно убить в подобном состоянии?

Сколько ослабевшее тело продержится, пока не рухнет навзничь? Это был тупик, их уже загнали в угол. Вокруг ледяная зима Норвегии, вокруг дикий лес и непроходимые горы, бешеные звери, гнилые дни, а в Британии — предатели, Авроры. Остается только одно — забрать с собой столько людей, сколько это было возможно. Если взять спицу, несколько убийств будут незаметны, быстры, если вновь использовать топор…

— Том, пожалуйста.

Он оторвал взгляд от двери, когда его запястья коснулись чужие пальцы. В голове сильно, невыносимо сильно шумело, мысли сбивались в кучу и плыли, плыли, словно омега успел крепко выпить, нет, словно он тяжело болеет гриппом и беспробудно бухает несколько суток подряд. Том не мог быстро сложить «два плюс два», и любые новые логические цепочки распадались на кусочки, когда Реддл пытался соединить всю картину воедино. Горло драло сухостью, желудок казался прилипшим к позвоночнику, отчего парень немного задыхался, в мышцах чудовищная слабость. Запах… Странный запах, неясно знакомый. Будто зашел в чужую квартиру, где все непривычно, плохо, чуждо, где живут отвратительные течные омеги с самыми отвратительными запахами, что есть на свете. Том отрицал мысли, что воняло трупами, ведь откуда здесь этому запаху взяться? Он определенно был нестабилен в психическом плане, от этого нужно отталкиваться, да. Возможно, был сильный срыв, который отразился на мироощущении. Странное состояние. Нужно было вспоминать, что предшествовало срыву, быть может… Именно поэтому Гарри так странно вел себя. Реддл сделал нечто недопустимое, но что конкретно? Такого раньше не было: потеря памяти, слабость, разрозненность мышления.

Он помнил, как возле хижины столпились оборотни, как шея Гарри была опасно вывернута, как пришел Тедди, как они целый день блуждали с ним по лесу, прятали дневники. Тому казалось, что эти воспоминания повреждены, далеки от восприятия, а добираться до них слишком сложно. Было чувство, будто это — отрывки «со стороны». Парень не мог понять, а с чего вообще потерял столько времени в лесу вместе с юнцом? Почему позволил себе задержаться, не уйти прочь, зачем остался возле хижины в ту ночь? Поттеру что-то угрожало? Более того, Том не мог вспомнить, какие испытывал эмоции и о чем думал. Словно… Он не мог точно сказать, сколько прошло дней, два? Три? Словно некоторые вещи заволокло плотной пленкой забвения или несколько дней назад Реддл находился в абсолютном неадеквате. Да, омега признавал, что в последнее время нездоров, терял контроль над сознанием, но над памятью?

Затем Темный Лорд вместе с Поттером отправился в Хогвартс, что тоже не было… Логичным? Здравым? Прямо сейчас Том, с огромным трудом собрав мысли в кучу, выбрал бы совершенно иную дорогу. Заставить Тедди выкрасть зеркало Нотта, принудить Пожирателя Смерти к перемещению по порт-ключу, использовать сову Поттера для немедленной покупки метел, чтобы перелететь в ближайший маггловский город и снять там гостиницу, использовав волшебную палочку Теодора, околдовать простецов. Да с одной лишь палочкой слуги можно было сжечь деревню оборотней дотла, подпалив лес Адским Пламенем. Тому казалось, что несколько дней назад в его теле сидел кто-то чужой. Сумасшедший, глупый, звероподобный. Немощный. Не умеющий думать хотя бы на его среднем уровне.

После… После Реддл практически ничего не помнил. Да, они шли по ночному лесу, был костер, кажется, были дикие звери, но они не нападали? Почему? Их запросто бы разорвали на куски, Поттера по крайней мере из-за его слабых феромонов. И… Кажется, много холода, страха и воды. Том тонул? Его спас Гарри? Он говорил, что ударился головой. Просил прощение за… Обещал спасти, кажется. Волдеморт плохо помнил события перед потерей сознания. Альфа всегда был эмоционален к проблемам и повреждениям возлюбленного, но то, что происходило секундами ранее… **И то, что Том видел на полу хижины** …

— Сколько у нас времени?

Омега ощущал, как по жилам бурлит яд ненависти, жажды отмщения, такой ярости, что сводит скулы от крепкого сжатия челюстей. Ремус предал, Пожиратели Смерти предали, Гарри… Что случилось с Гарри?

— Времени до чего?

Темный Лорд моментально повернулся в сторону альфы, впившись считывающим взглядом в его лицо. Осунулся. Под единственным видимым глазом залегла черная тень. Выглядит измученным, больным, уставшим. В эмоциях страх, настороженность, нетерпение, мольба.

**Какой ужас.**

«У него были стихийные выбросы,» — с содроганием подумал волшебник, скользнув взглядом по всклокоченным _длинным_ волосам, что под воздействием возможного выброса бесконтрольно выросли. — «Пытался скрыть ранение, спрятать. Зачем?»

— Время до…

Том машинально прижал ладонь к груди, нахмурившись.

«Где раны? Кто меня лечил? Оборотни это позволили? Что с Тедди?»

Голова не болела совершенно, что странно, но размышлять отчего-то было сложно. Том буквально заставлял себя думать, чтобы прийти к важному пониманию произошедшего и происходящего прямо сейчас, из чего можно составить план по тому, что будет происходить в будущем. Сейчас гнилые дни и ночи, Министерство Магии знает о личности Темного Лорда, оборотни желают этой личности смерти. Что Том Реддл имеет прямо сейчас?

Гарри не понимал, что бороться за жизни необходимо прямо сейчас. Умереть в осаде — худшее в их положении или… А в осаде ли? Это действительно была непримиримая ситуация, сколько вообще шансов выбраться из Норвегии живыми?

Он должен был потерять много крови и довольно сильно замерзнуть. Судя по сбитым странным воспоминаниям, Реддл провалился под лед на озере. Если Гарри обещал спасти, значит это был запланированный поступок, потому что во время утопления не до обещаний. Озеро… **Значит, там был Сириус Блэк**. Они положились на инстинкты спятившего омеги, и это звучало наиболее разумным за все странное время помешательства. Том поступил бы точно так же, разумеется, это должна была быть его идея. В подобных ситуациях выбор небольшой. Волшебных палочек нет, из оружия — топор. В голове Темного Лорда — острое сумасшествие.

Кажется, Том вывихнул себе плечо, когда выламывал дверь хижины Гарри Поттера.

 **Что за ерунда?** Он мог просто выдернуть из досок на окнах гвозди и влезть через него. Теперь единственная защита была уничтожена. Вновь обратив свое внимание на входную дверь, Реддл непонимающе нахмурился. Защиту сняли? Нет, нет, и дверь та же — вон, и следы крови на дереве от попыток Поттера выбраться наружу. А замок тот же. Дверь абсолютно целая. Что с Гарри?

— Твое лицо, — омега осознал, что голос жутко сипел, как от долгой болезни. Сухое горло казалось наждачным. Хотелось пить. — Почему не использовал зелья?

Альфа вновь отвел взгляд, что Реддлу абсолютно не понравилось. С каких пор Поттер так себя вести начал? Не то чтобы омега упрекал гриффиндорца в этой неловкости, но они вроде как спаслись, живые и здоровые, под защитой стен и странно целой двери. Что за ужимки? Почему Гарри выглядел так, словно у него действительно тяжелейшая психологическая травма?

— Использовали, Нотт меня спас, — ответил, наконец, парень, слегка сжав запястье Темного Лорда, которое до этих самых пор мягко удерживал. Глаз вновь сфокусировался где-то на стене.

— Нотт, — слизеринец дернул уголком губ. — «Спас». Сними бинты.

Том сжал челюсти сильнее, увидев, как сильно побелел Поттер, увидев, как на лбу выступила испарина и дрогнули пальцы. Затем Гарри потянулся к затылку и узелкам на бинтах, и Реддл крепко, насколько позволили ослабленные мышцы, сжал предплечье альфы, останавливая его. Что, блять, прямо сейчас происходит? Только что он видел присутствие «железного ошейника»?

— Что не так?

Откуда там взялся Нотт? От чего он спасал Гарри Поттера? Потеря крови из-за ранения? _Хорошо же_ слуга лечил, если бинты все еще на месте, и… Омега не хотел об этом думать, но, кажется, веко было повреждено достаточно сильно. Гарри настолько крепко переживает из-за возможного шрама? Так сильно, что не хочет показывать его своему возлюбленному после близости, где Том видел и другие повреждения, никак не показывая, что они ему отвратительны? Или шрамы на лице идентифицируются иначе?

— Это отвратительно, — неровным голосом ответил Гарри, чуть отворачиваясь. Он опустил руки обратно, и на лице запечатлелось облегчение. — Пожалуйста, не смотри.

— Хорошо, — безропотно согласился омега, внутренне же взвинчиваясь только сильнее. Похоже, ранение на лице входило в список факторов недавнего срыва на полу хижины. Если Поттер сейчас и согласится показать, это все равно станет принуждением и сильным давлением. Стоит начать с чего-то менее болезненного. — Какой день недели, сколько я был без сознания?

— **Воскресение** , — голос Гарри переломился и сорвался, а по щеке покатился новый поток слез. Было видно, что парень пытается взять себя в руки и в то же время перестать отворачиваться в сторону, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. — Можно мне…

Том в тот момент подумал, что дал бы Поттеру все, что он попросит, только стереть с его лица это выражение. Некоторые кошмарные минусы любовных отношений, ведь Гарри мог потребовать нечто опасное для своего здоровья или их ситуации. Реддл вроде как и видел нелогичность своего желания. А вроде как и продолжал думать, каким способом сорвать с неба чертову луну или поменять местами день с ночью.

— Что ты хочешь, Гарри?

— Я могу тебя обнять?

Реддл полностью растерялся.

Он старательно держал лицо под контролем, хотя и знал, что без очков альфа все равно не увидит выражение бешенства, ужаса или удивления. Слизеринец мягко скользнул ладонями по широким плечами и прижал к себе все еще содрогающееся от слез тело Поттера, прижимаясь лицом к горячей шее, ощущая губами бешено скачущий пульс. Кто-то довел альфу до подобного состояния, что-то произошло еще страшного, нетерпимого, пока Темный Лорд находился без сознания. Воскресенье? Четыре дня? Почему так долго, если в запасах было хорошее количество кроветворного и Бадьяна? Чтобы восстановиться, достаточно пары флакончиков на человека. Получается, на них были более серьезные и сложные раны, а не обратили ли альфу в оборотня? Поэтому у него психотравма? Тедди мертв? Слишком много неизвестных величин для понимания целой картины, Том давно не ощущал себя таким потерянным и незнающим, будто вновь впервые попал в Хогвартс. Непривычное ощущение.

Омега пригладил перенапряженную спину, морщась. Кажется, взаимодействие их феромонов стало слишком сильным. Буквально нюх отшибает, как тошнотворно.

— Гарри, — тихо произнес Реддл, оставив поцелуй на теплой коже шеи, и — совершенно внезапно — тело в его руках застыло, а учащенное дыхание над ухом пропало. — Гарри?

Омега разорвал объятия, чтобы внимательно посмотреть в лицо второго волшебника. Оно было таким же напряженно-каменным, что и тело. Поттер попытался улыбнуться, и выходило это настолько откровенно плохо, что скажи Гарри сейчас вслух, какое он **омерзение** от этого поцелуя получил, и то звучало бы фальшивее, чем это лицо.

Том никоим образом не показал, что эмоции альфы хоть как-то смогли его задеть, и мимическую маску Реддл всегда умел контролировать хорошо, если того требует ситуация. Судя по состоянию Гарри, **ситуация требовала**. Ему не понравился поцелуй? Простой невинный поцелуй без подтекста и продолжения? Не думал же Поттер что Том собирается сейчас заниматься сексом? А если и собирался, то что? Что за взгляд? Почему Гарри испытывает _омерзение_?

Том призвал себя к спокойствию. Пожалуй, альфа просто тоже учуял запах разложения. Он доверял своему партнеру, и гриффиндорец успел показать и доказать, что никакого отвращения ни от тела, ни от крови, ни от состояния омеги не испытывал. Тем более от близости, тем более — от такой малой.

**_От состояния._ **

Реддл задохнулся набранным в легкие воздухом, и все тело прошила волна ледяного пота. _Состояние, состояние, состояние_. Он медленно ощупал грудную клетку, тяжело задышав через приоткрытый рот, ошарашенно метаясь взглядом от одного предмета к другому, ощущая свое колотившееся перебоями сердце, посылающее по венам потоки адреналина. Все это время чувствовал, неосознанно щупая свое тело, не понимая странных изменений, не обращая на них внимание, потому что подобные изменения попросту невозможны, а сам он… Вроде как близок к сумасшествию. Но…

 **У него душа целая**.

— Что ты сделал? — выдохнул Том, впившись требовательным, взволнованным и обеспокоенным взглядом во все еще бледное лицо альфы. — Что, что ты сделал? Почему хоркруксы внутри меня, какую ты цену за это заплатил? Как ты собрал мою душу, как?

«Кого ты убил ради этого? Тедди, это был Тедди? Кто-то из опекунов? Как такое вообще возможно?! Как безопасно узнать о случившемся?»

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Потому что так просто рассказать о произошедшем — невозможно, совершенно непосильный труд, альфа не чувствовал себя ни на секунду готовым рассказать о правде Тому. Это невыносимо. Реддл действительно ничего так и не понял. А это значило — Поттера не простили. Просто время мести еще не подошло. И имел ли право Гарри требовать отсрочки расплаты? Имел ли он право рассчитывать на чувства самого омеги, надеяться на них? Надеяться, что воскрешение послужило платой за свершенный грех? За убийство? И все же Гарри обязан во всем сознаться. Том не заслужил ни грамма лжи и сокрытия.

— Я убил тебя, — выдавил он, плотно закрыв глаз, чтобы ничего не видеть вокруг себя, не видеть реакции слизеринца. — Там, на озере. Я убил. По-настоящему. Ты утонул почти семь месяцев назад.

Повисла мучительная звенящая тишина. Гарри не смел открыть глаза, не смел задавать никаких вопросов касательно своей судьбы, прямо сейчас ему было достаточно одного: Том Реддл жив. Тедди в безопасности. Все хорошо.

Том медленно поднялся на ноги. Он запустил мелко дрожащие пальцы в свои волосы, отворачиваясь в другую от сидящего на полу парня сторону. В голове полный сумбур. Все шумит, мешается. Сердце колотится как бешеное, а дыхание так и не пришло в норму. Прямо сейчас омега ожидал пережить очередной чудовищный срыв, что преследовали его в последние месяцы, начиная от появления Мары. Ждал, что спятит окончательно в эту же секунду, сотворит нечто страшное с Поттером, не понимая этого, не понимая себя.

Однако ничего не происходило. В голове продолжало шуметь, но сознание оставалось относительно чистым без единого намека на подступ сумасшествия. И оно постепенно начинало работать, переваривать цепочки размышлений, перерабатывать усвоенную информацию. Целостность души. Том начал понимать, что дело именно в этом.

— Семь месяцев.

И у него не было ни единого хоркрукса, ни единого способа возродиться. _Сегодня воскресенье_. День, когда Том Реддл сделал это. Что с Гарри?

«Я должен успокоиться. Срочно, прямо сейчас, нужно переключиться,» — перед глазами вновь всплыла картина коленопреклоненного альфы, прижимающего к полу голову, молящего простить. — «Я жив. Гарри жив. Пока что — это самое главное, необходимо опираться от положительных факторов, чтобы привести ситуацию к победе.»

Он медленно вдохнул носом и выдохнул через приоткрывшийся рот. При срывах это всегда неплохо помогало. Слишком тяжело сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. **Ведь он был мертвым**. Ведь среди Пожирателей оказались предатели. Предателем оказался Ремус, что насчет Нимфадоры? Насколько тяжела ее вина? Мертвым. Том Реддл умирал, лежал в земле и разлагался. Его не было в этом мире.

«Возьми себя в руки.»

Темный Лорд вновь повернул голову к лежащей в углу комнаты веревке, скрученной в петлю для виселицы. **Что с Гарри?**

— Я хочу кое-что тебе подарить, — раздался тихий и немного дрожащий голос позади, и Том так же медленно перевел взгляд на альфу, не веря ушам и происходящему. Поттер шатко поднялся и быстро направился к шкафу, вытаскивая оттуда темную длинную коробку. Он приблизился к омеге и протянул странный презент, не глядя возлюбленному в глаза. — Прошу, прими.

— _Подарить?_ — искаженным тоном переспросил Реддл, не глядя на чертову коробку. — _**Что** ты делаешь?_

Гарри прикусил губу, но рук не убрал, настойчиво требуя жестами принять подарок. Омега непонимающе опустил глаза, абсолютно растерянный всем своим существом. Что, что Поттер творит? ЧТО творится в его голове? О чем он прямо сейчас думает? Реддл хотел выдрать несчастную коробочку из рук парня, швырнуть ее в стену так сильно, чтобы ненужная вещь просто исчезла, чтобы странное поведение Гарри не значило то, о чем подумал Темный Лорд. Собрать мысли воедино было все еще слишком сложно, чтобы принять верное решение, какое поведение сейчас выбрать. Поттеру срочно нужна помощь. И Том не знал, не знал, какая именно. Объятия причиняли вред. Очевидно, _семь месяцев_. Слова… А что мог сказать сейчас волшебник? Ударить по рукам второго парня, чтобы коробка исчезла? Чтобы Гарри не смел искупать _вину_ подарками?

— Ты думаешь… — Том поджал губы на несколько мгновений, понятия не имея, как со всем разбираться. Им требовалось поговорить. Семь месяцев — невыносимо долгий срок. Дольше, чем они были вместе. — Ты думаешь, что я собираюсь тебя убить?

Коробка сама выпала из рук. Гарри поспешно согнулся, чтобы ее подобрать, но омега не позволил, сжав пальцами плечо парня, вынуждая вновь распрямиться, требуя посмотреть прямо в глаза. Реддл должен увидеть сам, убедиться, что прав в выводах. Кажется, альфа понял это стремление, потому что прямой контакт взглядов не восстанавливал, нечто скрывая в своей памяти.

— Я не знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, — наконец, сумел выдавить из себя Поттер. — Потому что я все еще жив. Том, это не метафора. Я действительно убил тебя там. Предал, нарушил обещание, я…

— Я чувствую слабость, — перебил его омега ровным, спокойным тоном, убедив себя не сорваться, празднуя это. — Хочу пить и есть, в голове неразбериха. Мне сложно вспомнить моменты своих срывов из-за прошлого состояния сумасшествия, поэтому сложно восстановить цепочку событий в ту ночь. Но… Кажется, сейчас с моим сознанием все в порядке. Я давно не чувствовал себя _настолько целым_. Говоря об эмоциях… — Том стиснул пальцы сильнее, уловив побелевшие губы альфы. — Я собираюсь жестоко убить несколько людей и оборотней, других виновных — наказать. Мы закончим все свои дела в Норвегии, насильно изловим Блэка и вернемся в Британию. Вместе. _Гарри._ Ты был причастен ко многим бедам, что с нами случились, _как и я_. Моя смерть… — омега пересилил себя, и голос остался спокойным и сдержанным. Опираться на положительные вещи. Не допускать проявления срывов, они все еще возможны. — Если хочешь знать, что я чувствую, воспользуйся ситуацией переноса, если это в твоем состоянии возможно. Все, что я смог сейчас понять — на нас напал невменяемый Сириус Блэк, мы спаслись, выйдя к середине озера, и Блэк не последовал за нами, что стало ключом хотя бы к твоему спасению. А следовательно — к моему. После провалились под лед, ты ударился головой и потерял сознание. Сейчас — моя душа цела, а я сам — живой. Позволь спросить, в чем именно твоя вина? И за что конкретно я должен тебя убить?

Темный Лорд шагнул вперед, опасаясь, что сделал нечто не так. Он не был силен в утешении, он не был психологом, и он не знал точной картины произошедшего. Не знал, правильные ли слова произнес. Его всего прошивали эмоции, **омега горел** , пытаясь их пережить все и сразу, все одновременно. Тогда как там, снаружи головы, истерзанный самим собой Гарри Поттер, которому требовалась не меньшая помощь. Который семь месяцев варился в смоле этой абсурдной вины, семь месяцев считал себя причиной гибели любимого человека. Гарри Поттер, воскресивший глубоко безнадежное существо, ожидающий, что после всего — ждала только месть, смерть, ненависть. Том _не знал_ какими словами обуздать эти ужасные мысли.

Сперва — остудить эмоции Гарри, а затем разобраться самому. Уложить альфу спать, понять вменяемость оборотней, взять в плен Люпинов, казнить Флею и Фенрира, несколько детей взять в плен как залог успешного отбытия в Британию, затем натравить на деревню любую казнь египетскую, чтобы та к концу недели была стерта с лица земли. Детей можно убить или подкинуть Дамблдору, Тому было все равно. Пожиратели Смерти… **Что же** , их будет ждать очень неприятный сюрприз, когда к ним выйдет их Повелитель. Реддл должен набраться сил, привязать к себе другую волшебную палочку, хорошенько спрятать Поттера, быть может, в их новом доме, и явить всю ярость за свершенное предательство. Аврорат… Сжечь до основания.

Сказать по правде, Том не чувствовал себя умирающим или пережившим смерть. Болезнь — возможно. Срыв, большое количество спиртного или наркотиков. Конечно, не чувствовал, ведь все в порядке, все хорошо, не идеально, но очень близко к порядку, Том будет работать над этим. В жилах кипела смола. Черная, едкая, распаленная незнанием и непониманием, состоянием возлюбленного, своим состоянием. Необходимо убеждать себя, что спешить некуда, есть время обдумать общее положение, свое психическое здоровье, все узнать и составить несколько планов. Срывы недопустимы, спешка недопустима.

«Я жив, все хорошо, я жив,» — терпеливо транслировал в свою голову Том, несколько раз вздохнув. Нужно остыть. В подобном ущербном виде нельзя показываться на глаза посторонним, никто, помимо Поттера, не посмеет увидеть состояние Лорда Волдеморта, и никто не посмеет остаться после увиденного живым и здоровым, никогда. — «Сначала выяснить полную правду, спокойствие. Будь спокойным. Гарри ощутит твою ярость. Я жив, жив. Жив.»

— Я обещал, — ломким голосом проговорил Гарри, наконец, впиваясь ошеломленным взглядом в трезво мыслящего, спокойного, ненормально спокойного Реддла. — Как еще я должен думать, после того, как убил тебя? Обещал вытащить из воды, допустив твою смерть? Как я… Я не могу.

— Что ты не можешь? — терпеливо переспросил Том, облегченный, что непростой разговор понемногу развязывался. Ему срочно нужно отвлечься от непримиримой потребности разрушить все вокруг себя до основания.

— Ох, — гриффиндорец весь встрепенулся, словно нечто вспомнив. — Сейчас, подожди!

Невозможный Поттер бросился к письменному столу, хватая оттуда пустой бокал и вытаскивая из кармана незнакомую волшебную палочку. Наполнив кружку «Агуаменти», альфа быстро протянул ее второму парню, с сильным беспокойством осматривая все его тело.

— Спасибо.

«Значит, защита от волшебных палочек больше не действует,» — подумалось Тому, пока он с наслаждением глотал холодную чистую воду, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза. Словно не пил целую вечность. Семь месяцев. Подумать только. Семь, целых семь. Мертвым, мертвым окончательно, ведь хоркруксов уже не существовало. И не существует сейчас.

Кружка выпала из рук.

— Тебе плохо? Больно? — Гарри в ту же секунду оказался рядом, заглядывая в побледневшее лицо.

— Я все это время был здесь? — хрипло спросил Реддл, начиная понимать причину этого мерзкого запаха в хижине. Отвращение Поттера. Его психическое состояние. Омега ощутил, как руки вновь мелко трясет. Мысли становились бесконтрольными, мысли о собственном гниющем трупе. — Ты семь месяцев провел наедине с моим телом?

— Нет, _не семь_ , — гриффиндорец спешно смолк, но омега правильно понял сказанное, весь скривившись. — Сейчас конец июля, ты пришел… Ты пришел месяц назад, примерно так.

Разговаривать с Томом было _таким странным_. Гарри чувствовал странный сюрреализм происходящего. Потому что Реддл не излучал ни грамма ненависти к альфе, он был ненормально спокоен, будто бы вообще не понимал, не верил, не осознавал. Слишком разумен, слишком рационален, ни намека на помешательство, на жуткие срывы. Том выглядел таким здоровым и больным одновременно. Нездешним. Нереальным. Восхитительно, оглушающе живым.

«Я сплю,» — мелькнуло в мыслях гриффиндорца. — «Умоляю, пусть навсегда.»

— _Пришел?_ — омега вновь сделал продолжительное дыхательное упражнение: длинный вздох и медленный выдох через рот, и гриффиндорец с мучением оборвал свои мысли: Темный Лорд просто очень хорошо себя контролировал, скрывая свое состояние. У Гарри же это выходило убийственно плохо. — Пожалуйста, объясни тщательнее, что значит «пришел»?

Том, качнувшись, отступил к кровати и медленно осел в нее, уже не способный стоять на ногах ровно от слабости. Он провел рукой по одеялу возле себя, намекая, и Гарри неловко присел рядом, зажатый и напряженный до неузнаваемости. Его взгляд блуждал по комнате, а губы постоянно сжимались, словно готовые произнести слова, но неготовые отвечать за реакцию на выдавленную речь. Спустя некоторое время размышлений, Поттер негромко заговорил, глядя перед собой:

— Нотт увидел Метку и отправился за твоими хоркруксами. Не найдя в них твоей души, активировал порт-ключ в Норвегию, где застал… В общем, он лечил меня. Сотрясение, переохлаждение, потеря крови и… Да всякое. Затем… Сказал о том, что твое тело и дневники могут разыскивать предатели, и я… — Альфа запнулся и замолчал. Никаких моральных сил не хватит рассказать возлюбленному о его похоронах. — Мы вернулись в Британию, чтобы я мог передать Дамблдору своего крестника, боже, он сотворил себе хоркрукс, и я понятия не имел, что делать. А затем — вспомнил сон после Рождества. О Маре. Там были слова, знаки, подсказки, назови это как хочешь, но я последовал им. Провел ритуал еще зимой, передав твое тело в руки Смерти, попросив от нее жизни. Ничего сложного, требовалось пронести тебя на руках, призвать Мару, пройти солнечный лабиринт. Ты вернулся, но оставался мертвым. Понимал меня, помнил. Помнил, как быть живым, но присутствия сознания или души не оставалось. Затем… Я каким-то непонятным способом вырвал твою душу из загробного мира. Буквально несколько минут назад. В тех же снах, что преследовали с Рождества, которые насылала на меня Мара. Заброшенный поселок и дома без дверей, помнишь? Ты, твоя душа была в доме с дверью и руной на ней. Я просто взял ее на руки и унес. _Когда я проснулся, ты задышал_.

Реддл опустил руку на ладонь Поттера, внимательно следя за реакцией парня, и не прогадал: альфа облегченно выдохнул, моментально переплетя пальцы и мягко сжимая их. Хотелось иного. Хотелось прочувствовать Поттера каждой клеткой этого непривычно здорового тела, осознать его, попробовать, проявить ласку, о которой Том думал, потому что описать словами мешанину образов и мыслей было сейчас слишком трудно. Темный Лорд придвинулся ближе, чтобы только касаться своим плечом чужого плеча, этого было достаточно.

— Каким я был?

Поттер после это вопроса, кажется, стал выглядеть еще несчастнее. Он замялся, по всей видимости пытаясь подобрать верные слова, и Том не понимал, когда это альфа растерял свои бесконечные запасы разговоров по душам? Про души. Или тела. Темному Лорду было необходимо знать. Все, все знать, до последней мельчайшей детали. Позволил бы Гарри сейчас впустить омегу в свой разум?

— Мертвым, — севшим голосом ответил гриффиндорец. — Бездушным. Зверем.

« **Зверем** ,» — голову ошпарила вспышка ненависти, посылая по венам яд. Том быстро облизал губы, силком переключая мысли в ином направлении. — «Нотт остался верен и после смерти, хорошо. Я был прав насчет него, это великолепно. Тедди проходит мой путь, это замечательно. Гарри,» — омега медленно выдохнул набранный в легкие воздух и тяжело, с присвистом вздохнул, вновь остужая дикое бешенство. — «Вернул меня к жизни.»

Так значит, Поттер совершил темный ритуал. Без посторонней помощи живых людей, могущественных артефактов, сильных волшебников, скорее всего без моральной поддержки и психологической помощи, явно. Семь чертовых месяцев. Том был не просто мертв, не просто потухший свет, захлопнувшаяся Вселенная, взрыв звезд и окончание мыслей, было более жуткое: жизнь после гибели Реддла продолжалась. Гарри оставался живым, перевариваясь в горе и калеча себя все сильнее, Волшебный Мир продолжал рушиться, Пожиратели Смерти отвыкли быть подчиненными, Тедди успел совершить свое первое убийство. Темный Лорд ощущал, что мысли о подобном сильно травмируют. Что мир никуда не исчез, он продолжил существование, Земля вращалась вокруг солнца, вокруг своей оси, не обращая внимания на незначительную угасшую жизнь, выбрасывая ее за борт смысла, истории, стирая отпечаток существования, ведь Реддл не успел за свою жизнь как-то обозначить себя, стать великим, свершить задуманное. Он просто умер. Выпал за борт корабля в море забвения.

— И единственный, кто нырнул за мной — ты, — пробормотал Том, стискивая прохладные влажные пальцы Поттера в ответ так крепко, как только мог. — Перешагнул все существующие законы ради меня. Пересилил свои возможности, возможности человеческого существа ради меня. Семь месяцев борьбы _ради меня_. По-твоему, то, что я должен чувствовать сейчас к тебе, ненависть?

— Если бы не я, ты и не умирал бы вовсе, — тихо не согласился альфа, вздрагивая от понимания, к чему все идет. Беспокоясь, боясь этого всем своим разбитым сердцем. Слизеринец не должен считать произошедшее чем-то чудесным и восхитительным, это в высшей степени ненормально.

Том повел плечами, соглашаясь:

— Может, и так. Но тогда я не узнал бы, на что ты способен _ради меня_. Пожалуй, я воздержусь от сожалений.

Гарри немного помолчал, переваривая услышанное, не совсем понимая эмоции омеги, не принимая их. Поэтому Реддл заговорил сам:

— Хочешь спросить меня, о чем я думаю?

Поттер не знал, готов ли. О, он хотел. Больше всего хотел знать о мыслях любимого человека и больше всего на свете жаждал быть в неведении. Омега выглядел так, словно ничего не произошло, словно он уже успел примириться с предательством и убийством, отыскать оправдания, пережить трагедию и отмахнуться от нее. А затем — начать нахваливать главного виновника. Это разбивало сердце. Потому что сделать то же самое Гарри не мог.

И все же, не дожидаясь согласия, Том произнес:

— Я думаю о том, что начинаю понимать сказанное тобой… Сколько прошло? Почти год назад. И я помню дословно, потому что много размышлял, не приходя к нужным выводам, думая совершенно о другом, меня волновали иные проблемы. Рассуждения о любви, я стремился к определенным целям, считая наши отношения далекими от моих констант, от моих жизненных установок. Считал, ты говоришь ерунду, которая меня не может касаться. Просто потому что любишь меня, относишься как к обыкновенному человеку, требуешь того же. Моей посредственности и приземленности, — омега протянул другую руку и пригладил предплечье Поттера. — Твои слова. «Я могу быть самым обыкновенным человеком, но приобрести при этом много большее, чем известнейший и богатейший волшебник.» Ты помнишь?

Гарри нахмурился, все-таки посмотрев на внимательно считывающего его эмоции парня. Том улыбнулся кончиками губ, удовлетворенный изменившимся эмоциональным фоном второго волшебника.

— Потому что воскрешал ты не Темного Лорда, который был этого достоин больше всего. А Тома Реддла, меня. И никто другой, буквально — **никто** , не сделал бы того же. Не прошел бы твой путь, захоронил бы где-то в прошлом, в бушующем море, в забвении. Том Реддл, который не сделал ничего выдающегося, это был лишь Лорд Волдеморт, та личность, которую будут видеть во мне, уже видят. Если ты считаешь себя виновным в произошедшем, подумай о том, что сейчас чувствую Я. Подумай о моих словах, о значении произошедшего.

Гарри думал только о том, что чертовски перепуган поведением Тома. Его отношением к смерти, его рассуждениями, этими кошмарными выводами. Звучало так, словно он наслаждался происходящим прямо сейчас. Звучало так, словно перед Поттером сидел совершенно иной человек, пусть, это было не так. Альфа ожидал сильнейшего срыва, агрессии, беспробудной ненависти, если не к себе — то к оборотням, Аврорату, Пожирателям Смерти. Том сказал, что убьет несколько человек, сказал спокойно, совершенно вменяемо, и это было… Чудовищным. Гораздо более чудовищным, чем сотвори подобное Реддл на волне помешательства.

— Мне страшно от твоих размышлений, — абсолютно честно признался Гарри, не отводя взгляда. — Ты ненормально спокоен. Ты не осознаешь произошедшего. Думаешь не так, как должен.

Темный Лорд склонил голову набок, продолжая мягко улыбаться.

— А как я должен?

— Ты… — волшебник смолк. Выходило так, будто это сам Поттер нес чушь. Требовал неадекватного поведения, обвинял в рациональности, в спокойствии. Требовал вернуть сумасшедшее состояние и бешенство, подталкивал к срыву. — Прости.

Сворачивать поднятую тему омега не собирался, считав тревожные мысли из прямого взгляда.

— Я не спокоен, — вопреки словам, тон темного мага не изменился. — Прямо сейчас я в бешенстве. Бешенстве настолько сильном, что будь я способен ровно на ногах стоять, имея целую волшебную палочку и не встреть я на полу хижины бьющегося головой в мольбе Гарри Поттера с новой психологической травмой… — Реддл прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь шире, успокаивая себя этим. Он глубоко вздохнул и долго плавно выдохнул. — Но все — после. Если ты обвиняешь меня в попытке избежать срыва таким способом — _хорошо_. Может быть, я выбрал неудачный метод. Предложи мне другой.

Волдеморт распахнул глаза, осекая себя.

— Нет, стой. Я ничего от тебя не требую. Если мое поведение неестественно, чуждо — в этом твоей вины нет. Мысли путаются. И я на самом деле не хочу очередного срыва. Ощущаю себя другим человеком, не знаю точно, что случится дальше. Я хочу, чтобы ты отоспался, прежде чем мы повторно поговорим, мне необходимы часы собственного отдыха, а затем часы размышлений, краткая обрисовка ситуации, в которой мы находимся, и еще несколько часов подробного продумывания действий. Гарри, ложись спать. Теперь я жив. У меня душа целая, я и не могу быть тем же Томом Реддлом, я не могу биться в истерике от новости о моей гибели, потому что прямо сейчас — _я живой_. И мертвым себя не воспринимаю, недавно умершим — как угодно. Память еще не восстановилась, все во тьме. Для моего сознания мы отправились в Хогвартс всего пару дней назад. Прошу.

Том задержал дыхание от неожиданности, когда к его лицу прижалось лицо Гарри в знакомом ласковом жесте. Альфа погладил губами его щеку, извиняясь за свои обвинения, лишенные смысла. Поттер ощущал постепенно нарастающие феромоны хлорки. Химикаты постепенно приглушали трупную вонь. Так знакомо. Словно бы этого семимесячного Ада не существовало. _Так хорошо_.

— Я люблю тебя, Том. Спасибо, **спасибо**.

Реддл нависал над крепко спящим Поттером, пристально разглядывая его лицо. Семь месяцев. Семь месяцев полной неизвестности. Каким был Гарри, способный на воскрешение мертвецов? Какие у него были глаза? Как ощущалась магия? Какие мысли наполняли голову? Том проклинал, что не мог узнать все и сразу, разом. Он ощущал себя голодающим по чувствам и информации, ненасытным до них, словно его голова стала бездонным источником, что ежесекундно требовал получение новой пищи. Поттер ею кормить не собирался, замыкаясь в себе. Разумеется, не все сразу, не все так поспешно.

Воскрешение. Воскресение. Воскресенье.

«Будь я проклят, если это не знаковость,» — подумал Том, невесомо прикоснувшись указательным пальцем к щеке спящего, ведя им до колючей от щетины скулы, до крепкого плеча. — «Поразительная в своей простоте, в своей гиперболизации, в идеальности. Я прав, я бесконечно прав, называя все события знаковыми. Семь месяцев, семь. Столько, сколько я желал создать хоркруксов. Возрождение в воскресенье. Мой выбор разумности в любви и самом неподходящем партнере, выбор человечности, не звериный выбор — и он оправдал себя с избытком, вернув меня к жизни в самой разумной форме. А вместе с моим разумом я найду способ укрепить власть, добиться еще большей силы, я смогу защитить Поттера не на словах, а на деле. Теперь ему известен способ вернуть к жизни мертвеца без хоркруксов, из самой безнадежной ситуации, я должен понять, какой именно. Исключить травмирующие события, и этот ритуал можно проводить бесконечно. Я сделаю это с Гарри, он вновь со мной. Страх смерти, он уйдет. Страх за жизнь, за состояние Гарри, он уйдет. У Лорда Волдеморта просто не останется слабостей, Лорд Волдеморт обернется высшим существом, сильнейшим, чем когда-либо. Осталось разгадать эту загадку.»

Омега неслышно склонился, чтобы провести носом по виску Поттеру, наслаждаясь этими ощущениями. **Человек, его воскресивший**. Не думающий о титулах, о награде, о сложностях. Не имеющий на подобное сил. Гарри всегда говорил о том, какой Том Реддл «нездешний», «исключительный», «особенный». Нет, Реддл — нет. Это можно отнести к Лорду Волдеморту, но блядская омега — с отвратительным телом, отвратительным запахом, характером, прошлым, сумасшедший и обладающий звериными потребностям. Том Реддл мерзкий обыкновенный человечишка, и он не был достойным воскрешения. Гарри плевать хотел на великолепие личности Темного Лорда, он плевать хотел на законы природы и законы судьбы, он посмел провести ритуал прямо под носом у оборотней, этого тупоголового зверья. Ради Тома Реддла, обыкновенного мерзкого человека, только ради него, всей той сути, которой волшебник являлся.

Тот, кто был по-настоящему исключительным, поразительным и нездешним — Гарри Поттер. Преодолел человеческую природу за семь месяцев, тогда как Лорд Волдеморт делал это долгие мучительные годы, не придя к удовлетворяющему результату, взращивая звериность и сумасшествие в своей испорченной крови, после каждого хоркрукса.

Удивительно, совершив подобное, Гарри на полном серьезе ожидал, что Том его прикончит. Растерзает после того, как Поттер своими руками вернул к жизни испорченное и никому не нужное существо с гнилой кровью. Будто омега вообще после подобного способен причинить зло альфе, любое зло. Будто бы Реддл уже не показал, не доказал, что его не стоит бояться. Все же, семь месяцев — большой промежуток времени, что они провели по раздельности, это необходимо учитывать.

Том вновь отклонился назад, склоняясь над альфой на вытянутых руках.

«Пока я не знаю о ритуале, Гарри необходимо тщательно надежно спрятать,» — с сомнением подумал он, вплетая тонкие и костлявые от истощения пальцы в спутанные длинные волосы. — «А еще постричь. Это так непривлекательно. Спрятал шрам, притягивая к себе этим еще больше внимания. Будто бы меня способно что-то оттолкнуть сейчас, тогда, в будущем.»

Пальцы замерли, натолкнувшись на бинт. Рука не двигалась некоторое время. Реддл чуть поджал губы, но пересилил себя, не собираясь причинять Поттеру возможную боль, которую тот и без тайного самоуправства испытывал достаточно. Нотт. **Ах, Нотт**. Вот, кто должен знать о произошедшем не менее полно. Не сумел правильно использовать зелья, и теперь прекрасное личико Поттера сокрыто бинтами, а он сам считает ранение уродующим. Пусть, так. Возможно, стоит намекнуть, что это будет непростым шрамом. Это будет доказательством, на какие немыслимые вещи способен альфа, как далеко зайти ради него, Тома Реддла. Возможно, глаза под повязкой и вовсе не будет. Это ничего. Гарри все равно без очков постоянно натыкался на всю мебель разом, и Том может быть его глазами на время.

Существуют «волшебные глаза», и Темный Лорд может заказать, нет, самостоятельно создать нечто еще более удивительное и мощное, достойное Гарри.

«Не буду спешить,» — оборвал свои амбициозные идеи Том, ухватившись большим и указательным пальцами за подбородок спящего парня, чтобы развернуть его голову на себя. — «Может быть, там просто царапинка, которой мой питомец придал слишком громадное значение, считая себя моим убийцей. Это в какой-то степени сексуально. Альфа, способный меня убить и сделавший это. Воскресивший за семь гребанных месяцев, будто знал, как мне это понравится. Семь. Такое красивое число. Гарри, ты хочешь семь исключительных волшебных глаз? Я бы создал к каждому самую оригинальную и невозможную функциональность, включил бы туда все потрясающее, что есть в Волшебном Мире.»

Лицо Гарри виделось очень хорошо. Странно, ведь все шторы были плотно задернуты, а за окном стояла ночь. Быть может, с возрождением некоторые поврежденные органы также восстановились. Быть может, ранее у Реддла тоже было не очень хорошее зрение. Он смотрел на мирно спящего молодого мужчину, пытаясь найти в себе что-то болезненное, ломкое и горестное. Ведь по ощущениям они виделись буквально пару дней назад. Том не успел даже соскучиться, пребывая в бессознании. Всего лишь долгий сон. Но вот для Поттера прошло полгода. Приходило понимание, отчего Гарри так странно себя вел. Такой нетактильный и напряженный, закрытый, неловкий. Том не знал, что бы сделал на месте альфы. Скорее всего, зацеловал до смерти.

Что могло произойти за семь месяцев жизни Гарри Поттера? Нашел ли он новую семью, оплакав умершего возлюбленного? Это большой, тяжелый срок. С какими людьми он общался, кто входил в близкий круг доверия и прикосновений? Были ли там Джинни или Лонгботтом? Был ли Гарри настолько отчаявшимся?

«Могу ли я позволить ему любовника на стороне?» — скользнуло в мысли, но Том оставался спокойным. — «Гарри, Гарри, к кому ты первым делом пойдешь, едва покинешь хижину? Это твои семь месяцев, но для меня прошло два-три дня, будешь ли ты учитывать подобное различие?»

Ему подумалось, что в тот момент мог позволить Поттеру абсолютно все. Любовник на стороне? Темный Лорд обеспечит ему надежную защиту, безопасный путь, чтобы Гарри не пострадал, не попал в неприятности. Том никогда не плевал на чувства партнера, и показывать ревность, это не делало взрослым разумным человеком. Все допустимо, если правильно согласовать последовательность решений, рассчитать их исход. А следом — стать лучше предполагаемого любовника, показать, насколько правильным вновь выбрать Волдеморта, а не… Кого?

Новая работа? Другие друзья? Семь, семь, семь, это поразительно много. Том считал количество хоркруксов, которое хотел создать для себя, такой же огромной величиной. И это тоже было знаково.

Омега склонился, чтобы мягко коснуться теплых сухих губ невесомым поцелуем, тут же отстраняясь и прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию. Взгляд потяжелел, а пальцы, все еще удерживающие лицо Поттера за подбородок, чуть сжались на нем.

«Необходимо найти способ уговорить его все это время оставаться в хижине. Он все равно выглядит слишком устало, измотано, Гарри нужен отдых и еда. Утром потребую сову, чтобы сделать большой заказ, пора бы вновь начать откармливать. Может, акула-альбинос поднимет настроение? И я не буду казаться ему совсем иным существом? Затем мягко намекнуть остаться здесь, пока я разбираюсь со зверьем и предателями. Решить вопрос с земельным участком и постройкой дома, переселиться туда, оформить замужество, найти для Гарри занятие, чтобы он… **Что с экзаменами?** »

Реддл отстранился, содрогаясь от накатившего ужаса. Он пропустил их. Все, до последнего. Считается мертвым. Скорее всего отчислен из школы. _Недоучка._ Темный Лорд, который не окончил Хогвартс.

Многое потребовалось, чтобы немедленно не растолкать Поттера с потребностью выяснить, а сдавал ли альфа сам экзамены? Обеспокоился ли о своей судьбе? И стоит ли начинать немедленные разбирательства, если нет? Если Гарри пропустил окончание школы, Том ему устроит очень нелегкий день.

«Эдвард Люпин… Создал хоркрукс. Если это правда, мальчик решился на убийство. Кого-то из своих зверенышей-приятелей? Неужто Флея? Нет. Я собирался растерзать ее самостоятельно. Содрать кожу живьем, вырвать ее грудь, выжечь глаза и язык, все те вещи, которые доставят мне удовольствие,» — омега провел ладонью по лицу, обрывая мысли. — «Если Тедди ее убил, это тоже будет для меня хорошо. Если крестник моего Гарри имеет бессмертие, то становится проще. Легче. Теперь он привязан к нашей семье, и Гарри не должен страдать. Другие Люпины… Что же мне сделать с ними? Недопустимо убивать, это тоже семья Поттера, придется мириться, уживаться, найти компромисс среди ненависти и потребности убийства. Это его разобьет, нет, придется избрать более тонкое наказание, что в полной мере удовлетворит мою жадность до расправы и жертв, они мне сейчас так сильно необходимы, это кипящая смола мне покоя не даст.»

Том не мог допустить, чтобы люди, ответственные за гибель Лорда Волдеморта, жили безнаказанно, счастливые в своей простоте и уродливости. Кровь вскипала от одной мысли о подобном исходе. Люди, ответственные за семь месяцев страданий Гарри. Семь.

Реддла поглощало это число, возможность расширить масштабы этой притягательной знаковости.

«Семь лет, семьдесят семь лет искупления греха,» — пришедшая идея заставила взволнованно задрожать от предвкушения. — «Мне не нужны бессмысленные пытки и кровопролития, если свое предательство зверье искупит тяжелым трудом во благо моих целей. И дрянь, эта гнилая дрянь, причастная к падению Лорда Волдеморта будет служить во благо его целей, имея полное осознание своих действий. _Малой кровью да озарится путь_. Да, именно так.»

Пускай, он был мертвым. Для других. Это им следовало остеречься. Это только их страхи и упущения. Но теперь — Том ощущал себя как никогда целостным, готовым к действию, ощущал чистое от гнета сумасшествия сознание, и не нужно будет постоянно себя сдерживать, не нужно каждый раз задаваться вопросом: а правильный ли это поступок? А много ли здесь разумности? А не иду ли я на поводу помешательства? Это действительно стопорило Реддла, сильно усложняло жизнь, замедляло проработку планов.

Теперь он мог высыпаться, сколько захочет. Сбавить чудовищную нагрузку дня. Не опасаться смерти, потому что Гарри был способен воскрешать, не принося никаких жертв. Развернуться на полную, действовать, не оборачиваясь назад. Не создавать хоркруксы, лишающие здравомыслия. И больше никогда не поворачиваться спиной к Пожирателям Смерти. И больше никому, помимо Гарри Поттера, не доверять. Тедди… Том для начала убедится в его покорности, в его исполнении всех приказов, отданных до возвращения альф в поселок, а после… Эдвард должен стать хорошим учеником Темного Лорда, вырасти идеальным. В то же время зверенок должен заменить Гарри желаемых детей, это будет хорошо.

И как преподнести свое возвращение? Необходимо заказать исключительную одежду для поддержки нужного образа. И Реддл должен для начала исправить слабость тела, восстановиться, обрести контроль над ситуацией, а уже затем — сделать все идеальным.

Это будет эффектом неожиданности. Воскресший из мертвых Лорд Волдеморт. Отсутствие сумасшествия, но другим этого знать необязательно? Или все же показать исключительную разумность? Принять иную роль? О, Том мог выбрать тысячу возможностей, чувствуя себя чистейшим младенцем среди мусорной свалки. Это именно оно. Величие, что становится непресекаемым, после того, как исключительный человек умирает. Темный Лорд таковым являлся. Теперь не будет других имен. И Том может избрать для себя любую личность, любую манеру поведения, любую легенду. Никто ничего не знает. Возвращение из мертвых — божественное явление, и были свидетели смерти. Среди оборотней… Кто видел тело? Кто именно свидетельствовал похороны?

«Меня хоронили,» — Том прикрыл глаза, чувствуя удовольствие. — «У меня есть настоящая могила. Подтверждение моего воскрешения. Этого чудесного воскресенья. Я должен знать дату. Это станет особенным днем, который мы станем праздновать. День рождения омерзительного Тома Реддла останется глубоко в прошлом.»

Несмотря на предательство, уничтоженную волшебную палочку, пострадавшего альфу, ситуация все равно складывалась в пользу Волдеморта. Он приобрел гораздо большее, нежели утратил. Верная палочка? Близость Люпинов? Какая чушь.

Бессмертие. Поттер. Знаковость семи месяцев. Чистый рассудок. Здоровое тело. И это лишь то, что лежало на поверхности. Том обожал, наслаждался, был очарован своим положением, своим удивительным воскресеньем и воскрешением. Своим удивительным альфой.

Необходимо добраться до воспоминаний мозга этого тела. Омега был уверен, что нечто должно было сохраниться. Потому что отголоски воспоминаний двух разделенных осколков постепенно пробуждались. Реддл ясно помнил разговор, в котором не принимал участия. Чувствовал эмоции, чуждые пониманию. И тело. Мертвое тело. Слизеринец жаждал заполучить себе все. Завтра, займется всем завтра. Им двоим действительно необходим отдых, и Тому Реддлу, и Лорду Волдеморту.

— Гарри, — едва слышно прошептал Том, наконец, разжимая пальцы, и голова альфы мягко упала на правую сторону лица.


	53. Восстановление

Гарри слабо поморщился, когда тяжелый долгий сон прервали ударившие прямо в лицо лучи утреннего солнца. Летом восход наступал раньше, и даже густые кроны деревьев не мешали настойчивым лучам проникать через настежь раздвинутые шторы. С улицы слышалось чириканье птиц, далекий шум моря, однако голосов оборотней не было, ничего постороннего от звуков дикого леса у высоких скал. Потянувшись, альфа ухватился за лицо, холодея от понимания: бинтов нет. Более того — глаз был на месте. Целая кожа, без шрамов, без единого признака увечья.

«Сон,» — с печалью пронеслось в мыслях, и Гарри оставил свою голову в покое.

Он сел и оглянулся на вторую половину кровати, понимая, что до этого лежал на изрытой и всклокоченной земле. Образы комнаты, тяжелых открытых штор и света из окна словно отключились по невидимому беззвучному переключателю. Вокруг густой зеленый лес, над головой раскидистые лапы сосны, пальцы чувствовали жар, исходящий от земли, зарываясь в нее глубже. Страха не было. Странно было бы иметь страх таким прекрасным летним днем. Это всего лишь сон.

Присмотревшись внимательнее, альфа разглядел вокруг себя спиралевидные, изогнутые под прямыми углами, обрывающиеся, разветвляющиеся линии солнечного лабиринта. Камни были покрыты застарелым мхом, трещинами и вмятинами от частых дождей, на вид лабиринт выглядел гораздо старше, чем Гарри его смог запомнить. Жар земли усилился, вторя оплавляющему солнцу, и Поттер расслабленно откинулся на спину, уставившись бездумным взглядом вверх. Деревья тоже были другими. До этих самых пор громадные сосны не нависали так близко над центром. В душе разливалось томительное спокойствие, хотелось лежать так несколько часов подряд, сыто и довольно щурясь, неподвижно и абсолютно тихо, не разрушая этот природный ритм своим посторонним человеческим вмешательством. Хотелось стать частью этого мира, а не разрушающим звеном. Пальцы зарывались глубже в пышущую жаром землю, пока не переплелись с чужими прохладными пальцами в глубине. Второму существу было тоскливо. И Поттер сжал пальцы еще крепче.

Гарри примял лицо к подушке, когда чудесный теплый сон прервался движением ладони в спутанных и некрасиво отросших волосах. Не особо соображая в чем дело, парень вовсе нырнул с головой под одеяло, мучительно желая вернуться обратно в летний постаревший лес, спокойствие и разморенность жаром солнечного дня. Впрочем, сон быстро уходил в приятное забвение, сменяясь чем-то более прекрасным и реалистичным. Предвкушением, волнением, счастьем и всеми теми чувствами, которые не были доступны Поттеру уже большое количество времени.

Вокруг его плеч были обвиты чужие руки, чуть изгибая второе тело в противоположную от одеяла сторону, прижимались к спине, и груди касалась голова, щекоча подбородок мягкими кудрями волос. Альфа рассеянно потерся щекой о макушку, открывая глаз и рассматривая размытую плохим зрением деревянную стену домика. Слизистые знакомо горели сухостью и раздражением, в горле першило, в нос бил легкий запах хлорки. Сон ушел окончательно.

— _О_ , _боже_ , — прошептал глубоко шокированный пониманием волшебник, и его руки, обернутые вокруг спящего, ощутимо дрогнули.

Он медленно опустил взгляд, натыкаясь на Реддла под боком. Грудь, живот медленно поднимались и опускались в такт движению дыхания, являясь оглушающим подтверждением этого восхитительного в своей простоте факта: _омега живой_. По-человечески спящий, теплый, с мягкой и чистой от признаков разложения кожей, феромонами — живой, живой, живой.

Поттер слегка сгорбился, чтобы спуститься ниже и заглянуть в лицо омеги. Веки и ресницы слабо подрагивали, рот немного приоткрыт, было слышно спокойное ровное дыхание. Гарри осторожно приподнял руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев чужой щеки, чуть оглаживая ее. В тот момент волшебник мечтал остаться так навсегда, дублируя самого себя во сне. Он чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на земле.

Кисть замерла, обрывая движения, когда темные брови на чужом лице чуть изогнулись, а дыхание сбилось. Проснулся, потревоженный прикосновениями. Том недоуменно приоткрыл глаза, рассеянно щурясь, точно так же на первых секундах пробуждения не понимая, где он, с кем он и что происходит. Кажется, альфа начал понимать, почему Реддл так обожал своего сонного или спящего возлюбленного: большего момента доверия, уязвимости, открытости просто не было.

— Привет, — прошептал Гарри, возобновив уже более аккуратные и невесомые поглаживания, прекрасно понимая, что его руку не оттолкнут, одновременно уверенный, что получит лишь это.

Реддл приподнял взгляд чистых голубых глаз выше, и в нем появилось осмысленное выражение, когда омега разглядел залитое лихорадочным румянцем лицо Поттера. Парень вновь прикрыл веки, подтягивая ноги к груди и касаясь коленями живота альфы, прижимая его за спину ближе к себе. На губах появилась ответная улыбка.

— Привет, — так же негромко ответил Том, глубоко вздыхая и подкладывая под голову вторую руку. Он обратил свой взгляд на чужое лицо. — У тебя начинается интоксикация.

— Впервые этому рад, — пробормотал альфа, действительно не собираясь задерживать дыхание, пораженный всеми чувствами этой жизнью. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Реддл закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе. Долгий сон действительно помог преодолеть слабость, головокружение, мешанину мыслей, шум в голове. Разумеется, чувство голода никуда не исчезло, а теперь и ванную комнату с туалетом стоит навестить. Привычные ощущения, самые обыкновенные, Том не осознавал себя мертвым или воскресшим до сих пор. Просто новый день с непривычно чистым сознанием и отсутствием боли из-за разрыва души. После сна желалось понежиться в кровати как можно дольше, а если уж и Гарри Поттер совсем рядом, такой же сонный, мягкий, расслабленный, оставаться под тонким летним одеялом хотелось вдвойне. Пожалуй, волшебник может это позволить себе еще несколько минут. Можно считать это частью восстановления, хотя Том признавал, что это банальные отговорки для расслабленной лени.

— Волшебно, — вновь улыбнулся Том, распахивая глаза и впиваясь в лицо Поттера внимательным взглядом. Альфа казался теперь еще более интересным, требующим досконального изучения, поразительным, волнующим, непривычным. И вновь далеким от настоящего понимания — омега даже представить себе не мог, что такой простой, обычный человек способен на невероятные вещи, невероятные даже для исключительных необыкновенных волшебников, могущественных и великих. Его искренняя любовь уже была невероятной, к такому омерзительному и грязному существу. Пожалуй, прежние прозвища звучат совсем бессмысленно, пусть и также приятно. Питомец? Волчок? К альфе, перешагнувшему человеческие мирские законы? — _Волчок_ , — слизеринец улыбнулся шире. Действительно, прозвища приносили даже больше удовольствия своей странностью, нелогичностью, самые неподходящие к Гарри Поттеру. — Чего бы тебе хотелось поесть? На завтрак посылка не успеет уже, но часам к трем мы сможем насладиться полноценным обедом. Конечно, если твоя сова все еще здесь.

— Здесь, — тихо ответил Гарри, касаясь мелких морщинок у глаз и скользя ниже. — Но я могу сходить за едой прямо сейчас в столовую, тебе это необходимо.

С выражения лица Темного Лорда стекло всякое умиротворение. Он плотно стиснул зубы, и рука на щеке замерла, почувствовав движение челюстей. Том почти сразу расслабился, поняв, что Поттер ощутил и сжавшийся кулак за своей спиной.

— Я не считаю разумным покидать хижину и показываться в обществе оборотней, — мягко произнес омега, не впуская в голос мгновенно вспыхнувшее бешенство. — Тем более отпускать тебя наружу одного.

Гарри ничего не ответил, переворачиваясь на спину, отчего рука Реддла переместилась ему на живот. Том незамедлительно навис сверху, опершись на локоть и заглядывая в полыхающее лицо, подмечая в нем напряжение и печаль. Поттер знал, что не в праве требовать прощения стаи, знал, что вообще ничего не в праве требовать у Темного Лорда, но… Альфа не хотел продолжения этой жестокости, не хотел закольцованности убийств, замкнутости круга непрекращающейся ненависти. Том имел право на месть. Но это право звериного общества, которое он искренне презирал. Гарри о многом хотел поговорить, многое рассказать и показать, однако как именно, каким образом обуздать жестокость человека, для которого насилие — норма жизни? Поттер совершенно не против уехать из Норвегии прямо сейчас.

— Мы уедем, — еще мягче продолжил Реддл, не собираясь скрывать свою способность считывать мысли из прямого взгляда, когда второй парень буквально кричал о них. — Если тебе так сложно примиряться с моим решением мести, то думай о ней как о правосудии. В современном обществе «месть» называется именно так. Люди так любят придавать гадливым омерзительным вещам праведную и официальную окраску, любят красочность и закон, поэтому я поступлю так же: Гарри, мою палочку сломали, а меня самого выгнали без верхней одежды в зимний лес во время гнилых дней и ночей, убив. Этот поступок — орудие преступления, а не стечение обстоятельств, приведших к смерти. Случайность — треснувший лед и повреждение твоей головы, потеря сознания, — Том переместил руку с живота на лицо настороженно слушавшего альфы, пригладив его висок кончиками пальцев. — Я сохраню жизнь Люпинам, более того, никакой физический вред их преследовать не будет. Мне нужны жизни Флеи и Фенрира. Первая будет мною убита, а второй… Я желаю, чтобы он послужил моим целям, я желаю, чтобы он… Давай приукрасим это термином «общественные работы», как это делается в светском обществе. Мы ведь хотим жить по законам? Флея попадает под приговор смертной казни, Фенрир отделается легким испугом — наложенным мною штрафом.

— Флея мертва, — прошептал Гарри. — Ее казнила стая, после того, как она выгнала ребенка в лес и убила его родителей. Мира была другом Тедди. Флею казнили, после того, как она убила Нимфадору.

Том не отвечал некоторое время, застыв.

— Нимфадора _мертва_?

Поттер нахмурился, не ожидая подобного вопроса. Ему казалось, что Темный Лорд рассердится новости о казни вожака, что это был не _он сам_. Альфа сощурил глаз, разглядывая лицо омеги, но успел заметить только искривленные в оскале губы, после чего Реддл вновь расслабился, являя миру безмятежное спокойствие. Впрочем, достаточно лживое: феромоны ярости начали затапливать комнату своим буйством химии.

— Кто стал новым вожаком? Фенрир вернул прежние права? — взял себя в руки Волдеморт, мысленно чертыхнувшись на самого себя за излишнюю открытую эмоциональность. Он вроде как стабилизировать состояние Поттера хотел, а не расшатывать психику — несмотря ни на что, в Гарри ощущался страх. Том осознавал, кого именно парень боялся, но сейчас ничего не мог сделать. Действовать исподтишка? Тайно? Использовать постоянную ложь? Тогда чего будут стоить их отношения? И будет ли у Гарри желание вообще продолжать за них бороться? Реддл не был глупым, чтобы пойти легким путем. — Какая вообще атмосфера поселения за пределами порога этой хижины?

— Альфа, ты его не видел еще. Сверр, есть истинная пара, ребенок. Он… Моложе и слабее Фенрира, но Фенрир сам отказался участвовать в испытаниях, уступая новому вожаку первое место. Омеги отказались, они совсем неспокойные в последнее время из-за Одри. У нее бета родилась, Том. _Бета_. Оборотни... Позволяют мне есть с общего стола. Я, конечно, тоже заказываю по почте продукты, помогаю им. Они не жаждут моей смерти. Про тебя никто, помимо Ремуса не знает. Но и он не уверен, что ты вернешься к жизни. Очень переживал, переживает и сейчас. Считает себя виноватым, хочет ответить перед судом за проступок, и… Что такое?

Гарри удивленно намекнул на странное выражение лица омеги.

— Пожалуй, это прозвучит неуместно, но я наметил в голове кое-какие сдвиги в нашем расписании. Собираюсь принять душ прямо сейчас. Присоединишься?

Слизеринец склонил голову к лицу Поттера, переместив руку с его виска на шею и ключицы, однако Гарри отстранился, садясь и спешно оглядывая комнату. После чего быстро поднялся на ноги, оставляя застывшего и полного удивления парня на кровати одного. Том неверяще глядел вслед альфе: ему только что _отказали_ в близости?

— Пожалуйста, — попросил тот, поднимая нечто с пола и возвращаясь обратно к волшебнику. В руках оказалась знакомая длинная коробочка. Реддл крепко сжал губы, ощущая как дергается бровь от накатившей ярости: ему опять суют под нос волшебную палочку в качестве каких-то ебических извинений. — Просто открой, прошу. Тебе это понравится, я знаю. Всем сердцем пожалеешь, если не откроешь.

Омега медленно вздохнул и выдохнул, протягивая ладонь вперед. Пусть будет так. Постаравшись, чтобы в жестах не было ничего небрежного или раздраженного, Том распахнул крышку и обмер, полностью утратив дар речи, способность к ответу. На дне коробочки на атласной ткани лежала его собственная палочка из тиса. Целая. Новая. Том потянулся к ней рукой, ожидая, что та утратила волшебную силу, просто муляж, подделка, и коснулся древка. Оно тут же приветственно потеплело, радуясь возвращению владельца. Реддл взял палочку в правую руку, посылая на пол сноп голубоватых искр. Не просто целая, а готовая к бою. Затем Том медленно поднял потемневший взгляд на взволнованного Поттера.

— _Я спрошу еще раз, за что именно мне стоит тебя ненавидеть?_

Гарри прерывисто вздохнул, не найдясь с ответом. Реддл всегда был странным. Имел странные мысли, странные реакции, странную чудесную логику. Поттер ощущал себя мерзавцем, испытывая облегчение от удавшегося подношения, небольшого процента искупления своей вины, облегчение от силы любви Темного Лорда, что позволил ему жить дальше. Это слишком отвратительные эмоции, чтобы Поттер мог о них кому-либо рассказать. Отвратительно, потому что альфа посмел считать чувства Тома недостаточными для прощения. Бесконечно омерзительно.

— Как?

Том не находил нужных слов, чтобы правильно описать бушующие чувства внутри. Объяснить чужие эмоции, выстроить сложнейшее логическое уравнение простым языком, пересказать несколько учебников подряд — так легкодоступно, по сравнению с подбором короткого описания волнения, желания, изумления, бесконтрольного любопытства, тяги, нежности, любви, которые Реддл чувствовал. Потому что, казалось бы, Гарри Поттер больше ничем не способен удивить, но вот — новый день, и Гарри Поттер берет новую ступень, неожиданную, сверхъестественную, недоступную для понимания. Том не знал, какой человек еще был и будет способен сражать насмерть за несколько секунд парой действий или парой фраз. И мог ли вообще сам Реддл подобное когда-либо делать, ведь совсем рядом совершенно иного уровня экземпляр.

Гарри отошел к столу и взял с него ту самую незнакомую палочку, оставив ее лежать в расслабленной чуть вытянутой в сторону омеги ладони. Губы парня были сложены в легкую улыбку.

— Разоружи меня.

Не то чтобы Том сейчас был способен в чем-то отказать Поттеру, даже если его просьба не несла в себе никакого смысла, даже если Реддлу не ответили ни на один прямой вопрос. Темный Лорд пытался подобрать в себе более верный синоним слову «очарован». Только что Гарри Поттер перешагнул человеческие законы второй раз — было ли это перемещением во времени, очередным требованием для блядской Мары или альфа чертов волшебник в прямом смысле этого слова, но это была навсегда сломанная, уничтоженная волшебная палочка, **мертвая** , которую не починить ничем и никак. Даже если бы и была возможность создания новых, одинаковую сотворить физически невозможно.

— Экспеллиармус, — завороженно прошептал Том, ощутив привычное тепло в пальцах от магии верного оружия, и палочка-незнакомка плавно переместилась с ладони неловко улыбавшегося гриффиндорца в левую руку омеги. Реддл вздрогнул, уловив повторный прилив тепла, когда его кожа соприкоснулась с бледным деревом.

Нет, он не просто разоружил Поттера, если верить ощущениям, волшебная палочка подчинялась в той же мере, что и старая. А это означало, что у Тома Реддла _две действующих волшебных палочки_.

Гарри выдохнул от чувства облегчения, подходя ближе. Он не ощущал никакого сожаления от потери Дара, ведь теперь он находился в руках более достойного, более удивительного человека. Задержав дыхание, альфа аккуратно прижался губами к чуть влажному виску второго парня, ощутив мгновенный прилив дурноты, но пересиливая себя. Том не виноват в этой реакции, его феромоны не виноваты в реакции, только смерть, к которой приложил руку Поттер.

— Дамблдор таким же способом передал ее мне, — тихо сказал волшебник, отойдя от слизеринца на шаг в сторону. — Правда, напал без предупреждения. Вообще-то требовалось лишь разоружение противника, и я понятия не имею, что творилось у директора в мозгах.

— Дамблдор напал на тебя? — нахмурился Темный Лорд, стискивая странную палочку в пальцах. Он поднял острый считывающий взгляд в лицо колдуна. — И что бы это значило?

Еще одна чертова загадка, очередная. Гарри Поттер _сражался_ с Альбусом Дамблдором. Сколько еще? Как долго?

— Таким способом передают владение Старшей Палочкой, Том. Победой. Ты одолел меня в самой жестокой схватке на свете, — негромко рассмеялся Гарри, сделав еще шаг назад, в сторону входной двери. Лицо покрылось холодным потом, а губы сильно побелели. — Боже, меня сейчас стошнит. Заклинание. Прошу.

Омега опомнился довольно быстро, в два шага преодолев расстояние и аккуратно проталкивая Старшую Палочку в открытый рот трясущегося от дурноты парня. Гарри вздрогнул, ощутив холодок в животе. Чувство тошноты никуда не пропало, и Поттер по привычке согнулся в три погибели, оседая на пол, однако судорожно сжимающегося горла ничего не покинуло. Ужасные ощущения все равно оставались на своих местах, вот только облегчения никакого не наступало.

— Дело не в моих феромонах, верно? — рассеянным голосом прокомментировал Волдеморт, приседая рядом с альфой и опустив руку на его подрагивающее плечо. В голове бушевали разного рода мысли. Слишком разного, Том не мог ни на чем сконцентрироваться. Целая палочка из тиса. Дар Смерти. Дуэль с Альбусом Дамблдором. Воскрешение. Хоркрукс Тедди. Новый вожак. Ребенок-бета. Омерзение Поттера от присутствия Тома Реддла. — Семь месяцев — долгий срок. Мы можем продолжить разговор позднее, если хочешь, — он пригладил плечо гриффиндорца, глядя на входную дверь со вспышкой острой ненависти. — Ты можешь идти. Если хочешь.

Отпустить сейчас Поттера за пределы внимания — невыносимо. Не задавать вопросов, не получить информации, ответов, не узнать ничего о произошедшем, о Дарах Смерти и Альбусе Дамблдоре, не выразить вертящееся на краю сознания слово, апофеоз недоступности, незнания, слабости, полный сумбур понимания происходящего прямо сейчас. И вместо того, чтобы начать непростой волнующий разговор — Гарри сбегает, потому что его жестко воротит от присутствия Тома Реддла.

Поттер по привычке утер совершенно сухие губы, судорожно кивая.

— Я принесу нам поесть и Подавители. Твои феромоны становятся прежними, оборотни могут учуять. Прости.

Это имело смысл.

— Постарайся вернуться раньше, чем я превышу лимит волнения и покажусь остальным, как полный новой жизни, — ласково произнес Темный Лорд, но перед глазами стоял лишь вид озверевшей стаи, вывернутой шеи, а в ушах голос Флеи, приказывающей убить Гарри Поттера. Семь месяцев и пара дней — недопустимые для совместного существования величины. Слишком громадный разлом, учитывая количество памяти у одного парня, количество памяти у другого. — И возьми с собой Старшую Палочку. Едва почувствуешь малейший признак опасности — убивай или убегай. Если не получится ни того, ни другого — призывай Патронус, и я выйду наружу.

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на протянутую волшебную палочку, аккуратно принимая ее из чужих теплых пальцев. Мог ли он сейчас создать его? Глядя в глаза совершенно живого и здорового любимого человека, который не испытывал к нему ненависти? Который не то, что простил, но и не винил ни за что? С живым Тедди и обещанием невредимости Ремуса Люпина? Более того — выходило так, что Реддл совершенно разумен и здоров?

Реддл смотрел на замершего молодого мужчину в легком нетерпеливом ожидании ответа, и прямо сейчас омега понятия не имел, насколько готов к нему. Слишком недопустимое состояние страха, и с этим предстояло разбираться. Основательно разбираться. Когда это Лорд Волдеморт приобрел неуверенность? Том не знал, что сейчас увидит.

— Экспекто Патронум, — голос дрогнул, однако с кончика палочки моментально выплыла знакомая серебристая медуза, плавно облетая комнату и мягко рассыпаясь в воздухе на облачко пыли. — Я утрачивал способность к этому заклинанию.

— Я понимаю, — чужая голова прижалась к отросшим волосам альфы, и Поттер с запоздалым удивлением уловил в голосе Тома _облегчение_. Изящная рука скользнула по спине в жесте успокоения, без единого подтекста. Гарри был в этом ему благодарен: парню требовалось успокоение, но любой намек на близость вызывал отвращение. — Если тебя перехватит Теодор Нотт, можешь сообщить ему о моем здравии, только ему из… Пожирателей Смерти. Оборотни также должны оставаться в неведении. Если Нотт потребует приказа, пусть бездействует. Остальные последователи пусть бездействуют. На территории стаи есть еще кто-то посторонний?

Поттер кивнул, накрыв своей ладонью руку Тома в молчаливой благодарности. Темный Лорд улыбнулся, склоняясь чуть ближе:

— Кто?

— Невилл, — ответил альфа, пряча Старшую Палочку в карман штанов. — Я все объясню, когда вернусь. Много чего произошло, но, уверяю, ты в полной безопасности. Я окружу дом чарами, никто не приблизится, — он запнулся, бледнея. — Это вовсе не значит, что…

— Я не чувствую себя слабым или зависимым.

Том поднялся на ноги, по привычке выискивая взглядом зимнюю куртку Поттера, но быстро осекая себя. Да, теперь Реддл действительно не ощущал себя слабым, когда Гарри предлагал защиту, какая чушь. Это — проявление заботы, любви, поддержки, а не попытки получить власть в отношениях. Возможно, и это было ущербным последствием сумасшествия. В любом случае — даже подобные мысли, опаска, предостережения, агрессия к защите — признаки слабости.

К тому же, было довольно сильное удовлетворение от отсутствия лжи и утаек. Поттер предупредил о чарах, предупредил о Лонгботтоме, несмотря на семь месяцев, доверие не изменилось. Это прекрасно.

Том неслышно провел ладонью по лицу, стирая с него след искривленных гневом губ, приходя к умиротворяющему спокойствию. Все будет под контролем, омега обещал себе это. Добьется, если нет.

Гарри сунул руку в карман, сжимая палочку и окружая хижину крепкими защитными заклинаниями прямо через ткань легких летних штанов. Дурнота постепенно проходила, давая парню неплохие шансы пережить обед в компании Тома. Месяц поглощал орехи, фрукты и сырые овощи в ванной комнате, а порой и в присутствии гниющего трупа, весь пропитанный этим запахом, _теперь_ — будет легче. Воспоминания постепенно выветрятся из головы, просто нужно немного времени, и, судя по поведению Реддла, он готов его дать. Борется с паранойей, прекрасно справляется с неизвестностью, с обещанием защиты, в окружении оборотней — чем не признак наивысшей точки его здравомыслия?

Как и ожидалось, на парня мгновенно налетела сложенная в виверну записка Нотта. Гарри был бы страшно удивлен, не потребуй слизеринец немедленной встречи. Обдумав и взвесив решение, альфа направился к выходу из поселка. Пожиратель Смерти вышел из-за деревьев, привлекая к себе внимание взмахом руки, подзывая. Остановившись около парня, Поттер демонстративно вытащил волшебную палочку. На спине ощущалось множество чужих взглядов. Он тут же окружил себя и Нотта плотным слоем защиты от прослушивания, подсматривания и нападения. Понять о разговоре можно было даже по жестам, мимике, этого Гарри позволить посторонним не мог.

— Как он? — несмотря на заклинания, говорил второй альфа шепотом. — Что мне делать? Сам-знаешь-кто уже раздал приказы?

Гриффиндорец замер, пытаясь бороться с собой. Однако спустя секунды его губы расплылись в широкой, оглушающе-счастливой улыбке, и Гарри прижал к ним ладони, садясь на корточки, глуша свой полный искренней радости крик в своих коленях.

— Он живой! — глухо воскликнул он, справившись с эмоциями. — Мордред и Моргана, живой, живой, живой!

— Блять… Напугал до усрачки, остоебина, — простонал Нотт, смахивая со лба пот. На мгновение ему показалось, что невыносимый Поттер совсем лишился ума от чего-то страшного, того, что происходило в запертой и наполненной тишиной хижине. — Сколько осталось до его возвращения?

Выпрямившись и отдышавшись, Гарри спешно ответил:

— Понятия не имею. Недели? День? Тому нужно восстановиться, он… Не собирается показываться на глаза посторонних людей в таком виде. О его полном воскрешении, о состоянии не велено знать никому, только тебе. Пожирателям Смерти сказал ожидать, бездействовать. И… — альфа глубоко вздохнул, вновь широко улыбаясь. — Нотт, он психически здоров. Спокоен. Говорит о планах. Это действительно Том Ре…

— Не зови его так больше, серьезно, — перебил Теодор, хмурясь. — «Том Реддл» официально мертв, пока Темный Лорд не решит иначе. Последние записи в дневниках гласили о его решении спрятать и «Лорда Волдеморта», я взращивал все эти месяцы среди Пожирателей Смерти новые обращения: «Темный Лорд», «сам-знаешь-кто», «тот-кого-нельзя-называть». Это не мое дело, как вы говорите между собой, спроси у Лорда сам, если не веришь. И спроси, насколько я прав в своих выводах.

Повисла короткая тишина.

— Какая разница? — ошеломленно произнес Гарри, все еще улыбаясь. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, _все получилось_. Он живой, Теодор, **Том — живой**.

Пожиратель Смерть вздохнул, сдаваясь. Странно было надеяться, что сам Поттер хоть что-то осознает в происходящем прямо сейчас. Ослепленный счастьем и любовью, о чем с ним сейчас говорить? По крайней мере допер своим маленьким мозгом рассказать о приказах Повелителя, этого достаточно. То, что Темный Лорд «спокоен», не делало его таковым на самом деле, это только слова ослепленного любовью мужчины, быть может, Поттер вообще не понимает всей важности, значимости возвращения Повелителя. С другой стороны — в отношениях Темный Лорд, очевидно, вел себя иначе, что тоже не делало ситуацию адекватной восприятию.

— Хорошо, я передам остальным приказ, — наконец, сказал Нотт, отступая. — Тебя твой Лонгботтом ждет. Передрался с кем только можно, пока его не угомонили силком. Оборотни знают, что окружены. Мы не подавали виду, что готовы атаковать, но они все равно правильно поняли наши действия. Держи палочку наготове, Поттер, скоро будет непросто.

— Я чуть с ума не сошел, — с укором произнес бета, когда Гарри вышел на полянку с его палаткой, следуя за Патронусом-жабой. Взгляд Невилла сверкал раздражением. — У самого мозгов не хватило записку отправить? С одной стороны Люпин давит вопросами, с другой мерзкие Пожиратели, с третьей оборотни.

— Что Тедди? — моментально вскинулся альфа, коротко обнимая Лонгботтома в извинении.

— Воюет с бабушкой, — поежился тот, кивая на зеркальце, лежащее на покрывале. — Ума не приложу, как такое возможно. Смелый, безрассудный юнец, ему повезло, что мелкий еще, а не то ба его просто отметелила бы по первое число.

Поттер кивнул, ощущая возвращавшееся спокойствие. Миссис Лонгботтом — страшная альфа, и ей дорогу лучше не переходить, но к детям она всегда относилась хорошо. Особенно с характером Тедди. Скорее всего они чудесно ладят.

Хотелось рассказать очень многое. Поделиться с кем-то счастьем, вывести наружу эти эмоции, чтобы не лопнуть от них, как воздушный шарик, наполненный гелием.

— Том жив, — подрагивающим от волнения голосом выпалил Гарри. — Он не считает меня предателем. Он _не ненавидит_ меня.

Невилл подумал, что в тот момент начал относиться к Реддлу куда лучше, чем было до этих пор. А еще понимал, насколько важно Поттеру было произнести это сейчас. И как сильно он был убежден в своей вине, в своем предательстве. Бета кивнул, указывая на плед, присаживаясь туда первым и ожидая, пока гриффиндорец не опустится следом.

— Что теперь будет?

— Мы еще не говорили о планах. Он хочет поймать Сириуса, хочет правосудия над предателями, насчет планов о Волшебном Мире… Тоже пока ничего не известно. Вероятно, начнет действовать, как только приведет себя в порядок. С ним все хорошо, не переживай, — быстро оборвал себя альфа. — Я ненадолго. Вышел нам за едой, Том беспокоится, что оборотни нападут.

— «Беспокоится» или тебе был отдан приказ не задерживаться? Эй, я просто задал вопрос, Том Реддл — вроде как главарь этих преступников, я должен быть уверен, от кого именно мне предстоит защищаться и чьей стороны придерживаться. Родители тоже ждут моего Патронуса.

Гарри нахмурился, но высказывать рассерженные мысли не стал. Слова Невилла звучали логично, он будущий аврор. Приказы? Том никогда не отдавал Поттеру приказов даже в довольно неадекватном состоянии. И альфа доверял партнеру, доверял так сильно, что готов сделать немыслимые вещи, продолжать их делать без оглядки. Но готовы ли другие — иной вопрос.

— Я не прошу тебя доверять Тому, решай сам, как к нему относиться, — в итоге осторожно выдохнул альфа. — Но я — верю в него. Всегда верил. Он довольно жесткий человек, нетерпимый, но плохие качества есть у каждого. Хороших — у Реддла в достатке, иначе какой смысл мне его любить? Если ты считаешь, что меня удерживают силой, так он был мертв. И все чары рушатся со смертью заклинателя.

Бета кивнул, принимая такой ответ. Пожалуй, его мысли были в какой-то мере схожи с мыслями Нотта: ослепленному чувствами человеку нет столько веры, как если трезво и холодно мыслящему. И пока Невилл сам не увидит степень вменяемости слизеринца, не остановится на окончательном варианте, как к нему относиться, чью сторону принимать и каких действий придерживаться: привлечение Аврората, побег, немедленная схватка, быть может, полное присоединение к идеям этого Темного Лорда. Гарри Поттер — чудесный человек, и он не может быть ослеплен настолько, чтобы безоговорочно идти вслед за жестоким тираном, жаждущим одной войны. Да, Лонгботтом допускал, что войны можно не избежать, но способы ее ведения — зависят от обоих противников. Пока что Пожиратели Смерти показывали себя не с лучшей стороны, да и сам он… Невилл понятия не имел, зачем вообще в драки ввязывался. Быть может, из-за этих взглядов: пренебрежительных, насмехающихся, наполненных омерзением и превосходством. Бета обладал терпением и огромным запасом спокойствия, но всему был предел. И был ли этот предел у консерваторов? Реддл хотел перевернуть Магический Мир с ног на голову, уничтожить пережитки прошлого, ввести свой собственный режим, естественно, нового Темного Лорда встретит сопротивление. Невилл понятия не имел, готовы ли обе стороны пойти на компромиссы и уступки. Реддл особо уступчивым пока что не казался. Однако Поттер…

— Спасибо, — кивнул еще раз бета. — Я буду следить за происходящим в поселке, как только начнется заварушка, выйду _тебя_ поддержать. Буду смотреть по ситуации, кого поддержать еще.

Оборотни на самом деле были довольно взвинчены. Смотрели на Поттера искоса, с ожиданием, но близко не подходили. В воздухе все еще витали отголоски того вязкого напряжения, но оно уже не давило своим гудением на нервы, накаляя их. Казалось, все возвращалось к норме. Быстро заглянув в хижину омеги и взяв из ванной комнаты Подавители, чародей направился к самому большому строению в деревне. В столовой Поттера ожидала порция обеда, как и обычно. Он взял коробку в руки и зашел на кухню, приветствуя там омег.

— Я могу попросить еще? Невиллу и моему другу. Я заплачу.

— Ремус уже отнес Лонгботтому, — с опаской ответил немолодой мужчина, источая неприкрытую настороженность. Он протянул парню еще один деревянный контейнер. Его руки дрогнули, когда омега подошел ближе. — Твой запах…

— Спасибо, — прервал его Гарри, принимая вторую порцию обеда и поспешно отступая дальше. Он показательно дружелюбно смотрел в расширенные от ужаса глаза мужчины. Он узнал феромоны Тома Реддла. Впрочем, почувствовавший омежьи феромоны Поттер также испытывал страх. — Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь о людях за поселком, они не собираются нападать или причинять вреда.

— Почему у тебя…

— Увидимся позже, — уклонился от полного вопроса Поттер, спешно покидая кухню, прижимая к груди обе коробочки с обедом и стискивая волшебную палочку в кармане штанов.

Выйдя на улицу, альфа вздохнул полной грудью летний теплый воздух, ощущая себя как никогда наполненным чувствами и эмоциями. Он посмотрел вдаль, постепенно расслабляясь и успокаиваясь. Деревья медленно покачивались на ветру, над головой плыли пушистые белоснежные облака, над домиками поднимался белесый дым. Поттер улыбнулся, полностью впечатленный мгновением. Кажется, только сейчас вспоминая, насколько красива Норвегия с ее зелеными лесами и высокими горами, с шумом моря неподалеку, с щебетом птиц, с сияющим солнцем над головой.

Уняв непростые мысли, Гарри неспешным шагов пошел в противоположную от своей хижины сторону, вновь зайдя под своды густого леса. В той стороне находились нижние курганы. Возможно там еще остались глубокие отпечатки ладоней и стоп, борозды пальцев, разрывающих почву, возле бездонной дыры. Дожди еще нескоро смоют часть страшного ритуала.

Пахло удивительно. Было здесь нечто странное, неясно знакомое: запах бури, подпаленной шерсти, нечто холодное и горячее одновременно. И отчетливо узнаваемое: разнотравие, нагретая солнцем кора хвойных, земля, прелые прошлогодние растения, морская соль с прохладных ветров. Может, пока Гарри пребывал в полудреме ожидания, потрясения, здесь прошел настоящий ураган. Или они были здесь постоянно: Ремус говорил нечто о напряжении в воздухе. Конечно, природа бушевала, возрождая не менее бушующее существо. Время, мир — все сходило с ума в приступе этого ожидания, порождая предвестников появления.

Поттер опустил взгляд вниз, к щекочущей открытые голени густой траве. Даже земли не было видно. Стоило надеть очки, чтобы замечать _все_. Из-за бинтов они плохо держались, свисая на одну дужку вниз, слишком неудобно, и альфа не стал.

Том многое назвал бы знаковостью. Тяжелое горе холодной суровой зимой и ослепляющее счастье теплого лета в том числе. Рождение беты. Вывернутая земля под солнечным лабиринтом. Все то, о чем говорил Ремус. О чем думал Гарри, на что намекал Нотт. Даже Эдвард Люпин нечто писал про знаки и подсказки самых обыкновенных предметов.

Если судьба и подкидывала тяжелые трудности, испытания, то они все равно их проходили. Не сразу, с потерями и дикими сожалениями, но преодолевали их все. «Истинные враги», допустимое ли теперь понятие? Когда один враг воскрешает другого, когда другой не испытывает ни капли ненависти после своего убийства? А насколько полно понятие «истинная пара»? При этих же условиях. Будь Поттер истинной парой Реддла, то его бы моментально убило понимание предательства, приведшее к гибели возлюбленного. Наложил бы руки на себя, _уже_ об этом думал.

Спина покрылась потом: _а уничтожил ли он ту чертову петлю?_ Если нет, то где оставил? Мог ли Том что-то заметить? Это ужасно. Гарри поджал губы от гнева на себя. Это не было поступком взрослого человека. Так чего вообще в лесу забыл?

Тряхнув головой, Поттер развернулся обратно и столкнулся нос к носу с Реддлом. Гарри изумленно отпрянул, вновь похолодев, но уже от легкого испуга неожиданности. Омега застыл, нечто разглядывая в альфе, но тот не мог разобрать полное значение выражения лица Темного Лорда. Видел там озадаченно приподнятые брови, расширенные глаза, приоткрытый рот. Одет вроде довольно тепло, что не удивительно — выбора особого не было, быть может, пришел сюда под Мантией Невидимкой.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — наконец, поинтересовался Том весьма напряженным и высоким тоном.

— Задумался, забрел, куда глаза глядят, — Гарри неловко показал на контейнеры в руках, и омега чуть опустил голову, смотря на них. — Несу нам обед, но если ты хочешь поесть на природе…

— Лорд Волдеморт достоин? — без признака веселья перебил Реддл, вызвав еще одну вспышку удивления. В итоге со стороны неподвижно стоявшего слизеринца донесся едва слышный вздох. — Тоже размышляю над некоторыми вещами. Большинство из них имеют важность, но некоторые — сущие глупости. Пытаюсь понять, какие именно. Веришь?

— Не особо, — фыркнул Гарри, и со стороны Тома послышался ответный смешок. — Ты всегда знал, что для тебя важно, а что — нет. Правда, не всегда это для других имело ту же ценность.

— Еще бы.

Омега приблизился, мягко обхватив широкие плечи Поттера и подтягиваясь выше, оставляя на колючей от щетины щеке целомудренный легкий поцелуй. В ноздри тут же ударил знакомый запах химикатов.

— Иди домой, я буду ждать тебя там, — по голосу было слышно, что омега тепло улыбается. Он начал отступать спиной назад, удаляясь, шурша сочной зеленой травой и остатками прелых листьев под ногами. — Не задерживайся нигде.

— Ты… — альфа запнулся и смолк, растерянный странным поведением Реддла, но остался стоять на месте, рассеянно щурясь вслед отступающей фигуре. Пока в темно-зеленой массе кустов и деревьев не мелькнуло два огонька на месте головы и глаз Темного Лорда, потрясших волшебника до слабой дрожи в ногах. — Какого?..

Довольно странно испытывать дикий ужас посреди теплого летнего дня, но именно это Поттер и ощущал, со всех ног ломанувшись в сторону поселка, едва не отбросив контейнеры с едой прочь. В голове настойчиво засел образ отходящего назад, спиной к деревьям, лицом к нему, Реддла, его горящие огнями немигающие глаза, эти две по-звериному светящиеся точки в темном из-за густой кроны деревьев лесу. _Вряд ли это вообще был Том._

Еще более жуткое воспоминание вспыхнуло против всякой воли: «Мне тоскливо.»

Вбежав по ступеням на крыльцо, Гарри отпер заклинанием дверь и влетел внутрь, спешно запираясь и быстро оглядывая комнату. Том, до этого момента спокойно сидевший за письменным столом, вскочил на ноги, сжимая в руках свою волшебную палочку. Омега был в домашней одежде альфы, босой, совершенно непохожий на только что вернувшегося с прогулки человека. И он не успел бы попасть в дом раньше Гарри. Очевидно.

— Что? Что случилось? Почему так долго?

Парень не хотел бы тревожить Реддла больше, чем это уже с ним происходило. Однако больше ничего скрывать от него не собирался, это однозначно не было нормальным: странный монстр из леса в облике Темного Лорда. А ведь предстояло рассказать и о странных речах мертвеца. О новом шраме между плечом и шеей от зубов трупа. «Мне тоскливо.»

А вот Гарри не было сейчас тоскливо, он больше всего на свете хотел сбежать куда подальше от бесконечного круговорота чертовщины и зажить нормальной жизнью, в которой будет только одно проявление бесовщины — Том Реддл. Этого с головой хватит.

— Да с «тобой» встретился, — сумел произнести Поттер, опершись спиной о стену и переводя сбитое бегом дыхание. — В лесу. Мерлин, чуть коньки не отбросил. Какой-то странный разговор состоялся, не уверен, что понял.

— Мара? Или Тедди балуется? — напряженно спросил омега, подходя ближе и заглядывая в глаза волшебника. — Где твой крестник сейчас? Мне и с ним следует поговорить, когда придет время. В особенности о создании хоркруксов.

Отложив контейнеры с едой в сторону, Гарри с осторожностью обнял Тома, задерживая дыхание и прикрывая глаза. Легкая тошнота вернулась, когда на его талию ответно опустились руки. В голове моментально вспыхнули воспоминания холодного сухого языка во рту. «Мне тоскливо.» «Не плачь.»

— Нет, Эдвард в Британии, у Лонгботтомов. Не знаю, кто. Может, и Мара. Никакой агрессии не было, ни угроз, ни предупреждений. «Ты» сказал идти домой без задержек. Спрашивал, насколько важные вещи являются важными. Удивился встрече не меньше, чем я сам. Глаза горели в темноте, как у кошки.

— У людей нет тапетума, — заметил Волдеморт, напрягаясь и размыкая объятия первым. На вопросительный взгляд пояснил: — «Горящие глаза». Такое есть у животных, просто отражение ими света, ничего мистического. У хищников, в основном. Я не занимался углубленно биологией, чтобы дать более полный ответ, но у нас подобной особенности нет. Учитывая произошедшее, я не удивлюсь, будь это действительно Мара. Моя ошибка: не следовало отпускать одного. Тебя мой двойник так задержал? Или произошло что-то еще?

Поттер вновь подхватил коробочки и подошел к письменному столу, отодвигая в сторону уже чем-то исписанный листок и раскладывая поздний завтрак. Он кивком головы указал на мягкое кресло, сам же придвинул стул, садясь туда. Страхи страхами, но мясо остывает уже.

— Нотту передал твои слова, у Невилла спросил про Тедди. Сэм, кажется, почувствовал твой запах, напугался. Нет, ничего не случилось.

Реддл выглядел напряженно-задумчиво, обрабатывая полученную информацию. Он медленно пережевывал заранее проверенную на яды и заклинания порцию вареных овощей и тушеного мяса, запивая простой водой от «Агуаменти». Сказанное Гарри совершенно не нравилось. Из Норвегии стоило в срочном порядке убираться прочь. Только возвращения демонов им не хватало.

«Ходил повидаться с Лонгботтомом,» — скользнули другого рода мысли, и Том с силой сжал вилку, чуть сгибая ее, немыслимо как и когда добытую альфой — оборотни предпочитали есть еду прямо голыми руками, без приборов, подтверждая свою звериную ипостась. Омега посмотрел на довольно быстро пришедшего в себя Поттера, мирно обедавшего рядом. — «Даже учитывая, что я сказал ему возвращаться как можно скорее, все равно ходил. Более того, забрел в лес без защиты. Столкнулся там черт знает с кем, приняв за меня. А если бы не распознал фальшивку? Ушел бы следом? Что еще за двойники с звериными глазами? Гарри слишком спокоен. Привык к норвежским ужасам? И нам следует поговорить.»

Реддла предупреждали, что общество Поттера очень скоро наскучит, с ним не найдется никаких интересных тем для бесед, никаких точек соприкосновения, никаких предлогов оставаться рядом, ничего для изучения. Конечно, если смотреть на отношения не только с точки зрения чувств, но логики. А вот оно как — сколько бы времени не прошло, Гарри не стремился сбавить обороты своей загадочности, своих бесконечных загадок. Вот, он сделает шаг влево, и у Тома появится сто вопросов. Шаг вправо — еще сто. Казалось, любопытство удовлетворено — но вот он, спустя минуту порождает еще сотню поразительно любопытной неопределенности. Казалось, теперь за каждым поворотом головы хранилась тщательно запрятанная тайна. За пять месяцев отношений Том пережил больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. А ведь это он не учитывает события, в которых принимал участие, будучи мертвецом.

— Дамблдор не намекал о местонахождении Третьего Дара Смерти? — без предупреждения начал разговор Реддл, промокнув губы салфеткой. Свою порцию он доел позже, поглощая ее куда медленнее и аккуратнее, чем Поттер. Вопросы давили на черепную коробку изнутри, и дольше терпеть темный маг не мог. — Зачем он вообще передал Старшую Палочку?

Альфа пожал плечами, рассеянно смотря, как омега проглатывает свои таблетки.

— Нет, Камень Воскрешения утерян. Насчет палочки — не уверен. Директор сказал, что собирается куда-то уйти. Вел себя как обычно: вызывая кучу вопросов, но не давая на них внятных ответов. Напал, чтобы я его разоружил и принял владение Даром. Предостерегал в некоторых моментах, и я обязан предостеречь и тебя. Прошу, это очень важно.

Гарри пересказал волшебнику разговор с Альбусом так дословно, как только смог его вспомнить. Все же, та встреча была несколько месяцев назад, почти половина года прошла. Том слушал внимательно, не задавая вопросов, а по окончанию отвернулся, обдумывая абсолютно привычное поведение странного старика. Пожалуй, это был еще один маг, следующий знаковости, знающей о ее значимости в жизни. И тогда нападение не было чем-то настораживающим. Дамблдор есть Дамблдор.

Это давало надежды на еще один способ бессмертия, помимо ритуала Поттера, — обладание всеми Тремя Дарами Смерти, если камень будет найден. Поведение директора было логичным, но что насчет его намерений? С какой целью ему дарить Гарри возможность вечной жизни? Или старик был не уверен, что альфа станет обладателем сразу Трех Даров? Потребует ли волшебную палочку обратно, когда вернется? Куда ушел? Не в то ли загадочное место, куда исчезли магически твари и некоторые волшебники? Выяснил ли Люпин-младший об этом феномене хоть что-то?

— Владение даже одним Даром — величайшая редкость, Гарри, — тихо сказал Том, обращая свое внимание на второго парня. — Почему ты решил отдать его мне?

Поттер помолчал, думая о том, как приятно Реддлу будет услышать эти слова. И о странном вопросе в лесу. И о том, что готов сказать подобное.

— Потому что Лорд Волдеморт достоин этого.

Том прикрыл глаза, задерживая дыхание. Его голову заполнила яркая вспышка удовольствия, мгновенно забурлившая в венах. Слышать эти слова из уст Поттера — наслаждение, стоящее на одной ступени с близостью. И было довольно мучительно не проявить ее прямо сейчас. В словах всегда была особенная значимость между ними, но теперь Реддл терялся от понимания, насколько эта близость также приобрела важность, пусть, до этого отрицая всякие постельные отношения как аксиому между возлюбленными, однако это были слова человека, их не знавшего. Теперь — омега не мог даже поцеловать Поттера. Не знал, как долго еще. Никогда? Однако он посчитал не таким срочным делом выяснять прямо сейчас, пока существовали не менее волнующие нутро расспросы.

— Гарри, ты восхитительный человек, — негромко выразил часть своих эмоций волшебник, распахивая глаза и одаривая смутившегося альфу горячим взглядом неподдельного восхищения. — И дело не в волшебной палочке. Я хотел бы узнать некоторые моменты, что упустил. Для начала: тебя не обернули в верфольфа?

Поттер не сразу справился с неловкостью от признания, чувствуя в груди жар, спутанность мыслей, волнение. Спокойный, уравновешенный Том Реддл опалял не меньше, чем его простое существование в мире, его мысли и действия.

— Нет, — нашелся альфа, отодвигая от себя опустевший контейнер и очищая стол взмахом палочки. — Сверр отдал приказ, не позволяя. Все в порядке, я останусь человеком. Но находиться здесь, в Норвегии, больше не горю желанием. Не хочу иметь ничего общего с оборотнями. Не после того, что они сделали. Ремус… Предал тебя, меня, Тедди. Флея наплевала на жизни детей, совершила убийства. Стая сожгла омегу живьем на глазах у других детей, не видя в этом ничего дурного. Не видя ничего дурного в твоем убийстве. Мы уедем, и все кошмары останутся в прошлом. А Тедди сможет получить образование.

— Если я займусь оборотнями вплотную, его получат и остальное звериное потомство. Мое здоровье, — Том прервался, оценивая состояние тела. — Приду в норму через три дня максимум. При срочности — выйду в свет уже завтра, но это не входит в мои планы. Никакой поспешности, если того не потребуют обстоятельства. Хорошо, меня устраивает вменяемость нового вожака. Нотт говорил о предателях?

— Он успел проверить нескольких остатками Веритасерума, — вспомнил слова слизеринца Поттер. — Говорил, что многие Пожиратели Смерти уже знают о местоположении поселка, возможно, они тоже где-то поблизости, выжидают подходящего момента времени. Тебя ожидают.

Ему сейчас казалось, что _весь мир_ ждет возвращения Лорда Волдеморта. С тревогой ли? С нетерпением ли?

Реддл же криво и зло улыбнулся. Конечно, они выжидают. Должно быть, испытывая ужас от произошедшего. Ожидают расправы. Им бы бежать прочь, прятаться. Неужели рассчитывают одолеть количеством? Или заслужить прощения? Как глупо. Предатели заслуживают только боли и мучительной смерти, которую с удовольствием им подарит Лорд Волдеморт. Тот, кто достоин. Тот, кто вернулся в прежней силе и могуществе. Тот, кто жаждет кровавой расправы над будущими смертниками.

Он поднялся с кресла, разминая плечи и шею, и подошел к окну, выглядывая из-за штор. В ногах все еще присутствовала слабость, и Реддл не мог долго стоять. Но постоянным лежанием на кровати возвращения сил не добиться, нужны тренировки.

— Как обстоят дела с Волшебным Миром?

— Шатко. Профессор Дамблдор говорил, магглы начинают понимать, что творится нечто странное. Организовали слежку и ловлю преступников, а если поймают одного из нас… Ждать беды. Некоторые уже говорят о ведьмах и дьяволах, однако простецы считают подобных людей врунами. Никак не могут поверить в наше существование, оно и понятно: так удачно скрывались долгие века. Статут о Секретности трещит по швам, Министерство Магии бессильно.

— И тем нужнее правительству будет мое появление, мои идеи, — незамедлительно ответил Том, вновь довольно улыбнувшись. — Пусть, я и слишком молод, пусть, я омега-недоучка… — парень быстро повернулся к Поттеру, чуть пошатнувшись. — Ты сдавал экзамены? Готовился к ним вообще?

Гарри, растерявшись было резкой сменой темы разговора, заливисто звонко расхохотался:

— Ты воскрес вчера, Том, «экзамены»? — он покачал головой, все еще посмеиваясь. — _Люблю тебя_. Да, да, я явился на каждый экзамен, результаты в конце месяца прийти должны, как обычно. И да — готовился. Мне здесь совершенно нечем было заняться, перечитывал книги и учебники, только в колдовстве тренировки не было. В Защите завалил Патронуса, за это могли снизить балл. Но экзаменаторы и профессора уже видели, как я призывал его, а после твоей смерти… Должны были понять причины. Том, Нотт сказал, «Том Реддл официально мертв». Что намерен делать с окончанием школы?

— Разумеется, я буду ее заканчивать, — резковато отозвался омега, хмурясь. — Темный Лорд без документов о законченном образовании смехотворен. И Том Реддл действительно останется мертвым, после того, как Лорд Волдеморт придет к власти. Нотт не ошибался. Мое имя исчезнет. Я о… — Том замолчал, поворачиваясь к альфе лицом. — Замужестве.

Гарри подавился воздухом, закашлявшись. Его лицо вспыхнуло, а в голове наступил окончательный сумбур. Пораженный, он глубоко вздохнул, прерывисто выдыхая, пульс моментально ускорился.

— _Ты выйдешь за меня?_ — высоким от волнения голосом произнес Поттер, не уверенный, задает он сейчас вопрос или делает предложение. В общем и целом никто из них друг другу никакого предложения не делал, они просто планировали замужество как нечто определенное, точное. Тем более сейчас — Гарри и думать не думал, что Реддл сохранит эту определенность будущего. И, Господи, конечно, он этого безумно хотел — официального подтверждения новой семьи.

— Звучит, как вопрос, — словно догадавшись о мечущихся мыслях, ухмыльнулся омега. — Как мне на него реагировать? Как ты хочешь, чтобы я отреагировал, Гарри?

Взволнованный, влюбленный и пораженный альфа выглядел по-настоящему очаровательно, думал Том. С этими отвратительно отросшими волосами, бинтами на пол-лица, раскрасневшимся лицом. 

— Чтобы ответил мне «да», — несмотря на внутреннюю дрожь, последовал твердый ответ. — Мы уже говорили о браке, но я хочу, чтобы было предложение, правильное предложение, как полагается, а не… — Гарри вздохнул, печально осмотрев свою старую одежду, домашнюю одежду Тома, эту грязную деревянную хижину, открытые контейнеры с прилипшими к стенкам кусочками овощей, полное отсутствие официальности или чего-то хотя бы отдаленно романтичного. В принципе, как и всегда.

— Да, — улыбнулся Темный Лорд, склоняя голову. — Возможно, следовало бы предварительно разжечь по углам свечи и рассыпать по полу лепестки особенно пошлых цветов, но начни я это сейчас делать — и ты бы просто упал в обморок от блядского ужаса. И был бы в этом прав, — иронично закончил Реддл, вновь поворачиваясь в сторону окна. — Для начала я должен восстановить свой статус живого полноценного волшебника, после — разобраться с окончанием школы, и уже затем мы распишемся под твоей фамилией. Ты… Забросил переговоры о покупке территории для поместья?

Поттер вздохнул еще раз, пытаясь остудить пылающую голову, не веря, что такой важный разговор, пожалуй, один из самых важных разговоров в его жизни, случился мимоходом, как проточная вода, за несколько секунд. Вполне в стиле Реддла — полное отсутствие проявление торжественной романтики даже в предложении руки и сердца. Гарри с осторожностью признался сам себе, что действительно хотел бы подарить кольцо или хотя бы букет цветов. Не потому что так положено между парами, а потому что искренне хотел. Слишком, слишком обычная ситуация для значимого, важного момента. Хотя в одном Том был прав: устрой он нечто празднично-торжественное, как это чаще всего происходит у влюбленных пар, даже в браке по расчету, то Гарри сгорел бы заживо от стыда и шока, а после, если бы от него хоть что-то осталось, сбежал прочь. 

Нет, конечно, нет. Не сбежал. Но в глаза Волдеморту смотреть бы точно несколько месяцев не смог.

— Том, наш дом будет готов к сентябрю, — огорошил его ответом Поттер, немного беря себя в руки, понимая, что омега все это время терпеливо ожидал. — Территория большая, но она далеко за пределами маггловских городов, и цена за участок не заоблачная. Но вот постройка… Кажется, мне очень скоро придется искать себе работу.

— _О_ , — Реддл запнулся, теперь сам испытывая смешанные чувства. Он не спешил поворачиваться обратно, чтобы явить бессмысленно-слепому зрению свой легкий румянец на скулах. Собственный дом волновал куда больше официальной расписки в документах. В особенности — что Поттер не бросил дело, и что этот самый _дом_ появится уже очень скоро. — _О, вот как_. Я это учту. _Да_. Пожалуй, подберу несколько новых книг. Тебе необходимо знать основы правильной и прибыльной инвестиции, чтобы заняться любимым делом без оглядки на скучную работу. В маггловском мире я все еще жив, надеюсь, и все мои счета — рабочие. Суммы на них должны были накопиться порядочные. Не исключаю и долги. Но это — незначительное, я многое предусмотрел во вложениях, обманом и магией, конечно, — продолжил бормотать омега, почесывая подбородок и глядя на полупустую улицу поселка. — А о какой стране идет речь?

— Что? А, Исландия, — с удовольствием признался парень, пересаживаясь на кровать и откидываясь на спину. — Конечно, придется местный язык выучить, но это не проблема. Вроде как у нас теперь совершенно другой измеритель проблем, ты так не считаешь? Это неплохое начало для захвата всего мира? Там красиво. И это очень комфортная страна, современная, тебе должно понравиться.

Слизеринец искоса глянул на расслабленно лежащего на кровати и абсолютно счастливого альфу. Серьезно? Он жил в отвратном особняке Реддлов, в приюте, в одной комнате с врагами-одногруппниками, среди оборотней, в палатке в лесу. Теперь — с собственным домом, на собственной территории, подальше от Британии, с окольцованным восхитительным Гарри Поттером? _Не понравится?_

— Я уверен, что _да_.

Легко и быстро засыпать Гарри не мог. По долгу лежал с краю, чуть свесившись, борясь с острой тошнотой, но позволяя чужим рукам обнимать свою талию. Пока не догадался, что ему _требовалось_ быть убежденным в жизни Реддла. Вышло не с первой попытки и не со второй проведенной вместе ночи. Ощупывал губами тонкое запястье, прижимаясь к размеренно бьющемуся пульсу, считывал тепло кожи, вслушивался в ровное дыхание, чувствовал приглушенные Подавителями феромоны хлорки. Тошнило, не переставая. Потому что под конец страшного месяца и труп выглядел по-человечески, он двигался, он спал рядом. Пусть, поцелуев больше не было. Гарри старался всегда источать спокойствие, дабы примятая память мертвеца не подкинула ему более звериную идею. Хуже того, взаимодействие феромонов было прямым ужасным напоминанием о кошмаре прошлого.

Днем ходил за Томом, как чертов утенок, стараясь всегда видеть его лицо, даже очки напялил. Омега не злился и не комментировал такое ненормальное поведение, разрешая преследовать себя и каждое свое движение. Он всегда был спокоен, передавая спокойствие и партнеру.

Гарри хотелось целовать любимого человека. Ему хотелось прижиматься ближе, касаться шеи, губ, груди, всего тела. И альфа понимал, что Том этого точно так же желает. Однако перед глазами моментально вспыхивали непрошеные картины разлагающегося трупа. И все было бы ничего, не выгляди он в последние дни живым. Не целуй он Поттера, не прижимайся во сне хладной кожей.

Эта дурнота отличалась от интоксикации. Второе шло от тела, первое — из головы. И если интоксикация никак не мешала возбуждению и приятным ощущениям, то сейчас — потенция пропала совсем. Гарри отчаянно боролся с психической травмой, прилагая все усилия, и это через некоторое время начало приносить свои плоды. Медленно, мучительно, долго, но волшебник стал привыкать к живому Темному Лорду.

На третий день Реддл попросил снять бинты второй раз. Гарри чувствовал себя глупцом — рано или поздно это все равно бы произошло, ходить в них целых полгода — жутко нездорово.

Размотав бинт, Поттер повернулся к ожидавшему на пороге ванной комнаты Тому. Они некоторое время молчали.

Темный Лорд скользнул ближе и одним медленным движением руки приподнял волосы, убирая их с лица и открывая себе лучший обзор. Том уже был морально готов к отсутствию глаза, однако в глазнице даже век не было. Страшный шрам имел схожую с молнией форму, испещряя всю правую сторону, заходя на шею, левую сторону, уходя к затылку, уродуя переносицу. Судя по всему, часть кожи осталась на осколке льда, из разговора Реддл понял, что здесь постарались и волчьи зубы, и руки самого Гарри, и обморожение. Вместо глаза — дыра. И смотрелось это по-настоящему уродливо, если быть объективным.

— Тебя следует постричь, — заметил омега, приглаживая вечно растрепанные черные волосы. — Ты пытаешься спрятать личико, и это привлекает куда большее внимания.

Гарри поморщился: **дикость** — называть жуткую морду «личиком». Даже не пошло, не мило, просто дико. Рука Реддла замерла где-то на затылке.

— Я предполагал, что ты лишился глаза. Скрывать не стану: твой внешний вид стал куда более экстравагантным, песик. Я бы даже сказал — шокирующим, — он подтянулся, касаясь поцелуем края глазницы, и Поттер резко отпрянул прочь, насмерть пораженный. — Я не сказал, что мне противно.

— Ты что…

— Нет, я не испытываю никакого влечения к твоим шрамам, — строго одернул его Темный Лорд, вновь притягивая голову бледного и потрясенного происходящим парня ниже, чтобы повторить поцелуй и провести губами вдоль длинной вспухшей борозды на переносице. — Они просто есть, вот и все. А вот эта убогая прическа заставляет меня трястись от желания немедленно побрить тебя налысо. Если тебя беспокоит увечье, я трансфигурирую глазную повязку. Не менее экстравагантную, чем шрам. Мы можем разместить на нем уменьшенный волчий череп. Я могу принести человеческий.

Гарри припомнил форму пирсинга для сосков и насторожился еще больше — повязка-то будет у каждого на виду. И кто это здесь по демонам тащится?

— Том, _мне_ противно. Я одноглазый циклоп.

— Могу выколоть себе один глаз, чтобы тебе не было так одиноко, — пожал плечами Том, за что получил обиженный и укоряющий тычок в живот. Отсмеявшись, Реддл уже серьезно заметил: — Отсутствие глаза не делает тебя менее красивым. Даже наоборот: разглядывая уродство, невольно натыкаешься на все остальное, тогда как в обычном состоянии с первого раза это сделать сложнее. Конечно, я необъективен, потому что люблю тебя, — вновь пожал плечами омега, пальцами зачесывая волосы изумленного волшебника назад. — А задавать подобные вопросы посторонним и давать им шанс разглядеть тебя так, как вижу я сам, — не допустимо. Но вот прекрасная экстравагантная повязка и волшебный глаз…

— Нет, нет, нет, я согласен на стрижку, — печально вздохнул Гарри, покрываясь легким потом от мысли об инородных телах в глазнице.

— Я в восторге, — искренне улыбнулся Том, моментально призывая с комнаты большие железные ножницы, намереваясь немедленно убрать прочь это по-дурному отросшее, всклокоченное в разные стороны блядское уродство. Это было на самом деле кошмарное зрелище. — Лицо я тоже побрею, если согласишься.

— Делай, что хочешь, — осекшись и заметив вспыхнувшие радостью глаза Реддла возле себя, поспешно продолжил: — В пределах стрижки головы и бритья лица. Никаких черепов, пожалуйста.

Гарри почему-то был уверен, что подобная повязка уже где-то припрятана.

На четвертый день Том всерьез озаботился нужной одеждой. Это было довольно тяжело: оба парня совершенно не умели рисовать, они не были портными, они не разбирались в создании незнакомых вещей. Выезжать за пределы Норвегии Реддл пока что не собирался, а приглашать сюда постороннего — ненужная блажь. Гарри смотрел на многочисленные долгие попытки со скрытым удивлением.

И если на первых порах, пока омега не натренировал глаз и руку, одежда выходила страшно уродливой, то после… Просто откровенно **жуткой**. Отовсюду торчали то ли шипы, то ли _чьи-то зубы_ , цепи, черепа, немыслимое количество ткани, кожи, металла, _костей_. С каждой такой попыткой образ становился все более инфернальным, одновременно суровым и вычурным, скупым и драматичным в маленьких элементах. Грубая ткань кожи, похожей на драконью, странно сочеталась с полупрозрачной накидкой-плащом, тонкие изящные цепи из-под тяжелого плотного воротника немыслимо как переплетались с маленькими змеиными черепами на высоких и таких же мрачных сапогах. Под горлом Реддл закрепил знак Даров Смерти, не меняя его с самого начала сотворения дикого образа инфернальной твари.

Маска на лице стала совсем безобразной, пожалуй, наиболее страшной из всего прочего. По цвету и виду из кости, с черным углублением-воронкой на месте рта, перекрытой беспорядочным частоколом длинных острых зубов. Кривые и узкие вертикальные полосы-прорези — для глаз, и Гарри понятия не имел, как в этом ужасе можно было что-либо увидеть. И — да — Том честно признался, что не видит в ней ни пизды, а после попросту наложил на обратную сторону маски нужные чары. Все это «великолепие» было закреплено грубого вида кожаными ремнями позади головы и под подбородком.

Облик был не просто инфернальным, а **звероподобным**.

Старшая Палочка работала безупречно. И после долгих кропотливых тренировок, подделку не было шансов отличить от оригинала. На ощупь — действительно кости, драконья кожа и блядские зубы.

На самом альфе уже красовалась простая кожаная повязка неопределенной формы, закрывающая часть правого лица. И Гарри с громадным трудом отвоевал ее «обыкновенность», позволив совершенно рассерженному от запретов Тому оставить на ней лишь большую букву «V».

— Ты — черт, — с осторожностью прокомментировал Поттер, когда с него потребовали реакции. Тяга к странным демоноподобным существам тоже имела свои допустимые пределы. — Я бы и близко подойти побоялся, не то что прикасаться. Мордред, видеть тебя в таком образе для Пожирателей Смерти — _уже_ наказание.

— Меня и не должны желать касаться, — вполне отчетливо из-за чар фыркнул Том с надетой на лицо страшной маской. — Я вернулся с того света. И должен ходить в костюме-тройке? А может, в школьной мантии? Темный Лорд обязан выглядеть соответственно, если под этими тряпками и маской скрывается милое ангельское личико с мягкими кудряшками и тощее уродливое тельце.

— _Ангельское_. **Ого** , — со значением протянул находящийся под немалым впечатлением парень. — Ты — черт, даже когда одет в пижаму.

— Так пусть я буду самим Дьяволом, — с удовольствием подытожил Волдеморт, примеряя черные кожаные перчатки. Затем заговорил серьезно: — Это психология. Видя перед собой подобный образ, лишенный человечности, у врагов не появится мысли примерять на меня и человеческие слабости. Проверять мою смертность, мою человеческую вменяемость на чувства и эмоции. Не ждать сострадания — следовательно, не предавать, не ждать прощения — следовательно, не совершать ошибок. Не думать о Темном Лорде, как о жалкой зарвавшейся омежке с толикой сил, что достались от предков. Мне не нужна красота и очаровательность. Это не мой путь.

— Страх — твой путь? — с тревогой отозвался Гарри, придя к выводам, что во всем произнесенном Томом был очевидный и простой смысл. — Ты же увлечен историей. Правителей, чей путь основан на страхе и жестокости, быстро свергают.

— Тем невероятнее будет тот путь, что я предложу Волшебному Миру, сбивая всех с толку, привлекая к себе большее внимание, — с удовольствием подхватил Реддл, осматривая себя с левого бока перед большим трансфигурированным зеркалом. — Путь разумности и человечности. Инфернальная тварь, диктующая условия человечности и просветления, или скучный политик, думающий о деньгах и постоянных прятках, за кем пойдет толпа? А за кем она пойдет, когда увидит результаты моего режима? Когда маггловские врачи отыщут лекарство, когда это сможем сделать мы сами? Звериный облик и должен вызывать ужас. То, чем становятся волшебники. «Темный Лорд» — абсолютно знаковое имя. Указывающее на черноту мышления народа, на _темное время_ Волшебного Мира, который и выблевал из себя очередное черное от грязи существо, стремящееся к здравомыслию и просветлению. Меня.

— Господи прости, — прошептал Поттер, не веря своим ушам, что омега действительно это говорит.

— Что ты сказал? Нет, нужно настроить слышимость, блять, в этой маске и дышать нечем, — послышалось бормотание, и Том, наконец, снял с себя чудовищный аксессуар.

Альфа покачал головой и подошел ближе, склоняясь и оставляя аккуратный поцелуй на чуть влажном от пота лбу чародея. С каждым днем близость удавалась все лучше. Слизеринец как-то задумчиво хмыкнул, опуская свой взгляд вниз.

— Возможно, мне удастся заколдовать подошву сапогов, чтобы на земле оставались постепенно исчезающие кровавые отпечатки. И мне нужна исключительная змея, как знак причастности к роду Слизерин.

— _О, Том_.

Небольшой набросок одежды Тома:

Бонус:

1)

2)


	54. Преклонение

— Через пять-шесть дней я официально объявлю Пожирателям Смерти о своем возвращении, — негромко произнес Том, не глядя в сторону Нотта. Он сидел за письменным столом в хижине Поттера, медленно перелистывая принесенные слугой дневники с записями. — Вечером призову с помощью Черной Метки в Норвегию абсолютно всех. И те, у кого не найдется достойной причины не явиться — будут считаться предателями. И будут казнены. Что до известных тебе предателей… — омега чуть поджал губы, натыкаясь на последствие своего срыва: исчирканный ручкой лист в ежедневнике. — Несмотря на проверку Веритасерумом, я использую на них Легилименцию, чтобы быть уверенным в верности каждого.

Теодор ответил поклоном головы и верхней части корпуса. Он стоял у порога, растерянный и шокированный, даже напуганный внешним видом Темного Лорда. Судя по одиноко сидящему в кресле на другом конце комнаты Поттеру, образ Повелителя пугал не только Пожирателя. _Эта чертова маска…_ Несмотря ни на что, Лорд действительно вел себя адекватно, что в сочетании с жуткой одеждой вызывало странное потрясение: Нотт ожидал нападения, расправы, всеобъемлющей ярости за предательство и убийство, это был человек, недавно вернувшийся к жизни, как он мог быть таким спокойным? Кто вообще может оставаться спокойным в одежде из черепов и зубов?

— После я выделю сумму для создания защищенного штаба, он пригодится вам в случае военных действий. В нем будут проходить собрания и тренировки новых Пожирателей Смерти, обучение боевиков. Некоторые из вас слишком полагаются на волшебные палочки, и это приведет к поражению, — голова в уродливой маске чуть повернулась в сторону неподвижно стоявшего альфы, и того пробрала неконтролируемая дрожь. — Любые ошибки недопустимы и жестоко караются. Не мной, а последствиями. Найди альтернативу использованию палочки, Теодор, если повредишь ее или утратишь — получить новую станет практически невозможно. Я не позволю грабить магазины с волшебными палочками, отбирая у детей право стать полноценными магами. Олливандер цел?

— Держит оборону, мой Лорд, — севшим голосом отозвался парень. — К нему на помощь пришло много волшебников, магазин цел.

Сказать нечто лишнее Теодор остерегся. Реддл вновь отвернулся к своим записям, и сердце перестало взрываться паническими перебоями. Слизеринец не понимал этого. Учился, спал в одном подземелье с Томом Реддлом, видел его в юном несмышленом возрасте, а теперь — трясется от маски-«пугалки». Все разом давило: человеческое воскрешение, предшествующие ему знаки, Мара, существа во время гнилых ночей, это крутилось вокруг Темного Лорда, который ко всему прочему обладал Двумя Дарами, немыслимой силой и умом. Маска лишала возможности понять эмоции, понять, что следующим сделает этот волшебник, чего опасаться и ожидать. Добивали давнишние высказывания Лонгботтома, что с того света вернулся _совсем не Том Реддл_.

Гарри повел плечами, утыкаясь взглядом обратно в массивную книгу. Наказания, казни — совсем не его дело, нет, не его. Том — взрослый человек, он способен сам отвечать за свои поступки, а Поттер не был ни аврором, ни любым существующим судьей, чтобы вмешиваться. Уже высказал свое отношение к происходящему между «Хозяином» и «слугами», и Том его знал. Не было нужды повторять каждый раз, когда омега взаимодействовал со своей организацией. Пожиратели Смерти — осознанные и такие же взрослые люди, способные сами решать, за кем идти и кому подчиняться. Конечно, едва ли у них теперь был выбор, но первоначально вступать в организацию Лорда Волдеморта их не принуждали. Если у глав древних родов хватило ума оставить на своей руке дикую татуировку от школьника, чья же тут, собственно, вина? И если у них хватило смелости передать личность этого школьника Аврорату, прекрасно осознавая, что это приведет Реддла к заключению или гибели, вполне закономерно расплачиваться по мере тяжести участия в предательстве. Разумеется, когда Гарри поделился этими размышлениями с Томом, увидел в его лице восторг.

Сейчас альфа был озадачен поисками… Любимого дела, увлечения, занятия, того, что могло бы принести прибыль семье. За последнее время Поттер успел отвыкнуть от мысли, что его жизнь продолжается, летит вперед, судьба не оборвалась с потерей омеги. Припомнил свои неуверенные слова о преобразовании автомобилей в мэноры. Глупость, кажется, но вот — Реддл протягивает парню увесистую книгу с заверениями, что после ее прочтения Поттер сможет разобрать легковой автомобиль по кусочкам и собрать его обратно с завязанными глазами.

— Полдела сделано, — с иронией прокомментировал его тогда Гарри, указывая на свою скрытую темной повязкой правую сторону лица. — Я никогда не был ученым. Не уверен, что хватит мозгов сделать то, что в порыве вдохновения предложил. Может, подумать о сражениях?.. — задумчиво добавил альфа. — Не в Аврорат, конечно, прости, но с _мужем_ -Темным Лордом туда не примут. Однако в Волшебном Мире беспорядки. У меня хорошая реакция, физическая выносливость. Магия не мощная, но ее резерв позволит держаться в бою дольше прочих.

— В каком бою? — с улыбкой спросил тогда Том, тут же отрываясь от школьных учебников и разворачиваясь к чародею всем корпусом.

— В довольно жестком? — Гарри прикинул все известные ему энергозатратные боевые проклятия. — На пределе возможностей я могу позволить себе… Трех, нет, четырех противников одновременно. Всю сознательную жизнь на метлах летал, а затем был ловцом. И по мере того, как мои противники будут пытаться попасть в меня сложнейшими сцепками смертельных проклятий, я, уворачиваясь от них и сохраняя полным свое магическое ядро, буду…

..Читать маггловскую книгу по механике под цепким надзором. Волшебная палочка странным образом исчезла из кармана штанов. Гарри несколько раз показательно покачал головой, бросил пару укоряющих взглядов, но бороться с ветряными мельницами не стал. Сейчас паранойя Реддла была обострена до крайности, и усугублять его тревожность — лишнее.

Да, дуэли были интересными для альфы. На них он чувствовал себя свободнее, полагаясь на реакцию, инстинкты, заученные практикой движения палочки и тела, физическое превосходство — мужиком он был довольно крупным и неожиданно вертким. Чего про него посторонний сказать не мог, видя в малоподвижном расслабленном волшебнике вялоползущую улитку. Конечно, никогда не видя Поттера в квиддичной игре и на простых физических тренировках.

Гарри понимал, что в нынешнем состоянии сражения могут быть для него фатальны. Одноглазый, довольно сильно ослабленный из-за отсутствия упражнений и сбитой диеты, а теперь и открытая приманка для угрозы слабостям Темного Лорда. Вполне понятно, отчего Том так резко негативно воспринял предложение альфы, а теперь и вовсе — внимательно считывал, куда, на сколько и с кем ходит Поттер за пределы хижины. Неприятный контроль, но терпеть можно. В конце концов, Том имел право на волнение и опаску в окружении вероятных предателей и встревоженных оборотней. А оборотни встревожены _были_. Мужчина с кухни рассказал другим членам стаи о странном запахе, что исходил от Гарри. Причин не верить омеге у них не было, но и поверить в невозможное воскрешение — тоже. Странное дело, но близко к альфе, помимо Люпина, никто не подходил. И подопечный не рассказал своему опекуну о возрождении, хотя о многом Ремус догадался сам. Поттера буквально окружал ореол счастья, переплетаясь с легким от Подавителей запахом химии.

Несмотря на показное спокойствие Реддла, Гарри все больше ощущал его злость. Видел его вспухшие от напряжения вены на шее, видел время от времени сжимающиеся челюсти и крепко стиснутые кулаки, тогда как на лице было нечто мирное, добродушное. Честно говоря, выглядело это устрашающе. В принципе, альфа наблюдал подобное состояние крайне часто до гибели, и это даже казалось чем-то знакомым, привычным. Срывов не было. Гарри не решался задавать вопросы о преследующем омегу сумасшествии, не думая, что на подобное он отреагирует хорошо. Да, его ответ будет ласков, на губах может быть улыбка, однако усиленный от бешенства аромат химикатов даже при Подавителях с ног сшибет. Несмотря на спокойствие, на поразительную тишь да гладь во взаимоотношениях, было слишком много недомолвок, неловкой тишины, Поттер часто просто сбегал из дома, доведенный этим абсурдным состоянием. Попросту боясь нарваться на первую после воскрешения ссору, а она явно назревала.

Ходил к нижним курганам. Сам не мог сказать, зачем именно. Ощущал за спиной слежку, но кто это был — разбираться не стал. Стоял у глубокой ямы, кажется, она стала еще больше. Подолгу смотрел вниз, думая обо всем сразу, как рассказать Тому все с самого начала и до конца, потому что предел адекватности постепенно подступал к нему, и скрывать эмоции было тяжелее. Гарри не желал этого вранья, и душная атмосфера тишины давила. Могила не была панацеей, но кладбище всегда окружало настоящее, истинное спокойствие, умиротворение, будто именно здесь имелись ответы на каждую проблему, каждую загадку во Вселенной. Нужно было только внимательнее слушать и лучше разглядывать. И Гарри смотрел, смотрел, слушал, слушал. Пока надзиратель решил не дать о себе знать.

К сожалению, это был вовсе не Нотт.

— Потрясающее место, не так ли? — прозвучал тихий голос за спиной, заставивший Поттера схватиться за сердце.

Альфа быстро обернулся, пошатываясь и едва не падая в яму. Позади действительно стоял Реддл, задумчиво глядя на свою оскверненную могилу. Омега скользнул ближе, изящно присаживаясь на корточки и опуская скрытую перчаткой ладонь на вывернутую у края землю. Поттер отступил от него на шаг в сторону, озадаченно смотря на жутковатую одежду волшебника. Совсем незнакомый костюм, практически полностью состоящий из костей, кожи и металлических пластин. Никакой маски не было, и он мог видеть бледное красивое лицо в ореоле каштановых волнистых волос. Том нежно улыбнулся чему-то своему, наконец, поворачивая голову в сторону застывшего на месте Гарри.

— Хочешь, спустимся вниз?

Омега одним движением поднялся на ноги, протягивая незапачканную в земле ладонь альфе. Поттер некоторое время молчал, не уверенный в происходящем, но без лишних слов обхватил мягкую на ощупь руку в черной перчатке. Том улыбнулся шире, потянув Гарри вниз, и оба волшебника спустились на дно большой ямы. Подойдя к бездонной неровной дыре, Темный Лорд остановился, но кисть Поттера не отпустил.

— Тебе никогда не было любопытно, что там, на дне этого отверстия? — с приглушенным интересом подал голос Реддл, неотрывно смотря в черноту зева. — Пропасть, наполненная мертвецами, которые только и ждут момента, чтобы прорваться к _этой стороне_? Может, перевернутый дом с самой древней дверью? И будет ли она заперта, если мы туда спустимся? А может, мы просто упадем и никогда не встретим конец этой пропасти?

— Кто ты? — смог выдавить из себя Гарри, и его ладонь в чужих крепко сжатых пальцах ощутимо дрогнула, заставив Тома обратить на альфу внимание. — Ты Мара?

— Мара… — парень мягко рассмеялся, качая головой. — Положим, и так. Иронично, не правда ли?

Волшебник поджал губы, вырывая свою руку из чужой и вновь отступая всего на один шаг. От этого существа не веяло угрозой, но безопасным оно не было. Более того, вызывало жуткий страх своим присутствием. Том изящно развел руки в стороны, словно извиняясь за самого себя, и вновь повернулся к всклокоченной земле, опускаясь вниз. Он положил на нее уже две ладони, сжимая плоть почвы у самого края дыры, погружая в нее пальцы, заглядывая на **ту сторону**. Поттера же прошиб холодный пот и ужас уже небывалой силы. Реддл или тот, кто взял его облик, смотрел в черноту безо всякого страха, источая лишь легкий интерес.

— Гарри, хватит ходить в лес в одиночестве, — произнес он, зарывая пальцы еще глубже в землю. — Провалишься в яму. Смотри, она становится еще больше.

«Нужно уходить, какого Мордреда я сюда залез?» — Поттер быстро огляделся, ища пути отступления, где лучше подняться по неровному склону слишком большой могилы. Однако взгляд вновь запнулся о сидящем на корточках волшебнике, невольно обращая все внимание на его облик. На спине в окружении железных пластинок торчала кость позвоночника с небольшими кривыми шипами, откуда-то из-под подола мантии нисходили длинные тонкие цепи, сейчас мирно лежащие на земле. На плечах покоились громоздкие тяжелые наплечники, покрытые уже длинными и ровными шипами, но без хаотичности, был виден довольно разумный выбор порядка их расположения. Смотрелось уродливо-красиво, как и всякая смерть. Не удивительно, что выбравшись из загробной жизни, Том остановился на подобном выборе одежды. — «Или вызнать, что здесь происходит? Вроде как не агрессивное существо. До поры до времени. Не знаю. Хватит бегать.»

— Это ты за мной следила?

Том повернул голову, глядя на альфу с легкой ироничной насмешкой. Совершенно нормальные голубые глаза. Никаких звериных огней. Как говорил _настоящий_ Том?.. Нужен источник света? Как проверить?

— Пару раз.

Гарри сглотнул, нервно обхватывая свое запястье влажными от пота пальцами.

— Зачем ты пришла к могиле?

— Зачем _Ты_ пришел к могиле? — Реддл усмехнулся, качая головой. Он вынул из толщи земли перепачканные руки, легонько отряхивая перчатки. — По какой дороге ты бы не пошел, все они однажды пересекутся с кладбищем. Я родился здесь, из этой утробы, — он вновь посмотрел на бездонный зев, чуть сгорбившись и упирая предплечья в колени, чтобы не касаться испачканными кистями одежды. — Чудовищная мать. Но это лучшее, что я могу иметь. Пожалуй, не мне жаловаться на неприглядное рождение, пока другие нянчатся с уродливыми младенцами, — Том вытянул руку над отверстием, стягивая с нее кожаную перчатку и являя шокированному взгляду Поттера тонкие знакомые пальцы. — Иди сюда.

Альфа глубоко вздохнул, без каких-либо мыслей подходя ближе и присаживаясь рядом. Присутствие омеги резануло по всем нервным окончаниям, по всем рецепторам, словно это был источник тепла или электричества, словно слева от него находилось раскрытое магическое ядро. Осторожно потянув носом, Гарри уловил запах хлорки, облегченный, что именно ее, а не жуткой чертовщины, какая происходила прямо сейчас.

— Не бойся, — каким-то неуловимым чутьем Поттер понял, что говорил Том о себе самом, а не о **той стороне**. — Вытяни руку.

Гарри медленно повторил жест волшебника, однако в ту же секунду резко отдернул конечность прочь, едва не заваливаясь на спину под смешок Реддла. Его же рука все еще была на месте. Из дыры исходил мощнейший столп жара, как от раскаленной печи. Поттер не был уверен, что помнит, было ли так в день возрождения Тома Реддла.

— Потрясающее место, — прошептал он, опуская ладонь немного ниже, и альфа дернулся, тут же схватив руку за предплечье в иррациональной попытке защитить от страшной опасности. Потому что знал лишь одно: ни в коем случае нельзя было попадать в дыру, откуда вылез труп несколько дней назад. Никому и ничему. Том не стал вырывать конечность из чужих пальцев, только повернул голову в сторону Поттера в который раз. Гарри же неотрывно смотрел в черноту зева, обливаясь ледяным потом, не решаясь обернуться в ответ. — Жарко, как в Аду. Или утробе матери. «Возрождение», «рождение», разницы никакой нет. Ступай обратно в дом, Гарри. Время заботы об уродливом младенце.

И теперь парень покидал хижину лишь ради новостей о Тедди, для связи с ним, избегая даже шага в другую сторону, всегда сопровождаемый Теодором Ноттом туда и обратно. Том на рассказ о втором пришествии Мары в его облике отреагировал долгим молчанием, а после односложно произнес:

— Если тебе требуется одиночество, пожалуйста, делай это так, чтобы я всегда знал о твоем местонахождении.

Гарри действительно восхищался его сдержанностью, стараясь не думать о бомбе замедленного действия. Сталкиваться со странным демоном вновь парень решительно не желал, и просьбе омеги с радостью последовал. После произошедшего Том совсем зарылся в бумаги, спешно подготавливая свое возвращение и дописывая краткий план действий, ускоряя время ожидания и совсем сведя его к минимуму. Разумеется, напряжение между двумя магами лишь возросло.

Едой вновь озаботился сам Реддл, посылая несчастную сову с уменьшенными коробками и наличными деньгами каждый день куда-то в маггловский город Норвегии. Как оказалось, омега успел озадачить Нотта добыть портключ для некого британского колдуна, а тот и рад непыльной работе — скупать с ресторанов или магазинов еду, получая за это неплохой доход. К счастью, никаких крокодилов и новорожденных акул-альбиносов в этом положении Том позволить не мог, пожалуй, полностью поубавив свой пыл по сравнению с первыми неделями после знакомства.

Зато удалось заказать более-менее подходящие линзы для Поттера, и после упорных стараний по их приручению, очки были убраны до лучших времен.

Эдвард Люпин рвался обратно в Норвегию к своему Наставнику. И рвался так настойчиво, что Поттер попросил омегу самолично отправить ему Патронус с просьбой сбавить обороты. Удивительно — юный оборотень послушался с первого раза.

— Ему нечего здесь делать, — морщился Том, раздраженный навязчивостью мальчишки, которого следовало крепко наказать, а не поощрять разрешениями и вольностью. — Метаморфизм крайне мне полезен, но полезен, если его обладатель — взрослый колдун с хорошим самоконтролем. Ребенок не владеет эмоциями, не способен усваивать полезную информацию в той мере, чтобы при необходимости ею пользоваться во благо. Пока что все его решения принесли мне вред.

— Это какие же? — удивился Гарри, отвлекаясь от крепких сжатий своих плеч от лица второго волшебника, самозабвенно наслаждаясь неожиданно интенсивным массажем.

Темный Лорд не сразу ответил, огладив мышцы альфы и задумчиво смотря на уже красиво остриженные волосы. Слишком рано говорить полную правду, это будет ошибкой. Но некоторые вещи позволить можно. Раз уж они, наконец, развязали тишину диалогом.

— Создание хоркрукса без моего ведома. Кража записей, — спокойно перечислил тот, стискивая пальцами плечи Поттера. — Это могло обернуться смертью мальчика. Ты слишком травмирован, чтобы переживать столько потерь разом без серьезных последствий, — заметив напряжение Гарри, Том мягко согласился: — Да, меня не волнует жизнь Эдварда как самостоятельная величина больше, чем жизнь остальных людей. Кажется, мы говорили уже об этом. Ты требовал от меня сохранить семью в лице Люпинов, и я это делаю. Тебе нужен твой крестник, и я это делаю, разве нет? Ты хотел детей, и теперь — есть возможность заботиться о Тедди в подобной манере родителя, однако _Я_ отцом — никогда не стану. После того, как наш новый дом примет комфортные условия для жилья, мы лишим Ремуса права отцовства на Эдварда и оформим все бумаги по усыновлению тобой ребенка.

Поттер ошеломленно молчал, однако ничего близкого к радости не чувствовал. По правде говоря, слова Тома его крепко огорошили, вырвали из глубины тяжких дум к поверхности.

— Я не хочу лишать Тедди настоящего отца. И не хочу делать Ремусу больно, Том. Быть крестным мальчика — уже большая ответственность, и я могу быть хорошим родителем и без подобных… Зверств.

Том пожал плечами, не особо впечатленный отказом, он ожидал его.

— Люпин не выполняет своих родительских обязанностей уже давно, если ты не заметил. Где сейчас Тедди? В Британии. А где сейчас Ремус? Все еще в стае. Тебе нравится поступать по закону, волчок, а если Люпин потребует у Министерства Магии лишить тебя опеки, если оборотень заберет Тедди силой — у него будут все права это сделать. И твое похищение ребенка будет незаконным, если Люпин официально запретит крестному отцу изымать мальчика из семьи. И магическая защита, какую аврор догадается наложить на свой дом, не пропустит тебя к крестнику. И останется он в стае навечно, а после — исчезнет вслед за другими магическими тварями. Такой расклад тебя устроит? Конечно, нет. А привязанный к тебе Эдвард задержит и Ремуса среди людей, сохраняя семью.

— У тебя на все найдется ответ, — покачал головой альфа, откидываясь назад, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Темного Лорда. — Ты ведь хочешь лишить родительских прав Люпина не только ради этого.

— Да, я его наказываю. И ему _будет_ больно. Мне начинают нравиться полезные наказания и «общественные работы». Звучит разумнее казни и физических пыток.

Реддл улыбнулся, склонившись и невесомо касаясь губ Поттера, скользнув руками по его груди. Омега почти сразу сместил рот к щеке, а затем ко лбу парня, практически до сведенных скул желая углубить поцелуй и добиться близости, преодолеть чертову травму, разобраться, что с ней и как делать. Пережить блядское напряжение между ними двумя. Гарри старался ради Тома, и тот не спешил, позволяя этому воздержанию продолжаться и дальше. Честно говоря, затащить Поттера в постель хотелось неописуемо и под воздействием Подавителей, даже не на волне поиска возбуждения, а психологически. На действие таблеток было плевать.

Было сложнее, чем вначале отношений, и куда сложнее, чем во время них, ранее, ведь теперь Том совершенно точно знал, что такое настоящая близость, знал, на какие ступени они могут зайти во время нее, знал, насколько занимательным может стать самый обыкновенный секс, если наполнить его правильным смыслом. Реддла не особо заботило напряжение из-за добровольного отказа, в конце концов, желать секса с любимым человеком — вполне естественно. **Тем более** если это Гарри Поттер, совершивший воскрешение, нашедший и преподнесший Дар Смерти, восстановивший палочку из тиса. Руки горели, невозможные к прикосновениям, как и губы, невозможные к поцелуям или долгим разговорам, что могли раскрыть душу альфы наизнанку, полностью обнажив.

Напрягало и отсутствие хоркруксов, но не из-за потерянного бессмертия, как это было ранее, а возможностью надрыва контроля во время течки без приличной дозы таблеток. За несколько лет отвыкаешь держать животные инстинкты в руках, быть в постоянном напряжении, следить за каждым своим действием, за каждой мыслью, и Том сомневался, что во время ебучей течки сознание захочет их сдерживать по отношению к паре, даже если она не истинная. Не то чтобы Поттер будет против, когда придет в норму, но омега себе этого не позволит.

«Я сам должен решать, когда близости состояться, а когда нет,» — разозленно думал Темный Лорд, после того, как первый раз пришел к пугающему осознанию, поймав себя на долгом разглядывании оголенных щиколоток партнера. — «Если позволю себе ослабить контроль, никакой цены моим установкам более не будет, я не собираюсь становиться животным.»

Это было неописуемой глупостью, дикостью. Думать о подобном. У него слишком много дел, забот, планов, которым следовало уделять полное внимание, у него был Поттер, которому желалось посвятить это время целиком, каждый нерв дергало и кололо от невозможности понять и разгадать молодого мужчину. А теперь еще и необоснованная тяга к интимной близости. Если это совершенно новый цикл приближавшейся течки — следует принимать срочные меры. Если это нечто на психическом уровне — создание хоркрукса вновь может встать во главе угла. Найти мужские щиколотки, торчащие из-под пижамных штанов, эротичными… Какая чушь, бога ради, в Гарри были совершенно иные эротические части тела: сердце и мозг. Быть может, немного руки и голос. _Щиколотки?_

Том точно не знал, было ли это следствием воздержания от удовлетворения интереса и тяги к близости, психической потребности притяжения, некого обожествления личности недосягаемого Поттера или проявлением животного начала. Ни то, ни другое сейчас не должно отвлекать от дел.

Все же, целовать лицо альфы было так же приятно, что и до смерти.

— Мне гораздо лучше, — честно говорил Гарри, прижимая лицо к шее омеги. — Ты теплый. Ты восхитительно разумный, у тебя есть душа. Все отличается. Просто нужно немного времени.

Им постоянно требовалось «немного времени» буквально для всего. И всегда было непросто, постоянное преодолевание проблем, препятствий, все эти сложности — они буквально трудились над поддержанием семьи, отношений, делая для этого все. Том терялся, не веря, что с каждым разом находится нечто новое. Сейчас — психологическая травма Поттера. Далее — обострение инстинктов из-за целостности души. Реддл не хотел создавать хоркрукс только для того, чтобы облегчать свой труд над самосовершенствованием контроля. Таблетки Подавителей — перетертая спрессованная трава — служили сейчас лишь средством укрощения запаха, и как только Лорд Волдеморт вернется, препарат следует отложить до течки во избежание проблем.

Том ненавидел лишь одну мысль, что станет пить таблетки только для притупления инстинктов, с которыми обязан справляться головой и самоконтролем. Разумеется, в обычное время его контроль над телом будет безупречным, и омега даже не сомневался в этом. Опасаться стоило лишь течки, потому что прямо сейчас Том _уже_ не видел проблем занятия сексом с любимым человеком на поводу у желаний тела. А что дальше? Секс ради секса? Мастурбация каждый день? Абсолютно забитые ненавистными извращениями мысли? Постоянный поиск тупого звероподобного удовлетворения омерзительного тела? Разглядывание щиколоток из-за угла?

— Ты слишком много об этом думаешь, — догадался обо всем Поттер, обнимая напряженного и разозленного волшебника за талию. — Знаешь, многие магглы тоже сексом часто занимаются. А с любимыми людьми — постоянно. Без течки, гона или животных инстинктов. Я планировал нам хотя бы что-то похожее на медовый месяц. Неделю. Подберем время, когда у нас не будет ни течки, ни гона. Вообще — называй это как хочешь, но чтобы там не было никакой работы, никакого Волдеморта и никаких Пожирателей Смерти. Может быть, немного Хозяина и совсем чуть-чуть питомца. Господи, я о том, что ты на самом деле чрезмерно сильно придаешь значения простым вещам.

Том вздохнул, медленно выдыхая. Пока что он не знал, насколько прав Гарри. Все же, он, не имея хоркруксов, все так же не хотел детей, не хотел понести сию же минуту, ненавидел свое омежье тело и течку, ненавидел свою сущность, не находил в привлекательной для альф внешности ничего красивого. _Красивого?_ Реддл хотел быть мужественным. Если близко-близко прижаться носом к волосам Поттера, можно было ощутить его чабрец. И он тоже не вызывал сиюминутного желания запрыгнуть на член, затащив альфу в гнездо из одеял. Может, Гарри и прав. Это _не означало_ , что Том мог ослабить контроль над собой.

— Я думал о трех месяцах исследований нескольких вымерших цивилизаций, — ответил Темный Лорд. — Это может быть интересно и тебе, если я правильно составлю план времяпровождения. Да, отдых будет полезен. Совсем потерять связь с Пожирателями Смерти, увы, не получится. Прости. Но я могу это компенсировать, чем попросишь, — он развернулся к Гарри, прижимаясь ближе и уперев подбородок ему в грудь, пристально разглядывая лицо снизу-вверх. — Питомец.

— Ты же… — собрать мысли под такими внимательными глазами было труднее. — Надеюсь, с нами никто никуда не полетит из твоей организации?

Подумав, Реддл покачал головой. Нет. Не из организации. Но переживать дни долгих бессмысленных споров еще рано. Какая разница? Все предрешено, это для их общей безопасности. Дни безрассудства подошли к концу. Темный Лорд — сильнейший из волшебников, его контроль над магией, его знания — все было безупречно, и куда эта безупречность его привела? Ко дну озера в горах. Даже сильнейший может пасть, если станет излишне самонадеянным. Даже такой простой человек, как Гарри Поттер, может стать куда могущественнее Темного Лорда, Реддлу ли этого не знать? Иметь под рукой охрану, лишнюю волшебную палочку, стороннюю помощь — не проявление слабости, это проявление разумности.

— У меня столько идей в голове, — тихо сказал Том, надавив подбородком на грудную клетку, заставив слегка удивленного Поттера отступать назад. — Это похоже на гигантскую яму, наполненную книгами в хаотичном порядке. Каждая книга ценна, но там творится полная неразбериха. Я знаю каждую из списка, знаю, как найти определенную главу, страницу, но это не решает проблему с завалом.

Омега хмыкнул, когда альфа, запнувшись о края кресла, свалился туда. Темный Лорд склонился следом, мягко упирая ладони в подлокотники и нависая над Гарри. Поттер чуть заторможено моргал, в мыслях стояло воспоминание о могиле и монстре, греющим руки о развороченное отверстие на **ту сторону**. Неприятное сравнение.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не могу на месяц или целую неделю отказаться от работы и ежедневного саморазвития? Я не умею прохлаждаться, это просто бессмыслица, — он коснулся лбом лба расфыркавшегося парня. — Что-то не так? Или после семи месяцев отдыха мне больше веры нет? — Том отпрянул, резко себя прерывая. — Я пытаюсь об этом не говорить. По всей видимости, мне это, очевидно, требуется.

Гарри прикрыл глаз и аккуратно подался вперед, накрывая рот Реддла своими губами. В горле и животе мгновенно скрутился тугой узел дурноты, но спустя несколько дней усиленных убеждений самого себя, бороться с ним стало еще легче. Впрочем, это никак не помогало для полноценной близости. Альфа мягко ущипнул нижнюю губу второго чародея, втягивая ее в свой рот и касаясь теплой пресной кожи языком. Том оставался неподвижен, застыв: так далеко Поттер еще не заходил после воскрешения. По телу будто резануло удовольствием и, к счастью, без признаков возбуждения из-за прекрасно действующих Подавителей.

Ощутив возросшую неловкость парня, омега уверенно обхватил его шею рукой, показывая свою заинтересованность — губы, язык оставались неподвижными, Реддл понимал, что проявлять напор еще не время. Вжать голову поразительного Гарри к спинке кресла полноценным поцелуем — вот, что прямо сейчас крутилось в голове, не переставая. Быть неподвижным, безынициативным становилось довольно мучительным. Это относилось не только к любым ласкам, но и откровенному разговору, к правде о прошлом.

Альфа облегченно улыбнулся, продолжив неторопливые поцелуи, борясь меж двух огней одновременно — удовольствием и отвращением от воспоминаний. Он ясно понимал, что Том хочет иного, но все еще не мог дать этого, не получалось. Дело вовсе не в тошноте. Будто раньше Гарри ее не испытывал в присутствии этого волшебника.

Он медленным, гладящим движением рта спустился от уголка губ Реддла к подбородку, обведя его, прижался лицом к горлу, где несмотря на абсолютный внешний покой омеги, прощупывался бешено колотящийся пульс на вспухших венах. Это заставляло голову кружиться — безупречная сдержанность, просто дух захватывало. И Том еще нечто думал про сломленный контроль над инстинктами? Считал, что не сможет держать в узде собственные мысли и желания? Он действительно придавал слишком огромное значение подобным вещам.

— Возможно, мне требуется куда большая доза Подавителей, — пробормотал Том, будто услышав мысли Поттера без контакта взглядов. — Мне кажется, я чувствую возбуждение. Метафизическое. Что за глупости.

— Что, так хорошо целуюсь? — выдохнул Гарри куда-то ему в ключицы, потершись о горячую кожу своим немного вспотевшим лбом. Том сейчас редко позволял себе шутки, после воскрешения их можно было посчитать на пальцах одной руки. — Каков комплимент.

— Пытаюсь не наброситься.

Альфа оторвался от тела омеги, и они обменялись беззлобными усмешками.

— О каких странах ты думаешь?

— Мезоамерика, — Том пристукнул по подбородку Поттера костяшками пальцев, отступая от кресла и возвращаясь к письменному столу, чтобы пробежаться взглядом по недавно сделанным записям. — Для начала. Найти ничего глобального мы не сумеем, я это предполагаю. Магглы многое разграбили, к этому приложили руку и волшебники всех стран мира. Но увидеть своими глазами, пройтись ногами, попробовать на вкус местный воздух — уже приблизит к разгадке. Майя, тольтеки, инки, ацтеки. С другой стороны, нам стоит посетить Африку. Три месяца покажутся нам пролетевшими за пару дней. Вообще-то я планировал начать со скандинавских стран, но Норвегией я сыт по горло.

— Отлично, ближе к солнцу и теплу.

Реддл рассеянно кивнул, листая страницы ежедневника. Ему были интересны древние цивилизации, культура и степень развитости их магической прослойки населения, не найденные артефакты, остатки ресурсов, что стоит использовать себе на пользу. Старшая Палочка могла бы сослужить хорошим аргументом в пользу новых исследователей, Мантия Невидимости может укрыть от древних проклятий и современных отслеживающих чар, не позволяющих проникать в запретные опечатанные зоны. Если бы еще найти Камень Воскрешения… Том заказал книгу со сказкой и дополнительную брошюру со всеми имевшимися в мире иллюстрациями к этой истории. Маги думают, это выдумка. И они могут не знать, насколько близко простые картинки приводят к истине. Разумеется, все они могут оказаться обыкновенной фальшивкой, но с чего-то начать необходимо уже сейчас. Темному Лорду необходимо бессмертие. А еще — альтернатива хоркруксу и Подавителям, которых скоро не останется в Волшебном Мире совсем.

На восстановление сил и подготовку ушло куда больше времени, чем Реддл распланировал. Через шесть дней после первой встречи с Гарри Поттером, Нотт доложил, что вокруг поселка разбито несколько лагерей с Пожирателями Смерти. А еще через два дня на пороге хижины Поттера начали появляться _подношения_. Гарри не сразу понял, в чем дело, но прикасаться к невнятным коробкам и свиткам не стал, за что Реддл его коротко поблагодарил. После тщательной проверки, на подарках не обнаружилось никакой магии, никаких проклятий или ядов. А после их раскрытия, Темный Лорд нашел там уменьшенные флаконы с зельями, редкие ингредиенты, несколько ценных артефактов, мантии с интересными свойствами, а сверху всего прочего — чертова _спиритическая доска_. И послания, по которым становилось ясно, что Пожиратели Смерти считают Темного Лорда призраком, надеясь на его осмысленность и память. На полезную информацию надеясь.

Удивительно, но к Поттеру никто подходить не стал. Ни писем, ни Патронусов, ни личных встреч — Пожиратели ожидали знака от своего Повелителя, прекрасно ощущая горевшие огнем Черные Метки. По всей видимости, трогать «любимую игрушку» даже мертвого Лорда они не осмеливались.

— А ведь ты даже школу не окончил, — с невольным восхищением говорил Гарри, вертя в руках письмо, где некий «Л.» просил оказать милость одарить его семью драгоценным ритуалом с абсолютно незапоминавшимся названием на латыни. — Между прочим, теперь я тебя старше.

— О, не напоминай! — прорычал Реддл, встряхнув в руке книгу по Чарам. — Я подорву школу, если меня оставят на второй год! Такая трата ресурсов времени, поверить не могу!

— Прости.

Том сдвинул брови к переносице, и Гарри поспешно добавил:

— И прости, что прошу за это прощения. Я отнял у тебя целых семь месяцев.

Раздался громкий треск: по твердой обложке учебника от сжатия пальцев прошла глубокая трещина. Поттер глянул на поврежденную немыслимо каким образом вещь с изумлением. Омега поморщился, откладывая книгу на колени. Двенадцать дней упорной борьбы с виной, и будто бы все впустую. Пусть, проблем у Тома и прибавилось, но они не стоят подобных мучений альфы. И собственных, каждый херов раз. Поведение Поттера травмировало. Их недомолвки и молчание.

Поиск собственных воспоминаний о тех днях не обернулся ничем хорошим. Первое — дикий ужас, ненависть, болезненная надежда, затухание жизни. _Утопление_. Второе — еще страшнее. Трупное состояние, абсолютный кошмар. Было очень холодно, кожа ощущалась бесчувственной резиной, много сухости, много темноты. О, тело действительно имело свою собственную память. И Реддлу необходимо заполучить ее целиком, не было никаких сомнений.

— _Я_ отнял у тебя их в той же мере, Поттер, — с раздражением ответил слизеринец, пребывая вот уже пару дней в самом скверном расположении духа. Ведь эти дикие воспоминания добывались с титаническим трудом. — Какой смысл каждый раз просить ебическое прощение, словно я постоянно забываю самый первый или могу изменить свой ответ? Или это теперь твое новое любимое занятие? «Прости, прости, прости», когда это закончится?

— П…

— Что, _«прости»_?!

Том рывком поднялся на ноги, откидывая испорченный учебник по Чарам, и быстрыми шагами скрылся в ванной комнате, хлопнув дверью. Спустя мгновение оттуда послышался треск и грохот ломаемой сантехники. Нервы сдали окончательно. В переполненный бокал рухнула последняя капля.

Гарри вздохнул, выжидая несколько минут, пока агрессия Реддла не уляжется. Конечно, если так много времени копить эмоции глубоко внутри себя, в итоге наступит сильный срыв. Здесь не виноват ни Поттер, ни сам Том, однако обстоятельно эти кошмарные семь месяцев они так и не обсудили, что не склоняло проблему в пользу ее разрешения. Реддл слишком долго держит маску умиротворения. У него не было этих семи месяцев одиночества. Бомба, наконец, сдетонировала.

Поднявшись с кресла, альфа подошел к закрытой двери и осторожно в нее постучался.

— Том. Не сиди там один в темноте.

Омега ничего не ответил, и Гарри прислонился лбом к деревянной поверхности двери. Конечно, им обоим было тяжело, как бы непринужденно они себя не вели. Не было никакого пособия, как вести себя после воскрешения, после месяца жизни с ожившим трупом.

— Ты знаешь, я ломал тебе челюсть, предплечье и несколько ребер.

В дверь угрожающе ударили кулаком, заставив альфу крупно вздрогнуть и невесело усмехнуться. Непростой характер взбешенного Реддла, как такое можно забыть? Впрочем, у Поттера выработался на него иммунитет.

— Ко мне опять приходил тот волк. Когда я проводил ритуал. Я спал с ним всю ночь в тесной комнате и, кажется, он об меня грелся. Моя одежда вся была в грязи и шерсти. А оборотни… Ой.

Гарри отступил, когда дверь распахнулась, являя взгляду хмурое и бледное лицо Волдеморта. В руке он действительно держал крупный кусок раковины. Том молча прошел мимо изумленного альфы, опускаясь на кресло и отшвыривая в угол комнаты белый осколок, с шумом царапая им деревянный пол.

— Я могу поинтересоваться, с какой целью ты мне это сейчас рассказываешь? — прохладно поинтересовался омега, скрещивая руки на груди. В голубых глазах считывалась требовательность.

— Когда-то же это должно произойти, — Поттер с содроганием заглянул внутрь ванной комнаты, замечая и сорванную с петель оконную раму, затем переводя взгляд единственного глаза обратно на напряженного до крайности волшебника. Гарри осекся, недоуменно щурясь, а сердце сбилось с ритма.

— Что такое? — мгновенно подобрался Реддл, заметив испуг в лице альфы.

Тот дернул головой, несмело потянувшись рукой к выключателю. Пальцы сжались в кулак, и Поттер поспешно отошел от ванной комнаты, плотно прикрывая дверь. **Этого только не хватало**. «Мне тоскливо.» «Уродливый младенец.»

— Давай поговорим, — выдохнул волшебник, словно падая в омут с головой, пока не передумал. Потому что это было слишком тяжело.

Том сощурился. Его вопросы вновь игнорировали. Все же, несмотря на еще одну вспышку бешенства, омега скупо кивнул головой, в который раз неспособный в чем-либо отказать Поттеру. Дернув уголком губ, омега протянул парню свою руку, приглашая подойти. Сейчас им необходимы прикосновения, и альфе — более всего.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце. После чего приблизился, вместо того, чтобы сесть на стул, опускаясь прямо на пол рядом с креслом. Он упер подбородок в острое колено слизеринца, слабо улыбаясь от вспышки совершенно знакомых ощущений, заметив чужой румянец на бледных щеках — конечно, на подобный жест Том не мог отреагировать равнодушием. Привычный, будто из прошлой жизни. Омега вплел в растрепанные волосы молодого мужчины тонкие пальцы, почесывая голову, рассеянно размышляя о неоднозначном поведении альфы. О своем поведении. Нужно держать себя в руках. Мысли немного путались после озлобленного крушения ванной комнаты.

— О чем ты хочешь поговорить? У меня слишком много вопросов.

— Да, я понимаю, — тихо ответил второй парень, мягко целуя колено сидящего в кресле чародея. — Для начала мы должны уже, наконец, разобраться с ритуалом. Про… Про свою смерть ты уже знаешь. О моей жизни за эти месяцы практически все, Теодор о ситуации в Британии поведал, осталось только… Это самое сложное для меня. Ты тоже поймешь.

Реддл кивнул, огладив шейные позвонки Поттера и возвращаясь ладонью к голове.

— Для ритуала я должен был призвать Мару, — заговорил Гарри, обхватывая обеими руками ноги Темного Лорда и усаживаясь удобнее на полу. Подобная поза не вызывала неприязни, и кем-то униженным, подчиненным или беспомощным себя он не чувствовал. Скорее, доверившимся и абсолютно раскрывшимся. — Ты помнишь ту ночь, когда рассказал мне о хоркруксах и бессмертии? Мне кошмар снился. Смерть в облике «Тома Реддла» сказала несколько бессмысленных слов, фраз, а я запомнил. И все то время ты ошибался — это не было простыми снами или кошмарами. Я позволил себе надежду. Позволил ей прорасти, действовал вслепую, как крот. Хотя, в принципе… Боже, что я несу. В общем, оставив Тедди, Невилла и Нотта в Британии, я решил провести ритуал в верхнем поселке, там же, где я постучался в первый раз. «Ритуал». Понятия не имел, как правильно делать. Действовал, словно под чарами. Осквернил твою могилу, тело пришлось… Пришлось отогревать дома, чтобы можно было перемещать в долгой тяжелой дороге. Ты был у меня на руках, всегда. Продолжались гнилые ночи, но твари не нападали на меня, они _указывали дорогу_. Случилось еще кое что… Обговорим это позже, ладно? Сейчас не так важен путь до летнего поселка, как то, что произошло после. Я сделал то, что в прошлый раз. Призвал Мару. Но на мой стук дверь _открылась_ , — рука в волосах замерла. Собравшись с духом, Поттер продолжил: — Я хотел обернуться и посмотреть, кто за моей спиной. Я чувствовал, что не один. Там было нечто жуткое, страшное, нетерпимое этому миру. И… В общем, так получилось, что ты меня укусил. Я очнулся, побеж…

— Что?.. **Что?!**

Том обхватил подбородок альфы указательным и большим пальцем, приподнимая его голову от своего колена, заглядывая в единственный глаз. Лицо казалось даже белее обычного.

— Ты был мертв, полностью мертв, разлагался, — прошептал Поттер, не вырываясь из крепкой хватки и не обрывая контакта взглядов, чтобы омега мог видеть в потоках воспоминаний те приглушенные ужасом события. — И ты _не хотел_ , чтобы я оборачивался. Это не было случайностью или разыгравшимся воображением. Твои мышцы двигались, ты подтянулся из расслабленного положения на моих руках, чтобы вцепиться зубами в плечо. Думал, — все. Убьешь, разорвешь на части, думал, я умру от разрыва сердца из-за страха. Но ты приказал мне бежать, _и я побежал_ , не оглядываясь.

— Гарри, — потрясенный увиденным и услышанным Реддл запнулся. — Это не выглядит как **правильная** часть ритуала.

Вообще-то случившееся в летнем поселке казалось полностью вышедшим из-под контроля, безобразной ошибкой, патом. Провалившимся ритуалом, что самое страшное.

Гарри прикрыл веко, чуть отстраняя голову и целуя кисть темного мага.

— Я собирался посмотреть на то, что мне открыло дверь. Возможно, именно _это_ было неправильной частью, могло ею стать. Тоже много думал о тех минутах. Прошу, я же совершенно не имел представления, что и как делать в ту ночь. Я могу продолжить? — дождавшись кивка, альфа вновь опустил подбородок на колено, а в его волосы вернулась теплая ладонь, возобновляя поглаживания. — Мы упали с обрыва. Сам-то цел остался, что собаке станется?.. Но твои кости не выдержали. К счастью, уберег твою голову. Не знаю, почему. Мне кажется, тогда воскрешение происходило бы куда дольше, мучительнее… Не думал тогда о каких-либо ритуалах, я боялся, что ты испытываешь боль. Я… Я хотел сдаться, это было для меня **слишком** , — Поттер вновь глубоко вздохнул, ощущая прилив дурноты от воспоминаний. — И ты опять заговорил. «За смертью ничего нет», «Мне тоскливо», «По ту сторону пустота», «Конечный этап пути». Это преследует меня в кошмарах по сей день.

Темный Лорд отвел взгляд. Ничего из сказанного он не помнил.

— Очнулся от рычания волка. Ты видел его. Клянусь, теперь я точно связан с блохастым даже сильнее, чем с Уизли. Без него — замерз бы в горах несколько раз, — попытки шутить звучали отвратительно, и Гарри не стал продолжать. — Ты… Твои зубы все еще были на моем плече, когда я пришел в сознание, и мне пришлось сломать твою челюсть, — альфа в искреннем, болезненном извинении поцеловал бедро омеги. — Инстинкты позволили это сделать. _Ты уже был мертвый_. Дальше… Спуск. Прошел солнечный лабиринт и постучался в самый его центр, прямо в землю. Она теплая была, даже горячая. Передал труп в руки появившейся Мары, она утащила тебя под землю вместе с собой. Вот и все. Затем — почти шесть месяцев изнуряющего ожидания.

— Как я вернулся?

Голос Реддла был высоким от напряжения. Гарри молчал некоторое время, морально подготавливая себя к самой сложной и тяжелой части непростого рассказа. Движение теплой ладони в волосах успокаивало. И выходило все не так ужасно, как казалось в мыслях. Том не сорвался.

— Не сразу. Долгое время я просто ждал. Постоянно ходил к твоей раскопанной могиле. Вспоминая день, как хоронил тебя. Как забрасывал землей, как трансфигурировал надгробную плиту. Кажется, написал там какую-то сопливую чушь. Продолжал надеяться. Потом — начал вылетать за пределы Норвегии, перечитывал учебники, навещал Тедди и Невилла, вел короткую переписку с Ноттом. Ремус поддерживал меня, пусть, эта поддержка далась ему с большим трудом. На последнем экзамене начали темнеть Черные Метки, после него я рванул обратно в Норвегию, — Гарри прикрыл глаз. Том все эти вещи уже слышал, но так было легче подойти к травме, не изрезавшись. — На дне твоей могилы была та самая глубокая дыра, откуда ты выбрался. Не такая огромная, правда, как сейчас, а под размер человеческого тела. Я опоздал, это случилось раньше моего прибытия сюда.

Том криво улыбнулся пустоте, скользя по комнате темным от эмоций взглядом. Картина складывалась таким образом, что… _Именно таким образом, что…_

— Почему ты решил, что я самостоятельно из земли вылез?

Поттер поморщился:

— Потому что там были следы твоих рук и ног, ведущие прямиком из той дыры. Я понятия не имел, куда ты пошел. Куда мог пойти воскреснувший человек. Мне повезло, что я был достаточно вменяем, чтобы начать преследовать по отпечаткам, а не рвануть в летний поселок, как есть. Ведь последнее, что ты должен был помнить — мы направлялись к порталу в Хогвартс, к сундуку. Это заняло всю ночь и часть утра. Ты долгое время петлял по лесу, совершенно босой, и я боялся… Боялся, что в итоге найду твое замерзшее тело где-то в грязи, — альфа полностью спрятал лицо на чужом бедре. Он вновь замолчал, переживая произошедшее, как в первый раз. — Следы привели меня к этой хижине. И я обнаружил мертвеца с куда более сильными признаками разложения, стоящего на ногах. Обнаженный, абсолютно грязный, со свалявшимися в ком волосами, с набитыми грязью ранами и ртом. Утром пропахла вся хижина, меня рвало безостановочно. Я не мог открыть окна, чтобы проветрить, из-за оборотней и их чувствительных носов. Они обнаружили присутствие трупного запаха не сразу, опять же, Ремус помог мне.

«Не плачь.»

— Я не мог относиться к тебе как к просто гниющему трупу. Ведь ты мог быть где-то внутри, понимать и слышать происходящее, понимать, что я делаю и что говорю. Я заботился.

Реддл крепко стиснул побелевшие губы, начиная в полной мере понимать. Он ничего не отвечал. Подобное комментировать уравновешенно просто невозможно. Пожалуй, пережить смерть любимого человека — _не так уж и плохо_ , по сравнению с тем, что происходило в этом доме целый месяц. Зная Поттера, забота была в полном объеме.

— Во снах я вновь видел тот заброшенный поселок с домами без дверей, и только один из них ее имел. Туда-то мне и нужно было. Чем ближе я подбирался к твоей душе, тем быстрее исцелялось тело. Пропадали раны, челюсть вправилась, глаза восстановились. Ты понимал меня, делал человеческие вещи — ходил в ванную, когда тебя попросят, поднимал и опускал руки, чтобы я мог поменять на тебе вещи. И… Ты заговорил однажды. После очередного сна я проснулся в самом растрепанном состоянии, ты… — Гарри глубоко вздохнул, прогоняя давящее чувство рвотных позывов под горлом. — Утешил меня.

Ладонь из волос пропала, и альфа совсем вжал голову в ногу омеги, дыша медленно и глубоко, чтобы хоть немного усмирить скручивающую нутро тошноту. Казалось, что прямо сейчас губ касался дурно пахнущий холодный рот, сухой солоноватый язык, легкие наполняло чужое и спертое гнилое дыхание.

— Это был поцелуй, просто поцелуй, но твое тело все еще не восстановилось до конца. Это… _Мертвечина_ , чувствовал слишком ясно, был слишком распотрошен сном, чтобы мыслить разумно, чтобы понимать ситуацию и как-то владеть ею. В этом не было твоей вины, — хрипло выдавил из себя Поттер. — Я должен был просто уйти или оттолкнуть сразу. Но ты мог быть где-то там, в…

— **Ты больной?** — громко прорычал Реддл, обхватывая голову волшебника руками и задирая ее вверх. Мимика Темного Лорда была искажена столь явственной агрессией, что дух вышибало. Гротескная маска ненависти не так хорошо передавала ярость, как это черное от гнева лицо. — **Так** ты думаешь обо мне? **Это** — мое естественное поведение? В твоих псиных мозгах есть хотя бы отдаленное понимание о действиях трупного яда?! Скажи, _скажи_ еще раз, что в трупе было нечто от меня самого, и я тебе все зубы в крошку выбью. **Отвечай!**

Гарри шокировано молчал, ощущая болезненное давление чужих пальцев на виски. От неожиданности этого бешенства Реддла даже тошнота испарилась, оставив в голове пустоту. Какую угодно реакцию ожидал, только не эти слова. Альфа вцепился в запястья волшебника, когда сжатие его рук усилилось, кривясь от боли. Том склонился к бледному лицу Поттера, прошипев:

— Отвечай.

— Нет, — сдавленно выдохнул Гарри.

— Лжец, — пальцы разжались, и Том откинулся на спинку кресла, закрывая ладонями собственное лицо. — Ты способен раздробить мой череп одним ударом о стену, но против насилия не посчитал нужным защититься. Зато связать звериные инстинктивные действия мертвеца со мной — вполне. Ты _все еще_ думаешь, что я на подобное способен, что то был — я.

— Я просто хотел вернуть тебя назад.

Гарри отвернулся и поднялся на ноги, собираясь сходить за волшебной палочкой и бокалом, чтобы налить Тому воды, но его остановила несильная хватка на запястье. Альфа не стал вырывать руку, оставшись стоять на ногах. Реддл ничего не говорил, переживая в голове собственную лавину потрясения. Поттер, принимающий ласку от разлагавшегося трупа. Эту отвратительную звериную инерцию тела без признаков души, без признаков осознанности. И он сам, все это блядское время думающий, как бы повторить подобный ритуал несколько раз. Поттер — невменяемый, больной ублюдок, если допустил эту мерзость с куском гниющего мяса.

Выбрался из земли обнаженный. Приказывал укусами. Молча подчинялся всему. Насильно целовал и без того травмированного его присутствием Поттера. Разлагался.

В голове, в жилах кипела, бурлила, извивалась смола ярости, не давая покоя бушующим мыслям. Том искал понимания в себе поступкам безумца, но мало оправданий находил. Гарри изучил своего возлюбленного достаточно хорошо, чтобы осознать полное его отсутствие в происходящем ритуале. «Мне тоскливо»? Том никогда бы подобное не сказал. Вырвавшийся из-под земли мертвец, блуждание по лесу, механическое подчинение просьбам, инерционные повторения за воспоминаниями, где здесь человек? Где здесь личность? Это — зверь. Зверь, как и сказал Гарри несколько дней назад.

Он все это время был самым настоящим животным, хуже, многим хуже, мертвым животным, сухим кривым чучелом, пародией на человеческое существо с гнилыми мозгами.

— Том, — послышался негромкий голос сверху, и омега в ту секунду желал, чтобы Поттер просто заткнулся. — Человек, находящийся в коме, зачастую понимает происходящее вокруг себя.

«И тем страшнее считать это — моей личностью. А ты считаешь. Ты, блять, делаешь это прямо сейчас,» — мелькнула разъяренная мысль-плеть, но Темный Лорд продолжал молчать. Просто потому что прямо сейчас может наговорить молодому мужчине много непоправимых страшных слов, которые не исправить извинениями. Все, о чем сейчас думал Реддл — нанесет Гарри еще одну травму. — «Хочу разбить ему губы в кровавую кашу за все это дерьмо. Хочу разбить собственную голову, просто выжечь из нее эти мысли, чтобы разговора никогда не было. Это не я. Я не могу быть виновен в случившемся. Меня не было там в тот момент. Он не имеет права целовать меня, сравнивая со зверем. Думая о близости с мертвецом. Это не то, чего я заслужил. Почему бы ему просто не заткнуть свою блядскую пасть. Пусть просто молчит. Я не сухое чучело, набитое гнилыми кишками.»

Молчать альфа не собирался, разглядев состояние Волдеморта.

— Прости меня.

Том дернулся, прерывисто втягивая воздух сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы и медленно выдыхая его с тихим несдержанным рычанием, которое не сумел контролировать — судорожно сжатое горло само породило ненавистный звук. И это абсолютно животное звучание распалило ярость только сильнее.

_«Потому что Лорд Волдеморт — такое же животное, что и все вокруг. Ценой в одну монету.»_

Лицо омеги перекосилось на пару мгновений, и он поспешно расцепил хватку пальцев с запястья Поттера. Им просто нужно это пережить. Пройти это дерьмо вместе, не позволяя никому отдалиться или закрыться в себе. Правда покалечила Тома куда глубже, чем самого Поттера, потому что била по самой глубокой ране — собственной звериности, которую невозможно до конца преодолеть в себе. И только что близкий человек подтвердил: да, да, Том, ты — бездумное инстинктивное животное, это твое поведение, в этом весь ты, твое тело — порождение памяти, это естественное для тебя поведение. Ты вылез из земли, словно червяк, ты грыз шею, как собака, набитое опилками чучело, шкура человека, ненастоящее существо.

«Как блокировать мысли?» — Темный Лорд прикусил нижнюю губу, скользя широко распахнутыми глазами по комнате. — «Я — человек. Это была ошибка и вина Поттера, там не было моей личности, моего имени. Я семь месяцев оставался мертвым. Гарри, мой Гарри все это время оставался наедине с собой, поэтому попросту спятил, сорвался. Почему Я не могу позволить ему срыв? Почему ОН не отворачивается прочь во время моих?»

— Том.

Омега слегка опомнился при звуке своего имени, считав на языке вкус крови от прокушенной губы.

— Я слышал, как плачет твоя душа голосом ребенка. Я почти умер от этого. Мой разум был далеко от понимания настоящего, прошу, — альфа очень медленно опустился рядом с возлюбленным на корточки, огладив его острое колено широкой ладонью, стараясь, чтобы все его движения были плавными, а голос убеждающе-спокойным. — Я не такой умный, я не такой догадливый. Я просто предположил самое худшее, потому что с нами и случается всегда самое худшее. И самое страшное, дикое, невыносимое в тот момент — твое заточение в темноте покинутого поселка или внутри мертвого тела.

«У него срыв,» — с болью осознавал Гарри.

Это было слишком глубоким потрясением, и для расшатанной психики Темного Лорда стало последней каплей здравомыслия. Поттер уже остро жалел, что решился рассказать так подробно. И так рано. Понятия не имея, как вести себя рядом с больным человеком правильно. Состояние омеги резало по всем нервам сразу, по сердцу, по душе, обливало кипятком.

— Спасибо, что дал мне понять свою ошибку, — очень осторожно произнес Поттер, пытаясь поймать бегающий взгляд потемневших глаз. — Я **никогда** не считал тебя зверем, Мордред, нет. Ты поразительный человек, _таких, как ты, просто нет_. Я только всем сердцем надеялся на твое возвращение. Всем сердцем верил, что у меня все получилось, что ужасный ритуал сработал. Я просто человек с простыми желаниями, никаких чудесных умных размышлений. Только вера, чувства, пожалуйста, я не понимал всего. Это просто помогало мне держаться, _Ты_ помогал мне держаться.

— В какой части подобной поддержки ты накидывал себе на шею петлю? — пробормотал Том, задерживаясь взглядом на уже пустующем полу в углу хижины.

«Я мерзавец,» — альфа ненавидел себя за свое отвратительное поведение всем сердцем. — «Хотя бы слушает. Я на верном пути. Нужно продолжать разговаривать.»

— В такой, что не использовал ее. Я никогда не винил тебя за тот случай. И крепко ругал себя, что вообще посмел даже думать о петле, — сказать прямым текстом «самоубийство» Гарри не смог, этого и нельзя сейчас делать. — Вообще-то планировал уничтожить веревку. Я и думать не думал, что твоя душа вернется так скоро. Том, я слабый на самом деле. Очень-очень слабый, никто меня не готовил к темномагическим ритуалам, никто не готовил к таким моральным падениям, я ошибался на каждом шагу. Твое тело, твои остатки воспоминаний пытались бороться с ошибками. Посмотри: я ни с чем по-настоящему хорошо справиться не могу без твоей помощи.

— Ты человека воскресил, — резковато отозвался Том, глядя на альфу уже в упор. — Воскресил его волшебную палочку, преподнес ему Дар Смерти, исцелил разорванную душу. Этого мало?

— Просто следуя подсказкам, — еще мягче возразил Поттер, вновь пригладив ногу второго парня. — Не делай из меня героя, — заметив в лице взявшего себя в руки Реддла полную осознанность, Гарри осторожно спросил: — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как сорвавшаяся на дорогом человеке мразь, — выдохнул омега. — Ничего нового. Я… _Извини_ , если это возможно. Это должен был быть простой разговор. Нужно обдумать. Некоторые вещи вывели меня из равновесия.

Темный Лорд облизал соленые от крови губы, чувствуя, как кипящая смола бешенства медленно отступает, даруя разуму покой. Вот, что значит ослабить контроль над эмоциями. Чудовищная правда нисколько не умаляет вины Реддла прямо сейчас: Поттер, несмотря на травму, никаких срывов не переживает в себе, оставаясь мыслящим человеком. Даже с абсурдными выводами. Он прав в двух вещах: никто их не готовил к подобному, никто не ожидал произошедшего кошмара. Второе — Гарри обязан был оказать сопротивление. В остальном же — заверения не имели смысла. Альфа невероятно сильный, гораздо более сильный духом, чем сам Лорд Волдеморт. Невероятный, и именно таких, как он, больше нигде нет.

Хотя бы потому что даже после абсолютной звериности возлюбленного, все равно сейчас здесь, рядом с ним. Пережил все то дерьмо, старается ради Реддла. Кажется, Том ощущал в себе куда больший прилив привязанности к этому человеку, всеми эмоциями, не только любовью. Абсолютную, нерушимую ничем связь между ними двумя, не имеющую никакого отношения к истинным парам.

— Мы справимся, — коротко произнес темный волшебник, обхватывая кисть парня своими вспотевшими от пережитого срыва ладонями. Он огладил грубоватые сбитые костяшки большими пальцами. Руки, вернувшие мертвеца к жизни. Руки, что несли его два раза сквозь заснеженные горы и мороз.

Том не сразу смог произнести вслух горькую отвратительную правду.

Омега молча смотрел на широкую ладонь, сравнивая себя проснувшимся от кошмара. Чудовищные ощущения. Словно всю ночь боролся за жизнь, сражался с монстрами, а по пробуждению его окружали люди, с раздражением ждущие ответа уже несколько часов подряд. Стоящие вокруг пропитанной потом кровати, смотрели, смотрели с осуждением, взывали к блядским ответам, о которых Реддл понятия не имел, вопросов совершенно не слышал — он спал и боролся с чудовищами кошмаров. Так и сейчас: взгляд Поттера выворачивал наизнанку. И не было известно, что альфа успел увидеть, что именно услышать, какие вопросы задать и какие именно ответы прочесть в неадекватном поведении.

Том смел надеяться, что благодаря отсутствию сторонних темномагических ритуалов, срыв не был таким продолжительным и тяжелым, как раньше. Кажется, постороннего голоса в голове не было. Или его было так мало, что омега и вовсе ничего не запомнил. Обычно блядские мысли перебивали все на свете, оглушали, заставляли видеть искаженную фальшь. Сейчас — он понял все детали правильно, дословно, достоверно. Воскрешение не сделало Тома Реддла высшим существом, не приблизило к личности Лорда Волдеморта. Поттеру все так же требовалась забота, а не ссоры, именно он был приближен к высшему человеческому началу, _он_ перешагнул его.

«Самонадеянный глупец,» — рассеянно подумалось слизеринцу. Он провел подушечкой большого пальца по прохладной коже рук Гарри. — «Теперь любую информацию следует дозировать, никакой поспешности, мне незачем торопиться к разгадкам, когда их готовы преподнести в полном объеме за единственный разговор. Действительно полном: Поттер рассказал мне куда больше, чем понял сам.»

Необходимо систематизировать всю информацию на бумаге и разобраться с каждой новой деталью.

— Я знаю, что произошло. Опять. Может, ты и сотворил чудо, вернув меня к жизни и воссоединив душу, но на этом чудеса заканчиваются. Было бы глупым считать, что теперь — все будет иначе, _Я_ буду иным, природа остается той же. Кровь, сознание, воспоминания. _Я понимаю_. Моей личности не было в мертвеце, но прямо сейчас — вот он я, неотличимый от изначальной версии, от оригинала, — он скривил губы с ненавистью. — Наполненный первобытной агрессией к одному лишь упоминанию о звериности своего поведения, но сам — продолжаю _быть им_. Хоркруксы не были причиной моего сумасшествия. Они послужили катализатором. И дело все — в моей грязной крови.

— Держись позади меня, — тихо произнес Том, поправляя на своей голове чудовищную звериную маску с торчащими у воронки-рта тонкими острыми зубами. — Ни во что не вмешивайся, не ввязывайся.

Гарри настороженно сглотнул, который раз теряя дар речи от вида кошмарного инфернального образа. Десять минут назад Том указал на потолок хижины кончиком Старшей Палочкой, произнеся незнакомое заклинание. Затем прижал ее к своему предплечью, где на пару секунд проявилась знакомая татуировка с черепом и змеей. Призвал своих Пожирателей Смерти. Реддл выглядел спокойным и уверенным, словно перед обыкновенной прогулкой по двору, а не встречей с многочисленными темными колдунами и стаей оборотней, что вызывало у Поттера сильное восхищение наравне со страхом. После с трудом пережитого срыва адекватность становилась **страшной**. Поведение Темного Лорда — страшным, неестественным.

Реддл повел плечами, разминая суставы, и его полупрозрачный алый плащ последовал за этим движением негромким бренчащим звуком желтоватых костей, что преследовал каждый шаг парня. Омега молча кивнул и, дождавшись ответного повторного кивка со стороны Гарри, распахнул дверь, выходя на крыльцо.

Улицу заполняла большая толпа людей в темных мантиях и масках в окружении оборотней. При виде Темного Лорда легкие разговоры стихли, а все головы повернулись в сторону входной двери дома Поттера. Повисла звенящая тишина, в которой были слышны лишь негромкие шаги Реддла, звук стукавшихся друг об друга костей, шуршание его длинной чудовищной мантии. Гарри медленно шел позади, встревоженный единодушным молчанием даже со стороны взбешенных посторонними оборотней. На самом деле альфа побоялся близко подойти к Тому, чтобы — не дай Мордред — не запнуться о полы его одежды и не напороться на торчащие оттуда зубы и острые обломки человеческих ребер. Безупречная трансфигурация. Толпа расступалась перед омегой, словно стая мелких рыбок перед крупным хищником, и это сравнение нисколько не позабавило Поттера. Прямиком над хижиной сияла Черная Метка.

Наконец, Реддл остановился, медленно обведя взглядом собравшихся в поселке людей, считывая с многочисленных глаз ужас, трепет, неверие, шок, преклонение, наслаждаясь ими каждой клеточкой тела. Приподняв руку с еще одним глухим костяным перестукиванием, Том стянул с головы уродливую маску чудовища, являя Пожирателям Смерти и оборотням свое лицо.

— Mors est invicta hostis. Но вот, я здесь.

Его голос не был громким, но, казалось, просто оглушал, его было слышно каждому в этой толпе. Темный Лорд обернулся и значимо вложил в руки Поттера свою маску, затем вновь обратил свое полное внимание на стоящих полукругом Пожирателей и оборотней. Он продолжил свою тихую речь:

— Каждый человеческий проступок должен оцениваться человеческим наказанием, и мой проступок был довольно прост. Я позволил себе понадеяться на разум других людей, на их вменяемость происходящим в Волшебном Мире. Получил за это удар в спину от тех, кто должен стоять к ней собственной спиной вплотную. Вместо этого моя спина касалась земли и костей других мертвецов, преданных и убитых друзьями, последователями. Вот только в отличие от них… — Реддл неприятно скупо улыбнулся. — Я вернулся, чтобы закончить начатое. Те, кто предал меня — лягут на кости мертвецов. Те, кто оставался верен — вознесутся выше в своей человечности. Всем снять свои маски.

Волшебник повернул голову, когда по толпе прошлось неясное движение, пока Пожиратели Смерти, все до единого, не опустились на колени перед ним, обнажая лица и личности. Поттер пораженно смотрел на их единодушное решение, не веря, что это происходит на самом деле. Что омеге прямо сейчас преклоняется столько людей, начиная от бывших школьников, заканчивая представителями древних родов, их главами. На ногах остались стоять лишь взведенные оборотни, такие же оглушенные появлением мертвеца.

Том чувствовал бесконечное удовольствие, глядя как сильные взрослые альфы стоят на коленях, молчаливо покоряясь обыкновенной грязной омеге с грязным именем и прошлым. То, чего он добивался с самого детства. То, к чему он стремился. Теперь перед ним. В груди ревело торжество, абсолютное счастье, переплетенное со злорадной ненавистью, отчего кончики пальцев мелко подрагивали. И если бы за все эти годы Реддл не научился держать маску на лице, подчиняя силой воли мышцы, то оно было бы искажено этим безумием, открывая миру все глубинные черные эмоции.

Несмотря на это, несмотря на сбывшуюся мечту, полную ненависти, зависти и презрения, чувство счастья подтачивал омерзительный червячок неправильности происходящего, незавершенности, некой иной окраски: преклонились животные перед таинством воскрешения, перед ужасом смерти и жизни, перед могущественной запретной магией, **а не перед Томом Реддлом**. Они не видели перед собой омегу, его личность, его грандиозные планы, ничего. Лорд Волдеморт имел чуть больше значения в эти секунды, но и оно не было достаточным. Возрождение.

Том посмотрел в сторону Гарри Поттера нечитаемым взглядом, и тот нахмурился, растерянным внезапным вниманием.

«Никто и никогда не должен узнать, каким способом я преодолел смерть,» — пронеслось в голове. — «Посвященных заставить молчать, подчинить, обязать. Никто и никогда.»

Том обещал себе, что в один прекрасный день события повторятся, и волшебники преклонят колено уже перед самим Темным Лордом, только перед ним.

— Я предлагаю искупление предателям. Шанс заплатить за проступок, ответить за него. Я дарую искупление всем, кто прямо сейчас выйдет вперед и сознается в грехе преступления. И этот шанс будет единственным.

Темный Лорд не пошевелился, когда несколько Пожирателей Смерти действительно поднялись на ноги и приблизились к нему, опускаясь вновь. В полной всепоглощающей тишине, нарушаемой лишь тихим перестукиванием костей на легком ветру, когда он касался длинного прозрачного плаща за спиной Тома, было лишь смирение и ожидание. Гарри думал, что омега в ту же секунду атакует приспешников, убьет, применит заклинание пыток, но Реддл не двигался, увеличивая напряжение всех присутствующих в несколько раз. Абсолютное заворожение каждого, мучительное ожидание, трепет, восхищение, **ужас**. И Поттер испытывал их в той же мере.

Том неспешно приподнял Старшую Палочку, с удовлетворением различив в посторонних взглядах более старших колдунов узнавание. Омега направил кончик оружия на одного из предателей.

— Легилименс.

Черноволосый мужчина с козлиной бородкой вздрогнул, но остался на своем месте. По виску скатилась капелька пота, а в глазах читалась острая паника. Никто не выглядел удивленным от способности Реддла колдовать в пределах защитных чар поселка, по сравнению с его воскрешением это не имело смысла.

— Стало быть, вы все здесь, — Том опустил Дар Смерти, и, выдержав многозначительную паузу, посмотрел на верных его личности последователей. — Взять их под стражу. Палочки отобрать. Предотвратить любые попытки к бегству или разговорам.

— Что происходит? — раздался резковатый голос из толпы, и Том увидел там рослого альфу с звериным взглядом. — Кто ты такой?

«Как хорошо, что мне не пришлось самому искать повод,» — мысленно ухмыльнулся омега, догадавшись, что говоривший был новым вожаком стаи. — «Торжество правосудия, мое торжество, этот день они запомнят навсегда.»

— У меня нет больше для вас имени, — ровным голосом ответил Реддл. — Но несколько слов найдется.

Отыскав глазами знакомую крупную фигуру с лохматыми длинными волосами, Темный Лорд направился к ней. Фенрир заметил это, напрягаясь всем телом и чуть опускаясь к земле, будто готовый к броску. Пожиратели Смерти продолжали молчать, только расступаясь перед своим Повелителем. Гарри не смел идти следом, с тревогой наблюдая за удаляющейся от него изящной фигурой, и издалека она казалась куклой с торчащими отовсюду обломками костей. Их перестукивание, шелест плаща, ткани, кожи — вновь заложило уши, вызывая легкую тошноту. Это было неприятное зрелище.

Остановившись прямо перед бывшим вожаком, Том наклонил голову набок, не ощущая в себе никакого страха перед звериными темными глазами и угрожающим тихим рычанием. Подавшись вперед, Реддл прошептал на грани слышимости так, чтобы его слова мог услышать лишь Фенрир:

— Флея не убивала Миру, это был Я. Она не убивала Нимфадору, это сделал Эдвард. Спасибо, что сожгли самку и избавили меня от потерянного впустую времени.

Омега выпрямился, на его лице не было улыбки. В глазах альфы же застыл искренний ужас от услышанной правды, понимания всей картины случившегося, последних слов своей жены перед гибелью. Темный Лорд незаметным движением сместил кончик опущенной волшебной палочки в пальцах, прижимая ее к бедру оборотня, а затем заговорил так, чтобы его голос слышали другие:

— И ломать тебе чужие шеи все семьдесят семь лет. К ноге, животное.

«Империо,» — приказал он беззвучно, с наслаждением глядя, как альфа безропотно опускается на колени, прижимая лоб к носку сапога Реддла.

— Фенрир! — зарычал Сверр, расталкивая посторонних волшебников, быстро подходя ближе. Среди остальных оборотней послышались полные возмущения, недоумения и ужаса шепотки. — Какого гребаного Дьявола ты делаешь?!

Мужчина ничего не ответил, лишь молча встал и направился куда-то назад, за спину Темного Лорда. Гарри прижал ладонь ко рту, застыв и леденея каждым нервом, глядя, как альфа остановился возле него самого, повернулся лицом к толпе и замер. Поттер неверяще посмотрел на силуэт Тома, готовый сорваться с места сию же секунду, чтобы защитить его от толпы разъяренных напуганных оборотней, полностью растерянный чужим спокойствием и неподвижностью, боясь, что Волдеморта просто растерзают за произошедшее. Фенрир прекрасно сбрасывал Второе Непростительное. И он никогда не преклонялся. Это было безупречное в своей мощности проклятие, тысячекратно усиленное могущественной волшебной палочкой.

Тому не было никакой нужды смотреть за качеством исполнения заклинания, он знал, что теперь этот мужчина будет безупречно исполнять роль сторожевого пса для Поттера, защищать его и не позволять чужим подходить близко — именно то, что нужно. И то, что Фенрир заслужил, помимо казни. «Общественные работы», это было приемлемо. И защита Гарри — еще лучше.

— Ты! — нынешний вожак надвигался на отстраненно глядящего на него Реддла, полыхая гневом и жаждой крови. — Мне плевать, что ты за тварь и что задумал, но творить бесчинства в моей стае!..

Гарри дернулся всем телом в сторону возлюбленного, шокировано сравнивая разницу тел этих двух волшебников, озлобленных омег, что могли растерзать Реддла в несколько секунд, все его хрупкое тело, просто свернув шею. Это не было вменяемыми мыслями: и вряд ли вообще кто-то сейчас мог причинить Темному Лорду даже минимальный вред. Мгновением позже на плечо Поттера опустилась тяжелая рука, и его дернули в сторону, назад, крепко удерживая на месте. Фенрир ничего не произнес, но хватку пальцев не сбавил, не позволяя второму альфе приблизиться и вмешаться, даже сойти с крыльца домика.

Вожак не успел отдать приказ или напасть своими силами. Ему в грудь в ту же секунду ударила вспышка заклинания, вырвавшаяся из кончика Старшей Палочки. Сверр запнулся, а на лице появилось удивленное выражение. Его шаги замедлились. Темный Лорд позволил себе бесстрастную полуулыбку, чуть выставляя левую ногу вперед и повторяя:

— К ноге, животное.

На этот раз в полной тишине вожак приблизился и упал на колени, незамедлительно прижимаясь губами к ступне в жесте подчинения. Стая молчала, не двигалась, только смотрела, как их вожак в одно короткое мгновение превратился из предводителя в слугу. Реддл сделал шаг назад, обрывая раболепный жест и отворачиваясь от Сверра всем телом. Это было приятно и отвратительно в одинаковых процентах. Потому что было лишь действием «Империуса». Потому что целование ног от лица посторонних блядских альф — само по себе омерзительно. Пусть, не так унизительно, как для вожака стаи. Впрочем, сейчас тот явно этого уже не осознавал.

Том все еще чувствовал себя неполноценным, слишком близким к животному началу, грязным, как червь, вылезший из-под земли. Это просто спектакль с масками — Повелители, слуги, животные или высшие существа — люди. Прямо сейчас — они все одинаково грязны, Реддл мог бы назвать себя гениальным или талантливым в магии, умеющим думать, как человеческое существо, вести себя соответствующе, но с реальностью дела обстояли сложнее. Темный Лорд не собирался кормить окружающих этой реальностью. Не собирался дожидаться, пока мечта осуществится в своей полноте, пока он в самом деле не перевоплотится из червя и животного в богоподобного — в человека, еще выше, еще дальше. Дать свидетелям увидеть идеальную картинку, а затем — стать ею. Том Реддл умер, здесь и сейчас стоял воскресший Лорд Волдеморт, и только он может дать понять остальным степень своей осознанности высшим существом, по первым словам и поступкам его запомнят. И Темный Лорд даст зверям эти воспоминания.

— А теперь — довольно о прошлом. Настало время подчинить себе наше будущее.


	55. Воздержание

Гарри молча зашел в хижину, не разуваясь, и опустился в кресло. Голова обессиленно упала на руки. Он услышал грузные шаги и звук закрываемой входной двери. Повисла тяжелая тишина. Она давила на сознание, мешаясь мыслям и только усиливая все переживания, распаляя их.

Это неправильно. Глубоко неправильно — то, что произошло час назад. «Адекватность» возлюбленного только лучше передавала этот слой ужасной ошибки, и адекватность ли это была на самом деле? Так ли хорошо это внешнее спокойствие, какие плоды оно принесет в дальнейшем? Капля по капле, но это уже начало происходить. Том никого не убил. Или _пока что_ не убил. Гарри сомневался, что эта отсрочка из-за него самого, ведь альфа в любом случае узнает о массовом убийстве, поймет сам, догадается. Поттер не обладал гениальным умом, но он был внимательным к деталям человеком. То, что предатели понесут наказание — неоспоримо. _Но какое именно?_ У всего есть пределы допустимой жестокости. И убийство — не последняя ее ступень, далеко нет. Что мог придумать разум Реддла, не оплетенный явным помешательством? На какие изуверства? Как это остановить?

Как остановить мчащийся на сорванных тормозах поезд?

Молодой мужчина оторвал лицо от ладоней и посмотрел на неподвижно стоявшего возле двери Фенрира. Его взгляд был спокоен, а мышцы ненапряжены. В выражении лица не было следов измененного состояния рассудка. Что именно сделал с ним омега?

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — хрипло спросил у оборотня Гарри. — Ты понимаешь меня?

Старший альфа удивленно приподнял брови, видимо, растерянный внезапным вопросом. Он кашлянул и неловким голосом ответил:

— Да в порядке все. А чего за вопросы такие, щенок?

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Растерянность сменилась легким раздражением.

— Стою.

Поттер покривился, теперь сам ощущая непонимание. Какого хера Реддл наворотил в мозгах оборотня, что он остался совершенно обыкновенным? После применения «Империуса» люди для знающего взора выглядят довольно странно: отстраненно, глаза иногда расфокусируются, видна борьба мышц — противоположных желаний, а самое главное — стирается личность, частично замещается, «Империус» — порождает симптом эйфории и фанатичности навязанных приказов. Разве что… Горя убавилось, тоски, боли, агрессии во взгляде. Альфа вздохнул и потер пальцами переносицу, чуть сдвигая кожаную ленту повязки.

— С какой целью ты здесь стоишь, Фенрир? Ничего странным не кажется?

— Поттер, — угрюмо проворчал оборотень. — Ты же сигаешь через окна, где мне еще-то быть? Я не могу раздвоиться и сидеть одновременно в доме и под всеми щелями за его пределами, поджидая, пока ты вновь не ринешься добывать себе приключений.

«Ну конечно,» — в голове мелькнула легкая злость. — «Реддл, запирающий окна и двери, отбирающий очки и волшебную палочку. Стоило догадаться о смысле Империуса.»

— Я хочу выйти отсюда, — сухо произнес он, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Иди, — Грейбек приподнял брови. — Не обязательно докладываться о каждом своем чихе.

Гарри моргнул, чуть ошарашенно приоткрыв рот. Гнева сильно поубавилось: Реддл _не ограничивал_ свободу и это… Уже делало ставки на истинную адекватность. Поттер не собирался добавлять к этому «хотя» или «но». Темный Лорд — жестокий человек, но не абсолютное зло. Никогда.

— И ты, разумеется, пойдешь следом.

Фенрир пожал плечами, отворачиваясь. Странное поведение Поттера начинало нервировать альфу. Ничего необычного в себе самом мужчина не чувствовал.

_Да, он пошел_. Следовал в двух шагах позади, непрерывно следя суровым взглядом за членами стаи, за Пожирателями Смерти, разбившихся на небольшие группы и о чем-то тихо переговаривающихся. На двух альф все смотрели с огромной настороженностью, даже не пытаясь подойти ближе или окликнуть. Тома нигде не было видно, но он предупредил своего возлюбленного, что занял один из домов, дабы отдать нескольким своим людям письменные приказы и списки действий, что они должны в ближайшее время выполнить. Маску забрал, надевая ее на свое лицо. Сверра тоже не было на улице, он таким же хвостом ходил за Темным Лордом, покорно склонив голову. И его поведение явно отличалось от поведения Фенрира. Это был явно иной приказ «Империуса». Впрочем, Гарри бы напугался до чертиков, прояви агрессивный Грейбек покорность или преклонение перед ним. Но и звериного в бывшем вожаке сильно убавилось.

Поттер сам не знал, куда и зачем пошел. Хотел проверить на правдивость дозволенность, но возвращаться обратно в хижину и сидеть там наедине со старшим заколдованным альфой — невелико удовольствие. Более того, Гарри понятия не имел, как долго Том будет отсутствовать. Быть может, теперь это станет постоянной практикой, но в этом не стоит винить омегу — его роль в Волшебном Мире оставалось титанической. Теперь — более всего.

«Интересно, если я побегу, он побежит следом?» — волшебник обернулся на оборотня, холодея от понимания, что с такой горой мышц просто физически не справится. А что насчет магического поединка? — «Не могу же я нападать на человека, что подвергся проклятию. Чертов Реддл это прекрасно понимает. Но нужно хотя бы попытаться снять Империус. Я не слабый волшебник.»

— Фините Инкантатем Максима! — едва выйдя за пределы поселения воскликнул Поттер, круто развернувшись и ударяя второго альфу в грудь лучом мощного контр-заклинания.

Не слабый. Вот только не ровня Волдеморту и силе его заклинаний. И силе Старшей Палочки.

«Старшая палочка…» — догадался Гарри, опуская собственную. — «Так вот, почему его реакции столь… Нормальны. Это безупречное проклятие.»

Оборотень хмуро потер грудную клетку, вновь раздраженный спятившим поведением молодого мужчины, но сам вооружаться не торопился, не видя в этом никакого смысла. Однако Фенрир теперь смотрел с прищуром, внимательно, цепко: вообще-то сошедший с ума щенок может навредить и себе самому, а вот этого оборотень допустить не мог.

— Я хочу побыть в одиночестве, — на пробу предложил Гарри, вновь взявшись проверять пределы допустимой насильственной «опеки». — Пожалуйста.

— Ты что, видишь здесь кого-то постороннего? — повысил голос бывший вожак стаи, скрестив руки на груди. — Или чего подозрительного удумал? Так я посмотрю. Давай, я внимательнейшим образом посмотрю, что ты задумал делать среди леса.

— Подрочить! — рявкнул Поттер, выходя из себя и спугивая выкриком стайку птиц с ближайшей сосны. Невозмутимость оборотня бесила так же, как и собственное бессилие. — Передернуть! Или вздумал пялиться на это?! Членов чужих мало видел?!

— Гарри, зачем ты орешь на всю Норвегию о мастурбации? — послышался голос неподалеку, и альфа застонал от бессилия и легкого стыда на свою несдержанность. — О.

Лонгботтом с изумлением натолкнулся взглядом на угрюмого мужика рядом с бывшим парнем. Еще с окраины деревни увидел, как Поттер с Фенриром куда-то направились, и это, честно говоря, насторожило и напугало бету — мало ли чего, всегда нужно держать ухо востро, а после того, что Невилл видел в поселении… Тем более.

— Невилл, — уже спокойнее произнес Гарри. Он провел ладонью по лицу, вновь с непривычки цепляясь за черную повязку. — Он вроде как теперь моя нянька. На нем Империус. Я пытался снять.

Гриффиндорец нахмурился, разглядывая оборотня уже более внимательно. Его тоже учили определять действие проклятия, и пораженным Непростительным тот не казался совершенно. С другой стороны — не верить Поттеру причин не было, учитывая творившуюся вокруг него чертовщину в виде воскресших Темных Лордов и Даров Смерти.

— Ты ведешь себя неадекватно, щенок, — огрызнулся альфа, сплевывая на землю. — Я великолепно сбрасываю Империус, напомни, кто тебя учил его преодолевать? Расставлю все точки над «i»: задача любого члена стаи оберегать щенков, и ты в большей опасности, нежели другие. Здесь чужаки. А ты сам, как я убедился, невменяем. Второго глаза лишиться захотел?

— Я взрослый волшебник, Фенрир. Не ты ли мне шею выворачивал несколько месяцев назад, готовый убить? — прямо намекнул тот в надежде, что правильные воспоминания вернутся. — Флея приказала сделать это, вы убили Тома Реддла, а теперь как к его существованию относишься?

— Гарри, не стоит… — взволнованно вмешался бета, подходя ближе.

— Если бы я хотел убить тебя, то повернул бы твою хрупкую шейку на триста шестьдесят градусов в считанные секунды, — мрачно процедил сквозь зубы взрослый мужчина, недобро сверкая темными глазами. — Моя Флея сошла с ума, но она пыталась действовать на благо стаи. Однако забыла, что нужно оберегать не только стаю, но каждого щенка, каждого самца и самку. Моя задача как мужа, самца и бывшего вожака провалилась. Я пошел на поводу у истинной пары, из-за чего один щенок потерян в лесу, другой изъят из стаи, а третий спятил и задает мне бессмысленные тупые вопросы!

Лонгботтом подошел ближе к Поттеру медленными осторожными шагами, но оборотень отнесся к этому спокойно, не проявляя агрессии. Затем положил руку на широкое плечо волшебника, привлекая к себе внимание и качая головой. Грейбек не под Империусом. Это же очевидно — абсолютная логичность поступков, осознанность.

— Поэтому для общей безопасности я сделаю то, что следовало сделать еще раньше — в ближайшее полнолуние самостоятельно оберну в волка.

Гарри приоткрыл рот, отступая на шаг назад. Затем без лишних слов поднял волшебную палочку:

— Экспекто Патронум. Лети и передай Тому Реддлу: «Мой Лорд. Дело не срочной, но чрезвычайной важности, — хотелось сказать _очень_ многое. Но прямо сейчас омега не один, и Гарри не собирался вести себя как обиженный глупый юнец, идущий на поводу у эмоций и чувств. — Полнолуние.»

Поттер не был уверен, что даже вдвоем с Невиллом сумеет одолеть в бою Грейбека, и если ему взбредет в голову спрятать во имя безопасности? Связать и утащить в чащу леса? Убить бету, который может помешать? Безопасности помешать. Альфу никогда не найдут, не успеют.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился он, щипая за бедро напрягшегося Лонгботтома, предупреждая. Будущий аврор быстро понял ситуацию, и палочку использовать не стал. — Это разумно.

Фенрир неопределенно хмыкнул, немного расслабляясь. Гарри отвернулся от него, пытаясь скрыть страх в лице и дрожащие губы. Том не мог подобного приказать. Это шло непосредственно от бывшего вожака, только его желания. Насколько далеко может зайти совершенный Империус, дарованный Смертью? Конечно, безопаснее всего Поттеру стать оборотнем среди других оборотней. Это логичные выводы от зверя, который во время полнолуния может растерзать необращенного альфу. Том не мог отдать подобный приказ, но и предусмотреть все на свете — тоже. И проклятие следует немедленно снимать, пока ситуация не стала совсем патовой.

Спустя пару минут к волшебникам из-за деревьев выплыла серебристая волчица, изящно остановившись возле Поттера и нежно потираясь о его пальцы головой. Ее магия ощущалась теплыми солнечными лучами, вызывая приятные мурашки на коже. Альфа обмер, когда заглянул в рубиновые глаза Патронуса. Подобного он никогда не встречал.

— Скоро буду, — произнесла волчица голосом Реддла, садясь перед Гарри и опуская подбородок-нижнюю челюсть на грудь шокированного альфы знакомым жестом Темного Лорда. Ее пристальный немигающий взгляд был таким же, что и у Тома. — Оставайся рядом с Патронусом. Я следую за ним.

Вопреки всему, серебристый зверь никуда не исчез, и парень бездумно коснулся широкого лба, погружая кончики пальцев в теплое серебро. Волчица задрала голову выше и ткнулась полупрозрачным носом в ладонь, щуря глаза от удовольствия. Это было довольно странным: видеть эмоции обыкновенного заклинания, видеть горящие кровью глаза вместо белесых точек-искорок, видеть, что Патронус продолжает взаимодействовать с получателем, не собираясь растворяться в воздухе. И Поттер понятия не имел, что его возможно найти по следам.

Невилл же неловко отвел взгляд, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Наблюдать столь очевидное доказательство чужой любви так открыто — довольно пошло и лично, а тем более такого существа, как Темный Лорд. Судя по наблюдениям за происходящим в поселке, Реддл — тот, кто разрушит мир до основания или спасет его. Или сделает и то, и другое. И Лонгботтом не чувствовал желания участвовать в деятельности Пожирателей Смерти, быть хоть как-то причастным к бывшему одногруппнику. Странное дело: они ходили на один и тот же учебный год, бета видел Тома как примерного старосту, пусть и довольно нетерпимого к чужим людям, а теперь — омега носил жуткую маску монстра и плащ с костями, подчинил оборотней и альф, говорил о мире, который хочет создать, являлся обладателем самой могущественной палочки в истории человечества, а сила его колдовства и запас знаний? Абсолютная невозмутимость перед разозленными вервольфами и целой толпой смотрящих прямо на него сильных чистокровных колдунов? У любого бы нервы сдали. Кажется, Невилл ощущал в себе не только ужас, но и трепет с искренним восхищением. И это Лонгботтому совершенно не нравилось.

А теперь он видел нежность и заботу этого страшного человека, и Невилл восхищался этим вдвойне. Гарри Поттер — справедливый и добрый мужчина, а значит в «сломанном омеге-старосте» было скрыто куда больше положительных качеств, нежели бета успел подсмотреть и понять. Его бабушку тоже все боятся и многие не любят, однако она — прекрасная мужественная альфа, замечательный родитель и отличный глава рода. Лонгботтом не был уверен в союзе или сотрудничестве, но вот становиться врагом Темному Лорду не собирался.

Наконец, колдуны услышали приглушенные шаги и знакомый сухой стук маленьких косточек на полупрозрачном плаще Волдеморта, перед тем, как не показался он сам. Маски не было, и оба альфы с бетой ощущали смутное облегчение.

Том обвел бесстрастным взглядом собравшихся и подошел к Поттеру, опуская ладонь на голову волчицы, и та беззвучно растаяла в теплом летнем воздухе. Гарри поджал губы, останавливая себя от немедленного выяснения отношений, но определил свое настроение строгим мрачным взглядом. Омега ничего на это не сказал, повернув голову к Фенриру:

— Что за собрание в лесу?

— Поттер намеревался подрочить, — грубовато отозвался Грейбек, мстительно зыркнув на раздраженного альфу. — И сбежать, по всей видимости.

— _О, вот как_ , — Реддл скользну взглядом по бледному Лонгботтому и приблизился к Гарри плотнее, обвивая его спину одной рукой с еще одним негромким костяным перестукиванием и шелестом ткани. Омега зашептал так, чтобы слышал его лишь напрягшийся Поттер: — Прости, что не предупредил. И спасибо, что позвал, я подправлю заклинание.

— Убери его, — дрогнувшим голосом потребовал тот, не решаясь даже пошевелиться, шокированный уже близостью подобного костюма рядом с собой. Бок легко покалывало от соприкосновения с зубами-клыками, глаз зацепился за вспухшую жилку на шее партнера, но рука на спине и легкое движение пальцев перекрывали все эти ощущения с головой. — Том, сними Империус.

Темный Лорд улыбнулся и покачал головой, не соглашаясь. Им действительно требовалась дополнительная защита, а тем более Гарри Поттеру, на которого из-за давнишней аварии обращены все взгляды Пожирателей Смерти. Получить нужную информацию, что Поттер не обладает совершенными боевыми навыками и не имеет огромного запаса магических сил — не сложно. Это слабость Волдеморта, и она у всех как на протянутой раскрытой ладони. Том не мог запереть Гарри где-то, не мог абсолютно ограничить его свободу, не мог постоянно находиться рядом или — что еще хуже — вечно таскать за собой, подставляя в куда большей степени, вовлекая в личность Лорда Волдеморта, а этого Реддл не мог себе позволить. Он не был простым человеком, он не может так просто относиться к безопасности близкого человека. Не только Пожиратели Смерти, но и Сириус Блэк все еще на свободе. Оборотень на коротком поводке — то, что им сейчас необходимо. Но оборотень не подчинится по чистому сознанию, это неконтролируемое животное с природной агрессией.

Полнолуние. Конечно. Том понял все сразу, как получил Патронус-медузу. Гарри говорил прямым текстом, что обращение альф в стаи — защита потомства. И нужно что-то делать во время самих обращений, ведь «Империус» будет продолжать действовать. Присутствие оборотня во время полнолуния рядом с Поттером недопустимо даже с максимальной защитой и контролем.

Это был громадный завал проблем, однако никакого давления на разум Реддл не ощущал в себе. Конечно, чего не скажешь об эмоциях. А вот они подтачивали холодный рассудок, наполняя вены жаром, доходя и до мыслей. Впрочем, еще семь месяцев назад Том при подобных же обстоятельствах получил бы несколько тяжелых срывов подряд. Сейчас все было в порядке. И будет.

— Гарри, поговорим об этом дома, — в итоге прошептал Том, вновь пригладив бок молодого мужчины. — Пожиратели покинут поселение к вечеру, здесь останется только Теодор Нотт и Мальсибер. Последний подчинен мной в той же мере, — омега перевел взгляд в сторону Лонгботтома. — А вот с тобой мы еще не общались. Завтра наверстаем упущенное, что скажешь?

Бета кивнул, настороженно глянув в сторону Гарри, но тот не проявил беспокойства на последних фразах, и Невилл не увидел для себя опасности этого первого взаимодействия с Темным Лордом.

— Ты останешься здесь?

Гарри свел брови к переносице, пытаясь понять, какого черта от Реддла доносятся приглушенные феромоны ярости. Все его просьбы были правильны и логичны: ломать личность, делать из человека послушную куклу — крайне жестоко. Неужели сумасшествие его отца ничему не научило? Или Поттер не имеет прав на злость из-за насильственной опеки чертового оборотня? Он не собирался нарываться на неприятности или — Мордред упаси — искать их, чтобы опять встретить демона в облике Тома Реддла. Но одно дело находиться в безопасности по собственной воле, а совсем другое быть привязанным бесконечной слежкой к одному месту.

В итоге желание мира, все та же вина, переживания за психическое состояние пересилили жажду ссор и разбирательств. Поттер не был конфликтным волшебником.

— Вернусь обратно, — выдохнул он, с осторожностью касаясь предплечья омеги, наблюдая, как в его глазах появляется больше тепла и облегчения. — И о Фенрире мы поговорим. О Мальсибире тоже, как оказалось.

— Конечно, — Том ослепительно улыбнулся, мягко подталкивая альфу в обратном направлении, к поселению, а сам поднимая Старшую Палочку на Грейбека, мысленно расширяя степень воздействия «Империуса». Поттеру необходимо личное пространство, хотя бы видимое ему самому, каждому человеку необходимы минуты одиночества, даже если при этом слежка и контроль никуда не денутся. Пожалуй, Фенрир действительно мог запереть альфу во избежания проблем, это недопустимо. — Гарри, с Теодором и Мальсибером ты можешь общаться без опаски, они не причинят вреда. А ты, — отведя палочку в сторону, обратился уже к оборотню: — Ступай следом. Лонгботтом… Попрошу назначать встречи в пределах поселения, где появление Блэка не останется незамеченным.

Гарри повел плечами, думая что после смерти родителей от подобной опеки и контроля основательно отвык, приловчившись к свободному падению и планированию. Том понятия не имел о здоровой родительской опеке, и о многих вещах им предстояло поговорить. Сказать по правде, его действия больше напоминали фанатичность Петунии Дурсль. Параноидальность также следует учитывать, нельзя судить Реддла как здорового человека, нельзя ставить его в те же условия, что и других людей, Гарри на примере Сириуса знал. Сириус…

Весь путь до хижины Поттер думал о крестном. После случившегося он ни сном, ни духом, что происходило с сошедшей с ума омегой, где он, что с психической стабильностью, здоровьем, жив ли вообще. Связываться опасался. У него были смешанные чувства после случившегося в лесу. Они ожидали нападения, это рано или поздно без лечения все равно бы произошло, тогда к чему ненавидеть Блэка за то, чем он не владеет? Гарри разумом понимал, что не может ненавидеть крестного, который не контролировал свои действия, но сердце все равно считало иначе. Если бы Сириус не напал, они с Томом добрались бы до летнего поселка и переждали временную аномалию внутри домика, а может, и не попали в нее вовсе, ведь Поттер потерял огромное количество времени в своем больном состоянии на путь в гору. Слишком много «если», это уже не имеет значения, ведь случившегося не исправить. Нужно работать с тем, что уже есть.

Том — вышел из стадии острого сумасшествия. Теперь его поступками не владеет слепая ярость, срывы, он мыслит логически, практично. Убийство Блэка не принесет ему никакой пользы, и до гибели омега планировал сделать излечение Сириуса примером для других. Гарри не затрагивал тему с крестным во время редких разговоров с Темным Лордом, а тот не спешил давить с расспросами, что уже восхищало Поттера: после возрождения терпение возлюбленного стало колоссальным, немыслимым, совершенным. Волновало иное: жестокость звериная сменилась жестокостью человеческой, а она была в сто крат страшнее.

К сожалению, Фенрир вновь зашел в дом следом за альфой, но вместо того, чтобы застыть столбом на пороге и в упор следить за молодым мужчиной, спокойно сел в кресло, отвернувшись в сторону окна. Гарри больше не решался начать с оборотнем разговор, это было бессмысленными попытками перебороть мощное заклинание Старшей Палочки, да и общих тем у волшебников не было.

Том вернулся раньше обещанного с совой на плече и небольшой коробкой в руках. Лицо выглядело усталым. Не обращая никакого внимания на Грейбека, он прошел к письменному столу, где передал норвежской сове уже заготовленный заранее свиток и выпустил ту в окно.

Потянулся было к пуговичкам на вороте мантии, как Поттер негромко его окликнул, покосившись в сторону постороннего в доме.

— Ему будет все равно, не переживай, — отмахнулся было омега, но Гарри тут же поднялся на ноги, подходя ближе и протестующе сжимая запястья Реддла, не позволяя обнажаться.

— Мне не все равно, — нахмурился альфа. — Не заходи так далеко.

Лицо Тома было определенно довольным, и Поттер ощущал себя обманутым. Кажется, это было даже забавным — провокации. Темный Лорд кивнул бывшему вожаку, и тот без слов скрылся за дверью домика. Реддл перевел взгляд обратно на Гарри, считывая его эмоции.

— Ты разочарован мной, — прямо выдал тот, отходя в сторону и спокойно скидывая с себя трансфигурированный кошмарный облик, вызывая знакомую тошноту от громкого бряканья костей, что наполняло всю комнату разом. — Думаю, я даже понимаю, почему.

Гарри не знал, что ответить. Это не было похоже на разочарование, скорее, опаска, страх, ожидание, волнение. Из плохих эмоций.

— Ты вызываешь куда больше положительных эмоций и чувств, — ответно прямо парировал тот, не собираясь портить этот вечер ссорой. Им был нужен простой разговор. — И я счастлив, что ты здесь, Мордред, Том, я боготворю эти дни, что ты вернулся к жизни. Безо всяких «но». За этой фразой не будет ничего другого.

Наградой стала искренняя теплая улыбка. Том действительно ожидал неприятной перепалки на повышенных тонах, совершенно неготовый встретить столь явную любовь после обиженного, настороженного и разгневанного взгляда в лесу. Чертово «но» после таких слов всегда лишало их смысла и важности, они становились приукрасом для более жестоких и правдивых фраз. Поттер удивлял. И вызывал приливы бесконтрольной нежности. Которую Реддл никак не мог проявить, помимо мимики. Вообще-то это накаляло довольно крепко.

— Пообедаем? — миролюбиво предложил омега, кивая в сторону стола. Он уже переоделся в домашнюю одежду Поттера — из своих вещей были лишь зимние, теплые. И в общем-то одежда Гарри ощущалась на своем теле комфортно, не вызывая брезгливости.

Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что внутри коробки было два заколдованных свертка, и его — раза в три больше. На вопросительный взгляд Том невозмутимо ответил:

— Проснувшись, я обнаружил перед собой тощего оголодавшего мужчину, чьи руки стали неотличимы от омежьих, поэтому взял на себя ответственность исправить положение. Давай, ешь, мне нравятся твои жирок и мышцы.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — фыркнул Поттер, недоверчиво щупая предплечье. Конечно, в весе он сбавил, но тощим явно не был. — Переедание тоже вредно. Но вот спорт действительно был бы сейчас очень кстати.

— Хорошее решение, — довольным тоном прокомментировал Реддл, первым принявшись за поздний обед. Он желал, чтобы Гарри был здоровым, а не нахватал кучу болячек. В конце концов, он шесть месяцев проторчал здесь наедине с самим с собой. — И все же, поговорить о Фенрире нам необходимо, не так ли? После того, как поедим, волчок.

Гарри улыбнулся, склоняясь ближе и оставляя поцелуй на виске омеги. Тот выдохнул нечто неразборчивое, но спокойно продолжил поглощать свою вареную курицу с овощами и гречкой. Когда с обедом было покончено, альфа задумчиво посмотрел на лежащую на обеденном столе Старшую Палочку.

— Примени на мне Империус?..

— **Нет**.

Он опешил от такого быстрого и резкого ответа.

— Я просто хочу понять, что чувствует человек, если заклинание было произнесено под прицелом Дара Смерти, — со вздохом продолжил Гарри, качая головой на резанувший ноздри запах химикатов: Темный Лорд сидел совсем близко. Конечно, это было абсолютным проявлением «железного ошейника», образ которого родился еще в особняке Реддлов, образ которого Том агрессивно ненавидел. — Потребуй чего угодно, того, что я бы сильно не захотел. Что-то нетерпимое, все в порядке, я разрешаю. А потом просто сними проклятие, чтобы я ухватил суть измененного восприятия. Я хочу разобраться, с чем теперь имею дело.

Волдеморт некоторое время молчал, не обращая внимания на медленно сгибающуюся в пальцах вилку.

— Не взращивай это во мне, — наконец, негромко произнес Том. — Все идет с мелочей. Мне ли не знать. Можно отрицать сколько угодно, но я нездоров. Не критично, но я не собираюсь забивать эту проблему в дальний угол, чтобы она всплыла грандиозной катастрофой в самый подходящий момент. Мне плевать на других волшебников, не предлагай себя на их место.

— Хорошо, — мирно согласился Гарри, он видел в этом ответе неоспоримую логику. — Тогда потребуй то, что я могу сделать и сам, по своей воле. Что-то простое.

Реддл совсем прикрыл глаза, вновь облепляя комнату тишиной. Вилка стала совершенно испорченной.

— Нет, мы поступим иначе. _Ты сам_ используешь Империус на мне, а затем я воспользуюсь Легилименцией, чтобы передать тебе воспоминания и ощущения. Так будет правильнее.

Поттер глянул на омегу уже с интересом. Ответит ли? Признается? Он задал очевидный вопрос:

— Ты бы хотел нечто во мне изменить Империусом?

С негромким звуком вилка окончательно лопнула напополам, и Гарри поспешно добавил:

— Прости. Я знаю, что это слишком обнажающие вопросы, я ни в чем тебя не подозреваю и не упрекаю, мне искренне любопытно, потому что у меня тоже есть слабости и желания, которые я не способен осуществить с первого раза, за несколько недель или месяцев, и это тоже включает некоторые вещи в тебе. Которые, разумеется, я ни в коем случае не буду изменять насильственным путем. Но это не значит, что благовоспитанный человек не подумает о воровстве понравившегося товара с баснословным ценником за витриной. Подумает, но ни за что не украдет. Не могу точнее описать.

— Я тебя прекрасно понял, — тихо ответил Том, медленно разжимая побелевшие от усилий пальцы, и два обломка искореженного столового прибора упали на гладкую поверхность деревянного стола. — Да, есть вещи, на которых я могу сорваться. И это не то, что стоит проверять у психически нестабильного человека. Раз — изменю сущий пустяк, два — потребую незначительное действие. Три — во время срыва извращу твое сознание одним взмахом, не видя в этом беды. Не требуй.

Реддл подумал, что в первую же очередь при любом удобном случае стер все воспоминания Поттера о месяце жизни с трупом. И ведь со всех сторон это казалось верным решением — избавить от страданий, от психологической травмы, от его блядской уверенности, что инстинктивный зверь в гниющем мясе — Том Реддл. И, конечно, позже Темный Лорд найдет себе тысячу оправданий в своей правоте, а Гарри даже не осознает изменений. Но это будет тем же самым, что вырвать из альфы часть его самого, его личности, сделать в нем дырку, _сделать его удобным для себя_. И это будет ни чем иным, как насилием. Конечно, сразу после этого Том сотрет каждую крупицу чувств и возможных желаний к Лонгботтому. Не видя в этом ничего дурного, ведь — как же так — это его будущий муж, и Реддл имеет право на подобные запреты.

И чем тогда действия Темного Лорда будут отличаться от законов животного мира истинных пар?

Дело не в том, что Том сейчас осознает полную глубину этого насилия, а в том, что после первых невинных изменений это станет для него в порядке вещей. Просто потому что Поттер разрешил. Потому что он даже не поймет, что случилось с его личностью, а если ему прямо скажут об этом в лицо — не поверит. Это ведь так просто.

С другой стороны — Гарри Поттер совершенно здоровый и психически стабильный человек, и омега ему полностью доверял. Реддл поощрительно кивнул Гарри, и тот без особой уверенности взял в руки Старшую Палочку, направляя ее кончик на второго колдуна. Том оставался расслабленным. Он пригладил мягкие кудри волос, вздохнув:

— Никак с приказом определиться не можешь?

— Я приказал тебе поправить волосы, — прошептал молодой мужчина. — Фините Инкантатем.

Том удивленно посмотрел на свою руку. Вспышки луча не было. Он не произнес формулу Непростительного? Ничего, похожего на заклинание, слизеринец не помнил.

— Давай еще раз. Я сам захотел это сделать, мне следует подравнять кончики, уже в глаза лезут. Теперь попроси то, что мимоходом сделать нельзя, иначе… — Волдеморт замолчал. Мозги заработали на полную, примеряя и прикладывая собственные желания. — Нет. Мне было плевать на внешний вид. Это сработало. Я не ощущаю себя подчиненным. Брось ты Империус без предупреждения, без этого разговора, и я бы не осознал даже после заклинания отмены этих чар, — внезапно по губам Темного Лорда прошлась лукавая усмешка. Он наклонил голову набок. — Хочешь заглянуть в мое сознание?

— Это будет интересным опытом, — осторожно признался Гарри, перекладывая Старшую Палочку в чужие руки. — Надеюсь, это не станет травмоопасным.

К неожиданности, к последним словам Том отнесся довольно серьезно. Он мысленно собрал в единый слой все ощущения последних секунд.

— Ничего лишнего там не будет, обещаю. Легилименс!

— О, вот оно как, — рассеянно пробормотал волшебник, впервые ощутив на себе действие этого заклинания. Оно было очень мягким, ощущалось легким прикосновением к затылку, и, что правда, чужих эмоций и чувств, не относящихся к применению «Империуса» Поттером, там не было. — Фенрир даже осознавать не будет.

— Говоря о Грейбеке, я не считаю, что Непростительное следует убрать.

— Ты лишаешь его право выбора.

— Это наказание. Преступников, что казнят или садят за решетку также лишают его, не так ли? Мое наказание более лояльное и предельно полезное для нас обоих. Гарри, послушай меня внимательно. Мое правление станет тяжелым трудом, и оно оставит за собой недоброжелателей и врагов. На свете великое множество волшебников, сильнее тебя. И хитрее. Люди, что вертятся в обществе и могут вызвать негатив — имеют охрану. Ты бы не стал осуждать за это особу королевской крови или поп-звезду?

— Том Реддл — поп-звезда, — усмехнулся Поттер. — Однако ты сравниваешь разные вещи. Ты изменил личность и восприятие реальности человека, он понятия не имеет о наказании. Я осуждаю.

— Хочешь, заставлю его испытывать мучения совести каждую секунду этих семидесяти семи лет? — улыбнулся омега.

— Мордред всемогущий, нет! Я об осознанности и твоей жестокости!

Темный Лорд дернул уголком губ, сбрасывая ласковое выражение маниакальности. Конечно, он будет жестоким к тому, кто вывернул нежную шейку Поттера в опасное для жизни состояние. Альфа слишком жалостлив к людям, которые того не заслуживают.

— Фенрир не чувствует страданий. Для него — это просто жизнь. И личность потревожена не сильно, это не навредит рассудку, я не заставляю его делать жуткие нетерпимые вещи, убивать членов стаи или насиловать всех омег в округе. В итоге даже руки на себя после смерти истинной пары не наложит. И — нет — он все еще ее любит, я не отобрал эту звериность, только слепоту. Цель моего Империуса — безоговорочная защита твоей жизни и психики, и это не станет его проблемой. Фенрир обладает нужными мне качествами, которые, увы, позволить ни тебе, ни себе не смогу. Это утешит твои метания?

— «К ноге, животное», — вспыхнул Гарри. — Не утешит.

— Раз в месяц _это животное_ бегает на четырех лапах, вычесывает блох зубами и воет на луну, — напомнил ему Реддл. — И обращает в животных других людей. Не хочешь поговорить о тех, чьи жизни были загублены под властью его правления? Это ничего, да? «Оборотни убивают, и для них это нормально» — твои слова. Я подчиняю себе людей, и для меня это нормально — теперь мои. Ты ведешь себя, как ханжа.

— Как ты можешь так великолепно вызывать стыд в самых различных формах? — ахнул тот. — Я не принимаю убийства других людей! В тот момент я лишь пытался донести, что оборотни не владеют собой, и…

— И передают другим людям эту болезнь осознанно. _Ханжа_ , — с удовольствием в голосе подытожил Том. — Попытайся понять то, что я говорю. Фенрир великолепно себя чувствует. Ты знал его, ты относился к нему достаточно дружелюбно, и я сохранил его личность для тебя. Но он отрабатывает наказание, принося пользу. И вообще-то это наказание _милосердно_. Не вижу причин для твоих беспокойств, мой хороший.

— Что бы ты мечтал изменить во мне? — задумчиво произнес Том, пока они мирно перебирали недавние записи с основательно редактированными планами по поиску и привлечению маггловских ученых. — Если ты предложишь, я могу попытаться дать тебе это без «нескольких недель или месяцев».

Поттер помялся, но скрывать не стал. Голос наполнился неловкостью и ломкостью.

— Ненависть к самому себе. Безразличие к окружающим. Принижение их жизни, приравнивание к животному миру самых обыкновенных и хороших людей. Ненависть к миру. Я уже говорил тебе об этих вещах.

Омега кивнул, соглашаясь. Да, эти мягкие и даже прямые намеки он слышал не раз.

— Ты знаешь, я помню твой разговор с осколком из кольца, — улыбнулся он. — До последнего слова. Когда ты…

— **О, боже,** — Гарри спрятал лицо в ладонях, вспыхнув стыдливым красным цветом до кончиков ушей.

— …Мастурбировал для меня, — весьма довольным и удовлетворенным тоном закончил Реддл, повеселев и безжалостно продолжив: — И на мою змеиную речь. А говорил я следующее: «Борода Дамблдора такая пушистая. Его мантии девчачьи и безобразные».

— ГОСПОДИ! Пожалуйста, нет! — простонал альфа, не веря, что это происходило на самом деле, под негромкий веселый смех.

«Я бы хотел прикоснуться к тебе по-настоящему. Я был бы рад иметь тело для этого.»

Да, Том получил себе полный доступ к воспоминаниям разорванной души. И говорил тогда вовсе не о Дамблдоре. Поразительно. Он был влюблен в Поттера и в подобном призрачном состоянии. Конечно, с таким напором нежности, принятия и доброты было бы трудно справиться человеку, никогда их не встречавши к себе самому. Осколок был сбит с толку и шокирован, его просто швырнули в эти отношения, до которых они с альфой шли непростым путем проб и ошибок. Идут и сейчас, если быть объективным.

«Он возбудился от одних воспоминаний нашей близости с ошейником и поводком, он мастурбировал в наморднике, потому что я этого попросил, _Дьявол_ ,» — взметнулись непрошеные мысли.

Просящий поговорить на Парселтанге Поттер — **немыслимо эротичный**. Без возбуждения Том имел честь наблюдать за его оргазмом с чистым холодным рассудком, не сбиваясь на собственную эрекцию, оценивать более полно. И Гарри Поттер — просто чертовски горяч.

— Ты такой черт, — с огорчением проговорил Гарри.

— Я знаю, — ухмыльнулся Том. Переждав остаток эмоций, он ответил серьезно: — Я уверен в этой ненависти к себе. Она двигает меня вверх, она дает толчок к саморазвитию и перетеканию к совершенному существованию. Я ненавижу свое стремление к ревности и агрессии, они во мне есть, и если я их приму, то не стану бороться. Это будет правильным решением? Я ненавижу в себе многое, Гарри, и это всегда — отрицательные стороны.

— Ты ненавидишь свое имя. Какую отговорку сейчас предложишь? — проницательно отозвался Поттер, сверкая своим единственным глазом. — Ты ненавидишь свою сущность. И посмотри, кем ты стал.

— Звучит так, словно это можно идентифицировать как «великий» и «монстр» одновременно, — беззлобно поддел его волшебник. — Я говорил, что мое тело — это то, чем распоряжаюсь только Я, и никто не имеет права осуждать за это. Имя тоже включено. Не я его выбирал. А моя умалишенная слабая мать, которую я ненавижу. Она мне никто. Просто матка, вытолкнувшая на свет последствие изнасилования. Мне не за что ее благодарить или любить. Я не подвластен просить или желать появления на свет, это воля родителей. Другое дело — выполняй она функции «матери». Но нет — она решила назвать ребенка в честь его отца, которого изнасиловала и сломала. Как вечное напоминание о произошедшем. Как тебе такое оправдание, а, Гарри?

Альфа опустил взгляд, пристыженный за осуждение. С этой стороны он никогда не рассматривал проблему ненависти. Только что это было обнажение до нервов и костей.

— Я… — Поттер прокашлялся. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты калечил себя. Тебя эта ненависть рвет на части, даже свою душу не пожалел.

— И это тоже входит в часть того, чем я вправе распоряжаться, — кивнул Реддл, накрывая широкую ладонь альфы своей изящной кистью. — Ты прав: это изуродовало мою личность, и впредь подобных ошибок не повторится. Но это не изменяет моих прав. Говоря о сущности… Что же, позволь привести пример. Ты просыпаешься в один прекрасный день с осознанием, что более мужчиной не являешься. От тебя ожидают беременности и послушания, никакой интересной и опасной работы, никаких репетиторов, никакого равенства от других мужчин, даже если до этих самых пор считал себя, вел — как они. Я всего лишь был уверен, что являюсь гермафродитом, но не…

— Ты мужчина, — твердо перебил его Гарри, хмурясь. — Это просто различие половой принадлежности маггловского и магического мира. Не хочешь рожать — не рожай. И о каком еще равенстве идет речь? Таких как ты — **свет не видывал** , и дело совсем не в запахах. Ничего бы не изменилось, будь ты альфой или бетой. Может, нашел бы другую причину для ненависти. Дескать, беты слабее или альфы — совсем животноподобные. «Мерзкий узел» и прочие вещи. Это маггловское восприятие мира, а не ущербность нашего. Потому что того же гнева к мужчинам и женщинам их мира у тебя нет.

— Ты защищаешь это разделение? — улыбнулся Том, но быстро сбросил это выражение лица, заметив легкий страх у Поттера. — Прости.

— Я пытаюсь защитить людей, которых ты ненавидишь. И тебя, потому что ты восхитительный.

— Систему, — поправил его Реддл, погладив пальцы волшебника. — И — да, разделение, но не по половому признаку, а по отношению к нему. И инстинктам. Это отвратительно. И должно поддаваться лечению. Соответственно — уничтожению. Я жил с мыслями о геноциде волшебной расы, но это должны быть звериные инстинкты и система взглядов на омег и альф. И я бы принял, что способен понести, как самка. Если бы ко мне относились как к самцу, что может это сделать. Но нет, для остальных я и был самкой, — он покривился от отвращения к этим звериным понятиям. — Я не собираюсь оправдываться, что хочу быть настоящим мужчиной после осознания всей правды и что — возможно — это следствие какой бы то ни было психологической травмы на первом курсе обучения, но это во мне есть. Мне не нравится быть омегой, просто смирись с этим. Не забывай: мое право.

Взгляд невольно зацепился за сверкнувшие изумрудные гвоздики в ушах Поттера. Странно, но первой мыслью было — податься вперед и втянуть нежные ушные мочки в свой рот. Второй — сделать это с языком. Том быстро осек себя, опуская глаза ниже. В паху появилось напряжение.

«Хочу его. Прямо сейчас,» — пронеслись неконтролируемые мысли, которые темный маг поспешил задавить на корню. Не место и абсолютно не время. _И что еще за часть тела?_ Мочки? С каких это пор?

— Пусть так, — печально ответил Гарри, ласково переплетя пальцы с рукой Тома и встречая его рассеянную улыбку. — Иногда ты говоришь такими словами, что мне сложно продолжить возражать, хотя в душе возражений меньше не становится. Но еще несколько вопросов, связанных с именем, осталось. Если ты позволишь.

— Позволю, — торжественно кивнул Том, чем вызвал смешок со стороны альфы. — И даже отвечу честно по мере того, насколько ощущаю сам, — на непонимающий взгляд объяснился: — С ненавистью невозможно быть во всем объективным.

— Что не так с твоим отцом?

Этот вопрос Гарри мечтал задать еще с начала Рождественских каникул. И получить долгожданный ответ.

Улыбка стекла с губ омеги, а веселья поубавилось. Первым решением было резко оборвать спокойную беседу грубостью. Он решительно не хотел, чтобы подобное вообще касалось Поттера, чтобы он был причастен к омерзительным вещам прошлого Тома, его мыслям и поступкам. Одно дело рассказывать о грязи в крови, над которой не подвластен, но совершенно другое — мерзкие грани личности, которые извращали высшее существо, кем должен являться Темный Лорд Волдеморт. Делали слабым и безмозглым. Это было нетерпимой гранью, о которой не собирался ни при каких обстоятельствах раскрывать кому бы то ни было под страхом смерти. Потому что причина совершенно уродлива и глупа. Он не мог ее перебороть. 

Вторым решением стало соврать. И Гарри действительно не различил бы фальши, он даже не знает, что все еще не является убийцей отца своего парня. На самом деле правда не была чем-то совсем кошмарным, учитывая последующие преступления и планы, но это было чем-то непередаваемо низким, ущербным, слабой прослойкой сознания бесхребетного существа.

Все же, третье решение стало раскрытие мерзкой тайны.

Конечно, _не луна с неба и не смена дня с ночью_ , но Реддл дал Поттеру желаемое:

— Потому что он — прямое отражение того, кем я мог быть.

Том отвернулся, ощущая боль в стиснутых челюстях.

— И я страшно завидовал.

Гарри шокировано приоткрыл рот, припоминая жуткое поведение невменяемого Томаса Реддла старшего. **Да быть того не может**.

Темный Лорд пережил в себе приступ невменяемой ненависти от самой ситуации, которой позволил случиться, от обнажения своей ущербности, от раскрытия ее Поттеру, и негромко продолжил:

— Хотел, чтобы отец превратился в убожество, чтобы не просто исчез или умер, а потерял свой облик и внутри, и снаружи. Я сломал осознанно, чтобы под конец он пускал слюни без единого признака человечности. Я не идиот. И прекрасно знал, что долгий непрерывный Империус выжжет сознание подчистую. 

Том безразличным ледяным взглядом смотрел в сторону противоположной стены, ощущая как внутри, напротив, все пылало будто в раскаленной печи.

Гарри понравился его отец. Разумеется, понравился. Даже в сумасшедшем состоянии. Не мог не понравиться, кому угодно. И самое пугающее — иметь близкое сравнение идеальности с омерзительным уродством — Томом Реддлом младшим.

— А перед этим хотел насладиться ощущением семьи, которую, как я считал, был мне обязан дать родитель. 

Ведь Томас Реддл старший просто _должен был_ принять своего потомка, обрадоваться ему, восхититься силой и личностью, даровать дом, любовь, правильные семейные отношения, **попросить прощения**. Да, извиняться за свое отсутствие каждый день, каждую минуту, ползать на коленях и целовать ноги. За одно свое блядское существование. Просить прощения за самого себя, за свою жизнь.

— Он имел мои черты лица, но был мужественным, и был настоящим мужчиной. Прекрасное тело, человеческое тело, ничего звероподобного и мерзкого. Идеал. У него никогда не было течки и влечения к запаху истинной пары, которой, к слову, тоже существовать не могло. Хорошая семья и любящие отец с матерью. Их я действительно не тронул и пытался излечить. В этом за мной вины никакой нет. 

Волдеморт скупо улыбнулся, но в сторону Гарри не посмотрел.

— Мой отец собирал в себе все прекрасные качества человекоподобного существа, и вот — в его доме появился Ты, имея наглядное сравнение отца и сына. Гарри, в то время я действительно считал, что ты обратишь на него куда большее внимания. Да, то, о котором ты сейчас думаешь. Я не особо понимаю гетеросексуальность Волшебного Мира даже сейчас. Ты встречался с бетой, а мой отец — «бета» в маггловском мире. И он — моя лучшая версия. Я хотел минимализировать ваше общение и времяпровождение, не вызывая этим подозрений. Вообще-то это были довольно логичные мысли на тот период, ведь что ты выберешь? Недозрелый гнилой мандарин, покрытый слоем грязи, или восхитительно вкусный и созревший мандарин, сладкий и чистый? Тем более Гарри Поттер попросту боится омег. Ты не тяготеешь к темной магии, не желаешь личность Волдеморта, мы довольно часто ругались, я постоянно тебя бил. Это была даже не ревность, а страх. 

Гарри пораженно застыл, не веря, что Том на самом деле так думал. Что такие мысли вообще в его голове скрывались. 

— Я могу прокомментировать? — тихо попросил альфа, и омега скупо кивнул. — Спасибо. Том, любимый человек — не фрукт и не вещь с полки магазина. Отношения — не значит: выбрал любого, на кого взгляд упал, и заполучил. Конечно, тебе было сложно с подобным разобраться, Мордред, я не осуждаю. Но мне нравился твой папа, потому что казался любящим и заботливым родителем, а после жизни в приюте... Тебе это очень нужно было.

Парень вновь кивнул, но взгляд не изменился. Прямо сейчас — он эти вещи знал. Это не имело значения.

— Я говорю о возрасте четырнадцати лет. К твоему появлению стало немного легче переживать ущербность. 

Собравшись с мыслями, волшебник продолжил:

— Мое имя — абсолютная насмешка, ведь я был таким уродливым по сравнению с настоящим Томом Реддлом, в честь которого его получил. Просто неудачная копия и подделка. Он уже был психически надорван моей мамашей, но все же оставался стойким, сильным и волевым человеком. Я отнял это у него. Не было вины отца в том, что отказался принять сына. Если бы у кого-то получилось меня изнасиловать, и я бы залетел, — омега покривил губы. — Ребенка бы убил, не задумываясь. Мне было четырнадцать, и я думал только о несправедливости блядской жизни. Даже сейчас я ненавижу отца за одно его существование. И ненавижу себя за то, что стал второй Меропой Гонт, подчинив его своим прихотям. Я захотел его любви — и получил ее, мне было плевать, что она фальшивка. Не жалею о смерти папаши, и только это делает меня слабым, зависимым — мое счастье, что более идеального Тома Реддла больше нет.

Он глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь остудить лаву и копоть в жилах.

— Два лета подряд я использовал заранее заготовленное Оборотное зелье с частичками отца, и ходил в его облике целыми неделями. Просто смотрелся в зеркало, взаимодействовал с рабочими и слугами поместья, я был _так счастлив_ становиться идеальным и ненавидел себя даже больше, когда действие зелья проходило. Я строил целые планы, как принимать Оборотное до самой смерти папаши, наплевав на собственные установки и жизненные позиции. Утопал в зависти. Семья перестала волновать, потому что желаемое не получил. Два лета подряд я не мог даже мысленно назвать себя мужчиной или человеком, потому что мои поступки, наполненные завистью, слабостью, низостью быть им не позволяли. И я не был достоин носить титул и имя Лорда Волдеморта. В отражении на меня смотрела Меропа Гонт, околдовавшая Томаса Реддла. Том Гонт.

Реддл замолчал. Прямо сейчас он был одним оголенным нервом и натянутой струной одновременно, готовый лопнуть, взорваться, уничтожить все вокруг себя от единственного слова или прикосновения. Ему казалось, что в таком состоянии способен применить «Аваду Кедавру» безо всякой палочки. Он знал, что раскрытая правда ударит по Поттеру, но знал, что его отношение к своему возлюбленному никак не изменится, но понимал, что безучастным Гарри не останется, он захочет поговорить, а как переждать момент взрыва во время прикосновения?

— Ты так травмирован, — тихо сказал альфа и подскочил на месте, когда письменный стол с громким треском переломился надвое от вспышки магического выброса. Он с тревогой заглянул в лицо Тома, но тот сидел с плотно прикрытыми глазами и до побеления сжатыми губами.

«Не потому что уничтожил отца,» — Гарри не предпринимал попыток утешить или как-то поддержать, пока в нескольких сантиметрах бушует магический фон Темного Лорда. — «Потому что признался вслух о причинах ненависти. Признал зависть и комплексы. И вот, что Том имел в виду, когда говорил, что похож на маму в куда большей степени. Господи, он варился в травмах все эти годы.»

Гарри думал о пределах доверия Тома Реддла к нему, но даже близко не подобрался к настоящим границам. О собственных комплексах Гарри не признался бы даже себе, о самых гнилых червячках сознания, о самых нетерпимых мыслях. А они были. Пожалуй, не настолько тошнотворные и темные, как у сидящего рядом омеги, не настолько уродующие, ведь Том попросту раздавил все человеческое и разумное в своем отце из-за зависти и мести, и это делало его **чудовищем**. У папы не было ни малейшей вины перед Меропой или сыном, ни перед кем. 

Признаться о подобном возлюбленному — совершенный подвиг доверия. Реддл мог ответить что угодно, и Гарри ожидал, что омега просто хотел семью, которой не получил, и любви, которой ему не дали. Боже, да, даже ревность — это было в Томе, как бы тот не пытался глушить. В Поттере было. Да у каждого влюбленного человека. В прошлом оказалось скрыто гораздо большее — острые психические травмы, одна за другой, сами себя порождающие друг из друга. 

Ему никогда не стоило посещать особняк Реддлов. И в то же время — только это мог сделать сирота, не знавший отеческой любви.

— Я в порядке, — наконец, уже достаточно уравновешено произнес Том, распахивая спокойные голубые глаза. — Я вывалил это дерьмо на тебя, но ты захотел правды. Вот она.

— Спасибо, что рассказал, — хрипло ответил Поттер. Он хотел бы прижаться лицом к лицу Темного Лорда, но прекрасно понимал, что его подорвет жалость и сопереживание. Обсуждать сейчас — тем более недопустимо. Это травмирует еще больше. Они просто это переживут. Проблемы не решаются утешением, это долгий процесс, каждый в этой комнате знал. Гарри был счастлив, что получил его начало — полную правду и осознание травм. _Понимание_. Том не мог ненавидеть свою мать лишь за ее грязную кровь и сумасшествие. Это был ее образ в отражении. — Надеюсь, совсем скоро тебе станет легче любить собственное имя.

Реддл приподнял брови, медленно повернул голову к Гарри, а взгляд похолодел на несколько градусов.

— «Том Поттер» еще долгое время будет звучать для меня непривычно, — неуверенно улыбнулся альфа. — Как и определение «замужний человек». «Женатик». Может быть, на следующий день у тебя появятся мгновенные залысины и совершенно безобразный старый халат с дыркой на воротнике, — он запнулся, когда Том спрятал лицо в ладонях на несколько секунд, не зная, что на нем увидит в следующий момент. — Жирные коты тоже как-то сами собой появляются в семь…

— Я тебя люблю, — улыбнулся омега, отняв голову от рук. — И свое будущее имя тоже.

— Блять, — беззвучно ругнулся Реддл, едва открыв глаза и собрав мысли в кучу после сна. Эротического сна. — _Да блять_.

Вообще первого эротического сна с участием Гарри Поттера. Удивительно, но подобные проблемы никогда не преследовали его. Утренние стояки — вполне, но красочные сны с участием определенных людей? И это было огромной проблемой, судя по тяжело дышащему под боком альфе. Том с отвращением поджал губы, чувствуя свой твердый член и промокшие от смазки штаны. Подняв руку, он призвал Старшую Палочку и удалил эту мерзкую грязь с себя и белья, а вторым взмахом распахнул окна настежь. Прикладываться к мастурбации Реддл не собирался, считая это отвратительным животным непотребством в отсутствии Поттера. Неслышно поднявшись с кровати и стараясь даже не смотреть в сторону второго волшебника, он скрылся в ванной комнате, сразу накладывая заглушку и включая сильный напор ледяного душа.

Чувствуя себя бесконечно грязным даже после обильного потока воды, Том прокрался обратно в комнату, уже без опаски глянув на спящего. Кажется, стал приходить в норму. **Черт подери** , он мог захлебнуться рвотой во сне, продолжайся это достаточно долго. Колоссальных масштабов проблема. Капать зельем Подавителей или принимать по одной таблетке перед сном теперь острая необходимость, если подобное станет продолжаться.

— Ебучее животное, — прорычал себе под нос омега, потеряв всякое желание вновь засыпать, несмотря на ночное время суток.

«Смерть могла бы бонус какой подкинуть ради свершенного обряда, уверен, первого в истории жизни всех людей. Хотя бы избавить меня от этого химического зловония,» — с ненавистью подумалось Темному Лорду, пока он тихо размещался в кресле. — «Сказать кому — засмеют. Мокрые сны Темного Лорда, дважды блядское «ха-ха».»

Ничего смешного в этом он, конечно, не находил. Приютские дети, которым он вкалывал во время сна в языки отраву, обычно лежали на спине. К утру их легкие были полны рвоты и крови, а кожа уже ледяной. Нет, совершенно никакого смеха. Пусть, это физиологическая реакция организма, естественные процессы которого были нарушены с созданием хоркруксов, бога ради, после всех слов Поттера и его действий — разумеется Реддл желал с ним близости. И прекрасно видел, что альфа хотел того же, пусть и не мог дать. «Дать».

Том вновь скривился от пришедшей в голову мысли. Они будто бы вообще становились бесконтрольны.

«Да, да, тебе не дают потому что Поттер целовался с твоим трупом, это то, о чем необходимо думать в три часа ночи. Занимательная постельная история Тома Реддла, будет о чем вспоминать через семьдесят лет — Гарри, Гарри, это животное хотело твои щиколотки, потому что ты не носил паранджу.»

— Да что за бред, — прошептал Волдеморт, проведя ладонью по лицу. В голове вспыхнул образ чертовых щиколоток, а затем впадины позвоночника, после — опять _ушных мочек_. И легкое напряжение в паху появилось вновь. — Это же даже не сексуально.

Самое худшее — даже признаков подступающей течки не было.

«А может, и лучшее,» — пронеслись рассеянные успокаивающие сознание мысли. — «Это не инстинкты. Это же даже не член. Я хочу его уши, да что со мной не так?»

Как оказалось, это был вовсе не предел странностей организма и мыслей. Утром Поттер переодевался, был в одном нижнем белье — никакой реакции. Том напряженно разглядывал партнера, ожидая неконтролируемый прилив возбуждения, но это было чем-то вроде тепла и нежности, что не подталкивало тело ответить эрекцией. Гарри не успел надеть на себя контактную линзу и постороннего пристального внимания не заметил, чему омега смутно радовался. Пока они не сели завтракать, и Том, находившийся в десяти сантиметрах от альфы, не наткнулся взглядом на полоску обнаженной кожи между чуть задравшейся футболкой и летними бриджами. Все бы ничего, просто кожа, а на ней — отпечаток резинки от пижамных штанов.

С грохотом отодвинув стул, парень бросил нечто про туалет и поспешно скрылся в ванной. Прославиться совершенным извращенцем, который возбудился во время простого завтрака, Том решительно не собирался. Член был каменным. Из дырки отвратительно текло. Это было кошмарно. Реддлу казалось, что ничего эротичнее этого красноватого отпечатка с небольшими вмятинами на золотистой коже не существовало. После вполне отчетливой картинки в голове таких же восхитительных следов портупей и воспоминаний вкуса солоноватой от пота кожи во рту, Том поспешил обратиться памятью к страницам темномагического трактата о свойствах жабьих поганок.

— Докатился, зверье, — одними губами пробормотал Темный Лорд. — Ну и что мне теперь делать?


	56. Творение

— Гарри! — изумленно воскликнул Люпин, распахивая дверь. Его лицо побледнело и вытянулось при взгляде на осунувшийся и нездоровый вид. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Альфа неискренне улыбнулся, ведь сказать ничего он не мог. Не аврору, тем самым просто испортив Тому будущее и репутацию. Да, он мразь и лицемер. Но…

— Я не надолго, — тихо произнес Поттер, входя внутрь. — Что сегодня на ужин?

— Не думай, что сможешь меня заболтать, — строго и угрожающе ответил оборотень. — Пропуск школы на последнем году обучения, это шутка по-твоему?

— А что, Тедди вообще когда-нибудь в школу пойдет? — огрызнулся было волшебник, но быстро осек себя: — Прости. Тяжелый был день. Еще и… — он показал на свои рваные и мокрые от снега штаны. — Опять с блохастым поцапался, пока из летнего поселка спускался. Это не волк, а урод-прилипала просто! На мне места живого от его зубов нет! И ведь знает, гадина, когда я в лесу.

— Удивительно, учитывая, что твоего собственного запаха _даже я_ не слышу, — покачал головой мужчина, которого все же смогли заболтать. — С другом поссорился? Или… Конечно. Мисс Уизли?

Молодой альфа кивнул. Он стянул с себя яркую разноцветную куртку, чудом избежавшую зубов дикого зверя (кажется, волк ее попросту боялся), и прошел к дивану, падая туда. Уизли и Том, да. Черт возьми, **почему все омеги такие страшные**? Даже несмотря на травму, несмотря на участившиеся случаи сумасшествия, по мнению Гарри, омеги сами по себе — жуткие чудовища. Кажется, Дадли говорил что-то такое про женщин. Теперь альфа его понимал: «слабый пол» вовсе никакой не слабый. Это кошмар.

Поттер никогда не понимал строение логики омег, а уж если это гениальный мозг Реддла — тем более. И тем более, если он лютый гандон в квадрате. Вывести из Джинни спятившую омегу?.. После всех их разговоров, после описания жестокости убийств? Превратить невинную девушку в монстра из чистого любопытства? Прямо сейчас Гарри ненавидел Тома. И пусть он идет нахуй вместе со своей дружбой.

— Я говорил, что твоя истинная пара отреагирует плохо на чужую омегу, — мягко заговорил Люпин, присаживаясь рядом и приобнимая спину подопечного. — На чужие феромоны. С мисс Уизли все в порядке?

— Я не… — Поттер сильно побледнел. Ведь он даже никого не предупредил из преподавателей. — Я не знаю. Прошу, отправь профессору Дамблдору сову, _боже_ , я дурак.

— Ты дурак, — согласился взрослый альфа. — И сову мы отправим. Почему из школы сбежал?

Гарри немного помолчал, обдумывая ответ. Да, он ненавидел Тома, но зла ему определенно не желал. Омега оказался нехорошим человеком, лживым, лицемерным. Парень сомневался, что хочет вообще с ним хоть раз связываться. Даже видеть.

Поморщившись, он стянул с себя свитер, полностью пропахший феромонами Реддла. Это не особо помогло — кажется, запах хлорки въелся под кожу, не собираясь оставлять в покое Поттера, преследуя даже в Норвегии. Вполне в духе слизеринского старосты.

— У меня гон начался, — пробормотал Гарри, выдохнув. — Из-за течки Уизли. Кажется, она пыталась связать нас. Том стоял рядом, я просто не хотел, чтобы подобный ему видел животные проявления. Я выпрыгнул из…

— Прости, что? « _Животные проявления_ »? — пораженно перебил его Ремус. — С каких это пор ты начал так говорить?!

Альфа неловко замялся, понятия не имея, что на это сказать. Но под суровым взглядом, все же, пришлось дать ответ:

— Том ненавидит проявление инстинктов, я говорил. Это именно та причина, по которой мы никогда не начнем с ним отношения и уж тем более не переспим. То, что я тебе рассказывал недавно. А я… Господи, Джинни пахла так восхитительно, я бы пометил девушку у него на глазах. Я не могу потерять дружбу с Реддлом, он удивительный человек. Он умный, он очень-очень умный, Рем. Его рассуждения жестки, но я никогда и ни у кого подобного не слышал, его отношение к… Я глубоко восхищаюсь этим человеком, он потрясающая личность и…

Гарри замолчал. _Восхитительный?_ Это после произошедшего-то?

— Так я и думал, — тяжело вздохнул оборотень. — Влюбленный мальчишка.

— Что? Нет!

— Я уже говорил с Флеей о вас, — не слушая яростного протеста, продолжил Люпин. — Меня интересовал феномен твоей интоксикации на чужие феромоны, лично я подобного не встречал никогда. Вожак рассказала, что такие пары называются «искаженными». Или «истинными врагами». Малоприятно, не так ли? — он проницательно заглянул в изумленные глаза смущенного подопечного. — И это значит, что ваша судьба будет расписана несчастьем вечно. Удивительно, что вы близки — это уже странно. Из вашей связи не получится семьи. Мне жаль. Гарри, маловероятно что мистер Реддл вообще сможет от тебя понести. А если и забеременеет, то с огромной вероятностью просто _растворит_ ребенка в своем животе заживо. Его жидкости могут обжигать и тебя, поэтому… Мне, правда, очень жаль. Природа всегда знает, как правильно. И какие отношения будут правильными, счастливыми. Волк с волком, лиса с лисой, а змея…

— Мы не животные, — выдавил из себя Гарри, наполняясь гневом. — Я — человек. Том — человек. А вот вы — нет. Я не собираюсь жить по законам зверья!

Ремус оскалился и низко зарычал, повалив парня на пол и встречая его отпор, но драке помешала распахнувшаяся дверь. На пороге появились Нимфадора и Тедди, с удивлением глядя на замерших на полу альф. Мальчик радостно вскрикнул и кинулся к крестному, обвивая его шею руками и грозно зыркая в сторону отца, не позволяя тому кусать любимого Гарри.

— Щенок, зашел в гости моего истинного погрызть? — весело поддела его Дора, снимая с себя шубу, а затем с прищуром поглядела на притихшего мужа. — Я чему-то помешала, дорогой? _Может, мне вмешаться?_ **Пошел вон из дома!**

Гарри на самом деле **очень** боялся жутких омег.

Переубедить Реддла оставить попытки откормить парня не удалось. Гарри действительно не был тощим, пытался втолковать это омеге, но тот и слушать ничего не захотел. Поначалу это даже казалось милым. А после Поттер стал откладывать еду для блохастого, пока его за этим делом не поймал сам Том.

И теперь каждый прием пищи проходил совместно. Он не ругался, не спорил, молчал. Только не моргал совсем. И улыбался. В сочетании со сжатой челюстью и вспухшими венами на шее, мимика становилась жутковатой. В первые дни альфа просто давился несчастной едой под прицелом чужого внимания. Опять же, _ничего нового_. Возвращение школьной поры.

— Буду жирным, неповоротливым, — трагично вздыхал Гарри, поглядывая на совершенно невозмутимого омегу. — В дверные проемы влезать перестану.

— Расширим, — хмыкнул Том, колдуя над своей новой мантией. — Куплю тебе скакалку.

Поттер весело рассмеялся.

— Ты невозможен.

— О, песик, повторяй это чаще. К слову, я слежу за твоим питанием, и вредной пищи не заказываю. Не стоит переживать об избыточном весе, но… — ухмылка стала шире. — Не буду скрывать, мне нравится, когда у тебя есть за что подержаться. К тому же я не могу тебе позволить подкармливать диких зверей в лесу. Куда нам в дом второго волка?.. — отсмеявшись, волшебник перевел тему: — Пришло письмо из Министерства Магии. На той неделе мне придется вернуться в Британию, чтобы подтвердить факт своей жизни и вернуть все права. Затем, наконец, сдам экзамены. Может быть, придется брать репетитора.

— Тебе? — воскликнул Поттер, не веря.

Том пожал плечами:

— Это формальности. Ученик отсутствовал с Рождественских каникул по официальной причине тяжелой болезни, это станет формальным разрешением и допуском к экзаменам. Поверь, из-за ситуации в стране никто не захочет собирать ряд профессионалов ради образования какой-то больной омежки. Ей хватит и СОВ, верно? Я не допущу подобного. Когда я приду к власти, образование станет обязательным для каждого волшебника. В особенности для магглорожденных. Своих ошибок я никому повторить не пожелаю. Дети невинны, в них — будущее. Необразованный волшебник — мой враг.

— Что насчет этой самой власти? — задал интересующий вопрос Поттер. Он понятия не имел, как подобное будет решать Реддл. — Каким способом ты хочешь ее получить себе?

— Созову выборы, соберу Визенгамот для продвижения своих идей, мою организацию должны признать официальной, иначе все ее действия будут считаться нелегальными. Заняв пост Министра Магии, упраздню систему должностей, введу новую. Дальше — издание законов и систем наказаний, связь с иностранными Министерствами для полного сотрудничества, абсолютного. Первым делом — создание коммун, а затем — полноценных городов, окруженных мощными антимаггловскими барьерами, — Том отвернулся от своего чудовищного костюма, оглянувшись в сторону улыбавшегося альфы. — Что такое?

— Я не совсем понимаю эти вещи, но все равно тебя люблю, — посмеялся тот беззлобно. — Волнуешься? Я про экзамены. И твои задумки.

Темный Лорд кивнул.

— На экзаменах меня могут завалить лишь из-за злости их проведения в конце лета. Человеческий фактор. Что я омега-выскочка. В Министерстве могут даже не послушать в силу возраста и… Опять же, пола. Омеги не занимают высоких должностей и не становятся министрами. Я — стану, — с удовольствием подытожил Том. — Конечно, придется держать ответ перед министерскими, что я делал полгода в норвежском хýево-кукýево вместо учебы.

Гарри поперхнулся воздухом, закашлявшись, и Реддл покачал головой. Они действительно находились у черта на куличках да еще и в чужой стране. Естественно, Том мог приказать своим людям продвинуть Повелителя вверх по должности за одну неделю. Купить диплом об образовании, вообще в Хогвартс больше не возвращаться. Но в таком случае Реддл потеряет те остатки уважения к своей личности, что остались после многочисленных глупых ошибок. Станет ничем не лучше расхлябанного сынка Малфоя, за которого все решают родители.

Оторвавшись от новой одежды полностью, Том поманил ладонью альфу, приглашая посмотреть. Гарри без возражений поднялся и приблизился, в тот же момент заключенный в крепкие объятия. Опустив взгляд вниз, парень застыл, рассматривая очередные костяные пластинки и шипы, обвитые цепями. На этот раз омега добавил россыпь насыщенно-красных маленьких камушков.

— Это бусы? — рассеянно спросил Поттер, склоняясь и подцепляя пальцами тонкую нитку с насаженными на нее круглыми камнями, издавая тихий высокий перестук и наблюдая сверкание в солнечном свете. В мыслях мелькнуло понимание. — Похоже на…

— _Волчью ягоду_ , — с трепетом в голосе закончил за волшебником Темный Лорд, с широко раскрытыми глазами пожирая вид красных бусинок на загорелой коже рук альфы. — Символично. «Daphne mezereum». Знаешь, когда ягода созревает? — руки Реддла сжались еще сильнее на теле второго волшебника, и тот перевел на парня изумленный, слегка встревоженный взгляд, вновь понимая с полуслова. — Через четыре дня мы отмечаем твой день рождения. Это мой наряд. Ты становишься совершеннолетним для магглов, и это особенный праздник. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя был прекрасный день, Гарри.

— Я, — Поттер помялся, но Том ободряюще коснулся головой его плеча на несколько секунд. — Я не понимаю, почему ты постоянно говоришь о символизме. Ты же…

«Излечился от острой стадии сумасшествия.»

Он смолк. Гарри не смел подобное произнести вслух, но как намекнуть на нездоровые вещи, которые делал возлюбленный? Его жутковатые размышления? Самые простые формы становятся пугающими, когда о них говорит Том Реддл. Только от того, _как именно_ он о них рассуждает.

— Что?

— Хорошо, почему именно волчеягодник? Том, _я не волк_ , — обреченно вздохнул Поттер, тихо порицая одержимость партнера этим странным сравнением. — И никогда не стану оборотнем. Потому что ненавижу их. И ты не позволишь меня обернуть. Не понимаю. Даже твой Патронус — _волчица_. Меня немного беспокоит то, как ты… Чем это в итоге обернется.

Том некоторое время ничего не отвечал, и молодой мужчина в его тесных объятиях сам повернул голову в сторону Волдеморта. Реддл разомкнул кольцо из рук и протянул одну ладонь вниз, подцепляя изящными пальцами тонкие красные бусы, обвивающие надплечники сложного костюма.

— Да, я не здоров. Ты считаешь, я вижу то, чего нет. Ты считаешь, что я вижу странные знаки там, где нет никаких знаков, но это не так, — спокойный голосом произнес омега, перебирая в руке маленькие камешки. Другая рука все еще цепко обнимала талию стоящего рядом альфы. — Твои размышления очень логичны, волчок, учитывая мое неровное состояние психики, и я не осуждаю за это. Правильно, что сомневаешься и остаешься внимательным, тебе ни в коем случае нельзя пропустить начало возможного срыва и остаться неподготовленным к нему. Но сейчас мое сознание чистое, совершенно спокойное. Я объяснюсь, любовь моя. Симптомы отравления волчьей ягоды. Ты знаешь, какие? Жжение в слизистых, слезы, нарушение дыхания и хрипы. Рвота. При попадании на кожу сока этого растения возникает сильная боль и появляются волдыри. До сих пор символизм сумасшедшего человека? — уловив чужое напряжение, Том моментально обернулся на Гарри, оставив в покое свою волчью ягоду среди костей. Он продолжил так же мягко: — Я не читал твоих мыслей. Но понимаю, о чем беспокоишься. Мне нравится знаковость, и **я ею одержим**. Но не ищу знаки там, где ничего значимого нет и не будет. Я люблю смысл, люблю, когда вещи имеют двойное, тройное дно. Люблю _взаимосвязанность_.

— Но не судьбу.

Реддл широко улыбнулся, сверкнув голубыми глазами, не отвечая на каверзный риторический вопрос. Вместо этого произнес следующее:

— Волчью ягоду добавляют в приворотное зелье. А во время обрядов с ее помощью призывают темных сущностей.

Никак не прокомментировав сказанное, парень вернулся к доработке полупрозрачного плаща темно-бордового оттенка. Немного погодя, через парочку пассов Старшей Палочкой, Том вновь заговорил, не отрывая взгляда от своего занятия:

— Есть ли особые пожелания на праздник? Чего бы ты хотел? Я достану все, что угодно. Что попросишь. С любым ценником.

— С таким настроем мы разоримся раньше, чем наш новый дом будет готов к использованию, — посмеялся Гарри, обходя письменный стол, на котором возлюбленный колдовал над нарядом, и присаживаясь на пол, чтобы иметь возможность видеть сосредоточенное лицо Реддла. — Любопытно, а если это будет Эйфелева башня на заднем дворе участка?

Темный Лорд сложил губы в усмешке, стрельнув взглядом на альфу.

— Я рассчитаю время, чтобы полететь в Париж, уменьшить архитектурное сооружение, изменить его вес и украсть. Утром тебя будет ждать маленькая безделушка и парочка маггловских газет с подтверждением, что за одну единственную ночь из города пропала вся Эйфелева башня целиком. Не смена дня и ночи или звезда с неба, но ты был бы полностью мной очарован.

Том задумчиво почесал подбородок, глядя на своего мужчину с сомнениями, и Поттер воскликнул:

— Ты — черт!

— Тебе всего лишь повезло, что во мне нет ни капли романтического бахвальства и безрассудства, — ухмыльнулся омега, вернувшись к созданию костяных длинных бус до пола. — Потому что во мне определенно достаточно волшебства, чтобы достать тебе эту блядскую башню и любой маленький город в довесок.

— Что здесь происходит? — изумленно спросил Гарри, зайдя в новый трансфигурированный дом на краю поселения.

Он с недоумением посмотрел сначала на угрюмого Лонгботтома в дальнем углу, а затем на Сверра возле входной двери, что мирно восседал в кресле. Бета нахмурился.

— Он появился вчера. Сообщил, что для меня создали хижину. И после — не отходил ни на шаг. Я пытался ввязаться в бой, но у него при себе была палочка. Попытался ввязаться в физический, и был отконвоирован прямо сюда. Поттер, это **я** хочу задать тебе вопрос: _что, блять, здесь происходит?_ Какого черта ко мне тоже приставлена охрана?

Гарри пораженно оглянулся на вошедшего следом Фенрира. Оба оборотня никак друг на друга не отреагировали, помимо приветственных кивков. Бывший вожак облокотился о спинку кресла, в котором находился нынешний, и с вопросом в темных глазах уставился на Поттера.

— Без странностей, щенок, — предупредил взрослый мужчина. — У меня есть допуск среди защитного купола, чтобы колдовать в пределах своей деревни.

— Да быть того не может, — пробормотал расстроенный альфа, подходя ближе к другу и присаживаясь рядом с ним на кровать. Они молчали, понимая, кто за всем стоял. — Сверр делает нечто дурное? Он ограничивает тебя в чем-то?

Невилл повернул голову в сторону Гарри, и взгляд стал ожесточенным.

— Это единственное, что тебя беспокоит уже? Империус — вне закона. Насиловать личность человека — вне закона. И ты так легко смирился с преступлением Темного Лорда, я правильно понял? — заметив еще большее огорчение на лице колдуна, Невилл немного смягчился. — Прости. Я усталый и злой. Оборотни слишком сильные даже для сына авроров. Гарри, я не понимаю, зачем _мне_ охрана. Семья Лонгботтомов никаким боком к организации Реддла. Или теперь все твои друзья окажутся под надзором? Он боится, что я могу предать или как? Считает, я опасен? Что конкретно сказала твоя пара?

Поттер покачал головой, вновь отворачиваясь. Дело было в другом.

— Ничего. Он… Кажется, совсем избегает тем о тебе. Сверр не покалечит. Том таким способом пытается защитить мои чувства, — тихо ответил альфа, сжимая пальцы на своих коленях. — Я борюсь с этим. Том думает, что если мои близкие перестанут умирать, любыми способами, это избавит меня от новых травм. Он считает, что поступает правильно, подчиняя «животных» своей воле, правильно, если ценные вещи находятся под охраной.

— **Вещи?** Темный Лорд возомнил себя богом?

Поттер смог ответить не сразу. Знал, как звучит со стороны. Знал, как будет звучать сам — как ослепленный влюбленный человек. Но парню требовалось с кем-то поговорить, с кем-то здоровым и смотрящим на ситуацию со стороны. Не всю правду, но _эти_ поступки Реддла были у всех на виду.

— Том ненавидит себя. Его уровень самоосознания куда ниже, чем ты думаешь. И он тоже звал себя инструментом. И животным. Чем угодно, но не богом. Вещь — не оскорбление и не принижение, это его внутренний порядок и мироустройство. Я действительно борюсь с его самоненавистью. Он озабочен безопасностью теперь, его паранойя развилась до крайней степени после предательства и смерти, и я тоже стараюсь это лечить, исправлять. Он старается сделать свою манию контролем здоровой и мягкой. Ты знаешь, учитывая то, на что он… Я имею в виду, что Том не причинит тебе никакого вреда, но к тебе приставлена охрана только из-за меня. Он боится, что со мной случится беда, а запереть дома или как-то ограничить мою свободу не может.

— Это ужасно. Это ужасные поступки, которые могут привести к страшным последствиям.

Невилл поморщился.

— Еще хуже, что ты все прекрасно осознаешь.

Гарри прикрыл глаз на несколько секунд, стараясь прогнать прочь плохое настроение.

— Я хотел слетать за Тедди, чтобы он отметил мой день рождения в кругу семьи. И ты приглашен вместе со своей семьей.

— Не думаю, что будет разумным звать авроров в Норвегию, и что твой суженый Темный Лорд одобрит. А если родители узнают о применении Империуса… — бета привлек к себе внимание расстроенного друга, положив ему на плечо ладонь. — Он хочет, чтобы Тедди прибыл вместе с моими родителями или я сопроводил тебя до Британии, верно?

Вздохнув, альфа кивнул. Том предложил, чтобы крестнику передали портал или сопроводил кто-то из Пожирателей Смерти, но Гарри остро не хотел, чтобы Люпин пострадал. С неадекватным агрессивным оборотнем нужно учитывать все варианты и непредвиденные ситуации. Прекрасно, что Реддл вообще сумел убедить себя отпустить Поттера так далеко без него. Гарри считался с болезнью омеги, он не мог судить Тома как обыкновенного человека, это было даже более неправильным, чем поступки возлюбленного. Ему нужно некоторое время, чтобы оправиться. Время, чтобы обуздать расстройства психики, заиметь над ними власть сознания. Реддл просто должен в итоге понять, как бороться с жесткой паранойей и новыми страхами.

— Я полечу с тобой, — спокойно сказал Лонгботтом. — Только ответь мне честно на один вопрос, — дождавшись кивка головы, бета серьезно продолжил: — Гарри, у вас была близость после возрождения?

— _Прости, что?_

— Секс, — тяжело вздохнул парень, наблюдая, как щеки Поттера стремительно алеют, а на лбу проступает пот. — Мордред и Моргана, когда-нибудь ты сможешь поговорить на интимные темы спокойно, как взрослый человек.

— _Почему ты задаешь подобные вопросы?_

Лонгботтом перевел взгляд на Сверра, а затем на потолок, раздумывая над тем, как преподнести непростые вещи другу.

— Может быть, потому что огромная _двуспальная_ кровать — самая проработанная и удобная мебель в этом трансфигурированном доме? И вместо того, чтобы выполнять «супружеский долг» любого влюбленного человека, ты _морозишь Темного Лорда_ и бегаешь в лес к бывшему романтическому и половому партнеру? Ты ведь всегда предупреждаешь Реддла о встречах со мной? — перед мысленным взором стоял чудовищный образ жуткого _омеги_ в костях и маске монстра. — **Чего ты, твою мать, творишь?** Под какими предлогами ты отказываешь гребанному _Темному Лорду_ в близости? Ты вообще видел, что он вытворял на Дне Возрождения? Ты хотя бы представляешь, к чему все может привести?

Гарри вскочил на ноги, глядя на бету ошарашенно. Он медленно оглянулся на входную дверь, на двух оборотней, и в голове начало громко звенеть от прилива крови.

« **Да быть этого не может.** »

Не сказав больше ни слова, слишком пораженный пониманием, Поттер выбежал из дома и, не оборачиваясь на преследующего тенью Фенрира, ворвался обратно в хижину омеги, где теперь парни жили вдвоем.

Том поднял от своих дневников удивленный взгляд на запыхавшегося альфу, изгибая в молчаливом вопросе брови. Гарри выглядел непередаваемо разозленно, встревожено и огорченно.

— Да как ты посмел… — дрожащим голосом начал молодой мужчина подходя ближе и угрожающе сжав кулаки. — Как ты мог только подумать, что я…

— Если ты о присутствии вожака оборотней, то это только ради безопасности твоего психического…

Гарри в два шага оказался возле стола и с силой ударил по его поверхности кулаком, а затем — одним движением сбросил оттуда все дневники и исписанный пергамент на пол. Реддл сдвинул брови к переносице, оставшись сидеть на своем месте, не показывая, что действия альфы как-то могли задеть или вывести из себя. Он оставался удручающе спокойным.

Поттер резко провел ладонью по лицу, смахивая капельки пота от быстрого бега и сильных эмоций. Ощутив ласковое прикосновение к своей руке, он рывком отступил назад, разрывая контакт.

Реддл немедленно поднялся на ноги, с шумом отодвигая стул прочь.

— Что случилось? Что я сделал не так? Что мне исправить?

Том быстро обогнул письменный стол и приблизился к Гарри вплотную, отнимая от его лица ладони, чтобы видеть выражение и понять эмоции. Наткнувшись на обеспокоенные синие глаза, молодой мужчина постарался взять голосовые связки под контроль.

— Для каких целей ты трансфигурировал Невиллу домик в поселке? Ответь мне правду.

Омега стиснул губы, но промолчал. Взгляд потяжелел, и туда скользнуло понимание, почему альфа столь разозлен. Том опустил голову вниз, явно скрывая эмоции. В них не было ни капли возражения или отрицания.

Поттер весь искривился, вновь отступая и указывая на стоящего у распахнутой двери Фенрира.

— А твои куклы должны были за всем наблюдать?! Чтобы я, блять, не покалечился в любовной лихорадке?! Или, может, чтобы мне и моему любовнику никто не помешал?! По-твоему я стал бы терпеть эти выходки даже если бы в каких-то неебических параллельных вселенных был способен тебе изменять?! ЧТО ТЫ НАХРЕН ДЕЛАЕШЬ?! — он со всей силой и яростью пнул кресло, и оно с грохотом перевернулось, падая на пол. — Объяснись со мной! Не смей молчать!

Реддл судорожно втянул воздух сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы, и его болезненно сжатые кулаки мелко задрожали. Кажется, все вещи в хижине тоже начали подрагивать, на что альфа и бровью не повел. Темный Лорд все еще не смотрел в сторону Поттера.

Голос омеги был так сильно искажен, что Гарри не сразу понял, что тот произнес:

— Я не мог тебя заставить.

— Заставить _что_?! Продолжать тебя любить? Или не трахаться с Невиллом Лонгботтомом?

Рот Тома перекосился бесконтрольным оскалом, и парень моментально повернулся к альфе спиной, скрывая озверевшие хаотичные эмоции. Стекло в оконном проеме громко треснуло. Поттер остался стоять на своем месте, точно так же подрагивая, но от праведного гнева и страшной жгучей обиды. В итоге Реддл нашелся с еще одним ответом:

— Я был мертв. Прошло семь месяцев. Ты был со своим бывшим парнем. Я дал тебе полную свободу. Если пожертвовать сексом, то нашим отношениям ничего не б…

— **Поверить не могу** , что ты такое говоришь! — громко перебил его Гарри, просто не в силах слышать окончание фразы.

Голос Реддла стал еще на полтона выше и напряженнее, Том все так же стоял ко второму волшебнику спиной, и это взбесило накаленного до крайности Поттера еще острее.

— Таким образом я бы не потерял наши отношения. Ты свободный человек, а я был мертвым полгода. Я не знал, что именно мне…

— Я свободный человек, но у нас НЕ свободные отношения! Мог бы просто спросить! Неужели не видно мое отношение к тебе?! И если эта твоя сучья подачка — наивысшее проявление отсутствия «железного ошейника», то пошел ты нахуй! — отдышавшись, Гарри отрывисто закончил: — Сегодня я ночую в своей хижине. Один.

И, круто повернувшись, зашагал прочь.

Просидел, сгорбившись в кресле, Поттер до поздней ночи, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Через пару часов он успел остыть и полностью успокоиться, крепко пожалеть о своей несдержанности к нездоровому человеку. Однако возвращаться обратно и закрывать глаза на бесконтрольные решения омеги не собирался. Иначе Том ничего не поймет. Посчитает примирение как должное, как само собой разумеющееся. Не поймет, что сделал не так.

К счастью, Реддл одумался и изменил действие «Империуса»: Фенрир остался снаружи домика. Гарри очень надеялся, что именно одумался, а не натворил с разумом оборотня чего страшнее.

Он не понимал, как до подобного мог додуматься ревнивый человек. И что каждый раз чувствовать, когда возлюбленный якобы уходил «развлекаться к любовнику», как можно было встречать дома с абсолютно спокойным лицом, улыбаться, планировать будущее, что творилось у Реддла в мозгах, _что_? Гарри никогда не оставил бы все, как есть, не видь он на самом деле чужую ревность или любовь так явно. Тому было остро не все равно, но омега продолжал терпеть, придумав сам себе черт знает что.

Поттеру было неприятно даже думать о произошедшем.

«Поговорю с ним завтра,» — решил Гарри, укладываясь спать с полным тревоги сердцем. — «Мы оба придем в себя, не накричим друг другу страшных слов, и Том успеет обдумать свое больное поведение. Если же нет… Что же.»

«Завтра» наступило куда быстрее, чем альфа планировал. Проснулся от режущей сухости в глотке, открыл слезящийся от раздражения слизистых глаз и тяжело вздохнул, поворачивая голову направо. Да, Том действительно пробрался в хижину. Сидел прямо на полу возле кровати, сложив руки и голову поверх одеяла, и мирно спал.

— Эй, — негромко позвал Поттер, прикоснувшись к предплечью парня. — Не сиди на полу. Ночи холодные.

Он вздрогнул, когда Реддл моментально оторвал голову от кровати и впился темными глазами в удивленное заспанное лицо. Не дав альфе заговорить вновь, волшебник быстро ответил:

— Прости меня. Я ошибся. Не уходи.

— Я не собирался никуда уходить, — вновь вздохнул Гарри, отодвигаясь к стене и приподнимая одеяло, позволяя второму чародею занырнуть внутрь.

Том крепко прижал к себе альфу, не отрывая острого немигающего взгляда от его единственного глаза, разглядывая мысли и эмоции. Хлоркой ударило сильнее, и Поттер неловко шмыгнул носом, морщась от не самых приятных ощущений расстроенных чувств партнера. Он протянул руку, огладив плечо Реддла, отвлекая от тяжелых размышлений, и отвлекаясь сам. Хватка объятий стала еще сильнее, затрудняя дыхание.

— Я пытался учитывать твою личность, — нечитаемым голосом произнес омега. — Наши отношения длились _меньше_ того времени, чем пока я был мертв. Я не мог поговорить прямо и услышать то, что может сказать справедливый честный человек. Поэтому предоставил выбор, свободу, я не мог позволить нашим отношениям разрушиться, не мог допустить ссоры и тем более не мог как-то устранить… — он смолк, обрывая себя на полуслове. — Ревность — недопустимое проявление животного начала у человека. Агрессия, все эти чертовы отметины, я так не хочу. Если бы ты сказал, что не можешь разорвать отношения с Лонгботтомом из-за чувства вины, из-за жалости и несправедливости к нему, все закончилось бы еще хуже. Я пытаюсь держать под контролем ситуацию, я пытаюсь никак не подозревать и тем более не считать тебя «своим». У тебя должен быть выбор, и я поступил разумно. Правильно. У тебя были и выбор, и свобода, и защита, и ты всегда мог вернуться обратно. И… — Том запнулся, на несколько мгновений замявшись. — _Я думаю_ , уйти.

— Я расстался с Невиллом ради тебя, когда во мне еще не было любви к Тому Реддлу, — прошептал Поттер, прикрывая глаз. — Не понимаю, как в твоей беспокойной голове вообще могли появиться эти абсурдные решения. Это мерзко, низко и отвратительно. Что ты посмел считать меня способным на ложь и измену. Если бы ситуация с отношениями могла быть реальной, то я оборвал всякую связь либо с тобой, либо с Невиллом. Ты же умный. Умнее меня, других людей, как ты мог не догадаться?

— Без раздумий? — Том пригладил спину альфы, вынуждая открыть веко и обратить на себя внимание. — Без единых раздумий оборвал связь? Ни на секунду не сравнив, не поговорив?

— Разумеется нет. Я…

— Поэтому я дал тебе время, как ты не можешь понять? Не потребовал немедленных ответов, показал, что буду куда лучшим партнером, дал еще больший шанс для нас. Ничего не требовал. _Не приказывал_. Я не тронул Лонгботтома. Ни слова ему не сказал.

— И что же, это твое личное достижение? — Гарри нахмурился, чуть отодвигаясь и разглядывая непроницаемо спокойное лицо омеги.

— Да, — согласился он, не обрывая своего тяжелого пристального внимания. — Я хочу сделать ему очень больно, а затем убить.

«Он честен со мной, я не должен злиться,» — подумал Поттер, не позволив себе высказать гневные замечания и упреки. Альфа возобновил осторожные поглаживания по плечу, только хмурясь и поджимая губы. Тошнота давала знать о себе отчетливее. — «Опять запечатал окна и двери. Дышать нечем.»

— Прости, — опомнился Реддл, не глядя, снимая заклинание и распахивая настежь оба окна. — Я не причиню вреда Лонгботтому, он твой… Друг.

— **Друг**.

— Прости, — еще раз попросил Том. — Ты обвинил меня психопатом, когда в прошлый раз я пытался поговорить об изменах. И хотел смолчать о запахе после тайной встречи с Блэком. Поэтому я не стал разговаривать и расспрашивать, а начал действовать. Исходил от худшего. Если бы у тебя были отношения после моей гибели, а ты имел на них право, если бы встречи с бетой значили для тебя нечто большее, чем просто дружба… — омега прикрыл веки, скрывая эмоции, и скупо улыбнулся. — Я учитываю также что вступил в связь с глубоко травмированным человеком, и несу за это дополнительную ответственность. Я не могу каким-то изменам позволить разрушить наши отношения, и я сберегу их **любой** ценой.

Повисло молчание.

— Ты — _страшный_ человек, — осторожно ответил Гарри, сильно бледнея, пораженный. — Я осуждал не за попытку узнать о постороннем запахе, а за то, как именно ты это делал. Даже громкая ссора была бы уместнее, чем попытки заняться сексом.

— Ссора привела бы к разладу в семье. Посмотри: ты ушел. Я не могу позволить нашим отношениям разрушиться. Ни из-за глупостей, ни после трагедий, ни из-за серьезных причин.

— Людям нужно просто немного остыть после бытовых ссор, — огорченно произнес волшебник, подтягиваясь ближе и аккуратно целуя теплый лоб Реддла. — Я люблю тебя. Не делай жестокие вещи. Прошу, сними проклятие с Фенрира и Сверра.

Том ничего не ответил, вжимая лицо в шею Поттера, придвигаясь к его телу плотнее. Гарри слегка вздрогнул, ощущая приятные мурашки от тесной близости — горячее тело поразительно отличалось от мертвеца, поразительные ощущения сердцебиения, щекочущего дыхания на коже и подрагивающих ресниц на горле. Черт возьми, сейчас в его постели такой горячий и расслабленный любовник, будущий муж. Сознание не могло не отреагировать определенными мыслями.

— Ты не хочешь попробовать? — нерешительно пробормотал альфа куда-то в мягкие кудри второго парня.

Омега весь словно окаменел, перед тем, как отстраниться, чтобы заглянуть в пылающее от феромонов лицо. Гарри уже снял линзу, но с такого расстояния прекрасно уличил появившиеся эмоции Реддла.

— Разумеется, **я хочу** мужчину, что воскресил мертвеца, собрал воедино его душу и преподнес Дар Смерти. Мы даже не целовались полноценно, полно, как раньше. Конечно, я хочу тебя в любое время, в любой позе и позиции.

Том расправил выражение своего лица до умиротворенного спокойствия.

— Но не здесь. Устроим завтра пикник возле нашего обрыва, на свежем воздухе. Мы не должны тратить зелья.

— Распланированный секс? — хмыкнул Поттер.

Темный Лорд легко улыбнулся и, пригладив талию своего волчка, торжественно изрек:

— Распланированный секс.

— Гарри? Подойди сюда.

Поттер сонно потянулся, разминая мышцы, и пошел на голос, доносящийся из ванной комнаты. Замерев на пороге, он изумленно посмотрел на стоящего Реддла, который держал в руках какой-то большой кусок грязной ткани. _Узнав_ , альфа судорожно глотнул воздуха ртом, начав панически задыхаться.

— Это то, о чем я думаю?

Том сжимал в пальцах испачканную в бурых пятнах и земле простынь, пожирая ее таким взглядом, будто это была шкатулка с бриллиантами. Оглянувшись на Гарри, омега прошептал:

— Ты сохранил ее для меня? _Спасибо_.

И накинул на плечи свою погребальную ткань, кутаясь и счастливо улыбаясь. Реддл притянул к лицу конец простыни, глубоко вдыхая в легкие исходящий от нее запах разложения. От ударивших в голову эмоций парень испустил тихий стон.

— Моя прекрасная плацента. Спасибо, спасибо.

— Ты выглядишь уставшим, — заметил Том, когда они складывали небольшую сумку с вещами и легким завтраком. — Плохие сны?

— Не помню даже, — пожал плечами Гарри. С наступлением утра от кошмара осталось лишь неясное предчувствие тревоги. Он напряженно выглянул в окно. — Надеюсь, твои «куклы» останутся в поселении.

Реддл не прокомментировал слова волшебника, терпеливо ожидая, пока Поттер не наденет на голову кожаную глазную повязку, скрывая увечье. Омега также не стал настаивать, что и без нее альфа выглядит очень хорошо. Хотя бы на ночь снимает, и это уже большая победа. Если бы только попросил, то Волдеморт запретил бы каждому волшебнику смотреть в сторону Гарри. Этих странных комплексов Том не понимал.

Оборотней Темный Лорд все же оставил в поселении, не став спорить с партнером. В конце концов, Гарри сейчас с Реддлом, и ничего не должно было ему угрожать. О Невилле больше не разговаривали. Том не видел никакого смысла обсуждать ненавистного бету, к которому имел позор испытывать ревность. _Тем более_ , вообще обсуждать проявление отвратительной ревности.

Оседлав «Нимбус», волшебники добрались до знакомого участка среди скал довольно быстро. Только окружив его плотной мощной защитой, Том смог опустить Старшую Палочку. Гарри с интересом заметил, расстилая толстый плед:

— Быть может, в это место теперь не смогут проникнуть животные или насекомые. Дождь или сильные порывы ветра. Ты же оставил нам поступление воздуха?

— Разумеется, — улыбнулся Реддл, наблюдая за движениями Поттера и поигрывая волшебной палочкой в длинных тонких пальцах. — Иначе смысл заниматься сексом на природе стремительно пропадает.

— Может, мне нравится открытый вид на море.

— Я стою к нему спиной, — улыбка переросла в широкую ухмылку, и омега демонстративно осмотрел смеющегося молодого мужчину с ног до головы. — Меня прельщают несколько другие виды.

Гарри поставил на плед контейнер и негромко позвал Тома присоединиться к завтраку. За эти дни они отвыкли есть еду стаи и, что стало заметнее, альфа набирал скинутый за месяц голодовки вес. К счастью, размер порций уменьшился, и тому больше не приходилось давиться под пристальным суровым взглядом, но пропускать приемы пищи Реддл не разрешал. Через некоторое время внутренней борьбы, Поттер пришел к выводам, что его забота была чертовски приятной.

— Мы можем снимать жилье до осени, — предложил Гарри, когда отставил от себя пустую наколдованную тарелку. — Перебраться из Норвегии обратно в Британию, устроиться на курсы иностранного языка. Некоторое время придется пользоваться либо порт-ключами, либо через каминную сеть в особняке моих родителей. Установим первым делом камин в Исландии.

— Есть некоторые вещи здесь, что я не изучил, — прожевав, ответил Том. Он сощурился, размышляя, стоит ли это обсуждать прямо сейчас. — Конечно, они могут подождать. Вернуться обратно всегда успеем. Не унывай, я могу сделать это один.

Гарри повел плечами, догадываясь, чего здесь мог возжелать изучить воскресший человек. Он надеялся, что омега не вздумает вновь связываться с древними божествами и обрядами.

Или греть руки о распахнутый зев могилы.

Поежившись, волшебник невольно огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что кроме них двоих на скалах нет никого. Реддл нахмурился, замечая легкий страх в лице Поттера, и сжал кулаки: чего он может бояться под куполом защитных чар Лорда Волдеморта? И какие мысли тревожат в это восхитительное летнее утро?

— Ты хочешь появиться на выпускном балу в Хогвартсе? — сменил тему Том, когда расправился со своей порцией и двумя ленивыми взмахами палочки уничтожил столовые приборы и контейнер.

— Без тебя? — Поттер смешно сморщился. — Там танцуют, бухают и трахаются. Если успеешь с экзаменами, мы пойдем туда вместе. Если тебе это интересно. Будет забавно, когда среди прилизанных мантий выпускников появится твой костяной костюм черта с бусами. Мама дорогая.

Реддл весело рассмеялся, поманив альфу ближе и обвивая его торс руками. Гарри с нежностью посмотрел на такое же ласковое выражение лица спутника, теряясь от тяжелой волны чужой любви. Поттер склонил голову ниже, касаясь губами разгоряченной кожи, покрывая ее осторожными поцелуями, останавливаясь, добравшись до плотно закрытого рта. Усилившиеся феромоны резанули по переносице, но это успокаивало нервы фактом жизни, фактом настоящего Тома Реддла. Гарри мягко втянул в себя нижнюю губу омеги, ощущая легкое напряжение в паху. Теплый. Живой. Дышащий.

— Ответь мне, — прошептал волшебник, и едва не повалился на плед от стремительного движения Реддла, действия которого можно было описать словом «набросился». — Ого!

Том улыбнулся сквозь быстрые частые поцелуи чужого рта, едва слышно простонав от долгожданного облегчения и ударившего в голову возбуждения. Прекрасный, прекрасный Гарри и его восхитительные губы, которые теперь можно покрывать поцелуями, трогать языком и зубами, проявлять инициативу. Сбавив напор, Реддл отстранился, заглядывая в пылающее румянцем лицо. В мыслях Гарри не было ничего отталкивающего или тревожного, никаких сравнений, только поиск. Поиск в пульсе, в дыхании и температуре — и он _находил_ своего парня, такой же облегченный и счастливый.

— Что? — пробормотал Поттер, шмыгая носом. Он потянулся к краям легкого джемпера, и Том позволил его с себя стянуть.

— Слежу за твоим состоянием, — ответил омега, высвобождая тело любовника из совершенно отвратительной на вид футболки сомнительного качества и производства. — Нахожу его удовлетворительным.

Альфа замер, ощутив пальцы на своем затылке, и Темный Лорд серьезно добавил:

— Снимем повязку. Я хочу чтобы мы были обнажены. _Не только тела_. Не прячься.

— Это отвратительно, — Поттер отвернулся, как только лицо оказалось полностью открытым. Кажется, даже возбуждение стало стремительно опадать.

— Просто шрам.

Том не стал насильно разворачивать голову альфы на себя, позволив ему спрятаться хотя бы так, но скользнувший по обнаженной шее и ключицам взгляд потемнел, наткнувшись на след собственного глубокого укуса и ожог от нападения Альбуса Дамблдора. _Вот эти_ вещи были отвратительными, и _от них_ в первую очередь должен был избавиться волшебник. Полумесяцы впившихся зубов — не тот след, который Реддл должен оставлять на теле Гарри Поттера. Быть лицемером омега не намеревался, и его пальцы спокойно коснулись этого животного проявления мертвеца, оглаживая. Он не хотел, чтобы у альфы были новые шрамы, любые. Не только на теле. Но до сих пор ничего не мог с этим поделать. К чему полноценная защита, если она оказалась несвоевременной? Какие дать обещания, если уже столько неисполненных? У них обоих.

«Быть может, не в этом дело,» — подумал Том, проведя ладонью по широкой груди и ощущая, как Поттер неспешно расстегивает его брюки. — «Не в количестве и качестве обещаний. А в том, чтобы довериться им вновь и вновь. Потому что это зависит не от исполнения, а от человека. Гарри клялся, что никогда не станет причиной моей смерти. Я клялся, что он в полной безопасности рядом со мной. И, все же, два лжеца, мы сейчас здесь, планируем совместную жизнь, даря новые клятвы. Не чувствуем обмана и подвоха, это настоящее. Мне так хорошо.»

— Я тебе доверяю, — негромко произнес Поттер, и Том перевел на его красное лицо удивленный взгляд.

— Ты научился читать мои мысли?

Гарри фыркнул, отстраняясь и неаккуратно стягивая с себя летние шорты, оставаясь вместе со вторым колдуном в одном нижнем белье. Он смотрел на бледную розоватую кожу, чистую от каких-либо пятен и любых травм, и находил это настоящим чудом. Девственно чистое тело, буквально нетронутое временем, драками, случайными повреждениями, и абсолютно здоровое. Придя к этим мыслям, Поттер вновь рассмеялся, и краска залила даже шею вместе с ушами. 

Реддл сразу догадался, чему так веселится альфа, и шлепнул его по обнаженному бедру.

— Чисто технически я не девственник, потому что прекрасно помню каждую нашу близость.

— Но физиологически…

— Сейчас исправим, питомец, — пообещал ему Том самым довольным тоном, накрывая пальцами еще слегка налитый кровью пенис партнера через трусы. Заметив морщинку над переносицей Поттера, он замедлился. — Мы можем остановиться, если…

— Оказывается, я морожу Темного Лорда, — с иронией перебил его альфа, опустив широкую ладонь на полностью твердый член Реддла и вырвав у парня резкий выдох ртом. — Я не позволю, как ты выразился, «жертвовать сексом», если мы можем хотя бы попытаться. Потому что я тоже _очень хочу_ близости с тобой. Никогда об этом не задумывался. Что отказываю в близости не только Тому Реддлу, но и моему восхитительному Лорду Волдеморту.

— _Черт возьми._

Поттер прижался губами к шее омеги, медленно выцеловывая горячую кожу, спускаясь вниз, чуть царапая подбородком, радуясь, что волосы скрывают отвратительное уродство на лице. Опустившись ниже, Гарри неспешно стянул белье с Реддла, высвобождая налитый кровью орган и прикасаясь к нему двумя чувственными поцелуями, перед тем, как выдохнуть:

— Хозяин разрешит доставить ему удовольствие?

— Если ты будешь смотреть мне в глаза, — судя по неровному голосу, Поттер добился желаемого эффекта и, с неохотой подняв голову выше, натолкнулся на сверкающие возбуждением светлые очи и заметный румянец на скулах. — Да, вот так.

«Я забыл, как это стыдно,» — подумал отчаянно краснеющий альфа, считая, что сам уже выглядит как перезрелый томат. — «Нет, он такой живой, мягкий, все по-прежнему, это Том. Ничего странного, ничего другого.»

Увидев направленную на себя Старшую Палочку, Гарри послушно открыл рот — слова им не требовались. В животе появилось знакомое ощущение холодка, и альфа благодарно улыбнулся. Тошнота никуда не делась, и из-за многократно усиленных химических феромонов становилась только сильнее. Это было потрясающе. Запах живого человека.

Том считывал эти абсурдные глупые мысли, но не стал их осуждать. Поттер должен был излечиться от серьезной травмы, ему было необходимо убеждать себя каждый раз, что его возлюбленный на самом деле жив, что он — это не просто двигающееся неразумное тело. Очевидно, что даже эти постоянные убеждения приносили боль, напоминали, из-за чего довести Гарри до полного возбуждения выходило дольше и тяжелее, чем обычно.

Поттер накрыл ртом истекающий смазкой член Реддла, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, теряясь от беспомощной открытости своего изуродованного лица — он считал это действительно отвратительным видом, пусть Том никак того и не показывал — в эмоциях омеги читались явственные возбуждение и восхищение. Сжав губы кольцом, волшебник неспешно двинул головой вперед, погружая в себя подрагивающий орган, прижимаясь к бархатистой коже языком. Несколько секунд они могли позволить себе такой прямой контакт без серьезных повреждений, и альфа хотел доставить как можно больше приятных ощущений. Почувствовав, как в его волосы вплетаются пальцы, едва не замурлыкал от собственного удовольствия.

— Гарри, — предупредил его Том хриплым голосом, принуждая остановиться. _Чертов восхитительный рот Поттера_ … — Я бы хотел быть сверху.

Альфа отстранился, напоследок пройдясь языком от основания до головки, слизывая капли выступившей смазки, и кивнул, улыбаясь слегка покрасневшими губами.

— Возражений нет, — согласился Поттер, прижимаясь лицом к животу Темного лорда, чувствуя, как он неспешно трется небольшим членом о его шею. Гарри потянулся рукой к своей сумке, не отстраняясь от тела волшебника, и нашарил там упаковку презервативов на размер омеги. — Можно?..

«Блять, тебе можно все, что угодно, только попроси, мой хороший,» — появились полубезумные мысли, и Реддл отступил назад, неотрывно смотря на действия парня, пока он разрывает зубами упаковку и вытаскивает оттуда презерватив, неторопливо раскатывая его на органе любовника. — «Чертовски сексуальный даже с изувеченным личиком. Не поймет, если я сейчас скажу, какой он привлекательный. И как же зря.»

Волдеморт притянул к себе небольшую подушку, трансфигурируя ее в довольно крупный валик, и надавил на грудную клетку Поттера, заставляя лечь на спину. Тот приподнял бедра, помогая подложить под них измененный магией предмет, вновь полыхая от довольно откровенного положения тела, немыслимо как краснея еще сильнее. Истекающее интоксикацией лицо на самом деле выглядело забавным.

— Не смейся надо мной, — с укором простонал Гарри, неловко стягивая с себя трусы, расслышав тихое хмыканье. — Как не стыдно, взрослый человек.

— Это ты себе говоришь? Сколько можно стесняться, я вылизывал твою выбритую…

— _Том!_

Темный Лорд бессовестно посмеялся, но заканчивать предложение не стал. Призвав тюбик с бесцветной смазкой, он выдавил себе на пальцы достаточное количество субстанции. Заметив, как Гарри выискивает рукой нечто на пледе, поинтересовался:

— Что такое?

— Очищающее.

— Как скажешь, — Том взял в левую руку волшебную палочку и прикоснулся кончиком к анальному отверстию, применяя чистящие чары. — Это дало мне разрешение вставить в тебя язык? Тише, тише, в другой раз, — он в который раз рассмеялся над выражением лица альфы, прижимая к отверстию два пальца и с усилием проталкивая их внутрь. Том немного нахмурился. — Слишком узкий. Это кто из нас здесь девственник?

— Полгода, — напомнил ему Гарри, стараясь расслабиться. — Мое воздержание длится куда дольше.

— Не то чтобы я был этому не рад, — прошептал Том, медленно вставляя скользкие пальцы дальше, неторопливо растягивая тугое колечко мышц, стараясь равномерно распределить смазку. — Ты на самом деле имел право завести новые отношения с кем угодно.

— _Можно мы не будем говорить о твоей смерти во время близости?_

— Прости, — Реддл склонился и поцеловал напряженное бедро партнера, холодея от понимания темы разговора. — Меня это с ума сводит, когда представляю тебя с кем-то другим. Я таким методом борюсь с ревностью. Ты знаешь, что я ее не приемлю.

Поттер ответил тяжелым вздохом: омеге действительно требовалось поговорить открыто. Столько времени держать эти мысли в себе — уму не постижимо. Но этим следует заниматься явно не сейчас. Гарри облизал свою ладонь, вызвав этим тихий стон партнера, и опустил ее ниже, обхватывая твердый ствол члена и неспешно себя поглаживая, посылая по телу приятные волны удовольствия. Он неотрываясь смотрел в лицо Реддла, на его движения, убеждаясь каждую секунду времени в его разумности, в его присутствии здесь, **это прекрасно**.

— Нужно еще смазки, — тихо сказал Том, аккуратно вытаскивая пальцы и выдавливая на них еще порцию лубриканта. — Помочь? Подставь ладонь.

Гарри с улыбкой вытянул руку, и ладони коснулась смазка из тюбика. Альфа размазал ее по члену, ощущая облегчение от лучшего скольжения и отсутствия всякой болезненности — кожа рук была довольно грубой для чувствительного органа.

— Думаю, достаточно, — втолкнув пальцы еще один раз глубже и разведя средний с безымянным «ножничками», омега вытащил их совсем, на коленях подбираясь ближе и с удовольствием оглаживая мускулистые крупные бедра молодого мужчины, оставляя на коже скользкие блестящие следы. Обхватив скрытый презервативом член пальцами, Том прижался головкой к покрасневшему от растяжки отверстию, приоткрыв от удовольствия рот и неспешно проталкиваясь внутрь будто раскаленного тела. Реддл хрипло произнес: — Если тебе неприятно…

— А по мне не видно? — задыхаясь от наслаждения и запаха, так же хрипло перебил Гарри, ощущая мурашки по всему телу, когда член омеги терся о комок простаты. — Что еще за переживания? Не порвешь точно.

— Кажется, это завуалированное замечание о размере моего члена, — негромко ответил Том, обнимая бедра альфы и выстраивая неспешный ритм, наблюдая за искривленной в удовольствии мимикой партнера. После стольких месяцев отсутствия секса он действительно был тугим, как в их первый неудачный раз. — Кажется, ты еще никогда не назвал его маленьким вслух. Ожидаешь нападения за это?

— Обычный омежий член, восхитительный член, что именно мне говорить? — простонал Поттер, накаляясь от темы разговора. — Ты _замечательно_ выглядишь, я люблю тебя.

Он до сих пор не понимал желание Тома быть кем-то другим, кем-то более «мужественным». Кем, альфой? И Гарри бы точно не решился вступить в половую связь в нижней позиции с кем-то, кто имеет огромную дубинку вместо маленького и красивого омежьего члена, такого, какой он и _должен быть_ от природы. Гарри поражался, что за семнадцать лет жизни Реддл этого никак понять не может.

Том выдохнул неразборчивое ругательство, но развивать тему не стал, не посчитал важным или нужным. Спорить во время занятия любовью — еще чего. Вместо этого водил руками по открытому и доступному телу, наблюдая за движениями рук альфы на его члене, спустился ниже, легко сжимая увеличенный в размерах узел и с улыбкой слыша низкий стон. Черт возьми, Реддла ужасно вело от мыслей, что доставляет такое удовольствие _Гарри Поттеру_ , который способен воскрешать людей и преодолевать человеческую природу всего за несколько месяцев, договариваться с древними божествами и спасать безнадежные души. Что тот позволяет получать удовольствие, позволяет ласкать свое тело, отдавшись и забирая, позволяет близость, словно какое-то божество, согласившееся на благословение простого смертного. Том чувствовал раскаленное тело любовника большим, чем просто какой-то дар, это бог, и душа — бог, вся его личность — бог, которому омега хотел преклоняться даже будучи «Хозяином» или каким-то Лордом, еще безызвестным, еще близким к животному началу.

— Что за странный взгляд?.. — выдохнул Поттер, различив в лице возлюбленного жуткую маниакальность. Он уже был близок к развязке, усилив трение руки на покрасневшем члене. — Даже боюсь подумать, что за извращенные процессы происходят в твоей голове.

Том широко ухмыльнулся, толкаясь в удивительное тело удивительного Гарри сильнее, сжимая пальцы на его бедрах и вслушиваясь в приятные слуху шлепки своих бедер о ягодицы.

— Хочешь, расскажу? — задыхаясь от усилий, прошептал Реддл, с вспышкой удовольствия замечая, как альфу всего трясет от первых волн оргазма, врезаясь в его тело жестче и ускоряя фрикции. — Гарри, тебе хорошо?

Ответом ему стал утробный стон и вид исказившегося от наслаждения лица. Том сгорбился, чтобы прижаться собственным лицом к чужому колену, и вышел из тела Гарри, доводя себя до оглушающей разрядки быстрыми движениями ладони. Тяжело вздохнув, Темный Лорд очистил себя и партнера, укладываясь рядом с ним и пытаясь восстановить полностью сбитое дыхание. Мышцы тянуло болью и усталостью.

Нащупав ладонь Поттера, он переплел с ним пальцы.

— Мне очень хорошо, любовь моя, — некоторое время спустя ответил Гарри, переворачиваясь набок и тепло улыбаясь Реддлу. Тот перевернулся следом, вглядываясь в единственный глаз альфы. Мысли Поттера были наполнены хаотичной любовью, и Том буквально обжигался о нее, плавился, как кусочек масла на солнце. — Ты такой замечательный. Со всей своей огромной тяжелой душой.

— Тяжелой? — рассеянно переспросил он, выныривая из чужой головы.

Гарри кивнул, подтягивая к своему лицу их переплетенные пальцы и целуя тыльную сторону ладони омеги.

— Я нес ее на руках из того странного дома. Она обжигала до костей и будто весила много тысяч тонн. Как раскаленная звезда. Я подумал, что ничего печальнее и прекраснее не держал в своих руках. Я так счастлив, что мне выпал шанс коснуться твоей души. Том, она такая красивая.

Темный Лорд не нашелся, что ответить сразу, ощущая свои горящие огнем скулы. Никто и никогда не называл его душу красивой. Никто и никогда ее не касался. И есть только одно существо, способное сделать это.

— _Гарри, ты **бог**_.

Альфа вздернул бровь, недоуменно щурясь, но Реддл уже сел, начав неспешно одеваться — от долгого пребывания на солнце могут остаться ожоги. Гарри тоже подтянул к себе футболку, поглядывая на спокойного и донельзя странного омегу с ожиданием объяснений своей шутки, сарказма или что это только что было, но Том лишь легко улыбался, не скрывая своего румянца на щеках.

Не дождавшись никакого продолжения, Поттер фыркнул и, одевшись полностью, похлопал по своим коленям, намекающе указав подбородком на ноги Волдеморта. Тот, с секунду поразмыслив, удовлетворенно кивнул, пересаживаясь ближе и складывая гудящие от напряжения конечности на молодого мужчину.

— Что ж, и теперь будет божественный массаж, — подколол его Гарри, начав сильные сжатия икроножных мышц своими пальцами. — Моими чудо-руками.

— Несомненно, — мурлыкнул Том, протягивая руку и причесывая волосы Поттера чуть назад, чтобы длинные пряди не прятали его лица. — Не закрывайся. Хотя бы пока мы наедине.

— Это не совсем верно, — рассмеялся третий голос откуда-то сверху, и оба волшебника застыли, медленно поднимая головы. — Какая удивительно ненадежная защита. Я смотрю на вас уже несколько минут и жду, когда же они заметят?

На скальном выступе сидела Мара в образе Тома Реддла, покручивая в руках человеческое ребро-украшение своей пугающей мантии. Взгляд был прикован к омеге, и он был наполнен сакральной ненавистью, заставившей Поттера отпрянуть назад, пораженно схватившись за сердце. «Том» перевел на него потеплевшие знакомые глаза и улыбнулся.

— Вот мы и встретились, — прошептал настоящий Реддл, медленно поднимаясь на ноги и направляя Старшую Палочку на свою точную копию. Он шагнул влево, уверенно загораживая собой неподвижного альфу. — Я не боюсь тебя, тварь.

— Правда думаешь, что моя палочка тебя спасет? — насмешливо переспросил гость, плавно спрыгивая вниз. — Давай. Атакуй меня. Беспомощный младенец.

Поттер воскликнул:

— _Том, нет!_..

— Авада Кедавра.

Зеленый луч столкнулся с грудью и железными пластинами на ней, растворяясь. Прошла секунда. Вторая. Другой «Реддл» склонил голову набок, и его презрительная издевательская ухмылка стала шире. Гарри смотрел на них двоих с глубоким шоком, приоткрыв рот.

— Печально, должно быть, чувствовать себя слабой блеклой тенью человека.

Том зарычал, не скрывая своей ответной ненависти:

— Я гораздо сильнее, чем ты думаешь! И точно сильнее уродливого клона, недокопии, подделки. Даже неспособен явить свое настоящее лицо, лишь подражатель «моей тени», ты — никто. Убирайся прочь!

Улыбка с бледных губ пропала. Мара шагнула ближе, не тая угрозы. Весь ее облик казался громоздким наваждением темноты, злобы, смерти. 

— Подделка? Я не Том Реддл. Я куда больше, чем Том Реддл. И сейчас я покажу тебе настоящую силу.

Существо подняло руки к небу. Костяной плащ за спиной пришел в движение с тихим брякающим звуком. Голубые глаза совершенно по-звериному отразили свет.

Гарри недвижно сидел на своем месте, в шоке уставившись на невообразимое существо, не предпринимая попыток заговорить или встать на ноги. Он догадался, что происходило.

От «Реддла» мощными приливными волнами начал исходить жар такой силы, словно оба парня оказались перед раскаленной открытой печью. Воздух будто загудел, завибрировал, даже земля под ними мелко затряслась, заставляя маленькие камушки и песчинки подпрыгивать на месте, а затем — тянуться к Маре, повинуясь чудовищному в своей неправильности притяжению. 

Внезапно тени стали резче и вытянулись в противоположную сторону, раздался быстро увеличивающийся свист ветра, и волшебники подняли головы, замечая на небе яркую приближавшуюся к ним вспышку-полосу.

Мара подняла руки выше, перед тем, как резко указать ими на скалу позади себя.

Догадавшись в чем дело, Том выставил перед собой и Поттером молниеносный щит, успев укрыться за ним от мощной ударной волны, когда небольшой метеорит врезался в скальные камни, с громкий треском и грохотом разрушая их. Когда ветер немного развеял дым и пыль, «Реддл» оказался на том же месте без единого следа повреждений. Он вновь улыбался. Его негромкий голос перекрывал шипение огня.

— Ты — немощь. Я — окончательное творение. Гарри — творение. Ты — всего лишь младенчик, играющий в силу. Ты — никто.

— Хватит, — тихо, но твердо произнес Гарри, сжимая кулаки. Больше стерпеть не мог. — **Хватит**.

Том весь трясся от мучительной злобы, смотря полубезумными глазами на свою копию, только что притянувшую _метеорит_ , пережившую Непростительное, на копию, что была в тысячу крат сильнее и могущественнее. И ничего не мог сделать. В голове мелькали отвратительные голоса, что вторили словам немыслимого существа, подтверждающие, уничижительные, ужасные.

_«Лорд Волдеморт ценой в одну монету, фальшивый, недостойный, немощный. Младенец.»_

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласилась подделка, и его взгляд вновь стал теплым, направленный в сторону бледного, как смерть, альфы. — До скорого, творение и… Беспомощный младенец.

Жуткий силуэт просто растворился в воздухе. Совершенно беззвучно, без применения волшебной палочки, без порт-ключа. Словно его никогда и не было, а летнее светлое утро не омрачалось тяжестью потустороннего присутствия. Маленькие камешки на земле перестали трястись, а воздух вернулся к своей изначальной температуре. Только дым от упавшего с неба метеорита подтверждал реальность случившегося.

Реддл тяжело прерывисто дышал, все еще дрожа от гнева и ярости, беспомощности, и продолжал смотреть широко распахнутыми безумными глазами прямо перед собой. **Беспомощный младенец**. Беспомощный, беспомощный. Не способный на силу и защиту. Только что воткнутый носом в землю ничего не стоящей демонстрацией.

— Том, — прошептал Гарри, наконец, поднявшись с места и нежно обнимая колдуна со спины. — Том, все хорошо. Ты такой... Поверить не могу. Столько говорили об этом. Пожалуйста, все хорошо, все хорошо. Никакой ты не младенец. А самый обыкновенный черт.

— Что… — выдавил из себя парень, не сдвигаясь с места. — _Что_ …

Альфа прижал лицо к влажной шее омеги, глубоко вздыхая и морщась от резанувших будто по сознанию феромонов. Не понимал. Реддл действительно не понимал. Как можно?..

— Это не Мара. Это ты.

— **Что?**

Темный Лорд медленно повернул голову, а затем весь корпус в сторону Поттера, впиваясь в его лицо теми же спятившими темными очами. Гарри осторожно погладил чужую щеку, пытаясь успокоить и привести в себя. Он догадался обо всем сразу, как только увидел ненависть в глазах «копии». Потому что уже наблюдал ее раньше. Когда два хоркрукса взаимодействовали друг с другом.

— Единственный, кто так сильно ненавидит Тома Реддла — он сам. Стремящийся к самоуничтожению каждую секунду времени. Как я сразу не понял! Конечно, ты способен войти под собственный купол чар! Уверен, с Непростительным вышла та же осечка. Или ты уже стал...

— _Нет._ Это чушь. Я не верю.

— Единственный, кто решил воспользоваться этой временной аномалией, чтобы покрасоваться «звездой с неба». Ты — немыслимый черт, господи, я так испугался. И ведь он… _Ты_ подтвердил, что Том Реддл. Я назвал тебя Марой. А ты не отрицал. _Потому что ты черт_. Потому что я постоянно так тебя называю. Самый натуральный, — он нервно рассмеялся, чувствуя оглушенное потрясение от количества силы Темного Лорда из будущего. — Путешествующий во времени, чтобы сбросить метеорит и разругаться самим с собой. Навещающий собственную могилу. Я обязан был понять с самого начала. А ты — рассказать прямо, как есть.

— _Гарри, нет_. Это была потусторонняя тварь, звериная, отвратительная, ее силы — _нечеловеческие_ , это…

— Это ты.

— **Нет** , — Том судорожно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, оглянувшись в сторону исходящего дымом небольшого кратера среди хаотично разбросанных камней. — Это нечеловеческая сила. Мне никогда не…

Поттер вздохнул вновь, останавливая себя от ругательств во время очередного срыва. Позже он обстоятельно «поблагодарит» омегу за то, как сильно пугал своим неадекватным поведением. Что вновь себя калечит. 

— Это был не человек.

Гарри закатил глаз, начав складывать вещи в сумку.

— Уверен, это _ты_ уже через неделю.


End file.
